Futur et mésaventure
by Umbre77
Summary: Le temps a passé depuis la destruction de Voldemort. Harry est marié et mène une belle vie. Mais il rêve de connaître ses parents. Dumbledore lui propose alors quelque chose...ABANDONNEE
1. Default Chapter

**1 : L'anniversaire**

Harry se leva en baillant fortement. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien. Coucher dans son grand lit, les couvertures rouges remontées jusqu'à son nez, il regarda par la fenêtre d'où il avait une vue sur le ciel bleu. «Excellent jour pour une partie de Quidditch», pensa-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il se leva avec difficulté et fila jusqu'à sa salle de bain où il fit sa toilette et enfila une robe bleu foncé. Bien vite il descendit les escaliers et entra en trombe dans la cuisine. D'un mouvement de baguette magique, il enchanta poêle, oeuf, farine, lait et tout autre objet qui pourrait lui préparer des crêpes sans qu'il n'ait à faire le moindre geste. Puis il fit venir à lui son balai, un éclair des Dieux, le balai le plus performant sur le marché. Attablé, il se mit à astiquer soigneusement le manche.

«Monsieur Potter», s'exclama une voix derrière lui qui lui donna un frisson. «Puis-je savoir ce que vous compter faire avec ce balai ? 

– Une partie de Quidditch, voyons, quoi d'autre ?

– Tu ne feras rien aujourd'hui et tu vas retourner tout de suite au lit.» Harry se retourna pour mieux voir son épouse.

Ses longs cheveux roux retenus en natte, les poings sur les hanches, Ginny Weasley Potter le fixait, les yeux brillant de colère.

«Si je comprends bien tu me séquestres ?!

– J'aurai plus facile à attraper un moucheron qu'à t'empêcher d'aller jouer ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu as fait une chute de 20 mètres hier ? Il n'est pas question que tu retournes jouer ! J'ai signalé à ton équipe qu'elle avait une semaine de liberté !

– Mais Ginny. Ce sont les élections pour l'équipe d'Angleterre ! On doit s'entraîner ! Sinon comment veux-tu que j'aille au mondial ?

– Ohh, tu iras au mondial ! Mais dans une chaise roulante si tu continues comme ça !» s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix indignée. Une assiette de crêpes vint se poser devant lui, tandis qu'une éponge enchantée nettoyait la poêle.

«Hermione avait raison !» s'exclama Ginny. «Même débarrasser de. De. Voldemort, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire des bêtises et de risquer ta vie !»

D'un pas décidé, elle s'approcha de lui, lui arracha son balai des mains et partit de la pièce en courant. Harry se leva et la suivit tout aussi rapidement. Il la retrouva près de la cheminée. Un feu vert paisible brillait dans l'âtre. Ginny jeta le balai dedans. Harry crut qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Son balai ! SON balai ! Mais son coeur se remit à battre quand elle annonça d'une voix impérieuse «Chez Patmol !!». Aussitôt, le balai disparut. Elle se retourna vers lui d'un air de défi.

«Je n'ai pas le choix c'est cela?» Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. En trois enjambées, Harry était près d'elle et l'embrassait avec passion. Ginny en avait le souffle coupé ! Il ne l'avait plus embrassé comme ça depuis. Depuis quatre mois. Quatre long mois où il s'était plongé dans le Quidditch avec dans l'idée de devenir le champion du monde. Au grand mécontentement de sa jeune épouse ! Et il était proche du but. Il était déjà dans les dix meilleurs du classement des équipes nationales. Encore deux matchs et il avait une chance d'aller au mondial.

D'une équipe minable avec des débuts difficiles, il avait su tirer le meilleur ! Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort alors qu'il n'avait que 17 ans, Harry avait déclaré qu'il voulait devenir joueur de Quidditch. Et après trois ans d'efforts, il allait y arriver.

En sortant de l'école, Harry avait toutes les prédispositions pour devenir chef de la brigade des Aurors, médicomage, Professeur (et cela dans toutes les branches sauf potions et Histoires de la magie). On lui avait même demandé de devenir le nouveau ministre de la magie ! Mais Harry avait tout refusé. Toutes les offres. Il avait arpenté le monde pendant un an, puis était revenu en Angleterre. Là, il déclencha la plus grande surprise du siècle en demandant Ginny en mariage. Ces deux-là étaient ensembles depuis la sixième année d'Harry. En quittant l'Angleterre, Harry lui avait dit : «Attends moi ! Quand je reviendrais, je te ferai la plus grande surprise de ta vie !» Et il n'avait pas mentit !

Tous les amis d'Harry étaient présents au mariage ! Ron et Hermione (qui allaient bientôt se marier également), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore et tous les professeurs de Poudlard (Même Rogue), toutes la famille Weasley (depuis le cousin germain jusqu'à la tante éloignée !!!), et bien sûr tous les amis que les deux époux avaient à Poudlard.

Mais outre tous ses amis, Harry avait invité six personnes étrangères. Il les présenta durant le banquet après le mariage. Ginny se souvenait très bien de se jour. Les yeux brillant d'excitation, il était monté sur l'estrade et avait dit :

«Je tiens à vous présenter les membres officiels de mon équipe de Quidditch !» Cette annonce avait plongé toute la salle dans le silence. Puis Ron, Fred et George avaient applaudis, vite suivis de tout les invités. Et il avait présenté SON équipe !

Il y avait d'abord Joshua McDrell, un Américain, surnommé Josh. Il était le gardien de l'équipe et de loin le meilleur. Quelle que soit la façon, il se débrouillait pour arrêter le souaffle et cela souvent au péril de sa vie ! Cheveux gris argentés (une teinture, bien sur), les yeux d'un jaune brillant, il rendait nerveux toute personne croisant son regard, mais il était le plus drôle de l'équipe et ne cessait de faire des blagues ! Venait ensuite Gabrielle Fuse, une Française. Excellente poursuiveuse, elle était la plus belle femme de toute la salle (Ginny en avait été jalouse et avait soupçonné Harry de ne pas seulement être son capitaine). Sa chevelure blonde platine flottait librement dans son cou, (excepté lors des match de Quidditch, où elle les attachait en queue haute), elle avait des yeux mauve et était la plus silencieuse de la bande. Elle ne parlait que quand c'était nécessaire et sa façon de comprendre toutes les situations, quel qu'elles soient donnait des frissons dans le dos. Les deux autres poursuiveurs étaient des jumeaux. Une fille et un garçon, originaire du Japon ! La fille, Setsuko Mihuro, était un vrai bout en train ! Sa vivacité et son énergie en effrayaient plus d'un sur le terrain. Le garçon, Mikohé Mihuro était muet ! Mais Ginny le soupçonnait de faire semblant ! Tous deux avaient les cheveux et les yeux noirs et se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, à la différence que Mikohé avait de longs cheveux, alors que Setsuko les avait courts ! Ledaral Arimiel était un Grec, et il était difficile de trouver homme plus froid que lui. Calme, il gardait toujours une expression indifférente sur le visage, excepté sur le terrain, où il devenait un monstre incontrôlable, envoyant férocement les cognards à toute personne osant s'attaquer à lui. Enfin suivait un Africain, qui se prénommait simplement Ali, il était le deuxième batteur. C'était une véritable pipelette et la plupart des gens fuyaient sa compagnie, par crainte de devoir supporter ses longs monologues. Les seules personnes qui le pouvaient le supporter étaient Harry et Gabrielle (des rumeurs avaient courut sur la relation de l'Africain et de la Française).

Comment Harry avait convaincu ses six personnes de devenir ses joueurs et de faire partie d'une équipe qui plus est en Angleterre, personne ne le savait, mais tous étaient d'accord sur un point : c'était la meilleur équipe que l'Angleterre ait jamais connus. Oh, bien sûr, au début on ne les avait pas accepté à cause de toutes ces origines différentes, mais Harry avait renversé toutes les barrières. Il n'avait menacé personne, n'avait tué aucun sorcier, il avait simplement fait joué son équipe contre d'autres. Puis, quand il eut battu toutes le équipes d'Angleterre, il fit courir le bruit que l'Amérique leur proposait de devenir leur équipe nationale. L'idée de perdre des joueurs si extraordinaires avait poussé le Ministère à déclarer l'équipe d'Harry équipe régional de Londres. Ce qui leur donna une ouverture pour les sélections de la future équipe Nationale !

Evidemment, on avait proposé à Harry d'être l'attrapeur de l'équipe national, mais il avait répondu à tous la même réponse : «C'est toute mon équipe, ou rien !» Et ils n'avaient pas eut le choix. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que deux matchs ! Deux matchs et ils seraient l'équipe National et participeraient au mondial. Jamais Harry n'avait été plus proche de son but !

Mais un accident était survenu lors du match précédent. Les batteurs adverses, s'apercevant que Harry avait repéré le Vif d'or, lui avaient lancé les deux cognards en même temps. Si Harry avait pu évité le premier tandis qu'il attrapait le Vif, il ne put s'éloigner suffisamment vite de la trajectoire du second qu'il prit en pleine tête. Il était tombé de 20 mètres ! Et il était resté inconscient trois heures ! Trois longues heures durant lesquelles Ginny crut qu'elle allait mourir de peur. Toute l'équipe était dans la salle d'attente, attendant des nouvelles de leur capitaine. Ginny avait bien faillit étriper Ali qui ne cessait de parler d'une voix suraiguë, mais alors qu'elle faisait un mouvement pour aller stupéfixé le second batteur de l'équipe, Harry était sorti, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres ! Et ses premiers mots furent : «Plus que deux matchs les gars et on y est !» Ginny crut qu'elle allait devenir folle.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se retourna et s'appuya contre son mari. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, étendu dans son lit.

«Tu as encore gagné, mais la prochaine fois je ne te laisserai pas faire !» ragea-t-elle en allant ramasser ses vêtements qu'Harry avait jeté à terre, deux heures plutôt.

«C'est ce que nous verrons», répondit Harry d'un ton de défi en sautant sur la jeune femme.

Et une fois de plus, il avait raison ! Ginny se retrouva bien vite dans le lit, oubliant le monde et tout ce qui les entourait sous les doux baisers de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus qu'elle-même.

******************

Quand elle se réveilla, ses yeux se posèrent de suite sur l'horloge.

«Mer...»cria-t-elle, réveillant Harry en sursaut.

«Quoi ? Quoi ? Qui a-t-il ?» balbutia-t-il, l'esprit embrumé.

«Il est 17h45 !» s'exclama Ginny comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus horrible du monde.

«Et alors ?

– Harry ! J'ai invité tout le monde ! Ils vont arriver dans moins d'une demi-heure,» dit-elle avec précipitation.

«Pourquoi diable as-tu invité tout le monde ?» demanda-t-il en se laissant retombé sur son oreiller tandis que Ginny enfilait une robe de sorcier vert émeraude.

«Harry ! Non mais t'es pas possible ! Nous sommes le 31 juillet, c'est ton anniversaire ! Et toute la famille et l'équipe vont arriver pour le fêter ! Ainsi que Dumbledore, Hagrid et Remus !

– Quoi ?» s'exclama le concerné en se relevant d'un bond.

Mais aucun n'avait à s'inquiéter. En une demi heure, Harry et Ginny firent des miracles. Tandis qu'elle préparait le dîner et faisait un gâteau par la même occasion, lui dressait les tables et des pavillons dans le jardin. Ils étaient tout deux vêtus de robes vert émeraude et se chamaillaient sur la façon la plus élégante de disposer les serviettes de table lorsque Ron et Hermione arrivèrent par la poudre de Cheminette. Ils trouvèrent les deux époux dans le jardin, changeant sans cesse la disposition des fameuses serviettes à coup de baguettes magiques.

«Madame ma soeur, allez-vous cessez d'ennuyer mon meilleur ami lors de son anniversaire !» plaisanta Ron en déposant une enveloppe sur «la table aux cadeaux». Ginny sauta au cou de son frère, non s'en avoir lancé un dernier sortilège pour empêcher Harry de modifier la table.

Tandis que le frère et la soeur se disaient bonjour, Hermione se dirigea vers Harry et l'enlaça.

«Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir Harry !

– On s'est vu hier, raya le brun.

– Blablabla ! Cesse donc de me contrarier et raconte-moi ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.»

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres tandis que Ginny proposait précipitamment à Hermione et à Ron d'aller déposer leurs affaires dans le hall. Hermione éclata de rire tandis que Ron lançait de petit coup d'oeil vers le ciel, faisant comme s'il n'avait jamais rien entendu.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'équipe au grand complet était présente. Et alors qu'ils discutaient tous autour d'un verre de champagne, Percy et Pénélope Weasley arrivèrent, accompagné de leur fils ; Achille. Le petit garçon s'empressa de sauter au coup d'Harry pour lequel il avait une admiration sans borne. Tandis qu'Harry s'amusait avec Achille, Molly et Arthur Weasley arrivèrent, vite rejoint par Fred et Angelina, mariés depuis bientôt un an. George arriva enfin avec Katie dont le ventre annonçait l'agrandissement de la famille Weasley. Bill et Charlie, en compagnie de leurs charmantes épouses et de leurs bambins (ils en avaient tous les deux trois – pour l'instant !). Harry se retrouva bien vite entouré d'une ribambelle d'enfants.

«Comment diable fait-il pour se faire adorer par tous ces abominables mouflets,» lâcha Ron d'un ton sarcastique.

«Il ne les insulte pas», répliquèrent ses trois frères qui était les pères des «mouflets».

Et toute la salle éclata de rire, excepté les enfants qui se disputaient pour avoir l'honneur de monter sur le dos de l'attrapeur et de Ledaral qui ne riait que quand un joueur adverse tombait à cause d'un de ses cognards.

«On s'amuse bien ici j'ai l'impression», lâcha Sirius qui venait d'arriver, le balai d'Harry dans une main, un paquet dans l'autre.

«SIRIUS», s'écria Harry, délaissant les enfants et sautant au cou de son parrain.

«Je suis jaloux,»déclara Ron. «Même à moi il ne me fait pas un accueil pareil !»

Et de nouveau, la maison résonna de rire.

Remus suivit bien vite, et les enfants qui essayaient d'attirer l'attention d'Harry se précipitèrent vers lui.

«Et me voilà libre», ricana Harry en contemplant le loup-garou, étouffé par les enfants.

«Pas pour longtemps», dit une voix douce. Dumbledore venait d'arriver en compagnie d'Hagrid et de son épouse, anciennement connue sous le nom de Mme Maxime.

Tous les convives étant présents, ils s'installèrent aux tables, parlant joyeusement tandis que les enfants s'amusaient non loin, sous le regard attentif de leurs parents. Près de la table s'en trouvait une plus petite, recouverte de cadeaux pour Harry.

Ce dernier s'amusait plus que tout au monde, sautant d'une conversation à l'autre, embrassant Ginny au passage, jouant avec les enfants la seconde suivante.

Avec le bruit qu'ils faisaient, les voisins auraient pu venir se plaindre, mais Harry et Ginny n'en avait pas. Ils vivaient dans une grande maison, éloignée d'une centaine de kilomètres de Poudlard, où ils se rendaient fréquemment pour rendre visite à Ron et à Hermione, qui y travaillaient comme professeurs. Hermione remplaçait McGonagall qui avait pris sa retraite, et Ron était professeur de vol, Mme Bibine étant décédée quelques années plutôt.

Fred et George avaient ouvert leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Installé sur le chemin de Traverse durant les vacances et à Pré-au-Lard durant l'année scolaire, leurs affaires marchaient mieux que jamais, grâce à leurs meilleurs clients : les enfants !

Bill et Charlie travaillaient toujours au même poste, tandis que Percy était passé directeur du département des relations étrangères. Ginny ne travaillait pas, elle avait en poche un diplôme lui permettant d'être infirmière, mais comme elle le disait, son seul malade était Harry, pour lequel elle se consacrait entièrement. Remus Lupin et Sirius Black tenaient une petite librairie à Pré-au-Lard, un vieux rêve du loup-garou que Sirius avait décidé de réaliser quatre ans plutôt. Dumbledore était toujours directeur de Poudlard, mais le vieil homme parlait de plus en plus de prendre des vacances, mais voulait garder son poste pour le confier à Harry lorsque celui-ci arrêterait le Quidditch.

«Vous pouvez attendre longtemps, lâcha Harry d'une voix enjouée au cour du dîner. Je n'abandonnerai pas avant que l'Angleterre soit détentrice de la coupe du monde au moins cinq fois de suite !» Le vieil homme fit une moue boudeuse, mais éclata de rire lorsque Ginny répliqua qu'elle divorcerait avant ou finirait par devenir folle.

La soirée passa très vite et Harry fut prié de déballer ses cadeaux avant que les pères et mères rentrent chez eux pour mettre leurs enfants au lit, ce à quoi les bambins répondirent par de petits cris de protestations que Molly Weasley fit rapidement taire. Elle restait le chef de la famille Weasley, et même les plus jeunes n'osaient la contrarier.

Le cadeau de l'équipe surprit tout le monde ; les joueurs s'étaient alliés et avaient acheté à Harry un bon pour une semaine de vacances. «S'il ne part pas le plus vite possible, ce tyran va nous rendre fou», expliqua Josh, causant l'hilarité générale.

Sirius et Remus lui offrirent un épais grimoire sur lequel il était inscrit : «les sorts et contre sorts». Harry se tourna vers son parrain et son ancien professeur d'un air ahuri, ce qui les fit rire. Avec un coup de baguette magique de Remus, le cadeau reprit sa vrai forme, dévoilant un carton dans lequel se trouvait plusieurs petits gadgets de Quidditch, qui permettait de faire accélérer un vif d'or, rendant un entraînement plus difficile, ou des poids que les joueurs devaient s'attacher aux pieds, entraînant leur force et décuplant leur capacité, au grand dame de l'équipe, mais au grand plaisir de Harry.

Molly et Arthur Weasley lui offraient un énorme sachet de poudre de cheminette, ce qui fit grimacer Harry qui les remercia malgré tout. Albus Dumbledore lui offrait un papier disant qu'il lui offrait son poste quand il voudrait, ce à quoi Harry répondit en lui tirant la langue, mais rangea tout de même le papier avec ses autres cadeaux, en prenant bien soin de le ranger là où il était sûr de le retrouver. Charlie lui offrit un livre sur les dragons très illustré écrit par lui-même et Bill lui donna des potions reconstituantes, recevant les mercis continuelle de sa soeur.

Hagrid lui offrit un album photo dans lequel Harry découvrit plusieurs photos de lui à Poudlard et dont il ignorait totalement l'existence, allant de ses douze à ses dix-sept ans.

«Je les aies eue de Collin Crivey», expliqua le demi-géant. Percy lui offrit des protections de Quidditch plus performantes. Et les jumeaux des farces et attrapes.

Restait le cadeau de Ron et Hermione. Il s'agissait d'une petite enveloppe.

«Non je ne prendrais pas votre poste», plaisanta gaiement Harry, faisant rire toute l'assemblée.

«Ouvre-la donc, gros bêta !» ricana Hermione. Harry, un grand sourire au lèvre, ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit un papier blanc sur lequel était écrit en lettre dorée :

_Cher monsieur Potter, Nous avons l'honneur de vous désignez comme parrain de notre futur enfant, qui devrait naître au mois de Février. En espérant de tout coeur que vous accepterez, Ron et Hermione Weasley._

Harry sauta au plafond en apprenant la nouvelle et félicita ses deux meilleurs amis. Il bouda ensuite pendant cinq minutes car il découvrit que tout le monde était déjà au courant !

Les parents rentrèrent chez eux vers 21 heures, mais Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid et Albus restèrent jusque minuit, tandis que l'équipe daigna rentrer quand Ginny tomba endormie sur sa chaise vers une heure du matin. Sans bruit et à coup de baguette magique, Harry rangea et lava tous les couverts et toutes les tables. Quand il eut fini, il était deux heures et seule restait au milieu du jardin, Ginny, profondément endormie sur sa chaise. Riant légèrement, Harry souleva sa bien-aimée dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre pour l'étaler avec délicatesse sur leur lit. Il partit ensuite ranger la chaise et fermer la porte. Quand il remonta il fut surpris de découvrir Ginny, assise sur son lit, un paquet sur les genoux. Il n'était pas bien grand, faisant seulement 20 centimètres. Elle lui tendit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sous le regard de sa femme, Harry enleva l'emballage cadeaux rouge vif et découvrit un étui entouré de velours. Sans poser de question, il ouvrit la petite boîte et découvrit un petit ruban bleu.

Il resta pétrifié pendant cinq bonnes minutes tout en fixant le petit ruban, puis, tomba à genoux au pied de Ginny, l'enlaçant avec force. Harry se mit à pleurer contre l'épaule de sa femme.

«Oh, Ginny, pleura Harry, c'est le plus beau cadeau de ma vie.»

Ginny passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

«Depuis. Depuis combien de temps. ?

– Ça va faire un mois ! C'est prévu pour Mars ! Et d'après les sages femmes, ce sera un garçon. Oh bien sûr, on n'en sera sur que le mois prochain, mais, normalement, c'est un garçon.»

Harry s'assit près de Ginny et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

«Je t'aime, Ginny», lui murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit. Tous deux s'étendirent et plongèrent dans le sommeil, une main posée sur le ventre de Ginny où grandissait déjà la vie de leur futur fils.

#######################################################################

Voilà ! Je l'ai mit ! J'espère de tout cœur que ma fic vous plaira !


	2. Départ

**2 : Départ**

En une semaine, Harry prévint tous ses proches de la grande nouvelle. Un deuxième banquet eut lieu, en l'honneur du futur Potter. Harry papillonnait d'un côté à l'autre, plus heureux que jamais. Ses proches ne pouvaient s'empêcher de remarquer son grand bonheur, ce qui leur faisaient très plaisir à tous.

Outre Harry, la nouvelle plue énormément à Hermione et Ron.

«Tu imagines ? s'exclama ce dernier. Ils vont aller à Poudlard ensembles ! Et peut-être qu'ils seront les meilleurs amis du monde, comme nous !

– Il faut espérer qu'ils feront moins de bêtises ! plaisanta Hermione qui discutait avec Ginny.

– On ne faisait pas des bêtises, répliqua Ron, on sauvait le monde !» Les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire.

A l'avant-dernier match de l'équipe d'Harry, alors que Harry avait attrapé le Vif d'or en moins de cinq minutes, l'équipe proposa de faire la fête pour célébrer leur victoire. A leur grande surprise, le Capitaine refusa de se joindre à eux, déclarant qu'ils devaient rentrer, lui et son épouse. Une fois qu'il fut parti, les joueurs échangèrent des regards graves.

«Il va laisser tomber, lâcha Josh avec colère.

– Ne dis pas de bêtise, râla Setsuko. Pourquoi Harry arrêterait-il ? Nous sommes à deux ans du mondial.

– Peut-être, mais Josh a raison, dit Gabrielle avec tristesse. Harry a de nouvelles responsabilités à présent et courir par monts et par vaux alors que votre femme est enceinte n'est pas très raisonnable.

– Il n'a jamais été raisonnable, fit remarquer Ali.

– Il l'est bien plus que tu ne le crois, grogna Ledaral. Quelqu'un doit savoir. J'y vais.»

Et avant que l'équipe ait dit quoi que se soit, il partit pour rejoindre Les Porte De La Paix, la maison des Potter.

******************

Harry était occupé à faire du thé et Ginny prenait un bain lorsque Ledaral arriva. Toujours habillé de sa robe de Quidditch, le batteur fixa son capitaine occupé à sortir une tasse pour lui d'un air indiffèrent, comme toujours.

«Alors, commença Harry. Que me vaut cette surprenante visite ?

– Comme si tu ne le savais pas, grogna Ledaral d'un ton froid en prenant la tasse que lui tendait l'attrapeur.

– L'équipe s'inquiète par rapport à la naissance de mon futur fils, n'est-ce pas ?

– Et il y a de quoi ! Franchement Harry, nous aimerions savoir. Vas-tu abandonner l'équipe ?»

Harry prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir, puis répondit :

«Oui.»

Puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation :

«Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez. Je ne partirais pas avant au moins deux ans, et pas sans vous avoir trouvé un autre attrapeur.»

Ces derniers mots arrachèrent un sourire à Ledaral (!!!).

«Je me doutais que tu répondrais ça et j'approuve ton comportement.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui. Si je devais être père, c'est également ce que je ferai. Et ce qui nous inquiétait le plus était d'aller au mondial sans notre capitaine et sans le meilleur attrapeur du monde.»

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de Harry.

«Un compliment de Ledaral Arimiel vaut son pesant d'or», railla-t-il. Ce dernier éclata de rire.

«Peut-être oui, mais ne le dis à personne, je perdrais ma réputation d'homme le plus froid du monde.»

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. Sans un au revoir, Ledaral se leva et s'approcha de la cheminée. Dans une explosion de flammes vertes, il partit rejoindre ses camarades, laissant Harry seul, plongé dans ses pensées.

Quand Ginny lui avait appris qu'il allait être père, jamais il n'avait été plus heureux. L'idée l'enchantait ! Plus que tout il espérait qu'il ressemblerait à Ginny ! Il voulait aussi que son fils soit heureux et qu'il devienne quelqu'un de bien. Son fils. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais les sages-femmes avaient dit que ce serait un garçon et elles se trompaient rarement. Et puis qu'importe, il serait tout aussi heureux d'avoir une fille, du moment qu'elle était sa fille et celle de Ginny, c'était tout ce qui le préoccupait. Et pourtant, depuis une semaine, Harry se sentait triste. Comment pouvait-il être un père ? Lui-même n'avait même pas de souvenirs du sien, si ce n'est ses cris avant de mourir.

Se levant doucement, Harry monta au premier étage. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour écouter Ginny qui chantonnait joyeusement dans la salle de bain avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Là, il ouvrit sa garde robe dans laquelle il avait rangé, dans un coin, les albums photos. Il dut soulever un épais carton avant de parvenir à trouver l'album que lui avait offert Hagrid durant sa première année. A peine l'eut-il ouvert qu'une photo de ses parents apparut. Il s'agissait de son père et de sa mère, le tenant dans leurs bras et lui faisant signe.

«Si seulement», murmura Harry.

Deux bras blancs entourèrent ses épaules. Se retournant vivement, il fut surpris de voir Ginny, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était drapée dans une serviette éponge bleu marin et ses longs cheveux dégoulinaient encore d'eau. Harry la serra contre lui, trouvant refuge dans cette étreinte.

«Ils te manquent encore, murmura la jeune femme à son oreille.

– Oui.»

Harry marqua une seconde d'hésitation, puis :

«Ils me manqueront toujours.»

Ginny resserra ses bras au tour de son cou. Harry avait l'impression d'étouffer, mais il s'en moquait. La chaleur du corps de Ginny contre le sien était le plus grand réconfort du monde. Il eut tout à coup envie de tout sortir, enlever tout ce chagrin qui était si souvent resté enfermer en lui.

«Je suis heureux Ginny, lui dit-il en se séparant d'elle et en la fixant dans les yeux. Le plus heureux des hommes. J'ai une femme merveilleuse, je suis un grand joueur de Quidditch et je vais réaliser mon plus grand rêve en affrontant les plus grands joueurs de Quidditch du monde dans deux ans. Je serais bientôt père. Mais malgré tout ce bonheur...

– Il y a un vide, murmura la jeune femme.

– Oui.»

Le silence envahit la pièce. Ginny avait appuyé la tête contre son épaule et contemplait leur reflet dans le miroir appuyé contre la commode qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle.

«Si seulement j'avais pu au moins le voir. Lui parler. Mais non, je ne l'ai jamais vu, je ne sais pas du tout quel genre d'homme il était. J'ai une vague idée des dires de Sirius et Remus, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.»

Harry leva les yeux vers son reflet. Le portrait craché de son père. On lui avait tant répété cette phrase. Puis il regarda les yeux de Ginny. Ces yeux bleu foncé et si beaux. Ces yeux qui l'emplissaient de bonheur chaque fois qu'il les voyait.

Il eut un soupir, puis souleva Ginny dans ses bras. Bien que celle-ci fut surprise de son comportement, elle n'osa sourire ni protester, la tristesse dans le visage d'Harry étant trop grande. Il l'étala sur le lit et ôta ses vêtements. Bien vite, Harry se retrouva nu, la tête sur son épaule.

Ginny savait ce que ça voulait dire. Elle tendit la main et éteignit la lumière.

«Nox Totalis» dit-elle ensuite. Et alors, toutes les lampes de la maison s'éteignirent. Installé dans le noir, la main parcourant la chevelure de son époux, Ginny finit par s'endormir dix minutes après qu'Harry ait plongé dans le sommeil, sous la caresse des doigts de Ginny dans ses cheveux.

******************

Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, Harry se trouva bien plus joyeux que la veille. Il s'excusa auprès de Ginny de sa mélancolie et sauta d'un côté à l'autre en disant qu'il devait aller s'entraîner avec son équipe, ou les Canons les battraient.

«Ils sont nuls, fit remarquer Ginny.

– Six sont nul, mais ils ont un attrapeur remarquable.»

Et sur ses mots, après un tendre baiser et la promesse qu'il rentrerait tôt, Harry partit pour s'entraîner. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il s'entraînait d'arrache pied avec son équipe (dans tous les sens du terme vu qu'il s'était attaché des poids d'entraînement qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire ; ceux de dix kilos), quand le téléphone portable de Setsuko sonna (la Japonaise ne s'en séparait jamais). Malgré les protestations de son capitaine qui lui disaient de ne pas aller décrocher, celle-ci fila vers le banc où elle avait laisser son portable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fendit le ciel à la poursuite de son capitaine en lui disant de s'arrêter.

«C'était Ginny, lui dit-elle précipitamment. Elle te demande de rentrer immédiatement !»

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Avant même d'être descendu de son balai, il transplana chez lui. Il apparut six mètres au dessus de sa maison !! Légèrement gêné par son étourderie, Harry descendit et prit pied au sol, où il eut un mal de chien à marcher avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait encore ses poids d'entraînement, qu'il n'enleva pas, trop inquiet pour Ginny.

A peine entrée fut-il accueillit par Dumbledore, qui le regarda avec amusement.

«Du calme mon garçon, tout va bien !

– Tout va bien ? Mais. Ginny.

– Je vais bien, dit la concernée en arrivant, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Et si nous allions nous asseoir !», proposa Dumbledore qui tentait de contenir son fou rire.

Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon où Harry fut surpris de découvrir Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Remus.

«La raison pour laquelle nous t'avons appelé est très simple, commença Dumbledore. Je suis passé ce matin en sachant exactement quelle conversation j'allai avoir avec Ginny. Et comme je l'avais prévu, elle me parla de ce qui s'était passé hier soir.

– Mais comment...

– Laisse-moi terminer Harry, le coupa Dumbledore d'une voix douce, mais autoritaire. Bien reprenons. Ginny me raconta donc tout ce qui s'était passé la veille et j'ai décidé de remédier à la situation.»

Au sourire de tous ses amis, Harry comprit qu'ils savaient déjà ce dont parlait Dumbledore, aussi tourna-t-il un regard interrogatif vers son ancien directeur.

Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention d'Harry, le vieil homme déclara :

«Que dirais-tu de rencontrer tes parents ?»

Sur l'instant, Harry resta pétrifié, puis, il ouvrit des yeux gros comme des balles de ping-pong. Des questions fusaient dans sa tête, mais il était trop stupéfait pour parler.

«Ce que je te propose, finit par dire Dumbledore avant qu'il ne parle, ce n'est pas de les faire revenir à la vie, ni même d'appeler leur esprit, non, ce dont je parle, c'est de remonter le temps.

– Le temps ? finit par dire Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

– Oui, le temps. De retourner 25 ans plus tôt, si tu préfères.»

Harry resta figé pendant cinq minutes. Remonté le temps ? De 25 ans ? Quel âge aurait ses parents ? La réponse vint de suite : 15 ans. Mais pourquoi diable l'envoyer rencontrer ses parents alors qu'ils n'avaient que 15 ans ?

«Je pourrais très bien t'envoyer les rencontrer alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé, quelques mois avant leur mort, mais ça ne serait pas un voyage très joyeux, car cela voudrait dire rencontrer tes parents et les laisser espérer une vie heureuse alors qu'ils sont condamné à mourir.

– Mais à 15 ans, ils ont le même espoir, non ?

– Oui, mais à 15 ans, ils ne sont pas du tout conscients du danger qui plane sur leurs têtes et ne s'inquiètent pas de leur futur, plongé dans l'insouciance de l'adolescence. Tandis qu'à 20 ans, tout est diffèrent.

– Ce ne sera pas plus un voyage heureux, fit remarquer Harry. Comment diable pourrais-je les regarder en face en leur cachant leur mort ?

– Il est vrai que ce ne sera pas chose facile, mais c'est pourtant ce que tu devras faire. Je ne t'envois pas là-bas pour changer l'avenir, mais parce que tu pourras le construire.

– Je ne comprends pas.»

Dumbledore eut un sourire indulgent. Il se leva lentement et prit un vieil album qui était posé sur la petite table de salon. Il l'ouvrit, le feuilleta, puis le tendit à Harry en disant :

«Ceci, mon cher ami, est l'album de promotion de 1975. La page que je te montre est celle qui contient les photos des professeurs de l'école. Pourrais-tu regarder celle du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?»

Harry s'exécuta et sursauta lorsqu'il se vit, faisant de grand signe de la main. Il releva la tête et fixa le professeur Dumbledore d'un air incompréhensif. Puis il rebaissa la tête et lut :

«Professeur Harry McDrell. Dit le meilleur professeur de DCFM de Poudlard depuis bien longtemps. Nous vous regretterons tous. Bonne route, les élèves de septième année de Poudlard.» Harry releva la tête et fixa Dumbledore, la bouche ouverte.

«Et vous me le dites seulement maintenant, bien sur, railla l'attrapeur.

– Que veux-tu ? Si je te l'avais dit avant, tu n'aurais jamais eut cette conversation avec Ginny. Et elle ne m'en aurait jamais parlé, donc, je n'aurais jamais eu cette idée ! Vois-tu comme le temps est compliqué ? Et pourtant, tu vas remonter le temps. Tu n'as pas le choix, tu VAS être le professeur de DCFM de 1975. Sirius et Remus t'ont connu avant même que tu ne naisses, bien qu'aucun des deux ne soient au courant.

– Et mes parents ? demanda brusquement Harry en se tournant vers Sirius.

– Que je sache, non, mais ils ont toujours eut l'air d'en savoir plus sur le professeur McDrell que nous, et quand Remus et moi parlions de toi durant notre sixième et septième année, il n'était pas rare qu'un sourire rêveur apparaisse sur le visage de James. Quand à Lily, elle semblait radieuse. Je crois qu'ils ont su, mais ils ne nous l'ont pas dit. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, ils l'ont gardé secret. Mais ils ne devaient savoir que ton identité et pas ton histoire, car James n'est pas du genre à laissé l'Histoire se faire en sachant qu'il va mourir à cause d'une saleté de.

– SIRIUS, interrompit Remus d'un air outré.»

Le concerné haussa les épaules et un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres.

«Malgré notre rencontre, ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai compris la vérité et je t'avoue que je trouve ça plutôt drôle. Quand je pense qu'au début de l'année, nous t'avons soupçonné d'être un mangemort.»

Sirius regarda Remus d'un air rêveur, et tout deux finirent par éclater de rire.

Harry, lui, ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se sentait un peu perdu. Remonter le temps, ok. Rencontrer ses parents et ne rien leur dire, ok. Mais en parler avec Sirius et Remus qui savent déjà tout alors que lui ne sait rien, c'était vraiment bizarre. Il sursauta soudain, et fixa Dumbledore d'un air courroucé.

«Il n'est pas question que j'abandonne Ginny ici alors qu'elle.

– Oh, mais Ginny va vous accompagner !

– Comment ? demanda Harry d'un air surpris tandis que son épouse souriait d'un air joyeux.

– Regarde encore l'album, mon chéri, lui dit-elle tout aussi joyeusement que son sourire.»

Harry baissa la tête et tomba sur la photo de Ginny. Souriante, elle faisait également des signes de la main. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en natte, comme à son habitude. En dessous était écris : «Ginny McDrell : l'assistante en infirmerie la plus chanceuse du monde, vu qu'elle a mis la main sur l'homme le plus génial du monde. Nous espérons de tout coeur que votre famille et vous allez bien et nous vous regretterons énormément. Les élèves de septième année de Poudlard.»

«Est-ce un impression ou j'étais fort apprécié ? demanda Harry avec un léger sourire.

– Tu étais fort apprécié, confirma Sirius. Et par tout le monde. Mais c'est vrai que la gente féminine de Poudlard avait un léger faible pour tes petits airs mystérieux.»

Harry sourit encore plus et lança un regard en coin à Ginny qui fit une moue mécontente qui dissimulait mal son sourire.

«Quand vais-je partir ? demanda finalement Harry.

– Le 31 août ; du moins, c'est ce jour-là que tu t'es présenté à moi.» Harry fronça soudain les sourcils.

«Je ne peux pas partir, lâcha-t-il soudainement. Et l'équipe ?

– Il n'y a aucun problème de ce côté-là, intervint Ron. Ton dernier match à lieu dans une semaine, soit dix jours avant ton départ. Les affrontements n'ont pas lieu avant un an, ça te laisse donc un an de liberté. Quand aux entraînements, tu auras les week-end pour les réaliser et ton équipe pourra se débrouiller seule. Et puis, tu peux revenir pendant les vacances.»

Harry hocha la tête d'un air pensif, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione et sur son ventre qui commençait déjà à s'arrondir (Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ???).

«Mais pour mon (ou ma) futur filleul ?»

Hermione eut un ricanement.

«D'abord, c'est une fille, fit remarquer le professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard. Ensuite, le moyen que tu vas utiliser permet d'envoyer des messages. Aussi, dès que ça commencera, Ron doit t'envoyer un mot pour t'ordonner de rappliquer.

– Et puis-je savoir quel est le moyen de "transport" ?»

Dumbledore se leva et sortit un paquet de quinze centimètres de haut et de dix de large. Il déballa l'objet, découvrant une lanterne en argent. Elle était incrustée de lignes vert émeraude sur les côtés et sur le dessus du couvercle était représenté un sablier en or. Au dessus du sablier se trouvait un bouton en métal.

«Pour voyager, expliqua Dumbledore, il suffit d'allumer la chandelle et d'appuyer sur le bouton en fer en indiquant le lieu et la date. Et pour envoyer un message, il suffit de l'écrire sur un parchemin, de le mettre dans la lanterne, d'allumer, et de dire le lieu, la date et la personne.»

Ainsi fut mit sur pied le projet "voyage". Il était convenu que Harry et Ginny partiraient dans le passé le 31 août et se rendraient à Poudlard en se proposant comme professeur pour Harry et comme assistante à Mme Pomfresh pour Ginny. Harry reviendrait lors des vacances pour entraîner son équipe et lors de la naissance et du baptême de la fille de Ron et Hermione. Ginny devait accoucher en 1975, mais Harry devait envoyer un mot dans le futur, signalant, le nom, la date, l'heure et le poids du bébé de façon à ce qu'il soit déclaré dans leur époque. Ron et Hermione avaient aussi proposé de leur faire une petite visite avec Sirius lors d'un week-end pour rencontrer le nouveau Potter.

Seule la famille proche fut mise au courant, c'est-à-dire la mère et le père de Ginny ainsi que Hagrid ('Il me semblait bien que le professeur McDrell et toi vous ressembliez fort !'). L'équipe, comme tout les autres qui n'étaient pas dans le secret, furent informé que Harry partait en voyage, pendant lequel il ne reviendrait que pendant les vacances. Aucun ne se plaignit, mais tous voulurent savoir où Harry et Ginny partaient, mais ceux-ci restèrent obstinément mystérieux.

Le dernier match permettant à l'équipe d'Harry d'être l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre eut lieu le 21 août 2000. Les Canons se firent massacrer par les Eclairs (le nom de l'équipe !!) et ils furent donc lancés pour le mondial, qui aurait lieu deux ans plus tard.

Le jour J arriva et le 31 août, le peu de personnes au courant du voyage de Harry, se tenaient dans le salon des Portes De La Paix. Harry et Ginny n'emportaient que le stricte nécessaire : de l'argent, leurs faux papiers, des vêtements, la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur, du parchemin, Hedwige (qui voulait à tout prix les accompagner), le balai d'Harry (il s'entraînerait quand il pourrait le week-end) et une photo de leur mariage, sur laquelle figuraient Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie et leurs épouses, Hagrid, Molly et Arthur Weasley et bien sur Dumbledore ainsi que Rogue, McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave. La photo avait bien sûr été enchantée pour que seuls Harry et Ginny voient les autres personnes. Si un étranger la regardait, il ne verrait que Harry et Ginny lors de leur mariage, posant seuls.

Après quelques adieux déchirants, Harry et Ginny se dirigèrent vers la lanterne. Ils pointèrent leur baguette magique sur l'objet et dirent d'une même voix : Lumos. Ce ne fut pas leurs Baguettes qui s'allumèrent mais la chandelle. Posant la main sur le bouton de fer, Harry indiqua clairement : «Le 31 août 1975, à côté de la cabane hurlante !». Une lumière dorée les entoura et dans un pop sonore, ils disparurent.

######################################################################## 

Et voilà le chapitre deux ! Je remercie tout ceux qui le lise, ça fait plaisir. 

En réponse à Winzar : tout va bien. Pour l'instant. !

A moonye : contente que ça te plaise !  
  
Je mettrai le chapitre 3 dans quelque jours !


	3. La rentrée scolaire

**3 : La rentrée scolaire**

James se réveilla difficilement, bien confortablement installé dans son lit. Il entendait le tic tac de son réveil qui allait sans doute sonner dans quelques minutes. Soudain, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et quelqu'un gravir les escaliers. Le pas léger de sa mère parcourut la distance qui séparait le lit de James au-dessus des marches. James feignit le sommeil, et sa mère posa doucement sa main sur son front. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, la faisant sursauter de surprise.

«Je vois que tu es réveillé. Il est l'heure, James. Si tu te dépêches, il se pourrait même que tu sois levé avant ton père !» James sourit, puis, d'un bond, il sauta hors de son lit, prêt à recommencer le vieux défi que lui avait un jour lancé son père : être prêt à partir avant lui !

Un sourire apparut sur le visage pâle de Jennifer Potter, qui descendit et referma la porte de la chambre de son fils. Chambre était d'ailleurs un bien grand mot. En effet, malgré le nombre de pièces que possédait la maison des Potter, James dormait dans le grenier ! Non pas que ses parents l'y aient mis pour le punir ou parce qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, mais James, dès son plus jeune âge, s'était sentit attirer par la pièce. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que ses parents acceptent de le vider et d'en faire sa chambre, mais il avait réussi. L'avantage de dormir dans le grenier était qu'il pouvait faire autant de bruit qu'il voulait, ses parents ne l'entendaient pas. En plus, il avait une vue imprenable sur tout le village où ils vivaient et comme sa maison était fort grande et que le grenier s'étendait sur toute la longueur de la maison, il avait pour lui la plus grande pièce. Mais plus que tout, il avait l'impression d'être plus chez lui dans le grenier que dans tout autre endroit.

James s'habilla rapidement après avoir fait sa toilette dans la salle de bain improvisée que lui avait construit son père. Puis il descendit les escaliers qui commençaient au centre de sa chambre. Il arriva devant la porte de bois vert qu'il voulut pousser, mais une pression à l'extérieur l'en empêchait.

«Tu as raté James, je suis levé, habillé et j'ai déjà déjeuné, lui dit son père à travers la porte.»

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de James tandis que son père ouvrait la porte à la volée. Un sourire long de deux kilomètres s'étendait sur le visage d'Abel Potter.

«Faudra te lever plus tôt pour me battre, fiston.»

Il ébouriffa les cheveux déjà mal coiffés de James et tourna les talons en sifflotant joyeusement. Après un second grognement, James parcourut le reste du couloir et descendit les escaliers qui lui permettaient d'accéder à la cuisine. Les elfes de maison avaient déjà disposé un copieux petit déjeuner sur la table.

Alors que James avait déjà engouffré cinq toasts et but trois bols de lait, la porte de la cuisine donnant sur l'extérieur s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un jeune garçon. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs et un grand sourire illuminait son beau visage. Sirius Black, l'un des garçons les plus appréciés de Poudlard pour son joli visage et son humour, venait d'arriver ! James lui fit un grand sourire et d'un geste de la main, l'invita à s'asseoir, trop occupé à manger pour parler.

«T'es pire que Peter parfois, t'en es conscient ?» plaisanta Sirius. James se contenta de lui lancer un regard sombre et engouffra le reste de son toast.

«Il y a une différence entre moi et Peter, finit-il par dire. Moi, je mange un bon repas pour le déjeuner et je suis parti pour toute la journée. Peter, lui, mange beaucoup à tous les repas et… entre les repas.»

Sirius eut un petit rire tandis que James se levait pour aller chercher son manteau. Par habitude, il prit sa cape, après quoi il se souvint que c'était le 1er septembre, seul et unique jour où il s'habillait comme un moldu, excepté les fois où il allait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il échangea donc sa belle cape noir contre un blouson moldu.

Sirius le regardait avec un léger sourire, amusé par l'énervement de son ami à devoir s'habiller différemment. Lui était habitué à porter de vêtements moldus, son père n'étant pas un sorcier.

«Tu devrais prendre étude des moldus, comme Remus, fit remarquer Sirius.

– Ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Et puis je préfère la divination, on a rien à faire.»

Jennifer Potter lança un regard perçant à son fils qui fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Sirius, lui, avait du mal à contenir son fou rire. Mais Sirius riait tout le temps, et c'était cette capacité à rire de tout qui avait fait de lui et James les meilleurs amis du monde. Tous deux s'étaient rencontrés sur le Chemin de Traverse alors qu'ils n'avaient que six ans. James y était allé avec son père, celui-ci devait faire vérifier sa baguette magique. La mère de Sirius, Helena Black, devait carrément s'en racheter une nouvelle. Et tandis que les adultes discutaient avec Ollivander, Sirius n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imiter les mouvements et les expressions du vendeur, entraînant le fou rire de James. Les deux parents furent surpris de retrouver leur deux fils dans la salle d'attente, morts de rire. Et comme Helena et Abel se connaissaient bien vu qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux pour le ministère, les deux enfants se retrouvèrent à plusieurs occasions. Lors de fêtes données par le ministère ou par hasard sur le Chemin de Traverse. James avait adoré Sirius dès les premiers instants. Il riait tout le temps ! Parfois pour un rien ou tout simplement parce qu'il voyait quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de rire. Et James étant un peu comme lui, ces deux-là ne pouvaient que s'entendre. L'amitié des enfants ayant rapproché les parents, les deux enfants purent se voir plus souvent. Et quand ils allèrent ensembles à Poudlard et qu'ils se retrouvèrent ensembles à Gryffondor, ils devinrent réellement inséparables.

Pendant leur premier mois d'école, les deux frères nés dans différentes familles ne cessèrent de faire des blagues et d'embêter leurs camarades et professeurs, tout en prenant soin d'éviter de se faire renvoyer. Puis, le premier mois passé, James commença à s'intéresser à Remus, cet étrange garçon aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux ambre. Sa timidité et sa gentillesse naturel séduisit James ; au grand damne de Sirius qui fit preuve d'une jalousie et d'une méfiance incroyable. Souvent, les autres Gryffondor se moquaient de lui au sujet de sa possessivité pour James. Mais Sirius finit par laisser ses remontrances de côté quand il s'aperçut que Remus gardait un secret qui le terrifiait. Et il s'acharna à le découvrir, convainquant James de fouiner avec lui. Ce dernier se laissa vite embarquer et vers le milieu de leur première année ils découvrirent l'horrible vérité : Remus Lupin était un loup-garou. Etrangement, Sirius se mit à apprécier le garçon et ce fut au tour de James d'être jaloux car Sirius avait tendance à passer plus de temps avec Remus.

Délaissé par son "frère", James fit la connaissance de Peter, le dernier habitant de leur dortoir. Le gros garçon se montra d'abord réservé, voir même effrayé par James qui finit par en découvrir la raison : les Serpentards ne cessaient de l'embêter. Pris d'affection pour le garçon joufflu, James partit en croisade et se mit à le défendre à toutes les occasions, vite rejoints par Sirius et Remus. Et à la fin de l'année, alors que Remus peinait à leur sortir un de ses nombreux mensonges excusant son absence les nuits de pleine lune, Sirius finit par avouer au loup-garou qu'ils savaient, du moins lui et James, mais qu'ils resteraient avec lui. Remus fut d'abord surpris, puis un sourire illumina son visage, le premier vrai sourire que James lui vit cette année-là. Si Peter fut effrayé, il surpassa sa peur, et tout trois décidèrent d'aider leur ami. Ainsi était né le plan Animagus, tout droit sortit des cerveaux ingénieux de Sirius et James. Remus voulut les dissuader, et Peter n'était pas d'accord, mais les deux frères les convainquirent et durant trois ans, ils s'acharnèrent à devenir des animagi.

Ce fut durant le mois de Juillet que Sirius et James se transformèrent pour la première fois ; ils avaient passé des heures dans le grenier de James à s'entraîner. Mais ils pouvaient se transformer et d'après une lettre de Peter, Remus ne serait plus seul les nuits de pleine lune bien longtemps : il y arrivait presque.

Ce fut la tête pleine de tous ses souvenirs que James arriva à la gare de King's Cross. Accompagné de Sirius, qui allait à la gare avec la famille Potter depuis la première année, il passa la voie 9¾ et trouva un compartiment libre, pour partir ensuite à la recherche de Remus et Peter. Ils les trouvèrent sur le quai, occupé à dire au revoir à leurs parents.

«Oui, maman, je ferai attention,» gémit Peter qui essayait de s'échapper de l'étreinte étouffante de Mme Pettigrow.

De son côté, Remus souriait tout en écoutant sa mère lui dirent qu'elle était vraiment fier de lui. Abel Potter les rejoignit et dit au revoir à son fils en lui disant : «Essaye de ne pas te faire prendre dans les couloirs pendant la nuit», ce qui fit sourire James, tandis que Mme Pettigrow le regardait d'un air effaré ; elle n'avait cessé de répéter à son fils de bien faire attention à lui et de ne pas désobéir à ses professeurs. Helena Black, qui était venue avec les Potter, serra son fils dans ses bras ('lâche-moi, m'an, tu me fais honte') et lui dit qu'au moins, il serait en sécurité à Poudlard, remarque typique d'une Auror. Et alors que le train sifflait, signalant l'heure du départ, les quatre amis montèrent dans le train, rejoignirent leur compartiment, faisant de grand signes par la fenêtre à leurs parents.

«Enfin, souffla Sirius en s'affalant dans un siège, j'ai bien cru qu'on ne serait jamais seuls.»

Les trois autres sourirent et s'installèrent également.

«Alors, demanda James en se tournant vers Peter, où tu en es dans ta métamorphose ?

– J'y arrive, mais pas plus de cinq minutes.

– Et tu te transforme en. ? demanda Sirius, visiblement impatient.

– En rat, répondit le joufflu. Et vous ?

– Moi en chien, et James en cerf, répondit précipitamment Sirius.

– Et, je voulais le dire moi-même, se plaignit James.

– Cesse de râler Cornedrue, de toute façon que ce soit moi ou toi, le résultat est le même.

– Cornedrue ? demanda Remus qui parlait pour la première fois.

– Ouais, fit Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres, je trouve que ça lui va super bien comme nom sous sa forme animagus, et moi, c'est Patmol.»

James leva les yeux au ciel, faisant rire Remus ; Sirius avait toujours le chic de donner des surnoms à tout le monde.

«Au fait, commença Peter d'un air timide, est-ce que. Est-ce que vous avez terminé.»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que Remus lui balança ses devoirs de vacances. Le gros garçon s'empressa alors de les recopier. James et Sirius entamèrent pour la cinq millième fois de leur vie une conversation sur le Quidditch, tandis que Remus se plongeait dans un épais grimoire et que Peter recopiait ses devoirs de vacances.

Soudain, alors que les deux animagi commençaient à monter le ton à cause d'une divergence d'opinion, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant entrer trois jeunes filles.

La première, bien qu'en uniforme de Poudlard, était la plus élégante. Mais comme le disait si bien Sirius, Rose McMillan pouvait être élégante, même vêtue de guenilles. Rose leur fit un grand sourire, éclairant ses yeux bleus qui paraissaient de glace. Quand Rose était calme, les personnes qui ne la connaissaient pas avaient l'impression qu'elle tirait la tête, mais comme l'avaient appris les Maraudeurs (baptisé ainsi par Sirius), ce n'était qu'une façade. La jeune fille avait en réalité un coeur d'or et se préoccupait plus de ses camarades que d'elle-même. Mais ses yeux étaient froids et ses longs cheveux noirs assombrissaient son visage, donnant l'impression inverse.

La deuxième s'appelait Kelly Parledel. Des trois filles, elle était la plus drôle. Elle avait s'en cesse une blague en tête, et riait à tout, ce qui lui avait valu l'attachement de Sirius. Elle avait de grands yeux bruns rieurs et des cheveux courts brun foncés. Contrairement à Rose, elle avait toujours l'air de sortir d'une tornade. Ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés, mais ses vêtements étaient tout le temps froissés et elle trouait assez facilement son uniforme.

Et venait enfin la troisième, mais pas la moins importante, car il s'agissait de la plus intelligente. Calypso Kerdens avait des yeux noirs profonds et des cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules. Elle était la plus calme, observait en silence et ne disait jamais rien en classe, s'en doute parce qu'elle comprenait tout. Elle était également poursuiveuse.

Elles étaient toutes les trois de bonnes amies des Maraudeurs, qui les appréciaient beaucoup. Depuis leur première année, les sept Gryffondors s'entendaient à merveille. Il y avait une quatrième jeune fille, mais elle ne restait jamais avec eux et semblait renfermée sur elle-même. Les sept autres avaient finit par l'oublier, tant et si bien qu'ils pensaient à peine au fait qu'elle était dans leur classe.

«Alors quoi de neuf, dit joyeusement Kelly en s'asseyant à côté de Remus qui avait refermé son livre.

– Pas grand chose, Peter n'a pas fait ses devoirs et James et Sirius parlent de Quidditch, tandis que je lis, répondit le loup-garou.

– Pour ne pas changer, ironisa Rose, assise à côté de Peter qui s'acharnait à copier le plus vite possible.

– Et de votre côté ? demanda James.

– J'ai encore faillis étriper Rita Skeeter, répondit Rose d'une voix froide.» Les maraudeurs, Kelly et Calypso se mirent à rire.

«Que t'a-t-elle encore fait ? demanda James d'un air amusé.

– Cette sale pimbêche à osé dire que Poudlard avait trouvé un nouveau professeur de DCFM, mais je sais que c'est faux. Quand ma mère est rentrée hier, elle m'a clairement dit qu'on en avait pas !» La mère de Rose étant au conseil d'administration de l'école, ses informations étaient forcément justes. Mais à plusieurs reprises déjà, Rita Skeeter, une élève de Serpentard, avait prouvé qu'elle en savait plus que les autres. Par un mystère qui échappait à tous les élèves de Poudlard, cette fille était toujours au courant de tout.

«Peut-être qu'ils en ont trouvé un hier soir, proposa Peter, s'attirant un regard noir de Rose.

– Ils auraient prévenu ma mère, répliqua sèchement la jeune fille.

– Pas s'ils l'ont trouvé fort tard et que le ministre a donné son accord, fit remarquer Calypso d'un air évident.»

Rose haussa les épaules et voulut parler, mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme se présenta dans l'embrasure de la porte, poussant un chariot de bonbons. Les garçons prirent plusieurs sortes, puis, quand la dame fut partie :

«Comment ça se fait que ça soit pas Marie qui ait présenté les bonbons ? demanda James, s'acharnant sur l'emballage de Chocogrenouille.

– T'es pas au courant ? s'exclama Rose d'un air surpris.

– De quoi ? demanda Sirius, qui visiblement, n'en savait pas plus.

– C'est à croire que vous passez vos vacances la tête dans le sable, plaisanta Kelly. Son frère s'est fait tué durant une attaque de Mangemorts.»

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par des cris de surprise et d'horreur. Marie était une jeune femme très gentille et leur amie depuis la première année. En effet, durant leur premier voyage, James et Sirius s'étaient retrouvés en pleine confrontation avec des futurs Serpentards. Le ton avait sérieusement monté et les baguettes déjà sorties quand Marie était arrivé et avait empêcher les jeunes garçons de se battre. Elle leur avait demandé des explications et Severus Rogue, un Serpentard que les Maraudeurs détestaient plus que tout, avait essayé de tourner la situation à son avantage en faisant croire que tout était de la faute de Sirius et James. Mais Marie ne l'avait pas crue et l'avait envoyé balader. Depuis cette époque, les Maraudeurs s'entendaient vraiment très bien avec la vendeuse, qui, quand elle ne se promenait pas dans le train, venait discuter avec les quatre garçons.

James était bouleversé par cette nouvelle. Depuis six ans déjà, un mage noir passait son temps à terroriser le monde de la magie. Celui-ci s'était réjoui de la chute de Grindelwald, mais un autre psychopathe avait débarqué, beaucoup trop vite au goût de James, car son père était le chef des Aurors et risquaient sa vie tout les jours.

«Il y a eu beaucoup de morts ?» demanda James avec gravité.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules, mais la voix de Calypso résonna aux oreilles de tous quand elle dit :

«375 morts depuis la fin du mois de Juin.»

L'horreur submergea James qui trembla malgré lui.

«Dave Goujon a perdu ses frères et son père y paraît, finit-elle.

– Ses frères ? questionna Sirius. Tu veux dire ses quatre frères ?» Calypso hocha sinistrement la tête.

James frissonna encore plus. Dave était un bon ami à lui car ils étaient tous les deux dans la même équipe de Quidditch. James était poursuiveur avec Calypso et un autre garçon de troisième année, appelé Tom Parkins. Les batteurs étaient Sirius et Dave. Quand à l'attrapeur et bien, il leur en fallait un nouveau, celui de l'année d'avant ayant finit ses études. Mais James avait déjà dans l'idée de prendre Mondingus Fletcher, un sixième et ami de Dave, extrêmement doué sur un balai. Sans oublier le gardien qu'il n'avait plus non plus.

Un silence régnait dans le compartiment. Aucun des sept Gryffondor n'osaient parler, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. James et Sirius, tous les deux près de la fenêtre, regardaient le paysage d'un air morose. Ils étaient concernés d'assez près à cause de leurs parents (la mère de Sirius était une Langue-de-Plomb, dont la couverture consistait à se faire passer pour une Auror !). Remus, lui, fixait son livre sans même le regarder. Les trois filles regardaient en face d'elles, excepté Rose qui semblait en colère et bougeait la tête à gauche et à droite d'un air révolté.

Peter avait la bouche ouverte, la plume posée sur un morceau de parchemin où une énorme tâche d'encre était apparue. Ce fut Sirius qui parla le premier.

«Où est Dave ?»

Tous se tournèrent vers Calypso.

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est à moi que vous posez la question.

– Cesse de faire l'idiote, Cal, où est Dave ? s'emporta Rose.

– Dans le dernier compartiment du fond. Avec Mondingus. J'ai préféré les laisser seuls.»

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

«Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, finit par dire Kelly, tout à fait sérieuse. Il a besoin de toi.»

Calypso ouvrit la bouche pour démentir ses dires, mais finit par se lever et par quitter la pièce. Tout le monde savait que Dave Goujon avait un faible pour Calypso, et bien qu'elle dise qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, aucun de ses amis n'étaient dupes et savaient qu'elle l'aimait. Le problème était que Calypso était trop timide pour déclarer sa flamme et que Dave croyait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

«Avec un peu de chances, ça va les décoincer», plaisanta Kelly. Et tous se mirent à parler du couple, trop heureux de changer de conversation.

Mais Calypso ne revint pas. Ils la virent sortirent du train avec Dave, mais préférèrent rester en arrière. Rien qu'à la tête de leur ami, ils comprirent qu'il valait mieux le laisser encore un peu avec Calypso. Avant de monter dans une diligence, James la vit prendre la main de Dave, rouge comme une pivoine.

Sans même s'en apercevoir, James se retrouva dans la Grande Salle, attendant avec ses camarades que la répartition se termine. Les premières années défilaient et l'estomac de James hurlait de faim. Cherchant une occupation plus amusante que de regarder les premières, il jeta un oeil à la table des professeurs.

Au centre de la table était assis le professeur Dumbledore, il fixait les premières années et applaudissait à chaque élève réparti. Le minuscule Professeur Flitwick, assis à deux place de Dumbledore (la chaise à côté du directeur appartenait à Minerva McGonagall, directrice des Gryffondor et professeur de Métamorphose) discutait avec le professeur Carpiel, professeur de Potions.

'Les deux meilleurs professeurs de Poudlard discutant ensembles' pensa James.

En effet, les professeurs de Potions et d'Enchantements étaient les préférés de James. Il aimait Flitwick pour sa gentillesse et son humour et Carpiel pour sa compréhension. Il trouvait McGonagall trop sèche, le professeur de Divination, Antonio Barsolli, trop inquiétant, celui de Soin aux Créatures Magiques trop sévère, bref, James n'aimait vraiment que deux professeurs.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux légèrement ondulés et ses grands yeux bleu foncé rayonnaient. Elle discutait avec le professeur Carpiel qui s'était désintéressé de son collègue et qui lui souriait d'un air charmeur. Mais la jeune femme semblait totalement indifférente à ses charmes et James remarqua qu'elle jetait de temps en temps de petits coups d'oeil vers la fin de la table.

Suivant son regard, James vit un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus, occupé à discuter avec Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard. L'homme étranger était de bonne taille, plus grand que James de deux têtes. Il avait des cheveux noirs assez longs, coiffés en catogan. Sur son front tombait une mèche blanc vif qui arrivait jusqu'à ses yeux. James eut le souffle coupé par ses yeux. Des yeux verts, comme deux émeraudes brillant dans la nuit. Jamais il n'en avait vu de pareil, pourtant, il avait comme une impression de déjà vu. Et ça ne concernait pas que les yeux de l'homme mais tout son visage. James avait réellement l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il ressemblait à.

«Il te ressemble», murmura Remus à côté de James, le faisant frissonner violemment. James jeta un regard interrogatif à Remus.

«Il est plus grand, plus musclé, ne porte pas de lunette, a une mèche blanche et des yeux verts, mais supprime tous ces détails et tu verras que c'est ton portrait craché.»

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, la répartition étant terminée. Dumbledore se leva, leur souhaita bon appétit et d'un mouvement de la main, tous les plats tant attendus par la plupart des élèves apparurent. James resta figé pendant quelques minutes, puis, son estomac hurlant bruyamment son mécontentement, il se mit à manger.

Plaisantant allégrement avec Sirius, Rose et Kelly, James ne remarqua pas le rapide regard de l'homme aux yeux verts, ni l'étincelle d'amour qui illumina ses yeux durant un bref instant. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Remus et Calypso, qui fixaient intensément le nouveau.

«Il est bizarre, murmura la jeune fille au loup-garou.

– Oui.

– Il ressembla à James.

– Oui.

– On fait des recherches ?

– Oui.

– Tu ne sais rien répondre d'autres ou quoi ? s'énerva Calypso.

– Si, mais je ne veux pas alarmer James avec sa ressemblance pour cet homme, laissons-le en dehors de ça.»

Calypso haussa les épaules d'incompréhension, puis se tourna vers les autres pour leur demander leur avis sur le nouveau venu quand les plats disparurent et que Dumbledore se leva.

«Bonjour, bonjour chers élèves, dit joyeusement le directeur ! Nous sommes repartis pour une nouvelle année et quelle année !! J'ai enfin réussi à vous dégoter un professeur de DCFM qui me semble normal et qui durera peut-être jusqu'à la fin de l'année (les élèves éclatèrent de rire). C'est pour cette raison que je vous demande d'applaudir haut et fort le professeur McDrell !»

Un grand vacarme suivit ces mots : les Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles applaudissaient gaiement, tandis que les Serpentard tapaient dans leurs mains d'un air déprimé.

«J'ouvre les paris, s'exclama Sirius dans le vacarme générale ! Pas plus d'un mois !!

– T'exagère Si', je dirait. Cinq ! répondit Peter.

– Vous avez faux tous les deux, intervint James ! Je dis qu'il tiendra jusqu'à la fin de l'année !»

Les trois autres Maraudeurs le regardèrent d'un air surpris, la bouche ouverte.

«Tu veux dire. Qu'on va rien lui faire, balbutia Sirius, suffoquant sous la surprise.

– J'ai pas dit ça, répliqua James en regardant Sirius comme s'il était un attardé mental. J'ai juste dit ; il tiendra jusqu'à la fin de l'année !»

Sirius, Peter et Remus eurent en même temps un sourire malicieux, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit : Dumbledore était en train de recommencer à parler, faisant taire les autres élèves.

«Outre cette bonne nouvelle, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que cette année, Mme Pomfresh ne sera pas seule à soigner vos blessures et autres petits problèmes. Nous accueillons en effet cette année une dame qui aidera notre infirmière (il jeta un petit coup d'oeil aux Gryffondors et Serpentards) pour les éventuelles accidents qui pourraient vous arriver. Je vous pris d'accueillirent Mme McDrell !»

Les élèves applaudirent de nouveau, mais cette fois, les Serpentards se joignirent à eux.

«Vous croyez qu'ils sont mariés ? demanda Rose d'un air curieux en continuant d'applaudir.

– Non, dit James d'un ton sarcastique, ils ont le même nom par pur hasard !

– Ha Ha Ha. Ha, dit Rose en espaçant bien ses "rires". Non franchement ??

– Sans doute, intervint Remus. Ils ont tout les deux une alliances et le même nom. Sans oublier l'amour qu'il y a entre eux.» Les autres ne dirent pas un mot de plus. Les trois filles étaient au courant de la situation particulière de Remus. La petite bande avait appris depuis longtemps à faire confiance au sens du lycanthrope.

«Après ces merveilleuses nouvelles, dit Dumbledore lorsque les élèves cessèrent de parler et d'applaudir, je suis bien triste de devoir vous rappeler les sombres évènements qui ont eu lieu pendant les vacances. En l'honneur de toutes les personnes qui ont, malheureusement trouvé la mort à cause de Lord Voldemort, je vous invite à faire une minute de silence.»

Toute la grande salle plongea alors dans un silence étonnant. Du coin de l'oeil, James vit Calypso prendre la main de Dave dans la sienne. Il n'osa pas sourire, de peur d'avoir l'air déplacé avec tous ces visages grave qui l'entouraient.

«Bien, s'exclama gaiement le directeur, faisant sursauter tout le monde. En raison des derniers évènements, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sont annulées (cris de désapprobation parmi les élèves, bien vite éteints face à l'expression agacée de Dumbledore). Néanmoins, pour soulager vos esprits d'adolescents (plusieurs septième années grimacèrent) sans cesse en recherche d'aventures (petit regard vers les Maraudeurs) je vous annonce qu'il y aura un bal à Noël et que plusieurs activités seront organisées pour vous durant vos vacances et week-end ! (Les élèves se mirent à parler gaiement, mais après une détonation de la baguette de McGonagall, le silence revint). Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que la forêt interdite ne porte pas son nom pour rien, et que la magie (il regarda rapidement les Serpentards) dans les couloirs n'est pas autorisée. Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps : Bonne nuit à tous!!»

Il eut alors un brouhaha de chaises raclant le sol et de conversations surexcitées et les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

James eut à peine conscience de son trajet vers la salle commune des Gryffondors tellement il était fatigué et il dut faire un effort hors du commun pour bien entendre le mot de passe "Paix". Il monta dans son dortoir après avoir dit un vague bonne nuit à Calypso, Rose et Kelly et monta se coucher. Sirius eut un mal de chien à le persuader de se changer au lieu de se coucher tout habillé. Quand il fut dans son lit, pourtant, malgré sa grande fatigue, James ne put s'empêcher de penser, juste avant de s'endormir : «C'est vrai qu'il me ressemble.»

####################################################################

Voilà le chapitre 3 ! je tiens à prévenir les lecteurs que je n'avais que 5 chapitres fais à l'avance quand j'ai commencé à publier cette fic et qu'il est donc normal que je publie souvent, pour l'instant !! Mais la fin des vacances va considérablement ralentir les choses (franchement, pq personne ne pense à faire appliquer mon idée : 2 mois d'école et 10 mois de vacances ? C pas trop demander non ? Si ? Bah, tant pis.). Je vous promets pourtant d'aller aussi vite que possible. Je m'excuse aussi pour l'orthographe qui doit-être vraiment horrible. Mais je n'ai pas de correcteur. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un de joué ce rôle pénible pour moi, ça serait avec plaisir !  
  
Je remercie également pour leur revieuw : Dumati, Dipsie, Tiffanyet Jina et bien sur tout ceux qui ne revieuw pas, mais qui lise quand même. Et juste au cas ou. : Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tt est à JKR ! Sauf les personnage que g inventé (et j tiens à mes petits.^-^).  
  
Je ne mettrai pas le quatre avant d'avoir fini d'écrire le 6. (Bor*** ! J'en suis qu'au début.). Mais je vais me dépêcher, promis !!


	4. Premiers cours

**4 : Premiers cours**

Le lendemain de la rentrée, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Interloqué, il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait de la tête au pied. Il inspira profondément, sentant l'immense angoisse qui étreignait son coeur. Il était professeur, et il allait commencer le jour même. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi stressé depuis le jour où il avait affronté Viktor Krum pendant un duel de Quidditch.

«Mais comment diable font Ron et Hermione ?» se demanda Harry en se levant doucement pour ne pas réveiller Ginny.

Il partit prendre une douche et trouva Ginny réveillée, occupée à refaire leur lit, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noir trois quarts et brodée d'argent avec un pantalon gris aux reflets argentés nettement visibles.

«Hep, s'exclama Harry en obligeant Ginny à s'arrêter. Interdiction de te fatiguer !! A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui fais tout ça.

– Si j'avais su que je devais tomber enceinte pour que tu fasses tous les travaux ménagers, je me serai débrouillée pour que ça arrive plus tôt ! Plaisanta Ginny en souriant.

– Vas te laver et détends-toi, dit Harry avec une légère grimace. Je m'occupe de tout.»

Ginny fit ce qu'il lui demandait et partit se doucher. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry en profita pour jeter un sort aux couvertures de leur lit qui se remirent en place tout de suite.

«Tu as triché !» s'exclama gaiement la jeune femme en entrant dans la chambre, ces longs cheveux retenus en natte, vêtue d'une grande robe de sorcière de la même couleur que celle de son mari. Harry lui sourit malicieusement avant de la serrer dans ses bras et de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse.

«Je te pardonne ! dit-elle alors. On y va ?»

Face au stress évident d'Harry, elle éclata de rire, l'entraînant vers la sortie de leurs appartements, pour ensuite le traîner de force vers la Grande Salle.

«Allons Harry, ne fais pas l'enfant !» Ragea-t-elle.

Un rire se fit alors entendre derrière eux. Se retournant vivement, les deux époux découvrirent le professeur McGonagall qui leur souriait.

«Angoissé ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Harry, les yeux amplis de sympathie.

– Angoissé ? Ce n'est pas assez expressif, plaisanta Harry. Je suis terrorisé.»

McGonagall rit :

«Quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne devez surtout pas leur montrer ! Soyez fort et clair ! Ils doivent savoir qui commande ! Si dès le début ils vous respectent, tout ira bien durant vos cours !»

Et elle lui tendit un papier où Harry put découvrir son emploi du temps. Il déglutit en lisant :

Lundi:De 8h à 10h : 1ère année Gryffondor-Serdaigle.

  
De 10h à 12h : 1ère année Serpentard-Poufsouffle.

  
De 13h à 15h : 7ème année : Gryffondor- Serpentard.

  
De 15h à 17h : 7ème année : Poufsouffle- Serdaigle.

  
Mardi : De 8h à 10h : 5ème année : Gryffondor-Serpentard.

  
De 10h à 12h : 3ème année : Serdaigle- Serpentard.

  
De 13h à 15h : 5ème année : Poufsouffle- Serdaigle.

  
De 15h à 17h : 3ème année : Poufsouffle- Gryffondor.

  
Mercredi : De 8h à 10h : 4ième année : Gryffondor-Serdaigle.

  
De 10h à 12h : /

  
De 13h à 14h : 4ème année : Serpentard- Poufsouffle.

  
De 14h à 17h : 6ème année : Gryffondor- Poufsouffle-  
Serdaigle- Serpentard.

  
Jeudi : De 10h à 12h : 2ème année : Gryffondor-Serpentard

  
De 14h à 16h : 2ème année : Poufsouffle- Serdaigle.

  
  


Il poussa un soupir déchirant, tandis que McGonagall éclatait de rire.

«Ne faites pas cette tête, dit-elle. Vous avez des bons horaires contrairement au professeur Carpiel. Vous au moins, vous êtes totalement libre le vendredi ! Et le jeudi est une partie de plaisir ! Haut les coeurs !»

Et elle lui fit un grand sourire qu'elle perdit tout de suite pour reprendre son air sérieux lorsqu'un groupe de Serdaigle de deuxième année passa près d'eux.

«Allons-y ou vous n'aurez pas le temps de manger !»

Entraîné par McGonagall et Ginny, Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'avancer.

En entrant dans la grande salle, Harry essaya de ne pas lancer un petit coup d'oeil à son père et ses amis, mais également à sa mère qu'il l'avait rendu triste hier de la voir assise seule devant son assiette, tel une exilée. Et aujourd'hui encore, c'était le cas, comme il le vit lorsqu'il s'assit à côté du professeur Carpiel, faisant ainsi face aux quatre maisons où les élèves bavardaient gaiement tout en mangeant.

«Prêt pour l'enfer ?» Demanda le professeur de Potions à Harry.

Le concerné le regarda, grogna et d'un faux air digne, avala une gorgée de thé, avec laquelle il fit semblant de s'étrangler, alors que Carpiel explosait littéralement de rire.

«Voilà qui répond très bien à ma question.»

Ginny, qui était placée aux côtés de son mari, rit légèrement, captant l'attention du professeur Carpiel qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

«Laissez tomber, lui dit-elle, toujours en riant. Quand il est stressé, vous avez deux options avec lui ! Soit, il ne dit rien, soit il vous lâche des stupidités monumentales !»

Carpiel rit à son tour, tandis que Dumbledore, Flitwick et De Vaart (une Hollandaise particulièrement mignonne et qui donnait les cours de Botanique, mais avec une voix à en faire frissonner un mort tellement elle était aiguë) regardaient l'aide infirmière d'un air interrogateur. Tout de suite mis sur ses gardes, Harry se tourna vers son épouse en avalant d'une bouchée son bacon.

«Si tu leur racontes ma demande en mariage, je demande le divorce ! 

– Mais oui, mais oui», ricana Ginny, enfonçant un morceau de toast dans la bouche d'Harry pour le faire taire.

Tous les professeurs fixaient à présent Ginny qui avait posé sa main sur la bouche d'Harry pour l'empêcher de rouspéter.

«Que s'est-il passé ?» Finit par demander McGonagall.

Ginny ricana encore, puis regarda les professeurs et se mit à raconter.

«Aucune femme au monde n'a pu avoir une demande en mariage aussi… originale que la mienne. Harry venait de rentrer de son tour du monde lorsqu'il a débarqué à la maison ! Imaginez la surprise ! On se lève, descend pour déjeuner et là, sur le pas de la porte, souriant et tout bronzé, qui trouve-t-on ? Harry McDrell ! Ma mère lui saute au cou en lui souhaitant la bienvenue, mon frère entoure ses épaules en lui annonçant son proche mariage avec la meilleure amie d'Harry et mon père le supplie de lui raconter tout ce qu'il a vu sur les moldus. Harry a passé la matinée à parler avec les autres et moi, je finis par croire qu'il ne m'aimait plus, car il ne me lança pas un seul regard. Puis, le soir venu, je me promène dans le jardin quand je vois une forme devant moi. Je le reconnais et je veux partir, pensant qu'il ne m'a pas entendue, mais je me trompe. Il se retourne soudain et me dit un peu pâle : «Ca fait longtemps que je t'attends. Ça te dirait une petite promenade ? Il fait si beau, ce serait dommage de s'enfermer dans une maison par une si belle soirée !»

Ginny rit de nouveau, arrivant de toute évidence aux moments qui avaient gravé ce jour dans sa mémoire.

«La journée était sa partie silence et maintenant, on arrive dans les idioties. Bon, le début était convenable, mais ça n'est pas tout !! On marche un petit moment et soudain il dit : «Les étoiles sont belles ce soir.» Je lève la tête et je dis oui. Puis, il y a un grand silence et je veux lui dire que je n'avais pas toute la soirée quand il dit, visiblement tendu : «Bon, ben, je m'en vais !» Imaginez ma tête !! Je m'en vais !! J'ai cru que j'allai l'étriper !!! Je le rattrape par la manche et je le regarde et je lui dis : «TU PLAISANTES ?? TU DISPARAIS PENDANT UN AN, TU NE ME DIS RIEN EN REVENANT PAS UN JE T'AIME NI MEME UN TU M'AS MANQUE ET PUIS TU PARS ??» Il reste bloqué cinq minutes puis il me lâche d'une voix de benêt : «Je t'aime, tu m'as manqué, veux-tu m'épousseter?» Ginny se tut, alors que les professeurs présents regardait Harry (qui avait finit par arrêter de se débattre et semblait désespéré), riant sous cape. Alors elle reprit:

«Là, se fut le comble ; je l'ai regardé pendant trois secondes, me demandant ce que je devais dire, puis, comprenant où il voulait en venir, j'ai éclaté de rire ! Je pouvais plus m'arrêter !! Le pauvre avait l'air tellement blessé et triste.» Et elle repartit dans un grand rire, accompagnée des autres professeurs.

Harry la fixait d'un air malicieux, quand, tout à coup, il se leva, le doigt tendu vers le haut, déclamant :

_Ces yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin_

Ginny cessa de rire immédiatement, tandis que les autres professeurs regardaient tour à tour Harry et Ginny.

_Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin_

_C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi_

_Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi._

Harry s'arrêta soudainement là, et jeta un regard amusé à Ginny qui le regardait d'un air faussement outré.

«Tu oses te moquer ? plaisanta-t-elle.

– Chacun son tour,» répliqua Harry.

Et ils se mirent tout les deux à rire, accompagnés des professeurs.

«Et bien et bien, s'exclama Dumbledore, j'ai vraiment bien fait de vous engager. Je n'ai plus ri ainsi depuis que les Maraudeurs ont transformé la robe de Minerva en tutu.»

Tandis que McGonagall prenait un air outré, Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire, extrêmement amusés.

«Et qui sont les Maraudeurs ?» Demanda Harry, feignant l'innocence et l'ignorance.

Aussitôt, les professeurs se mirent à parler, chacun voulant informer le nouveau professeur, mais un raclement de gorge de Dumbledore ramena le calme.

«Je pense, dit le directeur d'un air malicieux, qu'il vaut mieux que notre nouveau professeur se fasse son propre avis. Qu'en pensez-vous ?»

Et tous les autres professeurs regardèrent Harry en souriant malicieusement, tandis qu'il faisait semblant d'être interrogateur.

«Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, s'exclama McGonagall. Bonne chance pour vos cours !»

Elle se leva et partit. Regardant l'heure, Harry remarqua qu'il restait 15 minutes avant son premier cours, avec les premières années.

«J'y vais aussi, dit-il. Je viendrais te voir tout à l'heure,» ajouta-t-il en ce tournant vers Ginny et en déposant un rapide baiser sur sa main qu'il avait pris, sous le regard de ses confrères et élèves qui écoutaient depuis déjà un bon moment.

«Soyez vous-même», lâcha Carpiel alors qu'Harry se levait pour rejoindre sa classe.

Harry lui fit un faible sourire, puis partit, non sans avoir jeté un regard rapide vers son futur père qui discutait allègrement avec Remus et Sirius. Harry eut un pincement au coeur en voyant leur joie et leur insouciance, mais surtout la différence entre Remus et Sirius, jeunes et vieux. Ils avaient l'air si heureux, si… joyeux. Ils l'étaient aussi chez lui, mais ça n'était pas la même chose. La guerre avait laissé des traces… des traces qu'Harry avait lui aussi, bien qu'on ne put le voir lorsqu'il souriait et qu'il essayait de ne pas y penser.

Arrivé dans sa classe, Harry tira la chaise et s'assit nonchalamment dessus. La tête entourée de ses mains, il entendait résonner en lui la phrase de Carpiel : «Soyez vous-même.» Après tout pourquoi pas ? Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage d'Harry. Être lui-même. D'un coup, il écarta un peu sa chaise et posa ses pieds sur son bureau. Il passa ses mains derrière sa tête, ses doigts jouant avec le petit catogan qu'il s'était fait le matin même pour ne pas être dérangé par ses cheveux qu'il jugeait un peu trop long, mais nécessaire à son déguisement : il n'y avait que quand ses cheveux était longs qu'ils perdaient leur aspect ébouriffé, l'un des héritages des Potter. Il ferma les yeux et attendit.

Ce fut dans cette position que les élèves de Première année de Gryffondor et Serdaigle trouvèrent Harry. Hésitant à entrer, ils sursautèrent tous lorsqu' Harry leur dit d'une voix douce et chaleureuse : «Entrez !». Lentement, les premières années obéirent, légèrement inquiets ; tous avaient entendu parler des professeurs précédents grâce à leurs aînés. Ils s'installèrent tout en fixant l'étrange professeur qu'on aurait pu croire endormi. Soudain, sa voix s'éleva dans la classe, faisant taire tous les élèves qui le fixaient.

«Comment trouvez-vous le temps aujourd'hui, Miss Parie ?»

La jeune Gryffondor lança des regards d'appel à l'aide à ses camarades, quand tout à coup, Harry se redressa, enleva les pieds de son bureau, appuya ses coudes sur le meuble et mit sa tête sur ses mains en la penchant légèrement sur le côté, ses yeux verts fixant intensément la première année.

Troublée par ce regard, la jeune fille répondit en balbutiant :

«Il. Il fait beau».

Elle semblait légèrement hésitante, ne sachant pas si la réponse qu'elle venait de donner était celle qu'attendait son professeur. Harry lui fit un petit sourire, ses yeux brillant de malice. Puis, il regarda chaque élève, toujours avec le même regard.

«En effet, finit-il par dire. Trop beau pour rester enfermé dans une classe à parler de créatures que vous avez une chance sur... trois de rencontrer un jour (les élèves échangèrent un regard inquiet). Que diriez-vous si je vous proposais d'aller nous promener ?»

Tous restèrent stupéfaits tandis qu'Harry, les bras croisés sur son torse, les regardait tour à tour. Voyant qu'ils ne répondaient pas :

«On m'a donné des muets ! S'exclama-t-il. Ou des sourds.»

Il pointa alors sa baguette sur sa gorge en se levant et murmura : «Sonorus.» Et sous le regard encore plus étonné des élèves, Harry se mit à faire des gestes avec ses mains, tandis que sa voix, amplifié magiquement, demandait : «Et si nous allions nous promener dans le parc ?». Il y eu un silence et Harry en profita pour faire revenir sa voix à la normal. Il leva alors le sourcil droit, tandis que le gauche restait à sa place, tout en leur jetant un regard interrogateur. Alors, les élèves semblèrent se détendre et éclatèrent de rire.

«Enfin ! S'exclama de joie le jeune professeur. Je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas devoir vous lancer un sortilège d'allégresse. Venant des Serdaigles, je n'étais pas trop étonné, mais vous, les Gryffondor, j'aurai cru que vous seriez plus à l'aise. Allons, pouvons-nous enfin aller nous promener ?»

Des oui fusèrent de partout et sous l'ordre de Harry, les élèves se levèrent, laissant là leurs affaires et le suivirent.

Pendant deux heures, Harry promena les élèves dans tout le parc. Tout en marchant sous un soleil de Septembre particulièrement généreux, Harry les interrogea sur leurs connaissances en créatures magiques. Les enfants de sorciers se moquèrent un peu d'Eléanor Witkins, une Serdaigle issue de parents moldus, lorsque celle-ci s'écria : «Les loups-garous existent vraiment ?» Alors que Harry avait signalé à une élève de Gryffondor que les petites fleurs blanches qu'elle admirait servaient à la conception d'une potion qui repoussait les loups-garous si vous vous en enduisiez le corps les nuits de pleine lune, mais Harry leur lança un regard d'avertissement, et les élèves fautifs s'excusèrent sous le sourire de leur professeur.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la classe de DCFM deux heures plus tard, les premières années étaient de très bonne humeur et avaient appris plusieurs choses sur les créatures qui traversaient le parc de Poudlard et sur les plantes qui y poussaient. Aucuns d'eux ne se rendirent compte qu'ils apprenaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur le premier chapitre de leur livre de cour intitulé : «Les créatures magiques et les plantes qui peuplent mon environnement et peuvent, soit m'être utile, soit être dangereux» (le plus long nom de chapitre de l'histoire des écrivains sorciers ! lol).

Harry, quant à lui, était plus heureux que jamais ! Le cours s'était bien mieux passé qu'il croyait et en fin d'heure, il dut chasser de sa classe deux premières années qui lui demandaient un supplément d'informations sur le pouvoir curatif des marguerites (NdA : Pure invention, en fait, je n'en sais rien !!). Le cours avec les autres premières années ne fut pas bien diffèrent, bien qu'il leur fit une introduction différente. En effet, lorsque les jeunes élèves entrèrent, Harry leur jeta à tous un regard empreint de mystère et leur dit, presque dans un murmure, comme s'il leur faisait une grande confidence : «Et vous ? Vous voulez aller vous promener ?» Ayant déjà eut leur premier cours et rassuré, sans doute, par les deux heures qu'ils avaient eut avant, les élèves rirent et hochèrent la tête. Harry se retrouva donc très vite avec une ribambelle de Serpentard et Poufsouffle, les interrogeant et répondant à leurs questions de bon coeur.

Durant sa promenade, Harry fut surpris de voir son père, accompagné de Sirius, Remus et Peter, ainsi que trois filles qu'il ne connaissait pas, assis sur un banc et discutant gaiement. Profitant de ce que les premières années s'amusaient dans le parc pour «dix minutes de détentes», Harry s'approcha d'eux.

«Bonjour», leur dit-il joyeusement.

Les jeunes Gryffondor, qui l'avaient observé avec les premières années lui souhaitèrent le bonjour en souriant. Soudain, Sirius, pas timide pour un sou, demanda :

«Comptez-vous vous promener avec tous les élèves ?

Harry rit gaiement à la question, tandis que deux des jeunes filles riaient à sa question, que Remus lui lançait un regard perçant et que James fixait les yeux d'Harry d'un air curieux.

«Malheureusement non, M. Black, mais, si vous le voulez, je peux demander au professeur Dumbledore de vous faire retourner en première année, et vous pourrez participer à nos promenades.»

Les autres Gryffondor se mirent à rire, tandis que Remus continuait de fixer Harry avec insistance, le mettant mal à l'aise.

Regardant sa montre, Harry prétexta la reprise de son cours pour quitter les cinquièmes années et surtout le regard de Remus qui le gênait horriblement. Il eut vite fait de rassembler autour de lui les premières années qui se mirent à lui poser une foule de questions sur les petits animaux, plantes, mais également sur le lac. Harry y répondit avec attention et en fin d'heure, le reste des premières années avait appris la même chose que leur camarade.

Quand la cloche annonça l'heure du dîner, Harry s'empressa de rejoindre Ginny dans la grande salle. Au passage, il nota que tous les premières années étaient entourées des élèves des autres années, qui firent semblant de rien quand Harry passa à côté d'eux, mais qui se mirent à réinterroger les plus jeunes sur son compte, dès qu'ils crurent qu'il n'était plus à porté de voix. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit les premières années des diverses maisons le regarder passé avec des regards plein de gentillesse et de respect. Il avait gagné le coeur de ses plus jeunes élèves.

«Et bien, et bien, s'exclama Ginny en souriant tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle après lui avoir fait un petit baiser (sur la joue). Tu as l'air bien heureux !

– Et j'ai de quoi, lâcha Harry en se servant abondamment de purée.

– Ça c'est passé comment ? Demanda McGonagall qui était à côté de Ginny.

– Fort bien ! Répondit Harry. J'avoue m'être amusé comme un fou. Ces premières années sont de vraies perles.»

McGonagall lui sourit tandis que Carpiel s'asseyait à côté de lui. Le professeur de Potions était pâle et semblait exténué.

«Dure ? Demanda McGonagall d'un air compatissant.

– Horrible, répondit le directeur de la maison des Serpentard. Ils étaient déchaînés. En cinq minutes, j'ai du arrêter cinq bagarres et envoyer deux élèves à l'infirmerie.

– Ils vont bien ! Informa Ginny d'un ton rassurant.

– Et quels sont donc ses horribles démons qui vous créent tant d'effrois ? Se renseigna Harry.

– Les septièmes Gryffondor Serpentard, répondit d'une voix sombre son collègue. Séparés, ils sont calmes et sympas, mais réunissez-les dans la même classe et c'est un enfer.»

L'angoisse d'Harry remonta soudainement, il avait l'honneur de les avoir DANS la même classe juste après.

«Les premières, les deuxièmes et les troisièmes, dit Minerva, sont les plus faciles. Mais une fois en quatrième, l'inimité qu'il y a entre les différentes maisons devient si grande qu'il est parfois difficile de donner un cours.»

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard.

«Quand même pas à ce point là ?» Demanda Ginny d'un air surpris.

Mais Jason (Flitwick ! lolll quel choix de prénom !! ^^) eut un grognement de désespoir.

«Malheureusement si, fit-il après un instant de silence à la table des professeurs. Et avec les derniers événements, c'est de pire en pire.»

Harry n'eut pas besoin de demander de quels événements il parlait : Voldemort et ses mangemorts répandaient la terreur autant que durant son adolescence. Sans le vouloir, Harry récupéra son visage dur, triste. Si triste que les autres professeurs, qui étaient peu habitués à le voir comme ça, en furent fort troublés. Mais Ginny veillait. Passant une main dans le dos de son mari, elle se leva et le tira avec elle. Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle sous le regard inquiet des professeurs, envieux de certaines élèves et attendris d'autres.

«Je l'avais oublié celui-là,» confia Harry tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, en direction de la salle de classe d'Harry (il restait une demi-heure de temps de midi, il ne servait donc à rien d'aller dans leurs appartements qui en étaient fort éloignés). Ils l'atteignirent très rapidement.

Ginny s'assit à un banc et Harry sur son bureau, face à elle. La tristesse n'avait toujours pas quitté son visage et consciente qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas facilement, Ginny décida de le faire rire. Elle leva soudain le bras bien haut, faisant sursauter Harry. Doucement, il sourit.

«Oui, Miss Weasley ? Demanda Harry, faisant sourire son épouse.

– Voilà professeur, dit-elle d'un ton digne d'Hermione, je me demandais quand vous alliez enfin laisser de côté vos soucis de professeur, de défense du monde et de Quidditch pour vous préoccuper de moi ?

– Allons, Miss Weasley, répondit-il en souriant tandis que Ginny se levait et s'approchait de lui, le regard brillant d'amour. Ça n'est pas raisonnable. Vous êtes une élève et moi un.»

Il ne peut aller plus loin, Ginny le faisant taire en l'embrassant passionnément. Sans pouvoir résister à son épouse, Harry l'attira contre lui et répondit à son baiser avec une ardeur qui stupéfia Ginny. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle posa sa tête sur son torse, se collant à lui, son coeur gonflé d'amour.

«Je vous aime Harry Potter», chuchota-t-elle, le visage toujours baissé, n'osant le regarder de peur de ne pas pouvoir le quitter lorsque la cloche sonnerait.

Mais Harry était bien décidé à pouvoir admirer le beau visage de son épouse, aussi s'écarta-t-il légèrement d'elle, l'obligeant à relever les yeux. Ginny haleta lorsque ses yeux vert émeraude plongèrent dans ses yeux bleu foncé et instinctivement, elle l'embrassa de nouveau avec encore plus de fougue. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils se séparaient, Harry lui lança un regard plein d'amour et lui dit dans un murmure :

«Je vous aime Ginny Weasley Potter et cela plus que moi-même.»

Ginny lui sourit tendrement et s'écarta précipitamment de lui lorsque des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'il ne restait qu'une minute avant le début des cours.

«Bonne chance», lui souffla-t-elle, posant rapidement un doux baiser avant de se diriger vers la porte. Sortant de la classe, elle fixa les élèves de septième année avec un léger sourire alors que ceux-ci la regardaient d'un air surpris et s'éloigna, alors que la cloche retentissait.

Quand les septièmes années entrèrent dans sa classe, légèrement craintifs à l'idée de découvrir que leur nouveau professeur de DCFM était un dangereux psychopathe échappé de l'asile, Harry était totalement détendu, et leur fit un grand sourire quand ses élèves entrèrent. Il nota au passage que plusieurs jeunes filles avaient écarquillé les yeux, puis rougi en gloussant entre elles (et il avait discrètement levé les yeux au ciel.).

Contrairement aux premières années de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle, Harry ne les accueillit pas avec bonne humeur. Dés qu'ils furent entrés, il se leva, se plaça devant son bureau et les regarda tour à tour. Quand il eut finit son inspection, non sans en avoir reconnu certains, Harry s'adressa à eux avec un sérieux étonnant.

«Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire que vous êtes ici pour apprendre, leur dit-il. Et non pas pour vous battre. Je tiens à vous prévenir que je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer le rôle d'arbitre, et encore moins celui de brancardier. Je ne tolérais donc aucune bataille, aucune insulte ou aucun sort lancé sans mon consentement. La loi, ici, c'est moi ! (NdA : tiens, tiens, ça me rappelle un certain prof de bio.). Vous avez dix-sept ans, j'attends donc de vous un comportement exemplaire. Est-ce clair ?»

Aucun ne répondit, mais en voyant leurs mines craintives, Harry comprit qu'il avait fait son petit effet. Alors, il sourit ! Ce fut tellement imprévisible pour les élèves qu'ils restèrent bloqués pendant quelques minutes. Puis, de timides esquisses de sourire apparurent sur le visage des Gryffondors, tandis que les Serpentards affichaient un air boudeur.

«Bien, reprit-il d'un ton enjoué, maintenant que ce problème est résolu, commençons. Cette année est spéciale pour vous, vu que ce sera la dernière à Poudlard. C'est maintenant, que vous devez faire le choix de votre avenir. Mais quel que soit votre choix, dans la sombre époque où nous vivons, vous avez besoin de protection. Ou plutôt, vous avez besoin de savoir vous protégez. L'un de vous sait faire le sortilège Spero Patronum ?»

Comme Harry s'y attendait, il n'y eut que des hochements de tête négatifs à sa question.

«Et l'un de vous sait-il créer un bouclier suffisamment puissant pour repousser au moins cinq expelliarmus ?»

Les élèves échangeaient des regards d'inquiétudes : Ce prof était fou ou quoi ??

«L'un de vous sait-il se servir du sortilège Illusio ?»

Il y eut encore des regards échangés, puis, les mains de tous les élèves se levèrent.

«Bien. Illusio !»

Tous les élèves sursautèrent. Ils n'étaient plus dans la classe, mais dans un grand champ de fleur. Les bancs étaient toujours là, mais avaient pris la forme de petites tables de bois. Des oiseaux volaient dans le ciel en poussant de petits gazouillis joyeux. Et autour d'eux, sur eux, tombaient de délicats pétales de roses. Certaines filles se levèrent, paumes vers le haut, souriantes et poussant des exclamations de ravissement. Les garçons, eux, regardaient le décor avec perplexité. Soudain, un daim déboula dans la prairie où ils se trouvaient. L'animal courut un long moment, puis stoppa. Il fixa sur les élèves (et leur professeur qui se contentait de regarder les jeunes élèves complètement stupéfiés, en souriant) un regard indéchiffrable, puis reprit sa course pour rentrer dans la forêt proche. Et aussi subitement que quelques minutes auparavant, le décor disparut pour redevenir comme avant. Tous les regards se reposèrent alors sur Harry qui regardait ses élèves en souriant à pleines dents.

«Je repose ma question, s'exclama gaiement le professeur de DCFM. Quelqu'un sait-il faire le sortilège Illusio ?»

Aucun élève ne manifesta l'envie de lever la main, mais alors que Harry s'apprêtait à poursuivre son cours, un garçon de Serpentard leva la main. Harry n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander son nom pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Ces longs cheveux blonds plaquer en arrière, ses yeux gris et froid ampli de mépris. Une seule personne à sa connaissance pouvait à ce point être fière et méprisante : Lucius Malefoy. Harry sourit malgré lui et d'un geste de la tête, lui donna l'autorisation de parler.

«En quoi le sortilège Illusio peut nous être utile pour nous protéger ? Et en quoi interfère-t-il dans le programme de DCFM ?

– J'y viens monsieur Malefoy, j'y viens !»

Lucius parut surpris d'entendre son nom prononcer par un homme qui ne lui avait jamais parlé, faisant rire Harry intérieurement.

«Bien, s'exclama Harry en se frappant dans les mains. Ce sont là de judicieuses questions qu'a posées Monsieur Malefoy. Et en effet, je vous le demande, à quoi cela va-t-il vous apprendre à vous protéger. Monsieur Dubois, à votre avis, comment fait-on pour se protéger ?»

Le concerné jeta de petit coup d'oeil inquiet à ses camarades Gryffondor, puis, incertain, répondit :

«Ben. On se défend des attaques qu'on subit.

– Et comment ? Insista Harry.

– Heu.»

Malefoy leva la main.

«Monsieur Malefoy ?

– En devenant puissant !»

Harry eut un sourire carnassier et les élèves furent définitivement persuadés qu'ils avaient affaire à un psychopathe.

«En devenant puissant, répéta Harry. Et comment devient-on puissant ?»

Une élève aux cheveux bouclé et assise parmi les élèves de Gryffondor leva la main.

«Mlle.. ?

– DesChamps monsieur. En s'entraînant !

– Exacte ! S'exclama Harry, se relevant de son bureau sur lequel il s'était assis. Dix points pour Gryffondor et Dix pour Serpentard. On devient puissant en s'entraînant ! Mais quel est le rapport avec le sortilège Illusio, je vous le demande ?»

La jeune fille de Gryffondor leva de nouveau la main. Harry se tourna vers elle.

«Le sortilège Illusio est extrêmement difficile à réaliser. Il faut une grande puissance magique pour faire une illusion capable de berner une vingtaine d'élèves. (Elle ricana). Et il en faut encore plus pour la maintenir longtemps.

– Exacte ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Le sortilège d'illusion, vous le connaissez tous. Mais on vous a juste appris à faire de petits papillons virevoltant à gauche et à droite et rien d'autre. Et il n'y a pas que ce sortilège qui est concerné ! Mais aussi Expelliarmus, Spero Patronum et tant d'autre que vous en seriez surpris ! Mon but durant cette année, c'est de vous faire devenir forts. Suffisamment forts pour vous défendre de tout danger qui pourrait survenir durant votre vie ! Cette école et les enseignants qui s'y trouvent ont un défaut ! Ils vous apprennent le sortilège, mais aucun ne vous précisent que si vous refaites ces sortilèges suffisamment de fois et que vous le maîtrisez parfaitement, vous faites alors un progrès en puissance extraordinaire ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire revoir tous vos sortilèges, loin de moi cette idée. Non, ce que je vais vous faire faire vous permettra de revoir vos sortilèges, tout en devenant puissant. Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'est mon sujet de cour pour les deux premiers trimestres ?»

Toute la classe leva la main, mais Harry donna la parole à un garçon brun de Gryffondor :

«Les duels monsieur ?»

La voix de l'élève résonna dans la salle de classe, tandis que tout les élèves, Gryffondor/Serpentard confondu le fixaient avec une intensité si grande que l'air entre l'enseignant et les étudiants était à coupé au couteau. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit et il dit d'une voix claire : «Dix points pour Gryffondor !»

Ginny fut tenté de rester derrière la porte pour savoir comment allait se dérouler le reste du cours de son mari, mais elle se doutait que Pompom n'apprécierait pas du tout que son aide lui fausse compagnie pendant deux heures. Déjà qu'elle était en retard d'une demi-heure. D'un air rêveur, elle reprit le chemin de l'infirmerie.

«Les duels, pensait-elle. Ron aurait donné sa peau pour que cette matière soit vue comme vont la voir ces septièmes années.»

Ginny ressentit soudainement une vague de tristesse la submerger quand elle prit conscience que l'expérience d'Harry dans ce domaine était du aux mésaventures qu'il eut dans son adolescence. Posant une main délicate sur son ventre déjà gonflant, Ginny entra dans l'infirmerie.

«Vous voilà enfin ! S'époumona Pompom Pomfresh, qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Venez m'aider !»

Ginny releva la tête et faillit éclater de rire quand elle vit James Potter et Severus Rogue, se tenant mutuellement par les cheveux, l'infirmière prise en sandwich, trop occupé à essayer de se faire mal que pour libérer la pauvre femme qui avait visiblement tenté de s'interposer.

«Petrificus totalus, s'exclama gaiement la jeune fille, faisant figer Rogue qui s'effondra au sol, pétrifié.

– Et toc, ricana James. Je ne t'ai pas mis hors combat, mais j'ai gagné quand même !

– Vous n'avez rien gagnez si ce n'est l'insigne honneur de m'expliquer ce que signifie toute cette agitation, intervint Pompom, hystérique.

– Allons, allons, Pompom, rien ne sers de s'énerver, dit gaiement Ginny. Occupez-vous donc de M. Rogue, tandis que j'emmène M. Potter de l'autre côté de la pièce, derrière un paravent, pour le soigner.»

Ginny fit signe à James de la suivre et partit vers le fond de l'infirmerie, tandis que Pompom tirait Rogue par les pieds pour aller le dépétrifier dans son bureau.

«Et bien, M. Potter, dit Ginny une fois qu'elle eut tendu le rideau qui les cachait au reste de l'infirmerie pourtant vide. Vous commencez bien l'année. Dès le premier jour.»

James lui sourit d'un air rêveur, essayant d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue.

«Ne touchez pas à ça, intervint Ginny. Je m'en occupe !»

Elle se tourna vers un petit chariot qui était près d'elle et fit signe à James de s'asseoir sur un lit non loin de là. Tandis que le Gryffondor s'installait confortablement, elle prit une petite bouteille dans lequel se trouvait un liquide incolore qu'elle savait très efficace pour les blessures dues au combat. Elle chopa au passage un morceau d'ouate pour l'appliquer sur le visage de son patient. Se retournant, elle découvrit un James vêtu de vêtement moldu, sa robe de Poudlard à côté de lui. La vue de ce James avec un pantalon noir et un t-shirt rouge lui rappela la première fois qu'elle avait embrassée Harry. Il était vêtu exactement de la même façon.

Ginny se secoua et s'approcha de James. Elle versa un peu de la potion sur l'ouate et le passa délicatement sur les blessures de James qui la fixait avec curiosité. Etrangement, la vue du sang de James lui donnait le vertige. Elle avait la vague impression qu'elle allait tomber. Soudain, tout tourna encore plus vite et Ginny eut juste conscience du bras de James qui s'enroula autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

******************

«Ça ne sert à rien de hurler le sort, expliqua Harry en enlevant sa main de son oreille et en s'interposant entre Franck Londubat et Clémentine DesChamps qui devaient s'affronter devant la classe. Tout ce que vous faites, c'est prévenir votre adversaire de vos intentions. Et lui donner le temps de vous contrecarrez. Que vous le criez, ou le murmuriez, le résultat sera le même et.»

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir. James fit irruption dans la salle, soufflant fortement.

«Pro. professeur. Infirmerie. Votre femme. 

– Le cours est terminé !» Rugit Harry.

James sur ses talons, Harry quitta la classe et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

«Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Harry tout en continuant et en adressant un rapide regard à son futur père.

– Elle me. Soignait et. Elle à perdue conscience. Mme Pomfresh. M'a dit de venir vous chercher tout de suite. Après l'avoir examiné.»

James ne put en dire plus, ils déboulèrent tout les deux dans l'infirmerie. Assise confortablement sur un lit, Ginny, bien qu'un peu pâle, souriait d'un air béat à Mme Pomfresh qui lui rendait son sourire. Un peu à l'écart, Rogue ricanait en voyant l'inquiétude de son professeur.

«C'est une infir. Oh ! Monsieur McDrell !» S'exclama Mme Pomfresh qui s'était retournée et regardait maintenant Harry en souriant.

Mais Harry ne se préoccupa pas plus de Mme Pomfresh que si elle avait été un meuble. Il fonça droit sur Ginny en bousculant légèrement l'infirmière et la serra dans ses bras (Ginny, pas l'infirmière ! loll).

«Ginny, lui dit-il d'une voix pleine d'angoisse. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?» La jeune femme mit un peu de temps à répondre, elle souriait toujours béatement, mais bien vite, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se blottit contre lui.

«Ginny, je t'en prie, dis-moi.

– Je suis enceinte», répondit-elle.

Harry resta figé pendant quelques secondes puis, les sourcils froncés :

«Je le sais Ginny, mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? On lui a fait boire une potion de confusion ou quoi ? Grogna-t-il en ce tournant vers Mme Pomfresh.

– Calmez-vous voyons, lui dit l'infirmière. Votre femme va très bien ! Elle est juste sous le choc !

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

– Mais pour le bébé ! Répliqua Pompom.

– Mais. Elle sait depuis presque un mois qu'elle est enceinte !

– Mais oui ! Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir un bébé !»

Harry resta figé cinq minutes, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Ginny. Elle resplendissait de bonheur, et des larmes de joie coulaient sur son visage encore un peu pâlot.

«Tu veux dire que. On va. Deux ? C'est ça ?

– Oui, dit Ginny d'une voix douce. C'est des jumeaux !»

Un bruit mat se fit entendre dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, bientôt suivit par quatre rires. Ils étaient pourtant cinq. Mais le professeur de DCFM de Poudlard en 1975, connu sous le nom de Harry McDrell et de Harry Potter en 2000, sauveur du monde, futur joueur de l'équipe national de Quidditch d'Angleterre, et probablement futur gagnant et futur directeur de la fameuse école de sorcellerie, cet homme qui avait fait face à mille dangers malgré sa peur, cet homme si admiré et courageux, venait de tombé dans les pommes !

James et Severus, oubliant leur haine habituelle, se tenaient l'un à l'autre en riant comme jamais. Ginny regardait son mari, continuant de pleurer de joie, mais également de rire, tandis que Mme Pomfresh était affalée sur une chaise et se tenait le ventre, prise d'un fou rire incroyable.

«Bon, dit finalement l'infirmière. C'est bien joli tout ça, mais il faudrait peut-être le réveiller. Il a encore cours aujourd'hui !»

Et dans un autre éclat de rire général, les deux jeunes femmes relevèrent Harry, et commencèrent à le ranimer.

################################################################### 

Voilà ! j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 6, donc, voilà le 4. . . Dis comme ça, ça à l'air vraiment stupide de faire ça. . . mais rassurez-vous, je n'attendrais pas d'avoir fait le 7 pour poster le 5 ! il devrait arrivé samedi ou dimanche ! haut les coeurs !!  
  
Alors, je vous remercie tous pour vos Review, et même ceux qui ne review pas !!!  
  
A Ccilia : merci de venir alimenté tout ça. c vrai qu'y en a pas beaucoup (légères insinuations pour les autres lecteurs. . . )  
  
A Tiffany : contente que ça te plaise. Ça fait vraiment plaisir à la pauvre petite auteur que je suis de savoir que ce que je fais est aimé ! ça me donne du coeur à l'ouvrage ^-^ !  
  
A moonye 38 : ne t'inquiète pas, je continue. Savoir que ma fic est aimé me donne des ailes ! en fait, pour tout avoué, les deux premiers chapitres sont écris depuis Noël. Mais je ne la publiais pas et comme personne ne lisait, je n'avais pas toujours envie de le faire. Mais là, g fait le chap 6 en 3 jours !!! un recors !! surtout, faut continuer à m'encourager !! Quand au enquêteur mystère. . . le futur nous le dira. . . ^.-  
  
A Alana chantelune : contente que ça te plaise !  
  
A Sibla Jackson7 : C'est très gentil ! Vraiment ! Merci ! ;___ ;  
  
A jenni1ruby : ne t'inquiéter pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter. Je suis plus motivée que jamais à continuer ! Merci !  
  
A Jina : et bien, voilà mon chapitre 4 ! j'espère qu'il te plaira !  
  
Sinon, un grand merci à marion_moune qui corrige mes fics et qui, à première vue, y arrive très bien !! (ben quoi ! suis nul en ortho, alors je peux pas voir si y'a encore des fautes ! mais je suis sur d'une chose, y'en a moins qu'avant, c sur !!)  
  
Sinon, faut bien le mettre.  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire !! et les personnages que j'ai inventé. Tout les restes (et quel reste ! c quasiment tout !) est à JKR !!  
  
A la prochaine pour le chap 4 !!!


	5. L’ange gardien à la mèche blanche

**5 : L'ange gardien à la mèche blanche**

Quoi qu'en disent tout les élèves des autres maisons, et cela même si on lui avait annoncé qu'il était un mangemort ou même l'allé de Voldemort, Lily aurait adoré le professeur McDrell ! Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée des classes, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait eut qu'un seul cours : DCFM ! En cinq ans, ils avaient eut des professeurs assez particuliers : l'un était dépressif et ne cessait de répéter que la fin du monde était pour bientôt, un autre semblait croire qu'il était dans une caserne militaire, dirigeant ses élèves comme s'ils étaient des soldats. Le pire avait été celui de l'année avant. Le professeur Marmot était persuadé que tous les élèves voulaient sa peau. Ce qui avait enchanté les Maraudeurs.

Mais McDrell était diffèrent. A première vue, il ne souffrait pas de paranoïa, n'était pas dépressif et encore moins tyrannique ! La première fois que les cinquièmes allaient avoir DCFM avec lui, elle avait paniqué. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier le professeur Drôledechou qui l'avait persécuté durant toute sa première année. Mais McDrell s'était nettement démarqué des autres dès le début.

******************

_Flash Back._

Elle s'était levée ce matin-là avec une nette appréhension. Les septièmes années de Gryffondor avaient expliqué la veille, l'étrange cours qu'ils avaient eut avec le nouveau professeur, mais surtout, l'intervention remarquable de James Potter et le départ précipité de McDrell. Et le soir même, presque tous les élèves étaient au courant de la future double naissance qui attendait le professeur de DCFM et sa jeune épouse. Lily avait été transportée de joie et tout comme les autres élèves, elle était allée écouter les détails de l'événement près de James. Elle s'était retrouvée si près de lui qu'elle avait craint un instant qu'il entende son coeur battre la chamade, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Mais James ne savait même pas qu'elle existait comme presque tous les Gryffondors. Et ce n'était pas eux qui allaient l'aider à affronter un nouveau professeur. Les autres la connaissaient. Ils savaient qu'elle préférait rester dans l'ombre, silencieuse et attentive au fond de la classe. Mais pas le nouveau professeur. Ils avaient tendance à vouloir la faire participer, ce qui n'était pas son cas.

Lily était si angoissée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle était arrivée cinq minutes à l'avance au cours de DCFM. Quand le professeur McDrell avait ouvert sa porte, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, et, yeux verts plongés dans des yeux verts, étaient restés pétrifié de surprise pendant quelques secondes. Remis de sa surprise, il avait sourit et d'un geste de la main, l'avait invité à entrer. Lily s'exécuta promptement, le coeur battant la chamade. Un tête-à-tête avec son professeur ne lui disait vraiment rien. Mais alors pas du tout. Elle partit rapidement s'installer au fond de la classe et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son professeur qui, assis sur son bureau, la fixait en souriant.

«Et bien, Miss Evans. Vous êtes là fort tôt !»

Lily était restée figé ! Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Il s'était renseigné sur ses habitudes qu'il savait qu'elle arrivait généralement au moment même ou la cloche sonnait ? Elle était plus angoissée que jamais, mais n'eut (heureusement) pas l'occasion de répondre. Les autres élèves, motivés pour rencontrer leur nouveau professeur, étaient arrivés bien vite. Les Serpentards s'installèrent du côté opposé aux Gryffondors, qui n'était encore que cinq (il manquait trois des Maraudeurs. Devinez lesquels.). Lily s'aperçut vite à son plus grand effroi que les seules places restantes étaient près d'elle.

James, Sirius et Remus arrivèrent une minute après la sonnerie de la cloche, s'excusant promptement auprès de leur professeur pour leur retard. Et à l'horreur de Lily, James vint se mettre à côté d'elle, Sirius et Remus s'installant devant.

«Je peux ? Demanda inutilement James qui s'était déjà installé.

– Heu. Oui.»

Elle était sur qu'il devait entendre son coeur battre. Toute la classe devait l'entendre ! Elle avait subitement chaud. Très, très chaud !!

«Bonjour à tous, dit joyeusement le professeur McDrell. Je pense que les septièmes années, durant leur récit de la veille, ont oublié de vous répéter la mise en garde que je leur ai fait hier. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : Faites les idiots, et je vous colle !»

Tous les élèves le fixaient d'un air totalement surpris ! Personne n'avait jamais parlé plus clairement.

«Oh, non, chuchota James, suffisamment fort pour que ses deux amis l'entendent. On a affaire à un autre Drôledechou !»

Les deux autres pouffèrent, et Lily fut même tenté de sourire, mais elle avait peur que ça ne fasse pas plaisir aux trois Gryffondors qu'elle écoute leur conversation, aussi préféra-t-elle s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa chaise, tout en veillant à s'écarter un peu de son nouveau voisin.

«Cette année, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire réétudier pour la centième fois les créatures magiques que je suis sûr, vous connaissez par coeur. Je suis tout de même à votre disposition, si vous avez la moindre question. Non, cette année, j'ai l'intention de vous faire voir une matière un peu plus dure, mais très utile. Vous devriez normalement la voir durant votre sixième année avec le professeur Flitwick, mais je me suis arrangé avec lui, et il est d'accord pour que je vous apprenne cette matière un an plus tôt que prévu !»

Et pendant une heure, le professeur McDrell s'était amusé à essayer de leur faire deviner, par phrase clef, le sujet de leurs études. Lily écoutait, analysait ce qu'il disait, et elle trouva une demi-heure avant tout le monde. Souriante, elle écoutait James qui, avec Sirius et Remus, tentait désespérément de trouver la réponse. A bout de nerfs, le professeur McDrell avait finit par dire qu'ils étaient nuls en devinette et c'était ensuite tourné vers elle. Voyant son sourire, il lui sourit en retour et.

«Miss Evans ? Sauriez-vous éclairer la lanterne de vos camarades ?»

Toute la classe s'était alors tourné vers elle. Rouge pivoine à cause de tout ces regards, Lily avait bégayé :

«Les. Les. Incantations.»

Et le professeur McDrell avait eut un grand sourire, tandis que tous les regards se reportaient de nouveau vers lui.

«En effet, bravo, Miss Evans, 10 points pour Gryffondor.»

Et le cours avait enfin pu commencer. 

_Fin du flash back._

******************

Ce qui avait le plus enchanté Lily, c'était la façon dont le professeur McDrell donnait son cours. En fait, comme l'avaient dit les autres en parlant de DCFM avec les autres classes ; ça n'était pas tellement un cours ! Tous avaient l'impression étrange qu'ils étaient dans une réunion pour laquelle ils étaient venus et avaient attendu depuis des semaines. Chacun pouvait donner son avis et l'élève le plus médiocre pouvait y faire des progrès considérables.

Et pourtant, la matière n'était pas la plus facile ! Les incantations ne reposaient pas que sur de belles phrases à débiter tout en faisant des rimes ! Il fallait aussi visualiser l'effet que l'on voulait obtenir et bien sur, prononcer les mots qui résumaient le résultat qu'on désirait créer. Et c'est ainsi que la deuxième semaine, Peter Pettigrow se retrouva avec un dentier en main, au lieu d'un bouquet de fleur. _Je veux tenir dans ma main ces blanches beautés, Esprit, faites que je sois exaucé._ Son erreur venait bien sur qu'il n'avait pas précisé qu'il s'agissait de fleur, comme l'avait fait aimablement remarquer le professeur McDrell. Lily en avait ri pendant des heures, et elle n'était pas la seule. Bien qu'ils ne se soient même pas aperçus de sa présence, les trois autres Maraudeurs continuaient de s'installer auprès d'elle et la troisième semaine, en sortant du cours de DCFM, Lily les entendit dire :

«Dis James, ta voisine, pourquoi elle n'est pas avec ceux de sa maison ? Demanda le grassouillet Peter.

– Sais pas, avait répondu l'interrogé. Peut-être qu'elle a des problèmes avec ce cher Sévie.»

Elle resta bloqué là pendant plus de cinq minutes. Ils la croyaient à Serpentard. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'elle était des leurs. Et pourtant, elle avait fait gagner au moins mille points à leur maison. IL ne la voyait pas. IL ne se préoccupait même pas d'elle.

«Putain, Evans, reste pas planté là», rugit une voix froide derrière elle. Lily déglutit difficilement et s'effaça rapidement de la trajectoire de Rogue, espérant qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à elle cette fois. Mais son voeu ne fut pas exaucé.

«Où files-tu, comme ça Evans ? On a Potions, c'est de l'autre côté. Si on y alliait ensemble ? Hein ?»

Lily se tourna pour faire face à son tortionnaire. Celui-ci souriait d'un air mauvais. A ces côtés, Rosier, Lestrange et Goyle ricanaient.

«Elle a l'air d'avoir peur, dit Rosier d'un ton goguenard. Et bien Sang-de-Bourbe ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? On t'effraie ?

– Non, répliqua sèchement, bien qu'avec la voix tremblante, Lily.

– Wha, fit Lestrange dans une fausse expression d'extase. Elle a parlé, vous avez.

– Que se passe-t-il ici ?»

Les quatre Serpentards se figèrent et Lily vit par-dessus leurs épaules, le professeur McDrell. Malgré elle, elle eut un frisson. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si menaçant et dure. De toute évidence, les Serpentards s'en étaient aperçus, car, avec rapidité, ils baragouinèrent qu'il n'y avait rien et dirent qu'ils allaient être en retard pour Potions. Ils partirent rapidement vers leur salle de classe qui se trouvait dans les cachots, non sans que Rogue ait dit d'une voix menaçante et basse à Lily : «On se retrouvera Evans !».

Quand les Serpentards furent partis, Lily murmura un rapide merci et au revoir et commença à partir, quand elle sentit une main qui la tenait par le bras. Elle se retourna vivement et fit face au professeur McDrell. Elle tressaillit quand elle vit l'immense tristesse qui emplissait ses yeux verts.

«Miss Evans, dit-il d'une voix douce, si vous avez le moindre problème. Même un infime. Enfin, si jamais ils vous embêtent. Ma porte vous est ouverte. Alors n'hésitez pas.»

Mal à l'aise sous ce regard ampli de chagrin, Lily hocha la tête, remercia une fois de plus son professeur et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il la tenait toujours par le bras. Avec un léger sourire d'excuse, il la lâcha et entra dans sa classe où des élèves de troisièmes années avaient déjà pris place.

Pensive, Lily rejoignit sa place de Potions. Elle arriva cinq minutes en retard. Mais le professeur Carpiel, avec qui elle s'entendait bien, ne lui fit aucune remarque, faisant semblant d'être trop occupé à écrire au tableau.

Le cours se passa relativement bien. Mais Rogue et ses petits copains continuaient de lui lancer des regards vicieux et inquiétants. A la sonnerie, Lily s'empressa de ranger ses affaires et partit en courant le plus vite possible. Au passage, elle en profita pour bousculer James. Petite vengeance pour lui avoir briser le coeur.

Lily était amoureuse de lui depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait finit par oublier quand ça avait commencé. Etait-ce en première année lorsque, après sa répartition, il s'était dirigé vers la table des Gryffondors où elle était déjà assise, un grand sourire illuminant son visage ? Etait-ce durant sa deuxième année où, à la fin de la saison de Quidditch, il avait brandit la coupe que le capitaine lui avait donnée ? Ou encore en troisième année où, sans même le savoir, il l'avait sauvé des griffes de son tortionnaire, lui lançant un sort qui avait transformé Rogue en chauve-souris ? Ou encore durant sa quatrième, quand elle l'avait trouvé dans la salle commune, paisiblement endormi sur un devoir de Métamorphose qui était prévu pour le lendemain ? Devoir qu'elle avait d'ailleurs secrètement terminé pour lui. Et lui, il ne la voyait pas. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle existait. Pire, quand il se rappelait qu'elle existait, il la croyait à Serpentard.

Des larmes coulant sur son visage, Lily finit par s'arrêter dans un couloir désert. Merlin, qu'elle avait mal. Mal au coeur. Depuis qu'elle était dans le monde sorcier, tout allait de mal en pis pour elle. Sa soeur qui la rejetait. Sa mère, morte dans un accident de voiture. Et son père, lui qu'elle aimait tant et qui était atteint d'un cancer du poumon. Et James, qui ne la voyait pas et qui ne pensait même pas à elle.

«Pourquoi ?» Pensa-t-elle.

Des pas derrière elle l'avertirent de la présence de quelqu'un. De plusieurs personnes. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et se retourna. Un gémissement de désespoir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que Rogue, Rosier et Lestrange s'approchaient d'elle en souriant narquoisement. Effrayée, Lily fit un pas en arrière, mais elle fut bloquée par de grosses mains qui se posèrent sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna, espérant voir derrière elle un professeur, mais c'était Goyle. Elle était prise au piège.

«On a un compte à régler Evans, dit Rogue d'une voix menaçante en sortant sa baguette.

– Laissez-moi, cria-t-elle en se débattant furieusement.

– Oh que non, ma jolie,» dit Rosier d'un ton pervers.

Les mains de Goyle l'empêchèrent de bouger tandis que Rosier l'embrassait. Ce type l'avait toujours regardé de manière inquiétante.

«Il faut que je m'échappe ou Merlin sait ce qu'ils vont me faire.» Pensa Lily, désespérée. Elle trouva rapidement la solution. «Dieu me pardonne», pensa-t-elle. Et elle décocha un bon coup de pied à Rosier. Celui-ci en eut le souffle coupé, et posa rapidement les mains sur le bas de son ventre (NdA : Ouche, je le plains). Mais Goyle veillait et tandis qu'elle essayait de partir, il resserra sa prise. Mais Lily n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Avec une torsion de jambe qui aurait dégoûté la plupart des gens, elle flanqua également un coup de pied à Goyle (NdA : Pas assez fort, vu qu'il s'est reproduit. loll). Il la lâcha, le souffle coupé également. Ce ne fut que lorsque Lily avait déjà commencé à courir, totalement paniqué rien qu'à imaginer la vengeance des quatre Serpentards, que Rogue et Lestrange, abandonnant leurs camarades, partirent à sa poursuite.

Lily courait, encore et encore. Tout le monde était sans doute dans la Grande Salle, occupé à manger. Elle accéléra encore plus, la respiration haletante. Si elle atteignait la tour des Gryffondors, elle serait sauvée. Lily fut surprise lorsque la folle pensée que James pourrait peut-être se trouver dans les parages et l'aider. Mais connaissant le goinfre nommé Peter Pettigrow qui les accompagnait toujours, il devait être dans la Grande Salle.

Un cri de terreur s'échappa de sa bouche, alors que Rogue, qui était parvenu à la rattraper lui assénait un coup de poing. Il l'atteignit droit au visage. Lily cria encore plus fort lorsque du sang s'écoula de son nez qui s'était brisé sous le second coup donné par Lestrange. Ce fut sans doute ce cri qui lui sauva la vie. Des pas précipités se firent entendre et un bruit de choc résonna dans le couloir. Lily, du coin de l'oeil, alors qu'elle se débattait toujours contre Rogue, vit Lestrange tombé sur le sol, une main sur la joue. Rogue fut soudain soulevé et Lily put voir son sauveur. Tenant fermement Rogue plaqué contre le mur (et à vingt centimètres du sol) par le col de sa robe de sorcier, le visage décomposé par la fureur, les yeux flamboyant de rage, le professeur McDrell semblait presque lumineux. Une aura de puissance se dégageait de lui, l'entourant d'une lueur dorée. Lily eut l'impression de voir un ange. Un ange en colère. Très en colère.

«Cinquante points en moins à Serpentard pour coups et agression envers une élève, M. Rogue. Et cinquante points également en moins pour avoir participer à cet acte M. Lestrange (apercevant Rosier et Goyle couché à terre de l'autre côté du couloir) et 30 en moins à chacun de vos amis. Vous aurez tous les quatre une retenue. Et maintenant partez, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse bien pire !»

Visiblement effrayés par le ton de voix du professeur McDrell qui n'avait jamais été plus effrayant, les deux Serpentards (Rogue avait été relâché durant leur sentence) rejoignirent rapidement leurs complices et partirent en courant. Quand ils disparurent du couloir, il se tourna vers elle, et lui sourit. L'aura disparut alors, mais le soleil, qui éclairait ses cheveux noirs, semblait encore l'entouré d'une aura dorée. Et avec ce sourire, Lily fut persuadé qu'elle était face à ange.

«Il ressemble à James», pensa-t-elle aussitôt.

«Miss Evans, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Venez, je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie.

– Non, dit précipitamment Lily. Pas. Pas l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît.»

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la sermonne pour son refus, mais au lieu de cela, il sourit encore plus et l'aida à se relever.

«Et bien, si vous ne voulez pas aller à l'infirmerie, je me charge de faire venir à vous l'infirmière.»

Voyant qu'elle ne tenait pas trop sur ses jambes, il la souleva du sol et la prit dans ses bras. Lily sentit son visage chauffé horriblement. Elle devait être rouge comme une pivoine. Ils n'allèrent pas loin et ne croisèrent personne. Mais Lily dut admettre en elle-même qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce couloir de l'école. Et pourtant, elle l'avait souvent parcouru, tentant d'échapper à ses tortionnaires. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une grande porte de chêne qui s'ouvrit lorsque le professeur McDrell le lui ordonna.

Ils débouchèrent alors dans un grand salon. En face d'eux se trouvait une cheminé où un bon feu brillait. Devant, se trouvait un canapé rouge et sur les côtés de ce dernier, faisant face à la cheminée, se trouvaient deux gros fauteuils rouges également et qui semblèrent très confortable à Lily. Sur le sol, un grand tapis rouge avec d'étranges arabesques jaunes couvrait presque tout le sol.

Le professeur McDrell installa Lily dans le canapé et lui dit : «Ne bougez pas, je reviens». Et il quitta la pièce en montant des escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient à un petit palier où se trouvaient deux portes. Lily en profita pour amplifier son observation de la pièce. Sur le côté gauche de la porte se trouvait une table où quatre chaises étaient installées. La table était recouverte de rouleaux de parchemin et de piles de devoirs. Sur une chaise, le sac du professeur était posé comme si on l'avait abandonné là précipitamment. Près d'une fenêtre, une chouette blanche paressait, la tête sous son aile. Il y avait, près de cette même fenêtre, un petit secrétaire, convenablement rangé. Dessus, il y avait des rouleaux de parchemins vierges, une trousse et une drôle de lanterne en argent avec un bouton dessus. Et sur le côté, un cadre.

Se levant doucement, Lily s'approcha. Devant une grande église, souriant d'un air joyeux, le professeur McDrell était vêtu d'un smoking noir et tenait dans ses bras l'aide infirmière, vêtue d'une belle robe blanche. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient remontés en une coiffure compliquée où des fils argentés s'entremêlaient. Sur la tête, elle portait une petite couronne d'argent où avait été accroché un long voile. Lily pensa en elle-même que si jamais elle devait se marier un jour, elle espérait de tout coeur être aussi belle que Mme McDrell. Des pas venant d'en haut l'avertirent que le professeur revenait. Elle retourna alors rapidement s'asseoir.

Quand il revint, il était accompagné de son épouse. Celle-ci portait une robe ample et de la même couleur que celle de son mari : bleu et blanche.

«Mon dieu, s'écria-t-elle en voyant Lily, la joue bleuie par le coup de poing de Rogue et son nez couvert de sang. Mais que vous ont-ils fait cette bande de.

– Ginny, intervint le professeur. Ne dis pas quelque chose qui prouverait à cette jeune demoiselle que nous ne sommes décidément pas très bien éduqués.»

La concernée tira la langue à son mari et, en quelques enjambées, alla saisir sa trousse sur le secrétaire et retourna rapidement auprès de Lily.

«Bande de bouchers, lâcha aigrement l'aide infirmière. Oser s'en prendre ainsi à une jeune fille aussi jolie. Si je les avais eus sous la main.

– Pour ça, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, rit le professeur McDrell. Je leur ai fais une belle peur.

– Que veux-tu dire ?»

Le professeur McDrell regarda par la fenêtre et lâcha précipitamment :

«Il fait beau pour la saison, hein ?

– Harry McDrell, s'exclama la jeune femme en se relevant vivement pour faire face à son mari. Tu as encore utilisé tes pouvoirs magiques en les faisant ressortir ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça. D'abord, parce que ça t'épuise, ensuite parce que personne n'est censé savoir que.»

Elle se tut brusquement et regarda Lily. Elle lui fit un sourire et s'agenouilla de nouveau, farfouillant dans ses affaires.

«Ça ne m'épuise pas du tout, finit par dire le professeur McDrell alors que l'aide avait finalement trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait et qu'elle répandait un produit sur un morceau d'ouate avec lequel elle se mit à tapoter doucement le nez ensanglanté de Lily.

– Et il en rajoute en plus, dit-elle d'un air exaspéré.

– Que veux-tu que je fasse ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air amusé. Que je nie tout en bloque ? Elle a vu très clairement mon aura. Et je n'aime pas mentir. Mieux vaut donc tout lui expliquer.

– Comme tu veux, répondit-elle en rangeant ses ustensiles de soins, alors que Lily sentait une étrange démangeaison à son nez. Ça va chatouiller un peu, lui dit-elle en voyant son froncement de sourcil. Votre nez sera soigné très rapidement, mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'ecchymose. J'aurai du pensé à prendre un tube d'effacement. Passez à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure et.

– Non», dit de nouveau Lily.

Le couple échangea un regard curieux.

«Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas aller à l'infirmerie, Miss Evans ?» Demanda le professeur McDrell.

Lily se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-elle confier un si lourd secret à deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et c'est pourtant ce qu'elle fit, sans savoir comment elle en trouva le courage.

«Ma mère a eut un accident de voiture… quand j'avais 12 ans. On était tous allé à l'hôpital et… les médecins n'ont rien pu faire… je. J'ai peur des infirmeries depuis. Je me sens mal quand j'y rentre.»

Elle releva timidement la tête et croisa le regard compatissant de Mme McDrell.

«Je te l'apporterai à la tour des Gryffondors ce soir, finit par dire la jeune femme.

– Merci, mad.

– Oh non, l'interrompit la concernée. Pas de Madame. Je n'ai que 19 ans, presque 20 par dieu ! Appelle-moi Ginny. Et tutoies-moi ! Je ne suis pas un professeur, et je préfère largement ça !

– Moi de même ! intervint son professeur. En dehors des cours, je ne veux pas de Monsieur, ni de professeur. Appelle-moi Harry ! Ok ?»

Lily rougit, mais hocha la tête.

«Bien, dit soudainement Ginny en se relevant. Et bien moi, il faut que j'y aille. J'ai trois estomacs à nourrir».

Et avec un petit baiser pour son mari et un sourire pour Lily, elle quitta la pièce. Mal à l'aise, Lily osa enfin regarder son professeur qui était assis dans un fauteuil et la regardait.

«Lily, finit-il par dire après un moment de silence. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?»

Bien qu'encore effrayée de ce qu'il c'était passé, ce fut d'un ton presque joyeux qu'elle lui expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait en confiance avec lui. Il la rassurait. Une étrange aura de paix et de confort émanait de lui. Ça n'était pas quelque chose de visible comme lorsqu'il était dans le couloir. Non. C'était une impression. Mais en plus de tout cela, Lily ressentait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre en sa présence. Comme si elle le connaissait ! Comme si quelque chose, en lui, lui appartenait à elle.

«Quelle bande de sombres crétins, lâcha le professeur McDrell en se levant et en allant près de la fenêtre où se trouvait la chouette qui le fixait alors de ses yeux ambres. Il y a des choses qui ne changent décidément pas. Même à travers le temps. Bien. Je suppose que tu as quelques questions à me poser, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

– Et bien, hésita-t-elle. Pourquoi. Enfin. Que s'est-il passé dans le couloir ?»

Il sourit et revins s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, non sans avoir caresser doucement la chouette.

«Il s'est passé que je me suis mis en colère et que par mégarde, je t'ai laissé entrapercevoir, ainsi qu'à ces idiots, une partie de mes. Comment dire ? Pouvoir paraît trop prétentieux. Mais bon, c'est pourtant le seul terme qui exprime le mieux cette aura. Disons donc que ce que tu as vu était mes pouvoirs.

– Mais. Ça ne l'est pas ? C'est autre chose ? !

– Vous êtes perspicace, dit-il en souriant. Ce que vous avez vu est de la magie pure. De la magie qui, profondément endormie, s'éveille tout à coup à la vie. De la magie pure. Magie, car, il faut le dire, c'est en quelque sorte ma force magique et pure, car elle vient directement de ma source de magie.

– Vo. Heu, ta source magique ?

– Je ne devrais pas te parler de ça, dit-il avec une grimace. Ce n'est pas de ton niveau. Mais autant te l'expliquer plus tôt que de te laisser faire de fausses interprétations. La source de magie. Nous en avons tous une. Pas seulement moi, mais tous. Toi aussi, tu en as une. C'est ce qui fait de toi une sorcière. Ce qui te différencie des moldus. On ne sait pas pourquoi certaines personnes l'ont et d'autres non, mais, nous, les sorciers, nous l'avons. Au début, tous les enfants l'ont. C'est en grandissant que cette source décide oui ou non, de se développer, ou de s'éteindre. Et chez moi, elle est tout particulièrement développée. C'est pour ça qu'à certains moments, ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de mon corps, peut se développer encore plus et apparaître aux yeux de tous.»

– Comment cela se fait-il ?»

Il eut un regard pensif, tout en l'observant de ses yeux verts flamboyants puis :

«Le mieux est de prendre l'exemple d'un barrage. La magie est représentée par l'eau. Et ton corps le barrage. Mais que se passe-t-il quand il y a une fissure ?

– L'eau s'échappe.

– Oui. Et c'est la même chose avec moi. La fissure est ma colère. Et quand j'ai cette fissure, ma magie se révèle.

– Mais, pourquoi, vous y arrivez et pas.

– Je t'ai dit de me tutoyer ! Fit-il remarquer. Et en réponse à ta question, je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit à M. Black, lorsqu'il m'a demandé comment il pouvait faire apparaître un gros objet avec une incantation qui ne l'épuiserait pas : en s'entraînant ! Plus tu t'entraînes, plus ta magie se développe. Il n'y pas. Enfin, on va plutôt dire que l'on n'a pas encore vu, de… limite à la magie dans un corps. Mais, plus tu en as, plus ton... aura se révélera.

– Et on a tous la même aura ?

– Non, dit-il en souriant. La mienne, comme tu l'as vu, est dorée. Mais je connais un ami dont l'aura est argentée.»

Son regard se fit lointain et, comme par instinct, il jeta un regard vers le secrétaire. Regardant dans la même direction, elle vit qu'il regardait la lanterne.

«Je devrais d'ailleurs lui écrire, dit-il, ramenant le regard de Lily vers lui.

– Si je m'entraîne. je pourrai faire apparaître la mienne ?

– Oui. Mais il te faudrait beaucoup de temps et de patience.

– Vous pourriez m'y aider ?»

Il sembla songeur un instant.

«Pour quelle raison veux-tu voir ton aura ?

– Et bien. Il faut être très fort pour pouvoir faire apparaître son aura, non ? Et. Enfin.

– Tu veux devenir plus forte. Ce n'est pas pour l'aura, mais pour la puissance.

– Non, dit-elle précipitamment. Je ne veux pas devenir puissante. Je veux juste, être assez forte. Assez forte pour me défendre.

– C'est du Self Défense qu'il te faut dans ce cas. Pas de la magie. Tu es déjà très forte. Je ne peux pas te conseiller de faire quelque chose de particulier. Juste d'écouter et d'apprendre.

– C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que vous avez fait ?

– Non. J'ai du faire face à beaucoup de dangers quand j'étais enfant. C'est cela qui m'a forgé. Mais je ne veux pas que vous ayez le même problème. Miss Evans, je vous demanderai de ne rien tenter. Apprenez, sortez de cette école et vivez votre vie aussi pleinement que vous le pouvez. Et oubliez ça. C'est dangereux.

– Mais pourquoi ?» Demanda-t-elle obstinée.

Il était claire que la conversation ne se déroulait pas comme le voulait le professeur, mais il répondit tout de même.

«J'ai cette aura parce que je suis puissant. Rien ne sert de le cacher. Mais ces pouvoirs. Trop de pouvoir, c'est dangereux pour un corps qui ne peut pas les recevoir.

– Vous dites ça parce que je suis une fille, dit-elle en se levant vivement.

– Pas du tout. Je dis ça parce que vous avez 15 ans.

– Et vous n'avez seulement cinq ans de plus que moi.

– Seulement ? Non, miss Evans. Croyez-en mon expérience, en cinq ans, énormément de choses peuvent se produire.» Lily eut un frisson. Tandis qu'il disait cette phrase, une étrange mélancolie ampli les yeux de son professeur.

«Ne faites pas quelque chose d'inconsidéré pour pouvoir vous venger d'une bande de crétins. Un pouvoir voulu pour de mauvais dessin est un pouvoir malsain.

– Alors. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Pour qu'ils arrêtent ?

– Plusieurs choses. En premier, ne leur montrez pas que vous avez peur. Rien ne fait plus plaisir à cette bande de pervers que de voir la peur sur le visage de leur victime. Et en deux, vous devez être forte.

– Mais vous.

– Laissez-moi finir ! Ce que vous voulez, c'est être forte et cela dans l'heure qui suit. Mais la puissance ne vient pas parce qu'on l'a décidé. Elle vient en vous entraînant. Et le meilleur moyen de vous entraînez, pour quelqu'un de votre âge, est de tout simplement faire ce que vous avez toujours fait. Vous n'en êtes pas consciente, Miss Evans, mais vous avez en vous un grand potentiel magique.»

Lily ne chercha même pas à savoir comment il pouvait affirmer une telle chose tant elle était surprise.

«Que voulez-vous dire ?»

Le professeur McDrell eut un sourire.

«Claire et pure, elle jaillit de la terre. Entre mes mains qu'elle tienne comme dans un verre. Esprit, fais venir à moi l'eau. Qu'elle demeure entre mes mains, sans tomber, ni s'élever. Qu'elle soit juste là et qu'elle obéisse aux ordres donner. Esprit, fais venir à moi, l'eau !»

Et alors qu'une bulle d'eau apparaissait au creux des mains de son professeur, Lily reconnut l'incantation qu'elle avait fait le matin même.

«C'est très difficile de mêler l'un des éléments à une incantation. Et ça l'est encore plus lorsqu'on demande à avoir son contrôle. Vous êtes puissante, Miss Evans. Plus que vous ne le croyez. Mais, votre force dort en vous. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être plus puissante. Ce dont vous avez besoin, c'est d'entraînement. Et pour cela, je vous donne un seul conseil : écoutez et apprenez.»

Lily marqua au fer rouge ses deux mots dans sa tête. L'écoute et l'apprentissage. Ce qu'elle faisait le mieux. Elle redressa la tête et sourit à son professeur.

«Néanmoins, dit-il, c'est vrai qu'ils méritent une petite punition. Argh, si j'avais été élève et non professeur, je me serai débrouillé pour leur faire une petite blague. Du genre : Mes ennemis sont au nombre de quatre. Esprits, vous qui savez auxquels je pense, faites leur regretter leurs actes. Faites qu'ils se lèvent de leurs tables et au milieu de la Grande Salle, Dansent ! Oups. Je n'aurai peut-être pas du dire ça devant vous, ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement inquiet.

– Vous l'avez fait exprès, rit-elle.

– Oui. Mais ne le dites pas à Ginny. Elle me tuerait... En fait, ne le dites à personne. Je ne pense pas que ça serait très bien vu. Mais si jamais, durant un repas, l'un de ces quatre garçons se mettait à avoir un étrange comportement. Je vous promets sur mon honneur que je ne dirais rien.

– Seriez-vous en train de me dévergonder ?

– Moi ? Jamais. J'essaye juste de vous montrer les possibilités que vous avez.»

Lily rit. Son professeur était décidément vraiment particulier. Fort, drôle. Beau (il fallait bien qu'elle l'admette). Pas d'une beauté qui faisait tourner la tête à n'importe quelle idiote, mais son regard mystérieux, sa carrure, sa démarche et surtout ses yeux, si verts, si flamboyants. Il était fort, ça, c'était évident. Car même si elle avait fait semblant de ne rien savoir sur les auras de Pouvoirs, Lily savait que ce qu'elle avait vu était de la magie. De la force magique. Et vu l'étendue de celle-ci, il devait être très puissant. Et il était si gentil. En plus, il la voyait. Une des rares personnes dans cette école à la considérer autrement que comme une ombre.

«Pourquoi es-tu toujours toute seule?» (NdA : Du genre je joue avec les vous et les tu, on fait ne pas mieux.) 

Lily rougit malgré elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

«Ben. Je crois qu'ils ne me voient pas.

– Ça, je ne le crois pas. Avec tes cheveux auburn ? Et tes grands yeux verts ? Non. Il y a autre chose. Pourquoi ne te voient-ils pas ?

– Je crois qu'ils me voient, dit-elle finalement après quelques secondes de réflexion. Mais, en première année, j'étais si intimidée que je me suis mise à l'écart. La deuxième venue, les groupes étaient formés et je n'y avais pas ma place.

– Tu devrais oser. Ça ne doit pas être amusant d'être toujours toute seule. Tu as toujours l'air si triste. Oh ! Fit-il en regardant sa montre. Bon sang ! Il nous reste quinze minutes avant le début des cours ! Bah, ça ne te dérange pas de manger en ma compagnie ?

– Heu. Non.

– Alors dépêchons-nous et allons dans le parc ! Il fait bon ! Autant en profiter. Retrouve-moi près du chêne qui se trouve à côté du lac. Il n'y en a qu'un. Je fais un saut aux cuisines, et je rapplique. Et si y'a le moindre problème, n'oublie pas : ils aiment la peur, alors ne la montre pas.»

Tandis qu'il parlait, il l'avait prise par la main et entraîner en dehors de ses appartements. Arrivé dehors, il partit en courant par la gauche, sous le regard amusé de Lily qui repartit dans la direction opposée. Elle arriva sans problème dans le parc. N'ayant croisé aucun élève, elle se demanda un instant si les cours n'avaient pas commencé, mais un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui confirma que non. Elle trouva facilement le chêne et s'y installa. A peine deux minutes plus tard, le professeur McDrell arriva, un panier repas sous le bras.

«Ces elfes, dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. On leur demande un repas pour deux personnes, et il nous en donne pour un régiment.»

Lily rit en constatant qu'en effet, les elfes de maison n'y étaient pas aller de main morte. Elle passa les dix minutes les plus drôles de sa vie à Poudlard. Harry, comme il lui avait demandé de l'appeler, était une vraie pipelette quand il s'y mettait et il pouvait parler de tout et de rien sans aucun problème, tout en donnant une tournure amusée à la conversation. Son ton ironique et ses plaisanteries firent oublier à Lily son problème avec les Serpentard et quand la sonnerie retentit et qu'il s'écria :

«Mince ! Ma salle de classe est de l'autre côté de château ! J'vais encore être en retard !», Elle éclata de rire, et faillit ne pas s'en remettre. D'un pas précipité, ils rentrèrent dans le château et se séparèrent dans les escaliers. La salle de classe de DCFM se trouvant au troisième étage et celle de Métamorphose au deuxième.

«Venez me voir si vous avez un problème», lui cria-t-il en montant les marches quatre à quatre. Elle ne put répondre, trop occupée à essayer de s'arrêter de rire, mais ce fut peine perdue quand elle l'entendit ronchonner contre 'ces maudits escaliers qui allaient toujours se promener et qui allaient le mettre en retard pour son cours !' Elle arriva elle-même en retard en Métamorphose, mais McGonagall était tellement occupée à réprimander Pettigrow qui n'avait, une fois de plus, pas fait son devoir sur la métamorphose humaine qu'elle n'en fut pas punie. A moins que comme pour Carpiel, elle ait fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

Elle ne passa pourtant pas inaperçue pour tout le monde. En effet, alors qu'elle s'asseyait à sa place, Lily, toujours souriante, remarqua que Calypso la fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Le sourire joyeux qu'affichait Lily disparut aussitôt. Pourquoi Calypso semblait-elle tellement en colère ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle était en retard ? Non. Ce n'était pas le genre de la jeune fille. Alors. Parce qu'elle souriait ?

«Tu deviens parano Lily», se sermonna-t-elle.

Mais elle continua de s'interroger pendant tout le cours de Métamorphose, si bien qu'elle ne put répondre à McGonagall lorsque celle-ci lui demanda pourquoi essayer de transformer ses jambes en queue de poisson était si dangereux. Lily remarque au passage que Calypso continuait de lui jeter des petits coups d'oeils inquiets. Inquiets ? Mais pourquoi ? La réponse lui vint lorsque, alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires pour aller en Arithmancie, Calypso, qui était la seule dans la classe à aller à ce cours avec elle et qui était aussi la seule de tout Gryffondor à la voir, s'approcha.

«Lily, lui dit-elle, où t'es-tu fais ce bleu ?»

Et elle comprit l'inquiétude de Calypso. Bien qu'elle n'en laissa rien paraître, Lily en fut fort touchée.

«Oh. C'est rien, répondit-elle. Un petit incident».

Elle s'éloignait déjà dans le couloir lorsque :

«Et cet incident ne s'appellerait-il pas Rogue, Lestrange, Rosier et Goyle ?»

Lily sursauta et se retourna. Elle découvrit alors ses trois camarades de Gryffondor : Rose McMillan, Kelly Parledel et, bien sur, Calypso Kerdens. Jamais les trois filles n'avaient fait attention à elle. Oh, bien sur, Calypso lui avait parlé à plusieurs reprises et s'était même assise à côté d'elle en cours.

«On va être en retard», dit Lily.

Elle voulut partir, mais Rose attrapa sa main et l'obligea à leur faire face.

«Réponds Lily ! C'est eux ?»

Malgré elle, Lily sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Bon sang ! Elles ne pouvaient pas la laisser tranquille ? Elles l'avaient ignoré pendant quatre ans ! Qu'elles continuent donc et la laissent seule. Elle qui était si heureuse. Lily sursauta quand elle s'aperçut que Rose l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui parlait.

«On est désolé Lily. Les filles et moi, on avait bien vu qu'ils t'embêtaient. Mais on ne pensait pas que ça irait si loin. On ne pensait pas qu'ils oseraient. Cette bande de. Ils vont le payer. On est vraiment désolé. On aurait du savoir.»

Lily renifla, puis se dégagea, gênée.

«C'est rien, leur dit-elle. Vraiment, c'est rien.

– Comment. Comment tu t'en es sortie ?» Demanda Kelly, visiblement gênée.

Lily eut un grand sourire, surprenant les trois jeunes filles.

«C'est grâce à Harry, dit-elle, sans s'apercevoir qu'elle avait appelé son professeur par son prénom.

– Harry ? S'étonna Rose qui ne semblait pas savoir le nom de son professeur de DCFM. Harry qui ?

– Oups, s'exclama Lily. Je voulais dire le professeur McDrell.» Lily sentit son coeur se gonfler. Rien que le nom de son professeur lui donnait envie de sourire. C'était son ami. Son premier ami ! Elle avait un ami !

«Bon, dit-elle, encore plus joyeuse qu'avant. On va être en retard. Surtout vous, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Kelly et Rose. Vous avez divination ! Au sixième ! Vous feriez mieux d'y aller !» Les deux autres jeunes filles semblèrent se réveiller de leur surprise et partirent en courant. Mais Calypso, elle resta avec elle, refusant de la laisser.

«Je ne te laisse plus seule, lui dit-elle. Il n'en est pas question. Depuis le début de l'année, on les surveillait, en se doutant qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose contre toi. Tssss, ils en ont profité qu'on était occupé ailleurs pour attaquer les lâches.

– Alors... commença Lily.

– Alors quoi ?

– Vous saviez ? Qu'ils agissaient comme ça ? Et que je suis là ?» Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Calypso s'arrêta brusquement, fixant Lily intensément.

«Bien sur qu'on savait que tu étais là ! Que croyais-tu ? Qu'on ne prêtait pas attention à toi ? Tu te trompes Lily. On s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi. Bon, c'est vrai qu'on a jamais fait grand chose pour devenir tes amies, et c'est d'ailleurs un tord. A te laisser toute seule comme ça, les autres crétins de Serpentard ont du croire qu'on s'en foutait de toi. Mais c'est pas vrai. A partir de maintenant, je ne te lâche plus !» Lily eut un frisson. Calypso était vraiment motivée à devenir son amie. Mais pourquoi ?

«Pourquoi ?» Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles attendaient l'arrivée du professeur.

Si Calypso fut décontenancé par la question de Lily, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

«Parce que je crois que tu es quelqu'un de bien. On a attendu trop longtemps pour faire ta connaissance. En première, on était totalement obnubilée par Poudlard. En deuxième, on a fait plus connaissance avec les Maraudeurs. En troisième, et bien, c'était toujours la même raison. Et en quatrième, les filles et moi. Bon, ça ne sert à rien de mentir, surtout moi ! Nous avons commencé à t'observer. J'ai très vite remarqué que la bande des Serpentards t'embêtait. Mais bon, faut dire ce qui doit être dit. Les groupes étaient faits.

– Et qu'est-ce qui est diffèrent maintenant ?

– En premier, le fait que je suis sûre que tu es quelqu'un de bien. J'aimerai vraiment faire plus amplement ta connaissance. En deuxième, pas question de te laisser encore une fois seule à ces crétins de Serpentards. Et en trois. La situation.

– La situation ?»

Mais Calypso ne put lui répondre, car elles devaient rentrer en classe. Bien qu'elles soient l'une à côté de l'autre, elles ne purent parler ensemble.

Durant tout le cours, le cerveau de Lily tournait à une vitesse folle. D'abord Harry (étonnant comme elle s'était vite habituer à l'appeler par son prénom.), puis les filles. Quelqu'un avait du lui jeter un sort. Ou alors tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Discrètement, Lily se pinça la jambe. La douleur lui prouva qu'elle était bien éveillée. Mais alors quoi ? Un piège ? Tout ça serait une mascarade destinée à la faire tomber dans un piège !

«T'es parano !» se dit-elle pour la seconde fois. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit d'avoir une amie ! Ou même trois. Mais tout ça était si soudain.

Doucement, elle frôla du bout des doigts son ecchymose. Que devait-elle faire ? Accepter leur soudaine amitié ?

«Bon, pensa-t-elle. Je vais accepter, mais en restant sur mes gardes. Et il faut aussi que je pense aux Serpentards.»

Le professeur McDrell avait fait naître en elle une folle envie de leur jouer un vilain tour. Au début, elle avait voulu devenir forte pour se venger. Mais la violence n'était pas son truc. Par la douceur, ça ne mènerait à rien. Alors pourquoi ne pas les humilier publiquement. Dans sa tête, elle se répétait inlassablement les paroles de l'incantation qu'avait dit son professeur : «Mes ennemis sont au nombre de quatre. Esprits, vous qui savez auxquels je pense, faites leur regretter leurs actes. Faites qu'ils se lèvent de leurs tables et au milieu de la Grande Salle, Dansent !»

A la sonnerie, Lily était tellement obsédée par sa future vengeance qu'elle n'attendit même pas Calypso. Mais celle-ci lui courut après et parvint à la rattraper aux portes de la Grande Salle. Mais Lily ne rentra pas tout de suite. Elle resta aux portes, attendant patiemment.

«Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ? Lui demanda finalement Calypso.

– J'attends que tout le monde s'installe.

– Pourq. ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Lily était finalement rentré, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Elle s'installa le plus loin possible des autres Gryffondors, face à la table des Serpentards. Calypso, déterminée à devenir son amie, vint s'installer en face d'elle.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

– Chut, répondit mystérieusement Lily, le doigt sur la bouche. Tais-toi et observe bien.»

Elle sortit sa baguette et ferma les yeux quelques instants pour bien visualiser la scène. L'idée de son professeur était bonne, mais elle voulait plus. Alors, sous le regard étonné de Calypso, le regard flamboyant et la baguette pointée (en dessous de la table) sur les Serpentards, Lily déclama : «Mes ennemis sont aux nombres de quatre. Esprits, vous qui savez auxquels je pense faites leur regretter leurs actes. Qu'ils se lèvent et montent sur leur table, je veux qu'ils dansent et chantent l'hymne de l'école sans s'arrêter. Je veux ensuite qu'ils demandent pardon pour toutes leurs méchancetés. Qu'ils se comportent ensuite comme des anges et disent tout le temps la vérité tout le reste de la journée.»

Il ne se passa tout d'abord rien, mais alors que Lily commençait à croire qu'elle avait surestimé ses forces, Rogue, Rosier, Lestrange et Goyle se levèrent en même temps, montèrent sur leur chaise, puis sur leur table. Et alors que tous les regards étaient posés sur eux, ils se mirent à chanter en même temps :

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

_Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_

_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Toute la salle éclata de rire, mais ça n'était pas tout. D'une voix forte, ils s'écrièrent ensembles, en se mettant à genoux, trempant leurs robes dans la sauce, le jus de citrouille ou le reste des plats :

«Pardon ! Pardon pour toutes nos méchancetés ! A tous ceux que nous avons un jour froissé ou malmené, nous vous en supplions ! Pardon !»

Et la Grande Salle éclata de nouveau de rire. Les quatre Serpentards descendirent alors de la table et se rassirent, sous les regards atterrés de ceux de leur maison et le rire des autres. Bien sur, immédiatement après que les quatre garçons se soient rassis, le professeur McGonagall se leva, fixant son regard sur les Maraudeurs.

«Mince, jura Lily. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.»

Mais alors que le professeur se dirigeait vers les quatre Gryffondors, les quatre Serpentards l'interceptèrent.

«Professeur, dit Rogue. Que comptez-vous faire ?

– Ne vous inquiétez pas Rogue, ils seront punis pour.

– Mais ils n'ont rien fait professeur», s'exclama soudainement Rosier. McGonagall sembla déconcerté.

«Rien fait. ?

– Non rien, répéta Lestrange.

– Vous avez fait ça. volontairement ?

– Oui, répondit Goyle.

– Vous mentez ! Lâcha McGonagall.

– Pas du tout professeur, je vous le jure ! dit Rogue en fronçant le nez. C'est aussi vrai que Goyle a fait pipi dans son lit il y a deux jours et qu'il a ensuite échangé ses draps avec ceux d'un première année.»

Toute l'école éclata de rire, sous le regard des Serpentards. Même les professeurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire. Lily, qui pleurait de rire, croisa le regard du professeur McDrell. Celui-ci lui fit un rapide clin d'oeil, puis fit semblant de s'intéresser au cas des quatre garçons qui étaient toujours au centre de la Grande Salle.

Manque de preuve et surtout face à l'insistance des Serpentards concernant la culpabilité des Maraudeurs, on remit la faute sur un mystérieux élève. Aucune maison ne fut pénalisée, mais Carpiel et McGonagall emmenèrent tout de même les quatre Serpentards qui avaient entamé une conversation révélation et lâchaient à qui voulait l'entendre les bêtises de leurs camarades de maison, à leur grande horreur.

«Mais je vous jure que si, disait Rogue alors que McGonagall le tirait par la manche pour le faire sortir de la Grande Salle. C'est bien Malfoy qui a volé tout les vêtements de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, les obligeant à sortir complètement nus sur le terrain. D'ailleurs en passant, la poursuiveuse centrale est vachement.»

Bien que tout les élèves sachent ce qu'allait dire Rogue, ils n'entendirent pas la suite, celui-ci ayant quitté la pièce, toujours tiré par une McGonagall visiblement très en colère pour les paroles des quatre Serpentards (Lestrange avait révélé à voix haute qu'il avait surpris le professeur de Métamorphose en train de chiper les sucreries du professeur de Divination et qu'il importait d'Italie.).

Les autres maisons étaient en ébullition. Tous les élèves venaient féliciter les Maraudeurs, mais la surprise générale éclata lorsque Sirius dit :

«On. On a rien fait. Pour une fois, on a vraiment rien fait.»

Alors, ce fut le chaos. Tout le monde s'interrogeait, se questionnait, mais personne ne savait qui était responsable de l'humiliation des Serpentards. Personne ? Si ! Calypso regardait Lily, à la fois surprise et souriante. La jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux auburn faisait comme si de rien n'était mangeant sans se préoccuper de tout ce qui se passait au tour d'elle.

«Lily, finit par dire Calypso, admirative. C'est incroyable. Comment. ? Pourquoi. ? Enfin.»

Elle était vraiment sans voix, ce qui fit rire la jeune blagueuse.

«Je n'ai aucun mérite, chuchota-t-elle. C'est Harry qui a eut l'idée.

– Oui, mais votre blague était bien mieux», s'exclama une voix derrière elle.

Lily se retourna et sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant son professeur préféré.

«Félicitation Miss Evans, je crois que vous êtes décidément une élève très douée. Et vous avez fait tout ça par incantation ?»

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête.

«Brillante, dit-il, les yeux étincelant de fierté. 20 points pour Gryffondors. Et si on vous pose une question, dites que c'est pour service rendu. Si on vous demande quel service, vous n'avez qu'à dire que c'est à moi qu'il faut demander.»

Et il partit, non sans avoir sourit en voyant Calypso, les yeux exorbités en le fixant. Lily souriait de toutes ses dents en le regardant. Puis, s'apercevant de l'expression toujours ahurie de Calypso elle dit :

«Je suppose que tu ne t'attendais pas trop à ce que je fasse ça hein ?

– No. Non. Pas vraiment. Mais. Je voudrais savoir.

– Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent, interrompit la jeune fille. Il fallait que quelqu'un leur donne une leçon.»

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Calypso.

«Je savais que t'étais quelqu'un de bien. Et je suis sur qu'on va s'entendre !»

Lily fut légèrement surprise, mais finit par sourire à sa nouvelle amie.

Le reste du repas ne fut que rires et conversations. Kelly et Rose avaient finit par les rejoindre et Calypso leur avait révélé en exclusivité qui était responsable de la déconvenue des Serpentards. Les deux jeunes filles étaient d'abord restée bouche bée, puis elles lui avaient souri, semblant vraiment très heureuse que l' "ombre" des Gryffondors, comme on appelait souvent Lily, n'était pas si inactive que ça.

Pendant tout le repas, elles parlèrent de choses et d'autres et Lily se sentait plus heureuse que jamais. Elle se laissait bercer par un petit nuage confortable dont elle ne voulait pas redescendre. Elle dut pourtant le faire lorsque Sirius réclama la présence de Kelly. La brune se leva, imitée par Calypso et Rose. Mais voyant que Lily ne les imitait pas, elles se figèrent et la regardèrent.

«Allez-y, dit doucement Lily. Je dois passer à. A l'infirmerie», mentit-elle finalement.

Les trois filles se regardèrent mal à l'aise et Calypso voulut l'accompagner, mais Lily leur assura que tout allait bien. Les quatre Serpentards ne redeviendraient normaux que le lendemain, elle n'avait donc rien à craindre pour la soirée. D'autant plus qu'il était rare qu'ils attaquent deux fois le même jour.

Quittant la Grande Salle à pas lents, Lily sourit en pensant qu'à son avis, vu la façon dont elle avait frappé Lestrange et Goyle, elle n'aurait que peu de répit, mais si les trois filles faisaient vraiment ce qu'elles avaient décidé de faire, alors il serait difficile aux quatre garçons de s'en prendre à elle.

Elle ne se dirigea pas vers l'infirmerie, mais vers les appartements de son professeur de DCFM. Le regard qu'il avait lancé à Calypso, mi amusé, mi sérieux, l'avait convaincue qu'il était l'une des causes qui avaient décidément persuadé ses trois camarades de devenir son amie. En son fort intérieur, Lily priait pour qu'il ne les ait pas envoûtées comme elle l'avait fait avec les quatre Serpentards.

Lily retrouva facilement le couloir où se trouvaient les appartements de son professeur préféré. Gênée, elle frappa avec hésitation. Ce fut Ginny qui lui ouvrit.

«Oh, s'exclama la future mère. Lily ! Entre ! Tu tombes bien ! J'allai t'apporter la pommade pour les ecchymoses.» Et Lily constata qu'en effet, l'aide infirmière tenait un tube blanc et bleu dans la main.

La jeune fille entra et regarda à gauche et à droite dans l'espoir de voir Harry dans la pièce. Assis à la table, appuyé d'un air ensommeillé sur une de ses larges mains et tenant une plume dans l'autre, le professeur McDrell semblait occupé à corriger des copies. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs l'air de le passionner follement, vu la façon dont sa tête dodelinait.

«Harry, dit joyeusement son épouse. Je crois que tu as de la visite.»

Le concerné sursauta si fort que la pile de parchemin s'effondra. Le malheureux professeur souffla d'exaspération, saisit sa baguette et sans même avoir prononcer un seul mot, dirigea les copies qui s'élevèrent et se posèrent sur la table. Il s'étira paresseusement, et leva finalement la tête. Sa mine fatiguée se transforma alors, prenant un air joyeux en la voyant.

«Aha ! Dit-il triomphalement. Je vois qu'on ne peut déjà plus se passer de moi, plaisanta-t-il.

– Tu sais, intervint Ginny, je commence à croire que notre cher professeur de Potions avait raison ! Tu attrapes la Grosse Tête.

– Est-ce ma faute ? On me réclame sans cesse. 'Harry ! Attrape !' 'Harry, il est l'heure de manger'. 'Harry, n'oublie pas de rester en vie.'»

Sa femme attrapa un coussin et lui jeta fortement à la figure, faisant de nouveau tomber la pile de devoirs. Elle éclata de rire devant le regard désespéré que lança son mari aux copies. Puis, devant le faux regard énervé qui lui adressa, Ginny dit à Lily de la suivre jusqu'à la cheminée où elle pourrait lui appliquer un peu de pommade sans "ce regard de meurtrier". Et alors que l'aide infirmière tournait le dos à Harry, celui-ci tira la langue, puis mit un doigt sur sa bouche dans la direction de Lily, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face aux taquineries mutuelles que se faisait le couple.

Près de la cheminée, Ginny lui appliqua doucement le baume. Celui-ci eut un effet immédiat. La douleur que Lily ressentait disparut instantanément. Ginny lui tendit un miroir, et Lily regarda avec une grande joie l'ecchymose qui disparaissait. Pendant que Lily regardait cet étrange miracle s'opérer, Ginny alla s'installer dans le fauteuil à gauche de la cheminée et son mari alla s'asseoir juste en face.

«Et bien Lily, interrogea son professeur, la faisant sursauter. J'ai dans l'idée que tu voulais me parler.»

La jeune fille sourit et déposa le miroir sur la tablette à côté du divan.

«En effet, lui dit-elle. Je voulais vous demander si, comme je le pensais, c'était bien vous qui étiez intervenu auprès de Calypso Kerdens, Rose McMillan et Kelly Parledel.

– Pourquoi as-tu cette impression ?

– Parce qu'elles n'auraient pas pu savoir que mon ecchymose me venait d'une bataille avec les Serpentards. A moins que quelqu'un le dise, sans se rendre compte de leur présence.»

Harry eut un sourire.

«J'en ai, en effet, parler avec un elfe de maison dans les cuisines où se trouvaient ces trois demoiselles. Ai-je fait une erreur ?»

Lily sourit, puis hocha négativement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que non seulement, il n'avait pas fait une erreur, mais qu'en plus de ça, elle lui en était reconnaissante.

«Les groupes, Miss Evans, sont fait pour être agrandis. Et vu votre potentiel en blagues, j'ai la vague impression que vous ne tarderez pas à être rapidement acceptée par d'autres.»

Lily lui sourit encore.

«Je vous remercie, dit-elle en se levant. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur vous, mais je suis sur d'une chose, c'est que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. (Elle se mit alors à parler plus vite) J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant 15ans et que c'est vous que mon esprit attendait pour s'éveiller. Merci.»

Lily avait baissé la tête, légèrement gênée. Mais une main l'obligea à se relever. Ses yeux émeraude tombèrent alors dans deux yeux identiques aux siens.

«Je ne vous ai pas éveillé, dit son professeur en la regardant avec ses yeux ardents. Je vous ai donné ce que chaque être humain veut : de l'amitié. Plusieurs choses peuvent éveiller un être humain : l'amitié, l'aventure. Mais croyez-moi Miss Evans, un jour, vous serez éveillée comme jamais vous ne l'avez été. Et quelque chose me dit que ça sera cette année même, que ça se produira.»

Lily regarda son professeur d'un air surpris. Une lueur étrange éclairait son visage qui lui semblait bien familier. Et il lui sourit. La mèche blanche qu'il avait sur le front se déplaça légèrement, laissant apparaître une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Lily eut l'impression qu'un tourbillon l'emportait. Dans ce tourbillon, elle entendit clairement une voix, une voix d'enfant qui murmurait : «Maman ? Papa ?». Et une vague de tristesse la saisit. Cet enfant était seul. Seul face à un grand miroir.

«Miss Evans ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?»

Lily revint sur terre. Son professeur était face à elle, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. La cicatrice qu'elle avait entraperçut était de nouveau cachée par la mèche blanche.

«Ça. Ça va, balbutia Lily. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller. J'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire.»

Elle tourna les talons, mais s'arrêta devant la porte pour faire de nouveau face à son professeur qui la fixait toujours.

«Bonne nuit Harry, dit-elle alors que son professeur retrouvait son sourire. Bonne nuit Ginny.»

Les deux époux lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit et elle quitta la pièce.

Lily revint à la tour des Gryffondors légèrement perturbée. La voix du petit garçon qui appelait son père et sa mère l'avait rendue extrêmement triste. Non seulement à cause du fait qu'elle était persuadée que ce petit garçon n'était autre que son professeur, qui semblait alors plus ému que jamais, mais également parce qu'elle avait eut l'impression que c'était elle qu'il appelait.

«C'est ridicule, murmura Lily en arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Chocolaterie !»

Le tableau pivota, et alors qu'elle entrait, des applaudissements bruyants retentirent dans la salle commune. Lily sursauta si fort qu'elle crue instant s'être envolé. Devant elle se tenaient tous les élèves de Gryffondor et au devant, Lily vit Calypso, Rose et Kelly. Lily rougit fortement, comprenant que ses amies avaient révélé aux membres de la maison son secret. Elle eut un sourire timide alors que tous essayaient d'aller la féliciter. Lily tourbillonnait de nouveau, mais cette fois, c'était les Gryffondors qui en étaient responsable. Chacun voulait lui parler et lui dire combien elle était extraordinaire, et Lily en croyait à peine ses yeux.

Une fête fut rapidement organisée, et il lui sembla qu'elle rêvait. Elle, l'ombre des Gryffondors, était tout à coup mise en pleine lumière et admirée par tous et toutes. Les Maraudeurs eux-mêmes vinrent la féliciter et James lui sera même la main. Main qu'il garda d'ailleurs dans la sienne pendant près de 10 minutes, troublant la jeune fille encore plus qu'elle ne l'était.

«Ma chère, lui dit à un moment Sybille Trelawney, je savais depuis longtemps que tu étais destinée à devenir quelqu'un d'important.»

Lily lui fit un timide sourire et la remercia, bien qu'elle craigne pour son avenir. Sybille Trelawney, élève de 4ème année, avait en effet la mauvaise habitude de prophétiser des évènements qui, par un hasard incroyable, étaient toujours le contraire de ce qu'elle disait !

Tout le monde voulut bien sur connaître son secret, en particulier les Maraudeurs, et Lily soupçonna d'ailleurs James de lui faire du charme dans ce but. Mais elle refusa catégoriquement de donner son secret, prétextant qu'il était d'une difficulté incroyable. On se tourna alors vers Calypso, Rose et Kelly, mais les trois jeunes filles dirent que : «jamais elles ne trahiraient une amie, encore moins quelqu'un dont elles venaient juste de faire vraiment la connaissance». Cela jeta un froid pendant quelques secondes, les autres se rendant compte qu'en effet, avant ce haut fait, personne ne s'était jamais préoccupé de la jeune Gryffondor. Mais loin d'en être attristé, Lily eut au contraire un grand sourire. Ses trois nouvelles amies, par cette phrase, lui avaient ainsi signifié qu'elles ne désiraient pas tenir un rôle de fourbe à ses côtés et qu'elles n'étaient pas avec elle pour ses actes, mais pour elle. Lorsque la fête repris, Lily alla les remercier.

«Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, s'exclama Kelly. On le pense tu sais !» Lily lui sourit et voulut lui répondre, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Kelly fut happée par un Sirius bien décidé à faire comprendre à Mondingus Fletcher quelle équipe de Quidditch était la meilleur. Les deux "amis" avaient en effet le même avis.

Ce fut une McGonagall plutôt de mauvaise humeur qui vint mettre un terme à la petite fête et bien vite, tous montèrent dans leur dortoir. Dans celui des filles de cinquième année pourtant, l'une d'elles ne trouva pas le sommeil fort facilement.

Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux pour s'endormir, Lily voyait surgir devant elle son professeur de DCFM. Il semblait n'avoir alors que onze ans. Il portait des lunettes et étais fort petit et frêle. Lily pensa en elle-même qu'il ressemblait énormément à James. Une grande tristesse était sur son visage, tandis qu'il disait en murmurant : «Maman ? Papa ?», le visage presque collé sur un grand miroir.

Elle se retourna encore et encore dans son lit, perturbée par la petite voix de son professeur. Elle savait que ce n'était pas James qu'elle voyait. James n'avait pas les yeux verts. Et il n'avait pas non plus de cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Seul son Ange Gardien, comme elle se plaisait à appeler Harry, en avait une.

Lily soupira et se retourna pour la millième fois. Son professeur. Son Ange Gardien. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si rassurée et si triste à la fois en sa présence ? Et pourquoi avait-il cette cicatrice qu'il cachait derrière cette mèche blanche ? Et pourquoi, enfin, ressemblait-il tant à James ? Une pensée traversa soudain Lily : «Je ne sais pas grand chose sur vous, mais je suis sur d'une chose, c'est que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.»

Elle l'avait dit elle-même quelques heures plutôt. Mais sa curiosité était éveillée. Que savait-elle sur cet homme ? Il était puissant. Il n'aimait pas les préjugés que les sorciers "purs" pouvaient avoir.

«Il est mon ami !»

Sur cette pensée, Lily eut un sentiment de culpabilité. Puis, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait très bien être amie avec quelqu'un et faire, discrètement bien sur, des recherches sur lui. Il n'en saurait rien après tout. Et ce n'était pas une question de confiance ! Non, ça il l'avait déjà ! Et dans son entièreté. C'était par pure curiosité. Et ne lui avait-il pas dit lui-même, pendant qu'ils mangeaient près du chêne que : «Si la curiosité est un mauvais défaut, c'est aussi un générateur d'aventure extraordinaire !» ? Il n'y avait vraiment pas de mal à faire des recherches sur lui. Et que pourrait-elle découvrir après tout ? Pas grand chose de mal en tout cas. Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, non ?

#######################################################################

Bon, sang, ce chapitre a été très dure à écrire. Je l'aime pas trop, mais les deux personne qui ont la « chance » disent qu'il est génial. mais je trouve tout ce que je fais complètement nul alors écoutez les plutôt ! (merci à Ccilia et à Marion-Moun d'ailleurs. Le fait que vous aimiez m'encourage ! ^-^ !)  
  
Pour le 6. . . faudra attendre le week end prochain. . . l'école recommence. Ça n'est pas ma faute !  
  
Alors, merci beaucoup pour vos Review ça ait vraiment plaisirs ! ^^  
  
A Tiffany : chose promise chose due ! voilà le 5 ! j'espère qu'il te plaira !  
  
A Canard : et bien. Non, rien ne lui seras épargné. . .je crois même que ça va un peu empiré. . .  
  
A Diam : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Je lis la tienne depuis le début de sa parution, même si j'avoue ne jamais avoir revieuwer (aveux très désagréable à faire : je savais pas comment on faisait. . .). En tout cas, ravie qu'elle te fasse passé de bons moments.  
  
A Clem : merci à toi, c'est très gentil ! voilà je chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il te plairas !  
  
A pimousse fraise : voilà la suite ! et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter pour l'instant.  
  
A Jina : Et bien, voilà le 5. J'espère qu'il t'a plus ! Le 6 est moins drôle. . . mais il ne sera là que la semaine prochaine.  
  
A Haldir : Frais ?? bah, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Merci beaucoup en tt cas !  
  
A Prongs : Se balader en effet. . . mais bon, l'avenir de la fic le dira. . . (ma parole, mais je viens de laisser un indice là. . . bah, tant pis) j'espère que le 5 t'as plus et merci !  
  
A Line : Dynamique et drôle ? Merci ! c'est gentil ! En tout cas, ben , voilà le chap 5 ! j'espère qu'il t'auras plus !  
  
A Moonye 38 : Le rire est la chose qui permet à n'importe qui d'oublier un peu c'est rancœur non ? Mais ça n'arrivera plus qu'ils rigolent ensembles. Elle te plaît à ce point là ? Et bien, merci, ça me flatte ! Pour l'instant, personne ne m'a dit qu'elle était nul. Mais qd bien même le ferait-on, je continuerais quand même juste pour ceux qui aime.  
  
Voilà ! A la semaine prochaine ! je suis désolé de pas pouvoir le mettre plus tôt, mais g une foule de devoir, un gros contrôle de bio, et j'en passe. Enfin, soyez patient, il viendra vite. A la prochaine !


	6. Frères d'armes et inquiétudes

**6 : Frères d'armes et d'inquiétude**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, une douleur abominable à la tête. Il comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas sa tête, mais sa cicatrice qui le brûlait ainsi. Comme un déclic, il se souvint. Il avait vu Voldemort. Voldemort qui tuait des gens. Harry renifla doucement, s'apercevant qu'il pleurait. Il n'avait plus rêvé de lui pendant trois ans. Il l'avait tué alors, pourquoi ? Et la réponse à sa question lui vint soudainement. Il était en 1975 ! Epoque où son ennemi juré prenait doucement de l'ascension vers le pouvoir. Où il était encore en vie.

«Harry ? murmura Ginny qui s'était réveillée. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? 

– C'est rien Gin'. Voldie nous joue un de ses petits tours.»

S'il espérait ainsi l'apaiser, ce fut malheureusement l'effet contraire.

«Quoi ? Lumos !»

Toutes les lumières de la pièce s'allumèrent, aveuglant légèrement Harry. Quand il put enfin distinguer la pièce, il s'aperçut que Ginny n'était plus là. Mais elle revint bien vite, sa trousse et un chaudron dans les mains. Sous le regard de son mari, elle prépara une potion qu'il connaissait fort bien : une potion anti-douleur. Il n'avait plus avalé ce produit infecte depuis au moins trois ans et demi. Il grimaça légèrement quand il but la décoction.

«Merci, dit-il, soulagé. Je ne m'y ferais jamais.

– C'est déjà arrivé auparavant ?

– Non. Mais je crois que mon lien avec lui s'est remis en action, du à sa… présence en 1975.»

Ginny sembla pensive un instant, sa main parcourant les cheveux d'Harry qui s'était laisser tomber sur son oreiller.

«Je te préparais d'autres potions anti-douleur demain.»

Harry ne répondit pas et enfouit sa tête dans le creux du ventre de sa femme en la serrant un peu contre lui.

«Nox», dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant le couple dans le noir.

«Harry, s'exclama Ginny qui, malgré son ton sévère, semblait fort amusée. Tu crois vraiment que ça sert à quelque chose ? On doit se lever dans une heure !»

Harry grogna alors que Ginny rallumait toutes les lampes. Elle voulut se lever, mais il resserra son étreinte. Ginny rit doucement, mais força Harry à relever la tête.

«Allons, lui dit-elle. Ça ne sert à rien de paresser. 

– Et pourquoi pas ? Interrogea-t-il en la faisant tomber à ses côtés. Nous avons une heure devant nous avant le déjeuné. De plus, je te rappelle qu'aujourd'hui, c'est samedi.

– Justement, monsieur la marmotte ! Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi. Et c'est précisément le premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle ! Tu ne voudrais pas rater ça, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pff, ce ne sont que des débutants, répliqua-t-il.

– Oh ! Mais bien sur ! C'est vrai que par rapport à la merveilleuse équipe national de... Bulgarie.

– Alors ça !»

Harry la renversa et, tout en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal, la maintenu de force.

«Lâche-moi, lui dit-elle d'un air amusé.

– Je te lâcherai quand tu auras dit que l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre est la meilleure.

– L'équipe nationale d'Angleterre est la meilleure, dit-elle en riant.

– Et son capitaine le plus beau.

– Et son capitaine le plus prétentieux !»

Avec une moue dédaigneuse, Harry embrassa Ginny dans le cou, faisant rire la jeune femme.

«Je disais donc : Son capitaine est le plus beau», finit-elle par dire.

Harry eut un sourire vainqueur.

«Et aussi le plus fainéant», trancha-t-elle alors.

Il eut un rugissement outré, mais, profitant de sa comédie, Ginny, s'élançant, le fit basculer et se retrouva en position dominante.

«Lâche-moi ! Dit-il.

– Pas avant que tu ais dit que l'aide infirmière de l'école est la plus belle et la plus forte.»

Harry rit.

«A bon ? Y'a une aide infirmière ? Hermione ne me l'avait pas dit», dit-il d'un air rusé.

Ginny lui jeta un regard agacé et l'embrassa fougueusement.

«L'aide infirmière de l'école est la plus belle et la plus forte», dit-il d'un ton docile.

Ginny afficha un air vainqueur et, la tête haute, descendit de son perchoir pour se dirigée vers la salle de bain. Harry rit en la regardant s'éloigner d'un air hautain.

«On dirait.»

Ginny se retourna vivement, inquiète de la soudaine interruption de son époux. Celui-ci avait le regard perdu dans le vague.

«Harry ?»

Le concerné sembla descendre sur terre, mais la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux ne disait rien de bon à Ginny.

«Je dois aller LE voir», finit-il par dire.

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris, puis sourit doucement.

«Je savais qu'un jour, tu me dirais ça.

– Je peux ?»

Ginny sourit et hocha la tête. Harry sauta hors du lit et fonça vers la salle de bain. Il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, ses longs cheveux mouillés, mais fin prêt pour son petit voyage.

«Pour aller le voir, tu es toujours prêt. Je vais finir par en être jalouse.

– Allons, s'exclama gaiement Harry. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ! Lui et moi sommes. Et bien, en fait, je ne sais pas trop ce que nous sommes. Mais l'important est que mon empressement vient du fait que j'ai quelques questions à lui poser !

– Des questions ? Sur quoi ?

– Chaque année, nous avons eut des problèmes, répondit Harry après une légère grimace. Des problèmes qui nous venait d'un traître. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne se passera rien cette année alors que Voldemort est en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Et bien décidé à dominer le monde magique.

– Et bien alors dépêche-toi ! Il doit être 22h30 là-bas. Mais ne tarde pas trop !»

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il tourna les talons et commença à sortir de sa chambre quand il revint vite sur ses pas, embrassa rapidement Ginny, donna un petit baiser sur son ventre et descendit en disant : «Fais bien attention à toi, je reviens vite !».

Arrivé dans le salon, il chopa la lanterne, pris sa baguette et dit «Lumos !». La lanterne s'alluma et en appuyant sur le bouton, Harry dit : «Devant les Portes de L'Histoire, le 15 octobre 2000, Californie !»

Une forte lumière l'emporta.

******************

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Harry se retrouva devant un grand et fastueux manoir. De la lumière brillait aux fenêtres du vestibule et du salon. Avec un sourire rêveur, Harry s'approcha et frappa à la porte d'entrée. Un homme vêtu d'un costume noir lui ouvrit.

«M. Potter, lui dit l'homme d'une voix aiguë. Quel plaisir de vous voir !»

Alors qu'il parlait, l'homme se métamorphosa. Il rétrécit rapidement, alors que sa tête se déformait et que de grandes oreilles se plaçaient sur les côtés de sa tête. Ses petits yeux d'homme devinrent grands comme des boules de billard et son nez devint gros comme une tomate.

«Bonjour Timsy, dit Harry à l'elfe de maison. Heureux de te revoir ! Ton maître est-il là ?

– Oui, je suis là», dit une voix froide.

Harry leva la tête. Devant lui se tenait un grand escalier de marbre recouvert d'un tapis gris ourlé d'argenté. Sur ce même escalier se tenait un homme. Il était vêtu de noir, ce qui contrastait énormément avec sa longue chevelure blonde, presque blanche retenue en catogan. Une seule mèche de cheveux n'était pas retenue. Elle était totalement blanche et tombait devant les yeux bleu-gris et froids de l'homme. Il descendit doucement les escaliers tandis que l'elfe disparaissait dans un pop.

«Je vois que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, lui dit l'homme.

– Apparemment», dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique et en souriant.

Ils se retrouvèrent l'un face à l'autre et se sourirent en même temps. Harry tendit la main qui fut bien vite serrée par son hôte.

«Et bien, Harry. Que me vaut ta… tardive ou devrais-je dire pour toi, matinale visite ?»

Harry sourit tout en le suivant vers le bar qui se trouvait dans une pièce non loin de là. Celui-ci était dans le plus pur style moldus. Près d'une cheminée se trouvaient deux gros fauteuils en cuir noir avec deux petits coussins blancs. Une peau d'ours brun avait été étalée entre eux. De grandes fenêtres recouvertes de drap blanc donnaient une atmosphère de sécurité et d'intimité, ainsi qu'une touche de féminité dans cette maison où l'homme blond vivait pourtant seul. Il y avait un petit renfoncement du plafond au centre de la pièce, formant une espèce d'arche. C'était de l'autre côté de cette arche que se trouvait le bar. Il était fait de chêne et devant étaient placé de hauts tabourets. Derrière, de nombreuses bouteilles et verres s'alignaient parfaitement. Harry se serait cru chez un moldu s'il n'avait pas su que son hôte était un sorcier "pur".

«J'ai besoin de tes lumières !», Dit-il finalement.

Il hésita quelques secondes puis :

«Et j'ai aussi quelques nouvelles à t'annoncer.»

L'homme se retourna et lui sourit. Il lui désigna un tabouret ou Harry s'assit.

«Si c'est pour me dire que ton équipe accède enfin au mondial, je le sais.

– Oh, non, c'est encore plus inédit que ça.

– Alors ça ne peut-être que le surprenant… agrandissement de la famille Potter qui sera au nombre de 4 au mois de mars.»

Harry regarda son interlocuteur d'un air ébahit alors que ce dernier lui souriait d'un air hautain.

«Mais. Comment le sais-tu ??

– Je sais tout, lui répondit-il.

– Et tu es toujours aussi modeste.

– Que veux-tu ? Je suis un Malfoy ! Pas un de ces abrutis de.

– Draco ! intervint Harry avec une moue. Je me passerai de tes commentaires, merci.

– Comme tu voudras. Un verre ?»

Draco tenait dans sa main une bouteille de bourbon et deux verres, se doutant de la réponse de Harry. Ce dernier hocha distraitement la tête. Quand ils furent servis, ils allèrent ensemble s'installer dans le bureau de Draco.

Celui-ci était de forme hexagonale. Près du mur du fond était posé un gros bureau en chêne. Des dossiers traînaient négligemment dessus. Sur le mur derrière le bureau, Harry aperçut une photo de son mariage. Draco avait été son deuxième témoin. D'autres photos étaient accrochées dessus. Sur la plupart, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtain clair souriait en faisant des signes de la main. D'autres cadres étaient également accrochés au mur. C'était les diplômes de Draco. Et il en avait une bonne flopée ! Tous les autres murs étaient couverts d'étagères croulant sous le poids de gros grimoires et encyclopédies diverses. A l'exception d'un seul ! Lui était caché par des gros casiers où ce trouvaient plusieurs noms de pays.

«Bon, finit par dire Draco. Maintenant que les grandes nouvelles ont été énoncées, tu pourrais peut-être me dire ce que tu veux savoir.»

Harry eut un sourire mystérieux.

«Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai pris quelques vacances ?.

– En effet oui.

– Et sais-tu où je suis allé ?»

Malfoy avala quelque gorgée de son verre et regarda Harry d'un air narquois.

«Tu t'attends à quoi ? A ce que je dise : Non, pas le moins du monde. ? Tu rêves là, Potter. Bien sur que je sais !»

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur.

«Franchement, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux. Tu oublies que l'Histoire de Poudlard et de toutes les personnes qui y ont été m'a toujours passionné.

– Ainsi, tu es déjà au courant ?

– Bien sûr. Et je peux même te dire la réponse à ce que tu es venu me demander. Et elle va m'écorcher la langue. 

– Comment ça ?»

Malfoy posa son verre et eut un grognement de dédain avant de dire :

«Je ne connais pas la réponse à ta question.

– Pardon ?

– Tu as bien entendu ! Je ne sais pas !»

Harry était subjugué! Depuis 3 ans qu'il était ami (?) avec Draco, il ne l'avait jamais entendu répliquer: Je ne sais pas !

A sa sortie de Poudlard, Draco avait fait la chose la plus incroyable qui soit ! Il devint Historien ! Personne ne s'attendait à ça ! Il est vrai qu'il avait un grand talent en histoire et pour être toujours au courant de tout, mais cela surpris tout de même toutes les personnes qui le connaissaient. Toutes, sauf Harry ! Draco et lui s'étaient étrangement rapproché en septième année. Au début, le jeune Malfoy était bien sûr dans les rangs de Voldemort. Mais il avait soudainement changé d'avis. Et qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait soudainement transformé ? Il y avait deux choses : Harry et Sarah !

Harry et lui, en fin d'année, s'étaient fait un petit duel. Oh, pas seulement un duel magique ! Non. Tout y était passé ! Magie, épée, poing ! Et c'est après deux heures de combat acharné que les deux ennemis s'étaient écroulés à terre, essoufflés et courbaturés. Ils étaient restés là pendant quelques secondes, puis avaient éclaté de rire. C'était de là que leur venait à tous les deux cette mèche blanche. Deux malheureux coups de poing leur avait fendu le crâne (Ginny avait faillit étriper Malfoy après ça !) et les cheveux qui avaient repoussé à cet endroit n'avaient pas pris leur couleur normale : ils étaient blancs. Chez Draco, ça pouvait encore passer. Mais pour Harry, on ne pouvait vraiment pas passer à côté !

Après ce combat, Harry et Draco se rapprochèrent. Mais le blondinet ne parvenait pas à dire au revoir à Voldemort. Il se savait dans l'erreur, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de tourner le dos aux Ténèbres. Mais un soir où le seigneur ténébreux et ses mangemorts avaient attaqué un marché moldu, Voldemort, qui commençait à douter de la fidélité de Draco, avait attrapé une jeune fille et avait ordonné à Draco de la torturer ! Mais il avait rusé ! Draco Malfoy n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien ! Il déploya toute sa force pour lancer un sortilège d'illusion ! Et tous, même le seigneur des ténèbres, furent bernés. Ils virent leur "camarade" en train de torturer lâchement la jeune moldue, alors que Draco avait transplané avec la jeune fille. Il l'avait amené à Poudlard. Et c'était Ginny et Harry qui l'avaient aidé à la soigner (Draco avait peur de la réaction du personnel de l'école ils apprenaient qu'il avait amené une moldue !).

Mais cela suffit à Voldemort pour comprendre que son serviteur les avait trahi. Et il était entré dans une rage folle. Mais Harry l'avait tué. Difficilement, mais il l'avait tué.

La moldue s'appelait Sarah. Et il fallait admettre qu'elle était d'une grande beauté. Draco, pourtant, n'avait même pas l'air de la remarquer tellement il était inquiet. Ce fut quand Dumbledore, qui était toujours au courant de tout aussi, vint demander des nouvelles de la jeune fille qu'il commença à la remarquer ! Et les choses avaient suivi leur cours. Le sorcier qui détestait les moldus tomba amoureux de la jeune fille. Et une nouvelle vie commença pour Draco Malfoy. Il renia son père (qui avait d'ailleurs fini en prison) et devint Historien du monde magique. Il avait même écrit un livre complet sur Voldemort. Harry l'avait lu et avait adoré. Surtout parce que son ancien ami ne le présentait pas comme : le valeureux garçon qui avait tué Voldemort ! Non. Malfoy n'était de ce genre là. Il avait présenté Harry tel qu'il était.

«Tu ne peux pas ne pas savoir, répliqua Harry qui était sorti de ses pensées. Tu sais toujours tout.

– C'est quand on sait tout qu'on s'aperçoit qu'on ne sait rien, répliqua Draco, visiblement énervé. Je connais l'Histoire de Poudlard en détail, mais je suis strictement incapable de te dire qui est le traître en 1975.

– Alors il y en a bien un ?

– Bien sûr ! Il y en a un chaque année. Et des actes terroristes mystérieux ont bel et bien été enregistrés cette année-là. Ainsi que l'enlèvement de plusieurs élèves qui furent, par Je-Ne-Sais-Qui, sauvé des griffes de Voldemort. J'ai les traîtres de toutes les années, mais impossible de mettre le doigt sur celui de 1975.

– Quel genre d'actes terroristes va-t-il y avoir ?

– Meurtre. Attaques de mangemorts, géants, détraqueurs… et plein d'autres monstres auquel tu peux faire face sans problème. Il y aura des tués, bien sûr, mais pas beaucoup.

– Pourquoi ?

– Peut-être grâce à l'intervention d'un mystérieux professeur de DCFM !»

Harry eut un léger sourire face au ton ironique de Draco qui était maintenant assis à son bureau, plus sérieux que jamais.

«A ton avis ? Qui ça pourrait être ?

– Soit un professeur, comme ça a été souvent le cas durant nos sept années à Poudlard, soit un élève.

– Les autres professeurs ont toute ma confiance et.

– Tout comme l'avait Quirrell ou encore Croupton. C'est ça ton problème Potter, c'est que tu fais toujours confiance aux mauvaises personnes. Et quand tu t'en méfies, il apparaît qu'elles sont clairement de ton côté !» Draco tendit la main vers une armoire, et d'un coup, ouvrit l'un des tiroirs. Il en sortit un épais dossier sur lequel Harry put lire : «Poudlard : de 1970 à 1980».

«Dis-moi les noms des professeurs que tu ne connais pas. 

– Jonathan Carpiel, professeur de Potion.

– Oho ! Carpiel !

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

– Rien ! C'est un ange ! Il sera tué en 1978. Par mon père d'ailleurs.

– Alors il y a. Antonio Barsolli. Divination.

– Laisse tombé ! C'est un grand devin. Mieux que le veille chouette qui ose se présenter comme professeur de divination d'ailleurs. Mais il va mourir ! Naturellement, par contre ! Enfin, si on peut considérer qu'une crise de nerfs puisse être naturelle. En 1984 ! Ensuite ?

– Mhmm. Attend. Y'a la prof de botanique, mais son nom m'échappe.

– Katia De Vaart, elle est bien connue pour son caractère tête en l'air ! Mais.

– Quoi ?

– Elle est morte cette année là. En 1975.

– Comment ?

– Tsssss, je déteste dire ça. Je ne sais pas.»

Harry pouffa de rire malgré lui face au regard énervé de Draco.

«Oui, c'est ça, ris ! Mais je sais déjà beaucoup de choses sur une époque qui est pourtant réputé comme étant nébuleuse, alors ne fait pas le malin !

– Moi ? Jamais.

– Revenons-en à l'important. Y'a qui d'autre comme prof que tu ne connais pas ?

– Ben. Y'a que c'est trois-là.»

Draco prit l'air songeur un instant puis.

«T'as repéré qui de louche dans les élèves ?

– Là, tu m'en demandes trop ! Ils sont tous louches !

– Mhmm. Il doit bien y'en avoir un qui te dis plus dans le rôle de traître.

– Rogue ?

– Mais tu lui en veux ou quoi ? Demanda Draco en riant. C'est pas lui. Il ne deviendra mangemort, selon mes sources, qu'en 1977. T'as encore le temps.

– Lestrange ?

– Idem.

– Goyle ? Rosier ?

– Idem et idem.»

Harry prit l'air songeur puis.

«Ton père ?

– Là, par contre, t'as une bonne piste. Il est devenu mangemort en 1974. Mais étant donné qu'il ne s'est ni fait prendre, ni fait renvoyer, je ne pense pas que se soit lui.

– Alors je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être.»

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'être songeur.

«Il y a des activités de prévue pour cette année, non ?

– Oui. Il en a déjà une pour Halloween.

– Du genre ?

– Tu ne le sais pas ?

– Potter !»

Harry ricana malgré lui tandis que Draco lui lançait un regard perçant.

«Une espèce de jeu de piste, finit par dire Harry. Les élèves devront se promener dans toute l'école et le parc et aller de professeur en professeur. Le groupe qui aura résolu toutes les énigmes et épreuves aura gagné.

– Tu as un rôle bien précis ?

– Non. Pas encore.

– Si on t'en propose un, refuse. Dis que tu préfères veiller à la sécurité. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais il faut que tu aies un champ d'action.

– Il va y avoir une attaque ?

– Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non.

– Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi, Malfoy, prévint Harry d'un ton tout à fait sérieux.

– Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Oui ? Tu dois faire ci, tu dois faire ça ? Et qu'arrivera-t-il le jour de l'attaque si tu es trop sûr de toi et que cette assurance t'empêche d'aider quelqu'un qui trouve la mort dans l'attaque alors qu'il devait vivre ? Mhmm ? Ça déréglera totalement le cours du temps ! Voilà d'où vient le fait que tout le monde ne puisse pas jouer avec à sa guise ! Parce qu'on risquerait de tout dérégler ! Pour toi, c'est une exception. Le passé avait déjà décidé que tu devais intervenir ! Il est donc normal que tu y vas. Mais aussi capital que personne ne sache que tu y es allé.

– STOP ! Cria Harry en se tenant la tête. Pitié. Epargne-moi les explications temporelles. C'est d'accord, je ferai à l'aveuglette comme d'habitude. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire avoir mal à la tête. Néanmoins, si tu veux tant que ça que je fasse tout normalement, pourquoi vouloir m'aider à trouver le traître ?

– Pour deux raisons toutes simples ! La première, je ne pense pas que ça soit un tord que tu saches qui est le traître. Etant donné ton statut de professeur, tu ne peux pas toujours être derrière lui. Et donc l'empêcher de faire ce qui doit être fait. En deuxième. Et bien, parce que ça m'agace de ne pas savoir qui c'est. C'est un peu égoïste, je sais, mais bon.»

Harry rit doucement en secouant la tête.

«Egoïste ? Qui ne l'est pas ? Regarde-moi. Je voyage dans le temps et je mets en danger la paix du monde par la même occasion. Je ne pense pas que tu sois plus égoïste que moi.

– Chacun ses défauts», dit doucement Draco.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, puis, d'un bond, Draco se releva.

«Allons, allons ! Dit-il. Rien ne sert de rester là à se sermonner. Harry Potter qui va avoir des jumeaux ! C'est bien un événement à fêter ça ! Allons nous amuser !

– Désolé Draco, dit précipitamment Harry en regardant sa montre. Je ne peux pas ! Je dois retourner à Poudlard !

– Tssssssss, dommage, j'avais une nouvelle à t'annoncer.» Harry jeta un regard agacé à Draco, mais bien vite, son expression se changea en curiosité.

«J'ai l'impression que tu vas rester un peu plus longtemps.»

******************

Harry rentra à Poudlard cinq heures plus tard ! Ce que lui avait appris Draco était en effet digne d'être fêter. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils étaient sortis et s'étaient éclatés. Car Draco allait se marier ! Et avec Sarah ! Harry se sentait plus heureux que jamais ! Le futur marié lui avait demandé d'être son témoin (vu qu'Harry était son premier vrai ami, c'était la moindre des choses !) et il avait accepté, bien entendu.

Ce fut un Harry un peu débraillé de sa "matinée" en boîte qui arriva au match de Quidditch opposant Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. Il remit ses vêtements en place et se jeta un sort de rafraîchissement, de façon à ce que personne, pas même Remus, ne sentent l'odeur de l'alcool et de la fumée de cigarette qui empestait la boîte où ils étaient allés. Car Harry avait encore assez de discernement pour ne pas rejoindre Ginny tout de suite. Elle lui avait demandé de rentrer tôt et voilà qu'il revenait à 11 heures. Mieux valait pour lui qu'elle se calme un peu.

Il alla donc dans les gradins où se trouvaient les Maraudeurs. Il les repéra facilement. Les quatre garçons tenaient en effet une bannière où les paroles : «BATTEZ-VOUS, TUEZ-VOUS, MAIS NE VOUS FAITES PAS DE MAL !» brillaient en lettre de feu. C'était d'un humour assez étrange, mais il aimait bien.

«HARRY !» cria James en l'apercevant et en lui faisant de grands signes. Le concerné lui sourit et vint se placer aux côtés de son père. Enchanté par la présence de leur professeur à leur côté, les Maraudeurs oublièrent un instant le match pour parler avec lui.

Car Harry n'avait pas chômé pendant ce mois passé à Poudlard. Il avait en premier lieu conquit sa mère, qui était rapidement devenue son amie. Et non seulement il s'était rapproché d'elle, mais en plus, Harry commençait réellement à veiller sur sa future mère. Le calme de Lily n'était qu'un masque imposé par sa solitude et c'est en brisant cette solitude qu'Harry parviendrait à éveiller sa mère. De plus, il n'était pas question qu'elle passe presque toutes les années de sa vie comme une misérable, abandonnée de tous. Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter cette idée. Et il avait décidé dès le début d'aider sa mère à se faire des amies. Et en fin de compte, ça n'avait pas été si difficile que ça. Deux semaines s'était écoulées depuis qu'elle avait fait la blague aux Serpentards et elle et les trois autres filles de Gryffondor ne se séparaient plus ! Lily avait même commencé à se rapprocher des Maraudeurs, ce qui avait enchanté Harry.

Mais pour les quatre garçons, ça avait été une autre paire de manche. Même si Lily, qui venait manger avec lui à tous les midis, était la personne idéale pour les rapprocher lui et les Maraudeurs, Harry savait que ça ne serait pas suffisant. Mais une fois de plus, la chance était avec Harry. Le samedi après l'agression de Lily, Harry avait en effet décidé de faire quelques exercices avec son balai, histoire de ne pas perdre de la main. Et alors qu'il était en plein dans une feinte de Wronski, les Maraudeurs et l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor étaient arrivés. Feintant de ne pas les avoir vu, Harry exécuta plusieurs figures spectaculaires et complexes et quand il redescendit au sol, ils étaient sous son charme. Rien ne pouvait plus faire plaisir à Harry que le regard remplis d'admiration de son père.

Pourtant, ça n'avait pas été si simple. Oh, bien sur, Sirius et James étaient maintenant totalement de son côté. Quant à Peter, et bien non seulement Harry se moquait totalement de lui, mais en plus, le rat lui était dévoué depuis le début de l'année. A la grande horreur de Harry. Non. La difficulté venait de Remus. Le lycanthrope se méfiait de lui. Chaque fois que Harry se retrouvait près des Maraudeurs, il se sentait comme sous un rayon X ! Pire que Dumbledore. Et pourtant, le vieil homme aussi se méfiait de lui. Sous la demande de son directeur, Harry n'avait rien dit au Dumbledore de 1975. L'Albus de 2000 (NdA : Albus 2000 ! le nouveau balai du monde sorcier ! lolll) avait en effet bien insisté sur le fait qu'il devait le découvrir seul ! Mais Remus demeurait un problème. Et un cours de DCFM bien particulier n'avait pas aidé Harry à charmer Remus, bien au contraire.

_Flash Back._

«A quoi ça va nous servir de savoir faire des incantations ?» Demanda Rogue d'un air maussade alors que Harry leur avait demandé d'essayer de réaliser une incantation y mêlant les éléments.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui lança un sourire de vainqueur, comme s'il avait espéré qu'on lui poserait cette question.

«M. Rogue, je vous remercie, dit-il alors que le concerné se renfrognait. Ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais qu'on me pose cette question.»

Tous les élèves regardaient maintenant leur professeur avec intérêt.

«Les incantations. Au début de ma scolarité, je me demandais aussi à quoi elles allaient me servir. Après tout, on ne peut pas dire qu'on ait le temps de faire de la poésie quand on est menacé par un mage noir. Pourtant.»

Harry se tut, laissant le temps à ses élèves d'avaler ce qu'il venait de dire. Rose McMillan leva timidement la main.

«Oui, miss McMillan ?

– Vous. Vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé devant un mage noir ?

– Malheureusement oui. Lorsque j'étais enfant.

– C'était. Grindelwald ?» Demanda Peter.

Tous les élèves ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. En temps normal, les Serpentards l'auraient bombardé de boulettes de papiers. Mais la punition qu'Harry avait donnée à Rogue, Lestrange, Rosier et Goyle leur avait appris à se tenir relativement calme en présence de leur professeur de DCFM. Et cela dans toutes les années et toutes les maisons ! Encore quelque chose qui avait plut aux Maraudeurs… et énormément déplut à Jonathan. Il lui avait presque sauté dessus quand il avait vu qu'Harry avait enlevé 160 points à sa maison… mais une simple explication de ce qui avait poussé Harry à agir de la sorte avait calmé les choses. Bien que Carpiel lui fasse encore un peu la tête.

Harry rit quelques secondes de Peter, puis parvint à reprendre son sérieux.

«Non, monsieur Pettigrow, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça. Même si j'ai déjà des cheveux blancs.»

Harry eut le plaisir de voir Lily s'essuyer les yeux tout en essayant d'arrêter de rire. Au début de l'année, elle osait à peine se permettre un sourire. Remus, lui, ne riait pas. La classe entière cessa de rire quand il leva la main. Remus était le seul à se méfier encore du nouveau professeur.

«M. Lupin ?

– A quoi ça vous a servi ? Je veux dire, par rapport au mage noir ?»

Harry regarda rêveusement Remus, se demandant s'il pouvait lui dire. Puis, il se souvint que son Remus Lupin n'avait été mis au courant de l'identité de Harry McDrell que quelques semaines avant son départ.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de réciter l'incantation à voix haute pour que son bouclier apparaisse. Des cris de peur se firent entendre parmi les élèves tandis que des flammes apparaissaient tout autour de lui. Elles léchèrent ses jambes, recouvrirent son torse et ses bras, pour finir par l'embraser tout entier. Les élèves paniquaient. Mais voyant le calme de leur professeur, ils comprirent qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire.

«Ceci, dit Harry, est un bouclier. Bouclier fait par une incantation. Je défie l'un ou l'une d'entre vous d'essayer de me toucher.»

Tous semblaient hésiter, mais Remus se leva, baguette tendue. Le loup-Garou voulait apparemment tester son professeur.

«Expelliarmus !» Rugit Remus.

Un rayon de lumière fonça droit sur Harry. Mais à la grande surprise de tous, il ricocha sur les flammes, et retourna droit vers Remus. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il fut projeté en arrière alors que sa baguette se dirigeait droit vers Harry.

Ce qui se passa alors alla bien trop vite pour que les élèves aient le temps de le voir. Alors même que le sort s'apprêtait à toucher Remus, Harry arrêta son bouclier. Il tendit son énergie magique au maximum, l'aura dorée l'entourant de nouveau. Et il fonça. Il fut au côté de Remus en un bond et avec un deuxième, parvint à le dépasser. Harry se retrouva contre le mur et il tendit rapidement les bras. Alors, avec un bruit sourd, il fut littéralement écrasé contre le mur par Remus qui atterri contre lui.

Tous les élèves étaient bouche bée. Aucun n'avait eut le temps de voir leur professeur bouger. Ils avaient juste vu les flammes disparaître pour être remplacé par une intense lumière dorée presque aveuglante. Puis un éclair doré. Et paf ! Le professeur se tenait au fond de la classe, un Remus Lupin secoué dans les bras.

Harry, quant à lui, s'était figé. Une grande douleur lui remontait la colonne vertébrale. Il attendit quelques secondes qu'elle passe, puis, il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Remus qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

«Vous allez bien M. Lupin ? Demanda Harry d'une voix un peu rauque.

– Ou. Oui. Mer. Merci.»

Remus semblait vraiment secoué. Harry remarqua alors une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Les yeux de Remus n'étaient plus ceux d'un humain, mais ceux d'un loup. Ses sens étaient déclenchés.

«Merde», pensa Harry en lui-même.

Ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas dangereux pour son identité. Mais en laissant sortir toute sa magie, il avait laissé Remus, ou plutôt le lycanthrope entrapercevoir tout son pouvoir. Il avait exposé sa force magique ! Et il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Car même si Harry doutât fortement que Remus n'ait jamais vu la force magique de Dumbledore, il était maintenant en mesure de savoir ce que valait Harry. Du moins, dans l'à peu près. Et si jamais il avait eut l'occasion de voir la force magique de Dumbledore, alors là, il était dans de beaux draps. Parce qu'il venait de lui montrer très clairement qu'il était plus fort que lui. Plus fort que le sorcier dit le plus puissant.

La cloche retentit soudainement. Harry s'aperçut qu'il tenait toujours Remus contre lui. Et que celui-ci le fixait d'un air vraiment très effrayé.

«Vous pouvez y aller, dit Harry en lâchant Remus. Sauf vous, M. Lupin. J'aimerai vous parler.»

Tous les élèves rangèrent leur affaire et partirent. Sauf Remus qui restait au fond de la classe en regardant Harry d'un air vraiment inquiet.

«Approchez, M. Lupin, je ne vais pas vous manger.»

Remus avança lentement. Quand il fut arrivé devant lui, Harry sortit une théière fumante et deux tasses. Il leur servit à tous deux un peu de thé et tendit doucement la sienne à Remus, qui fut obliger d'approcher un peu plus pour prendre craintivement la tasse des mains de son professeur. Il voulut reculer, mais Harry avait prévu le coup et avait fait apparaître une chaise pendant que Remus prenait son thé. Le jeune Gryffondor dut donc s'asseoir.

«M. Lupin, je tenais tout d'abord à vous féliciter pour avoir osé braver mon bouclier. Je donnerai donc 30 points à Gryffondor pour cet acte de courage. Néanmoins, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. J'ai cours et vous aussi, je vais donc être bref.»

Il attendit au cas ou Remus voudrait intervenir, mais le maraudeur le regardait, toujours un peu craintif, mais plus sûr de lui à présent.

«Je connais, en tant que professeur, votre... particularité. Et de ce fait, je sais que vous avez mieux suivis que les autres élèves ce qu'il s'était passé.»

Remus hocha vivement la tête.

«Et je suppose que. vous m'avez sentis.»

Remus sembla se rétrécir un peu. De toute évidence, l'instinct du Loup-garou était très présent. Harry, mentalement, visualisa son calendrier lunaire. La pleine lune était dans deux jours. Il était donc normal qu'il réagisse de la sorte. Ça n'aurait sans doute pas été la même chose s'il s'était produit le même événement le lendemain de la pleine lune, lorsque la bête se reposerait au fond de l'esprit de Remus. Mais ce jour-la, en fin de mois, le loup était en pleine forme. Et tout ses sens était en alerte. Et à en juger par le comportement effrayé de Remus, il savait que Harry lui était supérieur et s'inclinait face à son pouvoir, n'étant pas lui-même en pleine possession des siens. Enfin. Pour l'instant.

«Vous êtes fort, dit Remus, coupant le fil des pensées de Harry.

– Merci, répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai vous faire croire que ce que vous avez vu est une illusion.

– Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir une telle force.»

Harry eut un léger sourire. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à recommencer une de ses longues explications sur l'entraînement. Et ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider à persuader qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de nuire à l'école. Ni à qui que ce soit.

«Si, M. Lupin, c'est possible. C'est possible, vu que je le suis. Et que votre directeur. Le professeur Dumbledore est même plus fort que moi.»

Remus le regarda, semblant se détendre au nom de Dumbledore, et surtout à l'idée que la force d'Harry n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait.

«Je crois que la proximité de la pleine Lune, vous a légèrement embrouillé. Il est vrai que j'ai en moi une grande force magique, mais. Et bien je crois que j'ai dépassé ma limite.»

Harry regarda ses mains. Celles-ci tremblaient. Légèrement, mais suffisamment pour que Remus le voit distinctement.

«Mais le principal est que je vous ai évité le mur.»

Remus eut un léger tremblement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il se retourna et regarda le mur. Harry sauta mentalement en l'air de joie. Il avait enfin réussi à faire comprendre à son élève ce qu'il lui avait évité.

«Si. Si j'avais touché le mur, dit Remus d'une voix bégayante. Ça. Je.

– Ça aurait été aussi radical que si vous vous étiez jeté du haut de la tour d'astronomie», précisa Harry.

Et alors que Remus le regardait d'un air ébahi, Harry s'autorisa à prendre un risque. Il avait en effet dépensé de l'énergie magique en allant à cette vitesse. Non seulement parce qu'il avait utilisé un sort de rapidité, mais parce qu'en plus, il s'était servi de son instinct pour se lancer ce sort. Il l'avait fait, à la fois inconsciemment et consciemment. Ce qui était énormément fatiguant pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait pas l'habitude. Mais pour lui, ça l'avait juste un peu vidé. Il n'avait pas besoin de potion reconstituante pour si peu. Mais un sorcier normal en aurait même besoin de quatre. Il devait donc faire semblant d'en prendre une. Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule potion qui avait la même couleur que celle de reconstitution d'énergie. Celle d'anti-douleur. Qu'il avait toujours sur lui au cas où. Un seul flacon… qui datait d'ailleurs.

Harry se força donc à prendre la potion qui se trouvait dans son tiroir, et sous le regard de Remus, l'ouvrit. Il l'avala d'un trait, essayant de dissimuler sa grimace derrière sa main qu'il avait posée sur sa bouche en faisant semblant de l'essuyer. Puis, comme le voulait la tradition avec les potions reconstituantes, il libéra un peu d'énergie, bien peu par rapport à celle qu'il avait réellement, pour faire croire à Remus que la potion régénérait ses forces. Il soupira ensuite et regarda Remus qui le fixait d'un air perdu.

«L'accident est réparé. Me voilà maintenant capable d'assurer mes cours. Et vous, M. Lupin ?

– Oh, dit le concerner qui sembla se réveiller. Heu. Oui.

– Alors vous feriez mieux d'y aller, dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier sur lequel il avait griffonné à la hâte une excuse pour Carpiel.

– Oui. Au revoir professeur. Et merci.»

Harry lui fit un vague sourire, et hocha la tête. Convaincre Remus de sa bonne volonté serait sans doute difficile, mais au moins, il était parvenu à lui faire croire qu'il n'était pas si fort que ça. Plus fort que la moyenne, mais moins que Dumbledore. Comme tout bon professeur qui se respecte.

_Fin du Flash Back._

Remus se méfiait toujours de lui et Harry pouvait sentir son regard perçant suivre tous ses mouvements tandis qu'il parlait avec James et Sirius de Quidditch. «Je ne m'y ferais jamais», pensa Harry alors que l'attention de Remus et tous les élèves d'ailleurs, se penchaient pour regarder les deux attrapeurs qui fonçaient vers le sol.

«Ne vous fatiguez pas, intervint Harry. Le vif est près des buts de Serdaigle. C'est une feinte tout ce qui a de plus banale.»

Les Maraudeurs le regardèrent d'un air surpris tandis que la feinte de Wronski de l'attrapeur Poufsouffle échouait lamentablement puisque le Serdaigle avait aperçu le Vif d'or près de ses buts et qu'il fonçait droit dessus. Son adversaire étant sur sa lancé, le Serdaigle eut une large avance. Ça lui était d'ailleurs fort bénéfique vu que le Poufsouffle avait un balai plus rapide et plus performant.

Mais ce fut le Serdaigle qui attrapa le vif, donnant la victoire à son équipe 170 à 60. Harry dit au revoir aux Gryffondors qui allaient féliciter les gagnants. Alors qu'il marchait sur le terrain, il entendit James crier :

«Bravo Amos ! On se retrouve au prochain match !!»

Harry se retourna et regarda l'attrapeur des Serdaigles. C'était bien Amos Diggory. Avec un léger sourire, il tourna les talons. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se hâta de rattraper Ginny qui, avec les autres professeurs, se dirigeait vers l'école. Ce fut Jonathan qui l'aperçut le premier.

«Harry ! S'exclama le professeur de Potions. Mais où étais-tu donc passé ?»

Ginny se retourna d'abord avec un sourire, mais elle sembla soudainement se dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ainsi. Aussi détourna-t-elle la tête d'un air énervé et commença-t-elle à accélérer la marche, rattrapant Minerva et Albus qui étaient fort en avant. Carpiel lui fit un léger sourire.

«J'ai la vague impression qu'elle est en colère, murmura Harry en arrivant aux côtés de son collègue et ami, non sans un frisson en pensant qu'il allait mourir, tué deux ans plus tard.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire, se moqua Jonathan. Pendant la moitié du match elle n'a cessé de jeter des coups d'oeil à gauche et à droite et quand elle t'a vu près des Maraudeurs, elle a d'abord souris, puis elle à de nouveau eut l'air en colère. Très en colère.

– Merci pour le renseignement,» dit Harry en accélérant le pas pour essayer de voir où allait Ginny.

Il arriva dans le hall d'entrée au moment où elle montait les escaliers pour rejoindre leur appartement. Harry voulut la suivre et aller s'excuser pour son retard, mais McGonagall l'appela.

«Oui ? Demanda Harry non s'en penser qu'elle choisissait mal son moment.

– Il y a réunion des professeurs dans le bureau du directeur».

«En clair, amène-toi,» pensa amèrement Harry.

Il lui fit un sourire et un signe de tête comme quoi il la suivait et ils partirent vers le bureau. Arrivé devant la gargouille, Minerva prononça le mot de passe («blaireau à la crème») et ils montèrent ensembles jusqu'à Dumbledore.

«Vous voilà, s'exclama gaiement Albus en les voyant entrer. Et bien. Il ne manque plus que Jonathan et Katia et nous serons au complet ! Une tasse de thé ?»

Harry et Minerva déclinèrent poliment l'offre et s'assirent tous deux sur une des chaises qui étaient alignées devant le bureau de Dumbledore. D'autres professeurs, ainsi que Hagrid, étaient déjà présents et discutaient entre eux du sujet de la réunion : Halloween.

«Harry, dites-moi, demanda doucement Dumbledore, où étiez-vous donc passé tout à l'heure ?

– J'étais parti rendre une rapide visite à un ami, répondit l'interrogé en souriant.

– Une rapide visite de 5 heures», ironisa Minerva.

Harry ricana un peu pour la forme et souhaita en lui-même que quelque chose vienne le sauver : Si on lui demandait où il était allé et comment, il serait dans de beaux draps. Ce fut l'arrivé de Jonathan qui lui sauva la peau. Quand il vit Jonathan, Harry lui montra gaiement la chaise à côté de lui et commença à lui parler Quidditch. Ces deux-là s'entendaient comme larrons en foire et tout le monde savait qu'une fois qu'ils étaient ensembles, on ne pouvait rien en tirer. Cette amitié avait d'ailleurs surpris Harry lui-même. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse s'entendre avec un professeur de Potions.

Katia arriva 5 minutes plus tard. Elle était totalement décoiffée et ses vêtements étaient froissés.

«Excusez-moi pour le retard, dit-elle. J'avais oublié qu'on avait réunion !» Les autres professeurs pouffèrent de rire. L'étourderie du professeur de Botanique était toujours aussi drôle.

«Bien, s'exclama Dumbledore. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Comme vous le savez, le jour d'Halloween se tiendra dans notre école quelque chose qu'on n'y avait encore jamais vu : un jeu de piste. Pour ce jeu, vous aurez chacun un rôle. Et pour ne pas faire de jaloux, j'ai décidé que se serait le sort qui déciderait.»

Les professeurs échangèrent des regards confus. C'était une impression ou Dumbledore les prenait pour des enfants?? Tandis qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur cette question cruciale, Harry, qui avait l'habitude que Dumbledore le traite comme un enfant, observa son directeur. Il venait de faire apparaître un tableau où étaient écris plusieurs numéros avec, en dessous, divers rôles à jouer. Harry s'aperçut que celui qui l'intéressait était le numéro 7. Veiller à la sécurité des élèves. Il lui fallait absolument pécher le numéro 7. Et il allait encore devoir utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Harry eut un frisson. Utiliser ses pouvoirs en présence de Dumbledore. Voilà qui était terriblement dangereux. Mais il lui fallait le 7. C'était le seul qui lui donnerait un champ d'action. Ça et le 1. Le 1 consistait en effet à faire la première énigme dans la grande Salle. Tous les groupes d'élèves devaient passer d'abord par-là pour pouvoir ensuite aller chercher les indices qui leur permettraient d'aller à la seconde salle.

Dumbledore commença à passer devant les professeurs avec une boîte contenant des petits bouts de papiers. Harry était au centre de la file de professeur. N'importe qui pouvait pêcher les deux numéros qu'il voulait. Le professeur d'Etude des moldus pêcha le 16, au grand bonheur de Harry. Le second, qui n'était autre que le professeur Vector qui enseignait l'arithmancie, pêcha le 5. Harry décida qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser faire la chance et commença à ce concentrer. Mais au moment même où il rouvrait les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour bien visualiser le n°7, De Vaart le pêcha. Harry jura en lui-même. Il ne lui restait que le 1. Mais ce fut Minerva qui le pêcha. Harry n'avait rien pu faire. Dumbledore arriva devant lui et lui tendit la boîte. Harry se résolut à pêcher et blêmit quand il vit le numéro 17. Le dernier. Il se serait volontiers tapé la tête contre le mur.

«Bien, s'exclama Dumbledore. Je crois que.

– Albus, intervint soudainement McGonagall.

– Oui, Minerva ?

– Je ne voudrais pas manquer de respect au professeur De Vaart, mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait raisonnable qu'on lui attribue un autre numéro.»

C'était inespéré. Il se serrait bien jeté sur son ancienne directrice de maison pour l'embrasser. Malgré lui, Harry eut un sourire en imaginant la tête que ferait Ginny si elle apprenait qu'il avait embrassé McGonagall durant une réunion. Et il pâlit aussitôt en repensant au fait qu'elle allait sans doute l'étriper pour être revenu cinq heures plus tard au lieu d'une heure.

Tous les professeurs regardaient maintenant Katia qui semblait réfléchir en regardant le tableau. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas entendu Dumbledore proposer au professeur de botanique d'échanger son poste contre celui qu'elle préférait.

«Je pense, dit-elle, que le 17 me conviendrait bien.»

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry qui sourit et hocha la tête, faisant comprendre à tous qu'il était d'accord.

«Bien ! Maintenant que vous savez tous quel poste vous occupez pour le jeu de piste, je tiens à vous rappelez qu'il vous faudra faire fort attention. Tous, vous connaissez les épreuves. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de vous donner d'instructions. Je tiens juste à rappeler aux très estimés directeurs de maison qu'ils doivent rappeler aux élèves qu'il ne sert à rien de vouloir aller avec tel ou tel élève, vu qu'ils seront classés par année. Les sixièmes de Serdaigle avec les sixièmes de Serdaigle. Pas de Troisième mélangés aux quatrième en clair. Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.»

Les professeurs rirent légèrement face à la difficulté qu'avait Dumbledore pour s'expliquer.

«Ces choses-là ne sont plus de mon âge, dit joyeusement Dumbledore. Vous pouvez tous retourner à vos occupations. Exceptez le professeur McDrell avec qui j'aimerai m'entretenir.»

Harry se raidit de la tête au pied alors que les autres professeurs quittaient la pièce. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir une discussion avec Dumbledore. Il voulait juste retourner dans ses appartements et discuter avec Ginny.

«Harry, commença Dumbledore, je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de fort occupé, mais j'aimerai parler un peu avec vous de votre poste de... gardien si je peux me permettre d'appeler ça comme ça.»

Harry souffla discrètement de soulagement. Il craignait que Dumbledore ne veuille encore lui parler de choses banales telles que les meilleures sucreries qui existaient dans les deux mondes. C'était d'ailleurs une diversion. La dernière fois, Dumbledore était en train de lui parler de cacahuètes quand il avait soudainement demandé :

«Et de quel pays venez-vous encore ?»

Harry avait faillit se laisser berner en lâchant Australie, alors qu'il avait dit venir d'Amérique. Ça aurait été l'erreur de sa vie.

«Vous savez sans doute que la nuit d'Halloween sera la nuit de la pleine Lune.»

Harry comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir.

«Vous serez le seul professeur libre à ce moment là, Harry. Puis-je compter sur vous pour emmener M. Lupin au saule cogneur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. 

– J'irai le trouver à 19h. Ça nous laissera ainsi une heure.

– Bien ! C'est une excellente idée.»

Dumbledore se tut puis :

«Que pensez-vous des pâtes aux fromages gratinés professeur ?»

Harry crut qu'il allait le tuer. «Pas encore, pitié», pensa-t-il.

«Heu. J'aime bien répondit-il malgré tout en cherchant la meilleure excuse possible pour s'échapper.

– Ça tombe bien, je crois que c'est ce que les elfes de maisons ont préparé pour ce midi, dit Dumbledore en se levant, les yeux remplis de malice. Et si nous allions manger ?»

Harry sourit. Dumbledore avait visiblement compris que les petites conversations qu'il avait avec lui était devenue une vraie source de torture et en profitait pour faire de petites peurs à son nouvel enseignant. Harry pensa qu'il était temps de clarifier les choses avec Dumbledore.

«Plus de petite conversation sur la nourriture ? Demanda-t-il d'un air narquois.

– Non, dit Dumbledore qui avait visiblement compris où Harry voulait en venir. Je ne pense pas que ça soit encore nécessaire.

– Vous avez donc enfin compris que je ne ferai pas de mal à l'école, ni à qui que se soit ?

– Oh, ça je le savais depuis longtemps !»

Face à l'air dépité d'Harry, Dumbledore éclata de rire.

«Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi s^^ur ? Balbutia Harry.

– Et bien, en fait, plusieurs choses me l'ont prouvé. La première, le fait que vous ayez une femme qui vous aime. En second, votre réaction quand vous avez appris que vous alliez avoir des jumeaux. Je ne pense pas qu'un homme maléfique s'évanouirait pour ça. Et en troisième chose, c'est ce que vous avez fait, il y a trois jours.»

Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Et le sourire de Dumbledore ne le rassura pas du tout.

«J'avoue que je n'imagine pas un sorcier maléfique qui chanterait une chanson à une petite fille venant d'une famille de moldus parce qu'elle est triste.»

Harry se sentit rougir. Il se souvenait en effet très bien de ce jour là. Une petite fille avait été insultée par des grands qui l'avaient traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. Une Serdaigle si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Camélia Tronchon, réputée pour ses crises de larmes impossibles à arrêter. Cette petite hurlait et pleurait pendant des heures.

«Au moins, ça été radicale, lui dit Dumbledore alors qu'il marchait en direction de la Grande Salle. C'était déjà arrivé et personne ne savait quoi faire. Il faut dire que personne n'avait jamais pensé à lui chanter une chanson.»

Harry sourit douloureusement. Il avait tellement espéré que personne ne soit au courant de ça. Même si connaissant la petite Camélia, toute l'école le savait déjà. Cela fit sourire Harry. Une phrase de Dumbledore lui était en effet revenue en tête. : «Ce qui s'est passé dans les sous-sols du château, entre Quirrell et toi, est un secret absolu, par conséquent, toute l'école est au courant.».

Alors que cette pensée traversait la tête d'Harry, Dumbledore et lui traversèrent lentement l'entrée de la Grande Salle, faisant redescendre Harry sur terre. Tout de suite, il regarda la table des professeurs et s'aperçut que Ginny n'était pas là.

«Je suis désolé professeur, mais je dois aller parler à Ginny. 

– Dommage. Je suis sûr que vous auriez aimé leur pâtes au fromage.» Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et partit ne courant. Il devait absolument lui parler. S'excuser.

Il atteignit rapidement ses appartements. Il ouvrit la porte avec empressement, mais se figea quand il entendit des pleures. Il vit tout de suite Ginny, assise par terre devant son secrétaire. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes en tenant une lettre contre elle.

«GINNY !» S'écria Harry, paniquant pour son épouse.

Dés qu'elle l'entendit, Ginny se releva et courut vers Harry. Il la prit dans ses bras, terriblement inquiet.

«Ginny, dit-il d'un ton suppliant. Ginny qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?»

Elle renifla et, toujours blottie contre lui, commença à lui expliquer.

«Oh, Harry. C'est horrible, c'est vraiment horrible. D. Dumbledore. Il. il a eut une crise cardiaque.»

La terre s'ouvrit sous les pieds d'Harry. Tremblant de la tête au pied, il resserra sa prise sur Ginny, craignant de tomber lui-même.

«Ro. Ron nous demande de venir tout de suite, sanglota la jeune femme contre son épaule. Mon dieu. Harry !!»

Harry n'avait pas pu tenir. Plus faible que jamais, il s'effondra au sol, entraînant Ginny avec lui.

«Il. il faut y aller, dit-il, reprenant courage. Il n'est pas mort que je sache. N'est-ce pas ??»

Ginny secoua fortement la tête.

«Non. Mais. il est très faible !»

Le couple resta bien cinq minutes assis par terre. Harry finit par reprendre contenance. Lestement, il se relava et se précipita vers le secrétaire. Il prit un morceau de parchemin vierge, une plume et de l'encre et écrivit rapidement :

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Ginny et moi venons d'apprendre qu'un de nos proches avait eut quelques problèmes de santé. Nous avons du partir. Je vous promets que nous serons de retour demain._

_Merci de votre compréhension,_

_H. McDrell_

Il saisit Hedwige et lui dit :

«Je veux que tu apportes ça au professeur Dumbledore quand nous serons partis. Et dès que tu as déposé la lettre, reviens ici. D'accord ?»

La chouette hulula et alla se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, attendant que ses maîtres partent. Harry tendit la main à Ginny qui vint se blottir contre lui, le visage couvert de larme. Harry saisit la lanterne, mais avant de partir, il prit le temps de sécher amoureusement les larmes de Ginny avec sa main. Il embrassa doucement ses paupières et lui sourit.

«Tout ira bien, lui dit-il. C'est Dumbledore. Tout ira bien.»

Puis, pointant la lanterne avec sa baguette, il cria : «Lumos ! Poudlard : le 15 octobre 2000 !».

Et alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans un flash de lumière dorée, Hedwige déploya ses ailes et prit son envol par la fenêtre.

******************

Ils atterrirent devant les portes du château. On ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais la lanterne permettait à n'importe qui d'aller n'importe où, protection ou non. A peine eurent-ils touché le sol qu'ils entrèrent dans le château en courant. Des élèves qui bavardaient dans le couloir sursautèrent en les voyant entrer. Mais quand elles reconnurent Harry, elles rougirent et lui sourirent. Mais lui ne s'en préoccupa même pas. Main dans la main avec Ginny, il partit en courant vers l'infirmerie.

Les portes de l'infirmerie étaient closes, fait inhabituel à Poudlard. Devant, Sirius, Remus et Ron attendaient, appuyés contre un mur. Entendant des pas, les trois hommes se tournèrent vers eux. En les voyant, ils eurent un sourire. Sirius courut vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras, tandis que Ginny trouvait refuge dans ceux de Ron. Remus, lui, attendit que l'un de ses deux compères lâche l'un des voyageurs pour le serrer contre lui. Après de nombreuses embrassades, Harry fixa Ron, légèrement inquiet.

«Il va bien, lui dit le rouquin. Il s'est réveillé il y a à peine 15 minutes. Mais Pomfresh nous a mis dehors pour qu'il se repose.»

Harry et Ginny soufflèrent de soulagement. Malgré lui, Harry ne put retenir des larmes de joie. Il avait eut si peur pour cet homme qu'il considérait comme son grand-père. Ginny serra Harry dans ses bras alors que Sirius lui prenait la main, la serrant fortement dans un geste de réconfort. Ce fut dans cette position que Mme Pomfresh, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, les trouva.

«Vous tombez bien, Potter. Dumbledore voudrait vous voir... seul !»

Tous se regardèrent d'un air surpris, et Harry hocha la tête. Il s'écarta de Ginny et lâcha Sirius. Puis, avant d'entrer, il sécha rapidement ses larmes, même s'il était visible qu'il avait pleuré. Harry entra doucement dans l'infirmerie et referma les portes devant ses amis et Mme Pomfresh. Puis, craintivement, comme s'il était redevenu un enfant, Harry s'approcha du seul lit dont les rideaux avaient été tirés. Il les contourna et sentit son coeur se serrer en découvrant son directeur, fort pâle, couché dans le lit de drap blanc.

«Harry, s'exclama faiblement Albus en le voyant. Et bien mon garçon tu en fais une tête. Remets-toi, je ne suis pas encore mort que je sache.»

Harry sourit en reconnaissant la phrase qu'il avait dit à Ginny quelques minutes plutôt (ou plutôt 25 ans plutôt !) alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sans retenue, il s'approcha de Dumbledore, s'assit à son chevet et saisit sa main qu'il serra très fort. Albus lui sourit et passa doucement son autre main sur les joues d'Harry. Le concerné appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du vieil homme et continua de pleurer.

«Je suis désolé, lui dit Harry d'une voix étouffé.

– Désolé ? Lui demanda Albus. Mais pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

– Cela fait des mois que vous me harcelez pour que je prenne votre poste, expliqua Harry qui pleurait toujours. Et moi, égoïste comme je suis, je vous envoie balader à tous les coups. Mais… vous aviez besoin de repos et moi, je n'ai même pas été capable de comprendre ça.»

Dumbledore ne dit rien, caressant la tête de Harry qui serrait toujours la main de son professeur contre lui.

«Allons, allons, Harry, lui dit Dumbledore, obligeant le jeune homme à relever la tête. Il est vrai que je te demandais de devenir directeur parce que je voulais me reposer un peu, mais tu peux me croire, c'est surtout parce que j'avais envie que l'école tombe entre les mains de quelqu'un de responsable. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je travaille.»

Harry regardait son professeur, les yeux plein de larmes. Le vieil homme n'arrivait pas fort bien à rester insensible à la peine d'Harry. Ses yeux brillaient et menaçaient de déborder.

«J'ai 155 ans, Harry. Je suis vieux. Il fallait s'y attendre un jour… mais le pire est passé maintenant. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, tu peux me croire.»

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire radieux pour confirmer ses dires, mais une perle glissa doucement sur sa joue.

«Et à force de pleurer comme ça, tu me fais pleurer. Moi ! Allons mon garçon, sèches tes larmes !»

Souriant aussi, Harry essuya ses yeux et ses joues alors que, discrètement, Albus faisait de même.

«Au moins, cette petite nouvelle a eu un bon effet. Je sais que tu vas prendre mon poste à présent», lui dit Dumbledore d'un air malicieux.

Mais Harry, les yeux rougis, lui répondit tout à fait sérieusement :

«Je voulais déjà le prendre. Mais j'avais décidé d'attendre la fin du mondial, mais vu les circonstances, je vais... je vais me débrouiller pour trouver un autre attrapeur à l'école et je vais accepter. Je vais revenir et.»

Harry menaçait de pleurer encore. Souriant doucement, Dumbledore leva la main pour le faire taire.

«Tu ne vas rien faire de tout ça Harry. Tu vas rentrer à Poudlard en 1975 et faire tout ce que le destin a prévu pour toi là-bas. Puis tu reviendras ici, ira affronter les plus grandes équipes du mondial et quand tu auras gagné, parce que tu gagneras sinon, je peux t'assurer que je te le ferais payer si cher que tu seras ruiné jusqu'au restant de tes jours, quand tu auras gagné donc, tu viendras ici, et tu seras directeur.

– Mais. ce sera dans deux ans et.

– Et alors ? Harry, je gère cette école depuis des années. J'ai commencé bien avant que tu ne viennes au monde et tu peux me croire, arrêt de coeur ou non, je continuerais. Même si je devais devenir un fantôme, je le ferai !»

Harry sourit face à l'entêtement de son directeur.

«Allons Harry, lui dit-il encore. Je ne veux pas te voir triste comme ça. J'ai eu instant de faiblesse, je vais bien, point à la ligne. On ne va pas y passer Noël.»

Cette fois, Harry éclata de rire. Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent et Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Remus et Hermione apparurent.

«Bonjour professeur,» dirent timidement et d'une seule voix les cinq nouveaux arrivants.

Dumbledore échangea un regard avec Harry puis :

«Je n'ai pas l'intention de sermonner tout le monde, ça serait ma mort. Alors arrêtez de pleurer. Je vais bien. C'est clair ?»

Les autres parurent surpris, puis, voyant Harry qui était mort de rire, ils rirent aussi et s'installèrent autour de leur directeur.

«Vous nous avez fait une belle peur, s'exclama Ron. J'ai bien cru que j'allai faire un arrêt de coeur.

– Ron ! Dit Hermione d'un ton indigné qui fit rire tout le monde.

– Ben quoi ? Demanda le rouquin. Je dis ce que je pense !»

Les rires doublèrent et, bien vite, Mme Pomfresh arriva et les mit dehors, pestant contre les personnes qui empêchaient ses malades de se reposer. Rapidement, Harry se retrouva avec une Hermione dont le ventre était déjà un peu arrondit dans les bras.

«Harry, lui dit-elle, je suis si contente que tu sois là. 

– Moi aussi, Hermione, je suis content d'être là.»

Il la serra contre lui, puis la lâcha et la regarda de la tête au pied.

«Je vois que ma filleule grandit.

– A bon ? Intervint Ron. Comment tu fais ? Parce que moi, franchement… tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'Hermione grossit».

La jeune femme asséna une petite gifle à son mari qui fit semblant d'être projeté sur le mur, faisant rire les autres. L'inquiétude qui était palpable avait maintenant totalement disparue.

«Je suis désolé de ne pas être venue vous accueillir, dit Hermione à Harry et Ginny alors qu'ils marchaient vers ses appartements privés qu'elle partageait avec Ron, mais j'avais cours.

– Mince !», S'exclama Ron.

Il partit en courant, déclenchant le rire des quatre autres. Mais Harry décida qu'il serrait intéressant d'aller voir son ami. Il s'excusa et partit aussi vite que Ron. Quand il arriva sur le terrain de Quidditch, des premières années écoutaient attentivement Ron qui leur expliquait comment descendre en piqué sans s'écraser.

«Ce n'est pas avec de la théorie qu'ils vont y arriver, s'exclama Harry alors que les enfants poussaient des cris de joie et de surprise. Mais avec de la pratique, acheva-t-il en faisant face à Ron.

– Et le grand Harry Potter se propose peut-être pour cette tâche difficile ? Demanda Ron d'un air narquois.

– Mhmm, je pourrais le faire. Si seulement mon frère et ami, Ron Weasley était là, comme durant mon enfance.

– Vraiment ? Demanda le roux.

– Oui. Surtout qu'il est devenu un grand professeur de vol, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.»

Les enfants qui étaient autour d'eux riaient aussi, regardant maintenant leur professeur avec plus d'admiration.

«Et bien, dit gaiement Harry d'un air de conspirateur. Ça vous dirait les enfants si Ron et moi, on vous prenait un par un sur un balai pour vous montrer toute la beauté d'un piqué ?»

Des oui fusèrent de partout alors que de petites mains existées se tendaient pour être le premier à faire un piqué. Ron sourit à son ami et s'éloigna. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un nimbus 2000 pour Harry.

«Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je pense que ça sera toujours mieux qu'une comète 360.»

Harry lui sourit, puis, d'un air tout à fait sérieux, serra la main de Ron avant d'ordonner au groupe d'élèves de faire deux files, une pour Ron, une pour lui. A la surprise de Ron et à l'enchantement de Harry, ils eurent tous les deux un nombre égale d'élèves.

«C'est parti !» S'exclama Harry.

Harry enfourcha son balai et tendit la main à une petite fille aux cheveux blonds avec des nattes. Elle s'approcha de lui, rouge pivoine. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la couleur que pris son visage quand elle s'assit devant lui et qu'il passa ses bras devant elle pour tenir son balai tout en la soutenant.

«Comment tu t'appelles ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il décollait et volait à quelques centimètres du sol.

– Mirabelle, lui dit la petite fille.

– Et bien Mirabelle, tu es prête ?

– Ou. oui !»

Harry sourit et avec une virtuosité qui arracha des cris aux petits enfants qui étaient encore au sol, s'éleva dans le ciel.

«Si je vais trop haut pour toi, dis-le !»

Mais la petite fille n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur du tout et quand Harry s'arrêta à 20 mètres du sol, elle poussa une exclamation émerveillée.

«Tu crois que ça ira pour le piqué ?»

Elle secoua fortement la tête.

«Alors accroche-toi !»

Il fit un petit cercle, puis, voyant qu'elle se tenait bien, il fonça droit vers le sol. Il entendit la petite fille crier de surprise alors que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. Craignant de lui faire peur, il ralentit l'allure, mais aussitôt, la petite fille cria :

«Plus vite ! Plus vite !»

Harry s'exécuta et fonça à toute vitesse. A un mètre du sol, il s'arrêta. Mirabelle, les joues rougies par le vent, riait et pleurait à la fois. Elle rejoignit ses amies avec des exclamations de plaisir et de joie.

Le reste de son groupe se comporta à peu près de la même façon. Tous semblaient avoir une confiance incroyable en lui et, alors que la moitié des élèves avaient déjà fait un piqué, Harry remarqua que d'autres étaient arrivés et s'étaient installés dans les gradins, regardant les premières années avec envie. Il sourit et se retourna vers un petit garçon aux cheveux blond. Avec un petit sourire, Harry lui tendit la main et d'un air timide, il monta devant Harry.

«Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda patiemment Harry.

– Ti. Timothy, répondit l'enfant d'une petite voix.

– Et bien, Timothy, tu es prêt ?

– J'ai un peu peur, avoua le jeune garçon.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit Harry d'une voix rassurante. Si jamais je vais trop haut ou trop vite, dis-le moi, je ralentirai aussitôt !»

Le petit garçon se décontracta et sourit à Harry qui s'éleva dans le ciel. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, il alla quand même assez haut. Timothy lui demanda d'arrêter de monter à 15 mètres, et Harry pensa que pour cinq mètres de moins de ses camarades, il était tout de même aussi courageux qu'eux.

«On y va ?»

Le petit garçon mit du temps à répondre, fixant le sol avec appréhension. Mais il finit par hocher bravement la tête. Voyant qu'il tremblait, Harry ne plongea pas tout de suite. Il fit quelques tours de terrain, parfois en descendant, parfois en remontant, un peu comme des montagnes russes. Puis, il se souvint de la chanson qu'il avait chantée à la petite Camélia. Souriant, il la chanta, légèrement modifié, à l'oreille de Timothy.

Le courage d'un lion,

Qui rugit parfois si fort qu'on le distingue de tous les autres sons

Ne rend pas un homme fort,

Sur ce point-là, crois-moi, Gryffondor à tord.

La ruse d'un serpent,

Avec son corps sinuant,

Ne rend pas un homme fort,

Sur ce point là, crois-moi, Serpentard à tord.

L'intelligence d'un aigle,

Qui a de larges ailes

Ne rend pas un homme fort,

Sur ce point là, crois-moi, Serdaigle à tord.

Et l'assiduité d'un blaireau,

Avec ses yeux aussi noir que le charbon,

Ne rend pas un homme fort,

Sur ce point là, crois-moi, Poufsouffle à tord.

Petit garçon aux cheveux blond, regarde en haut et non en bas,

Sois courageux et crois en moi.

Petit garçon aux cheveux bond, ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur toi.

Harry vit Timothy se relaxer encore plus et sourire. Alors, sans le prévenir, alors qu'ils étaient au moins à 35 mètres du sol, Harry plongea. Il entendit Timothy crier, mais en voyant son sourire, il comprit que ça n'était pas de peur. Quand ils atterrirent, tout les autres premières années vinrent féliciter leur ami. Ron, lui, regardait son ami, bouche bée.

«Quoi ? Demanda Harry.

– Je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire monter sur un balai !» s'exclama Ron, admiratif.

Harry lui fit un sourire de conquérant, puis, il se tourna vers les derniers élèves. Pour lui aussi, tout se passa bien. Il ne monta qu'à 20 mètres, mais c'était déjà bien.

La cloche retentit, mais aucun premier année ne partit. Tous étaient agglutinés autour d'Harry qui leur signait patiemment des autographes, avec un petit mot d'encouragement pour l'un, des félicitations pour l'autre. Sur le papier de Timothy, Harry lui écrivit les paroles de la chanson et en dessous, il mit :

«Tu deviendras un grand joueur de Quidditch plus tard !» et signa.

Quand tout les élèves de premières repartirent avec leurs autographes, Harry et Ron, qui avait du signer aussi, rentrèrent au château.

«Je n'ai jamais fait un cours pareil. Y'a pas à dire, tu serais un prof super !»

Harry sourit à son meilleur ami, pensant en lui-même que cinq ans plutôt, Ron lui aurait fait une crise de jalousie monumentale !

Riant allègrement, ils retournèrent ensembles aux appartements des Weasley où Hermione et Ginny parlaient layette. Sirius et Remus avaient du partir pour s'occuper du magasin, mais avait promis de revenir en soirée.

Les deux couples s'amusèrent beaucoup ensembles. Hermione et Ron n'avaient heureusement plus cours, bien qu'Harry le regrettât ; il avait beaucoup aimé enseigner les piqués et aurait vraiment aimé aider Hermione a donné un cours de Métamorphose.

«Tu plaisantes ? Lui dit la jeune femme. Tu es nul dans cette matière.» Harry lui fit une grimace, mais finit par rire avec les autres.

Au dîner (ou souper comme vous préférez), Harry et Ginny allèrent à la Grande Salle, où leur entrée fut suivie de cris de surprise, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, et des exclamations de joie pour ceux qui l'étaient. Harry refusa de signer des autographes, disant qu'il en avait assez signé pour la journée. Enfin, il put rejoindre la table des professeurs ou les autres s'étaient déjà installer depuis longtemps.

«Alors Potter, dit une voix froide dans le dos d'Harry. Je crois que vous avez toujours la tête aussi enflée.

– Et vous les cheveux toujours aussi gras», répliqua Harry en se retournant.

Rogue et lui se sourirent et se serrèrent la main amicalement. Harry aurait bien voulut parler encore un peu avec son ancien professeur de Potions, mais il fut dans l'impossibilité de prononcer la moindre parole quand Hagrid, qui s'était approché, le souleva du sol et le serra très fort contre lui.

«Content de vous voir aussi Hagrid», lui dit Harry d'une voix étouffé alors que les autres éclataient de rire.

Le demi-géant accepta de lâcher Harry quand Ginny intervint en lui disant qu'elle avait encore besoin d'Harry pour le reste de sa vie. Le dîner se passa dans une atmosphère décontractée, bien que plusieurs élèves jetèrent des regards inquiets à la chaise vide de Dumbledore. Mais aucun ne soupçonnait, heureusement, ce qui avait empêché le vieil homme d'être présent au repas, et aucune panique n'éclata.

Après le dîner, Harry alla demander à Mme Pomfresh s'il pouvait voir Dumbledore, mais la vieille infirmière refusa, disant qu'il avait besoin de repos. Il lui demanda alors s'il pouvait le voir le lendemain avant son départ et elle accepta.

La soirée fut bien plus calme. Harry compta à ses deux meilleurs amis ainsi qu'à son parrain et à Remus ce qu'il s'était passé durant son mois passé en 1975. Ron et Hermione buvaient littéralement ses paroles, alors que, à certains moments, les deux Maraudeurs décrochaient pour continuer leur partie d'échecs. Au moment ou Harry relata le cours de DCFM où il intervint pour empêcher Remus de s'écraser contre le mur, pourtant, le loup-garou releva la tête de son jeu et sourit.

«Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour ton intervention, lui dit-il. Tu m'as pourtant sauvé la vie.»

Harry sourit à son tour.

«Merci donc, professeur McDrell !»

Les autres rirent alors que Harry prenait un air gêné en faisant un geste de la main pour dire que ce n'était rien.

Harry continua son récit et arriva rapidement à son voyage. Etrangement, Ginny ne semblait plus lui en vouloir et elle se serra même contre lui alors qu'il racontait sa discussion avec Draco. Et alors que les autres croyaient qu'il en avait finit, Harry, faisant comme s'il parlait de la météo, annonça :

«Draco va se marier avec Sarah pendant les vacances de Noël. Je suis son témoin, d'ailleurs.»

Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre et même Ron, qui ne supportait pas encore très bien Draco, parut heureux de la nouvelle.

Quand la nuit tomba, une question cruciale fut posé : Où Harry et Ginny allaient-ils dormir ? Harry trouva vite la réponse en disant qu'il souhaitait rentrer chez lui.

«Mais c'est à une centaine de kilomètres ! s'exclama Hermione, visiblement inquiète.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Ginny. Nous marcherons jusqu'à la sortie des protections de Poudlard, puis nous transplanerons.

– Est-ce raisonnable pour les bébés ? Demanda tout de même la jeune professeur de métamorphose.

– Bah tu sais, répondit Ginny, ils ont déjà voyagé dans le temps alors je ne crois pas que transplaner leur fera du mal.

– Faudrait peut-être leur faire passer le permis», plaisanta Ron.

Tous rirent, puis, ils se dirent au revoir et Harry et Ginny sortirent du château. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la grille. Dans un pop sonore, ils se retrouvèrent devant leur maison. Après avoir pris un bain, ils allèrent se coucher et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Plongés dans les ténèbres de leur chambre, Harry et Ginny soufflèrent en même temps de contentement ce qui les fit un peu rire. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, Ginny décida de parler d'un sujet qui l'inquiétait depuis un petit moment.

«Harry, commença-t-elle. Comment allons-nous les appeler ?»

Harry resta silencieux un moment, savourant d'être près de celle qu'il aimait dans Son lit !

«J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait leur donner chacun un nom. Vu qu'il y en a deux, on n'a pas trop à se disputer.»

Ginny rit légèrement.

«Tu as déjà une idée ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Oui. J'avais pensé à Abel. C'est comme ça que s'appelait mon grand-père.»

Ginny éclata soudainement de rire.

«Quoi ? demanda Harry, légèrement vexé qu'elle se moque du nom de son grand-père

– Ça peut paraître risible quand on y pense, dit la jeune femme, mais j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait appeler le deuxième Théo. C'était le nom de Mon grand-père.»

Harry sourit et serra un peu plus Ginny contre lui.

«Vendu !» Dit-il gaiement.

Il plongea soudain dans les couvertures et alla mettre sa bouche devant le ventre de Ginny.

«Hé ? Les mecs ? Demanda-t-il. Ça vous plaît Abel et Théo ?»

Ginny rit en tirant Harry vers elle. Quand son visage fut devant elle, bien qu'elle ne puisse le voir, elle sut avec certitude qu'il souriait.

«Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant.

– Y'a intérêt», ronchonna-t-il.

Ginny rit encore un peu, mais finit par s'endormir, la tête nichée dans le cou de Harry qui la rejoignit rapidement dans le pays des rêves.

*************

Ils repartirent le lendemain en 1975, non sans que Harry ait fait une visite à Dumbledore pour lui faire promettre de prendre soin de lui et sans avoir ordonné à Ron de le tenir au courant de la santé du directeur. Le Dumbledore de 1975 ne leur en voulut pas pour leur soudaine disparition et il fut même surpris de les voir arriver, plus heureux que jamais.

##################################################################

Et voilà !!! J'avais pas dit qu'il arriverait ce week-end ?? Héhé !! Le voilà !! Mon précieux chapitre 6. . . Le dernier chap que j'avais écris à l'avance. . . (Petites larmes). Maintenant, tout va ralentir !! Je n'ai pas finit le 7 ! J'en suis qu'au début. . . (petite voix qui vient de l'intérieur : « Un début de 24 pages. . . J'appelle pas ça un début. J'appelle ça le tiers !) Oui, bon, enfin soit. Je ne pourrais pas beaucoup y travailler ce week-end, pour cause de gros devoir à finir si je veux pas me faire tuer (et un dossier de trente pages à faire pour mardi ! un !! Et j'en ai que trois. . . ce tape la tête au mur) Je garde espoir ! j arriverai ! Et le soir venu, comme en ce vendredi, j'écrirai mon chap. . . C décidé. Je vous promet pas de vous l'envoyer le week-end prochain, mais je vous promet de vite le finir et de l'envoyer à ma correctrice ! Et ensuite, je la harcèlerais jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait corrigé. . . (je plaisante Marion, t'inquiète . . . ^-^ !)  
  
En attendant, maintenant que je vous ai bien ennuyé avec mon blabla, voici d'abord. . .  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moiiiiiiii ! Tout est à JKKKkkkkkkk. . . Pas grave c la fatigue. . . Mais faut comprendre ! il est presque minuit là !!  
  
Ensuite, pour leur Review :  
  
A Tiffany : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Voilà la suite. En effet, Lily a des flashs, mais qd à savoir. . . L'avenir nous le dira (suis sadique non.. ? Lol !)  
  
Jeandan : Contente que ça te plaise ! voici la suite !  
  
A Pimousse fraise : L'une des meilleures ? Et bien, j'en suis très flattée, vraiment, merci beaucoup !! Voilà le chap 6 ! j'espère qu'il t'a plus ! A la prochaine !  
  
A Clem : semaine chargée. . . ça, on peut le dire ! Mais voilà tt de même le chap 6 ! Contente que le 5 t plus. Moi, je préfère le 6 au 5. . .Et le 7 au 6. . tu m'en diras des nouvelles ?! ^-^ !  
  
A Prongs : Combien de chap je compte faire ??? Bonne question. Loll ! Franchement, je sais pas ! L'histoire est en partie faite dans ma tête (j'arrête pas de changer ou de rajouter des morceaux ^-^ !) Je pense que ça devrait en faire une quinzaine, mais rien n'est sûr, y'en aura p-ê plus ! Ou moins . . . V'la le chap 6 en tt cas ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu !  
  
A Nadia : Oooooooh ! Une fan de la citadelle des ombres!! ( saute de joie en hurlant !) Voilà qui fait plaisir !! Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tt cas.  
  
A Ccilia : Ben alors ? Pourquoi g plus de nouvelles ? Bah, pas grave, je suppose que tu dois avoir des contres temps ! En tt cas, merci de tt cœur pour les reviews !!  
  
A Solar : J peux rien, c dans ma nature ! lolll. En tt cas, contente que ça te plaise !! J'espère que le 6 t'auras plu aussi !  
  
A Fred et George : Merci, je suis vraiment flattée!! Et très heureuse que ma fic. . . vous plaise. . . Vraiment, merci. Voici le chapitre 6 ! Je promet de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour le 7 ! ^-^ ! A la prochaine !  
  
Et voilà ! Ct les habituelles réponses aux reviews ! Merci encore à tt ceux qui lisent cette fic ! Et tt particulièrement à Marion, qui m'encourage, à Ccilia, sans qui je n'aurai jamais pu mettre cette fic, vu que je suis vraiment nul en anglais et à Laura (bien que je sais qu'elle ne verra pas cette note, vu qu'elle ne sait même pas que Ff.net existe malgré le nombre de fois ou je cite se nom dans la journée !) qui, sans le savoir, m'a beaucoup aidé pour la réalisation de ses six premiers chapitres. . . (ben, non, pas pour les autres. . . ). A la prochaine et le plus tôt possible j'espère. Petit indice pour le septième, mais vraiment petit, : son titre : Jeux dangereux !  
  
Bye !


	7. Jeux dangereux

**7: Jeux dangereux**

«Dites ce que vous voulez, mais moi, je persiste à dire qu'il est louche !»

James se prit la tête entre les mains. Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans leur dortoir à discuter du cas McDrell. Trois longues heures à éplucher tout ce qu'ils savaient sur lui.

«D'abord, il arrive la veille de la rentrée, comme ça, de nulle part.

– Tu n'en as aucune preuve, Remus, intervint pour la centième fois, Kelly, d'un air exaspéré.

– Mais si ! Rose, ta mère a bien dit que le ministère avait été mis au courant de son engagement qu'en début d'après-midi de la rentrée ?

– Oui, répondit la jeune fille qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

– Voilà ! Il a donc été engagé alors qu'on ne savait rien de lui !

– Mais si Dumbledore l'a pris sans demander l'aval du ministère, c'est qu'il avait confiance en lui, fit remarquer Sirius.

– Ce type est très fort, persista Remus. Il l'avait peut-être envoûté.

– Envoûter Dumbledore ? s'exclama Peter. Remus, arrête. Là, c'est de la démence.»

Remus voulut répliquer quelque chose à Peter, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Calypso prit la parole en première.

«Je suis d'accord avec toi que le professeur McDrell est... mystérieux. Et qu'il a probablement un secret assez incroyable et difficile à percer sur sa vie. Mais soyons logique, Remus. Dumbledore est l'homme le plus fort du monde sorcier. Personne n'arrive à la battre. Seul Tu-Sais-Qui à une force environnant la sienne. Et je ne pense pas que Dumbledore l'engage un jour comme professeur de DCFM.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi, concéda Remus. Et je suis même sûr qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de maléfique.

– Alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur lui ?» demanda finalement James, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Sirius se redressa, Calypso le regarda, Rose sembla sortir de ses pensées, Kelly fit un bond de 20 centimètres du lit de Sirius où elle était installée, Peter tomba du sien et Remus, qui était au centre de la pièce se tourna vers lui, faisant virevolter sa cape.

Depuis sa première année, James avait une certaine autorité sur le groupe. Tous l'acceptaient et il n'était pas rare que dans une situation délicate, ça soit vers lui qu'ils se tournent, quel que soit le problème. Cela avait d'abord beaucoup gêné James, mais depuis quelque temps, il semblait un peu mieux accepter son rôle de chef. Dans ces situations, les Gryffondors avaient parfois l'impression d'être en présence du chef des Aurors, Abel Potter.

«Je... Et bien... Je ne m'acharne pas sur lui, finit par dire Remus. Je veux juste que vous admettiez qu'il a quelque chose de louche et qu'une bonne fois pour toutes, vous acceptiez de faire des recherches sur lui.»

James souffla, exaspéré. Il s'éloigna du mur sur lequel il était appuyé, et, tel un avocat allant plaidoyer, alla se placer au centre de la pièce, Remus allant s'asseoir près de Rose, sur son lit.

«Résumons les faits, dit enfin le jeune homme sous le regard de tous ses amis. Harry McDrell est arrivé, semble-t-il, en Angleterre le 31 août 1975. Personne ne l'avait vu auparavant, personne ne savait d'où il venait. Avec lui, sa femme, Ginny McDrell, qui, selon moi, vu que j'étais présent, devrait accoucher de deux petits garçons au mois de Mars. Ce soir-là, il se présente à Poudlard, passe trois heures en compagnie de Dumbledore dans le bureau directorial et en ressort professeur de DCFM alors que son épouse devient aide infirmière. Ses renseignements, sont fiables, car ils viennent à la fois de Hagrid, qui est toujours au courant de tout et du professeur De Vaart, qui à la langue plus pendue encore que Rita Skeeter.»

Rose eut un grognement de dédain, faisant pouffer Peter et sourire légèrement Remus.

«Pour clôturer le tout, le ministère n'a pas eut le droit de donner son avis sur cet engagement, et n'a été mis au courant de l'événement que le jour même de la rentrée, poursuivit James. Une recherche à la Bibliothèque effectuée par Calypso, confirme qu'il existe bien une famille de sorcier McDrell en Amérique. Mais ! Aucun Harry n'y figure... Pendant ce temps, il nous apparaît clairement qu'il éprouve un certain désintérêt pour les maisons de Poudlard ; il se montre aussi sympathique avec un Gryffondor qu'avec un Serpentard... Exception faite pour certains, ricana-t-il en pensant à la retenue d'une semaine qu'avait eut Rogue et sa petite bande, sans oublier les 160 points enlevés. Par contre, il prend un malin plaisir à aider ses élèves. Comme exemple, vous avez Lily ET ! Remus.»

Le concerné fronça les sourcils.

«Nous n'avons, pour l'instant que de maigres renseignements sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lily. Nous savons juste qu'elle était attaquée par les Serpentards et qu'il est intervenu. Pour Remus, par contre, nous avons tous, plus ou moins, suivis. Il s'est déplacé à grande vitesse, sans même prononcer un sort et a réussi à empêcher notre jeune Sherlock de s'écraser contre le mur, ce qui soit dit en passant, lui aurait été fatal.» Remus baissa la tête, mais la releva aussitôt.

«Grâce au sens de lycanthrope de Remus, néanmoins, nous sommes en mesure de savoir qu'une aura de pouvoir est apparue et à sembler... "entrer en action", c'est-à-dire qu'elle lui a donné le pouvoir de se déplacer plus vite que l'éclair... Cette aura était doré, or, toujours selon Calypso et les renseignements qu'elle a trouvées, à la bibliothèque (James souffla un peu) une aura de puissance dorée représente la pureté de l'être qui la possède, ce qui veut clairement dire qu'il n'est pas maléfique.»

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour contester, mais James le fit taire en levant la main.

«Mais, selon notre précieux témoin aux sens archi-développés, une pointe de rouge entourait Ha, l'accusé.»

Sirius eut un léger rire face à la comédie que jouait son ami, mais voyant qu'il retrouvait son sérieux, il fit de même.

«Le rouge qui peut symboliser plusieurs chose. A savoir : la colère, le feu, la vengeance, le courage et l'amour. Néanmoins, je tiens à rappeler que notre professeur venait juste de faire apparaître un bouclier de flammes grâce à une incantation...»

Il se tut un petit moment pour bien laisser le temps aux autres d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

«Récemment, le professeur McDrell s'est absenté pendant 24h, pour retourner dans son pays voir un proche qui était souffrant, comme nous l'ont informé les bavardages de Pomfresh et de De Vaart, qui n'étaient pas du tout discrètes... C'était il y a 2 semaines... Durant ces deux semaines, nous avons épluché tous nos centres d'informations, avons laissé traîner une oreille indiscrète ou deux dans le bureau même de Dumbledore, avons fais perdre 10 points à Gryffondor pour avoir laisser traîner ces oreilles, sommes parvenu à persuader McGonagall qu'on préparait un mauvais coup ce qui fait qu'on est maintenant étroitement surveillé et que notre blague pour les Serpentards est repoussée à dans une semaine. 

– James, coupa Remus. Je pense que ça ira.»

Le concerné fixa Remus, puis :

«Voilà. C'est tout ce que nous savons sur McDrell. J'avoue que c'est bien peu de chose et que... Et bien, que ce type est un mystère. Mais il faut être logique. Nous ne savons même pas dans quel camp il est.

– Moi, je crois connaître quelqu'un qui le sait», dit soudainement Rose.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle avec surprise.

«Qui ?» demanda James.

Rose semblait beaucoup hésiter. Ce fut Calypso qui parla.

«Lily», dit-elle simplement.

James souffla.

«Elle le connaît mieux que personne, continua la poursuiveuse. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut nous renseigner sur McDrell, c'est elle.

– On sait tout ça Calypso, dit doucement Sirius. Mais honnêtement, sur ce point-là, je suis d'accord avec James et Remus. Chose qui est devenue assez rare depuis le début de cette année...»

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent un instant d'un air penaud.

Depuis le début de l'année, ils n'étaient plus d'accord sur rien. Remus se méfiait de Harry, mais James, lui, sentait dans son coeur qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Jamais la situation n'avait été aussi partagée entre les quatre amis. Sirius ne savait plus qui suivre, car il était partagé. Il avait confiance en Harry, mais admettait qu'il cachait quelque chose d'intéressant à chercher. Peter, lui, attendait. Il suivrait la voie que choisiraient ses amis une fois le cas tranché, mais n'intervenait pas.

James serra les dents. Cette situation n'avait que trop duré. Ils étaient en train de se chamailler pour rien…

«Bien, finit-il par dire. Après réflexion, voilà ce que je propose.»

Tous le regardèrent et Remus serra fort les poings, près à intervenir s'il n'était pas d'accord.

«Je suis d'accord sur le fait que Harry McDrell cache quelque chose. Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il nous faut découvrir quelque chose sur lui.»

Remus regardait James, les yeux écarquillés.

«Néanmoins, je lui fais confiance. Alors voilà ce que je dis. On observe et écoute.»

Remus fronça de nouveau les sourcils et voulut parler, mais James dit alors :

«C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire Lunard. On a tout fait ! On a soulevé toute la bibliothèque, ou plutôt Calypso, corrigea-t-il lorsque la jeune fille toussota. On a essayé d'espionner les professeurs. Et même Dumbledore. Mais rien. Alors ce que je propose de faire Lunard, c'est de laisser faire les choses. Et d'agir une fois qu'on aura quelque chose de concret.»

Remus hocha la tête après quelques minutes de silences, résigné.

«Je ne te dis pas d'abandonner, précisa James d'une voix douce. Je dis juste de laisser aller les choses jusqu'à ce qu'on ait d'autres indices. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire, répéta-t-il finalement.

– D'accord, trancha Remus. Mais si jamais on découvre quelque chose.

– Alors on fera des recherches plus poussées et on agira selon ce qu'on aura découvert», dit James.

Remus sourit et Sirius se détendit. Les trois garçons se sourirent et les trois filles qui étaient présentes dans la pièce soufflèrent. Jamais la situation n'avait été aussi tendue entre les Maraudeurs. Peter, quant à lui, assis par terre, se contenta de se relever et de frotter ses vêtements d'un air négligent.

«Et si on allait dîner maintenant ?» demanda-t-il.

Les dernières tensions disparurent et tous rirent ; il n'y avait que Peter pour penser à aller manger à tout bout de champs. Mais un coup d'oeil rapide à sa montre montra à James que Peter avait raison pour une fois. Il était largement temps d'aller dans la Grande Salle.

«Oui, allons-y, dit gaiement Kelly. Lily doit se demander où on est passé et je n'aime pas la laisser seule.»

Les sept amis se sourirent, puis quittèrent le dortoir des septièmes années, Kelly la première. Depuis qu'elle était amie avec Lily, la brune la couvait comme si elle était encore une petite fille. James, lui, ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec la jeune fille. Elle était gentille... Et il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait pas fait attention à elle. On ne pouvait pas trop passer à côté.

«Elle est trop jolie pour ça», pensa James qui sentit son coeur accélérer quand il vit Lily, qui, occupée à lire dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, ne les avait pas vus arriver.

«Hey ! Lily», s'exclama gaiement Kelly, faisant sursauter la concernée.

La jeune fille mit un marque-page dans son livre et releva la tête. Les voyant enfin, elle eut un grand sourire.

James sentit son coeur marqué un battement, et il dut s'arrêter dans les escaliers.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive moi ? se demanda-t-il intérieurement. J'ai du descendre les escaliers trop vite.»

Il regarda Lily se lever et aller vers Kelly. Elles partirent ensuite sans même se retourner. Sirius vint alors près de lui, l'air boudeur.

«Quoi ? demanda James.

– Rien», répondit son ami.

James pouffa légèrement. Sirius était jaloux de toute personne qui lui enlevait sa Kelly pendant plus de trois minutes. Bien qu'il le niât fortement.

Ce fut dans le rire et l'amusement que les Gryffondors de 5ième année descendirent pour le dîner. Ils étaient tous au complet et jamais on avait vu des élèves d'une même année aussi soudés. Depuis que Lily était là, on les regardait passé avec admiration ou encore avec envie. Les autres souhaitaient faire partie de leur groupe, mais personne ne se sentait le courage d'y entrer. Chez les Gryffondors, les cinquièmes étaient les plus appréciés. On leur parlait, leur demandait leur avis. Et au-dessus de tout ça régnait James. Malgré lui, mais tout de même chef de la petite bande...

Assis à leur table, ils discutaient avec engouement quand Clef débarqua, excitée comme une puce. La septième s'assit avec eux et d'une voix pleine de joie leur dit :

«Vous êtes au courant ?

– Quoi ? demanda Sirius.

– Visiblement non, commenta Franck qui s'assit à côté de la jeune fille en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

– Une activité spéciale est prévue pour demain !

– Oh ça ! s'exclama Rose d'un air dédaigneux en se désintéressant de la conversation.

– Vous saviez ? demanda Clef, ébahie.

– Ouais! confirma Rose comme si c'était évident. DesChamps, tu devrais vraiment écouter un peu plus ce que disent les profs...»

Clémentine, connue sous le surnom de Clef, eut l'air déçue.

«Ne fais pas cette tête là, lui dit doucement James. C'est normal qu'on soit au courant de tout à l'avance. La mère de Rose travaille au conseil d'administration et Lily passe beaucoup de temps avec Harry.»

Clef lui sourit gentiment et James faillit se taper la tête contre la table : c'était pour ce genre de remarque qu'on le considérait comme le chef... Rôle qui ne lui plaisait pas trop d'ailleurs. Plongé dans ses pensées, James pris un certain temps à s'apercevoir que le professeur Dumbledore faisait une annonce.

«...Ainsi, j'espère de tout coeur que vous vous amuserez beaucoup pendant ce jeu de piste. Vous serez classé par année et par maison et le groupe gagnant aura comme prix, le droit de ne pas aller en cours le lendemain. Les personnes faisant partie de ce groupe ouvriront également le bal de Noël.»

Des cris de joie et d'excitation se firent entendre. Dumbledore reprit la parole :

«Cent points seront aussi attribués à la maison gagnante.»

On dut entendre les élèves jusqu'à Londres tellement ils crièrent fort. Tous parlaient à leur voisin ou camarade de classe d'un air surexcité. McGonagall fut dans l'obligation de faire claquer sa baguette pour les faire taire.

«Pas besoin, je pense, de vous préciser que vous n'aurez pas cours demain. En effet, en matinée divers jeux seront organisés, comme des courses de relais ou des parcours pour les premières années. En après-midi, les groupes par classes et par années se disputeront un concours de citrouilles.»

Les élèves échangèrent des regards surpris et interrogateur : des concours de citrouilles ?

«Ce concours, expliqua Dumbledore, consistera à vous donner une citrouille, à la vider et à la rendre la plus effrayante possible. Et cela sans magie !»

La plupart des élèves eurent l'air enchanté. Seul les Serpentards affichaient un air effaré.

«Le groupe gagnant, précisa Dumbledore, partira avec 10 minutes d'avance pour le jeu de pistes qui commencera à 18h30. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !»

Les conversations reprirent, chacun se groupant avec ceux de sa classe pour parler d'Halloween. Seul les Gryffondors de cinquième restèrent assis à la même place ; ils étaient déjà ensembles.

«Il faut absolument qu'on gagne», s'exclama Sirius.

Tous le regardèrent à la fois surpris et souriant.

«Tu veux ouvrir le bal de Noël, mon cher Patmol ? demanda Remus.

– Ha ha, très drôle Lunard, railla le concerné. Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais des cents points qu'on gagnera à notre maison si on gagne !

– D'autres Gryffondors peuvent les gagner, fit remarquer Peter.

– Oui, dit Sirius, mais imaginez la tête de ce bon vieux Sévie si ON gagne cent points pour notre maison, alors que lui, il a fait perdre 160 points à la sienne ! Points qu'ils ont d'ailleurs du mal à récupérer !!»

Un air rêveur s'afficha sur le visage des quatre Maraudeurs, faisant rire les quatre filles qui les accompagnaient.

«Vous ne l'aimez vraiment pas hein ?» demanda Lily, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

James devint raide comme un piquet et préféra regarder ailleurs. Il ne vit pas Lily qui le regardait avec une certaine tristesse.

«C'est pas qu'on l'aime pas, s'exclama Sirius qui n'avait rien remarqué, mais il faut dire que l'énerver est tellement...

– Distrayant, s'exclama Remus.

– Amusant, renchérit James, qui ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation de se moquer de Severus Rogue.

– Et puis quand on a rien d'autre à faire, dit Peter en avalant un morceau de tarte aux pommes.

– Queudver, t'es pas dans le coup là ! ralla Sirius, alors que les autres éclataient de rire.

– En tout cas, dit Calypso en buvant rêveusement son jus de citrouille, la journée de demain risque d'être forte en émotions. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore fait-il tout ça ?

– C'est sans doute pour combler le vide, dit Lily, qui semblait aussi dans les nuages. D'habitude, on va à Pré-au-Lard le jour de Halloween, mais là, on ne peut pas. Alors il a mis sur pied toutes ces distractions...»

Tous eurent l'air un peu pensif puis :

«En tout cas, s'exclama Sirius, on doit à tout prix rendre notre citrouille effrayante !

– Mais comment allons nous faire sans magie ? demanda Peter d'un air effaré.

– En utilisant nos mains Peter. Nos mains ! dit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Moi, je veux bien, dit le joufflu, mais l'un d'entre vous a-t-il la moindre idée de comment on évide une citrouille et de comment on la rend effrayante sans magie ?»

Tous se turent. Mais un petit rire les fit sursauter et se tourner vers Lily qui semblait vouloir se retenir d'éclater de rire.

«Quoi ? demanda Peter, croyant qu'elle se moquait de lui.

– Vous êtes bien des enfants de sorcier, rit-elle. Il n'y a rien de plus facile.

– Tu es fille de moldus ?» demanda James.

Lily rougit un peu et baissa la tête.

«Ça explique pourquoi la bande de Rogue te cherche toujours des noises.» dit doucement Sirius.

Lily releva la tête et sourit à Sirius d'un air soulagé. Visiblement, elle craignait un peu leur réaction face à ses origines...

«Alors ? demanda Kelly, impatiente. Comment on fait pour faire une citrouille ?»

Sous le regard et l'attention de tous, Lily se mit à expliquer comment faire une citrouille d'Halloween. Mais James n'écoutait même pas, il observait Lily. Alors qu'elle expliquait comment enlever l'intérieur sans réduire la fameuse citrouille en bouillie, ses yeux se mirent à briller d'amusement face à la surprise qu'avaient ses camarades. Elle bougea la tête pour regarder Kelly qui était à sa droite et qui avait posé une question et ses beaux cheveux auburn volèrent un peu sur ses épaules. Un grand sourire éclaira ses grands yeux verts quand Peter demanda comment on pouvait faire un visage à la citrouille avec ses mains et sa voix était remplie d'amusement quand elle lui expliqua qu'on se servait d'un couteau.

Aucun détail n'échappait à James. Du mouvement de sa main pour remettre une mèche folle qui tombait devant ses yeux à la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminaient quand elle souriait...

«Ferme la bouche Cornedrue, murmura Remus qui était à côté de James. Tu risques d'avaler une mouche.»

James sursauta et tomba de sa chaise, faisant éclater de rire ses amis. Aucun, sauf Remus bien sur, n'avait remarqué la façon dont il fixait Lily et aucun n'avait entendu ce qu'avait dit le lycanthrope. James, rouge pivoine, remonta sur sa chaise en souriant et il attendit que tous aient recommencé à parler pour discuter avec Remus.

«Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, lui dit-il.

– Essaye de ne pas être perdu dans ta contemplation la prochaine fois...

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit James en tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait.

– Oh que si, tu sais de quoi je parle, James, rusa Remus. Je parle d'une certaine jeune fille au yeux verts et aux cheveux au...

– Tais-toi, supplia James, craignant que Sirius ne les entende. Si Patmol t'entend, il va en faire une montagne. 

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirai rien... Mais tu devrais peut-être lui dire à elle.

– Lui dire quoi ?

– Que tu l'aimes», lui chuchota Remus.

James frissonna de la tête au pied. Il fixa Remus, les yeux gros comme des boules de ping pong.

«Tu dis n'importe quoi !» s'exclama-t-il, plus fort qu'il ne le voulait, puisque toute la Grande Salle fit silence pour le fixer.

Gêné, il eut un petit sourire et bredouilla un : «scusez-moi», puis partit, Remus aux trousses. Arrivé à la salle commune déserte des Gryffondors, James se laissa choir dans un fauteuil alors que Remus s'asseyait en face de lui.

«Tu joues à quoi ? demanda James, un peu énervé. A mon psy ?

– Non. Mais je pense qu'on s'est assez crié dessus aujourd'hui. Je viens donc te conseiller de ne pas prêter attention aux élucubrations d'un pauvre loup-garou dont la proximité de la pleine lune rend ses sens un peu trop surpuissants.»

James eut un frisson. Sens un peu trop surpuissants dut à la proximité de la pleine lune ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait des sentiments cachés pour Lily au fond de lui ?

«Non, se dit-il. Je l'aurai sentit... Je le saurai... Et puis, mon coeur appartient à Aline...»

Aline Fermela était une Serdaigle de 15 ans pour qui James avait le béguin depuis au moins ses 6 ans. Amour d'enfant... Pourtant, étrangement, James n'eut plus ce petit pincement au coeur qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Aline... Et puis, elle-même ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Elle le considérait comme un ami et rien d'autre. Chose qui l'avait rendu fou à une époque, mais là, plus rien. Inconsciemment, le coeur de James chercha une échappatoire pour ne pas voir ce que Remus avait déjà vu.

«Mince, Remus, dit-il d'un air grave. Demain, c'est la pleine lune.»

Remus eut un air triste puis hocha la tête.

«Oui... Demain, c'est la pleine lune...»

Il jeta un regard inquiet vers la fenêtre, puis secoua un peu la tête pour finit par regarder James en souriant.

«On viendra avec toi, dit James d'un air décidé. On trouvera un moyen pour fausser compagnie aux filles et...»

James se tut soudainement : le tableau de la Grosse Dame venait de pivoter. Mais il soupira de soulagement quand il vit que ce n'était que Sirius et Peter.

«Ben les mecs, s'exclama Sirius. Pourquoi vous êtes parti si vite ?»

Il prit un air de chien battu qui fit rire Remus, mais James, lui, n'avait pas trop envie de plaisanter. La situation était réellement grave.

«Au dortoir, dit-il d'un ton impérieux. Maintenant !»

Les trois autres ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Tous montèrent rapidement et une fois rentré dans leur dortoir, James verrouilla la porte et lança un sort d'insonorisation. Les trois autres le regardaient d'un air surpris, chacun assis sur son lit.

«Les mecs, dit-il d'un air inquiet. Demain, c'est la pleine Lune !»

Sirius perdit tout de suite son sourire et Peter blêmit.

«Mince, s'exclama Sirius. On n'y avait pas pensé à celle là. 

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit doucement Remus. Je saurais me débrouiller, je l'ai fait pendant 10 ans alors...

– Il n'en est pas question Lunard, interrompit James. On ne va pas te laisser en plan comme ça. Demain soir, quand tu iras au saule cogneur, je t'accompagnerai.

– Non, fit aussitôt Sirius. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi.»

Tous le regardèrent d'un air surpris.

«On doit gagner ce concours, dit doucement Sirius. Et je suis nul en énigme, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Tu seras bien plus utile au groupe que moi...

– D'accord, dit James.

– Et comment comptez-vous expliquer son absence ? fit remarquer Remus. Les professeurs ne trouveront pas ça normal !»

Tous se turent et plongèrent dans leur pensé. Mais soudain, Sirius bondit en poussant un cri de victoire. Il ouvrit sa malle et sortit tous ses vêtements. Avec une frénésie qui inquiétait ses amis, il tira ses couvertures, mit ses vêtements sur son lit et rabattit les couvertures dessus.

«Voilà ! s'exclama-t-il après avoir chopé le nounours de Peter et l'avoir glissé dans les couvertures de son lit d'où sortait la tête de l'ourson. Sirius Black est malade. Il a une indigestion parce qu'il s'est trop gavé et est allé se coucher !»

Les trois autres garçons ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à l'air sérieux de leur ami. Celui-ci finit par ce mêler à l'éclat de rire général. Ce fut Remus qui reprit son sérieux en premier.

«Bon, puisque rien ne te fera changer d'avis mon vieux Patmol, laisse-moi donc t'expliquer ce que tu devras faire.»

Après une heure de discussion, les Maraudeurs convinrent que quand Remus partirait avec le professeur qui viendrait le chercher à 19h30 (Mme Pomfresh l'avait convoqué et prévenu que quelqu'un le ferait), Sirius et Peter se glisseraient sous la cape d'invisibilité et les suivraient. Arrivé au Saule, ils devaient attendre que Remus soit sous le saule et que le professeur soit parti pour enlever la cape et prendre leur forme animagus. Après quoi, Peter irait appuyer sur le noeud du saule, permettant à Sirius de se glisser dans le passage. Puis, Peter viendrait rejoindre les autres.

«Ça me semble parfait, s'exclama Sirius. Ben, maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à attendre que les autres Gryffondors aillent dormir !

– Comment ça ? s'exclama Peter, visiblement surpris.

– T'as oublié ? Peter, la blague pour les Serpentards !

– Mais... Je croyais qu'on la repoussait d'une semaine ! s'exclama le rat.

– Queudver, t'es désespérant ! dit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça, c'est ce qu'on a dit aux filles pour qu'elles aient la surprise demain. Mais elle n'est pas repoussée !

– Mais... Et McGonagall ?

– Pet', on s'en fout de McGonagall ! dit James d'un ton désespéré. Que pourrait-elle faire contre une cape d'invisibilité ? Ou as-tu mis ton côté Maraudeur ?»

Peter marmonna quelque chose, mais finit par hausser les épaules et par dire :

«Soit, ce sera donc pour demain. 

– A la bonne heure !» rugirent les trois autres d'une même voix. Et dans un éclat de rire général, ils sortirent du dortoir, non sans que James ait glissé sa cape d'invisibilité dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

Ils attendirent minuit avec une impatience totale. Sirius était plus bavard que jamais, lâchant des stupidités monumentales à Kelly qui ne cessait de lui demander s'il se sentait bien. Peter et Remus jouaient aux échecs version sorcier. En quatre heures, ils restèrent bloquer sur la même partie, totalement incapables de se concentrer. James, quant à lui, était assis à une table et faisait semblant de faire ses devoirs. Lily et Calypso finirent par lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide, et James rougit en balbutiant un simple non merci, conscient du sourire moqueur qu'affichait Remus, non loin de là.

Quand enfin, tous les autres Gryffondors partirent se coucher, les Maraudeurs se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et sortirent de la Salle Commune. Remus tendait l'oreille, tous ses sens branchés sur ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans le couloir. James avançait au devant, regardant à gauche et à droite. Peter, sous sa forme de rat, marchait quelques mètres devant eux, surveiller par Sirius. Soudain, Peter, fonça vers eux, se glissa sous la cape et bondit trois fois en l'air. C'était le code pour dire que le chat de Rusard, Patachon, rebaptisé Patachou par les Maraudeurs, arrivait. Ce chat était une vraie horreur. Un gros matou noir avec un oeil crevé et un oeil rouge qui vous donnait froid dans le dos. James l'avait en horreur.

Mais le chat se faisait vieux. Il ne percevait même plus l'odeur des Maraudeurs sous la cape. Mais son ouïe était encore très fine, et les quatre compères furent obligés de cesser de respirer pendant qu'il passait en marchant d'une lenteur terriblement énervante. James était plus tenté que jamais de lui donner un coup de pied pour le faire avancer plus vite. Ses poumons allaient exploser !

Le chat disparut enfin du couloir et tous expirèrent avec soulagement. Ils reprirent alors leur marche et s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir des enchantements. Là, James ôta la cape et fit un sourire charmeur à une vieille baronne.

«Bonsoir, gente dame, lui dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Aurons-nous le plaisir de pouvoir utiliser le passage que vous gardez ?

– Oh, mais bien sur, gloussa la vieille femme. Toujours quand s'est pour toi mon mignon !»

Le tableau pivota et les quatre garçons se glissèrent dans l'étroit couloir oublié de tous.

«Merci», dit James alors que le portrait se remettait en place. 

Ils avancèrent, insouciants et libres. Personne ne venait plus dans ce couloir depuis des années !

«Brrr, s'exclama James lorsqu'il jugea qu'il était suffisamment loin du portrait. Pédophile !

– Allons, Cornedrue ! N'insulte pas cette dame de qualité, fit remarquer Sirius d'un ton pompeux.

– Dame de qualité mon oeil oui ! Tu as vu comme elle me lorgne. Beurk !»

Les autres Maraudeurs ricanèrent alors que James leur lançait un regard perçant, ce qui redoubla leur fou rire. James se laissa emporter et éclata de rire aussi. Tous durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leur sérieux. Une fois calmés, ils continuèrent d'avancer, éclairer par la baguette de James et Sirius. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une petite porte mangée par les mites.

«Sales vermines», s'exclama Peter en ouvrant la porte.

Ils entrèrent alors et se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce lugubre. Elle était trop petite pour être une salle de classe ou même une chambre, mais elle était trop grande pour servir de placard. Une petite fenêtre donnait une vue réduite sur la forêt interdite. Au centre, installé sur un petit brûloir, un chaudron bouillonnait paisiblement. James s'approcha et prit la cuillère qui était posé sur une vieille table qui était sur un équilibre précaire : l'un de ses pieds était défoncé. Il la plongea dans le chaudron et la ressorti, pleine d'une matière visqueuse.

«Tu es sûr que ça ne s'enclenchera pas sans qu'on ait dit le sortilège ? demanda Peter.

– Certain, affirma James. Remus et moi avons passé des heures à la mettre au point...»

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard excité : ils étaient les meilleurs en Potions et passaient leur temps à créer de drôles de choses qui avaient vraiment des réactions bizarres.

«Tu as apporté le cobaye ? demanda James à Sirius tout en contemplant son oeuvre d'un air admiratif.

– Oui», répondit Sirius.

Il sortit un gros bocal ou était enfermé une grosse araignée. Doucement, James perça un trou sur le couvercle et versa le contenu de sa cuillère dans le trou. L'araignée se retrouva imbibé de la potion, paniquant. Mais bien vite, elle sembla redevenir normal, le liquide étant absorbé. James et Remus échangèrent un regard de connivence et dirent d'une même voix : «Revelatium !»

Peter et Sirius laissèrent échappé des exclamations de surprise et de plaisir.

«Super, murmura Sirius, l'émotion faisant trembler sa voix.

– Merveilleux, renchérit James.

– Extra, compléta Remus.

– C'est bien fait», dit Peter.

Les trois autres le regardèrent d'un air effaré.

«Quoi ? demanda le joufflu.

– Rien, laisse tomber Peter», dit Sirius d'un air désespéré.

Tous regardèrent de nouveau l'araignée avec plaisir.

«Comment on va faire ? demanda Peter. Les Serpentards vont le sentir si on leur met ça sur le corps pendant leur sommeil.

– Oh, mais on ne va pas le mettre sur le corps, dit James d'une voix amusé.

– Ça non alors, dit Sirius d'une voix dégoûtée. Beurk, Severus Rogue nu, quelle horreur.»

Tous frissonnèrent à cette pensée.

«Mais alors.. ?

– Leurs Vêtements Peter, dit Remus en souriant. Sur leurs vêtements !»

Et les trois garçons éclatèrent d'un rire sadique alors que le quatrième de la bande les regardait d'un air un peu inquiet.

«Les mecs, s'exclama soudainement James. J'ai une meilleure idée... Une bien meilleure idée... Et une qui va faire du bruit !»

Les trois autres le regardèrent, un air machiavélique sur le visage.

*****************

«OYEZ, OYEZ ! CHERS ELEVES DE CINQUIEME ANNEE DE GRYFFONDOR !! IL EST TANT POUR VOUS DE VOUS REVEILLER !! HALLOWEEN COMMENCE !!»

James se redressa dans son lit en poussant un cri de terreur. N'ayant pas fermé les rideaux de son baldaquin, il put voir Sirius passer une tête ébouriffée par ses rideaux en grognant, Remus sauter de son lit, empêtré de ses couvertures et Peter qui, après avoir crié de peur, écarta doucement les rideaux de son lit.

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent, puis, levèrent la tête vers une forme spectrale qui riait à gorge déployée.

«Peeves, siffla Remus. Ça n'est pas drôle ! De quel droit viens-tu dans les dortoirs ? Ils te sont interdits !

– Pas aujourd'hui, sale morveux, pas aujourd'hui ! Le directeur m'a demandé de réveiller toutes les maisons !»

Et dans un caquètement tout particulièrement agaçant, il traversa le mur. A travers la cloison, ils l'entendirent crier :

«Oyez, oyez ! Chers élève de troisième année de Gryffondor ! Il est temps pour vous de vous réveiller ! Halloween commence.»

Et il éclata de rire alors que les élèves qui venaient de se réveiller protestaient. Les quatre garçons se regardèrent d'un air ébahi.

«Dumbledore est devenu fou ! s'exclama Sirius.

– Il l'a toujours été», fit remarquer Peter.

Et il reçut trois oreillers dans la figure, sous le rire de ses trois compagnons.

«Les mecs ! dit soudainement Sirius. La potion !»

Ils eurent en même temps la même expression de connivence et, totalement réveillés, sautèrent de leur lit. Les autres années se demandèrent si les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas été ensorcelés durant la nuit. En effet, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi vite pour se lever et se préparer.

«Pas si vite, se plaignit Rose alors que les quatre garçons se ruaient vers la Grande Salle Mais qu'est-ce qui vous.. ?»

Rose se tut en entrant dans la Grande Salle, ébahie. La pièce avait en effet totalement décoré à l'occasion d'Halloween. Les quatre tables étaient toujours là, mais étaient recouvertes de nappes orange et noir. Des chauves-souris volaient d'un côté à l'autre de la salle, slalomant entre des citrouilles. Mais celles-ci n'avaient aucun visage ! C'étaient les citrouilles que les élèves allaient devoir transformer lors du concours. Les assiettes étaient des pierres creusent où l'on pouvait voir apparaître à intervalles réguliers des araignées et des verres de terres. Quant aux verres habituels, ils avaient été remplacés par des crânes dont le dessus de la tête avait été coupé.

«Et ben ça, s'exclama Kelly ! C'est de la décoration ou je suis une moldue !»

Admiratif, les Gryffondors allèrent s'asseoir à leur table. Peu à peu, la Grande Salle se remplit. A chaque nouvel élève retentissaient de nouveaux cris de surprises. Quand la Grande Salle fut enfin pleine, Dumbledore se leva et dit :

«Chers élèves, je déclare que la journée spéciale Halloween peut commencer !»

Et tous les plats apparurent alors. Les élèves se précipitèrent pour manger, mais ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant ce qui avait dans les plats. Mains en putréfactions dans l'un, petits os dans l'autre, les élèves échangèrent des regards inquiets, puis finirent par regarder Dumbledore qui souriait, les yeux pleins de malice.

«Allons, leur dit-il, mangez ! C'est très bon.»

Et il prit une main dans laquelle il mordit à pleines dents. Craintifs, les élèves se tournèrent tous vers quelqu'un de leur maison pour goûter le premier. Chez les Gryffondors, ce fut James qui fut désigné. Il saisit un petit os dans le plat qui était devant lui et mordit dedans sous les regards curieux des autres. Et soudain, il éclata de rire.

«C'est délicieux ! s'exclama James. Franchement ! Le meilleur bacon que j'ai jamais mangé !»

Comprenant les paroles de James, les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire. Tous comprirent alors que les aliments avaient été magiquement transformés. Les mains putréfiées étaient des toasts. Et la coupe de sang n'était autre que de la confiture à la fraise ! Les os du bacon, les yeux des oeufs et ainsi de suite. Chacun mangeait d'un air amusé et bien vite, les élèves oublièrent que ce dans quoi ils mordaient avec tant de plaisir était des plus macabre.

A la fin du déjeuné, les Maraudeurs échangèrent des regards de conspirateur. Chacun hocha la tête et ils dirent d'une même voix : «Revelatium !». Et à la surprise de tous, les Serpentards, mais pas seulement eux, mais toute la Grande Salle ainsi que les professeurs, se retrouvèrent déguisés en épouvantails. Surpris, les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Mais les professeurs ne semblaient pas goûter la plaisanterie, exception faite de Carpiel, McDrell et Dumbledore ainsi que Hagrid. McGonagall fixa les Maraudeurs avec de petits yeux perçant et se leva, mais elle fut arrêtée par Dumbledore qui pris la parole.

«Brillant, dit-il. Excellente idée ! J'aurai du y penser ! Mais combien de temps nos vêtements vont-ils rester ainsi, M. Potter ?»

James ricana et annonça :

«Toute la journée professeur !»

Et à la surprise de tous, Dumbledore éclata de rire.

«Fantastique ! dit-il. 50 Points à Gryffondors pour ce coup de génie !»

Les Gryffondors, qui avaient été un peu en colère d'avoir été touchés par la blague de leurs camarades, sourirent gaiement.

«Je vous invite tous à rester habillé ainsi, s'exclama enfin Dumbledore. Cela convient parfaitement à la fête !»

McGonagall regarda Dumbledore d'un air effaré alors que les Maraudeurs étaient congratulés par ceux de leur maison, et que les Serpentards leurs lançaient des regards venimeux. Il fallait dire que non seulement ils étaient déguisés en épouvantails, mais qu'en plus, ils étaient les plus laids de l'école. Sans oublier que cette farce avait valut 50 points de plus au Gryffondors, leur donnant largement l'avantage dans la coupe des quatre maisons.

Le peu de temps qu'il restait du déjeuné se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, particulièrement chez les Gryffondors. Les rires n'avaient jamais été si souvent entendus à cette table, qui semblait avoir subi un sortilège d'allégresse. Encore assis à leur table, les élèves attendaient de savoir ce que leur réservait leur directeur. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à leur révéler.

«Bien ! Maintenant que nous avons rempli nos estomacs, je pense que nous pouvons sortir !»

Les élèves échangèrent des regards surpris, mais suivirent leur professeur qui ouvrait la marche, suivi de tout le corps enseignant, dont les sourires ne présageaient rien de bon. Arrivé dehors, les élèves virent qu'une pluie de feuilles tombait du ciel.

«Je suis sûr que c'est McDrell, s'exclama Franck Londubat qui se trouvait non loin de là. Il nous a fait le même coup lors de notre premier jour.»

James tourna la tête dans tous les sens et aperçut enfin son professeur de DCFM qui, baguette pointée vers le ciel dans un coin isolé, regardait le spectacle avec un amusement bien visible. En effet, les premières années couraient et essayaient de saisir les petites feuilles qui disparaissaient dés qu'on les touchait.

«Il est incroyable, s'exclama Lily qui, aux côtés de James, fixait Harry. Il faut beaucoup de puissance pour créer une illusion pareille... Y'a vraiment que lui pour faire ça !»

James la regarda. Elle avait les yeux brillant et regardait Harry avec admiration. Une pointe de jalousie pénétra dans le coeur de James.

Soudain, la voix magiquement amplifiée de Dumbledore retentit.

«Afin de vous laisser le temps de digérer ce copieux petit déjeuné, je vous propose de vous promener et de vous détendre sous ce cadre enchanteur d'automne que nous offre le professeur McDrell pendant que les autres professeurs et moi installons le terrain pour la course qui se fera par année. Bon amusement.»

Les élèves applaudirent, puis par petit groupe se dispersèrent dans le parc.

«Vous croyez qu'il arrivera à tenir tout ce temps ? demanda Calypso en jetant un regard à Harry.

– Oui», répondirent d'une même voix Remus et Lily.

Tous les deux se regardèrent et puis sourirent, amusé.

«On vous dérange pas ?» ne put s'empêcher de demander James.

Lily sursauta puis baissa la tête d'un air triste. Rose et Kelly lancèrent un regard froid à James qui préféra battre en retraite, se demandant pourquoi Lily avait l'air si triste et pourquoi les deux autres étaient en colère. Le jeune Gryffondor ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé assez froidement.

Une certaine gêne s'installa dans le groupe des Gryffondors de cinquième année. Mais cette gêne fut rapidement balayée par le passage de Ginny McDrell. Les filles, qui étaient excitée comme des puces à l'idée que l'aide infirmière allait bientôt mettre au monde deux petits garçons, allèrent parler avec elle, laissant les quatre Maraudeurs seul.

«Cornedrue, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu parles comme ça à Lily ? demanda Sirius, visiblement un peu irrité.

– Comment ça ?

– Ben, pourquoi tu lui parles aussi méchamment ?

– Je ne lui ai pas parlé méchamment, s'énerva James.

– Oh, mais si, dit Peter. Même avec Rogue, tu es plus aimable...»

James se tourna vers Lily. Celle-ci avait quitté les trois autres filles et était allée marcher sur le bord du lac. Elle regardait le ciel d'où tombaient encore les illusions du professeur McDrell et tendait les mains devant elle.

«Comme elle est belle», pensa James en la regardant tournoyé dans ses vêtements d'épouvantails.

Vêtements qui lui allaient d'ailleurs très bien...

Un peu gêné, James se dirigea vers elle. Il lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire : «Ne me suivez pas !» à ses amis, puis s'approcha d'elle. Il toussota un peu quand il fut derrière elle pour lui signaler sa présence. Elle se retourna et ses longs cheveux volèrent... Elle le fixa avec ses grands yeux verts remplis de tristesse. James se sentit triste de la voir ainsi.

«Heu... Je...»

James balbutiait. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi confus.

«Lily, je... Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir parler comme ça tout à l'heure... Je...»

Quelle excuse pouvait-il lui donner pour lui avoir parler ainsi ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était jaloux de la complicité qu'elle semblait avoir pour Remus...

«Et puis d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas jaloux», se sermonna-t-il en lui-même.

«Ce n'est pas grave, James, dit soudainement Lily d'une voix douce. Je comprends... Enfin, je suis nouvelle et...

– Quoi ? interrompit James. Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

– Et bien, ce n'était pas pour ça ? Je croyais que... enfin, que tu ne voulais peut-être pas que je reste tout le temps avec vous comme ça et...

– LILY ! s'écria James, faisant relever la tête à la jeune fille qui fit un bon de vingt mètres. Je t'interdis de penser ça ! poursuivit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Tu as tout à fait ta place parmi nous ! D'abord parce que tu es une Gryffondor, ensuite, parce que tu es notre amie.

– Tu le penses vraiment ?» demanda-t-elle.

James se rapprocha encore plus. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

«Oui. Bien sur que je le pense, dit-il. Tu es une amie extraordinaire et je suis très heureux que nous soyons enfin réunis. Crois-moi, j'en suis vraiment très heureux.»

Lily le regardait dans les yeux et James ne savait plus quoi penser. Ses beaux yeux verts l'hypnotisaient et il ne contrôlait plus ses paroles. Il disait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais pensées, mais qu'il trouvait pourtant vrai...

«Toi, plus que quiconque, tu es ta place parmi nous. Tout le monde te trouve sympathique.... Depuis que tu es là, il faut dire qu'il y a bien moins de disputes entre Rose et Sirius et pourtant, dieu sait combien ces deux-là adorent se chicaner... Tu as ta place parmi nous... Tu as ta place près de...»

James s'arrêta subitement. Avait-il vraiment voulu dire qu'elle était à sa place près de lui ? Venait-il vraiment de penser qu'il avait voulu dire ça à Lily ?

«Je deviens fou, pensa James... C'est elle qui me rend fou...»

Et sur cette pensée, il s'éloigna brusquement d'elle et s'approcha du lac, lui tournant le dos. Il respira profondément. Il avait besoin de respirer. Il avait besoin de mettre ses idées au clair. Il avait faillit dire des bêtises... Il inspira et expira profondément puis se tourna vers elle. Il lui fit un grand sourire et dit :

«Mieux valait mettre tout ça au clair, non ? Maintenant que c'est fait, je ne veux plus voir cette tristesse dans tes jo... dans tes yeux. C'est Halloween aujourd'hui et les profs se sont donnés un mal de chien pour qu'on s'amuse, alors pour une fois, faisons ce qu'ils nous demandent.»

Il s'approcha d'elle en courant, la prit par la main et l'emmena toujours en courant vers les autres. Il l'entendait rire derrière lui et ça lui faisait plaisir. Même s'il avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi il aimait tant qu'elle soit près de lui... Et pourquoi il aimait son rire, ses cheveux qui flottent derrière elle alors qu'elle le suit en courant, ses grands yeux verts qui brillent de joie...

«Je ne le sais pas, mais je le découvrirais bien vite. En attendant, je vais suivre mon conseil et m'amuser.»

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. La matinée d'Halloween fut pour lui un pur moment de détente et de divertissement. Tous riaient et s'amusaient.

La course eut lieux sur le terrain de Quidditch dont la pelouse avait été momentanément transformée en piste d'athlétisme. Chacune à leur tour, les années s'affrontèrent dans une course effrénée. Chez les premières années, ce fut un élève de Serpentard connu sous le nom de Pitius Grochi qui remporta la course. Chez les deuxièmes années, ce fut une Serdaigle appelé Jessica Pable. Les troisièmes marquèrent l'entrée des Gryffondors dans la finale, puisque Tom Parkins remporta la course. Chez les quatrièmes, ce fut un Poufsouffle bien connu chez les Maraudeurs : Mike McMillan, le frère de Rose. Celle-ci sautait de joie en acclamant son petit frère, à la grande horreur du concerné. Chez les cinquième année, ce fut Sirius qui gagna la course, bien que James et Rogue l'aient talonné de près. Mais comme le disait sans cesse James :

«Si Remus avait participé, il t'aurait écrasé !»

Ce qui faisait bien rire les autres. James était mauvais perdant, mais il ne préférait pas prendre le risque de dire qu'il pouvait le battre car Sirius risquait de le défier et il savait qu'il perdrait... Aussi remettait-il la "gloire" sur le dos de Remus.

Chez les sixième année ce fut une autre Serdaigle qui franchit la ligne d'arrivée en première. Une certaine Liona Franche. Et chez les septièmes, à la grande surprise de tous, ce fut Lucius Malfoy.

La finale de la course entre les années et maisons eut lieu vers 11h30. Entre temps, les premières années avaient eu droit à un petit parcours semé d'embûches. Mais ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. A la grande surprise de tous, ce fut quatre garçons, tous d'une maison différente, qui arrivèrent à la ligne d'arrivée en même temps, au grand amusement de Dumbledore. La course finale fut gagnée par Gryffondor. Ce ne fut pas Sirius, mais Tom ! Les troisièmes années étaient plus heureux que jamais et Tom partagea son prix (un assortiment de bonbons sorciers et moldus !) avec ceux de sa classe, ce qui fut approuvé par les Gryffondors alors que les Serpentards lui lançaient un regard méprisant.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans ce même parc. Des paniers pique-nique furent distribués et tous s'installèrent quelque part dans le parc pour manger. Les Gryffondors de cinquième année s'étaient installés sous le seul chêne qui se trouvait dans le parc, près du lac.

«Miam, s'exclama Peter. Après tous ses efforts, ça fait du bien de manger.

– Quels efforts ? demanda Sirius. T'as tenu que 3 minutes dans la course et c'était y'a une heure et demi !»

Les autres pouffèrent de rire, plus amusés que jamais par l'expression boudeuse de Peter.

«Mais t'as raison, finit par dire Sirius après avoir avalé un morceau assez impressionnant de son sandwich. Ça fait du bien de manger après tous ces efforts.»

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répliqua rien, trop occupée à discuter avec Remus. Kelly parlait gaiement avec Lily, et Calypso tentait, pour la millième fois, de faire comprendre à Peter comment on faisait une incantation. James se tourna vers Sirius qui était appuyé contre le chêne et qui, ayant finit de manger, avait fermé les yeux, profitant du couvert des feuilles pour se relaxer sans être dérangé par les rayons du soleil, qui était fort présent ces derniers temps... Fait rare en Angleterre.

«On a vraiment un beau temps, murmura James qui s'était rapproché de son "frère."

– Viens-en au fait, Cornedrue... De quoi tu veux me parler exactement ?» James bougea un peu, mal à l'aise. Sirius tendit le bras et l'attira contre lui d'un air bourru.

«Si tu me chuchotes ce qui te trotte dans la tête ici, je pense pas qu'elle t'entendra...

– Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit James qui avait finit par appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

– Pas à moi James. Tu peux peut-être tromper Peter, Rose, Calypso ou Kelly. Et même Lily, mais pas moi. Je sais pourquoi tu lui parles si froidement, pourquoi tu te raidis à chaque fois qu'elle s'approche. Et je sais aussi pourquoi tu rougis maintenant.»

Les joues de James, qui étaient déjà un peu rouge, devinrent cramoisie.

«Tu l'aimes ? demanda Sirius.

– Je... Je ne sais pas.

– Si tu sais. Mais tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face...

– Je ne sais pas Sirius, je suis perdu...

– Perdu dans ses beaux yeux verts...

– Quoi ? s'exclama James a voix basse.

– C'est ce que tu as dit cette nuit. Tu n'arrêtais pas de marmonner cette phrase dans ton sommeil.»

James resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis :

«Tu crois que je l'aime ?»

Sirius ricana, semblant plus amusé que jamais.

«Attends ? Est-ce qu'à chaque fois que tu la voix, tu as l'impression d'avoir une colonie de papillons dans le ventre ?

– Heu... oui.

– Est-ce que tu te surprends à vouloir dire des choses que tu n'as même pas pensé ?

– Oui.

– Est-ce que quand tu sais qu'elle est dans les parages, tu ne peux t'empêcher de la chercher des yeux pour t'assurer qu'elle est bien là ou juste pour le plaisir de la voir sourire ?

– Je... non. Enfin, si.

– Mon pauvre James, c'est horrible.

– Quoi ? demanda le concerné.

– Tu as tous les symptômes de quelqu'un qui est amoureux.»

James tourna la tête vers Sirius. Celui-ci souriait avec amitié. Il ne se moquait pas de lui ! Il était tout à fait sérieux.

«Je n'en suis pas sur...

– C'est parce que tu as trop l'habitude de raisonner avec ta tête. Laisse parler ton coeur.

– Tu peux bien parler Monsieur : Je-suis-amoureux-de-Kelly-depuis-des-années-mais-j'ose-pas-lui-dire !

– Je vois pas de quoi tu parles», s'exclama Sirius avec véhémence.

James ricana, mais ne dit plus rien. Il ferma paisiblement les yeux, et, sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormit. Il fut réveillé peu de temps plus tard par une main qui lui secouait doucement le bras. Ouvrant les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un ange.

Penchée sur lui tout ne souriant gaiement, ses cheveux auburn éclairés par les rayons du soleil qui parvenaient à percer l'épais feuillage orangé du grand chêne, Lily Evans semblait être un ange. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une joie intense tandis qu'elle le regardait.

«Dépêche-toi, lui dit-elle, sa voix le réveillant totalement. Le directeur va parler et les tables avec les citrouilles sont déjà installées !»

Se relevant, James se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de la jeune fille. Celle-ci rougit, puis se releva et partit rapidement. James sourit. Elle avait rougi ! Elle n'était donc pas insensible à sa présence.

«C'est bien, pensa-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, pourquoi ça serait bien ?»

La réponse lui vint pendant le concours. Comme l'avait dit Lily, des tables ainsi qu'une estrade avait été installée dans le parc. Sur l'estrade, le professeur Dumbledore se tenait debout, souriant et parlant aux élèves. James se dépêcha donc de les rejoindre.

«... Nous allons à présent commencer le concours de citrouilles. Les professeurs et moi-même tenons à vous rappeler que la magie n'est pas autorisée. Vous avez à votre disposition plusieurs objets qui vous seront utiles pour la réalisation de votre citrouille. Bonne chance et bon amusement à vous.»

Les élèves applaudirent puis se dirigèrent vers leur table. Il y en avait vingt-huit. Une par maison et année. L'on pouvait voir écrit sur des cartons devant les tables : 1ère année ; Serdaigle et ainsi de suite.

Les cinquième année de Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers leur table. Tous regardaient leur citrouille d'un air un peu penaud, n'osant pas commencer le travail.

«Bon, s'exclama finalement Lily en retroussant ses manches. Et si on commençait ?»

Et à la grande surprise de tous, elle prit le commandement des opérations. Ils la suivaient sans poser de question et, bien vite, la citrouille fut évidée et prête à être taillée. Le seul problème assez visible était qu'ils avaient autant de jus de citrouille sur leur vêtement que dans le seau qui leur avait été donné pour mettre ce qu'ils enlevaient du potiron. Le costume d'épouvantails étant orange, on ne pouvait pas trop le voir, bien que la couleur se soit légèrement accentuée.

«Et bien, rit James. Quels étranges épouvantails nous faisons?»

Et il tendit son bras ou l'on pouvait voir du jus de citrouille qui gouttait. Les autres rirent avec lui alors que Lily, plus inspirée que jamais, tournait autour de la citrouille en marmonnant :

«Moui... Je crois que... Moui...»

Les autres la regardaient tout en échangeant des regards interrogatifs. Finalement, elle finit par sourire et d'un air victorieux, attrapa le couteau. Elle plongea une main dans la citrouille vide pour la tenir immobile et d'un mouvement lest, planta l'arme jusqu'à la garde dedans. Elle se mit alors à trancher doucement et, bien vite, un sourire apparut sur le potiron. Avec un mouvement vif, elle décrocha le morceau qu'elle avait coupé.

«Waw, s'exclama Kelly. Il a une bouche !

– Oui, dit la sculpteuse du groupe, en l'occurrence, Lily. Il ne reste maintenant plus que les yeux.»

Et sans attendre, elle enfonça la lame au-dessus et à gauche de la bouche qu'elle venait de faire. Mais, alors que les autres croyaient qu'elle allait continuer son travail de maître, elle poussa un cri de douleur, sortit vivement son bras qui était dans la citrouille et le saisit avec sa main. James cessa de respirer quand il vit du sang qui s'égouttait doucement de ses doigts serrés sur son avant bras.

«Lily !» paniquèrent Kelly, Rose et Calypso.

La jeune fille sourit douloureusement.

«Ça n'est rien, dit-elle. Ce n'est qu'une bête égratignure. Continuez sans moi, je... Je vais aller chercher l'infirmière et ça ira.»

Elle partit lentement vers le château, mais vacilla soudainement. James, revenant à lui, courut jusqu'à elle.

«Je vais t'accompagner», dit-il, rougissant.

Cramoisi, il trouva tout de même le courage de passer son bras autour de ses épaules, alors qu'il posait sa main sur le coude de son bras blessé. Tandis qu'ils traversaient le parc, plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers eux, et James aperçut Rosier qui lui lançait un regard venimeux, pendant que Rogue souriait d'un air malveillant en regardant Lily. Protecteur, James resserra sa prise et fit une grimace à Rogue. Celui-ci lui répondit par un regard provocant. James le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il fut hors de son champ de vision, ne se rendant pas compte de la gêne de Lily.

«C'est incroyable, dit-il alors qu'ils marchaient vers le château. J'ai vu Ginny y'a à peine deux minutes et maintenant qu'on la cherche, pouf ! Disparue.»

Lily rit un peu sous son air agacé et James finit par lui faire un grand sourire. Bizarrement, tandis qu'ils se regardaient en souriant, James eut l'impression qu'il marchait sur un nuage et non sur du gazon.

_Flash back :_

«Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirai rien... Mais tu devrais peut-être lui dire à elle.

– Lui dire quoi ?

– Que tu l'aimes», lui chuchota Remus.

_Fin du Flash Back._

«Lui dire que je l'aime... se répéta James. C'est ça. Je l'aime !»

Et sur cette pensée, il eut l'impression que la jeune fille, qu'il tenait toujours au coude et aux épaules, était aussi fragile qu'un verre de cristal et qu'il pouvait la perdre à tout moment. Il s'arrêta, obligeant Lily à en faire autant et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

«Dieu Lily, que tes yeux sont beaux...»

Il s'aperçut trop tard qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, alors que celle qu'il aimait baissait la tête, plus rouge qu'une tomate. James hésita puis :

«Potter ! s'exclama une voix derrière lui. Où allez-vous comme ça ?»

Maugréant contre les empêcheurs de tourner en rond, James se retourna pour voir Mme Pomfresh qui le fixait, les mains sur les hanches. Quand elle vit la blessure de Lily, l'infirmière se précipita vers la jeune fille, obligeant James à la lâcher.

«Et bien. Je l'avais dit à Dumbledore que c'était dangereux. Mais est-ce qu'on m'écoute ? Non, jamais.»

Et sans prêter plus d'attention à James, elle entraîna Lily vers le château. James aurait voulu qu'elle se retourne et lui sourit, où du moins qu'elle lui dise quelque chose, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle se laissa entraîner par l'infirmière et ne lui dit rien, ni même se retourna.

James sentit une immense tristesse étreindre son coeur. A coup sûr, elle ne l'aimait pas ! Elle le considérait comme un ami et rien d'autre. Et si elle avait rougit, c'est parce qu'elle était gênée et qu'elle n'osait pas lui dire qu'il était bien gentil, mais qu'elle n'avait pas que ça à faire. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Le coeur en morceau sur cette interprétation, James tourna les talons et reparti vers ses amis. S'il avait continué de fixer Lily, il l'aurait vu se retourner et lui lancer un regard ampli d'amour. Mais le destin avait parfois de drôle de manières et James, heureux d'être amoureux, malheureux parce qu'il était persuadé que l'élue de son coeur ne l'aimait pas, ne vit pas son regard...

*****************

«Hé ! Cornedrue ! Viens voir City ! Elle est superbe !»

James se retourna d'un air un peu triste vers Sirius qui venait vers lui en courant, son visage exprimant la joie et le bonheur. A la vitesse où il allait, il eut vite fait de rejoindre James qui était appuyé contre le chêne.

«Ben... Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? demanda Sirius.

– Je l'aime, dit James d'une voix morne.

– C'est vrai que c'est horrible, ironisa Sirius. Vraiment de quoi tirer une tête d'enterrement.

– Te moques pas, grogna James. Je l'aime, mais pas elle.»

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

«Tu lui as dit ?

– Non. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Elle ne m'aime pas, alors à quoi bon ?» Sirius pouffa et leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

«Mon cher James, dit-il d'un air amusé. Ça n'est pas parce qu'elle ne t'aime pas qu'il faut désespérer. Y'a toujours moyen de s'arranger.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Réfléchis ! On connaît Lily depuis quoi ? Un mois ? Laisse-lui le temps de te connaître ! A quoi bon précipiter les choses ? Elle ne t'aime pas ? Et bien moi, je dis : pas encore ! Courage mon ami ! T'es un Gryffondor ou quoi ? Ne perds pas espoir ! Je suis sûr que tout s'arrangera !

– T'es bien optimiste, dit James, méfiant, mais souriant tout de même.

– Mais il faut être optimiste ! Regarde-toi ! T'as 15 ans et tu es amoureux ! C'est une raison d'être optimiste ça non ? Et puis même si Lily ne t'aime pas, peu importe ! On se chargera de la faire changer d'avis ! Tu as avec toi toute une agence matrimoniale, bien que je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire. Un peu de charme à la Cornedrue et hop ! Le tour est joué !

– De charme à la Cornedrue ?

– Ben ouais ! Allez, viens voir City !»

Bien qu'il n'eut pas la moindre idée de qui était City, ce fut le moral bien plus haut qu'il ne l'était cinq minutes avant que James suivit Sirius, bras dessus, bras dessous. Après tout, son ami avait raison ! Pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Lily le connaissait à peine, il fallait lui laisser le temps... Et il était de toute façon plus motivé que jamais à conquérir Lily.

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement près de la table des Gryffondors de cinquième année. Là, James constata que ses amis n'avaient pas chômé pendant son absence. La citrouille était totalement finie. Elle n'était pas spécialement effrayante, bien que James se doutât que si un petit garçon de 4 ans la voyait, il partirait en courant et en hurlant à coup sûr.

«Je te présente City !» dit gaiement Sirius en pointant la citrouille.

Et James éclata de rire. Il n'y avait que Sirius pour donner des surnoms aussi ridicules à une citrouille. "City" avait la bouche traditionnelle des citrouilles d'halloween : dents pointues et grand sourire. Mais elle avait des yeux assez étranges : ils étaient en forme de losange et au milieu, ses camarades avaient laissé une fine ligne de citrouille, donnant l'impression que "City" avait des yeux de loup.

«C'est super, complimenta James. De qui vient l'idée des yeux ?»

Il n'eut pas besoin de réponse pour le savoir, la teinte cramoisie de Rose qui essayait d'ignorer le regard amusé de Remus le fit.

«Avec ça, on a toutes les chances de gagner», dit-il.

Et ses amis l'approuvèrent avec ferveur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lily revint, une bande étroitement serrée au tour de son bras. Elle fut immédiatement accaparée par Kelly et Rose qui s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour elle. Cela évita ainsi à James de lui donner une explication publique, bien qu'il sût que c'était inévitable.

Alors que les garçons discutaient joyeusement entre eux et que les filles plaisantaient sur "City", la voix magiquement amplifiée du professeur Dumbledore se fit entendre.

«Chers élèves, tenez-vous prêt ! Les jurys vont maintenant venir voir votre citrouille !»

Tous échangèrent des regards surexcités alors que les professeurs commençaient à passer parmi les tables.

«Oh, bon sang, ralla Sirius, impatient. Mais pourquoi commencent-ils par les premières ?»

Les autres rirent nerveusement, patientant. James crut que des heures s'étaient écoulées quand les professeurs arrivèrent enfin devant eux. Ils prirent quelques notes sur un calepin en regardant la citrouille, puis partirent vers la table suivante.

«Ils ne sont pas rester longtemps, commenta Peter d'un air inquiet.

– C'est parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, dit immédiatement Sirius, confiant. City est la plus belle !»

Tous rirent ne voyant le faux regard plein d'admiration que Sirius lança à la citrouille.

«En tout cas, ils semblent vraiment apprécié le travail des Poufsouffles de 4ième, commenta Calypso qui suivait les "juges" des yeux.

– Si ton frère nous souffle les 10 minutes d'avances, je lui fais bouffer son horreur sculptée, dit Sirius en lançant un regard venimeux à Rose.

– Et je t'y aiderai, compte sur moi», dit la jeune fille en affichant la même expression que Sirius mais en direction de son frère, surprenant tous les autres qui s'attendaient à une bataille Sirius/Rose.

Les élèves qui avaient été contrôlés fixaient leurs professeurs avec intensité, si bien que James se demanda comment l'un d'eux n'était pas tombé sous le poids de tous ces yeux. Rapidement, toutes les citrouilles furent vues et alors qu'ils regardaient l'estrade, les professeurs regardaient, une fois de plus mais plus rapidement, le travail des élèves.

«Bon sang, mais dépêchez-vous», marmonna Kelly, à bout de nerfs.

Mais les professeurs ne semblaient pas vouloir se dépêcher. Ayant rejoint l'estrade, ils discutèrent longuement, sans doute sur l'année gagnante. Finalement, après un quart d'heure d'attende, le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

«Mes chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que les gagnants du concours de citrouilles sont...»

Tous retenaient leur souffles, angoissé comme jamais, alors que le directeur les regardait avec un grand sourire amusé, à la grande exaspération de tous.

«Les cinquièmes années de Serpentard !»

La réaction de la bande de serpents ne se fit pas attendre. Ils sautèrent de joies en se congratulant, se donnant des tapes sur l'épaule. James aperçut Rogue qui lui lançait un regard venimeux et victorieux à la fois et il serra les dents, énervé.

«C'est pas possible, murmura Sirius. Notre citrouille vaut bien mieux que la leur ! Elle est hideuse !

– C'était le but du concours, Sirius», répondit ironiquement Rose, recevant un regard meurtrier du concerné.

Sirius voulut répliquer, mais Dumbledore fit soudainement retentir un gros bruit, ramenant l'attention de tous les élèves sur lui.

«Nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que la citrouille des Serpentards est très réussie (Tu parles, marmonna Sirius d'un air boudeur). Mais si vous m'aviez laissé finir, je vous aurais dit que leur citrouille est en effet un chef d'oeuvre, mais qu'une brève analyse des professeurs McDrell et Flitwick à démontrer que la citrouille de ces élèves avait été réalisée par magie. En punition pour cette tricherie, les Serpentards de cinquième année partiront les derniers !»

Tous les élèves, excepté les Serpentards, explosèrent de joie.

«Cependant, dit Dumbledore, ramenant le calme, il nous faut un gagnant ! Après une longue délibération, nous avons décidé que les véritables gagnants pour travail manuel seraient :... Les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor.»

Cette fois, il n'eut pas d'éclatement de joie. Tous les élèves fixaient encore Dumbledore d'un air suspicieux.

«Et c'est la vérité cette fois», finit-il par dire.

Et une tempête de cris se fit entendre. Les Gryffondors de toutes les années se précipitèrent vers eux pour les féliciter, alors que les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles suivaient derrière. James se retrouva bien vite enterré par les poignées de mains, les filles qui se collaient à lui pour pouvoir lui parler et tout les autres qui voulaient voir la citrouille. Quand il parvint enfin à s'échapper, ce fut pour voir Mondingus parler à Lily d'un air charmeur. Une colère sourde s'insinua dans ses veines, et il se dirigea d'un air menaçant vers l'attrapeur de l'équipe des Gryffondors. Puis, il décida de ruser. Jamais une occasion pareille ne se présenterait à lui, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Décidé, James s'élança et attrapa Lily par les épaules en criant :

«Merci Lily ! Sans toi, on aurait jamais gagné !»

La confusion qui apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille lui fit un peu mal, mais il se tourna rapidement vers Mondingus en lui souriant sombrement, son expression cachée de la jeune fille.

«Mondingus ! Alors ? Pas trop triste de ne pas avoir gagné ?»

Et sous cette question posée avec amusement, James lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Mondingus le regarda d'un air un peu surpris, mais finit par jeter un coup d'oeil à Lily, puis par revenir sur James. Il eut alors un grand sourire et dit :

«Non. Pas trop. Mais ne crie pas victoire trop tôt James, il te reste encore la dernière épreuve. L'avenir nous dira si tu vas gagner ou non.»

James fronça les sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami lui oppose une résistance.

«Cependant, dit Mondingus, il n'y a que là que j'ai une chance de te battre. Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire dans d'autres domaines...»

Et il lui fit un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil avant de tourner les talons et d'aller féliciter Remus et Rose qui discutaient avec Tom Parkins. James maugréa contre lui, réalisant qu'il avait compris où James voulait en venir, mais avait voulut lui faire croire qu'il refusait de lui laisser Lily. Puis il sourit. A quoi bon s'énerver, Mondingus avait tout de même abandonné la partie, non ? Mais la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée le laissait perplexe. Qu'avait-il voulut dire par : «Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire dans d'autres domaines» ? Mondingus pouvait très bien le battre, vu que Lily n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui, si ce n'était de la simple amitié.

Ce fut Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les élèves se dirigeaient vers le château que James redescendit sur terre. Lily, qui était toujours à ses côtés, le fixait d'un air troublé.

«Heu... Je... Merci», finit-elle par dire.

Et elle tourna les talons, courant rejoindre les autres. James souffla, plus exaspéré et triste que jamais. Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné d'avance...

****************

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la Grande Salle, les élèves furent surpris de constater qu'il était déjà l'heure du dîner. Tous s'installèrent devant leurs assiettes, attendant ils ne savaient trop quoi. Ils furent rapidement renseignés quand ils virent Dumbledore se lever. Ils firent immédiatement silence.

«Chers élèves, je tenais à vous dire combien votre joie en ce jour fait chaud au coeur. Surtout en considérant tout ses horribles évènements qui se passe à l'extérieur de l'école. Néanmoins, je ne souhaite pas vous rappeler tous ces horribles faits. Je vous invite plutôt à déguster tout ces plats, en vous rappelant que tout de suite après, commencera le jeu de piste, ou les cinquièmes années de Gryffondors, partiront 10 minutes à l'avance ! Bon appétit !»

Tous les élèves applaudirent et se mirent à manger. Cette fois, les aliments étaient normaux, mais tout aussi succulent.

«Heu... Sirius ? demanda Kelly d'un air inquiet. Pourquoi tu manges si vite et... autant ? Le jeu ne commence pas avant au moins trois quarts d'heure !

– Pafque ve meurf de ffam !

– Et en version anglaise, ça donne quoi ? demanda Rose d'un ton ironique. Parce que, personnellement, je comprends pas le gloutonnien !»

Sirius lui lança un regard narquois, un morceau de poulet dépassant de sa bouche. Puis, avec un bruit de déglutition qui fit froncer le nez à Peter, il avala tous ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Les autres purent voir une grosse boule descendre dans sa gorge et disparaître dans son torse.

«C'est dégouttant, s'exclama Calypso en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

– Oups, désolé, s'exclama Sirius en rotant.

– Mais pourquoi tu manges si vite et autant ? demanda Lily, les sourcils un peu froncé en fixant Sirius d'un air : A-t-il encore toute sa tête ?

– Parce que je meurs de faim !

– Et ça, je suppose que c la traduction du fefefefefefe ?! dit Rose d'un ton sarcastique.

– J'ai pas dit fefefefefe, j'ai dit pafque ve... Aïe ! Qui m'a donné un coup de pied ??

– Oups, désolé Sirius, dit Rose avec un petit sourire. J'ai le pied léger.

– Ouais ben moi, j'ai autre chose de léger !»

Sirius voulut envoyer sa serviette sur Rose, mais Remus, qui était à côté de la jeune fille, l'attrapa au vol.

«On ne frappe pas une jeune fille, même pas avec une rose ! Surtout une jeune fille aussi jolie», dit Remus, rougissant immédiatement en s'apercevant de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sirius ne pensa même pas à répliquer. Il était mort de rire en voyant son ami, la tête dans son assiette, rouge pivoine. James, qui était à côté de Remus, l'entendit maugréer contre "les effets de cette fichue pleine Lune qui lui faisait dire n'importe quoi" et sourit à la déconfiture de son ami.

«Tu devrais lui dire aussi, dit James d'une voix tonitruante.

– Oh, toi, tu te tais ou je te fais avaler tes lunettes et je dis à tout le monde ce que tu sais», répliqua Remus en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

Bien que personne n'ait compris de quoi parlaient les deux amis, ils éclatèrent tout de même de rire face à l'inquiétude de Remus et à la blancheur qu'avait soudainement prit James aux mots du lycanthrope.

«Alors on nous cache quelque chose ? demanda Lily, alors que James devenait rouge brique.

– Absolument pas, s'écria-t-il rapidement, voyant Remus qui ouvrait la bouche avec un air goguenard.

– J'ai compris, s'exclama Sirius en claquant des doigts et en regardant tour à tour James, Remus et Lily, et qui se mit à rire.

– Pour une fois !» fit remarquer Rose.

Et la bataille Sirius/Rose reprit, sous l'arbitrage de Remus et les ricanements de James, Peter, Lily, Calypso et Kelly.

Le dîner passa rapidement, entre rires et petites batailles. Bien vite, les desserts apparurent et disparurent. Tous les élèves attendaient maintenant de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Dans le silence le plus total, ils regardèrent certains professeurs quitter la pièce, excepté Dumbledore et McDrell.

«Bien ! s'exclama le directeur après cinq minutes. A présent, vos professeurs doivent être à leur place. Le jeu peut donc commencer !»

Les tables disparurent, et les élèves eurent tout juste le temps de se lever avant que les bancs et chaises fassent de même. Peter tomba, ne s'étant pas levé assez vite, à la grande hilarité des personnes qui le virent. James nota au passage que McDrell tentait vainement de dissimuler un sourire. La façon dont Harry se moquait, et cela continuellement, du maladroit Gryffondor, était une chose qui rendait James assez perplexe. Il n'agissait généralement comme ça qu'avec Rogue et sa bande...

«Je demanderai, continua Dumbledore, aux gagnants du concours de citrouilles d'approcher.»

Les huit amis se regardèrent, puis se dirigèrent vers leur directeur. Celui-ci leur fit un grand sourire amusé, puis, alors qu'ils étaient enfin tout près, il tendit une enveloppe à James qui était en tête, par un malheureux hasard, et à son plus grand désespoir.

«Vous trouverez dans cette enveloppe, la première énigme. Mais avant que vous ne partiez (il éleva la voix pour que toute la Grande Salle l'entende), je tiens à rappeler plusieurs choses.»

Tous les élèves l'écoutaient avec une attention accrue.

«En premier, je souhaite de tout coeur, que vous n'ayez aucun ennui. Néanmoins, si ça devait arriver, le professeur McDrell sera là pour vous aider. Avant que vous ne partiez, je vous distribuerais, à tous, une clochette. Si vous avez le moindre problème, secouez-la le plus fort possible. Elle ne tintera que si vous la secouez en ayant des problèmes. Il n'y a donc aucun risque pour qu'elle face du bruit si jamais vous courrez. Où qu'il soit, le professeur McDrell vous entendra.»

Dumbledore sortit huit clochettes attachées à un petit fil rouge et les tendit à James qui en donna une à chacun de ses amis.

«Je vous demanderais, pour être sur de ne pas la perdre, de bien vouloir l'attacher à votre poignet !»

Les cinquièmes années s'exécutèrent sur le champ.

«Bien. En second, je compte sur votre responsabilité et votre... honnêteté pour ne pas créer de problèmes à vos camarades. Si jamais un groupe devait mal se comporter, il sera puni et fera perdre à sa maison, cinquante points par élève. De même, les élèves de ce groupe ne pourront pas venir au bal de Noël.»

Tous les élèves se regardèrent d'un air surpris. Jamais Dumbledore ne s'était montré aussi sévère. Le petit coup d'oeil que le directeur lança aux Serpentards n'échappa pas à James. Pas plus que celui, meurtrier, de Harry McDrell pour la bande de Rogue.

«Troisièmement, je tiens à vous expliquer comment les vainqueurs seront... identifiés. En effet, si plusieurs groupes se présentent en même temps, nous aurons quelques petits problèmes. Pour simplifier la chose, les professeurs et moi-même avons créé des badges qui, lorsque vous aurez dit la réponse finale et cela tous en même temps, apparaîtront instantanément sur vous. Ces badges, je ne vous les montre pas. Ainsi personne ne sera tenté...»

Certains élèves échangèrent des regards amusés face au sous-entendu de Dumbledore, d'autre le regardèrent avec colère, se sentant visé (NdA : devinez lesquels ! loll !). Dumbledore leur fit un sourire niais, qui apaisèrent certains, mais énervèrent d'autres.

«Bien ! dit-il gaiement. Sous ces derniers conseils, je souhaite bonne chance à nos chers petits veinards, qui ont le droit de partir maintenant. Quant aux autres, pendant les quelques minutes où vous allez devoir attendre, je vous demande de venir vers moi lorsqu'ils auront quitté la pièce. Je vous distribuerais les clochettes et les enveloppes contenant la première énigme ! Elèves de Gryffondor de Cinquième année, vous pouvez commencer !»

Les huit concerné se sourirent, puis, sortirent de la Grande Salle, les autres élèves s'écartant de leur passage, faisant autour d'eux une espèce d'allée d'honneur. Quand ils furent hors de la Salle, ils se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête, puis partirent rapidement en courant. Dés que James eut trouvé un passage secret, il se faufila dedans, suivit des sept autres.

«Vite ! s'exclama Sirius, impatient. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?»

James déballa rapidement l'enveloppe et lu à voix haute.

_Chers élèves, Vous voici dans le jeu de piste de Halloween. Pour commencer, nous tenons à vous informer, qu'en tout, le jeu possède cinq énigmes principales qui seront marquées en rouge et qui vous seront accessibles, soit en résolvant des énigmes, soit en passant de petites épreuves ou vos connaissances vous seront fort utiles._

«Génial, marmonna Sirius. Des tests avec tout ça !»

_Les énigmes secondaires sont écrites en vert. Vous êtes autorisé à prendre avec vous les papiers, qui, dés qu'ils seront ôtés, seront remplacés._

_Bonne chance à vous et bon amusement !_

_Les professeurs de Poudlard._

Les autres se regardèrent, puis soufflèrent.

«Et après ?» demanda Remus.

James prit l'enveloppe et en sortit un petit bout de parchemin ou il était écrit en vert :

_Personne n'y réchappe, et tout le monde le recherche,_

_Peu de monde a pourtant le plaisir de le trouver,_

_Car il arrive que je décoche mal mes flèches,_

_Si jamais j'ai bu plus que je ne peux le supporter._

_Près de moi, vous trouverez votre première défit,_

_Hâtez-vous, vous n'avez pas toute la nuit !_

Ils se regardèrent d'un air légèrement inquiet. Remus avait chopé le papier des mains de James et le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

«C'est quoi ? demanda Peter qui semblait vraiment perdu.

– Je crois, murmura Remus...

– Tu crois quoi ? demanda Rose, impatiente.

– Une personne qui décoche des flèches, commença Lily en regardant Remus qui la fixait également.

– Et qui a tendance à trop boire..., poursuivit le lycanthrope

– Hâtez-vous, vous n'avez pas toute la nuit ! s'exclama James qui avait reconnu la phrase.

– Le Cupidon du troisième étage !» s'exclamèrent-ils tout les trois en même temps.

Et sans attendre, ils se précipitèrent hors du passage secret, essayant de rejoindre rapidement les escaliers. Les cinq autres suivaient péniblement, haletant.

«Les autres élèves doivent être en train de déballer, s'exclama Calypso, qui avait gardé un oeil sur sa montre.

– Alors dépêchons-nous», cria James, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Ils atteignirent rapidement le troisième, et débouchèrent dans un couloir. Là, ils virent le cadre du Cupidon, mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

«Et on fait quoi maintenant ?» demanda Peter.

James hésita puis... :

«Bonjour Cupidon, comment allez-vous ?»

Le personnage du tableau se retourna et les fixa, son regard un peu vitreux et son nez rougis.

«Bonsoir.. hips ! Que... hips, faites-vous... hips... là ?

– Nous cherchons après... Heu... On cherche après quoi ? demanda Sirius.

– Nous cherchons après le premier défi du jeu d'Halloween dit poliment Kelly Savez-vous où nous pouvons le trouver?

– Vous retardez, dit Cupidon. Hips ! Aujourd'hui, on est le 14 février.»

Les élèves échangèrent des regards surpris.

«Non, dit Peter. Nous sommes le jour de Halloween, et...

– Je vous dit... hips ! que nous sommes le jour de la saint Valentin. Hips !»

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, mais ils furent bien vite obligés de se remettre à courir. Remus avait soudainement commencé à détaler. Le suivant, ils empruntèrent des passages secrets, des escaliers et parcoururent de nombreux couloirs. Enfin, Remus s'arrêta devant un tableau. Dessus, ils virent une pièce remplie de bouquet de roses. Assis à une table, un couple dînait en se lançant des regards ampli d'amour. C'était le tableau de la Saint-Valentin !

«Ah ! s'exclama l'homme du tableau en les regardant. Voilà les premiers ! Venez !»

Et le tableau pivota, laissant place à un sombre couloir.

Les huit amis s'avancèrent, un peu angoissé. Remus, qui était toujours devant, sortit sa baguette et murmura : «Lumos !», éclairant le passage. Au fond du couloir, ils distinguèrent plusieurs portes. Au centre, il y avait un écriteau. Ils s'approchèrent et lurent rapidement :

_Quel que soit le nombre que vous êtes,_

_Vous devez entrer dans ces trois pièces,_

_Et cela par groupe de deux,_

_Si possible, les plus valeureux._

_Vous trouverez chacun un bout de votre énigme principale._

_Bonne chance à vous,_

_Et quoi qu'il arrive, rappelez-vous,_

_Ce que les yeux voient ne sont pas forcément l'idéale..._

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, chacun s'interrogeant.

«Bon, s'exclama James. Je propose que l'on se divise. Je vais dans la première porte en compagnie de Sirius. Remus, tu vas dans la deuxième avec Rose. Et toi, Lily, tu vas dans la dernière avec Calypso. Kelly et Peter, vous attendez ici. Ça va pour tout le monde ?»

Sept oui lui répondirent.

Les groupes se formèrent et, accompagné de Sirius, James ouvrit la première porte. Immédiatement, Sirius et lui furent aspirés à l'intérieur. Ils tombèrent fortement contre un sol blanc. Et en fait, tout était blanc dans la pièce, même le plafond.

«La vache, s'exclama Sirius en plissant les yeux. Ils veulent nous aveugler ou quoi ?»

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Lily et Kelly entrer. Toutes deux portaient de belles robes moulantes, les cheveux relevés dans une coiffure qui les rendaient angéliques. Bouche ouverte, James contemplait Lily qui lui souriait d'un air séducteur en s'approchant de lui, alors que Kelly faisait de même avec Sirius.

James se mit à reculer d'un air effrayé vers le mur. Ce qui lui faisait peur n'était pas Lily, mais ce qu'il risquait de faire si elle s'approchait plus. Il ne put pourtant aller bien loin, bloqué par le mur derrière lui. Paniquant, il chercha après la porte, mais celle-ci avait disparu. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir Sirius qui fixait Kelly d'un air hypnotisé avant que sa Lily, qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, ne posent ses mains sur son visage dans un geste de tendresse qui fit frissonner James de la tête au pied.

«James, lui dit Lily d'une voix câline. Je suis si contente que tu sois là. Si contente de pouvoir enfin être près de toi...»

James soupira d'un air de contentement, souriant bêtement. Lily le regardait avec ses grands yeux verts remplis d'amour. Elle attira doucement la tête de James vers elle, et ce dernier sentit son coeur s'accélérer.

«Bon sang, pensa James. Je rêve, ça n'est pas possible. C'est trop beau !»

Et sur cette pensée, James se souvint de la phrases : _Ce que les yeux voient ne sont pas forcément l'idéale..._ Brusquement, il poussa Lily qui tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd et disparut dans un nuage de fumée verte. Se tournant vers Sirius, il vit que celui-ci embrassait Kelly.

«SIRIUS ! cria James. C'est un piège ! Arrête !»

Son meilleur ami sembla se réveiller et, tout comme James, il poussa Kelly qui explosa quand elle entra en contact avec le mur, s'évaporant dans une fumée Rose.

«Ouf, souffla Sirius. Heureusement que tu étais là. Je me suis laissé prendre comme un idiot !»

Mais James ne répondit pas. Il fixait avec intensité les deux fumées qui s'étaient réunie au-dessus de la pièce et semblaient fusionnée.

«C'est loin d'être fini !» s'exclama James en fixant la fumée qui avait pris une couleur brune.

Sirius déglutit péniblement en voyant la fumée qui prenait peu à peu une drôle de forme.

«James, dit-il. Cette forme... Elle ne t'est pas familière ?

– Si, répondit son ami, tremblant. Bien trop familière !»

Et ils poussèrent tous les deux un hurlement en reconnaissant Remus, sous sa forme de Loup-Garou.

«C'est une illusion, s'exclama James qui s'était tout de même plaqué contre le mur. Ce n'est pas un vrai ! Non, non ! Pas un vrai !»

Mais le loup qui était devant eux et grognait férocement en montrant les dents, près à bondir, semblait vraiment réel.

«On fait quoi ? demanda Sirius qui était plaqué aussi contre le mur. On se transforme ? On appelle McDrell ? On fait quoi ?

– Tais-toi, rugit James. Je réfléchis !»

Son cerveau marchait à toute allure. D'abord, ils avaient faillit être piégé par de fausses Lily et Kelly. Ensuite, Remus, sous sa forme de Loup-garou apparaissait... Et la phrase disait que ce que les yeux voyaient n'était pas l'idéale... Le truc, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien d'idéale dans l'idée de se retrouver face à un loup-garou...

«L'idéale, ça serait de pouvoir ne pas se faire manger, ou tuer,» pensa James.

Et aussitôt, le déclic se fit.

«L'idéale, pour des amis, ça serait que le loup-garou qui est en face de nous nous reconnaisse... Et nous laisse la vie sauve...»

James sourit, et se décontracta. Sous le regard ébahi de Sirius, il se rapprocha du loup-garou, celui-ci le regardant d'un air encore plus menaçant.

«Remus, dit doucement James. Remus, c'est nous. Sirius et James ! Remus, allons. Calme-toi. Tu ne vas pas nous mordre, nous, tes amis, tout de même !

– James», commença Sirius en voyant le loup, qui, les poils hérissés, grognait avec plus de ferveur.

Mais James ne s'arrêta pas. Il tendit la main dans l'espoir de caresser son ami, mais celui-ci bondit et lui mordit férocement la main. Sirius cria de peur, mais il sursauta quand il vit le loup-garou exploser en mille morceaux, la main de James ne portant pas la moindre trace de morsure.

«Mais... ?»

Sirius ne put aller plus loin. La fumée s'était de nouveau transformer et une femme apparut. Elle avait de longs cheveux et était entourée d'une aura blanche. James l'identifia comme la femme qu'il avait vue dans un livre de contes, représentation en dessin de la déesse de la lune. Soudain, elle parla, et sa voix était belle et chantante.

«Votre coeur, jeune homme, n'est habité que par une seule personne. Bien que je vous l'aie offerte sur un plateau, vous avez malgré tout compris sans aucune difficulté, qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion. Mais il me fallait encore vous tester, pour mesurer la grandeur de votre amitié. Malgré le danger, vous avez prouvé combien vous aviez confiance en votre ami, qui était pourtant plus dangereux que n'importe quel être. Vous avez, en mon sens, gagné le droit d'avoir la première partie de l'énigme principale. Bonne chance à vous !»

Et avec un souffle de vent, l'apparition s'évapora. La pièce blanche devint soudainement un simple placard, tout juste assez grand pour contenir deux personnes. A leurs pieds, James et Sirius trouvèrent un papier où deux phrases étaient écrites en rouge. Sans les lire, ils ouvrirent la porte et se retrouvèrent face à Peter, Kelly, Remus et Rose, qui semblaient attendre impatiemment.

«Vous avez réussi ?» demanda Remus.

Pour répondre à sa question, James lui fit un sourire victorieux et secoua sous ses yeux un papier où l'on distinguait nettement les deux phrases rouges. Remus sourit, visiblement très heureux.

«Vous aussi vous avez du faire face à une illusion qui représentait une personne à qui vous teniez et puis à un test sur votre amitié ?» demanda Sirius.

Remus et Rose baragouinèrent quelque chose en prenant une tinte rouge vif. James remarqua que les deux amis évitaient soigneusement de se regarder. Il pouffa quand il se rendit compte de ce qui avait pu se passer.

«Au moins, vous avez compris tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion», dit James en leur faisant un sourire goguenard.

Rose et Remus lui lancèrent un regard perçant, avant de se regarder timidement et de vite détourner les yeux, gênés. Sirius, qui avait finalement compris, jeta un regard vers la troisième porte.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent ?» demanda-t-il.

Au même moment, la troisième porte s'ouvrit, laissant passé une Lily et une Calypso aux joues rougies par l'excitation, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«Vous l'avez ?» demandèrent tout de suite les six autres.

Lily brandit victorieusement un papier.

«Bon, on va lire les phrases une par une et...»

Remus n'en dit pas plus. Le tableau venait de pivoter et des élèves de Poufsouffle, essoufflé, entrèrent dans le couloir.

«Amos ! s'exclama James en reconnaissant le septième année. Déjà là !

– Et oui, répondit-il en souriant. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

– Ouaip ! Et on a fini d'ailleurs. On va vous laisser... Bonne chance !»

Sur ces mots, James sortit du couloir, suivit par les autres. Les Poufsouffles les regardèrent partirent et certains firent de gros yeux en apercevant les papiers où des lignes rouges se faisaient voir.

Dés qu'ils eurent quitté le couloir, James entraîna les autres dans une course précipitée. Ils croisèrent des élèves de Serdaigle qui se dirigeaient vers le tableau de la première épreuve et les regardèrent avec surprise.

«On se dépêche», ordonna James.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans un passage secret connu uniquement des Maraudeurs. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent, reprirent leur souffle et mirent les trois papiers qu'ils avaient par terre, l'un à la suite de l'autre. Tous en même temps, ils lurent à voix haute :

_Ecaille, feu et puissance,_

_Ils sont dans leur grandeur,_

_Des créatures d'une Grande Magnificence ;_

_Et bien que nous connaissions tous l'importance de leur grand coeur,_

_Nous savons qu'en leur présence,_

_Il vaut mieux être invisible,_

_Car ses énormes montres sont invincibles,_

_Et il est rare qu'ils refusent un morceau,_

_De ce qu'il juge être le meilleur des repas._

_Ils aiment le goût de notre peau,_

_Mais ne vous inquiéter pas,_

_Ils sont depuis longtemps étroitement surveillés,_

_Et il est rare d'en voir un dans nos contrées._

Lily sourit, alors que les autres échangeaient encore des regards interrogateurs.

«C'est trop facile, dit-elle.

– A oui ? demanda Kelly.

– Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda Rose.

– Oui, répondit-elle. Et Remus aussi je suppose ?!»

Le loup-garou lui fit un sourire radieux et tous deux hochèrent la tête et repartirent en courant. Les autres soufflèrent, mais les suivirent. Soudain, les deux autres s'arrêtèrent.

«Qu'est-ce... qui... a ? haleta Peter.

– Ben... on sait ce que c'est, dit Remus d'une voix hésitante, mais le problème, c'est qu'il y a cinquante portraits différents...

– Si tu nous disais ce que c'est, on pourrait peut-être vous aider», fit remarquer Kelly.

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourirent et, tout en chuchotant, ils dirent d'une même voix :

«Un dragon !»

Des ooooooooh de compréhension se firent entendre, et James repris les papiers, relisant l'énigme. Après quelques minutes de silence, il dit.

«Il y en a cinquante différentes, mais il doit y avoir un second indice quelque part par ici...»

Il la relut encore une fois, puis... :

«Mais oui ! Il y en a cinquante différente, mais une seule représente un dragon en train de manger un être humain ! C'est la tapisserie du sixième !»

Et ils repartirent en courant, non sans avoir croisé plusieurs groupes qui réfléchissaient et qui les regardèrent d'un air envieux. Rapidement, ils parvinrent au sixième étage. Dans un couloir, devant une tapisserie, le professeur McGonagall les attendait.

«Félicitation, leur dit-elle. Vous avez trouvé le premier indice principal. Voici donc un autre indice qui vous aidera à trouver le second.»

Elle se mit alors à déclamer :

_Nous sommes sept !_

_Sept puissants êtres,_

_Qui ne dépassent sûrement pas vos têtes !_

_Habiles à nous cacher,_

_Agiles et Rusés,_

_Il n'existe pas sur cette planète,_

_De personnes plus fortes et plus alertes._

«Je sais !» s'exclamèrent Lily, Remus et James en même temps.

Et sans attendre, ils repartirent en courant. Peter resta planté une demi seconde en les regardant partirent en courant, puis, résolut, il se mit à courir également.

Cette fois-ci, pourtant, ils durent descendre et non monter. Ils atteignirent rapidement le deuxième étage, où, sur un tableau, sept nains étaient occupés à pique-niquer dans un pré, leur pioche et sac posés non loin d'eux. En arrière plan, les Gryffondors purent voir une mine.

«Oho ! s'exclama l'un des nains, celui qui avait la plus longue barbe. Il me semble que voilà les premiers !

– En effet, en effet ! s'exclamèrent cinq autres nains, tandis qu'un autre secouait fortement la tête.

– Est-ce vous qui avez le second indice ? demanda Lily d'une voix douce et charmeuse, ce qui donna des frissons à James quand il réalisa que la fausse Lily lui avait parlé de la même façon quelques minutes plutôt.

– Non, non, non ! Nous ne l'avons pas, dirent-ils tous en même temps en regardant Lily d'un air amoureux.

– Alors où est-il ?demanda la jeune fille en leur souriant.

– Moi, je sais ! s'exclama l'un des nains en levant la main, mais en rougissant fortement lorsque Lily le regarda.

– Moi aussi ! dit un autre qui éternua bruyamment.

– Menteur, moi, je le sais ! Eux non !»

Les nains s'agitaient dans leur cadre, se bousculant et se lançant des regards meurtriers. Tous semblaient sous le charme de Lily, qui tentait de les calmer. Tous sauf un, qui bondit d'un air impérieux sur un rocher.

«SUFFIT ! cria-t-il, les autres nains se calmant d'un seul coup et le regardant, arrêtant de se tirer la barbe ou les oreilles. Nous sommes censés lui faire deviner, et non pas lui dire !

– Mais qui a-t-il de mal à lui dire clairement que le second indice se trouve dans la salle polyvalente ?»

Les huit Gryffondors échangèrent des regards de joie et de plaisir, tandis que l'autre nain, celui sur le rocher, se prenait la tête entre les mains d'un air désespéré.

«Et voilà, dit-il. Nous allons nous faire révoquer ! On va mettre notre tableau dans un couloir désert et on nous oubliera ! Aah, vous pouvez être fier de vous !

– Nous ne dirons rien, dit doucement Lily au nain râleur. Je vous le promets.»

Le nain la regarda d'un air méfiant, puis il dit :

«Je vous crois. Vous me sembler sympathique. Auriez-vous du sang nain dans les veines ?

– Non, mais je...

– Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, s'impatienta Sirius, mais on a une salle polyvalente qui nous attends !»

Et sans attendre, Sirius attrapa la main gauche de Lily, tandis que James s'emparait jalousement de la droite. Et ils se mirent à courir, obligeant la jeune fille à les suivre. James se retourna en lui souriant d'un air radieux quand il l'entendit éclater de rire. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de joie et James sentit, une fois de plus, son coeur s'emballer. Courant et riant, James et Lily, qui se tenaient toujours par la main (Sirius l'avait lâché, les deux autres courant trop vite !), atteignirent les premiers la salle polyvalente.

La salle polyvalente de Poudlard était unique. Elle se situait au troisième étage et possédait une porte tournante, que les Maraudeurs avaient un jour ensorcelé, la faisant tourner indéfiniment quand un Serpentard entrait dedans. James avait littéralement pleuré de rire quand le professeur Carpiel avait, après deux heures de marathon, fait ressortir du piège un Severus Rogue totalement épuisé et pris de nausée. Mais ce qui faisait de cette pièce l'une des plus intéressantes de l'école ne venait pas de sa porte, mais de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. En terme moldu, une salle polyvalente est une salle qui a plusieurs emplois. Mais celle de Poudlard, comme tout ce qui se trouvait dans le château, était magique. On l'appelait la salle Polyvalente, parce qu'en fait, elle avait Tous les emplois ! Vouliez-vous une cuisine ? Vous l'aviez ! Vouliez-vous une salle de sport ? De musique ? De bain ? Vous les aviez ! Il suffisait de lui demander ! C'était de loin, la salle préférée des Maraudeurs, car ils y avaient fait de nombreuses blagues, toutes plus drôle les unes que les autres.

James et Sirius s'étaient arrêtés, fixant la porte d'un air rêveur. Ils échangèrent un regard machiavélique, mais Remus, qui s'impatientait, s'immisça entre les deux et les regarda d'un air prévenant.

«On a pas toute la nuit, comme dirait Cupidon. Vous ferez le retour de la porte tournante de Serpentard demain, mais pas aujourd'hui.

– On peut plus le faire, dit Peter, qui était derrière. Ils n'osent plus y rentrer !

– Mais aujourd'hui, commença Sirius.

– Ils sont obligés...», finit James.

Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais finit par sourire d'un air sadique.

«Ça suffit, s'exclama Calypso en les bousculant et en entrant dans la porte tournante, tirant Remus par la manche. On a pas toute la nuit, ça, c'est certain. Vous ferez votre blague, plus tard !»

Et elle fit tourner la porte, entraînant Remus et Rose dans la salle polyvalente. James, qui tenait toujours la main de Lily, entra dans la porte avec la jeune fille. Il se mit à la faire tourner, mais fut soudainement bloqué. Se retournant, il put voir à travers la paroi de verre que Peter, qui était entré dans le même quart de porte que Sirius et Kelly, avait bloqué la porte avec son sac à dos qu'il emmenait partout avec lui. Peter tirait désespérément sur son sac, tandis que Sirius et Kelly, morts de rire, tentaient de faire tourner la porte en sens inverse. James leur donna un coup de main, bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il n'y avait que Peter pour faire des stupidités pareilles !

Lorsque le sac fut décoincé, James se remit à pousser la porte, mais elle bloqua de nouveau et James entendit un bruit de choc derrière. Se retournant, il vit Peter qui massait son pied d'un air douloureux et Kelly qui pleurait de rire, tandis que Sirius se massait la joue d'un air boudeur. Visiblement, Peter avait encore coincé la porte avec son pied et Sirius, qui ne s'attendait pas à cet arrêt soudain, était entré dans la paroi de verre qui coupait la porte tournante en quatre.

Ce fut un James et une Lily morts de rire qui entrèrent dans la salle polyvalente. Trop pris à leur fou rire, il leur fallut cinq minutes pour s'apercevoir que, de 1 : ils étaient seuls, de 2 : la porte avait disparut, et de 3 : ils étaient maintenant dans une grande prairie recouverte de neige. «Waw», s'exclama Lily en regardant le paysage.

Mais James, lui, ne s'extasia pas du tout. Il n'était pas rassuré. Mais pas du tout ! Que se passait-il si l'épreuve consistait à résister encore à la personne de son coeur ? Quel serait la réaction de Lily en se voyant avancer d'un air séducteur vers lui ? Rougissant, James se mit à avancer doucement dans le pré. Il avait de la neige jusqu'aux genoux, mais il préférait que Lily ne remarque pas son trouble. Il s'avança encore plus profondément dans le pré et s'arrêta à son centre.

«C'est bizarre, dit Lily qui le suivait. Pourquoi ne se passe-t-il rien ?»

James se retourna dans l'intention de lui répondre, mais il resta sans voix. Lily n'était plus vêtue comme un épouvantail. Elle portait maintenant une grande robe verte, et une cape d'un vert un peu plus foncé. Son capuchon était rabattu sur sa tête, encadrant son beau visage, tout en laissant entrapercevoir quelques boucles de ses cheveux, qu'elle tenait normalement attachée en queue basse depuis le concours de citrouille. Voyant la réaction de James, elle baissa la tête et se regarda. Son visage prit une expression de totale surprise quand elle vit qu'elle avait changé de vêtements. Elle releva la tête, mais fit un bon de vingt centimètres en regardant James. La bouche ouverte, elle le regardait de la tête au pied.

James baissa la tête, et il vit qu'il était habillé à la manière des chevaliers de l'ancien temps. Bouclier, haubert, épée, il avait tout. Même l'écusson.

«Je n'aime pas ça du tout, murmura James en regardant de nouveau Lily.

– Moi non plus», lui dit-elle doucement. 

Soudainement, James se mit à marcher vers elle sans pouvoir se contrôler. Arriver à ses côtés, il mit un genou dans la neige et lui prit la main, y déposant un chaste baiser.

«Jeune damoiselle, dit-il d'une voix douce, laissez-moi vous porter jusqu'à votre demeure. La neige est dense dans ces régions et vous risqueriez d'attraper froid !»

Et sans pouvoir se contrôler, il se releva et passa un bras autour des épaules de Lily qui le fixait d'un air subjugué, les joues en feu. Il passa son second bras dans le creux de ses genoux et la souleva de terre. Lily passa un bras autour de ses épaules, semblant ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle agissait comme ça. James tourna les tallons et se dirigea vers l'orée de la forêt.

«Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Lily.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit James. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. On dirait que quelqu'un se sert de moi comme d'un pantin !

– Je n'aime pas ça du tout, dit-elle, répétant les mots que James avait dit quelques secondes plutôt.

– Je ne comprends pas à quoi ça nous mène, chuchota James.

– Nous devons réfléchir tant qu'on en a l'occasion ! D'abord, Cupidon. Ensuite, un test sur notre amour et amitié...

– Vous avez eut la même chose ? demanda James en tournant vivement la tête vers Lily.

– Heu... oui», répondit-elle en détournant son regard qui avait pris une tinte carbonisée.

James ne dit plus rien, tenté de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, mais réalisant qu'il n'était pas prêt, soit à avoir le coeur brisé, soit à répondre aux questions qu'elle lui retournerait inévitablement, il préféra revenir à l'étrange situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

«Donc, dit-il alors qu'elle le regardait de nouveau, ses bras autour de son cou, on a d'abord Cupidon, puis un test sur notre amour et amitié, puis une énigme principale dont la réponse est Dragon.

– Puis on se retrouve face aux sept nains de Blanche-Neige et maintenant ça, poursuivit Lily. Quelqu'un semble bien décidé à nous faire vivre un conte de fée.»

Tous deux se regardèrent, puis ils rougirent violemment en s'apercevant de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

«Ai-je extrapolé ou suis-je le prince charmant ? demanda finalement James alors qu'ils marchaient dans un sentier sous la cime des arbres.

– J'en ai la vague impression, répondit Lily en rougissant encore plus, ce qui réchauffa le coeur de James. Et je crois que je suis la Princesse.»

Aucuns n'osaient se regarder, préférant, soit regarder le ciel, soit le sol.

«JAMES !» s'exclama soudain une voix devant eux.

Tous deux relevèrent (ou baissèrent !) vivement la tête. Ce qu'ils virent les fit éclater de rire. Sirius, assis sur un cheval, vêtu de la même façon que James, regardait l'animal sur lequel il était assis d'un air désespéré. Dans sa main, il tenait la bride d'un cheval noir qui portait l'écusson que James avait sur son bouclier. Alors qu'il affichait une expression horrifiée, Sirius talonna sa monture et se rapprocha des deux autres.

«Mon seigneur, s'exclama Sirius un affichant une expression encore plus horrifiée, si c'était possible, en s'entendant parler. Dieu que je me suis inquiété ! Des serviteurs nous ont fait savoir que des bandits de grands chemins se promenaient dans la forêt. Il n'est pas sûr pour vous de vous promener !

– Pas plus qu'il ne peut l'être pour une damoiselle ! répliqua James qui n'était de nouveau plus maître de ses paroles. Hâtons-nous donc, plus que mon père s'inquiète tant pour moi.

– Mais sir je... commença Sirius.

– Suffit ! Je sais fort bien que c'est lui qui vous envoie. A moins que se soit son perfide conseiller qui complote sans cesse dans mon dos. Mais allons, rentrons au château.»

James souleva Lily et l'installa sur le cheval noir avant d'y monter lui-même. Ensembles, James et Sirius talonnèrent leurs chevaux et galopèrent dans la forêt. Malgré l'assurance qu'il affichait, James paniquait.

«Je n'y comprends rien, s'exclama-t-il. Je ne sais pas monter à cheval !

– Moi non plus, lui dit Sirius. Mais depuis que je suis là, je n'ai plus le contrôle de mes mouvements. J'ai l'impression d'être un pantin !»

James ne répondit pas. Il venait de tirer sur ses rênes s'arrêtant brusquement.

«Que se passe-t-il, preux chevalier ? demanda Lily qui comprit ce que voulait dire James et Sirius par : être comme un pantin.

– Je ne sais, jolie demoiselle. J'ai ouï un bruit étrange. Comme un grognement de bête !

– Ça ne peut être que les loups, seigneur, intervint Sirius. Partons avant qu'ils ne nous mangent !»

Soudain, sortant du bois en courant, Kelly apparut, essoufflée. Elle était vêtue pauvrement, et ne portait pas de chaussures.

«Chevaliers ! cria-t-elle. Sauvez-nous ! Un dragon ! Un dragon vient d'arriver dans notre village ! 

– Un dragon ? s'exclamèrent James et Sirius.

– Montez avec moi, demoiselle ! Nous allons aller tuer ce monstre !»

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Kelly se retrouva devant Sirius. Les deux garçons partirent dans la direction d'où venait Kelly.

«Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? demanda-t-elle, les regardant tour à tour.

– Non, répondirent les trois autres d'une même voix.

– Comme vous voudrez !»

Ils galopèrent pendant cinq minutes, puis arrivèrent dans un village en feu. Au centre, Calypso, toute vêtue de rouge, regardait au tour d'elle d'un air perdu. Quand elle les vit, elle sourit, mais elle prit soudain un air sadique.

«Tiens ! Voilà que viens à moi la jolie Lily !

– Oh, non ! s'exclama la concernée en se couvrant le visage. La sorcière, la sorcière ! Il nous faut fuir, elle va nous tuer !

– De quoi ? demanda Sirius qui fut coupé par Kelly.

– Je la reconnais ! Elle était assise sur le dragon ! C'est elle qui l'a amené dans le village !

– Vile créature ! s'exclama James. Je vais vous faire payer cet acte !»

Malgré lui, il descendit de son cheval, tirant son épée. Calypso éclata de rire, bien qu'elle n'eut nul expression amusée sur son visage. Elle semblait plutôt confuse.

«Pauvre idiot ! Je me moque de ton royaume. Ce que je veux, c'est sa mort !»

Et elle tendit un doigt vers Lily, déclamant :

_Belle princesse au coeur pure,_

_Tu m'as offensée par ta grande beauté._

_Pour te punir d'avoir ainsi osé me défier,_

_Je te condamne à un sommeil que seul un amour pur,_

_Pourra chasser de ton esprit,_

_Ce sortilège qui durera et s'étendra sur les femmes du monde entier,_

_Parmi les hommes solitaires et damnés,_

_Un seul te libéra,_

_Mais il devra pour cela trouver ce qui,_

_A travers les siècles,_

_A été considéré comme une torture non douloureuse,_

_Mais qui pourtant te rendra heureuse !_

Et Calypso disparut soudainement, alors que Lily s'endormait.

«Je n'y comprends plus rien ! s'exclama Sirius.

– Dieu, dit James d'un air tragique. Cette immonde sorcière a endormie ma bien-aimée ! Comment vais-je vivre sans elle ?

– Mais majesté ! N'avez-vous pas en votre demeure, un puissant sorcier ? Peut-être pourra-t-il vous aider ?! s'exclama Kelly.

– Vous avez raison ! dit joyeusement Sirius. Prince, allons voir le grand Remus ! Il pourra nous aider !

– Et bien soit ! dit James. Partons !»

Il remonta sur son cheval et se mit à galoper, Lily étendue devant lui, et Sirius le suivant avec Kelly.

«Le grand Remus ? demanda James à Sirius en criant.

– Bah, ne pose pas de question», grogna Sirius.

Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire, excepté Lily qui dormait.

«C'est bizarre, finit par dire Kelly. Pourquoi je n'ai pas été touché ? demanda-t-elle. Calypso a dit que toutes les femmes devaient dormir.

– Peut-être que tu tiens le rôle d'un travesti, plaisanta Sirius.

– Très drôle», répliqua la jeune fille.

James ricana, mais il s'arrêta soudainement en voyant un château apparaître devant lui.

«Grand Remus ! cria James, descendant de son cheval dans une cour du château qui était digne d'un conte de fée. Grand Remus ! A moi !

– Me voici !»

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent Remus arriver, une longue barbe sur le visage, vêtu de la même façon que l'était habituellement Dumbledore.

«Ça suffit ! Il n'y a rien de drôle ! grogna-t-il. Mais qu'est-il donc arriver, mon seigneur ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant à grands pas.

– Hélas, hélas, oh, grand Remus ! Une sorcière lui a jeté un sort !

– Une sorcière ? Un sort ? Il ne peut s'agir que de l'odieuse Calypso ! Venez ! Rentrons dans le château !

– Grand Remus. Le sort ne concerne pas que cette fleur de lys, mais toutes les femmes. Si nous ne trouvons pas la torture non douloureuse de cette jeune femme, elles dormiront éternellement.

– Toutes les femmes ? demanda Remus, se retournant. Mais pourquoi celle-ci n'est-elle pas touché ?»

Kelly plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Sirius qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais, soudainement, elle s'éleva dans les airs, ses guenilles devenant une robe rose et argentée, accompagnée d'ailes transparentes digne d'une fée dans le dos.

«Parce que je ne suis pas une simple femme, Grand Remus ! Je suis une fée. Ma mission est de protéger cette fleur de Lys ! Mais je ne me suis pas montrée suffisamment méfiante et cette vile sorcière lui a lancé un sort !

– Jolie fée, dit Remus. Ne pouvez-vous pas nous aider ? Mes humbles pouvoirs ne peuvent malheureusement pas servir, car Calypso est plus puissante que moi.

– Non, je ne le puis. Mais ma soeur le pourra.

– Où est-elle ? Où est-elle ? demandèrent les trois garçons d'un ton pressé.

– Je ne le sais, répondit Kelly, mais si nous l'appelons suffisamment fort, peut-être viendra-t-elle ! Criez avec moi ! Rose ! Rose !»

Et ils appelèrent tous ensembles. Dans un flash de lumière, Rose apparut, vêtue de la même façon que Kelly. A ses pieds, Peter, entièrement vêtu de vert, faisait des cabrioles qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire habituellement.

«Ma soeur, s'exclama Rose. Mais pourquoi ses cris ?»

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, les quatre autres lui expliquèrent la situation dans un langage qu'ils ne parlaient pas habituellement. Rose souriait, riant de leur accoutrement.

«Mais c'est d'une simplicité déconcertante ! dit-elle.

– A oui ? demanda James.

– Oui ! Qui est l'homme de ses pensées ?»

Tous se tournèrent vers James qui sentit son visage brûler.

«Preux chevalier ! Vous devez la chatouiller ! 

– La chatouiller ? demanda Kelly. Il est pas censé l'embrasser ?

– Bah, tu sais, c'est pas moi qui aie fait le texte ! répliqua Rose.

– Quel texte ?» demanda Peter, qui faisait maintenant une série de sauts périlleux.

Personne ne lui répondit. James s'était approché de Lily et l'avait chatouillé. La jeune fille riait à gorge déployée, parfaitement réveillé. Et dans un pop sonore, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle polyvalente. Sirius, Kelly, Rose et Peter, qui étaient soit dans les airs, soit sur un cheval, soit occupé à faire des pirouettes, tombèrent sur le sol. James, lui, tenait toujours Lily dans ses bras, et rougit violemment quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la jeune fille. Il s'écarta d'elle précipitamment.

Un raclement de gorge les fit tous sursauter. Appuyé contre un mur, vêtue de nouveau comme un épouvantail, Calypso les regardait en souriant.

«La vile sorcière !» s'exclama Sirius en se relevant.

Tous le regardèrent, bouche bée.

«Vous y avez cru hein ?» demanda le Maraudeur.

Rose le poussa fortement, faisant tomber Sirius sur Kelly. Dans son coin, Calypso frappa dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention.

«Vous en avez mis du temps, s'exclama la jeune fille. Alors ? Qu'elle était la morale de l'histoire ?

– Que celui qui à fait cette... épreuve ? ne connaissait pas du tous ses contes de fée !» s'exclama Sirius.

Calypso leva les yeux au ciel.

«Je voulais dire : comment avez-vous tiré Lily de son sommeil ?

– En la chatouillant, répondirent-ils.

– C'est donc ça le deuxième indice ? demanda Calypso.

– Tu veux dire que ton énigme était une des principales ? demanda Kelly.

– Et bien, étant donnée que j'étais habillée en rouge et que c'est la seule énigme qu'on a entendu, je suppose que oui.»

Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air surpris, remarquant au passage qu'ils avaient tous retrouvé leurs vêtements d'épouvantails.

«C'est trop facile ! s'exclama Remus. Tu es sûr que c'est chatouiller ?

– Non, répondit Calypso. Mais tu vois une autre raison à toute cette mise en scène ?»

Remus prit le temps de la réflexion, puis hocha négativement la tête.

«Dragon et chatouiller, murmura Lily. Ça me rappelle quelque chose.

– Moi aussi, murmura Remus. Mais je ne sais pas quoi...»

Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air un peu perplexe, puis quittèrent la salle polyvalente par l'autre porte, qui était des plus simple. Dehors, ils sursautèrent en voyant les professeurs Flitwick, Carpiel, et McDrell.

«A enfin ! s'exclama Harry. J'ai cru que vous ne sortiriez jamais !

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rose.

– Oh, rien. Je suis juste venu chercher Remus ! Ta mère vient d'arriver. Ta grand-mère aurait eut une rechute», dit Harry d'un ton compatissant.

Remus parut surpris puis hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

«Bonne chance à vous, s'exclama Remus en souriant.

– T'inquiète pas, dit James. Et transmets nos amitiés à ta grand-mère !» Remus sourit et s'éloigna avec Harry.

«Ooh, gémit Sirius, entourant son ventre de ses bras.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demandèrent Rose, Kelly et Lily d'une même voix.

– J'ai mal au ventre, se plaignit Sirius, faisant un petit mouvement avec sa tête, comme s'il allait vomir.

– Non, mais quel idiot ! s'exclama Rose. Si tu ne t'étais pas tant goinfré au dîner, tu irais bien.»

Sirius lui répondit par un gémissement.

«Je vais vomir !»

Et il partit en courant.

«Peter, dit James d'un faux air inquiet. Vas avec lui ! Histoire de voir si tout va bien ! Et puis rejoins-nous.

– Comment je vous trouve ? demanda le concerné.

– Sais pas moi, cherche et tu verras ! Mais dépêche-toi, tu vas perdre Sirius !»

Peter partit aussitôt. Malgré lui, James eut un léger sourire. Le plan avait parfaitement bien marché.

«Quel tuile ! s'exclama Kelly. On a perdu notre meilleur cerveau.

– Sympa», rétorquèrent Lily et James.

Kelly leur fit un petit sourire d'excuse. James s'aperçut alors que Carpiel attendait patiemment. A ses côtés, Flitwick, les mains sur le mur, récitait des litanies dans une langue étrangère. James comprit alors qui était responsable du "conte de fée". Durant son observation, Carpiel avait récité une des énigmes secondaires. Les filles réfléchissaient. Soudain, Lily claqua des doigts et James fut légèrement surpris lorsque, sans s'en apercevoir, elle saisit sa main et partit en courant dans les couloirs.

Il se laissa entraîner dans les couloirs par Lily, et, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant une sirène, il sourit. Il connaissait fort bien ce tableau.

«Bonjour», dit-il à la jolie jeune fille à moitié poisson.

Celle-ci gloussa, remettant une fleur bleue convenablement dans ses cheveux dorés.

«Bonjour beau jeune homme. Je suppose que tu es là pour le jeu.

– Et bien oui», répondit-il en lui souriant.

La sirène regarda à gauche et à droite et lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

«Si tu m'embrasses, je te donne la réponse directement !»

James se recula brusquement, regardant ses camarades féminines qui le regardaient en essayant de garder leur sérieux. Il se tourna vers le tableau, puis vers les filles. Celles-ci riaient doucement.

«Allons, James, dit Rose. Dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause !»

Celui-ci lui décocha un regard meurtrier, puis se tourna vers la sirène en souriant douloureusement. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille à moitié poisson et, avec réticence, posa ses lèvres sur celle de la peinture. La sirène poussa un cri perçant et virevolta dans son cadre.

«Au lac ! dit-elle. Tu dois aller au lac !»

Et elle lui fit un sourire charmeur. James préféra partir en courant avant qu'elle n'ajoute quelque chose, les quatre filles qui l'accompagnaient mortes de rire. Arrivé dehors, James passa fortement sa main sur ses lèvres.

«Yeurk, dit-il. Je déteste ce tableau !»

Le rire des filles redoubla. Maugréant, James partit vers le lac sans les attendre, les quatre filles riant encore derrière lui. A mi-chemin entre la porte de l'école et le lac, James fut rejoint par Peter. Celui-ci, voyant l'hilarité des filles, ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais James l'avertit :

«Ne pose surtout pas de question ! Surtout pas !»

Quand ils arrivèrent près du lac, les filles s'étaient calmé et regardaient à gauche et à droite d'un air interrogateur.

«On doit faire quoi maintenant ? demanda Kelly.

– Réfléchir», répondit ironiquement James.

Les filles se regardèrent d'un air surpris. James ne semblait plus trop de bonne humeur et elles crurent que ce changement était dû à la scène avec la sirène. Mais elles s'aperçurent bien vite que ce n'était pas de la colère, mais de l'inquiétude.

En effet, James fixait à présent la forêt interdite d'un air vraiment inquiet. Il avait remarqué que, depuis leur arrivé, aucun bruit ne s'était fait entendre de la vieille forêt. Le soleil, qui était presque couché, n'éclairait pas beaucoup le parc.

«Bizarre», dit-il.

Un cri de Rose le fit sortir de ses pensées.

«Regardez !» s'exclama la jeune fille, tendant le doigt vers le lac.

James se tourna dans la direction désignée et vit d'étrange et énorme Bulles d'eau qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Effrayé, Peter, qui était le plus proche de la rive, voulut partir en courant, mais une bulle vint le happer et l'attira inexorablement vers le lac. Le garçon se débattit, mais la bulle tenait bon et, sous le regard horrifié de Kelly, Rose et Calypso et sous celui, surpris, de Lily et James, il disparut dans l'eau. James sourit quand il comprit ce qui allait se passer.

«Bien ! dit-il. Qui est partant pour une petite ballade dans le lac ?»

Kelly et Rose reculèrent d'un air horrifié, mais, bien vite, elles se retrouvèrent, tout comme les trois autres, dans une épaisse bulle. Sans résistance, James se laissa entraîné dans l'eau. Quand ils furent totalement immergés, James lança un sort de luminosité, bien vite imité par tout les autres. Souriant, il pensa qu'ils ressemblaient à des boules de lumières dans les ténèbres. Le lac était en effet très sombre, sans doute du à l'absence du soleil, qui devait maintenant disparaître derrière les montagnes avoisinantes.

De là où il était, James avait une vue plutôt dégagée sur le Lac. La lumière, qui émanait de toutes les bulles, éblouissait ses profondeurs, révélant un spectacle inattendu. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, James rêvait de visiter les profondeurs du lac. En fin de compte, ça n'était pas trop différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Des millions de plantes dansaient au rythme des courants marins. James aperçut un arbre à lucioles marines. C'était un arbre extrêmement rare et il se plut à regarder toutes ses petites lueurs bleues, vertes, rouges et jaunes qui, attachée aux branches, semblaient décorée l'arbre marin. Non loin, il aperçut un village. De nombreux arbres similaires se trouvaient dans ou à côté de ce village, donnant l'impression aux jeunes Gryffondors de voir une ville moldue de haut. Ils entrèrent dans ce village. Alors, venant de nul part, ils entendirent une douce chanson...

_Sur terre, la nuit tombe._

_Peu à peu les lumières s'estompent._

_L'heure est venue,_

_Dans le monde d'au-dessus,_

_Pour les petits enfants insouciants,_

_De se laisser emporter,_

_Certes, innocemment,_

_Dans les bras de Morphée._

_Qu'il est bon, une fois la nuit tombée,_

_De se laisser emporter,_

_Vers ce monde aux mille beautés,_

_Tout en laissant enfin à son corps épuisé,_

_Le plaisir ultime de se reposer._

_Nous en avons tous besoin,_

_Et pour ceux qui parvienne à s'en passer,_

_C'est avec grande difficulté,_

_Qu'ils tentent de rester éveillé le lendemain !_

_Qu'il est bon, une fois la nuit tombée,_

_De se laisser emporter,_

_Vers ce monde aux mille beautés,_

_Tout en laissant enfin à son corps épuisé,_

_Le plaisir ultime de se reposer._

Durant la chanson, James chercha des yeux les personnes possédant ces douces voix. Il les trouva rapidement, quand il vit les êtres de l'eau, assis sur des rochers ou devant leur porte, les regardant avec amusement tout en chantant. James sourit doucement. Seul les êtres de l'eau possédaient une voix si pure et belle, tout du moins dans l'eau ! En jetant un coup d'oeil à ses amies, il put voir Rose qui regardait les arbres et leurs petites lumières avec admiration et plaisir, tandis que Kelly disputait un concours de grimace avec un stangulot. Calypso, elle, admirait l'architecture marine d'un air de professionnel, la jeune fille étant destinée, selon elle, à suivre les traces de sa mère dans l'architecture sorcière. Tournant sur lui-même, il vit Lily qui regardait les êtres de l'eau d'un air attentif et réfléchi. Peter, quant à lui, avait fermé les yeux et se laissait bercer par la musique, un sourire niais sur le visage.

Ce ne fut que quand il aperçut une forme sombre non loin de là que James s'aperçut qu'ils remontaient lentement. Le visage collé contre sa bulle, James regarda le calmar géant qui nageait doucement dans le fond du lac. Mais bien vite, la silhouette fort incertaine de la créature disparut, et les six Gryffondors se retrouvèrent sur la berge alors que leurs bulles éclataient avec un bruit sourd.

Ils tombèrent riant de plaisirs et de joies. Etendu confortablement dans le parc de l'école, James remarqua que Lily ne participait pas à l'hilarité générale, mais qu'au contraire, elle réfléchissait.

«Ce n'est pas le moment de s'égarer, dit-elle. N'avez-vous donc pas remarquer que nous avons la troisième énigme principale ?»

Instantanément, ils cessèrent de rire et se relevèrent, la regardant avec des yeux ampli de curiosité.

«Où l'as-tu vu ? demanda Peter.

– Je ne l'ai pas vu s'exclama Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Je l'ai entendu ! N'avez-vous donc pas écouter la chanson?»

Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air un peu gêné. Visiblement, personne, à part Lily, n'avait pris la peine d'écouter la chanson attentivement. Bien qu'agacée, Lily répéta les paroles. Tous debout, ils se regardaient d'un air perplexe. James, lui, fixait le sol. Ce n'était pas vraiment une énigme, mais il fallait avouer que la visite du lac ne possédait rien de très... particulier, si ce n'est la chanson... Mentalement, il se repassa les paroles dans sa tête. Puis, soudainement, le déclic se fit. Il était vrai qu'il s'agissait d'une énigme, mais il ne fallait pas la prendre phrase par phrase, mais en générale. Et en générale, la chanson parlait de...

«Dormir ! s'exclamèrent Lily et James en même temps.

– Dormir ? demanda Peter. Vous êtes sûr ?

– Certains, s'exclama James qui se tourna tout de même vers Lily d'un air interrogateur.

– Moi aussi, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ça nous donne donc Dragon, chatouiller et dormir...»

Calypso réfléchissait fortement, la tête entre les mains.

«Ah, ragea-t-elle. C'est pas possible. Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue ! J'en suis sûr !»

James aussi avait une idée qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Ce fut Lily qui la trouva, s'écriant :

«Il ne faut pas CHATOUILLER un DRAGON qui DORT !!!»

Ils étaient bouche bée, semblant plus heureux que jamais.

«On a trouvé, dit finalement Kelly. On a trouvé et il nous reste encore deux indices à chercher !»

Ils se sourirent et tous en même temps, répétèrent la phrase. Cependant, après cinq minutes durant lesquelles il ne se passa rien, ils échangèrent un regard perplexe.

«Ça n'est pas possible, s'exclama Lily. Je suis sûr que c'est ça.

– Peut-être qu'il y a un élément en plus dans la...

– Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus !»

Kelly, Rose, Calypso et Peter le regardèrent d'un air benêt, tandis que Lily sautait de joie.

«Mais oui, James, tu es génial !»

Et elle le serra dans ses bras. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, James ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était vraiment une bonne journée. Mais il se dit le contraire quand Lily s'écarta vivement de lui pour s'en désintéresser totalement.

«Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus ! James a raison ! Nous n'avons que trois indices principaux. Le quatrième voulait sûrement dire: il ne faut pas, mais d'une façon différente car je n'imagine pas une énigme ayant pour réponse il ne faut pas. Quant à la cinquième, sa réponse est, elle ne peut-être que le latin ! Il ne faut pas la dire en anglais, mais en latin. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus !»

Et, tous ensembles, ils répétèrent la phrase. En un tour de main ou plutôt en une phrase, un badge avec les armoiries de Poudlard apparut sur leurs vêtements. Alors ils bondirent de joie en criant.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors en même temps, rendant James confus. En effet, un groupe de quatrième année sortit de l'école alors que soudainement, dans un craquement qui fit pépier tous les oiseaux de la forêt, une bande de géants surgissaient. Ils étaient une dizaine, et avec des grognements terrifiants, se précipitèrent vers eux. James sortit sa baguette, prêt à défendre ses amis. Mais alors que les quatrièmes retournaient en courant dans le château et dans un tintement de cloche, James se sentit quitter le sol, propulsé par une main puissante. Il tomba dans le lac, non sans avoir entendu Lily crier son nom et sa clochette tintée fortement avant que, étouffée par l'eau, elle ne s'arrête difficilement. Les ténèbres entourèrent le jeune Gryffondor qui respira fortement, n'aspirant que de l'eau...

###################################################################################################

Salut ! Grande surprise non ? S'en est une pour moi en tt cas, car je ne pensais pas mettre le chapitre 7 si tôt ! Remercier tous ma prof de science- sociale qui a dit, et je cite : « vous pouvez me rendre votre dossier quand vous voulez, tant que c'est avant Juin ! » lolllll ! J'ai suivit son conseil ! Alors j'ai écrit ! Je me suis shooter au café tout le week-end dernier (et je déteste ça... ! le + grand sacrifice de ma vie !), ai eu une note dans mon journal de classe pour m'être endormie en classe, mais je l'ai finit ce fichu chap ! En partie grâce à vous d'ailleurs ! Gt bloquer dans mon chap 7 au moment ou g publier le 6... Et vos reviews m'ont beaucoup aidé à passer ma difficulté ! Et comme je suis un peu bloquer dans le 8, g décidé de publier le 7 sans attendre(Sur ce point là, je m'excuse auprès de Marion pour ne pas avoir attendu ! Vraiment, je suis désolé !) Surtout, continuer ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je suis particulièrement sûre que vous n'êtes pas très content de ma façon de finir le chap (c vraiment sadique !) mais bon, faut bien que je trouve un moyen de vous accrochez à l'histoire non ? loll !  
  
Un grand merci à tt le monde pour le review ! Voici les habituelles réponses !  
  
Pimousse fraise : A vos ordres chef ! Tout de suite chef ! lol ! et bien voilà ! le chap 7 ! J'espère qu'il t'as plu !  
  
Tiffany : Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé la discussion Harry-Draco ! Il m'a fallut des jours pour la faire selon mes convenances. Mais à force de labeur, on obtiens ce qu'on veut ! j'espère que ce chap t'as plu, et merci beaucoup de me reviewer ! (et encore un verbe inventer ! un !)  
  
Sailor Digitale : Une nouvelle lectrice ! ça fait plaisir ! Je suis fort contente que ça te plaise ! En tt cas, ben, si tu lis ça (a moins que tu ne fasses comme moi et file voir les réponses de l'auteur avant de lire le chap !) ct le chap 7 ! j'espère qu'il t'a plu également !  
  
Solar : t'as du bol ! Il était pas prévu que je poste ce chap si tôt ! Mais bon, le voilà ! Merci mille fois pour le : « ce chapitre est génial tout comme ton histoire d'ailleurs!! » ! ça fait très plaisir ! ^-^ !  
  
Clem : Michi de reviewer à chaque fois !! ça fais vachement plaisir ! Je ne sais pas si j'écris de mieux en mieux, mais j'écris de plus en plus en tt cas ! loll ! 45 pages en format Word ! j'en revenais pas. et le 8 risque d'être plus long... J'espère que le 7 t'as plus ! A la prochaine !  
  
Phénix20 : Bien venue dans Futur et Mésaventure et contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà le chap 7 ! j'espère qu'il t'as plus tout autant que les autres !  
  
Deedilt : MERCI !!! ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on aime ma fic ! J'avoue que je lis la tienne, même si je n'ai jamais mis de review par manque de temps ! Mais je vais prendre le temps de le faire ! A près tt, toi, tu le prends ! Merci beaucoup ! Quand j'ai vu que TU m'envoyais une review, je suis resté deux minutes, la bouche ouverte à fixer mon écran ! lol ! ma mère se demandait si j'allai bien ! Merci encore ! ça me fais super plaisir !  
  
Diam : Ma fic ? un rayon de soleil ? C gentil ça ! Merci ! Je suis très contente qu'elle te mette de bonne humeur ! Et de rien ! C un grand plaisir pour moi de l'écrire ! Surtout quand je vois des review comme la tienne ! C donc moi qui doit dire merci ! MERCIIIIIiiii ! lol ! ^-^ !  
  
Alliel : Merci ! (je commence à dire ce mot de plus ne plus souvent...lol) Contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu as passé un bon moment ! Et bienvenue !  
  
Ccilia : alors on me fait de la pub ? loll ! Merci de prendre le tps de reviewer ! J'écris le huit à toutes vitesse ! (et de retour au café... yeurk... !)  
  
Mimi-la-pro : et encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci de lire ! et bien, en tt cas, ct le chap 7 ! j'espère qu'il t'as plu !!  
  
Et voilà ! Mon blabla habituelle est fini ! J'espère avoir vite finit le chap 8 ! Mais cette fois, je ne pense pas que vous l'aurez le week-end prochain. Je tape aussi vite que possible (surtout que vous allez me tuer avec ce chap...), mais je ne vous promet rien ! J'espère que celui-ci vous à plu (je me répète encore, je sais, mais c très important pour moi !). Les énigmes ont été assez difficile à faire ! Et le délire compte de fée est une idée de dernière minute ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, que je sache si je peux faire confiance à ses fameuses idées de dernière minutes ou pas (même si Ccilia et Marion m'ont déjà en partie convaincue que ct bien !). A la prochaine ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! Elles m'encouragent beaucoup à continuer et me donnent des ailes ! Conseil ? Question ? Suggestions ? Injures...(heu. j'espère que j'en aurai pas, mais bon, sait-on jamais) j'accepte tout !  
  
Le titre du prochain chap ?? Actions...Réaction ! (suis vraiment sadique non ??)


	8. Action Réactions!

**8 : Action... Réactions!**

NDA : Les dialogues entre // se font dans une autre langue... Laquelle ? Ben, lisez, vous verrez ! loll !

Ginny éclata de rire, se remettant avec peine.

«Et vous lui avez renversé la carafe sur la tête ? A Dumbledore ?»

Et elle se remit à rire, tenant son ventre avec ses mains. Rien que d'imaginer Dumbledore, sa longue barbe et ses cheveux dégoulinants de jus de citrouille, elle en pleurait.

Le jeu de piste avait commencé depuis déjà deux heures et, à plusieurs reprises, Pompom et Ginny avaient du mettre des élèves dehors, ceux-ci venant leur demander leur aide. Mais les deux jeunes femmes s'en tinrent à leur décision, c'est-à-dire de les laisser se débrouiller, et les mirent dehors. Et entre les nombreuses visites des élèves, elles parlaient, se racontant l'une à l'autre leurs anecdotes. Ginny avait raconté à Pompom les nombreuses blagues qu'avaient fait Fred et George (en modifiant légèrement les lieux et victimes...) et l'infirmière, entre deux éclats de rire, l'avait supplié de ne pas les dire aux Maraudeurs où Poudlard risquait de ne jamais s'en remettre.

Histoire de ne pas être battue par Ginny, Pompom lui raconta que, lorsqu'elle était élève à Poudlard, elle avait renversé une carafe de jus de citrouille sur la tête du directeur, par accident, bien sûr, mais elle l'avait tout de même fait.

«Par Merlin, dit Ginny. J'aurai voulu voir ça !»

Elle repassa ses bras autour de son ventre, mais cessa tout de suite de rire. Autour des deux infirmières, les flacons de potions, fioles, verres, et même le sol, tremblaient avec force. Effrayée, Ginny tourna autour d'elle, cherchant un endroit sûr ou trouver refuge pour elle et ses enfants. Mais, sous un bruit d'explosion qui faillit la renverser, les tremblements cessèrent. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent d'un air effrayé. Alors, venant de loin, des cris et des pas précipités se firent entendre.

«Mais que se passe-t-il ?» demanda Pompom, blême.

Ginny se sentait tremblé de la tête au pied. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais pas du tout.

«Harry !» cria-t-elle.

Et sans attendre, elle partit de l'infirmerie en courant.

Parcourant les couloirs à toute vitesse, elle dut s'arrêter quand elle vit arriver vers elle des élèves de septième année, blessés. Les yeux ampli de terreur, ils la regardèrent comme la représentation même de leur salut.

«Oh, non, murmura-t-elle en voyant d'autres élèves arriver, certains avec des blessures qui demandaient des soins immédiats. Pas ça ! Pitié, tout sauf une attaque.

– Ginny !», cria alors une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, espérant que Jonathan (elle avait reconnu sa voix !) saurait où était Harry.

«John ! Où est Harry ?»

Le professeur de potions sembla hésiter, puis, voyant son expression désespérée :

«Tous les professeurs se battent dans le parc. Une attaque de géants ! Ecoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Katia est dans la Grande Salle avec la plupart des élèves, ceux qui sont blessés arrivent, mais certains ne peuvent pas se déplacer... Il faut que... Ginny !»

La jeune femme, véritable furie, se précipita vers la sortie de Poudlard. Mais Jonathan la rattrapa et l'empêcha de sortir.

«Ça suffit ! cria-t-il, calmant la jeune femme d'un coup. Ce n'est pas en allant là-bas que tu l'aideras ! De plus, des blessés graves t'attendent dans la Grande Salle et...

– Jonathan, je m'occupe de ça. Dépêchez-vous d'aller aider les autres professeurs !»

Ginny regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Jonathan et aperçut Dumbledore. Sa robe de sorcier était parsemée de tâches de sang et il semblait plus jeune que jamais. Ginny comprit alors pourquoi Albus Dumbledore avait été le sorcier le plus puissant du monde sorcier. Tout comme lorsque Harry se laissait aller, il irradiait de puissance...

«Professeur, pitié ! s'exclama Ginny qui n'avait même pas remarquer que Carpiel était parti.

– Calmez-vous voyons ! Dans votre état, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

– Comment osez-vous ? cria-t-elle, se sentant soudainement très en colère contre cet homme qui osait lui parler de ses deux enfants alors que leur père risquait sa peau. Comment pouvez-vous me parler de mes enfants alors que leur père... Leur père...»

Dumbledore s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Ginny se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir se contrôler.

«Je sais que c'est dur Mme McDrell, mais soyez forte. Il n'arrivera rien à votre mari, je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

– Oh, ça je le sais. Vous l'avez toujours fait ! s'exclama Ginny, sans remarquer le regard interrogateur de Dumbledore. Mais je vous en prie, professeur ! Il a peut-être détruit Voldemort, mais il n'a pas encore récupéré ! Suffisamment pour faire face à ces géants, mais pas assez.

– Détruit Voldemort ?»

Ginny se figea, un frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Dans un cri horrifié, elle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains en sanglotant.

«Qu'ai-je dit ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'ai-je fait ?

– Rien de grave, mon enfant, vous avez juste éclairé un vieil homme ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien. En attendant d'avoir une conversation plus claire avec vous ou votre époux, je vous demande de ne pas vous inquiéter pour cet aveu et d'aller rapidement soigner les élèves qui vous attendent dans la Grande Salle !»

Et sans attendre, il sortit, laissant Ginny plantée au milieu du couloir.

Plusieurs sentiments contradictoires s'entremêlèrent dans le coeur de la jeune femme. La colère et l'inquiétude. La joie et le soulagement... Elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit si bêtement une partie des secrets de Harry à Dumbledore et était inquiète à la fois pour la réaction de son mari, mais aussi de ce que pourrait faire le vieil homme. Pourtant, elle était heureuse qu'il sache ! L'Albus de son époque lui avait clairement dit qu'il saurait, même s'il n'avait pas précisé quand !

«Et le plutôt est le mieux !»

Sur cette pensée, elle tourna les tallons et rejoignit la Grande Salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle soignait un Poufsouffle dont la jambe était cassée, une puissante lumière dorée entra par les fenêtres de la Grande Salle. L'inquiétude revint dans le coeur de Ginny. Harry se servait de magie pure. Une colère sourde prit place dans son coeur. Quelle idée de prendre des risques pareils ?!

«Si tu survis aux géants, Potter, pensa-t-elle, je peux t'assurer que ta vie ne sera pas encore en sécurité !»

Et sous cette menace, elle s'intéressa de plus près au cas d'un Serdaigle.

****************

Harry marchait dans les couloirs du château en compagnie d'une bande de première année de Gryffondor quand un tintement retentit dans son esprit. Le tintement d'une clochette d'un élève en danger. En grand danger. Près du Lac !!

Plantant là les premières, Harry se mit à courir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait peur pour la personne qui avait sonné. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas expliqué exactement le fonctionnement des clochettes, mais Harry soupçonna soudainement le vieux sorcier d'avoir enchanté les clochettes pour lui faire ressentir les sentiments des élèves.

Une symphonie de clochettes résonnait dans sa tête. Dix... Vingt ! Non, trente clochettes ! Et le nombre augmentait à chaque seconde. Harry eut soudain l'impression d'étouffer. L'impression que quelque chose l'empêchait de respirer. Une main sur le mur, une autre sur le coeur, il s'arrêta. De l'eau ! C'était de l'eau ! Il y avait de l'eau qui entrait en lui. De l'eau qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons. De l'eau ! Harry frissonna de la tête au pied, comprenant enfin. Un de ses parents, il ne savait lequel, se noyait. Il se noyait dans le lac ! Et il le ressentait. Parce que si ses parents mouraient, alors, lui, ne viendrait pas au monde. Et tout serait changé.

«NOOOOOoooooonnnnnnnnnn !»

Harry bondit. Malgré l'impression constante de l'eau s'insinuant en lui à chacune de ses respirations et l'engourdissement de ses membres, il parvint à atteindre les portes de Poudlard. Ce qu'il vit faillit l'achever ! Des géants ! Une dizaine, si pas plus, de géants ! Et au centre, paniqué, les Gryffondors de cinquième année. Du moins quelques-uns. Sirius, Remus et James, manquaient à l'appel. Harry savait où étaient Remus et Sirius. Et vu l'impression qu'il ressentait et les cris de Lily qui tentait vainement d'échapper à un géant en appelant désespérément James tout en regardant vers le lac, c'était son père qui se noyait.

Il y avait d'autres élèves qui se battaient avec les géants. Des Gryffondors essentiellement. Et quelques Serdaigles. Mais ils étaient en mauvaise posture. Très mauvaise !

«Chaque chose en son temps, pensa Harry. Mon père et ma mère d'abord, puis, je sauverai les autres.»

Il évalua la situation. Lily, au milieu des géants. James dans le lac, qui n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il devait se déplacer vite. Plus vite que l'éclair... Plus vite que tout...

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Harry. Rapidement, il leva sa baguette et cria : «Accio, éclair des Dieux !». Un sifflement se fit entendre et son balai apparut. Harry ne savait pas trop pourquoi, sans doute à cause de la vue du parc, mais il avait pensé que son balai, tout comme lors de la première tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, lui serait très utile.

Rapidement, il enfourcha son balai et fonça. Il ne se préoccupa même pas de la présence des autres élèves qui pourraient, si l'un d'eux était assez fou pour faire attention à ce genre de détails, remarquer que son balai allait bien plus vite que tous les autres. Il fonça droit sur le lac ! Harry eut tout juste le temps de se lancer le sort de tête en bulle avant de plonger dans le lac. Tout de suite après, il laissa sortir sa magie qui n'attendait que ça, l'excitation ayant réveillé son pouvoir qui dormait en lui. Etrangement, son balai ne ralentit pas dans l'eau et continua de foncer. Harry croisa plusieurs Strangulots qui n'eurent même pas le temps de s'accrocher à lui.

Il fendait l'eau à toute vitesse. Soudain, il le vit. Juste devant lui ! A quelques mètres seulement. Harry pointa sa baguette sur James et lui lança également le sort de tête en bulle. Ce fut avec joie qu'Harry vit une bulle d'air se former au tour de la tête de son père. Sans attendre, il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de lui et le saisit par la taille. Il était dans l'eau depuis cinq minutes, mais qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer en cinq minutes avec des géants ?

Il fit tourner son balai à grande vitesse et se retrouva... face à face avec le calmar géant.

«Bon sang non ! maugréa Harry. Ça n'est pas le moment de vouloir se payer un morceau de...»

Il ne put finir. Le calmar venait de l'attraper à la taille et sans ménagement, il se mit à nager rapidement, entraînant Harry et James. Harry s'aperçut vite qu'ils ne s'enfonçaient pas dans le lac. Ils allaient vers le haut ! Et il se souvint alors que, vers sa quatrième année, Dennis Crivey avait été sauvé par le Calmar géant lorsqu'il était tombé dans le lac ! Harry sourit. Le calmar allait bien plus vite que lui ! C'était vraiment une aide miraculeuse. Alors que la surface n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, Harry s'aperçut que l'impression d'étouffement avait disparut. Il regarda James et vit que celui-ci avait recraché l'eau. Celle-ci s'était déposée sur la paroi de la bulle en fines gouttelettes, entourant James d'une petite buée. Ce fut sans doute ça qui l'empêcha de voir tout de suite que James le regardait d'un air un peu hagard, les yeux légèrement vitreux. Harry lui fit un timide sourire, auquel James répondit, avant de replonger dans l'inconscience. Sans attendre, Harry lança un sort de lien qui attacha James à son dos, de façon à avoir une liberté de mouvement plus libre.

«Et c'est parti !» dit-il d'un air excité alors que le calmar l'envoyait valser avec James et son balai hors du lac.

A peine fut-il sortit du lac que les bulles éclatèrent dans un pop, tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de son balai. Quand se fut chose faite, il jugea rapidement la situation, s'apercevant que les professeurs étaient là, ainsi que quelques septièmes années. Mais il remarqua aussi que sa mère était dans une situation critique. Carpiel essayait vaillamment de la protéger contre un géant tout particulièrement hideux, mais un autre arrivait par derrière.

Aussitôt, Harry fonça en piqué. Jonathan le vit arriver, mais était trop concentré sur son géant que pour réagir. Harry, quant à lui, prenait de plus en plus de vitesse. Il plongea alors entre les jambes du géant de Carpiel, détournant ainsi son attention et donnant à Jonathan une occasion de le neutraliser. Sans attendre, il fonça vers Lily et l'attrapa au vol, passant à dix centimètres des mains tendues du second géant.

«Accroche-toi !» lui cria Harry.

Et il fonça droit vers le château. Il arriva facilement à la tour d'astronomie et déposa Lily, défaisant par la même occasion James du lien magique qui l'encrait à son dos.

«Emmène-le à l'infirmerie, Lily ! Dépêche-toi !»

Et sans attendre, il décolla de nouveau. Harry comprit rapidement la situation dans laquelle étaient les professeurs. Entouré par les géants, leur retraite bloquée par le lac, ils lançaient désespérément des sorts à tout va, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas gêner les attaquants. Harry eut le coeur fendu en voyant Hagrid qui se battait de toutes ses forces contre l'un d'eux. Mais le gardien des clés et des lieux n'avait aucune chance, n'étant pas aussi fort et grand que les géants.

«Mince, pensa Harry avec appréhension. Ginny va me tuer !»

Et sans attendre, il laissa de nouveau sa magie éclore autour de lui et à la vue de tous. Immédiatement, les géants se désintéressèrent des autres professeurs et élèves pour fixer leur regard meurtrier sur lui.

«Gagné, pensa-t-il amèrement. Me voilà encore la cible numéro un...»

Et sous les regards subjugués des personnes présentes, Harry fonça droit vers les géants. Ceux-ci furent un peu surpris, mais après quelques secondes, ils se reprirent et se mirent en position de combat, prêt à se battre. Harry sourit. Ils étaient vraiment trop prévisibles...

«Illusio, murmura-t-il.»

Et alors, il disparut. Mais personne ne le remarqua, car pour tous, il fonçait toujours vers les géants, bien que plus lentement.

Avoir pour ami un demi-géant pouvait s'avérer avantageux quand on devait se battre avec eux, mais avoir en plus de ça comme meilleure amie l'une des femmes les plus intelligentes que la Terre ait porté était carrément une bénédiction. Harry savait exactement où se trouvait le point faible des géants. Restait à les toucher au bon moment, avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que la personne qu'ils poursuivaient maintenant dans le parc n'était qu'une illusion d'optique...

Le but d'Harry n'était pas de les tuer. Juste de les immobiliser. Il devait donc lancer un sortilège de stupéfaction. Et cela, à l'endroit précis du point faible des géants... Entre les deux yeux... !

«C'est mission impossible !»

Mais Harry sourit largement en pensant ses paroles, tournant autour des géants discrètement. Hermione et Ginny avaient raison... ! Plus il y avait du danger, plus il aimait ça.

Se concentrant avec assiduité, Harry prit pour première proie le géant qui avait voulu attraper sa mère. Il fonça droit sur lui et, à la dernière minute, cria : «STUPEFIX !»

Le sortilège toucha le géant pile au front. Celui-ci sembla étourdit, tituba, et sous le regard surpris des autres, s'effondra au sol. Tout de suite après, les géants cessèrent de courir après le faux Harry, fixant les professeurs qui n'étaient pas rentrés d'un air meurtrier.

«Mince, grogna-t-il. J'avais pas pensé à ça !»

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'état de ses collègues. Jonathan était blessé à la tête. Ça semblait être grave si on considérait l'abondance de sang qui s'était répandu sur son visage. Flitwick n'avait rien de visible, mais Harry nota qu'il se tenait plus sur un pied que sur l'autre. Le bras droit de McGonagall pendait lâchement, sans doute casser à l'épaule. Harry fronça soudain les sourcils. De Vaart n'était pas là !

«Serait-elle déjà morte ?», pensa-t-il alors qu'il fonçait rapidement vers le géant dont la position était à l'opposée des professeurs.

Fendant l'air, il s'en rapprocha et lança le sort. Cette fois, il ne cria pas. Il passait son temps à répéter aux septième année que l'intensité d'un sort ne variait pas au volume de la voix, et il faisait la même erreur... ! Tout comme le précédant, le géant tituba, puis s'effondra. Les géants semblèrent alors comprendre que quelque chose se promenait dans le parc et les attaquait. L'un d'eux, le plus laid, tandis la main vers le faux Harry, qui, comme toute illusion qui se respecte, disparut. Fou de rage, les géants se précipitèrent vers l'école où les autres élèves de septième avaient trouvé refuge.

«Ah, mais non ! rugit Harry, redevenu visible. Vous ne les toucherez pas !»

Et il laissa sa magie éclater avec puissance. Il n'avait pas trop le choix après tout.

«STUPEFIX TOTALIS !»

Douze rayons de lumière rouge feu surgirent et frappèrent les géants, mais seul sept tombèrent. Il en restait donc cinq. Les "survivants" se précipitèrent sur lui, déterminés à le tuer avant que ça ne soit l'inverse. Mais Harry n'avait pas que le Fourchelang en commun avec Salazar Serpentard. Il avait aussi la ruse. Chose dont il était maintenant très fier, car elle l'avait fait gagner bien des combats.

Il se laissa donc cerner par quatre géants. Et alors qu'ils bondissaient sur lui pour l'attraper en même temps, il s'envola rapidement. Les quatre géants ne purent s'arrêter dans leur élan et dans un ping et un pong, ils étaient installés à terre, inconscients. Harry se retourna vers le géant restant d'un air victorieux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais il se figea quand il reconnut la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Hemred ! Hemred Tombétoile... Ancien ami d'Hagrid, mais aussi de Harry... Il était mort dans l'époque d'Harry... Mort en le sauvant... Harry n'avait jamais pu l'oublier. Ce géant bourru qui semblait si renfermer, mais l'avait tant aidé...

Harry serra les dents, conscient qu'il ne devait rien dire de compromettant pour l'avenir. Rien dire pour le mettre sur la voie de son identité secrète... D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant de difficulté à lui cacher son destin... Il faisait ça avec ses parents depuis deux mois ! Mais la mort de ses parents était ancienne et Harry s'y était fait. Mais pas pour Hemred... Seulement trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis sa mort...

Harry était sous le choc ! Hemred ? Le courageux Hemred ?. Le fier Hemred ? Lui, aux côtés de Voldemort ? C'était incroyable ! Il resta bien deux minutes à le fixer. Puis, se reprenant, il décida de lui parler... Mais pas n'importe comment. Il devait convaincre Hemred qu'il devait partir et ne pas rejoindre Voldemort ! Non ! Tout sauf qu'il se fasse tuer plutôt que prévu ! Or, que se soit dans l'un ou l'autre camp, il serait en danger. Avec Voldemort, il se ferait tuer pour ne pas avoir rempli sa mission et avec le ministère, parce qu'il était ce qu'il était... Il devait partir. Mais Hemred ne l'écouterait pas s'il se présentait en simple sorcier. Il s'empresserait plutôt de le tuer. Il fallait que Harry lui fasse comprendre qu'il était de son côté... Et pour ça, il devait parler dans la langue des géants...

Harry avait appris cette langue durant sa sixième année. Ça avait été, pour lui, quelque chose de fort amusant, qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Bien que la langue des géants, dans son parler, ait quelque chose de cru, Harry la trouvait fort mélodieuse, et il prenait un plaisir fou à la parler. Fixant maintenant Hemred dans les yeux, il se mit à parler dans sa langue...

/ Bonjour Hemred Tombétoile !/ dit-il.

Le géant sursauta et son regard meurtrier s'adoucit un peu, devenant seulement méfiant. Harry sourit un peu plus et se redressa du mieux qu'il put sur son balai. Il posa une main sur coeur et une autre sur son front. Bien qu'énormément surpris, le géant lui fit le même signe.

/Qui es-tu, toi qui connais notre code et notre langue ? demanda Hemred.

– On me dit ami des géants, dit Harry. Mais mon nom est Harry McDrell.

– Je ne connais pas de Harry McDrell. Qui t'a enseigné ?

– C'est un géant qui est mort, il y a de ça longtemps. Je doute que vous le connaissiez./

Hemred fronça les sourcils.

/ Je ne te connais pas.

– Sauf votre respect, vous ne connaissez pas tous les amis des géants.

– C'est vrai, répondit Hemred en redressant la tête. Mais je connais tous ceux de Grande-Bretagne. Et pourtant, ton nom m'est étranger.

– Je suis originaire d'Amérique./

Hemred fronça les sourcils, le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

/ Tu es puissant..., constata le géant. Que veux-tu ?

– Protéger cette école.

– Alors tu n'es pas un ami des géants. Car nous sommes contre eux.

– Contre des enfants ? demanda Harry.

– Des enfants ou des adultes, nous ne faisons pas la différence. Tôt ou tard, ils essayeront aussi de nous tuer. Comme les autres !

– Ça n'est pas en les attaquants que vous les convaincrez de faire le contraire, s'exclama Harry. Et je m'étonne de voir que le grand Hemred Tombétoile se laisse berner par les discours d'un stupide serpent !

– Voldemort est le plus puissant des sorciers ! Il est de notre côté.

– Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne !

– Vraiment ?

– Oui. Je suis le plus puissant des sorciers et, sans vouloir vous inquiéter, si vous rentrer bredouille, il vous tuera.

– Le plus puissant ? Vraiment ?

– Oui !

– Prouvez-le-moi !/

Harry sursauta. Lui prouver ? Il ne pouvait pas ! S'il faisait ça, toute personne capable de sentir l'énergie magique saurait que Dumbledore était battu. «Mais je dois convaincre Hemred, pensa Harry. Il ne doit pas mourir. Sa vie est entre mes mains. Sa vie et le futur...»

Harry laissa son énergie se révéler. La nuit devint le jour pendant trente secondes. Mais c'était suffisant pour permettre à Hemred de sentir sa puissance. A Hemred, mais aussi à d'autres. De là où il était, Harry vit Dumbledore écarquiller les yeux. Mais pas seulement lui. McGonagall le fixait, bouche bée.

«Une animagus, pensa amèrement Harry. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier... ? Satané instinct animal de mes...»

La nuit retomba. Devant lui, Hemred le fixait intensément. Soudain, il mit un genou en terre, s'inclinant.

/ Tu es plus puissant que le serpent, ami des géants. Je serais ton esclave./

Harry sourit d'un air mal à l'aise. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

/ Je ne veux pas d'un esclave, dit-il. Je veux d'un allié.

– Donnez-moi un ordre, je m'exécuterais !

– As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Harry, agacé.

– Oui. Et libre à vous de me considérer comme un allié. Ça ne m'empêche pas de vous considéré comme mon maître./

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, soudain, il eut une idée.

/ Soit, dit-il. Plus que tu le veux, voici mes ordres ! Je veux que tes hommes et toi, vous partiez ! Je veux que vous partiez et trouviez refuge dans les montagnes (Hemred redressa la tête, surpris). Je veux que vous viviez là-bas et que, si un jour on vous le demande, vous nous rejoigniez !/

Hemred s'était redressé. Il regardait Harry d'un air perplexe.

/ Vous ne voulez vraiment pas de moi comme esclave ?

– Non.

– Ni comme assassin ?

– Non plus. Et pas comme trophée au-dessus de ma cheminée, ajouta-t-il, se rappelant l'expression favorite du géant, le faisant légèrement sourire.

– Je ne vous connais pas... Mais vous, vous me connaissez. D'où ? Je ne le sais. Mais je le découvrirai un jour.

– Qui sait ? répondit Harry. Peut-être qu'un jour nous nous revérons.

– Je ne peux pas quitter Voldemort si je n'ai pas de nouveau maître, dit Hemred. 

– Si. Il vous suffit de partir dans la direction opposée à Voldemort, ironisa le jeune homme.

– Il nous retrouvera. Et il nous tuera !

– Alors cachez-vous bien ! répliqua Harry.

– J'ai prêté serment, fit remarquer Hemred.

– Et vous venez de vous déclarer mon esclave. Je suis donc votre maître ! Et je vous ai donné un ordre. Partez !/

Hemred le fixait toujours, mais cette fois d'un air pensif.

/ Vous êtes un ami de tous les êtres, dit Hemred. Ça se voit dans votre magie. Dans vos yeux. Ça s'entend dans votre voix. Ça se sent dans votre regard... Je suis votre esclave. J'obéirais, puisque tel est votre ordre./

Harry sourit. Ça avait été moins dur que ce qu'il croyait. Se tournant vers les autres géants, il les réanima l'un après l'autre, s'assurant que Hemred leur disait de ne pas bouger. Quand il eut finit Harry constata qu'il y en avait, en tout, une quinzaine. Souriant, il s'aperçut qu'il en connaissait certains. Hemred expliqua rapidement la situation et, un par un, les géants s'agenouillèrent devant Harry dans une marque de respect. Voyant que les choses s'étaient calmées, les professeurs s'approchèrent craintivement. Harry piqua vers eux, et retrouva enfin la terre ferme.

«Tout est arrangé», dit-il en souriant.

Mais son sourire s'effaça quand il remarqua que les professeurs le regardaient d'un air suspect.

«Vous parlez la langue des géants ? demanda Flitwick.

– Je... Oui, répondit Harry qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le professeur d'enchantements le regardait avec colère.

– Et auriez-vous d'autres talents cachés, professeur McDrell ?», demanda Carpiel d'un air venimeux.

Harry fixa son ami d'un air surpris. Mais l'expression qu'il avait sur son visage ne montrait pas le quart de ce qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi Jonathan, qui était son ami, lui parlait-il si sèchement ? Pourquoi le regardaient-ils tous d'un air suspicieux ? Pourquoi cette colère ? Et dans un flash de compréhension, Harry se souvint que, les géants étant de farouches ennemis des êtres de "magie blanche", toute personne qui parlait leur langue était considérée comme leur allié, et donc, comme un être faisant partie de la "magie noire". Malgré lui, Harry éclata de rire.

«Vous êtes vraiment trop drôle ! s'exclama Harry. Vous croyez que je suis de leur côté ? Diable, vous êtes vraiment drôle !

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! dit McGonagall d'un air pincé.

– Et bien moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un qui vient de sauver l'école serait un traître ! s'exclama Dumbledore, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

– Dieu seul sait quelles idées farfelues peuvent passer par la tête des mages noirs», persifla Carpiel.

Harry fut blessé par cette remarque. On fait l'ami généreux et attentif, puis on se détourne à la moindre anormalité... Il avait connu ça bien trop souvent dans son enfance.

«Et bien, je vois que je suis déjà condamné, trancha Harry.

– Allons ! s'interposa Dumbledore en voyant les autres enseignants lui lancer un regard meurtrier. Si Harry est un mage noir parce qu'il parle la langue des géants, alors que suis-je, moi qui la parle ainsi que bien d'autres ?»

Sur ses paroles, certains enseignants sursautèrent et baissèrent la tête d'un air honteux. Harry vit que Hagrid le regardait en souriant.

«Mais bien sur, pensa Harry. Il a tout compris !»

«Le professeur McDrell n'est pas un mage noir, intervint le demi-géant. J'ai compris tout ce qu'il a dit, et il n'a absolument pas prononcé de paroles destructrices qu'auraient dit certaines mauvaises personnes !

– C'est exact, dit Dumbledore. Je peux en témoigner à qui le demande !»

Cette fois, les autres professeurs baissèrent également la tête d'un air coupable. Harry n'en fut pas soulagé pour autant. Même si Dumbledore et Hagrid leur avaient assuré qu'il n'était pas coupable, Harry savait qu'à la moindre occasion, les professeurs se retourneraient de nouveau contre lui.

«Comme d'habitude», marmonna-t-il.

Se désintéressant de ses collègues, il se retourna vers Hemred.

/ Alors ? demanda-t-il. Allez-vous m'obéirent ?

– Je suis leur chef, et tous sont d'accord pour me suivre !

– Bien. Alors partez. Et n'oubliez pas ! Vous ne devez en aucun cas rejoindre de nouveau Voldemort.

– Nous n'en avons pas l'intention, dit Hemred. Mais je dois néanmoins vous prévenir que d'autres groupes, étrangers au mien, sont à ses côtés. Certains sont plus dangereux et plus fort.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je le sais. 

– Mais il n'y a pas que les géants, ami. IL a des créatures dangereuses à son service. Des créatures que vous ne pourrez peut-être pas combattre./

Malgré lui, Harry frissonna. De quoi parlait Hemred ?

/ De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

– Nous ne savons pas ce que sont exactement ces créatures. Nous savons juste qu'elles sont très puissantes. Moins que lui, mais, si jamais vous vous retrouvez face à elles... et qu'elles s'unissent contre vous... Vous mourrez.

– Ne pouvez-vous pas être plus précis ?

– Non. Nous ne les avons jamais vue ! Juste ressentie. Et croyez-moi, mieux vaut fuir en leur présence !/

Bien qu'il eut voulu poser plus de questions, Harry n'en eut pas l'occasion. Il avait sentit que des Aurors tranplanaient près des protections de Poudlard.

/ Fuyez ! Les Aurors arrivent ! Merci pour votre conseil Hemred Tombétoile ! Fuyez !/

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Dans un cri, il signala à ses hommes qu'il était temps de partir au plus vite et ils s'exécutèrent sans problèmes. Malgré leur taille, ils disparurent en un tour de main dans la forêt interdite.

«De quelles sortes de créatures pouvait-il bien parler ? demanda Hagrid, faisant sursauter Harry qui n'avait pas remarquer que le demi-géant l'avait rejoint.

– Je ne sais pas, mais je n'aime pas ça, répondit-il, fixant toujours la forêt.

– Abel !» s'exclama Dumbledore qui était derrière eux.

Harry se retourna et ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. Face à Dumbledore, ne prêtant même pas attention à lui, se tenait Abel Potter, son grand-père. Harry se sentit trembler, l'émotion le paralysant sur place.

«Vous n'allez pas bien, professeur ?» demanda Hagrid.

Dumbledore et le chef des Aurors se tournèrent alors vers lui. Deux paires d'yeux bleus le fixaient. Harry sourit en pensant que James et Abel avaient les mêmes yeux et le même visage, mais pas les mêmes cheveux. Ceux de Abel étaient ébouriffés, comme tous les membres de la famille Potter, mais ils étaient blonds foncés et non noirs. Harry mit plusieurs secondes à s'apercevoir que tous les professeurs et Aurors le fixaient et que lui-même dévorait Abel des yeux. Gêné, Harry baissa la tête et fixa le sol.

«Je... vais bien, dit-il finalement.

– Vous êtes sûr ? insista Hagrid. Vous étiez tout pâle ! Peut-être devriez-vous aller à l'infirmerie ? Cette illusion et ce combat contre les géants ont du vous épuiser !»

Mais Harry devint soudain encore plus pâle. Poussant un gémissement, il se laissa tomber à terre, la tête entre les mains.

«Professeur McDrell ! s'exclamèrent Dumbledore et Hagrid.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Jonathan.

– Un seul mot, dit Harry d'un ton inquiet. Ginny !»

Et malgré eux, les professeurs de Poudlard éclatèrent de rire, sous les regards surpris, mais non moins amusés, des Aurors...

*************

CLACK !!!!!

Le bruit de la gifle résonna dans toute l'infirmerie. Les élèves qui somnolaient se réveillèrent en sursaut, tandis que ceux qui étaient éveillé suivaient la scène avec inquiétude. Au centre de la pièce, Harry se tenait la joue, tandis que devant lui, ses yeux bleus étincelants de rage, Ginny le fixait avec colère.

«Seul ! Tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre à faire que d'aller les affronter seul ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Hein ?? Qu'aurai-je fait si jamais tu t'étais fait tué ? Ce qui arrivera visiblement un jour avec ton extraordinaire capacité à t'attirer les pires ennuis !»

Harry gardait la tête baissée d'un air coupable, attendant. Il avait appris, en trois ans, que, s'il y avait bien un enfant qui avait hérité du côté surprotecteur de Molly Weasley, c'était bien sa Ginny ! Dans ce genre de situation, mieux valait attendre que l'orage passe ! Surtout qu'étant enceinte, Ginny avait les nerfs à fleur de peau... Il valait VRAIMENT mieux pour lui qu'il ne dise rien.

«... tes fils ? Hein ? Quelle explication leur aurai-je donné ? 'Votre père était un dingue qui adorait se confronter au danger, et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est fait tuer' ? Mais bon sang, quand auras-tu un peu de maturité ?

– Horace a dit : Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori ! (1) finit par dire Harry, courageusement.

– ET VIRGILE A DIT : Non omnia possumus omnes !» (2) hurla Ginny.

Harry rebaissa bien vite la tête. Mais à sa grande surprise, Ginny souffla et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

«Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori... Oh Harry. Ne suis-je donc pas importante à tes yeux ? Est-ce que seul le bien compte pour toi ?»

Un frisson le parcourut de la tête jusqu'au pied. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça !

«Non, dit-il d'une voix douce. Pour moi, le principal, c'est : Omnia vincit amor ! (3). Rien n'est plus important pour moi, que toi, Ginny ! Toi et les enfants ! C'est toi ma patrie !»

A ces mots, Ginny se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

«C'est pour toi que je me suis battu ! Que crois-tu ? Il est vrai que j'ai défendu l'école, mais je pensais surtout : "Mon dieu ! S'ils détruisent l'école, Merlin sait ce qui arrivera à mon amour !". Crois-moi Gin, c'est pour toi ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse que je les laisse se débrouiller tout seuls ? Que je les laisse mourir ? Que je laisse les géants détruire le château, t'atteindre et te tuer ?»

Ginny, serrée contre lui, secoua fortement la tête tout en pleurant.

«Je suis désolée Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je suis vraiment désolée.»

Harry la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, puis, repérant un lit vide, il souleva Ginny et alla l'y installer.

«Tu dois te reposer, lui dit-il. Ginny, je sais que tu t'es inquiétée, mais regardes ! Je vais bien, personne n'est mort et le château est toujours debout. Alors maintenant, tu vas dormir un peu et...

– Non ! Il y a des élèves à soigner et...

– Et toi, tu as des enfants qui aimeraient sans doute que leur mère cesse de s'inquiéter et se repose. Crois-moi Gin, je suis sûr que Pompom n'y voit pas d'inconvénients.

– Oh, ça, non, s'exclama l'infirmière en passant la tête par les rideaux qui entouraient le lit, faisant sursauter le couple. Elle ne me sera d'aucune utilité dans cet état ! Et en passant McDrell, il y a Abel Potter qui vous attend toujours dehors !»

Et elle partit rapidement pour aller s'occuper d'un autre blessé.

«Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit ! Repose-toi ici ! Je vais parler avec M. Potter, puis, je reviendrais te voir !

– Tu me promets que tu ne feras pas de bêtise ? lui demanda-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

– Je te le jure», dit-il en lui souriant amoureusement.

Ginny lui fit un petit sourire alors que ses yeux se fermaient et plongea dans le sommeil. Harry déposa un doux baiser sur son front, puis la recouvrit d'une couverture avant de sortir de l'infirmerie après avoir vérifier au passage que James se portait bien. Son père était inconscient, mais, à part une dent cassée qu'une potion de soin réparerait, il se portait comme un charme.

Sortant de l'infirmerie, Harry se retrouva face à face à son grand-père. Comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il bloqua. Puis il lui fit un timide sourire.

«Allons dans mon bureau, proposa Harry. Nous y serons mieux pour discuter.»

Abel Potter hocha la tête et Harry se mit à marcher vers la pièce qui lui servait de bureau et dans laquelle il n'allait pratiquement jamais. Malgré ses rares visites, les elfes de maisons continuaient de l'entretenir et un bon feu ronflait dans la cheminée quand ils y entrèrent.

Le bureau d'Harry se trouvait juste à côté de sa classe. La première fois qu'il y était entré, il avait sourit en pensant que quelques années plus tard, Remus Lupin lui proposerait une tasse de thé dans cette même pièce. Souriant, il désigna une chaise à son grand-père et s'assit à son bureau.

«Elle a frappé fort, constata Abel en désignant la joue rougie de Harry.

– En effet», dit celui-ci en souriant.

Abel le regarda pendant quelques minutes puis :

«Vous êtes originaire d'Amérique si je ne me trompe ?

– Oui, répondit Harry, sur ses gardes.

– De quelle région ?

– Californie, répondit Harry, priant pour qu'il y en ait là-bas.

– Mhm. Je m'en doutais un peu. Excusez-moi de vous poser cette question mais... n'y aurait-il pas un Potter dans votre famille ?

– Heu... Je... non, je ne pense pas... balbutia Harry. Enfin, pas que je sache. Pourquoi ?

– Et bien... C'est assez étrange et vous allez probablement rire mais... Vous ressemblez énormément à mon fils. En fait, si vous aviez des yeux bleus et que vos cheveux étaient totalement noirs... Je vous confondrais peut-être !»

Harry sourit timidement, puis gigota un peu dans sa chaise.

«Je ne pense pas que nous sommes là pour parler famille... dit-il en souriant aimablement.

– Oui, en effet, s'exclama Abel. Albus m'a déjà expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'était passé avec les géants... Néanmoins, j'aurai besoin de votre version des faits !»

Harry sourit et lui raconta tout ce qu'Hemred et lui avaient dit. Son grand-père prenait des notes rapides tout en surveillant Harry. Celui-ci n'en teint pas ombrages. Il était Auror après tout ! Quoi de plus normal que de surveiller un homme qu'on ne connaissait pas ? Surtout après une attaque où des géants avaient réussi à s'infiltrer dans le parc de l'école malgré les protections qui l'entouraient...

«Il faut à tout prix que je trouve le traître, pensa-t-il. Et voilà, vous savez tout, dit Harry à voix haute.

– Mhmmm. Et les géants n'ont pas pu vous dire qu'elles étaient ces créatures ?

– Non, répondit Harry très sérieusement. Mais pour qu'elles leur fassent peur, ça doit être de vrais monstres...»

Abel hocha la tête d'un air pensif, puis, soudainement, il se leva, s'étendant en soufflant, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

«Bon sang, dit-il. Minuit dix ! On ne voit pas le temps passé avec tous ses problèmes.»

Harry rit un peu, mais resta silencieux, observant son grand-père.

«Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas des Potter dans votre famille ?»

Harry éclata de rire face à l'insistance de l'homme. Il commençait à comprendre d'où lui venait son entêtement.

«Qui sait ? s'exclama Harry. Tout est possible, non ?

– Dans le monde de la magie, c'est certain, dit Abel. En tout cas, j'ai fini mon rapport et je vous remercie pour votre aide ! Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état on aurait retrouvé le château ! Sans oublier que vous avez aussi sauvez mon fils. Je vous en serais reconnaissant toute ma vie !

– Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit Harry. Je vais bientôt être père et je vous avoue que je n'aurai pas apprécié qu'on laisse l'un de mes fils se noyer.

– L'un de vos fils ? Vous prévoyez déjà un deuxième ?

– Pas besoin, plaisanta Harry ! J'en ai deux pour le prix d'un !»

Abel sourit en se rasseyant.

«Vraiment ? Vous avez beaucoup de chance. J'aurai vraiment été heureux que James ait un frère.

– Il n'est jamais trop tard, dit Harry, tendu. 

– Vous avez sans doute raison, dit Abel en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Malheureusement, dans les circonstances présentes, il n'est pas très prudent d'avoir des enfants... Surtout quand on est chef des Aurors !»

Harry regarda également par la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Malgré l'obscurité, il put voir des nuages sombres couvrirent peu à peu l'horizon.

«Le beau temps est fini, dit Harry.

– Oui... Mais ça vaut mieux. Je peux vous assurer que je suis le plus heureux des hommes quand il commence à pleuvoir, dit Abel. Voldemort n'attaque pas quand il pleut. Sans doute craint-il d'attraper froid», railla-t-il.

Harry pouffa malgré lui, mais il fit passer ça dans un raclement de gorge.

«Oui, peut-être. Ou peut-être n'a-t-il pas suffisamment d'argent pour s'acheter un parapluie !»

Abel Potter le regarda en souriant.

«J'entends dans votre voix que vous ne l'aimez pas, dit Abel.

– Je le hais plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer !»

Le chef des Aurors sursauta face à la haine qu'Harry avait dans sa voix.

«Je vois ça, dit-il finalement. Malheureusement, rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter et la situation empire de jour en jour...

– Comment ça ?»

Abel le regarda, jugeant s'il était digne de confiance. Puis :

«Je vous fais confiance, dit-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais vous me semblez être quelqu'un de bien. Sans doute parce que vous ressemblez autant à mon fils et que mon rêve serait de le voir devenir aussi fort que vous. Car il faut l'être pour vaincre quatorze géants. C'est pour cela que je vais vous confier quelque chose que peut de gens savent et qui est classé confidentiel et cela bien sur, en espérant que vous le garderez secret.

– Même sous la torture, je ne parlerai pas, récita Harry. Troisième règle du code des Aurors si je ne me trompe.

– Et celle qui est le moins respecté. Mais vous ne parlerez pas. Je le sais. Ce secret, s'il venait à s'apprendre, créerait la panique dans le monde s'il était connu...»

Harry ne dit rien, laissant le soin à son grand-père de trouver ses mots.

«La situation est complexe, commença Abel. De plus en plus de sorciers se joignent au Seigneur des Ténèbres, certains de gré, d'autres de force... Plus personne n'ose faire confiance à n'importe quel étranger (il fit un léger sourire à Harry) et tous, nous nous replions sur nous-même, enseveli sous la crainte... Deux espoirs brillent encore dans ces ténèbres. Ces espoirs sont Albus Dumbledore et le ministère de la magie. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous expliquer le premier, sans compter le fait qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec ce fameux secret... C'est dans le deuxième qu'est la gravité de la situation...»

Il bougea légèrement, mal à l'aise.

«Jusqu'à présent, le monde sorcier voit le cas Voldemort comme étant des attaques, voir des attentats contre l'autorité du pays. Aucun ne sait que, ça va beaucoup plus loin que ça.

– Plus loin ? demanda Harry.

– Bien plus ! Voldemort ne veut pas se faire passer pour un simple psychopathe assoiffé de pouvoir qui fait de petites attaques. Il veut le monde ! Et il est prêt à tout pour ça. Mais plus que tout, il n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est avant tout un Serpentard. Je sais que vous vous demandez quel est le rapport entre une simple petite guerre de maison d'école, mais Voldemort n'est pas n'importe quel Serpentard, il est avant tout son héritier. Et il est fier de ce... statut. Pour lui, en tant qu'héritier d'un des plus grands sorciers que le monde ait porté, il est celui qui doit avoir le pouvoir. Il est destiné à gouverner... Mais pour cela, il doit avoir sa place dans le gouvernement.

– Le gouvernement ? demanda Harry, surpris.

– Oui. Personne n'a encore remarqué que toutes les attaques du mage noir étaient contre des personnes spécifiques, dans des endroits stratégiques.

– Des endroits Stratégiques ? Poudlard ?

– Vous n'êtes pas s'en savoir que cette école est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde ? Imaginer la réaction des gens s'il tombe et avec lui le plus grand sorcier que la terre ait porté ?»

Harry hocha la tête.

«Tout le monde serait terrorisé, dit-il, alors que son grand-père passait machinalement une main dans ses cheveux. Plus personne n'oserait lutter et le gouvernement lui ouvrirait ses portes.

– Oui, dit Abel. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là. Voldemort a déjà des appuis dans notre gouvernement. Et haut placé en plus de ça...»

A la grimace de son grand-père, Harry comprit que c'était ce qui l'énervait le plus.

«Des espions, des ministres... Et même des Aurors sont de son côté. 

– Des ministres ? demanda Harry. Vous voulez dire... dans le monde Moldus ?

– Oui, bien sur. Notre gouvernement dit haut et fort que nous ne sommes pas dépendant des Moldus, mais il ment. Tout comme n'importe quel ministre, Brossadent se doit d'être présent à toutes réunions que feraient les moldus. Et si certains se demandent de quoi il est le ministre, je peux vous assurer que notre précieuse famille royale le sait !»

Harry hocha la tête d'un air empressé. Il savait déjà tout ça. Hermione et Draco l'avaient saoulé avec toutes ces histoires de gouvernement pendant des heures.

«Mon propre supérieur est mêlé à ça et jusqu'au cou ! C'est une des mille raisons pour laquelle ma situation est des plus délicate. En tant que chef des Aurors, je me dois de veiller à la sécurité du pays. Néanmoins, si je désobéis, il peut me faire renvoyer et donner le poste à un fidèle mangemort qui fera convenablement son travail, selon les critères de Voldemort, bien sur... Ce qu'ignore le monde, c'est qu'au moment où je vous parle, le ministère de la magie et aussi le gouvernement moldu sont une pomme dans laquelle des millions de vers se sont immiscés et grignotent dans l'espoir d'atteindre son centre !»

Malgré lui, il trembla. Voldemort, à la tête du pays ? Le ministère, ampli d'espions et de traîtres ? Harry n'avait jamais été informé de ces complots durant sa guerre contre Voldemort. Mais c'était compréhensible, vu que le mage noir passait plus de temps à préparer des coups fourrés pour le tuer qu'à conquérir le monde... A cette pensée, il faillit éclater de rire. Si Sirius, Remus, Hermione ou encore Ron l'entendaient, ils l'étriperaient à coups sûr !

«Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas que j'en parle, murmura Harry. Si ça se savait, ça serait vraiment la panique... Je ne dirai rien. Vous avez ma parole !»

Abel sourit doucement.

«Oui... Vous ressemblez beaucoup à mon fils...»

Harry trembla. Arriverait-il à résister à l'horrible tentation ? Arriverait-il à ne rien dire à son propre grand-père ?

Ce fut avec un immense soulagement qu'il le regarda partir avec ses troupes, une demi-heure plus tard. Soufflant, il tourna les talons en souriant un peu en repensant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son grand-père. Pendant un quart d'heure, la conversation s'étant orientée sur les enfants, Abel et lui avaient parlé de la joie d'être père. Harry s'arrêta à l'angle d'un couloir. Son grand-père... Il avait toujours donné ce rôle à Dumbledore, et il fallait avouer que le vieux directeur se plaisait lui-même à ce jeu. Mais les choses étaient maintenant différentes. Il avait rencontré son vrai grand-père. Le Grand Abel Potter ! L'homme qui avait combattu Voldemort avec toutes ses forces. Harry savait qu'il allait mourir l'an prochain, laissant James et sa mère seule. Il savait aussi que sa grand-mère, désespérée, allait se laisser mourir. James se retrouverait seule à dix-huit ans...

«C'est à croire qu'il y a une malédiction sur notre famille, pensa Harry. Je ne laisserai pas cette malédiction faire du mal à mes enfants !»

Marchant à pas vifs vers l'infirmerie, Harry s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit Dumbledore qui le regardait en souriant devant les portes.

«M. Potter, dit-il. Je vous attendais. Et si nous allions dans mon bureau pour discuter quelques minutes ?

– Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, professeur mais...»

Harry se figea soudainement. Potter ? Il avait bien dit Potter ?? Les yeux écarquillés, Harry eut l'horrible vision d'un Dumbledore triomphant...

«Vous ne voulez vraiment pas venir ? demanda le directeur. J'ai l'impression que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Je dirais même énormément...»

Vaincu, Harry suivit le directeur dans son bureau...

****************

«Et même si vous leur lancer de l'eau, ça ne changera rien, expliqua Harry, le lundi de la semaine suivante, durant le cours des premières années de Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Les oeufs de Serpencendres doivent être gelés immédiatement ! Sinon, que se passeras-t-il ?

– Il y aura le feu ! répondit un jeune Serpentard aux cheveux brun.

– Exacte ! 5 points pour Serpentard !»

La sonnerie retentit soudainement, créant la surprise générale. «On dirait bien que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir vu l'heure passée, rit Harry. Je ne vous demande pas de me faire le résumé de ce cours, juste de me dire ce que vous avez retenu et penser. A la semaine prochaine !»

Dans un bruit de chaise, les jeunes élèves se levèrent et sortirent. Harry s'assit d'un air pensif à son bureau, regardant la pile de devoir qu'il avait encore à corriger d'un air désespéré.

«Rien ne sert de courir, pensa-t-il, il faut partir à point !»

Sur cette pensée, il prit la première copie et se mit à corriger. Dans sa tête, les derniers évènements défilaient... L'attaque, la mise en garde d'Hemred, sa conversation avec Abel Potter, celle avec Dumbledore... Après trois jours, il ne parvenait toujours pas à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau du directeur. Bien malgré lui, Harry avait expliqué toute l'histoire au vieil homme. Oh, bien sur, il n'avait rien dit quant à la véritable raison de sa présence, qui consistait à vouloir rencontrer ses parents. Il avait en fait mentit de la façon la plus honteuse qui soit en racontant à cet homme qu'il aimait et admirait qu'il était là uniquement dans l'idée d'enseigner à son père. Il ne savait pas si Dumbledore avait été dupe, mais en tout cas, il n'avait pas relevé sur le mensonge... S'appuyant plus confortablement dans sa chaise, Harry ferma les yeux, laissant ses pensées dérivées à leur guise.

Une chose qui l'avait frappé depuis l'attaque était sans conteste la réaction des élèves. Si les Poufsouffles et Serdaigles avaient semblé déconcertés pendant les deux premiers jours, ils semblaient s'être remis assez rapidement. Non. Le problème n'était pas là. Le problème venait des Serpentards. La plupart des garçons de la maison se promenaient dans les couloirs en se pavanant comme des jeunes coqs, semblant presque heureux de ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry avait même entendu un élève de sixième se plaindre du manque de victimes (il n'y avait eut que des blessés). Enervé au plus haut point, Harry lui avait enlevé 20 points, et il lui en aurait enlevé plus si Carpiel n'était pas intervenu, le regardant toujours avec suspicion.

Mais Harry n'était pas le seul à s'énerver du comportement des Serpentards ! Les Gryffondors étaient en ébullition. Ceux-ci ne supportaient plus les Serpentards, et de violentes batailles avaient éclatées. Sans compter la tension nettement visible qui régnait sans cesse entre les cinquièmes années... Harry souffla, se sentant fatigué par tous ses évènements.

Il imagina son équipe, occupé à s'entraîner. Peut-être qu'enfin, Gabrielle et Ali s'étaient déclarés leur flamme... Il visualisait la tête que ferait Joshua s'il lui disait qu'il lui avait emprunté son nom pour pouvoir enseigner dans le passé sans se faire reconnaître et les blagues qui en découleraient. Il imagina Hermione devant une classe d'élèves, occupé à essayer de leur expliquer avec patience comment on métamorphosait une pantoufle à tête de lapin en vrai lapin. Il imagina Ron, occupé à réparer un brossdur pour ses cours... Il vit Sirius occupé à ranger des livres dans la réserve de la boutique de Remus à Pré-au-Lard, tandis que le lycanthrope rendait la monnaie à un client souriant...

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry sursauta quand il entendit la voix perçante de McGonagall, visiblement très en colère.

«... Vous battre ainsi, comme des gamins dans les couloirs... Vous devriez avoir honte ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de me répéter encore que les Serpentards vous ont provoqué les premiers M. Black ! Quant à Vous M. Potter, j'attendais mieux de votre part... Mais le pire, c'est vous Lupin ! J'espérais que vous étiez celui qui avait le plus de jugeote...»

La voix de McGonagall s'altéra au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le couloir. Riant en secouant la tête, Harry se remit à la correction de ses devoirs.

Mais il ne put corriger que la moitié. Un léger frappement à sa porte le fit sortir de ses devoirs.

«Entrez !» dit doucement Harry.

Ce fut Lily qui entra dans son bureau. Harry sentit son coeur se serrer quand il vit que la jeune fille pleurait. Sans aucune gêne, elle s'avança et trouva refuge dans les bras de son professeur. Harry adorait voir combien Lily lui faisait confiance à présent, mais en de telles circonstances, il se sentait à la fois triste et en colère. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas être heureuse juste un peu ?

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont encore fait ? demanda Harry, essayant de contrôler sa colère et de ne pas se lever pour aller étripé Rogue et sa bande.

– Ils ont dit des choses horribles !» murmura la jeune fille, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de son professeur. 

Harry se leva, et obligea la jeune fille à s'asseoir à sa place. Il partit chercher un mouchoir dans son bureau, puis revint, le tendant à Lily.

«Vous allez finir par croire que je ne suis qu'une pleurnicheuse. Je commence moi-même à me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux d'aller chez les Poufsouffles.»

Harry sourit doucement, passant sa manche sur le visage de sa mère.

«Ma chère Lily, combien de fois dois-je vous répéter de me tutoyer ?»

La jeune fille baissa la tête d'un air gêner et le sourire d'Harry s'étendit.

«Bah, je laisse tomber. C'est mission impossible ! Tout comme de vous convaincre que la maison de Gryffondor est belle et bien votre place. Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a, n'est-ce pas ?»

La jeune fille sourit doucement.

«Enfin ! s'exclama Harry. Un sourire. Et maintenant que j'ai obtenu cette petite victoire, puis-je vous demander ce qu'il s'est passé ?»

Elle frissonna, chose qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

«C'est par rapport à la soirée de Halloween...»

Harry se tendit à ses paroles. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu raconter comme ânerie ?

«Les filles et moi nous dirigions vers la Grande Salle quand Rogue et sa bande ont surgit de nulle part. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que d'habitude. Malfoy et sa bande les accompagnaient. Ils ont voulu faire partir Kelly, Calypso et Rose, mais elles les ont insulté et ont refusé. Alors ils leur ont lancé le maléfice du saucisson. J'étais seule face à eux.»

Des sanglots l'empêchèrent de poursuivre et Harry posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager à continuer.

«Malfoy... Il m'a plaqué au mur en disant que je... Que j'étais une merde. Que je souillais la communauté sorcière par ma présence ! Et il a dit... oh, mon dieu, il a dit que je ferais bien de partir ou moi aussi, je risquais d'avoir un accident de voiture et que j'irai rejoindre ma mère ! Il a dit que... IL trouvera tout autant de plaisir à me tuer qu'IL en avait eu avec... avec ma mère !»

Et Lily éclata de nouveau en sanglot. Harry la serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Dans sa tête, Harry réfléchissait à toutes vitesses. Pourquoi Voldemort s'en prendrait à la mère de Lily ? Elle n'était qu'une simple Moldue ! Alors pourquoi ?

«Il a dit que c'était ma faute ! Que bientôt, ça serait le tour de toutes les personnes de mon quartier... Et que ça serait peut-être moi qui tuerais mes voisins... Qu'on pouvait faire beaucoup de choses sous l'Imperium... même permettre à des géants de rentrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je le saurais ! N'est-ce pas ?

– Oui ! répondit immédiatement Harry. L'Imperium n'altère en rien la mémoire, Lily !»

La jeune fille se détendit légèrement.

«Il a dit que même si vous preniez soin de moi, tous que vous vouliez, c'était me tuer, dit précipitamment la jeune fille. Que vous étiez de son côté !»

Harry trembla sous cette accusation.

«Mais moi, je sais que c'est faux. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien ! J'ai confiance en vous !» pleura-t-elle. 

Harry eut un soupir de soulagement. Il aurait fait payer très cher à Lucius Malfoy la perte de la confiance de sa mère! Si cher que Serpentard n'aurait pas rattrapé son retard dans la compétition de la coupe des quatre maisons avant au moins 50 ans ! Blottie contre lui, la jeune fille continuait de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

«Il m'a dit plein d'autres horreurs. Et il y avait Rosier et ses mains... Il n'arrêtait pas de me caresser...

– COMMENT ? rugit Harry, fou de rage. 

– C'était juste le visage ! dit précipitamment Lily, sentant sa colère. Il aurait voulu aller plus loin, mais les Maraudeurs sont arrivés. James était terrifiant ! (Harry remarqua tout de suite que la voix de Lily s'était adoucie.) Il a empoigné Malfoy et Rosier et il leur a fracassé la tête l'une sur l'autre. Et Sirius qui se battait avec Crabbe et Goyle. Remus, lui, se débattait avec McNair et Lestrange. Peter se tenait en retrait. Il a libéré les trois filles, et Calypso est allée chercher tout de suite un professeur. Rose et Kelly se sont lancées dans la bataille. Moi, je me suis simplement recroquevillée contre le mur. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Et Carpiel et McGonagall sont arrivé en courant avec Cal derrière. Ils les ont séparés et ils nous ont ordonnés de nous expliquer. Alors, on l'a fait. Mais les Serpentards intervenaient tout le temps... Et à la fin, les profs en ont eu marre. Et ils ont donné une retenue aux deux bandes... Les Serpentards de septième année la feront toute cette semaine. Ceux de cinquième la semaine prochaine. Et les autres Gryffondors, c'est-à-dire, Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, Rose et Kelly la feront la troisième. Enfin, non. Pas Remus. Lui, il doit la faire la deuxième semaine... Oh, mon dieu, tout est ma faute !»

La jeune fille recommença à pleurer. Malgré-lui, Harry sentit la colère renverser peu à peu ses barrières.

«Bon sang, pensa-t-il. Je vais les tuer !»

Non seulement les Serpentards s'en prenaient à sa mère, mais en plus, ils s'en prenaient à Remus ! Car si Remus devait faire sa retenue la deuxième semaine, c'était uniquement parce que lors de la troisième semaine, il y avait la pleine Lune ! Et les autres Maraudeurs étant en retenue, ils ne pourraient pas l'aider ! Remus se retrouverait seul ! Seul dans la cabane hurlante. Seul face à lui-même. Frissonnant en pensant aux horreurs qu'allait bien pouvoir se faire le Maraudeur, Harry se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Lily.

«Bon sang ! explosa-t-il. Mais c'est quoi cette bande de crétins ? Rien ne change donc ? Et moi qui croyais que ça s'était empiré avec le temps, voilà que je découvre qu'en fait, ils sont pourris depuis des générations. Putain de mangemorts !»

Harry entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Se tournant vers la fenêtre, il vit que celle-ci avait explosé. Inspirant et expirant, Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa d'un air négligé sur la fenêtre.

«Reparo, ordonna-t-il froidement. Lily, je vous supplie de cesser de pleurer. Ecoutez !»

La jeune fille le regarda, les larmes traçant des sillons sur son visage.

«Quoi qu'aient dit les Serpentards, je veux que vous oublier tout ! Rien n'est votre faute ! Rien ! Toutes ses horreurs, toutes ses paroles, je veux que vous les effaciez de votre mémoire ! Je ne peux pas encore tout vous expliquer, mais un jour, croyez-moi, ils paieront très cher pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils paieront où je ne m'appelle pas Harry P...»

Il se figea. Mas bon sang ! Deux mois qu'il était là et bientôt, toute l'école allait être au courant ! Lily le fixait d'un air surpris.

«Je disais donc qu'ils paieront ou je ne m'appelle pas Harry Patrice McDrell !»

Mais Lily ne fut pas dupe, et Harry en fut tout à fait conscient, se maudissant lui-même...

«Bon. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire entendre raison à Minerva où a Jonathan, mais je vous promets une chose, c'est que d'une façon où d'une autre, ils le regretteront amèrement...»

Malgré lui, Harry eut un léger sourire. Oui, ils allaient le payer... La moitié allait finir en prison, l'autre allait mourir... Et un allait s'apercevoir de son erreur.

«Un seul, dit amèrement Harry en se s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau. Un seul parmi deux classes... Si seulement ils pouvaient tous voir leur erreur.»

Une légère tristesse s'installa en lui, mais il se secoua quand il vit le regard curieux de Lily.

«Alors comme ça, James avait l'air terrifiant et il a fracassé les têtes de Rosier et Malfoy l'une contre l'autre... ?»

Lily rougit fortement, mais sourit.

«Je pense qu'il vous aime bien, dit-il doucement.

– Qui ça ? James ? Oh... on... on est de bons amis, mais... enfin... c'est tout.

– Moui, dit Harry d'un air septique. C'est aussi ce que je disais à Ron quand il m'interrogeait sur ma relation avec sa soeur...

– Ron ? demanda la jeune fille.

– Mon meilleur ami, dit Harry avec un sourire radieux.

– Il voulait que vous soyez avec sa soeur ?

– Oui, répondit malicieusement Harry.

– Et il n'a pas été trop déçu quand vous avez épousé Ginny ?

– Pourquoi diable l'aurait-il été ?

– Et bien, parce que vous n'avez pas épousé sa soeur !

– Epousé sa soeur ? Mais Ginny Est sa soeur !»

Et Lily rougit violemment quand elle comprit l'insinuation qui se cachait sous cette conversation. Histoire de la troubler un peu plus, et de lui faire oublier la fourche sur son nom, il en rajouta une couche.

«En tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu Ginny rougir autant lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle était seulement mon... amie... Vous devez vraiment l'aimer...»

Et Lily vira au cramoisi, agrandissant le sourire de son fils.

*************

«Minerva ! Allons ! N'avez-vous pas écouté la moitié de ce que je vous ai dit ? Les Maraudeurs n'y sont pour rien !

– Peut-être, mais ils se sont tout de même battu !

– Mais ils n'ont pas provoqué la bataille, s'acharna Harry, épuisé. Ne pouvez-vous pas tout simplement leur enlever 50 points et puis basta ?

– Et comment allons-nous leur faire entrer dans leur caboche que ce qu'ils font est mal ? Non, McDrell, vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis ! Et maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai cours, moi !»

Et sans le moindre regard, elle partit. Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur la table avec un bong sonore. A ses côtés, Carpiel fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu et tenta de ne pas rire. Soupirant, Harry se leva et rejoignit ses appartements. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa conversation avec Lily. Trois semaines durant lesquelles il avait supplié, menacé Minerva, mais aussi Jonathan et Dumbledore, essayant de les faire changer d'avis. Mais tous les trois refusaient de l'écouter. Ils étaient bien décidés à punir les trois classes, sans considérer les preuves et raisons qu'avaient les Gryffondors pour la bataille.

«Je n'ai aucun doute, avait dit Dumbledore, quant à la façon dont tout cela à commencer. Mais soyez logique Harry. Si ce n'était pas votre père, vous n'insisteriez pas autant pour qu'ils n'aient pas de retenue.

– Mais, il a une jambe cassée, comment voulez-vous qu'il marche avec ça ?

– Faites donc confiance à votre femme et à Mme Pomfresh ! Elles sauront sûrement soigner ça !»

Et Albus lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de ça. Depuis qu'il savait qui était vraiment Harry, le vieil homme se montrait plus familier, voir même plus confiant. Il savait déjà que Harry vaincrait Voldemort, mais ne posait aucune question quant au pourquoi du comment, ce dont Harry lui était infiniment reconnaissant. Mais Dumbledore était Dumbledore et même en sachant qu'Harry était plus puissant que lui, il continuait obstinément à le considérer comme un enfant !

Jonathan lui avait simplement dit que sa décision était prise et que rien, pas même Dieu lui-même, ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Ces Serpentards ayant fait leurs heures de colles, il estimait que les Gryffondors devaient aussi les faire. Et rien dans les suppliques que Harry lui faisait à chaque temps de midi n'avait fait changer d'avis le professeur de Potions.

Quant à Minerva, qui représentait son seul espoir, elle aurait probablement cédé si elle ne se méfiait pas autant de lui. La vieille femme l'avait un jour pris à part et lui avait dit qu'elle avait sentit sa puissance et qu'elle voulait savoir sur-le-champ dans quel camp il était. Harry lui avait répondu qu'il était dans celui de Dumbledore, mais elle continuait de se méfier, ce qui dérangeait énormément Harry. Et à cause de cela, elle se montrait froide et refusait obstinément de l'écouter.

Le match de Quidditch Poufsouffle/Gryffondor, qui avait eut lieu une semaine plutôt, avait donné un peu d'espoir à Harry lorsque, par malchance (ou chance, selon Harry), James avait reçu un cognard sur la jambe droite, brisant celle-ci. Mais comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, Pompom et Ginny avaient très bien soigné ça. Trop bien, selon l'avis de Harry.

Et comble de tout, Harry n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse de Draco ! Il lui avait, en effet, envoyé une lettre pour lui demander d'enquêter sur la mystérieuse mort de sa grand-mère maternelle dès que Lily avait quitté sa classe. Il lui avait envoyé sa lettre grâce à la lanterne, lui disant de passer par Hermione, qui avait la seconde, pour la réponse. Mais après trois semaines, Harry n'avait toujours pas de réponse, chose qui ne ressemblait pas à son ancien ennemi.

Harry se sentait horriblement fatigué et il bénissait son jour de congé habituel. Les autres professeurs avaient cours, mais lui non, comme tous les vendredis. Légèrement énervé, il rejoignit enfin ses appartements. Soufflant, il s'installa à la table de son salon, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Remus. Il allait être seul dans la cabane hurlante le lendemain. Seul avec lui-même. La rage s'empara de nouveau de Harry qui frappa dans la table, un éclair de douleur parcourant sa main.

«Harry ?»

Le concerné sursauta. Au dessus des escaliers menant à leur chambre, Ginny, vêtue d'une robe rose pâle, le fixait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Le coeur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle était resplendissante. Sa fatigue s'était envolée et ses derniers jours, elle ne cessait de sourire. Harry se sentait bien dès qu'elle était près de lui. Se levant, il avança vers elle, gravissant les escaliers à une vitesse folle. La serrant contre lui, il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux qui, pour une fois, étaient lâchés. Ginny l'entoura de ses bras avec douceur.

«Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Depuis l'attaque d'Halloween, tu es tendu. Dis-moi...»

Il souffla, faisant volter des mèches de cheveux roux.

«Ginny, je suis dans un vrai dilemme. Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

– Si tu m'expliquais ? Je pourrai peut-être t'aider !»

Harry s'écarta d'elle et lui sourit doucement. Il finit par l'embrasser, d'abord avec délicatesse, puis avec une ferveur qui donna des frissons à Ginny. Se séparant doucement d'elle, il la fit descendre les escaliers et l'attira sur le canapé. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils contemplèrent le feu qui brûlait paisiblement dans la cheminée. Harry tenait dans sa main celle de Ginny, la caressant avec douceur.

«Tu es au courant pour la retenue des Maraudeurs ?

– Oui, répondit-elle. C'est demain si je ne me trompe. James a faillit y réchapper, mais Pompom et moi l'avons soigné.

– En effet, souffla Harry, d'un air désespéré.

– Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir qu'on l'ait soigné...

– Il aurait mieux valut qu'il reste à l'infirmerie. Ainsi, il aurait peut-être pu aider Remus.

– Remus ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il du... Merlin, non ! s'exclama-t-elle, comprenant enfin. Demain, c'est la pleine lune !

– Oui. Et Remus sera seul.»

Ginny posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Soufflant, elle finit par le regarder.

«J'ai compris où était ton dilemme. L'aider. Ou ne pas l'aider.

– Etre ou ne pas être, dirais-je plutôt, plaisanta Harry. Si je fais ça, il saura tout sur moi. Et ça changera le futur. Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je ne veux pas !»

Ginny réfléchis pendant quelques secondes.

«Tu pourrais lui effacer la mémoire...

– Non, répondit Harry. Je refuse de lui effacer un de ses souvenirs.

– Alors bloque-le !

– Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, surprit.

– Harry ! Tu es bien le seul à ne pas connaître ce sortilège ! Le sortilège de blocage de souvenirs ! C'est très simple !

– Comment ça marche ?

– Ben, tu dois lancer le sort à une personne avec qui tu as un souvenir en commun. Or, si tu fais ce que je crois que tu veux faire, vous aurez ce souvenir en commun ! C'est un peu comme une incantation. Ça vient d'Egypte si je ne me trompe. Il faut invoquer un Dieu... Je ne sais pas lequel. J'ai vu ça dans un livre à la bibliothèque, il y a quelques années, je cherchais après un moyen de fabriquer un philtre d'amour et...

– Un filtre d'amour ? demanda Harry en levant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

– Oh, ne commence pas. D'abord, ça n'était pas pour moi, ensuite, je n'ai pas trouvé...»

Harry réprima un sourire face au sérieux de son épouse.

«Je vais envoyer une lettre à Hermione. Je suis sûre qu'elle saura ! En attendant, rends-toi utile et va t'entraîner. Ou l'équipe va encore dire que c'est ma faute si tu te ramollis ! Tu n'as rien fait depuis qu'on est arrivé ici !

– C'est pas vrai ! s'offusqua Harry. Je me suis entraîné... Y'a un mois...»

Ginny pouffa et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son mari. Elle voulut se lever, mais il l'attira à lui, la serrant fortement.

«Je t'aime», lui dit-il d'une voix grave.

Ginny frissonna. Harry avait mis tant de sincérité dans sa voix qu'elle eut l'impression qu'une vague d'amour l'avait entouré. ET c'était peut-être ça après tout... Harry avait parfois des auras bizarres qui l'entouraient. Parfois, elles étaient faites d'amour ou encore d'amitié. Mais elles pouvaient aussi être ténébreuses. Ginny détestait quand ça arrivait. Ces trois dernières semaines, elles avaient été présentes plus que jamais. Harry était sombre, fatigué.

«Mieux vaut se débarrasser de ce tracas, lui dit-elle. Ainsi, tu pourras enfin te reposer. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as plus dormi depuis des siècles.»

Harry embrassa doucement Ginny sur le front, caressant sa tête.

«J'espérais que tu ne le remarquerais pas.

– Une femme voit toujours lorsque l'homme qu'elle aime ne va pas bien...»

Harry sourit, et se leva, aidant Ginny à faire de même.

«Je te préviens dés que j'ai reçu la réponse d'Hermione, lui dit doucement Ginny.

– D'accord. Et moi, je vais à la bibliothèque. Je ne pourrai pas me concentrer sur le Vif d'Or en sachant que Remus dépend de moi...»

Avec une caresse sur la joue de Ginny, il quitta ses appartements et rejoignit rapidement la bibliothèque. Il eut la surprise d'y voir James.

«M. Potter, s'exclama-t-il. Que faites-vous donc là ?»

James sursauta et le regarda en souriant.

«Bonjour Harry !»

Le concerné lui fit un sourire radieux. Tout comme la plupart des élèves, quand aucun autre professeur n'était en vue, James l'appelait par son prénom, à la demande d'Harry lors de leur deuxième cours.

«Bonjour James. Alors ? Encore en train de préparer un sale coup ?

– Heu... non, répondit précipitamment James en cachant son livre avec un parchemin.»

Pas assez vite seulement, car Harry eut le temps de voir les mots : 'potion de confusion' et 'potion de danse'. De toute évidence, les Serpentards allaient déguster...

«Si vous le dites, plaisanta Harry. Je vais vous laisser travailler vos potions ! (James eut un sourire nerveux).»

S'éloignant, il s'aventura dans les rayons, réfléchissant sur l'endroit ou Ginny aurait pu voir le sort. Il entra d'abord dans le rayon des potions. Quoi de mieux pour trouver la composition d'un philtre d'amour ? Tel un expert, il prit les sujets les plus divers pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait, tout en repérant les livres susceptibles de renfermer ce qu'il cherchait réellement. Ce fut avec une dizaine de livres qu'il alla se s'asseoir à l'une des tables.

Alors qu'il fouillait parmi les divers ouvrages, Harry vit James lui lancer de nombreux coups d'oeil. Etant seul avec lui dans la bibliothèque, Harry se permit de lui parler, malgré les deux bons mètres qui les séparaient.

«Je peux vous aider M. Potter ?»

Avec un sourire, il vit James sursauter et baisser la tête, gêné. Puis, déterminé, il la releva, se leva et rejoignit Harry avec ses propres affaires. Lentement, il s'installa devant lui.

«Je... Je voulais vous remercier. Pour m'avoir sauver. Je voulais venir plutôt, mais...

– Mais je semblais énervé ? proposa Harry en souriant.

– Ben... Ouais.

– Tu sais, James, que je sois énervé ou non, je t'autorise à venir me " déranger" ! Je ne serais pas un bon professeur si je n'étais pas à l'écoute de mes élèves, n'est-ce pas ?»

James sourit, semblant se détendre. Mais quand il croisa les yeux de son professeur, il se tendit de nouveau.

«C'est une impression ou tu as encore quelque chose à me dire ?»

James gigota nerveusement dans sa chaise puis... :

«Je... Enfin... Vous connaissez bien Lily, n'est-ce pas ?»

Harry dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire face à la gêne visible de James.

«Ou... Oui, répondit-il, tentant toujours de ne pas rire.»

James gigota encore.

«Ben... Voilà... J'me disais... Enfin, c'est bientôt Noël...

– On est au mois de Novembre», signala Harry. 

James rougit violemment. Et Harry enfonça encore plus ses dents dans sa langue.

«Je... Oui, mais bon... Enfin, on peut pas aller à Pré-Au-Lard et c'est pour ça que je prépare mes cadeaux à l'avance... Ma mère s'est proposée d'aller les acheter pour moi, mais je dois lui envoyer la liste assez tôt...»

Incapable de résister, Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

«Et tu te demandais ce que tu pourrais bien lui offrir...

– Ben... ouais.»

Harry prit le temps de la réflexion, puis sourit.

«Si je ne me trompe, Lily et toi étiez les personnages principaux du compte de fée, non ?

– Oui, répondit James, curieux.

– Et si tu lui offrais quelque chose qui lui rappellerait ce jour là ! Un pendentif en forme de fée ou carrément une fée !»

James ricana.

«Je pense pas que l'école sera d'accord, si je lui donne une fée !

– Au diable l'école, s'exclama Harry. Seul le coeur compte...»

James rougit de nouveau.

«T'inquiète va, lui dit Harry. Je ne lui dirais rien.

– Merci», dit timidement James.

Harry lui fit un sourire compréhensif, puis retourna à la lecture de ses livres. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin que les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passé une Ginny essoufflée.

«Je l'ai ! s'exclama-t-elle. Hermione vient juste de l'envoyer !»

Sous le regard surpris de James, Ginny tendit victorieusement un papier à Harry. Celui-ci lut rapidement ce qui était écrit dessus.

«C'est assez simple, conclut-il. Ça devrait marcher. Merci Ginny ! Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir l'aider sans problème !»

Elle sourit d'un air victorieux, puis l'embrassa.

«Fais attention à toi ce jour-là ! dit-elle en souriant. Bon ! Il faut que j'y aille. Pompom va encore faire la tête parce que je suis en retard ! Je ne suis pas en congé, moi !»

Et elle partit, sa robe rose à courte manche virevoltant.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à me le reprocher ?» se demanda Harry.

Malgré lui, James pouffa, tentant de le dissimuler, mais le grand sourire que lui fit Harry l'en empêcha.

«Ça va peut-être casser l'ambiance, dit doucement Harry, mais, tu n'aurais pas cours, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

– Mince !» cria James.

Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et partit en courant sous le rire d'Harry. Celui-ci pensa un instant à Ron. Ils se ressemblaient sur ce point là...

Harry quitta la bibliothèque, pensant à Remus et à la nuit prochaine. 

«Ça va être dur, pensa-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre, une classe de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle courant pour aller se mettre à l'abri dans les serres, nettement visible malgré les gouttes de pluies qui ruisselaient sur la vitre. J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir bloquer l'un de tes souvenirs, Remus...»

Dans un tourbillon de robe et de cape, Harry partit rejoindre ses appartements, perdu dans ses pensées, appréhendant légèrement le lendemain.

###############################################################################################################

(1) Il est doux et beau de mourir pour la patrie.

(2) Nous ne pouvons tous faire toutes choses.

(3) L'amour triomphe de tout.

########################################################################################################

Alors... Mettez-vous à genoux et criez bien fort « MERCI CCILIA ! » allez ! Non, je plaisante, le faites pas... Vous aviez pas l'intention de le faire ? Bah, je m'en doutais !Non, sérieux, si elle ne m'avait pas autant harceler pour que je fasse le 8, vous l'auriez pas si tôt ! tout les jours : « et ton chap 8 ? il avance ? on l'aura quand ? », faut avouez que c'est persuasif ! lolll ! En fait, je l'ai finit depuis (je sens que je vais me faire tuer...- dimanche !!!! Mais ma meilleure amie m'a dit de vous faire mariner... Alors voilà ! vous l'avez aujourd'hui ! (Vous plaignez pas... Si je l'écoutais, vous l'aviez samedi )  
  
Enfin soit. Le 8 aurait du être plus long... Mais l'impatience de Ccilia et vos review plus qu'encourageante et stimulante m'ont convaincue à faire ce que je vais vous expliquer... Alors ! En fait, le 8 devait être plus long... Mais je trouvais qu'une partie n'allait pas avec le chap 8... J'hésitais beaucoup à le couper en deux, une partie étant le chap 8 et le second le chap 9... Et puis, ben, faut avouez que Ccilia m'a persuader de le faire ! Alors voilà ! Le chap 9 (qui n'en est qu'à son début avec ses modestes trois pages...) s'appellera : Souvenir d'adolescence ! Je ne vous dit pas quand vous l'aurez, ni même ne fait de pronostique, parce qu'à chaque fois, je suis à côté de la plaque (la preuve avec ce chap...) Attendez, et vous verrez ! lolll !  
  
Réponses Au Review... (rebaptiser à présent RAR !) :  
  
A Diam : Je suis si prévisible que ça ? Bah, tant pis ! C'est chiant hein, les cliffhangers ? Appelons ça une petite vengeance de lecteur ! lolllll ! Contente qu'il t'ai plu ! J'espère que le chap 8 correspondait bien à ce que tu attendais !  
  
A Tiffany : Il est bien moins long, celui-là ! J'espère que tu n'en seras pas trop déçue (le trouve nul moi... mais bon, suis jamais contente !). Et oui, il admet enfin qu'il est amoureux de Lily... Le couple ne devrait pas tarder... Ne t'y attends pas à ce qu'il arrive demain, mais bon... Il approche, il approche... J'espère qu'il t'a plu autant que les autres !  
  
A Pimousse fraise : pour être sincère, tout le monde rabâche dans ses reviews... Moi la première ! Mais c l'intention qui compte ! ^-^ ! Très heureuse que mon chap 7 t'ait plu ! J'espère que le 8 sera à la hauteur de ce dernier (que je considère comme le meilleur... Le meilleur d'un tas de nullités... Bah, au moins, il est le meilleur de qlq chose...) ! ^-^ !  
  
A Solar : Stupéfié ! ENERVATUM ! lollll ! Ct vraiment bien ? ben... apparemment oui, vu ta review ! Me suis surpassé dis-tu ? C vrai... Moi aussi, je le trouve bien... (va être dur de faire les prochains mieux...). Est-il arrivé assez vite ? lollll ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu en tt cas ! ^- ^ ! merci encore pour les reviews !  
  
Je le fais ou pas ??? oh, allez, ouais... La_super_killeuse : Hum... Une menace hein ? lolllll ! attention, g bien faillit quitter le pays !lolllll ! tu m'as bien eu en tt cas ! ^-^ !  
  
A Chen (alias sarah : Ben, g été le chercher dans ma tête (quoi que... j'en suis de moins en moins sûr !), dans le café (yeurk !), et dans les nuit tardive à fixer mon écran d'un air idiot... lollll ! Bien fait ? Vraiment ? merci ! ça fait très plaisir de savoir ça !! ^-^ ! En tt cas, voilà un bô ptit chap ou on vois tt le temps H ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu !  
  
A Mimi-la-pro : En effet, si je peux encore écrire ds qlq jour, je serais chanceuse ! Je fais des heures sup, mine de rien, pour envoyer les chaps le plus vite possible, résultat, je m'endors sur mon clavier ! Aaah, c malin ! Une menace de mort ? Pffff, elle m'avait promis qu'elle t'insiterait pas à me flinger... Bah, pas grave ! c bien drôle ! (ça ct la réponse à la première review... vl'a la deuxième : ) Il t'a plu ? Super ! Merci de dire que ma fic est génial, ça fait tjs plaisir à entendre ! Ben , le chap 8 est venu très vite, il me semble non ? L'était bien ?? Suis toujours sadique ici... Mais moins en tt que ds le 7... lollll ! Rendez-vous au 9 ! ^.- !  
  
A Clem : C vrai qu'il était un peu long... j'aurai peut-être du le couper... bah, c trop tard maintenant. T'aime vraiment ? ah, ben, merci beaucoup ! ^-^ ! Ben, j'espère que ce chap te plaira... Vu qu'on voit beaucoup H, et que tu l'aime pas... T'inquiète, je continue ! J passe même mes nuits ! lolll ! Je plaisante, c pas à ce point là ! J'espère que le 8 t'as plu, et qu'il était à la hauteur de ton attente !  
  
A Odiss : Cruel ? Vraiment ? Bah, va te plaindre à ma prof d'anglais ! je deviens comme elle à force de la fréquenter ! T'as pas eut à top attendre en tt cas ! Et c qui qu'on remercie pour ça ? Hein ?? Lolllllll ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu !^-^ ! et merci beaucoup pour la review !  
  
A Marion_Moune : Tu me pardonnes ? C vrai ? é___è ? Michiiii ! T'attends ? Et bien voilàààà ! le chap 8 !  
  
A Ewan421 : T'en reviens pas ? t'étais parti où ?? lolll ! je plaisante ! vl'a la suite en tt cas ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plue et que tas pas du trop attendre ! Merci pour la review !  
  
A Jo : Sublime ? nop, ma fic est pas sublime, elle est potable! (moi et mon manque de confiance...) Merci pour la review ! Vl'a la suite !  
  
A Dragonwing : Que va-t-il arriver à James ? Si gt toi, j'aurai mis 'encore' ! avec mon esprit tordu, je peux répondre 'beaucoup de choses' ! lollll ! J'espère que ce chap aura répondu à ta question ! Merci pour la review ! Et merci de dire que c bien écrit ! J'en suis très flattée !  
  
Et voilà ! ct les RAR ! A la prochaine (bientôt j'espère !) Ce chap vous à plu ? Une suggestion ? un commentaire ? une critique ? des insultes ? Des questions ? Je suis là pour vous !  
  
A ouais, et le disclamer : rien est à moi ! (non, sans blague ?!)


	9. Souvenir d'adolescence

9 : Souvenir d'adolescence. 

« Merci M. Lupin ! 

- De rien, répondit le lycanthrope. Bonne chance pour votre contrôle de potion ! »

En riant, les septièmes années sortirent de la boutique, faisant tinter les petites clochettes accrochées au-dessus de la porte par un fil rouge. 

« Pfiou, souffla Remus. Bon sang Sirius. J'ai eu ses élèves dans ma classe, ils avaient à peine onze ans ! »

     Occupé à ranger des grimoires plus gros qu'un pavé dans les rayons, Sirius sourit. 

« Que veux-tu Lunard, on vieillit, il faut s'y faire ! 

- Récapitulation, s'exclama Remus en souriant. Je vieillis, toi, tu stagnes ! »

     Sirius se retourna en souriant vers son meilleur ami. Certes, Remus avait l'air bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était, mais comme s'entêtait à le dire Sirius (qui semblait éternellement jeune), ses cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches grises et ses cernes lui donnaient un air vulnérable auquel aucunes jeunes femmes ne pouvaient résister. Mais lorsque Sirius disait cela, Remus répliquait par un : « Elles résistent très bien à ma lycanthropie en tout cas ! ». Ce à quoi Sirius ne trouvait rien à redire. Mais que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? 

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait fermer ? Demanda Sirius en regardant par la vitrine, la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes. 

- Mhmm... Si, tu as sans doute raison. »

     Se dirigeant lentement vers la porte, Remus retourna la plaque ou était écris Ouvert sur le recto et Fermer sur le verso. Il contempla un petit moment la pluie battante, la rue semblant plus grise qu'elle ne l'était en tant normal avec les maisons, du au ciel fort sombre. Alors qu'il pensait aux pauvres Gryffondors qui venaient de sortir de sa boutique, Remus aperçut une jeune femme à la silhouette familière qui courait vers la boutique. Dés qu'il l'eut reconnu, Remus accourut auprès d'elle, un parapluie en main, se préoccupant peu de la pluie qui le trempait. 

« Ouf, souffla Hermione, merci Remus. »

Ils coururent ensembles jusqu'à la boutique où, une fois rentrer, Hermione secoura sa longue chevelure brune, trempant légèrement le sol. 

« Au lieu d'inonder la boutique, plaisanta Sirius qui venait de sortir de la réserve, deux serviettes en mains, essuies-toi plutôt avec ça. »

Hermione lui fit une grimace tout en attrapant les deux serviettes, en tendant une à Remus. 

« Quel temps de chien, dit-elle en s'essuyant vigoureusement les cheveux. 

- Merci ! S'exclama Sirius d'un ton sarcastique. 

- Oh, allons Sniffle, je plaisantais ! »

L'homme lui tira la langue, puis, sortant sa baguette, il fit apparaître une table et trois chaises devant le comptoir, une bouilloire fumante entouré de trois tasses au centre, accompagné d'un pot au lait et à sucre.

« Un thé ? Proposa-t-il. 

- Volontiers ! » Répondit Hermione ne souriant. 

S'installant tous les trois autour de la table, Hermione attendit que Remus ait servit le thé pour expliquer sa venue. 

« J'ai reçu une lettre assez étrange de Ginny aujourd'hui. 

- Une lettre étrange ? Demanda Remus en reposant sa tasse. 

- Oui. Elle me demandait de trouver le sort d'oubliette momenti... 

- Oubliette momenti ? Demanda Sirius. Pour quoi faire ? 

- Si je le savais, je ne serais pas venue vous voir. Elle ne m'a pas expliqué la raison de sa demande, j'ai donc pensé que, comme vous avez déjà tout vécu, vous seriez peut-être au courant de tout... » 

Les deux hommes échangèrent des regards perplexes. 

« Je suis désolé de te décevoir, Hermione, mais, personnellement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça veut dire..., dit Remus. 

- Moi non plus », ajouta Sirius en voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille. 

Hermione sembla réfléchir un bon moment, puis, elle sortit un papier de sa poche, le dépliant lentement. 

« C'est une copie de la page que j'ai envoyé à Ginny. On y explique que pour lancer se sort, les personnes concernées doivent avoir un souvenir commun. Celle qui devra oublier l'instant devra est soumise à une sorte de... code. Histoire de protéger les souvenirs cachés. Seul ce code pourra les libérer. Quant à celle qui lui cachera ses souvenirs, elle devra prononcer une sorte d'incantation en pensant très fort aux souvenirs qu'elle veut cacher...

- Tu crois que Ginny veut faire oublier quelque chose à Harry ? Demanda Sirius, faisant rire la jeune femme. 

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je crois, en fait, que c'est pour Harry qu'elle m'a demandé ce sort, et que lui-même le voulait pour l'un de vous ! 

- L'un de nous ? Demanda Remus. Mais pourquoi ? 

- C'est ça le problème, s'exclama Hermione. Je ne sais pas. J'ai envoyé la page avec une autre lettre, demandant à Ginny une explication, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Et c'était il y a trois heures ! »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air surpris. Ginny était connue pour ses réponses rapides... !

« La date correspond à la notre ? Demanda Sirius qui réfléchissait. 

- Oui, répondit Hermione. Dans un souci de respect du temps, Nous avons décidé que tous les messages devaient correspondre aux deux époques. C'est pour ça que lorsque Dumbledore a fait sa crise cardiaque, nous l'avons envoyé à la même date dans le passé que dans le futur.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être, murmura Remus, perdu dans ses pensées. Je me souviens qu'il y avait cette fameuse attaque de Halloween, que Harry nous a d'ailleurs tous sauvé, bien que je n'ai été mis au courant que le lendemain, vu que c'était une nuit de pleine Lune...

- On a eu une retenue après, fit remarquer Sirius. 

- Oui, ricana Remus. Je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier celle... »

Remus s'interrompit soudainement, ses yeux perdus dans le vague. 

« Remus ? S'inquiéta Hermione. Remus, ça va ? »

Le lycanthrope ne répondit pas, son visage reflétant son trouble intérieur. 

« Je... Je ne me souviens pas, finit-il par dire. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il sait passer ! »

Sirius le regarda d'un air surpris. 

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? Demanda-t-il. Etrange. Moi, je m'en souviens. On a fait notre retenue trois semaine après l'incident. Tu n'étais pas avec nous. C'était une nuit de pleine lune. Je me souviens que pendant toute la retenue, James n'a as cesser de grogner contre McGonagall. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour toi... »

Remus fronçait maintenant les sourcils, fixant son ami. 

« Je me souviens de tout ça, mais... Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler la nuit de votre retenue... Quelque chose m'en empêche. »

La tête entre les mains, Remus ferma les yeux, se concentrant. 

« Je crois que j'ai compris, s'exclama Hermione, attirant sur elle l'attention des deux hommes. 

- Comment ça ? Qu'as-tu compris ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps. 

- Mais c'est très simple ! S'exclama Hermione. Réfléchissez ! Sirius. Que ferais-tu si tu enseignais maintenant dans le passé et que, par un grand hasard, Remus se retrouverait seul pour la pleine Lune ? 

- J'irai l'aider ! S'exclama tout de suite Sirius. 

- Voilà la réponse, s'exclama Hermione. Les maraudeurs ont été séparés lors d'une nuit capitale et Harry, conscient de ce que tu allais subir, c'est débrouillé pour aller t'aider, mais il a bloqué tes souvenirs, car ton ancien toi ne devait pas savoir la véritable identité de Harry McDrell. Or, s'il a fait ce que je crois qu'il a fait, tu as du savoir exactement qui il était la nuit même! »

Remus regardait sa tasse de thé d'un air pensif. 

« Ça semble logique, dit-il finalement. Mais comment dois-je faire pour accéder à ses souvenirs ? 

- Seul Harry peut te le permettre. Il est le seul à connaître le mot qui te permettra d'accéder à tes souvenirs... »

     Tous restèrent pensifs pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant que dire. Dans la tête de Remus, mille et une questions défilaient. Pourquoi Harry avait-il modifié sa mémoire ? Que s'était-il passé cette nuit là ? Quel était le mot qui libérerait ses souvenirs ? Ceux-ci étaient-ils bons ou mauvais ? Las de ne pas avoir de réponse, Remus soupira et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. Il eut la surprise d'y voir Neville Londubat courir sous la pluie dans leur direction. Se levant prestement, Remus alla rapidement ouvrir la porte, laissant entrer un Neville dégoulinant. 

« Ils se sont donnés le mot », grogna Sirius en allant chercher une autre serviette dans la réserve. 

     Neville demeurait au centre de la pièce, aux côtés de la table, les bras tendus sur le côté, comme s'il craignait que les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient de ses manches trempés allaient mouiller, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, son jeans. 

« Que nous vaut cette visite, Neville ? Demanda Remus en faisant apparaître un quatrième tasse de thé qu'il remplit et tendit au jeune homme. 

- Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais passer prendre mon livre aujourd'hui, alors je suis venu ! Tu l'as reçu ? 

- Oh ! Oui, dit Remus en souriant et en passant derrière le comptoir pour chercher le livre de Neville. 

- Bonjour Nev, s'exclama Hermione, faisant sursauter le concerné. 

- Hermione ! Dit-il gaiement en souriant ! Et bien ! Je vois que la famille Weasley va avoir l'honneur d'un nouveau-né prochainement ! »

Hermione sourit en posant délicatement une main sur son ventre. 

« Et oui, dit-elle. Et nous sommes tous ravis ! 

- Je n'en doute pas, dit Neville en saisissant le sac en plastique que Remus lui tendait. Garçon ou fille ? 

- Fille, répondit fièrement Hermione. 

- Espérons qu'elle aura ton intelligence, dit Neville. Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? 

- Ça, c'est une bonne question, dit Sirius en sortant de la réserve, une troisième serviette en main. Tu ne nous l'as toujours pas dit...

- Mais, oui ! Dit Hermione en riant. Ça m'était totalement sortit de la tête... Pourtant, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on lui en a trouvé un... Je l'ai dit à Harry et j'ai pensé qu'il vous le dirait... Mais avec ses vacances...

- Accouche, d'impatienta Neville. 

- Ben, ce n'est pas avant février, mon pauvre Neville... Tu dois attendre encore un peu, plaisanta la jeune femme, faisant éclater de rire les trois hommes. 

- Allez, dit Remus qui voulait savoir aussi. Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? 

- Marion ! » Répondit Hermione en lui souriant. 

     Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, Remus ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Il blêmit fortement et poussa un cri perçant. Tombant à genoux, Remus saisit sa tête entre ses mains, la serrant fortement. 

« REMUS ! » Appelèrent les autres. 

     Mais Remus ne les entendait plus. D'étranges sons se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Des rires d'adolescents, accompagnés des appels désespérés de Sirius, Hermione et Neville. Mais il y avait aussi une voix... Une voix très claire et familière qui parlait dans sa tête. La voix d'Harry...

_******************_

_Thot, dieu égyptien de la magie aux pouvoirs illimités, _

_******************_

_... « Pourquoi ne leur dites-vous pas ? » demanda Remus, sa voix tremblant un peu…_

_******************_

_Exauce cette prière qui t'est adressée._

_******************_

_... Harry se tourna vers lui, souriant doucement, ses yeux vert flamboyant d'amitié... _

_******************_

_Interdit à ce garçon, _

_******************_

_... « Je n'ai pas le choix Remus... Tu dois tout oublier... »..._

_******************_

_L'accès aux souvenirs de cette nuit._

_****************** _

_... « Je ne dirais rien, promit Remus. Je vous en prie. Je ne leur dirai rien... »_

_******************_

_Qu'ils soient bloqués sous un nom, _

_******************_

_... « Je n'en doute pas, Remus... Mais le destin a décidé pour nous... Pardonne-moi... »..._

_******************_

_Qui, une fois prononcé, les rendra à lui. _

_******************_

_... « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Demanda Remus. _

_- Tu t'es évanoui... Viens ! Mieux vaut que tu ailles tout de suite à l'infirmerie. »_

_Sans poser de question, Remus se leva et le suivit, attrapant la cape argentée au passage..._

******************

     Tout tremblait autour de lui. Les étagères, les êtres qui lui étaient chères... Tout tremblait et disparaissait. Les ténèbres entourèrent Remus qui s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux grand ouvert, fixant quelque chose que les autres ne pouvaient voir. Le noir devant les yeux de Remus se fendit, prenant une couleur rouge et il entendit de nouveau ses rires familiers... Des rires du passé...

_FLASH BACK..._

_     Le rire des Gryffondors résonna dans toute la salle commune. Des premières aux septièmes, tous riaient à en pleurer. Remus avait du mal à respirer et se cramponnait de toutes ses forces aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Au milieu de la salle commune, Sirius, ses cheveux noués en catogan, exécuta une série de tour sur lui-même, accroissant la maladresse de ses mouvements. _

_« Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve, chanta-t-il en ouvrant énormément la bouche et en tenant les bords de sa robe de sorcier par le bout des doigts, dans une caricature hilarante de salut. Mon amour, un aussi doux rêve est un présage d'amour. Refusons tout d'eux, que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris... Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur... »_

_Plié en deux, Sirius s'éffondra, incapable de continuer. Les autres Gryffondors tentaient désespérément de respirer. _

_     Aux côtés de Remus, Rose riait comme jamais, tout en prononçant des paroles décousues, parmi lesquels Remus parvint à comprendre : « Trop drôle... La tête de Mcgonagall... Malefoy et Rogue en tutu... »_

_A ses paroles, Remus se rappela fort bien des deux Serpentards, debout au milieu de la Grande Salle, en tutu rose, occupé à danser et à chanter des chansons d'amour, toutes destinées au professeur de métamorphose, folle de rage. _

_« Un dîner inoubliable, parvint à dire James, assis à côté de Lily qui était à moitié à terre, à moitié sur le sofa de la salle commune. Faut qu'on rajoute ça aux Mémoires des Maraudeurs. »_

_Kelly parvint à s'arrêter de rire quelques minutes, ses yeux brillants. _

_« Les Mémoires des Maraudeurs ? Demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »_

_Les quatre concernés se regardèrent d'un air tout à fait sérieux, puis, James, Sirius et Remus se levèrent en même temps et se tournèrent avec synchronisation vers leurs amies. _

_« Mesdemoiselles, dit James en s'inclinant. _

_- Laisser les Maraudeurs, continua Sirius en s'inclinant à son tour. _

_- Vous présentez, dit Peter, s'inclinant et manquant de tomber (NDA : qui a dit que je ne l'aimais pas ?? lolll)_

_- Notre photographe, » dirent-ils tous les trois en désignant Remus qui affichait un sourire amusé. _

_Les quatre jeunes filles se tournèrent en même temps vers le lycanthrope qui rougit fortement. _

_« Décidément Remus, dit gentiment Rose, tu as vraiment beaucoup de talents cachés ! »_

_Et il rougit deux fois plus, faisant rire ses amis deux fois plus qu'avant. (^-^)_

_     Dans la Grande Salle s'était l'euphorie, la joie et les rires. La salle préférée de Remus. Là où il conservait tous ses bons souvenirs avec ses amis. Là où il se sentait le mieux, comme protéger. Il avait entendu ses amis y rire, y pleurer, parfois. Il s'y était disputé, réconcilier et même révéler. Elle était, de toutes les pièces de Poudlard, sa favorite, sa maison. Mais avec la blague qu'avait fait les Maraudeurs durant le dîner, la joie était à son comble, augmentant son ambiance familière et agréable au sens de Remus décuplé par la nuit qui l'attendait._

_      Souriant aux quatre jeunes filles qui étaient ses amies et même un peu plus, du moins pour l'une d'elle, il sortit de sa poche un petit livre qu'il agrandit d'un coup de baguette magique et le leur tendit. Elles s'en emparèrent et se groupèrent les unes auprès des autres pour regarder, sous le regard amusé de James et Sirius, Peter étant occupé à regarder s'il ne restait pas une dragée surprise dans son paquet.  _

_     James lui fit un signe de tête vers le tableau de la grosse dame, et Remus hocha la tête, partant discrètement. La diversion avait été faite, les filles (bien que trois d'entre elles soient au courant de sa condition) ne le virent pas partir et ne se doutèrent de rien. Toutes, sauf une, qui jeta un regard triste vers le portrait avant de revenir vers l'album, contemplant avec amour une photo de Remus, âgé de 11ans, en train d'empêcher Sirius d'abattre un gros grimoire sur la tête d'un James qui ne se doutait de rien. _

_     Mais ça, Remus ne le sut pas. Il courait avec de grandes enjambées vers l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh l'attendait pour l'amener au Saule Cogneur. A cette pensée, il s'arrêta de courir immédiatement. Le Saule Cogneur... Son cauchemar. L'endroit ou toutes ses pulsions qui dormaient au fond de lui, toute cette colère, cette rage, cette envie de tuer, allaient le transformer en loup sanguinaire, décidé à tuer, à se venger... _

_     Beaucoup de rumeur courait sur l'existence des loups-garous. Certains disent que le premier était un homme maudit par une maîtresse en colère... D'autre qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier élevé par des loups, qui, en mordant un homme, avait créé, sans le vouloir, bien sur, la race des loups-garous. Mais Remus, lui, savait une chose. Le premier, celui qui avait été l'Unique, avant de propager sa race, était un homme plein de haine. Une haine qui s'emparait de l'être mordu et qui sommeillait en lui pendant 29 jours, voir 30. Mais un jour, cette haine s'éveillait. Elle s'éveillait à la pleine Lune, transformant l'homme en animal, celui qui se rapprochait le plus à un homme plein de haine : le loup. Un loup, fou de rage, prêt à tuer. Un loup dont le poile était aussi sombre que la haine qu'il ressentait. Un  loup décidé à faire couler le sang... Un loup ayant soif de sang..._

_     Remus s'arrêta et regarda dans la vitre près de lui. La nuit était déjà tomber... Mais la lune n'était pas encore là... Elle viendrait dans trois quarts d'heure. Chacun de ses sens le savait. Chacun calculait la trajectoire de la Lune, sentant, attendant, avec une envie folle, son apparition. Il frissonna, contemplant la neige dehors. _

_     Depuis Halloween, le temps s'était considérablement refroidi, comme s'il souhaitait prouver au monde que, bien que clément au début, le froid était et demeurait toujours là... Les premiers flocons étaient apparus quelques jours auparavant. Remus se souvenait de ce jour. Il s'était réveillé à cause d'une boule de neige que Sirius lui avait lancée à la figure. Et le jeune homme avait fait subir ça à tout les occupants du dortoir. James s'était lancé immédiatement dans la bataille, tandis que Peter avait piqué sa crise pendant plus d'une heure. Mais les trois amis lui avaient lancé une boule de neige en même temps et il était allé faire son boudin ailleurs. _

_     A ses merveilleux souvenirs, Remus sourit. Mais il redevint rapidement grave en pensant au fait que, pour une fois, ce soir là, ses amis ne seraient pas là, pour l'aider... Ces moments qu'ils avaient partagé ensembles sous leur forme animale étaient gravés à jamais dans la tête de Remus. Et même si aucune photos n'avaient été prises de ses fabuleuses nuits, Remus s'en souviendrait éternellement comme étant ses plus beaux souvenirs. Les seuls moments ou il ne s'était pas torturer, mordu, détruit, tout cela, dans une envie de sang... Seul l'amitié des trois autres maraudeurs détruisait la haine qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, l'amitié pure, forte et étincelante de ses amis, ses frères..._

_     Mais voilà, ils avaient une retenue... Et Remus serait seul. Ils auraient pu le rejoindre après, mais la retenue qu'avait les maraudeurs allaient leur prendre toute la nuit ! Nettoyer toute la vaisselle salle du dîner ! Plus de mille assiettes, deux milles plats et couverts... Remus souffla en imaginant ses amis frotter, sans magie, les couverts sals. Il était impossible qu'ils aient finit plutôt... Et McGonagall allait bien les surveiller._

_     Soufflant, Remus reprit sa marche, mais il fut soudainement arrêter par quelqu'un courant derrière lui et l'appelant. Se retournant, il eut la surprise de voir Rose, serrant contre elle une cape argentée bordée de fourrure. _

_« Re... Remus, haleta la jeune file, s'arrêtant à un mètre de lui. Je... Je voulais te donner ça... Avant... »_

_Elle lui tendit la cape et Remus la regarda d'un air surpris pendant quelques secondes, puis sourit doucement. _

_« Rose, voyons, ça n'est pas la peine, je..._

_- Prends-la ! S'exclama la jeune fille en la fourrant dans ses mains. Il fait froid dehors, et... Enfin, elle te sera utile pour demain matin... »_

_     Remus regarda la jeune fille avec tendresse. Rose fixait le sol d'un air timide, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Etait-ce la pleine Lune où son cœur, Remus ne sut pas ce qui lui donna le courage de lever la main et de redresser la tête de son amie. Ses jolis yeux étaient pleins d'inquiétude, de tristesse... Rose McMillan montrant clairement son côté doux, ses yeux de glace ayant disparut. Ils restèrent planté face à face pendant bien dix minutes, Remus, le bras tendu, caressant doucement la joue de Rose en la regardant avec amour, et Rose, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre contre sa poitrine, fixant Remus avec tristesse et douceur. En lui-même, Remus entendait encore le compte à rebours de ses sens : 30 minutes, 50 secondes... Mais il ne voulait pas partir. Pas tout de suite. Pas alors qu'enfin, il pouvait être seul avec Elle ! Elle qui occupait ses pensées et ses rêves... La première, après les autres Maraudeurs, à avoir su qui il était vraiment. La première à lui avoir dit que, Loup-garou ou non, il serait toujours dans son cœur. Si seulement il lui avait dit combien ses mots lui avaient fait du bien, combien ses mots étaient important pour lui..._

_« Si seulement j'avais encore un peu de temps », murmura Remus..._

_     Et la réalité revint. L'instant passa. Le compte à rebours lui cria dans sa tête qu'il restait 20 minutes exactement avant l'apparition de la lune. Brusquement, il enleva sa main du visage de Rose, s'approcha de son visage et frôla ses lèvres, avant de partir en courant vers la direction opposée, laissant une Rose subjuguée, plantée au milieu du couloir. _

_     Souriant et serrant la cape contre lui, Remus dut se retenir de pousser un cri de joie. Il arriva bien vite à l'infirmerie, les joues en feu, et légèrement essoufflé. Il stoppa tout de suite quand il vit Harry McDrell qui semblait l'attendre. De nouveau, cette impression de familiarité l'envahit. En lui, le loup jappa, comme heureux de voir un ami longtemps perdu. Cette réaction, Remus ne l'avait que quand il voyait un des trois maraudeurs. Alors pourquoi Harry McDrell le faisait réagir ainsi ? Pourquoi lui ? Son épouse ne faisait pas le même effet à Remus. Mais lui, si ! Se secouant, il s'approcha doucement de son professeur. _

_« Mme Pomfresh ne peut pas vous conduire, lui dit Harry. Un patient de dernière minute. Elle m'a chargée de vous amené au Saule. »_

_     Remus se contenta de hocher la tête, méfiant. Ensemble, ils s'avancèrent vers la sortie, un silence pesant régnant entre eux. Remus s'aperçut qu'il serrait toujours la cape que Rose lui avait donné. Dans un mouvement rapide, il l'enfila au moment ou ils sortaient du château. Etonnamment, Remus ne ressentit pas le froid de l'extérieur, mais une douce chaleur. Cette cape n'était pas n'importe quoi. Elle tenait la chaleur aussi bien qu'une bouillotte. La serrant fort contre lui, Remus suivit Harry qui approchait du Saule Cogneur. Il le regarda prendre une branche et appuyé sur le nœud de la racine de l'arbre. Harry l'invita à rentrer en premier et Remus s'exécuta. Ensembles, ils débouchèrent dans le tunnel secret. En lui, le compte à rebours lui indiqua qu'il restait 6 minutes et 13 secondes. _

_« Partez, dit Remus. Je saurais fermer la porte de moi-même. _

_- Non, répondit Harry. Je vais venir avec toi. _

_- Mais... Vous n'aurez pas le temps de partir, s'exclama Remus avec inquiétude. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit doucement Harry. Tout ira bien. »_

_     Remus voulut le contredire, mais il ne le put. Ils venaient d'arriver à la cabane hurlante. Entrant précipitamment dans la maison, Remus voulut refermer la porte, mais Harry l'en empêcha. Souriant, il entra dans la cabane Hurlante et barra al porte derrière lui._

_« Mais... Vous êtes fou ! S'exclama Remus. Je vais me transformer ! Partez ! »_

_A lieu de cela, Harry alla s'installer sur une chaise encore en état. _

_« Professeur ! Désespéra Remus. Partez ! Il ne reste que 3 minutes et 5 secondes. _

_- Tu sais exactement à quel moment la Lune va se lever ? Demanda Harry. _

_- Oui, répondit Remus avec précipitation. Et il vous reste 2 minutes 30 avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Partez ! Vite ! »_

_Remus était désespérer. McDrell devait partir. Il devait partir ou il en serait fini de lui. Remus avait beau s'en méfier, il ne voulait pas tuer son professeur. _

_« Pitié, dit Remus. Ne faites pas ça... part... »_

_     Remus fut prit d'un haut le cœur. La lune s'était levée ! Il était trop tard. Trop tard pour McDrell. Remus allait le réduire en charpie et il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Rien, si ce n'est pleurer sur le cadavre de l'homme, en espérant qu'il en resterait quelque chose... _

_     La douleur pénétrait tous ses membres, le transperçant avec une puissance inimaginable. Il poussa un cri de douleur quand ses os commencèrent à changer de forme, se pliant, s'allongeant ou rétrécissant. Tombant à genoux au milieu de la pièce, Remus, malgré sa douleur et sa vue floue, vit nettement son professeur changer de forme._

_« Comment ? Pensa le Loup-Garou. Comment est-ce possible ? Serait-il... ? Lui aussi ? »_

_Mais il fut incapable de penser. Le loup avait prit le dessus, la métamorphose était terminer. Néanmoins, avant de s'endormir au fond de son être définitivement, Remus eut le temps de penser une dernière chose : _

_« Son énergie... C'est celle de James... Et celle de Lily... »_

_******************_

_     Le parc défilait sous leurs pattes puissantes. La neige se soulevait, deux tornades la foulant avec puissance. Le loup poussa un aboiement de joie. Il l'avait dépassé ! Derrière lui, une forme sombre bondit et le dépassa. Elle se retourna vers lui, ses grands yeux verts le dardant avec malice, le défiant de refaire cet exploit. Une langue rose se promena sur les moustaches de l'animal, comme pour dire qu'il trouvait cette idée intéressante. Le loup l'imita, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était intéresser aussi. Alors, avec un rugissement, L'animal partit en courant, allongeant ses longues pattes au bout desquelles des griffes meurtrières étincelait lorsque la Lune se reflétait dessus. _

_     Le loup ragea. Il avait encore de l'avance. Comment le dépasser une fois de plus ? L'idée lui vint facilement. Il allongea ses foulées et le rattrapa un peu. Alors, il bondit et tomba directement sur son compagnon au pelage noir. Il poussa un rugissement, et ils engagèrent un combat amical, se mordant avec douceur, leurs pattes se griffant légèrement. Le loup n'avait pas des griffes aussi tranchantes que le félin, mais il se débrouillait bien. Après quelques minutes, ils cessèrent et se retrouvèrent couché l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux verts plongé dans les yeux gris. Le loup remarqua sa tâche blanche sur le pelage noir de l'animal, ainsi que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui se découpait sur le front de son camarade de jeu. _

_« Bizarre cette cicatrice », dit une voix au fond du loup. _

_     Il se leva et s'ébroua, tentant de faire partir cette présence désagréable en lui. Mais la présence était là et prenait de l'ampleur. Au loin, les premiers rayons d'un soleil d'hiver perçaient les nuages qui approchaient. La lune devint pâle. Sa lumière diminua et le Loup sentit un désagréable picotement sur son flanc. Il jappa. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait encore faire la course avec son nouvel ami. Il voulait encore courir et sentir le vent caresser ses longs poils. _

_     Face à lui, son ami s'était levé et assis, attendait. Le loup poussa un hurlement et partit en courant. Il devait rejoindre l'abri de la boîte bizarre ou on l'avait enfermé autre fois. Peut-être que les rayons de la lune s'y trouvaient encore ? Peut-être pourra-t-il rester là-bas avec le félin et jouer avec lui, jusqu'à la prochaine pleine Lune ? _

_« Tu rêve, lui dit la voix. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester un loup toute ma vie. Tu peux aller ou tu veux, je reprends mon corps. »_

_Le loup accéléra la vitesse de sa course. A ses côtés, le félin semblait prendre ça pour un nouveau jeu  amusant, courant près de lui sans effort. Il ne faisait plus des mouvements aussi grands et gracieux qu'au milieu de la nuit, comme s'il avait sommeil. Oui, c'est ça ! Ils allaient retrouver l'abri de la boîte et dormir. Dormir jusqu'à la prochaine pleine Lune, ensembles. _

_     Mais le loup du s'arrêter de courir, alors qu'il était prêt du Saule. Une douleur sourde s'emparait de ses membres. Il poussa un long hurlement quand il sentit ses os pousser, changer et rétrécir. Il ne voulait pas partir ! Il voulait encore jouer avec son ami. Mais déjà, ses poils disparaissaient, se transformant en cape argentée, en robe noire, pantalon et t-shirt. Ses yeux gardèrent leur couleur ambre et ses pattes prirent une forme différente. Le loup s'endormi, mais pas dans la boîte, comme il le voulait. Il s'endormit au fond de l'humain qu'il était redevenu. _

_******************_

_     Remus ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il y avait de la neige et une lueur orangée. Se redressant, il comprit qu'il était dehors. Il n'avait aucunes blessures, juste quelques égratignure. Fixant ses mains avec bonheur, il sourit. Puis, il redressa la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec une panthère..._

_     Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement. Puis, soudainement, les souvenirs de la nuit avant revinrent prendre leur place dans son cerveau, et il sourit à son professeur. _

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Remus. _

_     La panthère lui montra ses crocs, mais Remus n'eut pas peur. Il savait que c'était en fait un sourire. James et Sirius avaient tendance à faire pareil... _

_« James, dit soudainement Remus. Vous... Non... Ça n'est pas possible. »_

_     Remus ne trouvait pas les mots. L'aura du professeur McDrell... Il l'avait très nettement perçue avant que le loup ne prenne le contrôle de son corps et pensées... Et cette aura, outre l'exceptionnelle puissance, était identique à celle de James et Lily. Deux auras, mélangés en une. Remus fixait son professeur qui avait repris sa vraie forme, bouche bée. _

_     Ses cheveux en bataille... Se sourire malicieux... Jusqu'à sa façon de voler... Et son visage aussi... tout ça criait haut et fort : « James Potter . » Mais ces yeux vert flamboyant... Cette expression amicale... Cette façon de regarder les gens avec attention, compréhension... Tout ça criait : « Lily Evans ! ». Remus s'aperçut alors qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Il haleta d'un coup, puis, brusquement, il se releva. _

_« Vous êtes le fils de James et Lily », s'exclama-t-il, avant de s'apercevoir de son erreur. _

_     Dit à voix haute, ça paraissait ridicule. Ridicule et insensé. Ça ne se pouvait pas. C'était impossible..._

_« Nous avons à parler de beaucoup de chose, Remus, dit doucement Harry. Et si nous allions au chaud. Votre cape vous tient chaud, mais pas la mienne. »_

_     Hochant la tête, Remus le suivit à pas lent. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du visage de son professeur. Lui, si puissant ! Lui, le fils de son meilleur ami ? Mais comment était-ce possible. Remus n'avait jamais entendu parler de personne pouvant voyager dans le temps autrement que par heure. Mais là... Il devait avoir 20ans. Et James et Lily en avaient 15... Donc, il venait de 25 ans plus tard... _

_« Bon sang, s'exclama Remus à voix haute, alors qu'ils marchaient dans un couloir. Vous venez de l'an 2000... »_

_     Il fixait toujours Harry avec une surprise s'accroissant sans cesse. Ce dernier tentait vainement de ne pas sourire, mais c'était avec difficulté qu'il dissimulait son amusement. Rapidement, ils atteignirent la porte des appartements privés d'Harry. Remus les connaissait, car lui et ses amis étaient venus chercher Lily à plusieurs reprises. Harry eut à peine pousser les portes qu'il se retrouva serrer dans les bras de son épouse. Celle-ci semblait soulagé de le voir arriver. _

_« Heureusement qu'on est dimanche, lui dit-elle. Tu as l'air épuisé ! ». _

_Harry lui sourit avec douceur, puis il se tourna vers Remus. La jeune femme sembla alors le remarquer et lui sourit. _

_« Viens t'asseoir, proposa la jeune femme. Pour toi aussi, ça du être une longue nuit. »_

_     Remus lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'un peu intimidé, une foule de question lui traversant la tête. Il enleva sa cape et vit Harry s'installer dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée et il décida de se mettre en face. Harry ne dit rien, semblant attendre quelque chose. Une tasse apparut soudainement sur la tablette qui les séparait et Harry sourit, la prenant. Il but d'un coup le liquide sombre qu'il y avait dedans, soupirant de plaisir. Humant l'air, Remus reconnu l'odeur caractéristique du café (NdA : ouais... le café... mon ennemi juré, dont je suis dépendante, maintenant... à cause de certains lecteurs qui réclament mes chapitres... lolll ! je plaisante ! ^-^ !)._

_« Bien, dit son professeur. Maintenant que je peux tenir éveillé pendant encore une demi-heure (Ginny, assise dans le sofa, pouffa de rire), je suis prêt à répondre à toutes tes questions. »_

_Remus demeura pensif pendant quelques secondes puis : _

_« Votre vrai nom, c'est Potter... Vous êtes le fils de James et Lily... ? _

_- Oui, répondit le concerné. C'est vrai. _

_- Vous venez du futur..._

_- Etant donné mon âge, je suppose que oui... Ou alors mes parents sont drôlement précoces... »_

_Ginny ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, mais elle repris vite son sérieux, bien qu'un sourire demeura sur son visage. _

_« Et vous ? Demanda Remus en regardant la jeune femme. _

_- Mon nom en complet, répondit Ginny, est Ginny Weasley Potter. _

_- Weasley ! S'exclama Remus en souriant. De quel branche ? _

_- Arthur Weasley, répondit en souriant. _

_- Vous êtes... la troisième ? _

_- Heu... je dirais plutôt la septième... »_

_     Remus garda la bouche ouverte face à cette révélation. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement Arthur Weasley, mais sa mère travaillait avec lui. Il savait donc déjà qu'il avait déjà un fils, et qu'un deuxième allait bientôt naître... Sa mère en ferait un arrêt de cœur si elle savait que son collègue allait encore en avoir quatre, après. _

_« Vous... Vous venez de l'an 2000. »_

_Le couple se regarda en souriant et hochèrent la tête. _

_« La vache... murmura Remus. C'est comment la-bas ? _

_- Comme ici, répondit Harry. _

_- Voldemort... commença Remus. _

_- N'existe plus », finit Harry. _

_Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Remus. _

_« Il est mort ? Vraiment ? Qui... Qui a réussi à le tuer ? »_

_La rougeur que prit le visage d'Harry lui répondit. _

_« C'est... C'est vous ? Demanda Remus dont la voix était à peine inaudible, la surprise étant si grande qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler intelligiblement. _

_- Oui, bon, on ne va pas en faire un plat, dit Harry en rougissant encore plus._

_- Un plat ! S'exclama Remus ! Mais c'est génial ! Le fils de mon meilleur ami à sauver le monde... Vous l'avez tué quand ? »_

_Harry semblait énormément gêner. Visiblement, cette conversation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. _

_« 1997, répondit-il finalement. _

_- La vache ! Répéta Remus. Vous aviez seulement 17 ans. **Seulement !** »_

_     Harry baragouina quelque chose, mais Remus ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il était subjugué. Il était face au fils de son meilleur ami, venu du futur, sauveur du monde et de ce fait, le plus puissant sorcier qui existait sur terre... Quelque chose dans son inconscient l'inquiéta pourtant, et cette inquiétude vint à son conscient rapidement. _

_« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? » Demanda Remus. _

_Harry baissa la tête, visiblement fort triste. _

_« Prof... heu... __Harry? Pourquoi vous êtes venu? »_

_Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, échangeant un regard grave avec son épouse. _

_« Je... Je voulais les connaître, dit-il tristement. _

_- Connaître qui ? Demanda Remus, souhaitant ne pas entendre ce qu'allait dire son professeur. _

_- Mes parents », dit Harry froidement. _

_Et le monde de Remus s'effondra. Il voulait les connaître... Mais pourquoi ? Etait-il arriver quelque chose à son meilleur ami et à Lily ? Si oui, quoi ? Hésitant, Remus se décida à parler. _

_« Racontez-moi tout ! »_

_******************_

_     Deux heures. Deux heures étaient passées, et Remus n'en revenait toujours pas. C'était strictement impossible. James et Lily ne pouvaient pas mourir. Pas si jeune. Pas alors qu'ils étaient enfin heureux. La tête entre les mains, Remus tenta d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Cinq ans. Ils leur restaient cinq ans. Puis ils allaient mourir, tuer par un fou. Et derrière eux, seul, abandonné, orphelin, leur fils : Harry Potter. _

_« NON ! Explosa Remus, se levant brusquement. Je ne laisserai pas faire ça. Il n'en ai pas question. Je vais aller tuer ce sale rat et rien n'arrivera ! »_

_     Il s'élança vers la porte, mais fut bloquer par Harry. Une tristesse infinie emplissait son visage. Ses yeux brillaient de chagrin. _

_« Je suis désolé Remus, mais tu ne leur diras rien. »_

_Trop surpris, le lycanthrope resta figé. La colère l'envahit alors. _

_« Comment ça rien ? Mais nous pourrions les sauver. Nous pourrions les sauver et tout changer ! _

_- Oui, répondit Harry. Nous pourrions tout changer. Et qui sait combien de vies payeraient ce changement. »_

_     Le sang de Remus se figea. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il n'avait même pas encore réalisé que la nuit ou ses amis allaient mourir, le monde serait débarrasser de Voldemort. _

_« Va t'asseoir, Remus, dit Harry. _

_- Mais..._

_- Va t'asseoir ! » (NdA : autoritaire le chtit Harry... lolll)_

_Obéissant, Remus alla retrouver sa place. Harry souffla, semblant se préparer à quelque chose de pénible. Il ne s'assit pas, mais préféra se mettre entre Remus et la porte. _

_« Je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit, lui dit-il, Remus se tendant d'appréhension. Il est aussi arrivé d'autre chose... Notamment à Sirius..._

_- Sirius ? Demanda Remus, ne comprenant pas. Comment ça ? »_

_Harry souffla. _

_« Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas te dire tout ça. Tu ne devrais pas savoir..._

_- Qu'est-il arrivé à Sirius ? S'impatienta Remus. _

_- Il a été accusé. A la place de Pettigrow. Il a été condamné à vie. Azkaban. »_

_Remus jura si grossièrement qu'Harry sembla surpris. _

_« Vous plaisantez ? Demanda Remus avec difficulté. Etes-vous en train de me dire que me second meilleur ami, a finit ses jours à Azkaban ? _

_- Oh ! Non ! Il s'est enfouit en 1993 et on a réussi à le faire réhabiliter ! »_

_     Remus souffla. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Une parmi un cauchemar. James et Lily tué. Sirius en prison... _

_« Mais et vous ? Demanda Remus. Ne me dites qu'on vous a confié à moi ?! »_

_Harry sourit face à l'expression horrifier de Remus. _

_« Non. Ma garde est revenue à la sœur de ma mère. _

_- La sœur de Lily ? Cette espèce d'horreur ? Je ne la connais pas, mais rien que d'entendre Lily en parler... »_

_Remus se tut, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. Après tout, Harry avait été élevée par cette femme. Peut-être l'aimait-il. Le sourire qu'affichait Harry lui prouva que ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. _

_« En effet, oui, j'ai été confié à Pétunia... J'avoue que j'aurai préféré être à ta garde, mais bon..._

_- Vous n'y pensez pas ! S'exclama Remus. Confier un bébé à un loup-garou ? Faudrait être dingue ! »_

_Harry lui sourit. _

_« Je t'ai déjà été confié de nombreuses reprise, lui dit-il. Et je n'hésiterais pas à te confier la garde de mes fils, s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, ainsi qu'à Ginny. »_

_Remus fut ému par tant de confiance. Visiblement, le fils de James ne lui ressemblait pas que physiquement. _

_« Vous m'avez rencontré.._

_- Lors de ma troisième année, répondit Harry qui comprenait où Remus voulait en venir. Le premier bon professeur de DCFM que nous aillons eu... _

_Tu es rester dans les mémoires, croies-moi ! »_

_Remus avait de nouveau la bouche grande ouverte. _

_« Pro... professeur ! Moi ? C'est une blague ! _

_- Pas du tout, répondit Harry, riant. C'est même toi qui m'as appris le patronus. _

_- A oui ? » Demanda Remus curieux. _

_     Harry lui sourit et sortit sa baguette. Il ne prononça même pas l'incantation, se contentant de secouer négligemment sa baguette. Un cerf majestueux en sortit, brillant fortement. Quand il eut disparut, Harry passa sa main devant les yeux ébahis de Remus. Celui-ci redescendit enfin de son petit nuage. _

_« James doit être... »_

_Remus s'arrêta. Non. James ne pouvait pas être fier de son fils, vu qu'il était mort. La tristesse s'empara de nouveau de lui. _

_« Pourquoi vous ne leur dites pas ? » Demanda Remus, sa voix tremblant un peu. _

_Harry soupira, las de devoir répéter une fois de plus la raison de son silence. _

_« Parce que si je leur dis, tout changera. _

_- Vous pourriez juste leur dire que vous êtes leur fils. _

_- Oh, ça, ils le sauront. Ils vont le découvrir d'eux même. Mais ils ne doivent pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer. »_

_Remus frissonna. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Harry marcha jusqu'au petit secrétaire de la pièce, tenant un papier dans la main gauche, sa baguette dans la droite._

_« Qu'allez-vous faire ? » Demanda Remus._

_Harry se tourna vers lui, souriant doucement, ses yeux vert flamboyant d'amitié. _

_« Je n'ai pas le choix Remus... Tu dois tout oublier... »_

_Malgré lui, le lycanthrope frissonna. _

_« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, effrayé. _

_- Ils ne doivent pas savoir ce que le destin leur réserve, même si je souhaite autant que toi qu'ils vivent. Tu ne pourras pas garder le silence. Pas éternellement du moins. Je n'ai pas le choix. »_

_Remus se leva, essayant de s'éloigner d'Harry. Assise sur le sofa, Ginny ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer les flammes du feu brillant dans la cheminée. _

_« Pourquoi m'avoir tout raconter alors ? Demanda Remus. _

_- Parce que tu savais qui j'étais. Je te devais des explications. _

_- Pourquoi m'avoir laisser voir qui vous étiez alors ? _

_- Parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser l'un de mes amis souffrir, sans rien faire pour l'aider... »_

_Remus se figea, comprenant. Il avait tout prévu. Il avait prévu que Remus saurait qui il était réellement... Il avait prévu de l'amené ici, pour lui effacer ses souvenirs. _

_« Je ne dirais rien, promit Remus. Je vous en prie. Je ne leur dirai rien... »_

_Harry le regarda, son visage exprimant la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Remus s'aperçut alors de la souffrance et des remords qu'avait Harry à faire ça. _

_« Je n'en doute pas, Remus... Mais le destin a décidé pour nous... Pardonne-moi... »_

_     Il avait parlé si doucement, si gentiment. Remus fut bloquer sur place. Il entendait nettement Harry prononcer une sorte d'incantation, mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger, fixant ses grands yeux verts du fils de son meilleur ami... Une douleur le saisit à la tête et un sifflement désagréable se fit entendre à ses oreilles. Il tomba à genoux, pleurant de douleur. Même sa métamorphose mensuelle ne lui faisait pas aussi mal. Des ténèbres l'entourèrent et il sombra dedans, tête la première, la voix d'Harry lui parvenant en une dernière phrase : _

_« Qui, une fois prononcé, les rendra à lui. » _

_Il sombra dans l'inconscience. _

_******************_

_     Remus ouvrit les yeux, surpris de se trouver installé dans un sofa, devant une cheminée. Il avait bien chaud et se sentait fatigué. Une migraine abominable lui enserrait la tête, le persuadant que bouger n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais la curiosité étant trop grande, il finit par se relever, poussant un gémissement de douleur. Un mouvement sur sa gauche le fit tourner la tête, faisant face à son professeur de DCFM. Remus lui sourit douloureusement, rassuré. _

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Demanda Remus. _

_- Tu t'es évanoui... Viens ! Mieux vaut que tu ailles tout de suite à l'infirmerie. »_

_     Sans poser de question, Remus se leva et le suivit, attrapant la cape argentée au passage. En lui-même, Remus nota que son professeur avait l'air exténué. Bien qu'ayant fort mal à la tête, il pencha un peu la tête pour pouvoir mieux observer Harry sans qu'il ne le voit. Il avait l'air triste, perdu. Remus se sentit triste aussi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait soudainement confiance en lui. Il savait qu'il était son ami, et qu'il ne risquait rien. Face à cette certitude, Remus se figea. La veille, il était prêt à crier sur les toits qu'il était louche et là, il savait qu'il pouvait lui accorder toute sa confiance. _

_« Sans doute à cause de sa ressemblance avec James », pensa-t-il. _

_Quelque chose, en lui, tinta, comme pour lui dire qu'il devait creuser plus profondément dans le sens de cette pensée. Mais sa migraine s'accentua, et il préféra remettre ça à plus tard. Et puis, de toute façon, pourquoi s'inquiéter avec ça ? Harry ne leur ferait jamais de mal. Il était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de confiance. Remus en était maintenant sûr, bien qu'il ne sache vraiment pas pourquoi..._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK. _

     Remus ouvrit brusquement les yeux, surpris de revenir ainsi au temps présent. Tout ce qu'il venait de vivre lui semblait tellement réel... Tellement vrai. Il soupira. Ça n'était qu'un souvenir. Un souvenir qu'il avait récupéré. Lentement, il se releva, et sourit quand il vit Sirius, assis sur chaise, endormi profondément, oscillent dangereusement. 

« Mobilicorpus », dit Remus qui avait trouvé sa baguette sur sa table de chevet. 

     Il sauta de son lit et y installa celui de son ami, qui se blottit dans les draps sans se réveiller. Remus rit un peu du cinéma de son meilleur ami et descendit. Dehors, il faisait jour. Il pleuvait encore, et Remus se demanda quand la pluie laisserait place à la neige. Jetant un coup d'œil négligeant à l'horloge, il vit qu'il était 11 heures du matin. Apparemment, la découverte de son souvenir caché lui avait pris toute la nuit. 

     Il s'installa sur une chaise et fit apparaître une tasse de thé devant lui. Buvant délicatement, Remus resta immobile à regarder la pluie tomber. Il ne savait plus trop à quoi penser. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il avait du se transformer aussi en Loup-Garou cette nuit là... Comment c'était passé la nuit ? Le loup avait-il été plongé dans ses souvenirs oubliés ? Sirius lui avait-il donné sa potion tue-loup pendant son coma ? 

     Soupirant, Remus se leva. Il ne savait plus que penser. Harry l'avait aidé, 25 ans avant. Il l'avait aidé et avait modifié sa mémoire. 

« Contre lui-même, pensa Remus. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si triste. Il doit se détester d'avoir fait ça... »

     L'inquiétude naquit dans le cœur de Remus. Harry n'avait pas besoin de s'en vouloir pour ça. Ce qu'il avait fait était normal et même logique. En fait, si Remus avait été au courant de ce qu'Harry allait faire pour lui, il l'en aurait empêché tout de suite. Maintenant, le connaissant, il devait être bourré de remords. 

« T'es réveillé ? Demanda Sirius, faisant sursauter Remus. 

- C'est moi qui devrais poser cette question dit le lycanthrope en se retournant doucement. Tu avais l'air de bien dormir... »

Sirius lui fit une grimace et fit apparaître une tasse de café qu'il avala d'un coup. 

« Quel sale habitude, dit Remus. Le pire, c'est que tu l'as refilé à ton filleul. 

- Et j'en suis très fier ! » S'exclama Sirius en levant la tête pour bien montrer qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. 

     Remus sourit et s'assit en face de son meilleur ami. 

« Alors ? Demanda Sirius. Pas trop chamboulé ? 

- Non, dit doucement Remus. Juste inquiet. 

- Inquiet ? S'étonna Sirius. 

- Pour Harry, expliqua Remus. Si tu avais vu comme il était triste de faire ça. Comme il était perdu... »

Sirius regarda par la fenêtre d'un air pensif. 

« Le connaissant, dit-il, il doit s'en vouloir et craindre ta réaction. Il a toujours détesté jouer avec la mémoire des gens... »

Remus hocha la tête. 

« Il faut que je lui parle. Et au plus vite ! »

- Mais comment ? Demanda Sirius. On ne le verra pas avant Noël au mariage de Draco... »

Remus fronça les sourcils, pensif. Soudain, il claqua des doigts et fonça vers le seul placard de la petite maison où il habitait avec Sirius. Il prit un impair et l'enfila. 

« Je dois aller voir Hermione, dit-il, ouvrant la porte de la cuisine. Ne m'attends pas ! » 

Et il partit, laissant un Sirius désorienté assis avec une tasse de café vide en main. 

******************

     Harry dodelinait de la tête, tentant de ne pas s'endormir. Jamais la voix de ses collègues ne lui avait semblé aussi soporifique. Mais quelle idée, déjà, de faire une réunion un dimanche matin ! Tout ça pour discuter de l'activité de la veille de Noël et du jour en lui-même. Deux heures, déjà, qu'ils discutaient de ça. Certains voulaient un concours de bonhomme de neige, d'autre une bataille. Soupirant, Harry se redressa dans l'espoir de se réveiller un peu, mais il retomba vite dans son combat contre le sommeil. 

« Et vous, M. McDrell ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Il fallut deux minutes à Harry pour prendre conscience que tous les professeurs le regardaient et que Dumbledore lui posait une question. 

« Quoi ? Heu, je veux dire, pardon ? »

McGonagall souffla d'un air exaspéré, mais Dumbledore répéta patiemment sa question. 

« Oh, dit simplement Harry, essayant de stimuler son cerveau. Pourquoi pas... une patinoire ? »

Tout les professeurs se regardèrent d'un air confus. 

« Une quoi ? » Demanda Carpiel. 

Harry souffla. La fatigue le mettait de mauvais poils... Très, mauvais poils !

« Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il, surprenant tout le corps enseignant. Une pa-ti-noi-re ! Vous savez, cette espèce de chose que l'on appelle glace et sur laquelle on se promène avec des patins ! »

McGonagall ne sembla pas apprécier du tout qu'Harry la prenne pour une imbécile et fronça les sourcils d'un air pincé. Carpiel le regardait d'un air surpris. Flitwick était subjugué et De Vaart semblait souffrir de constipation. Harry nota au passage que Mme Bibine souriait d'un air amusé alors que Vector riait de l'ignorance de ses collègues. Dumbledore, lui, fronçait un peu les sourcils en le regardant. 

« Professeur Vector, dit Dumbledore. Pourriez-vous expliquer à ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est exactement une patinoire ? »

     Et Harry recommença son douloureux combat contre le sommeil. Il ne s'aperçut même pas que l'idée de la patinoire avait été acceptée, et encore moins que les professeurs avaient quitté le bureau. Ce fut le raclement de gorge de Dumbledore qui le réveilla. 

« Vous devriez aller dormir, lui dit le vieil homme. 

- Je sais », dit sombrement Harry. 

Le directeur sourit d'un air amusé. 

« Un point commun avec votre grand-père, dit-il. Vous êtes tous les deux de mauvais poils quand vous manquer de sommeil. Mais il faut dire que votre nuit a du être plus amusante que de plancher sous d'épais dossiers d'attaque décousue de sens par un mage noir complètement cinglé ! »

Harry se réveilla d'un coup. 

« Vous savez ce que j'ai fait cette nuit ? Demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet. 

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Il faut dire que vous n'étiez pas très discret et Hagrid m'a signalé l'étrange apparition de trace correspondant à un gros félin et à un loup... »

Harry prit un air coupable, hésitant à regarder son directeur en face. 

« Je... enfin... Vous n'êtes pas en colère ? 

- En colère ? Demanda le vieil homme. Pourquoi le serais-je ? Vous venez d'offrir l'une des plus belles et des plus délicieuse nuit à ce garçon ! Non, je ne suis pas en colère. Mais vous, vous l'êtes... Et cela, pour une raison que j'aimerai bien connaître... »

Harry baissa encore plus la tête, honteux. 

« J'ai du lui bloquer ses souvenirs, dit Harry. Il avait compris... »

Harry n'osait pas regarder son directeur en face, craignant sa réaction. Il fut surpris lorsque le vieil homme lui dit : 

« C'était la meilleure chose à faire ! Au moins, il pourra les récupérer dans quelques années, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si vous les lui aviez effacé... »

Harry sentit un poids immense le quitter. Dumbledore approuvait ! C'était la meilleure consolation qu'il pouvait avoir. 

« Allez vous reposer, mon garçon. Ou vous risquez de vous endormir dans les couloirs... »

     Harry sourit, soulagé par les paroles de Dumbledore. Il ne sut même pas comment il atteignit ses appartements et ne monta pas jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber dans le sofa et d'endormi profondément. 

******************

« Harry ! S'exclama Ginny, le faisant sortir de son sommeil par un grognement de protestation. 

- Quoi ? Ralla-t-il. 

- Lève-toi espèce de marmotte ! Tu as deux lettres ! Une de Draco, et une de Remus ! »

Cela suffit à le réveiller totalement. Sautant du sofa, il s'empara des deux enveloppes. Il commença par la première qui s'avérait être celle de Draco...

     T'as t'on donné un cerveau à ta naissance Potter ? Ou bien l'as-tu encore égaré quelque part dans le château ? Mais bon sang... Tout le monde connais ta grand-mère maternelle. Tout le monde connaît son histoire ! Tout le monde ? Nonnn ! Pas toi ! Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un seul crétin au monde pour ignorer ça et c'est toi ! 

_     Ta grand-mère n'était pas n'importe qui ! C'était un ministre ! Et pas la moindre ! Celle de l'environnement ! Elle était très appréciée dans le monde de la magie, vu qu'elle y était entrée grâce à sa fille, ou ta mère, si tu préfères. Sa mort à été une catastrophe. L'un des rares ministres à être au courant de l'existence du monde sorcier meurt dans un accident de voiture ! Le plus étrange, c'est que les freins que l'on a accusé n'étaient pas défectueux. Mais on n'a découvert ça que bien plus tard... Si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'elle a été assassinée. Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce que papy Voldie avait un copain qui voulait son poste... En tout cas, veille bien sur ta mère... Histoire que Voldie voudrait finir le travail... Enfin, tu vas me dire : « Il l'a fait ! ». Mais bon. Sait-on jamais ? _

_     Draco. _

     Harry se laissa choir dans l'un des fauteuils. Il aurait du y penser... Mais il fallait avouer qu'il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça ! Sa grand-mère, ministre de l'environnement. Ça, c'était une grosse surprise. Harry soupira. Ses deux parents avaient été plongés dans cette guerre sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Lily, parce que sa mère était une cible de Voldemort et James, parce que son père était un Auror. Et pas n'importe lequel. Le chef des Aurors ! Harry s'aperçut alors qu'il y avait un post-scriptum. 

_PS : Bravo pour Halloween ! __Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Sois tout de même sur tes gardes. Ça ne fait que commencer !_

     Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Compter sur Draco Malefoy pour vous encourager... Il tendit la lettre à Ginny qui la lut ave attention. Harry, quant à lui, ouvrit avec réticence la lettre de Remus...

_Cher Harry, _

_Hier seulement, mes souvenirs me sont revenus. _

Harry blêmit. 

Je t'écris dans le but de te faire savoir que je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Bien au contraire, je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Grâce à toi, une nuit qui aurait été pour moi un cauchemar s'est transformé en partie de plaisir et de jeu. 

_Le fait que tu ais modifier ma mémoire ne me dérange pas. Tu as eu la bonté de les bloquer et non pas de simplement les effacer. Je te supplie de laisser tomber tes remords et de retrouver le sourire. Ce que tu as fait était la meilleure chose à faire. _

_J'espère te revoir bien vite. Lorsque tu seras directeur à Poudlard, j'espère que tu ne seras pas contre la visite impromptue d'un loup et d'un chien. A nous trois, ça promet d'être très amusant ! _

_Bien à toi, Remus Lupin. _

   Harry ferma les yeux, un soulagement immense s'emparant de son cœur. Remus n'était pas fâché ! Il était toujours son ami. Il lui était reconnaissant... Se tournant vers Ginny, il lui sourit tout doucement. 

     La jeune femme, quant à elle, sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Les ténèbres qui avaient entouré Harry avaient disparut. Il rayonnait maintenant de joie et de paix. Se levant, elle alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrassa amoureusement. 

« Tu dois aller te reposer, mon amour, lui dit-elle. Tu répondras à Rem et Draco demain. D'accord ? »

Aucunes réponses ne lui parvint. La tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son épouse, Harry s'était endormi, un sourire aux lèvres...

######################################################################

BONJOUR !! BONSOIR !! (ben quoi ? je sais pas à quel moment vous lisez ça ! ^-^ !) 

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Mhmm ? Personnellement, je n'ai pas d'avis, parce que je me souviens plus de ce que j'ai écris ! lolllllllll ! Je sais ! C bizarre, mais faut pas poser de questions, mon cerveau est sur le mode : en panne ! faut dire que je viens de taper quasiment tout mon chap 9 en 5 heure et que je réfléchis déjà au 10... juste une question : Vous lisez tjs mon blabla ? parce que, ça doit être un peu... casse-pied, pour rester polie ! lolll ! 

Remercier tous Marion ! Elle m'a débloquer dans mon chap ! (devinez quel passage ? lolll !). Oh, bien sur, ccilia m'avait donné une bonne idée, mais j'ai pensé que ça donnerai bien avec le nom de la fille de Ron et Hermione... Enfin soit ! Ct le chap 9(non, sans blague...). Ou le reste du 8, comme vous préférez. Ben pour le 10, je peux rien dire. J'lai pas encore commencer. Mais j'ai déjà son titre... (vite, vite, vite, une idée... lolll). Sans déconner, le titre du 10 : La fée des glaces. Vous en saurez plus dans le chap 10... Que je vais commencer de suite... heu... non, pas tout de suite demain. Si, aujourd'hui, demain, je n'aurai p-ê pas le temps (école de mes... passons). 

RAR : (voir chap 8 pour savoir c que ça veux dire... lolll)

Solar : Et voilà ! G pas écouter ma meilleure amie ! et elle le sait même pas qu'il est finit... elle aime pas HP (bouhouhou... sniff). C pas grave de ce répéter, c le geste qui compte ! j'espère que le 9 est arrivé suffisamment vite ! ^-^

Tiffany : Mes moments préférés... on devrait bien s'entendre ! lolllll ! Oui, c clair que les Serpentards sont vraiment agaçant. Mais les Gryffondors on eut leur petite vengeance comme tu as pu le remarquer ! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine !

Pimousse fraise : merci pour tes encouragements ! c très gentil ! j'espère que ce chap t'auras plu ! A la prochaine ! 

Diane23 : Merci de me dire merci, les autres n'y ont même pas pensé ! lollllll ! vl'a calimero qui se pointe... loll ! Très heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Merci pour les compliments, j'en suis flattée... ! Je pense que ta question a trouver une réponse ici ! ^-^ ! merci de me mettre dans tes préférés, c très gentil (si on m'avait dit ça, je l'aurai jamais cru... tt comme le fait d'avoir 80 reviews...) A la prochaine ! j'espère qu'il t'a plu ! 

A Odiss : j'espère que celui là aussi, tu l'aimera. Je l'ai fait un peu dans la précipitation, parce que je voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps ! 

A Ccilia : Alors ? Heureuse ? Vl'a le 9... Même si toi, tu peux les lire avant tt le monde... lolll ! 

A Clem : ça ne me dérange absolument pas de finir dans tes préférés ! lollll ! ça fait plutôt plaisir même ! Pour répondre convenablement à ta revieuw, On retrouvera Lily dans le 10, c la que tu auras ta réponses (patience), quand à Abel, on sera amené à le revoir, mais pas avant un bon moment ! Mais je te promet de le faire rappliquer au plus vite ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu ! ^-^ !

Mimi-la-pro : me suis pas endormie, et je suis en pleine forme ! (je pète le feu oui !) Comme tu as pu le voir, je suis moins (même pas du tout) sadique dans ma fin du chap... Sauf si tu considère un Harry endormi frustrant... lollll ! A la prochaine ! 

Chen (alias sarah : Contente qu'il t'ai plu. Merci d'aimer mon chtit Harry.  C vrai qu'une fic ou il est prof, c bien ! j'en ai lue une ! (g jamais eut la fin... ___ mais ça m'a inspiré !) Pour le latin, g trouver ses expressions dans le dictionnaire, et g piocher, mais sinon, je ne fais pas de latin (à ma grande peine, j'aurai bien voulu prendre cette option à l'école... ). Quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbie va savoir, mais dans un long... très long moment ! L'avenir te dira quoi ! lolll ! Merci encore pour la review ! ça fait plaisir ! ^-^

Marion-moune : chère correctrice ! je réponds à tes deux reviews en même temps ! la première : on c déjà expliquer. La deuxième : merci de m'aider à me débarrasser de ce maudit 7... ben je l'ai finit un week-end ! lolllll ! merci encore pour les corrections que tu fais ! et dsl d'avoir publier deux chap sans t'attendre ! 

Lyby : ouf ! ça va être long ! lolll ! Tout d'abord : Merci, c'est très gentil ! première longue review ! j'en rêvais ! alors, pour y répondre... : 

Oui, c vrai qu'un Harry pire que Dubois, c bien drôle. Je préfère nettement le comportement de Ginny ! Un vrai plaisir à écrire ! Et à imaginer, surtout ! Je préfère pas donner des jumeaux à Ron et Hermione. Mon but est qu'ils soient trois au départ ! histoire de reformer le trio infernal (au grand désespoir des parents, bien que je n'en parlerai que vaguement vers la fin de la fic ! 

Non, seulement Rosier est un crétin, mais en plus , il va souffrir, je peux te le prédire. Quand à James et Lily, c vrai qu'ils se cherchent, et ils ne vont pas tarder à ce trouver ! Qd au fait que James lui face du charme la réponse est oui, ct uniquement dans le but de savoir pour la blague, mais tu as pu remarquer qu'il a légèrement changé de sentiments... ! Pour le geste de James (qui ne souhaite pas être à sa place ? Il a un de ses bols...) il faut prendre en compte que non seulement ils sont comme frère, mais qu'en plus de ça, ils se connaissent par cœur ! Ma vision de l'amitié de James et Sirius est qu'ils sont très amicaux et qu'ils tirent dans la présence de l'un et l'autre énormément de réconfort. Ce qui va rende Sirius Jaloux quand James prendra son réconfort auprès d'une certaine jeune fille au cheveux auburn... lolll ! Je suis au courant pour Rem ! Et la réponse est très simple et sera expliquer plus tard ! Néanmoins, histoire de ne pas te faire attendre, je peux te révéler que Remus est doué grâce à James qui lui rappelle constamment ce qu'il faut faire. 

La mèches blanche ? Oui, c vrai que c bien ! Personnellement, j'adore... 

Je peux te révéler en exclusivité que plusieurs futuriens vont venir faire un tour dans le passé. Mais qui ? ça demeura une surprise ! ^-^ ! 

Ouf ! voilà la réponse ! J'espère que mes explications t'auront satisfaite et que ce chap t'aura plu ! A la prochaine ! 

Dragonwing : Et voilà ! j'espère que ça t'as plus ! Merci pour les compliments, c très gentils ! ^-^ !

Deedilt : Je réponds aux deux review ici ! lolll ! De rien pour la review ! c normal, j'attend vraiment la suite avec impatience ! Je ne te surestime pas, je dis ce que je pense, et personnellement, je trouve que ce n'est pas la longueur des chaps qui comptes, mais ce qui y est dit ! et je trouve que ce que tu écris dans tes chaps est très intéressant. Pour répondre au reste, merci ! je suis contente que mon petit délire compte de fée t'ait plu ! Pour ce qui est de Rose, Calypso et Kelly, j ai pensé, mais la réponse viendra plus tard ! Pour la secondes review : j'aime beaucoup mon Harry aussi ! Accro ? Mince, y'a personne qui a encore créer un centre de désintoxication à ma fic... A si, j'en connais un ! Il s'appelle the end, mais il arrivera pas avant longtemps. Lol ! A la prochaine ! et merci pour la review ! 

Sisi : merci ! c très gentil ! voilà ! ct la suite ! A la prochaine ! 

Phénix20 : et bien voilà ! Je suis contente que mon histoire t'ai plue ! ct la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plue également ! A la prochaine ! 

Hermione2005 : Que puis-je répondre à ça ? lollll ! et bien voilà ! ct la suite ! Merci pour ta review des plus persuasive ! ce chap est moins long, mais j'espère que tu l'as aimé autant ! et faut pas faire des extinctions de voix pour si peu voyons ! ^.- 

Alliel : Merci ! j'espère qu'il t'a plu ! Il est moins long, mais bon... t'inquiète pas, le 10 promet beaucoup, en longueur ! A + !

Jina : Si tu aime l'action, je peux t'assurer qu'il en aura d'autres, faut juste un peu de patience... (et qlq chap de plus...loll) Merci pour ta review ! A la prochaine !

Et voilà ! Les RAR sont finit ! (alléluia !) 

Disclamer qui me pompe, mais qui est obligatoire : rien n'est à moi, sauf ce que vous avez jamais vu dans le bouquin ! lollll ! 

Quelque chose à dire ? un reproche ? une question ? un commentaire ? je suis là ! Bisous à tous !


	10. la fée des glaces

10 : La fée des glaces.

     Lily jeta violemment son livre de métamorphose sur le mur du dortoir des filles de cinquième année. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux brillant de colère, aucun Serpentard, aussi fou qu'ils soient, n'aurait osé se frotter à elle dans l'était ou elle était. Elle était tellement énerver qu'elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade dans chacun de ses membres. Des larmes de rage sillonnaient ses joues pâles. 

     Aline Fermela ! Ferma là, oui ! Qu'elle pouvait la détester cette Serdaigle ! Avec ces petits airs de sainte ! Lily était tenté entre lui jeter l'Avada Kedavra et l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Serrant son nounours en forme de bonhomme de neige, Lily s'aperçut que s'il était vivant, le dit nounours serait mort ! En effet, elle serait fortement son cou. Lâchant la peluche, elle se laissa tomber dans son lit, essayant de calmer sa colère. Elle ne devait pas s'énerver ainsi. Après tout, un jour ou l'autre, James finirait bien par jeter son dévolu sur quelqu'un... 

« Et ça ne sera pas moi », pensa sombrement la jeune fille. 

     Avec des mouvements brusques et des coups de pieds, elle parvint à dégager sa couverture. Elle se la jeta sur la tête, la faible lumière du jour disparaissant de sa vue brouiller par les larmes. Lily resta là à pleurer. Personne ne vint la chercher, et en elle-même, elle pensa que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Juste pleurer sa douleur. L'amour... Quand elle était petite, elle passait des heures à regarder les étoiles à se demander ou IL se cachait, comment elle LE rencontrerait. Maintenant, elle souhaitait ne plus avoir la réponse à ses questions. Ça lui faisait trop mal. 

     Un mal de tête abominable s'empara d'elle. Merlin, qu'elle avait mal. Pleurer lui faisait mal. Aimer lui faisait mal... Mais qu'est-ce qui était sans douleur dans ce monde ? Lily s'enfonçait dans une déprime, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Les vacances de Noël avaient commencé et, à cause des problèmes extérieurs, les élèves devaient rester à l'école. Elle aurait tant voulu revoir son père, se serrer contre lui et sentir son habituelle odeur de tabac... 

« Quoi que... pensa Lily en souriant doucement. Il ne doit plus fumer maintenant... »

Son sourire disparut quand elle se souvint de la raison de cet arrêt... Saleté de cancer...

     Lily poussa brusquement ses couvertures et s'approcha de la petite fenêtre près de son lit. Dehors, la neige tombait en une véritable tempête. Soupirant, Lily pensa qu'elle aurait bien aimé aller se promener. Elle avait besoin d'air, d'espace. Et elle ne voulait voir personne ! Dans l'état ou elle était, elle risquait de se retrouver à Azkaban pour homicide volontaire... Elle soupira une seconde fois. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ! Quelque chose pour que James la voie, juste un peu. A Halloween, il avait semblé se rapprocher d'elle. Ils s'étaient retrouvés seul... Il l'avait même prit dans ses bras. Ses moments étaient les plus beaux de toute son existence, et elle regrettait amèrement que le devise de Poudlard ne soit pas : Il ne faut pas **embrasser **un dragon qui dort... Mais bon, au moins, il l'avait vue ce jour là. Et puis, il y avait aussi le jour ou il l'avait sauvé des griffes de Rosier et Malefoy... Mais depuis, rien ! C'était à peine s'il la regardait. Et Lily en souffrait abominablement. Elle commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé tous ses moments. 

     Elle se rassit sur son lit attrapant sa peluche et la serrant fortement contre elle. 

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec moi, Vérité ? demanda-t-elle au bonhomme de neige. Pourquoi il ne me voit pas ? Pourquoi il ne peut pas simplement tomber amoureux de moi ? »

Mais le nounours se contentait de la fixer avec un sourire idiot et elle finit par le balancer de l'autre côté du dortoir. 

« Peut-être que si je ne descends pas au dîner, il s'inquiétera », pensa Lily en voyant qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. 

     Mais elle n'avait pas faim. Elle était juste fatiguer. Se blottissant un peu plus dans son lit, elle ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, la rumeur des conversations emplissant la pièce. Mais Lily fit semblant de dormir. 

« Lily ? appela Kelly d'une voix douce. Tu dors ? »

     La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas aller au dîner et LE voir. Elle voulait se tenir le plus loin possible de LUI. Elle ne voulait pas encore LE voir sourire à cette pimbêche d'Aline. Elle entendit Kelly s'approcher. Son amie la borda, faisant naître des remords dans le cœur de Lily. Elle ne devait pas faire croire qu'elle dormait ainsi à l'une de ses amies, si ce n'est la meilleure. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. 

« Tu ne dormais pas ! constata Kelly. 

- Non », répondit Lily.

De voir ainsi Kelly, face à elle, la rendit triste. Une larme roula sur sa joue, inquiétant son amie. 

« Lily, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

Mais Lily n'avait pas envie de répondre. Elle renifla et se blottit un peu plus dans son lit. 

« Je... je crois que je suis un peu sur les nerfs à cause de la fatigue, dit-elle finalement. Je vais rester et me reposer un peu... »

Kelly s'assit près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. 

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Lily ?! S'il y a le moindre problème, tu m'en parlerais... N'est-ce pas ? »

Lily frissonna, mais trouva le courage de sourire et de hocher la tête. Que c'était dur de mentir à son amie...

« Ça va, dit-elle. Je vais bien. Je suis juste fatiguer. Je ne dors pas bien c'est dernier temps... Je vais faire un petit somme, puis, si jamais j'ai faim, j'irai faire un tour aux cuisines... »

Kelly lui sourit doucement. 

« OK ! Je vais manger avec les autres, puis on serra dans la salle commune... Si jamais... Si jamais tu as envie de parler... Je suis là ! D'accord ? »

     Lily hocha vigoureusement la tête en rapprochant un peu ses jambes de sa poitrine et en fermant les yeux. Quand elle entendit les portes se refermer, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement : Kelly était partie. 

     Soufflant, Lily se positionna un peu plus confortablement. Elle avait quelques remords d'avoir cacher la vérité à Kelly, mais après tout, elle n'avait pas totalement mentit ! Elle était vraiment fatiguer ! Et elle ne dormait pas bien du tout ! Chaque nuit était un calvaire ! Lily cauchemardait sans cesse, mais quand elle se réveillait, elle ne se souvenait de rien. De rien, si ce n'est de la voix d'un enfant appelant ses parents. La voix d'Harry McDrell. 

     Elle souffla de nouveau en pensant à son ange gardien. Lui aussi était une source de problèmes insurmontables. Lily n'avait rien découvert ! Pourtant, elle était proche du but, elle en était certaine. En elle, elle se répétait la scène qui avait eut lieu dans la classe de DCFM, juste après la bataille Gryffondor/Serpentard ! Elle était certaine que le nom Patrice n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Harry avait faillit dire autre chose ! Quelque chose d'important ! La clef du mystère ! Car il fallait l'avoué, aucun Harry McDrell n'était né ses quarante dernières années ! Donc, il avait mentit sur son nom de famille... Car Lily était sûre que 'Harry' était son vrai prénom. Il réagissait trop naturellement pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Mais avec McDrell... Chaque fois qu'un élève l'appelait par son nom de famille, il semblait prendre quelques minutes pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait bien de lui... McDrell n'était donc pas son vrai nom... Son nom commençait par un P ! Mais pour le reste... C'était une tout autre affaire. 

     Mais il fallait avouer que quelque chose la préoccupait dans ce P... Lui, si ressemblant de James... Et comme par Hasard, la même lettre... Lily secoua doucement la tête, sa migraine la faisant encore fortement souffrir. Non ! C'était impossible... A moins que... Qui sait ? Peut-être que le père de James avait eut une liaison caché et que le résultat n'était autre que Harry... Mais Lily savait que non. C'était autre chose... Quelque chose de plus... incroyable...

« Mais quoi ? Qui est-il par rapport à James ? Et cette cicatrice ? Pourquoi la cache-t-il ? Pourquoi je réagis bizarrement en la voyant ? Quel est le sens de ses images qui me hantent... ? »

     Tant de question et aucunes réponses ! Lily n'avait qu'entraperçut la fameuse cicatrice et cela à deux reprises. Et à chaque fois, des flashs l'avaient saisie et emporté ailleurs, dans un endroit familier, mais pourtant inconnu. La première fois, elle avait vu son professeur comme un enfant, devant un grand miroir et appelant désespérément ses parents... La seconde avait été plus étrange, plus troublante. Elle l'avait clairement vu devant deux tombes. Il n'était alors plus un enfant, mais un jeune homme. Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, un bouquet de fleure en mains, il semblait terriblement triste. Et toujours, ses mots : « Maman... papa... ». Mais elle n'entendait jamais rien d'autre ! Pouvait-il prononcer d'autres paroles qu'elle ne les percevait pas ! C'était véritablement agaçant ! Sans compter le fait qu'une fois endormie, elle en rêvait. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, mais elle savait que c'était ça ! Elle le savait grâce à l'appel... L'appel de quelqu'un qui est triste. L'appel d'un enfant pour ses parents. Appel auquel personne ne répond. 

     Se retournant avec brusquerie, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Juste dormir... Et sans s'en apercevoir, Lily sombra dans un sommeil lourd et profond ou un enfant appelait encore ses parents... 

******************

     Lily s'éveilla le lendemain au son d'une voix enfantine appelant ses parents. Mais cette voix était devenue si familière et habituelle qu'elle n'y prêta même pas attention. Se retournant dans son cocon, elle jeta un coup d'œil a son réveil. 

« Oh, non, bougonna-t-elle en rabattant les couvertures sur sa tête, empêchant le froid du dortoir de se glisser dans son petit nid. Le premier jour de vacance et je me réveille à cinq heures du matin ! »

     Désespérée, elle tenta de se rendormir. Mais c'était sans compter sur son estomac. Celui-ci criait famine ! Agacée, Lily tira un peu sur sa couverture, juste assez pour que sa tête soit découverte. Elle souffla, et se leva avec peine. Mais quand ses bras sortir de la chaleur protectrice de son lit, le froid qui régnait dans la pièce la convainquit de ne pas bouger. 

« Ça n'est pas possible un froid pareil, pensa la jeune fille. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui cloche ! »

Elle le trouva rapidement. Non loin d'elle, la fenêtre était légèrement entrouverte. 

« Bon sang. Mais elles sont folles ! On va mourir geler ! »

     Lily sortit courageusement de son lit, courut à la fenêtre, la referma et retourna se coucher, claquant des dents. Il faisait vraiment trop froid pour se lever ! Mais une fois de plus, son estomac protestait. 

     Courageusement, elle sortit une jambe, puis l'autre, pour finir par partir en courant vers la salle de bain des filles de cinquièmes années ou la chaleur était garantie. Là-bas, elle prit une douche bien chaude, se sentant réveillée et surtout, affamée. Sortant de la salle de bain avec un peignoir rose bombons qui appartenait à Rose, elle constata avec satisfaction que la chambre s'était réchauffée pendant son absence. Silencieusement, elle farfouilla dans sa malle à la recherche de vêtements propre et bien chaud. Elle finit par trouver son bonheur avec un pull-over vert à colle roulé qui, s'il était un peu trop grand, lui porterait bien chaud. Elle enfila ensuite à la hâte un jeans, et une paire de chaussettes en laine. Enfin, elle mit des bottines qui lui assuraient une bonne protection contre la neige si jamais il lui venait l'envie de sortir. 

     Elle sortit enfin de son dortoir avec l'envie d'aller faire un tour aux cuisines... Attachant ses longs cheveux encore un peu humide, Lily stoppa en apercevant une main qui dépassait du fauteuil près de la cheminée. Bien qu'elle l'eut reconnu, elle s'approcha avec méfiance. Penchant un peu la tête, elle put enfin LE voir. 

     La tête appuyée sur le dossier du fauteuil, ses lunettes tombant à moitié, James dormait paisiblement. Devant lui, un album photo incomplet était ouvert. De toute évidence, le jeune Gryffondor complétait le fameux livre des Mémoires des Maraudeurs la veille et s'était endormi sans le vouloir. Lily sourit timidement et, avec précaution, saisit l'album. Elle avait adoré le regarder et se demandait quelle nouvelle prouesse avait été ajoutée. 

     En prenant l'album, elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il était différent de l'autre. En effet, celui des mémoires était rouge, alors que celui qu'elle tenait dans ses mains était vert foncé. Regardant la couverture, elle vit qu'il était écrit en lettre d'or : « _Mes meilleurs moments à Poudlard ». _Lily sourit, puis alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté. Bien qu'un peu gêner de regarder quelque chose d'aussi personnel, elle ouvrit l'album et fit défiler les pages. Des centaines de photos, toute représentant les années passée à Poudlard, se trouvaient dans l'album. Depuis la première année de James jusqu'à ce jour. Lily rougit en se voyant, main dans la main avec lui, courant pour aller à la salle polyvalente. En elle-même, elle pensa qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir des souvenirs comme ceux-là. Les maraudeurs avaient vraiment de bonnes idées parfois... Rendre un appareil photo invisible et l'enchanter pour qu'il suive leur possesseur vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre en était une ! Sans oublier le mot qui déclenchait la photo. Lily pensa en elle-même qu'une photo d'un James endormi serait une merveille sous son oreiller. 

     Souriant à cette pensée, Lily sursauta quand son estomac poussa une seconde plainte. James remua un peu, paralysant la jeune fille qui, une fois qu'elle se reprit, déposa doucement l'album sur la table la plus proche. Malheureusement, en revenant vers son fauteuil, elle se prit les pieds dans un tapis et s'effondra, la tête la première sur... James ! 

     Sursautant, il se réveilla, les yeux un peu endormis, manquant de faire tomber ses lunettes. Baissant la tête, il fut parfaitement réveillé quand il vit Lily, étalée à ses pieds. 

« Lily ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? »

     Terriblement gênée, elle se contenta de baragouiner des excuses, et prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle avait enfin atteint le tableau de la Grosse Dame quand James la rappela. 

« Non ! Ne pars pas, Lily, reste ! », lui dit-il d'une voix si douce qu'elle en frissonna des pieds à la tête. 

Lily hésita, mais finit par se retourner. James lui souriait doucement, la regardant avec fatigue. 

« Viens t'asseoir », lui proposa-t-il en désignant le fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plutôt. 

     Cramoisie, elle obéit et s'installa. Sa faim s'était décuplé à cause du stresse, si bien qu'elle était prise de véritable crise d'estomac. Un peu timide, elle fixa obstinément le feu, n'osant pas le regarder. Puis, voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard. James la regardait en souriant toujours, la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Un peu gêner par cet examen, elle baissa la tête. 

« Tu allais sortir ? demanda-t-il finalement. 

- Je... non, mais... heu... si tu veux...

- C'est une excellente idée ! J'adorais aller faire un tour dehors ! Avec toute cette neige, dit James qui ne prêtait pas attention à son malaise. Je peux venir avec toi ? »

Lily releva la tête et le regarda un peu surprise. Mais elle finit par sourire avec douceur et hocher la tête. 

« Bien, dit James. Je vais mettre quelque chose de plus chaud qu'un t-shirt et un jeans, et je reviens ! »

     Il partit précipitamment pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu un peu de la même façon que l'était parfois Harry McDrell. Lily eut un frisson en remarquant qu'avec ce pantalon blanc et cette robe de sorcier noire, il ressemblait encore plus à Harry. 

« On y va ? demanda James

- Oui », dit finalement Lily. 

     Ils quittèrent ensemble la salle commune, James fixant Lily, tandis que celle-ci regardait droit devant elle. Chacun tenait fermement leur cape dans leur bras et avaient enfilé leur paire de gants. Sans doute trop prit dans son observation plus que gênante, James ne pensa pas à la marche piéger et oublia de l'enjamber. Lily fit un bon de vingt mètres quand elle le vit s'enfoncer dans les escaliers, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. 

« Quel idiot, ralla James, tandis que Lily se tenait à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber à terre, morte de rire. Lily ! dit-il. Aide-moi à sortir, pitié. »

     Se reprenant avec difficulté, elle lui tendit la main qu'il saisit et tira James vers elle. Quand il fut enfin sortit de son trou, Lily s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient séparés que de ridicules centimètres... Elle prit une tinte rouge vive et, dans un souci de dissimuler sa gêne à James, reprit sa descente dans les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, James la rejoignit à grands pas, sa cape qu'il avait enfilée virevoltant derrière lui. Lily fit de même et, bientôt, ils atteignirent les portes de l'école dans un silence complet. 

     Devant eux s'étendait le parc, encore un peu sombre. La neige avait depuis longtemps tout recouvert et, alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans le parc, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir le lac, complètement geler. 

« Bizarre, dit James en fixant le lac. C'est la première fois que je le vois geler. Même quand il a fait moins 25, il n'y a pas eu de glace... »

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle fixait le lac avec un sourire rêveur. Ça lui rappelait sa mère, cette étendue de glace... Sa mère et son enfance. 

« Oui, dit-elle, rêveuse. C'est bizarre. Mais c'est beau... »

     Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais une boule de neige l'en empêcha. Plier en deux, James riait comme jamais en la regardant. Lily lui lança un faux regard outré, puis, se penchant en avant, elle fit rapidement une boule de neige. Mais déjà, James avait commencé à courir. Pourtant, elle l'atteignit droit sur la tête. Celui-ci se retourna avec un sourire malicieux, puis, il lui tira la langue. 

« On me cherche M. Potter ? demanda Lily en souriant dangereusement.

- Moi ? Mais bien sur, répondit James en lui rendant son sourire. »

Il s'abaissait et fit une boule de neige. Alors qu'il se relevait pour la lancer à Lily, celle-ci lui en envoya une dans la figure.  

« Bien, dit James. La guerre est déclarée ! »

     Alors s'engagea une véritable guerre. Lily riait comme jamais, touchant James à presque tous les coups. Lui, par contre, la manquait assez souvent, la faisant rire encore plus. Quand ils arrêtèrent, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient sur le terrain de Quidditch et que le soleil s'était enfin lever. Il n'y avait étrangement plus aucuns nuages, comme si les rires les avaient chassés. Essoufflé, les deux jeunes Gryffondors se regardaient en souriant gaiement. 

« T'as gagné, lui dit James en s'inclinant. Je me rends. »

     Lily eut un sourire radieux, et lui lança sa dernière boule. La prenant en pleine poitrine, James s'effondra dans la neige en arrière en riant à gorge déployée. Lily s'approcha doucement et le regarda de haut en inclinant légèrement la tête, riant aussi. Des cheveux s'étaient échappés de l'élastique, lui donnant un air négligé qui l'embellissait. James tendit la main et Lily la prit pour l'aider à se relever. Malheureusement, James la tira en avant et elle tomba à ses côtés. James rit de nouveau, et Lily le rejoignit bien vite dans son hilarité. Couché l'un à côté de l'autre, ils riaient, main dans la main. 

« Bon sang, finit par dire James. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé. Faudrait recommencer des batailles pareilles ! C'était trop ! »

Lily tourna la tête vers lui en lui souriant. 

« Ouais, dit-elle, radieuse. En tout cas, on ferait mieux de se lever ou on va attraper la crève ! »

     D'un bond, James fut debout devant elle, lui tendant la main. 

« Puis-je vous aider, jolie princesse ? »

Lily éclata de rire en saisissant sa main, reconnaissant le langage et le ton un peu démodé du compte de fée. 

« Ça aussi, c'était bien drôle, lui dit-elle. Je ris toujours en revoyant Sirius sur son cheval. »

James pouffa, amusé. 

« C'est vrai que c'était pliant. Dommage que tu n'aie pas vu Remus déguiser en Dumledore... C'était encore plus drôle ! 

- Tu aurais du prendre une photo, dit Lily, commençant à marcher vers le château, bien vite suivie de James. 

- Oui. Mais je n'y ai pas pensé. J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi... »

Lily rougit violemment, mais ne détourna pas la tête. Elle lui sourit chaudement, émue. 

« Merci, dit-elle. De t'être inquiété, je veux dire... Et de m'avoir éveillé... »

James lui rendit son sourire, passant les mains derrière son dos, comme s'il avait peur qu'elles ne s'échappent (NdA : ses mains, pas Lily. C'est du dos de James dont je parle !^-^). 

     Un nouveau silence revint, puis, James se décida enfin à dire ce qui l'inquiétait depuis pas mal de temps. 

« Heu... Lily... Pour le bal...

- Oui ? »

Elle sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Allait-il l'inviter ? Elle ?

« Voilà, je me demandais... Si tu y allais avec quelqu'un. 

- Je... non, répondit-elle timidement. 

- Hum, fit James. Ben, tu sais... On doit ouvrir le bal et je me disais... Qu'on pourrait le faire ensemble... histoire de ne pas avoir l'air idiot... »

Lily se força à sourire, bien que déçue. Encore des faux espoirs...

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec Aline ? » demanda Lily malgré elle. 

James la regarda, surpris. 

« Ben... C'est vrai que t'étais pas au dîner... Je me suis disputé avec elle. 

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lily.

- Oh, heu... un truc sans importance... »

Lily n'insista pas, bien qu'elle pensât en elle-même qu'elle devait absolument demander quoi à Calypso. Après tout, la blonde était la seule à être au courant de son amour pour James, vu qu'elle était dans la même salle que Lily lors de la première épreuve. 

     Ils continuèrent à marcher vers le château en silence. Finalement, Lily se tourna vers James. Celui-ci regardait droit devant lui. En elle-même, la jeune fille pensa qu'il était parfois vraiment bizarre avec elle. Une fois il était amical, parfois même plus qu'il ne le convenait à un ami, et une autre, il était distant, gêner. 

« Il y a de quoi devenir Gaga, s'exclama Lily a voix haute. 

- De quoi ? demanda James qui était visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. 

- Oh, rien... dit Lily, rougissant. Je pensais... Harry ! »

Lily eut un grand sourire en voyant Harry, accompagné de Ginny, qui sortait du château, juste devant eux. 

« Bonjour Lily, s'exclama le jeune homme. James ! Que faites-vous là, tous les deux ? »

     Lily rougit sous l'insinuation. Il avait pourtant promit de ne rien dire... Quand elle vit son sourire amusé, elle sut qu'il préparait ce coup là depuis longtemps ! 

« Vous partez ? demanda James, détournant la conversation. 

- Oui, dit Ginny qui avait compris la manœuvre de James. Nous allons au mariage d'un ami en Californie. 

- En Californie, s'étonna Lily. Vous ne passerez donc pas Noël à Poudlard ?

- Non, dit Harry en souriant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. On sera vite de retour. »

Lily lui fit un sourire timide. Harry avait compris la raison de son inquiétude. 

« James, dit Harry. Je pourrais te parler cinq minutes ? 

- Heu... oui. »

Laissant là Lily et Ginny, Harry et James s'éloignèrent. 

« Pourquoi veut-il parler à James ? demanda Lily. 

- Sans doute pour lui demander de veiller sur toi pendant son absence. Avec les Serpentards bien décider à ennuyer le plus de personne possible, ça ne m'étonne pas trop... »

     Lily rougit légèrement et regarda Harry discuter avec James. Ça lui ressemblait bien de faire ça. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils revinrent en souriant. L'un à côté de l'autre, on les aurait vraiment prit pour deux frères... 

« Bien ! s'exclama Harry. Nous allons donc y aller ! J'espère que vous passerez de bonnes vacances et... Joyeux Noël ! »

Lily lui fit un sourire radieux alors que le couple s'éloignait, bras dessus, bras dessous. 

« Ils sont mignons, ensembles, dit Lily. 

- Ouais... fit James. Ils ont de la chance... »

Ils échangèrent un regard gêner, puis retournèrent dans le château. Quand ils rentrèrent dans le Hall, ils suffoquèrent. 

« Bon sang, s'exclama James. Mais quelle chaleur ! 

- C'est parce qu'on vient du dehors, expliqua Lily. Il ne fait pas vraiment chaud ici. Garde ta cape ou tu risque de tomber malade ! »

     James, qui s'apprêtait à enlever sa cape, suivit le conseil de la jeune fille et garda sa cape, bien qu'il lui semblât qu'il faisait une chaleur d'enfer. Pour Lily aussi, il faisait démesurément chaud. Mais elle garda courage et, quand elle arriva dans la Salle Commune, enleva précipitamment sa cape et ses gants. A côtés d'elle, James avait fait pareil. Ils se laissèrent choir dans les deux même fauteuils qu'ils avaient occupés au petit matin. Lily regarda alors sa montre et s'aperçut que seulement trois heures s'étaient écoulées. 

« Les autres ne vont pas tarder à se lever, s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant. 

- Oui, dit James. A moins qu'ils décident tous de faire la grasse matinée. »

Lily sourit en le regardant. James avait fermé les yeux et avait de nouveau appuyé sa tête contre le fauteuil. 

« Fatiguer, M. Potter ? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

James ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre en souriant. 

« Ça peut aller, dit-il. Mais c'est vrai que je ne serai pas contre une petite sieste... »

Il bailla et referma les yeux. Lily secoua la tête et alla courageusement s'asseoir près de lui. James sursauta et se tourna vers elle, surprise. Lily lui fit un sourire radieux, puis pointa sa baguette sur lui. 

« Secham ! » dit-elle.

A la surprise de James, ses vêtements et ses cheveux encore humides à cause de la neige fondue séchèrent. 

« Maintenant, tu peux dormir », dit-elle en se levant et en s'éloignant. 

Mais James l'attrapa par la main. 

« Merci, dit-il, caressant furtivement ses doigts avant de la lâcher précipitamment. Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir ! »

Il se leva, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du visage de Lily. Celle-ci rougit fortement. Et voulut détourner le visage, mais James l'en empêcha. Levant la main, il caressa doucement sa joue. Lily tremblait, paralysée, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. 

« Merci », répéta James. 

     Il lui sourit, déposa un baiser sur la joue en feu de Lily et partit en courant. Ce ne fut que quand il fut rentrer dans son dortoir qu'un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Lily. Il l'aimait ! Elle en était sûre ! Il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'aimer. Ses yeux le criaient, lui hurlaient son amour. Même pendant la bataille de boule de neige, il lui avait dit son amour. Il l'avait dit en prenant soin de ne pas la toucher. Fallait-il qu'elle soit stupide. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte avant. 

« Oui, mais peut-être qu'il ne t'aime pas vraiment... Peut-être est-il juste... intéressé... »

     Lily se mordit les lèvres. Après tout, c'était une possibilité à envisager. Rien ne lui prouvait qu'il l'aimait. Rien, si ce n'est ces yeux pleins de tendresses, sa main brûlante sur sa joue, son sourire quand il la voyait et sa gêne quand elle était trop prés de lui. Lily du poser une main sur son cœur. Etait-ce possible ? 

« Non, murmura-t-elle. Je rêve. C'est ça... Ou bien c'est la faim qui me fait délirer. »

     En-elle même, Lily combattait férocement. Une partie d'elle voulait y croire, une autre refusait catégoriquement. Elle ne savait plus très bien qu'elle impression suivre. Finalement, elle décida de porter foie au deux ! Elle écouterait la première en se comportant le plus gentiment possible avec James, et la deuxième en observant ses réactions, ses paroles et ses yeux, à la recherche de l'étincelle d'amour qui avait rempli ses yeux l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'il la regardait. 

******************

     Deux jours passèrent, et Lily n'était pas plus avancé. James était un véritable mystère ou du moins ses sentiments ! En elle-même, Lily rageait ! Elle était capable de savoir, du premier regard, quelle fille était sympa, laquelle était une peste, et laquelle était amoureuse de telle personne. Mais les garçons demeuraient un mystère. Elle était strictement incapable d'interpréter leur regard, leur sourire. Et pourtant, elle aurait bien eut besoin de ce don pour James ! Mais pourquoi diable n'y arrivait-elle pas ? 

     Assise dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune, fixant les flammes mourantes de la cheminée, Lily souffla. Minuit avait sonné depuis longtemps, mais elle ne trouvait pas le repos, cherchant un indice sur les sentiments de James. Mais à peine en avait-elle trouvé un que son côté pessimiste le détruisait à coup de machette ! 

     En deux jours d'observations, pourtant, Lily avait appris beaucoup de chose... James avait des yeux magnifiques... Lily secoua la tête. Ça n'était pas ce à quoi elle voulait penser, voyons ! (NdA : ouais... C'est ça... on la croit... loll). En premier lieu, elle avait remarqué que Sirius et Remus passait un temps fou à observer avec amusement tout ce qu'il se passait entre James et elle, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de l'intriguer. Après tout, pourquoi agir ainsi, si ce n'est pour informer James des sentiments qu'elle aurait éventuellement pour lui ? 

« Pour pouvoir mieux se moquer de toi ! »

     Lily secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée qu'elle savait parfaitement fausse. En seconds lieux, James ! Il se comportait avec elle comme si elle était faite de porcelaine. Eternuerait-elle qui lui tendait tout de suite un mouchoir. Marchait-elle en arrière qu'il s'empressait de ralentir le pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Disait-elle vouloir aller se promener qu'il proposait de l'accompagner. Mais bien sur, à toutes ses attentions, son pessimisme répondait : 

« C'est pour tenir la promesse qu'il a fait à Harry de veiller sur toi ! »

Et Lily ne savait plus quoi penser...

     En troisième lieu, il y avait Aline. Ou plutôt, la dispute qu'il y avait eu entre Aline et James. Lily avait interrogé Calypso et celle-ci, en bonne amie, lui avait expliqué qu'Aline avait demandé à James s'il voulait bien allé au bal avec elle. Officiellement, elle y allait parce qu'elle voulait sortir avec James. Officieusement, parce qu'elle voulait rendre Pierre, le gardien de Serdaigle, jaloux. Mais James n'était pas dupe ! Il lui avait clairement dit qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre et qu'en plus de cela, il savait qu'elle ne voulait y aller avec lui que pour rendre le gardien jaloux. Aline l'avait giflé d'avoir ainsi crier à voix haute dans la Grande Salle ses sentiments, et James lui avait rétorqué qu'elle n'était pas une grande perte, ce qui était faux, car il l'estimait beaucoup et avait été blessé à la fois par son comportement et à la fois par sa gifle. 

     Restait à Lily de faire la bonne interprétation du : « j'ai quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! » de James. Bien sur, son côté optimiste s'était donné à cœur joie ! 

« C'est moi, c'est moi, c'est moi ! »

Mais le pessimiste aussi :

« Il t'a juste demandé d'ouvrir le bal avec lui ! Rien d'autre ! »

Résultat, elle était perdue. 

     Pourtant, chaque matin, il l'attendait dans la salle commune. Si jamais elle faisait la grasse matinée (c'était arrivé le jour même), il attendait dans la Grande Salle malgré les protestations de son estomac. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Visiblement, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas venue manger le jour de la fameuse dispute avec Aline l'avait bien plus inquiéter qu'il n'y paraissait. Le jour ou il l'avait embrassé sur la joue, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés pour le petit-déjeuner, il n'avait pas cessé de remplir son assiette, lui disant qu'elle devait rattraper ce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé la veille. En plus de cela, si jamais elle disait qu'elle était fatiguer, il lui ordonnait, presque sèchement, d'aller se reposer. 

     Elle était vraiment perdue. Toutes ses attentions trouvaient une idée négative du genre : 

« Il s'inquiète ! Après tout, si tu tombes malade, il va se retrouver tout seul sur la piste de danse ! »

     Ainsi, le jour avant la veille de Noël, Lily réfléchissait intensément, contemplant la cheminée. Un craquement derrière elle la fit sursauter et se retourner. 

« Lily ? demanda la voix endormie de Kelly. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La jeune fille sourit, rassurée. Si ça avait été James, elle se serait fait gourmander de ne pas être dans son lit à cette heure tardive. C'est que monsieur veillait aussi sur son sommeil ! 

« Je réfléchissais, répondit Lily en regardant Kelly qui s'asseyait non loin d'elle, vêtue de son habituel pyjama trouer, comme tous ces vêtements. 

- A Quoi ? demanda la jeune fille, faisant rougir Lily. 

- Elle réfléchissait à James, s'exclama Calypso en surgissant des escaliers, son t-shirt gris à moitié sortit de son jogging noir.  

- James ? s'étonna Rose qui suivait, une robe de chambre coûteuse couvrant sa robe de nuit blanche à dentelle. T'as des vues sur notre capitaine et poursuiveur ? »

Lily avait viré au rouge cramoisi. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à elle. 

« Je le savais, s'exclama Kelly. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Quel couple ! Je pourrai être demoiselle d'honneur ?

- Hé ! protesta Calypso. De un, faudrait déjà que le couple se forme. De deux, JE serais demoiselle d'honneur. 

- Ça risque d'être difficile, intervint Rose. Ils sont tellement timides tous les deux qu'ils ne voient même pas que l'autre à les mêmes sentiments. Et JE serais la demoiselle d'honneur. 

- L'amour rend aveugle », dit une voix masculine, qui appartenait à Remus. 

Lily le regarda d'un air atterré. Remus ! Si lui était au courant James aussi ! Remus se tourna vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil. 

« T'inquiète va, lui dit-il. James ne sait rien. Et il dort comme un bébé. 

- Y'a intérêt, s'exclama Sirius qui surgit aussi. Avec la dose de potion de sommeil qu'on lui a fait ingurgiter... »

Lily n'en revenait tout simplement pas. 

« Vous aviez prémédité cette... rencontre ? Réunion ? 

- Réunion en fait, intervint Calypso. 

- Ouais, répondit Sirius. Même si, en théorie, tu devais dormir paisiblement aussi. »

Et il jeta un regard perçant à Rose, Kelly et Calypso qui regardèrent le plafond en sifflotant. 

« Blague à pare, finit par dire Remus. C'est tout aussi bien si tu es là. Une question : Aimes-tu James ?

- Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu sais la réponse ? intervint Kelly. 

- Demande ça à Rose, elle a fait la même bourde, répliqua le lycanthrope. Alors ? » 

Lily rougit fortement, baissant un peu la tête. Son visage devait être la principale source de chaleur de la pièce tellement il était rouge ! 

« Ben... Je...

- Mais c'est évident, non ? demanda Calypso. Cessez de l'importuner avec vos questions stupides ! Parlons plutôt de notre plan d'attaque. 

- Un plan d'attaque ? interrogea Lily, surprise. 

- Ben ouais ! dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Pour vous pousser l'un et l'autre à vous dire vos sentiments ! »

Lily rougit légèrement, mais se sentit agacée. 

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, dit-elle un peu froidement. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas ! Et si James m'aime vraiment, il le dira en temps et en heure, quand il sera prêt ! »

Les autres la regardèrent d'un air surpris. 

« Elle le défend déjà, dit Rose avec un sourire amusé. Si c'est pas mignon...

- Vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, dit Sirius. 

- C'est incontestable ! ajouta Remus. 

- Et visible, renchérit Kelly.

- Oh, ça suffit ! s'exclama Lily en se levant. Régler déjà vos propres problèmes de cœurs, puis nous verrons après ! »

Quatre de ses amis baissèrent la tête, alors que Calypso pouffait de rire. 

« Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Cal, persifla Lily. 

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda une voix masculine des escaliers. 

Lily se retourna doucement en reconnaissant la voix de James. Celui-ci, à moitié endormit, les regardait tour à tour d'un air mi-surpris, mi-endormi. 

« Pourquoi, vous êtes tous... là ? Il est... bon sang, une heure du matin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Les autres se regardèrent d'un air un peu surpris. James promenait son regard sur Kelly, Rose, Calypso, Sirius et Remus, et ne semblait pas encore avoir remarquer Lily. Quand ses yeux fatiguer la virent enfin, ils lancèrent des éclairs et devinrent dure. 

« C'est vous qui l'avez réveillé ? demanda-t-il durement à ses amis. 

- Non ! s'offensa Kelly. Elle était là avant n... »

     La jeune Gryffondor se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur. James fonça littéralement sur Lily et l'attrapa par le bras. Sans lui laisser le temps de rien dire, il l'attira dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année et claqua la porte derrière eux. 

     Paralysée, Lily fixait James qui la regardait, son air fatiguer persistant, les sourcils froncés. 

« Lily, finit-il par dire. Va te coucher ! »

La jeune fille le fixa d'un air un peu perplexe. Il plaisantait là ? Tout ça parce qu'elle ne dormait pas ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? 

« Tu te prends pour quoi ? Mon père ? » fit-elle durement.

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. James avait l'air offensé ou plutôt blessé. 

« James, dit-elle doucement. Je suis désolé, mais... »

     Il jetait des regards surpris au dortoir des filles, semblant s'être réveillé. Lily se mordit la lèvre... Le pauvre dormait à moitié et semblait s'être aperçut de l'endroit ou il était.  Et apparemment, son comportement, quelques minutes avant, était le résultat d'un sommeil retenu. James porta son regard sur elle et plongea son regard dans ses yeux. Lily resta paralysée, puis, soudainement, James vacilla. 

« Ma parole ! s'exclama Lily en allant le rattraper. Mais c'est qu'ils lui ont vraiment fait boire une potion de sommeil ! »

Non sans difficulté, elle le tira jusqu'à son lit. James ne dormait pas, mais semblait avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. 

« Lily, fit-il. Es-tu un rêve ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, trop occupé à essayer de le hisser sur son lit. 

« Tu es un ange, fit James. Mon ange ! »

A ces mots, Lily se bloqua. Il l'avait appelé mon ange. 

« Il est à moitié endormi », lui fit son côté pessimiste. 

James leva la main, et caressa les longs cheveux de Lily qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Ses doigts parcoururent ses lèvres avec amour. 

« Ma princesse », dit-il. 

     Et il lui sourit avec amour. James était à moitié coucher par terre. Lily le retenait par la taille et tenait sa tête, agenouillé à côté de lui. Aussi, lorsqu'il s'endormit, la tête de James tomba sur l'épaule de Lily, ses lèvres entrant en contact avec le cou de la jeune fille qui frissonna des pieds à la tête. 

« En quatrièmes lieux, se dit Lily, quand il est endormi, James raconte n'importe quoi ! »

     Elle se releva avec difficulté, tenant toujours James par la taille, sa tête toujours contre son épaule. Lily parvint à installer James dans son lit. Quand il fut coucher, il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, lui sourit, puis se rendormit. Lily le regarda pendant quelques secondes. Puis, doucement, elle tendit les mains et lui ôta ses lunettes qu'elle déposa sur sa propre commode, à côté de la photo de ses parents et d'elle-même près d'une balançoire. Lily sourit en le regardant dormir. Il avait l'air d'un ange, lui aussi. Un ange  fragile, mais fort en même temps. 

     Lily voulut se relever, mais elle s'aperçut alors que James tenait sa main. Doucement, elle essaya de l'enlever, mais le jeune homme la tenait fermement. Elle commença alors à défaire chaque doigt accrocher à sa main droite avec la gauche et retrouva sa liberté. Enfin, elle soupira et le regarda encore un peu dormir. Incapable de se retenir, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. 

     Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tout les deux ! Même façon de sourire un peu bêtement quand ils dormaient et qu'ils étaient de bonne humeur, même surprotection envers les personnes qu'ils aimaient, même timidité...

« J'aimerai bien qu'on ait les mêmes sentiments, aussi », chuchota Lily. 

Elle se pencha doucement, et effleura son front avec ses lèvres. Craignant de le réveiller, elle s'éloigna rapidement. Planté au milieu du dortoir, la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus de lit. 

« J'en connais cinq qui vont mourir », dit-elle avec colère. 

Lily sortit du dortoir, descendit les escaliers, tout cela avec une grâce et un calme trompeur. Les cinq autres Gryffondors discutaient dans les fauteuils d'un ton amusé. 

« Alors ? » demanda Kelly en la voyant arriver. 

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort d'insonorisation autour d'eux. Alors elle se tourna vers Sirius et Remus et... :

« NON MAIS VOUS ETES  MALADES ? »

Ils sursautèrent tous et se recroquevillèrent dans leurs fauteuils, terrifié. 

« On a pas idée de faire boire de la potion de sommeil à quelqu'un comme ça, juste parce qu'on veut être sûr qu'il dormira à point fermé ! Vous êtes vraiment irresponsable ! Il pouvait se rendormir à tout moment ! Et si c'était arrivé alors qu'il descendait les escaliers du dortoir des garçons ? Hein ? Plus de James ! Vraiment ! Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas préfète ou vous l'auriez sentit passé. Et maintenant, vous aller vous coucher ! Et tout de SUITE ! »

     Remus et Sirius ne cherchèrent même pas à discuter et s'enfuirent. Les trois filles, elles, restaient là, attendant leur engueulade. 

« Quant à vous, dit Lily. Deux conseils. Ne me donnez jamais de potion de sommeil sans mon aval ou vous comprendrez pourquoi je suis une des meilleures élèves en enchantement (Elles déglutirent d'un air un peu effrayé). Je tiens aussi à vous préciser que James dors dans mon lit. Ne le dérangez pas et débrouillez-vous pour vous réveiller avant lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il comprendra très bien ce qu'il fait dans le dortoir des filles à son réveil, je tiens donc à minimiser la surprise ! Clair ?

- Oui, oui ! » répondirent les trois jeunes filles en prenant leurs jambes à leur cou.

     Lily inspira profondément pour se calmer. Donner une leçon à ses amis étaient une autre, trouver un endroit ou dormir en était une autre ! James lui avait volé son lit, alors ou allait-elle dormir ? Lily jeta un regard désespéré au sofa de la salle commune. Ça ne lui disait vraiment rien. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un lit ! Un lit bien confortable ! Perdue dans ses pensées, Lily détourna l'idée folle qui lui traversa la tête. Mais bien vite, elle la trouva séduisante. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? James avait pris son lit, pourquoi ne prendrait-elle pas le sien ? Souriante, Lily grimpa rapidement les marches menant au dortoir des garçons de cinquième année et frappa délicatement à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre l'autorisation des garçons. 

« Lily ! s'exclama Sirius qui ne dormait pas encore. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? 

- Je viens dormir, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton sévère. 

- Dormir ? demanda Remus en se relevant. Ici ?

- Non, dans votre baignoire ! Mais bien sur ici ! James a pris mon lit, il est normal que j'aille dans le sien ! »

Sirius et Remus échangèrent des regards surpris, devenant rapidement perplexe pour se changer en amusé. 

« Comme tu veux, dit Sirius en se recouchant et en s'installant. 

- A demain, dit Remus en tirant les rideaux de son baldaquin. 

- Heu... A demain », répondit Lily, surprise quant au manque de combativité des garçons pour la protection de leur territoire. 

     Elle n'eut bien sur aucunes difficultés à repérer le lit de James étant données qu'il était le seul à être vide. Du lit d'à côté venait des ronflements sonores produit par Peter qui était le seul à ne pas avoir comploter. Lily frissonna en regardant se lit. Elle ne savait trop pourquoi, Peter ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance.

     Soulevant les couvertures de James, Lily laissa échapper un sourire quand elle vit des vêtements divers empilé et bien caché sous la couette. Très doucement, de façon à ne pas les froisser (James les avait placés de manière convenable et soignée), elle les posa sur la malle de leur possesseur. Puis, aussi rapidement que si sa vie en dépendait, elle alla se réfugier sous les couvertures, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Inspirant profondément, Lily sourit en sentant l'odeur de James. Une odeur fruitée... 

     En elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux dernières paroles de James... Il l'avait appelé mon ange... Un doux sourire apparut sur le visage de Lily tandis qu'elle serait contre elle une partie des couvertures. Etrangement, son côté négatif ne se manifestait plus, comme si le comportement de James l'avait définitivement persuadée de son erreur. Respirant paisiblement, Lily ferma les yeux et se laissa allé. L'odeur de James autour d'elle lui donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité protégée de son amour des ténèbres extérieures qui lui faisaient souvent peur. Lily s'endormi paisiblement, sans même remarquer que ses habituels appels mystérieux n'étaient plus là, ni même la voix de son professeur... 

******************

     Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Lily ne se souvint pas tout de suite de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Ce fut l'odeur fruitée de James qui le lui rappela. Tout en se redressant, elle frotta négligemment ses yeux pour voir qu'une clarté insupportable éclairait la chambre par la fenêtre. Lily savait que cette lumière venait du soleil se reflétant sur la neige qui était sur le toit devant la fenêtre et, bien qu'elle soit heureuse de la présence du soleil, jamais elle n'avait plus souhaité la venue de nuage. 

     Regardant à gauche et à droite, elle remarqua que Sirius, Remus et Peter n'était plus là. Soudain, elle se rappela que James était dans son lit aux dernières nouvelles et qu'il avait de grandes chances d'y être encore. Cette idée la réveilla totalement. Sautant à bas de son lit, elle sortit en trombe du dortoir des garçons, et parcourut le pallier qui la séparait de celui des filles, jetant un œil à la salle commune et ressentant une légère inquiétude en remarquant que personne ne s'y trouvait. Quand elle arriva devant son dortoir, elle stoppa net. Avec une certaine délicatesse, elle ouvrit la porte, passant timidement la tête par l'entrebâillement. 

     Tout comme elle le pensait, trois lits étaient vides. Seul le sien était occupé. Des couvertures, des cheveux noirs encore plus emmêlé que d'habitude émergeaient. Lily sourit et s'approcha. Son sourire s'accentua quand elle vit James, pelotonné dans son lit en serrant Vérité contre lui. Un ricanement attendri lui échappa. Il était terriblement mignon ainsi. S'approchant, elle caressa doucement ses cheveux puis posa courageusement sa main sur son épaule qu'elle secoua. 

« James, dit-elle. James, tu m'entends ? »

Un grognement se fit entendre dans la petite pièce. Lily rit un peu et s'assit sur le bout du lit. 

« James, gourmanda-t-elle. Il faut te réveiller, il est... Mince ! Il est déjà 13 heures ! »

James se redressa subitement, l'air un peu perdu et endormi. 

« Lily ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le dortoir des garçons ? »

Malgré elle, Lily pouffa de rire en secouant un peu la tête. 

« James. Regarde donc autour de toi et redit moi où je suis... »

Il la regarda d'un air perplexe, puis tourna la tête à gauche et à droite. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement sous le choc quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas dans son dortoir. 

« Je suis pas dans le dortoir des garçons, dit James, légèrement hésitant. 

- Non, répondit Lily qui avait envie d'éclater de rire. 

- Je... Je suis dans celui des filles, dit-il sur le même ton. 

- Oui », dit Lily qui pleurait tellement elle avait envie de rire. 

     James la regarda d'un air grave et se leva lentement. Il remit les couvertures en place, attrapa ses lunettes, puis se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain des filles. Arrivé la-bas, il disparut. Lily entendit le jet d'eau s'allumer et James pousser un cri. Sans même s'inquiéter du fait que James n'avait peut-être plus son pyjama, elle courut et rentra dans la salle de bain. 

     Complètement trempé et encore habillé, planté au milieu de la douche, James grelottait de froid. 

« Ça n'était pas un rêve », dit James. 

     Lily n'arriva pas à répondre. Riant comme jamais, elle retourna dans son dortoir, ses bras entourant son ventre. Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit encore un peu chaud, secouer d'un fou rire incroyable. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily riait beaucoup moins. James venait du lui renverser un verre d'eau sur la tête. 

« Alors ça ! »

     Lily attrapa son oreiller et frappa James avec. Voyant un second coup venir, il courut dans le dortoir, laissant partout des petites traces d'eau. Il attrapa le coussin de Kelly et se retourna pour riposter. Riant allègrement, James et Lily jouèrent pendant bien dix minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'oreiller de Lily explose, libérant une tonne de plume dans les airs. Soufflant, ils restèrent planté l'un en face de l'autre. Soudain, James sauta sur Lily, l'attrapant par la taille. Il la fit tournoyer rapidement et, arrivé devant le lit, la fit tomber avec lui. Allongé au-dessus d'elle, il lui fit un sourire vainqueur. 

« J'ai gagné », dit-il.

     Et il se mit à la chatouiller. Lily n'arrêtait pas de rire, tentant d'échapper à James qui s'amusait comme un fou. Finalement, elle parvint à s'échapper en tombant du lit. Elle parcourut la moitié du dortoir à quatre pattes, riant encore. Se retournant, ses cheveux emmêlés comme jamais, elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour quand elle vit James qui, couché sur le ventre sur le lit, la tête entre les mains, la fixait avec un sourire tendre et rêveur. 

« Maintenant qu'on a finit de se livrer un combat sans fin et particulièrement éreintant, dit James, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que je fais dans le dortoir des filles ? »

     Lily cessa de sourire et se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Se relevant, elle alla s'asseoir auprès de James et d'un coup de baguette magique, répara son coussin, faisant disparaître les nombreuses plumes qui s'étaient posé sur le sol. 

« Alors ? demanda James. 

- Er... Ben... »

     Bien que légèrement hésitante, Lily lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Elle omit volontairement la raison de la Réunion de leur camarade, mais elle eut l'impression qu'il s'en doutait. Elle ne lui dit pas non plus ce qu'il lui avait murmuré dans le dortoir, il était déjà fort troubler et gêner de l'avoir traîner dans le dortoir des filles pour qu'elle aille dormir. 

« Désolé, dit-il quand elle eut fini l'histoire. 

- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? »

James se leva sans répondre et alla jusqu'à la porte du dortoir. Il allait sortir quand il s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, plongeant ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens. 

« Désolé d'être si... Protecteur. Laisse moi finir, ajouta-t-il quand il vit qu'elle voulait parler. Je... Je tiens à toi Lily. Beaucoup... Plus que tout en fait... Alors... Fait attention à toi. Je... Je deviendrais fou s'il t'arrivait quelque chose... »

     Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il quitta la pièce et claqua la porte. Lily resta bêtement assise sur son lit, un large sourire éclairant son visage. Elle l'entendit marcher vers son dortoir et fermer la porte. Son sourire s'élargit. Il tenait à elle. Il deviendrait fou s'il lui arrivait quelque chose... Lily poussa un cri de joie et se laissa tomber sur son lit, attrapant sa peluche au passage et le serrant contre elle. 

« Aujourd'hui, Vérité, dit-elle, c'est la veille de Noël... Mais pour moi, c'est le plus beau moment de ma vie ! »

     Elle se leva d'un bond et courut à la salle de bain. Rapidement, elle se doucha et s'habilla de vêtement chaud. Elle savait qu'une activité était prévue et Lily soupçonnait que cela se passe à l'extérieur. 

     Ses cheveux coiffés en tresse, vêtue d'un jeans bleu et d'un pull à colle roulé gris-blanc, de grosse potine aux pieds, Lily attrapa sa cape, ses gants et son écharpe. Rapidement, elle sortit de son dortoir et rejoignit celui de James. Elle frappa doucement, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Surprise, elle poussa la porte. Personne ! Elle haussa les épaules, bien qu'un peu triste de constater que, pour une fois, James ne l'avait pas attendue. 

     Un peu perdue dans ses pensées, elle descendit dans la salle commune, espérant au fond d'elle que James y serait. Mais il n'y avait personne non plus. Lily soupira, un sentiment de tristesse emplissant son cœur. Elle jeta alors un regard à la fenêtre. Si comme elle le pensait, l'activité se faisait dehors, elle pourrait certainement les voir de la tour. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, posant ses affaires sur un fauteuil. La buée sur la fenêtre l'empêcha de distinguer ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Poussant la fenêtre, elle entendit des rires, des cris de joie et quelques-uns de peur. Curieuse, elle se pencha et aperçut le lac... Le lac ou des élèves de l'école patinaient. Bouche bée, elle finit par sourire. 

« Génial ! » s'exclama Lily. 

     Rapidement, elle saisit ses affaires et les enfila. En trois minutes, elle était arrivée dehors et courait jusqu'au lac. 

« Miss Evans, dit une voix qui n'était autre que celle de McGonagall. Venez ici avant. »

Lily obéit et s'approcha un peu craintive de son professeur. Mais celle-ci se contenta de pointer sa baguette sur les bottines de Lily. Alors, par magie, des lames apparurent sur ses semelles. Lily vacilla mais retrouva rapidement son équilibre. 

« Amusez-vous bien », dit McGonagall. 

     Lily lui fit un sourire radieux et rejoignit en trois enjambées le lac. Elle n'osa pas tout de suite aller patiner. Des souvenirs d'enfance défilaient dans sa tête. Des souvenirs merveilleux qu'elle évoquait assez souvent quand elle se sentait triste et seule. Ceux ou elle se voyait, petite, avec sa mère et son père, patinant avec amusement. Lily posa doucement un pas sur la glace. 

« Quoi qu'il arrive, penche-toi légèrement en avant, ma chérie. Ainsi, si jamais tu tombes, tu ne te feras pas mal au dos ! »

     La voix de sa mère résonnait dans sa tête. Elles avaient passé des heures à patinée ensembles ! Lily avait même fait quelques concours et en avait gagné certain. Le patinage était autrefois une vraie passion. Tout avait changé quand sa mère était morte...

     Lily était maintenant totalement sur la glace. Regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut Rose qui tenait Remus par la main. Ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise. Il tremblait un peu et menaçait de tomber. Telle une experte, Lily nota qu'il ne tenait pas ses pieds bien droits. C'était de là que venait son problème d'équilibre. Rose, elle, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait, se débrouillait à merveille. Sa grâce habituelle lui donnait un air de championne. Un peu plus loin, Kelly avançait prudemment, Sirius accroché à l'arrière de sa robe. Soudain, le garçon glissa et entraîna Kelly. La jeune fille éclata de rire, alors que Sirius se massait le bas du dos d'un air souffreteux. 

     Lily sourit à ses scènes. Ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les quatre... Tournant la tête, elle aperçut Calypso en compagnie de Dave. Mains dans la main, ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien, mais se déplaçaient lentement, craignant sans doute une chute. Mais ça n'était pas eux qu'elle voulait voir. Avec rapidité, elle scanna l'étendue de glace et aperçut enfin James. Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand elle le vit, main dans la main avec Aline. En elle-même, une sourde colère pointa son nez. 

« Mais à quoi joue-t-il ? »

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle se mit à patiner dans sa direction, mais une silhouette noire la bouscula. Lily tomba violemment à terre. 

« Oups, dit la voix doucereuse de Severus Rogue. Désolé sang de bourbe. Je t'avais pas vue... »

     Rageant, Lily se releva et épousseta rapidement ses vêtements. Sa colère se changea en peur quand elle vit que Rogue était accompagner de sa bande, mais également de celle de Malefoy. Celui-ci ne semblait d'ailleurs pas très à l'aise sur la glace non plus. Lily sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Soudain, le conseil de son professeur de DCFM lui revint :

« Ne leur montrez pas que vous avez peur. Rien ne fait plus plaisir à cette bande de pervers que de voir la peur sur le visage de leur victime. Soyez forte ! »

     Lily serra les dents et les poings. Tous ses Serpentards étaient forts. Tous étaient dangereux. Mais là, ils étaient sur son territoire. La glace, c'était son domaine. Elle avait appris à patiner avant de savoir marcher. Malgré elle, Lily sourit. Cela surpris légèrement ses agresseurs, mais Malefoy ne se laissa pas aller. 

« Pourquoi souris-tu, Sang de bourbe ? Aurais-tu déjà la visite d'un ange ? Nous ne t'avons pourtant pas tuer... »

Lily sourit encore plus. 

« Alors vous voulez me tuer, dit-elle en riant. Vous parler bien vite... Seriez-vous au moins capable de m'attraper ? »

     Perplexes, les Serpentards échangèrent des regards surpris. Seul Rogue et Malefoy lui lancèrent un regard de défis. Lily haussa les sourcils d'un geste séducteur qui fit frissonner les deux garçons. Même eux n'étaient pas insensibles à son charme. 

« Attrapez-moi, si vous le pouvez ! »

     Et sans attendre, elle s'élança sur la glace. Rogue fit de même après quelques secondes et, bien qu'il se débrouille assez bien en patinage, il lui fut pourtant incapable de rattraper Lily. Sur le lac, la plupart des élèves la regardaient. Les professeurs, bouche ouverte, l'admiraient depuis la berge. Lily n'avait rien fait d'autre que patiner, mais elle avait une telle grâce et une telle confiance que les autres en étaient hypnotisés. Soudain, sans prévenir, Lily sauta en l'air et tourna sur elle-même. Des oooh de surprises se firent entendre alors qu'elle atterrissait avec grâce sur le sol. Consciente des regards de ses camarades, elle ne voyait pourtant que celui de James qui parlait avec Aline et n'avait pas encore vu ce qu'elle faisait. Alors, énervée, elle accéléra sa vitesse et se mit à tourner sur elle-même à une vitesse incroyable à un mètre de Rogue. Celui-ci, bouche bée, la fixait avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. 

     Non loin de là, James fut attiré par ce mouvement si étrange. Ses yeux se posèrent de surprise sur Lily qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Il admirait les mouvements rapides et experts de la jeune fille quand celle-ci s'arrêta. Elle avait sur le visage un regard mutin et déterminé qui lui donna un frisson. En quelques mois, James avait appris que quand Lily arborait cet air là, elle avait quelque chose en tête. 

     En effet, Lily attrapa Rogue par la main et l'entraîna avec elle sur la glace. James en ressentit de la jalousie, mais il s'aperçut aussi vite de sa bêtise : le jour ou Lily aimerait Rogue, les oiseaux s'habilleront de costume d'arlequin. 

     Lily, elle, n'avait même pas conscience du regard de James. Elle était pleine de rage et de colère et quelqu'un devait payer. Qui de mieux que son tortionnaire ? Patinant avec une rapidité effrayante, elle entendait Rogue lui crier de le laisser tranquille. Au lieu de l'écouter, elle se retourna vers lui, attrapant sa seconde main. Lily n'avait plus fait ça depuis des années et elle craignait un peu de ne pas pouvoir supporter le poids de Rogue, mais la tentation était trop grande. Grimaçant légèrement, elle souleva Rogue. Celui-ci, surpris, se laissa faire. Il se retrouva à un mètre et demi du sol, tenant fermement les mains de Lily de peur de tomber. 

« Alors, Severus, lui dit-elle en continuant de patiner. Ça te dit un Axel ? De là où tu es, tu arriveras haut. 

- Pose-moi, Evans ! Sinon...

- Tu n'es pas en position de menacé, Severus », lui cria Lily. 

Le Serpentard se tut tout de suite, s'apercevant de son erreur. Mais bien vite, Lily le reposa sur la glace, stoppant brusquement. Rogue tomba à terre, surpris. 

« Tu n'imagine même pas combien j'aurai voulu te fracasser la tête sur la glace, Rogue. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, c'est la veille de Noël... Ce n'est pas un jour pour mourir. Ni même pour être en deuil... Si j'étais toi, je partirais rapidement avant que je change d'avis. »

     Lily le fixait avec tant de rage que Rogue prit ses jambes à son cou, non sans tomber à de nombreuses reprises. Toujours plantée au même endroit, Lily souffla, la colère retombant. Elle eut un léger sourire en pensant qu'Harry aurait été fier d'elle... Soupirant, elle se sentit encore plus triste quand elle pensa qu'il n'était pas là...

« Lily ! » s'exclama une voix derrière elle. 

Elle se retourna et sourit en voyant arrivé Rose, Kelly et Calypso (NdA : Quoi ? vous vous attendiez à quelqu'un d'autre ?loll). Les trois jeunes filles lui souriaient d'un air radieux, les yeux brillant d'admiration. Quand elles arrivèrent près d'elle, Rose et Calypso parvinrent à s'arrêter, mais Kelly du attraper Lily au passage pour se stopper. Lily n'en fut pas déstabilisé et elle rit d'un air amusé en voyant son amie qui essayait de retrouver son équilibre. 

« Tu nous avais pas dit que tu savais patiner ! s'exclama enfin Kelly quand elle fut stable. 

- Je voulais vous garder la surprise, mentit Lily. 

- Ben pour une surprise, c'est une surprise, s'exclama Rose. Tu te débrouille comme un chef. »

Lily sourit. Elle se sentait déjà mieux... 

« Lily, s'exclama Kelly avec entrain. Tu veux bien m'apprendre ? »

En réponse, Lily tendit la main à son amie, l'invitant à la suivre. 

« Tu vas pas me porter comme l'autre crétin huileux ?demanda Kelly d'un air un peu inquiet. 

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Allez ! Viens ! »

     Et alors commença une après-midi d'apprentissage. Lily appris à Kelly comment se tenir, accélérer, freiner... Et quand son amie sut enfin se débrouiller, Calypso et Rose les rejoignirent. Lily entreprit alors de leur apprendre à sauter de quelques centimètres et à atterrir en douceur. Lily ne remarqua même pas que la moitié des élèves de l'école avaient écouté ses conseils et se débrouillaient beaucoup mieux. Elle se fixait totalement sur ses trois amies, essayant pour une fois de ne pas penser à James, bien que son regard dérivât souvent vers lui. Mais à chaque fois, il était en compagnie des autres maraudeurs et d'Aline. Le côté pessimiste refit surface et à la fin de la journée, Lily s'était persuadé qu'elle était insignifiante et que James ne l'aimait pas. Pourtant, ce fut avec un large sourire qu'elle revint à la tour des Gryffondors, riant avec ses trois amies. Malheureusement, ce fut de courte de durée...

« Demain, c'est le bal de Noël, s'exclama gaiement Kelly en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Hé ! Mais où est mon coussin ? »

     Lily lui envoya en réponse. Kelly leva son coussin en signe menaçant, mais Lily ne s'en préoccupa pas et sortit. Elle ne voulait pas faire de bataille. Ça lui rappelait que le matin même, elle en avait fait une avec James. Non. A la place, elle sortit dehors. Tous les élèves étaient rentrés pour se préparer pour le dîner. La nuit était tombée... Soupirant, elle regarda le lac. D'une formule, elle fit réapparaître les lames à ses bottines. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Ses vêtements aussi changèrent. Son jeans et son pull se fendirent l'un dans l'autre, prenant une tinte bleu-verte. Elle se retrouva bien vite vêtue d'un costume de patineuse artistique. Seul ses bottines, sa cape et ses gants n'avaient pas été transformé. Son écharpe avait pris l'apparence de rubans qui s'étaient enroulé dans sa natte. Souriante, Lily se dit qu'elle aurait pu aller concourir avec les moldus. 

     Elle retrouva rapidement le lac, sur lequel elle fit plusieurs tours, histoire de s'échauffer. En elle-même, elle repensait au nombreux dimanche matin ou elle était allée à la patinoire de la ville, ses patins en main, pour aller patiner. Elle ne savait pas qui était responsable de cette activité, mais elle lui serait reconnaissante pour l'éternité ! 

     Après ses nombreux tours, elle commença à sauter un peu, atterrissant avec grâce. Elle mélangea bientôt danse classique et patinage, retrouvant des gestes familiers, gestes qu'elle n'avait plus faits depuis longtemps. Elle volait sur la glace, inconsciente du froid environnant, pleine de joie. Ses mouvements se firent plus doux, plus gracieux. Ses problèmes s'effaçaient, se fondaient dans la brume qui l'entourait. Les lumières du château lui semblaient lointaines. La nuit l'entoura, mais elle continua de patiner. Son estomac, à un certain moment, l'informa que l'heure du dîner était largement passée, mais elle continua. 

     Soudain, elle entendit un bruit et un cri de douleur. S'arrêtant dans son salchow, Lily regarda autour d'elle d'un air effrayé. Il faisait bien trop sombre. Elle plongea sa main dans sa cape et la sortit. 

« Lumos ! » dit-elle, la voix tremblante. 

Elle ne distinguait rien. Le brouillard s'était levé et de gros flocons de neige tombaient. 

_Esprit, chassé ses ténèbres, _

_Créer des lucioles de Lumières, _

_Qu'elles m'entourent et m'éclairent !_

     Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Des lucioles de lumières l'entourèrent, dissipant un peu l'opacité du brouillard. Lily sourit, mais sursauta quand elle vit quelque chose de sombre à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle parcourut rapidement la distance qui la séparait de cette forme, baguette en main, une incantation dans la tête, un sort sur le bout des lèvres. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre, elle le reconnut. 

« James, dit-elle, surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le jeune garçon essayait de se relever. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne cessait de retomber. 

« Lamos ! » dit Lily en pointant les chaussures de James. 

Immédiatement, il se retrouva avec des patins. Lily l'aida à se relever et il put enfin tenir debout. 

« Merci », dit-il.

Il la regardait des pieds à la tête d'un air un peu surpris. Lily rougit, mais garda un air impassible. Plus question de se faire de fausses illusions. Il fallait mettre les choses au point ! 

« James, dit-elle durement, que fais-tu là ?

- Je te cherchais, dit-il. Le professeur Dumbledore, que j'ai croisé dans les couloirs, m'a dit que tu étais ici. »

Lily sursauta de surprise. Dumbledore savait ou elle était ? Bizarre... Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu lui dirent de rentrer ? 

« Tu patines très bien, dit James, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. 

- Heu... Merci, dit Lily qui essayait désespérément de ne pas baisser la tête. Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

- Oh... Heu... Parce que, répondit James. 

- Mais oui, bien sur ! Tout est expliqué avec ça ! »

James baissa la tête, mais la releva rapidement. 

« Il est 23 heures ! Tu n'es pas venu au dîner et tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole de toute la journée ! Je suis en droit de m'inquiéter, dit-il, énervé. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue près de moi cet après-midi ?

- Je peux te retourner la question ! répliqua Lily. 

- Tu semblais bien trop t'amuser avec les Serpentards ! 

- Si tu voulais participer, tu n'avais qu'à laisser ta chère Aline cinq minutes au lieu de te cramponner à elle ! »

Les yeux de James étincelèrent de rage et il tourna les tallons, patinant vers le sens opposé ou elle était. Lily le regarda partir, mais bien vite, elle se mit à le suivre. 

« James, appela-t-elle. Ne pars pas. »

Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Lily n'osait pas le regarder, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux. 

« Je suis désolé. Je crois que je suis fatiguée... Je n'arrête pas de m'énerver pour rien... »

Elle entendit James s'approcher, mais n'osa pas relever la tête. 

« Tu es nerveuse, dit James. Moi aussi. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. 

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose, commença Lily. 

- De capital va arriver », finit James.

Lily redressa la tête, plongeant ses yeux verts dans ses yeux bleus. Quelque chose d'important... De capital... 

     Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, incapable de décrocher leur regard. Bien vite, ils furent l'un contre l'autre, entouré de neige et de lucioles lumineuses. James leva les mains et en posa une sur la joue de Lily, une sur son épaule. Lily pencha un peu la tête, s'appuyant sur la main gantée de James. Ils se regardaient toujours dans les yeux, un silence pesant les entourant. Lily reprit conscience de l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient quand elle frissonna. James aussi sembla se réveiller. Il enleva ses mains, mais Lily attrapa l'une d'elles. 

« Danse avec moi, James, dit-elle. 

- On est sur la glace, dit-il. On ne peut pas danser avec des patins. 

- Si, dit doucement Lily en posant la main qu'elle tenait sur sa hanche et en prenant l'autre. C'est très facile ! Je vais t'apprendre ! »

     James se laissa faire et quand Lily commença à valser, il n'eut aucun mal à suivre ses pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment une valse car ils devaient faire des pas différents que sur la terre ferme, mais la magie de l'instant semblait les guider l'un et l'autre. 

     Les yeux dans les yeux, une flopée de lucioles tourbillonnant autour d'eux, ils se dévoraient littéralement des yeux. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait conscience que des liens, plus forts encore que l'amour, les unissaient peu à peu. Car non seulement le destin et l'amour étaient à l'œuvre, mais également la magie. Ils étaient destinés ! Et par une danse, sur la glace, ils scellèrent leur vie... 

******************

     Les évènements de la soirée étaient assez flou pour Lily. Couchée dans son lit, elle se souvenait s'être disputée avec James, puis avoir danser avec lui sur la glace. Ça avait été le moment le plus romantique de sa vie. Elle se souvenait avoir tourbillonnée dans les bras de James, et même de l'avoir serré dans ses bras. Elle se souvenait qu'il l'avait appelé mon ange, mais aussi ma fée. Des mots doux avaient été glissés dans leur conversation, et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ils étaient rentrer au château, mains dans la main. Un silence étrange les entourait. Ils avaient rejoins la tour des Gryffondors, et James avait accompagné Lily jusqu'à son dortoir. Là, il avait posé un baiser sur sa main et avait caressé sa joue avec douceur, lui disant bonne nuit. Puis, il avait semblé se tendre et était parti si rapidement que Lily se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour le faire fuir à cette vitesse. 

     Et pourtant, couchée dans son lit, Lily ne trouvait pas le repos. Et pour une raison simple : elle avait terriblement fin ! Elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée et son estomac se plaignait fortement. Elle savait qu'il était fort tard. Ou plutôt fort tôt. Mais elle n'était pas fatiguer. Depuis qu'elle avait dansé avec James, quelque chose la gênait, outre sa faim. Son esprit attendait. Il attendait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle était en ébullition. Chacun de ses membres, de ses sens, lui disaient que quelque chose de capital allait arriver... Ce quelque chose mettait en rapport James... Mais quoi ? 

     Lasse de toutes ses questions sans réponses, Lily se leva et attrapa sa cape. Après tout, autant aller manger quelque chose, puisqu'elle avait faim ! Pourtant, quand elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la présence de James. Souriante, elle le repéra dans un des fauteuils, face au feu. 

« James ? » chuchota-t-elle. 

Un bruit étouffé  se fit entendre et la tête, souriante, de James apparut, légèrement inclinée sur le côté. 

« Lily ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? 

- J'arriva pas à dormir, confessa la jeune fille en s'approchant. Je meurs de faim ! »

Elle sursauta quand James lui tendit avec empressement un sandwich. 

« J'avais faim aussi », expliqua James. 

Lily eut un grand sourire et prit le sandwich, allant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche de James. Elle vit alors le panier repas qui était au pied du jeune homme, remplit de sandwich. 

« Les elfes de maisons et leur proportion », plaisanta Lily. 

     James leva les yeux au ciel pour appuyer le commentaire de la jeune fille et ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire. Leurs yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur et ils étaient l'un comme l'autre beaucoup plus à l'aise. Lily nota en elle-même que son attente avait diminuée, comme si la présence de James auprès d'elle l'avait apaisée. Ils mangeaient en silence, chacun s'observant avec intérêt. 

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue avec nous plus tôt ? demanda James. 

- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Lily. Je crois que j'étais un peu intimidé par le monde de la sorcellerie en première année. Et puis, les groupes...

- Les groupes en s'en moque, coupa James. Tu aurais du venir plus tôt ! »

Lily sui sourit doucement et se leva. Elle s'approcha de James et prit son visage entre ses mains. 

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas vu plus tôt ? demanda-t-elle, s'approchant doucement de lui. 

- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement James. Peut-être parce que je ne devais pas te voir. »

Il entoura la taille de Lily de ses bras, forçant la jeune fille à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ils se regardaient toujours dans les yeux, incapable de se quitter. 

« Merci, dit Lily. 

- Pour quoi ? demanda James. 

- Merci pour tout, répondit-elle. Pour m'avoir vue. Pour m'avoir protégée. Merci d'être là. Merci... Pour plein de choses encore. »

Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule et James appuya sa tête sur la sienne. 

« Moi aussi, je dois te dire merci. 

- Pour quoi ? demanda Lily. 

- Pour être là ! », répondit-il. 

Et ils s'endormirent devant le feu de la salle commune. 

******************

« ON CE REVEILLLE LES tourtereaux », cria Sirius dans les oreilles de James et Lily. 

     Ceux-ci firent un bond de vingt mètres. Autour d'eux, les Gryffondors de toutes les années riaient. 

« Et bien, fit Remus. Avant que vous ne piquiez une crise pour ce réveil spécial, Joyeux Noël. »

     James et Lily, qui s'apprêtaient tous les deux à tuer Sirius, regardèrent Remus d'un air un peu idiot, puis se regardèrent. Lily s'aperçut alors qu'elle était assise sur les genoux de James et se leva précipitamment, sous les regards goguenards de ses camarades. Mais James l'attrapa par la main et leurs regards semblèrent de nouveau ne plus vouloir se quitter. 

« Comme c'est mignon, s'extasia Kelly en jetant un regard évocateur à Sirius qui se gratta la tête et fit semblant de s'intéresser à ses chaussures. 

- Dites, dit-il, enfin à l'adresse de James et Lily. C'est vrai que c'est mignon, mais les professeurs ont demandé l'aide des élèves pour décorer la Grande Salle ! Et en plus de ça, vous avez des cadeaux à déballer ! Alors CESSEZ ça ! »

James et Lily sursautèrent, et leur regard se séparèrent à contre cœur. 

« Bon, bon, s'exclama James. Ne t'énerve pas Patmol ! On y va ! »

     Après un dernier regard, ils montèrent chacun dans leur dortoir. Lily ressentit un manque instantané quand elle ne vit plus James. Elle avait l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus elle se rapprochait de lui. Rentrant dans son dortoir, Lily découvrit une montagne de cadeaux devant son lit. 

« Ben ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'en ai jamais eu autant ! »

     Rose, Kelly et Calypso, qui l'avait suivie, rirent à sa surprise et à sa joie. Lily, sans attendre, s'était jetée sur ses paquets. Assise en tailleur sur le sol, elle déballait ses cadeaux. Chacun était accompagné d'une carte, permettant à la jeune fille d'identifié les expéditeurs. 

     De son père, elle reçut un appareil photo. Lily en fut très heureuse ! Ça lui permettrait d'utiliser la technique des maraudeurs pour se faire des souvenirs ! De sa sœur, elle reçut une épingle à cheveux. Lily la regarda avec perplexité. Pétunia empirait d'année en année ! De Kelly, Lily reçut un bracelet en argent. 

« Kelly ! s'exclama Lily. Mais il ne fallait pas ! C'est trop ! 

- Mais non ! s'exclama Kelly. Je nous ai acheté les mêmes bracelets, expliqua-t-elle en montrant son poignet et en désignant Calypso et Rose ! Il symbolisera notre amitié ! »

Lily sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux et elle serra fortement Kelly dans ses bras. 

« Merci, lui dit-elle. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça me touche ! »

Kelly la serra contre elle en riant gaiement. 

« Hé, s'offusqua Rose. Déballes donc tes autres cadeaux ! »

     Lily lui fit un sourire et attaqua une grande boîte en carton. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit une magnifique robe de soirée de soie verte. Emerveillée, Lily se leva et la posa délicatement sur son lit. La robe était digne d'une princesse. D'une couleur verte foncé, un léger voile blanc tombait à partir de la taille qu'une ceinture argentée entourait. Elle avait un léger décolleté ravissant et de longue manche ample, digne des anciennes princesses de légende. 

« Rose, dit Lily. Je suis sûre que ça vient de toi. 

- Comment as-tu deviné ? » ironisa la sorcière. 

Lily sourit et serra son amie dans ses bras. 

« Merci. Elle est ravissante ! Merci ! 

- Oh, ça suffit, dit la jeune fille. Ça n'est qu'une robe. Pas de quoi faire un fromage ! »

Lily vit qu'elle clignait fortement des yeux, des larmes d'émotions manquant de tomber. Lily sourit à Rose et se pencha vers l'un des derniers paquets restant. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Calypso et celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil en réponse à sa question muette. Soufflant, Lily défit le ruban et découvrit une paire de chaussures assortie avec la robe. Elles étaient merveilleusement belles. Lily fondit en larmes et saisit ses trois amies, les serrant contre elle. 

« Vous êtes trop sympa, dit-elle. Merci ! »

Les filles lui sourirent. 

« Y'a pas de quoi, Lily, dit Kelly. Tu es notre amie après tout ! c'est normal. 

- Et puis, il te fallait une robe de soirée pour le bal, dit doucement Rose. 

- Alors on s'est dit qu'on allait s'occuper de ça », finit Calypso. 

Lily les remercia encore et encore, trop heureuse. 

« Merci, dit-elle pour la centième fois. 

- Oh, allez, dirent les trois h-jeunes filles. 

- Il te reste encore des cadeaux », fit remarquer Kelly. 

Lily lui sourit et alla déballer ses autres paquets. 

     Il s'agissait des cadeaux des maraudeurs. De Remus, elle reçut un livre de comte qui lui fit très plaisir. Elle adorait ce genre de chose. De Peter, un assortiment de friandise légèrement entamée. Sirius, lui, lui avait offert une pochette contenant un miroir, une brosse à cheveux, et autre ustensile. Tous étaient finement décoré et semblaient fort fragile. 

« Hé ben, s'étonna Kelly. Il t'a gâtée !

- De quoi tu te plains, intervint Calypso. Il t'a offert une bague ! »

Kelly rougit et détourna le regard, fourrant sa main droite dans sa poche. 

     Lily aussi était surprise du cadeau, mais ce ne fut rien quand elle découvrit celui de James. Il s'agissait d'un écrin. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit une chaînette en argent, avec, comme pendentif, une fée qui se tenait de profil, son ventre appuyé sur une perle verte. Lily la regarda, bouche bée. 

« Wahou ! s'exclama Rose. C'est superbe. »

Lily rayonnait de bonheur. Avec autant d'empressement que pour le bracelet de Kelly, elle attacha le collier autour de son cou. 

« Les filles, cria Sirius depuis la salle commune. Vous venez ? 

- Ouais, répondirent-elles en même temps. 

- Oups ! s'exclama Lily. Avec tout ça, on est toujours en pyjama. 

- C'est pas grave, s'exclama Kelly en riant. Dumbledore a dit qu'on devait rester comme ça jusqu'au bal. » 

Lily la regarda comme si elle était une pestiférée. 

« Tu plaisante ? 

- Non, répondit Calypso. Et ne pose pas de questions, il n'a rien voulu dire. 

- Je sens la surprise à plein nez, s'exclama Lily en suivant ses camarades. 

- Nous aussi, mais bon. On ne peut rien lui refuser à cet homme », plaisanta Kelly. 

     Riant, les quatre jeunes filles rejoignirent les garçons. Chacun leur tour, ils eurent droit aux remerciements de Lily. Ensembles, ils descendirent à la Grande Salle. Mais ils ne purent y entrer. Les portes étaient fermées et tous les autres élèves, de toutes les maisons, attendaient devant. Tous étaient vêtu de pyjama et les maraudeurs en profitèrent pour commenter ceux des Serpentards. 

« Oh, Merlin ! s'exclama Sirius d'une voix aiguë. Rogue et son pyjama bleu ciel avec des petits nuages... J'en ai des frissons. Sévie chérie ! Tu es superbe ! »

     Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Rogue lança un regard haineux à Sirius et celui-ci haussa les sourcils d'un air aguicheur en lui envoyant un baiser. Rogue sembla terrorisé et disparut dans la foule alors que les Gryffondors de cinquième année tentaient de respirer, mort de rire. 

     Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et les élèves restèrent sans voix. Les tables avaient totalement disparue, mais, en plus de cela, le sol n'était plus fait de carrelage, mais d'une espèce de trampoline.  

« Je rêve, dit Dave qui les avait rejoint. 

- Non, fit Sirius, ou alors on a fumé la même chose ! »

Malgré eux, certains élèves pouffèrent à la plaisanterie. Soudain, Dumbledore sortit de la petite salle se trouvant habituellement derrière la table des professeurs. 

« Allons, chers élèves, dit gaiement Dumbledore. Approchez. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et certains sautillèrent un peu. 

« Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, le sol de notre Grande Salle est légèrement... diffèrent, rit Dumbledore en faisant quelques bons d'un mètre. La raison de ce changement est que j'ai décidé que vous décorerez la salle, tout en vous amusant. Néanmoins, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de problème alors j'ai décidé de vous emprunter vos baguettes magiques. »

Certains élèves poussèrent des grognements, d'autres des cris d'horreur. Rien n'était plus important pour un sorcier que sa baguette. 

« Mais, fit Dumbledore en élevant la voix, ne vous inquiétez pas, elles vous seront rendues quand vous sortirez de la Grande Salle. Je vous demanderais, en attendant, d'apporter vos baguettes à vos responsables de maisons. »

     Faisant contre fortune bon cœur, les élèves se dirigèrent un par un vers les quatre directeurs qui ne semblaient pas très à l'aise. Ils prirent les baguettes des élèves, les mettant dans un carton, chacun correspondant à une année. Ensuite, ils rétrécirent les huit cartons de leur maison et les mirent dans une bourse qu'ils attachèrent à leur robe de sorcier. 

« Bien, s'exclama Dumbledore. Maintenant que tout cela est réglé, je vous invite à décorer la Grande Salle. Vous trouverez les décorations dans toutes ces boîtes. Il y a douze arbres de Noël, tous fixé au... "sol". Ils ne risquent donc pas de tomber si vous sautez à côté. Vous en avez trois par maisons. Bon amusement ! »

     Les Gryffondors se mirent d'accord et prirent trois arbres près des Serdaigles. Les cinquièmes années se retrouvèrent avec les sixièmes et les septièmes, au grand plaisir de Calypso. Ensembles, ils décorèrent un arbre de Noël. Les garçons passaient leur temps à faire des concours de sauts. James et Sirius, par on ne sait quel moyen, se débrouillèrent pour se retrouver dans le sapin, suspendu par le col de leur robe. Ce fut Kelly qui alla les décrocher. 

     Le trampoline ne faisait pas exception à la règle et était enchanté, si bien que les élèves pouvaient sauter à plus de cinq mètres de hauteur. Mike McMillan, avec un bond surprenant, parvint à atteindre le plafond magique, mais il ne put le toucher, retombant. Mais l'élan qu'il avait gagné en retombant de si haut le propulsa et il se retrouva pendu à une poutre du plafond. McGonagall, très énervée, du le faire redescendre à l'aide du sort de lévitation. 

     Bien vite, toute la Grande Salle fut décorée. Les sapins des premières années étaient les plus diversifié. Des guirlandes et des boules de toutes les couleurs avaient été accrochées, sans aucunes distinctions et considérations. Mais cela donnait un air moins solennel à la Grande Salle, dont les autres sapins étaient décorés avec seulement deux couleurs et le même type de boule. 

     Lily sourit en regardant le sol reprendre sa texture originelle alors que les directeurs de maisons redistribuaient les baguettes. 

« Oh, ma chérie, s'exclama Sirius en serrant sa baguette amoureusement dans ses mains. Je ne te quitterai plus jamais ! Non, jamais. C'est décidé ! Demain, on se marie ! » 

Les Gryffondors rirent d'un air amusé au cirque de Sirius. Celui-ci frottait amoureusement sa tête contre sa baguette en la berçant. 

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez mangé ce matin ? demanda Lily. 

- Rien, répondit Kelly en riant. Le petit déjeuné n'a pas encore été servit ! »

Surprise, Lily jeta un regard perplexe à Dumbledore. Celui-ci souriait avec amusement. Soudain, il prit la parole. 

« Chers élèves, je vous demanderais de reculer jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle ! »

     Perplexe, les élèves obéirent. Massé au bout, ils poussèrent des cris de joies en voyant les quatre tables réapparaître, accompagné de leurs chaises et bancs, mais également d'une montagne de nourriture. Le directeur n'eut même pas besoin de leur demander de s'asseoir pour qu'ils se précipitent tous vers leur places habituelles, affamé. Le petit déjeuné commença enfin, au grand plaisir des élèves. Assis tous ensembles, les cinquièmes années s'amusèrent comme des petits fous, riant allègrement au plaisanteries que lâchaient James, Sirius et Remus, Peter étant bien trop occupé à manger. 

     Lily n'écoutait que très peu la conversation, mangeant à toute vitesse. 

« Pourquoi manges-tu si vite ? demanda Kelly. 

- J'aimerai bien aller patiner ! », expliqua Lily. 

     Les autres se regardèrent en souriant : la passion de Lily n'était que trop visible. Elle eut rapidement finit de manger et courut s'habiller, suivie de Rose, Kelly et Calypso. Les élèves n'avaient aucunes activités la matinée et l'après-midi de Noël. Chacun pouvait donc voguer à ses occupations. 

     Une demi-heure plus tard, Lily virevoltait sur la glace. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée mais était la seule à se débrouiller si bien. Les autres la rejoignirent, et bien vite, Rose se mit à donner des leçons à Remus, alors que Kelly faisait de même avec Sirius qui l'écoutait avec attention. Calypso n'était pas venue, soucieuse de la santé de Dave qui semblait avoir attrapé un rhume. James, lui, tentai de convaincre Peter de les rejoindre sur la glace, mais le rat refusait, entêté. 

« Allons Peter, s'exclama James, ça n'est pas dur ! »

     Et il tourna un peu sur lui-même pour confirmer ses mots. Lily rit un peu en pensant que la veille, il n'aurait pas su faire ça. C'était elle qui lui avait montré comment faire durant leur danse... Elle sentit son cœur battre à se souvenir et rejoignit rapidement James. 

« S'il ne veut pas, ne le force pas, dit Lily, faisant sursauter James qui se retourna en souriant une fois la surprise passée. Tu viens ? »

Le sourire de James s'étendit, et il saisit la main que Lily lui tendait. 

« A plus tard Peter », s'exclama James. 

     Et ils s'éloignèrent. Lily passa l'après-midi à apprendre à James le patinage artistique. Il se débrouillait très bien, mais chutait assez souvent, au grand amusement de la jeune fille. James aussi trouvait ça drôle et ils passèrent plus de temps à rire qu'à patiner. La journée passa très rapidement. Ils allèrent déjeuner avec les autres, mais revinrent sur la glace. Lily et James dansèrent une fois de plus, Kelly et Rose les fixant avec envie. Tous avaient remarqué le rapprochement de James et Lily, bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore ensembles. 

« Si tu veux mon avis, s'exclama Kelly, s'est pour bientôt ! »

Et Rose hocha vivement la tête, les regardant danser. 

     A cinq heures, les filles décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se préparer. James laissa partirent Lily avec difficulté. 

« A bientôt, fée des glaces », lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait. 

     Lily se retourna et le regarda avec amour. Un bonheur fou avait saisit son cœur depuis la veille. Plus aucuns nuages n'assombrissaient son cœur, qui n'attendait plus qu'une chose : James. 

     Assise sur son lit une heure plus tard, Lily pensa qu'elle devait lui dire ses sentiments. Elle avait attendu pendant cinq ans ! C'était suffisant. Une partie d'elle refusait pourtant obstinément, effrayé à l'idée de perdre l'amitié de James. Mais son cœur lui criait d'avoir confiance... Lily souffla. C'était trop compliqué pour elle tout ça. Décidé à laisser ses inquiétudes de côté, elle s'intéressa de plus près à ce que disaient ses amies. 

     Elles étaient toutes prêtes, à l'exception de Rose qui peaufinait encore sa coiffure. En elle-même, Lily pensa qu'elle était vraiment ravissante. En effet, vêtue d'une robe de soie blanche, Rose avait relevé ses cheveux en une coiffure compliquée, ses cheveux luisant un peu, donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient mouillée. Elle portait un collier assez beau, mais plutôt simple pour elle qui était si élégante. C'était un cadeau de Remus et Rose ne l'enlevait jamais. Ses boucles d'oreilles, bien que plus coûteuse que le collier, étaient assortit avec ce dernier. Lily avait parfois l'impression d'être un crapaud quand elle voyait l'élégance dont pouvait faire preuve sa jeune amie. 

     Kelly aussi était tout particulièrement jolie. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un catogan, excepté deux mèches qui tombaient sur le côté de son visage. Elle était habillée d'une robe bleue, bien plus simple que celle de Rose et Lily, mais qui lui allait à ravir. Lily aimait tout particulièrement ses chaussures, qui étaient de simples sandales avec de longs lacets qui montait jusqu'au genoux de Kelly. Sa robe lui arrivant exactement à l'endroit ou ses lacets arrivaient, on pouvait très nettement le distinguer. Elle portait un gant de soie blanc à la main gauche, la droite restant libre de façon à ce que la bague de Sirius et le bracelet de l'amitié (comme l'appelaient les quatre jeunes filles, restent visible). 

     Calypso se démarquait assez bien du groupe. Elle portait une robe d'or, ses cheveux blonds relevés en un chignon élégants ou de petites perles accrochées à un fil d'or s'entremêlaient dans ses cheveux. Ses chaussures étaient faites d'or et même ses bijoux étaient en or. Les trois autres jeunes filles avaient été subjuguées en la voyant. Même Rose ne semblait pas aussi jolie que Calypso. 

« Dave ne s'en remettra pas, disait Kelly en fixant Calypso qui vérifiait que son maquillage était bien. 

- C'est clair, fit Lily qui, elle, était prête depuis longtemps. 

- Oh, tu sais, je pense que James non plus ne s'en remettra pas ! » fit remarquer Rose. 

     Lily sourit doucement. Il avait intérêt ! Elle avait prit des heures rien que pour se coiffer. Contrairement à ses amies, ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés. Elle les avait laissés libre, mais avait pris le temps de les boucler, ce qui lui avait pris un peu de temps. Elle portait bien sur la robe et les chaussures que lui avaient offertes ses amies. Comme elles l'avaient pensée, ça lui allait très bien. 

« Bon ! s'exclama Rose faisant sursauter les trois autres jeunes filles. On y va ? »

     Elles sourirent et hochèrent la tête. Lily, elle, sentit une légère boule dans sa gorge. Le soir même, elle allait enfin déclarer ses sentiments à James. Il lui avait manqué pendant tout le temps ou elle s'était préparer, réalisa-t-elle alors qu'elle suivait ses amies dans les escaliers menant à la salle commune. Mais elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant plusieurs personnes retenir leur souffle. D'un commun accord, les filles avaient décidé que Calypso serait la dernière, de manière à ce qu'elles n'aient pas l'air trop simple à côté d'elle. La première était Kelly et, de là où elle était, Lily vit Sirius qui, bouche ouverte, avait pris une légère tinte rouge. 

     Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la réaction de Remus quand il vit Rose. Il la regarda de la tête jusqu'au pied, rouge comme une tomate. Quand la surprise fut passée, Remus sourit à sa cavalière et lui offrit son bras, laissant ainsi le champ libre à Lily, vu que Rose s'éloigna. Lily garda la tête baissée, inquiète. Ne voyant personne s'avancer vers elle, elle redressa la tête. Mal à l'aise, Sirius, Remus et Peter, la fixaient. 

« James... est... déjà partit », dit Remus en détournant la tête. 

Le cœur de Lily explosa en millier de morceaux différents. 

« Partit ? demanda Lily. 

- Oui, fit Sirius. Il... Il devait voir quelqu'un... »

Lily sourit courageusement. 

« Quelqu'un ? »

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard, n'osant visiblement pas dire le nom de la personne. Mais ça n'était pas le cas de Peter...

« Il avait quelque chose à dire d'important à Aline, si j'ai bien compris... »

Lily blêmit. Encore Aline ! Toujours Aline. Mais enfin pourquoi ? 

« Bon, fit-elle en essayant de contrôler sa voix qui tremblait. Et si on y allait ? »

     Les autres hochèrent la tête. Lily resta en arrière. Ses yeux piquaient horriblement et elle pensa un instant à rester dans la salle commune. A cette pensée, elle stoppa. Après tout, pourquoi aller au bal si c'était pour se retrouver toute seule. 

« Lily ? demanda Kelly qui avait remarqué son arrêt. Tu viens ? »

Les autres s'arrêtèrent également et la regardèrent. 

« Je...non, finit-elle par dire. Je préfère pas. Allez-y.

- Mais Lily », commença Rose. 

Mais Remus l'arrêta. 

« Comme tu veux, dit-il. Si tu change d'avis, tu sais ou sa ce passe ! »

Et il partit, entraînant Rose avec lui. 

     Lily souffla et retourna dans la salle commune. Rapidement, elle se vida, la laissant seule. Lily alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée, ses yeux brillant de larmes. Elle était une fois de plus perdue. Chaque fois qu'elle croyait comprendre James, elle s'apercevait que quelque chose clochait. Mais pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? 

     Des heures semblèrent s'écouler quant elle entendit soudainement le portrait pivoté et des pas précipités. Essoufflé, James apparut devant elle, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu-nuit. 

« Lily ! Mais pourquoi tu reste là ? Le bal va commencer et tu n'as rien mangé ! Aller ! Dépêche-toi ! »

     Trop surprise que pour réagir, elle se laissa emporter par James. Elle voulut se libérer de sa poigne et lui donner une bonne gifle pour lui faire payer de lui avoir briser le cœur, mais James courait et toute son attention était fixé sur le bas de sa robe et ses chaussures à talons qui manquaient de la faire tomber à tout moment. Ils déboulèrent dans la Grande Salle au moment ou Dumbledore annonçait l'ouverture du bal par les gagnants du concours d'énigme. Ils rejoignirent très vite les autres Gryffondors de cinquième année, et James, avec des gestes délicats, mais précis, obligea Lily à se mettre en position. 

     Aussitôt, un slow commença, et il se mit à danser, entraînant avec lui une Lily trop surprise pour réagir. 

« Et bien, dit James. C'était juste ! »

Mais Lily ne rit pas. Elle fixait le sol, à la fois en colère et triste. Elle aurait au moins danser une danse avec lui... Cette pensée la réveilla et elle leva la tête, fixant James dans les yeux, déterminé à profiter de cette danse. 

     Les yeux de James étincelèrent quand elle plongea son regard émeraude dans le sien. La musique, autour d'eux, les emportait l'un comme l'autre sur un nuage ou rien d'autre qu'eux n'existaient. 

« Ça n'est pas possible, pensa Lily. Il ne peut pas ne rien ressentir pour moi... Pas avec un regard comme le sien... »

Lily et James dansèrent, yeux dans les yeux. Quand la musique s'arrêta, pourtant, la réalité revint. Lily voulut s'écarter, mais James la serra contre lui. 

« Encore une », dit-il. 

Lily fut incapable de lui résister et accepta la première danse d'une longue série avec James. 

******************

     Deux heures avaient passé quand Lily s'effondra sur une chaise, épuisée. James et elle avaient dansé sans s'arrêter, si ce n'est une fois pour permettre à Lily d'aller boire quelque chose. Elle était épuisée, et son esprit s'était mit sur le mode : Réflexion bannie. Elle refusait strictement de réfléchir à l'étrange comportement de James. Car il se comportait vraiment bizarrement. Pendant presque toute la soirée, il n'avait pas cessé de jeter des regards vers la porte de la Grande Salle, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Puis, soudainement, en plein dans un rock endiablé, il l'avait planté là. 

     Lily regarda vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Ce qu'elle y vit lui poignarda le cœur. James serrait Aline Fermela dans ses bras. Incapable de rester calme, elle se leva et, sans se faire voir, sortit de la Grande Salle. Quand elle vit les portes du parc ouvert, Lily ne put résister. Elle avait besoin d'air. 

     Rapidement, elle sortit. Elle marcha dans le parc tout en admirant le décor installé exprès pour Noël. Des fées voletaient un peu partout dans le parc, faisant des points roses, bleus, jaunes, blancs, verts et pleins d'autres encore. Lily alla s'asseoir près du lac qui avait été décongelé. Elle fixa l'eau sombre et finit par fermer les yeux. Malgré elle, une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle se mit rapidement à pleurer. 

« Lily ? »

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant James. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver. 

« Quoi, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

James ne répondit pas et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. 

« Lily. Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Elle sentit une colère sourde l'envahir et se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter James. 

« Mais tu es bête ou quoi ? Tu n'as donc rien compris ?

- Compris quoi ? demanda-t-il, inquiet de la voir dans tous ses états. 

- Mais je t'aime imbécile ! Et toi, tu me brises le cœur ! Va-t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Disparaît de ma vue ! »

Elle tendit le bras, le doigt pointé vers le château. Mais sa colère retomba quand elle vit que James la regardait, bouche bée. 

« Tu... Tu m'aime ? demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement. 

- Oui, fit Lily. 

- Tu veux dire... M'aimer. Vraiment ! Comme on peut aimer un copain...

- Je t'aime comme on peut aimer une partie de soit. Je t'aime plus que moi ! »

James sembla bloquer pendant cinq minutes. Puis, soudainement, il se leva en poussant un cri de joie. Il attrapa Lily par la taille et la fit tournoyer. La jeune fille ne comprenait plus rien. Il finit par arrêter de tourner et serra Lily contre lui si fort qu'elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait étouffer, même si une partie d'elle se trouva bien, si près de James. 

« Oh, ma Lily, dit-il. Ma fée. Je suis si heureux. Je croyais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais ! »

Lily ne comprenait VRAIMENT plus rien ! James l'aimait ? Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et fixa James dans les yeux. Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander à James s'il était sérieux. La réponse se lisait clairement dans ses yeux. C'était ça, la petite étincelle qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans les yeux de James. 

« Lily, dit-il. Je t'aime. Tu n'imagine pas depuis combien de temps ! Je suis si heureux ! »

Il la resserra dans ses bras, et cette fois, ce fut avec douceur et tendresse. 

« Mais... fit la jeune fille. Et Aline ?

- Quoi Aline ? 

- Tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama James en grimaçant. Non ! Jamais de la vie. 

- Alors pourquoi tu... ? »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. James fouillait dans ses poches d'un air pressé. Soudain, il sortit un petit paquet qu'il tendit à Lily. Celle-ci le prit et jeta un regard perplexe à James. 

« Ouvre-le ! » s'exclama le garçon en lui souriant amoureusement. 

Lily s'exécuta et ouvrit le paquet. Ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un cri. Dans son petit écrin de velours noir, une magnifique bague en argent scintillait de mille feux, une perle blanche au milieu. 

« Les parents d'Aline sont orfèvres, expliqua James en prenant la bague et la main de Lily. Je t'avais déjà offert un cadeau de Noël, mais... Je tenais absolument à t'acheter quelque chose, pour le moment ou je te dévoilerais mon amour. Je devais le faire ce soir, mais je n'avais pas encore la bague. Les parents d'Aline devaient lui envoyer ce soir. On l'a reçut tout à l'heure... »

Il glissa la bague au doigt de Lily. Elle était un peu trop grande, mais, comme par magie, elle rétrécit pour se mettre à la taille qui convenait. 

« Je vous aime, Lily Evans. »

     Lily sourit enfin. Elle y croyait. En elle-même, elle se traita d'imbécile. Des jours qu'elle se battait avec la question « il m'aime ou pas ? » et la réponse était simplement dans les yeux de James. Lily se senti soudainement très bizarre. Comme si tout son esprit s'éveillait à la vie ! Elle comprit alors ce que disait Harry quand il lui avait dit que l'amitié ne l'avait éveillée qu'en partie. L'amour était la clef de son âme. Et seul James en connaissait l'entrée. 

     Alors qu'elle prenait conscience de tout cela, James se rapprocha tout doucement d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et un feu d'artifice éclata dans le cœur de Lily. 

******************

     Ils passèrent une soirée merveilleuse. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de rester dehors, là où il ne serait pas déranger par les autres. Pendant un long moment, ils ne firent que s'embrasser, leur cœur battant l'un contre l'autre. Mais après, ils se contentèrent de fixer le lac. James lui raconta comment il avait pris conscience de son amour pour elle et elle, lui expliqua son interrogatoire intérieur constant. James lui répéta encore et encore qu'il l'aimait, et elle fit de même. Mais bientôt, le froid la fit frissonner, et James décida qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer. Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Mais soudain, James s'arrêta, regardant la forêt interdite. 

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Lily.

James ne répondit pas, les sourcils froncés. 

« Non... Tout va bien... C'est juste que...

- Quoi ? demanda Lily, inquiète.

- Rien, dit James en lui souriant. J'ai du rêver. Rentrons ! »

Et il l'entraîna dans le château. Alors que les portes se refermaient, une étrange lueur brilla dans la forêt interdite...

******************

     Ils retrouvèrent les autres dans la salle commune. Le bal était presque finit, et la plupart des élèves étaient couché depuis longtemps. Quand ils virent arriver James et Lily main dans la main, Remus, Sirius, Rose et Kelly applaudirent. Peter était déjà monté ce coucher et Calypso était toujours au Bal avec Dave. 

« Il était temps ! s'exclama Sirius. Il allait nous rendre fou avec tous ses soupirs ! »

James grimaça, mais Lily caressa doucement sa main. Alors qu'ils se regardaient, les yeux pleins d'amour, Kelly bailla fortement. 

« Wha, fit-elle. Je crois qu'on devrait aller dormir. 

- Je crois que tu devrais aller dormir », fit Sirius ne lui faisant un clin d'œil. 

Kelly lui sourit et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir, mais, au passage, elle déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue de Sirius, ce qui le fit rougir énormément, sous le regard amusé de leurs amis. 

« Vous venez ? demanda-t-elle à Rose et Lily une fois qu'elle fut au milieu des escaliers. 

- Je te rejoins, dit Rose. 

- De même », fit Lily.

     Kelly rit un peu, mais monta les escaliers en courant. Ils l'entendirent baillé une deuxième fois, puis la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et se refermer. Rose s'approcha alors de Remus, et sous le regard heureux de James et Lily, elle l'embrassa doucement. Remus répondit à son baiser, puis ils montèrent chacun de leur côté, Remus suivit par un Sirius grognant contre tous ses couples qui se faisaient. 

     James et Lily se regardèrent en souriant puis s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. 

« Je vais dormir, dit Lily qui n'arrivait pourtant pas à s'éloigner de James. 

- Mhm », fit-il, sa tête appuyée sur celle de la jeune fille. 

Lily rit un peu, puis déposa un doux baiser sur le front de James. Il en profita pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou, resserrant sa prise sur la taille de Lily. 

« James, s'exclama Lily, frissonnant par le contact des lèvres de James dans son cou. Je t'aime, mais je suis crevée. J'ai passé des nuits blanches horribles à essayer d'élucider l'étrange comportement d'un garçon.

- Dit moi qui c'est, souffla James. J'irai lui faire sa fête ! »

Lily rit, puis embrassa son petit-ami avec tendresse. 

« Bonne nuit, James, fit-elle. 

- Bonne nuit, mon amour. »

Elle lui sourit, puis monta les escaliers. Se retournant, elle vit qu'il regardait par la fenêtre en fronçant les sourcils. 

« James ? »

Il sursauta et la regarda en souriant. 

« Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange. Bonne nuit et fait de beaux rêves ! »

Elle lui sourit puis monta le reste des escaliers. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle dormait profondément. 

******************

« LILY ! »

La jeune fille se releva, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. La lumière s'alluma subitement dans le dortoir et Lily cligna des yeux.

« Sirius, s'exclama Kelly, encore à moitié endormie aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est... Il est 4 heures du matin ?

- Lily, fit Sirius sans s'intéresser à ce que disait Kelly. Où est James ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils sur la question. 

« Ben... Dans son lit je suppose. »

A cette réponse, Sirius s'effondra sur le lit de la jeune fille, la tête entre les mains. 

« Qu'est-ce qui a Sirius ? » demanda Lily. 

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il secouait la tête d'un air perdu. Se fut Remus qui répondit, entrant dans le dortoir en trombe en criant : 

« James a disparut ! Il n'est nul part dans le château ! »

Et le cœur de Lily s'arrêta de nouveau. 

******************

     Quelque part, dans la forêt interdite, l'étrange lueur brillait toujours, apparaissant et disparaissant par petits coups...

#############################################################################

     Voilà. Ct l'horreur… heu, je veux dire le chap 10. Je ne l'aime pas du tout ! sauf les deux dernières lignes ! Pour vous dire combien je ne l'aime pas, jusqu'ici, j'ai trouvé mes autres chap complètement nul. Mais là, je trouve que se sont des chefs d'œuvres ! Sauf le 1... L'aime pas celui-là ! Vous allez dire que je suis jamais contente, mais je n'aime vraiment pas le 10. Gt pas très en forme pour l'écrire, et c pour ça qu'il m'a fallut du tps. Je crois que j'ai commencé trop tôt après le 9... enfin, je le poste qd même. Ccilia et Marion le trouvent bien... je leur fait confiance, donc, voilà l'horreur. 

     Une fois de plus, j'aimerai vous remercier pour vos reviews, vous remercier de lire ma fic. Je m'étonne toujours d'avoir 96 reviews ! Je ne suis qu'au chap 10, et je pensais en avoir maximum 50... Me voilà encore à côté de la plaque. Aussi, merci ! ça m'encourage beaucoup ! J'aimerai dédier le chap 10 à titi, même si elle ne vient pas sur ff.net, c le geste qui compte ! C'est elle qui m'a permis de savoir le futur de ma fic car gt bloquée. Par contre maintenant, j'ai le plan de mes 8 prochains chap ! Aussi, merci à elle. Les examens approche et j'espère pouvoir publier le 11 avant le premier jour d'étude intense, mais je vous promet rien ! J'espère que ce chap vous à plus plu qu'à moi ! A la prochaine ! 

RAR : 

A Diam :  Chalut ! Ben ça ! pq t'as pas aimé le 8 ? qu'est-ce qui clochait ? parce que moi, j'arrive jamais à trouvé ce qui cloche dans mes chaps (ça m'énerve d'ailleurs !). Contente que mon chap 9 t'ai plu ! c aussi mon préféré ! ^-^ ! Pourquoi une panthère ? et bien parce que je trouve que la panthère est l'animal qui convient le plus à H. A la fois physiquement et mentalement. Je trouve le lion trop classique et je ne vois pas d'autre animaux qui pourraient mieux convenir à H... Qd à Marion, et bien, c une sorte de punition à ma correctrice ! loll ! Elle a dit qlq chose qui fallait pas alors pour la « punir » g donné son nom à la fille de Ron et Hermione ! Du courage, je vais en avoir besoin ! Même si le 11 m'inspire bien... Allez, à la prochaine ! ^-^ ! Et merci encore pour ta review ! 

A Solar : Mon style ? Varié ? ça, c'est bien vrai ! Ma prof de français trouve que ça pose problème, moi, que ça divertit ! lolll ! merci pour ta review, c gentil (toi tu te répète dans les reviews, moi je me répète dans les réponses, c une boucle sans fin ! lollll) 

A Issis : Pas assez de review ? J'en ai déjà beaucoup ! Non ? Faut dire que j'en ai à peu près dix par chap et que je m'attendais déjà pas à en avoir une alors... Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait très plaisir. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter ! ^-^

A Pimousse fraise : Une personne qui lis mon blabla ! Heureuse que mon chap t'ais plu ! le 10 est moins bien... pour pas dire nul, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a n'est-ce pas ? ^-^

Diane23 : Calimero ? c'est un dessin animé avec un petit oiseau qui dit toujours : « C'est trop injuste ! » lolll. Ce que j'aime bien avec les reviews, c'est quand on me dit quel passage on a aimé ! ça permet de voir quel moment sont bien vu, parce que moi, je ne les vois jamais ! ^-^ Je pense que tu as eu la réponse à ta question sur la fée des glaces. ^^ 

Tiffany : Et bien, si tu aimes les chaps longs, tu vas être servie avec le 10 ! 37 pages en format Word ! (et 37 horreur !). Merci pour ta review ! C'est très sympa ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le 9 ! tout comme je prend un immense plaisir au 11... ça n'est pas le cas avec le 10... Je peux pas le voir celui-là...

Hermione2005 : Toutes les reviews me font plaisir ! Il était pas long, le 9, contrairement au 7 ! le 9 faisait 21 pages sur Word, le 7, 45 ! ça, c long ! Le 10, ça peut aller, si tu ne considère pas son histoire lamentable. Elle est pas courte ta review ! C'est bien comme longueur. Je fais pas plus long et parfois même plus court tu sais, qd je review certaines fics ! ^-^

Mimi-la-pro : ... Pitié ! pas taper sur la tête ! je sais que la fin du 10 est un peu... Bizarre et même peut-être un peu sadique... Mais j'écris le 11 aussi vite que possible ! ^-^ (g pas envie de me faire tuer !) 

Chen (alias Sarah : Tu dois pas être contente là ! On a pas beaucoup vu H... Mais t'inquiète, dans le 11, on le verra tout le temps ! Pour le latin, en fait, c'est ma mère qui a choisis mon option lors de mon inscription à l'école. Elle pensait pas que ça m'intéresserait alors elle m'a mis en science-éco ! Et bien, je pense que nous avons lu la même fic ! C'est la traduction de Sophie Black qui m'a inspirée la mienne, même si elles sont singulièrement différente ! J'aimais beaucoup cette fic et j'avoue avoir été singulièrement triste de constater que la suite ne venait pas, alors hop ! je me suis mise à Futur et Mésaventures ! ^-^ H n'était pas obliger de tt lui révélé, mais comme il avait prévu de lui effacer la mémoire, ça la pas trop déranger de tout lâcher ! Et puis, il me fallait bien une raison pour effacer la mémoire de Rem ! lolll ! Si James et Lily vont le savoir ? Ne l'ai-je pas laisser entendre dans le 2 ? Bon, allez, je le dis ! oui, ils vont le savoir... Et... dans le 15, si je ne me trompe pas ! Je suis plus très sûr, j'ai pas le plan sous les yeux ! ^-^ ! Mais ils vont savoir qui il est, pas le reste ! Pour ce qui est du long chap pour si peu, la réponse est simple ! J'ai tjs tendance à croire que c trop court, alors je détails. Et c ainsi que je me retrouve avec des chap de 21 pages ! ^-^ Merci pour ta review qui est très grande ! (J'adore les longues reviews ! ^^). 

Ccilia : Michi pour la review ! ça fait plaisir ! ^-^ là, on peu dire que g pris mon temps pour le chap 10 ! trop de temps ! le 11 avance comme une fusée ! Grâce au plan ! Bénit soit les plans ! 

Aragoth : Merci de me reviewer, c très gentil. ^-^. Les choses évoluent bien comme tu peux le remarquer. Je n'ai pas de mail-list, en fait, je savais même pas que ça existait ! les seules personnes qui sont au courant à l'avance de mes publications sont Ccilia et Marion, mais elles s'en moquent un peu, vu qu'elles lisent mes chap avant qu'ils soient publier ! ^-^ ! J'en n'ai pas de tps de publication bien spéciale. Généralement, ça prend une semaine, mais il arrive que ça prenne plus de tps comme avec le chap 10 ici présent ! Sans compter qu'avec les exams qui approchent (oh, non, pas ça !) ça va considérablement ralentir ! En tt cas, ct le chap 10 ! Il est nul, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. J'espère mettre le 11 prochainement. Si tu le veux, je peux t'envoyer nu mail pour te prévenir (vu que g ton adresse grâce à la première review^^). Je retourne à mon chap 11...-.-

Lyby : Avec Impatience ? Y'a pas de quoi ! Une horreur ! Il est Nul ce chap ! j'en ai honte ! Rose et Kelly ? Leur avenir ?... Tu le sauras, pour Kelly, dans le chap 18 ! (faut patienter jusque là, et oui !) Et pour Rose, je sais pas encore. Mais t'inquiète pas, tu sauras vite. Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ! ^-^ ! Contente de savoir que le 9 te plaît, il est aussi mon préféré ! ^-^... Ben ouais, ça arrive que j'aime un truc que je fais... loll !

Ranae : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Vive tout ça ! loll ! Contente que tu aimes ! Rose ? tt le monde me pose la question ! loll ! et comme à tt le monde : tu le sauras... Plus tard ! ^-^ (sadique ? Moi ? noooonnnnn) Merci pour ta review ! 

Pug : t'inquiète ! le flash viendra !Et plus rapidement que tu ne le crois! Merci pour ta review, c sympa ! 

Clem : Nop ! Je ne te pardonnerai pas pour ça ! Parce qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner ! lolll ! Heureuse de savoir que je suis dans tes favoris, ça me touche beaucoup ! ^-^... Hé... le chap 10... Y'a pas de quoi ce réjouir ! crois moi ! bah, tu as du le lire ! (grimace) l'aime pas moi ! On reverra Abel plus tôt que prévu... A peu près au 15 ou avant, je sais plus trop ! Je lui ai trouvé un rôle assez... spéciale au Abel ! Mais bientôt, y'en aura deux... Lolll ! Me réjouis d'y être tiens ! ^-^

Haldir : commence à courir, je vais te tuer ! loll ! j'ai passé une heure à répondre au review hier et gt super contente d'avoir finit et aujourd'hui : paf ! une review ! lollll ! non, je plaisante, je te suis même reconnaissante de me l'envoyer avant que j'envoies le chap 10 ou sinon, je me serais inquiété parce que je n'aurais pas pu te répondre. Ça n'est pas grave de ne pas avoir reviewer depuis le 4, tu n'es pas obliger de le faire tt le temps ! bon, c vrai, je suis tjs ravie de recevoir une review pour telle ou telle chap, mais bon ! ^-^ ! Je connais ce que tu as subit, moi, c pour la semaine prochaine... et ce week-end ! (fichu exam de pré-session !). Donc, merci pour ta review, c très très gentil ! ^-^ ! 

Bon... G enfin finit les RAR ! Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, le titre du chap 11 est : Retour mouvementé. D'ailleurs, en parlant de chap 11... Je m'y remet ! J'espère que ce chap vous a... plu... Si on peut aimer une horreur pareil... Quelque chose à dire ? Un commentaire ou autre ? N'hésitez pas ! ^-^ ! 

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf ce que vous n'avez jamais vu dans les 4 merveilleux tomes de JKR ! ^-^ !


	11. Retour mouvementé

 11 : Retour mouvementé. 

     Une lumière éclaira la pièce, révélant le sofa et les deux fauteuils devant la grande cheminée l'espace d'un instant. D'un sort, les lumières s'allumèrent, permettant à Harry et Ginny de voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Tous deux étaient vêtus de manière fort élégante, leurs cheveux légèrement décoiffés (quoi que ça soit habituel pour Harry) et un air fatigué sur le visage. 

" Bon sang ! s'exclama Harry. Quel mariage ! Une chose est sûre, Draco n'est pas un Malefoy pour rien... Si notre mariage avait été identique au sien, nous serions ruinés ! " 

     Ginny ricana et se laissa choir dans le sofa, fermant les yeux. Harry s'assit près d'elle, appuyant sa tête sur celle de son épouse. 

" Ça fait bizarre de te revoir avec tes lunettes ", dit doucement Ginny en le regardant. 

Harry sourit en les remettant droite sur son nez. 

" Oui, je sais. Ça me fait tout aussi bizarre que de les avoir et de ne plus sentir la présence de ce sort de vision devant mes yeux. "

Ginny pouffa. 

" C'est si désagréable que ça ? "

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête, comme un enfant réclamant un jouet. 

" Je te dirais bien de les garder, mais tu peux dire adieu à ton anonymat alors ! "

La grimace qu'il fit la fit rire. 

" J'ai toujours mes cheveux en couverture ! 

- Ça n'est pas suffisant, mon amour. "

     Harry grogna en libérant ses cheveux de son élastique. Ceux-ci tombèrent devant ses yeux et sur ses épaules. 

" On pourrait au moins les raccourcir un peu ? proposa-t-il d'un air de chien battu. 

- Si tu veux ressembler à Rogue, je veux bien... 

- Je ne demande pas la même coupe, mais bon... au moins pour qu'ils cessent de me gêner ainsi. "

Ginny sourit et passa sa main dans la longue chevelure d'Harry. 

" Moi, je te trouve très séduisant ainsi, dit-elle d'un air séducteur. Ça te donne un air rebelle qui aurait énormément déplu à notre cheeer professeur de potion ! "

Harry rit à la plaisanterie de Ginny. 

" Arrête ! Pendant tout le mariage, il n'a pas cessé de m'adresser des regards meurtriers ! "

     Ginny rit encore à ce souvenir. La relation Harry/Rogue était encore plus étrange que celle que son mari entretenait avec Draco ! Certes, ils étaient dans le même camp, mais ils se détestaient cordialement ! Dés qu'ils se voyaient, Rogue en profitait pour rabaisser Harry et ce dernier se payait sa tête de la manière la plus royale qui soit. 

" J'ai adoré votre petite conversation durant le banquet, s'exclama Ginny. "Potter ! Cessez de vous empiffrer comme ça ! C'est votre femme qui est enceinte, pas vous !" Et toi : "Que voulez-vous professeur ? Vous voir si mince me donne envie de manger ! L'idée de vous ressembler me terrifie tellement... "

     Ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire à ce souvenir... Bizarrement, Rogue n'avait plus rien avalé de la soirée. Draco avait pouffé en entendant la plaisanterie... Harry et lui avait en effet lancé un sortilège de grossissement à leur professeur lors du mariage d'Harry... Ce souvenir était quelque chose d'extrêmement douloureux pour le vieil homme. 

" En tout cas, je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Sarah si heureuse. Ça fait plaisir à voir, dit Ginny en se levant. 

- Ouais. Draco aussi était très heureux. Mais j'ai l'impression que l'absence de son père à un peu gâché la fête... " 

Ginny haussa les épaules en attirant Harry vers une chaise et en l'obligeant à s'y asseoir. 

" Faute à qui ? demanda-t-elle, installant une serviette sur les épaules de Harry et coiffant ses longs cheveux noirs. 

- Pas la mienne, s'offusqua Harry. Si tu te souviens bien, il s'est fait arrêter par ton cher père ! "

     Ginny rit, secouant sa baguette au-dessus de la tête d'Harry, les pointes de ses cheveux tombant sur la serviette et sur le sol. 

" En effet oui ! La fête qu'il a fait après ça ! "

     Harry rit en se souvenant de l'événement. Arthur avait en effet fait une fête monumentale pour célébrer sa victoire sur Lucius Malefoy. C'était d'ailleurs ce soir là que la famille Weasley avait appris la relation Harry/Ginny, à la grande gêne des deux amoureux. 

" C'est loin, tout ça, dit rêveusement Ginny en entourant le cou de son époux, leurs regards tournés vers la photo de leur mariage. 

- Oui. Mais je ne le regrette pas. Entre cette fête et maintenant, il y a eu tant d'épreuves... Tant d'évènements... "

     Ginny soupira et embrassa Harry sur la joue, se relevant. Elle enleva la serviette, essayant de ne pas répandre les cheveux qui y étaient encore. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit léviter ceux qui était sur le sol et les envoya dans la poubelle d'un mouvement de poignet. Elle recommença avec ceux qui étaient dans l'essuie. 

" Et voilà ! " dit-elle. 

     Harry fit apparaître un miroir devant lui et Ginny lui donna une petite tape dans l'arrière de la tête. 

" Je t'ai déjà dit d'utiliser ta baguette, lui dit-elle. 

- Allons Ginny ! Pour un si petit sort...

- La quantité d'énergie utilisée pour le sort importe peu ! ronchonna-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu t'épuises ! "

Harry la regarda d'un air un peu surpris. 

" Ginny, ça va ? "

Elle le regarda comme s'il était cinglé. 

" Oui ! Pourquoi ? 

- L'apparition d'un miroir n'est pas fatigante ! Hermione, Ron et moi le pratiquions déjà durant notre sixième année et même si je ne devrais pas le faire sans baguette, la magie générée n'est en rien important, ni même...

- Pitié ! s'écria Ginny. Epargne-moi un cours ! "

     Harry rit un peu en se levant et en s'étendant. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand on frappa à la porte. Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard surpris. Il était seulement cinq heures du matin ! 

" Oui ? " dit Harry. 

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec un peu d'hésitation, laissant passer la tête un peu ensommeillée d'Albus Dumbledore. 

" Outch, fit-il en voyant Harry. Avec les lunettes, vous ressemblez encore plus à James ! "

     Harry sourit d'un air amusé en enlevant ses lunettes. Ginny pointa sa baguette magique vers lui et lui lança le sort de réparation oculaire. Il ne durerait que trois jours... 

" Que nous vaut cette visite si matinale ? " demanda Harry en indiquant un fauteuil au directeur. 

Mais celui-ci ne s'assit pas et adressa un regard inquiet à Harry. 

" Un élève a disparu, dit Dumbledore. 

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Ginny et Harry d'une même voix. 

- Qui ? " demanda Ginny, soucieuse. 

Dumbledore semblait hésiter un peu, regardant Harry avec appréhension. 

" Qui ? répéta Harry qui avait un mauvais pressentiment. 

- James ", dit finalement Dumbledore, non sans crainte pour la réaction de Harry. 

Celui-ci se leva d'un bond. 

" Quand ? 

- Vers une heure du matin !

- Une heure ! s'étonna Ginny. Et on ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé ? 

- Non et c'est ça l'inquiétant. Il n'est plus dans le château. 

- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Harry. 

- Le réseau des tableaux. C'est M. Lupin qui y a pensé.

- Le réseau tableau ? demanda Ginny. 

- Posez une question à un tableau et toute l'école est fouillée automatiquement à la recherche de la réponse, répondirent Harry et Dumbledore d'une même voix, ce qui fit rire Ginny.

- Vous avez au moins un indice, quelque chose ? demanda Harry. 

- Rien, s'exclama Dumbledore. On sait juste qu'il a quitté la salle commune des Gryffondors vers une heure. "

Harry grimaça. C'était maigre comme renseignement. Quelqu'un d'autre frappa soudain à la porte. 

" Oui ! ", fit Harry, priant pour que ça soit des nouvelles de James. 

     Mais c'était Lily. Les yeux rougis, les cheveux en bataille et en pyjama, elle regarda Harry et Ginny d'un air surpris et puis se tourna vers son directeur. 

" Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de venir vous confirmer que le réseau tableaux a vu juste. James... N'est pas dans le château. "

     Elle avait de grandes difficultés à parler et tremblait de la tête au pied. Harry s'aperçut qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main une petite bague en argent.

" Bien, dit Dumbledore. Je dois y aller. Si vous avez une idée Harry, elle est la bienvenue ! Je vais envoyer Carpiel à Pré-Au-Lard et Hagrid dans la forêt. Mais il me faut aussi envoyer une lettre aux parents... Je vous laisse. "

     Dumbledore sourit en voyant Lily regarder Harry avec espoir et Harry qui semblait se creuser la tête. Il n'allait pas tarder à trouver une idée, le vieil homme en était persuadé ! A peine fut-il sortit qu'il entendit des pas précipités. Il sourit en imaginant le fils et la mère réunis...

     En effet, à peine quelques minutes après la sortie de Dumbledore, Lily se jeta dans les bras d'Harry en pleurant. Harry la serra contre lui et, d'un geste de la main, fit signe à Ginny de faire une potion calmante. Elle hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, sans doute pour travailler dans le calme et ne pas être distraite par la conversation qui allait sûrement suivre. 

     Harry amena Lily jusqu'à un fauteuil et la força à s'y asseoir. Il lança un regard perçant à la cheminée et un feu ronflant apparut. 

" Harry, s'exclama Ginny qui revenait. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça. "

Mais il ne se préoccupa pas de ce que disait ou faisait son épouse et se concentra sur Lily. 

" Lily. Arrêtez de pleurer un instant et reprenez votre sang froid ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement hier soir et je suis sûr que vous pouvez m'aider. 

- Mais je ne sais rien, sanglota Lily. On est allé au bal et on a dansé presque toute la soirée. Puis on est allé dehors et on est entré une heure plus tard. Je suis allée dormir et vers 4 heures, Sirius a débarqué en me demandant où était James... Mais je ne savais pas. Et je ne sais toujours rien ! "

Elle recommença à pleurer plus fort qu'avant et Harry la serra contre lui, à genoux devant elle. 

" Lily, je vous en prie ! Essayez de vous rappelez ! Le moindre indice peut nous aider ! 

- Je... Je sais pas moi... J'ai pas fait trop attention, dit-elle d'un air perdu. Il était normal ! Si tant est qu'on puisse considérer normal le fait qu'il m'aime... "

Lily rougit face à cet aveu, mais Harry lui fit un petit sourire amusé. 

" Allons, Miss Evans, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Il y a bien quelque chose qui vous a frappé ! "

     Lily fronça les sourcils, semblant fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Elle finit par secouer la tête en la baissant, mais elle la releva subitement. 

" Quand on est rentré, dit-elle, pâle. Il a regardé vers la forêt interdite... Il avait l'air bizarre... 

- Il a regardé vers la forêt interdite ? 

- Ou...Oui, balbutia Lily, devenant encore plus pâle. Oh, mon dieu... Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'il est allé dans la forêt ? "

Harry souffla et sourit à Lily. 

" Non, non ! Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait ça, voyons ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! "

Il vit Ginny revenir avec la potion et lui tendre le gobelet. 

" Lily, j'aimerai que tu boives ça et que tu dormes un peu...

- Mais je ne peux pas ! s'exclama Lily. James est quelque part et...

- Je sais tout ça, Lily, mais tu dois dormir. S'il te plaît. "

Bien que peu enchantée à l'idée de dormir, Lily prit la potion et la but. 

" C'est une potion calmante, expliqua Harry. Elle ne te fera pas dormir, mais à mon avis, elle t'y aidera. "

Lily lui fit un pâle sourire et alla s'installer dans le sofa. A peine sa tête toucha-t-elle le dossier qu'elle s'endormit. 

" Je dois aller chercher James, commença Harry. 

- Je veillerai sur elle, ne t'inquiète pas, dit doucement Ginny en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil se trouvant le plus près de Lily. 

- Repose-toi un peu, dit Harry. Elle dort pour l'instant et n'a donc pas trop besoin d'aide. Alors profites-en ! "

     Ginny sourit et frotta sa tête contre la main d'Harry qui caressait sa joue. Harry lui sourit en retour, puis il partit jusqu'au secrétaire. Là, il prit un vieux morceau de parchemin et secoua sa baguette au-dessus en disant : 

" Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! " 

     Il ne lut même pas l'habituelle phrase d'accueil des Maraudeurs et chercha rapidement après James Potter. Mais rien. Il n'était nulle part.

" Bon ! s'exclama Harry en relevant la tête. Je crois que... "

     Il fronça les sourcils. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eut l'impression de voir Lily, les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction. 

" J'ai du rêver ", se dit-il. 

" Je crois que James est allé dans la forêt. "

Ginny leva un sourcil, l'air de dire : " Bizarre, ça ne m'étonne pas ! "

" En temps normal, je ne m'en inquiéterai pas, mais qu'il ne soit toujours pas revenu après tant de temps... 

- File, au lieu de discuter ", s'exclama Ginny, agacée de voir que Harry n'osait pas lui demander pour aller dans la forêt. 

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, s'approcha à grands pas et l'embrassa. 

" Fais attention à toi, lui dit-elle. 

- Tu me connais, répondit-il en souriant d'un air impétueux. 

- Oui, justement ! "

     Harry rit, puis partit en courant. Ginny entendit ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Doucement, elle se leva et alla prendre la cape d'Harry qui était accrochée négligemment à une chaise. Elle alla se rasseoir dans son fauteuil et s'entoura de la cape, la serrant contre elle tout en inspirant l'odeur d'Harry avec mélancolie. 

" Reviens-moi vite ", murmura-t-elle. 

Et elle plongea dans le sommeil. 

******************

" Vous êtes sûr ? demandèrent Dumbledore et McGonagall d'une même voix. 

- Non, je dis juste ça parce que je voulais voir votre réaction ! Mais bien sur, que je suis sûr ! "

     Ils sursautèrent tout les deux face à l'énervement d'Harry. Celui-ci commençait à se demander si ses deux professeurs ne le faisaient pas exprès. 

" Je suis sûr qu'il y est ! C'est tout à fait son genre ! 

- Mais pourquoi y est-il allé seul ? demanda McGonagall. Ça ne lui ressemble pas ! Les maraudeurs sont souvent allés dans la forêt, mais jamais seuls ! 

- D'après Lily, il aurait regardé vers la forêt d'un air bizarre, dit Harry. A mon avis, il a du voir quelque chose et est allé jeter un œil, s'exclama Harry. 

- C'est en effet ce que pourrait faire James Potter, dit Carpiel. Mais comment le retrouver. Il peut être partout !

- J'ai demandé l'aide aux Hippogriffes, aux centaures et aux licornes, dit Hagrid. Dès qu'ils verront quelque chose, nous serons informés ! 

- Pas le temps d'attendre, dit Harry. Moi, j'y vais. "

McGonagall le regarda comme s'il était dégénéré. 

" Et comment comptez-vous retrouver votre chemin ? " demanda-t-elle. 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et dans un pop sonore qui arracha quelques cris de surprise chez ses collègues, il prit sa forme animagus. 

" Oui, évidemment, si vous le prenez comme ça, dit la directrice des Gryffondors d'un air pincé. 

- Minerva, Harry, allez tous les deux dans la forêt sous votre forme animagus. Je pense que ça pourrait aider ! ", dit Dumbledore en jetant un regard perçant vers l'orée de la forêt. 

     Harry jeta un sourire assez bizarre pour une panthère à Minerva qui lui lança un regard haineux. Sans l'attendre, Harry se leva et partit en courant vers la forêt. 

" Hé ! entendit-il. Attendez-moi ! "

     Il s'arrêta et attendit. Minerva le rattrapa très rapidement. Il la désigna et lui montra le côté droit de la forêt, puis se montra avec sa patte en faisant un signe de tête vers la gauche. Minerva ne prit pas la peine de répondre et partit en courant vers la droite. Harry faillit sauter de joie ! Enfin débarrassé des gêneuses ! Il n'avait rien contre Minerva, mais il fallait avouer qu'une panthère courait plus vite qu'un chat ! 

     Il ne perdit pas un instant et se mit à courir. Mais non pas vers la gauche, comme il l'avait dit. A la place, il se mit à sentir le long de la forêt interdite. Son sens de l'odorat étant puissant, il n'eut pas trop de mal à repérer l'odeur de James malgré la présence de la neige. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il était dans son " territoire ", et partit, le nez sur le sol, cherchant après son père. 

     Harry eut soudain une étrange sensation. Cherchant après son père... Il l'avait cherché pendant toute son enfance. Harry s'arrêta, la tête baissée en repensant aux nombreuses heures qu'il avait passé devant un miroir à étudier chaque trait de son visage, espérant presque que ça allait le rapprocher de son père... et maintenant, il était là, dans la forêt interdite à chercher après lui, dans ce décor hivernal et sombre... Il se serait cru dans un de ses cauchemars... Mentalement, Harry se demanda à quoi ça lui servait de rencontrer un James âgé seulement de 15 ans. Il était loin d'être son père ! Il n'était encore qu'un adolescent. Alors pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait-il envoyé là... ? 

" Pour te permettre de pouvoir le connaître, Harry Potter ", dit une voix derrière lui.

     Harry sursauta et se retourna, surpris. Devant lui se trouvait un centaure assez âgé. Caché dans ses pattes, Harry reconnu Firenze qui n'était qu'un enfant. Il reprit sa vraie forme, clignant des yeux pour voir mieux dans l'obscurité. 

" Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda Harry, perturbé. 

- Tu le sais fort bien, répondit le centaure. 

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de m'apprécier, dit Harry en entendant le ton froid du centaure. 

- Je ne t'apprécie pas du fait que tu oses ainsi jouer avec le temps. Il n'a pas été créé pour qu'un humain se permette de faire joujou avec. 

- Je ne m'amuse pas. 

- Oh, si, bien plus que tu ne veux l'admettre. Tu t'amusais en voyant le couple de tes parents se former, tu t'amuses en te moquant de McGonagall et tu t'amuseras quand tu rencontreras ton ennemi. "

Harry fronça les sourcils. 

" Je ne trouve rien d'amusant à l'idée de me retrouver face à Voldemort ! "

Le centaure ricana, ce qui énerva encore plus Harry.

" Bien sûr que si, vous prendrez du plaisir à le revoir. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir vous moquer de lui. Histoire de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour toutes ces années de souffrances... 

- Ecoutez, dit Harry. Si un jour, j'ai besoin d'un psychologue, je viendrai vous voir, mais en attendant, j'ai quelqu'un à retrouver. 

- Vous le trouverez, dit le centaure alors que Harry reprenait sa forme féline. Mais vous ne trouverez pas ce que vous êtes venu chercher. Vous aurez leur amour... Mais jamais un père, ni une mère. "

     Harry ne put le supporter, et partit aussi rapidement que possible. Il savait tout ça. Ça faisait des jours qu'il y pensait. Mais il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Pas encore. 

" Je vais te retrouver papa ! dit Harry, courant comme jamais. Je vais te retrouver ! "

     Il courut encore pendant un kilomètre quand il l'aperçue. Une lumière, très proche. La lumière d'un feu. Trop plongé dans ses pensées et le nez toujours au sol, il ne l'avait pas vue plus tôt... Il se figea l'espace d'un instant, puis s'aplatit un peu au sol, de façon à ne pas être trop visible. Il parcourut très rapidement les cinq cents mètres qui le séparaient de l'endroit et se glissa sous un sapin, là où il pouvait voir la clairière sans être vu. Au centre de la-dite clairière brillait un feu. Et autour, Harry put voir trois mangemorts et cinq détraqueurs qui se tenaient un peu à l'écart de la lumière. Soudain, une odeur lui parvint. Il sourit, tout du moins essaya. Mais la conversation des mangemorts lui fit dresser les oreilles. 

" Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le maître veut à tout prix détruire cette école. 

- T'es bête ou quoi ? Tout le monde sait que Dumbledore est un de ses ennemis. 

- Pff, ce vieux fou ? demanda le premier mangemort qui avait parlé. 

- Vieux fou, mais puissant, répondit celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé. 

- Tout ça, c'est des histoires de grands, dit le premier. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il veut qu'on attaque. On n'aura aucune chance. 

- Parce qu'il faut bien trois crétins pour tester les barrières de l'école...,dit le deuxième

- Il a les géants non ? Et cette espèce de créatures... Brrr... Je comprends pas comment il fait pour supporter leur présence..., s'exclama le premier.

- C'est un fourchelang, dit le troisième. Et ces... créatures parlent cette langue... " 

Les trois mangemorts frissonnèrent.

" Hé, vous ! dit le premier mangemort aux détraqueurs. Allez faire un tour plus loin ! On sent votre esprit maléfique d'ici ! "

Les détraqueurs ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. 

" Et pourquoi il veut qu'on les amène avec nous ? 

- Parce que tu crois que trois mangemorts comme nous vont venir à bout de Dumbledore ? "

Le premier mangemort se tut un instant et répondit :

" Non. Mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'on ait une chance de survivre, même avec ces monstres, ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers les détraqueurs. 

- En effet, dit le troisième mangemort. Mais nous n'avons pas trop le choix. Nous devons obéir à notre maître en espérant pouvoir faire le plus de mal possible. 

- J'espère que je pourrai au moins tuer un sang de bourbe avant, dit le premier en tapant son poing dans sa main. J'ai la baguette qui me démange. "

     Les deux autres mangemorts éclatèrent de rire face à la plaisanterie de leur ami qui les suivit bientôt dans l'hilarité. Harry serra les dents, une colère sourde dans le cœur. Soudain, il reprit sa forme normale et sortit de sa cachette. Il s'avança dans la clairière avec un sourire niais. Les mangemorts ne le virent pas tout de suite, ce qui ne fut pas le cas des détraqueurs qui le fixèrent de suite, mais qui ne réagirent pas, attendant visiblement les ordres de leurs chefs. Harry se racla la gorge, arrêtant instantanément le rire des trois idiots. 

" Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais... Vous n'auriez pas vu un élève passer par ici ? "

Les trois mangemorts se regardèrent et l'un d'eux se gratta la tête. 

" Tout comme nos ancêtres les singes ", pensa Harry. 

Harry croisa les bras et tapa du pied en lançant un regard impatient à celui qui se grattait la tête. 

" Heu...non, dit-il, hésitant. 

- Ok ! fit Harry. Merci pour le renseignement. "

Et sans plus prêter attention aux mangemorts, Harry commença à s'éloigner. Mentalement, il faisait le décompte. 3...2...1...

" Hé ! Où tu files comme ça ? "

     Harry se retourna, affichant un air encore plus niais. Son envie de rire aux éclats était si grande qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. En lui-même, il pensa qu'il devait avoir vraiment l'air d'un parfait abruti. 

" Oui ? fit-il aimablement. 

- Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisse partir comme ça ? dit le premier mangemort qui était juste à côté de celui qui s'était gratté la tête. 

- Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait un droit de passage, dit Harry en souriant gaiement. 

- Mais il se paie notre tête, l'abruti !

- Parce qu'elles sont à vendre ? demanda Harry. Le prix ne doit pas être très élevé... "

     Les mangemorts semblèrent exploser de rage. Le premier lança l'expelliarmus, le second Doloris et le troisième l'Avada Kedavra. Le sourire de Harry s'étendit, son air niais devenant carnassier. Les trois sorts semblèrent être absorbés dans Harry dont le sourire devint réellement terrifiant. 

" Vous connaissez les retours aux expéditeurs ? "

Les mangemorts se figèrent. 

     Clack ! 

      Harry claqua des doigts. L'expelliarmus alla directement toucher le mangemort qui l'avait lancé. Celui-ci voltigea cinq mètres plus loin, sa baguette tombant aux pieds d'Harry qui ne pensa même pas à la rattraper. 

     Clack !

     Second claquement de doigts. Le deuxième mangemort s'effondra, se roulant sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Le sourire d'Harry s'étendit. Le troisième mangemort tremblait de terreur, comprenant ce qui l'attendait. 

     Clack ! 

     Troisième claquement de doigts. Le mangemort partit en courant, mais le rayon vert l'atteignit dans le dos. Il tomba, raide mort. 

Les deux autres mangemorts s'étaient relevés et regardaient leur compagnon décédé. Ils jetèrent un regard terrifié à Harry qui ne souriait plus. 

" Dites à votre maître que tant que je vivrai, il ne touchera pas à cette école. Il peut envoyer qui il veut, je serais là pour faire... joujou avec ses pantins ! "

Les mangemorts frissonnèrent, et partirent en courant. Harry se retourna, faisant face aux détraqueurs. 

" Tiens... Ils ont oublié leurs toutous... "

Il sortit sa baguette et prononça alors d'une voix froide : 

" Spero Patronum Destructum ! "

     Le patronus d'Harry apparut, étincelant de lumière. Sans hésiter, le cerf qui brillait, non pas d'une lueur argentée, mais d'une lueur dorée, courut vers les détraqueurs. Il frappa le premier d'un coup de tête. A peine celui-ci fut-il touché qu'un cri strident se fit entendre et qu'il explosa en mille petites particules sombres. Les quatre autres subirent le même sort. Quand le dernier eut poussé son dernier cri et qu'il explosa, le cerf reprit sa couleur normale, s'approchant doucement de Harry. Celui-ci caressa doucement son patronus. 

" Pourquoi se contenter de les faire fuir si l'on peut les détruire, n'est-ce pas, Papa ? "

     Le cerf remua la tête, semblant sourire. Puis, dans un pop, il disparut. Harry se sentit un peu patraque. Il y avait des jours comme ça où il ne fallait pas l'énerver. Et le fait que l'un de ces mangemorts ose parler de tuer un adolescent sans aucun remords, mais plutôt comme s'il s'agissait d'un divertissement, l'énervait beaucoup. Doucement, Harry tourna la tête vers le buisson qui était près de lui. 

" M. Potter, dit-il. Sortez de là ! Je pense que l'on s'est suffisamment inquiété pour vous. "

Le buisson trembla légèrement, et un James encore plus échevelé que d'habitude apparut. Il fixait Harry avec crainte, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il le tue d'une minute à l'autre. 

" Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, M. Potter, dit Harry en lui souriant. Allons, venez ! " 

     James sortit du buisson, ses vêtements légèrement déchirés. Il jeta un regard nerveux au cadavre du mangemort, puis regarda de nouveau Harry, plus pâle qu'avant. 

" Vous l'avez tué ", dit James. 

Ça n'était pas une question, mais Harry se sentit obligé d'hocher la tête. Son père le regardait toujours avec crainte et Harry n'aimait pas ça. 

" Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas baisser la tête. 

- Ou... Oui ", balbutia James qui ne cessait de regarder le cadavre. 

Harry sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une couverture qu'il étendit sur le mangemort. James sursauta, fixant Harry avec gêne. 

" James, dit-il. Je sais que vous... êtes légèrement surpris, vis à vis de mon acte, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait le choix du sort ", dit Harry qui se sentait obligé de se justifier. 

     James le regarda, puis tourna de nouveau la tête vers le cadavre. Il revint alors vers Harry et lui fit un léger sourire, hochant doucement la tête, comme perdu dans ses pensées. 

" Je... Je ne vous blâme pas, dit finalement James. C'est juste que... C'est la première fois que je vois un mort. "

     Harry sourit à cette phrase... La première fois que son père voyait un mort. Lui, ça remontait à ses un an, bien qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas... Ça avait commencé avec le corps inanimé de sa mère et ça s'était arrêter avec celui de Voldemort... Enfin, si on ne comptait pas celui du mangemort qu'il venait de tuer... Harry frissonna, puis reporta son attention sur James. Celui-ci le fixait d'une manière étrange. 

" Auriez-vous quelque chose à me dire, James ? "

L'adolescent sembla hésiter puis... :

" Ben... C'est juste que... Enfin, on n'est pas loin dans l'étude des patronus et... Enfin, j'ai lu quelque part que les patroni prennent souvent la forme de quelque chose qui vous apporte de l'espoir, et... 

- Et vous vous demandez pourquoi mon patronus prend la forme d'un cerf et quel genre d'espoir il représente pour moi ", finit Harry en souriant gentiment. 

     James rougit, mais finit par adresser un regard interrogateur à son professeur. Celui-ci sourit doucement à James et se tourna vers les étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles brillaient d'une étrange lueur, perçant difficilement les branches nues des arbres. 

" Mon patronus prend la forme animagus de mon père, dit difficilement Harry. C'est lui mon espoir. 

- Votre père ? s'exclama James, ébahi.

- Oui, dit Harry en baissant la tête. Mon père. Il se transformait en cerf... Tout comme vous, si je ne me trompe... "

     Le bond que James fit était à marquer dans le livre des records. Il avait l'air tellement surpris de l'entendre dire ça qu'Harry faillit éclater de rire. 

" Co... Comment vous savez ça ? "

Le sourire qu'Harry n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler s'agrandit. 

" Vous n'êtes pas très discret quand vous sortez avec M. Lupin, les nuits de pleine Lune, dit Harry, non sans rire intérieurement en pensant qu'il devrait remercier Dumbledore pour lui avoir dit la même chose quelques semaines plus tôt. 

- Vous savez ?

- Oui, répondit Harry qui ricana en voyant James pâlir deux fois plus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dénoncer. Ou je devrais Me dénoncer. 

- Vous êtes aussi un animagus ?! " s'étonna James. 

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire face à James qui était subjugué. 

" Oui, répondit-il, je suis un animagus. Et je me transforme en panthère, dit Harry avant que James ne lui pose la question. 

- Ça vous va bien comme animal ", s'exclama James. 

Harry lui sourit, mais frissonna. Un souffle de vent froid s'était fait sentir, et un mauvais pressentiment lui serrait le cœur. 

" James, dit-il précipitamment, je veux que vous vous transformiez et que vous retourniez à Poudlard. 

- Mais...

- Faites ce que je vous dis. Quelque chose... Partez ! Lily est dans mes appartements qui vous attend, alors allez-y ! Partez ! "

     Surpris par le ton impérieux d'Harry, James se transforma et partit. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant qu'en effet, Cornedrue et son patronus étaient identiques, leur ressemblance s'étendant jusqu'à la petite ligne blanche qu'ils avaient sur les pattes avant. Mais ses pensées agréables s'en allèrent et Harry se retourna. Il ne sursauta même pas en voyant l'homme qui le fixait avec des yeux noirs et froids. Il ne grimaça pas quand il sentit l'élancement dans sa cicatrice. Il resta seulement là, fixant cet homme au visage froid, presque indifférent. 

" Veuillez excuser cette visite précipitée, dit l'homme, mais votre message m'a beaucoup intrigué. "

     Harry ne réagit pas. Il continuait de le fixer. Trois ans. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis trois ans. Depuis le moment où il l'avait tué de ses propres mains. Et là, comme si le destin trouvait ça drôle, il réapparaissait. Mais ce n'était pas le même homme. Cet homme semblait normal. Il avait des cheveux noirs, tout comme Harry. Mais les siens étaient bien coiffés contrairement à la crinière indomptable d'Harry qui lui arrivait au menton. Il avait des yeux noirs, des yeux froids, ambitieux. Et son visage, qui était fort beau, irradiait de puissance et de fierté. Si Harry avait été un peu plus naïf, s'il n'avait pas juré de ne jamais mettre les pieds du côté des forces obscures, alors il se serait laissé séduire par cet homme et l'aurait suivi. Il serait devenu son ami, son soldat, son serviteur, pour ne pas dire son esclave, et l'aurait servi loyalement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours sans jamais se poser une seule question. Mais Harry le connaissait. Il savait que tout cela n'était qu'un masque. Un masque fabriqué par Tom Elvis Jedusor. Un masque dissimulant son vrai visage, celui de Lord Voldemort. En lui-même, il ne put s'empêcher de se reposer la même question, qu'il s'était si souvent posée durant ses années d'études, lorsque Voldemort tentait encore et encore de le tuer : " Pourquoi avait-il si mal tourné ? ". Mais à cette question, il n'avait pas de réponse. A cette question, il n'aurait jamais de réponse...

" Et sous quel plan vous a-t-il intrigué ? demanda Harry qui sentait fort bien la puissance de son adversaire qui l'entourait. 

- Je me suis étonné de recevoir un message ou plutôt devrais-je dire une mise en garde, d'un homme qui m'est un parfait inconnu et dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler. "

     Harry sourit. Tout deux étaient fort calmes en apparence, et ils n'en étaient pas venus aux sortilèges ('pour l'instant', pensait Harry), mais entre eux, un combat acharné avait lieu. Avec entêtement, leurs deux puissances s'affrontaient, s'entremêlaient pour mieux repousser l'autre, se rencontraient et se bousculaient, essayant d'atteindre l'adversaire. La neige, entre eux, avait fondu, la chaleur de leurs énergies beaucoup trop grande pour laisser la neige intacte. Tom sourit également et s'approcha d'Harry, la main tendue. 

" Lord Voldemort, dit-il, le fixant avec des yeux sournois. 

- Harry McDrell ", dit Harry en tendant doucement la main. 

     Le sourire de Voldemort s'étendit. Harry, lui, aurait bien éclaté de rire. Il voulait une poignée de main ? Il allait en avoir une... et une très spéciale... Leur main se frôlèrent. Harry saisit brusquement celle de son ennemi. Il sentit tout de suite la douleur presque habituelle dans sa cicatrice, douleur qui s'étendit à toute sa tête, puis à son corps. Mais il ne cria pas. Il avait l'habitude. Mais ça n'était pas le cas de Voldemort. Il se crispa dés la première seconde et poussa un hurlement lorsqu'Harry la serra avec encore plus de force. Son expression changea, révélant quelque chose de rare chez Tom : de la peur ! Il avait peur. Peur de ce que Harry pouvait lui faire. Il tirait désespérément, essayant d'enlever sa main. Mais Harry la tenait fermement. Il avait très mal aussi, mais il était bien décidé à faire comprendre à Tom de quel côté il était. Brusquement, Harry la lâcha. Tom tomba avec un 'pouf' assez amusant. Ils avaient tous les deux la main rouge, leurs veines ressortant. Rageur, Voldemort se releva, baguette en main. Mais Harry se contenta de le regarder en souriant, les bras croisés dans une position de dédain. 

" Sensible, le mage noir ? demanda Harry. Il ne supporte pas une simple poignée de main ? "

     Voldemort irradiait de fureur. De toute évidence, il ne goûtait pas à la plaisanterie. Mais bien vite, il reprit son expression d'indifférence, même si ses yeux continuaient de lancer des éclairs. 

" Je vois que je n'ai pas affaire à n'importe qui, dit-il d'une voix froide. 

- Ah oui ? demanda Harry. Et vous l'avez vu où ? Dans... votre main, peut-être... ?! "

La main brûlée de Voldemort trembla légèrement. Le sourire d'Harry s'étendit. 

" Inutile de vous demander de me rejoindre, dit Voldemort. 

- Wha ! Vous avez l'esprit vif, railla Harry en regardant sa montre. Un quart d'heure pour comprendre !

- Vous avez une langue bien acérée.

- C'est toujours mieux que de l'avoir sifflante ", répliqua Harry. 

     Tom lui lança un second regard haineux, mais reprit son visage indifférent. Harry, quant à lui, lui sourit de nouveau. Enerver ainsi son ancien ennemi l'amusait énormément. Mais à son tour, Tom eut un sourire, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout Harry. 

" Vous avez donc choisi votre camp, Dit-il. Le camp des perdants, bien entendu. Mais ce n'est pas vous qui m'empêcherez de détruire Poudlard. 

- C'est ce que nous verrons ", dit Harry en lui lançant un regard de défi. 

     Le premier sort fut lancé par Tom. Mais il n'atteignit pas Harry. Il lui frôla juste la joue, traçant une légère blessure. Harry sentit du sang couler le long de sa joue, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Tom voulait un combat ? Bien... Il allait l'avoir aussi. Harry se pencha un peu en avant. Il n'avait même pas pris sa baguette et attendait. Tom lança un second sort et Harry disparut dans un léger Pop. Voldemort lançait des regards à gauche et à droite, ce qui fit éclater de rire Harry. Tout de suite, le mage noir leva la tête, découvrant enfin Harry qui était assis dans l'arbre juste derrière son adversaire. 

" Si vous voulez jouer à ce jeu là, vous risquez de perdre. 

- C'est ce que nous verrons ", ricana Harry en lançant un sort sur Voldemort qui l'évita en se retrouvant dans l'arbre juste en face d'Harry. 

     Tous deux se regardèrent avec défi. Harry continuait de sourire, plus amusé que jamais. Il pouvait sentir la colère de Tom. De toute évidence, le mage noir était venu en pensant trouver un incapable, un frimeur qui pensait être assez fort pour se mesurer à lui. Grave erreur. Harry allait bien vite lui apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer. Il lança une vague de force qui atteignit Tom, le faisant tomber de son arbre. Mais il ne toucha jamais le sol, et se retrouva sur un rocher non loin de l'arbre d'Harry. Tom riposta en lui envoyant le même coup. Mais Harry, lui, l'évita en allant se poser sur un tronc d'arbre. 

" Vous êtes doué dans ce petit jeu, complimenta Voldemort. 

- J'ai été à bonne école ! " s'exclama Harry en souriant. 

     Harry sentait l'amusement de Tom. Le mage noir prenait plaisir à l'affronter. Harry sourit encore plus. Il donnait cinq minutes au mage noir pour s'énerver de nouveau. Se concentrant sur l'arbre derrière Voldemort, Harry récita rapidement une incantation. Tom ne l'entendit pas, Harry l'ayant murmuré. La surprise qui apparut sur son visage lorsque les branches du chêne derrière lui l'entourèrent, le serrant contre le tronc de l'arbre fit rire Harry. Tom se laissa faire, sans broncher. 

" Intelligent, dit Tom. Mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à savoir faire des incantations ! "

     Harry vit très nettement les lèvres de Tom bouger, mais ne parvint pas à entendre ce qu'il disait. Il apprit à ses dépends quelle sorte d'incantation avait utilisé le mage noir, lorsqu'une volée de pierre commencèrent à vouloir l'assommer. Alors qu'Harry jouait au chat et à la souris avec les pierres de Voldemort, celui-ci en profita pour se libérer de la solide étreinte de l'arbre. 

" C'est un jeu amusant, dit Tom, mais j'ai autre chose à faire. Finissons-en ! "

     Il claqua des doigts, et toutes en même temps, les pierres s'abattirent sur la tête d'Harry. Le jeune homme ne put rien faire et se retrouva rapidement enterré sous un amas de pierre, toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres. Il avait mal partout et il pouvait sentir un filet du sang couler le long de sa tempe. En lui, il ne put s'empêcher de maugréer. A chaque fois qu'il se battait contre Tom, c'était pareil ! Il se retrouvait blessé alors que Monsieur s'en sortait indemne... Oui, bon, si on mettait de côté les fois ou Harry l'avait tué, l'avait privé de son corps et autres... 

Tom lança sur lui un sort de lévitation. Les pierres roulèrent et tombèrent sur le sol alors qu'il s'élevait doucement dans les airs. Il se retrouva à dix centimètres du sol, les vêtements légèrement déchirés, ses cheveux couverts de poussières et de terre. 

" Je me suis bien amusé, dit Voldemort en lui souriant cruellement. Et si c'est comme ça que vous comptez défendre Poudlard, je risque de rire encore plus. "

     Il fit un mouvement avec sa baguette dans l'intention de faire valdinguer Harry dans un arbre, mais Harry se servit de sa magie, une aura doré l'entourant l'espace d'une seconde, pour freiner sa course. Voldemort parut légèrement surpris par cette démonstration de puissance et Harry se maudit en lui-même. Voldemort ne devait surtout pas savoir qu'il était plus puissant que lui ou le futur risquait d'en pâtir... Ainsi que Harry...

     Les sourcils froncés, le mage noir regarda Harry atterrir avec douceur sur le sol. De toute évidence, la soudaine montée de force d'Harry ne lui avait pas échappé. Il le jaugeait maintenant d'un air suspicieux. 

" Nous nous reverrons, M. McDrell. Nous nous reverrons... "

Et sans qu'Harry ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Voldemort transplana. Harry souffla. Ça avait été un bon jeu. Même s'il l'avait perdu. 

" Bah, au prochain, on inversera les rôles ", pensa-t-il. 

     Il frotta négligemment sa robe de sorcier, constatant en grimaçant qu'elle était définitivement fichue. Ginny n'allait pas apprécier du tout ! Il secoua la tête, la terre et la poussière qui recouvraient ses cheveux s'envolant pour retomber plus loin. Il tourna la tête et repéra le cadavre du mangemort. Harry décida d'aller voir de qui il s'agissait. Rapidement, il fut près du cadavre. Il souleva la couverture et découvrit le mangemort. Wilkes père ! Le fils n'allait pas être content ! Il était encore à Poudlard, en septième année. Harry ne supportait pas ce type ! Rêveusement, Harry regarda le masque du mangemort. Pris d'une impulsion, il le glissa dans sa poche. Ça pourrait toujours lui servir... Un jour...

     Harry s'apprêtait à lancer un sort de lévitation sur le corps quand un craquement derrière lui le fit se retourner. Il souffla, soulagé, quand il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Hagrid, McGonagall et Carpiel. 

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda le professeur de potion d'un air légèrement surpris. 

- Petite visite, dit Harry en pointant le mangemort. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien. "

McGonagall d'approcha du corps et sursauta. 

" Roger Wilkes ! dit-elle, créant la surprise générale. Je ne me serais jamais attendue à ça de lui. "

     Harry se mordit la langue de toute ses forces pour ne pas lui dire qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres personnes qui promettaient de lui réserver des surprises identiques... 

" Etonnant, en effet, dit Carpiel qui ne semblait pas surpris du tout. Mais tu me feras jamais croire que ce type t'a mis dans un tel état, ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry qui lui sourit. 

- Je mentirai et m'insulterai en vous disant qu'il est l'unique responsable, mais tu as raison, ça n'est pas lui. 

- Alors qui... ? "

McGonagall s'arrêta de parler tout de suite, le regardant avec surprise. 

" Il... Il était là ? Lui ? "

Harry hocha la tête. 

" Il est venu me rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. 

- Et vous êtes vivant ! s'étonna Hagrid. 

- Il avait autre chose à faire ", dit Harry en haussant les épaules. 

Ils le regardèrent avec surprise, la bouche ouverte. 

" Vous blaguez ! s'exclama le demi-géant. Il vous a laissé la vie sauve ! "

Harry roula des yeux et lança un sort de lévitation au cadavre du mangemort. 

" On ne va pas y passer la nuit, n'est-ce pas ! s'exclama Harry. On y va ? "

     Les deux professeurs se reprirent et le suivirent sans poser de question, mais Hagrid, lui, lança un regard surpris à la clairière où il n'y avait plus un gramme de neige. 

" Vous vous êtes battu contre Lui ? demanda-t-il, faisant stopper Harry. 

- Non, répondit-il. Je dirais plutôt que nous nous sommes... Amusés. "

     McGonagall eut un hoquet de surprise, mais Harry ne prêta pas attention à ses collègues et continua d'avancer. Il leur fallut une heure pour rentrer au château. Harry était un peu fatigué et n'avait qu'une seule envie : Dormir. Avec la fête du mariage de Draco et tous ses combats, il trouvait cette nuit bien trop chargée. Il avait de la neige plein ses chaussures et le sang, sur sa tempe et sa joue ainsi que sur ses mains, qui avaient été égratignées par les pierres, avait gelé. 

" Je vous laisse vous occuper de ça, dit Harry en laissant tomber le corps sur la neige. Je vais voir Dumbledore. "

     Les professeurs ne dirent rien, mais lui lancèrent des regards indéchiffrables. Harry, lui, se réjouissait de rejoindre son lit. Au loin, le soleil se levait. En marchant dans les couloirs, il croisa Rusard qui lui lança un regard haineux : Harry avait mis un peu de neige sur le sol. Mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua d'avancer. Après une brève petite discussion avec Peeves qui comprit à ses dépends qu'Harry était pressé, il finit par arriver devant la gargouille. Prononçant le mot de passe, Harry se glissa rapidement dans les escaliers. Rapidement, il atteignit la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et frappa deux coups secs. 

" Entrez ", dit la voix du directeur depuis l'intérieur. 

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra brusquement, refermant la porte. 

" James vous aurait-il défié en duel ? plaisanta Dumbledore en regardant l'état d'Harry d'un air amusé. 

- Non, mais je me suis bien amusé avec un certain Tom Jedusor... dit Harry.

- Comment va-t-il dernièrement ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, si on ne compte pas aujourd'hui, il était mort, alors je vais vous répondre : il est en pleine forme ! "

Dumbledore pouffa, puis toussa un peu pour reprendre son sérieux. 

" Reprenons notre sérieux, dit-il. J'ai reçu M Potter il y a quelques minutes. Il m'a raconté brièvement ce qu'il s'est passé. Qui était le mangemort ? 

- Roger Wilkes. 

- Oh ! dit simplement le vieil homme. Voilà qui va faire plaisir au ministère. Et à Abel ! Ça fait des années qu'ils essayent l'un et l'autre de l'attraper ! Et Voldemort ? Que vous a-t-il dit ? 

- Pas grand chose. Le baratin habituel... Tu as choisi le mauvais camp, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de détruire l'école et blablabla... 

- En tout cas, je constate que vous vous êtes amusé. "

Harry roula des yeux en riant un peu. 

" Oh oui ! Monsieur est maintenant persuadé que je suis moins fort que lui. Je me réjouirais presque qu'il attaque pour lui apprendre à ne pas sous-estimer ses adversaires... dit Harry, ironique. 

- Vous avez perdu ? demanda le vieil homme. 

- Oui. Mais pour la dernière fois ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il utilise les pierres...

- Si vous me racontiez ", proposa le vieil homme qui ne suivait pas très bien. 

Harry s'exécuta, narrant rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tom. Au fur et à mesure du récit, Dumbledore sembla encore plus amusé. 

" Je ne sais pas si je dois vous féliciter ou éclater de rire, dit-il à la fin. N'importe qui serait mort pour ce genre de... " jeu ". Voldemort sait que vous êtes fort. Il vous croit moins fort que lui, mais il vous sait puissant. 

- Voilà qui m'enchante, railla Harry. Je sens que je vais le revoir. "

Dumbledore ricana et se leva. Il ouvrit une armoire et en sortit un flacon qu'Harry reconnut fort bien. 

" Buvez-le, dit Dumbledore qui avait saisit le regard agacé D'Harry. Vous ne voudriez pas effrayer la future maman ! "

Face à cet argument frappant, Harry avala la potion de soin. Il sentit ses blessures se refermer. C'était déjà ça de parti. 

" Ça va, dit Dumbledore, mais vous êtes sale et il reste du sang. Allez vous laver dans ma salle de bain, histoire d'être présentable. Je me charge de vous trouver des vêtements qui ressemblent aux vôtres ! "

Harry sourit et se dirigea vers une des portes en chêne du bureau. Dumbledore le regarda en souriant puis : 

" Vous êtes souvent allé dans mon bureau, n'est-ce pas ? 

- Vous n'avez pas idée, répondit Harry en riant. 

- Je ne préfère pas en savoir les raisons, dit précipitamment Dumbledore. Je risquerais de ne pas vouloir vous accepter à l'école, si vous êtes comme votre père ! "

     Harry rit à la plaisanterie, même si ça ne venait pas du cœur. Il aurait préféré que ça soit pour des farces... Doucement, Harry entra dans la fameuse salle de bain. Elle était assez petite, contrairement à celle qu'il avait, mais Harry avait l'habitude. Celle qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il prenait sa douche après ses entraînements de Quidditch était encore plus petite ! Rapidement, il se doucha, frottant plus ses cheveux et son visage pour faire partir la terre, le sang et la poussière. En lui-même, Harry pensa qu'il devait se lancer un sortilège d'odorat modifié avec un autre de passé, histoire que Ginny ne détecte pas le fait qu'il s'était lavé récemment. Quand il sortit, il fut surpris de trouver des serviettes ainsi que des vêtements identiques aux siens. Les dits vêtements étaient légèrement froissés et Harry sourit en voyant que Dumbledore avait même prit le temps de mouiller le bord de sa robe et de son pantalon, de façon à faire croire qu'il venait bien de l'extérieur. Rapidement, Harry enfila ses vêtements et sortit du bureau. Il sourit au directeur, ainsi qu'à Minerva et Jonathan qui étaient là. Tout deux avaient sursauté en le voyant sortir de la salle de bain du directeur, mais ne dirent rien. 

" Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous restiez, M. McDrell, dit Dumbledore. Avec ce que vous avez fait ce soir, vous avez bien besoin d'un peu de repos. "

     Harry lui sourit, comprenant où Dumbledore voulait en venir. Visiblement, ses collègues étaient venus trouver Dumbledore pour lui exposer leurs soupçons vis à vis de lui. Dumbledore venait donc de leur dire, de façon détournée qu'il faisait totalement confiance à Harry, mais qu'en plus de ça, c'était un ami, ami qui avait d'ailleurs protégé l'école et s'était battu avec Voldemort. 

" Vous avez raison. Bonne nuit, dit Harry en lui tendant la main. 

- Bonne nuit ! s'exclama Dumbledore en serrant la main tendue d'Harry. Je dirai aux elfes de maisons de vous apporter quelque chose à manger à vous et votre épouse vers treize heures ! "

     Harry lui sourit puis quitta le bureau en secouant un peu la tête. L'expression ébahie de McGonagall et Carpiel était hilarante. En lui-même, néanmoins, il pensa qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour récupérer leur confiance ! 

     Rapidement, Harry parcourut le chemin qui le séparait de ses appartements. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il entendit Ginny rire ainsi que James et Lily. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis frappa gaiement à la porte tout en l'ouvrant. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le fit rire. Serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le sofa, James avait entouré la taille de Lily qui serrait son autre main dans la sienne. Ginny, quant à elle, était assise dans un des fauteuils, la cape d'Harry sur elle, bien serrée dans ses bras. Sans prêter attention à James et Lily qui le regardaient en souriant, Harry alla près de Ginny et s'assit sur le sol, déposant sa tête contre ses jambes. Ginny se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. 

" Je me suis inquiétée, dit-elle. 

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry. Une petite visite surprise m'a retenu dans la forêt. 

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda James qui n'y tenait plus. Aïe ! dit il en posant ses mains sur sa tête. Lily ! "

     La jeune fille lui avait donné une petite tape (pas si petite que ça, vu que James avait quand même un peu mal) et lui lançait un regard qui lui disait clairement qu'il n'aurait pas du parler. Harry rit en regardant ainsi le jeune couple se chamailler pour une broutille. 

" Allons, allons, dit-il sur un ton apaisant. Il n'y a pas de mal, Miss Evans. "

     Lily lui sourit doucement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de James. Visiblement, elle n'était pas encore remise de la soudaine disparition de son petit ami. 

" Quant à vous, M. Potter, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire, commença Harry en lui jetant un regard sévère. En premier, je vous serais gré de bien vouloir prévenir un adulte, la prochaine fois que vous voyez quelque chose de bizarre dans la forêt interdite. Ça ne me dérange pas que vos amis et vous alliez y faire quelques escapades, mais dans ce genre de situation, il ne vaut mieux pas aller bêtement se promener. "

James baissa la tête, légèrement coupable. 

" En second lieu, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'être parti ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu à la fois combattre Voldemort (les trois autres sursautèrent et le regardèrent avec de gros yeux) et vous protéger. Aussi, merci pour votre... obéissance. 

- Voldemort ! s'exclama James, tandis que Ginny resserrait ses bras autour des épaules de Harry. C'est lui qui est venu quand vous m'avez dit de partir ?! 

- Oui, dit doucement Harry. 

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ginny d'une voix grave. 

- Oh, non, pitié, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas envie de raconter ça encore une fois. La seule chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de dormir ! "

James eut l'air un peu déçu, tandis que Lily le regardait avec un air pensif. 

" Vous êtes revenu vivant, dit Lily. C'est ça l'important non ? On va vous laisser vous reposer. 

- Mais..., commença James. 

- J'ai dit, répéta Lily avec autorité, on va le laisser se reposer ! "

     James baissa la tête en marmonnant quelque chose, faisant sourire Lily. Harry aussi souriait. Maintenant qu'ils savaient que leurs sentiments étaient partagés, les deux jeunes semblaient beaucoup plus à l'aise ensemble, comme s'ils avaient passé toute leur vie ensemble... 

" Heu... Bonne nuit, dit Lily en jetant un regard perplexe à la fenêtre d'où le ciel rosé était visible. 

- A vous aussi ", dit Harry. 

Quand ils furent sortis, Harry se leva et tira Ginny contre lui, la serrant fort. Il entendit Ginny soupirer de contentement, faisant un peu voler ses cheveux. 

" Tu as été te faire soigner et tu t'es lavé pour ne pas que je le vois où ? " demanda la jeune fille. 

Harry s'écarta et lui fit un sourire craintif. Mais Ginny ne souriait pas et attendait la réponse. 

" Chez Dumbledore ", dit Harry en baissant un peu la tête. 

     Ginny souffla et secoua un peu la tête. Puis, alors que Harry ne s'y attendait pas, elle le resserra fortement contre elle. Il répondit à son étreinte en inspirant fortement l'odeur de miel des cheveux de Ginny. 

" J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai vu James revenir sans toi et quand il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. "

Harry s'écarta et caressa son visage en lui souriant avec amour. 

" Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a rien eu de grave. Bon, c'est vrai, je me suis un peu battu avec Voldie mais... 

- Tu entends quoi par un peu battu ? " demanda Ginny en souriant d'un air amusé. 

     Harry lui sourit et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil que Ginny occupait, et en la forçant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ginny écoutait, son visage exprimant de l'incrédulité et son énervement. 

" C'est décidé, dit Ginny, quand on rentre chez nous, si tu es toujours vivant, je t'enchaîne au pied du lit. 

- Je préférerais dans le lit, mais bon... "

Ginny lui fit une moue amusée, mais finit par l'embrasser avec douceur, puis avec passion. 

" Si tu es sage, je t'y enchaînerai, dit-elle d'une voix suave, mais en attendant, si on allait se reposer ? "

Harry la regarda en lui faisant un sourire séducteur. 

" Tu m'y enchaîneras, dit-il, sûr de lui. Quant à ta proposition, je l'accepte. Tu n'imagines pas combien je suis fatigué. "

Ginny se leva pour lui permettre de se lever à son tour. Soudain, Ginny arrêta son mouvement et regarda Harry avec surprise. 

" Harry ! dit-elle, radieuse. Vite ! Pose ta tête sur mon ventre ! "

     Sans attendre, il s'exécuta. Un frisson le parcourut quand il sentit un choc sur le ventre de Ginny. Les jumeaux bougeaient. Ils semblaient fort agités, et bien réveillés, eux. Harry finit par se mettre à genoux, entourant la taille de Ginny de ses bras. Ginny souriait, les mains posées sur la tête de son mari. Celui-ci avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Elle le sentait trembler contre lui. 

" Ginny, dit-il en levant la tête, son menton appuyé doucement sur elle. Ils bougent ! 

- Oui, j'avais remarqué, dit-elle en riant. Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais à chaque fois qu'ils le font, tu n'es pas là. "

Harry déposa un baiser sur le ventre de Ginny, souriant. Puis il se releva, serrant les mains de Ginny dans les siennes. 

" Je suis désolé de ne pas être là plus...

- Chhh, lui dit doucement Ginny en posant un doigt sur les lèvres d'Harry. C'est normal. Tu es un professeur ! Sans compter le fait que tu n'aies jamais vu tes parents. Tu as le droit de profiter un peu de leur présence et... 

- Là n'est pas la raison, Ginny, interrompit Harry. Mes parents sont morts. Et les voir à quinze ans ne changera pas les choses, je l'ai compris tout à l'heure. Je ne les aurai jamais en tant que parents, même s'ils apprennent un jour que je suis leur fils. Mais toi et les jumeaux... Vous êtes ma famille. La meilleure des familles. Et je n'ai pas le droit de vous oublier. Je suis désolé. "

Ginny le serra contre elle, des larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues. Harry passa son doigt sur ses joues, les essuyant avec douceur. 

" Je ne te demande pas de rester vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre avec nous, lui dit doucement Ginny. Seulement, d'être toujours là. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre... 

- Je resterai toujours, lui dit Harry avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser. "

Ginny lui sourit malicieusement. 

" A oui ? Et la course annuelle de balai en Suède, tu ne la fais plus ? "

     Harry éclata de rire en entendant ressurgir la vieille blague de leur première année de mariage. Il la serra de nouveau contre lui en riant et l'entraîna avec lui vers les escaliers. Ils montèrent en riant encore et, une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, prirent juste la peine d'enlever leurs chaussures avant de se coucher dans leur grand lit. Harry tira les couvertures sur eux et ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder, étendus l'un en face de l'autre. 

" Demain, dit doucement Harry, ça te dirait d'aller pique-niquer... heu... en Egypte? "

Ginny rit en caressant la joue d'Harry avec douceur. 

" D'accord, dit-elle. Ça nous rappellera notre Lune de Miel ! "

     Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui, nichant sa tête contre son cou. 

" Alors à tout à l'heure, dit-il en embrassant ses cheveux. 

- A tout à l'heure ! " répondit-elle, déjà à moitié endormie. 

     Harry la regarda s'endormir et quand ce fut chose faite, il se dégagea doucement de ses bras pour sortir du lit. Il se dirigea vers sa commode et prit d'autres vêtements, moins classes, mais tout de même élégants. Il regarda Ginny en souriant et prit un morceau de papier ou il écrivit : 

" _Je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas ! Bisous. "_

     Il partit rapidement de Poudlard en prévenant Dumbledore qu'il serait absent durant une heure. Quand il fut sorti des barrières de Poudlard, il transplana sur le chemin de Traverse. Harry trouva rapidement le magasin qu'il cherchait et y entra. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, des paquets sous le bras. Il dut traverser tout le chemin pour trouver l'autre boutique où il entra. Là, il fit sa commande, demandant au vendeur de la lui garder jusqu'à son retour. Enfin, il alla dans la dernière boutique où il dut marchander pendant bien une demi-heure. Quand il revint à Poudlard, Harry avait l'impression que ses poches pesaient des tonnes, tellement elles étaient pleines de boîtes rétrécies. 

******************

     Quand Ginny se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'était que Harry n'était plus là. La seconde, c'étaient les milliers de pétales de roses sur son lit et les vases remplis de roses rouges. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit une robe rose clair sur une chaise. Une robe qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir portée alors qu'elle n'avait que 17 ans. C'était une robe d'été, dont les manches courtes étaient entourées d'un petit lacet rouge. Un autre lacet identique se trouvaient quelques centimètre en dessous du décolleté, deux grands rubans pendant dans le dos. Mais Ginny soupira de tristesse en pensant qu'elle ne pouvait plus la mettre avec son ventre. Elle leva un regard triste sur la petite robe et seulement alors, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait été modifiée exprès pour sa condition. Se levant, Ginny enleva ses autres vêtements et revêtit la robe rose. Elle enfila les petites chaussures assorties avec, qui se trouvaient au pied de la chaise. Alors, elle découvrit un petit mot sur la dite chaise : 

" _Revenons, l'espace d'un jour, dans le passé. Non pas dans celui de mes parents, mais dans nos cœurs. Notre amour est éternel, mais il est parfois bon de se remémorer nos souvenirs. Descends et prends sur le sofa le portoloin que j'ai fait pour toi. Je t'attends, Harry. "_

     Etonnée, Ginny s'apprêta à sortir quand elle aperçut son visage dans le miroir. Elle coiffa rapidement ses cheveux et se maquilla très légèrement, comme elle le faisait autrefois. Puis, elle descendit les escaliers et trouva le-dit Portoloin. Elle sourit en le voyant : un nounours. Elle prit le jouet, mais celui-ci ne l'agrippa pas par le nombril, mais par la main. Tandis qu'elle voyageait, Ginny sourit. Il n'y avait qu'Harry pour faire des intentions pareilles. Elle atterrit très doucement dans le hall d'entrée d'un grand hôtel qu'elle reconnut tout de suite. C'était " La magie du cœur", un hôtel sorcier très célèbre en Egypte. Là où ils étaient allés pour leur Lune de Miel. Un elfe de maison se présenta devant elle, vêtu aux couleurs de l'hôtel. Il s'inclina, tendant sa main vers le tapis volant. Ginny s'y rendit et s'assit. Une fois que le tapis sentit son passager, il s'éleva dans les airs. 

     L'hôtel de la magie du cœur n'avait pas de couloir, ni même d'escaliers. En fait, cet hôtel s'étendait sur plus d'un kilomètre de hauteur et sur trois de largeur. Tout en bas se trouvait l'accueil. Là, des tapis volant attendaient leurs clients pour les emmener dans leur chambre, dont les portes donnaient dans le vide. Le tapis restait continuellement devant la porte au cas où les occupants voudraient en sortir, et, en étourdis, oubliaient qu'ils se trouvaient à plus de cinq cents mètres du sol ! Il y avait plus de mille chambres dans cet hôtel et donc, plus de mille tapis ! 

     Ginny se laissa emporter par le tapis et s'aperçut qu'il l'emmenait droit vers la chambre qu'elle avait occupée avec Harry lors de leur Lune de Miel. Quand le tapis s'arrêta et se stabilisa, Ginny se leva et ouvrit la porte. Elle remarqua une rose sur le sol. Puis une autre et encore une autre. Elle les suivit en souriant, jetant un regard joyeux à la pièce.

     Les chambres de l'hôtel n'étaient pas de simples chambres. Elles possédaient chacune un salon, une chambre, une salle de bain (assez impressionnante d'ailleurs) et surtout, le plus important, le balcon. C'est d'ailleurs là que se rendait Ginny, suivant les roses sur le sol. Quand elle y arriva, elle vit une table où brillaient des couverts en argent, et de somptueux plats recouverts de cloches en argent qui ne permettaient pas de voir ce qu'elles protégeaient. Au centre de la table, entouré de deux chandeliers en argent, brûlaient trois bougies blanches (NdA : avec le décalage horaire, il y a deux ou trois heures de différence entre l'Angleterre et l'Egypte ! ^-^ Et pour les heures manquantes, vous n'avez qu'à vous dire qu'elle a dormi très, très longtemps !), bien qu'il n'y en eut nul besoin avec le merveilleux coucher de soleil qu'elle pouvait admirer. 

     Ginny sourit et s'assit à l'une des chaises. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, mais ne se retourna pas. Deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses yeux et la voix douce d'Harry lui chuchota à l'oreille : 

" Joyeux Noël en retard, mon amour ! "

     Ginny se dégagea et se retourna. Harry était vêtu d'une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte et d'un pantalon noir. Ginny sourit en reconnaissant la tenue qu'il avait portée également lors de ses dix-sept ans. Elle ne put résister et l'enlaça. 

" C'est merveilleux, dit-elle en se dégageant, clignant des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Harry, tu n'imagines pas combien c'est beau ! "

Il lui sourit et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Ginny appuya sa tête contre son épaule, ravie. Soudain, Harry la regarda en souriant et en désignant la table. 

" Et si on dînait ? "

     Ginny lui sourit, rayonnante, et ils s'installèrent à la table. Harry enleva alors les cloches des plats, révélant à Ginny tous ses plats préférés. Gratin dauphinois, chevreuil (NdA : dsl pour les végétariens et pour ceux qui n'aiment pas..., mais je mets ce qui me passe par la tête !), aubergines à la sauce blanche et pleins d'autres mets délicieux qu'elle adorait ! Elle regarda Harry avec amour. Celui-ci, avec des gestes délicats, la servait, mettant dans l'assiette de la jeune femme exactement la quantité qu'elle se serait mise elle-même. Quand il eut finit, il se servit lui-même, puis, doucement, il versa de la Bièreaubeurre (non alcoolisée) dans son verre et lui tendit. Ginny l'accepta en lui souriant, radieuse. 

" On avait dit pique-niquer, s'exclama-t-elle. Pas... Pas ça ! "

Harry lui sourit avec amour. 

" Je sais. Mais j'avais envie de te faire une surprise. Et... j'ai pensé qu'une seconde Lune de Miel serait bien. "

     Ginny sourit en retour et ils commencèrent alors à manger. Le repas fut fait de rires, de discussions sur l'avenir et de regards tendres. En elle-même, Ginny avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que Harry avait préparé tout ça pour elle. Elle le regardait, alors qu'il souriait, amusé. Il avait remis ses lunettes et ses cheveux étaient de nouveau coiffés comme autrefois : courts et ébouriffés. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête dégouttée d'Harry lorsqu'il devrait avaler une potion qui ferait pousser ses cheveux. Elle était tout particulièrement dégoûtante et, la première fois qu'il en avait bu, il avait littéralement tout recraché, faisant éclater de rire son épouse. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, mais Harry ne le vit pas. Il était occupé à regarder le soleil baisser derrière les pyramides que l'on pouvait voir au loin. 

     Ginny, elle, ne détachait pas ses yeux de son mari. Elle n'avait plus eu le plaisir de le voir si heureux depuis... Et bien, en fait, depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé la venue proche de ses enfants. Harry tourna alors la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Le cœur de Ginny se mit à battre plus vite, comme lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente et que par hasard, Harry surprenait son regard qui le scrutait et lui souriait gentiment, la faisant virer à l'écarlate. Ginny lui rendit son sourire et Harry se leva. Il secoua négligemment la main et une douce musique se fit entendre. Ginny sourit en l'entendant. C'était leur musique. Celle sur laquelle ils avaient dansé pour la première fois ensemble. Celle qu'ils avaient passé en premier lors du bal de leur mariage. Celle qu'ils avaient écouté lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés pendant un an, lors du tour du monde de Harry. La musique de leur amour. Ginny connaissait si bien la mélodie qu'il arrivait parfois qu'elle la chantonne sans s'en apercevoir. Harry s'était approché d'elle tandis qu'elle se remémorait ses souvenirs et lui tendit la main. Elle comprit où il voulait en venir et la saisit doucement. Ils se mirent alors à valser doucement, tournant, virevoltant sur le balcon d'où la table avait disparu. Ginny se perdait dans les beaux yeux d'Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas les quitter, semblant comme aspirée. 

     Ils dansèrent durant de longues minutes, parfois serrés l'un contre l'autre, parfois en valsant de la façon traditionnelle. Durant ces heures de danse, ils évoquèrent des souvenirs. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rappeler à Harry la fois où elle les avait surpris, Ron et lui, en plein cours de danse. Il éclata de rire à ce souvenir. Elle ne se lassait pas non plus d'entendre son rire, de voir son sourire radieux. 

     En fin de soirée, tous deux assis dans un confortable sofa sur le balcon, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle se souviendrait éternellement de ces heures passées près de lui. De ces heures de bonheur intense, de pure joie et d'amour. Soudain, il se leva, faisant sursauter son épouse. 

     " Où ai-je la tête ! s'exclama-t-il. Il m'a fallut des heures pour tout régler et je les oublie. "

     Il quitta la pièce, lui disant de l'attendre là et partit. Quand il revint, elle eut la surprise de le voir avec un paquet cadeau. Ginny lui sourit et attendit qu'il se soit assis à ses côtés. Il lui tendit le paquet qu'elle saisit avec curiosité et bonheur. Elle le déballa alors sous le regard tendre d'Harry qui regardait l'étincelle de joie dans les yeux de Ginny. Lui non plus, ne se lassait pas de la regarder, gravant dans sa tête chacune de ses expressions durant cette mémorable soirée, chacune de ses mimiques, chaque geste... 

     Quand elle eut découvert la boîte, elle l'ouvrit et poussa un cri de surprise. 

" Mon dieu, Harry ! dit-elle. Tu n'aurais pas du ! Ça a du te coûter une fortune ! "

Harry lui sourit et prit le médaillon. Doucement, il le passa autour du cou de son épouse. 

" Rien n'a plus de valeur que toi ", lui dit-il doucement. 

     Ginny sourit, sa main jouant avec le petit médaillon. Celui-ci était de forme ronde, un diamant en forme de cœur incrusté au centre. A l'intérieur se trouvait une photo d'eux à leur mariage. Ginny lui sourit, radieuse. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, inspirant son odeur, pour la graver à jamais dans son cœur. 

" Je t'aime Harry. Et je t'aimerai toujours ! "

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa. Alors il dit les mots qu'elle ne se lassait pas d'entendre depuis ses seize ans : 

" Je t'aime ma Ginny. Et je t'aimerai toute ma vie et même au delà. "

#####################################################################

Alors, la fameuse course de Suède c'est, selon le Quidditch à travers les âges : " _Une course dont les concurrents doivent voler de Kopparberg à Arjeplog, sur une distance de près de cinq cents kilomètres. L'itinéraire de l'épreuve traverse une réserve de dragons et le trophée d'argent remis au vainqueur représente un Suédois à museau court. De nos jours, cette manifestation est mondialement connue et des sorciers de toutes nationalités se rassemblent chaque année à Kopparberg pour encourager les concurrents, puis transplanent à Arjeplog pour féliciter les survivants "_

Bon programme en perspective, n'est-ce pas ! lollll !

******************

Umbre77 : Tu crois qu'ils vont être en colère ? 

Conscience : Ils vont être en colère. 

Umbre77 : Tu crois que je dois reculer de l'écran au cas où l'un deux me saisirait brusquement à la gorge pour me faire la peau ? 

Conscience : Je crois, oui...

Explication de cet étrange échange... : 

Héhé... j'hésite un peu à le dire... 

Faut dire que vous aller me tuer... Bon... Je me lance... Hum... (marmonne) monchap11estfinitdepuislasemainedernière... 

Lecteurs : Quoi ?

Umbre77 : Je disais... (parle très très vite et s'abaisse d'un air craintif dans son siège) Mon chap 11 est fini depuis la semaine dernière ! 

Lecteurs : QUOI ??? O_____o

(Saute dans une tranchée en brandissant le drapeau blanc) : ça n'est pas ma fautes ! J'ai envoyé mon chap à Marion en lui demandant de me le corriger pour ce week-end ! Pis elle devait me l'envoyer et son ordi à planté et elle a perdu (sanglote d'un air coupable) la correction et... (se mouche) vl'a donc l'explication pour cette attente d'une semaine... 

Démon sur l'épaule : Y'a des auteurs qui font attendre plus longtemps, s'ils sont po content, tu me les envois ! 

Umbre77 : Dégage, mauvaise langue !

Donc ! revenons à nos moutons ! Mon chap 11 est finit depuis bel lurette et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop en colère après moi. Mais sachez qu'étant fort impatiente de vous faire découvrir la suite, je fus cette semaine et pour diverse raisons que je n'exposerais pas ou on est encore là à Noël, dans l'obligation de demander à **_Clem_** de corriger ! Remercier la tous pour son travail. Sinon, vous auriez du attendre encore ! ^-^ !  En vue de certaine review et parce que je n'ai pas envie de répéter cinquante fois (comme si j'avais plus de 50 reviewer :S) voici une réponse générale : 

OUI ! vous saurez ce qu'il est advenu de Rose, Kelly et Calypso ! 

OUI ! Il y aura une scène expliquant le combat Voldie/ Harry ! 

Je prévois une vingtaine de chap ! Je ne sais pas le nombre exacte, mais y'en aura pas plus de 30 ! 

Voilà ! Celui qui me pose encore une question sur ces points là, il a intérêt à courir vite ! lollll ! je plaisante ! ça me dérange pas que vous posiez ce genre de question, mais soyez patient ! tout viens à point à qui sait attendre ! ^-^ ! 

**AVIS AUX LECTEURS DESSINATEURS : **Qui veut essayer peut ! Le but de ce message ? Plaisirs de voir mes persos en dessins ! (suis nul, moi, en dessins !). Aussi, j'invite qui veux à bien vouloir me rendre l'immense service de réaliser tt ça ! Si vous êtes intéresser, vous savez où trouver mon adresse e-mail (pour ceux qui savent pas, tapez-vous la tête au mur, puis allez voir dans mon profil ! lolll). Merci s'il y en a qui ont la bonté de me rendre cet immense service ! 

En attendant, voici les... ? RAR ! (pas tous en même temps svp !)

Alliel : ^-^ ! Je pense que tu as eu la réponse à ta question ! Ferais-tu partie du groupe fan d'H qui veulent le voir à chaque fois ? ^^ ! Faudrait vraiment que je pense à le faire intervenir plus souvent... Merci pour ta review ! ^-^

Diam : C'est bien ce que je pensais ! C'est vrai que le combat n'était pas non plus comme je le voulais ! Mais je rêvais de faire intervenir Hemred... C'est vrai que c'est chiant, Lily et James qui se tournent autour ! C'est à cause de ça que j'aime pas le 10 ! Et comme ils font ça tout le temps... Je suis bien obligé de le relire ! Y'a déjà énormément de fautes quand je l'envois à Marion (ou exceptionnellement Clem), mais j'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elles auront si je le relisais pas un minimum... Les pauvres... Merci pour la review en tt cas ! Contente que le 10 t'ai plu ! Et le 11 ? La scène de combat ? Mhmm ?

Pimousse fraise : ah oui ? Je suis contente alors ! Pour moi, l'important, c que ça vous plaise ! Je pense que tu as eu la réponse à ta question ! Merci pour la review. 

Tiffany : Moui, c'est vrai qu'il était temps ! Même si ça n'a pas été fait à ma convenance ! J'espère que le 11 t'as plu ! Moi, chose incroyable, j'ai bien aimé ! Faut mettre une croix aussi... X ! loll ! Merci pour ta review ! 

Chen : (ça va être long) a ça les sœurs... C'est vraiment... oh, salut sœurette... ! lollll ! La mienne ne comprend rien à l'ordi, alors à chaque fois qu'elle veut, qui c qui doit l'aider ? C bibi ! Et c qui bibi ? C moi ! (tiens... ça me fait pensé que je dois étudier pour bio... C lui qui dit tjs ça...). De rien pour la review ! ça venait du cœur, comme je dis tjs ! Oui, c vrai que recevoir une review qd on s'y attend pas, ça fait tjs ultra plaisir ! Et bien en fait, moi, g encore jamais lu de chap unique qui se passe bien ! lollll ! 

Y'avait H là ! Tu l'aime vraiment bien, hein ? ^-^ ! Moi, je l'adore ! Mhmm... La réaction de H, par rapport au couple J/L... L'ai un peu bâclée ici, mais j'exposerai plus se sentiment dans le chap 13 ! Bon sang ! J'ai eu peur là ! Avec la critique je veux dire ! A chaque phrase, je me recroquevillai dans ma chaise d'un air terrifier. Enfin, ça va, ça n'était que ça ! lolll ! Mais non, t'es pas débile, voyons ! 

Bah, tu sais, y'a plus détaillé comme fic ! Mais je fais comme je peux. Elle était bien ta fic ! Bon, c vrai qu'en détail, ct pas trop ça ! Mais c normal ! ç aurai pas été un chap unique si tu avais du le faire comme g tendance à le faire ! ^-^ ! Je me réjouis autant que toi d'être au 15 ! Surtout qu'il s'y passera autre chose, une chose très importante ! Mais je préfère rien dire, ça fera une bonne surprise. Oui ! tt les auteurs aiment les longues reviews ! Moi, j'essaye de faire des grandes, mais j arrive jamais ! ________ 

De quel nationalité suis-je ? ^-^ ! Tu es belge, si je ne me trompe ?! Et ben moi aussi !! J crois pas ! g oublié de le mettre dans mon profil en plus ! Je vais mettre ça tt de suite ! Bon, allez ! vais répondre aux autres, ou ils vont finir par s'impatienter (z'avez qu'à sauter, si vous êtes po content !). vais finir par t'envoyer mes réponses par mail, moi ! lolllll ! Nop, je plaisante ! Surtout ! te dérange pas pour m'envoyer des longues reviews ! Tu peux même exhorter les autres à le faire ! Qui a dit menacer ? loll ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu ! Avec note chtit H... 

Hermione 2005 : Tu t'en fiches ? Chouette ! Je vais pouvoir rallonger ou raccourcir mes chaps ! loll ! je plaisante ! Je saurai po ! j met ce qui doit être mit selon Le Plan ! (ça fais officiel et sacré comme ça... Le Plan ! loll). G trouvé pq j'aimais po mon chap ! J et L se tournent autour trop longtemps ! Mais bon, c fait maintenant ! Dans celui-ci, on voit plus H ! Moi, j'l'aime bien ce chap ! ^-^ ! Oui, tes reviews me font plaisir ! Et je suis contente que tu me lâches pas ! La suite est arrivée lentement, mais g des circonstances atténuantes ! lolll ! (exam et tralala !) Allez ! je file ! Merci encore pour tes reviews ! ^-^

KTK : D'une traite ! Yoo ! T'as réussi à tt lire d'une traite ! O___o ! Félicitation ! Michi ! Ch'est gentil tt ça ! ^-^ ! dsl pour le temps qu'à mit la suite ! I'm Sorry ! (oups ! on voit que l'exam d'anglais approche !) Ct le chap 11 en tt cas ! il est bien ? 

Pug : patience patience ! Il approche ! (trouver un moyen de t'accrocher lollll) 

Melepha : Merci ! J'en suis de plus en plus fier, de ma nullité ! lollll ! Celui-là, je l'aime bien... ça veut p-ê dire qu'il est nul... O____o ! j'espère que non ! Merci pour ta review ! ^-^

Solar : c dans ma nature, on peut rien y changer ! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu ! Et je suis contente que tu ai aimé le 10 ! ^-^

Mamoushka : Michi ! Ch'est gentil ! 

Cassy : A ben ça ! Suis contente de savoir qu'elle t'a plue ! Aaaah... les détails... les fameux détails... (je me tais, mais certains ne sont pas là que pour mettre le tableau... loll). Oh, tu peux, tu peux ! J'adore les compliments, faut pas te gêner ! loll ! C pas grave de pas être venue plus tôt ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Et puis, t'es là, c le principale ! loll ! Ben, y'a eu la réponse au nbr de chap plus haut ! De rien ! C un plaisir ! (surtout que c images, je me les mets dans la tête avant... loll) Merci pour ta review ! ça m'a fait super plaisir ! (j'adore ta fic, donc, qd je vois un auteur que g lu qui me review, suis super contente !... Oui, bon, c une traduction, mais c du travail qd même !) ! J'espère que le 11 t'a plu aussi ! ^-^

SIRIUS B : Je vais finir par avoir la grosse tête moi ! Loll ! je plaisante ! (faudrait d'abord que j'estime mon travail un peu mieux que « Bien »). C gentil en tt cas ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! 

SaTeLL : Alors bienvenue en enfer ! lollll ! je plaisante... Quoi que... Vu mes chaps futurs... (rire sadique). Vais te faire peur, si je continue, lol ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! et Merci pour la review ! 

tolede : Tu me suis depuis le début ? Et tu reviews seulement maintenant ? T______T ! lolll ! je plaisante ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! (clin d'œil au lecteur qui review pas). Oui, oui, vous saurez ! un peu de patience ! ^-^ ! Merci pour la review en tt cas ! ça fait tjs plaisir de voir des nouvelles têtes ! loll ! A la prochaine ! 

Arlwendae : Dsl ! ça a pris du temps ! T________T ! Contente qu'elle te plaise en tt cas ! Merci d'avoir reviewé ! J'espère que ce chap aura été à la hauteur ! ^-^

Céline : Kikoo ! C gentil tt ça ! MERCI !! (dis donc ! t'as été rapide pour la lire ! loll). Encore des fautes d'ortho ? C sans doute dans les chaps que Marion a pas eu le temps de corriger ou bien ou g pas su attendre ! lolll ! Merci en tt cas ! Surtout pour l'exposition de tt ce qui a de bien ! J'aime bien ça ! 

OUIIiiiiiii ! G fini ! Et g mal au dos, moi, maintenant ! loll ! En tt cas, voilà ! Normalement, vous devriez recevoir le chap 12 la semaine prochaine ! Le temps de laisser à Marion le temps de le corriger (il est fait ! ^^). Le titre du 12 : L'école recommence ! 

Et avec le point de vue d'un perso inattendu... Je fais ma sadique ? Allez... Je fais ma sadique ! V'la les premières lignes ! lolll ! 

_« Le réveil matin retentit dans tout le dortoir, arrachant des gémissements de protestation aux occupants. A tous ? Non ! Un seul se leva sans rechigner, attrapant ses vêtements en jetant un regard méprisant à ses camarades qui s'enfouissaient la tête sous les oreillers en grommelant_._ »_

Dites-le que je suis méchante ! loll ! A la semaine prochaine ! (p-ê !)

Hum... J'oubliais : RAR de dernière minutes ! 

Lunenoire : tt d'un coup ! O______o ! Faut le faire ça ! Bravo ! Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé et très heureuse que ça te plaise ! Et bien... Si ce fichu... Je veux dire : ce bien aimé sit de mes... de mon cœur veut bien, tu devrais avoir lu le 11 ! ^-^

Lily : Vi, c vrai qu'on me dit souvent qu'avec mes chaps, on se fatigue pas... ça fait vachement plaisir ! Contente qu'elle te plaise en tt cas et merci d'avoir reviewé... (I Love Review ! lollll). 

Caro: j'aurai bien voulu te répondre via un mail. Mais g paumé ton adresse (saleté d'enregistrement)... Enfin. La MAJ est faites si tu lis ça... Après un milliard de tentative ! lolll ! T'aime bien James toi ? Mhmm ? T'inquiète, je lui ai rien fait ! lolll ! 50 ??? Tu veux ma mort ? Je le ferai bien, mais j'aurai peur de me lasser ! lollll ! Pis y'a mes autres fics aussi ! Cool ! une fan de ma fic ! C super ça ! ^-^ ! Merci en tt cas ! 

Luffynette : Ben ça, c de la lecture commenté ! Lollll ! Merci d'avoir reviewé tt ! Et félicitation pour avoir tt lu comme ça ! Je suis contente que t'aime ! J'espère que les autres aussi ! ^-^

Voilà ! Et maintenant, je vais encore essayer une mise à jour... Si vous avez lu tt ça, c que j'ai réussi ! lolll ! 


	12. L'école recommence

 12 : L'école recommence. 

     Le réveil matin retentit dans tout le dortoir, arrachant des gémissements de protestation aux occupants. À tous ? Non ! Un seul se leva sans rechigner, attrapant ses vêtements en jetant un regard méprisant à ses camarades qui s'enfouissaient la tête sous les oreillers en grommelant.  

« Tous des fainéants », pensa-t-il. 

     Il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à se préparer. Il ne lui en fallait jamais. On lui avait enseigné très jeune à être rapide. Rapide et efficace. Les deux règles de son père. Les deux règles de Brutus Rogue. 

« Encore un qui porte bien son nom, pensa Severus en jetant un regard à son cadeau de Noël, une espèce de poignard tordu qui, selon son père, pouvait découper n'importe quoi. Quel genre de père donne un poignard comme cadeau de Noël à son fils ? murmura-t-il avec dédain. 

- T'as dit quelque chose Sev ? demanda la voix étouffée par son oreiller de Lestrange. 

- Rien qui te permette de le comprendre, railla Severus, déjà énervé à l'idée de supporter cet incompétent toute la journée. Tu ferais mieux de te lever si tu veux pouvoir enfourner ton quota de nourriture journalière avant la première heure. »

     Quand il eut dit cette phrase, Severus entendit le rire plus qu'amusé de Martin Rosier. Severus se tourna vers lui d'un air supérieur. 

« Tu trouves ce que je dis drôle ?

- Je dirais hilarant, s'exclama gaiement Martin. 

- Et bien tu rigoles pour rien mon pauvre », dit une autre voix étouffée. 

     Marcus Rosier jeta un regard venimeux à son frère jumeau. Severus, lui, frissonna. Les voir tous les deux lui faisait toujours cet effet là. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, excepté sur la façon de pensé. L'un était sans conteste du bon côté, mais l'autre, c'était une autre histoire...

« Bien sûr, il faut voir ce que l'on entend par bon côté », pensa Severus en ricanant en lui-même. 

     Le bon côté. Celui-là, on le retrouvait partout. Tu es du bon côté. Il est du bon côté... Mais en fin de compte, où était le bon côté ? Perdu dans ses pensés, son sac sur l'épaule, Severus réfléchissait pour la deux centième fois à cette question. Il y réfléchissait depuis que son père lui avait envoyé La lettre. Celle qui scellerait son destin. Celle qu'il avait attendue, espérée tout en La craignant. La lettre de son futur maître... Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Lui qui l'avait écrite, mais c'était Lui qui en avait donné l'ordre. Il avait besoin de Severus Rogue. Il le réclamait à Ses côtés ! Mais, était-ce le bon côté ? 

     Assis à la table des Serpentards, Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à celle des Gryffondors. Eux, en tout cas, n'étaient pas du bon côté. C'était une certitude. Quelque chose qu'il avait appris tout jeune ! _Les sangs de bourbes sont les ennemis, les insectes que les sangs pures doivent écraser ! _

     Severus sourit. Il y en avait Une qu'il voulait tout particulièrement écraser. Et c'était Elle qu'il regardait. Elle souriait, son visage éclairé par l'amour qu'elle portait pour l'autre abruti à lunette. Pour ce Potter. 

     Severus ne pouvait pas les sentir. Eux deux plus que n'importe qui. Toujours à sourire, à s'amuser ou à comploter. Ils ne respectaient rien ni personne puis on venait accuser les Serpentards de délinquance. Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils prenaient tous un grand plaisir à se moquer des autres, à montrer leur supériorité, mais n'était-ce pas justice ? Ils étaient des sangs purs ! Et donc, supérieurs. 

     Une fois de plus, il se laissait embarquer dans un cheminement de pensées qui ne le menait à rien, si ce n'est à d'autres questions, plus sombres, plus complexes, plus dures... Il souffla en voyant Marcus Rosier et Damien Lestrange arriver. Les deux abrutis de service. Il se demandait parfois s'ils avaient un cerveau. Oh, bien sûr, ils en avaient toujours plus que Goyle, mais ils étaient quand même une paire d'abrutis monumentaux ! 

« Qui tu regardes ? » demanda Rosier en s'asseyant à ses côtés. 

Il suivit le regard de Severus et fit une grimace en voyant sa « bien-aimé » embrassé Potter. 

« Bon sang, mais comment fait-elle pour aimer un truc pareil ? demanda-t-il. 

- La vraie question, dit Martin en s'asseyant à trois places de leur bande, c'est comment ferait-elle pour aimer un truc comme toi ?

- On t'a pas causé le lâche ! Dégage de là, grogna Lestrange. 

- Je fais partie des Serpentards et j'ai donc le droit d'être ici, contrecarra Martin. 

- Oui, dit une voix froide derrière Severus. Et tu en as le caractère, n'est-ce pas... Martin ? »

     Severus se retourna, un frisson lui parcourant le dos tandis que Lucius Malefoy, se tenant bien droit et bien fier fixait Martin Rosier dont le sourire froid ne présageait rien de bon. C'est deux là n'arrêtaient pas de se parler par énigme depuis près d'un an... Et chose encore plus étonnante, Lucius le mettait sur un plan d'égalité. Pourtant, Martin n'était pas le genre de type à qui on pouvait faire confiance...

     Presque toute la maison des Serpentards avait adhéré à la cause du Maître... Seul quelques rares exceptions persistaient à vouloir s'en tenir éloigné, hésitant. La famille Rosier, bien sur, y avait adhéré dés les premières années. Severus ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il avait entendu Marcus lui répéter qu'un jour, il serait le partisan le plus fidèle et le plus apprécier du Maître. Mais voilà, chaque famille avait sa tare. Celle des Rosiers était Martin. Il  refusait catégoriquement d'entendre parler de ses idées « idiotes ». Severus ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il était un Serpentard. Dans la maison verte et argent, il était devenu un paria. Seul les premières années acceptaient sa compagnie et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient initiés et recrutés pour les rangs... 

     Car on était recruté fort jeune dans les rangs du Maître. Severus avait fait serment d'allégeance à ses douze ans seulement. Oh, bien sûr, il ne L'avait pas encore rencontré. Cette cérémonie s'était déroulée en privé, dans le manoir Rogue, en présence de plusieurs mangemorts comme témoins. Non ! Severus rencontrerait le Maître quand il serait temps pour lui d'être un membre officiel. Lorsqu'il serait temps pour lui de recevoir la marque... 

« Et pourtant, Il veut me voir », pensa Severus en serrant la lettre que son père lui avait envoyée dans sa poche. 

     Il se força à revenir sur la conversation qui semblait des plus intéressantes. Les énigmes avaient recommencé...

« Dis-moi, Martin, railla Lucius. J'espère que tu ne rencontres pas de difficultés avec notre petite affaire... 

- Serais-tu jaloux, Lucius ? demanda Martin. 

- Jaloux ? s'offusqua le septième année. Et de quoi ? De toi ? Toi qui vivras à jamais dans l'ombre, obligé à te cacher ? Jaloux de toi qui ne recevras jamais d'honneur... Enfin, jamais en publique en tout cas...

- Non, pas de tout cela, dit Martin de sa voix chaleureuse. Certainement pas de ça. Qui dit Malefoy dit gloire ! Qui dit Malefoy dit prestiges... Même si pour les obtenir, ils se roulent dans la boue comme des chiens. 

- Qu'est-ce qui est mieux à ton avis ? Se rouler dans la boue ou longer les murs tel un rat ? Demanda Lucius dont la voix sifflante promettait autant de douleur à Martin que ses yeux luisants de rage. 

- Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui est mieux ? Etre Sa main ou Son gant ? Tu seras parmi les sacrifiés Lucius. Comme presque tous tes petits camarades ! On a mille gants très faciles à remplacer... Mais pour les mains, on a que deux. Et tu ne seras jamais la deuxième, crois-moi ! »

     Lucius bouillonnait de rage. Son visage était déformé par la fureur tandis que sa main s'ouvrait et se fermait, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre sa baguette et tuer cet avorton. Severus, lui, suivait difficilement les évènements, comme presque tous ceux qui avaient entendu les paroles qu'avaient échangé les deux jeunes hommes. Etait-ce du Maître dont parlaient Lucius et Martin ? Mais alors... Martin serait l'un d'eux ! 

« Impossible, pensa Severus en se souvenant de la fois où il avait vu Martin aider Lupin à comprendre une potion de rattatinage. Ce type est un Gryffondor né ! »

     Et pourtant... Lucius avait clairement laissé tomber cet indice... Severus regarda les deux garçons qui se défiaient du regard. Pourquoi Lucius serait-il jaloux de Martin ? Après tout, selon ce qu'il en savait, Lucius était déjà devenu un mangemort... Tandis que Martin se ferait probablement tuer dés sa sortie de l'école, si pas avant... A moins que tout ça ne soit qu'une comédie. A moins qu'en fait, Martin soit... un espion ? 

« Lui ? pensa Severus. Il est aussi discret que les Gryffondors quand ils gagnent un match de Quidditch ! »

« Excusez-moi, dit une voix familière derrière Severus qui le fit sursauter et se retourner pour découvrir le professeur De Vaart. M. Rosier, s'il vous plaît, j'aurais à vous parler de votre devoir sur la Vicière ! »

     Martin fit un sourire malveillant à Lucius qui n'échappa pas à Severus, surpris de voir ce garçon à l'air si doux soudain si terrifiant. Il partit ensuite en ayant repris son expression normale, suivant docilement le professeur de botanique. 

« Rogue, fit la voix de Lucius. J'ai à te parler. »

     Sans attendre, Severus ramassa ses affaires et suivit Lucius, tout en jetant un coup d'œil malheureux aux plats sur la table : encore un petit déjeuné de raté !

     Ils parcoururent à grands pas les couloirs de l'école. Quand il fut sûr que personne ne les suivait, Lucius posa sa main sur un mur nu tout en prononçant une formule et ils entrèrent dans un passage sombre et humide. Un Lumos de la part de Malefoy éclaira légèrement l'endroit. 

« Rogue, dit-il, son visage haineux bien trop proche au goût de Severus, je veux que tu me confectionnes un poison. 

- Un... un poison ! s'étonna Rogue. 

- Quoi ? T'es bien le plus fort en potion de toute cette école pourrie, non ? »

Severus déglutit. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais sa fierté avait été piquée.

« Ou... Oui, dit-il, hésitant. 

- Alors prépare-moi un poison. Je le veux pour dans deux jours. 

- Je... Je ne peux pas te préparer de poison si tu ne me dis pas lequel tu veux. De plus, quel qu'il soit, il me faudra plus de temps ! 

- Bordel Rogue ! Je te dis que je veux un poison pour dans deux jours, dit-il en empoignant Severus et en le plaquant au mur. Et un efficace. Clair ? »

Lucius le frappait à chaque mot contre le mur, provoquant une vive douleur dans le dos de Severus. 

« OK ! dit-il. J'te préparais ça, mais lâche-moi ! »

Severus se débattit et parvint enfin à reprendre pied sur le sol. Merlin, qu'il détestait être si petit face à Lucius. 

« Qu'il soit prêt à temps, Rogue. Ou c'est toi qui risque d'être la cible ! »

     Lucius partit, plantant là Severus, entouré soudainement dans l'obscurité. Pourtant, malgré les ténèbres ambiantes, les dents fort blanches de Severus luisaient légèrement lorsqu'il sourit dans le noir... L'empoisonné ? Lui ? Le Maître des potions ? Lui qui, à trois ans, avait empoisonné sa propre mère ? Ça n'avait pas été quelque chose de bien grave, juste un poison qui lui avait procuré une douleur abdominale intense pendant plus de trois mois, mais bon, il l'avait tout de même fait !

« Tout le monde peut rêver dans la vie, pensa Severus en sortant du passage. Mais là, mon cher Lucius, tu vois trop haut et trop loin... »

La sonnerie retentit et il courut rejoindre la classe de métamorphose. 

******************

     La nuit tombait à l'extérieur. Severus se demandait bien pourquoi il se démenait comme ça pour Lucius Malefoy. Pourquoi il était dehors, dans la neige, à attendre que la Lune se lève. 

« Ah, si, je sais », pensa Severus en sentant une légère douleur au ventre, là où Lucius l'avait frappé une heure plutôt.

     Il y penserait à deux fois avant de vouloir affronter Malefoy. Parfois, Severus se demandait si son père n'avait pas raison : mieux valait se servir de ses poings plutôt que de sa cervelle. Et pourtant, Merlin savait comme il était fier de son intelligence. Comme il était fier de son don ! Soupirant, Severus regarda les nuages avec hostilité. Ils lui faisaient penser à sa situation familiale. Ombrageuse et menaçante. Son père ne portait pas le prénom de Brutus pour rien. S'il y avait bien un abruti qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était lui. Même pas fichu de se rappeler de sa date d'anniversaire. Pas fichu de savoir ce qu'il aimait faire. Pas fichu d'être un père... 

     Severus sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Au fond, pourquoi adhérait-il à la cause du Maître ? Etait-ce à cause de ses convictions ou à cause de celles de son père ? Depuis son enfance, Severus devait faire face à Brutus Rogue. Son père était un homme violent, mais intelligent. Il mélangeait Ruse et Force, ce qui faisait de lui un homme extrêmement dangereux. Et bien sur, il attendait de Severus que ça soit pareil. Mais il n'était pas comme son père. Lui, il aimait la paix. Il aimait étudier, apprendre. Au début, il avait cru aller à Serdaigle... Mais le choixpeau l'avait surpris en le mettant à Serpentard. Lui, le petit rat de bibliothèque. Pourtant, il avait bien vite compris qu'il avait toutes les dispositions d'un Serpentard... Sa ruse, son amour pour les potions... Tout ça, c'était lui. Les potions ! Elles guidaient sa vie, l'émerveillaient. Rien ne lui plaisait plus que de voir tous les ingrédients se mélanger, se confondre, formant ainsi une potion qui pourrait tuer ou sauver. Une potion dangereuse ou passive... Mais ça, son père ne l'acceptait pas. Severus n'était pas digne d'être un Rogue. Les Rogues étaient grands, forts... Pas petits et maigrichons. Severus passait plus de temps à fuir son père pendant les vacances qu'à profiter du beau temps. Non pas qu'il veuille en profiter, mais bon... 

     Rien ne l'énervait plus que les petits prétentieux dans le genre de Malefoy qui se pavanait dans les couloirs en disant que son père était extrêmement fier de lui parce qu'il avait fait ceci ou cela. Son père, à lui, le traitait comme un paria, une vermine rampante et gluante... Et c'était pour ça qu'il s'en prenait à Lily Evans. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il l'avait choisie. Sans doute parce qu'elle était une Gryffondor, qu'elle était toujours isolée et qu'il était facile de l'effrayer. Mais maintenant, elle n'était plus seule. Non seulement elle s'était intégrée aux autres Gryffondors, mais en plus de ça, elle avait ce fichu professeur de DCFM qui la protégeait. 

     Celui-là, Rogue le détestait. McDrell. Tout le monde l'aimait, l'adulait. McDrell était fort. McDrell était beau. Et oh ! Avez-vous vu son sourire et ses yeux ! Toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds, mais aussi les garçons. Même ceux de Serpentard voulaient le connaître, lui parler. Le pire, c'est qu'il ressemblait à Potter. Le pire ennemi de Severus. 

     Quand la haine avait commencé entre eux, ça, Severus l'ignorait. Etait-ce lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard sur le Chemin de Traverse ou lors du premier voyage à Poudlard ? Il avait oublié. Il savait juste qu'il voulait tuer Potter. Combien de fois s'était-il aventuré dans le dortoir des Gryffondors dans le but d'enduire les précieuses lunettes du grand James Potter d'un poison dangereux qui lui priverait totalement de l'usage de ses yeux ou encore s'infiltrerait en lui par les pores de sa peau pour atteindre directement le cerveau ? Pourtant, lorsqu'il fixait son ennemi paisiblement endormi, le flacon contenant sa mort dans la main gauche, ces lunettes dans la droite, Severus changeait d'avis et partait. Il n'arrivait pas à tuer. Il ne pouvait pas Le tuer. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. En fait, ça n'était pas que Potter. C'était presque tous ceux à qui il voulait faire mordre la poussière. Evans, Malefoy, son père, Potter, Black...

     A oui, Black ! Celui-là, Severus lui avait joué de salle coup ! Oh, il ne l'avait pas empoisonné, mais il ne fallait pas s'étonner si le beau brun tombait soudainement malade, attrapant une quelconque grippe ou un rhume... C'était vraiment très utile, les poudres... On pouvait en faire respirer n'importe quel idiot sans qu'il s'en aperçoive... 

     Accroupit dans la neige, Severus sourit en repensant à l'étrange angine qui avait frappé le Gryffondor, durant la seconde semaine de vacance. Ça avait été très drôle de l'entendre dire, le 1 janvier lors du petit déjeuner :

 « Bodde Addée ! » 

Ça  oui, alors, il avait adoré ! Et tandis que toute l'école se livrait une bataille de boule de neige dans le parc, Black avait du rester dans le vestibule, le nez sur la fenêtre, soupirant de désespoir. Severus était certain qu'il avait gémit à certain moment. Comme le chien qu'il était ! 

     Il sursauta quand il vit enfin sa chance. Une trouée dans les nuages ! Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'un flocon tombe au moment ou la lune éclairerait le parc. 

« Ça n'arrivera jamais », se lamenta Rogue, pestant contre les Serpentards pressés et autoritaires. 

     Malefoy était venu le trouver durant le dîner. Il voulait le poison des neiges éternelles ! Quelque chose de très dur à préparer. Pour ne pas dire impossible. Bien sûr, Severus connaissait chaque ingrédient et chaque étape sur le bout des doigts ! Mais c'était mission impossible ! Il devait recueillir un flocon qui avait été éclairé par la Lune, mais n'avait pas encore touché le sol ! Et avant, il devait préparer une mixture à base de veracrasse, de plume de paon (il en avait heureusement une) de sangsue (« yeurk, mais quelle horreur ces trucs ! »), de sang humain (« Potter... je peux t'emprunter du sang ? » « Rogue, Tu veux moins poing dans la g***** ? ») et avec tout ça, de la bile, des poils d'ours polaire (« Dites, M. Rusard, l'ours empaillé qui était au troisième étage, il est passé où ? »), et le bec d'une chouette (« A potion difficile, prix élevé, mon cher Lucius... ! »(NdA : heu... je vous jure que je ne lui ai rien fait à la chouette de Malefoy ! C Rogue, pas moi... Bon, je suis l'auteur, mais ça n'est pas une raison pour me coller la SPA sur le dos !!)). Et tout cela en moins d'une heure ! Restaient deux éléments très difficiles à obtenir : le flocon et les pétales d'une Rose des neiges. Bien sûr, pour la rose, c'était facile. Il y en avait dans les serres de l'école. La difficulté consistait à ne pas se faire avaler par toutes les plantes carnivores qui se trouvaient avant les dites plantes ! Mais pour l'instant, Severus attendait désespérément son flocon, grelottant dans la neige. 

     Il resta deux heures accroupi à attendre. Durant ses deux heures il prépara moult plan sadique pour torturer les maraudeurs, deux cents façons différentes de piéger Evans dans les couloirs pour la tuer, chanta vingt mille fois l'hymne national, récita au moins mille fois les cinq cent trente huit livres de potions qu'il avait lus et imagina trois millions d'excuses différentes pour Malefoy quand l'idée lui vint. 

     Il n'était qu'un abrutit ! Fier de son intelligence, hein ? Pourtant il ne l'était pas tant que ça ! Même Goyle (et pourtant, Merlin savait comme il était bête) aurait pensé à ça. Mais lui, non ! Mais c'était un peu normal qu'il n'y ait pas pensé. Les incantations n'étaient pas son point fort, loin de là ! En fait, Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que lui et les incantations, c'était deux choses définitivement incompatibles. Il était strictement incapable de faire des rimes ! Réfléchissant, Severus se mit à déclamer plusieurs incantations, toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres pour qu'un flocon éclairé par la lune tombe du ciel. 

     Mais il obtenait tout, sauf des flocons. Une dinde... Une feuille, un hérisson, un putois (« Ne m'approche pas sale bête ou je te fais regretter d'être apparu »), un piano (« Hum... j'en connais qui vont être surpris demain ») une cloche, une poule, des betteraves... Severus finit par se laisser choir dans la neige d'un air désespéré. 

_Pure et blancs, j'ai besoin de lui. _

_Des rayons de la Lune, il doit être enduit, _

_Esprits, écoutez ma supplication, _

_Faites descendre pour moi, un beau gros flocon !_

     Severus sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête quand la voix de Martin prononça ces quatre phrases. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction quand il vit un gros flocon descendre lentement du ciel. 

« Va le chercher, dit Martin derrière lui. Ça serait du gâchis de laisser passer une occasion pareille ! »

     Severus obéit tout de suite et partit chercher le flocon. Il ne le prit pas en main, se contentant d'attendre en bas avec une pochette en plastique sur laquelle il avait posé un sortilège de conservation. Quand le flocon fut dans la pochette, il la referma précautionneusement et sourit. Il ne restait plus que...

« Tiens, dit la voix de Martin, une autre pochette identique à celle que tenait Severus dans les mains. C'est le dernier élément qu'il te faut, non ? »

Severus baissa la tête et sursauta en reconnaissant les pétales bleues-blanches des roses des neiges. 

« Ou... Oui, balbutia Severus, surpris. Mais... ?

- Comment je le sais ? » termina Martin avec un léger sourire. 

Severus hocha nerveusement la tête. Quelque chose dans le sourie énigmatique de Martin le mettait en garde. 

« Parce que Lucius n'a jamais été d'une grande discrétion... Il laisse traîner des éléments important concernant ses plans, ses idées... En voilà un qui va souffrir quand il devra apprendre à faire les choses discrètement... Comme toi !

- Comme moi ? demanda Rogue d'une voix sèche. 

- Tu fais les choses discrètement, dit Martin. Un parfait espion. Et un parfait empoisonneur... »

Severus frissonna. Comment diable faisait-il pour toujours tout savoir... ?

« Si un jour, je devais mourir, dit Martin en tournant les tallons, j'aimerais bien que ça soit de tes mains... Ou d'un de tes poisons... »

Severus frissonna encore plus. 

« Mais ça, bien sur, ce n'est pas moi qui le décide... C'est Lucius... »

Martin ouvrit doucement la porte. 

« Rogue ?

- Oui ? demanda-t-il d'un air indifférent. 

- Quand il te le demandera... Tu lui diras que tu t'en charges... d'accord ?

- Que... que je me charge de quoi ? demanda Severus qui ne suivait pas très bien. 

- Tu sauras. T'inquiètes.. Tu sauras très vite... »

La porte du château se referma. Severus frissonna dans la brise. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les deux pochettes qu'il avait dans sa main... 

« Je m'en chargerai, dit-il. T'inquiète ! »

Il rentra à son tour dans le château, alors que, tout doucement, de nouveaux flocons de neige commençaient à recouvrir l'ancienne neige...

******************

     Humiliation... Honte... C'était tout à la fois et pourtant rien. Fixant son chaudron, les dents serré, Severus percevait le rire des Gryffondors tout en ne les entendant pas. 

     Face à lui, les Maraudeurs. Les grands Maraudeurs... Les forts Maraudeurs... Les inventifs Maraudeurs... 

« J'en connais quatre qui vont finir dans la rubrique nécrologique de la semaine ! » ragea-t-il en lui-même. Puis, en voyant Lily rire : « Rectification ! Cinq ! »

     Trois heures de cours ! Cette bande d'incapables et d'imbéciles venaient de gâcher trois heures de cours intense de potion ! C'était à se demander s'ils avaient un cerveau.  

« Probablement pas ! Quand on voit leur tête de dégénéré, lâcha Lucius après que Severus ait raconté l'épisode du pétard du docteur flibuste dans son chaudron, l'une des "blagues" préférées des Maraudeurs.

- Même le plus minable des Serpentards fait de meilleurs coups ! ronchonna Marcus en s'installant. Un antidote parfait !

- Commence pas, lâcha froidement Severus. La seule chose qui t'énerve, c'est parce que, pour la première et la dernière fois de ta vie, tu faisais équipe avec moi et que, encore une fois, tu vas avoir des mauvaises notes ! »

Marcus ne répondit pas. Quand Severus était de mauvais poil, il ne valait mieux pas l'ennuyer. 

« Je me casse ou je tue quelqu'un », dit-il. 

Abruptement, il prit ses affaires et partit, marchant vivement dans les couloirs. 

« Tu vas payer Potter, grogna Severus en entrant avec brusquerie dans la bibliothèque, faisant froncer les sourcils de Mme Pince. Cette fois, je ne changerai pas d'avis. T'y passes ! »

     Rogue s'avança dans le rayon des livres de potion. Il allait se venger cette fois. Le tuer. Mais pas d'une mort rapide, comme il le prévoyait. Non ! Une mort lente et douloureuse. Quelque chose qui allait lui faire regretter d'être né. Pourquoi pas une potion d'Arflens ? Cette potion vous gonflait la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate ! 

« Non, pensa Severus. Elle est déjà assez gonflé comme ça ! »

Il se mit à chercher avec frénésie. 

« Et pourquoi pas une malédiction, dit une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. 

- Quoi ? demanda Severus en jetant un regard froid à Martin par-dessus son épaule. 

- Tu vas te venger de Potter, non ? Ça fait cinq ans que tu penses à l'empoisonner... Mais pourquoi pas une malédiction ? »

Severus regarda Martin avec intensité. Etait-ce une impression, ou essayait-il de lui faire comprendre quelque chose ?

« Ne parle pas avec moi par énigme, Rosier. Exprime-toi clairement. 

- Les malédictions, ça pourrit la vie, tu sais, dit Martin, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Tu l'as sur toi, et tu le sais. Mais tu peux pas t'en débarrasser. Seule la personne qui a jeté la dite malédiction sur lui peut le faire... Ou bien la mort... Une vraie plaie... Une torture... »

Severus sentit un frisson le parcourir. Martin... ? Serait-il... ?

« Tu as enfin compris ? demanda-t-il. 

- Tu... Tu es maudit, dit Severus. Tu as été maudit... »

Martin lui sourit. Severus, lui, tremblait. C'était donc ça, le secret de Martin Rosier. Il avait été maudit. Mais quel genre de malédiction avait-il sur lui ?

« Mon frère, dit Martin en s'appuyant négligemment sur l'étagère. Il m'a offert une vie de malheur ! Original, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus ne dit rien, attendant. 

« J'aimerai bien qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de bien avant... Une mort digne, ça serait bien... Je vais y pensé... »

Martin partit de nouveau, laissant Severus tremblant. Il savait que Lucius voulait l'empoisonner... Mais il voulait que ça soit lui, Severus Rogue, qui le fasse... 

« Mais pourquoi moi ? » gémit Severus.

Il tourna la tête vers le rayon des sortilèges... Comme attiré, il s'y rendit. 

« Malédiction »

******************

« Les messieurs Potter, Black et Lupin sont les seuls qui sont parvenu à métamorphoser une bouteille en plastique en Portoloin. Nous faisons pourtant ce cours depuis plus de... »

     Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant le blabla incessant de McGonagall. Surpris, la plupart des élèves se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte. Severus, lui, ne tourna pas. Il savait qui allait entrer et ce qu'il allait dire... Il savait que ses camarades allaient lui lancer des regards compatissant, et que les Gryffondors allaient ricaner et lever les yeux au ciel. 

« Entrez ! dit McGonagall. 

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Minerva, dit Carpiel en entrant. Mais Brutus Rogue est venu chercher son fils. »

     Connaissant son rôle par cœur, Severus pivota et lança un regard interrogateur à son innocent professeur de potion. 

« Votre grand-mère est souffrante, Severus. Elle vous réclame à son chevet... »

     Le professeur Carpiel affichait un regard peiné qui donna une folle envie de rire à Severus. Il faudrait qu'il dise un jour à son professeur que ses grands-mères maternelle et paternelle étaient mortes depuis plus de 10 ans... Il en serait bien surpris. Baissant la tête d'un air peiné, Severus fit semblant d'être choqué. Puis, il releva la tête pour regarder McGonagall d'un air suppliant et interrogateur. 

« Allez-y Rogue. Mais n'oubliez pas de vous remettre en ordre, dit-elle sèchement. Et... Souhaitez un bon rétablissement à votre grand-mère », ajouta-t-elle plus doucement alors que Severus enfournait parchemin, plume et encre dans son sac. 

Ils étaient tous trop facile à berner, pensa-t-il en souriant narquoisement. 

Carpiel marchait quelques mètres devant lui dans un silence de plomb, guidant Severus vers les portes du château où son père devait l'attendre. 

« Comme si j'allais me perdre après quatre ans, bientôt cinq, entre ces murs... », ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Severus. 

     Si Carpiel avait entendu, il n'en laissa rien paraître et continua son chemin. Severus, lui, faisait défiler Le plan dans sa tête à toute vitesse. Vendredi 10 janvier ! Départ de Poudlard à 15h30 ! Passage de 10 minutes à la maison le temps de se changer. Durée du voyage : 5h30 ! Arrivé à la "base" de Voldemort : 20h10. Rencontre avec le mage noir. Retour à la maison si encore en vie. 

     Ça, c'était ce que son père lui avait dit dans la seconde lettre qu'il avait reçu la veille. Et après, on venait se plaindre qu'il était pessimiste. Son père lui-même en était un et était persuadé qu'il ne survivrait pas face au mage noir ! Pas lui, un intellectuel. Ce qu'il fallait au Maître, c'était des hommes forts ! 

« T'en foutrais des hommes forts », pensa Severus en voyant la haute silhouette de son père. 

« Merci, gamin, dit son père, Severus manquant de s'étouffer en l'entendant parler ainsi à son directeur de maison. Grouille-toi, fils, on n'a pas toute la journée ! »

Severus s'inclina légèrement et respectueusement face à son professeur de potion qui lui sourit doucement. 

« Au revoir, professeur, dit gentiment Severus. 

- Au revoir, Rogue. Bonne chance à vous, dit-il en lançant un regard dédaigneux au père de Severus. 

- Merci », dit Severus qui pensa que son professeur de potion était beaucoup mieux qu'il ne le croyait. 

     Carpiel n'adressa pas un au revoir à Brutus Rogue et s'enfonça dans les cachots. Severus sourit et se mit à avancer. Soudain, son père glissa et tomba. Severus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire à son professeur de potion, caché dans les ténèbres des escaliers. Severus voyait ses yeux bleus qui luisaient d'amusement et de plaisir... Carpiel n'était décidément pas le directeur des Serpentards pour rien ! 

     Severus, assis face à son père dans la petite diligence sans chevaux qui les conduisaient à Prés-Au-Lard, ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle aurait été sa vie si Jonathan Carpiel avait été son père... Singulière comme question... 

     Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, un seul professeur avait son admiration, son respect et son attention : Carpiel. Cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait, il n'était pas qu'un simple petit intellectuel sans importance. Il était un maître. Un homme dangereux, si on lui cherchait des noises... Un homme qui connaissait tous les poisons, contre-poisons et les techniques les plus efficaces pour atteindre son but. 

     Carpiel était considéré comme étant un benêt. Même les autres Serpentards le croyaient stupide... A commencer par Malefoy... Mais c'était faux. Dés son entrée à Poudlard, Severus était devenu très proche de son directeur, jusqu'à même passer des heures avec lui. Des heures entières à étudier, tester... Carpiel lui avait appris la science des potions. A 15 ans, Severus en savait assez pour faire partie des équipes de recherche sur les potions du ministère. Il en avait déjà beaucoup appris dans son enfance, mais pas autant qu'avec Carpiel. 

     Bien sur, Severus admirait son professeur de potion uniquement pour son savoir en la matière... Pour le reste, c'était une autre pair de manches ! Carpiel était un naïf né ! On pouvait lui faire gober n'importe quoi, il le croyait ! C'était d'ailleurs le seul défaut que Severus lui voyait, si ce n'est son entêtement à respecter... l'égalité entre les maisons...

« Et en fin de compte... Qu'est-ce qui a créé tous ces ennuis ? L'inégalité entre les sangs... L'effet du papillon qui bat des ailes d'un côté de la terre et créé une tempête de l'autre. »

C'était ce que Carpiel disait. Mais Severus ne l'écoutait généralement pas. Il écoutait le maître et ses convictions. 

******************

     Ils arrivèrent dix minutes en retard ! Severus avait pris plus de temps que prévu pour se changer chez lui, enfilant ses plus beaux vêtements. Pantalon de Duel (de la couleur opposée à sa robe de sorcier et ample, de façon à pouvoir se déplacer plus rapidement ) Robe de Duel noire et cape noire. Sans oublier l'attache en argent où était posée une émeraude dans laquelle était gravé les armoiries des Rogue : Une plume incrustée dans une épée ! Et bien sur, le fourreau d'argent pour la baguette. Si quelqu'un, un élève ou un professeur, avait vu Severus, il aurait cru qu'il allait soit à une cérémonie quelconque, soit à un Duel. 

     Mais ça n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. Severus se tenait maintenant face à un immense manoir entouré d'animaux taillés dans une haie épaisse. Il frissonna en voyant un des lions fixer sur lui ses yeux rouge sang. Quiconque tentait de s'échapper du manoir devait passer par ces monstres. Une haie, ça n'est pas dangereux... Sauf si elle est enchantée pour empêcher un être hostile d'entrer... Ou de sortir... 

     Deux grosses et lourdes portes de chêne gardaient l'entrée de Son repaire. On aurait pu les prendre pour de simples portes, s'il n'y avait pas ces deux statues de pierre géantes juste à côté, vous fixant avec autant de froideur que les animaux des haies. Brutus Rogue, vêtu de son uniforme de mangemort, son masque sur le visage, prononça un mot étrange. Severus ne le comprit pas, mais il eut la surprise de voir les deux statues mettre un genoux en terre, alors que les deux portes coulissaient avec un bruit à réveiller un mort. Un bruit sinistre qui résonna dans la nuit hivernal. Severus déglutit. C'était vraiment très impressionnant. 

     Son père et lui entrèrent lentement. Les couloirs possédaient des fenêtres, mais avec la nuit noire qu'il y avait dehors et la purée de pois, aucune lumière ne filtrait. Des flambeaux étaient accrochés aux murs de pierre à intervalles réguliers. Severus lança un regard froid aux murs... Ils étaient très épais... L'étaient-ils suffisamment pour couvrir le son des hurlements des moldus et Sangs-de-Bourbe torturés ? Il ne préférait même pas connaître la réponse à cette question...

     Son père et lui marchèrent durant un bon quart d'heure. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte en chêne. Elle était polie et sculptée. C'était La porte ! Deux mangemorts étaient postés devant. Ils étaient grands et forts. Severus ne voyait pas leur visage, mais à leur gabarit, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Crabbe et Goyle père ! Ses camarades d'écoles seraient-ils là dans quelques années, à la place de leurs pères ? Et lui ? Serait-il à la place de son père ?

« Ne me fais pas honte, dit celui-ci alors que les portes s'ouvraient. Ou je t'apprendrai pourquoi il est bon d'être un sang pur ! »

     Severus déglutit, bien qu'une expression d'indifférence restât constamment sur son visage. Il ne se féliciterait jamais assez d'avoir passé des heures, lors de son enfance, à modeler ses expressions faciales devant son miroir. 

     Severus ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il s'imaginait le Maître grand, fort, comme son père... Il fut donc stupéfait de voir un homme au teint maladif, fatigué. Ses yeux étaient dilaté, et ses cheveux étaient rigides, comme les feuilles d'une plante qui n'aurait pas bu depuis longtemps. Si son père ne s'était pas prosterné devant cet homme à l'air malade, Severus ne se serait jamais douter de son identité. 

     Tout comme son père, il s'inclina respectueusement. La différence est qu'il resta debout. Les Malefoy étaient fiers, mais lui aussi. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à se mettre à genoux dans un endroit aussi poussiéreux que le salon où il était. Son père, lui, avait mit un genou à terre et attendait, inconscient du comportement de son fils. Soudain, alors que Severus se demandait si l'homme en face d'eux n'était pas une statue tellement il était immobile, le Maître éclata de rire. 

     Ce rire donna un frisson dans le dos à Severus. Un rire froid, sans amusement réel. On aurait dit... un simulacre de rire. Severus garda son air impassible, bien que son estomac soit crispé et qu'il sentît une boule de terreur dans sa gorge. Il se sentait écrasé, comme si une main invisible le serrait à la gorge. Néanmoins, il garda une expression impassible. Bien que l'on pût distinguer sa crispation. 

« Tu as un fils fier, Brutus », dit froidement le Maître. 

     Un autre frisson grimpa le long du dos de Severus à ce sifflement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Il était effrayant. A ses côtés, son père avait relevé la tête et regardait Severus avec une colère grandissante. Il le saisit brusquement par le cou et essaya de l'obliger à s'agenouiller. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Severus ne se laissa pas faire et tenta de résister à son père. Brutus leva la main pour le frapper, et Severus ferma les yeux. Il sentit un vend froid et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Mais ce furent les hurlements de son père qui se firent entendre dans la pièce et non le bruit mât d'un coup de poing. Severus rouvrit les yeux et vit avec stupeur son père qui se roulait par terre en hurlant. 

     Severus tourna la tête vers le Maître. Celui-ci regardait son serviteur souffrir avec un sourire sinistre sur le visage. Ce fut avec encore plus de peur et d'horreur que Severus s'aperçut qu'il souriait aussi. 

« Garçon, dit le Maître. On ne t'a pas appris les Impardonnables à l'école, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondit Severus qui du élever la voix à cause des hurlements que poussait encore son père. 

- Oh, la barbe, dit le Maître. Silencio ! »

Les cris de Brutus Rogue cessèrent, mais il continuait très nettement de souffrir. 

« C'est mieux ainsi. Donc, on ne te les a pas appris... Hum, je t'apprendrai, lorsque tu seras prêt. Mais en attendant, si tu es ici, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de... Finite incantatem !... tes connaissances ! »

     Brutus Rogue se recroquevilla sur le sol d'un air malheureux, et Severus eut honte de son père. Un homme fort... Un homme qui pleurnichait à la moindre douleur. Et c'était sur ça qu'il devait prendre exemple ? Plutôt rejoindre le camp des perdants ! Plutôt rejoindre les Gryffondors ! 

« Etonnant comme les plus forts peuvent parfois être les plus faibles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus sursauta en voyant que le Maître s'était levé et se tenait maintenant près de lui. Soudain, Il fit une détonation avec sa baguette et l'un des gardes postés devant la porte les rejoignit. 

« Va donc installer M. Rogue dans un endroit plus confortable, dit le Maître. Et que son fils et moi ne soyons pas dérangés. »

     Le serviteur s'inclina et utilisa un sort de lévitation sur le corps de Brutus qui fut emmené. Severus les regarda partir avec un peu d'inquiétude... Il était seul avec un homme qui n'hésitait pas à torturer ses hommes pour le plaisir...

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Severus, dit le Maître, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire sursauter. En bien, comme en mal. Pourtant, ce sont tes qualités que j'ai le plus apprécié... »

     Le maître marcha jusqu'à son fauteuil où il se réinstalla avec grâce et calme. 

« Contrairement à ton père, tu es un intellectuel... Et bien sûr, il ne l'apprécie pas... Comme tous les pères qui ne voient que l'importance de la force... »

     Severus se retint de l'approuver, restant immobile comme une statue de pierre, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. La peur qu'il ressentait s'était un peu apaisée, même s'il se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait été appelé si tôt. 

« Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler famille, poursuivait le Maître. Si je t'ai appelé, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de ta connaissance. »

Cette fois, Severus sursauta. Sa connaissance ?

« Je te sais doué en potion. Or, depuis quelques jours, je me livre à des... expériences qui demeurent infructueuses. Aussi me suis-je permis de t'appeler à l'aide. »

     Severus laissa passer un petit sourire malgré lui. Il se sentait bien plus flatté qu'il n'en laissait paraître. Un homme aussi puissant que le Maître avait besoin de son aide. Lui, un garçon de 15 ans... Voilà qui n'était pas bon pour son ego... 

« Suis-moi, Severus ! »

     Le Maître se leva et se dirigea vers un rideau vert sombre. Le soulevant doucement, Il révéla une porte d'un bois assez sombre et cadenassée. Il l'ouvrit et commença à descendre une volée de marches. Bien qu'hésitant, Severus le suivit. Il faisait assez sombre, mais bien moins que dans les couloirs du château. Severus chercha la source de lumière et sursauta quand il s'aperçut qu'elle venait directement du Maître lui-même. Sa peau blanche semblait presque lumineuse... une lumière froide, effrayante. 

     Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement en bas des marches et le Maître se tourna vers lui. Il lui sourit d'un air carnassier puis ouvrit la porte devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêter. 

« J'aurai pu choisir n'importe qui, murmura le Maître qui lui cachait ce que contenait la pièce. Mais c'est toi que j'ai choisi car un... homme de confiance m'a assuré que tu étais celui de la situation. J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas. »

     Il s'écarta alors pour laisser à Severus le loisir de voir la pièce. Celui-ci se mit à trembler littéralement d'excitation quand il vit se contenait la dite pièce. Un laboratoire ! Un vrai et immense laboratoire de potion ! Son plus grand rêve ! Partout, des flûtes, des éprouvettes, des chaudrons, des stocks d'ingrédients aussi rares que précieux... Severus voletait d'un côté à l'autre en admirant toutes ces merveilles. 

« C'est incroyable ! S'exclama-t-il, oubliant quelques instants la personne avec qui il parlait. Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille ! Que de merveilles ! »

     Il passait d'une table à l'autre, admirant les potions qu'il voyait. Il y en avait qu'il connaissait, d'autre qui lui était inconnues. Mais il s'en moquait. Il virevoltait, plus heureux que jamais. Son regard se posa alors sur son Maître et il se figea. 

« Que dois-je faire ? » demanda-t-il un peu craintivement. 

Le Maître lui sourit, puis lui fit un signe de tête vers une table que Severus n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir. 

« Regarde ses deux potions, lui dit son Maître. Celle-ci est une potion de puissance, celle-là d'intelligence. »

Severus regarda les deux potions en questions. Les couleurs étaient bonnes et la texture semblait convenir aussi... alors où était le problème. 

« Elles sont parfaites, dit le Maître en le voyant examiner attentivement le contenu des deux chaudron. Le problème, c'est cette potion. »

Il tira alors un chaudron assez petit contenant une potion d'un noir d'encre. Severus s'abaissa et la regarda avec curiosité. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il. 

- Une potion de duplication ! »

Severus sursauta et fixa son Maître avec surprise, se demandant un instant s'il avait bien toute sa tête. 

« C'est une potion que j'ai crée, expliqua le Maître qui n'avait pas vu l'expression de Severus. Elle permet à toute personne qui l'avale de... Dupliquer le sort. Le problème, c'est que lors d'un combat, cette potion analyse le sort, mais ne te permet pas de le comprendre... Il y a aussi le problème de l'inattendu et de la perte de contrôle... Tu comprends ? »

Severus hocha négativement la tête et le maître leva les yeux au ciel. Il prit une petite cuillère en argent et la plongea dans le liquide. Doucement, il l'avala puis se tourna vers Severus. 

« Lance-moi un sort, n'importe lequel... »

Severus hésita.. 

« Lance-moi un sort », répéta avec autorité le Maître. 

Severus hésita, puis opta pour un sortilège assez simple. 

« Locomotor Mortis ! », dit-il, tendant sa baguette avec hésitation. 

     La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le Maître fut touché par le sortilège en pleine poitrine, mais ne tomba pas. Au lieu de ça, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un simple pantin, il leva sa baguette et prononça l'incantation avec la voix de Severus et exactement comme l'avait fait Severus. 

« Comprends-tu maintenant ? demanda le Maître en annulant le sort, permettant à Severus de se relever. Je ne le contrôle pas. Je ne peux pas choisir le moment où je veux lancer le sortilège. Ni même le comprendre. C'est pour ça que je veux le mélanger à ces deux potions ! »

     Severus fronça les sourcils. La potion d'intelligence se comprenait. Mélangée à celle de duplication, ça permettrait à la personne qui l'aurait bue de comprendre tous les sortilèges inconnus, quels qu'ils soient... Mais celle de puissance ?

« Pourquoi une potion de puissance ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité. 

- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un jour, après avoir bu cette potion, je me suis retrouvé face à un homme qui possédait une puissance presque égale à la mienne... Il m'a lancé un sort que je ne comprends pas et qui m'a pris beaucoup de magie quand je l'ai répétée. 

- un homme d'une puissance égale à la votre... ? »

Le Maître le fusilla du regard, puis sourit. 

« Oui... Et tu dois d'ailleurs le connaître... « 

Severus lui lança un regard interrogateur. 

« Je vois qu'on ne vous apprend pas non plus comment évaluer vos... conjoints... ou professeurs. Harry McDrell. Ce nom te dit-il quelque chose ?

- McDrell, s'étonna Severus qui s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Mais... Ce type n'est...

- C'est un homme très puissant, interrompit le Maître qui ne semblait pas accepter que Severus ait eu l'idée de le contredire. Ne juge pas les personnes qui t'entourent à leur comportement. Certaines pourraient te surprendre plus que tu ne le crois ! »

Au moment ou il prononça cette phrase, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de bois. Le Maître sourit d'un air amusé. 

« En voici d'ailleurs la preuve, dit-il. Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et Severus faillit s'étrangler quand il vit Martin Rosier s'avancer dans la pièce. 

« Je suis venu vous faire mon rapport, Maître, dit-il en mettant respectueusement un genou en terre. 

- Bien, dit le Maître en le regardant avec une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux. Fais donc ! »

     Martin releva la tête, jeta un regard de côté à Severus, puis regarda de nouveau son Maître. Il ouvrit alors la bouche, mais ce ne fut pas des paroles qui en sortirent, mais un sifflement aigu qui fit frissonner Severus de la tête au pied. Martin était un Fourchelang ! 

« Mais combien de secret a-t-il ? » se demanda mentalement Severus alors que son Maître et Martin enchaînaient une conversation sifflante. 

     Ça dura une demi-heure. Une demi-heure de sifflements froids et terrifiants. De toute évidence, ce dont parlait Martin et le Maître ne le regardait pas. Au lieu de s'énerver, Severus se mit à regarder les potions qui l'entouraient. Il en reconnut une dizaine. Elles n'avaient aucun rapport les unes avec les autres, mais toutes étaient puissantes. Sauf une, qui était particulièrement anodine : une potion de voix ! Cette potion ne servait à rien. Si, elle aidait les chanteurs à échauffer leur voix ou à la rendre plus puissante, mais à part ça... 

« Peut-être qu'ils la donnent au Moldus qu'ils torturent si jamais ils se cassent la voix en hurlant... », pensa Severus. 

Perdus dans le fil de pensées que cette idée avait fait naître, il fallut un certain temps à Severus pour ce rendre compte que le Maître lui parlait. 

« ... Et c'est pour cette raison, que je t'ai fait venir. Je veux comprendre les techniques de McDrell lorsque nous nous retrouverons de nouveau l'un face à l'autre. Je veux donc que tu associes ces trois potions. 

- Les associer ? s'étonna Severus. 

- Oui. Jusqu'ici, tous mes maîtres de potions ont échoué. Ils l'ont d'ailleurs sentit passer... Je compte sur toi... »

Severus déglutit en regardant le Maître quitter la pièce. Non loin de lui, Martin regardait l'homme partir d'un air indifférent. 

« Tu ferais mieux de commencer, finit par dire Martin, vingt minutes après le départ du Maître. Les deux heures qu'il t'a donné sont précieuses alors ne les gaspille pas. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda courageusement Severus. 

- Tu n'as pas encore compris ? 

- Tu es le traître de Poudlard !

- Le traître de Poudlard ? demanda Martin en ricanant. Non. Moi, je ne suis que l'espion. Le traître est mieux placé que je ne le suis. 

- Tu es l'espion ?!

- Ça t'étonne ? demanda Martin. J'aurais pourtant juré que tu aurais deviné... 

- Il y a deux postes qu'un homme du Maître peut tenir, celui de l'espion et celui du traître. J'ai simplement pris la mauvaise option. 

- En effet, dit Martin qui commença à s'éloigner. 

- Si tu es proche du Maître, parce qu'il faut l'être pour être son espion... Pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien pour Malefoy ? Demanda Severus qui ne voulait pas laisser partir Martin avant d'avoir percé son mystère. 

- Si tu es si intelligent, tu devrais comprendre que je ne veux pas empêcher Lucius de m'empoisonner. Je veux juste que ça soit toi, qui le fasse... »

Et avant que Severus ait le temps de lui poser une autre question, Martin quitta la pièce. 

« Mais ils sont tous complètement cinglés », s'exclama-t-il en tapant du pied. 

     Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre non plus, mais là, Martin faisait fort. Il voulait mourir. Il savait ce que prévoyait de faire Lucius, mais voulait mourir de la main même de Severus. Sans oublier qu'en étant l'espion du Maître, il pouvait très bien tout empêcher... Mais ça aussi, il le refusait. 

« Et bien moi, je refuse de le faire ! »

     Il croisa les bras d'un air boudeur jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'ainsi, il avait l'air d'un enfant. Penchant un peu la tête sur le côté en regardant les trois chaudron devant lui, Severus souffla. Pouvait-il vraiment tuer Martin parce que celui-ci **_voulait_** mourir ? Devait-il le faire ? Devait-il vraiment enlever la vie à ce garçon qui le voulait, qui lui demandait ? 

     Severus, sans trop s'en apercevoir, attrapa une fiole et un entonnoir et commença à verser de la potion d'intelligence dedans. Il fit de même avec la potion de puissance, mais avec une autre fiole. Quand il eut fini, il les déposa doucement dans un porte-fiole (NdA : que les experts en chimie me pardonnent ! J'avais autrefois une feuille où le matériel de chimie était clairement représenté et nommé, mais je l'ai perdue ! Résultat : je fais au pif !). 

     Il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour combiner ces deux potions. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait envisagé de faire pour lui-même, histoire d'être plus haut que ses camarades, mais une fois de plus, il avait préféré éviter cette expérience. Il l'avait testé sur un Lutin et même si celui-ci avait vu ses pouvoirs décupler et qu'il lui avait récité tout l'alphabet et finir par lui faire une équation des plus compliqués, Severus avait préféré éviter. Etre intelligent était une chose. L'être trop en était une autre... 

     Il fit plusieurs combinaisons différentes, toutes associant l'intelligence et la puissance sans aucun problème. Bien sûr, combiner ces potions étaient extrêmement simples. La complexité venait de la potion de duplication. Severus ne la connaissait pas et ça pouvait entraîner des complications. 

     Il passa une heure à essayer d'incorporer la potion de duplication. Mais bien entendu, toutes ses expériences se révélèrent infructueuses. Voldemort semblait lui aussi penser que les lutins étaient les meilleurs cobayes, et Severus en avait déjà tué une quinzaine sans le vouloir. Désespéré, il finit par se laisser tomber sur un tabouret. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de potion de duplication... et toujours aucune solution...

« Bon sang, ragea Severus. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. N'importe lequel ! »

Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose dans cet immense laboratoire qui pourrait l'aider... Quelque chose qui pourrait les combiner...

Le regard de Severus tomba sur une flûte de potion de raisonnement. 

« Tiens, tiens, pensa-t-il. Voilà quelque chose d'utile. »

     Il s'avança craintivement du bureau et attrapa la flûte. Jetant un coup d'œil à la porte, il s'empara de la flûte et retourna à sa table. Il attrapa rapidement une fiole, la remplit de potion d'intelligence et de raisonnement et, jetant un autre regard à la porte, il l'avala d'un coup. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Son corps entier fut pris de convulsion alors qu'il portait la main à sa bouche. 

« Abruti, se dit-il. J'aurai du penser... Penser à le tester auparavant. »

     Il tomba à genoux, les mains au sol, écraser par une douleur insupportable. Y'a pas à dire, quand il le voulait , il était vraiment plus bête que les Gryffondors. Avaler une potion inconnue sans la tester... Enfin, elle était pas si inconnue que ça, il l'avait déjà fait, mais ça n'était pas une raison. 

     Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et Severus s'aperçut que l'écrasante douleur se muait en un simple élancement à la poitrine. Puis en une petite poussé désagréable. Et enfin, il disparut. Severus se releva, étonné. Il était toujours vivant et normal. C'était déjà ça. Le problème était qu'il avait souffert pour rien. Il n'y avait rien de changé. Il était toujours le même et n'était pas plus intelligent. Pas plus qu'il n'avait plus de raisonnement ! 

« Tssss. Franchement, je suis trop bête ! C'était aussi stupide que de ne pas comprendre que la potion de duplication étant trop dense, elle ne peut pas s'associer avec une potion de puissance et d'intelligence parce qu'ensemble, elles sont trop épaisses... »

Severus se figea. D'où c'était venu, ça ? Un grand sourire apparu sur son visage. Il était décidément le meilleur ! 

******************

     Le Maître fut enchanté ! Quand Severus lui présenta la potion, plus fier que jamais, il fut tout d'abord assez surpris. Puis il lui sourit de ce sourire froid, mais qui donnait l'impression à Severus qu'il était important. 

     La potion, qui avait été testée sur un malheureux mangemort, se révéla parfaite et le Maître gratifia Severus d'un compliment en présence de son père. Brutus Rogue fut cloué sur place, et Severus se retint de lui tirer la langue. Pour le remercier, le Maître proposa à Severus de dîner à sa table. Ce fut avec un grand plaisir que Severus accepta et la soirée passa rapidement. Martin aussi était là, et Severus fut légèrement surpris lorsque le Maître dit au jeune Rosier qu'il avait eu raison de lui recommander Severus et qu'il ne douterait plus de ses judicieux conseils. Martin se contenta de faire un sourire calme et respectueux à son maître puis lança un regard lourd de sens à Severus. Celui-ci frissonna. Il avait une dette envers Martin Rosier. Et bizarrement, il savait quel serait le prix...

******************

     L'enterrement de Martin Rosier eut lieu le 25 janvier. Severus y avait été convié et, étrangement, il semblait être considéré par Mme Rosier comme le meilleur ami de Martin. Celle-ci vint le trouver alors qu'il fixait la tombe de Martin d'un air un peu vide. Le temps était des plus mauvais. Le dégel avait commencé et la pluie avait succédé à la neige. Severus avait l'impression d'être en lui-même... Un monde de gris et de boue...

« M. Rogue ? », fit une voix féminine derrière lui. 

     Il ne sursauta même pas. La potion qu'il avait ingurgitée quelques jours plutôt l'avait transformée. Il avait remarqué après les premiers jours qu'il réfléchissait et comprenait les choses plus vite, mais aussi que ses sens étaient constamment en alerte. La potion de raisonnement avait sans doute été mélangée à autre chose, ce qui expliquait la douleur qu'il avait ressenti. Pivotant lentement, il lança un regard indéchiffrable, puis se tourna de nouveau vers la stèle. 

« Martin avait laissé une lettre pour vous (Severus tressaillit). C'est d'ailleurs assez bizarre... J'ai l'impression... Qu'il savait (elle sanglota). Enfin... Voilà. »

     Elle lui tendit une lettre qu'il prit froidement. Il la mit dans sa poche, comme si ça n'était rien de vraiment important puis partit, conscient du regard surpris et choqué de Mme Rosier qui espérait sans doute qu'il la lui laisserait lire. 

     Il ne la lut qu'une fois seul dans son dortoir. En mémoire à Martin, et pour permettre à ses camarades de chambres éplorés de se remettre de cette mort brutale, les élèves de cinquième année de Serpentard avaient droit à un jour de congé. Severus fit semblant de vouloir rester seul et les autres partirent. Enfin, il ouvrit la lettre. 

_     Severus. _

_     Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre... Simplement pour te remercier. Si tu lis ses mots, c'est que je suis mort. Qu'enfin, je peux me reposer, en paix, loin de ce monde que je n'ai jamais aimé. Je suis un espion depuis longtemps, et je sais que tu ne voulais pas tuer. Mais moi, je voulais mourir de ta main. De la main du seul garçon qui ne m'a jamais méprisé. De la main d'une personne que je considère comme mon égal. Sombre, discret, intelligent... Nous avons bien des points communs. _

_     Je veux que tu saches que je te trouve digne d'être mon successeur. Digne d'informer le maître, d'œuvrer pour lui... Ne t'étonne donc pas si jamais tu reçois une lettre de Lui te disant qu'il a de nouveau besoin de toi. Ça sera dur, car le métier d'espion est fait pour les solitaires. Ça sera dur, parce que tu n'auras sans doute pas le choix. Et ça sera d'autant plus dur pour toi que tu vas devoir apprendre tout ça. Néanmoins, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es pas seul. Un autre traître, et espion, est dans les murs de Poudlard. Il t'enseignera. Tu seras fort surpris en découvrant son identité, mais ne le critique pas. C'est un maître en la matière..._

_     Je termine cette lettre en te remerciant. Je voulais mourir, mais suis croyant. Un suicide m'aurait amené dans un monde encore plus insupportable que celui que je viens de quitter. Merci pour ton aide. Je ne me suis pas trompé lorsque j'ai pensé que tu serais sans doute le meilleur ami que je puisse rêver d'avoir. Et même si on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé, je te considérais comme tel. Nous avons vécu des situations de famille similaires, la différence étant que moi, j'avais un frère. Tu comprendras donc pourquoi la vie m'était devenue insupportable. _

_     A ce sujet, pourrais-tu te débrouiller pour le faire tomber malade ? Ou le faire renvoyer ? ça serait vraiment super ! _

_     Tu ne comprendras jamais vraiment pourquoi je suis mort, car tu es partisan du Maître. Je l'étais aussi à une époque. Mais je ne le suis plus à présent. C'est une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle je voulais que tu me tue. Au moins, la mort que tu m'as donné était-elle douce et agréable, le poison des neiges éternelles étant le plus tendre. Je ne remercierai d'ailleurs jamais suffisamment Malefoy d'avoir réellement cru que cette potion me terrifiait... Il y a des idiots partout..._

_     Voilà. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire... Ah non ! J'oubliais. Les querelles de collégiens ne sont rien. Laisse-les passer. Si ces abrutis de Gryffondors veulent jouer les marioles, laisse-les faire. Ils le paieront un jour ou l'autre. Tu peux me croire. Surtout Potter. Le Maître a une haine indéniable contre cette famille, pour une raison qui m'échappe complètement. Si tu la trouve, bravo ! _

_     Un dernier conseil, Rogue. Le monde est fait de gris. Pas de Blanc et de Noir. Chaque blanc à sa tache noir et chaque noir à sa tache blanche. Toi, tu es la tache noir. Celui qui obligera le Blanc à passer au Gris. Quant au point blanc dans les ténèbres, je ne sais pas... Qui sait, Peut-être Potter ? _

_     Je vais regarder tout ça de là haut. Bonne chance. _

_     Martin Rosier. _

     Severus fixait la lettre d'un air idiot. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il pleurait. 

###############################################################################

J'avais dit que je le publierai pas avant samedi... Alors pourquoi je le fais maintenant, déjà... ? Ah ! Oui ! Parce que je me suis dit qu'une petite review ou deux... (ou autant que vous voulez… ! ^-^) me remonterait peut-être le moral... Quoi ? Moi ? Suis triste ? Bah, oui ! G raté mon exam de math ! Dure après une journée à revoir, à travailler dure... POUR QUE DALE ! C dur ! Très dur ! T_________T ! Alors je publie ! (Celui ou celle qui ose remercier ma prof de math, je l'empale... Clair ? loll ! Je plaisante...) Alors ? L'était bien mon chap 12 ? Mhmm ??? Je sais qu'il existe beaucoup de fan de Severus ici... Aussi, si jamais je l'ai mal... comment dire... ? Interpréter ? Oui, bon, passons, si ç n'est pas à votre convenance, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! J'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais ! Je jure ! 

Héhé... Le traître... Les paris sont levé ! Combien d'entres vous vont trouver son nom avant que je l'écrive ? Mhmm ? héhé... Heu... Ceux à qui je l'ai dit (ou qui l'on devinés) silence ! Oki ? (Savez po le choix, de toute façon ! loll ! Si vous le dites... Vous tue ! loll) 

Je profite que j'ai la parole, pour remercier Céline pour son « coup d'œil » sur ce chap et Marion ! 

Sinon... Qu'est-ce que je pourrai dire moi... Je sais po... loll ! Pour une fois, j'ai rien à dire... Ou faut-il mettre la croix ? Bon, ben, alors... 

RAR : 

Phénix20 : Vi vi ! Je continue, je continue... Aussi vite que possible... (ai po le choix de toute façon... Certaines personnes m'ont mit un couteau sous la... Oups... m'ont entendu… ! lolll ! Génial ? Oooh ! C gentil ça ! ^-^ Merci ! 

Chen : Aïe ! Encore une longue réponse ! lollll ! Vi... Il a gagné... Mais pas pour longtemps, fais-moi confiance ! (rire sadique et voix un peu effrayante : Voldie... ? Voldie... ? Viens prendre ta raclée mon chtit chou...) lolll ! Tt le monde à adorer cette phrase ! Et moi aussi... Et d'ailleurs, elle revient... plus tard... (tu vois de quoi je veux parler... le chap 13...^-^). Moi aussi, j'aurai bien échangé avec Ginny... Et l'imaginer était un régal... (j'imagine que je suis à sa place... héhé...^-^). Prob avec ta conscience ? La mienne aussi, elle m'agace... loll ! Ben, j'l'ai mit ! lollll! Par contre, pour le 14, faut un peu de patience... J'écris aussi vite que possible, mais bon... Etant donné que je rêve d'écrire le 15, ça devrait aller vite ! ^-^ ! Une nouvelle ? Cool ! Elle sot quand ? Elle parlera de quoi ? Mhm ??? Frimeuse va ! Non, mais, franchement ! C'est pas bien de se moquer des autres ! Ben, tu l'as u maintenant ! loll ! Je suis en train de faire le deux aussi... ^-^ ! Ben, g pas pu danser sur sa tombe, car elle a ressuscité... Néanmoins, faut croire qu'elle a eu peur avec les détraqueurs, car elle m'a mit 5/10 ! M'en remet pas ! ^-^ ! Vivi ! On va le revoir Harry... Mais tu le sais déjà ! loll ! La surprise ? Bah, si je le dis, c plus une surprise... (en fait, g oublié ce que ct... Mdrrrrr !) Des poutous à la Belge ? Bah, je sais pas ! Bye, compatriote cancéreuse ! loll ! 

Hermione2005 : N'est-ce pas qu'il est bien ? (moi, j'aime bien quelque chose... incroyable !). Celui-là aussi, je l'aime bien... ^-^ ! hum... l'ai refais le coup ! lollll ! (Et le referai encore... le 13 est fini... oups ! J'aurai pas du dire ça ! ^-^). Et là, suis pardonné ? lollll ! ^-^ ! Faut pas m'en vouloir ! Je dois bien espacer la publication... pour laisser le temps aux petits derniers de reviewé... lollll ! Pis aussi parce qu'il faut le temps que j'écrive les autres ! ^-^ ! Vi vi ! vl'a la suite ! Pis, c pas grave pour les répète ! C le geste qui compte ! ^-^

Melepha : bah, dans ce cas là, faut le relire ! lollll ! Je plaisante ! Vi ! Vive la nullité ! Pis si tu change un peu les lettres ça donne : Vive Nutella ! lollll ! (Pas grave... C la fatigue...). 

Clem de 10 (lol) : bah, si, je suis pessimiste... mais, bon, tu le sais, maintenant ! ^-^ ! Ben, j'aime bien le 11... et le 13 ! Et le 7 aussi... et le 9 ! ... pis les autres, on en parle pas... loll ! Je veux pas forcément ce que vous préférez ou pas, mais c vrai que j'aime bien de voir ce que les lecteurs ont aimé lire ! ^-^ ! Bah, pour Abel, g déjà répondu (et pas qu'à Abel, mais bon...^-^)

Clem de 11 n°1 (reloll) : Vi, t'ai oublié ! I'm sorry ! Mais c parce que j'avais changé ta réponse (les fait à l'avance) et g oublié de la rajouter... mais j'l'avais pas déjà dit, ça ? C plus moi... moi aussi je préfère le début du chap... avec Voldie... héhé... j'adore leur converse... vais relire ça ! (Bah, tu vois que je peux aimer des trucs ! loll). Bah, si, t'attends le suivant... mais pas le suivant de CE chap ! lolll ! Remplacer Marion ? Bah, quand elle sera en exam ! Mais g déjà répondu à ça, je crois ! ^.- ! Ben... Tu l'a eu le 13 ! Vivi ! J'écris le 14 aussi vite que possible ! (Deux pages... tu parles...). 

Clem de 11 n° 2 : Vi! Les autres, ils doivent suivre ton conseil! Loll ! Merci pour cette deuxième review ! Pis c pas grave si ça me fait de faux espoirs ! Ça fait plaisir qd même ! ^-^

Alliel : Bah, la fameuse bataille, c pas pour ce chap, comme tu as pu le voir, mais... c pour très bientôt... Très TRES bientôt... bon, allez, c pour le chap suivant ! Enfin, là, je parle du combat H/V dans le passé de H ! Le flash back quoi ! ^-^ ! Il va le faire marcher son cerveau... crois-moi ! ^-^ ! Mais je dirai pas quand... ^-^ ! héhé... les cours de danse... Imagine la scène ! C pliant !! J'en ai ris, rien que de me le représenter... héhé... C vrai qu'ils sont mignon H et G... 

Tolede : oh, mais  c po grave ! Voyons ! ^-^ ! Vi, c vrai qu'il peut l'être, qd il veut... Je vais essayer de le faire un peu plus attentionné avec cette pauvre Ginny... (elle attend tt de même des jumeaux !) Vivi ! je continue, je continue...

Pimousse fraise : Vi chef ! La voilà ! lolll ! Merci pour la review ! ^-^

Caro : ça se voit ! Un poisson rouge ? Loll ! Moi, g un furet qui s'appelle Hermione... C pas que je suis spécialement fan d'Herm ( c plutôt Sirius et H... mhmmm) mais bon, c une femelle alors... Ct le chap 12 ! Contente, j'espère ! ^-^ ! 

pug : la scène arrive ! Je le jure ! Loll ! C vrai qu'il est lent du cerveau, mais franchement, j'l'ai fait exprès de le faire aussi... Stupide ! Y'a pas à dire, ce rôle lui va comme un gant ! 

Haldir : Longue review, longue réponse ! lolll ! Flûte alors ! On c raté de peu ! G fermé l'ordi à 3h55 ce jour là ! loll ! Moi non plus, je suis pas fan des histoires à l'eau de rose... Je préfère quand il se passe des choses ! (j'adore le 13...). Et c pour ça que j'aime pas le 10 ! ^-^ ! Bah, je suppose que les auteurs se jettent des pierres par manque de confiance... C mon cas, en tt cas. Mais je préfère ça... Si j'avais confiance en mon... écriture, je risquerai d'attraper la grosse tête, avec tt ces compliments ! ^-^ ! Moi aussi, c ma fic qui m'a tenue éveillé ! Mais c parce que j'avais promis de finir d'écrire le 13 (qui est en correction...) avant le lendemain... Et j'avais exam d'anglais ! ct joyeux comme exam... loll ! (l'ai réussi, n'empêche !) Hum... Cours déjà, parce que ça va voler ! loll ! Je plaisante ! Je réponds po en tt cas ! Lolll ! Tu verras bien ! Vi ! Il va la regagner... mais il faudra du temps (et surtout, faudra que je trouve ou caser ça ! loll). Bah, quand, je sais pas ! Je ferai à l'instinct ! ^-^ ! (Et donc, je sais pas le comment ! loll). Tu dessine ? Cool ! Vi, je veux, je veux, je veux (j'adore les manga ! C'te question ! lolllll) me réjouis de voir ça tiens ! ^-^ ! Mes exams ? (Marmonne d'un air agacé) bof... G raté math... mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! Pis, g fini vendredi, à 9h ! M'en réjouis, tiens ! ^-^ ! Et vi ! Je suis dedans... Comment ça se passe en Belgique ? Bah... C long à expliquer et c vachement différent de chez vous (selon Clem ! ^-^). Fin, allez ! J vais ! G congé demain, donc, j'étudie demain... Mais aujourd'hui... fic, fic et fic ! loll ! Merci pour les reviews ! 

Lunenoire : Oooh ! C gentil de continuer de reviewé alors que tu as déjà lu jusqu'au 13 grâce à la ML ! ^-^ ! Suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! T'inquiète, j'avance aussi vite que possible ! ^-^

Et voilà ! G fini ! Alors, le chap 13 s'appelle Cadeau de St-Valentin ! L'est déjà écris ! Mais, faudra attendre la semaine prochaine ! (Je laisse le temps à tt le monde de lire... Et reviewé, mhmm ? (Clin d'œil)). 

Allez ! A la semaine prochaine ! (En plus, y'a un truc que vous attendez... Avec grande impatience ! Lolll !) Bye ! 


	13. Cadeau de StValentin

13 : Cadeau de St-Valentin. 

     Harry souffla pour la vingt millième fois. Bon, d'accord, il fallait du temps pour réussir le sortilège, mais là, cela devenait ridicule... Bon, d'accord, aucuns autres élèves n'avaient encore réussi, mais là, Il était  vraiment ridicule ! 

« M. Pettigrow, s'impatienta Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Par pitié ! Vous-êtes vous au moins entraîné ce week-end ? 

- Mais... Oui ! s'exclama le garçon avec désespoir. 

- Vous êtes sûr ? Vous vous êtes entraîner ou vous l'avez rêvé ? »

Les Serpentards pouffèrent et Harry souffla encore. 

« Retournez à votre place, Peter, nous réessayerons la semaine prochaine... M. Potter ! Si vous veniez nous montrer vos progrès ? »

     James, installé au fond de la classe aux côtés de Lily, sursauta légèrement, puis attrapa sa baguette pour finir par se lever et par venir en souriant. Harry vit, du coin de l'œil, Lily qui souriait en le suivant des yeux amoureusement. Son cœur se gonfla de joie : ils étaient vraiment trop mignons ! 

« Spero Patronum ! », cria James. 

Un nuage argenté sortit de sa baguette, mais il se dissipa après quelques minutes. 

« C'est mieux, s'exclama Harry. La forme n'est toujours pas visible, mais il reste plus longtemps. Bravo ! »

Le sourire de James s'étendit et il retourna à sa place, faisant un clin d'œil à Lily. 

Harry, lui, sourit encore. 

« Vous avez tous fait, enfin, non, presque tous, fait des progrès. Je félicite ceux qui se sont entraîner, et encourage les autres à le faire. Les détraqueurs ne sont pas des êtres à prendre à la légère et apprendre à vous défendre contre eux est...

- Arrrggghh ! »

Tous les élèves sursautèrent d'un seul coup. D'un même mouvement, il regardèrent tous Kelly. Celle-ci était juché sur son bureau et fixait le sol d'un air terrorisé. 

« Miss Parledel ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Harry, plus que surpris. 

- Un... Un... Serpent ! »

Certains élèves eurent un regard craintif vers le coin ou était assise Kelly. D'autre, au contraire, comme Sirius, se penchèrent en avant pour apercevoir le reptile. Harry quant à lui, leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha. 

« Où ? demanda-t-il. 

- L... Là ! » bégaya la jeune fille d'un air terrorisé. 

     Harry tourna la tête vers son propre bureau et sourit en voyant le reptile qui était en dessous. Il n'était pas bien grand, juste une vingtaine de centimètres. Harry s'approcha et le prit doucement, ce qui fit de nouveau crié Kelly. 

« Allons, Miss Parledel, cessez de vous inquiéter. Il n'est pas dangereux. 

- Oui, mais... C'est un serpent, dit-elle d'un air révulsé en redescendant tout de même de son banc. 

- Tu parle d'une Gryffondor », lâcha Ingrid Basquier, une Serpentard. 

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même quand Harry la fusilla du regard. 

« Pourquoi avez-vous peur, Miss Parledel ? demanda finalement Harry. 

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune fille qui fixait l'animal avec des yeux gros comme des balles de ping pong. Mais je... Ne vous approchez pas ! »

     Harry lui sourit d'un air doux et posa le serpent sur son bureau avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa chaise. Il posa son menton sur son bureau et à la surprise générale, il émit un long sifflement. Les élèves se redressèrent d'un bond, stupéfiés. Harry, quant à lui, se contentait de parler avec le Serpent. Celui-ci lui sifflotait d'un air outré qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de trouver un endroit calme où s'installer pour attendre le passage d'une souris imprudente. Sans compter qu'en plus de ça, ces troupeaux, comme il appelait les enfants se rendant d'un cours à l'autre, de singe ne cessaient d'effrayer les victimes potentielles. 

     Harry rit un peu à la comparaison des singes avant de penser lui-même que, morphologiquement parlant, il faisait partie des singes. 

/Tu m'insultes là, fit remarquer Harry. 

- Oh, non ! répliqua le serpent. Ça n'était pas mon intention ! De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais être similaire à ses créatures sous-développées. 

- Nous sommes de la même espèce, fit remarquer Harry. 

- Et alors ? Un python ne vaut pas un cobra !/

     Harry sourit à cette phrase. Ça, c'était bien vrai. Mais par principe, il ne préférait pas se jeter dans une conversation philosophique avec le serpent. D'abord, parce qu'il lui faudrait un temps fou pour faire comprendre au Serpent que ça façon de percevoir les humains était fausse, ensuite parce qu'il avait sur lui une vingtaine de paires d'yeux fixés sur lui d'un air, soit subjugué, soit terrifié. 

« Vous en faites une tête, fit remarquer Harry. Ce n'est qu'un serpent ! »

     Les élèves le fixaient toujours, bien qu'Harry ait pu constater qu'une partie des Serpentards commençait à se relaxer, mais échangeaient des regards perplexes. 

« Miss Parledel, fit Harry en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui le fixait toujours avec les yeux écarquillés, mais aussi avec la bouche ouverte, qu'elle referma d'ailleurs quand il prononça son nom. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous... Effrais ? »

     La jeune fille jeta un regard autour d'elle d'un air mortifié. Elle n'osait plus levé les yeux et tremblait littéralement. Néanmoins, Harry s'acharna à attendre. 

« Miss Parledel, dit-il avec douceur cette fois. Répondez, s'il vous plaît. »

     Kelly leva timidement et craintivement les yeux. De toute évidence, il semblait lui faire vraiment peur. 

« Je... Vous... Vous parlez... Vous parlez Fourchelang ! »

     Les autres Gryffondors, excepté Les Maraudeurs et Lily qui semblaient totalement perdus, remuèrent doucement sur leur chaise, à la fois mal à l'aise et effrayé. 

« Oui, dit Harry en jetant un regard alentour à toute la classe. Je suis un Fourchelang. Je parle la langue des serpents et je comprends tout à fait les sifflements de notre camarade affamé et désespéré ici présent. »

Les élèves regardèrent le serpent d'un air perplexe. Désespéré et affamé ?

« Oui ! fit Harry d'un ton dramatique en appuyant ses poings de chaque côté du serpent. Affamé et désespéré... Et voulez-vous savoir pourquoi ? »

Curieux, Gryffondors et Serpentards hochèrent la tête. 

« Car avec tout le bruit qu'on fait, il n'arrive pas à chasser. »

     Les élèves regardèrent de nouveau le serpent. A part pour Kelly, tous le regardaient comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal soudainement intéressant pour les garçons, et attendrissant pour certaines filles. 

« Nous, les hommes, nous faisons peur à son dîner (il y eut quelques rire, Harry ayant dit ça d'une voix sanglotante et désespéré). Ce serpent, dit Harry en prenant l'animal et en l'élevant dans les airs, ce serpent de 15 cm de long, non-venimeux, et affamé, ce serpent... vous fait peur ! »

Les élèves échangèrent un regard gêner. 

« Mais bien sûr, il vous effraie encore moins que ma capacité à parler aux serpents... Pourquoi ? »

De nouveau, les élèves semblèrent confus. La main un peu hésitante de Remus se leva. 

« M. Lupin ?

- Parce que... Parce que cette langue est... forte appréciée parmi les mages noirs... »

     Un nouveau et pesant silence s'installa dans la classe. Les élèves n'osaient pas se regarder entre eux, fixant avec intensité leur professeur, montrant nettement leur impatience. 

« Parce que cette langue est forte appréciée des mages noirs, dit Harry en déposant le serpent dans un de ses tiroirs qu'il referma sous le regard un peu surpris de Calypso (NdA : vous imaginez un de vos profs enfermant un serpent dans son bureau comme s'il s'agissait d'une feuille gênante, vous ?). Vous avez faux M. Lupin. Bien sur, la réponse en elle-même est vraie. Vous avez peur de cette langue à cause des mages noirs... Mais quant au fait qu'elle soit tout particulièrement appréciée des mages noirs... »

Harry s'assit sur son bureau. 

« Pouvez-vous me citer un nom de mage noir parlant le Fourchelang ? »

Les élèves se regardèrent, un peu confus. Severus Rogue finit par lever la main. Harry le regarda avec insistance, l'invitant à répondre. 

« Salazar Serpentard, répondit le jeune garçon. 

- Exact ! s'exclama Harry avec un sourire. Un autre ? Oui, M. Black ? (Sirius venait de lever la main.)

- Djox.

- A oui ! Djox ! Il me faisait rire ce type, lorsqu'on l'étudiait en histoire de la magie... Il n'avait pas une once de force, mais sur le plan stratégie et manipulation, un géni ! Un autre ? Miss Evans ?

- Fabriel. 

- Peut-on vraiment le compter dans les mages noirs ? »

     Les Serpentards ricanèrent ainsi que certains Gryffondors. Mais certains, comme Peter, James, Kelly et Rose, ignoraient totalement de qui parlait leur professeur. Remarquant les difficultés de quelques élèves, Harry se mit à expliquer. 

« Fabriel était un mage noir assez particulier. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas être mage noir. »

Les ignorants semblèrent septiques, le rire des connaisseurs redoublant. 

« Toute sa vie n'a été qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances... Pour exemple, lors du mariage du mage de son village, alors qu'il n'avait que 6 ans, il est monté sur le clocher de l'église. Mais tout ce que Fabriel approche semble destiné à se détruire. La cloche se décroche et tombe pile sur le marié (Harry ricana). Ça ne l'a pas tué, mais ça l'a rendu sourd. Or, le dit mage avait un Duel capital qu'il a raté, ne pouvant pas contrecarrer les sorts que son adversaire lui envoyait (les Serpentards riaient de plus en plus). Il y a aussi la fois ou il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'introduire un putois dans la salle de conférence des ministres du monde de la magie. L'odeur était si insupportable qu'ils en sont tous morts. Ça a été l'assassinat le plus accidentel et le plus ridicule de l'histoire de la magie... »

Les Gryffondors riaient aussi, à présent. James était affalé sur son banc, rouge pivoine. 

« Cet homme n'était pas un mage noir, mais une catastrophe. Néanmoins, en son talent de Fourchelang et compte tenu du fait qu'il ait tué 458 personnes avec ses blagues foireuses (les maraudeurs pleuraient, se tordant de rire sur leur banc), il a été déclaré mage noir à titre posthume le jour de sa mort, de sorte que, comme l'a si bien dit son frère : il a fait au moins quelque chose de reconnu et de valable dans sa vie... »

     Harry s'arrêta, regardant ses élèves rires aux larmes. A lui non plus, on ne lui avait pas appris cette facette de l'histoire. C'était Draco, encore une fois, qui lui avait raconté tout ça... A l'époque, ça l'avait fait rire. Quel crétin ce type, pour réussir à, dans un essaie de lance pierre magique, faire exploser tout un quartier résidentiel... Les moldus avaient cru à une attaque terroriste... Fabriel, lui, était mort de rire... Dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs... 

« Pourrions-nous en revenir au Fourchelang ? »

Les élèves se reprirent tout doucement, riant encore un peu. L'ambiance c'était détendu, c'était toujours ça. 

« Il y en a d'autre, fit Harry. Il y en a plein d'autre. Mais vous pouvez faire comme vous voulez, vous remarquerez une chose : Toute personne parlant Fourchelang est un mage noir... Pourquoi ? »

Aucunes réponses ne vint et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. 

« Parce qu'au si loin que vous puissiez remonter, les seules personnes ayant affirmé clairement être un Fourchelang étaient des mages noirs. Pourquoi ? »

De nouveau, un silence pesant s'installa. Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. 

« Parce que ceux qui n'étaient pas des mages noirs avaient peur, finit-il par dire. Ils avaient peur des réactions, peur d'être rejetés, peur d'être détestés... Ils avaient peur d'être prit pour des mages noirs. Voyez comme certaines choses aussi infime peuvent dégénérer. Les mages noirs disaient clairement être des Fourchelangs parce qu'ils étaient fiers d'avoir un talent en plus que les autres sorciers. Résultat : les autres sorciers possédant ce don avaient peur de le dire. C'est une boucle sans fin. Ainsi, par cette croyance, Fourchelang est devenu synonyme de mage noir... Mais vous voulez savoir le plus drôle ? »

Les élèves hochèrent la tête. 

« C'est que les mages noirs qui n'étaient pas Fourchelang n'osaient pas le dire non plus ! »

     Les élèves éclatèrent de rire à cet aveu. L'idée d'imaginer des mages noirs craignant que les autres sorciers s'aperçoivent qu'ils n'étaient pas des Fourchelangs étaient des plus plaisante. Harry, lui-même, aimait beaucoup cette image... 

« Bon ! s'exclama Harry. Assez discuter Idéologie et croyance idiote, nous ferons un cours la dessus si vous voulez en fin d'année. En attendant, on a un programme à voir et j'y tiens, car il est important. Laissons de côté pour aujourd'hui les patroni et discutons plutôt sortilèges... En sixième, à supposer que mon remplaçant suive le programme, vous commencerez à voir les duels... »

Un brusque coup à la porte fit taire Harry. Etonné par cette interruption, Harry alla ouvrir la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec une Ginny essoufflée et qui avait l'air d'avoir couru. 

« Gin ? s'étonna Harry en la fixant un peu bêtement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un problème ? 

- Il faut rentrer, dit-elle, haletante. Hermione ! Elle... C'est maintenant !

- Maintenant ? s'exclama Harry en bondissant littéralement de joie. 

- Oui ! Maintenant ! Vite ! »

Harry hocha la tête et rentra dans sa classe. 

« Bon ! Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins ! Je dois partir ! Le cours est donc terminer. Miss Evans, vous voudrez bien prévenir les autres cinquièmes années ainsi que les troisièmes, s'il vous plaît ? »

     Lily hocha la tête en le regardant d'un air inquiet. En fait, tous les élèves le regardaient un peu d'un air soucieux. Harry en fut touché. Jonathan Carpiel avait raison : en 6 mois, Harry était devenu le professeur préféré de toute l'école. Seul quelques jaloux ou les élèves qu'il avait du punir s'obstinaient à lui lancer des regards méprisants, bien qu'empreint d'un certain respect. 

« Ne faites pas cette tête, dit Harry en enfilant son manteau. Je vais être parrain, il n'y a pas de quoi jouer la marche funèbre ! Quoi que si elle ressemble à mon beau-frère...

- Je le dirai à Ron, s'exclama Ginny en passant sa tête dans la classe et en entrant. Grouille bon sang ! Tu seras près quant elle sera majeure et vaccinée ! »

Les élèves rirent à la plaisanterie et Harry tira la langue à Ginny. Il attrapa son sac et le jeta négligemment sur son épaule. 

« Vous attendez quoi, pour sortir ? » demanda Harry en regardant ses élèves qui n'avaient pas bougé. 

     Ils se regardèrent tous avec surprise, puis, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient resté immobile, ils se levèrent, rangèrent leur affaire et sortirent en riant et parlant entre eux. Quand il furent tous partis, Harry plaça une feuille sur sa porte disant qu'il avait du partir précipitamment. Il faisait confiance à Lily pour prévenir les élèves, mais pas à certains pour aller leur faire croire que c'était une blague... 

« Vite, s'impatientait Ginny. 

- Du calme ! On dirait que c'est toi qui va accoucher...

- Si tu continue, c'est ce qui va arriver », grogna-t-elle. 

Harry lui jeta un regard septique et Ginny eut un regard d'excuse. 

« Les jumeaux sont pénibles, ces derniers temps ? demanda Harry en prenant la main de Ginny et en se dirigeant d'un bon pas vers ses appartements. 

- Je crois qu'ils me confondent avec un ballon de foot », dit doucement Ginny qui soufflait un peu. 

Harry s'arrêta dés qu'il s'aperçut de son essoufflement. 

« Gin... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

La jeune femme reprit son souffle et lui sourit. 

« Ça va. Je suis juste un peu essoufflée. Ça va passer. 

- Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ? demanda Harry, plus inquiet que jamais. 

- Oh, tu sais... Des jumeaux... C'est un peu lourd, mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas et dépêchons-nous. Marion sera née avant qu'on arrive... »

Elle voulut avancer, mais Harry l'en empêcha. Passant un bras dans le creux de ses genoux, Harry la souleva dans ses bras. 

« Je préfère ainsi, dit Harry en lui souriant. 

- Harry, allons, c'est ridicule, dit-elle. Je suis trop lourde avec les jumeaux... Dépose-moi ! »

     Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas et continua d'avancer. Ginny voulut descendre, mais Harry lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'il refusait. Elle se contenta alors de rester dans ses bras, sans bouger, bien qu'inquiète pour lui. Il était fort, mais tout de même...

     Ils arrivèrent à leur appartement bien plus vite que prévu. Là seulement, Harry consenti à la déposer. Ginny n'osa pas le regarder tout de suite, car elle sentait qu'il était en colère. Mais il posa doucement sa main son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Elle ne rencontra pas de la colère, mais de l'inquiétude et de l'amour. 

« Ginny, dit-il tout doucement. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Promet-moi que si jamais tu te sens mal, tu ira te reposer. S'il te plait... »

Ginny hocha tout doucement la tête et se blottit dans ses bras, lui souriant avec tendresse. Harry la serra contre lui, puis s'écarta, embrassant au passage son front, puis ses yeux et enfin ses lèvres. 

« Je t'aime, ma chérie, lui dit-il. Quant à ma filleule, elle ne va pas s'envoler. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ginny lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa. 

« Nous devrions tout de même y aller, dit-elle. 

- Oui, on y va ! »

Ils allèrent prendre la lanterne, dirent Lumos en la pointant de leur baguette et, d'une même voix, indiquèrent : 

« Le 14 février 2001 ! Poudlard ! »

Dans un flash de lumière, ils quittèrent l'année 1976.

******************

     Ils arrivèrent pile devant la porte du château, cette fois au grand soulagement d'Harry et Ginny qui n'avaient pas envie de faire tout le trajet, depuis les grilles jusqu'aux portes. Ils entrèrent dans le château avec la plus grande rapidité, bien qu'Harry veillât à ce que Ginny ne s'essouffle pas encore. 

     Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, ils y trouvèrent Ron qui tournaient en rond comme un lion en cage, Sirius qui le suivait du regard d'un air amusé et Remus qui tapait du pied devant la porte. 

« Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Ron en se précipitant pour aller serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais ! »

     Il alla embrasser Harry sur la bouche puis partit dire bonjour à Sirius et à Remus. Harry échangea un regard terrorisé avec Ginny qui était morte de rire. 

« Ron ? Tu te sens bien ? demanda craintivement Harry qui se tenait à une distance raisonnable de son ami qui ne cessait de gigoter. 

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il en allant lui serrer la main. Tu es enfin là ! Je t'attends depuis si longtemps ! T'es arrivé quand ?

- A l'instant Ron, dit Harry d'un air sérieusement inquiet. Tu viens de m'embrasser sur la bouche ! »

Le sourire de Ron se figea. Il regarda tour à tour Sirius, Remus, Ginny, puis revint vers Harry. 

« J'ai fait ça ? demanda-t-il, Harry hocha la tête. Désolé ! »

Il s'écarta un peu d'Harry, mais finit par rire avec les autres. 

« Angoissé ? demanda Harry. 

- Mort de peur ! répondit Ron. Et ça ne fait qu'une heure... ça peut durer deux fois plus de temps ! »

Ginny rit un peu, puis s'approcha de la porte. 

« Bénit soit les sortilèges d'insonorisation en tout cas. 

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron d'un air inquiet.

- Parce que sinon, c'est violé Harry que tu aurais fait, pas juste l'embrasser... Si tu es angoissé rien que de savoir qu'Hermione accouche... L'entendre serai pire... »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire alors que Ron lançait un regard désespéré vers la porte de l'infirmerie. 

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux. 

- Albus ! s'exclama Harry en se précipitant vers le vieil homme. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, Harry, merci ! Et toi-même ?

- Comme un charme !

- C'est ce que je vois ! Tu pourrais venir dans mon bureau quelques minutes ? »

Harry le regarda, légèrement surpris. 

« Heu... Oui. Mais... Marion...

- A mon avis, ça n'est pas pour maintenant... Et puis, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps... »

     Harry hocha la tête et partit en faisant signe à ses amis. Ron était l'oreille appuyée contre la porte et ne le vit même pas partir. Sirius, quant à lui, lui fit un léger signe. Remus n'y prêta pas attention. Harry fronça les sourcils... Il devait à tout prix avoir une conversation avec le lycanthrope... Ginny, quant à elle, lui fit un sourire, puis essaya de distraire son frère. 

     Il marcha avec Albus dans les couloirs pendant un long moment, heureux en lui-même de retrouver le directeur qui le connaissait. Car bien que l'Albus de 1976 soit au courant de son identité, ça n'était pas la même chose qu'avec celui de 2001 (NdA : L'Albus 2001... je sais, cette blague est nul, mais elle me fait pleurer de rire ! loll). Bien vite, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille où le mot de passe leur permit d'entrer (cerise au caramel). S'installant dans le fauteuil faisant face à celui d'Albus, Harry fut ravi de revoir Fumseck qui vint se poser sur son épaule. 

« Salut toi ! s'exclama-t-il en le caressant avec tendresse. Ça va ? »

Le phénix laissa échapper un petit trémolo de joie qui réchauffa, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait chanter, le cœur d'Harry. 

« Harry, fit Albus d'une voix grave. J'aurai besoin de ton aide. 

- De mon aide ? demanda le jeune homme en regardant Albus. Y aurait-il un problème ? 

- Oui, et un gros ! s'exclama le directeur. Une bande mystérieuse sème la pagaille dans le château ! C'est la débandade ! Les élèves n'osent plus sortir à cause d'eux.

- De qui s'agit-il ? »

     Il y eut un grand silence dans la pièce. Harry sourit en voyant l'expression d'Albus... Il avait exactement la même que Draco quand il devait dire...

« Je ne sais pas, fit le vieil homme d'un air agacé, ce qui fit bien rire Harry. Mais en tout cas, ça ne peut plus durer... Pourrais-tu ?

- J'y jetterai un œil avant de partir, promit Harry qui n'arrivait pas à arrêter de rire. 

- Bien ! Et comment ça va avec Voldie ? En forme, pour un mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry arrêta de rire de suite. Albus, quant à lui, eut un sourire vainqueur. 

« Allons, Harry ! Ne fait pas cette tête là... Tu as perdu cette manche, mais tu sais bien qu'au final, tu as gagné... »

Harry sourit d'un air ironique. 

« Gagné, oui... Si on met de côté toutes les personnes qu'il a tuées...

- Ce sont les désavantages d'avoir un mage moribond et psychopathe dans les parages, dit Albus d'un air joyeux. Mais maintenant, il n'est plus là, c'est l'important. Et le monde est en paix...

- Oui, dit Harry en jetant un regard lointain au ciel qui était bien bleu en 2001. Le monde est en paix... »

Le ciel bleu... Bizarre... Ce jour là aussi, il était bleu...

FLASH BACK (NdA : soyez heureux ! Le voilà enfin !! loll) 

_     Il faisait beau ! Déjà ça, ce n'était pas normal. Un combat pareil était censé se dérouler dans les éléments en furie, le vent fouettant les visages rougit par le froid. Mais il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent ! _

_     Il aurait du se faire en pleine nuit ! Et non en plein après-midi ! Mais où était passé le sens de la tragédie des jeunes ? Et non seulement ce combat si important pour l'histoire de la communauté sorcière se faisait en plein jour, mais en plus, il n'y avait pas un seul nuage ! Pas un seul petit nuage !! Harry se demanda en lui-même si Voldemort n'allait pas faire une crise de nerfs ! Et son univers sombre alors ? _

_« Tu choisis toujours bien tes moments, Potter ! ralla le mage noir. _

_- T'avais qu'à préciser la date, répliqua Harry. Ou plutôt le temps ! _

_- Jeune impudent. Non seulement ça a un goût douteux pour le choix des endroits et des temps de combats, mais en plus, ça à la langue bien pendue !_

_- C'est toujours mieux que de l'avoir sifflante ! »_

_     Voldemort sursauta. Il fronça les sourcils, enfin, il l'aurait fait s'il en avait eut, et regarda Harry d'une manière étrange. Ils étaient face à face et seul. Harry avait peut-être eu tord de décider de le rejoindre ainsi. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'aller à son examen de Divination, au lieu de le sécher et d'aller titiller son ennemi... Mais il n'avait plus le choix. Voldemort allait trop loin... Tuer des gens était inacceptable ! Mais si en plus il s'en prenait à ses proches... Harry ne le laisserait pas faire plus longtemps. Il ne le laisserait pas toucher à ceux qu'il aimait ! _

_« Nous allons d'abord régler le problème N°1 », dit le mage noir._

_     Il tendit alors sa baguette vers le ciel. Harry leva la tête, surpris. Des nuages ! D'épais et sombres nuages arrivaient ! Il ne reculait donc devant rien. Harry se sentit d'humeur taquine tout à coup. Tout comme Tom, il leva sa baguette. Et à la surprise du mage noir, ses nuages stoppèrent, faisant un cercle de ténèbres dans lequel de beaux rayons de soleil passaient, éclairant la clairière où ils se trouvaient. Voldemort n'avait pas l'air content du tout ! _

_« Arrête ça ! ronchonna-t-il. _

_- Et pourquoi ? Si moi, je veux du soleil, c'est mon droit ! »_

_     Harry fit un grand sourire au mage noir. Pas plus que Voldemort, il ne voulait de soleil ! Cette chaleur pesante lui tapait sur les nerfs ! Il aurait préféré un vent frai et pourquoi pas, un peu de pluie, pour rafraîchir tout ça... Mais si ça ennuyait Tom..._

_« Gamin de merde, lâcha Voldemort. _

_- Mage noir à deux noises, répliqua Harry. _

_- Elevé les répliques ! _

_- Et ça a plus de 50 ans, quelle maturité ! », fit remarquer Harry d'un air dédaigneux. _

_     Tom ne sembla pas du tout goûter la plaisanterie. D'un mouvement rageur, il secoua sa baguette, lançant un doloris qu'Harry n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il s'effondra au sol, se tordant de douleur. Le sortilège de douleur... C'est à croire que c'est tout ce que ce mage pouvait faire... Difficilement, Harry serra l'herbe sous ses mains... Il n'allait pas se laisser faire ainsi ! Il avait promis à Ginny de revenir. Il n'allait pas se laisser battre ! Non sans gémir de douleur, il se releva. Mais ce fut pour retomber brusquement au sol, une énorme douleur parcourant tout son dos. Apparemment, Tom connaissait les vagues de puissances... Une technique complexe permettant à un sorcier d'envoyer un peu de son énergie, comme un souffle de vent... Le problème, c'est que ça variait selon la puissance... Et Tom ne lui avait pas envoyé une petite bourrasque, bien sûr..._

_     Le doloris le clouait au sol. Harry pouvait se relever, mais Tom le ferait tomber de suite ! Il lui fallait donc trouver une parade... N'importe laquelle, mais une parade..._

_« Bordel, laissa-t-il échapper... N'importe quoi... »_

_     Il poussa un second cri... Comment était-il censé avoir une idée avec une douleur pareille qui le transperçait ? Harry serra les dents... Ginny ! Il avait promis à Ginny. Dans un effort surhumain, il se redressa. Il sentit très nettement la vague de puissance de Voldemort venir. Elle était plus forte que la précédente. _

_Tenir ! Il faut tenir ! _

_     La vague le traversa. Mais il resta debout. Il la sentit dans tout son corps, la douleur du doloris doublant... Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il était un Potter... Et tout ce que ça impliquait. Il était têtu... Comme tous les hommes de sa famille. Il était fort, comme son père. Il était rusé... là, par contre, il n'en voyait pas la raison... Malgré lui, Harry sourit. Ça n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'esprit... Il fallait briser se fichu sortilège. Il serait incapable de se battre avec un truc pareil... Et il devait tenir sa promesse... _

_« Spectrum dissentia ! »_

_     Oh, folie de l'esprit ! Mais pourquoi diable avait-il lancé se sort ? Certes, avec ça, il aurait tout le temps qu'il voulait, mais tout de même. A travers sa vue brumeuse, il put voir des formes spectrales lui ressemblant tourner autour de Voldemort en ricanant et en gloussant... Spectrum dissentia... Ce sort permettait la création d'esprits frappeurs vous ressemblant comme deux goûtes d'eau... Le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient très forts... Et de véritables emmerdeurs... Harry s'en était servi pour s'entraîner... un, ça passe. Deux, on y survit. Trois, c'est un cauchemar. Quatre, une montagne infranchissable... Cinq, un enfer. Et six... Harry ne préférait même plus y penser... La première fois qu'il en avait utilisé six, il avait passé une semaine à l'infirmerie... Ces petits monstres ne plaisantaient pas... Même s'ils vous attaquaient en riant comme des petits fous... _

_     Ce fut avec un certain plaisir qu'Harry constata que le sortilège doloris diminuait considérablement. De toute évidence, Voldemort n'arrivait pas à faire face à ses petits esprits frappeurs... _

_« J'aurai du y penser plus tôt, pensa-t-il. Au moins, maintenant, ce sort est si faible que je peux le briser... »_

_     Et en effet, sans aucune difficulté, il brisa le doloris. Sirius avait beau dire que la douleur n'était qu'une illusion de l'esprit, le doloris, bien qu'il soit possible de le contrecarrer, ne laissait pas trop le choix... Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il se passait et faillit éclater de rire. N'importe qui voyant cette scène aurait trouvé ça drôle ! Couché à terre, Voldemort était fermement maintenu par les petits esprits frappeurs qui ressemblait à Harry. Ceux-ci lui avaient enlevé ses chaussures et... lui chatouillaient les pieds avec des plumes ! Voldemort, dans une fureur noire, essayait de reprendre sa baguette qu'un des esprits faisait passer devant son visage comme on le fait parfois pour allécher un chien avec un os. _

_« Si je vous gêne, il faut le dire », s'exclama Harry en se tenant le ventre. _

_Voldemort marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents, visiblement très en colère. _

_« Quoi ? Ils ne vous amusent pas, mes petits frères ? Pourtant, se sont des esprits... Vous aviez dit vouloir me voir mort... Votre souhait n'est-il pas en partie exaucer ? _

_- Arrête ton cirque Potter ! Et bas-toi comme un homme ! », ragea Tom. _

_     Harry rit, mais décida d'obéir. La scène était très plaisante, mais il n'avait pas envie de faire traîner les choses... C'était une erreur, il le savait... En se pressant, il risquait de faire des erreurs... Mais plus vite ce combat se finirait, mieux ça serait ! D'un claquement de doigts, il fit disparaître ses petits fantômes, libérant son adversaire. Il se mit en position tout de suite. Voldemort se releva d'un bond, attrapa sa baguette et fit face à Harry. Le temps sembla alors se suspendre..._

_     Autour d'eux, s'était le déluge. Tout du moins, autour du cercle de soleil. Des éclairs fendaient l'air, le vent se jetait violemment sur le dôme qu'Harry maintenait. La pluie ruisselait dessus, donnant une atmosphère assez étrange. On se serait cru sous l'eau. _

_     Harry le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit. Des êtres s'approchaient du dôme. Des êtres humains et d'autres. Sans doute les mangemorts. Sans attendre et avant que Voldemort ne remarque leur présence, il édifia une barrière de sorte à ce qu'aucuns êtres ne puissent entrer. Harry frissonna quand il vit qu'il n'y avait pas que des mangemorts... Sirius était là aussi... Et Rogue... Et Draco... Et Hagrid... Et Hemred... Il se bénit mentalement de ne pas avoir fait une barrière qui ne contiendrait que les forces du mal... Sirius était trempé. Il frappait sur le dôme d'un air désespéré. Voldemort avait compris ce que Harry regardait. Il sourit. Mais Harry aussi... _

_« Vous ne pouvez pas leur faire du mal, Tom, dit Harry. Rien ne peut entrer dans ce dôme... Et rien ne peut en sortir ! Nous sommes seuls. Seuls, tous les deux. Le moment est venu de régler les comptes... »_

_     Tom le regarda de ses yeux rouges flamboyants. Harry se tint prêt à bondir... Le premier sort fusa de Voldemort. Doloris, comme toujours ! Mais cette fois, Harry était sur ses gardes. Il érigea son bouclier. _

_CLACK ! _

_Retour à l'envoyeur ! Tom esquiva sans problème. _

_« Un coup ne peut pas marcher deux fois avec moi, Potter ! Trouve autre chose ! »_

_Harry sourit. Il voulait de la nouveauté ? Et bien, soit ! _

_« Ikko ! » cria-t-il. _

_     Et paf ! Dans les dents du mage noir ! Qui c'est qui s'attendait pas à l'utilisation de la vieille magie ? _

_     Voldemort fut éjecté à plus de vingt mètres, percutant avec force le dôme qui fut parcouru d'éclair. Le mage noir retomba sur le sol, soufflant de rage. Harry ne put crier victoire ! Retour à l'expéditeur ! _

_« Ikko !, cria le mage noir._

_- Impossible ! » s'exclama Harry. _

_Le fait qu'il soit éjecté sur le dôme lui prouva qu'il avait tord. _

_« Tu aimes ? lui demanda Tom. C'est un vieux cadeau de ce cher Severus... La duplication... très utile dans le feu de l'action ! »_

_     Harry serra les dents. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Toutes ses attaques allaient lui être renvoyé ! Et pourquoi pas lui lancer le mobilier de l'école sur la tête tant qu'il y était ? Au moins, il serait sûr de le voir revenir ! _

_« Sérieux Harry, pensa-t-il. Soit sérieux ! »_

_     Et en plus de ça, voilà que les mangemorts s'attaquaient à ses amis. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire, il fallait qu'il veille à ce que ses amis aillent bien... Casses pieds de serviteurs stupides !_

_« La vache ! s'exclama Harry en voyant une vingtaine de poignards se diriger droit vers lui. Mais il plaisante pas, l'abruti ! »_

_     Il se mit à courir autour du dôme. Mais aucuns poignards ne semblaient décidé à le lâcher ! Bien au contraire ! Sitôt planté quelque part qu'ils revenaient à la charge... Saleté ! _

_     Harry jeta un regard à gauche et à droite. Rien ! Il n'y avait rien. Il poussa un cri quand un des couteaux le frôla. Une épaule blessée, une ! Ginny allait pouvoir guérir ça ! Elle savait tout faire... _

_     Il dérapa quand un autre poignard se ficha dans sa jambe. Avec un cri de douleur, il s'effondra. Il eut juste le temps de voir les autres arrivé sur lui avant de les sentir s'enfoncer dans ses bras et dans ses jambes. Et voilà qu'il était cloué au sol, maintenant ! Voldemort souriait. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, pour finir par se tenir juste au-dessus. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il poussa sur le couteau qui était planté dans sa main gauche, l'enfonçant encore plus profondément. Hurlement et douleur insupportable. Harry ne sentait plus ses cordes vocales. _

_« Voilà ce qui arrive, quand on veut jouer dans la cour des grands, dit le mage noir en tournant autour de lui, appuyant avec son pied sur le second couteau qu'il rencontra et qu'Harry avait dans son bras. On finit par le regretter... »_

_Il enfonça le troisième couteau. La vue d'Harry devint rouge... Il pleurait du sang..._

_« Mais m'as-tu écouté, mon cher Harry ? Non ! Mille fois, je t'ai proposé de me rejoindre... Mais tu t'es obstiné ! »_

_Il entendit un os craquer dans son bras droit... Serpent visqueux... Il y prenait du plaisir en plus ! _

_« Je pourrai te proposer une fois de plus, mais..._

_- Plutôt crever !_

_- Oui, fit Voldemort d'un air amusé. Je savais que tu répondrais ça... Quant au fait de mourir... »_

_Le mage noir eut un ricanement..._

_« Pas encore, mon cher Potter. Avant, je veux que tes amis te voient souffrir. Ils sont tous là... Enfin, presque. Il manque ton amie de sang-de-bourbe et les amoureux des moldus... Mais ne t'en fais pas... Je leur enverrai ta tête ! »_

_     Harry poussa un hurlement quand Voldemort lui lança l'endoloris. Douleur suprême... Pire que quand il est en bonne santé... La douleur s'arrêta. Harry fut brutalement tiré du sol, s'élevant dans les airs grâce à un sort de lévitation contrôlé par Tom. Son uniforme était en lambeau ! Même un sort de réparation ne pourrait rien..._

_« Bon sang ! C'est pas le moment de t'inquiéter de ça », se sermonna-t-il. _

_     Voldemort l'amenait au centre du dôme. Harry n'avait pas la force de résister. Laissant aller un peu sa tête, il eut la surprise de voir une traînée de sang sur le sol. Beaucoup de sang ! Trop de sang..._

_« Regarde-les, Potter. Ils sont tous figés. Ils te regardent. Ils regardent leur dernier espoir couvert de sang, au bord de la mort... Tant d'années gâchées. Ils ont tous crus en toi... Et pour quoi ? Pour s'apercevoir que ça n'était qu'une illusion. »_

_     Harry tourna doucement la tête vers ses amis. Tout comme les mangemorts, ils avaient cessé de se battre. Sirius pleurait. Il avait les poings appuyé sur le dôme d'un air désespéré. Il frappait de toutes ses forces. Lui aussi, il saignait. Il était blessé à la tempe. Harry sourit à son parrain qui se figea. _

_« Garde espoir ! » dit-il en ne remuant que les lèvres. _

_     Mais Sirius n'était pas d'accord. Il redoubla d'effort, frappant plus fort. Harry se tourna vers Hagrid. Il tenait une hache à la main et frappait de toutes ses forces sur le dôme. Ça aussi, c'était inutile... Rien ne le briserait. Une chose pouvait le faire... Mais personne ne connaissait cette solution... Sauf... _

_     Harry sentit un frisson d'horreur lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. __Hemred ! __Ou était Hemred Tombétoile? Harry tournait la tête dans tous les sens, passant sur Draco qui le fixait avec désespoir, puis enfin, sur Hemred. Il était là, et le fixait, ses yeux gris semblant vide. Harry secoua la tête avec frénésie. _

_« NOOOONNNNNN ! Hemred ! NON ! »_

_     Le géant lui sourit. Il comprenait ce que Harry essayait de lui dire. Mais sa décision était prise. Posant une main sur son cœur, une autre sur le bouclier, il ferma les yeux. _

_« NONNN ! criait Harry, se débattant dans les airs comme un pantin désarticulé. __Je te l'interdit ! __Arrête Hemred, pitié arrête ! Ne fais pas ça ! »_

_     Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. La force d'un cœur... Elle était unique. Elle était la plus puissante. Hemred lui avait enseigné que la force d'un cœur pouvait tout vaincre... Tout, sans exception... Mais le prix à payer était élevé. Le prix à payer..._

_     Le dôme de protection explosa. Harry fut trempé en deux secondes, le vent le ballottant d'un côté à l'autre. Surpris, Voldemort recula d'un bond mètre et tomba au sol, évitant de peu la hache de Hagrid que le demi-géant avait lâché, surpris de ne plus sentir le dôme sous la lame. Sirius s'effondra au sol également. La pluie faisait maintenant rage. Harry sentit un goût de sang et vit une petite rivière rouge pâle qui coulait devant lui... Son sang._

_      Mais il ne s'en préoccupa même pas. Se relevant, il avança avec difficultés, titubant, piétinant le sol boueux et ensanglanté. Il arriva vite à Hemred. Le géant était couché au sol. Les yeux à moitié fermés, sa respiration lente... _

_« Hemred, murmura Harry d'une voix grelottante et hachée. Hemred Tombétoile ? »_

_     Le géant rouvrit un peu ses yeux et sourit en voyant Harry près de lui. Il souleva la main, effleurant (ce qui fut interprété par Harry comme une petite gifle) la joue du jeune sorcier. _

_« J'ai réussi ? demanda le géant. _

_- Ou... Oui, balbutia Harry qui pleurait. Vous avez réussi. _

_- Alors c'est parfait, dit le géant. Vous êtes sauvés. C'est ce qui compte. _

_- Vous n'auriez pas du, s'énerva Harry. Vous allez..._

_- C'est toujours mieux que de finir comme trophée sur une cheminée, interrompit Hemred. Et puis, au moins, j'ai fait mon devoir... Et puis, ainsi... J'ai payé ma dette... Une vie pour une vie... »_

_Harry fronça les sourcils. Une vie pour une vie ? Mais... ? Il ne l'avait jamais sauvé ! _

_« Vous avez peur, dit Hemred. Vous avez peur de ce que vous pourriez faire si vous laissiez sortir votre magie. Moi, je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Alors... faites-moi confiance, Harry ! Faites-moi confiance et... Laissez-vous aller ! _

_- Silence Hemred, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites ! Ne dites rien. Je vais vous ramener à Poudlard et..._

_- Non ! rugit le géant. Vous avez commencé, vous devez finir ! Ischia ! »_

_Le géant se convulsa de douleur. Le prix de la force du cœur. On paix cette force... par une vie. _

_« C'est fini pour moi, Harry Potter. Et ça c'est fini pour bien des êtres à cause de ce serpent ! Vos parents... des amis à vous... Et plein d'autres... ça doit s'arrêter. Laissez... Laissez-vous... aller. »_

_     Harry arrêta de respirer. Un frisson parcourut le corps du géant. Il tomba sur le sol... La pluie... Le vent... Le noir... Tout devint Noir autour d'Harry..._

_... La pluie..._

_               ...Le vent..._

_                                 ... Le noir..._

_                                                   ... Le sang... _

_                                                                      ... La douleur..._

_                                                                                          ...Les cris..._

_Le goût de la vengeance. Les esprits de millions de personnes... Réunies en un seul lieu... Viennent Voir leur vengeance ! _

_     Les cris des mangemorts passèrent à travers lui. Ils hurlaient, souffraient... Mais il ne les entendait pas. La pluie, le vent, le noir... Tout doit disparaître ! Place à la lumière. Rouge et Or ! Il y a de l'or dans l'air. Il y a de l'or dans sa vue. De l'or dans ses mains. De l'or autour de lui. Et du rouge ! Mais plus de noir. Le temps est suspendu. Tout est trouble, tout est flou. Une seule chose lui apparaît distinctement ! Voldemort. L'homme à tué. Le prix de la vengeance... Aussi cher que celui de la force du cœur... _

_     Des éclairs déchirent le ciel. Les nuages semblant disparaîtrent. Place à la lumière ! Rouge et Or contre Vert et Argent. Il se laisse aller... Et tout en lui a disparut... Ne reste qu'une seule chose... Les voix... Les voix des millions de victimes de ce monstre. Les voix qui l'encouragent. _

_« Laisse-toi allé ! _

_- Le moment est venu ! _

_- Courage, mon fils ! _

_- Venge-nous tous. _

_- Place à la lumière. _

_- Il doit payer. _

_- Tout doit finir aujourd'hui. » _

_Et toutes, elles scandent : _

_« ROUGE ET OR ! »_

_     La puissance... Il l'avait déjà utilisé face à Draco. Mais jamais dans sa totalité. Jamais en la laissant explosé. Les mangemorts volaient. Que celui qui a dit vouloir faire le tour du monde en courant le jour ou les mangemorts se mettraient à voler commence ! Les voilà qui arrivent. _

_     Un rire sinistre déchire l'étrange silence qui règne dans la plaine. Des corps sur le sol. Les mangemorts sont presque tous mort... Ceux qui ne le sont pas ne pensent même pas à courir. Ils ne pourront pas lui échapper. Il est l'esprit de la vengeance. Ses cheveux noirs trempés par le sang et la pluie. Il a des entailles sur le visage... Ses vêtements sont déchirés... Ses lunettes brisées. Mais derrière, ses yeux brillent d'une détermination effrayante. Celle de millions de personnes venues assister à la mort de leur bourreau. Ils voient à travers ses deux émeraudes. L'air est figé autour de lui. La colère a arrêté le temps. Le sol, à ses pieds, est craquelé. Trop de puissance repose sur lui. Et pourtant, ce corps de dix-sept ans est léger. Sirius n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il s'envolerait, s'il ne mangeait pas plus... _

_« Le moment est venu, dit-il d'une voix sombre. Le moment de la vengeance. Le moment... De se laisser aller »_

_     Sa voix est froide... Elle est puissante. Elle vibre ! Face à lui, Voldemort tremble. Il tremble face à sa mort. Il tremble car il sait. Car il a compris..._

_     Un mouvement de la main. Le mage noir pousse un hurlement de douleur. Du sang. Lui aussi, il saigne. Il a mal. L'énergie d'Harry Potter l'entoure. De l'or. De la pureté. On a jamais vu un élément maléfique résister à une telle source de pureté et de puissance. Harry se laisse aller. Sa puissance presse le mage noir. L'oppresse, l'étouffe. Un cri... Une explosion... Le monde devient Or..._

_******************_

_     Harry fut retrouvé par Sirius. Sous sa forme animagus, il n'eut aucun mal à le retrouver. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, les nuages qu'avaient amené Voldemort ayant été chassé par Harry. Draco, assis sur un rocher, fixe le vide. Il a retrouvé son père, vivant... Il sait qu'il va être envoyé en prison... _

_     Hagrid est auprès d'Hemred... Il pleure. Et au centre de toutes ces ruines, au centre des corps, il y a Harry. Sirius le sert contre lui. Une larme roule sur la joue d'Harry qui ouvre les yeux. Le soleil brille... Le ciel est bleu... Comme au début du combat. Harry tourne un peu la tête et voit Rogue qui s'active, préparant une décoction pour le soigner. Tout est revenu à la normale. Près de l'orée de la forêt, il peut voir une licorne qui le regarde avec son petit. Mais aussi un centaure. Firenze... Le centaure lève la main. La licorne hennit et se cabre. Un hippogriffe s'incline. Une accromentula s'aplatit un peu, puis retourne dans l'ombre... Chaque race est présente. Elles le remercient. _

_     Il y a des anges dans le ciel. Ils lui sourient. Et pourtant, personne ne semblent les voir. Un ange lui parle. _

_« Vous devez vivre, Harry Potter. D'une longue et heureuse vie. Bonne chance... »_

_     Harry sourit... Une longue et heureuse vie... Elle ne le sera que s'il la partage avec ceux qu'il aime... Avec Ginny surtout. Une longue et heureuse vie ??? Certainement pas ! Ginny allait le tuer ! _

_     Alors, Harry s'aperçoit que ses amis le regardent. Ils sont tous autour de lui... Il ne manque que Ron, Hermione, Ginny... Et plein d'autre encore, mais eux trois surtout... Et Remus ! Et Fred... Et George... Et Bill... Seamus, Dean, Percy aussi... Mais il a des amis près de lui. Il leur sourit doucement. _

_« On... On a gagné, murmura Harry. C'est fini... Il... Il est mort... Je... Je l'ai explosé... »_

_     Et il sombre dans l'inconscience, conscient des larmes de son parrain et des autres. Conscient qu'il va sans doute rester inconscient pendant deux, voir trois semaines... Qu'à son réveil, il va se faire étriper par Ginny... Qu'une horde de journalistes va camper devant les portes de l'école, pendant plus de quatre mois, croyant qu'il est toujours là alors qu'il aura filé à l'anglaise par la fenêtre avec son balai... et il en rit déjà..._

FIN DU FLASH BACK 

« Mon garçon ? demanda Albus, faisant sursauter Harry. J'ai la vague impression que vous êtes dans la lune... »

Harry lui fit un sourire amusé. 

« Je crois oui. Et je crois aussi que je ferai mieux d'aller voir où en est l'accouchement, ou je connais un futur père qui va me tuer... »

Albus hocha la tête et souris. 

« Tu n'oublieras pas notre petite affaire ?

- Oui, fit Harry en souriant. J'irai y jeter un œil, ne vous inquiétez pas !

- Merci, fit le vieil homme. En temps normal, je m'en serais occupé, mais à mon âge...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus ! Il n'y a pas de problème. »

     Le vieil homme hocha la tête et Harry quitta le bureau, un peu pensif. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi tous ses souvenirs lui avaient traversé la tête comme ça... Sans doute à cause du ciel... Il était vraiment comme ce jour là...

« Harry ? »

     Il fit un bon de dix mètres ! Une main sur le cœur, il regarda Ginny qui le regardait en souriant. 

« Dépêches-toi ! lui dit-elle en attrapant sa main. Marion est presque là ! Ron a été autorisé à rentrer. Allez ! »

     Il se laissa entraîner en courant par Ginny, riant avec elle. Marion... Sa filleule... La fille de ses deux meilleurs amis... Un bonheur fou emplit son cœur. Aujourd'hui, il était parrain... et demain... Il sera père ! 

     Ils arrivèrent très rapidement à l'infirmerie. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et Harry put voir Hermione, les cheveux humide qui souriait à Sirius qui tenait dans ses bras un petit paquet de couvertures. Dans un lit proche, Ron, évanouit, semblait parfaitement heureux... Bien qu'il soit inconscient. 

« Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en le voyant. Marion... Elle t'attendait ! »

     Emut, Harry se dirigea lentement vers son parrain. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui tendit les petites couvertures roses. Avec soin et délicatesse, Harry installa l'enfant dans ses bras. Et alors il la vit. Elle était encore toute petite et portai un regard fatigué sur le monde qui l'entourait. Mais déjà, ses petits yeux bruns, semblable à ceux de sa mère, regardaient autour d'elle avec curiosité et intérêt. Une petite touffe de cheveux roux indiqua à Harry de quelle couleur serait la chevelure de la petite fille. Soufflant, elle sembla sourire à Harry. Celui-ci la fixait, hypnotisé. 

« Bonjour Marion, lui dit-il. Comment tu vas ? Dur le voyage, hein ? Tu veux un verre pour te remettre ? 

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione d'un air outré, mais malgré tout amusé. Ginny, je ne peux pas encore me lever, reprend ma fille à cet énergumène ! »

Ginny se contenta de rire alors qu'Harry s'éloignait de son épouse. Il s'approcha du lit où Ron dormait et s'agenouilla au pied de celui-ci. 

« Et tu vois, là Marion, c'est Papa... et tu vois Papa, il a les nerfs fragiles... alors quand je suis arrivé, tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Il m'a embrassé ! Si, si ! Je te le jure ! Regarde Papa ! Il s'est évanoui !

- Si j'étais toi, je ne me moquerai pas, s'exclama Ginny. Je me souviens qu'une certaine personne est tombée dans les pommes aussi quand elle a appris qu'elle allait avoir deux bébés au lieu d'un... »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Harry se relevait et lui tirait la langue. Sans doute déranger par les rires, Ron se réveilla, légèrement ailleurs. 

« Hé, la marmotte, s'exclama Harry. Si tu venais faire coucou à ta fille ? »

     Ron se tourna vers Harry d'un air surpris. Tout le monde s'était figé dans la petite infirmerie. Sirius et Remus étaient tous les deux appuyé sur un lit proche, Hermione était à moitié couchée et souriait à Ron. Ginny, quant à elle, se tenait près de sa belle-sœur en souriant. Tout doucement, Harry s'avança vers Ron et déposa sa filleule dans les bras de son père. Il tremblait de la tête au pied. 

« Bon... Bonjour toi, lui dit Ron. Oh, Merlin ! C'est... C'est incroyable, dit-il, riant un peu nerveusement. Tu es si belle, ma petite chérie... »

     Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et alla s'installer près d'Hermione. La jeune femme se poussa un peu pour permettre à son mari de s'installer. 

« Elle te ressemble, dit doucement Ron. Et c'est tant mieux. Elle n'en est que plus belle... »

     Hermione appuya sa tête sur le bras de son époux. Ensemble, ils contemplèrent la petite fille qui s'était paisiblement endormie dans les bras de son père. Une nouvelle génération était née...

******************

     Peeves ! Alors ça, c'était incroyable. Tout était la faute de Peeves. Enfin... Peeves... Peeves et ses amis. Car voilà que Monsieur n'était plus seul ! Il avait invité des amis... Comme si Poudlard n'avait pas un seul esprit frappeur. Comme si ça n'était pas déjà assez dure comme ça... ! 

« Et on fait quoi ? demanda Remus. 

- Rien, répondit Harry. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Ce sont des esprits ! Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un exorciste ! »

Remus souffla en levant les yeux au ciel. 

« Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas toi-même ? 

- Tu m'as déjà bien regarder ? »

     Le lycanthrope ne put s'empêcher de rire. Harry et lui avaient fouillé tout le château à la recherche de ce mystérieux vice qui effrayait tant les élèves. Et ils l'avaient trouvé ! Peeves et ses amis ! Amis qu'il avait invité en toute illégalité. Et c'était eux qui fichaient la frousse aux élèves... ! De quoi faire pleurer de rire Rusard... Enfin... S'il avait été encore en vie... 

« On fait quoi ? 

- On leur dit de dégagé ! »

Remus le regarda d'un air septique. 

« Et tu crois que ça va suffire ?

- Non, mais on verra bien ce qui en découlera !

- Pire que son père, marmonna le loup-garou. 

- J'ai entendu ! signala Harry. 

- C'était le but », fit remarquer Remus d'un air sardonique. 

Tous deux rirent nerveusement. 

« C'est parti », s'exclama Harry. 

Et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il poussa Remus dans la salle de classe. 

« Regardez ! caqueta un esprit à la voix au perché. Un visiteur ! 

- Venus d'ailleurs ! » s'exclamèrent les autres. 

     Il eut une série de bruit, de verre brisé, de chute, une flopée de juron, une incantation, un flash de lumière bleu électrique, puis le silence... Un peu inquiet, Harry passa la tête dans la salle de classe. Ce qu'il y vit faillit le faire mourir de rire. Fumant de la tête au pied, les cheveux en pétards, Remus se tenait droit comme un I, l'air très énervé. 

« Ça, fit-il en pointant Harry du doigt, je peux t'assurer que tu le payeras cher...

- Tu as fais partir les esprits frappeurs, non ?

- Oui, mais...

- Alors le problème est réglé », dit-il en riant et en repassant précipitamment la tête dehors et en refermant la porte, le bruit d'un verre qui se brise se faisant entendre. 

     Remus ressortit, Harry mordant violemment sa langue pour s'empêcher de rire quand il vit que la robe de sorcier de l'homme était totalement brûlée derrière. Fier, le lycanthrope le dépassa et marcha vivement vers la fin du couloir. Harry s'empressa de le rejoindre. 

« Allons, Remus ! s'exclama Harry. Ne fait pas la tête ! C'était drôle ! 

- Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es retrouvé avec eux... !

- Non, c'est vrai, s'exclama Harry. Mais avoue que c'était une bonne blague... Même Sirius aurait trouvé ça drôle. 

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Sirius de t'accompagner ? 

- Pour deux raisons, dit Harry. La première, Sirius ne se serait pas laissé avoir aussi bêtement (Remus lui lança un regard perçant). Ensuite... Je voulais te parler... »

Immédiatement, le lycanthrope cessa sa comédie. Il retrouva son sérieux et le regarda avec calme. 

« Y aurait-il un quelconque problème ? demanda-t-il. 

- Non, non, aucun, dit Harry en fixant le sol. C'est juste que... Enfin... Je... je voulais m'excuser. » 

Remus sursauta, surpris. 

« T'excuser ?

- Oui, dit Harry. Pour... Enfin... Tu sais... Pour tes souvenirs et tout...

- Oh, ça ! s'exclama Remus en haussant les épaules et en partant. 

- Oui, ça, s'entêta Harry en attrapant Remus par un morceau de ce qu'il restait de sa robe. 

- Harry... Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat, s'exclama-t-il. Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais dans une lettre... !

- Je sais, répondit Harry. Mais... Je voulais être sûr que...

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Harry, dit Remus en lui faisant face. Au contraire, crois-moi ! Je te serai reconnaissant... Aussi longtemps que je vivrai ! »

Harry souffla de soulagement. Un problème de réglé... 

_Une longue et heureuse vie... _

C'était sur le bon chemin... 

******************

« Tu nous envois une lettre dés que ça commence ! répéta Hermione pour la millième fois. 

- Oui, Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas ! 

- Tu jure ? demanda-t-elle encore. 

- OUIIiii ! Mais vas-tu me laisser dire au revoir à ma filleule ? »

Possessivement, Harry s'empara de la petite fille. Marion le regarda avec joie et fatigue. 

« Je n'y comprends rien, s'exclama Ron. Elle le reconnaît déjà... !

- C'est parce qu'elle m'aime... Quand elle sera assez grande, je l'épouserai, s'exclama Harry en berçant doucement la petite fille. 

- Tu n'oublierais pas quelqu'un ? demanda Ginny d'un air pincé. 

- Quoi donc ? », fit-il d'un air innocent qui lui valut un coup sur l'arrière de la tête. 

Les autres, c'est à dire Sirius, Remus, Albus (NdA : y'a que des us la dedans ou quoi ?), Ron et Hermione, rirent à leur petite scène. 

« L'est méchante avec moi, ta marraine, fit Harry d'un air malheureux. Tu veux bien venir à sa place dans le passé avec moi ? » demanda Harry.

Le bébé gazouilla d'un air joyeux. 

« Elle est d'accord, traduisit Harry. C'est décidé, Ginny, je te quitte pour Marion. 

- Vade retro, Satanas ! s'exclama Ginny en prenant l'enfant des bras d'Harry et en la rendant à sa mère. Cesse de faire le clown ! »

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil amusé et alla serrer Hermione dans ses bras, tout ne prenant soin de ne pas écraser sa filleule. 

« Fait de beaux rêves, ma petite Marion, » dit gentiment Harry en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. 

Il alla serrer la main de Ron qui lui fit un sourire radieux. 

« On s'embrasse pas ? demanda Harry en lui faisant un regard aguicheur. 

- Très drôle, répliqua le rouquin, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. 

- T'inquiète, va ! Quand je serai réapparut en 1976, bizarrement, tout sera partit de mon cerveau... Sauf la naissance de Marion, bien sûr ! »

Ron lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, puis, jetant un regard à Hermione, il approcha Harry de lui et lui dit : 

« Ne raconte surtout jamais ça à Fred et George ! 

- Promis, dit Harry en posant une main sur son cœur, faisant sourire Ron. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne vois déjà plus du tout de quoi tu parles...

- Merci, lui dit Ron alors qu'Harry allait serrer Remus dans ses bras. 

- Il a raison, lui souffla Remus. Merci. Pour tout ce que tu as fait. On ne te le dit pas assez souvent...

- Peut-être oui... Mais en tout cas, moi, je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier le fou rire que je me suis prit il y a une heure... T'étais super avec les cheveux en l'air ! »

Remus rougit et marmonna un « Vraiment comme son père... Sale mioche ! » en allant dire au revoir à Ginny. 

     Alors, enfin, Harry s'approcha de Sirius. 

« A peine rentrer, tu pars déjà, lui dit son parrain. 

- Je n'ai pas me choix... 

- Tu as du travail, finit Sirius. Je sais... Néanmoins... »

Sirius s'arrêta brusquement et regarda son filleul avec une lueur de douleur dans les yeux. 

« Sirius ? s'inquiéta Harry. 

- Ça va, s'exclama l'ancien Maraudeur. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Bon retour et... ne me donne pas trop de devoir ! »

     Harry rit à la plaisanterie et, presque nerveusement, il serra son parrain dans ses bras... Il savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose... Quoi ? Pas la moindre idée, mais quelque chose... 

« Bon ! s'exclama Harry. On va y aller. Bonne journée à tous. »

Des aux revoirs fusèrent alors que côte à côte, Harry et Ginny allumaient la lanterne et indiquaient : Poudlard ! Le 14 février 1976 ! Ils disparurent dans un flash de lumière doré...

******************

     Pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Harry, il arrivait toujours mieux à déterminer l'endroit de l'arrivée dans le passé que dans le futur... Bah, l'important était qu'ils arrivaient à bon port... Pourtant, ce jour là, ils auraient mieux fait d'arriver ailleurs. Légèrement éblouit, Harry eut juste le temps d'entendre des pas précipités et la porte qui claquait. Dés que sa vue fut revenue à la normale, il se précipita vers la porte, mais quand il regarda dans le couloir...

« Personne, dit-il en revenant dans ses appartements. Ginny ? »

     Sa femme le regarda, blême, puis lui montra un papier sur le sol. S'approchant, Harry se sentit pâlir aussi. Il s'agissait d'une coupure de presse... Au moins le problème de l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce était résolu... En fait, deux personnes étaient susceptibles de lui apporter ça... Lily Evans et James Potter... Car, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elles étaient toutes les deux concernées...

En toute lettre et en gras, au-dessus de l'article était écrit : 

**ABEL POTTER RENVOYER DE SON POSTE DE CHEF DES AURORS ! **

#########################################################################################################

Allez ! je me dépêche pour vous envoyez ça... Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire, déjà ? Ah ! Oui ! Alors, comme vous le savez tous, HP 5 est sorti ! Je ne l'ai pas encore lu, mais déjà, g appris plusieurs choses (que je ne révélerai que sur demande et mail envoyé à MA boîte e-mail et si vous certifier vouloir la réponse)qui me montre combien ma fic est... impossible sur certain aspect... ! Donc, je tiens à préciser que, malgré c... changements, je continue. Et que malgré ses énormes changements, je ne modifierai pas ma fic ! f et mésa reste telle qu'elle est. J'espère que vous continuerez à lire, malgré tout ! 

En tt cas, c'était enfin le chapitre 13, qui vient, comme promis, après une semaine... Je vais maintenant passé aux RAR, mais d'abord, merci à Clem, pour son coup de main, à Marion, pour son nom et son aide, et à vous tous, qui m'encourager... ! 

Au fait, soit dit en passant, pour le traître... Vous vous êtes tous PLANTE ! lolllll ! 

RAR : 

Chen : mon dieu... j'aurai du le faire à l'avance, ça va me prendre des heures... bon ! haut les cœurs ! Bonsoir ou bonjour, compatriote cancéreuse ! On l'a très peu vu, H dans le 14, tu trouves pas ? Mais pas de souci, dans le 15, il y serra en vedette ! Vi, pour le traître, tu verras ! Tout le monde tombe sous le charme de Martin... Mais... Pourquoi ? Franchement, ct un perso secondaire et en plus, il est un peu suicidaire sur les bords, même s'il n'ose pas se tuer... Alors, je me pose la question... T effrayante, parfois, tu sais ? T'inquiète, Voldie, il va apprendre à voler ! Ben c ça le prob ! je sais plus ce que c non plus, la surprise ! mdrr ! on est mal barre ! Bah, à moi, avant de dormir, je créer les chap futurs de mes fics... Le prob, c qu'au réveil, je m'en souviens plus... ! ça m'énerve !!! mhmm… suis en vac aussi, nananer ! (ooh, l'immature... ! loll). En tout cas, le livre, c LA CITADELLE DES OMBRES DE ROBIN HOBB ! T'oublieras pas, comme ça ! loll ! Si tu le lis, accroche toi, il est trop bien ! ^^ ! Tt le monde me raconte sa vie, et je sais pas pourquoi... Bon toi, c un peu normal, on tchate et blablabla, résultat, on a tendance à lâcher n'importe quoi dans les reviews et RAR, mais pour les autres, ça me fait un peu bizarre... Y'a quelque chose chez moi qui dit : raconter, j'écoute !? parce que si c le cas, je deviens psy ! loll ! Bah, que ma prof d'anglais est une s***** je le savais, tu sais... Mais je me vengerai, nah ! Enfin, j vais, g plein d'autres réponses à faire ! 

Sisi : Voilà la suite ! michi pour la review ! et non, c pas Peter, mauvaise coche ! Mais t'inquiète, tt le monde c gourer ! Allez ! je file aux autres réponses ! j'espère que ce chap t'a plu aussi !

Finelame86 : C gentil, de m'encourager pour les exams... Bah, g les résultat, et ct ce que je croyais, donc, ça va ! Bah, nop, t pas empaler, parce que tu compatis ! C vraiment chiant les parents... je comprends qu'ils veulent qu'on réussisse, mais bon, tout de même ! Néanmoins, bonne chance pour ton bac et merci pour la review ! 

Phénix20 : Ct pas forcément le but, mais bon, y'a pas un seul lecteur qui a la même réaction face à lui ! Certains sont attendri, d'autres ont peur... Posons pas de questions ! Au risque de me répéter aussi : Merci pour la review ça fait vachement plaisir ! lol ! espagnol... Je vais ne vac, cet été et en Espagne, en plus... Mais je me risquerai pas à leur demander si magnificos est correcte ! ^-^ ! 

Lunenoire : Nop ! C pas Peter ! Mais chute ! ne le dis pas que je publie à l'avance sur la ML ! On va me tuer ! loll ! Bah, tant pis ! Ne tt cas, ravie qu'il t'ai plu ! 

Amy Potter : Ne fait, il serait intervenu, s'il avait été mis au courant... Dans la fic, il ne déteste pas les Serpentards. Seulement, il se comporte avec eux en fonction de leur propre comportement... Mais tu verras qu'il peut se montrer gentil avec eux... Et même les aidé (ooh ! l'indice gros comme une maison... ^-^) ! Bien, bien ! Tu es une des seules qui n'as pas soupçonner le rat et Carpiel... Et tu as raison... Mais, quand à l'identité du traître... il faut attendre ! Quand as ce que va faire Rogue, tu l'apprendras. Pas avant au moins le 20ième chap, mais tt de même ! Heureuse de savoir qu'il est bien interpréter ! C gentil de me le dire ! A la prochaine ! 

Clem : La poisse ? je sais pas, mais c vrai que c vraiment au mauvais moment ! Bah, le 14 tu l'as déjà eu ! mais faudra attendre, pour le 15 ! Maintenant, faut que je fasse le 2 de Souvenirs... Et que je lise la citadelle... (g la suite ! trop bon !)... Exploiteuse va ! Mais oui, je continue ! je fais ça tt le temps ! lolllll ! michi pour la review ! ça fait tjs aussi plaisir ! 

Khellar : Pleure, carrément ! bah, moi, pas à ce point là ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'attacher à Martin... Il est parti trop vite pour ça... Mince, maintenant, je chiale... Le pauvre... il est parti trop vite ! Le meilleur ?? Et ben, moi qui était fier de mon « petit » sept... Fin, merci quand même ! ^-^ ! Contente que mon interprétation de Rogue t'ai plue ! G fait de mon mieux ! Vi, vi, la suite, j travail tt le temps ! 

Pimousse fraise : tt le monde à été touché... Moi,  je riais comme une malade à cause de Rogue en train d'essayer de faire des incantations... C pas grave... Contente de savoir qu'il t'a plu, en tt cas (mais quelle va être ta réaction au 18 ou... oups, je dirai rien ! ^^)

Aragoth : bah, g un exam de repêche ! (suis belge, moi, c différent de chez vous !). Je HAIS cho ! mais bon, chacun c goûts ! ^-^ ! G fais de mon mieux pour que ce chap, malgré la présence de Rogue, plaise ! En tt cas, je constate que ça a plutôt bien marché ! Vi, c vrai que je suis en vac, maintenant... Je travail aussi vite que possible ! je jure ! 

Caroline Potter : Ravie de savoir que ma fic te plaie ! Et non, c pas Peter ! Mais t'inquiète, tt le monde c tromper ! Merci pour la review ! C gentil ! 

Alliel : Je compatis ! moi aussi, g eu des probs avec le sit ! C vrai que mes chaps sont long... Tu les trouves trop longs, ou ça va ? parce que, g un peu peur que vous (les lecteurs) ne les trouviez ennuyeux, à la fin... En tt cas, ravie que mon chap t plu ! Il y aura encore... 2 chap, je crois, avec des « méchants » en premier plan ! Mais bon, Harry sera tjs présent dans un chap ou l'autre, j tiens trop... Des chap Potter et Potter... ? Tu vas être ravie ! Un chap est particulièrement Potteresque ! (ça se dit, ça... ?) Ct le chap 13 ! j'espère qu'il t'as plu ! 

Didji : Heu... Contente qu'il t'ai plu ! Pourquoi était-il meilleur que les autres ? A cause de Rogue ? Bah, l'importance, c que ça t'ai plu ! J'essayerai de faire mieux... Mais je promet rien ! ^-^

Haldir : Bah, tu liras pas ça avant un bon bout de temps, mais bon... Rapide ? Tu trouves ? Bah, je vais te croire ! Compliquer la tâche de H ? Vii ! et comme tu as pu le constater, ça l'a fait, durant le combat final de H et Voldie dans le passé d'H... Ou le futur de J et L... Heu... Je m'emmêle, là... Bah, tant pis ! Une énigme dans ma fic ? Ou ? (ben quoi ? c intéressant de savoir ce que pense les lecteurs !) Suis désolée ! mais t'inquiète, comme je te l'ai dit dans mon mail, le 13 s'envolera pas ! il attendra, sagement, ici ! ^^ ! Bah, pour les dessins, je te l'ai déjà dit : prends ton tems, je suis pas pressé, c déjà bien gentil de les faire !! Vi ! C une longue review, mais faut pas s'excuser, j'adore les longues reviews ! Vi vi, je continue ! C gentil de dire que t'adore mon style et mes fics ! ça me touche beaucoup ! merci ! Allez ! A la prochaine ! 

Lily : mais comment t'as fait pour tout lire comme ça ? C tellement long !! Moi aussi, j'adore l'idée d'H qui retourne dans le passé ! je dévore tte c fics...  en tt cas, je continue, t'inquiète pas ! Et merci pour la review ! ^-^

Hermione2005 : Outch ! G été véritablement tenté de te l'envoyé ! ça oui, alors ! Mais faut pas croire que j'attendais une semaine juste pour avoir mon cota de review ! ct aussi pour laissé le temps à ma correctrice de le corriger et de finir le 14 ! Vi, il est fait aussi, mais il doit être corriger aussi ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de ne pas te l'avoir envoyé ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Vraiment ! (se met à genoux et supplie) Pardon ! 

Arlwendae : Heureusement, que tu rigole ! Non, mais ! Harry serait vexé ! loll ! Mais en tt cas, c pas Queudever ! Mais bon, tu sauras bien vite ! (après le chap 18, t'appelle ça vite ? C rien, je me parle à moi-même...). Contente que ça t'ai plu ! 

Oyne : Vi vi ! Voilà la suite ! La voilà ! je ne mettrai pas le chap 14 aussi vite, mais bon ! La voilà ! Contente qu'elle t'ai plue, en tt cas !  Merci pour la review ! 

Ccilia : pourquoi un coucou de la_super_killeuse ? G fait quelque chose de mal ? (regard craintif). Parce que, faut l dire, je répare ça au plus vite (ai pas envie de me faire tuer, moi !). De ma fic ne générale ? Bah, heu, c la même  chose que ce que tu pense des chaps, non ? Si c le cas, alors oui, je sais ! ^-^ ! Tu boudes plus ff.net ? Cool ! on va avoir droit à des chaps, alors... Enfin, quand tu n'auras plus de prob d'adsl ! Merci pour la review !!

Et voilà ! G fini ! Dites, g un service à vous demandé et une question. En 1 : Vous pourriez m'envoyez 10 review ? Je déteste les 7 ! Merci ! En 2 : Vous trouvez que mon écriture à évoluer ? Moi, je trouve que oui ! Mais bon, votre avis m'intéresse. 

Enfin voilà, mon prochain chap s'appelle Mobilisation ! A la prochaine ! 


	14. Mobilisation

14 : Mobilisation...

     ... Et encore de la pluie ! C'était à se croire maudit ! De la pluie, de la pluie, de la pluie !! Rien d'autre. Depuis une semaine ! Il ne demandait pas la lune ! Juste du soleil ! Juste un temps sec ! Pas trop de vent... Mais non, là, il avait droit à une bourrasque de 100km/h, des trombes d'eau et des nuages si épais et sombres qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas s'attacher un lampadaire au front histoire de voir ou il allait ! 

« On devrait annuler ! s'exclama Lily à ses côtés. Et si jamais tu tombes ? Si jamais tu ne vois pas un cognard ? Ou encore...

- Calme, Lily, dit doucement James en lui souriant. Il n'arrivera rien. C'est contre les Serdaigles qu'on joue ! Pas contre les Serpentards ! 

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! C'est dangereux ! »

     James lui sourit avec tendresse... Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans un fauteuil de la salle commune depuis au moins six heures du matin... Tous deux s'étaient réveillés en même temps, avec une synchronisation plutôt incroyable... Il faut dire que depuis quelques temps, ils se levaient et s'endormaient en même temps et cela de manière vraiment étrange. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à expliquer comment ils pouvaient sentir l'autre émerger du sommeil, comment ils pouvaient savoir s'il allait bien ou mal, s'il était heureux ou triste... Ils le savaient, simplement... Chose qui énervait d'ailleurs beaucoup Sirius, l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils se rencontraient au petit matin... Car une fois que Sirius était levé...

« Cornedrue ! s'exclama le concerné en descendant les escaliers d'un bon pas. Déjà levé ? Prêt pour le match ? »

Sirius se jeta sur le fauteuil, faisant tomber Lily d'un coup sec. 

« Lily ! s'exclama James en se levant d'un bond. Sirius, bon sang ! Mais fais attention ! »

James lui lança un regard perçant en aidant Lily à se relever. La jeune fille lui sourit, puis jeta un regard un peu triste vers Sirius. 

« Bonjour, Sirius, lui dit-elle. 

- Salut, répondit froidement l'adolescent en jetant un regard las vers l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Bon ! Je vais voir ce que fait Lunard ! »

    Sirius partit, les laissant seuls. James dut se retenir d'aller donner un coup de poing à son meilleur ami ! Depuis que James était avec Lily, il n'arrêtait pas d'embêter sa petite amie. Il la bousculait, la regardait froidement et lui adressait à peine la parole ! Lily voulait-elle engager la conversation ? Il partait rapidement, ne prenant parfois même pas la peine de lui répondre ! 

« Il me déteste, souffla Lily d'un air triste. 

- Mais non, voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? demanda James d'un air joyeux. C'est juste qu'il... Heu... Il lui faut le temps de te connaître !

- James, je t'en prie ! dit-elle. Il n'était pas comme ça, **_avant_**... »

     James se mordit la langue. Que pouvait-il dire à ça ? Oui, c'est vrai ! Il n'était pas comme ça avant... Et James savait pourquoi Sirius se comportait ainsi... Il était jaloux ! Jaloux de Lily ! Jaloux parce que James passait moins de temps avec les Maraudeurs... Jaloux parce que James ne faisait plus autant de blagues... Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il avait bien le droit de passer du temps avec sa Lily, non ? 

« Je crois... Enfin... Peut-être qu'on devrait... Se voir un peu moins... hasarda la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux. 

- Ça va pas ? dit James presque en criant, la serrant de suite contre lui, comme s'il avait peur de la voir s'éloigner. Lily, non ! Surtout pas ! Je refuse et je ne veux plus jamais que tu dises une chose pareille ! 

- Mais... !

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Sirius est mon meilleur ami ! Mon frère. Mais je t'aime. Et s'il n'est pas capable de comprendre ça, alors je me charge de lui expliquer par tous les moyens, dit James d'un air déterminé et énervé. Mais... Ne me laisse pas... »

    La dernière phrase n'était qu'un chuchotement... Une supplique... Pourtant, elle sembla raisonner aux oreilles de James... Ne me laisse pas... Ça non, alors ! Jamais ! Sans elle... Merlin, sans elle, il ne serait plus rien... 

    Il fut parcouru d'un frisson... Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il approcha son joli visage du sien et l'embrassa. Il l'aimait... Parfois si fort, qu'il en avait mal... Parfois tellement, qu'il devait impérativement la voir... Elle était sa raison de vivre... Sans elle... Il n'existerait plus du tout...

« Je lui parlerai... chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres. Ça ira... »

     Lily s'écarta et lui sourit, la tête sur le côté. James lui sourit aussi... Il pouvait presque sentir le moral de Lily remonter... Etrange, comme ils étaient soudés, unis... 

« Tu devrais y aller, lui dit-elle alors qu'il la serrait encore contre lui. Il est déjà 7h30... Tout le monde va commencer à se lever... Et... Tu dois te préparer pour le match ! »

James sourit, se balançant doucement sur place avec Lily contre lui. 

« Oui, fit-il gaiement. J'ai une équipe à motiver ! Je reviens... »

     Il déposa un rapide baiser et grimpa rapidement les marches menant aux dortoirs... Etrangement, pourtant, il n'alla pas dans le sien, mais dans celui des troisièmes années... Passant la tête à l'intérieur, il vit ses camarades Gryffondors profondément endormis... 

« Les pauvres, se dit-il... Mais bon, c'est pour l'équipe ! »

Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, James s'approcha du lit de Tom Parkins et... 

« DEBOUT TOMMY ! C'EST L'HEURE ! »

     Le bond que fit le poursuiveur était à mettre dans le livre des records. Plus surpris que jamais, il tomba de son lit et roula en dessous, ressortant de l'autre côté, sa tête sur les pieds de James qui était mort de rire. 

« Allez bonhomme ! Faut y aller ! 

- Bon sang Potter ! Je peux t'assurer qu'un jour, j'aurai ma vengeance, dit-il en se relevant, rouge de colère. 

- Oui, oui, Tommy, je te crois. En attendant, dépêche-toi ! Faut bouffer avant de jouer ! »

     Et sous le regard colérique des autres troisièmes années, James partit en riant. Il n'alla pas rendre visite aux septièmes années tout de suite. La dernière fois, s'attendant au réveil mouvementé de James, ceux-ci avaient suspendu un seau d'eau au-dessus de la porte et James s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.. ! Non ! Pour eux, le réveil nécessitait un plan spécial. 

« Sirius ? demanda James. Tu peux venir une seconde ? »

     La tête dans sa malle, son ami le regarda d'un air un peu froid, puis lui sourit et le rejoint jusqu'à la porte. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

- Voilà... C'est... Ha, non, je peux pas te dire ça...

- Quoi ? demanda Sirius, curieux. 

- Ben... Oh, non, je préfère me taire... »

     Tout en parlant, James avait passé sa main dans le dos de Sirius et l'entraînait vers le dortoir des septièmes. Innocent, son pauvre ami ne se doutait bien sûr de rien... 

« Mais quoi ? demanda Sirius, de plus en plus curieux. 

- Bah, voilà... J'ai entendu Mondingus hier... Oh, non, oublie ça !

- Mais bon sang, James ! Tu vas me dire, quoi ? »

     James se mordit la lèvre, puis lança un regard troublé vers la porte du dortoir des Septièmes années...

« Ben... Tu vois... Mondingus... 

- Quoi Mondingus ? s'impatienta Sirius. James, crache le morceau !

- Il a dit que... enfin, il a dit qu'il...

- Quoi, qu'il quoi ?

- Oh, et puis non ! Je peux pas faire ça... Le mieux, c'est que t'ailles lui demander toi-même...

- Mais lui demander quoi ?

- Ben... Ce qu'il a dit sur Kelly ! s'exclama James d'un air joyeux. Mince ! J'aurais pas du dire ça... 

- Kelly ? MONDINGUS ! »

     Sans attendre, Sirius se précipita vers la porte des septièmes, laissant un James qui se mordait la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il savait bien sûr ce qui attendait Sirius... Il avait entendu son attrapeur et son batteur en discuter...

SBAAAMMM ! 

Le sol en trembla ! Mais ce ne fut rien comparé au cri que poussa Sirius. 

« JAMES POTTER ! »

     Le concerné était mort de rire... Sirius était couvert de peinture ! Rouge, bleu, vert, jaune, noir, violet... Pas un seul centimètre de sa peau n'avait été épargné ! Sa tenue de Quidditch non plus, d'ailleurs...

« Ah, c'est comme ça... fit Sirius d'un air vicieux. Commence à courir Potter ! »

     Ceux qui dormaient encore dans la tour des Gryffondors furent tirés du lit par deux tornades, l'une, noire et rouge, l'autre multicolore, qui se poursuivaient d'un bout à l'autre des dortoirs et de la salle commune. Ça commença par de la peinture avec deux personnes si on excluait la participation inconsciente des septièmes... Ça finit avec tous les Gryffondors, et avec des oreillers. Tous dans la salle commune, ils se canardaient, se frappaient, se poussaient, tout cela dans une ambiance bonne enfant. 

     Si James et Sirius étaient l'un contre l'autre au début, à la fin, ils se retrouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, coussins en mains, riant et frappant avec amusement. Vers 9h, McGonagall surgit dans le dortoir pour trouver tous les Gryffondors, des premières aux septièmes et préfets compris, occupés à jouer... De son coin, James put voir la directrice esquisser un sourire qui disparut bien vite, remplacé par une expression sévère et contrariée. 

« GRYFFONDOR ! cria le professeur de métamorphose, stoppant la bataille géante. Je suis ravie de constater que, dès le matin, vous vous... livrez à un entraînement bien spécial typique de notre maison, mais l'équipe est attendue sur le terrain dans dix minutes... ET QUE ÇA SAUTE ! »

     Elle partit alors, laissant ses élèves dans la plus grande perplexité... McGonagall ne les avait pas sanctionnés ! Elle n'avait pas été dans une colère noire ! Elle ne les avait pas tous mis en retenue !  Elle devait être malade... ! Malgré l'étonnement général, les élèves se précipitèrent tous vers leur dortoir pour s'habiller pour le match. James et Sirius, qui était prêts, montèrent également, l'un pour aller chercher son balai, l'autre pour aller se débarbouiller.

« Mince ! beugla Sirius. James, ça part pas ! 

- De quoi ? demanda James qui s'acharnait à attraper son balai sous son lit. 

- Ça part pas ! geignit Sirius en revenant, le visage toujours aussi orange qu'avant. Bon sang, Cornedrue, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je FAIS ??

- T'inquiète ! s'exclama Peter qui sautillait sur place en essayant de mettre sa chaussure gauche au pied droit. Avec la pluie qu'il y a dehors, si t'as encore une tâche de peinture en rentrant, c'est un miracle... !

- C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, Peter, grogna Sirius.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, fit Remus qui était assis sur l'appui de fenêtre. On devrait annuler... C'est pas normal de vous faire jouer par un temps pareil... »

     Ils regardèrent tous par la fenêtre et frissonnèrent en même temps en voyant la drache qui s'abattait à l'extérieur. On aurait pu croire que l'eau du lac était montée jusqu'au toit de Poudlard... 

« On... on a jamais annulé un match... , balbutia Sirius, l'air déconfit en regardant aussi par la fenêtre, aux côtés de Remus. 

- Si... Une fois, signala James en les rejoignant. C'était en 1878... Y'avait un ouragan... »

     Groupés tous les quatre, ils fixaient le déluge... Car c'était vraiment le déluge ! Les arbres de la forêt interdite étaient soufflés d'un côté à l'autre, le lac se déchaînait, comme s'il voulait sortir de son lit, et le vent soufflait avec une puissance inouïe...

« Capitaine ! s'exclama Dave en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte en compagnie de Mondingus, Tom, Calypso et Arabella, la nouvelle gardienne, il est temps ! Grouille ! »

     Sirius et James échangèrent un regard déterminé, bien que fort blanc... enfin... Blanc... Pas exactement, vu que Sirius avait le visage orange et une partie du front rose. 

« On y va ! s'exclama James. Si les Serdaigles ne secouent pas le drapeau blanc, alors on ne le fera pas ! »

     Et sur ces bonnes paroles, l'équipe de Gryffondor, la tête haute, quitta la tour et sortit vaillamment sous les éléments déchaînés. Ils leur fallut cinq minutes pour rejoindre les vestiaires, courant comme des fous, la boue entrant dans leurs chaussures et éclaboussant leur tenue...

« Certains auraient mieux fait d'attendre, avant de mettre leur tenue de Quidditch, s'exclama Arabella en regardant Sirius et James, couverts de boue. 

- Je vois pas pourquoi, s'exclama Sirius. Que ça soit maintenant ou après, où est la différence ?

- Vu comme ça, s'exclama la sixième en quittant la pièce pour aller se changer dans celle réservée aux filles. 

- N'empêche, s'exclama Sirius, Peter avait raison ! Regarde James ! Plus de couleur ! » 

     Sortant sa tête encore plus ébouriffée que d'habitude d'une serviette, James eut un sourire amusé en constatant que le nez de son meilleur ami était encore un peu jaune. 

« Oui... En effet, dit-il en lui jetant la serviette. 

- Vous essuyez pas, les mecs, s'exclama Dave qui revenait de la porte d'entrée. Une fois dehors, vous serez de nouveau trempés. 

- Ça se calme pas ? demanda inutilement Tom. 

- Non, grogna Dave. Hé, Gus ! Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais attrape le Vif aussi vite que possible ! On va attraper la crève, là-bas !

- Je ferai ce que je peux, s'exclama Mondingus en enfilant ses protections. Mais l'attrapeur Serdaigle est vachement fort ! »

     James sourit en écoutant ses amis discuter entre eux, puis se dirigea vers la porte des vestiaires. Devant, se tenait Calypso, calmement appuyée contre le chambranle, son pied droit dehors, installé dans le sol boueux et trempé. 

« C'est de la folie ! s'exclama la jeune fille en le voyant. On devrait annuler. 

- On...

- N'annule pas un match de Quidditch ! Je suis au courant. Mais tout de même... C'est de la folie ! »

     James ne dit rien, car il n'en pensait pas moins. Oui, c'était de la folie ! Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se désister ! Il n'en était pas question... 

« Je vais chercher les autres, dit James. Il est temps ! »

Calypso se tourna vers lui d'un air grave et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle finit par baisser la tête, acceptant... Ils allaient jouer !

******************

     James n'entendit même pas Mme Bibine leur dire d'enfourcher leur balai. Il le comprit en la voyant décoller difficilement, tout comme ses camarades. Alors, tous en même temps, ils donnèrent un coup de pied au sol, leurs pieds s'engluant désagréablement. Tant bien que mal, ils parvinrent à décoller à  leur tour. Alors, les balles, d'un coup de pied de Sirius qui était toujours au sol, furent mises en jeu... 

     James ne chipota pas. Dès qu'il vit le souaffle s'élever dans les airs, il l'attrapa au nez et à la barbe des poursuiveurs Serdaigles. Il fonça aussi vite que possible vers les buts, remerciant mentalement Remus de lui avoir jeter un sot d'imperméabilité à ses lunettes... Il voyait très distinctement les buts adverses, mais n'eut pas autant de chance avec le cognard qui lui fit lâcher le souaffle, rattrapé par un de ses adversaires. 

     Le temps était vraiment horrible ! Impossible de distinguer qui avait le souaffle ! Impossible de voir où étaient les cognards ! Si avec ça, Mondingus attrapait le Vif d'or, il méritait sans conteste le prix du meilleur attrapeur ! Lui, il ne voyait rien ! Absolument rien ! Il n'entendait pas, non plus... Seuls la pluie et le vent lui étaient percevables ! Rien d'autre. Pestant contre les éléments, James fonça vers ce qu'il croyait être le souaffle, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'apprêtait à attraper un cognard. Tournant frénétiquement sur lui-même, il l'aperçut enfin. Calypso le tenait fermement et fonçait vers le but. Les poursuiveurs Serdaigles n'avaient rien vu, cherchant eux aussi à travers le rideau de pluie. James n'hésita pas et fonça droit vers Calypso. Dés qu'elle le vit, elle le lui envoya. Et alors, sans hésiter, James lança la balle à travers l'un des anneaux. Un but pour Gryffondor ! 

     James se retourna pour voir si Madame Bibine l'avait vu, mais rien. Il ne savait même pas ou elle était ! C'est alors que l'événement se produisit... Ce fut d'abord juste au-dessus de sa tête, puis ça commença à s'étendre. Une bulle ! Une gigantesque bulle recouvrait le terrain, la pluie ruisselant dessus. Elle dépassa les gradins et sembla alors se fondre dans le sol. Sous l'étrange protection, tous regardaient le ciel d'un air idiot jusqu'à ce que...

« HARRY MCDRELL ! Arrête ça, IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

     Tous se tournèrent alors vers les gradins professoraux. Au centre, le professeur McDrell eut un léger sourire innocent en regardant son épouse, non loin de lui, qui semblait prête à l'étrangler. 

« Je n'ai rien fait, s'exclama Harry dont la voix fut entendue dans tout le stade à cause du silence qui y régnait. 

- C'est ça, oui ! Et moi, je suis un lutin ! Arrête ça ! 

- Mais... Je t'assure, Ginny, pour une fois, je n'y suis pour rien !

     James fronça les sourcils. Son professeur avait l'air de dire la vérité. Il ne tenait pas sa baguette et n'était pas entouré de cette étrange aura qu'il avait eu lors de son combat contre les mangemorts et dans sa classe, lorsqu'il avait sauvé Remus... Mais alors qui ? 

     James et toutes les personnes se posant cette question eurent leur réponse en voyant une silhouette bien connue entrer dans la bulle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tirés en arrière à cause de la pluie et son air fatigué était accentué à cause de son teint rouge, mais il n'y avait pas de doute ! Abel Potter était bel et bien présent ! Baguette levée, complètement trempé, il souriait d'un air amusé à la foule qui le fixait. James fonça en piqués dès qu'il vit son père, se posant près de lui. 

« Papa ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se retenant de le serrer contre lui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? 

- T'inquiète fiston, rien de grave... Mais... Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un match à jouer ? »

     James se figea, fixant son père avec inquiétude. _Ne t'inquiète pas !_ Il lui disait ça depuis trois jours. Depuis que cet article sur son renvoi était paru dans la Gazette ! _Ne t'inquiète pas !_ Mais pour qui le prenait-il ? Bien sur que si, il s'inquiétait ! Son père, Chef de la brigade des Aurors, renvoyé sans motifs valables et réels ! Son père, chômeur et seul, à présent, face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! Car ses collègues avaient reçu des ordres : **interdiction** de fréquenter Abel Potter ! Et il ne devait pas s'inquiéter... ! Alors qu'il avait l'air si fatigué... Alors qu'il semblait si faible, tout à coup, avec cette menace sur la tête...

« Et bien, fiston ? Qu'attends-tu ? »

James se réveilla au son de la voix de son père et lui sourit d'un air un peu triste et soucieux. 

« Ouais ! J'y vais ! »

Il remonta sur son balai et décolla. Etrangement, comme d'un commun accord, les joueurs se remirent à jouer. 

« Kerdens à l'attaque ! s'exclama d'une voix professionnelle, Ludo Verpey, un deuxième qui promettait beaucoup. Elle fonce droit sur les buts ! Non ! Le souaffle est intercepté par Chang ! »

     James jura ! Fichu poursuiveur central ! Il fonça à travers le terrain, fusée bordeaux vers fusée bleue... Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! D'un geste de la main, il indiqua à Sirius et Dave que la technique numéro deux était en application. Instantanément, Sirius envoya un cognard droit sur Chang. Celui-ci l'évita de suite... Mais pas le cognard envoyé par Dave, qui lui fit sauter le souaffle des mains, rapidement récupéré par James qui était juste en dessous. 

« Souaffle brillamment intercepté par le capitaine des Gryffondors qui fonce vers les buts et... MARQUE ! 20 points à 10 en faveur des Gryffondor ! »

     Les joueurs des Gryffondors furent félicités par des cris, des bonds et des applaudissements de joie. Instantanément, James chercha Lily des yeux et la vit près de Kelly qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. James lui sourit, puis fonça droit vers Berkley, poursuiveuse Serdaigle. 

     Le match fut une succession de stratégies, de buts brillants, de cognards traversant le terrain, et de piqués brusques, mais souvent inutiles. Il dura 2 heures ! Deux heures durant lesquels le dôme qu'avait créé son père demeura au-dessus du terrain. James s'amusait comme un petit fou, fendant l'air à toute vitesse sur son balai. A chaque but marqué, il voyait Lily qui bondissait de joie et d'allégresse, Kelly et Rose riant avec elle. Il pouvait aussi voir Remus qui secouait frénétiquement une bannière encourageant son équipe... Pendant deux heures, James oublia ses nombreux soucis, redevenant un simple adolescent de 15 ans jouant au Quidditch... 

******************

« GRYFFONDOR GAGNE PAR 200 A 60 ! hurla Ludo dans le porte voix, alors qu'une huée de supporters envahissait le terrain pour aller féliciter les gagnants qui s'étaient posés en glissant un peu dans la boue. Le professeur McGonagall... Hé ! Vous écoutez ! Hé! Les mecs ? ! »

     Mais non, personne ne l'écoutait. Tous étaient occupés à essayer de serrer les mains des joueurs. James, lui, tentait vainement de décoller pour s'éloigner de la foule en délire. Il donna malencontreusement un coup de pied à un élève de Poufsouffle et s'envola. 

« YOUHOU ! Vous écoutez, continuait Ludo. Hé ! Silence et, bah, tant pis, z'avez qu'à le faire ! »

     James, qui était en train de voler dans la direction des gradins se demanda de quoi parlait son camarade. Il le comprit bien vite quand le dôme de son père disparut, de véritables trombes d'eau s'abattant sur eux. Cette surprise eut au moins le mérite de calmer les élèves. Tous rentrèrent en courant au château, mortifiés et trempés jusqu'aux os ! 

     James jeta un regard vers les gradins, hésitant. Il pouvait voir son père discuter avec Harry, sous un énorme parapluie que tenait Mme McDrell... L'envie d'aller près d'eux le taraudait ! Il voulait absolument parler à son père... 

     Une petite silhouette plantée au milieu du terrain de Quidditch lui indiqua ce qu'il devait faire. Fonçant en piqué, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. 

« Lily ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Rentre ! Tu vas attraper froid !

- Ben... Je t'attendais », dit-elle d'une voix timide. 

     Malgré lui, James lui sourit en lui tendant la main. Elle se laissa attirer et grimpa devant lui. Enserrant sa taille, James s'empressa de rejoindre les vestiaires, fonçant aussi vite que possible. Lily s'était appuyée contre lui, tournant le dos à la pluie et au vent. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte et James se contenta de lui asséner un coup de pied pour l'ouvrir. Les vestiaires étaient déserts, les autres s'étant précipités vers le château pour se mettre au sec et faire la fête. Ils descendirent en sautant du balai et James secoua un peu sa robe de Quidditch. 

« Tu es trempée, s'enquit-il en regardant Lily avec tendresse. Viens avec moi ! »

     Il la prit par la main et l'emmena vers les vestiaires des filles où il entra sans aucune gêne ni crainte. 

« Calypso garde toujours une combinaison de rechange dans ses affaires... Au cas où... Heu... Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas lequel est son casier et le code... »

Lily lui fit un léger sourire et regarda parmi la rangée de casiers. Elle le trouva très facilement. 

« C'est celui-là, déclara la jeune fille. 

- Comment tu le sais ? »

     Sans répondre, Lily lui montra une petite clochette pendant à un fil rouge. James sourit en reconnaissant celle qu'ils avaient eu lors du concours d'Halloween. 

« Arabella en a une aussi, fit-il remarquer alors que Lily essayait d'ouvrir le casier. 

- Oui, mais celle d'Arabella est attachée à son sac de cours ! Donc... Bingo ! »

Un clic se fit entendre et le casier s'ouvrit brusquement, Lily souriant gaiement. 

« En effet, elle a une tenue de rechange, dit-elle en sortant la robe de Quidditch, puis en se tournant vers James d'un air gêné. Heu... Tu pourrais... »

James la regarda d'un air interrogateur, puis comprit où elle voulait en venir. 

« Oh ! Oui, désolé ! fit-il en tournant les talons et en allant vers la sortie. Je retourne dans l'autre vestiaire. »

Et il partit sans oser se retourner, le visage encore plus rouge que sa tenue. Arrivé dans le vestiaire des garçons, il enleva lui aussi ses affaires trempées et boueuses, se retrouvant en jeans, trempé lui aussi. 

« Mince... Je fais comment, moi, maintenant ? »

     Il commença à fouiller dans ses affaires et trouva une vieille robe de sorcier bleu clair. James sursauta en la voyant. C'était une robe de son père... ! Il lui avait donné quand James était monté pour la première fois sur un balai... Et James ne s'en était jamais séparé... Elle était, d'une certaine manière, devenue son porte-bonheur... 

« Papa, murmura James en dépliant la robe. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches... ? »

Pensif, il resta là, à fixer le vêtement pendant près de cinq minutes quand la porte de son vestiaire s'ouvrit sur une Lily vêtue de rouge... Qui devint rouge elle-même quand elle le vit, torse-nu. 

« Oups ! s'exclama-t-elle en virant au rouge brique et en sortant précipitamment. Désolée ! »

James pouffa un peu, amusé par la situation puis se hâta d'enfiler la robe pour rejoindre Lily. 

« C'est rien, Lily, j'aurai du me dépêcher un peu, c'est tout », dit-il en sortant. 

James lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui la fit de nouveau un peu rougir. Elle avait parfois d'étrange réaction, selon sa manière de se conduire... Mais il aimait bien... Il rit un peu en la regardant de la tête au pied. 

« Ça te va bien, les robes de Quidditch..., dit, la faisant de nouveau rougir. Fais-moi penser de... Enfin, non, rien... »

Lily fronça un peu les sourcils, puis sembla se dire qu'il finirait bien par dire ce qu'il avait pensé, le regardant, lui aussi. 

« Elle est pas un peu trop grande ? fit-elle en désignant la robe. 

- Si ! Elle était à mon père... Il me l'avait donnée quand j'étais plus jeune... Un peu comme un... gri-gri. »

     Lily le regarda d'un air amusé et James en profita pour lui lancer un regard amoureux qui la fit se rapprocher. Un bras sur ses épaules, il l'entraîna vers la sortie, et s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte. Tous deux regardèrent la pluie inonder le terrain en silence. Lily finit par s'appuyer contre lui d'un air las et il la regarda en souriant.

« Fatiguée ? 

- Un peu, avoua-t-elle. 

- Tu devrais dormir plus... Mais...

- Ça n'est rien, coupa-t-elle. 

- Si, c'est quelque chose, dit James qui se sentait un peu en colère. Sirius n'est qu'un gamin. Je peux t'assurer que quand je lui parlerai...

- James, interrompit Lily. Je t'en prie, ne lui dis rien que tu ne regretteras plus tard... 

- Je ne regretterai jamais de lui montrer la vérité. 

- La vérité ?

- Que je t'aime, et qu'il se comporte comme un gamin ! »

Lily souffla et s'appuya doucement contre lui, les yeux fermés. 

« Je t'aime aussi... Mais il est ton meilleur ami... Et vous n'avez jamais été séparés... Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il avait été jaloux de Remus... 

- Oui, mais ça n'a pas duré... Et puis il était pour notre relation, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il a... si brusquement changé d'avis... »

Lily ne répondit pas, mais resserra un peu l'étreinte de ses bras autour de sa taille. Il baissa la tête et la regarda, lui faisant un petit sourire fatigué et rassurant. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui fit-il. Ça va s'arranger... J'en suis certain. »

Lily lui sourit doucement et referma les yeux, étouffant un bâillement. 

« Il faudrait vraiment que tu te reposes, lui dit-il. 

- Oui, finit-elle par dire. Mais... Ça risque d'être difficile... ! Mon lit est dans le château. Moi, je suis ici... Coincée par cette fichue pluie... »

     James eut un petit rire, puis partit brusquement dans son vestiaire, plantant une Lily surprise devant la porte. Il dégotta rapidement ce qu'il cherchait : un coussin et une couverture que Sirius et lui avait apporté pour leur précédent capitaine, Antoine Dubois, lorsqu'il avait été malade... Revenant dans le petit corridor, il sourit à Lily, déposa la couverture au sol et s'assit par terre, déposant le coussin sur ses jambes. 

« Votre lit est près, Miss Evans ! »

Lily secoua la tête en riant, mais vint tout de même se coucher sur la couverture, appuyant sa tête sur ses jambes. 

« Et toi ? demanda-t-elle. 

- Je ne suis pas fatigué, lui murmura-t-il. Et tu as besoin de repos...

- Il n'est pas question que je dorme alors que...

- Chut ! interrompit James. Dors ! Et plus un mot ! »

     Lily sembla un peu surprise, mais finit par sourire, se laissant aller. James sentait le léger poids de sa tête sur ses jambes et sourit en la regardant s'endormir tout doucement... Elle était vraiment fatiguée... Ce qui n'était pas surprenant, quand on considérait que tous deux s'endormaient vers une heure du matin et se réveillaient à six heures, juste pour pouvoir profiter de la présence de l'autre sans être dérangés...

     Caressant doucement ses cheveux, James se mit à penser à combien il était heureux qu'elle soit là... Il n'était ensemble que depuis deux mois... Mais tout de même, c'était devenu capitale, pour lui, de la voir, l'entendre, l'embrasser... Et il savait que c'était pareil pour elle... Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle ! Qu'aurait-il fait, sans elle, le jour où il avait appris le renvoi de son père de la brigade des Aurors... ? 

     Repenser au renvoi de son père, c'était repenser à l'étrange événement qui s'était déroulé dans les appartements du professeur McDrell. Même en y réfléchissant des heures durant, Lily et lui n'avaient rien trouvé... Ils étaient apparus... dans un flash de lumière dorée... ! Avec une lanterne bizarre... ! Car ils avaient aussi cherché sur cette fameuse lanterne ! Rien ! Pas un mot dans le livre : « les objets magiques et leurs utilisations » ou dans « les lanternes qui éclairent nos vies : comment savoir si elles ont des pouvoirs cachés ou non ? ». Rien du tout ! Pas une miette... 

     Et ainsi revenait tous les éléments bizarres qui entouraient McDrell... Le fait qu'il soit arrivé en Angleterre et directement à Poudlard... Sa force incroyable... Sa ressemblance avec lui... Seul ses yeux était différents... Et aussi la longueur de ses cheveux... Et le fait qu'il ne porte pas de lunettes... Et sa mèche blanche... A part ça, ils étaient identiques ! Deux gouttes d'eau ! Lily lui avait avoué qu'elle était perplexe, elle aussi, par rapport à lui... Mais tout de même... Cette ressemblance... ! 

     Et cette arrivée bizarre ? Dans un flash doré, avec une lanterne. Etrangement, James avait l'impression qu'il y avait un élément important à propos de cette lanterne. Oh, bien sûr, il savait qu'Harry n'était pas mauvais... mais bon, tout de même ! Soufflant, James finit par regarder Lily dormir. Elle semblait plus paisible que jamais... Malgré lui, James se laissa aller contre le mur et ferma les yeux... Alors, sans le vouloir, il s'endormit...

******************

     James fut tiré du sommeil par la voix désagréable de Dave. Celui-ci semblait bien s'amuser et... chantait ! 

« _On se réveille, oh, ami ! _

_ L'heure est venue, beaux endormis ! _

_ Allons, allons, hauts les cœurs ! _

_ On se réveille, et avec bonne humeur ! »_

     James grogna et se retourna, enserrant quelque chose contre lui. Il se réveilla totalement quand il sentit la « chose » le serrer en retour. Ouvrant les yeux, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir Lily, paisiblement endormie. 

« Dave, marmonna James. Ferme-là ! Tu vas la réveiller !

- Moi, je veux bien, répliqua son ami, mais Dumbledore a convoqué tous les élèves ! 

- Tous les élèves ! s'exclama James en regardant le visage grave de son ami. 

- Oui, fit-il. Tous. Dépêche-toi. Ça avait pas l'air de rigoler. »

Et sans attendre, Dave s'en alla, laissant un James vraiment peu rassuré. 

« Lily, dit-il en la secouant doucement, remarquant à peine qu'il était étendu auprès d'elle. Lily, mon ange, réveille-toi ! »

Les sourcils un peu froncés, la jeune fille émergea. 

« James ? fit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

- Dumbledore convoque tout le monde ! Il faut y aller ! Vite ! »

     La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et tous deux partirent en courant, remarquant à peine que la nuit était tombée et qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall, main dans la main, au moment où les autres élèves rentraient dans la Grande Salle, non sans leur jeter un regard perplexe : ils étaient toujours habillés, l'une en rouge, l'autre en bleu. 

     James repéra rapidement Sirius et lui sourit. Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il était blême et ses yeux étaient vides de toute expression. 

« Sirius, murmura James, inquiet. Lily, je...

- Vas-y », coupa-t-elle en lâchant sa main et en lui souriant. 

James lui sourit en retour et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami. 

« Sirius ? » demanda James d'une voix inquiète. 

Son ami le regarda. Il semblait toujours un peu vide, mais se força à lui sourire. 

« James, fit-il d'une voix hachée. Mon pote... Où tu étais ? »

     Mais il ne répondit pas. Les élèves s'étaient mis en mouvement, les entraînant vers la Grande Salle. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, les élèves allèrent s'installer à leur table respective, tous véritablement inquiets, attendant en silence l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Celui-ci semblait vouloir se faire attendre, ce qui énervait James au plus haut point. Sirius tremblait à côté de lui, et il se demandait ce qui pouvait ainsi perturber son meilleur ami. 

« Chers élèves, fit la voix de Dumbledore qui le fit sursauter, ne l'ayant même pas vu rentrer. La plupart d'entre vous savent la raison de cette convocation... Soit par la bouche à oreille, soit parce qu'ils sont directement concernés. Néanmoins, pour les ignorants... Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que le ministère de la magie a été attaqué aujourd'hui même... (des exclamations de voix horrifiée se firent entendre, James jetant un regard interrogateur à Remus qui fixait Sirius, ne semblant même pas le voir) L'on a... Comptabilisé les décès... Il y a eu... 300 tués. 

Les cris redoublèrent. Dumbledore lui-même était pâle. De là où il était, James vit son père, installé auprès d'Harry McDrell. 

« Je tiens à... Présenter mes plus sincères condoléances à M. Parkinson, Miss Simmons... M. Black (James se décomposa, Sirius haleta sur son siège, le visage crispé), Miss Fermela... »

     Dumbledore continua d'énoncer une longue liste de noms... Trop longue. James fixait Sirius. Celui-ci avait renoncé et de grosses larmes roulaient sur son visage défait. A ses côtés, Kelly avait pris sa main et la serrait fortement dans la sienne. Sirius tremblait, de la tête aux pieds. Et malgré lui, James se sermonna. C'était son frère... ! Ou du moins son demi ! Et il l'avait insulté quelques heures plus tôt...

     Sans prévenir, alors que Dumbledore faisait un long discours sur l'importance de l'union, Sirius se leva et quitta la pièce. D'autres l'avaient fait avant lui, et le directeur ne sembla même pas en colère. Sa tristesse semblait juste plus grande. James, lui, ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il suivre son meilleur ami ? La réponse était évidente, mais avant qu'il ait eut le temps de bouger, il vit Lily se lever et partir. Pâlissant, James voulut la suivre, mais c'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore demanda une minute de silence... Il était vraiment maudit !

     Dès que la minute fut finie, James se précipita vers la sortie sans même faire attention aux paroles échangées dans la Salle. Si Lily avait rattrapé Sirius... Dans l'état où il était... Il allait la tuer ! 

     Pourtant, quand il fut rentré dans la salle commune après avoir littéralement hurlé le mot de passe et qu'il eut monté quatre à quatre les escaliers, James fut surpris de trouver Sirius, serré étroitement dans les bras de Lily et pleurant sans retenue. James hésita, puis resta sur le pas de la porte, attendant. 

« Elle, sanglota Sirius. Elle était merveilleuse... C'était... Bon sang... ça n'est pas juste. Non, pas juste ! Je... Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire... Lui dire ! »

Lily ne disait rien, se contentant de se balancer d'avant en arrière avec Sirius appuyé contre elle et chantonnant une petite chanson rassurante. 

« C'était... Merde (NdA : scuser le langage mais Mince, me semblait trop... enfin, pas assez... Expressif !). Ça n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

     James sentit des larmes couler malgré lui sur ses joues... Son meilleur ami... Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Même quand il avait shooté dans un nid de guêpes et que son pied y était resté coincé... Ou quand son chat s'était fait écraser... Jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer ainsi... 

« Ça n'est pas juste. Ça N'est PAS juste ! PAS JUSTE ! C'était la meilleure mère du monde ! Elle... Elle était toujours attentive, toujours à veiller à ce qu'on... Merde ! »

Lily pleurait aussi. Elle tremblait tout en serrant Sirius de plus en plus fort. 

« Calme-toi, Sirius... ça ne sert à rien, dit-elle finalement. Ça ne changera rien...

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais, d'abord, cria Sirius en s'écartant brusquement. 

- La douleur ne s'effacera pas, continua Lily. Pas comme ça en tout cas... 

- Comment tu peux... ?

- J'avais douze ans, interrompit Lily en se levant. C'était dans un accident de voiture. C'était moins horrible, mais c'est arrivé quand même. Maman revenait de son travail... Il pleuvait fort... Les freins étaient défectueux... Un mauvais concours de circonstances... » 

Sirius fixait Lily, les yeux écarquillés. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, souriant vaillamment parmi ses larmes. 

« La douleur ne s'effacera pas, répéta-t-elle. Elle s'atténuera, tout au plus. Mais elle sera toujours présente. Le mieux, fit-elle d'un air un peu maussade, c'est de pleurer, puis de crier un bon coup... Ensuite, il faut oublier un peu... Oublier qu'on a mal et continuer à vivre... C'est tout ce que tu peux faire... Mais tu peux aussi trouver refuge dans l'amitié de tes amis... Car... Ils seront là pour t'aider. »

Sirius sembla hésiter, puis...

« Et toi, Lily ? Seras-tu là, pour m'aider ? »

La jeune fille parut surprise, puis lui sourit doucement, tendant la main pour caresser sa joue avec tendresse. 

« Si tu le veux... Je serai là. »

Sirius sourit parmi ses larmes et se leva pour serrer Lily dans ses bras. La tête dans les longs cheveux de Lily, il murmura, mais suffisamment fort pour que James puisse l'entendre de là où il était... :

« James a de la chance. Et toi aussi. Vous serez bien, ensemble... »

     Souriant, James s'effaça dans l'obscurité du petit couloir, et redescendit dans la salle commune... Autant les laisser seuls. Lily semblait bien se débrouiller et ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. 

******************

     Le temps passait vite à Poudlard... De mi-février, on passa rapidement à début mars. Sirius allait mieux, bien qu'il ne restât renfermé sur lui-même pendant toute la semaine précédant l'enterrement. Ce fut seulement durant un cours de DCFM qu'il sembla sortir de sa léthargie lorsque le professeur McDrell parla par inadvertance du serpent qu'il avait trouvé dans leur classe quelques semaines auparavant. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ? demanda Sirius, qui semblait curieux. 

- Il est resté dans mon tiroir une semaine, avoua le professeur, alors que Kelly affichait un air terrifié. Ça n'a pas été très joyeux, quand je l'ai sorti de là... 

- Il vous a mordu ? demanda Kelly, coupant Harry dans sa phrase. 

- Non, fit le jeune professeur en souriant avec un air serein. Mais j'entends encore ses sifflements. » 

Il prit une voix sifflante et haute perchée. 

« Je crève de faim ! Une semaine ! Ça fait une semaine que je suis enfermé ici ! Tu m'avais promis de m'aider ! UNE SEMAINE !!! »

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire, et James sentit une reconnaissance énorme naître dans son cœur pour son professeur : Sirius avait ri ! 

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? s'entêta Sirius, quand l'hilarité fut passée et que le professeur finissait d'écrire une série de sortilèges qu'ils devaient apprendre. 

- Je l'ai gardé ! répliqua Harry, Kelly écarquillant les yeux avec effroi. Normalement, il reste dans la classe, mais là, je l'ai prêté au professeur McGonagall... Pour une leçon... 

- Vous... Vous le laissez... dans la classe ? demanda Kelly d'un air véritablement horrifié. 

- Oui, répondit Harry en riant légèrement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Parledel... ! Kaïs est très gentil, non-venimeux et en plus de ça, il adore vous entendre crier... Il m'a avoué qu'il aimerait bien surgir à l'improviste un jour, dans l'espoir de vous entendre à nouveau... »

     De nouveau, les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Kelly ne semblait pas ravie du tout, mais James, lui, s'amusait plus que jamais. Surtout quand il vit Sirius, qui, couché sur son banc, riait à gorge déployée ! De nouveau, il se sentit reconnaissant pour ce professeur et sa capacité à faire rire n'importe qui... Il faut dire que son cours était devenu son préféré ! James fixa Harry et sursauta quand il vit qu'il fixait Sirius, les yeux brillants de joie. Alors, il comprit ! De toute évidence, son professeur aussi, voulait aider Sirius... 

« Normal, pensa James. Cet homme est l'ami de tous les élèves ! »

     Et sur cette pensée, il ouvrit son livre de sortilèges d'attaque, souriant, le cœur gonflé de joie et de plaisir. A côté de lui, Sirius et Lily plaisantaient allègrement, se moquant gentiment du pauvre Peter qui allait devoir réessayer le patronus en fin d'heure et qui ne semblait vraiment pas près... Et quand Kaïs surgit en fin d'heure et que Kelly bondit sur son banc en hurlant, Sirius pleurait littéralement de rire, appuyé sur le bras de Remus qui tentait de l'empêcher de tomber tout en riant lui-même ! Tout allait mieux, à présent... !

********************

(NdA : ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je m'arrêterais là... Mais il y a des éléments importants qui doivent entrer en compte... C'est parti !)

     Tout allait pour le mieux ? Non ! Car James oubliait plusieurs éléments importants ! Très importants. Le premier : L'attaque du ministère. James en savait assez, grâce à la Gazette ou à Rose, qui savait toujours tout (ou à Rita Skeeter, mais ça, mieux valait que Rose ne le sache pas) pour affirmer que le monde de la sorcellerie cédait à la panique ! Plus personne ne savait quoi faire et tous avaient terriblement peur. Déjà avant, c'était la panique. Mais depuis l'attaque, c'était la débandade. Tout le monde se regardait, regardait le ministère et s'interrogeait : Que fallait-il faire ? Mais personne ne le savait et le ministre lui-même haussait les épaules d'un air craintif et perdu. 

     En deuxième ? Poudlard ! Car l'attaque avait eu une répercussion incroyable sur l'école ! Les sorciers de toute l'Angleterre regardaient vers l'école, espérant encore en Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Mais les répercussions s'étendaient aussi aux élèves ! Ceux-ci n'osaient plus sortir de l'école, et les équipes de Quidditch devaient s'entraîner en présence d'un professeur (bizarrement, tout le monde réclamait Harry...). Mais surtout, tous lisaient maintenant la Gazette avec terreur le matin. Déjà avant, un petit groupe d'élèves s'informait de tout ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Mais maintenant, une frénésie s'était emparée des élèves qui quémandaient des informations à tout le monde, même aux professeurs. Ceux-ci faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour préserver les élèves de tous ces évènements, mais certains élèves avaient découvert que le "problème seigneur des ténèbres" s'étendait au ministère ! Ainsi, James lui-même apprit comment et pourquoi son père avait été renvoyé ! Son propre supérieur étant un partisan de Voldemort, il avait été démis de ses fonctions, car Abel Potter refusait de plier devant le mage noir et était l'un de ses plus fervents opposants ! 

     Et c'était là qu'intervenait le dernier et troisième élément : Son père ! Contrairement à ce que croyait James, Abel Potter demeura à Poudlard ! Et non seulement il y restait, mais en plus, un groupe de résistant, également renvoyés à cause de leur opposition au mage noir avaient trouvé refuge à l'école. Une résistance se formait dans le bâtiment, dans une partie désaffectée et inutilisée de l'école ! 

     Cela, James l'avait découvert lors d'une de ses nombreuses nuits à vagabonder dans les couloirs, lorsqu'il tomba, par hasard, sur son père et Augustus Fletcher, le père de Mondingus. Ceux-ci marchaient dans les couloirs, discutant entre eux d'une voix basse et inquiète. 

_FLASH BACK :_

« Parkinson n'a aucune raison de faire ça, chuchota Fletcher. 

- Au contraire, fit son père d'un air las, maintenant que son frère est mort, il peut tout faire ! Les commandes sont entre ses mains ! S'il veut destituer Dumbledore...

- Il n'en est pas question, rugit Fletcher en frappant dans le mur à côté. 

- Ils peuvent tout faire. Voldemort avait trois ennemis ! Le premier, moi ! Et ça, tu sais déjà pourquoi. Il m'a mis hors d'état de nuire, du moins, le pense-t-il, en me faisant renvoyer. Le second, le ministère ! L'attaque l'a considérablement amoindri ! Non seulement le sorcier commun n'a plus aucune confiance en notre ministre, mais en plus, lui-même ne sait plus quoi faire ! 

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait démissionner, dit Fletcher avec inquiétude. 

- C'est faux ! Jamais il ne ferait ça ! Il est bien trop entêté. Il se battra jusqu'à la mort... Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est celui qui prendra la relève ! 

- On parle de Fudge, dit Fletcher d'un air désespéré. 

- Si cet abruti devient ministre, je veux bien me pendre. Ce type ne sait même pas faire la différence entre un mage noir et un saint ! »

Fletcher pouffa d'un air amusé, mais reprit rapidement son sérieux. Derrière eux, James avançait avec discrétion, bien dissimulé sous sa cape. 

« Et le troisième ? Le troisième ennemi de... Tu-sais-qui ? 

- Dumbledore, répondit Abel d'un ton de reproche, regardant Fletcher comme s'il était attardé. Poudlard sera le prochain. Certes, le mage noir à d'autres chats à fouetter, mais dès qu'il le pourra...

- Il a déjà essayé, d'ailleurs, fit remarquer Fletcher. Si McDrell n'avait pas été là...

- Je préfère ne même pas y penser ! coupa Abel. Tant d'élèves, de professeurs, seraient morts... Nous serions arrivés dans un carnage !

- Ce type est étonnant, fit remarquer Fletcher, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas de ta famille ? 

- Certain, fit Abel. Et pourtant... La ressemblance entre lui et James... On pourrait les croire frères ! 

- Avoue, s'exclama Fletcher d'un air amusé. Qui était l'heureuse élue ?

- Ne soit pas ridicule, s'impatienta Abel. Il a seulement 15 ans de moins que moi ! 

- Dans ce cas, c'est peut-être ton frère caché !

- Fletcher, mon ami, tu deviens de plus en plus idiot, sans vouloir t'offenser. Il ressemble à James, pas à moi ! Il a les cheveux noirs de la famille de Jen ! Il a aussi son menton... Il a mes cheveux ébouriffés... Bref, il ressemble à James comme deux gouttes d'eau, sauf pour les yeux. Eux, ils sont verts... Verts flamboyant... On dirait deux émeraudes ! »

James figea. Des yeux verts émeraudes... 

« Comme Lily », pensa-t-il. 

     Devant lui, les deux hommes continuèrent d'avancer, parlant doucement, leur voix diminuant... Mais James resta planté au milieu du couloir. 

FIN DU FLASH BACK 

     Bizarrement, cette pensée ne l'avait pas quitté... Exactement les mêmes yeux ! Et physiquement parlant, il ressemblait à James ! Sauf pour la mèche blanche... Une idée insensée avait germé dans sa tête... Une idée vraiment... folle ! Mais pourtant, qui expliquerait tout ! Il avait eu du mal à l'envisager. Et encore plus de mal à en parler à Lily. Mais quand la jeune fille l'entendit raconter son hypothèse, elle le regarda d'un air grave. 

« Et si c'est vrai ? demanda la jeune fille. Si cette idée complètement déjantée s'avère vraie ? On fait quoi ? 

- D'abord, c'est impossible, dit James en caressant la tête de sa petite amie. Ensuite, nous n'avons aucune preuve. 

- Il faut aller à la bibliothèque ! s'exclama Lily en sautant des genoux de James où elle était perchée. Si ton hypothèse est vraie, nous n'avons pas cherché dans les bons livres ! Il faut regarder dans les moyens de transports temporels ! 

- C'est complètement fou. 

- Mais c'est envisageable, s'exclama Lily. Et tout serait tellement logique ! Je t'en prie James ! Il faut vérifier ! »

     Et elle le tira par le bras avec acharnement. James se leva de son fauteuil, mais tira Lily avec lui jusqu'à ses amis qui étaient non-loin de là et parlaient allègrement. Calypso était nonchalamment appuyée contre les genoux de Dave, assise à terre et aidait Kelly à filer une pelote de fil magique qu'elles avaient acheté par correspondance dans le but de faire : "Des trucs de filles, qui ne regardent que les filles ! ", comme l'avait très clairement dit Lily. Kelly était assise non loin de Calypso, juste à côté de Sirius, qui disputait une partie d'échecs perdue d'avance avec Remus qui jetait parfois de petits coups d'œil à Rose qui, étrangement, s'amusait à décorer les couvertures des cahiers de Remus avec des petits dessins humoristiques et assez mignons. 

« On va à la bibliothèque, signala James en regardant les scènes plus que plaisantes qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux. Au fait, où est Peter ? 

- A la cuisine, répondirent-ils tous en même temps, faisant pouffer James et Lily. 

- Bon, nous, on va y aller, s'exclama Lily en commençant à entraîner James vers la sortie. 

- Vous faites des recherches sur quoi ? demanda Calypso d'un air intéressé. 

- Oh, heu... hésita James d'un air perdu.

- Le traité de Versailles, répondit Lily en souriant. 

- C'est pas un truc Moldus, ça ? demanda Remus en relevant la tête de l'échiquier.

- Si, mais James ne me croit pas quand je dis que... »

Un grand silence tomba entre eux et James se demanda s'il ne devait pas se taper la tête au mur. Pour la discrétion, ils repasseront. Même pas foutus d'inventer une excuse pour leurs amis...

« Que ça a existé, finit James, après une minutes de silence. On file ! »

Ils partirent rapidement, sous les regards perplexes de leurs amis. 

« Ils nous cachent quelque chose, fit remarquer Calypso. 

- Oui, répondit simplement Remus. 

- Ils nous le diront quand ils seront prêts, intervint Sirius. 

- Ouais, répondit Kelly. 

- Le traité de Versailles, ricana Rose. Ils auraient pu trouver mieux. 

- Ils n'ont jamais su mentir quand ils étaient trop pressés, plaisanta Sirius. Surtout James... »

Et sur ces paroles, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations...

     Pendant ce temps, James et Lily couraient dans les couloirs, pressés d'arriver à la bibliothèque. Pourtant, ils durent s'arrêter quand ils virent un homme débouler au bout du couloir. James se sentit légèrement gêné quand il le reconnut et lança un regard amusé à Lily qui avait baissé la tête et essayait vainement d'enlever sa main de celle de James, terriblement troublé par la présence d'Abel. 

« James ! s'exclama son père. Comment vas-tu fiston ? Où files-tu comme ça ? 

- Je vais bien et à la bibliothèque ! 

- Deviendrais-tu intellectuel ? demanda Abel en riant à l'air boudeur de James, puis en se tournant vers Lily qui le fixait, le visage rouge. Et serait-ce la mystérieuse jeune fille qui a amadoué mon fils ? demanda Abel en lui tendant la main que Lily serra poliment. 

- Oui, c'est elle, répondit James en passant un bras autour des épaules de Lily. 

- Chouette ! s'exclama Abel. A quand le mariage ? faut que je publie les bans, que je trouve l'église... 

- Papa ! s'exclama James, le faisant taire. On a 15 ans. Laisse-nous le temps. » 

Son père lui sourit d'un air amusé, puis regarda Lily d'un air tout à fait sérieux. 

« James a toujours eu bon goût, fit-il. Vous faites un très bon couple... Bienvenue dans la famille !

- Tu nous quittes déjà ? demanda James. 

- Oui, je dois aller... »

     Abel s'arrêta brusquement. Il s'approcha de Lily, fixant ses yeux avec ébahissement. Enfin, il se tourna vers James, puis de nouveau vers Lily. Alors il s'écarta et les regarda tous les deux, un grand sourire aux lèvres,  une expression de compréhension sur le visage. 

« Je dois... Je dois aller voir Harry McDrell... Bonne journée ! »

Et sans attendre, il les planta là, partant en courant comme un fou. James l'entendit éclater de rire un peu plus loin et pousser un cri de joie... Lily le regardait d'un air septique. 

« Vous êtes tous fous », fit-elle. 

Et James éclata de rire à son tour. 

« Franchement ! s'exclama Lily. On n'a que 15 ans et il nous voit déjà marié... !

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas, fit James, tout à fait sérieux. 

- Que... ?

- Je t'aime, Lily, fit James, une expression solennelle sur le visage. Et, personnellement, je suis sûr d'une chose... Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Je... Je t'aimerai toujours ! »

Lily semblait plus émue que jamais. Les larmes aux yeux, elle vint se blottir dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre elle. 

« Merci, James, fit-elle. Tu ne peux pas savoir... savoir combien c'est important, pour moi. Merci. »

James ne répondit rien et la serra un peu plus fort, avant de s'écarter doucement d'elle. 

« On aurait pas une lanterne à chercher à la bibliothèque ? »

     Lily sourit et hocha la tête. Main dans la main, ils allèrent à la bibliothèque où ils s'installèrent à une table éloignée des autres élèves. Ensemble, ils partirent fouiller dans les rayons, et revinrent avec une dizaine de livres concernant les moyens de transports temporels. 

« On en a pour des heures, gémit James. 

- Plus vite on s'y mettra, mieux ça vaudra, s'exclama Lily en saisissant le premier livre de la pile. 

- Tyran », ronchonna James, ce qui la fit sourire. 

     Ils se mirent alors à chercher avec acharnement dans les livres qu'ils avaient pris. Il leur fallut des heures ! Des heures avant de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Des heures avant que, les yeux brillants d'émotions, Lily ne déposât un livre ouvert devant James. Se penchant doucement dessus, il lut rapidement et regarda l'illustration qu'il avait devant les yeux. 

« Lily, dit-il. 

- On avait raison, termina la jeune fille. 

- La vache, firent-ils en même temps, fixant la page d'un air idiot. 

- Tu crois... ? commença Lily. 

- Le meilleur moyen, c'est de lui demander, fit James en se levant. Il est le mieux placé pour savoir... 

- Et si c'est vrai ? demanda Lily d'un air septique. 

- Alors... Et bien... Si c'est vrai... Heu... Je sais pas, répondit James. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'Harry a intérêt à avoir de bonnes explications... !... Si c'est vrai ! »

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux d'un air un peu perdu et curieux, jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à l'illustration. Ils se regardèrent de nouveau _...Et si c'était vrai ?..._

_##############################################################################_

C parti pour le blabla de l'auteur... Alors... On se rapproche ! Le 15 va être décisif ! Suis en train de l'écrire... Va être cour celui là ! presque finit et 18 pages ! celui-ci en fait 26 !! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! je ne l'aime pas vraiment, mais vous m'avez souvent surprise en appréciant ce que je détestais… Je vous fais donc confiance, comme à chaque fois ! Bon, pour une fois, g presque rien à dire ! Alors passons aux RAR ! Oups ! J'oubliai !! ... DEUX CENTS REVIEWS !!!!!!!! Je suis aux anges ! Je pensais pas que j'aurai un tel nombre !! Merci à Leena pour c... 14 reviews très très drôle ! Mais aussi parce qu'elle a permis à ce nombre d'arriver avant le chap 14 !! ou 15, ou 16, ou... Oui bon passons ! Merci ! 

RAR :

Ccilia : Vi, ben la_super_killeuse, elle se manifestera dans le 17... ! je te le prévois !! Ah, il faut que je te prévienne quand je fais des MAJ ?? Bah, je te le dirai quand tu reviendras au tchat ! ^^ ! Merci pour la review !

Pimousse Fraise : Oh bah, y'a pas de quoi féliciter ! Mais merci quand même ! Surtout en regardant depuis le début, je vois que tu me suis depuis le début (ou presque) ! Alors merci à toi ! ^^

Clem : oublié des fautes ??? bah, pas grave ! moi, ça me gêne pas, je les relis pas, mes chaps ! ^^ ! Le 15 ? tu l'auras bientôt ! Probablement ce soir, ou demain à la première heure !! Et le 16, faudra attendre une semaine ! 

Charlie : Bienvenue en enfer ! ah, non, c vrai, pour les lecteurs, c un paradis... pour l'auteur, c des nuits blanches, des maux de têtes et j'en passe ! mais je m'en plains pas, j'adore l'écrire ! Ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Il est vrai qu'elle est différente des autres voyage dans le passé, et ça qui est ma fierté ! Merci pour la review ! ^^

Chen : Bonjour compatriote cancéreuse ! bravo pour tes résultats scolaires ! je n'ai malheureusement pas eu cette chance, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! Et là ! C pas parce que c les vacs qu'il faut cesser de réfléchir ! Cherche donc qui est le traître, ça maintiendra tes neurones en forme ! ^-^ ! y'avais intérêt à ce que se soit une bonne explication ! je me suis cassé la tête dessus comme une malade !! Enfin, ce qui compte, c que ça soit réussi ! ^^ ! Vi, Marion a de la chance... Surtout que plus tard, on verra qu'elle et Remus sont fort proche... Ne va pas t'imaginer de chose malsaine ! Il sera pour elle comme un grand frère, un oncle, qu'elle affectionnera beaucoup… Et Remus aussi y sera attaché... Y'en a qui ont du bol !! Aaaah... Un commentaire sur mon combat H/V ! j'l'adore, donc, j'aime savoir ce qu'on en pense ! ^^ ! contente que tu l'ais aimé, en tt cas ! Voldie et riri vont souvent se chamailler ainsi, dans l'avenir... Mais bon, tu verras ça ! ^^ ! Le 14 est arrivé assez tôt, j'espère ! le 15 ? Bah, l'est presque finit ! pfff, je parle pas du 14 ici, je le ferai dans la RAR du chap 14 ! ^^ ! heu, si, je confirme, Martin était un perso secondaire !! ^^, mais bon, passons, laissons-le reposé en paix... Ainsi, g évolué, selon toi ? Michi, c gentil ! mais je trouve que ct mieux avant... Bah, pas grave ! Bon, je file aux autres, g pas beaucoup de temps ! ^^

Alliel : Mon chap t'a aidé ? Cool ! j'espère que tu auras réussi ton brevet ! Bon, et bien, vu que les chaps longs te plaît, je continue sur ma voie... Quoi que g pas trop le choix, la longueur des chaps dépends de ce que j'ai l'intention d'y raconter ! donc...  En tt cas, je suis contente de savoir que mon chap t'ai été utile et qu'il t'a plu ! j'espère que celui-là aussi ! moi, pas trop, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a ! A la prochaine ! ^^

Hermione2005 : ah, bah, tu l'as eu le 14 ! ^^ ! le 15 est presque finit !! Contente de savoir que le 14 t'a plu, en tt cas ! 

KTK : Viii ! t'es pardonné ! je suis gentille, hein ? loll ! nop, franchement, c pas grave ! Si tu savais le nombre de personne qui cesse de reviewé soudainement... (regard accusateur aux concernés) Protectrice de Sirius.. ? Oups ! vais m'acheter un gilet par bale, Un Harry Potter pour L'avada Kedavra, et... une armure de fer pour les coups d'épée et de flèches ! A Sirius ? Il ne lui arrivera rien... Mais je promet rien pour son pauvre cœur... Tu verras ça dans le 17 et 18 ! ^^ ! ^bisous ! 

Deedlit : ooh ! une revenante ! Apprendre l'anglais ? quel idée ?! (je devrais aussi... mais bon, passons...^^) Tiens, t'as bien aimé le chap avec Severus... ? Bizarre ! lollll ! je n'en attendais pas moins de toi et je suis ravie de savoir qu'il t'a plu ! digne de J.K.Rowling... !!! La vache ! on me l'avait jamais dit, ça ! (rougis très fort). C gentil, mais faut pas exagérer ! Et voilà ! maintenant, je suis rouge brique avec tt les compliments qui suivent ! C gentils tt ça ! merci beaucoup ! T_____T ! Sirius ? C élucidé en partie dans ce chap ! mais l'autre partie est pour plus tard ! Souvenirs te plaît ? A bah, vi ! t'as laissé une review! Contente que mes deux fics te plaisent et merci pour tes reviews qui me font très très plaisirs ! ^^

C'est important le nom ?: bah, je sais pas. Tu peux tjs m'être un pseudo, ou qlq chose du genre ! ^^ ! loll ! C une très bonne idée de m'être des reviews, par contre ! (j'adore ça !) Pas une longue review... ? Hum, je crois que tu as vu de toi-même, qu'elle est c'te review !! ^^ ! Contente de savoir que tu aime mes interprétations de Riri grand ainsi que Gin et tt les autres ! ^^ ! ainsi que les jeunes, bien sûr ! Loll ! moi, g pas su attendre minuit ! je dormais 5 minutes avant ! pis je voyais pas l'utilité ! vu que je le lirai pas non plus avant... 154 j... le temps ralenti, ou c moi ?? que le 3 décembre est loin... Trop loin !! Prob en anglais ? bienvenu au Club ! je capte que dale à ce truc !!! Finie avant le 3 décembre ??? Ben j'espère ! parce que je prévois pas beaucoup de chap, donc, si ça continue jusque là, c que quelque chose m'aura empêcher d'écrire... Je préfère pas imaginer quoi... Merci pour le renseignement sur les enfants et dsl d'avoir fait l'erreur ! je savais po ! mais c pas grave, avec les jumeaux de H, g pas fait l'erreur (c dans le 15 et il est presque finit ! ^^). En tt cas, c vraiment gentil tt ça ! Super contente que ça te plaise ! A la prochaine ! ^^

Marie-Jo : Vi, je continue ! faut pas s'inquiéter. Ravie de savoir que la naissance de Marion était bien, en tt cas ! 

Oyne : La meilleur du genre ??? (rougis deux fois plus) ben... Merci, c très gentil ! ^^ ! la suite a pris une semaine ! j'espère que ct pas trop long ! merci pour la review ! ^^

Cassy : Chaluut ! Vi, je sais que mon histoire ne colle pas trop au tome 5 ! mais bon, je l'ai pas lu,, g juste glané des renseignements dessus ! ^^ ! Ravie de savoir que mon chap t'a plu et que tu aimes tjs autant ma fic ! Moi non plus, j'aime pas qd H est triste, c pour ça que je crains le tome 5, mais bon... Je vous laisse sur votre fin dans le 13... ? La vache, dans le 14, je trouve que c pire !! A la prochaine ! 

Lunenoire : Nop, je suis pas payé, je le fais parce que c pas assez connu à mon goût ! Bon, passons à ma fic, comme tu dis : Beaucoup ont aimé l'explication sur les fourchelangs ! Contente de savoir que mon mal de tête n'est pas venu pour rien ! A la prochaine ! 

Céline : ben je sais po... Remus et Ron... Tt le monde a adoré, visiblement ! G pas beaucoup de temps non plus, en fait ! me reste encore plein de review ! ^^ ! A + ! 

Mimi-la-pro : Tiens ! une revenante ! Ah, bah, c pas grave de pas avoir reviewé, allons ! y'a pire, y'en a qui revienne jamais... (autre regard aux concernés)... Contente de savoir que ma fic est tjs aussi bien, ça fait vraiment plaisir à savoir (ça me semblait moins bien). Vi, il y a plus d'action ! Et y'en aura de plus en plus ! En effet, g vu, et surtout senti que tu m'avais pas tué ! loll ! mais ça va pas duré avec ce que je vais faire dans les autres... G rien dit, moi ! ^^ ! Merci pour la review ! 

Kate Potter : On me dit souvent que mon couple H/G est bien, mais ça fait tjs super plaisir à entendre ! Moi aussi, je veux un prof comme H... Il est vraiment idéal... (regard rêveur) A, vi, mon 7... L'un de mes préférés... Ravie de savoir qu'il t'a plu aussi ! Vi, c vrai qu'ils sont long, mes chaps, mais bon, j'y peux rien ! g un certain lot d'idée à m'être dans tel chap et ça donne ça ! Enfin ! Merci pour la review ! j'espère que ce chap t'as plu également ! 

**LEENA **: Grand merci à toi pour tes reviews !! Surtout que je suis parvenue au 200 et que, en plus, elles étaient bien drôle... Alors, je vais tenter d'y répondre du mieux que je peux... Dans l'ordre !1 : Moi, Harry, je le séquestrai bien chez moi... Surtout un H comme je me l'imagine... 2 : C clair que Rogue va souffrir ! Surtout que les mioches ressembles à leur parents !! 3 : nop ! peux pas tué Peter, voyons ! De qui se moquerait-on… ? Bah, s'il change d'apparence, comment veux-tu qu'on le découvre ? parce qu'on va le faire... Mais ça, tu le sais déjà ! Moi vache ? Nooon, suis un petit ange... ^^ ! Clair, qu'il va y avoir foules à l'infirmerie... (rire sadique)... Je vise personne... 4 : Vi, H est un peu idiot d'avoir peur pour si peu... Va juste se faire trucider par des marmots en furies... lollll A, vi ! l'époussetage d'H ! bien marrant, ça aussi ! Dansant avec Dumbie ? G mit ça, ou tu imagine ? Bah, sans importance ! pour les cours dehors, faut demandé à tes profs, mais moi, je suis d'accord ! c décidé ! a compter d'aujourd'hui, je décrète que tt les cours se feront à l'extérieur ! ceux qui se plaignent sont ne colle ! 5 : Faut pas s'inuiéter pour Lily ! Y'a Riri à la rescousse ! lolll ! des noms à proposer ? Tu m'étonne... lollll ! héhé... l'ange salvateur... ça lui va bien, comme nom ! les petits lits de l'infirmerie ? je dirai plutôt Ste-Mangouste, il a pété une case, dans le 15 !! Lollll ! nop ! en effet ! Poudlard n'y survivra pas ! ça, c ma phrase préféré dans t review ! 6 : Ben vi ! si elle était clair, l'histoire serait nul ! elle l'est déjà alors... passons ! vi, le physique... oups,, personne n'a une serviette ? imaginé dray et H... Mhmmmmm... Le traître ? tu le sais, je te l'ai dit ! loll ! qui ne rêve pas de se mettre remi dans la poche ? Ou dans le lit ? G rien dit… Moins à tuer pour Rogue ! MDrrrr ! trop bon ! c clair ! faut que H lui donne un coup de main... ^^ ! 7 : La blague des maraudeurs... elle s'étend à tte l'école, je te rappelle ! Vi, James, il est vraiment bête pour pas protéger Lily du vilain couteau ! (de l'auteur, surtout !) les gryffondor sont tous des cas désespérés... héhé... 8 : l'apocalypse ? pas à ce point... bon, c clair que quand tt repose sur un vieux chenoq qui passe son temps à tripoter la femme d'H quand il a le dos tourner... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? oui, bon passons. La gloire ? C de la colle !! de la glue ! vi, la dépression c de famille ! 9 : Souvenir souvenir... mince, voilà que je chante, maintenant ! c malin ! hum... toi, t'y riens à ton voldie ! me semblait bien que ct pas trop la même chose... reviens sur f et mésa ! voilà ! aloors... Moi aussi, je veux le même riri... (ferme les yeux et fantasme) j'en étais ou déjà ? A oui, Harry enlevant sa robe de sorcier et... heu, non ! à la review 10 : il trompe pas Lily ! C elle qui ce fait des films ! à ce sujet, faudrait lui dire que ça marche pas à Poudlard, les télé ! Vi ! Sévie qui vole, qui casse la glasse, tombe sur un être de l'eau, qui tombe amoureux de Sévie et le condamne à vivre avec lui... Mais avec le froid, sévie se transforme en iceberg il ressort et Poudlard se transforme en Titanic... Et je vais allé dormir, je crois que je pète une case... pour Noël ? Mon chap 15, ça te vas ? Tu l'auras un peu après tt le monde, mais bon... ^^ ! je plaisante ! 11 : que dire à ça, franchement ??!! vi, des baston, y'en a ! C vrai que ça fait Dragon ball ! manque plus que les boules de feu ! loll ! le calme avant la tempête ? C clair, avec les gosses qui vont avoir ! lollll 12 : Lucius ? Gay ? m'étonnerai aps non plus ! lolll ! quand tu vois son fils... oups, g rien dit ! parce que tué, c marrant ! (moi ? Folle ? NOOOONnn) vi, la potion de Severus, je la veux aussi ! vachement utile comme truc, pour les exam !! Vi, un traître ! et c ? (dis pas son nom !!!!!) parce que Malodorant est un c** !! changer de camp ? A ton avis ?? 13 : C vrai tiens, ça ! Avec le wingardium leviosa, on peut avoir autant de prob ! tsss ! quel con, c sorcier, franchement ! moi ? Folle ? Mais non voyons ! vi, c clair qu'il préférait un bonbon ! Mais que veux-tu que je réponde à tt ça ??! c hyper drôle en tt cas ! j'adore ! n'hésite pas à m'en envoyé d'autre. J'aurai voulu faire des réponses plus complètes, mais voilà ! ma mère attends son tour, et j'aimerai bien publier maintenant ! Pis je suis tte seule pour répondre, moi !! Et pis g tt de même une page de réponse rien que pour toi !!!! la vache ! allez ! je file ! g une fic à lire (la tienne !) 

Et voillààà ! le prochain Chap s'appelle Pères et Fils ! A votre avis, pourquoi ? a la semaine prochaine (enfin, j'espère...) 


	15. Pères et fils

NdA : Bien que je n'ai pas lu le tome 5, je tiens à prévenir que ce chapitre contiens un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans l'ordre du phoenix. Pour ceux qui ne l'auront (comme moi) pas lu, je vous rassure, je ne trahis en rien l'intrigue du tome 5, pas plus que je ne vous révèle un secret... Mais bon, fallait bien prévenir, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ ! Je ne ferai plus d'allusion au tome 5 si ce n'est pour ce perso... Vous n'avez donc pas à vous inquiétez. 

Je remercie aussi Leena pour l'aide qu'elle m'a fournie pour ce personnage que je ne connais pas assez. Ses descriptions (et sa haine) m'ont été très utile pour l'emplois de cette personne dans ma fic !

15 : Pères et fils...

     Le rire des élèves des troisièmes année résonna dans toute la salle de classe de DCFM. 

« Et avec un luxe de détails à la fois des plus humiliants et des plus comiques, il m'obligeait à pousser des cris déchirants de bête persécutée ! »

Et Harry poussa une plainte déchirante, faisant mourir de rire ses élèves. 

« Ainsi, poursuivit-il en les regardant avec un air amusé, en fin de deuxième année, mes camarades de classes et moi-même avions appris deux choses : comment se ridiculiser devant la classe, et comment simuler la mort de telle ou telle créature... ! Voilà, M. MacMillan, ce que ça fait, d'avoir un professeur irresponsable ! »

     Les élèves de Poufsouffle et Serpentard de troisième année riaient allègrement. Harry venait de passer dix bonnes minutes à leur raconter les cours de Lockart, sans toute fois préciser le nom, suite à une question de Mike, le frère de Rose MacMillan (et père d'Ernie). 

«Hem hem... Vous estimez peut-être que vous êtes un professeur responsable ? pesta une voix doucereuse et haut perchée qui fit frissonner Harry. 

- Miss Umbridge, dit Harry en faisant un sourire crispé et en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne m'estime pas responsable... Je n'ai que vingt ans, et en tant que... jeune adulte, nous allons dire, j'ai encore la mauvaise habitude de réagir impulsivement... Mais croyez-moi ! Par rapport à lui, oui, je suis responsable. 

- Hem hem... C'est vite dit, répliqua la Serpentard. 

- Aussi vite que la petite retenue que vous avez demain soir en ma compagnie... »

     La Serpentard se renfrogna en se rappelant la punition qu'Harry lui avait donnée pour s'être montrée impertinente. L'acharnement du professeur McDrell sur Dolores Umbridge, élève de troisième année de Serpentard, en avait étonné plus d'un. Mais Harry n'était pas prêt de laisser son ancien professeur de DCFM tranquille, alors qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de se venger de tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir... Et même pire... ! 

« Bon. Il nous reste dix minutes de cours... Avez-vous une question à poser ? 

- Hem hem », fit Dolores en levant la main. 

Harry sentit l'exaspération grimper d'un cran de plus. 

« Miss Umbridge ? demanda Harry en lui souriant, toujours assez crispé. 

- Hem hem, je me demandais en quoi connaître ces créatures nous serait utile...

- Hem hem, fit Harry, ce qui provoqua le rire des autres troisièmes années. Et bien, Miss Umbridge, quand vous vous retrouverez face à un loup-garou, vous saurez... Même si je... (il dit ça d'un ton ironique) crains que vous ne serez plus là pour nous le raconter... D'ailleurs tant que j'y pense... Au lieu de faire votre retenue sur les toits de l'école à déboucher les gouttières, que penseriez-vous d'allez dans la forêt... Pendant trois heures... Seule... Vous viendriez faire profiter de la classe du récit de vos exploits... Si vous êtes toujours vivante... ! »

     Les élèves de Serpentard la regardaient à la fois avec crainte et amusement, tandis que les Poufsouffles ne se dérangeaient pas pour lui faire des sourires goguenards. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas trop appréciée par ses camarades. 

« Et je n'en suis même pas étonné... », pensa Harry qui se répétait dans la tête : "on reste calme", en voyant que la jeune fille s'apprêtait encore à lui lancer une remarque.

     Harry ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter les tentatives désespérées de son élève aux cheveux marrons pour le déstabiliser. Elle s'acharnait ainsi sur lui depuis le début de l'année, et en temps normal, Harry la supportait bien plus facilement. Mais là, il était inquiet. Ginny ne se portait pas bien, dernièrement, et il craignait que l'accouchement ne commence à tout moment. Il la savait à l'infirmerie avec Mme Pomfresh, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de sentir une angoisse insupportable le gêner. Un pressentiment enserrait son cœur. L'impression que quelque chose d'important allait arriver. Bientôt... ! 

     Et au moment où il pensait ça, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique à son ennemie de treize ans à peine, un coup frappé rapidement à la porte le fit sursauter. 

« Entrez », ordonna Harry, angoissé. 

     La porte s'ouvrit sur un Abel Potter plus échevelé encore que tous les Potter réunis. Sans prêter attention aux élèves qui le regardaient d'un air ébahi, il se précipita sur Harry et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, le serrant dans ses bras. Totalement déboussolé, Harry fixa son grand-père d'un air un peu idiot. 

« Harry, fit-il en riant d'un air idiot. Et d'un, quand tu auras un moment, tu me feras le plaisir de venir me dire un coucou, je dois te parler d'une chose importante. En deux, félicitation, tu vas être père ! »

Harry mit cinq minutes à réagir. Ses élèves le regardaient en souriant d'un air ravi, lui, était totalement figé. Quand l'information parvint enfin à son cerveau, sa première pensée fut : 

« C'est le plus beau moment de ma vie ! »

La seconde : 

« Merde ! Je vais encore devoir annuler des cours ! »

La troisième : 

« On s'en fout ! Je suis père ! »

La quatrième : 

« Andouille, ils sont pas encore nés ! »

Et sur cette dernière pensée, il se tourna vers ses élèves et leur cria : 

« Le cours est terminé, vous êtes priés de me résumer toute la leçon d'aujourd'hui par écrit. Miss Umbridge, n'oubliez pas votre retenue ! Au revoir ! »

     Et il fila encore plus vite que si tous les démons du monde étaient derrière lui ! Les élèves se regardèrent d'un air un peu idiot, et sans le vouloir, éclatèrent de rire. Planté devant eux, Abel eut un sourire amusé, puis attendit qu'ils sortent de la salle avant de se diriger lui aussi vers la sortie. Il était prêt à parier que son petit-fils ne l'avait même pas écouté, vis à vis de la conversation qu'ils devaient avoir... Chose tout à fait compréhensible... !

******************

« James, s'exclama Lily en soufflant. Je ne pense pas que ça soit utile d'aller le voir maintenant. En plus, lui, il a cours ! 

- Peut-être, mais on pourra toujours le voir après ! 

- Non, là, c'est nous qui avons cours. » 

     James poussa un juron qui lui aurait valu une semaine de retenue s'il avait été entendu par McGonagall et qui fit froncer les sourcils à Lily. Ils se retournèrent soudain, entendant des bruits de pas précipités derrière eux. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent Harry McDrell qui courait dans leur direction, l'air à la fois pressé et heureux, des larmes coulant sur son visage. 

« Professeur ? demanda Lily en le regardant d'un air inquiet. 

- Pas le temps ! Pas le temps ! » s'exclama Harry en réponse en les dépassant, tournant dans un autre couloir. 

James et Lily échangèrent un regard. 

« On le suit ! » s'exclama James. 

Et ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite...

******************

     Mais Harry, lui, n'était même pas conscient de tout ce qui se tramait autour de lui. Il ne savait pas que déjà, Abel l'attendait dans ses appartements, et que, sur ses talons, James et Lily le suivaient aussi rapidement que possible... ! 

     Le destin était en marche et rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Alors que la famille Potter allait s'agrandir de deux, chaque membre, tout du moins masculin, allait se retrouver face à face...

******************

     Pourquoi devait-il manquer de souffle alors que la hâte était nécessaire ? Pourquoi la hâte était-elle nécessaire ? Ah ! Oui ! Ses fils venaient au monde ! Le moment était venu ! Il devait rapidement envoyer une lettre à Hermione pour lui dire de rappliquer avec Ron et Sirius ! Et puis il devait rejoindre Ginny !!! Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas transplaner à Poudlard ? 

     Un souffle de soulagement lui échappa quand il vit la porte de ses appartements. Il y était enfin. Sans ménagement, il poussa la porte et entra. Il fit un geste de la main à son grand-père qui lui sourit, se précipita vers la lanterne, attrapa un morceau de parchemin, écrivit (si vite que son écriture était sûrement illisible) à Ron et aux autres de s'amener, et le fourra dans la lanterne avant de dire : 

« Lumos, Poudlard, 15 Mars 2001 ! »

     Le papier s'embrasa et disparut. Harry se retourna et s'apprêta à repartir avant de figer. Devant lui se tenaient un Abel souriant, une Lily stupéfaite et un James si pâle qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une photo grandeur nature en noir et blanc ! 

     Harry se demanda pourquoi ils faisaient cette tête avant de comprendre l'immense bourde qu'il venait de faire. Se grattant la tête avec un peu de perplexité, il fixa sa future famille. 

« Vous avez entendu ? demanda Harry, les trois autres hochant la tête. Et vous voulez une explication maintenant ou je peux filer à l'infirmerie ? »

Les autres se regardèrent d'un air un peu hésitant. 

« Tu ne pourras pas entrer dans l'infirmerie, fit remarquer Abel. Pour une raison qui m'a énervée au plus au point à la naissance de James, mais que j'ignore, les pères doivent rester dehors lors de l'accouchement. Je pense que c'est dû à la nervosité...

- Oui, mais si jamais...

- Si jamais ils viennent au monde, il vaut mieux être tout près, c'est vrai, finit Abel. Mais ça n'est pas grave ! Il y a une petite pièce, tout près, où nous serons tranquilles... »

     Harry regarda Abel d'un air hésitant. Puis, il hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon. S'il avait refusé, ils l'auraient séquestré dans ses appartements jusqu'à ce qu'il dise la vérité. Il se résolut donc à suivre ses parents (qui le fixaient toujours avec ébahissement) et Abel qui souriait gaiement. Peut-être que s'ils étaient sortis plus vite, les choses auraient pu se passer de manière plus rapide. Mais comme pour ennuyer Harry, alors qu'il poussait la porte d'entrée, un flash de lumière se fit voir derrière eux et, quand il se retourna, il eut la bonne surprise (qui le fit vaciller) de voir Sirius, Ron et Hermione (tenant Marion) dans son salon. S'appuyant avec désespoir sur la porte il soupira alors que son parrain, blême, fixait son meilleur ami et que Ron et Hermione blanchissaient à vue d'œil. 

« Harry ? demanda Ron d'un air incertain et hésitant. C'était prévu, ça ? » 

Harry gémit et se laissa tomber sur le chambranle de la porte d'un air désespéré, apportant sa réponse à Ron. 

« Là, fit James d'une voix hachée, fixant Sirius. Là, il me faut une explication ! »

Tous échangèrent des regards et le silence régna dans la pièce, seulement interrompu par le bruit des bûches se consumant dans la cheminée...

##############################################################

... Je plaisante ! C pas fini ! c'était juste pour vous faire une blague ! (rire sadique...)

******************

     D'un commun accord, ils convinrent d'aller dans la fameuse petite pièce avant toute chose. Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'aller vérifier si la porte était bien verrouillée. Il souffla à la fois d'angoisse et de soulagement en constatant que oui. 

     Alors, tous entrèrent dans la petite pièce. Harry fut très heureux de constater qu'elle était vraiment près de l'infirmerie, mais aussi de n'avoir croisé aucun élève dans les couloirs. Il ne se sentait pas la force de leur mentir. Il avait juste envie d'envoyer tout le monde bouler et de transplaner auprès de Ginny... Mais bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas... Mentalement, Harry maudit la personne responsable de ce gâchis. 

« D'abord, commença Abel en faisant apparaître des chaises, Harry s'écroulant lamentablement dans l'une d'elle. Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de quelques présentations... »

Et il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. Le couple fixait Harry d'un air compatissant, puis se tourna d'un même mouvement vers Abel. 

« Ron Weasley, lâcha simplement le concerné. 

- Tu es le fils d'Arthur ? demanda Abel. Le... 3ième ? 

- Je dirai plutôt le 6ième... »

Abel, James et Lily écarquillèrent les yeux, le fixant d'un air totalement ébahi. 

« Sept enfants, finit par dire Abel. Il n'a pas chômé... 

- Sept ? s'étonna Lily. 

- Ginny, fit James qui venait aussi de comprendre, fixant les cheveux roux flamboyant de Ron, mais aussi de Marion dont la petite tête déjà un peu touffue était tournée vers son parrain avec une expression tendre et amusée sur le visage. C'est votre sœur ? demanda-t-il malgré tout. 

- Oui, répondit Ron en souriant, jetant un regard à Harry dont les yeux vitreux semblait fixer un point invisible. 

- C'est vous qui taquiniez Harry au sujet de sa relation avec Ginny ? » demanda Lily d'un air curieux. 

Ron sourit d'un air malicieux et lança un regard amusé à Harry qui ne semblait vraiment pas conscient de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. 

« Oui, c'est moi. Mais il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très vifs, tous les deux. Ils se tournaient autour depuis août 1997 ! Enfin, pour Harry, en tout cas. Il leur a fallu jusqu'à Halloween ! »

     Lily, James et Abel pouffèrent de rire. En lui-même, James sentit une étrange impression. De la compréhension ? Ou simplement de la solidarité ? Après tout, bien qu'il ait été plus rapide pour Lily, elle avait tout de même dû lui crier "je t'aime" à la figure pour qu'il le comprenne... Et combien de temps lui avait-il fallu pour comprendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle ? En lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui-même. Il n'avait pas de quoi être fier...

     Tous se tournèrent alors vers Hermione qui leur fit un sourire amusé. Se redressant avec fierté, elle leur sourit gaiement. 

« Hermione Granger Weasley, professeur de métamorphose en 2001 et meilleure amie d'Harry. 

- On t'a pas demandé tout le palmarès, Hermione chérie, intervint Ron en lui faisant un petit sourire. 

- Et alors ? répliqua la jeune femme. Si moi, je veux le donner ? »

     Les personnes présentes rirent, ceux faisant partie du passé comprenant de suite que les deux époux se chamaillaient plus pour le plaisir qu'autre chose. Seul Harry, qui maudissait le destin, et Sirius qui tentait de ne pas trembler ou pleurer ne rirent pas. James, qui fixait Sirius, le remarqua de suite. 

« Vous... fit-il, légèrement hésitant, le silence envahissant la pièce, pour être troublé par Sirius qui remua, légèrement mal à l'aise. Vous êtes Sirius ?

- Oui, fit Sirius. C'est moi. »

     James ne dit rien. Il fixa l'adulte que devrait devenir son meilleur ami. Ses yeux, qui semblait cacher quelque chose, une douleur, profondément enfouie. Ses cheveux, coupés courts, mouchetés de blanc. Il était vêtu de la même façon qu'Harry : une robe de sorcier noire lui arrivant en bas des genoux, laissant voir un pantalon gris foncé en dessous. Harry, lui, était habillé de vert et blanc. Sirius était plus vieux, chose normale. Après tout, il avait 25 ans de plus que James. 

« Tu... enfin, t'es le parrain de Harry ? »

     Sirius hocha simplement la tête. Il semblait fort tendu, et James se demanda pourquoi. Mais quelque chose l'empêcha de poser une question. Une peur, peur de cette lueur de douleur dans ses yeux, de ce voile qui recouvrait le regard de son meilleur ami. Peur d'un avenir incertain, qui semblait pourtant si prometteur. Peur, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas la présence de son fils dans le passé. Peur de ce qui risquait d'être dit, et qui allait arriver. Peur pour Lily, peur pour lui. Peur pour Harry...

*****************

     Lily fixait à présent Harry, le cœur battant. Elle sondait ses yeux verts, yeux qu'elle reconnaissait, à présent. En elle-même, elle se traita d'idiote. Son amitié pour elle, sa protection. Cette lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux quand il la voyait arriver, la malice qui emplissait ses yeux quand elle lui exposait la peur qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de l'amour étouffant qu'elle ressentait pour James... Tout avait un sens, et pourtant, rien n'en avait. Rencontrer son propre fils à quinze ans ! Savoir avec qui on va finir ses jours à quinze ans ! 

     Lily frissonna. Finir ses jours... 

« _Maman ? Papa ?_ »

     Elle déglutit difficilement. Que diable voulait donc dire tout ça ? Que voulait dire le désespoir et la tristesse de la voix d'Harry ? Que voulait dire ces étranges visions ? Qu'était-il arrivé, dans le passé de son fils ? Lily eut un second frisson. Elle eut soudainement peur, elle aussi. Peur de cette douleur dans le regard de son fils. Peur de cette tristesse qui avait souvent voilé son regard alors qu'elle lui parlait. Peur de l'avenir. Peur pour elle. Peur Pour James. Peur pour Harry. Peur de quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui ne semblait pas être bonne à savoir. Peur de demain. 

******************

« Et vous ? demanda Abel, Harry soufflant légèrement. Qui êtes vous ? 

- Ne le savez-vous pas ? demanda Harry. 

- Si, répondit Abel. Mais l'entendre serait mieux. »

Harry souffla de nouveau, puis se tourna vers la porte, lui lançant un regard inquiet. Enfin, il jeta un regard à Sirius qui approuva d'un hochement de tête. 

« Mon nom est Harry Potter, fit le concerné en fixant le vide. Je suis le fils de James et Lily Potter, né le 31 juillet 1981. Je suis aussi... »

Il hésita et regarda Sirius qui approuva encore. 

« Le tueur de Voldemort. En 1997, ce mage noir finira définitivement d'exister. Je suis attrapeur dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre et mon équipe participe au mondial. »

     Il osa alors regarder son père. Il le fixait d'un air si idiot et ébahi que si Harry n'avait pas été si angoissé pour Ginny, il aurait rit. Lily aussi était subjuguée. Ses grands yeux verts étaient pleins de larmes et de fierté, mais ce n'était rien, à côté d'Abel. Celui-ci se leva, et lentement, s'approcha. Quand il fut près d'Harry, il le força à se lever, et, à la surprise du futur père, le serra étroitement dans ses bras et lui chuchota : 

« Merci »

******************

     Abel Potter était un homme intelligent. Il l'avait toujours été et en était fier. Mais pour une fois, il aurait voulu être stupide. Alors qu'il serrait son petit-fils venu du futur dans ses bras, il comprit. Il comprit pourquoi il était venu dans le passé, pourquoi il semblait avoir si mal quand il regardait James et Lily, pourquoi Sirius était venu, et non pas son fils (ou le père d'Harry, si vous préférez) et sa femme. Il comprit aussi qu'Harry ne le connaissait pas, car il avait du être tué, lui aussi... Mais il comprit aussi qu'il ne devait rien dire. Pas devant son fils et sa future belle-fille, en tout cas. Pas alors qu'il y avait encore l'espoir en eux. L'espoir d'une longue vie qu'ils n'auraient probablement pas. L'espoir d'un bonheur auquel ils goûteraient fort peu. L'espoir d'une vie de famille. L'espoir d'un avenir. 

******************

     Le silence régnait de nouveau dans la petite pièce. En temps normal, Harry aurait tenté de distraire les personnes présentes, de couper cette pesanteur, cette atmosphère lourde et pénible qui l'étouffait depuis trop longtemps. Vraiment trop longtemps ! Il était si nerveux qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Si inquiet que son cœur semblait prêt d'exploser. Le temps ralentissait, son cœur accélérait... Tout devenait flou. Il allait perdre l'esprit. 

******************

     Sirius se souvenait très bien du jour où Harry était venu au monde. Il se souvenait surtout de la réaction de James, face à l'inquiétude et au stress qui l'étouffait. Aussi surveillait-il Harry avec attention. Jen Potter, la mère de James, les avait fait pleurer de rire quand elle leur avait raconté comment Abel s'était comporté, le jour de la naissance de James. Et c'est pourquoi Sirius serrait sa baguette dans sa poche avec détermination. Si son filleul tenait tant que ça de son père et grand-père, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer... 

******************

     Le premier trouble se passa alors que, deux heures plus tard, James et Lily ayant quitté la pièce pour se rendre à leur cours puis au dîner, Ron essaya de convaincre Harry de l'emmener manger. Au début, on aurait pu croire que le rouquin parlait à un mur. Mais tout à coup, Harry fit un bond en l'air et regarda Ron en souriant. 

« Ron ! fit-il d'une voix haut perchée. En forme ?

- Ouais, fit timidement le rouquin qui était peu habitué à voir son meilleur ami se comporter de manière si étrange. 

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Ben... Je suis venu pour assister à la naissance de tes fils !

- Ah ! Oui ! »

     Et il sembla retomber dans son apathie. Il sembla... Car soudainement, il y eut un pop et une panthère se retrouva devant eux. Un second Pop résonna et Harry était de nouveau là. Dans son coin, Abel riait sous cape, sachant ce qui arrivait à son petit-fils. Hermione avait froncé les sourcils et Ron était tombé de surprise à terre, fixant son ami avec perplexité avant de se redresser d'un bond, gêné de se donner ainsi en spectacle. 

« Harry, fit Ron d'un air fâché, le sermonnant. Ça n'est pas drôle ! Si tu veux t'amuser... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'Harry explosa de rire, plié en deux au milieu de la pièce. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tellement il riait et les autres le fixaient avec perplexité. 

« Harry ! S'exclama Ron. Mais tu deviens...

- Ron, non ! intervint Sirius, craignant ce que le rouquin allait dire. 

- ... Fou ? » poursuivit-il. 

     Harry cessa de rire de suite. Une expression démente apparut sur son visage et soudain, il prit Ron dans ses bras et se mit à valser en sa compagnie. Trop surpris pour réagir, le rouquin se laissa faire, non sans lancer un regard atterré à Hermione qui avait des yeux gros comme des balles de ping-pong, alors qu'Abel, effondré sur sa chaise, pleurait littéralement de rire. Sirius, lui, souriait encore plus. 

     La réponse à sa question était : Oui, Harry tenait de son père et de son grand-père. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Ron ou n'importe quelle personne ne viendrait pas lui demander de chanter, car il le ferait ! Comme tout ce qu'on lui demanderait, d'ailleurs...

******************

     Harry finit par se calmer quand, lassé de danser en sa compagnie, Ron lui intima l'ordre de se tenir calme. Il retrouva alors son air vitreux et inquiet, et Ron souffla de soulagement. Mais c'était sans compter sur James et Lily qui revinrent pour s'informer de l'avancée des évènements. 

« Toujours rien ? » demanda Lily en passant sa tête dans la pièce et en entrant doucement, suivie de James. 

Les autres hochèrent la tête négativement, et Lily souffla, tandis que James s'approchait de son futur fils qui n'avait même pas réagi à leur entrée. 

« Ça va... heu... Harry ? demanda James qui avait un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée que l'homme face à lui était son fils, tueur de Voldemort. 

- Aussi bien qu'un chat dans une colonie de jeunes chiens. Et toi ? »

     James ne sut trop que répondre. Il allait parfaitement bien, mais le ton plutôt tendu et excité de son professeur était si inhabituel qu'il en resta pantois. Se remettant, il ne se laissa pas démonter et tenta une seconde fois d'engager la conversation, sentant Sirius s'approcher de lui. 

« Professeur ? demanda James. 

- Fais attention, intervint Sirius. Il est dans le légendaire état d'attente des Potter... »

James tourna vers Sirius un regard surpris, puis, malgré lui, un sourire s'étendit sur son visage. 

« Celui qui a poussé papa à monter sur le toit de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste et à faire le coq ? »

     Sirius, bien que mal à l'aise face à l'air maraudeur qu'avait pris James, hocha la tête. Le sourire de James s'étendit alors qu'il se tournait vers son futur fils... Non, après tout, c'était son fils... Mais d'un autre côté, il avait bien envie de voir si toutes ces vieilles histoires étaient vraies...

« Je te parie que t'es pas capable d'aller embrasser McGonagall, lâcha James d'un trait, le silence s'abattant sur la pièce avec soudaineté. 

- James », s'exclama Lily d'un air outré. 

Mais au même moment, Harry se leva et sortit de la pièce en sautillant gaiement. Se tournant vers Sirius qui avait mis sa tête entre ses mains, il demanda : 

« Où il va ? 

- Embrasser McGonagall », répondit son meilleur ami de 41 ans. 

     James blêmit et, sans attendre, accompagné de Ron, Lily et de son père, il se précipita vers la Grande Salle où le dîner se finissait. Ils arrivèrent au moment où Harry atteignait la table des professeurs, faisant face à la directrice des Gryffondors. 

« Oh, non. Oh, non ! Gémissait Lily aux côtés de James. Il va tout de même pas... »

     Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle venait d'avoir sa réponse. Se penchant par-dessus la table du dîner, Harry saisit McGonagall qu'il étala à demi sur la table et l'embrassa fougueusement ! Trop surpris pour réagir, les élèves le fixaient, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte. Puis, comme une explosion, les rires partirent, se répandant dans toute la Grande Salle alors que le professeur de métamorphose se débattait furieusement. 

« Pas si furieusement que ça », pensa Ron qui se mit à courir vers son meilleur ami pour l'arracher à sa "proie". 

     La Grande Salle le fixait avec étonnement tout en continuant de rire, mais Ron ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il vint en aide à son ancien professeur, tirant son meilleur ami. Enfin, il parvint à l'arracher à McGonagall qui descendit de la table d'un air terrorisé en fixant Harry avec une expression où se mêlaient peur et... désir ? Ron préféra éviter de fouiller la question et tint fermement son ami par le col de sa robe. Mais au même moment, James s'approcha, en riant comme un fou, et il dit :

« C'était presque aussi amusant que d'imaginer les Serpentards en boxer... »

Grave erreur ! 

     Ron ne put rien faire pour empêcher Harry de lever sa baguette. Et quand les élèves de la maison verte, dans son intégralité, se retrouvèrent en petite tenue, il eut du mal lui-même à ne pas éclater de rire. Bien que tenté de les laisser ainsi, Ron préféra tout de même revêtir les jeunes gens qui regardaient leur professeur avec effarement. Elevant la voix pour se faire entendre, il tenta d'expliquer la situation, à la fois pour les professeurs qui les regardaient, Harry et lui avec colère et honte, et pour les élèves qui étaient, soit énervés, soit effarés, soit amusés. 

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser, Harry a un peu perdu l'esprit face à la situation présente... Mais il paraît que c'est normal chez les hommes de sa famille... 

- La situation présente ? demanda Dumbledore, les élèves qui avaient fait silence regardant le rouquin avec intérêt. 

- La famille s'agrandit », expliqua simplement Ron. 

     Certains élèves poussèrent des cris de joie, surtout parmi les filles qui fixaient maintenant leur professeur avec tendresse et compréhension sur le visage. Ron, quant à lui, se demanda si un jour, ses propres élèves le fixeraient de la sorte. De toute évidence, Harry était vraiment apprécié... !

« Ça n'excuse pas son comportement, répliqua sèchement McGonagall, le silence revenant. 

- En fait, si, professeur, fit timidement Lily qui avait rattrapé les autres et avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de James. Harry... Heu, le professeur McDrell n'a pas vraiment perdu la tête, expliqua Lily. C'est juste qu'il n'est plus conscient de rien. Demandez-lui quelque chose, et il le fera sans se poser de question. J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus. Ça arrive quand un sorcier se concentre trop sur un point ou quand il est trop nerveux, ou encore quand il...

- Ça ira comme ça, Miss Evans, intervint Jonathan Carpiel en souriant à son élève avec une pointe d'agacement dans les yeux. 

- On peut lui demander ce qu'on veut ? répéta McGonagall d'un air curieux. 

- Oui, dit Ron. Et c'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que je...

- HARRY !! RON !! »

Tous se tournèrent vers une Hermione échevelée qui haletait près des portes de la Grande Salle. 

« Vite ! Cria-t-elle. Harry ! Ginny... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir ça phrase qu'une fusée verte avec des cheveux noirs la dépassa. Perplexe, les élèves regardèrent Hermione, puis Ron. 

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda finalement Flitwick, sa petite voix brisant le silence de la pièce. 

- Des amis d'Harry », firent simplement les deux époux. 

     Et sans attendre, ils partirent à leur tour, laissant toute la salle plongée dans le silence. 

******************

     Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait dans la Grande Salle. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi tout le monde le regardait d'un air amusé, presque avec une expression... malveillante ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Ils étaient là. Ses fils étaient nés ! Il le sut avant qu'Hermione ne débarque en criant après Ron et lui. Comment ? Pas la moindre idée. Il le savait, le pressentait, tout simplement. Il était conscient de ses deux meilleurs amis sur ses talons. Il savait aussi que son père et sa mère quittaient la Grande Salle en courant... Mais il s'en moquait. Seule comptait sa famille...

     Quand il arriva devant les portes de l'infirmerie, il vit Sirius qui discutait avec Mme Pomfresh qui le regardait d'un air soupçonneux. Mais ça aussi, ça lui était égal. L'infirmière ne fit rien pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Sirius, lui, sourit gaiement, mais ne s'interposa pas non plus. 

     Entré dans l'infirmerie, il entendit de petits gémissements, et babillements. Les larmes aux yeux, il s'avança vers le lit de Ginny. Pour une fois, il n'y avait personne, sauf elle. Elle et deux petites formes qu'elle tenait, appuyées dans chacun de ses bras. Harry n'avait même pas conscience des larmes roulant sur son visage. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, son corps trembler et sa respiration s'accélérer alors que Ginny lui souriait avec tendresse. 

« Harry », dit-elle avec tendresse. 

     Il lui sourit et s'approcha tout doucement du lit. Arrivé tout près, il vit avec un plaisir fou l'un de ses fils. Il avait quelques cheveux roux sur la tête et semblait légèrement fatigué. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lever vers Harry un regard curieux et malicieux. Harry se demanda si c'était normal pour un bébé d'avoir une telle expression, mais en considérant ses cheveux roux, il se dit que c'était normal... Il devait tenir de ses oncles...

« Je te présente Abel Potter », dit doucement Ginny en lui tendant le petit garçon aux cheveux roux. 

     Harry le prit délicatement dans ses bras, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Avec attention, il passa un doigt le long du petit visage rouge, remarquant au passage que, de même que les cheveux, il avait hérité de la bouche de sa mère. Pour le reste, c'était lui. Il se reconnaissait dans le front volontaire, le nez fin et les joues rebondies. Harry s'assit tout doucement, puis, avec curiosité, il regarda vers son épouse qui tenait maintenant contre elle, Théo. Harry regarda Ginny dont les yeux bleus brillaient de bonheur. Avec hésitation, il jeta un regard à Abel, et ensuite, à Théo dont il n'apercevait que sa petite main accrochée à la couverture qui recouvrait sa mère. 

« Donne-moi Abel, dit doucement Ginny. Tu pourras ainsi faire la connaissance de Théo. »

     Harry s'exécuta de suite et, avec autant d'émotion, prit délicatement Théo. Il fut tellement surpris par ce qu'il vit que, s'il n'avait pas plus tenu à son fils qu'à sa vie, il aurait sans doute lâché le tas de couverture. Théo était la réplique exacte d'Abel. Seule l'expression différait au visage. Si Abel affichait un air malicieux, Théo, lui était douceur et sérénité. Mais une autre différence avait frappé Harry. Abel avait les cheveux roux, aussi flamboyants que ceux de sa mère. Mais la couleur de Théo était le noir, comme Harry. Les yeux écarquillés, Harry contempla son second fils. Et malgré lui, il sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur son visage. 

     En un jour, il se sentit plus heureux que jamais. Il voulait garder en lui à jamais la petite mimique d'agacement d'Abel lorsque Sirius l'empêcha de tirer sur ses cheveux noirs. Il voulait se souvenir à jamais de l'expression d'épanouissement sur le visage de Ginny lorsque Théo bailla et se blottit contre elle, comme s'il était au meilleur endroit du monde. Il voulait que le moment où Lily prit Abel dans ses bras, ses yeux verts brillant de joie soient toujours en lui. Et quand Abel Potter, son grand-père, fut découvert endormi dans un lit, non loin de ça, avec le petit Abel, Harry crut qu'il allait fondre en larmes... Et bien, en fait, il pleurait ! 

     Quand Ron et Hermione partirent, Harry consentit à lâcher la main de Ginny pour aller embrasser Marion, mais aussi ses meilleurs amis. Ils leur confia un papier sur lesquels les renseignements nécessaires à la déclaration de naissance étaient inscrits. Puis, il alla serrer Sirius contre lui et son parrain lui glissa à l'oreille : 

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, Harry. 

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, répondit-il simplement en serrant son parrain plus fortement contre lui. 

- Je le vois. »

Ils ne dirent plus rien, puis, alors que Sirius s'écartait de lui, l'animagus jeta un coup d'œil à son ancien meilleur ami qui plaisantait avec Ginny en regardant les jumeaux avec tendresse. 

« Que vas-tu leur dire ? demanda-t-il. 

- Rien de plus que ce qu'ils ne savent déjà, répondit Harry. 

- Abel voudra en savoir plus. 

- Oui, répondit Harry, conscient des regards que lui lançait son grand-père. Je jugerai au moment venu. 

- Comme d'habitude, dit Sirius en lui souriant. 

- Prends soin de toi, lui dit Harry, inquiet de la fatigue qui semblait ronger son parrain. 

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, et veille bien sur eux. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander qui était le 'eux'...

******************

     Perché sur son balai, la pluie perçant ses vêtements, Harry souffla pour la millième fois. 

« Allons, Miss Umbridge, dit Harry en regardant la jeune Serpentard perchée sur son toit. Pressez-vous un peu. Ses gouttières ne vont pas se nettoyer toutes seules ! »

     Elle lui jeta un regard venimeux auquel Harry répondit par un sourire sarcastique. Harry aurait voulu rester près de Ginny et des jumeaux, mais il avait des responsabilités, comme lui avait aimablement fait remarquer Mme Pomfresh en le poussant hors de l'infirmerie. Aussi se retrouvait-il là, sur son balai, sous la pluie, à regarder sa jeune ennemie extirper péniblement, et à la main, des feuilles et des espèces d'algues toutes gluantes qui semblait la répugner. 

     Las, Harry finit par tourner la tête d'un regard rêveur, admirant, sans toutefois le voir, le parc de Poudlard. Parti en mission pour le groupe de résistance installé à l'école, son grand-père était absent, sauvant Harry d'une conversation longue et pénible sur l'avenir. James et Lily, quant à eux, semblaient plus ou moins bien l'accepter. James se montrait un peu distant, mais Harry ne s'en énervait pas. A 15 ans, il est difficile d'accepter de finir sa vie avec une personne et de regarder son fils de 21 ans dans les yeux... Lily l'acceptait beaucoup mieux. Harry avait été ravi de la voir venir lui dire bonjour au matin, lorsqu'il se croisèrent au petit déjeuner. 

     En parlant de petit déjeuner, Harry se rappela qu'il devait absolument écrire une lettre à Ron et Hermione pour leur demander ce qu'il s'était passé. McGonagall le regardait bizarrement et certains élèves pouffaient en le voyant, tandis que les Serpentards lui jetaient des regards courroucés. Quelque chose lui disait que ça ne lui plairait pas...

     Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il sursauta en voyant un élève marcher, seul, non loin des serres. La curiosité étant trop grande, Harry se tourna vers sa jeune élève. 

« Ne ralentissez pas, Miss Umbridge. Je reviens dans quelques minutes ! »

     Se penchant légèrement en avant sur son balai, Harry descendit en oblique. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva à quelques mètres de lui qu'il reconnut Severus Rogue. 

« M. Rogue ? fit Harry, se mordant la langue quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait faillit l'appeler professeur. Que faites-vous là ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir. De toute évidence, il n'était pas trop apprécié par le Serpentard. 

« Professeur McDrell ? Il y a un problème ? »

     Harry était si surpris d'entendre la voix haut perchée du professeur De Vaart qu'il faillit tomber de son balai. Se retournant vers elle, il lui fit un sourire et descendit un peu plus. 

« Non, aucun. Je me demandais juste ce que faisait Rogue, ici, seul et en plein après-midi. 

- Il est en retenue avec moi, expliqua De Vaart. Je parlais avec Jonathan et je lui ai demandé d'aller m'attendre aux serres. 

- En retenue ! s'étonna Harry, sachant pertinemment que Katia était réputée pour sa passivité. 

- Il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin », dit la jeune femme. 

Harry fit un léger sourire à sa collègue, bien que tout son être lui criât l'anormalité de la scène. 

« Je comprends, dit Harry. Je suis moi-même en train de surveiller une élève. 

- Où est-elle ? demanda De Vaart. 

- Sur le toit de l'école. »

Harry éclata de rire face à l'air stupéfait de Rogue et De Vaart. 

« Et... Que fait-elle ? demanda le professeur de botanique, craignant manifestement la réponse. 

- Elle nettoie les gouttières. 

- Les... Les gouttières ? Mais... Elle en a pour des jours !

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul jour de détention », répliqua Harry en souriant. 

De Vaart et Rogue le regardaient avec étonnement. Visiblement gênée, elle préféra changer de conversation. 

« Je vous félicite pour vos jumeaux, fit-elle avec amabilité. Je suis passée à l'infirmerie, ils vous ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. 

- Oui, je sais. Ginny en est extrêmement heureuse. 

- Vous, par contre, vous n'en avez pas l'air ravi ! 

- Bien sûr que si, s'exclama Harry. J'imaginais juste la tête de mon professeur de potion en Amérique lorsqu'il verra deux copies conformes à son élève détesté débarquer ! »

De Vaart rit avec Harry qui sentait bien que, visiblement, il dérangeait. Sept ans à mettre son nez dans toutes les affaires louches de Poudlard lui avaient appris à reconnaître une entourloupe là où il en voyait une. Et le professeur De Vaart et Rogue cachaient manifestement quelque chose. 

« Rogue ! fit soudain sa collègue avec acidité en se tournant vers son élève. Qu'attendez-vous pour aller faire votre retenue ? »

Sans attendre, le jeune homme tourna les talons et rentra dans l'une des serres. 

« Il n'est vraiment pas dégourdi, dit De Vaart en souriant, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Laissez un élève seul et il vous fera les pires ennuis... A ce propos, vous devriez peut-être aller vérifier où en est la vôtre ! »

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Tactique d'éloignement à plein nez ! Harry fronça de nouveau les sourcils alors qu'il retournait vers le château. 

« Chassez les problèmes, ils reviennent au galop, dit Harry en s'arrêtant près de la jeune Serpentard qui lui avait encore lancé un regard sombre. 

- Hem hem. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt : chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ? »

Harry lui lança un regard encore plus sombre que le sien. Puis tendant le bras vers la forêt :

« Elle vous tend les bras, fit-il en souriant. Dès que vous aurez fini vos gouttières, ça va s'en dire. 

- Hem hem... Vous plaisantez ?

- Vous avez déjà vu une licorne faisant le poirier ? » 

Méfiante, la jeune Serpentard lui lança un regard septique puis... :

« Non. 

- Et bien le jour où vous en verrez une, vous aurez votre réponse. En attendant, dépêchez-vous. Plus vite vous aurez fini vos gouttières, plus vite nous irons dans la forêt. Plus vite nous irons dans la forêt, plus vite nous serons tranquilles. Plus vite nous serons tranquilles, plus vite je n'aurai plus à vous supporter... Et je peux continuer ainsi des heures ! Activez Umbridge ! Ses gouttières ne vont pas se nettoyer toutes seules ! »

     Ronchonnant, la jeune fille reprit son nettoyage. Harry, quant à lui, jeta un regard vers les serres. Que cachaient sa collègue et son futur professeur ?

******************

« Abel ! Arrête de tirer sur les cheveux de Papa, tu seras mignon ! »

Ginny rit en entendant Harry se plaindre. Elle se leva doucement du fauteuil où elle était installée devant la cheminée et rejoignit son époux. 

« Il te fait des misères ? 

- Comme toujours, répondit Harry en lui souriant. Peux-tu le décramponner de mes cheveux ? »

     Ginny rit de nouveau puis s'approcha doucement de lui et prit son second fils dans ses bras. Dans son berceau, Théo s'agita en tendant les bras vers Harry. Celui-ci sourit et le prit dans ses bras. 

« Lui au moins, il est gentil, fit Harry en tirant la langue à Abel. Il ne me tire pas les cheveux ! 

- Non, répondit Ginny. Mais c'est parce qu'il est plus intéressé par ta baguette !

- Rends-moi ça, petit monstre ! s'exclama Harry en attrapant rapidement l'objet des petits poings de Théo qui riait en la secouant dans tous les sens, des étincelles s'échappant. 

- Maintenant que tu les as bien réveillés, tu m'aides à les endormir ? »

     Harry sourit doucement à Ginny. Deux semaines déjà et ils avaient tous deux découverts que les jumeaux adoraient la manière bien particulière d'Harry pour les endormir. 

« D'accord, fit-il. Mais il faut promettre que cette nuit, tu me laisseras m'en occuper. Tu as l'air épuisé ! »

     Ginny grimaça, puis finit par hocher la tête. Deux semaines, et Ginny semblait ne pas avoir dormi. Elle insistait toujours pour aller voir s'ils allaient bien. Et quand Harry disait qu'il allait le faire, elle répliquait qu'il avait cours le lendemain et qu'il devait dormir...

« Ginny, sermonna-t-il. Je veux t'entendre promettre. »

Elle baissa la tête puis la redressa, souriante. 

« Promis. Et puis, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix... »

     Harry sourit, victorieux. Alors, tous deux couchèrent les jumeaux dans leurs petits lits. Harry sourit en libérant ses cheveux de la poigne d'Abel que le petit garçon avait saisi lorsqu'il s'était penché pour l'embrasser sur le front. Alors, Harry éleva sa baguette, de nombreuses étincelles multicolores s'en échappant, les jumeaux les suivant avec attention, leurs grands yeux bleus les suivant avec intérêt. Les étincelles s'assemblèrent, se transformèrent et devinrent soudain des animaux. Chacun se mirent à courir ou à marcher devant les petites frimousses des deux bambins. Alors, les animaux explosèrent en un millier d'étoiles, les enfants babillant de plaisir. 

« Harry, gronda Ginny avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. J'ai dit les endormir ! Pas les réveiller ! »

     Harry sourit, puis, les étoiles se mirent à tourner tout doucement autour d'Abel et Théo alors qu'une douce musique s'élevait dans la pièce après un second mouvement de baguette. Avec émerveillement, les jeunes parents regardèrent Théo qui tentait de garder les yeux ouverts alors qu'Abel baillait doucement. Alors, sans prévenir, ils s'endormirent l'un comme l'autre, Théo se blottissant contre son frère. Ginny sourit à ce spectacle. 

« Ils sont vraiment trop mignons... »

     Harry lui sourit en retour en hochant la tête, puis, ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent discrètement. Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, Harry secoua sa baguette et la petite musique alla en diminuant, pour finir par s'éteindre complètement. 

« Journée difficile ? demanda Ginny en lui souriant. 

- Non, fit Harry en souriant. 

- Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si préoccupé ?

- J'ai eu une petite conversation avec mon grand-père...

- Oh, fit Ginny avec hésitation. Et ?

- Il sait tout », répondit simplement Harry.

Ginny alla le serrer contre elle et Harry plongea son visage dans les longs cheveux de son épouse. 

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. 

« Il a dit qu'il était fier. Fier et heureux. »

Ginny resserra son étreinte, sentant Harry trembler contre lui. 

« Je n'ai pas su lui dire que James et Lily était morts, finit par dire Harry. Il l'a dit lui-même. Je n'ai même pas eu la force d'hocher la tête... »

Le silence régna dans la pièce. Doucement, Ginny attira Harry vers leur lit et l'obligea à s'asseoir. 

« Tu lui as tout raconté ?

- Non. Je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Je me suis contenté de rester silencieux. Il a dit... Qu'il comprenait que je ne veuille rien dire. Que lui-même ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ! Il a dit... Qu'il ne dirait rien. »

Malgré elle, Ginny souffla de soulagement. Si Abel avait parlé... 

« Et bizarrement, la seule chose que j'ai pu penser, continua Harry, c'est qu'il était vraiment comme je me l'étais imaginé. Et que... rien ne serait changé. Comme si sa mort n'avait aucune importance... »

Ginny frissonna. Elle venait de penser la même chose...

« C'est normal, Harry, fit-elle, celui-ci relevant la tête pour plonger ses yeux verts dans les yeux bleus de son épouse. Ne crois pas que ce soit de l'égoïsme. C'est juste que... Nous sommes dans le passé. Un passé où tes parents et tes grands-parents sont en vie... Mais... Pour toi, ça va faire des années qu'ils sont morts ! Des années que tu as fait ton deuil. C'est normal... »

Elle le serra de nouveau contre lui et Harry inspira fortement les effluves de son parfum avec délice. 

« Je veux rentrer, fit-il. J'en ai assez de tous ces secrets, tous ces mystères...

- Je sais, fit Ginny. Mais nous ne pouvons pas. Pas avant la fin de l'année... 

- Je sais, fit Harry. Je ne pensais pas que je souhaiterais voir arriver le mois de juillet... »

Ginny lui sourit tout doucement. Avec lenteur, leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et ils s'embrassèrent avec délicatesse, pour finir dans une passion qu'ils n'avaient plus partagé depuis longtemps. 

« Nous sommes en avril demain, murmura Ginny à son oreille alors qu'Harry détachait sa robe avec délicatesse. La fin de l'année est proche. 

- Oui, dit Harry. Et les ennuis qui viennent avec aussi... »

     Sur ces mots, ils se laissèrent aller dans un monde de tendresse et d'amour. Pourtant, malgré cet instant intense, tous deux étaient conscients du poids de la phrase d'Harry. Les ennuis... En fin d'année au temps de Voldemort, ils avaient afflué. Et à chaque fois, ça c'était terminé assez bien... Mais à chaque fois, de justesse... Dans l'étreinte des bras d'Harry, profitant de la chaleur de son corps, Ginny pria pour que ça soit de même, pour cette dernière année sous le joug du terrible mage noir... 

############################################################################################################

Vous êtes nombreux à avoir attendu impatiemment la naissance des jumeaux... et bien, les voilà enfin !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Il y a ici de nombreuses révélations. Des capitales et des futiles, mais bon... Pour Umbridge, j'espère que ceux qui n'ont pas lu HP et qui ne voulaient pas en entendre parlé ne m'en voudront pas. Citer son nom et la torturer ne vous à en rien révéler les secrets du tome 5, si ce n'est que la prof de DCFM était une vrai... (on se passe du mot, de tte façon, vous avez sans doute tous deviné...) 

Ceci est le dernier chapitre que j'envois avant mercredi...23 juillet ! Je pars en vacance, et je ne pense pas que l'hôtel fournisse un ordinateur avec Internet aux clients (dommage). Je vous souhaite de bonne vacs, même si certain de partent pas ou voyagent au mois d'août. Passons maintenant au...

RAR : 

Phénix20 : et bien voilà ! maintenant, tu peux constater que James a bien compris ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^

Leena :  Tu l'as déjà eu le prochain ! c'est à dire celui-ci ! lolll ! en tt cas, tes reviews sont toujours aussi drôle ! Continue comme ça, c'est un régale ! dis donc là ! bien sûr que non, ils sont pas à poil ! C une Fic G, pas R ! non mais !! loll ! en tt cas, merci pour la review ! ^^

Diam : en effet, ça faisait longtemps... Enfin même si tu ne review pas, j'ose espérer que tu suis tout de même assidûment mes chapitre (air boudeur). Elle te plaît tjs ? C'est rassurant ! Non mais c 'est vrai ! y'en a qui review, pis qui arrête et moi, quand je regarde, je me dis : « G fais quelque chose de mal ou quoi ?? »... Enfin.. Au moins, toi, tu viens faire un tour de temps en temps ! ^^ ! Je ne compte pas faire de passage R... Non pas parce que ça ne collerait pas avec la fic, je pourrai m'arranger pour que ça s'accorde avec, mais à cause du ratting et du fait que (rougi un peu) je n'arrive pas à écrire ce genre de scène... Mais je m'exerce ! loll ! Outch... T'aimes pas quand on martyrise Sirius ? ça va faire mal le 18 ! je te préviens ! Bah, je suppose qu'on torture Sirius parce que, inconsciemment, JKR le fait un peu passer pour une victime... C vrai qu'il a pas de bol le pauvre chou... Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a... Un autre, Riri contre Voldie ? Mais bien sûr ! ou serait le plaisir sinon ! Tu n'imagine pas combien je m'amuse à écrire leur petite rencontre... (celle dans la forêt interdite m'a fait pleurer de rire !!) Moui... Souvenirs... C vrai qu'elle est bien, même si j'avoue préféré f et mésa ! Draco ? Mhmm... Ce cher Draco... C lui qui sera le personnage principale du 16... Et j'avoue ne pas l'avoir fait selon mes idées de Draco. Par contre, dans le 6, c'est tt à fait le genre... Mais bon, le 16, tu ne l'as pas encore ! ^^... ça sera pour le 23 ! Vi vi ! G été voir ta fic ! Mais ça tu le sais déjà ! ^-^ ! Merci pour ta review en tt cas ! ça m'a fait super plaisir ! 

Alliel : Si bien ? Je sais pas, moi, je trouve ça nul... Enfin, pas tout, mais bon ! ^^... Si vite ? C très simple mon amie ! Je me séquestre moi-même sur mon ordi jusqu'à des 6 du mat et quelque et j'écris. Ainsi, je finis par y arriver, même si je suis crevée après... Le 15 ? bah, tu me diras ça bientôt ! ^^ ! et non, pas de Voldie... Enfin, pas encore... Mais t'inquiète, dans le 17 et18, tu seras servie ! Mais il va falloir attendre... Patience ! 

Chen : tu vas lire ça quand tu rentreras de Vac, c à dire quand je serai partie, aussi, tant que j'y pense... BONNE ANNIVERSAIREEEEEE !! Le traître ? T'as tjs pas trouvé avec le 15 ?? parce que là, franchement... !! Moi non plus, je suis pas très forte pour trouver ce genre de renseignements... bah, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! ^^ ! bah, le 15, tu l'as déjà eu c vrai... Au fait, tant que j'y pense, le 16 est sur la ML ! (enfin... normalement... je dois le mettre bientôt ! ^^) Moui, c'est vrai que plusieurs se sont plains de la fin... mais ct fait exprès ! faut bien que j'accroche les lecteurs aussi ! (la vache dans le 17, je vais me faire tuer !!)

Non non ! Abel n'est pas un personnage secondaire, même si on ne le voit pas trop ! Pour le 14, on était censé voir plus, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, g changé d'avis... bah, ça n'était un moins bon chap pour autant ! ^^ ! Harry à la place de James ? Yeurk... Il aurait donc été avec sa mère... Tu m'excuseras, cette image me dégoûte un peu... Moui, C vrai que c classe de pouvoir parler à un serpent... Personnellement, j'aimerai bien pouvoir parler avec tt les animaux, mais bon... l'humanité est ainsi faite, n'est-ce pas ?^^ Je ne trompe pas H non plus ! Je suis une fan inconditionnelle de Sirius et Remus !! Donc... Héé ! Rem est pas si vieux que ça ! C'est lui que tu insultes ! en plus, je te ferai signaler que dans le monde de la magie, ils ont une longévité plus longue ! Donc, ils sont vraiment pas vieux, Sirius et Rem ! L'attaque de Poudlard par Voldie ? 17 et 18 ! patience, ça arrive ! Bah, je trouve que les chap d'avant était mieux parce qu'ils sont plus vieux et donc, je finis par m'y habituer... Je trouverai les récent mieux plus tard, p-ê ! ^^ allez, je file, G plein d'autre RAR à faire ! ^^

Oyne : Une drogue ? Bah, pour moi, C le lait... mdrr ! Non, franchement, merci, c'est très gentil. 

Ccilia : bah, de tte façon, le 17, il va mettre du temps à venir, vu que je pars dans deux jours ! vais essayer de commencer bientôt, mais bon... Merci pour la review... Et au fait, que deviens-tu ? On t'a pas vue hier et je trouve que tu te fait rare... Bah, personne n'est parfait ! loll ! je plaisante ! ^^

Clem : heu... ben, il me semble que tu l'as eu... je sais plus trop ! ^^ ça me rassure que tu m'aimes quand même, parce que sinon... Gare !! en tt cas, j'espère que le 16 t'as plu... Tu me l'as pas dit dans ton mail...T____T Enfin... Merci encore pour tes corrections ! 

Hermione2005 : Vi ! Faut que tu review ! Sinon, ministère des fraudes ! loll ! je tiens à signaler que g répondu à ton dernier mail... Si jamais tu l'as pas reçu, je bazarde ce put1 d'ordi par la fenêtre... loll ! Contente de savoir que tu as aimé le 14, même si je le savais déjà ! ^^ ! Merci de reviewé en tt cas ! 

Lunenoire : Si elle a écrit d'autre livre ? vii ! mais G oublié leur titre ! Promis, dans le prochain chap, je me débrouille pour le savoir, et je te donne le renseignement ! Mes mauts de tête ? Bah, j'y suis habitué depuis longtemps, j'en ai depuis... 5 ans ! On fait avec ce qu'on a ! Contente que mon 14 t'ai plu ! En tt cas, ct le 15 ! J'espère que lui aussi, tu l'auras aimé ! ^^

Miaka : G déjà répondu par mail à ta review, cependant, je te remercie pour tes compliments, et j'espère que le 15 t'as plu également et aussi que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! ^^ et je me répète, ton blabla n'est pas endormant, voyons ! ça fait super plaisir, au contraire ! 

KTK : Et alors ? Sirius, lui, il m'a fait pleurer ! dans une autre fic ! lolll ! Ooh, oui, crois moi, dans le 18, c'est l'horreur ! Bah, pour la découverte de James, Lily et Abel, c'était couru d'avance, alors H ne s'inquiétait pas trop de ça ! par contre, pour les autres, il est plus discret ! même si ça se voit pas trop ! ^^ (Note à moi-même : me débrouiller pour que ça se voit). Bah, il a mit une semaine, comme d'hab... par contre, pour le 16, il va falloir patienter ! 

Deedlit : Et bien, la voilà, la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plue (moi, j'l'adore, ce chap... Enfin, je veux dire, je l'aime bien !). Je rougis encore ! C malin ! lol ! Merci pour tt ses compliments en tt cas ! il me remonte le morale et me donne l'envie de continuer, alors... ^^ ! (même si je suis rouge pivoine à chaque fois...) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! 

Haldir : G faim la vache ! Je sais que ça a rien à voir, mais là, il est 14h49, g encore rien avaler de la journée, et je me cramponne désespérément au clavier parce que j'ai dit que je finirai les RAR avant de manger ! Alors je me dépêche un peu, forcément ! ^^ ! Contente de savoir que mon 13 et 14 t'ont plu ! Moi aussi, je les aime bien. Enfin, du moins, j'aime bien le 13 ! le 14 un peu moins... C vrai ? t'as bien aimé mon combat ? ooh ! michii ! j'avais peur qu'il soit aussi nul que celui contre les géants alors g fait du mieux que je pouvais ! ^^ ! Alors, pour Abel, tu as ta réponse dans ce chap ! Pour Sirius, c en partie dans le 14, du à la mort de sa mère, mais aussi par rapport à ce qui va commencer dans le 17 et ce finir dans le 18... Sadique comme explication, Mhmm ?? bah, patience, tu sauras ! ^^

Sckouatteuze : Alors, tout d'abord, merci pour la review ! Je suis ravie de savoir que ma fic t'ai plu ! Pour la mèche blanche, c'est simple. En septième année, peu après Noël, Draco et Harry n'ont rien trouvé d'autre chose à faire que de se battre. Ils ont tt utilisé, magie, épée et poing ! Dans leur combat à main nue, les deux petits chou ce sont donné un coup de point en même temps à la tête et ce sont fendu le crâne. Et pour une raison inexpliqué, leur cheveux, à cet endroit, sont devenu blanc... C quelque chose que g lu dans un autre livre, et g trouvé ça intéressant de le faire à Riri et Dray ! ^^ ! Merci encore pour ta review en tt cas ! elle m'a fait super plaisir !

Mimi-la-pro : Oui, je le fais exprès ! Mais faut bien quelque chose pour accrocher les lecteurs ! lolll ! Sadique moi ? oh, allons... juste un peu ! mdr ! Contente de savoir qu'il t'a plu en tt cas ! j'espère que le 15 aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes ! ^^

Racatte : D'une traite ? La vache ! Bravo !! (applaudit) franchement, il faut du courage, pour faire ça !! je te félicite ! Pour la naissance des jumeaux, et bien, voilà ! Ct pour ce chap ! ^^ ! Non, H n'est pas tombé dans les pommes, il a fait pire ! mdrr ! C vrai que Tonton voldie pourrait ce vexer... (note à moi-même : se débrouiller pour offenser Voldie dans la prochaine rencontre avec un truc débile, c vraiment trop marrant !). Merci pour ta review en tt cas ! C très gentil !

ET VOILAAAAAA ! G fini ! Enfin, pour l'instant ! En tt cas, je ne vous revois plus avant le 23... Soyez patient et courageux, ça passera vite. Puis si vous vous ennuyer, allez lire d'autre fic, comme celle de Leena (qui sont des traductions vraiment géniale !!)ou encore Souvenirs, que j'ai écrite (moi ? faire de la pub ? mais non voyons !). Le prochain chap est avec un perso assez inattendu, mais je garde la surprise (même si je l'ai dit dans mes RAR...). Il s'appelle Histoire Cachée ! A la prochaine !


	16. Histoire Cachée

16 : Histoire cachée.

     BAAM !

     Les poings de Draco défoncèrent le bureau de la jeune secrétaire qui poussa un cri de terreur. Les cheveux en bataille, Draco lui lança son fameux regard de glace, ses yeux gris-bleu la dardant de colère. 

« Appelez votre patron ou je ne réponds plus de rien », fit-il d'une voix froide, la secrétaire poussant un cri d'angoisse.

     Ça n'était pas dans le genre de Draco Malfoy de perdre son sang froid. Ça n'arrivait plus depuis longtemps, en tout cas... Depuis qu'il était du côté d'Harry. Mais là... Là, c'était trop. Le regard chargé de mépris, il fixa la jeune femme cramponnée au porte-manteau qui le regardait avec crainte. 

« Si je me répète encore une fois, miss, je peux vous assurer que vous comprendrez pourquoi les Malfoy sont considérés comme "potentiellement dangereux" ! »

     La secrétaire déglutit, et Draco entendit quelqu'un applaudir et rire derrière lui. La colère qu'il avait manifestée devant la jeune femme et qui n'était pas sincèrement présente monta en lui comme un ras de marée alors qu'il faisait face à Seamus Finigan, directeur de la prison pour sorciers dangereux d'Oxford. 

     La SDO comme l'appelait Draco (NdA : ça rime... lolll), était une prison bien moins... ténébreuse qu'Azkaban. Son père aurait du y être placé, mais Draco, qui avait reçu l'ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe, avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'il soit placé ailleurs. C'est ainsi qu'il avait échoué à Oxford. Mais c'était toujours mieux qu'Azkaban où son esprit aurait été rongé par les vices des détraqueurs revenus du côté du "bien". Et puis, au moins, à Oxford, les membres de la famille encore en liberté avaient le droit de rendre visite à leur proche ! Même si ce n'était qu'une heure par mois... et c'était pour ça que Draco s'énervait. 

     Les yeux brillant de malveillance, Draco se contenta de fixer son ancien camarade de classe avec une haine non feinte. 

« Les Malfoy dans toute leur splendeur de cruauté... Continue comme ça et tu finiras avec ton bien-aimé Papa, fit Seamus en souriant. 

- Oui, répliqua Draco. Mais ça sera pour ta mort. 

- Que de courroux, dit Seamus en réparant le bureau de sa secrétaire d'un coup de baguette. Mais je te rappelle, mon cher, qu'en toute logique, tu devrais déjà y être... Si tu y as réchappé, c'est parce que Harry a eu assez de bonté pour te gracier...

- Me gracier ? demanda Draco, la bouche pleine de sarcasme. Je te ferai signaler que nous sommes amis !

- Oui, fit Seamus d'un air ennuyé. C'est ce qu'on dit... Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas de toi que tu te sois rapproché de lui pour mieux l'attaquer. 

- Crois ce que tu veux Finigan, je ne suis pas là pour discuter vérité ou mensonge avec toi. Je suis là pour voir mon père et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. 

- Ah ? C'est pourtant la cruelle vérité, Draco. Tu ne verras pas ton père. Son mauvais comportement le mois dernier le prive de visite pour ce mois. 

- C'est ce que tu as dit le mois dernier... Et celui d'avant, s'énerva Draco. Mais ça ne marche plus Finigan. Je t'ordonne de m'amener à mon père. 

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Malfoy. Et maintenant sors d'ici ou tu pourrais bien passer la nuit en compagnie de tes camarades mangemorts ! »

Draco serra les dents, tentant de retrouver son calme. Il n'obtiendrait rien de Finigan si celui-ci constatait qu'il s'énervait...

« Je vais m'expliquer clairement, Finigan. Ou tu me laisse voir mon père ou la Gazette du Sorcier aura un scoop tout à fait merveilleux à publier en première page dans l'édition de ce soir. 

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! répliqua aussitôt l'ancien Gryffondor. 

- Vraiment ? demanda Draco avec un air sournois. Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire... C'est le genre d'histoire de famille que tout le monde adore... Surtout les parents ! Je suis persuadé qu'on a dû te la raconter dans ton enfance... Histoire d'entretenir l'héritage familial... Tu sais, ça remonte à loin... Vers ton arrière arrière arrière-grand-père, je crois... »

Seamus blêmit. De toute évidence, il savait de quoi Draco parlait. Rapidement, il jeta un regard à sa secrétaire. Draco eut un sourire satisfait. 

« On cache beaucoup de choses au monde... Et qu'est-ce qu'un ministre tel qu'Aurus Finigan, lui, si vertueux et respectueux, aurait bien pu faire avec...

- Suffit, siffla Seamus, le visage rouge de colère. Mary ! Amenez M. Malfoy à son père et veillez à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une heure.. ! »

     La secrétaire jeta un regard effrayé à son patron, puis, inspirant et expirant pour se donner du courage, elle passa près de Draco en lui faisant un sourire crispé et lui fit timidement signe de la suivre. Mais Draco, lui, resta planté là où il était et fixa son ennemi en souriant. 

« Tu me le payeras, Malfoy. Crois-moi, à la moindre entourloupe, je te fais arrêter. 

- Je n'en doute pas, Finigan. Je n'en doute pas. 

- Des années que tu devrais y être... Je te ferai payer cette liberté. »

Draco tourna les talons et suivit la secrétaire. Cette conversation n'amènerait à rien...

« Tu payeras pour Dean, Draco. Et pour Parvati et Lavande aussi ! »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, pivotant pour faire face à Seamus dont la rage était plus que visible. 

« Cesse tes stupidités, Finigan. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas responsable de leur mort. Je ne les ai pas tués. 

- Peux-tu répéter ça en allant voir leur tombe, Malfoy ? C'était toi, et je le sais. Tout le monde le sait. Mais Harry t'a cru ! Il t'a cru quand tu as dit n'avoir rien fait. Mais c'est toi ! Je le sais et je te le ferai payer. Je t'en fais le serment.

- Et je compte sur toi pour le respecter », fit Draco d'une voix froide. 

     Surpris, Seamus perdit de son assurance, alors que Draco le fixait dans les yeux. Un frisson parcourut le revanchard directeur de prison qui détourna le regard. Souriant légèrement, Draco sortit et suivit la secrétaire. Celle-ci le conduit jusqu'à une porte de barreaux dorés. Draco frémit en pensant qu'une fois passée cette porte, il serait aussi dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques qu'un Moldu. Avec répugnance, il tendit sa baguette magique à la jeune femme qui promit de la lui rendre ne fois qu'il reviendrait. Elle passa une chaînette d'argent autour de son cou avec une pierre dorée comme les barreaux. Ça assurait une certaine protection aux visiteurs quand ils entraient dans "l'antre aux fauves". D'un mouvement leste, elle ouvrit la porte et attendit que Draco entre. De suite, un garde vint auprès du jeune homme alors que, derrière lui, la secrétaire refermait la porte et retournait dans son bureau. Draco lui accorda un regard et vit combien elle était soulagée de partir. Il avait dû lui faire une sacrée peur...

     Le garde attendit patiemment que Draco se mette à avancer et l'accompagna le long du couloir. Bien qu'il fasse fort sombre, Draco jeta un regard aux nombreuses cellules inoccupées. SDO n'était pas encore fort connue et on préférait incarcérer les criminels à Azkaban... 

     Ils passèrent une seconde porte de barreaux et déboulèrent dans une partie nettement plus fréquentée. Draco pouvait distinguer de vagues ombres derrière les barreaux dorés et soudain, une voix se fit entendre. 

« Hé ! Vl'à le fils Malfoy ! 

- En visite ou en pension ? demanda une voix de l'autre côté du couloir, faisant éclater de rire les autres prisonniers et sourire Draco. 

- Silence, fit le garde d'une voix grave. 

- Dieu a parlé », lâcha une autre voix. 

     Et le silence régna de nouveau dans le couloir, si on excluait les vagues chuchotements et bruits de pas ou feuilles plissées et tournées... C'est que les prisonniers d'SDO avaient droit à des occupations, en plus ! Et la lecture en faisait partie. Ainsi que d'autres choses dont Draco préférait ne pas entendre parler. Son père avait déjà fait vaguement allusion à des parties de bastonnade... 

     Le garde et Draco marchèrent un long moment dans un silence pesant. Ils étaient encore dans la partie des criminels non dangereux. Mais la porte devant eux aux barreaux dorés, scintillant dans les ténèbres de la prison, en disait long sur le couloir où ils allaient entrer quand le garde la poussa. Il y avait deux grilles, pour plus de protection et Draco attendit aussi patiemment qu'il le pouvait que le garde se décide à les ouvrir. Ils entrèrent enfin et marchèrent dans le sombre couloir. L'atmosphère était lourde et aucun son ne se faisait entendre, même pas un souffle. Pourtant, Draco savait que des hommes et des femmes vivaient derrière ces barreaux. Mais ils ne disaient rien et étaient aussi silencieux que des statues. 

     Visiblement, même le garde était mal à l'aise dans cet étrange endroit. Draco, lui, y était habitué. Il avait grandit dans ce genre d'ambiance. Ça lui rappelait simplement de très mauvais souvenirs... Vraiment très, très mauvais ! Le garde s'arrêta soudainement devant une cellule et sortit un trousseau de clefs impressionnant. Vivement et accompagné de tintements sonores, le garde ouvrit la porte et dit d'une voix pleine d'assurance que ses tremblements frénétiques démentaient :

« Vous avez de la visite, Malfoy. Sortez ! »

     Draco retint sa respiration quand il perçut un léger froissement accompagné du bruit d'une personne marchant. Bien vite, il put enfin voir son père, vêtu de gris des pieds à la tête, un numéro sur la poitrine, sortir de sa cellule. Draco sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant cet homme si fier, le crâne rasé, des cernes sous les yeux et un bleu visible sur la joue. 

« Salut fiston, dit-il en tendant négligemment ses poignets au garde qui lui passa de lourdes chaînes du même matériaux que les barreaux. Alors, on vient rendre visite à son vieux père ? »

     Draco ne répondit rien, mais il perçut la fatigue dans sa voix ainsi que la peur que lui inspirait le garde. On ne plaisantait pas à SDO... Il n'y avait pas de détraqueurs mais la discipline régnait. Et Draco se doutait fort bien de la manière dont Seamus s'assurait de ce respect... D'un air de dégoût, il suivit le garde qui tenait son père par le bras pour bien montrer à Lucius qui était le chef. Draco, lui, serrait les dents. Il mourrait d'envie de lui asséner un coup sur l'arrière du crâne, mais ça n'aboutirait à rien...

     Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vivement vers une porte. Une vive lumière perçait par les interstices, éclairant les trois hommes qui durent plisser les yeux. Draco se demanda si c'était fait exprès de plonger les prisonniers dans les ténèbres et de les faire soudainement entrer dans la lumière, histoire de les aveugler... 

     Quand ils furent suffisamment habitués à cette petite lumière, le garde ouvrit la porte, ce qui eut pour effet de leur faire fermer les yeux. Draco papillonna des paupières pendant quelques minutes, maudissant Seamus Finigan qui n'y était pourtant pour rien. Mais le temps passait et il ne lui restait déjà plus que 45 minutes avec son père...

     Le garde poussa Lucius vers une table où il le força à s'asseoir. Il montra ensuite la chaise juste en face à Draco et partit. Mais le jeune homme le savait juste derrière la porte, prêt à intervenir. Soufflant, Draco s'assit sur la chaise qui lui était destinée, prêtant un regard courroucé à la grande fenêtre barrée qui donnait sur une cour grise et trempée par la pluie qui s'abattait sur le pays depuis quelques jours. 

     Il porta un regard dédaigneux à toutes les autres tables les entourant et aux quatre autres personnes qui en occupaient deux non loin de là. Enfin, il revint vers son père qui le regardait avec suffisance. 

« Alors ? demanda Lucius. Tu as enfin pu convaincre cet abruti qui nous sert de directeur de te laisser entrer. 

- Oui, répondit Draco après quelques minutes de silence. Mais assez difficilement, il faut l'avouer. 

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de cette mule. Il s'est mis en tête que j'étais l'ennemi numéro un, depuis un certain temps... »

Draco ne répondit rien, mais nota en lui-même de passer à la Gazette du Sorcier avant de rentrer en Californie. 

« On m'a dit que tu t'étais marié. 

- C'est exact, répondit Draco, un vague sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. 

- Avec cette moldue ? demanda Lucius, un soupçon de dégoût dans la voix, faisant hocher la tête à Draco. Tu devrais avoir honte, fit-il d'un ton venimeux. Tes enfants seront souillés de ce sang...

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous entendre parler race, père. Ni pour me disputer avec vous, ce qui arrivera probablement si vous insultez Sarah. Parlons d'autres choses, voulez-vous ? »

Lucius lui lança un de ses regards indéchiffrables et se laissa aller dans sa chaise, semblant réfléchir. 

« Comment va Potter ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois. 

- Père, fit Draco, exaspéré. C'est tout autant un sujet de discorde que Sarah. 

- Un sujet de discorde ? Je dirai plutôt d'amusement ! J'ai entendu dire que cette chose s'était reproduite ! Rogue est-il mort d'un arrêt de cœur quand il s'est aperçu qu'il les aurait dans sa classe ? »

     Draco souffla, jetant lui aussi un regard indéchiffrable et sombre à son père. 

« Je te ferai signaler que l'un des jumeaux est mon filleul, et que cette chose m'a aidé à te placer ici, ce qui est un sort nettement préférable à Azkaban... »

Lucius soupira d'un air affligé. 

« Et je te serais gré de ne pas me le rappeler. Ça m'est suffisamment douloureux. Le très merveilleux Potter m'est venu en aide... Je n'en suis toujours pas remis. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Son père était vraiment insupportable, parfois... 

« Et tu es le parrain d'un de ses petits monstres... Mes plus sincères condoléances à ta femme ! Tu n'y survivras sûrement pas, s'ils sont comme leur père... 

- Ça suffit ! persifla Draco. 

- Mais en plus, le pire, c'est que tu le protèges, lui et sa famille... Mais quoi que tu fasses, les Potter auront toujours des ennuis... Et tu ne pourras pas le protéger là où il est... »

Draco sursauta, sentant son cœur battre la chamade. 

« Tu sais ? demanda-t-il péniblement. 

- Il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas faire le rapprochement entre Harry Potter et Harry McDrell. Même si le déclic ne m'est venu que quand je l'ai vu, lors du combat final avec Voldemort. Je l'ai compris en voyant cette fichue mèche blanche que vous avez, l'un comme l'autre. »

Presque machinalement, Draco alla caresser sa mèche avec douceur. C'était un lien avec Harry. Quelque chose qu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir. 

« Je n'ai pas à protéger Harry, fit finalement Draco en fixant son père. Il sait se débrouiller tout seul et je ne vois pas quel danger il pourrait encourir la-bas, avec un Voldemort moins fort... »

Lucius eut un sourire énigmatique, Draco sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. 

« Voldemort est moins fort, c'est vrai, mais il l'a déjà repéré à l'heure qu'il est. Ton ami Potter est un idiot. Il a voulu taquiner le mage noir et maintenant, Voldemort est grandement intéressé par les capacités de ton ami... Si tu veux mon avis, il ferait mieux de rester vigilant... S'il veut rester vivant. 

- Harry n'a rien à craindre face à Voldemort, dit Draco vivement, son cœur battant d'inquiétude. 

- En effet, fit Lucius qui s'amusait de l'angoisse visible de son fils. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était Voldemort qu'il devait craindre... »

******************

     Après un saut rapide à la Gazette, Draco décida de ne pas rentrer tout de suite chez lui. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de reposant, et au plus vite. Le reste de sa visite avec son père avait été des plus pénibles ! Car non seulement Lucius refusait de s'étendre plus sur le sujet, mais en plus, il avait passé son temps à parler pureté. Ce qui avait beaucoup énervé Draco qui avait fini par le maudire pour la centième fois et par jurer qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais, alors que les deux savaient pertinemment qu'il viendrait le mois prochain. 

     Un air fatigué sur le visage, Draco entra dans 'La Page'. Il s'avança avec plaisir dans le grand hall marbré et s'arrêta au centre de l'étoile du Nord dessinée au sol. Le lustre au-dessus de sa tête éclairait le plafond peint d'angelots d'une lueur douce, enchanteresse. Draco regarda, avec le même amusement que la première fois, les anges jouer à cache-cache avec les nuages et rire allégrement. Enfin, il jeta un regard brillant au hautes et longues étagères qui se trouvaient en face de lui et qui entouraient l'entrée en demi-cercle. 

     'La Page' était la plus grande bibliothèque connue dans le monde sorcier. Elle contenait plus de 8 millions d'œuvres du monde entier, dans toutes les langues et tous les genres. C'était pour Draco, une merveille, un refuge où il passait la plupart de son temps durant la période des grands procès qui avaient suivi la mort de Voldemort. C'était là que Harry l'avait trouvé, endormi sur d'épais grimoire de droit et qu'il l'avait obligé à lui dire le pourquoi de ses recherches. Et c'était là que le jeune héros lui avait promis de l'aider pour son père... 

     Soufflant, Draco fit un signe de la main à l'employé qui lui fit un grand sourire. Draco Malfoy était connu dans cette bibliothèque, notamment pour les nombreux dons et ouvrages qu'il avait faits. Vivement, il alla s'installer à sa table habituelle, se trouvant près du grand, et bien fourni, rayon d'histoire. Son père l'avait lancé sur une piste, sans le savoir, et Draco comptait bien épuiser toutes ses ressources pour trouver le fin mot de l'année 1976. Trop de secrets et d'intrigues flottaient autour de cette fameuse année pour la laisser dans l'ombre et il était décidé à trouver ! Après tout, n'avait-il pas un essai à écrire sur Poudlard ? Autant qu'il soit le plus détaillé possible...

     Déposant cape et sac sur la table, Draco s'avança dans le rayon. Les étagères atteignaient le plafond, lui-même étant à quarante mètres. Draco sourit en pensant que n'importe quel ignorant se serait pendu aux barreaux de l'échelle se trouvant près du rayon, mais pas Draco. Avec le temps, il avait fini par supplier le grand détenteur de ces merveilles de reclasser les livres par année et ordre alphabétique. Bien évidemment, on avait refusé. Alors, Draco s'était proposé de le faire. Et on l'avait pris pour un fou ! Mais Draco savait exactement quel procédé utiliser. A l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges complexes, il avait rangé chaque livre dans un ordre étonnant. Et de ce fait, il savait exactement où chercher !

     Avec douceur, il fit glisser la haute échelle sur le marbre. Quand il fut arrivé dans la partie 1976, il escalada rapidement et se retrouva en lettre P. Car ce n'était pas par ordre alphabétique qu'il avait classé les livres... Tout du moins presque. Non ! C'était par sujet. Draco saisit tous les livres sur Poudlard puis escalada jusqu'à trente mètres et sortit tous les livres concernant Voldemort. Vu le nombre de livres, ça avait été une bonne année pour le mage noir... Il fallait espérer qu'il n'aurait pas trop à lire ou il serait dans l'obligation de prévenir Sarah qu'il ne rentrait pas pour cause de "recherches intensives". 

     A l'aide d'un sort de lévitation, il installa ses recherches sur la table et descendit de son perchoir avec agilité. Il rejoignit sa table avec l'empressement caractéristique qui le saisissait quand il voulait découvrir quelque chose. S'asseyant dans la chaise confortable qu'il avait lui même légèrement modifiée, il saisit l'un des grimoire rapidement et l'ouvrit. Poudlard : 1976. Voilà qui commençait bien... ! Tournant les pages avec ferveur, Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le portrait de Harry McDrell, souriant, comme d'habitude et faisant des signes de la main. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lire son portrait et sourit en lisant : 

_Nationalité : Américaine, mais ça, c'est ce qu'il dit..._

     Harry et les mensonges, ça faisait deux. Malgré lui et tout en jetant un regard vague sur les portraits des autres professeurs de 1976, Draco ne put s'empêcher de repenser au passé. On lui avait souvent dit (ou plutôt Harry lui avait dit) de ne pas regarder en arrière, que ça n'arrangerait rien. Mais tout l'obligeait à se retourner, même s'il préférait éviter. 

     Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Dean Thomas... Ils avaient été trouvés morts dans les serres de Poudlard. Personne ne savait comment ils avaient été tués... Personne, sauf Draco...

FLASH BACK (et oui, encore un...)

« Ton problème, Malfoy, c'est que quoi que tu fasses, tu feras toujours du mal. Même si Harry a décidé de te donner le bénéfice du doute. Et même si tu t'entiches d'une moldue. 

_- Ferme-là Thomas. Et dégage ! répliqua Draco, tournant les talons. _

_- Oh, non, Malfoy, tu vas m'écouter ! »_

_     Draco sentit le dégagement d'air derrière lui. Grâce aux réflexes qu'il avait obtenus à son poste d'attrapeur, il s'abaissa rapidement, le poing de Dean le loupant de peu. Pivotant rapidement sur lui-même, Draco donna un coup de pied aux chevilles de Dean qui s'effondra au sol en poussant un cri de douleur. Draco, lui, se releva, fier. Il lui lança un léger sourire victorieux et partit sans un regard en arrière, sortant vivement de Poudlard. Il avait besoin d'air. Il avait besoin de mettre ses idées au clair. Trop de choses se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Entre ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal... Harry qui continuait de dire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien alors qu'il se sentait si sombre. Et Sarah, cette moldue qu'il avait sauvée et qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre. Tout tournait et semblait sombre et pourtant tout était si clair... Rien n'allait mais tout semblait parfait. _

_     Levant la tête, Draco sourit en voyant Hedwige passer. Quel hasard... Appuyé contre le mur, perdu dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait et pourtant ne pensait pas vraiment. Il lui fallait vraiment une pensine. Mais son père refusait de lui en acheter une et il doutait à présent qu'il lui offrirait quoi que se soit avec la trahison qu'il venait de faire... Et pourtant, était-ce une trahison ? _

_     Pour la centième fois depuis qu'il s'était battu avec Harry, Draco souffla. Et pour la centième fois, il jeta un regard mélancolique au terrain de Quidditch. Là où il s'était battu avec le Gryffondor. Ils y avaient mis toute leur hargne, toute leur colère. Et ça c'était fini par deux crânes fendus et un niveau de magie particulièrement bas... Sauf pour Harry qui avait chopé une pneumonie au passage... Ce qui lui avait valu des réprimandes sévères de Ginny ! Souriant, Draco ne put s'empêcher de se repasser la scène dans la tête et malgré lui, il éclata de rire en revoyant l'expression malheureuse d'enfant boudeur d'Harry et le regard perçant de Ginny. Mais son rire s'arrêta quand il entendit des voix provenant des serres. Des voix qu'il connaissait beaucoup trop bien pour les avoir entendues sept ans d'affilée. _

_     Ses pensées et réflexions s'effacèrent de suite, ne laissant place qu'aux doutes et aux inquiétudes. Que faisaient Crabbe et Goyle dans les serres de l'école aussi tard le soir ? De tels abrutis ne pouvaient pas penser à faire des heures supplémentaires pour améliorer leurs résultats ! Surtout quand on considérait le fait que le professeur Rogue leur avait carrément dit qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de réussir leur ASPIC. _

_     D'un pas alerte, Draco se dirigea vers la porte de la serre n°5 d'où provenaient les voix de ses deux camarades. Ils semblaient en pleine dispute, mais ça n'étaient pas l'un contre l'autre. Ils criaient sur..._

_« Laissez-nous partir, espèces de mamouths décrépis ou sinon..._

_- Sinon quoi, Brown ? Tu vas crier après Potter ? Heureusement que Draco l'a mis hors d'état pour un moment. _

_- Vous mentez, cracha littéralement Parvati. Harry et Draco sont maintenant amis ! Tout le monde le sait ! »_

_     Goyle asséna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Parvati Patil qui perdit le peu de souffle qui lui restait. Couchées à terre, les deux Gryffondors étaient en piètre état. L'une était couverte d'écorchures et tentait vainement de protéger sa camarade qui haletait difficilement sur le sol. Tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté, Draco eut un haut le cœur en voyant les yeux de Dean, à moitié vides qui le fixait. Ils s'étaient parlés dix minutes plus tôt... et maintenant... Etait-il mort ? Draco fixa le torse de son ennemi. Aucun mouvement. Rien... Serrant les dents, il releva la tête pour fixer Crabbe et Goyle qui se gaussaient de la situation des pauvres jeunes filles qui pleuraient, leurs visages couverts de sang et brillant de rage et de désespoir. Comme celui de Sarah ce soir là. Draco serra les dents. Cette bande de crétins n'allait certainement pas leur faire de mal. Serrant sa baguette et se redressant vivement, Draco poussa la porte avec brusquerie, tous les visages, exceptés celui de Dean, se tournèrent vers lui. _

_« Puis-je savoir ce que vous comptez faire ? »_

_Un silence pesant régna soudainement dans la pièce. Avec inquiétude, les deux Serpentards s'étaient recroquevillés sur eux-même. Ils fixaient Draco avec crainte. Celui-ci avait sa tête des très mauvais jours. _

_« Explication, rugit-il en pointant Crabbe et Goyle de sa baguette. _

_- Nous... Nous... Nous étions en train de..._

_- Je me fiche de ce que vous étiez en train de faire, Veracrasse en décomposition ! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est de quel droit vous osez parler en mon nom et maltraiter des jeunes filles qui ne vous ont rien fait. _

_- Elles nous ont traités d'abrutis, se défendit Goyle. _

_- Et alors ? C'est la vérité, non ? »_

_     Bien que mal en point, il aperçut Parvati sourire. Malheureusement, Crabbe aussi la vit et d'un geste rapide, il lui asséna un coup à la tête qui la fit tomber alors qu'elle essayait de se relever. Lavande poussa un cri d'angoisse et Draco se jeta sur Crabbe. Il avait lâché sa baguette dans son mouvement mais s'en contrefichait ! Seul comptait de faire le plus de mal possible à l'espèce d'armoire contre laquelle il était tombé. Une véritable mêlée s'ensuivit. Draco ne savait plus trop qui il frappait, mais il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de sauver les deux Gryffondors des brutes épaisses qui lui servaient autrefois d'amis. _

_     Il faisait sombre dans la serre. Non seulement à cause des plantes qui recouvraient en partie les vitres, mais aussi à cause de la neige et de la nuit. Aussi Draco ne vit pas tout de suite les gerbes de sangs qui éclaboussaient les plantes et le sol. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que son uniforme dégoulinait. Une furie incroyable s'était emparée de lui et il ruait Crabbe et Goyle de coups. Des cris résonnaient dans toute la serre. Soudain, la lumière se fit et Minerva McGonagall, accompagnée de Chourave, Rogue, Finigan et Harry entrèrent dans la serre. Draco pouvait voir d'autres personnes derrière eux, mais tout ce qu'il regardait alors qu'il était étendu à terre, c'était les deux corps de Parvati et Lavande. Elles ne bougeaient plus depuis longtemps déjà... Même leurs cris avaient cessé depuis un bon moment. Mais pris dans la frénésie du combat, il ne s'en était même pas aperçu..._

_     Dégoûtée, le professeur Chourave sortit de la serre. Draco l'entendit vomir un peu plus loin. Et il y avait de quoi. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux avait fait ça, mais un des deux abrutis avait mordu Parvati au cou, laissant une plaie béante et sanguinolente. Nauséeux, Draco détourna aussi la tête. C'est à ce moment là qu'il croisa le regard d'Harry. Celui-ci le fixait avec une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage et de la colère. Draco voulut s'expliquer, mais soudainement, il se figea : Sa bouche était pleine de sang..._

FIN DU FLASH  BACK 

     La tête entre les mains, Draco souffla. Ça ne servait à rien. Il ne pouvait pas changer tout ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Parvati était morte avant qu'il ne... 

     Dégoûté, Draco replongea sur son grimoire pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait, inconsciemment, continué ses fouilles. A côté du livre, il constata qu'il avait déjà pris plusieurs notes. 

     Identité du traître supposé – Voldemort lance trois attaques sur le château en l'espace d'un an – Toutes empêchées par Harry – Mort d'élèves (combien ? Qui ? Pourquoi ?) – Tentatives du mage noir en avril – Attaque dangereuse – Professeur De Vaart disparue, probablement tuée – Voldemort semble se désintéresser de l'école – A cause de Harry ? – Quelles sont ces créatures ? – Quand seront-elles expérimentées ? – Qui est le traître ? 

     Soupirant, Draco éloigna la feuille de lui. La plupart de ses notes n'étaient que des questions qu'il se posait depuis longtemps. Il était conscient qu'une attaque devait arriver ce mois-ci... Mais qu'allait-il se passer ? Ses sources lui disaient que des élèves seraient tués. Mais qui ? Et plus que tout, De Vaart allait disparaître... C'était cette disparition qui le laissait le plus perplexe. Pourquoi disparaîtrait-elle ? Puis il y avait aussi le problème qu'avait énoncé son père. Le fait que Voldemort ait repéré Harry... Voulait-il le tuer ? Mais son père avait aussi dit que Voldemort n'était pas la personne à craindre... Mais alors qui ? De Vaart allait disparaître... Et les autres professeurs n'étaient pas à craindre... Qui pourrait vaincre Harry au nom de Voldemort ? 

     Machinalement, il reprit chaque nom, énumérant ce qu'il savait d'eux. Carpiel était un ange, il ne ferait aucun mal, car il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir sans l'autorisation de ses supérieurs. De Vaart allait disparaître, et selon ses sources, elle ne semblait pas des plus dangereuses. Le professeur de Divination était un navet ! Plus Cracmol que véritable sorcier. Son seul talent était la divination... Mais alors qui ? Les professeurs qu'il connaissait n'auraient jamais rejoint Voldemort. Il imaginait mal McGonagall avec ce monstre... Mais qui ???

     Négligemment, il revint sur les fameuses créatures... Seraient-ce elles ? Mais qu'étaient-elles ? Il n'avait pas pu mettre le doigt sur ces saletés... Alors quoi ? Qui ? Quand ? Des questions sans sens qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Pourtant, il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un, quelque part qui pourrait répondre à ses questions ! Etrangement, cette idée resta accrochée en lui. Quelqu'un ? Mais c'était mission impossible ! Il allait lui falloir des heures ! Il devait considérer qui avait vu ses créatures, qui était encore en vie... Et ça lui prendrait des mois... Pour une fois, Draco n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire toutes ces recherches. C'était habituellement son passe-temps favori, mais là... 

     Demander à quelqu'un... Il pouvait toujours aller trouver ses anciens professeurs... Mais il savait d'avance qu'aucun ne les avait vues... Alors qui ? Les seules personnes qui pourraient lui répondre étaient probablement mortes. 

« Et alors ? lui susurra sa conscience. Là n'est pas le problème... ! »

     Draco sursauta. Pouvait-il demander à... ? Mais c'était interdit ! C'était de la magie noire et il avait fait le serment de ne plus jamais en faire. S'il se faisait prendre, c'était Azkaban direct ! A moins qu'on le mette à SDO pour satisfaire Finigan... Si tant est qu'il soit encore directeur, avec l'article qui allait être publié le lendemain sur lui... Mais non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. 

     Raide, Draco se leva et d'un mouvement de sa baguette, remit les livres qu'il avait empruntés en place. Il fourra ses parchemins, encre et plume dans le sac dont il ne séparait jamais et le jeta négligemment sur son épaule. D'un pas rapide, il marcha le long du rayon de l'histoire. Mais quand il arriva face à l'entrée, il pivota et regarda les nombreux rayons et les panneaux enchantés qui indiquaient leur contenu. Histoire – Potions – Métamorphose – Divination – Runes anciennes – Créatures magiques – Sortilèges – Magie Noire...etc. Draco sursauta quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un panneau où il était écris : « Incantations, Invocations ». 

     Invocations ? Pouvait-il faire ça sans craindre la prison ? Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait toujours se renseigner. Et il se dirigea vers le rayon, inconscient du regard scrutateur de l'employé qui, une fois que Draco fut entré dans le rayon et eut disparu, quitta la pièce, un parchemin en main... 

******************

     Draco rentra chez lui complètement trempé. En Californie, il faisait plutôt bon, mais en Angleterre, une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur le pays. Et comme il avait dû faire plusieurs recherches et achats, il n'avait pas été épargné. A peine eut-il transplané devant la haute grille de sa propriété qu'il aperçut Sarah, un large chapeau de paille sur la tête, vêtue d'une robe bleue avec un tablier blanc, rayonnante. Elle était penchée sur un massif de plantes, un elfe de maison à ses côtés. 

     Il poussa doucement la barrière qui ne fit aucun bruit. Pourtant, malgré son immense discrétion, Sarah se retourna, souriant gaiement. Elle leva la main, lui faisant un signe joyeux. 

« Draco ! cria-t-elle presque. Tu es enfin rentré ! »

     Et sans attendre de réponse, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Draco sourit doucement, lui rendant son étreinte avec passion. Sa main dériva pour plonger dans ses longs cheveux châtains et il inspira avec bonheur l'odeur de fleur se dégageant de sa tendre épouse. 

« Ta visite s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-elle avec bonne humeur. 

- Aussi bien qu'une visite à Lucius Malfoy peut se passer... »

     Sarah fit une grimace compréhensive et, bras dessus, bras dessous, elle l'entraîna vers leur somptueux manoir, rappelant au passage à leur elfe de donner à boire à ses plantations tout en évitant de les noyer. Draco sourit en l'entendant parler ainsi. Si seulement il pouvait avoir des préoccupations aussi futiles...

« Tu as ta tête des grands problèmes, lui dit-elle en s'installant en face de lui à la table de chêne installée dans le salon.

- Je ne peux manifestement rien te cacher, fit Draco en lui souriant doucement, tentant de lui faire changer de conversation.

- Tu ne m'auras plus au jeu du "parlons des intuitions féminines", Draco Malfoy... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Draco souffla d'un air las. Puis, enfin, il s'autorisa à regarder celle en qui il avait toute confiance et à qui il avait donné sa vie sans aucune crainte. 

« Promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver ! »

Sarah lui jeta un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'il commençait mal. Draco, lui, afficha une expression indéchiffrable qui, au bout d'un moment, l'obligea à hocher la tête. 

« J'ai appris quelque chose, aujourd'hui, qui nécessite un procédé magique dangereux. 

- Dangereux ? demanda-t-elle, non sans une note d'angoisse. 

- Je dois invoquer un être bien spécifique, expliqua Draco. Ça n'est pas de la magie noire, mais... Les invocations sont mal vues par le ministère anglais et...

- Nous sommes en Amérique... Est-ce qu'il y a des problèmes ici aussi ? »

Draco sourit face à la naïveté de son épouse. 

« Le gouvernement sorcier ne fera rien contre moi car il s'en contrefiche. Mais ça n'est pas le cas des anglais. Ne crois pas que nous ne sommes pas surveillés uniquement parce que tu ne vois personne. Nous avons des procédés, dans le monde sorcier, qui sont extrêmement efficaces pour la filature... »

Sarah sembla effrayée un instant, ses yeux bruns reflétant son angoisse qu'elle tentait vainement de dissimuler. 

« Et tu dois faire ce procédé parce que... ?

- C'est le seul moyen pour moi d'avoir des informations qui me renseigneront définitivement sur l'année 1976. 

- Ah ! Oui ! La fameuse année 1976, dit doucement Sarah. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Tu as des chances de ne pas te faire arrêter ?

- Une sur deux. C'est déjà bien, non ? »

Sarah sourit, puis se leva doucement pour aller se positionner près de lui et le serrer contre elle. 

« Je te demande une seule chose, fit doucement Sarah à son oreille. 

- Je ne peux rien te refuser, et tu le sais, dit Draco en la serrant plus fort, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. 

- Fais en sorte que rien ne t'arrive. Et si jamais tu te fais embarquer, reviens-moi vite et en entier. »

Draco s'éloigna d'elle et lui sourit avec tendresse. 

« Je te le promets », fit-il tendrement.

     Et Sarah sourit, sachant pertinemment qu'il le pensait. Combien de personnes pouvaient assurer être confiantes vis à vis des promesses de Draco Malfoy ?

****************** [juste un petit test pour voir si l'auteur relit après ma correction ! lol] (NdA : bien sûr que je relis ! non mais ! Bon, pas tjs, qd je suis pressée, j'envois, mais sinon, je passe un coup d'œil... ^^) 

     Draco vérifia pour la centième fois que le dispositif de sécurité magique était bien placé dans son bureau. Comme prévu, Sarah avait trouvé refuge dans leur chambre, loin de lui, car l'invocation qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pouvait se révéler dangereuse. Inspirant courageusement, il vérifia son pentacle du Père Eternel, pentacle permettant à la personne (ou créature, comme l'expliquait le livre des « Aide en tout genre pour les désespérés qui croient en n'importe quoi ») qui se trouvait en son centre d'être protégé par le créateur en tout, partout et toujours. Enfin, il se positionna au centre pour bénéficier de cette fameuse protection durant son invocation, puis, il leva les yeux vers l'espace vide devant lui. Alors, il se mit à réciter d'une voix calme : 

Je demande l'aide des esprits éternels. 

_L'un de vous, là haut peut m'aider dans cette tourmente. _

_Aidez-moi, je vous conjure d'intervenir dans la réalité présente. _

_Rejoignez-moi, esprit éternel. _

_J'invoque l'ange Jonathan Carpiel. _

_Qu'il vienne à moi et me parle car son aide m'est inestimable, _

_Et mes minutes irremplaçables... _

     Un souffle de vent se leva soudain dans la pièce. Non sans surprise, Draco rencontra les yeux bruns piquetés de doré de Jonathan Carpiel, ange de son état. Ses cheveux bruns étaient un peu plus longs que sur la photo du livre de 1976, mais son visage était le même. Mystérieux et pourtant clair... 

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ? demanda l'ange vêtu de blanc. 

- J'ai des questions auxquelles je ne trouve pas de réponse. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir me les donner... 

- Posez-les, nous verrons ensuite. Mais j'aimerais d'abord savoir à qui j'ai affaire...

- Draco Malfoy, répondit rapidement l'intéressé. Ami de Harry McDrell, connu ici sous le nom de Harry Potter. »

Carpiel sourit en entendant ce nom et, presque avec docilité, il invita Draco à poser ses questions. 

« Que savez-vous sur les créatures de Voldemort en 1976 ? »

L'ange tressaillit et regarda Draco avec un sérieux surprenant. 

« Avant de vous donner toute réponse, je veux savoir le but de vos questions...

- Vous le savez déjà ! s'impatienta Draco. C'est pour aider Harry. 

- Alors je ne peux vous répondre. 

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Harry Potter doit affronter ses ennuis comme sans savoir ce qu'il attend ou il risque de vouloir influencer le temps, coupa l'ange. 

- Je ne veux pas lui dire exactement ce qu'il va se passer. Juste l'avertir et le renseigner. Je sais très bien ce qu'un changement temporel coûterait. Et ça n'est pas le but que je recherche. »

L'ange sembla hésiter puis... :

« Ces créatures sont des aberrations. Elles ont été créées par Voldemort qui a, par je ne sais quel moyen, réussi à unir la malveillance des Détraqueurs avec la perfidie des Basilics. Ainsi sont nées des Serpents d'une dizaine de mètres et de couleur grise. Ils inspirent la peur et sont d'une puissance magique telle que le simple contact de leur corps rampant est aussi brûlant qu'un fer rouge. Leu yeux, contrairement à une branche de leur famille, ne sont pas mortels, mais il est déconseillé de se faire mordre par une de ses créatures, ce qui provoquerait une mort lente et douloureuse. Elles comprennent le Fourchelang, mais n'obéissent qu'à Voldemort. Si Harry Potter tente de les calmer en leur parlant, il n'obtiendra que des attaques dangereuses en retour. »

Durant tout le discours de Carpiel, Draco prit rapidement note. Carpiel le regarda faire sans rien dire, et attendit qu'il ait terminé pour ajouter :

« Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça. Ils sont sur vos talons depuis longtemps et vous venez de leur donner une occasion parfaite pour vous arrêter. »

Draco sourit énigmatiquement. 

« Ils sont déjà là ? »

L'ange hocha la tête. 

« Alors partez, fit Draco. J'avais encore plein d'autres questions, mais nous sommes pris par le temps, semblerait-il. Merci pour votre aide.

- Ce fut un plaisir. »

Et il disparut dans un flash de lumière blanche, éblouissant légèrement Draco. Il eut un peu de mal à se remettre, mais dès qu'il constata le départ de Carpiel, il fit venir à lui, grâce au sortilège d'attraction, un hibou, un parchemin et une enveloppe. Rapidement, il écrivit : 

_     Harry, _

_     Je ne peux pas t'expliquer exactement pourquoi, mais il m'a fallut invoquer une personne pour trouver des renseignements que je joins à cette lettre. Je suis protégé par un pentacle, mais les connaissant, ils vont s'acharner à le briser à coup de sortilèges pour m'emmener en prison. Pourrais-tu intervenir auprès de notre bon vieux ministre **encore une fois** pour moi, s'il te plaît ? Après tout, j'ai fait ça pour toi ! _

_     Je te donne dans le second parchemin, des renseignements capitaux que tu ne dois surtout pas perdre et prendre en compte. Bonne chance à toi, mon ami, et sois sur tes gardes. _

     Draco Malfoy. 

     Rapidement, il fourra la lettre dans l'enveloppe, écrivit dessus : « _A envoyer à Harry au plus vite ! Ça hurge Granger alors bouge-toi et cesse de fixer cette enveloppe comme une ahurie !! »_ Enfin, il la confia à son hibou grand duc qu'il laissa partir par la fenêtre encore ouverte juste en face de lui au moment où la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer plusieurs Aurors qui le fixèrent avec colère. 

« Juste à l'heure pour le thé, fit doucement Draco en s'asseyant paisiblement dans son pentacle, faisant face à ses invités. Une tasse ? proposa-t-il en matérialisant un service à thé à ses pieds. 

- Fais pas le malin, Malfoy, dit un des mages en face de lui. Tu es en état d'arrestation, alors lève-toi gentiment et suis-nous !

- Forcez-moi, fit Draco avec un sourire sarcastique. Car moi, je ne bouge pas d'ici... J'attends du courrier. »

Et il leur fit son plus beau sourire. Deux secondes plus tard, les sortilèges fusèrent, mais aucun ne passa la protection du pentacle. 

******************

« On t'a à l'œil, Malfoy, lâcha le chef des Aurors en sortant du manoir. 

- Oui, oui, répliqua Draco. Et bonjour chez vous ! »

Les Aurors ne répondirent pas, ceux-ci ayant déjà transplané. 

« Tu as gagné ? lui demanda Sarah en descendant les marches des escaliers et en allant de suite le serrer contre elle. 

- Moi ? Non. Mais Harry, oui. Même si j'ai dû attendre un bon moment... »

     Draco avait attendu trois heures dans son bureau qu'une lettre du ministère arrive pour signaler à son équipe de rentrer au bercail, au grand plaisir de Draco. 

« C'est toujours mieux que d'être à Azkaban, lui fit remarquer Sarah. 

- Oui, fit Draco en allant se prendre un remontant. Mais je lui dois encore quelque chose...

- En amitié, rien ne se doit », fit une voix qu'il reconnut très bien derrière lui. 

     Draco se retourna pour faire face à Harry qui s'approchait, la mine fatiguée. Celui-ci alla serrer Sarah contre lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de venir serrer la main de Draco. Malgré lui, Draco ne put se retenir à revenir aux vieilles habitudes. 

« Alors Potter ? Toujours pas couché ? Quel exemple vas-tu donner à tes enfants ? 

- Tu critiqueras quand tu en auras, répliqua Harry. 

- Tu as l'air épuisé, commenta Sarah. 

- Avoir un enfant, c'est un cauchemar perpétuel, selon Ron. Je me demandais pourquoi. Maintenant, je sais...

- Les petits monstres posent problèmes ? demanda Draco en lui servant un verre. 

- Surtout la nuit, oui », répondit Harry en s'affalant dans un fauteuil. 

Les deux époux échangèrent le même regard sadique. 

« Tu n'as pas eu trop de difficultés pour convaincre notre ministre. 

- Non, fit Harry en s'étendant. Une menace par rapport à la presse et tout est réglé. Mais il faudrait tout de même régler ce problème de confiance. C'est saoulant à la fin.

- Va dire ça à l'abruti qui... 

- Ça ira Draco. Je me passerai de tes commentaires... Mais avoue qu'il est (Harry bailla légèrement) mieux que Fudge. 

- Ce n'est pas très difficile, fit remarquer le blond en allant s'asseoir face à Harry dont les yeux tentait vainement de rester ouverts. 

- Moui, fit Harry vaguement. Au fait ! Merci pour les renseignements, ajouta-t-il. Mais qui as-tu invoqué ?

- Quelqu'un, répondit Draco. 

- Je vois, fit simplement Harry. Bon ! Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai d'autres visites à faire. Je dois aller voir Sirius, parler avec lui, filer à Poudlard pour discuter avec Dumbledore, rendre visite à mon équipe, rentrer dans le passé, embrasser les garçons discrètement et aller dormir !

- Quel programme, fit Draco. Je ne t'envie pas. 

- C'est bizarre, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout ! »

Tous, ils éclatèrent de rire alors que Harry sortait doucement du manoir, suivi de Draco et de Sarah. 

« C'est injuste de devoir faire sortir les gens pour transplaner. 

- Je préfère ça que de voir débarquer n'importe quel sorcier chez moi. De plus, Potter, je te signale que tu as les mêmes protections autour de ta précieuse baraque. »

Harry envoya un sourire amusé à Draco puis regarda autour de lui avec amusement. 

« Joli jardin. Bravo Sarah ! Je vois que tu en prends soin !

- Bien sûr ! fit la jeune femme en souriant. Pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Pour celle que tu es ! »

La jeune femme asséna un coup sur l'arrière du crane d'Harry qui rit aux éclats. Doucement, il continua d'avancer en silence. Arrivé à la grille il se retourna. 

« Je compte vous voir bientôt... Ginny et moi passerons avec les jumeaux. 

- Bonne idée ! fit Sarah. Je meurs d'envie de jeter un coup d'œil à ces fameux montres ! »

Harry rit en secouant la tête puis finit par se tourner vers Draco. 

« Allez ! fit-il. Crache le morceau ! Que veux-tu me dire ? »

Bien qu'hésitant, Draco releva la tête et le fixa. 

« Je ne plaisantais pas dans ma lettre, Harry, le danger est vraiment plus grand que tu ne le crois. 

- Je sais, répondit son ami d'un air pensif et sérieux. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me débrouillerai. 

- Sois sur tes gardes, fit Draco. Ça va bientôt devenir difficile... »

##########################################################################################################

     On est le 23 depuis 45 minutes ! C parti pour les commentaires... Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce Merdeveilleux chapitre ? Quoi ? C tjs mieux que nul... Ou horrible... Je m'améliore, non ?? Non, sans déconner, je suis un peu déçue de ce chap. Je n'ai pas réussi à montrer Dray comme je me l'imaginais... Et je l'ai bâclé. Honte à moi ! Mais faut me comprendre ! L'était 6heure du mat ce jour là ! Enfin... on fait avec ce qu'on a ! 

Merci à tous pour toutes vos review et pour votre patience. Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Sur tes gardes »... Moi ? Sadique ? Oui ! Voilà la fin du chap 17 qui n'est pas encore écrit mais que g bien en tête ! 

« _Harry s'aperçut alors avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait pas se réveiller... »_

Vous avez peu de chance de comprendre la gravité de la situation avec ça, mais c tjs mieux que rien ! soyez patient ! Je ne sais pas si il sera finit avant la semaine prochaine, surtout que ma correctrice (ou plutôt mes) sont en vacs... Mais bon, s'il vient, il sera plein de fautes... Bah, c tjs mieux que rien ! ^^

RAR : (je mets les noms en gras, maintenant! Comme ça, vous verrez mieux ou vous êtes placé ! ^^)

**Leena** : Hem Hem... M'oublier... N'as-tu pas honte? Non mais... Pour la peine, plus de reviews pour tes fics... niark niark niark niark... Je plaisante ! ^^ me fend trop la gueule en les faisant pour arrêter ! Massacrer Umbridge ? Le rêve de tous... Riri ? Bête ? On le savait déjà tous, non ? Bah, si y'en a qui savais pas... Voilààà ! En effet, l'intrigue avance petit à petit... Comment ça, dure dure ? T'as tt les chaps à l'avance ! Oups... Je devais pas le dire ça...

**Mimi-la-pro **: Bah, si y'avait eu un ordi dans l'hôtel ou g été, j'aurai posté ! je le jure ! mais y'avais pas... Faut patienter un peu ! Mais me voilà ! il ne faut pas désespéré ! ^^ Moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé le 15 (mince, si Chen voit ça, elle va pas arrêter avec c « t'aime un truc de ta fic ! T'aimes un truc de ta fic !! »... passons) 

**Oyne** : Bizarrement, alors que j'étais au bord de la piscine en Espagne, c à toi que g pensé parmi mes reviewers... Sans doute parce que ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisirs ! (heu, les autres, soyez pas vexer ! Elles me font plaisirs aussi les vôtres ! ^^) Mais il ne faut pas devenir folle pour si peu voyons ! Je ne sais pas si ce chap réponds à ton interrogation par rapport au leur concernant De Vaart, mais les prochains y répondrons certainement... A+ ! ^^

**KTK** : ça va barder si je fais du mal à Sirius ? ***Umbre qui court jusqu'au téléphone*** « Allô ? L'agence de voyage ? Je voudrais réserver un billet pour Tombouctou les oies s'il vous plaît ! Pour... heu... jusqu'à ce que je soit plus en sécurité là-bas ! Dans une semaine ou p-ê deux, ça dépendra de ma vitesse d'écriture... D'accords, merci ! » ***Umbre qui vient se rasseoir*** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a bien fait rire (de se rire caractéristique d'un auteur sadique...) ^^

**Diam** : Mince ! G oublié de reviewé ton dernier chap ! Je le fait dés que g finis mes RAR ! quoi que... me souviens plus si je l'ai fait ou pas... Nop pas fait... Bon, le fait dés que g fini les RAR ! Promit !! Tu t'es marrer du début à la fin ? Héhé... Moi aussi... ! Et j'en rie encore ! Vi, j'avais remarquer que tu avais trouver une échappatoire dans ta fic pour la scène R... Tt comme moi dans le chap 17... Mais ne parlons pas des non-terminé... T'inquiète, il s'en remettra (pas) de ce que je vais lui faire ! ^^. Harry sera là pour l'aider ! Draco ? Comment je l'imagine ? Comme étant qlq'un de fier, cachant son côté tendre en publique et ne le révélant qu'aux personnes le méritant. Il est bon, mais ne passe pas par quatre chemin et dit la vérité clairement. Tt le monde est au même niveau pour lui, même s'il a tendance à se croire légèrement plus haut que certain... Je pourrai parler du Dray de ma fic pendant des heures... Je l'adore trop ! ^^ Nop, tu m'embête pas ! G adoré ta review ! Tt le monde oubliais les jumeaux. C'est pour ça qu'ils vont être plus présent maintenant ! Bah, Harry n'a pas vraiment pété les plombs ***prends son air Lily Evans et Hermione Granger combiné*** il était juste perturbé et si stressé qu'il sait laissé embarqué par la folie... ça t'ai jamais arrivé ? Moi, si ! Me suis retrouvé à chanter I will survive au milieu du préau avant mon examen orale d'anglais... passons... Tuer Sirius ? Que nenni ! jamais de la vie ! C l'un de mes persos préférés voyons ! Longue la review ? va voir celle de Chen ! ça, c long ! La tienne est raisonnable et agréable... Par contre ma réponse commence à être vraiment trop... A la prochaine ! ^^

**Clem **: Vraiment, tu as aimé le 16 ? ça me rassure un peu. Si une fan de Dray comme toi l'a aimé, c qu'il est pas si merdique... Lucius... J'en suis fière de son intervention ! Lui, je l'ai fait dans les règles ! le f-b ? C quoi ? (suis bête, je sais...) Suis désolé ! t'as pas pu lire un nouveau chap avant ton départ... Mais t'inquiète ! ils ne s'envoleront pas (heureusement d'ailleurs ! j'aurai pas le courage de recommencer...) Y'a un mot pour toi, dans le chap... Vers la fin... G mit NDA devant, tu peux pas le louper ! ^.-) 

**Deedlit **: Les décrits bien, les petits monstres ? ça fait plaisir à entendre ! j'avais peur de ne pas être assez explicite ! Ce que trame Rogue et De Vaart ? (rire sadique) l'avenir te le dira ! ^^ Abel Senior... L'aime bien aussi... Dommage qu'on le voit pas plus... Bah, je peux tjs arranger ça dans les chaps futur... faut que j'y réfléchisse... Relation H/G.. Beaucoup m'ont dit qu'ils n'aimaient pas ce couple, mais que je les faisais changer d'avis... Et ça, ça fait plaisir... Moi aussi, mes idées m'étonnent ! surtout celle de dernière minutes ! Or, celles de McGo et Serpentard en Boxer en sont ! en fait, la moitié des bonnes scènes de ma fic sont des idées de dernières minutes... Bah, on fait avec ce qu'on a et puis, c bénéfique pour la fic, donc, je m'en plains pas... En effet, g encore rougi en lisant ta review ! C malin ça ! ^^ Je continue au plus vite ! la preuve, il est 1h30 et je pense encore à mon chap 17 que g, là, dans ma barre d'outils... Merci pour ta review et de rien pour la mienne ! il est naturel que j'en mette pour une fic aussi génial que la tienne ! 

**Haldir **: T'es pas là... Snifff... Boh, pas grave, je te réponds qd même ! Pas besoin de dire merci voyons ! C tt à fait normal que je publie avant de partir... Histoire de permettre aux autres de patienter... Ma réponse à propos de Sirius sadique ? Bah, t'inquiète... Les chaps seront là à ton retour ! et le mieux, c que tu pourras les lire d'une traite, sans t'angoisser pendant l'espace de temps qui couvrira l'écriture du 18... Parce que la fin du 17, je vais la faire vachement Sadique... (rire satanique) oui, bon, je m'égare. J'espère que tu as passé de bonne vacs ! ^^ 

**Hermione2005 **: Qd t'as rien à dire, faut se prendre un délire ! Règle n° je sais combien de mon code de conduite ! mdrr ! un truc à me dire à propos du 16ième chap ?? Quoi ? Quoi ?? Quoiiiii ?? G renvoyé la balle avant de partir en vac... Mais g pas reçu de réponse... Alors j'attends... Bisous ! 

**Lunenoire : **Mon chap suivant ? Le voilà ! (pour le 17, par contre, sur la ML, faudra patienter encore un peu ! ^^)

**Sckouatteuse : **Tu adores ? Moi aussi ! (faut mettre une croix !!) vla la suite en tt cas ! merci pour ta review ! ^^

**Pimousse fraise : **De rien pour le chap... C tt naturel ! vl'a la suite... Au passage, je tiens à te remercier ! tu es ma plus « vieille » revieweuse ! Merci d'être tjs là ! ^^

**Harryjo : **Sais-tu que le hasard a fait que le jour ou tu as envoyé ta review, au moment ou je la recevais, je finissais de lire ta fic ? Enfin, le début ! ^^ Contente de savoir que tu aimes. C'est pour moi un compliment de savoir qu'un auteur comme toi l'aime. J'adore ton histoire, et je commencerai à reviewé à partir du 4ième... (en clair : le chap 4, STP !!) Toi aussi, t'as des exploiteuses qui veulent que tu fasses ta fic 24h/24 ? C agaçant, hein ? Oups... Non, non! G rien dit les filles... ***pars en courant***

**Istoire : **Heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plaise ! G fait tt ce que je pouvais pour que l'accouchement soit réussi, et je constate que c le cas. Merci pour ta review ! 

**Tolede : **Les filles en sous-vêtement ? J'y ai pensé, mais une fois que g tapé la phrase, ça tournait mal... Alors g essayé avec les garçon et ça fonctionnait mieux... J'aurai pu mettre uniquement les filles, c vrai... Me rattraperait sur un autre coup, promis ! Si ça va bouger ? oho... Oui ! Je peux l'assurer ! 

**Chen : **J'adore lire tes reviews... Mais y'a pas à dire, qd je dois y répondre, g des envies de meurtres ! mdrr ! C vrai que c bien d'être de retour ! je suis contente aussi ! Nop, g pas fêter mon annif, ct un jour vachement ennuyant ! fin, si on considère pas le spectacle de Flamenco qui m'a donné des idées pour Souvenirs en soirée... passons... T'as tjs pas trouvé le traître ? Je dois l'écrire en gros et en gras, souligné et lumineux ?? Bon, je t'excuse... Tu sauras bientôt qui c ! (si t'as pas déjà deviné...) Bien sûr que d'autres ont trouvé ! C évident ! C écrit noir su blanc dans le 15 !! alalalala... C pas grave de pas le trouver ! Suis nul aussi dans ce genre de truc ! Très bon résonnement, en effet... Pis Siffler, c plus discret ! Tu t'imagine en train de miauler en pleine rue ?? Vi, je finirai par aimé tte ma fic... Dans un an ou deux... Te ferai signe qd ça arrivera ! ^^ Tu veux que je sois plus Sadique avec Umbridge... Le suis pas assez... ? Bah, j'essayerai de régler ça après ! ^^ Théo ? Bah, avant, je voulais l'appeler Théodore, mais je trouvais ça trop vieux jeu ! Donc, g changé ça en Théo... Pis moi, j'aime bien, nah ! (17 ans physiquement, 3 mentalement ! mdrr) Te prêter mon H ? Nop ! je le garde... Surtout avec ce que g écrit dans le 17... (regard rêveur) Si, j'imagine le nombre de chap que tu as  lire ! J'en avais une bonne flopée à mon retour de vac, crois moi ! Ct l'horreur ! et c pas finit ! G tjs celui de ccilia à lire... Alalala... Qu'elle vie de chien ! Surtout qu'en plus, G commencé mes révisions pour mes exams de repêches... la vie est dure... A la prochaine compatriote et merci pour ta review ! ^^

**Crystalia : **Une petite nouvelle dans f et mésa ! bienvenue ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes ma fic. Qd as la réflexion de H, j'envisage de faire une suite racontant la vie des jumeaux à Poudlard... G bien dit : j'envisage ! C pas encore décidé ! ^^ mais si je la fais... Pauvre Rogue ! 

**Serena : **Saluut ! alors... Réponse complexe en vue... je suis contente de savoir que mon chap t'as plu ! Qd à l'explication (complexe) du spoiler, la voici ! G placé la torture Umbridge pour un besoin de soulagement ! qui n'en a pas besoin après avoir lu le 5 ? Mais je ne veux pas dire que Tu-sais-qui est mort ! G commencé cette fic en ignorant tt du tome 5 ! Et des personnes, qui ne veulent rien savoir du dit tome maintenant, ont suivit attentivement mes chapitre... Je ne veux pas leur gâcher le tome 5 ! (Et je ne veux pas perdre des lecteurs !! ^^) en tte normalité des choses, je ne devais même pas parler du 5... Mais ct trop tentant ! Harry prof dans le passé, Umbridge élève... Vraiment trop tentant ! Umbridge sera la seule allusion ! Tt le reste, silence totale ! ^^ Mais je m'attendais à ce qu'on me pose la question ! Ben voilà , on est le 23... Bon, je doute que tu sois sur ton ordi à 2h du mat, à moins d'être aussi taré que moi... Mes vacs ? No Comment ! mdr ! Merci pour ta review en tt cas ! ^^ (elle était pas si complexe que ça, la réponse...)

**Alliel : **Pas de prob, gt pas là de tte façon. ^^ A ce point, mon chap ? Beaucoup de lecteurs l'ont apprécié ! voilà qui remonte ma fic dans mon estime... ! Des probs pour maîtrisé leurs émotions ? JE trouve pas... Mais faut dire que g chanter I will Survive au milieu du préau avant mon exam orale d'anglais... Passons... Je me séquestre plus, je me shoote au café et je tape tte la nuit, now ! mdrr ! Tu te séquestre pour les lire ? mdr ! Le 16 n'est pas un chap crucial... ça expose juste qlq éléments important... Mais bon... c vrai que les 17 et 18... Bon, allez, je file ! 

ET VOILAAAAAAAA ! Il est 2h25 ! vais publier ça ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! A la prochaine, pour le chap 17 (rire sadique) 


	17. Sur tes gardes

17 : Sur tes gardes

     Harry se tenait à son balai, essayant désespérément de ne pas tomber. Il riait tant que des larmes coulaient sur son visage avec abondance. En dessous de lui, il entendait Setsuko hurler à Josh de lui rendre ses vêtements immédiatement ! Enroulée dans une serviette qu'elle tenait avec difficulté, la Japonaise criait à la fois dans sa langue et en anglais, si bien que ses paroles semblaient presque incompréhensibles, excepté pour Mikohé, frère de la jeune poursuiveuse, et pour Harry qui avait appris le Japonais en côtoyant ses deux joueurs dans leur pays natal. 

     Les membres au grand complet de l'équipe d'Angleterre étaient réunis sur le terrain le plus grand du pays. Harry se sentait fort heureux d'être de retour dans son époque. D'un commun accord, Ginny et lui avait décidé de rentrer en 2001 pour les vacances de pâques. Ça leur avait permis de présenter leurs petits monstres à la famille et de ravir Molly Weasley pour l'éternité ! La belle-mère d'Harry ne cessait de s'extasier sur « C'est deux petits trésors ». Bien sûr, ça n'était pas elle qui devait supporter les trésors quand ils hurlaient pendant la nuit, quand ils décidaient qu'ils avaient faim puis qu'ils ne l'avaient plus ou encore quand ils saisissaient violemment les cheveux de Harry et Ginny pour jouer à « Faire mal à papa et maman ». Ce n'était pas elle qui devait empêcher Abel junior de grimper aux rideaux du salon (il n'avait pas vraiment grimpé ! Il s'était juste contenter de saisir les rideaux alors que Ginny se tenait près de la fenêtre avec lui dans ses bras, mais Harry soutenait qu'il le ferait un jour !!) et Théo de baver sur les copies des élèves (passe-temps qu'il adorait manifestement). Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas le plaisir de les voir sourire aux grimaces de leur père, de voir leurs yeux bleus scintiller quand leur mère leur souriait avec tendresse ou encore leur bonheur quand ils étaient respectivement dans les bras de leurs parents. Néanmoins, il fallait admettre une chose : il y avait moins de bons que de mauvais moments... Mais Harry ne s'en décourageait pas. Avec le temps, il avait fini par s'habituer aux facéties de ses fils, et il fallait avouer qu'il avait hâte de découvrir quelles gaffes ils avaient encore fait tandis qu'il était à l'entraînement. 

     En parlant d'entraînement... Harry dut se coucher rapidement sur son balai pour éviter le cognard que lui envoya Ledaral, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. 

« Allez Papa Gâteaux ! Cesse de rêvasser et trouve-nous ce Vif de malheur qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous ! »

     Harry répondit par un sourire et, d'un air nonchalant, il souleva la main droite, brandissant le fameux vif. 

« Tu l'as attrapé depuis longtemps ? demanda Gabrielle à ses côtés. 

- Depuis plus de dix minutes, avoua Harry. Mais les premiers pas de Setsuko dans le monde du nudisme m'ont empêchés de le signaler ! »

     Tous éclatèrent de rire alors que la jeune japonaise sortait des vestiaires, vêtue d'un Jean saillant parfaitement ses longues jambes et d'un pull à col roulé lilas, sa veste posée avec désinvolture sur son épaule. 

« Je file, oh, équipiers bien aimés ! Je suis déjà en retard à cause d'une certaine personne... »

Et elle fusilla Josh d'un regard assassin tandis que celui-ci affichait un regard goguenard. 

« File, sœurette, fit Mikohé d'une voie grave. Ne fait pas attendre ton amoureux. »

     Setsuko sourit à son frère et partit précipitamment. D'un même mouvement, les autres membres de l'équipe soufflèrent d'un air rêveur. 

« Ah, les premiers rendez-vous, souffla Harry en descendant et en décrivant de large cercle, croisant ses équipiers qui faisaient de même. 

- Le cœur battant la chamade à la vue de l'être aimé, poursuivit Josh. 

- Les intentions romantiques du début, continua Gabrielle. 

- Les mimiques que l'on note avec attention, les caresses pleines de tendresse qui vous font décoller du sol tout en y restant alors que le ciel vous paraît scintillé de millions d'étoiles identiques à celle des yeux de votre adoré...

- Ali ! s'exclamèrent les cinq autres personnes. 

- J'avais fini, informa le batteur, les autres éclatant de rire. 

- Les frissons du premier touché de ses doigts sur votre joue, reprit Harry. 

- Son souffle dans votre cou quand elle s'y blottit, rêvassa Josh. 

- Ses mains jouant tendrement avec vos cheveux, dit doucement Gabrielle tandis qu'ils se posaient tous avec douceur, les uns à côté des autres. 

- La douceur de ses lèvres digne de pétales de rose sucrée qui... ça va j'arrête là, précisa Ali tandis que tout les autres pouffaient d'amusement. 

- La première fois que vous pouvez la ...

- Ledaral ! s'exclama Gabrielle en entendant son dernier mot. Tu n'es pas dans le coup là ! »

     Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, même l'inébranlable batteur qui gardait tout de même une certaine froideur. Ils marchèrent en riant encore vers les vestiaires. Arrivés à l'intérieur, ils allèrent tous prendre une douche. Gabrielle les accompagna, imperturbable vis à vis des hommes à ses côtés. Elle n'avait rien à cacher, et leur présence ne la dérangeait pas tant elle y était habituée. Quant à eux, s'ils avaient autrefois lancé des coups d'œils appréciateurs aux formes gracieuses de la poursuiveuse, ils s'en désintéressaient maintenant totalement, fermant tous les yeux sous l'effet de l'eau chaude relaxante sur leurs membres endoloris. 

« Bon sang Harry, fit soudainement Josh. On voit que tu n'es pas capitaine pour rien ! fit-il remarquer en faisant rouler ses épaules en accompagnant son geste de grimaces douloureuses. Je n'ai plus été courbatu de la sorte depuis... pfiou ! Au moins la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ! »

     Harry eut un sourire rêveur à ce souvenir. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Josh McDrell... C'était en Amérique. Au Brésil. Fermant les yeux, Harry put presque revoir Josh appuyé nonchalamment sur le muret du ministère brésilien, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. Il était alors vêtu de robes déchirées et sales, signes qu'il ne venait pas de passer un bon moment et il semblait être d'une humeur massacrante ! Harry l'avait fixé avec intérêt, ne se doutant même pas que cet homme était sans doute le meilleur gardien du monde et qu'il serait dans son équipe. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Josh avait ressenti de suite de l'amitié pour ce gamin qui le fixait avec intérêt et ce fut d'une voix pâteuse, mais rassurante qu'il lui demanda s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Harry avait été si surpris par le ton et la question qu'il avait éclaté de rire. Et Josh avait été séduit de suite par l'air amusé mais inquiet de cet étrange garçon. Et quand Harry lui demanda de lui indiquer l'emplacement du terrain de Quidditch et que Josh lui avait appris qu'il était à cent kilomètres, et qu'alors, Harry s'était éloigné d'un air heureux, Josh ne put s'empêcher de le suivre pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Et il le suivit à pied pendant une semaine. Et quand ils arrivèrent au terrain, Harry demanda à Josh de jouer avec lui. Et Josh accepta... Il dit oui à Harry à de nombreuse reprises ce jour là. Et quand Harry lui demanda de le suivre à travers le monde à la recherche d'équipiers pour former l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, Josh sourit. Rien ne le retenait au Brésil. Sa famille l'avait renié pour divergence d'opinion (NdA : j'ai besoin de préciser quelle sorte d'opinion ?) et rien ne l'empêchait de suivre ce gamin rêveur pour voir si le rêve se réaliserait... Josh McDrell faisait partie du rêve, maintenant...

***************

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Josh, dit doucement Gabrielle, sortant Harry de ses pensées. Mais c'est avec ça qu'on est certain de gagner. J'en ai toujours été sûre de toute façon... »

     Harry sourit en entendant Gabrielle Fuse parler. C'était le manque d'argent qui avait permis Harry de trouver la poursuiveuse. Il avait alors réussi à convaincre Josh de le suivre dans une de ces combines foireuses pour « se faire du blé facilement » et s'était promené dans une ville française composée uniquement de Sorciers en hurlant que personne n'arriverait à vaincre l'Américain, réputé dans son pays pour être le meilleur gardien. Et tandis que les Français leur lançaient des regards courroucés ou décidaient de les ignorer et que Josh hésitait entre tuer Harry à mains nues ou l'empaler au mur avec son balai, Gabrielle s'était présentée, fière, droite, l'air dédaigneux sur le visage. Sans attendre, ils s'étaient rendus dans la prairie proche du village qui servait de terrain aux gamins du coin et, sous l'œil scrutateur d'Harry, l'Américain et la Française s'étaient affrontés. Ça avait duré des heures ! Les deux adultes étaient à égalité et aucun ne semblait vouloir jeter l'éponge. Alors, sans aucune crainte, souriant, Harry s'était interposé entre Gabrielle et Joshua pour proposer à la Française de se joindre à eux. Il lui avait raconté son rêve avec ferveur, et en voyant les yeux verts pleins d'espoir d'Harry, elle fut convaincue et les suivit...

******************

« Si vous ne vous étiez pas autant relâchés durant son absence, vous seriez moins courbatus, signala Ledaral. 

- Oh, cesse ton cirque, fit remarquer Ali. Tu as autant mal que nous !

- On t'a sonné la pipelette ?

- Non, et toi non plus l'ours ! »

     Harry sourit de nouveau en entendant ses deux batteurs reprendre leur vieille querelle. Ça aussi, c'était une raison pour se souvenir ! Ledaral Arimiel et Ali n'étaient pas du même pays. L'un était grec, l'autre africain. Mais c'était en Asie qu'Harry les avait rencontrés ! Ils étaient là, au beau milieu d'une place de marché moldu à se chamailler... Alors, sans le vouloir réellement et malgré les interventions de ses deux amis, Harry s'était interposé, leur intimant de se calmer ou les moldus n'allaient pas tarder à faire intervenir la police. Leur différent semblait venir du fait qu'Ali avait payé Ledaral (qui était alors marchant ambulant) avec de la monnaie africaine non valable. Harry avait proposé de régler le problème en un affrontement de Quidditch et par un coup du destin, ils avaient tous les deux décidé de jouer comme batteur. Ils s'étaient affrontés de la manière la plus incroyable qu'il soit et Harry, toujours au sol, n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer quels adversaires farouches ils feraient s'ils étaient dans la même équipe l'un que l'autre... De là était venu son idée de leur proposer la place de batteur. Et bien que septique, Ledaral l'avait suivit, tandis qu'Ali, optimiste, avait accepté tout de suite et sans aucune hésitation. 

******************

« Allez-vous cesser de vous disputer ? demanda Mikohé d'une voix douce. 

- Pour un qui parle pas, je trouve qu'on t'entend beaucoup ses derniers temps, fit remarquer Gabrielle.

- Bah, je doute que des journalistes en furie soient cachés dans nos douches », dit gaiement Mikohé, faisant rire les autres.

     La politique de Mikohé, comme Harry l'avait appris très vite, c'est qu'on laisse toujours un muet en paix ! On ne lui pose pas de questions trop agaçantes et surtout, on n'espère pas de lui qu'il vous tienne une longue conversation, ce qui arrangeait les deux jumeaux, Setsuko étant une bavarde et Mikohé un silencieux ! Ils se convenaient l'un à l'autre et étaient pratiquement inséparables ! L'équipe en formation avait rencontré les deux derniers poursuiveurs alors qu'ils traversaient en catimini une place japonaise où des centaines de fans sautillaient et applaudissaient en écoutant un groupe de musiciens qui semblait très apprécié ! Tout le monde semblait se bousculer pour avoir l'honneur d'être remarqué par l'un des cinq jeunes hommes, et Harry était exténué de toutes ses bousculades vraiment éreintantes. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à sortir de cette foule compacte, ils soufflèrent, soulagés d'en être sortis vivants. Tous, excepté Ledaral qui semblait s'être bien amusé. Il avait eu le plaisir de bousculer certaines personnes, et Harry soupçonna son ami d'avoir donné quelques coups de poings... Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du concert, ils avaient eu la surprise de voir une bande de cinq jeunes agresser une jeune fille aux cheveux courts qui était visiblement protégée par son frère qui lui avait les cheveux longs. Les deux faux jumeaux semblaient avoir de gros problèmes, et Harry, en preux Gryffondor qu'il était, ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça. Aussi intervint-il ! Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il s'avéra que les deux japonais étaient sorciers ! D'origine moldue, mais ça, Harry s'en contrefichait ! Harry parlait déjà un peu japonais et ce fut en bégayant qu'il leur demanda s'ils savaient jouer au Quidditch. Les deux jeunes hochèrent la tête d'un air évident (qui ne savait pas, franchement ?!) et lui proposèrent, dans un anglais si parfait que Harry se sentit vraiment idiot de jouer une part avec eux. Ils en jouèrent bien plus d'une...

******************

« Harry ? appela Gabrielle. Tu comptes passer ta vie sous cette douche ? »

     Ouvrant les yeux, Harry sourit à la poursuiveuse et secoua vivement la tête avant de fermer le jet d'eau et de la suivre. Il attrapa rapidement sa serviette et s'essuya aussi vite que possible, à la surprise générale de ses équipiers. 

« Y'a le feu ? demanda Josh d'un air endormi à cause de l'eau chaude qui le laissait toujours un peu somnolent. 

- Non, répondit Harry en sautant habilement dans son pantalon, mais Draco et Sarah viennent à la maison aujourd'hui et Ginny et moi rentrons... heu, retournons en vacances en soirée ! »

     Les autres échangèrent un regard curieux, tous ayant remarqué la légère hésitation d'Harry. Ils haussèrent les épaules et ce contentèrent de le regarder s'habiller à la vitesse de la lumière. Il prit à peine le temps de dire au revoir à son équipe avant de filer avec son balai et de transplaner. Il arriva chez lui rapidement et plaça délicatement son balai dans le placard avant de monter les escaliers précipitamment. Il figea dans l'embrasure de la porte en voyant sa Ginny, à moitié nue, essayant d'enfiler une petite robe verte. Mais ces cheveux s'étaient emmêlé dans les brettelles et l'empêchaient de la descendre sans se faire extrêmement mal. 

« Harry ! dit-elle en l'apercevant. Tu pourrais m'aider !! »

     Une lueur de désir dans les yeux, Harry s'approcha d'elle et, au lieu de démêler les cheveux de la jeune femme, il enleva la robe délicatement et la jeta sur la chaise devant la coiffeuse de Ginny. Elle le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit, mais ne put rien dire, ses premiers mots mourant contre les lèvres d'Harry. Il quitta ses lèvres pour glisser dans son cou, la jeune femme passant langoureusement ses bras autour de sa taille. 

« Harry, gémit Ginny dont les mains étaient doucement montées jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'elle caressait tendrement. Draco et Sarah... 

- N'arrive pas avant deux heures, coupa-t-il en la serrant très fort contre lui. 

- Mais nous devons encore...

- Profiter de la vie, interrompit de nouveau Harry en l'attirant vers le lit. 

- Tu as encore gagné », fit-elle dans un souffle.

Et ils tombèrent dans leur lit dans un baisé empreint de passion. 

******************

     Ils furent réveillés une heure plus tard par les cris désespérés de deux nourrissons affamés ! 

« Les petits monstres, souffla Harry. 

- Ils te ressemblent, n'est-ce pas ? » plaisanta Ginny en s'appuyant doucement contre son torse, alors que la main d'Harry caressait son dos tendrement. 

     Il lui sourit avec amour, et d'une simple petite poussée, la força à s'installer sur lui. 

« J'ai faim moi aussi, dit Harry en embrassant son cou, descendant ses lèvres avec lenteur. 

- Va à la cuisine, plaisanta Ginny en fermant les yeux. 

- Ce n'est pas de nourriture dont j'ai besoin », souffla-t-il dans son oreille, la faisant sourire. 

     Ginny s'abandonna quelques secondes à la douceur des caresses d'Harry plus que prometteuse, mais les cris des jumeaux redoublèrent. Harry souffla d'exaspération, et plongea ses deux émeraudes dans les saphirs de son épouse où il pouvait lire son amour et son désir. 

« On continuera ce soir, dit Ginny en passant un doigt le long de la tempe de son mari, les autres lissant ses cheveux indomptables. 

- J'y compte bien, répliqua Harry, la faisant éclater de rire. 

- Je vais m'occuper des deux monstres, tu te charges du repas ? »

     Harry hocha la tête et la regarda se lever, admirant les courbes de son corps qu'il connaissait par cœur et les reflets de ces longs cheveux roux tombant en cascades dans son dos de porcelaine. Ginny s'habilla, puis, sentant le regard de son époux, se retourna et le surprit dans sa contemplation. 

« A quoi rêves-tu encore ? demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. 

- Mhm... A toi ! dit-il en riant et en se levant, les draps blancs qui le recouvrait tombant sur le sol pour découvrir son corps élancé et modelé par la pratique du Quidditch (NdA : Les filles ? Cessez de fantasmer et revenez à ma fic ! Allez !!). Je rêve de toi, de tes beaux yeux bleus et de tes doux cheveux... »

Il la serra contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. 

« Je rêve de cette odeur de miel qu'à ta jolie peau blanche, de tes lèvres roses telles des pétales (il l'embrassa, caressant de ses lèvres celle de Ginny qui frissonnait de la tête aux pieds), de ton front volontaire, de tes joues si douces (il frôla son visage avec ses doigts). En bref, je rêve de toi et je prie pour que mon cœur n'explose pas tant il bat fort. »

     Ginny souffla en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui, ses mains parcourant de haut en bas son dos nu et musclé avant de s'arrêter à sa taille et de l'enserrer de toutes ses forces. 

« Moi aussi, je rêve de toi, dit-elle. Moi aussi, mon cœur bat très vite... Je t'aime tant ! »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Soudain, ils revinrent à la réalité. 

« Les petits monstres ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en cœurs. 

     Harry se saisit précipitamment de ses vêtements qu'il enfila à la va-vite, se jetant un sort de rafraîchissement (histoire de ne pas subir les taquineries perpétuelles de Draco durant le dîner) alors que Ginny avait déjà fait de même depuis un bon bout de temps et s'était précipitée vers la chambre des garçons. Soucieux quant au fait que Ginny devait nourrir deux bébés affamés, Harry sortit précipitamment et traversa le palier pratiquement en courant. Il poussa la porte de la chambre des enfants pour trouver une Ginny dépitée qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce avec deux biberons en mains, regardant tour à tour les deux berceaux posés contres les murs peints de bleu foncé d'où s'échappaient des cris stridents. Harry lui ôta l'un des biberons des mains en lui faisant un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers le berceau d'Abel qu'il prit doucement dans ses bras tout en faisant léviter le biberon à côté de lui. Ginny le regarda avec des yeux brillants de gratitude alors qu'elle se balançait doucement de gauche à droite tout en calmant Théo et en vérifiant rapidement la température du biberon qu'elle donna enfin au bambin qui, goulu, happa la tétine avec précipitation. 

« Ils ne font que hurler et bouffer, ces monstres, dit Harry en observant Abel qui affichait le même air de contentement que son frère. 

- Comme tous les bébés, fit Ginny d'un air irrité. 

- Mhmm... J'espère juste que leurs futurs frères et sœurs seront plus calmes... »

     Ginny sursauta puis lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et, tendant la tête au-dessus de Théo tandis que Harry passait au-dessus d'Abel, l'embrassa délicatement. Et ce fut à ce moment là que les enfants finirent leurs biberons et qu'ils décidèrent de jouer à leur jeu favoris. Synchronisés, ils saisirent les cheveux de leurs parents et tirèrent de toutes leurs forces (c'est à dire pas grand chose, vu qu'ils avaient à peine un mois). Harry et Ginny sursautèrent et regardèrent les deux bambins souriants. En même temps, ils secouèrent la tête d'un air désespéré. 

« De vrais monstres, dit Harry en secouant la tête. 

- Poudlard ne survivra pas (NdA : Clin d'œil à Leena) », conclut Ginny. 

     Et ils partirent dans un grand rire alors que Théo et Abel baillaient déjà... De vrais monstres ? Surtout des estomacs ambulants ! A peine nourris, ils s'endormirent paisiblement, sous le regard aimant et tendre de leurs parents. 

******************

     Harry ouvrit vivement la porte d'entrée, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'en temps normal, ses joues rougies par le sprint qu'il venait de se prendre dans le hall d'entrée. Souriant gaiement, il s'effaça pour laisser passer Draco et Sarah qui le regardaient d'un air étonné. 

« Tu as agrandi ta maison de combien de pièces, pour l'arrivée des jumeaux ? railla Draco, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage. 

- Zéro, répondit Harry en débarrassant son ami de sa cape noir et Sarah de sa veste en Jean (elle s'habillait toujours en moldue). Mais j'étais en train de mettre la table. 

- Comment, fit Draco d'un air faussement effrayé. Rien n'est encore prêt ? Ginny a-t-elle survécue à cette horrible vérité ? 

- Très drôle, dit la concernée en arrivant. C'est prêt à l'instant. Si nos chers invités pouvaient se donner la peine de me suivre au salon pour savourer un apéritif. 

- C'est dit avec tant de gentillesse, plaisanta le blond. Comment pourrions-nous refuser ? »

     Harry dut masquer son sourire de crainte de vexer Ginny qui secoua la tête d'un air agacé avant de les précéder dans le salon. Celui-ci reflétait tout à fait Harry et Ginny. Décoré de manière modeste, les tons beiges et bleu ciel prédominaient largement. Le salon était la plus large pièce de la maison, faisant pour ainsi dire 30m². De grandes fenêtres laissaient la lumière du soleil couchant filtré par les grands rideaux blancs tombant jusqu'au sol. La vue était splendide, quelle que soit l'endroit où l'on regardait. D'un côté, le visiteur pouvait admirer des champs à perte de vue, la cime de quelques arbres apparaissant à l'horizon. A un autre poste d'observation apparaissait le jardin qui, s'il était moins bien tenu que celui de Sarah, resplendissait de fleurs diverses aux couleurs éclatantes, toutes entourant un étang assez grand au centre duquel une petite fontaine surgissait de l'eau avec douceur. De la dernière fenêtre, on tombait sur le côté de la maison où se trouvait un grand chêne où pendouillait une balançoire qui se balançait paisiblement... 

     Ces décors enchanteurs relevaient la beauté du mobilier du salon. Celui-ci était de chêne et chaque meuble possédait les mêmes gravures. Près de la porte d'entrée de la pièce se trouvait le salon à proprement parler, constitué d'une cheminée de marbre blanc sur laquelle étaient posé différents cadres. Devant l'âtre, une table basse en verre veinée de lignes blanches. Et sur les deux côtés de la tablette, deux fauteuils beiges clairs confortables. Faisant face à la table et à la cheminée, un grand canapé constitué de plusieurs grands coussins bleu et beige. Mais ça n'était que la première partie ! 

     Espacée d'un mètre ou deux se trouvait une grande table de chêne. Celle-ci était dressée pour un repas de 4 personnes, et quatre chaises étaient positionnées de chaque côté, bien qu'il y ait assez de place pour une douzaine de convives. Sur les murs, des cadres, des tableaux de choix, criant haut et fort qu'ils avaient été choisis par Ginny. 

« Pas mal le salon, complimenta Draco. Même s'il est beaucoup trop lumineux à mon goût ! 

- De quoi te plains-tu ? plaisanta Harry. Ça fait brillé tes jolis cheveux ! »

     Et il lui ébouriffa la tête, Draco grognant de mécontentement. Souriant, Harry alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils, Ginny se positionnant juste en face. Draco et Sarah n'aillant plus vraiment le choix, ils s'assirent  donc dans le canapé, Draco auprès d'Harry pour mieux parler avec lui. Sur la table en face d'eux se trouvait quatre verres, du champagne et des petits fours. Ginny servit tout le monde tout en parlant avec Sarah et quand ils furent certains que les femmes étaient absorbées par leur discussion, Harry et Draco prétextèrent vouloir aller dans le jardin pour sortir. 

     Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, mais le soleil avait disparut. Une lueur orangée perçait encore à l'ouest, ultime rayon de l'astre solaire se couchant doucement. Côte à côte, face à un rosier tout particulièrement fleuri, les deux hommes gardaient un silence religieux, regardant ensembles le ciel changé progressivement de couleur, des vagues de rouge, orange, orange pâle, jaune et vert tournant au vert foncé et ensuite au bleu devenant peu à peu bleu nuit se succédant progressivement pour devenir noir... Et au dessus de leur tête, une étoile, la première, la plus brillante, celle que Harry avait prit pour habitude d'observer : Sirius...

« C'est une jolie bicoque, dit doucement Draco. 

- Elle est aussi grande que la tienne..., fit remarquer Harry. 

- En largeur, oui. Mais pas en longueur, railla Draco. 

- Je n'ai jamais été centré sur les tailles », répliqua Harry.  

     Tout deux pouffèrent de rire. Leur conversation était assez énigmatique et une personne n'ayant pas entendue la première phrase de Draco aurait pu croire qu'ils parlaient d'autre chose... 

« Nous nous comportons comme des gamins, dit doucement Harry en marchant, les mains derrière le dos, suivit rapidement de Draco. 

- Nous avons le droit, signala l'ancien Serpentard. Nous n'avons que vingt et un ans... » 

Harry resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, puis, se tournant, il fit face à Draco et à la maison, ses yeux se posant de suite vers la fenêtre au premier étage. 

« Toi, tu as le droit. Moi, je ne l'ai plus depuis un mois. »

Draco leva lui aussi les yeux vers la fenêtre et sourit doucement. 

« Tu les aimes déjà beaucoup, hein ? »

Harry sourit à son tour, son regard se faisant légèrement rêveur avant de se fixer dans les deux onyx légèrement bleuté de son ancien ennemi. 

« Plus que ma vie, confia-t-il gravement. 

- Il ne leur arrivera rien, promit Draco. 

- Tu en es sûr ? s'enquit Harry. 

- Certain, jura le blond. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'est mis clairement dans le message des élèves à Gin... (voyant le regard interrogateur de Harry :)  _Ginny McDrell : l'assistante en infirmerie la plus chanceuse du monde, vu qu'elle a mis la main sur l'homme le plus génial du monde. Nous espérons de tout cœur que votre famille et vous allez bien et nous vous regretterons énormément._ »

     Harry lui fit un sourire rayonnant et secoua la tête comme s'il se disait : « Que je suis bête ». Draco, lui, affichait son habituel fierté, mais on distinguait nettement l'amusement qu'il ressentait accompagné d'une amitié profonde. Tout deux étaient surpris de cet attachement profond qu'ils ressentaient pour un homme qui avait été autrefois un ennemi. Etait-ce la haine qui s'était ainsi modifiée en une amitié renversante ? Ou la puissance des mauvais coups que la vie leur avaient infligés à tout deux qui les avaient fait se comprendre mieux qu'eux-mêmes ? Ils l'ignoraient. Mais l'un comme l'autre savait lire dans le regard de leur ancienne Némésis. L'un comme l'autre savait interpréter les sourires, les mimiques, cette connaissance s'étendant jusqu'à la pré-connaissance... 

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire d'important, mais tu n'oses pas », lâcha enfin Draco qui n'y tenait plus.

Harry ricana, mais il eut soudain l'air très gêné. 

« J'ai... Disons... Un cadeau pour toi. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux d'un air surpris. 

« Un cadeau ? Mais ça n'est pas mon anniversaire, Potter. Tu te trompes de date ! »

     Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant ressurgir l'ancien Draco Malfoy. Avec un sourire, il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin soigneusement enroulé qu'il tendit à Draco. Il avait eu tant de mal à l'obtenir... 

     Draco saisit le parchemin délicatement et le décacheta avec un tremblement quand il reconnu le seau du ministère. Harry, sans même le regarder, savait ce que Draco lisait. 

_Cher M. Malfoy, _

_     _Après avoir enquêter pendant de nombreuses années sur vous et constater que votre comportement était irréprochable, nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que votre exil est maintenant terminé. De plus, vos biens vous seront restitués sur présentation de ce parchemin. En espérant vous revoir bientôt parmi nous, __

_     Math Cella, _

_    Directeur du département des enquêtes SD (Sorciers Dangereux). _

     Harry resta silencieux tandis que Draco fixait le parchemin avec des yeux vitreux et une expression ahurie. Son exil avait duré 4 ans... Oh, bien sûr, il pouvait venir en Angleterre, mais il ne pouvait pas y résider. Et pendant 4 ans, il avait été privé de ses biens, allant du manoir Malfoy aux albums de photos de famille. Respectant son silence, Harry attendit qu'il parle le premier. 

« Comment as-tu fait ? demanda Draco en levant un regard brouillé vers Harry. Comment as-tu fait pour les convaincre ? »

Harry ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit pour les plonger dans ceux de Draco. 

« Je n'ai rien fait, Draco, dit-il calmement. C'est eux, qui sont venus me trouver avec ce parchemin. Je n'ai fait aucune démarche. »

     Un tremblement secoua Draco de la tête aux pieds, ses jambes ployant soudainement. Titubant, il alla s'installer sur l'unique banc du jardin, près de l'étang. 

« J'ai attendu si longtemps, souffla-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible. Depuis quatre ans... »

     Le silence engloba le parc. Les derniers oiseaux pépiaient encore un peu et les fleurs s'étaient refermées lentement durant la discussion. Le ciel était maintenant plein d'étoiles et plus aucune autre couleur que le bleu marine n'emplissait le ciel. 

« C'est fini, Draco, dit Harry en posant sa main sur son épaule. Bienvenu chez toi. »

******************

     Le dîner fut une merveille ! D'un commun accord, les deux hommes avaient décidé de ne pas parler de choses graves durant la soirée, riant allégrement en se rappelant leur enfance. Ginny elle-même avait pigmenté la soirée de petites histoires croustillantes avec comme sujet principal : « le comportement d'Harry Potter lorsqu'il est gêné » ce qui fit mourir de rire Draco. En fin de soirée, après un sortilège de nettoyage sur la vaisselle, ils allèrent dans le jardin où Harry matérialisa quatre chaises et une tablette. Ils s'assirent, profitant du temps clément du printemps. 

« Et bien, souffla Draco. Je me suis rarement aussi bien amusé ! 

- Ah oui ? demanda Harry, énigmatique. Tes livres n'ont pas une conversation très variée ces temps-ci ?

- Oh, si ! J'ai même été inspiré pour une blague tordante, répliqua Draco. 

- Une blague tordante ? demanda Harry. Laquelle ?

- Celle-là ! »

     Et avant que Harry n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il fut aspergé d'eau par un jet venant de la baguette de Draco. Les deux jeunes femmes présentes éclatèrent de rire ainsi que le blagueur, mais Harry n'en fit rien et tourna soudainement la tête vers la fenêtre des jumeaux. 

« Abel », dit-il simplement, alors que Ginny prêtait l'oreille.

Et il partit en courant, bien vite suivit par Ginny et les autres. 

     En entrant dans la chambre bleu, Harry remarqua tout de suite que les cris du cadet avaient réveillé l'aîné qui pleurait également à présent. De suite, il se précipita vers Abel tandis que Ginny allait se saisir de Théo. Sur le seuil, Draco avait posé ses mains sur ses oreilles en grimaçant et Sarah s'était avancée au centre de la pièce, semblant hésiter sur le bébé à aller voir en premier. 

« Problème de couche, constata Harry en reniflant. Je m'en occupe ! »

     Il marcha jusqu'à la table posé non loin de la porte tandis que Ginny câlinait Théo qui s'était apaisé et regardait autour de lui avec un air fatigué. Harry, lui, avait délicatement posé Abel et enleva rapidement sa brassière avant de défaire le lange salle. Hésitant, Draco décida d'aller jeter un œil sur Théo en sentant l'odeur. Harry, quand à lui, ne parut pas gêné le moins du monde. Il semblait simplement habitué et soucieux de satisfaire son fils au plus vite. 

« Ils sont adorables, ne put retenir Sarah en regardant Théo qui, blottit contre Ginny, suçait sa tétine en somnolant doucement. 

- Moui, dit Ginny d'un air hésitant. C'est ce que tout le monde dit... »

Les deux Malfoy éclatèrent de rire en la voyant jeter un œil lasse à Abel qui se débattait avec hardiesse, visiblement très réveillé, alors que Harry tentait de fermer la nouvelle couche. 

« Je m'en occupe, Harry, dit doucement Ginny en le rejoignant. Charge-toi plutôt de rendormir celui-ci ! »

     Elle lui passa doucement Théo qui laissa échappé un « Aga » tandis qu'il changeait de bras et sembla très content de se retrouver dans les bras de son père. Il se blottit doucement contre lui, agrippant avec autant de ferveur qu'il pouvait la robe d'Harry. Draco, lui, s'était approché d'Abel, l'air presque curieux. Le rouquin avait cessé de se débattre, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas très bon d'agacer sa maman. 

« Et voilà donc mon filleul, constata-t-il alors que Ginny soulevait victorieusement son fils changé et qu'il en profitait pour saisir ses cheveux et tiré dessus. 

- Oui, répondit Ginny. Voilà petit monstre 1 ! 

- Petit monstre 1 ? s'étonna Sarah. Je croyais que Théo était né en premier. 

- Oh, il est né le premier. Mais Abel est le pire ! Théo est la douceur personnifié, enfin, quand il ne voit pas une baguette et qu'il ne prend pas exemple sur son frère. Mais Abel... Abel est la facétie réincarné... Quand je pense que ça ne fait que commencer... Harry prétend que c'est à cause de ces cheveux roux et de son nom... Et je commence à me demander s'il n'a pas raison. »

     Le bambin se mit a secouer la mèche de cheveux roux de sa mère avec frénésie, semblant trouver ça très drôle. De son poste d'observation, berçant Théo avec douceur, Harry sourit en regardant son fils. Sarah émit un petit rire et Draco eut une expression qu'on lui voyait rarement : son regard était ampli de tendresse. 

« Puis-je ? demanda Draco en tendant les mains vers Ginny. 

- Tu es son parrain ! Bien sûr que tu peux », dit-elle en souriant. 

     Comme si Abel était fait de cristal, Draco le prit délicatement, tenant bien sa tête. Le bambin devint soudainement calme, le regardant de ses grands yeux bleu foncé. La curiosité avait envahi son petit minois identique à celui de Harry et de Théo. 

« Bonjour ! dit doucement Draco. Je suis ton parrain, Potter ! »

     Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en entendant Draco parler. C'était bien de lui, ça ! Il avait parlé d'un ton froid, mais doux et Ginny craignit un instant qu'Abel n'apprécie pas son manque de chaleur. Pourtant, Abel ne se mit pas à pleurer. Il se contenta d'incliner la tête sur le côté avec incrédulité, semblant presque dire : « Mon parrain ? Tu charries là ! »

« Tout à fait toi ! dit Draco en se tournant vers Harry. Il se fout de ma gueule ! »

     Les trois autres adultes éclatèrent de rire, ce qui ne fut guère apprécier par Théo qui n'aimait pas ses sons qui troublaient son repos il poussa une plainte empreinte de sanglots, faisant taire les grandes personnes. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, regardant d'un air endormi son père. Celui-ci lui sourit tout doucement en le berçant avec tendresse. De suite, Théo fut rassuré et se rendormit. Harry souffla discrètement, les autres l'imitant subtilement. 

« On a évité le pire ! constata Ginny. Si Théo se mettait à pleurer, bonne chance pour endormir Abel... Je me demande déjà comment on va bien pouvoir... »

     Elle fut couper par un fredonnement. Surpris, ils se tournèrent tous vers Draco qui tenait précieusement Abel. Celui-ci le regardait en souriant mollement, comme s'il combattait le sommeil que lui fournissait l'air de la petite chanson que Draco chantonnait avec douceur. Et à la surprise des parents de la terreur rousse, le garçonnet ferma les yeux, blottit contre la poitrine de son parrain. Néanmoins, avant de s'endormir, il n'hésita pas à saisir une mèche blonde, mais ne tira pas dessus. Il l'enroula autour de son petit poing et mit son pouce en bouche... 

« Incroyable, souffla Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! »

Draco releva la tête pour lui adresser un sourire conquérant, puis retourna à la contemplation du nourrisson. 

« Il est comme moi, dit-il en chuchotant. Fier et indépendant. Il ne recherche pas tout l'amour que vous lui donnez, mais quoi qu'il arrive, continuez ! Ou il tournera aussi mal que moi... »

     Cette dernière phrase les plongea dans le silence. Délicatement, Sarah s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour posé sa tête sur son épaule. Draco lui fit un simple sourire, et Harry s'approcha de lui tout aussi doucement que Sarah pour aller se poster de l'autre côté de Draco. 

« Mon fils ne tournera pas mal, dit-il. Nous ferons tout pour. Et si jamais nous ne sommes pas assez fort pour empêcher ça... Je sais que tu seras là pour le lui éviter. »

     Draco le regarda avec surprise, puis il sourit en comprenant où Harry voulait en venir ! Il était le parrain de Abel justement parce qu'ils se ressemblaient et parce que Draco pourrait être une aide pour l'enfant. Le blond hocha la tête dans une promesse muette qu'il échangeait avec l'ancien Gryffondor. Il veillerait sur la terreur. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte ! 

******************

     Quand les Malfoy partirent, Harry et Ginny, ainsi que les jumeaux qui dormaient toujours, étaient, eux aussi, prêt à quitter la maison Potter. Le passé les attendait, les vacances se finissant le lendemain. Harry savait qu'il avait raté pas mal de choses durant cette semaine, notamment l'immense chasse aux œufs organisée par Dumbledore. Mais il s'en moquait. Venir aux Portes de la Paix l'avait rechargé en énergie. Il se sentait prêt à combattre ses ennemis. Prêt à protéger ses élèves et tout particulièrement, ceux qu'il aimait... 

******************

« Théoriquement, oui, Miss Censé, mais du point de vue technique, ce sortilège peut être dangereux. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer en voyant l'état de M. Habbot ! Le sortilège d'accroissement n'est pas dangereux, sauf si vous ne connaissez pas le contre-sort et que votre camarade de travail se retrouve assommer par le plafond ! »

     La journée du lundi de la rentrée était passée si vite que Harry ne l'avait même pas vu passée ! Vêtu d'un robe bleu nuit et d'un pantalon noir, il se tenait au milieu de la classe de Duel se trouvant à côté de sa salle de cours. 

     La classe de Duel avait été spécialement aménagé pour les sixièmes et septièmes année par Harry. Celui-ci n'ayant pas assez de place dans sa classe à cause des bancs et étant trop fainéant pour lancé le sortilège de "range pupitre", il avait expressément demandé l'autorisation au directeur pour aménager la salle de classe vide à côté de la sienne en conséquence. Ainsi, lorsque les élèves devaient entré dans la salle de classe officielle de DCFM se trouvant à gauche, ils savaient qu'un cours théorique les attendait. Mais quand ils entraient à droite, c'était un cours pratique ! Les préférés de tout les terminaux ! Et ceux qui étaient attendus avec le plus de joie. Mais voilà, parfois, il arrivait qu'un Duel se passe mal. Comme s'était le cas avec la Serdaigle Censé, qui avait eut la bonne idée de perturber son adversaire en le faisant croître comme un arbre. Altaïr Habbot était maintenant assommé, étendu sur le sol, mesurant plus de 5 mètres. 

     D'un coup de baguette, Harry lui rendit sa taille normal. Puis, il regarda la jeune fille au bord des larmes. 

« Allons Miss Censé ! Ne faites pas cette tête ! C'était un excellente idée ! Si le combat se déroule à l'extérieur ! Mais, à l'avenir, éviter de réitérer ce sortilège dans une pièce. D'accord ? »

La Serdaigle hocha piteusement la tête. Harry lui fit un sourire réconfortant et posa affectueusement sa main sur son épaule. 

« Vous avez fait des progrès, souriez ! Je suis très impressionné par votre intelligence, Miss Censé. Continuez ainsi ! »

Rougissant légèrement, la jeune fille retourna s'asseoir, non sans avoir attendu que son équipier soit réanimé. 

« Bien ! s'exclama Harry en faisant face à la rangée de chaise contre le mur sur lesquelles les élèves étaient installés. Je vous félicite tous pour les progrès incroyables que j'ai pu constater au court de cette année. Elle n'est pas encore finie et je suis flatté de constater que votre potentiel est maintenant le double de ce qu'il était à mon arrivée. Continuez à vous entraîner, car, par les temps qui courent, votre force et vos connaissances, seront utiles pour l'avenir. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Le cour se fera dans la salle de gauche. Et n'oubliez pas vos dissertations sur les sortilèges de défense. »

     La cloche retentit dans le couloir, mais aucun élève ne sortit. Tous écoutaient d'un air ébahi la sonnerie qui s'était transformé, d'un Dring strident en un... _« La cloche de l'école, c'est Severus Rogue ! Ding dong, devrait-il faire ! Alors pourquoi ça ne se fait pas quand on le secoue ? Parce que ses cheveux gras étouffe le bruit de son cerveau percutant sa boîte crânienne ! _(plusieurs voix se firent entendre) _Amen ! »_

     Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, Harry lui-même souriait d'un air un peu idiot. Il avait très bien reconnu la voix de son parrain... Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Minerva n'en avait pas fait autant... Les élèves se levèrent pour quitter la classe, et Harry les observa, tous débordant d'innocence et de gaieté alors que la journée de la rentrée se finissait enfin. Lui-même s'étendit paresseusement à son bureau, seul meuble avec les chaises des élèves contre le mur et la sienne. Las, il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras appuyé sur le table en soufflant. La journée avait été pénible, mais ça n'était rien comparé à la nuit ! Les jumeaux avaient poussé des cris à réveiller toute l'école, et Ginny ne savait pas quoi faire. Ça n'était ni la faim, ni la fatigue ! Et Ginny en était devenue extrêmement irritable ! Sans se soucier de déranger, elle était partie en 2001 pour aller demander conseil à Hermione. Bien qu'à moitié endormie, la jeune directrice des Gryffondors avaient prise très aux sérieux le problèmes des pleurs répétés et avait donné plusieurs conseils aux jeunes parents, montrant comme elle s'était bien documentée. Ce fut en emmaillotant Théo dans une couverture qu'ils le calmèrent. Mais aucune méthode ne marcha pour Abel. Harry commençait à penser appeler Draco quand il eut l'idée de l'emmener sur son balai. Les moldus promenaient leurs enfants en voiture, mais il n'en avait pas alors... Pourquoi pas ? Etrangement, la terreur s'était clamée après deux mètres. Et après cinq tours du terrain de Quidditch, Abel dormait profondément... 

     Tout ça pour dire qu'Harry n'avait pas assez dormi à son goût. Mais lui était encore de bonne humeur ! Ce n'était pas le cas de Ginny ! Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervée. Il espérait juste que c'était passé depuis. Relevant la tête, il fut surpris de tomber face à face         avec Eulalie Saxe, une jeune Serpentard de première année. 

« Eulalie ! s'étonna Harry. Et bien ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas au dîner ? »

     Gênée, la fillette baissa la tête pour la redresser aussitôt, un cliquetis émanant de la clochette qui pendouillait à un fil vert accroché à son sac de cours. 

« Je... J'aurai besoin d'un conseil, professeur », balbutia-t-elle.

Harry claqua des doigts et une chaise s'approcha pour permettre à la jeune fille de s'installer alors que la porte se refermait doucement. 

« Je vais faire mon possible pour vous aider, même si je doute être la bonne personne pour ce genre de chose... Je vous écoute, Miss Saxe. 

- Je ne suis pas dans la bonne maison, dit-elle tout de suite. Le choixpeau s'est trompé ! Je devrais être à Poufsouffle... »

     Etonné, Harry ne répondit pas. Il fixa la jeune Serpentard, les yeux écarquillé. Eulalie était son élève favorite dans les premières années Serpentard. D'un naturel plutôt doux, elle essayait toujours d'aider et, à l'inverse de ses camarades, elle n'était pas encore entrée dans la compétition des maisons... 

« Pourquoi vous croyez-vous indigne d'être à Serpentard, Eulalie ? interrogea patiemment Harry qui se demandait en réalité pourquoi elle était venue le voir lui !

- Je n'ai pas leur esprit, dit aussitôt la jeune fille. Je... Je suis trop gentille ! »

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur. 

« Parce que Serpentad signifie méchanceté ? »

Eulalie se figea, semblant tout à coup perdue. 

« Je... Vous, vous n'aimez pas les Serpentards donc, je pensais que... Enfin, non, ça n'a rien à voir avec votre opinion, c'est juste que tout le monde pense toujours que Serpentard égale mage noir... Mais... Je ne veux pas être mage noir. Donc, je ne suis pas une Serpentard... C'est juste, non ? »

Harry se leva doucement, tournant en rond quelques secondes tout en réfléchissant. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, il défendrait la maison ennemie ! 

« Serpentard égale mage noir, répéta-t-il pensivement. Connaissez-vous Ulysse Niger, Eulalie ? » demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. 

La jeune fille secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ses cheveux bruns se balançant doucement et encadrant finalement son petit visage attristé. Harry sourit et s'arrêta de tourner en rond. 

« Ulysse Niger était un saint, Miss Saxe ! Il a consacré sa vie à aider son prochain, et a même été décoré du prix Nobel de la paix pour sa générosité et ses actes... Quand on parle de Ulysse Niger dans un discours, une réunion ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, on ne voit que ses actes, et pourtant, Miss Saxe, Ulysse Niger était à Serpentard ! 

- Ser... Serpentard ? Bégaya Eulalie. Mais... 

- C'était un saint, poursuivit Harry à sa place. Et alors ? Serpentard ne veut pas dire mage noir. La ruse ne signifie pas la haine. Les maisons de Poudlard n'indique pas l'avenir de la personne qui y est placée. Vous avez été placée à Serpentard pour votre ruse, votre ambition. Que voulez-vous être, Eulalie ? »

La fillette rougit soudainement et baissa les yeux. 

« Eulalie ? demanda Harry. 

- Je... Je... J'aimerai bien... Je voudrais... Je voudrais être la première, souffla-t-elle. 

- La première ? demanda Harry. 

- La première... La première ministre de la magie », fit-elle, cachant son visage entre ses mains. 

     Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en secouant la tête. Ministre ? Qui sait ? Elle en avait le potentiel... Harry le savait ! Elle avait onze ans, mais son intelligence, son esprit méthodique criait politique. Elle était faite pour ça. Mais ça serait difficile... 

« Vous en avez les compétences, dit Harry, la rougeur de la petite fille s'accentuant. Cependant, réfléchissez bien... Ce n'est pas une voie facile. Néanmoins, votre désir de devenir ministre prouve votre ambition. Quand à votre ruse, vous en avez, et vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi. Je vois une Serpentard en vous, Eulalie. Et ceux qui vous dise le contraire se trompe. »

     Une larme roula sur la petite joue et Harry comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Eulalie était venue le voir lui pace qu'il était réputé dans l'école pour aider et conseiller ses élèves, réputation qui lui était venue en grande partie à cause de son acharnement à soutenir Lily. En résultat, les élèves venaient le voir lui, à la grande consternation des directeurs de maisons qui le jalousaient au début, mais avaient fini par le considérer avec un respect qu'Harry ne s'attendait pas à avoir après qu'il ait manifesté tant de pouvoir et d'anormalité pour un inconnu. Carpiel, surtout, lui vouait à présent une admiration et un respect sans borne. Harry entrait-il dans une pièce où se trouvait son collègue que l'homme le regardait, les yeux brillants. Si Harry avait été effrayé de cette soudaine admiration, il essayait à présent de ne plus y prêter attention. 

     Mais Eulalie n'était pas venue uniquement pour cette réputation d'auditeur et sauveur attentionné auprès des élèves. Elle était venue parce qu'un plus grand lui avait fait douter de ses capacités et qu'elle avait besoin d'un plus grand encore, donc plus intelligent, pour démentir ce fait. Harry sourit et lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il avait dans son bureau (il en avait tout un stock et ça, même dans ses poches !). 

« Miss Saxe, ce n'est pas moi, que vous devez venir trouver pour ce genre de chose, mais le choixpeau ! Il est le mieux placé pour vous aider. Et je ne doute pas que le professeur Dumbledore acceptera de vous en coiffer si vous avez ce genre de doute. Mais je vous certifie que vous êtes une Serpentard. Même si vous n'êtes pas méchante. Même si vous ne voulez pas faire de mal ! Vous n'êtes d'ailleurs pas la seule. Regardez autour de vous, et vous verrez de suite que d'autres vous ressemble bien plus que vous ne le croyez. 

- Ah oui ? demanda la petite fille en se levant, comprenant que la conversation se terminait. 

- Oui ! Dans votre classe, je dirai... Mathurin. Dans les deuxième année, il y a... Fay et Felicity... Et je pourrai continuer ainsi très loin, jusqu'au septième année ! 

- Il y a des septième gentils ? s'étonna la fillette. 

- Oh, oui ! Seulement, vous ne les voyez pas, parce qu'ils font les forts, les grands. Mais croyez-moi, il y en a. Vous n'êtes pas seule. Et ils viendront un jour vous aider si vous avez des problèmes. Pas à chaque fois, car il faut que vous appreniez à vous débrouillez toute seule. Mais ils vous aiderons. »

     Eulalie afficha une expression rassurée, et en lui, Harry hurla un « GAGNER ». Il la raccompagnait à la porte quand eut lieu l'anormalité la plus grande jamais connue à Poudlard ! Un tremblement de terre ! Un vrai et simple tremblement de terre, mais étonnement effrayant quand on considérait que c'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Eulalie poussa un cri de terreur, et Harry plaqua ses mains à sa cicatrice alors qu'il tombait à terre, les jambes pantelantes. Les chaises contre le mur avaient valdinguer et Harry avait attraper Eulalie pour la cacher sous son bureau. Il aurait du s'y glisser aussi, mais la douleur à sa cicatrice était si intense qu'il resta assis à la même place. La douleur, intense, le clouait au sol. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Même lorsque Voldemort le touchait. S'en était insupportable. 

     Une chaise cahota et lui frappa violemment la tête. Eulalie poussa un cri et Harry tomba sur le sol, du sang coulant le long de sa tempe et sur sa joue. Encore une blessure... Ça devenait une mauvaise habitude, franchement ! 

     Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Douleur, tremblement de terre... plus rien ! Etonné, Harry regarda autour de lui. D'instinct, il se leva après avoir constaté qu'Eulalie n'avait rien et fonça vers son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir et l'ouvrit. Elle n'était pas là. 

« Merde ! » jura-t-il.

     Il sortit de la classe en trombe, suivit par une petite Serpentard terrorisé et inquiète. Dans le couloir, c'était le chaos. Des cadres renversés, des élèves blessés. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand il les vit le regarder comme leur salut. 

« Est-ce que ça va », demanda-t-il impatiemment. 

Voyant comme leur professeur était pressé, ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête. 

« Bon, dit Harry avec précipitation. Que les élèves qui peuvent tenir debout aide les plus blessés à se rendre à l'infirmerie. Faites-le avec calme et rapidement, mais pas trop. Si un nouveau tremblement de terre surgit, mettez –vous sous quelque chose. L'embrasure d'une porte, un bureau, une table, n'importe quoi, mais ne restez pas à découvert. D'accord ? »

     Nouveau hochement de tête. Harry ne vérifia même pas que les élèves se mettaient en route pour se précipiter dans son autre salle de classe. Il fonça sur son bureau et ouvrit chaque tiroir à la volée avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait : la carte du Maraudeur. 

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », cria-t-il. 

     De suite, le texte s'afficha, suivit par la carte du château. Harry chercha partout. Il y avait des tas de noms et de points, mais ceux qu'il cherchait n'était pas là. Voldemort n'apparaissait pas. Le mage noir n'était pas là. Etonné, Harry porta la main à sa cicatrice. Pourquoi avait-il eu mal, si le mage n'était pas là ? Il continua de fouiller la carte avec attention, mais rien. Tout était normal, sauf l'agitation des traits représentant ses collègues. Harry regarda Minerva McGonagall se précipiter vers la salle des professeurs, tandis que Carpiel faisait des allées et venues entre l'infirmerie et d'autres endroits. Dumbledore était dans la Grande Salle et courait d'un côté à l'autre. Harry supposa qu'il allait prêter main forte aux élèves blessés. Harry se figea soudain. Ou était De Vaart ? La jeune femme n'apparaissait pas sur la carte !! Les yeux écarquillé, Harry se lança dans une nouvelle étude détaillée du château. De Vaart était introuvable. Elle avait tout simplement disparue. 

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? », jura-t-il, fermant la carte en marmonnant un rapide « méfait accompli ».

     Harry sortit en trombe de sa classe et se mit à faire ce qui lui semblait le plus naturel : aider les élèves blessés. Quand il atteignit l'infirmerie avec un première année sur le dos et  un sixième appuyé contre lui, il vit de suite Ginny qui courait d'un lit à l'autre. Carpiel passa à côté de lui, courant pour disparaître du couloir. Sans doute allait-il aider d'autres élèves en mauvais état. 

« Harry ! s'exclama Ginny en le voyant entrer. Tu vas bien ? »

Harry hocha la tête et lui sourit d'un air rassurant. Il alla déposer les élèves au bon soin de Mme Pomfresh et réceptionna Ginny qui vint se blottir dans ses bras. 

« Comment vont les jumeaux ? demanda-t-il. 

- Secoués, mais ils vont bien. Harry... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

     Harry regarda autour de lui d'un air grave et plongea finalement ses yeux dans les siens, espérant qu'elle comprendrait le message. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en assurer, la voix de Minerva McGonagall résonna dans toute l'école.

« Le corps enseignant de Poudlard est prié de se rendre tout de suite dans la salle des professeurs. Que les élèves blessé se rendent à l'infirmerie et que ceux qui ne le sont pas les y aident. »

     Les élèves présents se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui, l'air interrogateur. Le visage fermé, Harry s'éloigna de Ginny et quitta rapidement l'infirmerie. Ses pas ne le menèrent pas à la salle des professeurs, mais dans la pièce à côté de l'infirmerie. Harry poussa doucement la porte, veillant à ce qu'elle ne grince pas pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à ses fils endormis0. Il sourit et faillit partir quand il remarqua une paire d'yeux bleu qui le fixait. Surpris, il s'avança et prit le bambin dans ses bras, caressant au passage la touffe de cheveux noirs. Théo gloussa de plaisir et fixa ses saphirs dans les émeraudes de son père. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Abel pour constater qu'il dormait bien. Hésitant, Harry décida de prendre Théo avec lui. Il semblait en effet bien réveillé et Harry n'avait pas le temps de le rendormir. D'un claquement de doigt, il fit apparaître un parchemin sur lequel était écrit, dans un rouge bien visible : 

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Théo, il est avec moi ! _

_Harry. _

     Et il quitta la pièce, le poupon dans les bras...

******************

     Quand il entra dans la salle des professeurs, ce fut un silence pesant qui l'accueillit. Ses collègues soufflèrent de soulagement en le voyant. 

« Bon sang McDrell, dit Minerva. On croyait que vous aviez disparu aussi !

- Aussi ? » demanda Harry en levant un sourcil. 

Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air mal à l'aise. 

« Katia... Katia est introuvable, finit par dire Jonathan Carpiel. 

- Je sais, dit simplement Harry, faisant sursauter tout le monde qui le regarda avec étonnement. 

- Comment... ? commença Flitwick. 

- Je ne perçois pas son aura dans le château. Ma capacité aux auras est limitée et elle pourrait être dans la forêt ou ailleurs, mais elle n'est pas dans le château. »

     A sa grande joie, ils acceptèrent son excuse. Harry était vraiment soulager de constater qu'aucun de ses collègues n'étaient suffisamment renseigner sur les auras que pour savoir que ce qu'il avait raconté était strictement impossible. 

     Théo s'agita légèrement dans les bras de son père, son regard se posant sur Carpiel. Il sourit et gloussa de joie. Des "agas" et "adabo" frénétiques furent poussé, signalant au passage la présence du bout de chou. 

« Mais pourquoi l'avez-vous amené ? demanda Minerva qui avait une lueur de plaisir dans les yeux, mais parlait d'un ton de reproche. 

- Il s'était réveillé et Ginny avait trop de travail pour s'en occuper. Seul, il aurait réveillé son frère et un concert de cris aurait eu lieu dans le château... »

Les professeurs rirent, mais l'arrivée de Dumbledore les coupa. 

« Aucun blessé grave, annonça le vieil homme, les autres poussant un soupir de soulagement. Mais aucune explication quand à ce tremblement de terre. Ce n'est pas magique, mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas sismique non plus. 

- Non, coupa Harry. C'était Maléfique. Pendant tout le temps du tremblement de terre, j'ai ressenti une force sombre et ténébreuse. 

- Vous... Vous-savez-qui ? demanda craintivement Barsolli (NdA : prof de divination, pour ceux qui l'ont oublié !). 

- Non, dit Harry pensivement. Ce n'était pas lui. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose de plus... »

     Tout les regards étaient posé sur lui avec gravité. Harry n'osait pas finir sa phrase. Leur expression était déjà si grave, si inquiète. Comment pouvait-il avoué que ce qu'il avait ressenti était plus fort que Voldemort ? Comment pouvait-il leur dire qu'il se sentait faible, face à cette force... 

« Quoi que ça soit, dit Albus, ça a disparu ! La question est : est-ce que ça va recommencer. Je propose qu'on établisse une garde quelconque cette nuit. De plus, exceptionnellement, j'ai décidé que les élèves dormiraient demain dans la Grande Salle, pour plus de sécurité si jamais un événement similaire se reproduirait. Les infirmières devront veiller à tour de rôle sur eux (Harry grimaça), pendant que les professeurs exécuterons plusieurs rondes. Les cours du matin de demain seront annulés. »

     Après une demi-heure de conversation, ils finirent par décidé qui irait où. Harry se retrouva à l'extérieur, en compagnie de Carpiel. Déconfit, Harry jeta un regard désespéré aux petit bébé dans ses bras. Qui allait bien pouvoir les surveillés ??

******************

     Après une longue et pénible discussion avec Ginny, Harry finit par envoyé une lettre à Hermione. Celle-ci ne put bien sûr pas prendre les enfants, mais elle leur proposa une solution que Ginny ne semblait pas du tout apprécié. 

**«** **PAS QUESTION ! , hurla-t-elle, les élèves dans la Grande Salle ainsi que professeurs se tournant de suite vers eux. **

- Mais Ginny, fit Harry, suppliant. Que veux-tu qu'on en fasse? Tu ne peux pas les prendre avec toi, leurs pleurs dérangeraient les élèves ! Et je les vois mal entrain de tourner autour du château avec moi ! »

L'argument sembla la calmer un instant, ses grands yeux bleus semblant angoissés et perdus. 

« Non ! dit-elle, obstinée. 

- Alors trouves une autre solution ! »

Ça la cloua sur place. Perplexe, elle jeta des regards désespéré aux personnes autour d'elle, comme si elle espérait une échappatoire. Elle finit par pousser un soupir et baisser la tête, vaincue. 

« Je les appelle de suite ! dit Harry en partant en courant. 

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Dumbledore en s'approchant de Ginny qui affichait un air résolu. 

- Nous avons besoin d'aide pour surveiller les jumeaux, dit-elle avec consternation. 

- Et ? demanda Pompom qui écoutait. 

- Il n'y avait que deux personnes de libre, dit-elle, la voix tremblante. 

- Et ?? insista tout le personnel de Poudlard, les élèves étant plongés dans un silence craintif en attendant la réponse de l'aide infirmière. 

- Ce sont mes frères, fit-elle, angoissée. Fred et George les Facétieux ! »

Le personnel en entier frissonna. Tous en même temps, ils tournèrent la tête vers les Maraudeurs qui avaient écoutés. 

« Si vous sortez de cette pièce, prévint McGonagall d'une voix menaçante, vous n'y survivrez pas. Est-ce clair ? »

Déglutissant avec difficulté face à l'air meurtrier de leur directrice, ils hochèrent vivement la tête, et s'éloignèrent le plus vite possible. 

******************

     Harry souffla, perché sur son balai. Quelle heure était-il donc ? Deux heures ? Trois heures ? Il s'en moquait en fait. Ce qu'il souhaitait, s'était son lit, Ginny blottie contre lui ! Il ne voulait rien d'autre que _ça ! Mais c'était précisément __ça qu'il lui était refusé. Torture ultime... Il avait un mal de chien à rester éveillé ! La nuit précédente ayant été courte également, il souffrait comme jamais. Ses yeux le piquaient horriblement, et le monde semblait tanguer dangereusement. Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, il décida de descendre un peu. Il ne s'était rien passé depuis des heures, et ça n'était pas sur son balai, en pleine nuit, qu'il pourrait voir ce qui s'amusait à faire trembler le sol. Se posant gracieusement, Harry vacilla dangereusement, mais des bras l'attrapèrent pour l'aider à aller s'asseoir sur un arbre mort près du lac. _

« Tu aurais du aller te reposer, dit Carpiel d'une voix agacée. Regarde dans quel état tu es ! 

- Je ne peux pas, dit Harry. Si cette chose attaque, je dois...

- Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu es fatigué, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

     Harry se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire las et se laissa tomber en arrière, Carpiel poussant une exclamation de surprise alors qu'Harry, les jambes sur l'arbre mort regardait le ciel étoilé après un pouf sonore. 

« Tu as une idée de ce qu'est cette chose ? demanda Jonathan. 

- Non, répondit simplement Harry. Je sais seulement qu'elle est très forte et pleine de ténèbres. Mais pour le reste, je ne sais rien. 

- Même pas de l'endroit où elle a attaqué ? »

Harry hocha négativement de la tête. Non, il ne savait rien, et s'était bien ça qui le dérangeait. Si seulement il pouvait savoir... Soudain, il s'aperçut que Jonathan le regardait d'une manière bizarre, presque pensive et admirative. Encore...

« Mais pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? » finit par s'énerver Harry. 

Son collègue rougit et détourna la tête. Harry, lui, ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce type était vraiment bizarre. 

« John, insista-t-il. Pourquoi me fixes-tu tout le temps ? »

Un tressaillement parcouru le professeur de potions. 

« Je ne suis pas censé te le dire, dit-il d'une voix craintive. 

- Me dire quoi ? » demanda Harry. 

     Le silence se fit de nouveau alors qu'Harry se relevait pour mieux observer son collègue qui refusait toujours obstinément de croiser son regard. Harry le scrutait, attendant. Carpiel semblait déchirer par un débat intérieur, mais soudain, il se tourna vers lui, une expression résolue sur le visage. 

« Je sais tout ! s'écria-t-il. Je sais qui tu es, d'où tu viens et pourquoi. Je sais tout sur toi, Harry ! Je connais ton passé, ton présent et ton avenir ! Je sais tout, tu comprends ? »

SBAM ! Surprise générale ! A quel moment les autres enseignants allaient-ils débarquer en lui criant la même chose ? A quel moment Carpiel allait-il lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'une plaisanterie ? A quel moment avait-il compris... ?

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... dit Harry, tendu de la tête au pied.

- Pas à moi, Potter ! On ne trompe pas un ange ! »

     Le bond que fit Harry était magistrale alors qu'une lumière dorée entourait son collègue dont les vêtements devinrent blancs alors que de grandes ailes blanches s'étendait dans son dos. Ses cheveux bruns étaient maintenant parcourus de mèches dorées alors que des points or se révélaient dans les yeux perçants de cet homme qu'il croyait banal... Soudain, la voix de Draco résonna dans la tête d'Harry, remontant à la visite qu'il lui avait fait il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça...

_« Rien ! C'est un ange ! Il sera tué en 1978. Par mon père d'ailleurs. »  
  
_     Un ange... Non, mais quel abruti ce Malfoy ! Rien ! C'est un Ange ! Et tout ça comme s'il s'agissait d'une routine ! Harry serra les poings... Une heure avec Draco et il lui apprendrait à parler d'un sujet comme s'il s'agissait de la pluie et du beau temps !! 

     Harry dut attendre cinq minutes avant de calmer sa colère. Il était fatigué et ne pensait pas rationnellement... En premier lieu, analyser la situation. Carpiel était un ange. Ok, ça, il pouvait le croire. Qui ne le croirait pas en voyant un type avec des ailes émanant de lumière devant lui, d'ailleurs ? Il savait tout de lui... 

« Depuis combien de temps savez-vous ? demanda Harry. 

- Peu de temps, avoua l'ange. Mes supérieurs m'ont envoyé à Poudlard il y a bien des années, pour veiller sur le château. Mais il est bien vite apparu que le pouvoir des anges étaient inefficaces pour régler la situation. Mais ils m'ont tout de même laissé en poste. Le problème Voldemort est devenu le nôtre à partir du moment où il a commencé ses recherches sur l'immortalité. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire ça. La pierre philosophale était déjà une erreur, mais une erreur aux mains de personnes responsables ! Si Voldemort trouvait le moyen de devenir immortel... Nous n'osons même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver. Je commençais à sérieusement désespérer. Je savais qu'Albus n'avait pas les pouvoirs nécessaires. Il aurait pu le battre, mais, il y aurait laissé sa vie. Et sa mort n'aurai engendré que de nouveaux problèmes. Et puis vous êtes arrivé. Vous, si mystérieux, si beau et courageux. J'étais terriblement attiré par vous ! Vous inondez de lumière et de bien, mais je savais que vous n'étiez pas un ange. Alors quoi ? Qu'étiez-vous ? Je l'ai découvert durant les vacances ! J'en avais assez du silence de mes supérieurs par rapport à mes questions sur vous, alors je suis allez voir moi-même. Je suis un ange de second ordre et allez menacer mes supérieurs n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu... Néanmoins, ils ont consenti à me répondre. Ça a été la surprise de ma vie, mais aussi ma délivrance ! »

     Carpiel s'approcha lentement de lui durant son discours, Harry le fixant, les yeux écarquillés. Il aurait du deviner que les anges se mêleraient de cette histoire. Ils avaient la réputation d'intervenir quand le monde était menacé... Qui avait-il comme menace plus grande qu'un mage noir timbré voulant conquérir le monde ? Son collègue n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui lorsqu'il reprit finalement la parole. 

« Vous n'imaginez pas depuis combien de temps je vous attends, Harry Potter. Contrairement à mes confrères, j'aime l'humanité ! Elle me fascine et m'intéresse comme jamais. Je l'ai toujours trouver attirante. J'ai vécu de nombreuses vies, et à chaque fois, j'ai été surpris par leur connaissance et leur culture. L'homme est admirable à bien des égards, mais aucun m'a tant attiré. Je vous aime, Harry Potter et je vous appartiens pour l'éternité ! »

Et il s'agenouilla. Harry, lui, ne savait plus quoi faire. Un ange venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. D'accord... Pourquoi pas... Sur quel mur de l'école il devait se taper la tête, déjà ? 

« Heu... fit-il d'un air un peu idiot. Je... »

Il se tut de nouveau. Carpiel s'était relevé et le regardait, son visage exprimant tout l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui. 

« Vous n'avez rien à dire, dit-il. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas. Vous ne m'aimerez jamais. Votre cœur appartient à Ginny et j'en suis heureux, car il est en de bonnes mains. Néanmoins... Je veillerai sur vous. Et je me contenterai de votre amitié. Si vous voulez, bien sûr, toujours être mon ami... »

     Harry était toujours figé. Les mots mettaient beaucoup de temps à être digérés et il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir face à cette nouvelle plus que surprenante. Carpiel le sondait, inquiet quant à sa réponse. Harry, lui, ne savait plus quoi dire. Mais alors là, vraiment pas. Jamais un garçon ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et encore moins un ange... Comment diable pouvait-il se démêler de ça ?? Il réalisa alors que Jonathan l'avait fait à sa place, en lui proposant son amitié, uniquement. Harry sourit alors à l'ange, tout en inclinant la tête sur le côté. 

« Je veux toujours être votre ami, John. J'avoue être un peu sonné par toute ses révélations, mais ça devrait s'arranger après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je vous remercie tout de même pour ses aveux et... enfin... Merci. »

     Carpiel sourit alors qu'il reprenait sa forme humaine. Harry souffla. Il était bien moins impressionnant ainsi. Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment face à face, se fixant avec gêne. Comment diable Harry devait-il réagir à ça ? La réponse lui vint d'elle même. En faisant comme Carpiel le lui avait demandé. En étant un ami. Il ne pouvait rien lui donner de plus, de toute façon. 

« Que dirais-tu d'un sandwich ? demanda Harry en sortant deux petits paquets de ses poches. 

- Mais comment fais-tu pour mettre autant de choses dans tes poches ? Elles tombent jusqu'au sol ou quoi ? »

     Harry éclata de rire, heureux de constater que la gêne était passée. Ce fut une nuit étrange, mais assez bonne. Il avait appris bien des choses intéressantes, notamment de toujours prendre les paroles de Draco au sérieux !

******************

(NdA : bon sang ! 30 pages ? Et je suis toujours pas à la fin ? Oh, monde cruel...)

« La vache, Harry ! Tu fais une de ses têtes, plaisanta George, le concerné lui lançant un regard noir. 

- On dirait que tu as passé une nuit blanche, railla Fred qui reçut l'un des coussins du divan dans la figure. 

- Nous avons passé une nuit merveilleuse, continua George. Tes soi-disant petits monstres sont de vrais angelots ! Je n'ai jamais été si tranquille ! »

Harry laissa échapper un sourire. 

« Une nuit si tranquille, vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que dise les cernes sous vos yeux... »

Ginny, effondrée dans un des fauteuils, éclata de rire alors que ses deux frères prenaient un air outré. 

« Nous traiterais-tu de menteur, Potter ? »

Harry se contenta d'un vague geste de la main signifiant : « je renonce » avant de fermer les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fatigué...

_« Une promenade, ça vous dit ? demanda une voix joyeuse. _

- Quoi ? demanda Harry, ouvrant vaguement les yeux.

- Quoi, quoi ? fit Fred. 

- Non, rien, grogna Harry en refermant les yeux.

_- Excellente idée ! Autant profiter de notre matinée de libre !_

- Mais c'est quoi, ça ? demanda Harry en se redressant d'un bond, les mains appuyées sur ses oreilles.  

- Ça quoi ? demanda George. 

- Les voix ! s'exclama Harry. Vous ne les entendez pas ? »

Les trois Weasley échangèrent un regard perplexe. 

« Harry, personnes n'a parlé ! dit doucement Ginny en se levant pour aller s'asseoir près de lui. 

- Mais si voyons ! s'emporta-t-il. Vous avez dit qu'il serait bien d'aller faire une promenade car on avait la matinée de libre. »

Ils échangèrent de nouveau des regards perplexes et inquiets. 

« Mais je te jure, Harry ! Nous n'avons rien dit ! », persista Ginny. 

Harry les regarda avec désarroi, puis fronça les sourcils. Il leva la main pour faire taire George qui s'apprêtait à parler et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Rien ne se passa. Il tenta de se laisser aller, mais toujours rien. 

« Je deviens fou, dit-il simplement. J'ai vraiment cru entendre des personnes parler d'aller faire une promenade. Je le jure ! »

     Nouveaux échanges de regards. Harry aurait voulu avoir d'autres oreillers à porter de main pour le leur balancer ! Se levant avec rage, il se mit à faire les cent pas. Ça sentait le mystère et les ennuis. Il entendait des voix. Et ces voix appartenaient indubitablement à des élèves. 

« Tu as peut-être rêver », proposa George. 

Harry se figea soudainement, tremblant d'appréhension. Rêver ? Non, il n'avait pas rêver. C'était trop réel. A moins que se rêve soit une de ses étrange séance de visions instantanée telle qu'il en avait quand Voldemort décidait de "s'amuser"... Mais là, c'était des élèves. 

« Il me faut une potion de rêve, s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers les trois autres. 

- Non ! intervint de suite Ginny. Je refuse, Harry. N'y pense même pas. La dernière fois que tu en as bu une, tu... »

Un sanglot l'empêcha de continuer. Décidément, la fatigue ne réussissait à personne. Ginny pleurait et s'énervait pour un rien. Comme lorsqu'elle attendait les jumeaux... 

« Ginny... dit-il. 

- Non ! cria-t-elle. Harry, il n'en est pas question. La dernière fois, on t'a récupéré de justesse. Je refuse de te revoir dans cet état, Harry. Je le refuse ! »

La voix de Ginny avait considérablement augmenté et Fred et George eurent l'intelligence de jeter un sortilège de silence sur eux, de sorte que les jumeaux ne puissent les entendre. 

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Ginny, dit Harry. 

- On a toujours, le choix ! hurla-t-elle. Et je ne veux pas te revoir en train de te convulser sur le sol en hurlant, Harry. Une fois m'a suffit. Je ne veux plus de ça ! »

     Harry souffla. Il savait que cet épisode avait laissé une marque dans la vie de sa femme, mais il espérait qu'elle serait suffisamment censée pour comprendre que s'était la seule solution. En rêvant, il pourrait, soit découvrir ce que Voldemort fabriquait, soit pourquoi il entendait la voix de ses élèves. 

« Je dois le faire, Ginny, poursuivit-il. Et tu le sais très bien. Si, comme je le penses, j'ai entendu des élèves, c'est qu'ils vont avoir des problèmes...

- Mais je m'en moque ! cria-t-elle. Je refuse, Harry ! Je me fous de ces élèves. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Est-ce que c'est clair, ou je dois te faire un dessin. Tu as failli mourir, la dernière fois que tu a provoqué l'un de ses rêves ! Et on ne savait pas quoi faire ! Tu étais juste là, étendu sur le sol et pourtant, on ne pouvait rien faire pour t'aider. On ne pouvait rien ! »

     Elle se mit à sangloter. Harry s'approcha d'elle tout doucement. Elle était vraiment trop fatiguée. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage pâle. Harry souffla en pensant à tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait subir. Pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de la faire souffrir ? Pouvait-il, encore une fois, lui offrir l'affreux spectacle de son sang giclant de sa bouche parce qu'il s'était mordu la langue inconsciemment... Les rêves provoqués... C'était une idée d'Albus, lors de sa dernière année, pour savoir ce que Voldemort trafiquait. Harry avait bien sûr accepté et, lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles du mage noir, Harry s'enfermait dans une pièce avec une potion de rêve légèrement trafiquée par Severus Rogue. Et il rêvait. Ginny n'avait jamais assisté à l'une de ses séances, sauf à la dernière. Celle qui s'était le plus mal passé... Harry s'était débattu sur le sol comme un forcené, haletant contre la douleur que Voldemort lui faisait ressentir. Et surtout, les personnes présentes n'avaient même pas pu le réveiller. Ginny avait été terrorisée, car ce jour là, il avait bien faillit y rester... Mais il s'était réveillé juste avant que son cœur n'explose par la pression du manque d'air. Il avait suffoqué pendant quelques secondes, puis avait recommencé à respirer. Ginny avait fait la crise de nerfs du siècle et avait hurlé sur Albus comme jamais encore. Le vieil homme lui-même ne se remettait pas de cette séance. Il avait juré sur tout les anciens mages du monde que plus jamais, il ne lui ferait faire une chose pareille. Mais là, Harry savait qu'il devait le faire ! Il le fallait à tout prix. C'était la solution, tout son corps le savait et vibrait à cet appel de rêve. 

« Je vais le faire, Ginny, dit-il avec autorité, face à elle. Je n'ai pas le choix, et tu le sais. Je dois le faire. 

- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu as décidé que tu devais le faire. Mais je refuse Harry. Si tu fais ça, je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole. Je ne te le pardonnerai pas, c'est clair. »

     Harry figea. Est-ce qu'elle lui demandait de choisir entre elle ou ses élèves ? Lui demandait-elle de choisir entre une vie à ses côtés et la vie d'innocents. La colère entra en ébullition dans ses veines, son aura ressortant, menaçante, ondoyant de rouge et d'or. 

« Je refuse de sacrifier des vies innocentes, Ginny. Je vais le faire et tu n'as pas à me donner ton accord sur ce point. 

- Nous sommes marier, je te rappelle, contra la rouquine. Et tu as des enfants ! Comment peux-tu les oublier ?

- C'est toi qui les oublies, cria Harry, sa magie ressortant un peu plus. Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes dans le passé ? Dois-je te rappeler que chaque action est importante et que nous risquons de changer le temps si nous n'agissons pas comme il le faut ?

- Mais tu ne sais même pas comment tu dois agir ! s'écria-t-elle, plus qu'énervée, une légère lueur orangée commençant à se dégager d'elle également. 

- Je sais que je dois protéger mes élèves ! »

Le temps se figea. L'aura de Ginny disparut, mais sa colère était toujours bien présente. Sa mâchoire tremblait et ses yeux brillaient. 

« Alors tu as choisi », dit-elle dans un murmure. 

Et elle quitta la pièce, le plantant là. 

******************

     Le silence régnait dans la pièce, Harry toujours planté au même endroit que dix minutes plus tôt, quand Ginny l'avait quitté. Ginny, sa Ginny qu'il aimait tant, venait de le quitter. Elle venait de le laisser tomber parce qu'il avait décidé de protéger ses élèves. Et bien soit, s'il devait protéger ses élèves, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Rapidement, il rédigea un message qu'il envoya à Hermione via la lanterne, la chargeant de le transmettre à Rogue. Quelques minutes plus tard, une réponse lui vint accompagné d'une fiole contenant un liquide rose transparent. Sur le papier un _« Attention à toi_ » avait été rédigé par sa meilleure amie. Alors, il se tourna vers Fred et George. 

« Je vais boire cette potion, dit-il, les dents serrées. Pouvez-vous veiller sur les jumeaux encore un peu ? »

Pâles, les jumeaux hochèrent la tête. 

« Je n'ai pas le choix, tenta Harry, le désespoir se peignant sur son visage et faisant trembler sa voix. N'est-ce pas ? »

Fred détourna les yeux, ne sachant que dire, mais George sourit de manière encourageante. 

« On est avec toi, Harry, dit-il. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Ginny. Une fois reposée, elle comprendra et je suis sûr qu'elle reviendra. »

     Un pâle sourire éclaira le visage du jeune professeur. Les mots de George lui avaient fait du bien, même s'il se demandait si elle reviendrait vraiment... Ginny pouvait être aussi têtue que Ron, parfois...

     D'un mouvement, il décapsula la fiole qu'il regarda avec appréhension. Il avait choisi... Ces voix n'étaient pas là par hasard... Il devait savoir ! D'un mouvement, il calla le tout et lâcha le flacon qui se brisa sur le sol. Le monde se mit à tourner, sa cicatrice chauffa... Dans un boum, Harry tomba sur le sol, le décor disparaissant autour de lui... 

******************

« Ce qu'il fait bon ! s'exclama Kelly Parledel en s'étendant, les bras vers le ciel. Je n'ai jamais été si contente de ne pas avoir cours ! »

     Derrière elle, Sirius rit en la regardant, les yeux brillant anormalement. Il n'était vraiment pas insensible à ses charmes et Harry le voyait clairement. Debout à côté de la jeune fille aux cheveux brun, il pouvait, lui aussi, distinguer James et Lily marchant main dans la main tandis qu'il sortait du château, riant avec Rose et Remus qui étaient bras dessus, bras dessous. Tous étaient vêtus à la manière moldue. Harry nota que son père portait un chandail rouge un peu trop grand, tandis que Lily en portait un autre de la même couleur. Il comprit que le pull mal tricoté devait être un cadeau de sa mère...

     Remus portait un pull vert clair sur un jeans un peu délavé aux genoux. Une cape qu'Harry reconnu car le lycanthrope la possédait toujours était négligemment posé sur ses épaules. Remus avait déjà atteint sa taille adulte et était de loin le plus grand de tous, bien que Sirius, qui lui était habillé d'un pull bleu foncé avec un pantalon noir, le talonnât en taille, Remus restait toujours le plus grand. A côté de lui, Rose ressemblait à une petite fille modèle, avec ses grandes bottines à lacets et sa jupe écossaise dans laquelle elle avait rentré son chemisier éclatant de blanc et si lisse qu'on, l'aurait cru repasser sur elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en un chignon lâche. Lily, elle, avait réunis c'est cheveux vers le haut de sa tête sur le côté de droit, lui conférant un air de petite fille qui lui allait très bien. 

     Kelly était vêtue d'un chemisier bleu clair et d'une petite jupe bleu foncée. Elle portait des bottes comme celle de Rose, mais bleu nuit. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux petites couettes. Seul Calypso, qui marchait un peu à l'arrière, avait les cheveux lâchés, ses yeux noirs scrutant  le ciel bleu et gris. 

« Il va pleuvoir, constata-t-elle. 

- Ça suffit, corbeau de malheur ! pesta Sirius. Il ne pleuvra pas ! Promenons-nous gaiement et au diable le temps ! »

     Et il partit dans une série de cabrioles qui firent rire ses amis. Harry ne riait pas. Les élèves ne pouvaient pas le voir, et en ça, il en était un peu rassuré, mais il était très, très inquiet. Tout ses rêves avaient uniquement concerné Voldemort et voilà qu'il voyait ses parents avec leurs amis. Ça s'annonçait très mauvais. Très, très mauvais ! 

« Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir cours aujourd'hui, dit Peter, s'étendant également, les manches trop courtes de son pull brun découvrant ses poignets graciles. Pas de McDrell aujourd'hui ! »

Les autres rirent et Harry fronça les sourcils... Il le retiendrait, ça ! 

« Si tu t'entraînais un peu plus, Queudver, tu aurais moins de problèmes avec lui ! 

- Mais je m'entraîne ! protesta le rat, les autres éclatant de rire. Mais c'est vrai, je le jure ! se plaignit le rat. 

- C'est ça Peter. Entre deux gâteaux », railla James, les autres éclatant de rire. 

     Le rat se mit à faire du boudin et en lui-même, Harry n'avait qu'une envie, embrasser son père. Quel merveilleuse réplique ! Que de méchanceté ! Bon papa ! En lui-même, Harry nota qu'il était revenu dans cette état caractéristique que la tension lui procurait : l'ironie et les sarcasmes... 

     Les jeunes marchaient en riant et Harry se décida à les suivre. S'il les voyait, ça n'était pas pour rien. S'il les voyait c'était qu'il allait se passer quelque chose avec eux. Harry se maudit. Il aurait peut-être du aller directe dans le parc... Mais faire rentrer les élèves pour les protéger d'un quelconque danger n'aurait rien changé ! Il aurait juste repoussé l'inévitable. Et puis, c'était Voldemort qu'il voulait voir. Pas les cinquièmes année de Gryffondor ! Il se résigna tout de même à les suivre, boudeur. C'était vraiment idiot. 

« Bord... »

Harry sursauta en entendant l'exclamation de son parrain qui avait... disparu ! Les yeux écarquillés, Harry se mit à chercher, tout comme les autres. 

« Sirius ? appelait James, inquiet. 

- Je suis là ! dit la voix étouffée du concerné. 

- Où ça, Là ? demanda James. 

- En dessous, crétin ! »

D'un même mouvement, ils baissèrent la tête pour voir... un trou. Un énorme trou de plus de d'un mètre de diamètre. 

« La vache, s'exclama Lily. C'est quoi, ce truc ? 

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, s'exclama Sirius. Mais si l'un d'entre vous pouvait me sortir de là, ça m'aiderait. Je suis pas du tout rassuré, là ! 

- On a peur, Patmol, railla Kelly. 

- Ça n'est pas drôle, cria l'animagus. C'est plein de galeries et... »

Une douleur sourde se fit sentir dans la cicatrice d'Harry. Le sol se mit à trembler et, criant, les sept élèves basculèrent alors dans le trou. Harry, à genoux, eu à peine la force de se traîner sur le bord avant de basculer à son tour dans le trou, glissant dans les ténèbres du mystérieux sous sol... (NdA : ça, ça aurait été une fin sadique... Celle que j'ai prévue est pire...)

******************

     C'était une bonne glissade ! Harry, bien que présent uniquement par la volonté de la potion et de sa cicatrice, n'y réchappa pas. Il tomba droit sur son père, qui ne le sentit même pas, car il passa à travers. Harry s'empressa de rouler plus loin, mal à l'aise. Ça n'était pas amusant de jouer aux fantômes invisibles... ! Tout comme les autres, il se releva péniblement, constatant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre trace de boue sur lui, contrairement aux huit adolescent. La tête entre les jambes, Sirius était mort de rire. 

« Vous... Vous verriez vos tête, les mecs, c'est trop », haleta-t-il. 

     Les autres lui lancèrent un regard assassin et se figèrent. Etonné par leur réaction, Sirius se redressa et se retourna. Harry fit de même et son cœur cessa de battre quand il _les_ vit. 

     Mesurant plus d'une dizaine de mètres, leurs yeux jaunes dardant les élèves avec appétit tandis que leur petite langue fourchue sifflait de malveillance, les serpents semblaient considérer les huit adolescents comme s'il s'agissait de la plus appétissante des friandises. Ils étaient au moins dix et Harry remarqua de suite leurs immenses dents. Mais il nota aussi l'explosion de douleur de sa cicatrice et la peur qui s'empara de lui ? Il n'était même pas réellement présent et il souffrait tout de même. 

« Oh merde, s'exclama Sirius en reculant. 

- Je crois, fit James, qu'on ferait mieux de partir... Et vite ! Très, très vite ! »

Les autres ne répondirent pas. Ils détallèrent, chacun rentrant dans une galerie différente. 

« Merde, jura Harry en voyant les serpents se mettre à la poursuite des jeunes. Faut que je les aide ! »

     Il voulut sortir sa baguette, mais s'aperçut que c'était inutile ! Il dormait encore. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son corps et vienne tout de suite les aider. Harry s'aperçut alors avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait pas se réveiller... 

############################################################################################################

Survivrez-vous face à l'abominable attente jusqu'au 18 ? Qui sera encore en vie à la fin de ce chapitre ? A suivre dans le chap 18 : « Serpentsortia » !! 

(Rira sadique) pas trop énervé ? Allons, allons ! j'avais prévenu que la fin était horrible ! Mais le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai pas commencé le 18 car j'essaye d'écrire un peu mon autre fic... Résultat ? A moins que mes doigts deviennent hyper actifs, vous n'aurez pas le chapitre 18 la semaine prochaine ! Et je ne veux pas vous entendre râler ! Il faut un peu penser aux lecteurs de « Souvenirs » qui n'ont plus eu de chapitre depuis le 1er juillet !! En plus, mon père est en congé à partir de la semaine prochaine... Je doute qu'il me laisse à l'ordi toute la journée ! La preuve ! Il est pas encore en vac que je dois déjà faire les caves... Et croyez moi ! Ronald Weasley, la dedans, il ressort blanc et en hurlant ! C le paradis des araignées ! Et vu ce que j'en ai tué, le nombre de meurtre que g à mon actif à triplé... Et il me reste encore deux caves... Soyez reconnaissant envers moi ! Je prends une pause pour vous envoyez ça ! (tu parles ! G saisi la première excuse venue, oui !) 

Je ne vais pas vous ennuyé plus longtemps avec ma vie privée... Voici, les RAR ! 

RAR : 

**Ansuku : **Milles excuses ! Comment ai-je pu oublier de faire ta RAR dans le chap précédent ?? Ah ! je sais ! C parce que j'ai prit la page concernant les review du chapitre 16 et non celle concernant le chapitre 1... J'espère que mon erreur sera pardonné ! En attendant, voici la réponse ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aime ma fic ! Personnellement, j'adore la tienne ! A ce propos, j'attends impatiemment la suite, comme tt tes lecteurs, j'en suis sûre ! Merci pour la review et les petits commentaires sur les passages que tu as aimé ! ça m'a fait très plaisir ! 

**Leena : **Première revieweuse du chapitre 16... Je commence à me demander si tu ne me guète pas... Comme l'espèce d'horreur velue aux pattes de 10 centimètres près de la porte du garage... Quand je pense que je vais devoir nettoyer la-bas... *frissonne* Alors, alors, cette review... Générosité ? Tu parles ! avec tte les review que je te mets, t'as plutôt intérêt à m'en envoyé aussi ! et pour toute mes fics ! Radine, va ! Ce qu'il sait sur la famille Finigan ? Mafieux version sorcier, tu connais ? Tiens, faudrait faire une fic dans ce genre là... Snape n'est pas mort... Pas encore du moins... Attends la suite et tu verras sa tête ! mdrr Lucius sait tt ? Non ! il sait pas que g planqué un scorpion dans sa pantoufle gauche... Oups... Maintenant, il le sait... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? G tjs dit que Dray avait des origines vampires... On le voit dans sa grande beauté ses cheveux d'ange et c yeux dignes de Saphirs... Moi ? Fantasmer sur Dray ? Ou tu vois ça ?? Pour que Dray change autant ? H lui a donné une pêche ! ça lui a déglingué le cerveau ! Déjà qu'il était pas clair. Naannn, je plaisante. Pas me faire ton regard froid, Dray ! Je t'aime aussi, mon cher furet... Oui, bon, ça va, j'arrête de rêver... 

Nop ! G pas corriger la faute ! Mais semblerait que personne ne l'ait remarqué... Chuut... ! 

**Luc Granger aka Racatte : **Avec impatience ? Pour le chap que je viens de publier, ça va être quoi ?? Mdrr ! Moi ? Sadique ? Ou tu vois ça ?? Retourneur de temps ? G une lanterne dans ma chambre ! C d'ailleurs elle qui m'a inspiré f et mésa... Mais je pense pas qu'elle marchera comme dans la fic... ON fait avec ce qu'on a... Si tu me dis que f et mésa est dans ton top 5 et que ça l'est sûrement pour beaucoup de lecteur, est-ce que ça peut m'aider ??? Mais oui ! ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir de le savoir ! Merci pour la review et les encouragements ! ^^

**Diam : **Une histoire de mangemort Slash R ? Cool ! G fait un Slash aussi... enfin, g commencé. Mais j'attends d'avoir des chaps en avance avant de publier ! ^^ Non, ton échappatoire passe bien ! Tu va voir qu'ici, y'en a une ! et même plus ! Je dirai que Dray, bien qu'il dise le contraire, aime son père. Mais il ne le dit pas. Et chaque jour, il espère découvrir que Lucius a changé... A, c beau... Sniff... Tué Siri... Mon siri... qu'elle idée saugrenue ! Non mais ! J'y tiens trop... Même si je vais le faire souffrir...

Faire de Dray un perso Génial ? Mais il est génial ! Il faut un vilain petit canard dans chaque livre... Et même s'il est vilain de pensée, il n'est pas vilain de corps... (air rêveur) Revnons-en à l'important ! Il y a des fans de Dray pour la personne en elle-même... Ces personnes m'ont contaminé... Qui puis-je ? enfin... On fait avec ce qu'on a ! 

Ça m'embête pas les théories ! tu peux raconter ta vie, aussi ! Y'en a plein qui le font ! mdrrr Heu... Que je sache, personne m'a filmé... Maintenant, y'a une rumeur comme quoi y'a des caméras caché dans l'école (parano cette préfète) donc, éventuellement, je peux demander aux éducateurs... lolll 

Crises de fou rire ? J'en ai eu aussi ! parfois... 

L'horreur, en effet ! air Lily et Hermione à jamais... Brrr ***frissonne*** 

Mes vacs ? Mortel ! Me suis bien plus, maintenant que j'y pense ! Suis allée en Espagne ! Ct génial ! La mer me manque un peu... Ainsi que la piscine de l'hotel... Mais bon... G pas à me plaindre ! Là, il drache ! mdrr

Vivement ton retour ! J'adore tes reviews ! ^^

**Chen : **Arf ! je fais devoir retourner à mes cafes ! (j'adore écrire avec l'accent allemand... L'ordi, lui, il déteste...) Moi aussi, je préfère qd tu review ici... ça fait grossir le compteur ! j'aime le voir devenir gros ! faut donné des reviews pour qu'il soit obèse ! T'adore les lire ? Arf, pense un peu à l'auter ! La pofre petite auter qui se casse la tête toute la nuit ! (moi et mon accent allemand... J'adore faire ça !) De Vaart ? La traître ?? GOOD ! YOU ARE THE BEST ! je te féllicite! Tu as trouvé! Si si ! je jure ! C elle ! Comme repêche ? G anglais et math ! les deux horreur ! J'ai une de c peur ! t'imagine pas ! 

Baver sur le clavier ?? Avec le 17, y'a du avoir des dégâts... Arh ! Harry nu... Le rêve ! 

Draco ? Sadique ??? Noooon ! Auteur Sadique !! mdrr ! je craignais qu'il ne le soit pas assez, en fait... Mais ça a l'air d'aller... ^^

Taper Seamus ?? Atta ! Vais le chercher! Nous servira de pounching boal...

Arriver des trucs à H ?? (air angélique qui ne trompe personne) mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser à ça, voyons... ^^

Injuste d'accuser Dray ? Bah, accuse l'auteur... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? C moi, l'auteur ! ***se tape la tête au mur*** Prendre Dray ?? Nop ! tu peux pas non plus ! Qui renseignerai H ?? Tu veux que Ryry meurt ?? Alalalalala... C jeune ! ils ne pensent à rien ! Tous des irresponsable ! Non mais ! 

Moi ??? Fainéante ?? J'écris trois lignes par jours, c bon, non ?? Non ? A vi, c vrai que c un peu peu... Mais bon... On fait avec ce qu'on a ! Et là, je fais avec deux heures de repos cette nuit ! Suis crevée moi ! Et je dois encore nettoyer les caves... Ooh, monde cruelle ! 

Ben là, il pleut ! Et je préfère la pluie ! J'adore !! I'm singing the rain ! Arf! Connais pas tte les paroles.. 

Allez ! a la prochaine ! 

**Pimousse Fraise : **Non non ! j'insiste ! Merci d'être toujours là ! C très important, pour moi !!! Bien fait Dray ?? C vrai ?? Merci ! ça me rassure ! Pq il peut pas se réveiller ? Ce chap à bien répondu je crois ! Merci encore et à la prochaine ! ^^

**Lunenoire : **Drôle ? Je l'ai trouvé terne... Faut vraiment que j'aille dormir ! merci pour la review ! 

**Crystalia :** Plus qu'envisager ? Je ne sais pas... J'hésite encore un peu... Vais demander l'avis aux autres ! Si vous êtes nombreux à la réclamer, alors je me montrerai magnanime et je partagerai ma vision des jumeaux à Poudlard ! (g déjà tt en tête !) Ils ont eu une vie spéciale... Merci pour la review, ça fait super plaisir ! Contente que mon interprétation de Dray t'ai plu ! ^^

**Sckouatteuse : **G eu du mal avec Dray. Alors savoir qu'il t'a plu me fait extrêmement plaisir ! je trouve qu'on perçois mieux le comportement de Dray dans ce chap... Mais bien sûr, c'est mon avis ! ^^ Merci de reviewé ! ^^

**KTK : **Comme tu peux le constater, ton impero n'a pas très bien marché... La machine est en marche, le 18 bien décrit dans ma tête, rien ne changera et Sirius va souffrir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry veille sur son futur parrain. Et pis, notre cher Animagus est tt de même mon personnage préféré ! je vais pas le torturé... Enfin... pas trop ! ^^

**Enora de wesdaigle :** J'étais extrêmement en colère quand g reçu ta fic ! pas contre toi, mais contre le sit qui n'a pas jugé bon de l'envoyer à ma boîte mail... Mais le principal est qu'elle apparaît dans les reviews... Sinon, je n'aurai pas pu te répondre et te remercier ! Je suis toujours contente de voir qu'on aime ma fic et de recevoir des reviews de nouveaux lecteurs ! Si la Citadelle est géniale ?? La meilleure ! un bijou ! C mon livre préféré, tout de même ! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que des personnes sur ff.net (coin HP ! ^^) connaissent. Je répends le virus du mieux que je peux autour de moi ! ^___-

**Sisi : **Contente de savoir que ça te plaît ! je la continue, ne t'inquiète pas ! merci pour la review. 

**Marion-moune : **TE REVOILAAAA !! Comme je suis contente de te revoir ! g fais du bon travail ? Michiiii ! suis très contente que ça te plaise ! En tt cas, te rends-tu compte qu'étant ma correctrice, c'est toi qui aura, entre tes mains, l'impatience des autres quand j'aurai fini le 18 ? Quel responsabilité ! (attention à ne pas recevoir de mail de menace ! mdrr) Mais je suis super contente de te revoir ! G l'impression de remonter le temps et de revenir à mes débuts (larmes à l'œil) alalala... vraiment très émotive ! 

**Oyne :** Bah, c'était ta review que j'avais lu en dernier, faut dire ! ^^ Je lâche pas, je lâche pas ! je suis même plus motivée que jamais pour f et mésa... Et qui sait... ? Peut-être y aura-t-il une suite racontant l'aventure des jumeaux à Poudlard... on verra bien ! ^_____- 

**Hermione2005 : **Yep ! j'ai reçu ! comme tu peux le constater ! Genial ? Arf ! Suis toute rouge moi ! Une longue review pour ce chap ?? J'attends ça avec impatience !! Merci pour celle-ci en tt cas ! 

**Deedlit :** Rougeoiement en perspective ! lolll ! Moi aussi, j'aime bien jaser avec toi ! j'ai vu ton chap et je me réjouis de le lire et reviewé ! Mes idées ? Moi aussi, je me demande parfois ou je vais pêché tt ça... Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé... G juste une imagination un peu débordante ! (trop ! étant petite, j'imaginais que mes bics crayons et gommes étaient vivant ! et je jouais au lieux d'écouter ! Alalala... C gosses !) Lucius ? Personne s'y attendait à celle-là ! ^^ La relation Dray/Sarah ? Je trouvais qu'on ne voyait pas suffisamment la jeune moldue ! Je voulais qu'on la rencontre ! Alors hop ! placée ! ^_____- ! Carpiel ? On en apprend aussi sur lui dans le chap 17 ! mais ça, tu le sais déjà ! Arf ! les monstres de Voldie... On va bien les voir dans le 18 ! ça oui alors... Voir un peu plus Abel ?? T'inquiète ! les chaps suivant m'y obligerons ! Je ne sais pas encore quel chapitre c, mais l'un des derniers s'appellera : « L'union des Potter ». Ou p-ê un autre nom... mais pour l'instant, c'est ça ! Et on y verra pas mal Abel ! 

En réponse au mail concernant le 17 : Tu préfères quand on voit plus de perso que quand on se focalise sur un ou deux ?? Alors je vais essayer de montrer plusieurs personnes plus souvent ! Merci pour l'exposer de tt ce que tu as aimé ! J'adore quand on fait ça ! C'est trop génial ! Et qd à Ginny... La réponse est dans souvenir ! ^^

Prblèmes pour les maraudeurs ? Non, tu crois ? (air angélique qui ne trompe personne) Accro à ma fic ? Arf, y'a toujours pas de centre de désintoxication... Mal barre ! Bah, on trouvera une solution ! pas de quoi pour l'avant première ! ça m'a fait tout autant plaisir qu'à toi de le partager ! ^^

Bisous et merci pour la review ! 

**Cyngathi :** Bonjour, bonjour ! Une nouvelle revieweuse !! tjs plaisir de voir de nouveaux fans de f et mésa ! Tuer Harry ?? Que neni ! Mais c expliqué dans ma fic, Souvenir... Qui est à la fois le début de f et mésa, et la fin... Mais bon, je vais arrêter la pub là ! ^^

Pas nul ? Merci ! ça réchauffe le cœur de savoir ça ! bah, au moins, je sais que tu aime ma fic ! Pas longue ? Bah, elle faisait tout de même 2K ! C déjà bien ! ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'écris la suite aussi vite que possible ! ^^ ! Merci pour la review. 

**En réponse aux mails d'Eowyn : **Suis vachement en retard dans la réponse avec tes mails, et j'espère que tu me pardonne ! mais g eu qlq problèmes avec ma boîte ! En plus, avec mes chapitres à boucler, j'avais peux de temps ! Contente de savoir que mon 16 t'as plu et oui, j'avais bien compris que ct ce chap là ! Sinon, g 17 ans ! Et l'histoire des traduction, ben, je dois faire des progrès en anglais, donc, je traduis des chansons, des fics, etc... ^^ A la prochaine ! 

Et voilàà ! mes RAR sont finie ! (les caves aussi !) Sinon, g une question à vous poser ! J'espère que vous penserez tous à y répondre... Que penseriez-vous d'une suite ? Une suite racontant la vie des Jumeaux Potter à Poudlard ? Mhmm ??

Pour le 18, soyez patient ! dés que g fini le 4 de Souvenirs, je m'y mets ! quand je publierai Souvenir, j'essayerai de laisser un petit message, dire si ça avance bien et quand vous pouvez espérer l'avoir ! Passez-y si vous voulez savoir ! Z'êtes pas obliger de lire la fic ! juste le blabla la suivant ! ^^ Allez ! je vous laisse ! Oh ! avant de partir... Le prochain chap aura plusieurs points de vue, mais le personnage le plus souvent vu sera... Sirius ! A la prochaine ! 


	18. SerpentSortia

NdA : Ce chapitre est dédié à mes amies : 

**Aline** (dit Pippin) pour son insistance quand à l'apparition d'un Dragon 

**Melissa** : pour supporter mes bavardages incessant sur Harry Potter et sur ma fic 

**Titi** : pour m'écouter lire certains de mes chaps alors qu'elle avait mieux à faire et ses compliments 

A **Laura** : pour m'avoir inspiré certains personnages et leurs réactions... 

Mais ce chap est aussi dédié A : 

**Ccilia** : pour son aide et ces commentaires tordants ! 

A **Leena** : pour son humour, son aide, et ses commentaires ! 

A **Deedlit** : pour ces compliments ! 

A **Petite_Elfe** : pour ces encouragements. 

A **Tiffany** : Pour ces compliments et son enthousiasme ! 

A **Clem** : pour son aide salutaire lors du moi de juillet ! 

A **Hermione2005 :** Pour ses compliments et commentaires ! 

Et enfin, A **Marion_moune** : Pour sa correction, son amitié et sa gentillesse ! 

Ce chapitre est important pour moi, car le premier jour ou j'ai commencé à écrire futur et mésaventure, G imaginé... Ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous ! ^-^

18 : Serpentsortia

« Ginny !, cria George, traversant vivement le couloir. Arrête de faire ton entêté et écoute-moi ! »

La jeune femme se retourna vivement vers son frère. 

« Suffit, George. Tu n'as rien à me dire et mes problèmes de couple ne regardent que moi ! 

- Peut-être, oui, mais tu oublies que Harry est aussi mon ami et qu'en tant que tel j'ai... »

     George ne put finir sa phrase. Un tremblement de terre puissant le fit tomber à terre, criant de surprise. Ginny s'agrippa rapidement à l'armure au près d'elle et parvint à rester sur ses pieds. Autour d'eux, les cadres tombaient, leurs occupants protestant vertement. Ginny fut alors heureuse que l'armure à laquelle elle s'agrippait soit fixée au sol. Lentement, le tremblement s'estompa et s'arrêta. Froissé, George se remit sur ses pieds. 

« Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien faire ça ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. 

- Demande à Harry, répliqua froidement Ginny. Il doit savoir maintenant ! »

George leva les yeux d'un air désespéré tandis que Ginny se remettait à avancer parmi les objets qui étaient tombés. 

« Tout le personnel de Poudlard est appelé dans la Salle des Professeurs immédiatement », fit soudain la voix de McGonagall. 

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, mais se remit à avancer. Entendant les pas de son frère derrière elle, elle se retourna, lui faisant face, ses yeux brillant de colère. 

« Tu ne fais pas parti du personnel, George ? Retourne à mes appartements et n'en bouge pas. Veille sur les jumeaux. »

     Le rouquin voulut protester, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle partit soudainement, le plantant là. Elle plantait beaucoup de gens, ces derniers temps... Ginny soupira. Elle n'avait pas envi de voir Harry à cette réunion... Mais il y serait, vu que tout le personnel était convoqué... Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne lui ferait pas une scène devant tout le monde... Ou qu'elle n'en fasse pas une elle-même...

******************

     Sirius haletait, le cœur battant la chamade. Qu'est-ce que c'était, ces horreurs ? Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur. Il avait senti son sang se glacer tandis que son cœur se pétrifié de peur et que ses jambes flagellaient... Tout ça pour des Serpents... Mais ils étaient si grands ! Si effrayants ! Sirius réprima un frisson. Appuyé contre le "mur" d'une galerie, il tenta d'apaiser le rythme de sa respiration et prêta l'oreille. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque quand il entendit un sifflement émanant d'une galerie proche. Le cœur battant, Sirius se remit à courir aussi vite que possible, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de la terre.

******************

     Ginny entra dans la salle des professeurs, tous se retournant vers elle. Surpris, ils regardèrent un long moment la porte qu'elle avait refermée sans un regard derrière elle. 

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi ? »

Elle alla rapidement ouvrir la porte pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle la referma et fit face à ses collègues qui la regardèrent, une lueur de curiosité muette dans les yeux. 

« Mais quoi ? s'emporta la rousse. 

- Où est Harry ? » demanda Jonathan, à brûle pourpoint. 

     Ginny se tendit en regardant frénétiquement dans la pièce, espérant le voir apparaître en souriant. Leur dispute s'était déroulée une demi-heure avant. Il devait être là ! A moins qu'il n'ait pris la potion de rêve... La fureur s'empara d'elle. Il l'avait fait ! Qu'il aille en enfer !

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et je m'en contrefiche ! » répondit-elle.

Bien que surpris, ils n'insistèrent pas. Le couple McDrell semblait en désaccord...

******************

« On va s'en sortir, haleta James, serrant la main de Lily. Faut juste courir. Courir et pas s'arrêter !

- Ça... ça sert à rien, gémit Lily, la respiration saccadée. Ils vont nous rattraper ! »

De puissants sifflements se firent entendre derrière eux, appuyant les dires de la jeune sorcière. 

« James, pleura Lily. James, je ne veux pas mourir ! »

Le jeune Gryffondor se figea. Se retournant vivement, il scruta les yeux verts pleins de larmes et de peur. 

« On ne va pas mourir, Lily chérie. On ne va pas mourir... »

Hésitant légèrement, il regarda derrière sa petite amie. Les sifflements se rapprochaient. 

« Accroche-toi à moi, Lily. Et ne pose pas de question, on a pas le temps ! »

Bien qu'hésitante, Lily fit ce que James lui demandait. Celui-ci rit un peu en la voyant passer les bras autour de son cou. 

« Par derrière, ma Lily. Je veux que tu te mettes derrière moi. En fait, il vaudrait mieux que tu montes sur mon dos. »

     Bien qu'étonnée, Lily fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle eut un peu de mal à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, mais elle se maintint du mieux qu'elle pouvait sans étrangler James. Et alors qu'elle envisageait seulement de lui demander pourquoi elle devait monter sur son dos, le corps de James se mit à se transformer...

******************

/Ce que je veux que vous fasssssssiez, mes agneaux ? Je veux que vous creusiez très profondément. Je veux que vous vous glissssiez sous le château. Et alors là... Je veux que vous remontiez. Et que vous entriez dans le château. Et alors là... Je veux que vous les tuiez tous !/ 

Le seigneur des ténèbres éclata de rire tandis qu'autour de lui, ses serpents sifflaient d'excitation. Sur un mouvement de la main de leur créateur, ils plongèrent dans la terre. Dix de leurs congénères étaient déjà à la tache depuis une semaine. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer qu'il resterait suffisamment à manger pour vingt bouches supplémentaires !

******************

     Elle respirait péniblement, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Effondrée à terre, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Où étaient ses amis ? S'étaient-ils fait manger ? Et les serpents ? Où étaient-ils ?? Kelly regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, haletante. Il devait y avoir une solution. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais ces serpents... Ces horribles serpents aux yeux jaunes. Elle avait senti son cœur s'arrêter quand son regard s'était posé sur eux. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit des serpents ? Pourquoi pas des Dragons (NdA : clin d'œil à Aline) ? Ou encore des araignées géantes ? Ou des cafards géants ? Mais il fallait que ça soit des... Des **_SERPENTS_** !! Et pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle tombe dans ce trou avec ses amis ? (NdA : parce que l'auteur l'a voulu ? mdr) 

     Tout doucement, elle sentit sa respiration revenir à la normale. Elle les avait semés depuis un bon moment. Elle était en sécurité, maintenant. Mais il faisait si noir, dans ces galeries. Son cœur battit de nouveau très vite. Se relevant, Kelly n'eut pas le temps de se retourner... Quelque chose la saisit brusquement par derrière...

******************

     Rose émit un gémissement plaintif. Ils étaient dans la merde. Vraiment dans la merde. Le serpent ouvrit sa grande gueule, révélant ses crocs blancs brillants. Bon, là, ils étaient...

« ... vraiment mal, murmura Remus, plaqué au mur à ses côtés. On est vraiment très, très mal...

- Remus, gémit Rose. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On lui propose un apéritif », suggéra Remus.

Malgré elle, Rose éclata de rire. C'était plus un rire nerveux qu'autre chose, mais elle riait. 

« Sérieux, Rem... On fait quoi ? »

Remus tourna vers elle un regard qui en disait long. Il n'en savait strictement rien !

******************

     Lever la main... ? Il le pouvait. Bouger la tête ? Il le pouvait aussi. Les jambes ? Aussi. Il clignota des yeux, le plafond de ses appartements se révélant. Il avait une couverture sur lui. Un petit bruit sur le côté lui fit tourner la tête. Fred tenait doucement Abel contre lui. Le garçonnet émit un bruit ressemblant à un rire. Harry sourit à ce spectacle. Ils étaient vraiment mignons, là, à jouer ensemble. Plus mignon que ces horreurs aux yeux jaunes... Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Les serpents. Et Lily et James qui étaient là-bas. Harry se leva vivement. Il devait y aller. Mais ses jambes ne répondirent pas à son appel. Entendant du bruit, Fred se retourna pour le voir tomber au moment où George entrait. 

« Harry ! s'exclamèrent les deux frères, se précipitant vers lui. 

- Ça va, dit Harry qui serrait les dents sous la douleur. Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas. 

- Tu es sûr ? insista George. 

- Oui. Non ! cria Harry. Ça ne va pas du tout ! Je dois me dépêcher. Ils sont là-dessous avec les serpents. »

     Désespéré, Harry se leva, mais ce fut pour retomber tout de suite en poussant un cri de douleur, une vague de souffrance se répandant dans ses genoux et dans ses cuisses. 

« Harry ! s'exclama Fred, inquiet du comportement de son beau-frère. Arrête ! Tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas te lever ! »

Mais, titubant, Harry se releva et se mit à avancer. 

« Je dois les sauver, dit-il, les traits tirés. 

- Harry, fit George. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais dans l'état où tu es, c'est du suicide !

- Je dois les sauver ! Cria Harry, les bébés se mettant à pleurer face au comportement de leur père. 

- Harry !, appela Fred, désespéré. Ne... »

     Il ne put finir sa phrase. Bien que faible, Harry trouva la force de courir. La force de courir vers le danger. Vers ses parents, son parrain et Remus. Vers ceux qu'il aimait et qui étaient en danger. Il courut, sans penser qu'il serait lui aussi en danger, oublieux de l'ancienne mise en garde d'Hemred Tombétoile, le géant.

_/Mais il n'y a pas que les géants, ami. IL a des créatures dangereuses à son service. Des créatures que vous ne pourrez peut-être pas combattre. _

_- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il._

_- Nous ne savons pas ce que sont exactement ses créatures. Nous savons juste qu'elles sont très puissantes. Moins que lui, mais, si jamais vous vous retrouvez face à elles... et qu'elles s'unissent contre vous... Vous mourrez._

_- Ne pouvez-vous pas être plus précis ?_

_- Non. Nous ne les avons jamais vue ! Juste ressentie. Et croyez-moi, mieux vaut fuir en leur présence !/_

******************

     Calypso marchait depuis quelques minutes, seulement. Elle avait arrêté de courir dés qu'elle avait remarqué l'absence de reptiles rampant derrière elle. Mais qu'étaient donc ses horreurs ! Des serpents aussi grands ne pouvaient pas exister. Il y avait bien les basilics, mais ça... Calypso frissonna. La galerie dans laquelle elle marchait s'enfonçait profondément dans la terre et elle avait froid... La terre était froide autour d'elle. Et bien. Il ne valait mieux pas être claustrophobe... Elle eut un léger sourire à cette pensée. Claustrophobe... Dave était claustrophobe. Quand elle lui raconterait ça ! 

« Si je lui raconte », chuchota-t-elle.

     Soudain, elle se figea. Du bruit devant elle. Il y avait quelqu'un qui marchait devant elle. Sur deux jambes. Bien sûr, elle se fichait du nombre de jambes, du moment que ça en avait et que ça ne rampait pas... ! Dirigeant le faisceau de lumière de sa baguette vers la bifurcation devant elle, Calypso sursauta. 

     Méconnaissable, les cheveux dans tous les sens, des blessures sur le visage et les vêtements déchirés, la jeune femme se tenait devant elle, telle un fantôme. 

« Professeur De Vaart !! », s'exclama Calypso. 

******************

     Peter souffla en entrant dans le château. Vraiment, être un animagus rat était très utile ! Un rat pouvait se glisser n'importe où sans être vu. Un rat pouvait très facilement passer à travers les mailles de serpents grands de 10 mètres et affamés. Un rat pouvait fuir n'importe où et se glisser dans le trou le plus inattendu. Aussi s'était-il transformé le plus vite possible. Que fallait-il faire maintenant ?

     Il jeta un œil en arrière. Il aurait du aller à la recherche de ses amis... Mais c'était dangereux. Trop dangereux. Même ses amis partiraient, sans doute... Et ils reviendraient avec du secours. Mais qui prévenir ? Les professeurs ? Et s'ils le prenaient pour un lâche ? Il voyait d'ici le regard méprisant de McDrell. Peter se renfrogna. Que devait-il faire ? 

     L'instinct du rat le renseigna de suite. Il devait aller se cacher quelque part. Là où il serait en sécurité. Et contre tout ! Satisfait de ce plan, Peter trottina à grandes pattes vers l'escalier de marbre. Mais au même moment, McDrell déboucha dans le couloir. Peter se cacha dans un recoin du mur. Son professeur de DCFM était blême. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais tandis qu'il courait, baguette en main, vers la sortie de l'école. Soudain, McDrell s'arrêta. Rapidement, il tourna la tête, son regard émeraude sondant le couloir. Peter frissonna quand les deux yeux verts se posèrent sur lui... Et y restèrent. Mais il était un rat. McDrell ne pouvait pas le reconnaître ! Peter en fut secrètement soulagé. Pourtant, McDrell ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Peter frissonna et préféra partir. Il ne vit pas le regard méprisant et plein de haine de Harry. 

******************

« Illusion ? Heu... Rem, tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

- T'en as une autre ? grogna le lycanthrope. 

- Ben... non, renonça Rose. 

- Alors a trois... 

- Parce qu'on serra encore vivant, à trois ?

- Un... Deux... Trois !

- ILLUSIO ! » rugirent les deux adolescents d'une même voix. 

     Un rayon de lumière éclaira toute la galerie. Le Serpent fonça vers les deux jeunes Gryffondors, mais s'arrêta. Plus rien. Son déjeuner venait de disparaître ! Peut-être qu'il restait encore un peu des autres encas ? Sifflant et pestant, le serpent s'éloigna. 

     Serrés l'un contre l'autre, Remus et Rose regardèrent le reptile s'éloigner. Quand il fut hors de portée de voie, la jeune fille se tourna vers le loup-garou. 

« T'es le meilleur, Remus ! »

Et elle l'embrassa doucement avant de se relever rapidement. 

« Il faut retrouver les autres, dit Remus. Viens ! »

Et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la galerie, dans le sens inverse du serpent qui s'était fait prendre face à leur sortilège. 

******************

     James était un cerf... James venait de se transformer en cerf... Quoi de plus normal, après tout... Un petit ami animagus, c'est tout à fait courant. Oui, vraiment, un truc banal... Toutes les filles ont des petits copains animagi... Une bagatelle... Un truc commun... 

     Mais qui elle trompait ? 

     Cramponnée à James, Lily tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Ça n'était pas temps le fait qu'il soit un animagus. Ni le fait qu'il y ait deux serpents géants derrière eux ou qu'elle soit terrorisée. Non, ce qui la faisait trembler, c'était que monsieur venait de lui faire la plus belle peur de sa vie ! Enfin, si on omettait les horreurs rampantes à leur trousse... Voir son petit ami se transformer peu à peu en un animal alors que vous êtes cramponnées à son dos est sincèrement perturbant. Surtout après être tombé dans une faille et avoir fait face à des serpents géants... 

« Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, souffla Lily dans l'oreille du cerf. J'ai cru que j'allai faire un arrêt de cœur. »

     James soufflait difficilement, courant encore et encore dans les galeries. Et Lily continuait de lui parler. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi... Sans doute juste pour lui signaler qu'elle était là. Qu'il n'était pas seul avec ses horribles serpents derrière lui ! U peut-être pour éviter d'avoir à y penser elle-même... Merlin, que c'était dur, parfois, d'être une sorcière...

« Fais-moi penser de demander à celui qui a dit que Poudlard était l'un des endroits les plus sûr au monde où il est aller chercher une ânerie pareille ! »

Pour seule réponse, James souffla un coup plus fort, continuant de courir, s'enfonçant dans des galeries, tournant, virant, tentant désespérément de semer ces horribles monstres bien décidés à les avoir pour déjeuner. 

******************

     Kelly poussa un cri perçant de terreur avant de remarquer que ce qui l'avait attrapé étaient des bras. Des bras avec un pull de laine noir ! Pivotant, elle fit face aux yeux rieurs de Sirius Black. 

« Sirius ! s'exclama la jeune fille, lui sautant au coup. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! 

- Désolé, fit-il d'une manière indiquant clairement qu'il ne l'était pas. J'ai préféré t'attraper avant que tu ne files ailleurs ! »

Kelly ne put s'empêcher de rire, serrant Sirius contre elle, rassurée d'avoir trouvé un de ses amis. 

« Tu sais où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas la moindre idée. A vrai dire, je suis surpris de te retrouver... De quel endroit venais-tu ?

- De part là, répondit Kelly en montrant le côté opposé à celui où Sirius était arrivé. 

- Donc, si on repart par-là, on a toutes les chances de retrouver la faille... ! 

- Ça se tient, dit Kelly, frissonnant soudainement. Mais on a aussi toutes les chances de retrouver... Les... Les serpents ! »

Sirius la sentit trembler fortement contre lui. 

« Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il, attentionné. 

- Oui, répondit doucement Kelly, se serrant plus étroitement encore dans les bras de Sirius. C'est juste les créatures que je déteste le plus. »

Sirius grimaça en l'entendant dire ça. Puis, tout doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille qui, surprise, ne réagit pas. 

« On va s'en sortir, dit-il doucement. Faut juste avoir confiance et rester silencieux. »

Kelly sourit doucement, les joues légèrement rougies. 

« Oui, répondit-elle. Allons-y... »

Sirius frissonna. Où lui avait-on dit que les 'Allons-y' portaient malheur ?

******************

« Professeur De Vaart ? répéta Calypso interrogativement. 

- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda la professeur d'une voix suraiguë. 

- Nous sommes tombés dans un trou dans le sol lors d'un tremblement de terre », expliqua Calypso qui fixait son professeur avec inquiétude. 

De Vaart blêmit encore plus. 

« Nous ? fit-elle, la voix tremblante. 

- Oui, fit Calypso. Les maraudeurs, Lily, Kelly, Rose et moi...

- Oh, mon dieu, dit la jeune femme en s'affalant à terre, tremblante. Où sont-ils ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas, dit doucement la cinquième année. On s'est fait poursuivre par des... des serpents. Et on s'est tous séparé... 

- Oh, merlin... »

Calypso resta planté devant la jeune femme. Elle semblait réellement terrifié. Et il y avait de quoi, d'ailleurs... Les galeries grouillaient de serpents... Elle devait être là depuis longtemps aussi... Vu l'état de ses vêtements. 

« Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? demanda finalement Calypso. 

- Hier, dit simplement la professeur. Je suis... tombé aussi. »

Calypso fronça les sourcils. Une impression ou la professeur de botanique avait hésité ? 

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à la joue ? demanda Calypso craintivement. 

- Une brûlure, répondit la professeur. Ces saletés ont la peau aussi brûlante que des fers rouges ! »

Calypso frissonna. 

« Vous en avez rencontré ? Vous en avez... tué ?

- Tuer ? S'exclama De Vaart, la voix soudain haut perché. Il faudrait être un dieu pour réussir à tuer une de ses créatures ! C'est tout bonnement mission impossible ! »

Calypso sursauta quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. 

« Professeur... dit-elle, terrifiée... Derrière nous... Quelque chose. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Rapide comme l'éclair, Harry McDrell surgit des ténèbres, essoufflé. 

« De Vaart ! s'exclama Harry, surpris. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Tout le monde vous cherche depuis deux jours ! 

- Si j'avais eu la possibilité de sortir, je l'aurai fait, pesta le professeur de botanique. Mais avec ces horreurs, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Et vous, d'ailleurs, comment êtes vous arrivé ici ?

- J'enquête sur les tremblements de terre. Miss Kerdens, dit Harry, avez-vous une petite idée de l'endroit où vos camarades ont pu trouver refuge ? 

- Non, dit Calypso, alarmée en voyant que son professeur semblait terriblement nerveux. Je n'en sais rien. 

- Il faut nous dépêcher, dit Harry. Nous devons les retrouver, mais d'abord, autant vous mettre en sécurité, dit-il, souriant doucement à Calypso. Acceptez-vous d'aller dans une de mes poches pendant que je cherche les autres ? 

- D'aller... Dans une de vos poches ? » demanda Calypso, sceptique. 

Le sourire d'Harry McDrell s'étendit d'une oreille à l'autre. 

« C'est juste pour ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter de votre sécurité, expliqua-t-il. Je vais vous rétrécir et vous allez vous accrocher dans mes poches. Vous êtes d'accord ? » demanda-t-il. 

Calypso sourit et hocha la tête. Elle avait une confiance totale en lui, et cela, depuis qu'il avait sauvé James des griffes des géants. 

« Diminuo », dit Harry. 

     Tout de suite, Calypso se sentit rétrécir, le sol se rapprochant rapidement. Elle était maintenant de la taille d'une poupée... Elle vit le grand corps du professeur McDrell se pencher sur elle et la ramasser. Il la porta jusqu'à son visage et, murmurant pour ne pas la rendre sourde :

« Vous trouverez une corde dans ma poche. Attachez-vous la taille avec pour ne pas prendre de risque ! »

     Calypso secoua frénétiquement la tête et entra dans la dites poche sur le devant du professeur McDrell. Elle s'attacha avec la ficelle qu'elle y trouva et se demanda vaguement où il avait pu trouver une idée aussi farfelue... (NdA : Dans la tête de l'auteur... mais que fait-on quand l'auteur ne sait pas ou elle est allée pêcher ça ?? O__o)

******************

     Une bifurcation... Encore une... Et encore une... Toutes ces galeries se ressemblaient. Et aucune sortie, nul part. Mais aucuns serpents non plus, c'était déjà ça... 

     James commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Lily n'était pas spécialement lourde, mais ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle était sur son dos et qu'il courait. Si seulement ils pouvaient faire une pause... Mais les serpents qu'ils avaient réussi à semer ne devaient pas être loin, même si James ne les entendait plus depuis longtemps... En fait, il n'entendait plus rien. Même Lily s'était tue... Essoufflé, il finit par s'arrêter. De suite, Lily sauta à terre. 

« James, dit-elle. Arrête, tu dois te reposer. Reprends ta vraie forme. »

     Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se transforma. Haletant, il se laissa tombé au sol. Lily s'agenouilla près de lui, passant doucement sa main sur son front, essuyant la sueur. 

« Ils... ne... Ils ne sont plus derrière nous, dit péniblement James. 

- Je sais, dit Lily. Et je n'aime pas ça. C'est beaucoup trop calme... »

     James hocha doucement la tête, puis ferma les yeux, s'appuyant contre Lily. Merlin, qu'il était fatigué. Sirius et lui avaient passé la veille à essayer d'aller trouver les fameux Fred et George les Facétieux, mais ils avaient lamentablement échoué. La cape d'invisibilité, restée dans le dortoir, les aurait aidés, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais ils ne l'avaient pas prise... 

« C'est bizarre, dit doucement James en serrant plus étroitement Lily contre lui. L'année dernière, j'aurai donné ma peau pour aller voir les frères Facétieux... Maintenant, je donnerai toutes mes rencontres possibles avec des personnes célèbres pour pouvoir m'en sortir vivant. »

Lily ricana et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. 

« On va s'en sortir, dit James, la sentant trembler contre lui. On va s'en sortir, sinon, Harry ne serait pas là... »

A cette phrase, elle redressa doucement la tête, l'air rassurée. 

« Tu as raison, oui... J'aurai du moi-même y penser plus tôt ! »

James lui fit un clin d'œil amusé et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez. 

« Faut dire que penser que l'on va sortir vivant d'un nid de serpents géants parce qu'on sait qu'on va avoir un fils que l'on a rencontré, c'est un peu bizarre, dit James, faisant rire Lily. 

- Oui, tu as raison... C'est vraiment pas banale, comme situation. »

James rit à son tour, amusé. 

« Je pense qu'on devrait... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, surgissant de nul part, Harry sortit des ténèbres du tunnel, suivit par un professeur De Vaart en mauvais état. 

« Harry ! s'exclama Lily se levant rapidement pour finir dans les bras de son fils. 

- Oh, merci mon dieu, dit Harry, serrant fortement Lily. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur qu'en vous sachant ici. 

- Mais comment l'as-tu su ? demanda James, se levant à son tour pour être étreint par son fils. 

- C'est une longue histoire et nous n'avons pas le temps de la raconter, dit Harry. Il faut aller chercher les autres et les mettre en sécurité aussi. 

- Tu n'as encore vu personne d'autre ? demanda Lily qui jeta un regard au professeur De Vaart qui restait en arrière. 

- Si, répondit Harry, mettant sa main dans la poche de devant de sa robe et en sortant...

- Calypso !! » s'exclama Lily, regarda son amie rétrécie. 

Celle-ci affichait un grand sourire et lui fit de grands signes de la main. Elle était visiblement très contente de les voir. 

« Je vais devoir vous rétrécir aussi, dit précipitamment Harry. 

- Pourquoi ? demanda James, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant la fatigue de son fils.

- Vous serrez plus facile à protéger comme ça, dit Harry. De part votre taille, je veux dire. »

Bien que peu rassuré à l'idée de finir de la taille d'un dés, James et Lily hochèrent la tête. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'entendre distinctement le sort qu'ils étaient déjà à trois centimètres du sol. 

« La vache », dit la petite Lily. 

     Ebahit, James se contenta de hocher la tête. La main d'Harry vint se placer devant eux et ils se hâtèrent d'y monter. James, tout comme Lily, s'accrocha au pouce de son fils. Bien vite, ils furent placés dans la poche où ils retrouvèrent Calypso. 

« Lily ! James ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Je suis si contente de savoir que vous n'avez rien ! »

     Elle s'empressa de serrer Lily dans ses bras qui répondit gaiement à son étreinte. James, lui, ne prêta même pas attention à elle. L'oreille tendue, il écoutait un bruit sourd et étrange. C'était une sorte de Boum rapide, très rapide, et régulier... 

« Il faut s'attacha à cette ficelle, disait Calypso. Au cas où il remuerait trop... Merlin sait ce qu'il peut arriver, après tout. »

Lily s'attache, parlant avec joie avec Cal... James, lui, écoutait toujours ce bruit étrange et répété. 

« James, dit Lily en quittant sa meilleure amie des yeux. Il faut t'attacher... 

- Cal ? demanda James. C'est quoi, ce boum qu'on entend ? »

     Le visage de la jeune fille devint grave tandis qu'elle regardait vers le haut de la poche. Harry se mit soudainement en mouvement, et ils durent se tenir à sa poche tandis que Lily nouait rapidement un bout de la corde (autre fois ficelle) autour de la taille de James. 

« Cal ? redemanda James, les sourcils froncés. C'est quoi ce boum-boum ? »

Calypso le regarda alors dans les yeux, son regard noir empreint de gravité. 

« C'est son cœur, James. C'est les battements du cœur de Harry... »

******************

     Le noir autour d'eux semblait de plus en plus oppressant. Marchant doucement, l'oreille tendue, Sirius et Kelly ne voyaient même plus où ils mettaient les pieds. Etrangement, Sirius commençait à se sentir mal. Ils n'avaient croisé aucun serpent et il trouvait cela de plus en plus bizarre. 

« Tu crois que les autres vont bien ? demanda Kelly, brisant le silence. 

- Je l'espère, répondit Sirius, chuchotant. Connaissant James, il a dût trouver un endroit sûr très rapidement. Remus, avec ses sens de Lycanthrope, ne devrait pas avoir de mal... Je les connais assez bien pour savoir qu'ils se sont débrouillé pour se retrouver avec leurs petites amies respectives... Mais pour ce qui est de Peter et Calypso, je n'en sais rien... »

     Kelly, cramponnée à son bras, se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête. Sirius pouvait très bien sentir le souffle précipité de la jeune fille et les tremblements de ses mains... Soucieux, il finit par arrêter de marcher pour se tourner vers elle. 

« Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il. 

- Oui, répondit Kelly, souriant doucement. J'ai juste un peu peur, mais ça devrait aller... »

     Sirius lui sourit à son tour pour finir par faire face au chemin qu'ils suivaient depuis déjà quinze minutes. Soudain, il figea. Devant eux se tenait une bifurcation. Le chemin de droite semblait monter tandis que celui de gauche descendait très nettement. 

« De quel côté es-tu venue ? demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés. 

- Heu... Je crois qu'il s'agissait de celui de gauche, répondit Kelly, perplexe. 

- Tu crois ? demanda Sirius, l'air de plus en plus inquiet tandis qu'il tendait l'oreille, tentant de réentendre le sifflement qu'il avait cru percevoir quelques secondes avant. 

- J'en suis sûre ! » répondit Kelly avec joie et confiance. 

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Kelly s'avança dans la bifurcation de gauche. 

« Kelly ! commença Sirius, la suivant rapidement. Attends ! Je ne pense pas que ça soit par...

- AAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

******************(NdA : Moi ? Sadique de m'arrêter là ? où avez-vous vu ça... ?)

« AAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

     Remus et Rose, main dans la main, sursautèrent violemment en entendant le hurlement de Kelly. 

« Mon Dieu, haleta Rose. Kelly... »

Ils échangèrent un regard, hochèrent la tête et se mirent à courir vers l'endroit où leur amie semblait se trouver. 

******************

« AAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

     Harry et Katia relevèrent la tête du sol qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier et où les empreintes fraîches de deux adolescents étaient nettement visibles. 

« Kelly Parledel, gémit Harry, comprenant l'urgence de la situation. Connaissez-vous le sortilège de rapidité ? Celui consistant à vous donner rapidité et agilité ? 

- Non, répondit Katia d'une voix blanche. Mais ne m'attendez pas et partez les sauver... Il semblerait qu'ils aient plus de problèmes que moi. Je vous suivrai de près. »

Hésitant, Harry regarda de tous les côtés, sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Finalement, il hocha la tête et sans même prononcer le moindre sortilège, partit rapidement dans un flash de lumière dorée. 

******************

« AAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! 

- KELLYYYYYYYYYYYY ! » hurla Sirius. 

     Il s'empressa d'attraper la main de son amie. Terrifiée, elle tentait vainement de remonter du trou dans lequel elle pendait, seulement maintenue par les mains glissantes de Sirius. 

« Sirius, pleura-t-elle. Sirius, aide-moi ! »

     Haletant, le jeune homme sentait son visage devenir rouge sous l'effort. En dessous de Kelly, des sifflements frénétiques se faisaient entendre. 

« Courage, Kelly, souffla Sirius entre ses dents. Je vais... te remonter... Agrippe-toi ! »

La jeune fille le faisait déjà depuis le début, mais étrangement, à ses paroles, l'étreinte de ses mains se fit plus forte. 

« Je glisse, gémit-elle, désespérée. 

- Mais, non, dit Sirius. C'est... C'est une impression. Je te tiens, Kelly. Je te tiens et je ne te lâcherais pas... »

     Le visage rouge, ruisselant de sueur, Sirius sentait lui aussi ses mains glisser péniblement. Une larme de désespoir s'échappa de son œil et tomba sur le visage terrifié de Kelly. Les sifflements en bas étaient de plus en plus bruyant. 

« Je t'aime, Sirius, dit soudainement Kelly. Je t'aime, tu sais ? »

Ses mots le bloquèrent. Tremblant, il regarda Kelly qui lui fit un sourire serein, triste et vide. 

« Non, ragea l'animagus. Non, non, non, non, non, non, NON ! »

Il tira plus fort Kelly vers lui et la jeune fille parvint à poser un pied en dehors du trou. 

« Vas-y Kelly, glapit Sirius, les yeux rougit, les veines de son cou ressortant sur sa peau rouge. Tu peux y arriver ! »

     Ses derniers mots s'étaient dit dans un cri tandis qu'il donnait ses dernières forces en la tirant. Kelly fut alors soulevée du trou à moitié, mais leurs mains glissaient. Alors que Sirius affichait déjà un sourire vainqueur, il constata avec horreur que son amie lui échappait. Sirius se jeta au sol pour la rattraper, mais c'était trop tard, elle était hors de portée. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, Sirius, couché au sol, un bras dans le vide, les yeux écarquillés, regarda Kelly tomber, les ténèbres l'engloutissant impitoyablement. 

     Elle disparut dans les ténèbres, poussant un cri de désespoir. De plus bas encore, vinrent des sifflements frénétiques alors que les larmes de Sirius coulaient dans le trou où Kelly était tombée. Des claquements de mâchoires résonnèrent dans les ténèbres de la galerie verticale, les hurlements de souffrance de la jeune fille se répercutant sur chaque galerie, à chaque coin... 

     Non loin de là, Remus et Rose se figèrent, tremblant de terreur et de douleur alors qu'ils comprenaient ces cris. 

     Harry, fonçant, toujours aussi vite que possible, sentit des larmes coulées le long de son visage tandis que dans sa poche, Lily, en pleure, les mains sur ses oreilles pour empêcher la voie de Kelly de se marquer à jamais dans sa mémoire, avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de James qui était blême. Calypso, elle, serrait son poignet frénétiquement contre elle. Ballottée d'un côté à l'autre de la poche, elle fixait un petit bracelet d'argent, offert à Noël par Kelly. Le bracelet de l'amitié. 

     Alors, ce fut le silence. Les hurlements de Kelly cessèrent brusquement. Seul les pleures se faisaient encore entendre. Ceux de Rose, Calypso, Lily, Remus, James et Harry. Car Sirius ne pleurait pas. Ou s'il pleurait, il ne sentait pas ses larmes. Il se contentait de fixer sa main pendante dans les ténèbres où Kelly était tombée et d'où d'étrange bruit et sifflements montaient encore...

     Et le silence des galeries souterraines fut de nouveau brisé. Mais ça ne fut pas par des cris de douleurs, hurlements de souffrance, ou sifflement frénétique. Non, ce qui brisa le silence pesant, ce fut un autre hurlement. Un cri perçant de rage, de colère, de douleur, de tristesse infinie. Le cri du cœur brisé de Sirius... Lui aussi résonna dans tout le monde souterrain, éveillant par la même occasion une présence endormie depuis longtemps en dessous de Poudlard, ses yeux de feu brillant de colère. Quelqu'un avait profané son sanctuaire. Quelqu'un avait osé creuser sous son château. Quelqu'un avait fait du mal à l'un des habitants de ce lieu de haute magie dont il était le gardien. Il se leva, la terre qui le recouvrait glissant sur ses écailles, sa langue reptilienne passant sur ses longues dents blanches. Il ne faut pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort...

******************

     Harry sentit nettement le tremblement de terre. Mais contrairement au précédent, il n'eut pas mal à sa cicatrice. Il en ressentit au contraire un grand soulagement, son aura qui brillait faiblement explosant en puissance et en intensité, sa magie semblant réagir à quelque chose sous lui. Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais c'était puissant. Puissant et bénéfique. 

     Le tremblement sembla diminuer en intensité, mais Harry sentait nettement une présence en dessous. Une présence bouillante de colère. Tout à coup, sans prévenir, tout s'arrêta. Plus la moindre secousse, plus de présence. Tout semblait avoir disparu. L'atmosphère semblait pourtant plus lourde, comme à l'attente de quelque chose de bien précis. Mais Harry n'avait pas le temps d'attendre. Il recommença à foncer, baissant la tête, fendant l'air, la poussière et la terre qui flottait encore depuis le tremblement de terre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'arriver face à la bifurcation où Sirius et Kelly avaient hésité. Regardant vers la gauche, il le vit. Et cela lui brisa le cœur. 

     Sirius était toujours couché à terre. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues sales tandis qu'il fixait le trou où Kelly était tombé, désespéré. 

« Sirius ? » demanda Harry, s'approchant lentement. 

     Mais le Gryffondor ne réagit même pas, son regard perdu dans les ténèbres maintenant silencieux. Il ne faisait plus aucun bruit, ne criait plus, ne parlait plus. Même ses pleurs étaient silencieux. 

« Sirius, appela de nouveau Harry. Sirius, venez. S'il vous plaît, Sirius. »

Toujours aucune réaction. Harry commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait jamais vu son parrain aussi vide, même lorsqu'il venait de sortir d'Azkaban. 

« Sirius, tenta de nouveau Harry, décidant de parler à son parrain comme lui-même l'avait déjà fait. Bonhomme, dit-il doucement, s'accroupissant près de lui et attrapant son bras qui pendait encore dans le vide. Sirius, il faut venir, mon bonhomme. Il faut sortir d'ici, allez. »

La seule réaction de Sirius fut un halètement de désespoir. Mais c'était déjà mieux que le silence dans lequel il avait semblé plonger. 

« Viens bonhomme, continuait Harry en le tirant vers lui. Viens là. »

     Les pleures de Sirius s'accentuèrent tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour du cou de Harry qui le serra très fort. Lui-même pleurait, sans s'en rendre compte. Il pleurait pour Kelly, pleurait pour Sirius. Jamais il n'avait cru que son parrain avait souffert de la perte de son premier amour. Certes, il savait que Kelly était morte, tout comme Rose, mais il ne savait pas comment s'était arrivé. Même Draco l'ignorait... Et Remus ne lui en avait jamais parlé, de même que Sirius, ce qui était compréhensible... 

« Chut, souffla Harry, assis à terre avec Sirius sur ses genoux. C'est fini, maintenant, dit-il en berçant son parrain. C'est fini... »

     C'es deux mots avaient tant de sens... Harry savait qu'il faisait du mal à son parrain en lui disant ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était fini. Finit de Kelly, finit de leurs deux rires résonnant dans les couloirs, de leurs mains entrelacées alors qu'ils se rendaient dans la Grande Salle. Finit de leurs plaisanteries, de leurs yeux étincelant de joie plongées dans le regard de l'autre. Finit... 

« Ça... Ça n'est... pas juste, pleura Sirius contre son épaule. Elle ne le méritait pas. Ça aurait du être moi. J'aurai du la retenir ou passer devant. J'aurai du... 

- Chut, Sirius, tu te fais du mal, dit doucement Harry, caressant la tête noire de son parrain. 

- Elle avait peur des serpents, gémit le jeune garçon. C'était sa plus grande peur... »

     Harry souffla en fermant les yeux. Oui, c'était la plus grande peur de Kelly Parledel. Il se souvenait encore très bien des cris qu'elle poussait en voyant Kaïs, le petit reptile qu'Harry avait adopté... Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle s'y habitue, mais Kelly était un cas désespéré... Et elle s'était fait tuer par les animaux qu'elle craignait le plus... Quel mort pouvait être plus horrible... ? 

     Des pas précipités lui firent redresser la tête. Sirius, lui, ne s'en préoccupa même pas. Blottit contre Harry, il pleurait, tout simplement. Harry fut grandement soulagé en voyant apparaître Remus et Rose. Légèrement essoufflé, leur visage ruisselant de larmes, ils regardèrent avec tristesse Sirius. Harry soupira avant de poser doucement sa main sur la tête de son parrain et de murmurer discrètement un sortilège de sommeil. L'étreinte des bras de Sirius se desserra brusquement alors qu'il plongeait dans le pays des rêves. 

« Vous allez bien tous les deux ? » demanda rapidement Harry. 

     Ils hochèrent gravement la tête, ils regardaient Sirius avec gravité. 

« Ke... Kelly ? » demanda Rose avec crainte. 

Harry hocha gravement la tête, la Gryffondor fondant en larmes. 

« Il faut retrouver les autres, dit Remus, inquiet. 

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, M. Lupin. Ils sont tous ici. 

- Ici ? demanda Remus, regardant à gauche et à droite. Mais où ? » 

     Le sourire d'Harry s'étendit tandis qu'il portait la main à sa poche et qu'il la tendait  vers Remus, paume vers le haut, trois petites personnes au centre. La tête qu'affichait Remus était à ne pas rater. 

« Mais, dit-il, ébahit. Mais... C'est... C'est James ! Et Lily ! Et Cal !! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis qu'il reposait les trois adolescents au sol, leur lançant par la même occasion le sortilège de grandissement. 

« Rem ! s'exclama James, très heureux de retrouver un de ses meilleurs amis. Vous allez bien, tous les deux ? s'enquit-il en regardant Rose qui avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de Lily et Calypso. 

- Oui... Mais Sirius... »

     James se retourna alors vers Harry qui tenait maintenant un Sirius profondément endormi dans ses bras. Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami et prit sa main pour la serrer très fort. 

« Il se remettra, dit Harry, pensivement. Mais ça prendra du temps et il aura besoin de vous... »

     James se contenta de hocher la tête. Harry souffla, jetant un regard aux adolescents débraillé se tenant devant lui. Ils étaient tous couverts de terre et leur cheveux étaient dans un état pas possible. Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait trouvé ça hilarant... Mais là...

« Bon, souffla Harry. Il faut nous dépêcher. La sortie n'est pas loin et les Serpents non plus... Venez !

- Et Peter ? demanda Remus. Harry se figea alors qu'il entrait dans la bifurcation de droite. 

- Il est déjà sortit », répondit simplement Harry. 

     Le ton froid qu'il avait employé persuada les adolescents que lui poser d'autres questions n'était pas une idée très judicieuse. Ils le suivirent donc dans un silence relatif, regardant leur professeur marcher devant eux, droit comme un I, Sirius dans les bras. 

     James, pourtant, s'inquiétait horriblement. Il avait encore en tête les battements du cœur de son fils. Il battait beaucoup trop vite pour que ça soit normal... Jamais James n'avait entendu des battements si rapide, si irréguliers... Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour un fils qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Mais c'était tout de même son fils. Décidé, il le rejoignit. 

« Tu vas bien ? lui chuchota-t-il, le faisant sursauter. 

- Oui, répondit Harry, lui accordant un rapide coup d'œil. Juste un peu fatigué et inquiet. 

- On est bientôt arrivé à la sortie, dit James d'un ton rassurant. 

- Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'être inquiet, chuchota Harry. 

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai entendu les sifflements de ces serpents... Ils sont plus nombreux qu'une dizaine, informa Harry. Mais il n'y a pas que ça... Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez senti, dans ma poche, mais il y a eu un autre tremblement de terre... Et ça n'était pas les monstres de Voldemort... C'était autre chose... Quelque chose de plus gros...

- Un autre monstre ? proposa James. 

- Non... répondit Harry, pensif. Cette chose n'était pas mauvaise... »

     James ne fit aucun commentaire, réfléchissant sur ce qui pouvait bien être gros et bénéfique tout en faisant trembler la terre, comme les serpents. Une lumière, face à lui, lui fit perdre ses pensées. Levant les yeux, il fut ravi de constater que la dite lumière n'était autre qu'un rayon de soleil venant de l'entrée des galeries. Il laissa échapper un cri de joie, bien vite imité par ses camarades. Harry, lui-même, souriait de soulagement. 

     Aidés par Harry, ils sortirent tour à tour. James dut prendre Sirius par les épaules tandis que Remus s'occupait des pieds pour sortir, alors que Harry veillait à ce qu'ils ne glissent pas. Bien vite, ils furent tous dehors, à l'air libre. Pourtant, ils demeurèrent silencieux alors qu'ils regardaient la faille où Kelly avait disparue... A jamais. 

################################################################################################################

A suivre... 

« Hein ?? Elle peux pas s'arrêter la ?? »

Si, je peux ! la preuve, je le fais. C'est moins sadique que dans l'autre chapitre, voyez les choses positivement. Normalement, j'aurai du vous raconter encore beaucoup de choses... Mais ce chapitre fait déjà 22 pages et si j'avais continué, il en aurait fait 50 ! Donc, je le coupe en deux. 

Je devine que vous avez beaucoup de questions. J'en aurai moi-même, si j'étais une lectrice d'f et mésa et si je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer (mais je sais, na na nère), mais soyez patient, tout aura (enfin, je l'espère) une réponse dans le chapitre 19 nommé... Chevalier. 

Sur ce, je passe au RAR

RAR

**Chen :** Ooh, chère compatriote... tu sais que tu me manques ? Tu reviens quand, encore ??? Arf, je ne sais plus !! bah, bientôt, j'espère. 

Tu sais que tu es toute fière d'avoir trouver une traître que presque tout les lecteurs avaient trouvé ? mdrr. Mais non, je me moque pas... ^^ C juste que tu me fais rire (ça, c un truc à la prof de biologie... Me manque, celui-là...) 

Oui, je sais que mes repêches sont pas petites... Et je meure de peur, tu n'imagine pas ! J'en ai perdu le sommeil ! La preuve ! Tu sais qu'elle heure il est, là, maintenant ?? 5h40 du matin ! Mais j'arrive pas à dormir ! je suis trop stressée... Je suis mal barre on est que le 11 août et je suis déjà angoissée pour des exams qui se passent pas avant le moi de Septembre... Désespérante... 

Tu réussi à te cacher derrière mon lit ?? Dis donc, t'es forte ! Même mon chien n'arrive pas à s'y glisser et cette bestiole n'a que la peau sur les os ! (l'est malade... snifff) 

Veux-tu me rendre mes persos tt de suite ! Le prix que je paye pour les louer à JKR est exorbitant, alors si elle apprend que tu fais des parties de jambes en l'air avec, je vais me faire ruinée !! Déjà que qd elle a su que je les assommais à coup de chaise, elle a faillit me tuer... 

Mon père me fait les même coup avec les vient un peu... Vraiment insupportables les parents... 

Finir au milieu du chap suivant... ? Maintenant que tu connais le chap suivant, t'es sûre que c ce que tu aurai voulu ??? mdrr

Tu n'as pas su lire Souvenir... J'en suis désolée... J'essayerai de faire plus vite la prochaine fois ! ^^

**Tiffany :** Mon père ? méchant ? Non, juste un peu ! surtout que là, je vais passer une nuit blanche, mais je ne pourrai pas aller dormir cette après midi, ça, tu peux en être sûre ! La journée va être longue... 

Ma fin ? Quel fin ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma fin ? (air d'ange qui ne trompe personne) 

Faire chiez les parents... Je vais le faire aujourd'hui... Qd je vais m'endormir, la tête dans mon assiette au souper... Si je tiens jusque là... Que je suis fatiguer... Et G la dalle en plus ! Non, g pas fini de me plaindre ! loll

Merci d'avoir reviewé et d'avoir mit ainsi les parties du chap que tu aimais. C sympa à toi ! A la prochaine ! ^^

**Sisi : **Patience, patience ! je fais aussi vite que je peux ! La preuve, j'y passe même mes nuits. Il est 5h53 du matin... Je suis fatiguée, mais je continue de faire mes RAR... Le nez sur le clavier, tandis que mes yeux se ferment de plus en plus... me faudrait des allumettes pour faire tenir mes paupières... Ah ! voilà justement une boîte... Outch, la fatigue me fait délirer, je raconte n'importe quoi ! Enfin soit... Désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que ce chap t'a plus, bien qu'il laisse encore une sacrée dose de suspens... ^^

**Deedlit : **Si tu fais une réponse à mes RAR ça risque en effet de devenir compliqué ! loll ! Mais ça me dérange pas ! G finit le 18, comme tu peux le deviner... (ça, c la stupidité du moi ! non, le 18 est publier, mais je l'ai pas fini... faut vraiment que j'aille dormir, moi...) Si je serai contente que tu fasses une liste de ce que tu as aimé ? Et comment ! je veux ! Viii ! Je suppose que tu as du être contente ! On voit plein de perso différents dans ce chap... et ça va continuer dans le prochain ! ^^ 

Bon, allez, je file ! L'est 6h du matin... G encore d'autre RAR à faire... et je fatigue dangereusement ! 

**Phénix20 : **G raison ? Non, en effet, tu aurai mieux fait de pas le dire... Niark niark niark niark niark... (rire sadique) Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question par rapport à la suite... Certains n'y ont même pas pensé... Bah, je leur en veux pas... Z'étaient sûrement fou de rage contre moi ! ^^ Merci aussi pour la review ! A la prochaine ! 

**Leena Asakura : **Kikoo toi ! Tu pourrai te lever, STP ?? Non, parce que là, on est lundi en fait... Lundi matin et il est 6h01 ! j'attends que tu te lèves pour pouvoir te donner le chap 18... Mais tu te lèves pas... Pas bien ! Et moi qui suis si fatigué que j'ai du mal à voir le clavier... Mais je tiens bon, je tiens bon... Si y'a des mots incompréhensible, c NOR-MAL ! ^^

Héé ! Dray a tt à y gagner à être mon furet ! Je prendrai soin de lui, le bichonnerai, jouerai avec... Bref, il aurait la belle vie ! ^^

Heu, non, Harry ne va pas abandonner Gin pour Carpiel... ça ferai un peu trop tiré par les cheveux. Mdrr

UN autre seigneur des ténèbres ? Mais y'en a déjà un autre ! C moi ! Mouahahahahahahaha... Faut vraiment que j'aille dormir, je raconte n'importe quoi...

**Cyngathi :** Si tu m'as déjà dis que tu adorais ma fic ? Oh, si, une bonne douzaine de fois, je crois... mdrr. Bah, ça fait tjs plaisir de le lire ! ^^

J'adore le nom donné à mes Serpents-muté-entre-basilic-et-détraqueur ! Vraiment très original ! ^^ un peu long pour indiqué dans un livre sur les créatures magique, mais je suis sûre que l'auteur s'arrangera pour faire tenir ça dans le bouquin ! loll

Oui, Souvenir est le 'suite-début' de 'futur et mésaventure' ! ^^ C vrai que c voyant avec le nom des enfants, mais c normal de pas tilter... D'ailleurs, G rajouté le fait que ct une sorte de début-fin à f et mésa dans le résumé ! ainsi, on se trompe plus ! ^^

Pour la suite, je peux t'assurer que je ne la commencerai pas tt de suite ! G déjà du mal en voyageant entre f et mésa et souvenir, alors... Non, je ferrai une suite seulement qd j'aurai fini f et mésa... Ce qui viendra rapidement... Vu que ça ne dépassera pas les 30 chapitres et que je commence le 19... 

Dray dans le passé ?? Qui sait... Tu verras bien ! loll ! patience, voyons ! L'avenir te le dira ! (ou plutôt moi, qd je me déciderai à inventer la suite... Chose que je ferai qd j'aurai dormi au moins 24h... Que je déteste les nuits blanches... G qu'a pas en faire, tu vas me dire, mais bon...)

Surprise, pour Carpiel, n'est-ce pas ? Je trouvais ça bizarre que personne ne réagissait sur le fait qu'il était un ange... Mais bon, tu l'as fait, c bien ! merci ! Chercher loin pour Carpiel ? Bah, étant donné que je sais pas où se trouve mon Cerveau (dans le fond de mon pied droit... A moins que je l'ai abandonné dieu sait où...) je suis bien allez chercher ça loin ! loll, je plaisante. Non, je ne suis pas aller chercher ça loin. Ça m'a paru normal qu'il soit un ange, même si ça n'était pas prévu au départ... 

Vi, Gin va lui pardonné, mais qd à la façon dont elle va le faire... Mystère ! 

Sadique ? Moi ? Mais où as-tu vu ça ? (air angélique) mdrr je connais des auteurs qui font pire ! (regard à Ccilia) 

Merci pour les compliments ! C vraiment très gentil ! A la prochaine ! 

**Lunenoire : **Non, ils ne seront pas dans la même année que le fils de Dray, mais ils seront dans la même maison ! ^^ Tu es l'une des rares à ne pas me traiter de sadique... Une personne d'exception ! Loll 

**Pimousse fraise :** G des remords de ne pas avoir publier comme tu me l'avais demander... Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire le 18, comme ça... On fais avec ce qu'on a... Et tu ne pourras pas lire avant Septembre... ? Horreur ! Tu vas me manquer... J'espère que tu pourras venir avant qd même ! 

**Marion-moune :** Et bien... tu as fait du bon boulot ! y'a pas a dire, g une correctrice de choix... (fière...mdr !!) Tu as vraiment du bosser dure, vu le nombre de fautes que g du faire... suis vraiment désolée, mais comme je travail de nuit... Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! Merci pour la review et pour tes compliments ! Bisous ! ^__- 

**Ccilia : **Je tiens à signaler que g porter plainte pour agression... Je te présente mon avocat... Sévie77...

*une jeune femme ( !!!!) s'avance, ses longs cheveux noirs virevoltant derrière elle... Ses deux yeux rouge se portent froidement sur Ccilia qui déglutit péniblement. Alors, d'une voix froide, la jeune avocate déclame :

« Agression, persécution, refus de laisser une auteur filer à son rendez-vous chez son psy (copathe), menace et en plus de ça... Complicité avec L_s_k, grande criminelle recherchée par les auteurs de fanfics... On peut dire que vous n'avez aucune connaissance en torture !

Umbre : Sévie !!! 

Sévie (d'un air agacée) : hum... je disais que vous alliez payé le prix fort... En tant qu'avocate de Umbre qui, disons le soit dis en passant, vous doit encore une review...

Umbre : tu n'es pas censé parler de mes dettes ! 

Sévie : je parle de ce que je veux ! 

Umbre : Bien sûr que non ! je te paye pour ça ! 

Sévie : Mon œil ! Tu me paye ! Avec quoi ? Des cacahuètes ?? Tu es ruinée depuis que du as du rembourser toute les chaises cassée, les dommages occasionné à la salle des reviews, sans oublier la somme fort élevée que tu as du débourser à Ccilia et à l'auteur... 

Umbre (rouge de colère) : Je te ferai signaler que TU avais pris le contrôle de Mes mains, pour assommer Les persos ! Je ne suis ne aucun cas responsable !

Sévie, l'air sadique : Prouve-le ! 

Ccilia, voyant qu'on ne prête plus attention à elle, commence à s'éloigner discrètement, mais Sévie l'attrape par le devant de sa blouse. 

Sévie : Minute papillon ! ON en a pas fini avec vous ! 

Umbre qui rejoint Sévie et prend l'air sadique aussi : On ne fait même que commencé. 

Umbre et Sévie : Niark niark niakr niark niark niark niark...

Umbre, d'un air pessimiste : T'as vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi, tu sais...

Sévie : C'est pas moi... C'est une certaine prof d'anglais surnommé (frisson) _Lucifer _! 

Umbre et Sévie frissonnent toute les deux, l'air terrifiée. 

Umbre regarde soudainement Ccilia avec cruauté : Et si on l'envoyait en stage avec _Lucifer_ ? 

Sévie, une lueur d'amusement et de sadisme dans les yeux : Excellente idée... Je n'aurai pas mieux fait moi même ! 

Umbre, l'air modeste : Oooh, allons, allons... Tu sais bien que sans toi, je ne serai jamais devenue aussi cruelle. 

Sévie : Je sais, je sais...

Umbre : Tu étais censée dire que j'exagérais et que tu n'en avais aucun mérite. 

Sévie, l'air narquoise : mais G du mérite ! Avant mon arrivée, tu n'étais qu'une... lavette...

Umbre, air énervée : LAVETTE ?? Ose répéter !!

Sévie, grandement amusée : Lavette, lavette, lavette, lavette, lavette, lavette...

Umbre, air méprisant : Puisque c'est ainsi... Tu seras privée de torture sur Voldemort ! 

Sévie, air fière : Je n'en ai cure... 

Umbre : Interdiction d'assommer des persos...

Sévie, l'air un peu inquiet : Tu n'oserai pas !! 

Umbre, bras croisé : je vais me gêner ! 

Sévie, dépitée : G créer un monstre...

Umbre, air sadique, se détourne de Sévie pour faire face à Ccilia et murmure : Tous les mêmes les psychopathes ! Privez-les de leur joujou préféré et il en reste des larves ! 

Sévie : G tout entendu ! 

Umbre : Mmhmm... ça prouve que tu t'es nettoyer les oreilles... Pour une fois. 

Une grande bagarre éclate entre Umbre77 et Sévie, de la fumée couvrant leur geste. Profitant de la situation Ccilia commence à ramper vers la sortie, pensant réchapper à son stage avec _Lucifer_. Mais deux mains surgissent et tirent impitoyablement sur un levier. Une trappe s'ouvre sous Ccilia qui tombe dans un hurlement de terreur, des sifflements frénétiques... oups, me trompe de personne, ça, c pour Kelly... Je disais donc : Ccilia qui tombe dans un hurlement de terreur. Un grand boum se fit entendre, la jeune auteur atterrissant durement sur un plancher de bois sombre... Soudain, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle est assise à un banc... Dans la rangée du fond ! Un rire sadique se fait entendre, une silhouette se découpant dans la salle de classe lugubre. Une femme âgée apparaît alors, ses yeux noirs brillant de malveillance. 

_Lucifer_ : Bienvenue en enfer... Vous devrez, ici, respecter certaines règles très simple que je me dois d'énoncer... (claquement sonore, la seule issue de secours venant de se refermer cruellement) EN UN !! L'anglais, tu adoras ! 

Ccilia Déglutissant : Oui madame. 

_Lucifer_ : EN DEUX ! Le dictionnaire, du aimeras plus que toi ! EN TROIS : Je ne sais pas, en français, tu ne diras pas ! EN QUATRE ! 

Umbre, surgissant de nul pars : Comptez, tu ne sauras pas ! En cinq ! Alors tes élèves, tu moffleras ! 

Sévie, l'air ennuyée : Heu, non, ça, Umbre, ce sont les règles 11 et 12 ! 

Umbre : On s'en moque ! Alors, Ccilia... Regrette-tu tes actes ? 

Ccilia : Non... Je ne vois pas en quoi cette... 'torture' est pénible... 

Umbre, air impressionné : Vraiment ? 

_Lucifer_ : Laissez-la moi une semaine... Elle saura...

Umbre et Sévie échange un regard... : D'accord !

Elles quittent toutes les deux la pièce, ignorant le regard mortifié de Ccilia. 

Une semaine plus tard..

Ccilia, assise sur sa chaise dans la rangée du fond, se balance d'avant en arrière d'un air terrifié. Umbre passe sa main devant ses yeux... Aucune réaction. 

Umbre : Après une semaine ? Même après un an, je n'étais pas dans cet état...

Sévie : Moui... En attendant, il va falloir la soigner... La pauvre à l'air... Mal en point...

Sévie et Umbre échangent un regard : Bah, un chap et elle s'en remettra... Allons nous mettre au boulot ! 

Elles quittent la pièce, oubliant Ccilia...

Une heure plus tard : MERDE ! On l'a laissé là ! 

Cours rapidement jusqu'à leur salle d'anglais pour y trouver _Lucifer_, plantée devant son tableau. 

Umbre, air inquiet : Ou est-elle ? 

_Lucifer _: Elle... Elle est partie... 

Sévie : Vous l'avez laissée partir ? 

_Lucifer_ : Non... Elle a disparue... Comme par magie ! 

Umbre : Par magie ? Arf ! je suis sûre que c signé Harry, tjs à jouer les héros...

Sévie : pas grave, il va payer dans le chap 19 ! 

Sévie et Umbre quittent la salle de classe, leur rire sadique résonnant dans les couloirs de l'école... de l'horreur... ! 

Ça te va, comme réponse ?? mdr Elle fait tris pages word, la vache !!

**Crystalia :** Moi ? Sadique ? Mais où donc avez-vous vu ça ? (air d'ange) mdrr... Allons, allons... C le plaisir des auteurs, de ce montrer sadique... loll ! je plaisante ! ^^ 

**Clem : **Vi ! les horribles bêbêtes sont celle dont Carpiel parle avant ! ^^ je me doute bien que tu ne baves pas sur H... Tu serais plus encline à le faire sur Dray... A ce propos, il a disparu ! J'ai une vague idée de l'endroit ou il pourrait être et avant de prévenir les autorités, G pensée que je pouvais laisser une chance à LA coupable de me le restituer... Sinon, pas de descriptions de Dray... loll ! je raconte n'importe quoi, moi, faut vraiment que je dorme ! ^^ Merci pour la review et à la prochaine ! ^^

**Popp : **(s'incline) merci de mettre ma fic dans ton top 3, j'en suis flattée ! Quand au fait que Carpiel est coupable, je le dis, non, il ne l'est pas... Mais je croyais que ct assez visible, sur la personne du traître, depuis le chapitre...15 ! ^^ Bah, pas grave ! Oui, le traître est bien la personne qui arrive en retard et qui oublies beaucoup de chose... ^^

Pour les tremblements, et bien il l'est mit dans la fin du 17 ! « _Mesurant plus d'une dizaine de mètres, leurs yeux jaunes dardant les élèves avec appétit tandis que leur petite langue fourchue sifflait de malveillance, les **serpents** semblaient considérer les huit adolescents comme s'il s'agissait de la plus appétissante des friandises. » _^^ Mais bon, c pas grave de faire l'erreur ! c'est des choses qui arrivent... Peut-être aurai-je du le dire plus précisément (air soucieuse, septique et angoissée) bah, c trop tard pour changer ! ^^ Merci pour la review ! ^^

**KTK :** Heu... Merci pour le compliment...

**Falyla : **Les 17 chaps... (air admirative tout en applaudissant) vraiment bravo ! ^-^ Et c'est Tolede qui te l'a conseiller... Remercie pour moi ! ^^

Bien contente de savoir que mon histoire te plaît (forcément ! T'as déjà vu un auteur s'en plaignant ? mdrrr... pas grave, c la fatigue ! ^^)

Long comme fic ? Arf... je sais... Je devrais peut-être raccourcir mes chapitres ? Mais je l'ai déjà fait ici...

Je suis bien contente de savoir que mon couple G/H plaît ! Beaucoup de personne m'ont dit ne pas aimé ce couple avant de lire ma fic, mais l'adorer dans mon histoire et l'entendre me fait toujours aussi plaisir ! ^^ 

Maman de jumelles ? Génial ça ! (enfin... sauf pour les 'moins bons souvenirs' loll) Pour les accouchements, c'était surtout une façon de faire en sorte d'épargner l'auteur de décrire des choses qu'elle ne connaît pas ! mdrr ! Nan, sérieusement, J'avais bien en tête les réactions de Ron et Harry et c'est pour cette raison en particulier que j'ai fait ça... Mais vis à vis de l'histoire, c'est en effet parce qu'ils n'ont pas les nerfs ! ^^ Les hommes...

Draco n'est pour rien pour la mort de Lavande et Parvati... Il leur a p-ê donné des coups pendant la bataille, perdu dans la mêler, et il a... mordu Parvati au cou, mais celle-ci était déjà morte avant... Même si Dray l'ignore... Ma parole, je suis vraiment sadique avec les persos... 

Merci beaucoup pour la review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! ^^

**Mymye-Snape :** Encore une personne qui a lut mes 17 chap (presque) d'un coup ! (applaudit aussi) Je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu aimes ma fic et ma perception des maraudeurs et de Harry. Une lectrice et commentatrice m'a dit que j'avais le don de faire aimer Harry... Et si je suis arrivée, à toi, fan de sévie, à te faire 'apprécier' le survivant, alors je suis vraiment heureuse ! Pour Ginny, c'est dommage de la détester... Mais bon, chacun c choix... Moi, je peux pas sentir Cho Chang... ^^

Je ne ternirai pas Sévie, car je suis moi-même fan de notre maître de potion... En fait, j'aime tout les persos d'HP... Saut Chang et Pettigrow ! ^^ Même si g une légère (qui a ricané au mot légère ?? è____é) préférence pour Harry et Draco (regard rêveur) Merci pour la review et les encouragements ! ^^

Et voilà ! G finit ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos review et pour votre fidélité et compliments qui me touchent énormément. Je vous dit à la prochaine, mais je tiens à vous prévenir que le chap 19 va prendre également du temps étant donné que la chaleur m'oblige à ne travailler que la nuit... Et que g besoin d'un peu de repos après toutes ces nuits blanches d'affilée ! A la prochaine et... Courage, l'hiver se rapproche ! ^-^


	19. Chevalier

Ce chapitre est dédié à Deedlit, pour m'aider à tenir éveillée, mais aussi à Aline, qui aime les Dragons et dont celui de ce chapitre à... son caractère... ^___^

19 : Chevalier

     Des gazouillements joyeux résonnèrent dans la pièce. Assise dans un fauteuil, une couverture sur les genoux, Ginny regardait Hermione jouer avec Marion. La petite fille, ses cheveux roux encore court, semblait s'amuser énormément, riant aux grimaces de sa mère. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'un élève quelconque croirait rêver en voyant la nouvelle directrice des Gryffondors et professeur de métamorphose faire des grimaces à un bébé. La réputation d'Hermione au sein de l'école égalait celle de McGonagall... 

     Ginny sourit rêveusement en repensant à son Harry faisant la même chose à Abel et Théo. Mais de suite, cette pensée fit naître en elle une douleur qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer. Hermione, qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil, le remarqua et se leva, une Marion en pleine forme dans les bras, pour venir s'asseoir auprès de sa belle-sœur. 

« Ginny, dit doucement Hermione. Tu sais qu'en temps normal, je suis de ton côté... 

- Mais là, tu es de celui de Harry... »

Hermione grimaça et détourna la tête, hésitante. 

« Je ne dis pas que je suis de son côté... Mais... Je dois avouer... je dois bien avouer qu'il a raison. »

Ginny sursauta, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. 

« Raison ? haleta-t-elle péniblement. Mais enfin, Hermione...

- Je sais, coupa la brune. Je sais qu'il met sans cesse sa vie en danger, je sais qu'il peut sembler être irresponsable, mais Ginny, réfléchit ! Harry n'a pas que la responsabilité de veiller sur vous. Du moins pas dans le passé ! Là-bas, il a la responsabilité de sa famille, de ses élèves et du futur en général ! Chacune de ces actions est capitale... Aux moindres problèmes, c'est le futur qui peut être modifié. 

- Mais on ne sait même pas comment il doit agir..., explosa la rouquine, s'en s'apercevoir qu'elle venait de dire la même chose à Hermione qu'à Harry. 

- Non, c'est vrai, concéda calmement Hermione. Mais s'il y a une chose de sûr avec les voyages dans le temps, c'est qu'il vaut mieux faire confiance à son instinct ! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'instinct de Harry, c'est la protection de ses élèves ! 

- Et bien il ne devrait pas avoir cet instinct ! Je croyais que la naissance d'Abel et de Théo aiderait à le calmer... 

- Là n'est pas le problème, Ginny. S'il était dans notre époque, peut-être qu'il serait plus responsable, plus calme... Mais là, il est dans le passé. Là où chaque action a une répercussion... Imagine une seconde que les parents de Harry se mettent en danger. Imagine que Harry doit les sauver, mais qu'il ne le fait pas, parce qu'il veut se montrer responsable. Il va ainsi contre son instinct. Et l'un des deux futurs parents pourrait mourir ! Et alors là, il n'y aurait pas de Harry. Voldemort vivrait et qui sait ce qu'il se passerait ! »

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand la situation qu'Hermione essayait de lui expliquer lui apparut. Un cri d'horreur lui échappa, sa main se plaquant sur sa bouche. 

« Tu comprends ? Demanda inutilement Hermione. Harry ne sait pas comment agir, alors il suit son instinct. Et c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Ce que tu lui as demandé... La réponse était courue d'avance et si jamais il a des ennuis... »

     Hermione préféra se taire, se rendant compte que ce qu'elle allait dire ne ferait qu'empirer l'horreur dans lequel Ginny venait de plonger. Mais la jeune aide infirmière y était déjà jusqu'au cou ! S'il avait des ennuis... Si le désespoir le gagnait... S'il était à bout de force... Ou puiserait-il le courage de s'en sortir ? Pas dans son amour. Il se croirait seul... Seul à se battre... Bien sûr, il l'était à chaque fois, mais combien de fois n'avait-il pas dit à Ginny que de la savoir en sécurité, l'attendant, lui donnait la force de se battre et de s'en sortir ? 

« Mon dieu ! Cria Ginny, se levant d'un bond. Je n'aurai jamais du lui dire tout ça, et encore moins le quitter ! Si il lui arrive quelque chose... »

     Elle s'était mise à trembler et parlait avec précipitation, ses yeux brillant de confusion et de terreur. Harry devait avoir des ennuis ! Il devait en avoir, vu les tremblements de terre... Quand elle était partie, il y en avait eu un autre. Plus fort que toutes les secousses précédentes, encore... Elle était rentrée dans ses appartements pour y trouver Fred et George, seuls avec les jumeaux. Elle s'était donc dit que Harry devait être dans sa chambre, en train de rêver... Mais s'il n'y était pas ? S'il était avec cette chose qui faisait trembler la terre ? 

     Elle s'effondra alors, en proie à une panique écrasante. Inquiète, Hermione s'empressa de déposer Marion dans le berceau non loin de là. Le bébé ne fut pas très content d'être abandonné par sa mère, mais elle resta calme, trouvant sa peluche très amusante et divertissante. 

« Ginny, dit calmement Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras. Calme-toi ! Je suis sûre qu'il va bien et qu'il est en sécurité. Peut-être même dort-il toujours...

- Mais si ça n'est pas le cas ? Pleura Ginny. S'il est en danger ? S'il est avec cette chose qui fait trembler la terre ? Et qu'il doit se battre ? Oh, mon dieu ! Hermione, Harry n'en aura pas la force. Pas s'il se sent seul... Et il n'a pas dormi la nuit dernière. Et la nuit d' avant, il n'a fermé l'œil que trois heures... Et... Mon Dieu ! La potion de rêves a du lui prendre ses dernières forces ! Cela l'a toujours épuisé ! Il ne pourra pas se battre ! 

- Ginny ! Cria Hermione avec autorité, les sourcils froncés. Arrête ça ! Tu n'iras nul part avec ce genre de raisonnement. Harry n'a peut-être aucun problème ! 

- Si, il en a ! S'affola la jeune femme. Il en a toujours ! »

     Hermione faillit lui dire que c'était vrai, mais elle savait que ça n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Elle devait calmer Ginny. Mais comment pouvait-elle le faire en sachant que son meilleur ami, qu'elle considérait comme un frère, était peut-être en danger de mort ? Car Ginny avait raison. Connaissant Harry, il n'était pas resté les bras croisés... Et si en plus de ça, il avait prit une potion de rêves, il devait être dans une situation très critique. Cette potion prenait beaucoup d'énergie magique... Sans compter qu'elle épuisait aussi son preneur physiquement. Il était déjà arrivé à Harry qu'il ne sache plus se lever, ni même bouger le moindre membre... Une fois, il avait tiré sur la corde. Il s'était levé et avait couru jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore pour prévenir le directeur d'une attaque... Cette effort, le jeune homme l'avait payé. Il avait carrément fait un arrêt de cœur quand il avait délivré son message... Comme s'il avait canalisé toute son énergie pour ce qu'il trouvait important avant de lâcher prise, de se laisser aller... Et il avait été réanimé juste à temps... 

« Merlin, faite qu'il ait au moins prit une potion de régénération avant de partir... »

Et elle entreprit de calmer Ginny de la façon la plus rapide et radicale qui soit... Elle lui donna une gifle ! 

******************

     Aucuns ne parlaient. Aucuns n'en avaient la force. Ils fixaient simplement le trou, les yeux vident de toutes expressions. Une bourrasque de vent réveilla Harry qui secoua la tête brusquement. Les élèves devaient rentrer se mettre à l'abri. Certains avaient aussi besoin d'un passage à l'infirmerie. Notamment Sirius. Mme Pomfresh ne pourrait pas réparer son cœur, mais elle pourrait le surveiller mieux que ses amis. 

     Il se tourna vers les six adolescents dont cinq le regardèrent en même temps. Harry souffla en fixant leurs yeux rougis, certains pleurant encore. Lily était toujours dans les bars de James qui la serrait aussi fort que possible. Rose aussi avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de Remus. Elle avait enfouit son visage dans le cou du lycanthrope, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle serrait son chemisier à l'endroit du cœur... Harry frissonna. Rose avait le cœur très fragile... Trop, d'ailleurs. Elle ne survivrait pas à la mort de Lily et James... Une blessure de trop pour un cœur de cristal... 

     Harry se secoua. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, cela ne mènerait à rien ! Il devait avant tout réfléchir à la situation présente... Des Serpents, en grand nombre, passaient leur temps à secouer les fondations de l'école. La question était : qu'avaient-ils à y gagner ? Absolument rien... Si ce n'est à faire trembler l'école... Et à passer les barrières de protections sans difficulté et sans se faire détecter ! Harry se tourna vivement vers le trou. Bien sûr ! Il n'avait pas vu De Vaart sur la carte parce qu'elle était sous terre. Il ne pouvait donc pas voir les serpents non plus. Mais pire que ça, personne ne pouvait les voir ni les sentir. Car la terre couvrait tout. Les seuls moments où Harry pouvait les percevoir, c'était quand les monstres étaient trop proches de l'école... Ou quand ils s'y attaquaient ! En allant par en dessous ! C'était la ruse la plus incroyable que Voldemort ait pu concocter de sa carrière, mais aussi la plus ingénieuse ! Harry jura. Il allait devoir redescendre et régler ça... 

     A peine eut-il pensé cela qu'il ressentit une faiblesse désagréable dans les jambes. Ses bras se firent lourds et douloureux tandis que ses paupières papillonnaient pour rester ouverte. Son corps semblait fait de douleur et de fatigue. Vacillant, Harry se rattrapa de justesse à l'épaule de James qui était le plus prêt. 

« Ça va ? » S'inquiéta le Gryffondor. 

     Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Parler lui semblait trop dur pour l'instant et son cœur semblait être monté dans sa gorge. Tout son corps vibrait au battement de son cœur beaucoup trop rapide au goût du jeune homme. 

« Harry ? Appela Lily dont l'inquiétude avait partiellement effacé son chagrin pour Kelly. 

- Ça... ça va, répondit Harry, se redressant courageusement, ses jambes tremblant fortement. Je... ça va aller... 

- Tu es sûr ? S'inquiéta James qui avait passé un bras derrière le dos de son fils. 

- Oui, dit Harry avec plus d'assurance. Pouvez-vous amener M. Black à l'infirmerie, M. Lupin... ? Et je crois que Miss MacMillan devrait vous y accompagner. James, Lily, je veux que vous alliez tout expliquer au professeur Dumbledore. Quant à vous, Miss Kerdens, pouvez-vous aller prévenir le professeur McGonagall du... décès de Miss Parledel ? »

Calypso hocha gravement la tête. 

« Et toi ? Demanda anxieusement Lily. Que vas-tu... Harry ! »

     Harry n'avait pas attendu que Lily finisse sa phrase. D'un mouvement leste, il s'était assis au bord du trou pour finir par sauter. Les cinq adolescents s'empressèrent d'aller au bord du trou, abandonnant une seconde Sirius, couché à terre. 

« Harry, non! Cria James, inquiet. Reviens, c'est dangereux! 

- Je le sais, James, dit la voix étouffée de Harry. Mais je dois y aller. Katia est toujours là et je vais la chercher. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi et faites ce que je vous ai dit. 

- Mais Harry ! Il y a des serpents géants, la-dedans ! 

- Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une colonie de cafards..., fit Harry, amusé. 

- Ça n'est pas drôle ! gronda Lily. Remonte tout de suite. 

- Non, dit Harry avec autorité. Et ne me suivez pas ! Ni vous, ni personne. Allez à l'intérieur de l'école et faite ce que je vous ai dit ! 

- Mais professeur, c'est de la folie ! intervint Remus d'une voix apeurée. 

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour les tuer, mentit Harry. Allez, filez ! »

Les cinq adolescents échangèrent des regards perplexes et inquiets. Pouvaient-ils vraiment laisser leur professeur seul avec ces monstres ? Il était fort, d'accord, mais face à _ça_ ? 

« Non ! dit impérieusement James en s'asseyant au bord de la crevasse. Je refuse de te laisser y aller seul ! 

- James ! Gronda dangereusement Harry. Si tu viens, je te donne la retenue la plus horrible que Poudlard ait connu ! »

L'adolescent se figea de surprise. Son fils était-il en train de le menacer de retenue ?? Une lueur dorée parvint à James, illuminant légèrement les ténèbres de la galerie souterraine, Harry apparaissant légèrement à la vue de son père. 

« Tu sais que je suis fort, James, dit Harry d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que Remus, Rose et Calypso n'entendent pas. N'ai pas peur pour moi et file. »

Harry le regardait, ses deux yeux émeraudes plongés dans ceux de James. La détermination d'Harry le convainquit. Il se redressa et se tourna vers ses amis. 

« On fait ce qu'il a dit, s'exclama-t-il avec autorité. Dépêchons-nous. »

     Les autres ne discutèrent pas. Remus souleva Sirius qu'il hissa péniblement sur son dos. Rose passa les bras de l'animagus autour du cou du lycanthrope pour qu'il tienne mieux. James se saisit de la main de Lily qui, les yeux plein de larmes et d'inquiétude, fixait la faille, appréhendant le destin de son fils. 

« Tout ira bien, lui chuchota James tandis qu'ils marchaient derrière leurs quatre amis. Il a tué Voldemort, non ? »

     Lily eut un faible sourire à cette phrase et appuya doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de James, serrant sa main contre elle. James soupira. Il aurait voulu croire en ses propres mots... Mais dans sa tête, il entendait toujours les battements rapides du cœur de son fils, et la blancheur du visage de Harry lorsqu'il avait défaillit ne le quittait pas... 

******************

     Harry soupira de soulagement quand il entendit ses parents et leurs amis s'éloigner. Ils seraient en sécurité au château... Plus qu'à l'extérieur, en tout cas... Et il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de leur sécurité ! Lasse, il regarda face à lui. Katia n'était pas en vue ! Pourtant, elle lui avait dit qu'elle le suivait. Avait-elle eu des ennuis ? Harry préférait s'en assurer plutôt que de l'abandonner là... Mais avant, il voulait s'assurer que la petite Kelly était morte... Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle soit vivante, mais Harry avait appris à ne jamais perdre espoir. Marchant assez lentement, il s'avança dans les galeries. Sa démarche était hésitante, faible. Il avait vraiment envie d'aller se coucher... Si seulement il pouvait dormir un tout petit peu... Mais des serpents en avaient décidé autrement. 

     Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait financièrement pour un lit et une nuit de tranquillité... ! 

******************

     Le silence dans le bureau de Dumbledore était total. Le directeur fixait James et Lily avec perplexité, se demandant si toute cette histoire n'était pas tout simplement un cauchemar. Mais il savait que ça n'était pas le cas. Les tremblements de terre étaient bien réels. Le pire était pour la petite Kelly. La jeune fille était si souriante, si gentille... Et c'était fini maintenant. Elle était morte. Soupirant, Dumbledore posa sa tête entre ses mains. Il devenait trop vieux ! Il avait vu trop d'adolescents mourir, souffrir... Et il en verrait encore longtemps, malheureusement. 

« Je vous demande, M. Potter, d'aller tout de suite envoyer une lettre à votre père. Le Groupe de Résistance est en ce moment à Londres, en mission, mais je pense que la gravité de la situation ici nécessite... du renfort. Miss Evans, allez trouver le professeur Carpiel. Qu'il nous concocte une potion pour le professeur McDrell et le plus rapidement possible... »

Lily et James hochèrent la tête et tournèrent les talons pour partir quand Dumbledore les rappela. 

« Allez ensuite à l'infirmerie. Je pense que vous en avez besoin tous les deux. 

- Oui, monsieur », répondirent d'une seule voix James et Lily. 

Dumbledore sourit en les regardant sortir. Ils feraient d'excellents préfets... 

******************

     Ginny dormait paisiblement dans le divan d'Hermione. Celle-ci, inquiète, fixait sa cheminée avec exaspération. 

« Malfoy ! grogna Hermione. Je sais que tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ! Alors accouche ! 

- Ma chère Hermione, je sais que tu sais que je sais ce qu'il va se passer, mais je ne dirai rien pour autant. 

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi, Malfoy ! Dis-moi ce qui va arriver en 1976 ! 

- Et que feras-tu ensuite, Granger ? demanda la tête blonde au milieu des flammes. 

- Cette question ! ragea Hermione en se levant, tapant du pied. J'irai l'aider ! 

- Voilà tout le problème, Granger. Tu ne peux pas aller l'aider. Il doit affronter ça seul. 

- Mais il... Il va s'en sortir... ? N'est-ce pas ? 

- Cette question ! parodia Draco. Bien sûr, qu'il va s'en sortir ! Pourquoi ses élèves auraient-ils marqué un message au professeur de DCFM dans le livre de promotion 1976 s'il était mort ? »

Pour une fois, Hermione en resta muette. Draco eut un sourire narquois. 

« Hermione Granger, muette devant le grand Draco Malfoy... Ce jour est à marquer d'une croix blanche ! »

     Il disparut dans un Boum sonore juste avant qu'un épais livre ne vienne s'écraser dans l'âtre, s'enflamment  brutalement. Hermione jeta un regard dédaigneux à 'L'histoire de Poudlard'... Draco devra le lui racheter... 

******************

     Toutes les galeries souterraines se ressemblaient ! C'était là le problème majeur des sous-sols creusés directement dans la terre. Merlin soit loué, Harry était un grand fan du petit poucet ! Bien sûr, il n'avait pas eu à ramasser des cailloux ! Il en avait juste fait apparaître au fur et à me sure qu'il marchait. Et comme sa magie était à un niveau trop bas à son goût, Harry avait lancé un sort à ses chaussures ! A chaque pas, un caillou était éjecté derrière lui. L'avantage avec ce sort, c'était que si un serpent arrivait par surprise derrière lui, il recevrait un cadeau entre les deux yeux. 

     Il y avait pourtant quelques différence entre les galeries. Certaines étaient plus hautes, et donc plus fréquentées. D'autres si basses qu'Harry devait ramper. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à se remettre de ce qu'il avait vu dans la galerie où Kelly Parledel s'était fait... dévorer... En effet, dés qu'il était arrivé au croisement, Harry avait tourné à gauche et était descendu prudemment dans le trou où Kelly était tombée. Il avait enfoncé ses pieds et ses mains dans la paroi, si bien qu'il n'était pas tombé comme la jeune fille, mais arrivé en bas, le carnage qui l'y attendait lui avait donné la nausée. En lui-même, il se félicitait de ne pas avoir amené avec lui l'un des adolescents... 

     Se secouant un peu, Harry repris son avancée. Il avait découvert que la structure des galeries était, semblait-il, découpée en étage. En descendant de la surface de la terre, on pouvait donc dire que les huit adolescents qui étaient descendus avaient tous parcouru le 1er étage, tandis que Kelly s 'était fait tuée au deuxième. Les étages tournaient tout autour de Poudlard et, sans prévenir, une galerie verticale surgissait pour permettre au serpent l'accès à l'étage en dessous. C'était une sorte d'immeuble à l'envers et uniquement fait de galeries avec un ascenseur un peu spécial... Harry avait parcouru quatre étages différents et aucun Serpent. En lui-même, il se demandait si les gentils petits reptiles de tonton Voldie n'étaient pas allés lui dire un coucou avant de reprendre la construction de leurs petits tunnels. 

« Manquerai plus qu'ils soient parvenus à rentrer dans le château... »

     Harry savait qu'il aurait du monter et non descendre, mais comme il n'avait trouvé aucun serpent au-dessus, il allait en dessous. Il fouillait minutieusement chaque bifurcation, chaque trou, laissant des cailloux un peu partout. Les blancs, que crachait sa chaussure droite, indiquaient ou il était passé. Les jaunes, le chemin le plus rapide pour remonter. Aussi, lorsqu'il constatait que tous les chemins d'un étage étaient peuplés de cailloux blancs, il descendait. Mais là était le problème ! Le quatrième étage était couvet de cailloux blancs, mais pas une seule galerie pour descendre plus bas et aucun serpent ! Harry commençait sérieusement à se demander si les reptiles n'étaient pas capables de devenir invisible...

     Pire que ça, il n'avait pas une seule fois croisé Katia. Au moins, aucune galerie n'affichait un autre repas des serpents... Ce en quoi, il en était soulagé. Mais il n'empêchait pas qu'il n'y avait pas d'accès à un autre étage et pas de serpent non plus. 

« J'ai du rater une bifurcation, grogna Harry. Ici ou dans un autre étage... Ils ne peuvent pas avoir disparu ainsi ! Des serpents aussi grands, ça n'est pas possible ! »

Il commença à faire demi-tour quand il vit un petit trou dans la paroi d'une galerie. 

« Génial ! grogna-t-il. C'est repartit pour la mission rampant ! »

Il s'agenouilla au sol, penchant la tête sur le côté et jetant un coup d'œil dans la galerie. Elle était vraiment très étroite... Si jamais un serpent se présentait ne face de lui, il ne pourrait pas faire demi-tour. 

« Et ben, y'a plus qu'à espérer », fit-il, ironique. 

     Harry s'étendit au sol et, s'aidant de ses bras, commença à se tirer dans la galerie. Bien vite, il remarqua que des trous perçait le chemin, creusant d'autre endroit vers le haut ou vers le bas. 

« Génial, haleta-t-il. Et je vais où, moi ? »

     Fouiller chaque recoin était impossible, et il le savait. Néanmoins, Harry décida de monter. Après tout, si les serpents voulaient entrer dans Poudlard, ils devaient être sous le château et le plus proche possible du sous-sol. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans une galerie légèrement penchée vers le haut, il figea. La question qu'il devait maintenant se poser, c'était à quelle profondeur tombait le sous-sol de Poudlard ! Harry connaissait bien le château, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment prit la peine de fouiller chaque recoin, surtout que Poudlard était réputé pour cacher bien des choses... Il souffla. Ça allait durer des heures et il ne disposait pas de tout ce temps ! Il se sentait terriblement fatiguer et en plus de ça, il ne savait même pas comment tuer les serpents. 

     Bien sûr, il y avait hautement réfléchis durant son expédition, mais aucun sort ne le tentaient. Un Avada Kedavra serait radical, mais fonctionnerait-il sur ses monstres ? Et quand bien même il marcherait, Harry aurait-il la puissance nécessaire pour tuer une dizaine, voir plus, de serpents géants ? Entrait aussi en ligne de compte la puissance des créatures qui pouvait être nettement supérieur à la sienne... 

     Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand il perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche. Si jamais un Serpent arrivait maintenant, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre librement en étant coucher au sol. Rapidement, il prit sa décision et alla se réfugier dans une galerie. Une éternité sembla s'écouler avant qu'un énorme serpent ne passe à côté de lui. Harry le regarda passer, perplexe. Pas très instinctif, l'animal... Et s'il avait été un prédateur ? Harry hocha négativement la tête. C'était sans doute parce qu'il était un animal de Voldemort qu'il était aussi bête... Tel maître, tel serpent... 

     Il sourit malgré lui et, avec habileté, se glissa à la suite du reptile. Après tout, peut-être qu'il le conduirait à ses frères... A moins que ça ne soit un piège ! 

« Tu deviens parano, Harry, pensa-t-il. C'est un serpent ! 

- Justement », lui glissa son instinct. 

     Harry fronça les sourcils. Mieux valait suivre son instinct. Et sur cette dernière pensée, il entreprit de suivre le serpent en se postant le plus loin possible de la créature. 

******************

« Maître, dit la jeune femme en s'agenouillant avec admiration aux pieds de Voldemort. Je viens faire mon rapport. 

- Fais donc, dit le mage noir sans même lui accorder un regard. 

- Les serpents progressent rapidement, maître. De nombreuses galeries ont été creusées sous Poudlard et ils ont du descendre profondément pour trouver le 'sous-sol' réel. Mais ils y sont parvenu et se sont mi au travail de suite. 

- Bien, bien... Et en surface ? 

- Le travail des serpents n'est pas passé inaperçu, confia le professeur. Des tremblements de terre ont secoué toute l'école et alerté le personnel. De plus, huit élèves sont tombés dans une galerie et ont rencontré vos serpents. L'une d'entre eux leur a servit d'encas... »

Voldemort eut un sourire malsain, se représentant la scène. Quelle torture ignoble...

« J'ai l'impression que tu oublie quelque chose dans le but de ne pas me contrarier, dit finalement le mage noir en faisant bouger un peu son verre de vin, le liquide tournoyant à l'intérieur. 

- Je... Non, mon maître, balbutia la servante. 

- Katia, allons, dit Voldemort en se levant gracieusement et en rejoignant son esclave. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur... Dis-moi donc... »

Elle déglutit, son visage à quelques centimètres de Voldemort qui la dardait de ces yeux de feu. 

« McDrell, haleta la jeune femme. McDrell était dans les galeries. Il a du sauver les enfants à l'heure qu'il est. »

     Le sourire de Voldemort devint carnassier tandis qu'il s'éloignait de sa mangemort. D'une démarche féline, il s'approcha d'un trou dans le sol de son repaire. 

« McDrell, dit-il d'un air rêveur. Je vais bien m'amuser... »

Et d'un mouvement leste, il sauta dans le gouffre, laissant une Katia De Vaart pantelante dans les sous-sols du château du seigneur des ténèbres...

******************

     Draco Malfoy était inquiet. Comment ne pas l'être, d'ailleurs ? Son premier meilleur ami, qui l'avait aidé des centaines de fois à se sortir d'un guêpier plus qu'impossible, allait sans conteste affronter des espèces de serpents géants mutés détraqueurs-basilic. Qui ne serait pas inquiet ? Lui, l'était et il passa un temps fou dans son bureau à empaqueter manuscrits, Encyclopédies et dossiers épais tout en jurant sur 'Harry Potter et sa capacité à s'attirer des ennuis'. L'emménagement au Manoir Malfoy était prévu pour la semaine suivante, et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les problèmes d'une époque révolue depuis longtemps... Mais au fond de lui, une sirène d'alarme retentissait de toutes ses forces. Harry, lui, appartenait à cette époque... Et il pouvait être tué ! Draco souffla. Harry n'allait pas mourir, et il le savait très bien. Alors pourquoi cette impression d'attente, d'urgence. Ce pressentiment étouffant et inquiétant... Draco souffla encore et finit par balancer le dossier sur la condition des sorciers lors de la deuxième guerre mondiale sur son bureau recouvert d'une housse en plastique. 

« Et merde », grogna-t-il. 

     Tendant le bras, il attrapa rapidement sa robe de sorcier noir et l'enfila au-dessus de son pantalon de la même couleur. Il quitta son bureau en toute hâte pour faire irruption dans le salon où Sarah était occupée à ranger les bibelots des meubles dans un carton. 

« J'ai... Une course à faire... Je... Enfin, je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer ni ce qu'il va se passer et... Tu sauras te débrouiller toute seule ? »

Sarah Malfoy, moldue, fixa son mari avec indécision. 

« Essaye juste de rester en vie », commenta la jeune femme en se levant pour venir déposer un léger baisé sur le coin de la bouche de son mari. 

     Draco eut un sourire tendre et serra Sarah contre lui, se répétant pour la vingt millième fois qu'il était un veinard d'avoir trouvé une femme aussi compréhensive et, sans un regard en arrière, quitta son épouse pour sortir de son manoir et transplanna au Chaudron Baveur. 

     Les personnes présentent dans le bar le regardèrent, les yeux exorbités de surprise. Draco ne passait plus par le Chaudron Baveur depuis des années... Mais il ne se préoccupa même pas des mines étonnées des clients et ne fit même pas un signe à Fred Weasley qui buvait une bièraubeurre. Il saisit brusquement le vieux Barman par sa robe sans s'occuper des exclamations effrayées des clients et dit très, en fait, trop rapidement : 

« Ilmefautdelapoudredecheminttetoutdesuite ! » 

     Tom le regarda, les yeux ronds avant de tendre la main vers le bas du comptoir et de tendre un pot remplis de poudre. Draco en prit une poignée de la main gauche, la droite fouillant rapidement dans sa poche pour finir par déposer un Galion sur le comptoir. Il lâcha Tom et jeta la poudre dans la cheminée où brillait déjà un feu ronflant, criant rapidement « POUDLARD ! »

Il disparut dans un flash de lumière verte, laissant les clients du pub passablement déconcertés. Fred s'approcha de Tom d'un air plutôt septique. 

« Comment as-tu compris ce qu'il a baragouiné ? demanda-t-il, essuyant la bièraubeurre qu'il avait renversé sur sa robe tant il avait été surpris par l'apparition rapide de Draco. 

- C'est simple ! répondit Tom, affichant un sourire édenté. Lorsqu'un client comme M. Malfoy me saisit par le col de ma robe, c'est qu'il veut, soit la monnaie du Galion qu'il a oublié de prendre avant de partir, soit un renseignement sur « où est passé Potter » soit de la poudre de cheminette. Comme M. Potter n'est plus apparu ici depuis presque un an et que j'ai remboursé à M. Malfoy son dernier achat de poudre de cheminette depuis plus de deux ans, il ne restait que la dernière proposition... »

Les clients du bar regardaient tous le vieil homme d'un air ébahit. 

« Et si cela n'avait pas été ça ? demanda finalement Dedalus Diggle qui était revenu d'une visite à la Banque Gringotts où il s'était fait royalement arnaquer par les Gobelins. 

- Et bien ça voulait dire qu'il voulait me tuer... Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé avec Draco Malfoy... Son père me faisait parfois le coup, mais jamais le fils... »

Et sous cette conclusion, les clients partirent dans un débat sur les différences entre Malfoy père et fils. 

******************

     Harry jouait péniblement des coudes, déchirant impitoyablement sa robe couverte de terre et de boue. Par un étrange phénomène, les galeries semblaient remplie d'humidité et certaines parois étaient plaquées de terre mouillée. Harry craignit un instant que les serpents aient creusé trop près du lac et de déboucher sur des chemins inondés, mais cette épreuve lui avait été épargnée, pour l'instant. Devant lui, il pouvait entendre le serpent rampé rapidement mais assez lentement pour qu'Harry ne perde pas sa trace. Rageant, Harry passa une main sur son front pour en essuyer la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux avant de reprendre son jeu de coude. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression d'aller droit dans la gueule du reptile et son cœur semblait s'amuser à danser le tango avec son larynx, ce qui était passablement désagréable. D'un mouvement ennuyé, il ôta les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. La queue du serpent commençait à disparaître à cause d'un tournant fort prononcé. 

     Une alarme se déclencha dans le cerveau de Harry. Ce virage était brusque, cachant la voie qui s'ouvrait devant lui et Harry compris tout de suite que s'il avançait, il serait tué au tournant. Aussi, il se figea de suite. Et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'un sifflement silencieux lui parvint de derrière lui. 

/Stupide Humain !/

******************(NdA : L'école du Sadisme ? Nan, je connais pas, je jure !)

     Ginny ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Couchée dans le divan d'Hermione en 2001, elle eut un peu de mal à se souvenir de la raison de sa présence dans le présent... A moins que ça soit dans le futur ? Un mal de tête insupportable martela sa tête avec une frénésie qui lui rappelait Ron lorsqu'il s'était mit à faire des claquettes sur la table de la cuisine à l'âge de 7 ans... 

     Les mains sur les tempes, Ginny se leva en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Des pas précipités lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Ron, l'air inquiet, fixait sa sœur avec des yeux brillant d'appréhension. 

« Quoi ? demanda Ginny, l'air bougon. 

- Ça va ? demanda son frère, la tirant vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. 

- Oui, Ron, ça va... J'ai juste un mal de tête abominable. Mais, s'il te plaît, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

     Son frère hocha vivement la tête avant de se précipiter dans une petite pièce attenante. Profitant du soudain calme de la pièce, Ginny regarda l'heure et sursauta en voyant qu'il était seulement dix heures et demi. Elle avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir dormi des heures. Ron revint précipitamment, tendant un verre d'eau à sa sœur. Celle-ci le saisit pour le porter à ses lèvres, mais son mouvement fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante d'un Draco échevelé ! Surprise, Ginny le regarda passer en courant pour saisir violemment Ron par le col de sa robe. 

« Où est la lanterne ? 

- Heu... fit Ron, ahuri. 

- Où ? Cria Draco en le secouant comme un prunier. 

- Là ! » hurla Ron, le visage rougis par la colère, le doigt tendu vers le bureau d'Hermione où trônait deux lanternes. 

Draco lâcha le rouquin sans s'en préoccuper d'avantage et courut jusqu'à la lanterne avant de la saisir brusquement et de crier : 

« Lumos ! Poudlard, le 5 avril 1976 ! »

Il appuya sur le bouton au-dessus de la lanterne en argent et disparut dans un flash de lumière dorée. 

******************

     Harry poussa un cri de terreur. Il ne pouvait pas se retourner, le boyau dans lequel il rampait étant trop étroit, et en plus de ça, il pouvait sentir le serpent très proche de lui ! 

« Mais bien sûr, grogna-t-il en se tortillant précipitamment en avant. J'aurai du m'en douter qu'il y en avait un derrière ! Ils sont rusés ! Saleté de serpent ! »

     Harry continuait de ramper avec force, mais stoppa brusquement. Devant lui, le tournant où devait impatiemment l'attendre un serpent. Derrière, un prédateur impatient de croquer dans ses jambes... Quelle solution avait-il ? Quand on ne veut pas aller en avant, ni en arrière, on va sur les côtés ! Harry tourna la tête dans tous les sens et aperçu une galerie verticale sur le côté. Il allait lui falloir grimper et se tenir solidement, mais c'était faisable. 

     Se faisant violence, Harry planta ses coudes dans la terre qui l'entourait, se blessant au passage. Poussant un gémissement de douleur, il se hissa vers l'avant, avançant de dix centimètres dans le tunnel. Il répéta le mouvement le plus rapidement possible, plantant ses coudes, se hissant, avançant. Sa peau lui faisait mal tandis qu'il plantait maintenant carrément une partie de ses bras, s'écorchant durement. La galerie verticale approchait et Harry constata qu'elle était d'un diamètre d'un mètre. Il lui faudrait planter ses pieds dans la terre ainsi que ses mains...

     Quelque chose lui frôla le pied. Poussant un cri de peur, Harry accéléra ses mouvements. Se retourner lui prendrait du temps, il lui fallait de l'avance. Il accéléra encore et encore sa vitesse, la douleur à ses coudes doublant. Bientôt, il en eut assez et se servit de ses mains, tendant les bras en avant, saisissant la terre et tirant son corps en avant. Les parois humides l'empêchaient de prendre des bonnes prises, mais elles le faisaient glisser rapidement en avant. Les sifflements ne semblaient pas s'éloigner pour autant et restaient au contraire relativement proche. Harry vit le tournant arriver et pria pour qu'aucun serpent ne soit cacher à l'affût. Mais il n'y avait heureusement rien et il tendit rapidement les bras pour se tirer en avant. 

     Il eut du mal à se tirer le plus vite possible dans le tunnel vertical, mais une fois que ses pieds furent rentrer, il put s'aider en plantant ses chaussures dans la terre très rapidement, courant presque dans la galerie. D'autres trous l'entrecoupait et Harry aperçut des serpents sifflant tandis qu'ils le regardaient en train de gratouiller, frapper et marteler les parois de ses pieds. 

     Jetant un coup d'œil vers le bas, il put voir que le serpent, qui était derrière lui, le suivait avec difficulté. De toute évidence, les monstres de Voldemort avaient plus de facilité de déplacement dans les tunnels en descendant qu'en montant. Et Harry n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il continua de monté rapidement, tandis que d'autres serpents se joignaient à son poursuivant, grimpant vers lui. Ils étaient au moins vingt ! Soudain, Harry s'aperçut que la galerie dans laquelle il était finissait en cul de sac. Un point de lumière perçait pourtant, aveuglant ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité des souterrains. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry comprit avec horreur que ce petit trou laissant passer la lumière qu'il voyait n'était autre que les sous-sols de Poudlard. 

******************

     Draco apparut à Poudlard, mais pas n'importe où. Les Malfoy avaient la réputation de faire des entrées remarquées, mais apparaître au beau milieu de la Grande Salle alors que tous les élèves et professeurs s'y trouvaient était tout de même la plus grande réussite de Draco dans ses arrivés. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui tandis qu'ils le regardaient avec stupéfaction. Draco, quant à lui, glissa un léger 'Oups' en comprenant la situation. 

« Heu... hésita Minerva McGonagall, qui êtes-vous ? »

     Draco dissimula la lanterne dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier, pivotant sur lui-même pour faire face à son ancien professeur de métamorphose, ses cheveux libres virevoltants. Il jeta un regard glacé à la directrice des Gryffondors et se tourna vers Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci fixait la mèche blanche des cheveux de Draco avec perplexité. 

« Serait-ce la mode, en Californie ? Ou Harry et vous êtes les seuls à posséder une mèche blanche ? 

- Nous sommes les seuls, dit Draco d'une voix détachée. Où est-il ? 

- Nous n'en savons rien, répondit le vieil homme. Il est rentré dans une faille dans le sol et n'est pas revenu. »

Draco afficha un air goguenard, dissimulant son énervement. 

« Et vous ne vous êtes pas donné la peine d'aller l'aider ? 

- La faille a disparut », répondit un homme en se levant brusquement. 

Draco reconnut Jonathan Carpiel. Il eut un rictus qu'il fit rapidement disparaître pour finir par tourner les talons. 

« Où allez-vous ? demanda Dumbledore. 

- Chercher Harry », répondit froidement Draco.

     Il sortit rapidement, laissant son expression réelle s'afficher : l'inquiétude et l'appréhension se disputait la place d'honneur dans ses yeux, son visage crispé par la tension. Il devait trouver Harry. Son ami avait besoin de lui, il en était certain. Draco accéléra le pas pour finir par sortir dans le parc. Une bourrasque souffla ses longs cheveux en arrière et le fit stopper. Une tempête se préparait... 

« Génial, grogna Draco. On a même l'ambiance sombre et effrayante ! »

     Sans trop savoir quoi faire, il se dirigea vers le fond du parc pour finir par jeté un œil au sol inégal. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir où la faille s'était trouvée ! Draco connaissait le sol du parc par cœur, à force de l'avoir parcouru, la tête inclinée vers le bas, plongé dans ses pensées. Il suffisait de trouver le seul endroit qui n'était pas comme dans ses souvenirs. Ça ne fut pas difficile ! Draco, d'un mouvement de la main, découpa une nouvelle faille dans le sol. Souriant d'un air un peu idiot, il se pencha vers le trou pour constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. 

     Draco prit de l'élan pour sauter dans l'ouverture qu'il avait créé, mais...

« Attendez ! »

     Il faillit tomber dans la faille de la façon la plus ridicule qui soit tellement il fut surpris par cet appel. D'un mouvement brusque, il se retourna pour faire face à un Carpiel amusé ! 

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? grogna Draco, agacé de s'être fait ridiculiser. 

- Vous faire rater votre saut dans la faille, répondit sarcastiquement Carpiel. Je plaisante, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en levant les mains face à la baguette de Draco qui était pointée entre ses deux yeux. Je voulais juste vous donner ceci ! »

Il sortit d'une de ces poches une sacoche en peau de lapin qu'il tendit à Draco. Méfiant, celui-ci jeta un regard interrogateur à l'ange qui lui sourit. 

« Ce sont des potions. La rouge est une potion de soin. La bleu, un contrepoison. La transparente, une génératrice... Il y en a deux de chaque sorte... »

Draco hocha pensivement de la tête. 

« Merci, dit le blond comme si ça lui écorchait la langue. 

- C'est si dure ? » demanda Carpiel. 

Draco lui envoya un regard aussi froid que l'Alaska. 

« Satanés Anges ! Ils savent cerner les personnes d'un seul coup d'œil... Je déteste ça ! Gronda Draco en lui-même tandis qu'il entrait dans les galeries souterraines. Oh ! Des cailloux, s'étonna ironiquement le blond. Pas discret, le petit poucet... »

     Souriant ironiquement, Draco entreprit de suivre les cailloux. Mais après dix minutes, il en eut marre. Il avait deux pistes différentes et il lui fallut un temps fou pour comprendre qu'il devait suivre les jaunes plutôt que les blancs qui lui faisaient faire le tour de toutes les Galeries. Quand il descendit dans un tunnel vertical, ce qui l'attendait en bas lui donna la nausée. 

« J'espère que ça n'était pas Harry », haleta-t-il, une main sur son nez et sa bouche. 

     Une étincelle argentée attira son attention. Se penchant, Draco du faire appel à toutes ses forces pour plongée ses doigts dans la flaque de sang. Il en tira un petit bracelet d'argent. Ça le rassura, d'une certaine manière. Harry ne portait pas de bracelet, ça n'était donc pas lui. De plus, les cailloux dorés continuaient leur chemin. Un soudain tremblement le fit tomber à terre, à sa grande horreur. Il s'éloigna rapidement du carnage, ne désirant pas être couvert des... restes de la personne au bracelet d'argent. 

     Draco souffla de soulagement quand la secousse s'estompa. Mais, soudain, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, l'engloutissant. 

******************

« Je suis mal, grogna Harry. Je suis vraiment très mal... »

     Tous les serpents étaient en face de lui, sifflant des injures et des menaces. Bien sûr, les créatures ne savaient pas qu'Harry les comprenait, mais ils continuaient de parler entre eux, l'insultant sans relâche. Quelques-uns se disputaient pour savoir qui allait le manger. D'autres proposaient simplement de le partager. Harry, lui, n'était d'accord pour aucunes de ces propositions, mais il se contentait de rester plaqué contre le 'plafond' de la Galerie d'où s'échappait un mince rayon de lumière. 

« Et je fais quoi, moi ? Je fais QUOI ?? »

/Je prends la jambe, dit un serpent tout près. 

- Non ! Elle est pour moi ! 

- Il en a deux ! Y'en assez pour tout le monde ! 

- Non ! Je veux les deux ! 

- Fais pas ton égoïste ! J'ai rien bouffé de la journée ! 

- Menteur ! Je t'ai vu piqué un morceau du bras de la gamine, tout à l'heure. 

- Et alors ! Tu t'es envoyé tout son ventre ! 

- C'est pas vrai ! C'était Spike ! 

- Quoi, Spike ? J'ai rien fait, moi ! J'étais même pas là ! 

- Menteur ! Je t'ai vu ! 

- Ça suffit ! Persifla Harry, les serpents se figeant d'un seul coup. C'est moi qui vais être bouffer, c'est moi qui choisis !/

Harry se figea lui aussi, regardant de haut en bas d'un air hésitant... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? 

/ Il parle notre langue, sifflota doucement un serpent. 

- Vous croyez que c'est un ami du maître ? 

- Il ne nous l'a jamais présenté. 

- Alors, c'est un ennemi ? 

- Oui. C'est un ennemi du maître ! 

- Tuons-le ! scandèrent-ils en même temps. 

- Mangeons-le !/

     D'un seul coup, ils voulurent se précipiter pour attraper leur futur repos qui se plaqua conte la paroi quand la chose la plus incroyable qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu se produisit. La terre, tout autour de lui, s'effritait, les parois du tunnel s'effondrant, bougeant d'un côté à l'autre. Harry poussa un cri de terreur et de douleur. L'un des serpents lui était tombé dessus, brûlant chaque partie du corps de Harry qui était entré en contact avec sa peau brûlante. Harry voulut s'en écarter, mais il était comme collé à la créature qui sifflait de terreur. 

     Soudain, l'aura de Harry réagit à la présence qu'il avait déjà sentie. La différence était que cette fameuse présence était très, très prêt. En fait, selon l'intuition de Harry... Elle était en dessous de lui ! Baissant la tête, il vit des écailles vertes émeraudes brillantes. Le dernier rempart de terre et de brique du sous-sol de Poudlard se fissura et avec un BOOM monumental, Harry fut propulsé en l'air dans une espèce de Grande Salle souterraine aux murs vert émeraude. Les serpents furent également éjectés, bien vite suivit d'un... 

     Harry écarquilla les yeux. Un dragon ! Un énorme Dragon, plus gros que le Magyar à pointes, se tenait sur le sol carrelé des sous-sols du château. Il ouvrit grand sa gueule, soufflant une gerbe de flamme qui carbonisa sur le coup une dizaine de serpents. Harry, lui, tombait droit sur le sol, la tête la première. Il ferma les yeux, envoyant une ultime prière à Ginny et aux jumeaux quand il fut stoppé. Ouvrant les yeux, il fut surpris de constater qu'il était... sur le dos du Dragon ! En face de lui, cramponné au cou de l'animal, Draco Malfoy était tout bonnement mort de rire. 

« Tu verrais ta tête ! » s'exclama le blond.

     Harry était si surpris de voir son ami, auréolé d'argent, en fasse de lui qu'il ne trouva pas ses mots pour répondre. En dessous de lui, le Dragon se déplaça avec rapidité, si bien que Harry du s'accrocher précipitamment à Draco.  

« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que _cette chose_ fait ici ? cria Harry pour masquer les sifflements d'agonie des reptiles qui se faisaient, les uns après les autres, brûler ou mordre par le dragon. 

- Un peu de respect, Potter, fit Draco en élevant la voix. _Cette chose_ est le gardien de Poudlard ! 

- Le quoi ? S'exclama Harry, les yeux exorbités. 

- Ne laisses pas partir tes yeux comme tu l'as visiblement fait avec ton cerveau ! C'est le gardien de Poudlard ! Le dragon qu'il ne faut pas chatouiller ! 

- Mais... C'est une légende ! Cria de nouveau Harry, assénant un coup de point à un Serpent qui escaladait tant bien que mal le Dragon, se brûlant la main par la même occasion. 

- Elle est vachement vivante, ta légende, jubila Draco. Il faut l'aider ! Il n'y arrivera pas tout seul ! »

     Harry jeta un regard à la situation et constata que Draco avait raison. Certains Serpents avaient été tués rapidement, mais d'autres, les plus gros, s'étaient rapidement organisés et tentaient de le contourner pour ensuite s'enrouler autour de lui, brûlant le Dragon sans aucune pitié ! L'un des reptiles avait entreprit d'entourer le cou du Gardien, empêchant celui-ci de cracher du feu. Harry hésita, puis pointa sa baguette sur lui-même. 

« Icare dorsualis », cria-t-il. 

     D'un seul coup, de longues ailes blanches poussèrent dans son dos, à la grande surprise de Draco. Harry s'empressa de s'élever le plus loin possible du Dragon. Quand il fut certain de ne pas être touché par le Gardien en furie, il jeta le même sortilège à Draco, le modifiant légèrement. Celui-ci le rejoignit, l'air agacé. 

« Les ailes de démons, c'était obligatoire ? »

Harry pouffa en regardant son ami vêtu de noir avec de longues ailes de la même couleur. 

« Ça te va super bien, fit Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

- Tu ne pais rien pour attendre, grogna Draco, bougon. 

- Je n'en doute pas... Mais si on aidait ce cher gardien ? »

     Draco leva les yeux au ciel ! Personne n'était aussi doué que Harry pour détourner les conversations ! D'un même mouvement, ils rangèrent leur baguette magique, et tendirent la main vers les créatures, juste en bas. 

« Au fait, s'exclama Draco. Tu as une idée de la façon dont on tue ces monstres ? »

Harry se figea, l'air un peu ahuri, avant de se tourner vers Draco et de hausser les épaules. 

« On peut essayer de les brûler...

- Et tuer le gardien par la même occasion... Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas une meilleure idée ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis, légèrement septique, tandis de nouveau la main. Il se concentra puis...

« Spero Patronum ! »

Le cerf argenté apparut, fier et... Ailé ! Il vola droit vers le premier Serpent venu. Celui-ci le vit arriver et poussa un sifflement de frayeur, rampant pour ce mettre à l'abri. 

« Bonne idée, dit Draco. Mais cela

 ne les détruit pas ! 

- Pas de problème, répondit Harry. Il suffit de le modifier un peu...

- Modifier ? » Demanda Draco, septique. 

     Mais Harry ne prit même pas le temps d'expliquer son plan à Draco. Il récita la formule dans sa tête, se concentrant sur son patronus. Son cerf devint doré, et quand il entra en contact avec l'un des serpents, celui-ci explosa. Draco regarda le spectacle avec étonnement. 

« Comment tu appelle ça ? demanda Draco. 

- Spero Patronum Destructum, répondit Harry, souriant. 

- Et tu l'utilise avec quoi ? 

- Une flopée de bons souvenirs et une grande envie de détruire ! » s'exclama le brun. 

     Draco haussa les épaules et essaya. Une panthère argentée avec de longues ailes blanches sortit de sa main tendue. Elle se précipita vers l'un des serpents pour planter ses grandes dents dans le corps reptilien. La créature poussa un cri déchirant et explosa. 

« Je suis flatté », fit Harry avec déférence. 

Draco eut un léger rire. 

« Ne le soit pas. Si j'avais pu choisir, j'aurai prit une fouine... »

     Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire avant de plonger au sol. Leurs patroni disparaissaient dés qu'ils détruisaient un serpent, ils étaient donc obligés de les renouveler constamment. Les serpents commençaient à perdre très nettement. Certains tentaient de s'enfuir, mais la seule ouverture était l'endroit par lequel ils étaient arrivés, et le dragon était solidement campé dessus. Le Gardien crachait des flammes hautes et sulfureuses, tuant rapidement ses adversaires alors qu'il lacérait les créatures de ses griffes. Le coup de main de Harry et Draco semblait être accueilli avec joie par la créature qui faisait attention de ne pas les toucher par son lancer de flamme. En moins de dix minutes, il ne resta plus que cinq Serpents. 

     Harry s'écarta et regarda le Gardien qui s'amusait à faire flamber l'un des monstres, un sourire aux lèvres. Draco aussi semblait s'amuser. Volant à gauche et à droite, il scandait la formule du patronus destructeur comme s'il chantait, détruisant les serpents qui explosaient, peignant les murs d'une étrange couleur verdâtre qui devait être leur sang ou autre chose... 

     Fatiguer de battre des ailes, se sentant soudainement très lasse, Harry alla s'asseoir sur une pierre en ruine, ses deux longues ailes blanches se repliant légèrement. Draco et le Dragon s'étaient alliés pour tuer le dernier Serpent. Tandis que le gardien incendiait la créature, l'ancien Serpentard lançait son patronus qui, dans un bon spectaculaire, sauta dans le brasier qu'était le serpent encore en vie pour finir par le mordre voracement. 

     Harry applaudit gaiement quand le serpent explosa dans une gerbe de flammes impressionnantes.  Draco, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, se retourna pour regarder Harry, mais se figea soudainement, blême. Surpris, Harry se retourna pour découvrir derrière lui une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop. Rapidement, Draco s'était retourné pour ne pas révéler son visage. Harry pouvait se le permettre, pas lui. Il eut juste le temps de voir Harry lui balancé quelque chose de blanc qu'il posa sur son visage avant d'identifier le célèbre masque des mangemorts... Mais qu'est-ce que Harry faisait avec un masque de mangemort ? 

     Voldemort avait, bien sûr, suivit le masque des yeux, mais Draco ne se retourna qu'une fois qu'il eut mit le masque. Harry, quant à lui, faisait toujours face à son ancien ennemi décédé dans son époque. Tom quitta Draco des yeux pour poser son regard rouge sur le Dragon qui fixait le mage noir de ses yeux de feu. La tête qu'eut Voldemort était à graver dans les mémoires. Il avait les yeux tellement affichait qu'Harry se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas rouler hors de leurs orbites et sa bouche s'était ouverte, comme prête à pousser un hurlement de terreur. 

« Allons, Tom, dit Harry en mettant ses mains derrières son dos. Tu ne vas pas nous faire une crise cardiaque ? A ton âge, ça serait déplorable... »

Voldemort se repris et fixa Harry avec une haine presque surprenante. 

« Que de colère, dit Harry en regardant ses ongles d'un air aristocratique. On a du mal à accepter la mort de ses précieux animaux de compagnie ? »

     Voldemort ne répondit pas. D'un geste rapide, il sortit un poignard aiguisé et chargea Harry dans un cri de rage. Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. L'arme s'enfonça dans son ventre jusqu'à la garde. Draco poussa un cri d'effroi, le Dragon rugissant de colère. Les mains sur celle du mage noir, Harry, les yeux exorbité, essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Tout tanguait autour de lui et les ténèbres assombrissaient sa vision de la pièce. Un petit cri lui échappa, tandis que le sol bougeait sous ses pieds, le secouant fortement. Son cœur, dont les battements étaient redevenus régulier, s'accéléra brusquement pour s'arrêter tout à fait. Tout devint noir autour de lui...

******************(NdA : ça aussi, ça aurait été une fin parfaite...)

     Ginny passa une main fébrile sur son visage empreint d'inquiétude. Fred et George, tenant chacun un bébé dans leur bras, regardaient leur sœur avec appréhension. La rouquine semblait prête à faire une crise de nerf. Ils venaient de lui raconter le peu qu'ils savaient sur les évènements et Ginny s'était mise à trembler face au peu d'éléments qu'elle possédait quant à la situation. 

     Dés le départ de Draco, Ginny, plus inquiète que jamais, avait planté son frère en 2001 pour revenir _illico presto_ dans le passé. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Sans compter que le récit des jumeaux était plus qu'alertant et elle se demandait où diable était passé Harry. Elle commençait à tourner en rond quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ses appartements. Au 'OUI' de Ginny, un grincement accompagna la porte qui s'ouvrait avec hésitation, révélant un James Potter couvert de terre et échevelé. 

« Ex... excusez-moi de vous déranger, dit James en lançant un rapide coup d'œil aux deux rouquins qui échangèrent un regard de connivence, mais Mme Pomfresh me charge de vous dire qu'elle a besoin de vous... 

- Qu'elle aille au diable ! rugit Ginny, James faisant un bond d'un mètre tant il fut surpris par sa hargne. J'ai autre chose à faire que de soigner des mioches débiles ! » 

     James, les yeux écarquillés, avait du mal à digérer ce que sa belle-fille, ou plutôt futur belle-fille, venait de dire. Il lança un regard aux deux autres, un sourcil disparaissant sous sa frange de cheveux dans une expression interrogative, le second près de son œil, exprimant la perplexité. Fred lui hocha la tête, semblant dire au jeune Gryffondor de ne pas s'inquiéter, c'était normal. James ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Synchronisé, les jumeaux s'étaient mit à pleurer...

******************

     Draco resta planté là où il était, trop surpris pour bouger. Harry tenait fixement les mains de Voldemort qui étaient posées sur le poignard enfoncé dans le ventre du survivant. Celui-ci poussa un cri d'agonie et de douleur. Alors, comme au ralenti, Harry tomba lentement en arrière, la lame ressortant de sa robe tachée de sang. Ses ailes blanches amortirent légèrement sa chute. Bien vite, les plumes prirent une tinte rosée puis rouge. 

     Deux minutes s'écoulèrent dans le plus grand des silences avant que Draco ne pousse un rugissement de rage. Sortant sa baguette d'un mouvement vif, il fonça en piqué vers le mage noir qui tourna vers lui un regard amusé. Draco n'avait pas parcouru la moitié du chemin qu'il fut projeté en arrière par une bourrasque de puissance. Bien qu'il connaisse ce procédé sur le bout des doigts pour en avoir été l'inventeur avec Harry, Draco ne put la repousser et partit dans une vrille dangereuse vers le sol. Une patte griffue apparut soudain et l'attrapa, empêchant au jeune homme de s'écraser violemment au sol. Draco releva la tête pour croiser les yeux de feu bouillant de colère du gardien. Un instant, le blond cru que cette rage était dirigée contre lui, mais il comprit bien vite que ça n'était pas le cas : Voldemort était visé ! Le Dragon posa Draco à terre et d'un mouvement reptilien de la tête, tenta d'incinérer Voldemort. Le mage noir évita rapidement les flammes, mais le Dragon se mit à le poursuivre. 

     A genoux, Draco regardait la scène, les yeux vides de toutes expressions. Son regard se posa lentement sur Harry toujours couché au sol. Le brun ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et Draco, bien qu'il sache que c'était parfaitement inutile, rampa jusqu'à son ami. Les flammes dansaient autour de lui, Voldemort courant vainement pour échapper à la bête en colère. Bien que la situation soit hilarante, Draco ne s'en préoccupa pas et souleva péniblement son compère à lui, le serrant dans ses bras alors qu'un sanglot le secouait. Blanc, Harry bougeait au rythme des mouvements du corps de Draco, secoué par ses pleurs...

******************

     Tant de lumière... Tant de douceur et de chaleur... Il n'avait connu ce sentiment de bien-être que dans un seul endroit : les bras de sa Ginny. Mais sa Ginny était partie, maintenant. Pourquoi ne pas rester dans cet endroit chaud et confortable ? Il y serait en sécurité... Il y serait plus aimé que n'importe où ! Alors pourquoi ne pas rester là ? C'était si bien... Si confortable... 

_     Harry se blottit un peu plus contre la chaleur et la douceur. Ses pieds, pourtant, lui lançaient des ondes de froid et il les ramena à lui pour s'en préserver. Il ouvrit vaguement les yeux pour regarder là où étaient ses pieds : du noir, de la glace... Un endroit effrayant. Il entendait de drôle de bruit... Quelqu'un pleurait en prononçant son nom... Son nom... Son nom ? Quel était son nom, déjà ? Etait-ce Harry Potter ? Où était-ce Harry McDrell ? Ou encore le Survivant ? Il ne savait plus... Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ses pleurs et s'éloigner du froid et du noir. Le noir lui faisait peur... _

_     Soudain, d'autres pleures lui parvinrent, lui faisant dresser l'oreille. Il connaissait ces petits 'OUIN' frénétiques et désespérés. Harry ouvrit un peu les yeux quand il s'aperçut que les cris étaient familiers... Ces larmes versées lui labouraient le cœur. Il avait l'impression d'abandonner ces personnes... Il ne devait pas ! Elles avaient besoin de lui ! Mais qui étaient-elles ? _

_     La tête inclinée, Harry se pencha un peu dans le froid et les ténèbres. Les pleurs étaient suppliant. On l'implorait d'écouter... De revenir... _

_     Revenir ? Mais pourquoi ? Rien ne l'attendait là-bas... ! Rien, sauf... Mais comment s'appelait-elle, cette femme au cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus plein de tendresse ? Drinny ? Cinny ? Non, ce n'était pas ça... Ginny ! Son nom était Ginny ! Ginny Potter ! Sa femme... Sa femme ? Oui, sa femme ! Mais ses yeux bleus qu'il chérissait tant n'étaient plus plein de Tendresse, maintenant... Ils étaient remplis de colère ! Alors pourquoi revenir ? Mieux valait rester dans l'endroit chaud ! _

_     Harry se recoucha, mais les pleurs ressurgirent, insistants. Il se redressa de nouveau. Ils voulaient vraiment qu'il revienne... Mais qui, 'ils' ? Ils... Harry fronça les sourcils. Ils... ? Peut-être était-ce Sirius ? Ou Remus ? Ou James... ? James ? Mais non, voyons, son père était mort ! Et ça n'était pas le genre de son parrain et de son ancien professeur de pleurer comme des bébés... _

_     Des bébés ? _

_     Oui ! Des bébés ! Ses bébés ! Abel et Théo Potter ! Nés le 15 Mars 2001... Ou plutôt 1976 ! Oui, c'était ça ! Les pleurs venaient de ses bébés ! Ses petits anges ! Les prunelles de ses yeux... Mais pourquoi pleuraient-ils ? Parce qu'ils voulaient qu'il revienne ! Mais pourquoi le voulaient-ils ? Parce qu'ils voulaient leur papa ! Pouvait-il les abandonner, par pur égoïsme, et rester dans cet endroit chaud ? Pouvait-il faire ça à ses créatures qui lui souriaient quand il leur faisait des grimaces au dessus de leurs berceaux, qui lui tiraient les cheveux quand il se penchait pour les embrasser ou lui volaient sa baguette ? Non, il ne pouvait surtout pas faire ça à ses fils ! _

_     Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Harry qui se leva. Sans hésiter, il tourna le dos à la chaleur. Ses fils avaient besoin de lui. Il devait vivre pour ses fils... Pour son sang... Et aussi pour Ginny. Elle lui pardonnerait peut-être, s'il présentait ses excuses... Parce qu'il voulait présenter ses excuses, alors qu'il avait eu raison ? Oui, il voulait ! Il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner non plus. Mais d'abord, il devait aller aider ses fils !_

_     Au bord du gouffre, Harry sauta dans le froid et les ténèbres. Il ferma les yeux dans sa chute et quand il atterrit, il ouvrit les yeux. Au dessus de lui, Draco Malfoy poussa un cri de surprise avant de tomber brusquement en arrière, dans les pommes... _

_******************_

     Ginny berçait péniblement Abel, tentant de le calmer. L'enfant s'égosillait, tout comme son frère. Leur petit visage était rouge, leurs petit s poings serrés convulsivement. Théo battit furieusement des bras, brassant l'air. Fred, qui tenait le bambin, faillit le laisser tomber, mais il tint bon. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, James regardait la scène, pétrifié. Comment de si petites choses pouvaient-elles crier aussi fort ? 

     Soudain, les pleurs cessèrent. Les adultes, surpris, regardèrent les deux enfants avec des yeux exorbités. Abel poussa un soupir et sourit. Théo laissa échappé un petit gloussement, attrapant au passage la baguette de Fred qu'il secoua frénétiquement, des étincelles s'échappant de l'item magique. Abel tandis les mains et attrapa les cheveux de sa mère qu'il tira avec malice. Et alors, les deux enfants poussèrent des petits babillements joyeux. 

******************

     Harry se dégagea des bras de Draco qui était inconscient, poussant un léger cri de douleur quand la blessure à son ventre s'ouvrit pour se refermer. Autour de lui, Voldemort semblait s'entraîner pour un marathon... Harry eut un sourire sarcastique. Celle-là, il fallait qu'il la ressorte au mage noir... ! Mais d'abord, il devait soigner cette plaie béante par laquelle son sang semblait s'échapper aussi rapidement que les chutes du niagara. Regardant autour de lui, il fut surpris de voir une pochette brune en peau de lapin sortir négligemment de la poche de Draco. Il la tira rapidement et l'ouvrit. Une exclamation de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'il reconnaissait les fioles transparentes et rouges. Juste ce dont il avait besoin ! 

     Tirant la fiole rouge contenant, sans doute, une potion de soin, Harry la déboucha rapidement avec ses dents avant d'avaler son contenu d'un seul coup. Tout de suite, une étrange sensation de bien être se saisit de lui, sa blessure au ventre, celle au coude, au genou et au visage se refermant, laissant une marque rouge. Il sourit quand il s'aperçut qu'il était maintenant soigner. Cette potion était vraiment une merveille... Il voulut se lever, mais une douleur au ventre l'avertit. La blessure était refermée mais était restée ! Il lui faudrait se méfier... Elle pouvait se rouvrir à tout moment ! 

     D'un mouvement, il jeta la fiole vide pour s'emparer de l'une des deux transparentes. Il grimaça en pensant au merveilleux goût qu'il aurait bientôt dans la bouche. Pourtant, faisant contre fortune bon cœur, il déboucha la fiole et s'empressa de tout boire et d'avaler avant d'être tenté de recracher. Tout de suite, une lumière dorée l'entoura, sa puissance se régénérant rapidement. Harry sourit, s'étendant avant de se lever. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait toujours ses ailes. Souriant, il les étendit de tout leur long, un 'wouch' ce faisant entendre. Autour de lui, Voldemort tentait vainement de jeter un sort au Gardien qui semblait s'amuser comme jamais. 

« Bon, alors en premier, sauver le mage noir qui doit vivre bien que j'ai très envie de lui faire la peau... »

     Harry décolla rapidement, volant aussi vite que possible vers le Dragon. Celui-ci stoppa net dans son jeux de chat à la souris, ou plutôt de  Dragon au mage noir, quand il vit Harry. Voldemort, quand à lui, avait de nouveau cette expression très amusante qu'Harry avait rarement vu sur le visage maintenant serpentin : il était surpris. Mais Harry ne se préoccupa pas du mage noir. Il s'approcha du Gardien et posa sa main sur le front du Dragon. 

« Ce n'est plus ton problème, Dragon, dit Harry, se demandant si l'animal magique pouvait le comprendre. Je me charge de cette ordure... »

Le dragon le regarda un instant, puis...

« Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est lui qui c'est chargé de toi... »

     Harry, qui venait juste de revenir à la vie, faillit mourir de nouveau tant la surprise fut grande. Un Dragon qui parle ? Ok... Pourquoi pas... ? Il existait bien des mages noirs qui se faisaient tuer par des bébés de un an, alors un dragon qui parle... Une bagatelle... Une bagatelle qui avait littéralement décroché la mâchoire d'Harry... 

« Heu... hésita Harry. Tu parle !

- Non, je grogne ! Mais bien sûr que je parle ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis le gardien de Poudlard, pas un Dragon ! 

- Tu en as la forme, fit remarquer Harry, septique. 

- Oui, bon, j'avoue que sur ce coup là, les fondateurs ont pas été futés ! Ils auraient pu me faire en homme ! Un bel homme, bien sûr ! Mais non ! Un Dragon, ça marchera mieux, qu'il disait, Godric ! Résultat, me voilà couvert d'écaille... 

- Heu... hésita Harry qui surveillait Voldemort du coin de l'œil. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ? »

     Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le sous-sol. Harry et le dragon se fixèrent pendant une minutes et ils éclatèrent de rire. Mais Harry s'arrêta bien vite. C'était vraiment très bizarre de voir un dragon rire... 

« Sans plaisanter, les fondateurs n'avaient aucun sens de la création ! Si seulement ils m'avaient donné des ailes ou encore...

- Tu sais faire autre chose que te plaindre ? coupa Harry. 

- Oui ! Tuer trente serpents géants ! 

- Draco et moi t'avons aidé ! signala Harry. 

- J'y serai arrivé tout seul ! grogna le Dragon. 

- Non, contra Harry. 

- Si ! Dit le dragon. 

- Non ! 

- Si ! 

- Non ! 

- Si ! 

- Non ! 

- Si ! 

- Non ! 

- Si ! 

- Non ! 

- Si ! 

- Bon, ça suffit, maintenant ! Cria Voldemort, en bas. C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai des fidèles à torturer, des sang-de-bourbes à tuer et un gouvernement à renverser ! Alors ou vous venez vous battre ou je me casse ! »

Harry et le Dragon échangèrent un regard. 

« Ben casse-toi ! fit Harry. Personnellement, j'ai d'autres sorciers à fouetter et je viens de passer à un cheveux de la mort, je n'ai pas trop envie de me battre aujourd'hui ! 

- J'ai sommeil et je viens de vider mon stock de feu, j'aimerai bien dormir encore un siècle ou deux, s'exclama le dragon. 

- Tout ce temps ? s'étonna Harry. 

- Ben quoi ? T'as vu le sport que je viens de me faire ? Faut que je récupère. 

- La dernière fois que tu as bougé, c'était quand ? demanda Harry. 

- Heu... Y'a mille ans, répondit le Gardien... 

- D'accord, répondit Harry, légèrement ironique. 

- Hé ! Cria Voldemort. 

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry, légèrement agacé. 

- J'ai pas toute l'année ! 

- Moi non plus, répondit Harry. Mais est-ce que je me plains quand tu viens me faire... me défier ? Non ! Alors, la paix ! Je cause avec le monsieur, là ! 

- Je préfère « Le Gardien », intervint le Dragon. 

- Le Gardien ! Cria Harry vers Voldemort comme si celui-ci n'avait pas entendu. Je te jure, ces mages noirs... C'est vraiment n'importe quoi...

- Si tu veux te plaindre de mon espèce, tu viens me le dire en face ! beugla Voldemort. 

- Oh ! Mais quel casse pied ! Grogna Harry, au bord de l'homicide. Bouge pas ! Je reviens quand je lui aurai fichu la pattée du siècle ! dit-il au Dragon. 

- Rêves ! répliqua le mage noir. La dernière fois, c'est moi qui ai gagné. 

- C'est moi qui ait gagné, parodia Harry en utilisant une voix fluette. On dirait un gamin ! T'es sûr que tes expériences pour trouver l'immortalité t'ont pas endommagé le cerveau... ? Oh ! Suis-je bête ? Tu as toujours été taré ! »

     Voldemort le regarda d'un air indigné et, d'un mouvement de la main, lui envoya une bourrasque d'énergie. Harry l'évita avec prestance, lui envoyant le même coup que Voldemort ne parvint pas à éviter. Tournant sur lui-même, il vola littéralement 5 mètres plus loin. Harry eut un sourire. Les potions de soins étaient vraiment pratiques. 

     Le mage noir atterrit lourdement sur le sol, sa robe se déchirant au passage. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de blagues, plus d'humour, plus de piques. Seul l'envie de faire mal, de blesser et qui sait, peut-être, de tuer ? Harry avait bu une potion de soin et de régénération d'énergie, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être fatigué et donc, irascible. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps avec Voldemort. Il devait discuter avec Ginny et aller voir les jumeaux. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait l'envie irrésistible d'aller voir ses enfants, mais il en mourrait d'envie. 

     Perdu dans son désir de voir les jumeaux, Harry ne put éviter le doloris que le mage noir avait lâchement envoyé sur lui, profitant de sa déconcentration. Poussant un cri de douleur, Harry s'effondra. Sa fatigue était si grande qu'il n'avait même pas envie de lutter contre le sortilège. Pourquoi faire, de toute façon ? S'il se relevait, Voldemort lui enverrait une vague de puissance qui le ferait retomber tout de suite à terre, comme lors du combat final. Et Harry ne pouvait pas utiliser le sortilège des petits fantômes ou l'attaque ne marcherait plus dans le futur... Il lui fallait donc une autre diversion. 

« Oui, mais quoi ? » se demanda Harry. 

     Puis, il se souvint qu'il avait des ailes ! Couché au sol, il tenta de se concentrer pour les faire bouger. Celles-ci battirent faiblement. Pouvait-il décoller suffisamment vite pour éviter le vent d'énergie de son ennemi ? Harry décida de tenter le coup. Rapidement, il se leva et fit battre ses ailes. La douleur était plus intense que jamais, mais il essayait tout de même. Il atteignit rapidement le plafond, évitant les attaques de Voldemort. Bien vite, Harry parvint à briser le sortilège de douleur. C'était affolant de voir l'habitude qu'il avait prise vis à vis du sortilège...

     Mais Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de se battre ! Il avait juste envie de rentrer et de se reposer ! C'est que c'est fatiguant de ressusciter... ! Harry ne chipota donc pas. Evitant les coups du mage noir, il piqua rapidement pour attraper celui-ci par les épaules. Surpris, Voldemort ne pensa même pas à lui lancer un sort. Il se laissa enlever du sol. Harry s'éleva jusqu'au plafond fort haut du sous-sol, Voldemort gigotant dans tout les sens. 

« Dépose-moi, grogna Tom, criant d'une voix forte. 

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Tu n'apprécie pas la balade ? C'est gratuit, profites-en ! »

     Voldemort poussa un juron tandis qu'Harry parcourait la salle. Rencontrant le regard du Gardien, Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, tentant de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Le Dragon hocha la tête, ce qui fit pouffer Harry... Un Dragon qui hoche la tête !! 

     Harry volait de plus en plus vite, faisant de nombreux cercle autour de la grande salle. Il survola Draco qui remuait, sortant visiblement de son coma. Il survola des restes de Serpents pour arriver face au trou d'où le mage noir était probablement sorti. 

« Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas me battre, Tom Jedusor. Veuillez donc m'excuser de vous virer du château ! »

     Et sans attendre, Harry balança Voldemort dans l'ouverture du sol. Surpris, le mage noir n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper à Harry. Dans un cri de terreur pure, Voldemort tomba dans la faille du sol pour dévaler la galerie verticale qu'Harry avait escalader quelques minutes avant avec les serpents aux trousses. 

« Maintenant ! » cria Harry au Gardien. 

     Celui-ci, d'un mouvement des pattes arrières, projeta de la terre sur l'ouverture qui se referma. Pas assez vite, car de la terre surgit une boule de feu qui percuta Harry, embrasant ses ailes. Le jeune homme ne put rien faire, si ce n'est regarder les plumes se consumer dans un grésillement sinistre avant de tomber lui aussi comme une pierre. Le Gardien, trop occupé à amasser de la terre ne put rattraper Harry qui toucha le sol dans un bruit de déchirure sinistre. 

******************

     Draco avait repris conscience juste à temps pour voir Harry balancer le mage noir dans la faille. Sa première réaction fut la joie de voir son ami vivant. Les vêtements déchirés, les cheveux en batailles et couvert de boue de la tête au pied, Harry semblait s'amuser comme jamais. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le mage noir viré du château. Le blond était certain que personne n'avait jamais humilié celui-dont-le-nom-ne-devait-pas-être-prononcé. Mais son rire se transforma en cri de terreur quand il vit Harry, les ailes en flamme, s'écraser au sol. Rapide comme l'éclair, il se releva et couru jusqu'à son ami qui se roulait au sol pour éteindre les flammes. Draco n'attendit pas pour pointer sa baguette sur Harry et crier : 

« Aquaelicium ! »

     Tout de suite, des nuages apparurent au dessus de Harry qui se retrouva bien vite sous une petite pluie spécialement invoquée pour lui. Draco s'attendait à le voir se relever en ronchonnant sur le fait que sa robe de sorcier était en haillon et qu'il avait perdu ses jolies ailes blanches, mais Harry se contenta de se recroqueviller sur lui-même en gémissant, tenant ferment son ventre d'où s'échappait une quantité de sang inquiétante. Il fallut moins de temps à Draco pour qu'il s'agenouille en annulant son sortilège en même temps que pour raconter la bataille qui opposa les sorciers à des satyres pendant une heure en Janvier 917... (Il la résumait habituellement à : « Ridicule » !)

     L'ancien Serpentard du faire preuve d'une grande patience pour immobiliser Harry qui se roulait à terre de douleur et encore plus pour lui enlever ses bras couvert de sang. Draco poussa un cri horrifié quand il vit la plaie béante. 

« Bordel, jura Draco, posant ses mains blanches sur la plaie avec l'espoir d'empêcher le sang de couler. Potter ? tu m'entends ? Harry !!

- Pas la peine de hurler, je t'entends, grogna le concerné. Ça fait un mal de chien...

- Va dire ça à Sirius, plaisanta Draco. Tu peux marcher ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête, les yeux fermés et les dents serrés, il était bien incapable de continuer à parler. 

« Harry, dit doucement Draco. Je vais te porter, d'accord ? Je vais te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie et...

- Non ! Dit Harry, agrippant rapidement Draco par le col, plongeant ses yeux verts brillant de souffrance dans les onyx bleutées et inquiètes de Draco. Pas l'infirmerie. »

Surpris, Draco comprit qu'Harry craignait sûrement la réaction de Ginny. 

« Ecoute, Harry, si tu as peur que Ginny ne pique une crise...

- Y'a pas de risque, intervint le jeune homme, grimaçant de douleur tandis que son visage devenait encore plus blanc et que ses yeux, rougis, roulaient dans leur orbites. Ginny et moi... C'est fini... »

Il ne sut en dire plus. Harry sombra brusquement dans l'inconscience. Draco resta pétrifié de surprise puis, se réveillant, il ramassa Harry qu'il hissa dans ses bras avec précaution. 

« Gardien, s'exclama Draco, où se trouve la sortie ? Comment rejoindre l'infirmerie ? »

     Le Dragon ne répondit pas. Tournant la tête vers lui, Draco fut surpris de constater que le Dragon était roulé en boule et... aussi immobile que de la pierre. La créature s'était couchée sur l'endroit où se trouvait la faille, empêchant ainsi toute intrusion. Le danger était passé, il était retourné à son repos éternelle et n'ouvrirait plus les yeux avant que le château ne soit menacé. 

« Oh, génial et je fais comment, moi ? »

     Draco avait beau regarder partout, aucune porte ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Il devait pourtant bien sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Las, Draco faillit laisser tomber Harry au sol et créer sa propre sortie quand il remarqua quelque chose de bizarre. Tout les murs étaient nu, sauf un. Il était couvert d'un grand rideau ! Mais pourquoi sur nu mur ? Qui plus est, dans un sous-sol ? Draco s'approcha, Harry toujours dans les bras. Doucement, il s'abaissa pour soulever le tissu de velours vert. Oui ! Une porte ! Draco aurait pu sauter de joie. Rapidement, il ouvrit la porte de chêne pour tomber sur... Un escalier ! 

« Oh, magnifique, gémit Draco. Un escalier... interminable ! »

Soufflant déjà à l'idée de la grimpette qui l'attendait, l'historien se mit ne route, un Harry toujours inconscient dans les bras. 

******************

     Ginny marchait avec précipitation dans les couloirs. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que Pomfresh ait besoin d'elle le seul jour où elle voulait être en paix ?? James, à côté d'elle, ne semblait pas rassurer par la colère de la rousse qui transparaissait dans sa démarche tendue et énervée. En fait, il aurait souhaité être auprès de Lily... Mais tout deux avaient des ordres de Dumbledore. James avait déjà accompli tout les siens. Alors que fabriquait Lily ?? Si elle avait été là, elle aurait pu l'aider à convaincre Ginny de venir beaucoup plus vite ! L'aide infirmière avait mit une heure à accepter ! 

     D'un côté, il comprenait que ça prenne du temps à sa petite amie... Lui-même avait eut tant de mal à écrire la lettre pour son père ! Il s'était senti terriblement ridicule en lui écrivant :

Papa, des serpents géants attaquent l'école, peux-tu venir avec des renforts pour nous aider ?

Il se demanda mentalement si son père croirait à cette histoire incroyable... Et il priait pour que la réponse soit oui... 

     Tournant au coin d'un couloir en compagnie de Ginny, James sursauta en voyant Lily courant vers l'infirmerie, ses cheveux sales rebondissant dans son dos. 

« Lily ! » s'exclama James. 

La jeune fille se retourna, un grand sourire illuminant son visage quand elle vit James. Courant aussi rapidement que possible, Lily le serra très fort contre elle, faisant sourire son petit ami. 

« Par pitié ! grogna Ginny. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! » 

     Le jeune couple se sépara et commencèrent à suivre leur belle-fille. Pourtant, alors qu'ils arrivaient aux environs de l'infirmerie, ils furent surpris de voir un homme aux vêtements tâchés, ses longs cheveux blonds ébouriffés, marcher d'un pas rapide. Dans ses bras reposait une silhouette familière à James. Il eut un frisson quand il reconnu le visage blanc : Harry... 

******************

     Draco avait parcouru de nombreux escaliers. En fait, il en avait tellement monté qu'il était prêt à parier qu'il avait doublé son nombre de marches grimpées de toute sa vie ! Epuisé, il avait poussé une porte pour la cinquantième fois de la journée pour tomber... dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Et en se retournant, oh ! Surprise ! Il n'avait vu qu'un mur ! Plus d'escalier, plus de porte ! Juste un mur... Ce château était vraiment bizarre. 

     Marchant rapidement, il fut surpris d'entendre un cri familier derrière lui. Il pivota et blêmit en voyant Ginny. La jeune femme, les mains sur la bouches, fixait Harry avec des yeux remplis de larmes et de détresse. Elle se mit alors à avancer vers lui pour venir auprès de son mari, mais Draco savait que le temps était compté ! Trop, en tout cas, pour se permettre d'attendre que Ginny pleure sur son mari inconscient. Il se mit donc à courir vers l'infirmerie, plantant une Ginny effondrée et inquiète dans les couloirs. 

     Entrant dans l'infirmerie avec un vacarme à en réveiller un mort - Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête avait passé sa tête à moitié décapité à travers l'un des murs pour voir ce qu'il se passait – Draco alla déposé Harry sur un lit tout en appelant l'infirmière avec grand cri. La concernée sorti d'un coin cacher par des paravents et poussa un hurlement en voyant Draco. Celui-ci s'aperçut alors qu'il portait encore le masque qu'Harry lui avait envoyé. Il l'enleva précipitamment et fit un sourire innocent à l'infirmière. Celle-ci le dévisageait avec incrédulité et voulut parler, mais Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps. 

« Pas le temps de questionner, occupez-vous du blessé ! » ordonna-t-il. 

     Bien que surprise, l'infirmière tourna la tête vers le corps installé dans le lit et reconnu tout de suite le patient. Sans plus prêter attention à Draco, elle se précipita sur Harry tandis que le blond était bousculé par un paravent magiquement amené pour protéger Harry des regards indiscrets... Bien évidemment, Draco se retrouva de l'autre côté, là où il ne pouvait pas voir son ami. 

« Si je dérange, il faut le dire, marmonna Draco, bras croisés. 

- Harry ! cria Ginny en entrant dans l'infirmerie, remise de l'attitude étrange de Draco. 

- Stop ! dit Draco en s'interposant entre Ginny et le lit d'Harry. Tu n'avances pas !

- Mais je dois le voir, dit Ginny en essayant de passer. 

- Non, s'exclama, avec autorité, Draco. Tu n'iras nul part tant qu'il ne sera pas guéri et que tu ne seras pas calmée ! 

- Si elle doit attendre qu'il soit guéri, elle est encore là dans une semaine, grogna Mme Pomfresh en sortant, ses mains couvertes de sang, ce qui paralysa net Lily et James qui entraient à leur tour. 

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'écria Ginny, totalement paniquée. 

- Une bonne blessure au ventre et une fatigue physique impressionnante, résuma rapidement Mme Pomfresh. 

- Mais... s'étrangla Ginny, c'est très facile de soigner ça ! Il suffit de lui donner une potion de soin et... de le laisser se reposer un peu...

- Je voudrai que ça soit aussi simple, commenta l'infirmière avec gravité, mais ça ne l'est pas...

- Comment ça ? demanda James, Ginny ne sachant plus parlé tant sa gorge était nouée. 

- La blessure qui a été faite à M. McDrell vient d'un poignard ensorcelé. De toute évidence, ce sortilège empêche la guérison par la voie magique. Il doit donc guérir à la manière moldue...

- Moldue ? demanda Lily. Vous voulez dire... avec des points de suture ? 

- Oui, répondit Pomfresh. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une blessure à nettoyer et à recoudre. 

- Je vais vous aider ! s'exclama Ginny, déterminée. 

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en état de soigner...

- Je veux m'occuper de mon mari ! s'écria Ginny, faisant sursauter tout le monde. 

- Je croyais que c'était fini, fit remarquer Draco avec ironie. 

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Malfoy ! grogna Ginny, lançant un regard sombre au Serpentard. 

- Bon, dit Mme Pomfresh en élevant la voix. Alors occupez-vous de lui. Mais pas de câlineries, soignez-le d'abord ! »

     Ginny rougit mais regarda l'infirmière avec volonté. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce. Harry était entre de bonnes mains, à présent. Il n'avait plus qu'à souhaiter que Ginny ne le tue pas à son réveil... D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour lui annoncer que son école était sauvée, une fois de plus... 

******************

     Ginny passa la protection du paravent avec un baquet dans la main et de quoi recoudre la dite plaie. Torse nu, couché sur le dos, Harry était toujours inconscient. Son ventre était couvert de sang et Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la longue plaie sur son ventre. Peu après le départ de Draco, Mme Pomfresh lui avait annoncé qu'aucun dommage n'avait été fait à l'intérieur du corps. Cette phrase avait fait frissonner Ginny qui avait eu l'impression que l'infirmière parlait d'un cadavre. James et Lily avaient lancé un regard perçant à Pomfresh qui avait semblé agacer avant de se diriger vers un autre lit avec des paravents. Ginny, elle, avait du trouver le courage de venir aider son mari. Et elle y était, à présent... 

     La respiration de Harry était difficile, voir douloureuse, et Ginny se demanda si Mme Pomfresh avait pensé à vérifier l'état de ses poumons. Elle voulut le faire, mais elle craignait de faire souffrir encore plus son époux et de le faire tomber dans un coma. Chose qui risquait d'arriver, vu la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu. Son pantalon en était imprégné... 

     Tremblante, Ginny s'approcha d'Harry et entreprit de nettoyer son ventre avec une éponge humide qu'elle rinçait dans le baquet qu'elle avait apporté. Tandis qu'elle épanchait le sang, des larmes coulèrent sur son visage anxieux. 

« Je suis désolée, Harry, gémit-elle en continuant sa tâche. Je n'aurai jamais du te dire ça, je suis si désolée. »

Un sanglot plus fort s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'elle essuyait ses larmes de sa main libre et tremblante. 

« Je ne le pensais pas, gémit-elle. Je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu devais sauver tes élèves... Et en plus, c'était tes parents... Si tu m'avais écoutée et que tu n'y étais pas allé... »

Sa voix se brisa tandis qu'elle imaginait les conséquences de la mort de James ou de Lily... Elle ferma très fort les yeux, tordant fortement l'éponge. 

« Je t'aime, Harry... Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît... »

     Elle était incapable de comprendre comment elle pouvait recoudre se ventre tant aimé sans mourir de chagrin sur place. Elle n'était pas responsable de l'état d'Harry, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était sa faute. Peut-être que si elle l'avait encouragée, ça n'aurait pas été aussi grave... Silencieuse, rongée de remord, Ginny s'appliqua à son travail comme si la survie du monde dépendait du rétablissement d'Harry. C'est avec de nouvelles larmes sur ses joues qu'elle pensa que la survie de Son monde était dans chaque souffle du blessé. 

******************

« Et ses créatures sont donc mortes, demanda pour la millième fois le directeur. 

- Vous êtes moins long à la détente dans le futur, grogna Draco. Un coup sur la tête pour vous faire avaler la pilule ? »

Dumbledore eut un léger sourire. 

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous n'étiez pas l'élève le plus gentil ?

- Parce que je ressemble à mon père et que je vous emmerde royalement ? demanda Draco avec impertinence, faisant rire le vieil homme. 

- Oui, en effet, vous ressemblez beaucoup à Lucius... Mais vous avez hérité des yeux bleu de Narcissa... 

- Non, fit Draco avec hargne. Mes yeux ne sont bleus que parce que je suis extrêmement fatigué par votre stupidité. Généralement, ils sont bleu-gris... »

Dumbledore rit de nouveau. 

« Je me réjouis de vous avoir comme élève. 

- Oh, je n'en doute pas, ironisa Draco. Vous pourrez ainsi me faire payer mon impertinence en me donnant de longues et pénibles retenues. 

- J'ai fait ça ? demanda Dumbledore, une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux. 

- Non, dit Draco avec un sourire narquois. Mais je sens bien que ça vous démange beaucoup, en ce moment... »

Dumbledore eut un éclat de rire. Il aimait beaucoup ce Draco Malfoy... 

« Donc, les Serpents sont mort, Voldemort éjecté et le Gardien de Poudlard rendormit... Ce fut une étrange journée... 

- Une journée où quelqu'un a été tué, fit remarquer l'ancien Serpentard, sortant de sa poche le petit bracelet d'argent. Je l'ai trouvé dans les galeries... »

     Dumbledore tandis la main par dessus son bureau pour prendre la petite monture en argent nettoyée du sang dans lequel elle baignait quelques heures plutôt. Draco avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que deux heures s'étaient écoulée entre le moment où il était entrée dans les galeries et celui ou il avait quitté l'infirmerie... On ne voyait vraiment pas filer le temps ! 

« C'est à Miss Parledel, commenta Dumbledore, plissant les yeux en observant le bracelet. _'Mon cœur sera éternellement lié aux vôtres par notre amitié'_, lut le sorcier, sa voix empreinte de tristesse et de chagrin. C'était une jeune fille très attachante... »

Draco ne dit rien. Il savait que Kelly Parledel devait mourir. Même s'il en ignorait la manière... Dumbledore posa le bracelet sur son bureau, le regardant avec tristesse. 

« Il reviendra à ses parents, comme toutes ses affaires... souffla le directeur. 

- Je pense que vous devriez plutôt le donner à M. Black, intervint Draco.  

- Sirius Black, de Gryffondor ? s'étonna Dumbledore, stupéfait du choix de Draco. 

- Vous en connaissez beaucoup, de Sirius Black ? railla Draco. 

- Non, mais j'avais cru mal entendre », avoua le vieux sorcier. 

Pour la cinquième fois de la journée, Draco leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ? demanda Dumbledore. 

- Rentrer chez moi, répondit simplement Draco. Quoi que... non ! Je vais d'abord me charger de boucher ces galeries. Pour être sûr que Voldemort ne vienne pas gratouiller le sous-sol...

- Comment allez-vous faire ? demanda Dumbledore. Ça va vous prendre des heures, de boucher toutes ces galeries. 

- Pas si j'utilise un sortilège de remplissage ! Il me suffit alors de préciser quel sorte de matière je veux mettre et le problème sera régler. Ou je peux aussi utiliser une incantation... »

Dumbledore le regarda avec étonnement. 

« La jeunesse m'étonnera toujours, dit-il, riant. 

- Ça prouve qu'il est temps de penser à votre retraite. 

- Je ne pense pas que je la prendrai avant longtemps... Je veux pouvoir vous donner des retenues dans quinze ans... »

Draco éclata de rire, vite suivi de Dumbledore. Oui... Il aimait vraiment bien ce jeune homme, même si c'était un Malfoy... 

******************

     Lily et James n'avaient pas osé aller prendre des nouvelles de leur fils, de peur de déranger Ginny. Au lieu de ça, ils étaient allés s'enquérir de Sirius, qui dormait toujours puis étaient retournés dans leur salle commune où les cinquième année de Gryffondor y étaient déjà, lavés et habillés. Les autres années n'étaient pas là, étant tous parti à leur cours d'après-midi. Après avoir donné des nouvelles sur la situation, le couple s'était séparé, chacun regagnant leur dortoir pour se doucher et se changer. 

     Quand Lily rentra dans son dortoir, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le lit définitivement vide de Kelly et ses affaires éparpillées partout. Lointain lui semblait le rire de sa meilleure amie tandis qu'elle essayait de choisir entre un ensemble rouge ou bleu pour sortir. Elle avait finalement choisi le bleu, disant avec un sourire qu'il irait bien avec Sirius. Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage crasseux de Lily qui, le cœur brisé, s'empressa de quitter son dortoir pour aller dans celui des garçons. Il était vide, mais de la porte de la salle de bain des cinquième année, un bruit d'eau se faisait entendre. Lily se laissa tomber dans le lit de James et se blottit dans les couvertures emmêlées, respirant l'odeur de son petit ami. 

     Soudain, le bruit provenant de la salle de bain disparut et James sortit quelque minutes plus tard, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, une autre jetée négligemment sur sa tête. Il se figea quand il croisa le regard vert de Lily, mais la jeune fille, elle, se moquait bien de la tenue de son petit ami. Elle s'assit sur le bord de lit, le fixant d'un air vide, triste. Une boule dans la gorge, James s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Tout de suite, Lily enserra sa taille de ses bras et s'appuya contre lui, James frissonnant au contact de sa peau sur la sienne. 

« Je n'ai pas la force de rester dans mon dortoir, murmura Lily. Est-ce que je peux me laver ici ? »

James déglutit difficilement et hocha finalement la tête. 

« Tu n'aurais pas des vêtements à me prêter ? demanda timidement la jeune fille. J'ai oublié d'en prendre et je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner... »

James sourit un peu à sa petite amie et se leva, obligeant Lily a enlever ses bras. Rapidement, James ouvrit sa malle, tenant fermement sa serviette autour de sa taille. Il plongea sa main dans son fouillis et en tira une chemise à carreaux qui était trop petite pour lui, mais qui devrait encore être trop grande pour Lily qui faisait une tête en moins que lui. Il sortit ensuite un jogging assez large, mais qui irai bien à la jeune fille. C'était une tenue décontractée, mais elle serait bien dedans. 

« Voilà », dit James en lui tendant ses trouvailles. 

     Lily lui sourit et se leva pour venir près de lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre lui. James sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Soit elle le faisait exprès, soit elle n'était pas consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur James, mais dans les deux cas, il fallait à tout prit qu'elle s'écarte de lui ! 

« Lily ! », s'écria James, tentant de l'éloigner. 

Mais elle resta contre lui et empira le tout en l'embrassant. Les mains de James, échappant à son contrôle, se mirent à caresser le dos de sa petite amie. 

« Je t'aime, lui souffla Lily contre ses lèvres. 

- Je t'aime aussi, lui dit James, recevant une étreinte plus forte encore. 

- Toi et moi, murmura Lily dans le creux de son épaule, c'est pour toujours, mhmm ? »

James ferma les yeux en la serrant encore plus contre lui. 

« Pour toujours, répondit-il. Pour l'éternité... »

Lily sourit parmi les larmes qui coulaient de nouveau sur son visage. Doucement, elle s'écarta de James, remarquant seulement ce qu'il portait. Elle rougit fortement, faisant rire le jeune Gryffondor qui passa une main dans les longs cheveux de sa petite amie. 

« Va te laver, dit-il doucement. Je t'attends ici... »

     Lily sourit doucement et hocha la tête, quittant la pièce avec les vêtements que James lui avait trouvée. La douche fut un plaisir pour elle, l'eau chaude lui procurant une fatigue soudaine mais bien venue. Lily se lava les cheveux avec le shampoing de James et se lava avec son savon. Elle sourit en reconnaissant l'odeur fruitée qu'elle aimait tant. Et quand elle put enfin se vêtir de ses affaires, elle poussa un soupir de contentement, serrant ses bras autour d'elle pour mieux sentir le contact de la chemise de James. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, ses cheveux encore un peu humide pour trouver James couché sur son lit, profondément endormi. Souriant doucement, elle se glissa contre lui, ferma les rideaux et rabattit les couvertures sur eux. James ouvrit rêveusement les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il sourit légèrement et la serra contre lui, murmurant à son oreille : 

« Mon ange... »

Lily poussa un soupir de bien-être, appuyant sa tête contre la poitrine de James. 

« Mon amour », répondit-elle.

Et ils plongèrent dans le sommeil. 

******************

     La nuit tombait à Poudlard. Déjà, les cours étaient finis et les élèves devaient commencer à se coucher. Albus avait fait une annonce pour expliquer les évènements aux élèves qui avaient été surpris de toutes ses nouvelles. Draco était rentré chez lui, non sans passer prendre des nouvelles d'Harry. Les jumeaux Weasley, pour la deuxième fois, gardaient les jumeaux Potter, commençant sérieusement à penser se faire payer cinq Galions l'heure. Mais Ginny ne leur donnerait rien, bien évidemment. En fait, elle avait tout simplement oublié que ses frères étaient là. Elle savait ses enfants en sécurité et se contentait de fixer Harry, recouvert d'une couverture blanches et toujours endormi. Elle avait fini de le soigner depuis longtemps, mais refusait de le quitter tant qu'il ne se serait pas réveillé, qu'elle ne lui aurait pas dit combien elle était désolée et combien elle l'aimait. Mais Harry dormait toujours. Mme Pomfresh lui avait proposée un lit à côté, mais la rousse avait refusé. Elle voulait rester près de lui. 

     Vers une heure du matin, elle se mit à piquer du nez. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était appuyée sur le lit de Harry et combattait la fatigue qui lui fermait les paupières qu'elle rouvrait tout de suite. A deux heures, Ginny était belle et bien endormie (NdA :  Je vais bientôt faire pareil ! L'est 2h43 ! Suis fatiguée ! Mais il faut que je finisse... TT___TT). 

     Une heure plus tard, seulement, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il ne vit tout d'abord rien d'autre que le noir, puis, tout doucement, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Il grimaça quand il sentit une douleur désagréable au niveau du ventre et poussa un gémissement quand il se redressa sur ses coudes. Mais il se retint de crier quand sa main entra en contact avec une douce chevelure. Tournant la tête, il reconnu rapidement Ginny. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés et sa tête était blottie dans ses bras. Harry souffla et se tourna difficilement vers elle après s'être recouché. Il leva une main avec hésitation et caressa les boucles rousses avec douceur, un sentiment de joie et de peur emplissant son cœur. Joie de la revoir, peur de la perdre tout de suite après son réveil. Peur qu'elle n'accepte pas ses excuses... 

     Harry avait le cœur serré. Et s'il la perdait définitivement ? Et si elle ne voulait plus le voir ? Et si elle lui enlevait les jumeaux ? Ce fut cette fois un gémissement de peur qui s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle... Sans eux ! Une larme coula sur sa joue tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur la tête de Ginny. 

« Pardon, murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux. Pardon d'être égoïste, têtu et tête brûlé. Pardon de t'abandonner pour te revenir gravement blesser et te faire peur. Pardon d'avoir crié tout à l'heure. Pardon pour tout, ma Ginny, pardon... »

     Il n'osa pas la serrer contre lui. Ni poser sa tête contre la sienne. Il avait peur qu'elle ne se réveille et ne lui pardonne pas. Il ne la méritait vraiment pas... 

     Un gémissement désespéré le fit sortir de ses pensées. Tendant l'oreille, Harry reconnu la voix de son parrain qui pleurait non loin de là. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry se leva , grimaçant quand il sentit une nouvelle vague de douleur. Il souleva alors le pyjama d'hôpital qu'il avait pour voir une longue entailles recousue. Bien que surpris de voir une blessure soignée à la manière moldue, il s'en désintéressa quand les sanglots se firent plus prononcés. 

     Pieds nus, Harry se dépêcha d'aller vers le lit où il soupçonnait la présence de son parrain. Doucement, il écarta le paravent qui le protégeait pour tomber sur une vision poignante. Eclairée par un rayon du croissant de Lune, Sirius était à genoux au centre de son lit blanc, ses mains sur son visage ruisselant de larme. Harry, lentement, s'avança pour finir par grimpé sur le lit du jeune homme. Sirius sursauta et releva la tête. Rassuré de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Harry, il se détendit et baissa la tête, continuant de pleurer. Harry s'installa un peu mieux dans le lit, s'appuyant contre le mur et tira à lui Sirius qui l'agrippa tout de suite, pleurant sans retenue. Harry le serra un peu plus contre lui, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Inconsciemment, il se mit à fredonner. Un bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Bien vite, pourtant, Ginny apparut. Elle regarda la scène avec une certaine tristesse puis disparut. Harry eut peur qu'elle ne revienne jamais, mais elle revint avec un gobelet rempli d'un liquide qu'Harry reconnu comme une potion de sommeil. Harry savait que ça n'était pas la solution, mais ça n'était pas le moment non plus de parler de la mort de Kelly. Sirius devait d'abord se reposer complètement. Sans compter le fait qu'Harry n'arriverait pas à trouver les mots juste alors qu'il avait si sommeil aussi...

     Il tendit la main vers Ginny qui lui donna le gobelet. Harry se redressa un peu et passa une main caressante sur les cheveux de Sirius. 

« Bonhomme, dit Harry tendrement. Bonhomme, écoute-moi, s'il te plait... »

Sirius releva la tête et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. 

« Il faut que tu boives ça, bonhomme, lui dit Harry. Tu as besoin de dormir un peu. Je sais que ça ne passera pas avec le sommeil, que rien ne le fera passer, mais tu dois quand même dormir cette nuit. Bois ça, s'il te plait... »

     Sirius déglutit, mais obéit. Tendant la main vers le gobelet, il l'attrapa pour le boire rapidement et s'effondrer contre Harry, profondément endormi. Avec difficulté, Harry souleva Sirius dans ses bars et se leva pour ensuite installer le jeune garçon dans son lit en le bordant convenablement. Harry déposa un baiser tendre sur son front et murmura : 

« Pardon de ne pas avoir compris la tristesse dans tes yeux, Sirius. Je suis désolé... »

     Harry s'éloigna doucement et quitta le petit cercle de protection pour se retrouver face à Ginny. Tout deux se dévisagèrent, gênés. L'un comme l'autre avait la vague impression de redevenir deux adolescents, incapable d'avouer leurs sentiments. 

« Pardon », dirent-ils en même temps. 

Ils se mirent à rire d'une manière un peu gênée et tendue et échangèrent un regard tendre. Harry décida de commencer. 

« Je suis désolé, Ginny, dit-il, la tête basse. Désolé de te faire peur à chaque fois et de revenir au bord de la mort. Je suis désolé d'être comme je suis. Mais... C'est dans ma nature... Je... Je ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain... Je fais des efforts, mais... Ça prend du temps. »

Il se tut quand il sentit les bras de Ginny se nouer autour de sa taille, les lèvres de sa femme caressant doucement les siennes. 

« Tu es pardonné, Harry, dit-elle. Je te pardonne parce que je t'aime. Que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Que je ne serai rien sans toi. Je le savais déjà, mais quand je t'ai vu revenir, tout à l'heure, en sang... J'ai bien cru mourir sur place. Je t'aime Harry. Ne me quitte jamais. »

Harry sourit en la serrant contre lui, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur ses joues, mais cette fois, des larmes de joies. 

« Je ne te quitterai jamais, Ginny. Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais ! Je t'aime trop pour ça... Moi non plus, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi. A moi aussi, il m'a fallut du temps pour le comprendre. Mais je ne veux plus passer une minutes loin de toi, plus une seconde. Je veux rester près de toi à jamais... Je suis désolé...

- C'est moi, qui suis désolée, coupa Ginny. Je suis désolée d'avoir voulu te changer. Je t'aime comme tu es Harry... Essaye juste de rester en vie... S'il te plait... »

Harry sourit et l'embrassa passionnément. 

« Aussi longtemps que tu m'aimeras, je vivrai, Ginny. C'est ton amour qui me donne la force de survivre. Ton amour et les jumeaux. »

     Ils rirent en repensant à leurs petits monstres, sans doute profondément endormis. Harry, lui aussi, bailla, ses yeux papillonnant. Ginny sourit et le tira jusqu'au lit qu'il occupait. Là, elle l'obligea à se coucher et s'installa près de lui. Serré l'un contre l'autre, ils se sourirent et échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de s'endormir dans une atmosphère d'amour et de paix. 

############################################################################################################

Alors... Autant mettre les choses au claire tout de suite... Non ! Je n'ai pas fumé de substance illicite en écrivant ce chapitre ! loll ! Sans rire, vous avez remarquer, du moins, je l'espère pour vous ou cela voudra dire que votre santé mentale est légèrement atteinte, que certains passages sont... délirants... et bien, je n'ai aucunes explications pour ces moments de folie. Juste que j'ai entièrement écris ce chapitre de nuit et que je stresse énormément pour une chose que j'expliquerai plus bas.

Je n'aime pas ce chapitre pour plusieurs raison ! En 1 : J'ai la vague impression qu'il manque quelques choses... Mais il fait déjà 46 pages, n'en rajoutons pas ! En deux :le combat Harry/Voldie est une horreur ! Mais je bloquais vraiment sur celui-ci... je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire... Alors je l'ai expédié vite fais bien fais... (ça se voit, nan ??) En second, je n'aime pas mes descriptions, sauf à la fin... Bref, j'aime pas ce chapitre, sauf la fin, à partir du passage entre Lily et James (faut dire ! J'aime pas les ¾ du chap et même plus !!) Enfin... Deedlit, qui l'a eut en avant première, Leena Asakura et Marion, ma correctrices, m'affirment qu'il est génial. Je m'en remet en leur jugement. C'était donc le 19... Le dernier chapitre avant... Une éternité ! Du moins, cela me semblera être une éternité... 

Le Mardi 2 Septembre marquera un tournant définitif dans ma vie ! En effet, en ce jour bénéficiant de mon chiffre préféré (les 2 ! ^__^) je passerai mes examens de 'repêchage' ou examen de deuxième session si vous préférez... Si je réussi, je vais ne dernière année. Si je rate, ben... j'y vais pas ! loll ! Mais plus que ça, je veux passé car mes amies seront en terminal et pas moi, mais aussi parce que la classe dont je fais partie depuis un an seulement est la meilleure classe que j'ai jamais eu (j'en ai eu 11 différentes ! faut pas demander, j'ai de l'expérience ! ^___^) et que je souhaite avoir la chance, l'immense chance, de faire cette dernière année avec eux. Et c'est pour cela que le prochain chapitre sera dédié entièrement à tout mes anciens camarades de 5ième F et, je l'espère de tout mon cœur, 6ième (ben vi, y'a que 6 ans en Belgique... Les années d'étude sont différentes par rapport à celles des autres pays !). Si je passe, vous aurez le prochain chap très rapidement... Si je double, il vous faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps car je serai tellement déprimé que je resterai sans doute étendue dans mon lit à pleurer comme une idiote sur l'injustice de cette terre (ou de la prof d'anglais... Cette femme veut ma peau depuis deux ans... J'ai peur ! TT____TT) 

Bon... J'arrête de vous embêter avec mon blabla (qui est capital pour moi) et je réponds à vos reviews... A ce propos, j'en ai peu... Bon, d'accord, j'en ai plus que certain auteur, mais j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que personne ne lis ce que j'écris... Manifestez-vous, par pitié ! Que tout ça ne soit pas inutile ! (Heu... C les examens... ça me rend pessimistes, c pas grave...)  

RAR :

**Tiffany : **Voldie en anglais ? NAN, MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?? Tu veux ma mort ! Il va donner des idées à ma prof ! (regard craintif) G examen, moi, le deux ! alors attends le 4 pour l'y envoyer, oki ? Gentille petite (souffle de soulagement)... Heu... Tiff ? Vu que tu t'amuses bien avec Ryry, je t'autorise à le garder jusqu'au chap 21... Ne suis-je pas gentille ? (tu parles ! C parce qu'elle en a pas besoin pour le chap 20, oui !) 

Bon, hum, reprenons... (assomme sa conscience) passer à la review ? mais pourquoi faire ? Ah ! oui ! pour les compliments... (regard intéresser tandis qu'elle lis le reste)... pas de compliments... Tjs pas... Tjs rien... Arf, je me casse d'ici, c nul ! lolll ! je plaisante ! Tu adore mes serpents ? Le Dragon aussi... mdr... Mais bon, tu verras bien. A ce propos, dsl de pas te l'avoir envoyé à l'avance, mais je suis privée d'ordi dernièrement et c rare quand je viens ! Enfin, on fais avec ce qu'on a... (g la nuit ! lolll ! *air fatigué*) Heu... nan, tu peux garder Ryry, mais tu me rends Siri ! j'en ai besoin, par contre... (chope Sirius rapidement et le mets dans sa poche) voilà... Allez, à la prochaine ! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chap ! (moi, ze l'aime pas... TT____TT) Biz

**Ccilia :** Mais c normal de te dédié le chap ! Tu m'as aidé... Gare à moi ? Tu crois que l'espèce de tarentule miniature derrière moi va m'attaquer ? *regard craintif* Ooh, tu parle justes des deux folles qui t'accompagne, Pff... On voit que tu connais pas Sévie77... (ire sadique) mais ça sera vite régler... niark niark niark niark niark... 

**Marion-moune : **Kikoo toi ! Dsl de t'avoir harcelé jusqu'à avoir la correction... mais j'avais mes raisons... C raisons s'appelant examen et parents... Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Merci de m'avoir consacrer du temps, en tt cas ! ^______^ 

Héé ! te moque pas de Kelly ! la povre... j'en suis encore toute triste ! TT____TT ! 

Exemple sur JKR ?? Nan... Sans vouloir être prétentieuse, je suis bien plus douée pour les scènes de mort... G eu droit, en exclusivité à la traduction de se passage (merci Leena) et, personnellement, j'aurai fait mieux ! (tête haute et air fière) 

Nan ! je tuerai pas 'le personnage qui meurt et dont il ne faut pas prononcé le nom' ! ça va pas la tête ! j'accepte à peine qu'il soit mort dans le cinquième... Aaargh ! g le cœur brisé ! Commencé à écrire le 19 ? Mais bien sûr ! tu l'as même corrigé ! mdr... 

Abîmer H ? Mais nan ! je l'ai juste tué ! mdr... 

La réponse à ta question que je n'ai pas envie de taper parce je suis trop crevée pour l'écrire est... oui ! 

Pas aussi doué que Ccilia ? Nan, bien sûr, mais c normal ! (suis sympa, je sais ! mdr) nan, mais elle a l'habitude... et elle a eut de bon profs ! (g mit au pluriel ! je n'ai pas dit que ct uniquement moi ! loll 

Allez ! biz ! 

**Devine qui c'est ? Si je te dis l_s_k, l_p_d_p et Ccilia ^^ : **On reprend l'histoire... titre de ce chap : Sévie77... 

Tout le monde se hâte de partir et, alors que Sévie 77 et L_s_k se lancent des regard meurtriers, Umbre intercepte Cécilia  
Umbre : faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais pour supporter Lucifer…  
Cécilia (sourire énigmatique aux lèvres) : Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets… et bien moi c'est pareil…  
Umbre : En tout cas, je n'arrive pas à croire que l_s_k puisse tenir des propos aussi sensés.  
Cécilia : Moi non plus à vrai dire… surtout que ça risque de retourner la situation contre toi…  
Umbre (sourire sadique) : Je ne crois pas… D'ici demain, Sévie a encore le temps de trouver quelques arguments chocs…  
Cécilia (regard sceptique vers Sévie qui les dépasse en courant et en hurlant, poursuivi par l_s_k qui le pourchasse à grand renfort de son fusil de chasse) : Tu en es sûre ?  
Umbre : Au moins, c'est Sévie qui se prend les coups et pas moi…  
Cécilia : (hausse les épaules alors qu'elles atteignent la rue) C'est une façon de voir les choses. Je t'offre un coup à boire ?  
Umbre : Pourquoi pas ?  
Cécilia : On m'a conseillé un bar où ils font de supers boissons…les trois balais, ça te dit quelque chose ?  
Umbre : Quoi ? Tu veux dire que… ?   
Cécilia : ça aide d'être responsable de toutes ces associations… j'ai quelques bonnes relations, du coup, dans le monde magique…(dit tout en sortant une tasse ébréchée de sa poche.) Tu devrais envisager de te joindre à ces associations… étant donné que j'ai rendez-vous là-bas avec les persos de l'ADPMES et quelques autres…, y compris Drago.  
Umbre (hésitant puis vois passer Sévie, le feu aux fesses, suivie par une l_s_k brandissant un lance flamme en riant à la Voldemort) : Hum, oui, j'crois que je ferai mieux de t'accompagner… Et si j'étais toi, j'envisagerai de prendre l_s_k pour remplacer Voldemort… De nos jours le maquillage fait des miracles…, les lecteurs n'y verraient que du feu…  
Cécilia (suivant des yeux L_s_k) : Pourquoi pas… ? Non, Voldie se retrouverai au chômage et Harry aurait bien des problèmes… Imagine les ravages qu'elle ferait parmi les personnages…  
Umbre : Je préfère pas. On y va alors ?  
Cécilia : Oui… Mais on devrait pas arrêter L_s_k et aider Sévie77.  
Umbre : Oh non, laissez-les s'amuser un peu… Ca lui apprendra à cet incompétent de Sévie.

Sévie77 se retourne brusquement vers L_s_k et la regarde, les joues rougies par le sprint qu'elle c prise : Stop ! (panneau Stop qui apparaît, un uniforme apparaissant sur Sévie, un sifflet dans le coin de la bouche) Vous venez de transgresser 50 règles différentes envers de la caste de DDPS (Dédoublement De Personnalité Sadique) ! Au nom de ce code, je suis en droit de vous punir ! Choisissez votre punissions ! Ou vous êtes révoqué (L_s_k blêmit) ou je vous empale au mur ! 

L_s_k : heu... je sais pas... l'un comme l'autre sont pas tentant... 

Sévie77 : J'ai pas dit que ça serai agréable... 

L_s_k : heu... quelqu'un peut m'aider? Elle a un sourire bizarre et inquiétant sur les lèvres... 

Sévie77 : C pour mieux t'effrayer, mon enfant... 

L_s_k : et elle a un une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux... 

Sévie77 : C pour mieux te viser, mon enfant... 

L_s_k : oooh, Sévie, que tu as de grande dents ! 

Sévie77 : C'est pour mieux te...

Ecrivain du petit chaperon rouge surgit, rouge de rage : Yen a marre ! Ou vous payer, ou vous cesser de me piquer mes phrases...

Sévie77 et L_s_k : mais... Mais...

Ecrivain du petit chaperon rouge : y'a pas de mais ! pas de fric ? Les plagiaires en cabanes ! 

L_s_k et Sévie77 sont traînée de force et emmenée en prison... Quelques heures plus tard, vêtue d'un costume blanc à rayure, elles fixent le sol, craignant de croiser le regard de Ccilia et Umbre qui sont de l'autre côté de leurs barreaux, les bras croisé, une lueur de colère dans les yeux. 

Umbre : Vous devriez avoir honte ! 

Ccilia piquer des répliques... Même moi, je le fais pas ! 

Umbre on avait déjà reçu des avertissements ! Et bien sûr c nous qui allons devoir payer... Quelle honte ! Pour des réplique en plus ! 

Ccilia : vous auriez pu choisir du Shakespeare ! Mais le petit chaperon rouge... ! 

Sévie et L_s_k vous piquez bien les persos d'HP...

Gros silence. 

Umbre et Ccilia, rouge : C PAS LA MÊME CHOSE ! 

Sévie et L_s_k : SI ÇA L'EST ! 

Umbre et Ccilia : NAANN ! 

Sévie et L_s_k : SIII ! 

Une heure plus tard...

Umbre, assise à côté de Sévie77 : coffrée pour tapage dans une prison... Quel connerie ! 

Ccilia : Chhuute ! g pas envie de faire des jours en plus pour insultes à un policier !  

Umbre : ouais... déjà qu'on doit faire 24h de travail d'intérêt général parce que les deux psychopathes ont commencé une fusillade...  

Sévie et L_s_k, percée de trous et couchée sur un banc de pierre : oh, la ferme, on dort ! 

Umbre : ça va être long... -_____- 

Ccilia : m'en parle pas ! 

Dsl, je peux pas faire plus ! suis fatigué, il est 2h32 et je dois publier le chap avant demain ! Bisous et donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles ! PS : g commencé un nouveau slash... Celui là, il me plaît ! 

**Lunenoire :** Heureusement que tu plaisantes ! D'autres ne seraient pas content si tu me poussait à être plus sadique que je ne le suis déjà ! Le 18 ? L'un de mes meilleurs ? Ooh, merci (larmes au yeux) ! C pas grave, la fatigue me rend émotive ! (sniff, sniff...) Moi,  je pleurais... de rire ! loll ! Ct à cause de la musique que j'écoutais ! pas parce que Kelly mourrai, je te rassure ! ^____^  Je pense que tu as eu ta réponse quand à ce qui défend Poudlard... Même s'il est un peu spécial ! ^____^ Oui, les jumeaux seront à Gryffondor avec le fils de Draco Malfoy ! Etonnant, hein ? Et la fille de Harry sera à Serpentard... La vie réserve bien des surprises... Bon, allez, je file ! a la prochaine ! 

**Sisi : **Oui ! Bien sûr qu'elle lui a pardonné ! En fait, ils se sont mutuellement pardonné... (G adoré cette scène... ^^) Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ! Bisous et à la prochaine ! 

**Phénix20 :** Je suis moins sadique là, nan ? A moins qu'on ne considère un chap ou tout finisse bien comme une fin horrible (ben quoi ! y'a des fou partout !) loll. J'espère que ça t'as plu (moi pas, alors...) A la prochaine ! ^^ 

**Kyzara :** Je sais plus si tu m'as déjà reviewé... Je pourrai faire défiler les pages et vérifier, mais je suis pressée ! (g une fic à écrire, lolll) Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Merci pour la review, c tjs un plaisir d'en recevoir ! 

**Cyngathi : **Je veux aller vivre au Québec... Ce que j'aime la pluie... et la neige ! Le froid aussi... Comme j'aimerai qu'il fasse mauvais... Oui, g été obligé d'écrire la nuit à cause de la chaleur. Maintenant, c à cause de mon père qui veut m'interdire d'ordi à cause de mes examens... G vraiment pas de bol... 

J'espère que le face à face Gin/H ne t'as pas déçu... Moi, je l'adore comme ça... C mon morceau préféré ! 

Les prob de H ? Comme tu vois, il en a eu beaucoup... Et il va en avoir encore... (niark niark niakr niark... ) 

Il faisait plus de 35° ! un Vrai cauchemar ! Je détestais ça ! Maintenant, ça c'est rafraîchit, à mon grand bonheur... Mais ça remonte tout doucement. Tu sais, que je doive écrire ou non, je finis tjs par dormir tard, même si c moins qu'avant ! ^^

Beee... Elle est très bien cette review ! j'aime bien. Pas long, pas cour... C bien quoi ! une review parfaite (aux autres lecteurs : je vous critique pas ! tte les reviews sont biens ! ^^) 

Enfin, allez, je file... G une fic à faire ! 

**Jeanne d'Arc :** Lolll ! Oui, je vous ai laissé là ! Mais ça valait mieux ! Mon chap 19 fait 46 pages ! Imagines si je n'avais pas couper avec le 18 qui en faisait 22 ! Vous auriez pas eu un chap, mais un mini roman ! loll J'espère que la suite est venue suffisamment rapidement ! Si non, c pas ma fautes ! C la fatigue ! Je fais ce que je peux ! je jure ! ^^ 

Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes ma fic ! Merci pour la review et à la prochaine, j'espère. 

**Luc Granger aka Racatte : **Des films comiques ? Moi, je me passe des chansons marrantes ! En écrivant le passage, je riais et pleurais... ça faisait un peu bizarre... Je pleurais de rire, d'une certaine manière... 

Jouer avec les sentiments ? Oui, il paraît que je suis très douée pour ça... Aaah... La disputes Gin et H... Je l'ai plus écrite parce que j'en avais marre du petit couple parfait... Fallait bien qu'ils se disputent un jour. 

Celui-là n'est pas joyeux, même s'il y a quelque moments marrant... Le prochain promet d'être riches en émotion, mais ça ne sera pas un mauvais chap... Mais bon... Tu verras. 

Sirius va avoir de l'aide. Ça a déjà commencé ! Harry ne va pas laisser son parrain en si mauvaise état... (moi aussi, je considère les maraudeurs comme étant au nombre de trois !) Les deux autres maraudeurs ont leur petites amies à consoler et eux-même, car tout le monde aimaient Kelly... Hé ! Mais j'en dis trop, moi là ! Je dis plus rien... ! 

On a eu des nouvelles de Herm, mais y'en aura plus dans le prochain chap ! C expliqué en bas dans mon blabla du bas ! A la prochaine ! 

**Ansuku :** Comment j'ai pu le faire ? En bougeant mes doigt, tapant sur les touches et en ballonnant mon cœur. Et si, elle est morte. On ne pourra pas le changer. (sniiff...) Tu veux un mouchoir ? Loll, je plaisante ! 

Ryry et Gin ?? Mais oui, ça va s'arranger! J'y tiens à ce petit couple, moi ! 

J'espère que tu as passé de bonne vac ! Au fait ! J'attends tjs la suite de ta fic ! La Suiiiitee ! A ce propos, je vais bientôt publier un slash, moi aussi...  Mais bon, je ne dis rien, pour l'instant. Ça sera une surprise ! A la prochaine ! ^^

**Falyla :** Kikoo ! 

J'adore le titre que tu m'a proposé ! l'es bien drôle ! James connais les Frères facétieux parce que Harry leur en a parlé lors d'une de leur conversation. Mais ça, ça sera expliquer dans le chap 21... (je sais... Je saute des étapes... loll ) 

Je veux bien le retourneur... Pour ta fic, g commencé ! J'en suis au 16ième ! Mais comme mon père a décidé que gt trop sur l'ordi et pas assez dans mes cahiers, il me prive de l'ordi... (missant papa !) Enfin, je fais ce que je peux pour lire quand j'en ai l'occasion. 

Bisous et merci pour ta review ! ^^

**Oyne :** Encore une fan de Dragon ! Bienvenue au club ! loll J'espère tt fois que son caractère bizarre ne t'as pas déplu ! ^^ 

**Chen : **Arf... Faut que je réponde à ça ? Et si je faisais les autres d'abord ? lollll ! je plaisante. Tu vas me tuer enlisant ce chap... Toi qui est fan de Ryry... A ce propos, tu peux le garder jusqu'au chap 21, mais va falloir t'arranger avec Tiffany ! je lui ai donné l'autorisation aussi... 

JE ne sais pas non plus comment je fais mes nuits blanches... Avec beaucoup de café et de musique bien rythmée ! 

En effet, le temps c rafraîchi... (on dirai deux vieille mémé qui radotent ! loll ! parlé de la météo... On est grave !

Si, tt le monde avait trouvé la traître ! loll ! nan, je plaisante, je sais pas si tt le monde l'avait trouvé. Je ne fais que supposer. Oh, si, je l'aurai trouver, si ça avait été moi... Vu que c moi qui l'écris ! lolll

Orlando Bloom ? Ouais, j'aime bien ! Et g été voir pirates des Caraïbes aussi ! Trop génial ! J'adore ! Mais je préférai Johnny Depp ! L'était trop bien !  

Mes repêches me stressent ! J'y peux rien ! Et des nuits blanches à cause d'elle, je vais encore en passer pas mal, tu peux me croire ! 

Je vais devoir écourter, je fatigue et j'aimerai bien publier ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu as aimé mon chap 18 ! La plus part de tes questions ont trouvé une réponses ici. (Argh ! tt le monde viens parler avec moi, au secours !!!) 

allez ! je file à l'autre réponses ! Je veux publier avant que mon père revienne ! 

A la prochaine ! 

**Crystalia :** Moi ? Sadique ? Mais nan ! Regarde ! C'est beaucoup mieux. Même si le début du prochain va être hyper triste... (se mord la langue) je devais pas dire ça... (et g la flemme d'effacer...) Méchante ? Mais nan... Sirius va avoir son lot de consolation... Fort tardivement mais... Mais je vais la fermer, oui ?! 

Je fila avant de raconter tout le reste de ma fic ! ^^ 

Merci pour la review et à la prochaine ! ^^

**Popp : **Kikoo ! C pas grave de faire des bourdes ! En tant qu'écrivaine de cette fic, je me dois d'éclairer ta lanterne (n'appuie pas sur le bouton argenté au dessus ! Merlin sait dans quel époque tu tomberai ! loll) Voilà la suite en tt cas ! A la prochaine ! 

**Haldir :** Kikoo ! 

Je vois que tu t'es appliqué à te rattraper, en effet ! Je te félicite d'avoir lut si vite ! Je suis contente que tu sois revenu, en tt cas ! Oui, ça manquait un peu de moment sombre et de complication ! Et C'est sans doute une des raisons pour laquelle ça dure trois chapitre... loll   
Faire souffrir les héros... Je vais pas dire que c amusant, suis pas un monstres, mais c vrai que c parfois nécessaire. Oui, je me repose... En jouant au Game Boy ! loll ! Nan, sans rire, oui, j'écris la nuit. Mais g plus trop le choix car, de jour, j'étudie, normalement. (sauf aujourd'hui... J'envoi mon chap ! ^^) 

Bon, allez, je file ! G encore deux reviews et un blabla et je poste... Pis je me repose un peu... A la prochaine ! (et bon retour à toi ! ^^)

**Lywen :** Même si cent personnes différentes me disaient qu'elles adorent ma fic, je serai heureuse de le lire de ta part ! C tjs un plaisir de lire une review d'un nouveau lecteur (ou plutôt, dans ton cas, nouvelle lectrice). M'acharner sur Sirius ? Nan, t'inquiète... Il va avoir des récompenses et pas un peu ! Et, nan, g pas honte ! loll. Je suis pas sadique ici ! J'ai droit à une récompense ? mdr ! je plaisante ! Je ne me suis pas énervée en lisant ta review ! G éclaté de rire ! (à cause des commentaires sur mes joyeuse fins ! lolll) Allez, à la prochaine, j'espère et merci pour la review ! 

**LolieShing :** Tu as lu ma fic d'un seul coup ??? (applaudit de tte ses forces) Bravo !! Faut le faire, elle est si longues ! J'écris bien les émotions ? Aaah ! Merci de me le dire ! G tjs peur de ne pas bien expliquer et les décrire... C peut-être pour ça que c bien fait... Parce que je redouble d'attention à ces moments là... Bah, qui sait... ?! ^^   
Moui, pour les rires, à mon avis, c plus nerveux qu'autre chose. De plus, dans la situation, H pensait plus à ce qui allait arrivé que à ce qui était arrivé... Je m'embrouille là ! lollll ! 

Merci pour ta review et pour les compliments ! ça me fait super plaisir (bizarre... loll ! je plaisante ! ^^) 

Bisous et à la prochaine j'espère ! ^^ 

OUIIIIII ! fini les RAR ! Je continue mon blabla pour signaler que le prochain chap s'appelle : 'Enfants d'une étoile' et ne se passera qu'en 2001 ! Ainsi, vous aurez une vision du présent (ou futur, comme vous préférez) et de leur habitants (pas tous, juste ceux qu'on aime). Mais je vous averti... Sirius sera le personnage principal ! Sur ce, a la prochaine à tous, merci pour vos review et... pour ceux qui passe leur examen : BONNE MERDE ! Pour ceux qui rentre à l'école : VOUS AVEZ DU BOL ! heu... je veux dire : TRAVAILLEZ BIEN ! lolll ! 

Bye à tous ! 

-


	20. Enfants d'une étoile

Ce chapitre est entièrement dédié aux fans de Sirius et à tous mes camarades de classe ! 

20 : Enfants d'une étoile

     Sirius bailla pour la cinquième fois de la journée. Accoudé au comptoir de sa petite librairie, il regardait, par la vitrine, les rues inondées par la pluie qui tombait drue. Le soleil avait fait une brève apparition durant les vacances de pâques mais, déjà, la pluie revenait en force, trempant quiconque osait s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Et bien sûr, personne ne venait à la librairie quand il pleuvait. Aussi, Sirius s'ennuyait ferme. Remus, comme chaque mardi matin, était parti rendre visite à Poudlard, le laissant seul. 

     Sirius aurait voulu ne pas être seul. Il ne voulait pas être seul, le _5 Avril_. Remus semblait avoir oublié... Pas Sirius. Il n'oubliait pas le _5 Avril_. Il ne l'oublierait jamais. Le _5 Avril_... Sirius secoua la tête, ses cheveux chatouillant ses oreilles. Las, il décida de fermer la boutique. Pourquoi la laisser ouverte alors que personne ne venait ? Il sortit du comptoir et enleva son tablier vert qu'il suspendit à un crochet près de la porte menant aux appartements privés qu'il partageait avec Remus. 

« Comme deux vieux garçons que nous sommes », plaisanta Sirius. 

     Mais il ne rit pas et alla retourner la pancarte sur la porte, annonçant qu'il fermait. Il alluma la petite bougie magiquement modifiée pour ne pas se consumer et ne pas mettre le feu aux ouvrages se trouvant avec elle dans la vitrine et éteignit les autres lampes. Il poussa la porte de bois peinte en verte et où il était marqué _privé_ pour entrer dans un sombre couloir au plancher grinçant. Sur la droite, un petit escalier montait à l'étage. Mais Sirius continua tout droit. Il entra dans la cuisine carrelée de petits pavés noirs et blancs et saisit une tasse avec une tête de chien dessus dans une des nombreuses armoires suspendues au-dessus de l'évier. Rapidement, il se fit une tasse de café, bénissant Hermione d'avoir trouvé un moyen d'installer quelques appareils électriques. Il s'assit à la table entourée de quatre chaises et regarda par la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir Poudlard à travers les rideaux blancs et la pluie. Il souffla pour la vingtième fois de la journée et saisit sa tasse qu'il avala d'un trait. 

     Mais la caféine ne le rendit que plus morose et mélancolique. Alors, il sortit de la cuisine pour retrouver le sombre couloir. Il marcha jusqu'aux escaliers, regardant vers la porte juste à côté, menant au salon... se disant qu'il ne devait pas monter. Mais il monta. Les escaliers craquèrent sur son passage et Sirius eut un sourire. Personne ne pouvait être discret avec ces escaliers. Arrivé au premier étage, Sirius regarda la porte de la chambre de Remus où un petit dessin humoristique était collé. C'était Ginny qui l'avait fait. Il représentait un loup avec un chapeau de sorcier sur la tête et regardant la lune en lui tirant la langue. Remus en avait littéralement pleuré de rire.

     Puis il se tourna vers la salle de bain. Cette fois, c'était un dessin de sirène dans une baignoire pleine de bulles et de mousse. La seconde porte avait un petit dessin avec un bonhomme portant une valise la chambre d'ami. Et enfin la dernière, mais non la moindre. La sienne. C'était un chien se tenant sur ses deux pattes arrières, les deux autres sur les hanches. Il levait la tête haute, une couronne posée de travers sur sa tête. C'était Harry qui en avait eu l'idée, bien sûr... Il poussa la porte et entra dans son antre, comme la nommait Remus. Un grand lit était appuyé contre le mur de droite, un secrétaire sur celui de gauche. Près de la porte, il y avait son armoire où il rangeait ses vêtements. Et en face de lui, la fenêtre donnant, elle aussi, sur Poudlard. 

     Sirius eut un halètement en regardant le château. Le _5 Avril_... C'était le _5 Avril_... Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'il marchait vers le secrétaire, comme attiré par un aimant. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir, donna un coup sur le deuxième et le troisième s'ouvrit. Refermant le premier, il plongea la main dans le dernier et en sortit un petit écrin de verre. Dans celui-ci se trouvait un bracelet d'argent ou une simple phrase était marquée : _'Mon cœur sera éternellement lié aux vôtres par notre amitié'. _Il ouvrit la petite boîte et prit le bracelet qu'il porta à ses lèvres, une seconde larme roulant sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, serrant très fort ses paupières. Pourquoi retourner les vieux souvenirs qui ne procuraient que de la douleur ? 

     Il rangea le bracelet et referma l'écrin qu'il garda un long moment dans la main, regardant Poudlard. Pourquoi laisser un souvenir aussi douloureux revenir à la surface ?

_« AAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! _

_- KELLYYYYYYYYYYYY ! »_

     Il ferma les yeux plus fort encore, essayant d'effacer cette image horrible, d'ignorer les sifflements frénétiques et les hurlements de douleur et de terreur. Mais tout restait gravé dans sa mémoire au fer rouge... 

_« Je t'aime, Sirius. Je t'aime, tu sais ? »_

     Il secoua encore la tête, d'autres larmes coulant sur sa joue. N'y tenant plus, il balança l'écrin dans son troisième tiroir qu'il referma brusquement. Il sortit de sa chambre en courant, sans même fermer la porte et fit irruption dans la boutique. Une pièce qui n'appartenait qu'au présent, une pièce où rien ne pouvait lui rappeler son sourire mutin, ses yeux chocolats brillant de malice et ses doux cheveux bruns. Et pourtant, ce visage le hantait. Ce visage... était collé à la fenêtre !

      Sirius resta pétrifier en regardant le petit visage qui le fixait dehors. Ce n'était pas Kelly qu'il voyait. Il avait cru que c'était elle, mais ça ne l'était pas. Le petit garçon le regardait avec crainte, semblant croire qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Ses grands yeux bruns brillaient de peur tandis qu'il reculait, la pluie mouillant ses cheveux sales et ses vêtements déchirés. Sirius le regarda reculer avec surprise, puis, à grand pas, il sortit de la boutique. Le petit garçon avait commencé à courir, mais Sirius ne voulait pas le laisser partir. 

« Petit, attends ! cria-t-il. N'ai pas peur ! Attends ! »

     Le petit garçon s'arrêta, ses pieds nus couverts de boues prêts à reprendre leur course. Reniflant, il se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui lui semblait plus grand qu'un titan du haut de ses six ans. Sirius lui fit un sourire bien veillant. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître un parapluie. Le garçonnet le regarda avec les yeux exorbités. Sirius lui fit un sourire et ouvrit le parapluie. Des colombes en sortirent, s'éloignant rapidement dans le ciel orageux. Le petit garçon battit des mains, souriant. 

« Tu ne voudrais pas rester dehors sous cette pluie, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sirius. 

     Le petit garçon hocha la tête et ne recula pas quand Sirius s'approcha de lui. Inquiet pour la santé du garçonnet, il le souleva dans ses bras, le protégeant de son parapluie. Celui-ci se laissa faire, entourant même le cou de l'animagus. Celui-ci eut un sourire tandis qu'il avançait vers sa boutique. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il déposa le petit garçon, qui balançait lentement ses jambes d'avant en arrière, sur le comptoir. Il regardait Sirius, suivant chacun de ses déplacements, gênant l'adulte de 40 ans. Il finit par se tourner vers le gamin en le regardant droit dans les yeux et sentit de nouveau son cœur se serrer. Il ressemblait tant à Kelly que s'en était terriblement troublant. Mal à l'aise, il s'approcha du petit garçon et, d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître une serviette, entreprenant alors d'essuyer les longs cheveux bruns. Le petit garçon ne disait toujours rien, mais Sirius ne s'en plaignait pas. Quand il eut fini sa tache, il regarda le petit minois crasseux. 

« Ça te dirait, un chocolat ? »

     Le garçonnet hocha la tête et Sirius le souleva encore dans ses bras. De nouveau, il passa ses bras autour du coup de l'animagus qui le conduisit jusque la cuisine. Il l'installa sur une des quatre chaises, souriant doucement à l'enfant et versa du lait dans un poilons qu'il posa sur une des plaques. Il l'alluma et, en attendant que le lait soit chaud, s'installa sur la chaise la plus proche de la cuisinière. Enfin, il se tourna sur son invité surprise. 

« Alors, dis-moi, fit doucement Sirius. Quel est ton nom ? »

Le petit garçon le regardait avec calme, ses paupières battant doucement. 

« Tu sais parler ? » demanda Sirius, septique. 

Il n'y eut toujours aucune réponse. 

« D'accord... Tu sais hocher la tête ? » demanda-t-il. 

     Toujours rien. Le petit garçon se contentait de le fixer avec ses grands yeux, reniflant de temps en temps. Sirius soupira, sortit un mouchoir et lui tendit. Le petit hésita puis tendit la main pour saisir le tissu blanc. Il se moucha puis le rendit à Sirius qui regarda son mouchoir avec incrédulité. 

« Heu... Y a-t-il un moyen pour que nous communiquions ensemble ? » tenta l'animagus. 

     Toujours aucunes réactions. Sirius commençait à désespérer. Un léger crépitement derrière lui l'avertit que son lait était chaud. Bondissant, Sirius se leva et alla éteindre le gaz. Il prit un gant en forme de chat offert par Hermione avant de s'emparer du poilons et de verser le lait dans deux tasses. Puis, ouvrant une des petites armoires près de lui, il mit trois cuillères de cacao et mélangea rapidement. Se retournant, il sursauta en voyant que le petit garçon n'était plus là. Légèrement surpris, il déposa les deux tasses fumantes sur la table et partit à la recherche de l'enfant. 

     Ses pas le conduisirent d'abord au salon, pour finir par retourner dans le petit couloir. Sirius devina où était allé l'enfant en voyant que la porte menant à la boutique était grande ouverte. S'avançant lentement, ses chaussures traînant sur le parquet, il rentra dans la boutique, un courant d'air secouant ses cheveux courts. L'enfant se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant la rue face à la librairie battue par les vents et la pluie. 

« Petit ? demanda Sirius, faisant sursauter le garçon. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

     Le petit ne répondit pas et continua de regarder la rue. Soudain, il poussa une exclamation de joie et partit en courant. Un peu surpris, Sirius partit à sa poursuite. Il figea quand il vit le petit garçon, riant, serrant contre lui une fillette. Elle était plus petite que lui et encore moins bien habillée, mais elle resplendissait de joie. Une fois de plus, Sirius eut droit à un choc en voyant la petite en guenille. Elle lui ressemblait. Les mêmes yeux et cheveux noirs, la même expression mutine... Une douleur sourde se répandit dans son cœur. Ses enfants, riant dans la rue, ignorant la pluie tandis qu'ils riaient en se serrant l'un contre l'autre aurait pu être les siens et ceux de Kelly. Mais Kelly n'était plus là. Elle était partie un _5 Avril_. 

     Soudain, la petite fille tourna son regard vers lui et le regarda avec une certaine crainte pour revenir sur le regard de son compagnon. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire et s'approcha de Sirius, souriant. L'animagus lui rendit son sourire, tournant son regard vers la petite fille. Bien qu'hésitante, elle finit par s'approcher de lui. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre, le regardant avec une expression où se mélangeaient curiosité et malice. 

« Bonjour, dit Sirius en s'accroupissant, ne se souciant pas non plus de la pluie trempant ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

La petite fille le regarda avec douceur, inclinant la tête. 

« Adèle, répondit la petite fille d'une voix tendre, mélodieuse, donnant des frissons à Sirius. 

- Enchanté, Adèle, dit-il. Moi, c'est Sirius. Et lui, dis-moi. Quel est son nom ?

- Nicolas, répondit la petite. C'est mon frère. 

- Ah oui ? demanda Sirius en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. 

- Oui. Il ne parle pas, expliqua-t-elle avec tristesse. 

- J'avais cru comprendre, avoua Sirius. Dis-moi, voudrais-tu aller au sec et boire une tasse de cacao ? »

     La petite fille eut un large sourire heureux et hocha frénétiquement de la tête. Sirius lui rendit son sourire et lui tendit la main. Elle la prit avec confiance, sans aucune hésitation et, tenant Nicolas avec l'autre main, il  la fit entrer dans la boutique. Il ne les conduisit pas dans la cuisine, cette fois, mais dans le salon. Là, il leur indiqua les fauteuils bleu sombre près de la cheminée où un feu brûlait paisiblement. La petite fille n'hésita pas et alla s'installer, fermant les yeux de satisfaction quand elle fut plus proche de la source de chaleur. Nicolas, plus méfiant, regardait autour de lui. Sirius le vit regarder une photo de Harry sur son balai avec des yeux exorbités. Il réalisa que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il voyait une photo bouger. Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur les autres cadres, semblant de plus en plus surpris. 

     Sirius décida de les laisser là et d'aller chercher les deux tasses. Il grimaça en constatant qu'elles s'étaient refroidies, mais tout fut rapidement arrangé après qu'il a jeté un sortilège de réchauffement sur les deux. Il retourna au salon pour voir que les deux enfants regardaient maintenant les clichés avec ahurissement. 

« Ces photos bougent, dit la petite fille, attrapant le pantalon de Sirius alors que celui-ci s'était approché pour lui donner sa tasse de chocolat, Nicolas tenant déjà la sienne. 

- Oui, répondit doucement Sirius. Elles ne bougent pas, chez toi ? 

- Je n'ai pas de photos, avoua la petite fille. Mais je sais qu'elles ne sont pas censées bouger ! »

     Sirius rit et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils. La petite prit sa tasse, regardant son contenu avec ravissement, comme si elle voyait du chocolat chaud pour la première fois. Rapidement, elle posa ses lèvres sur le bord et but une gorgée. Elle poussa un petit cri de joie et avala tout le reste d'un coup sec. Ce fut au tour de Sirius de la regarder avec ahurissement. Cette gamine venait littéralement d'avaler du cacao bouillant d'un seul coup ! 

« Heu... fit Sirius, étonné. Est-ce que ça va ? »

La petite fille releva la tête et lui sourit. 

« Oui, très bien ! Pourquoi ? 

- Heu... Et bien, cette tasse était bouillante !

- Oh, fit Adèle, regardant la tasse vide. Oui, je sais. Mais je ne l'ai pas remarqué... 

- Pas... Remarqué ? »

     Adèle baissa la tête d'un air coupable. Elle semblait confuse et très triste. Du coin de l'œil, Sirius vit Nicolas le regarder avec colère. Visiblement, il avait dit ou fait quelque chose de mal. Doucement, il tendit les mains et saisit Adèle qu'il souleva et posa sur ses genoux. 

« Et bien, Adèle, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je suis désolée, répondit la petite fille qui s'était mise à pleurer silencieusement. 

- Désolée pourquoi ? 

- Je n'ai pas su faire semblant, dit-elle, mortifiée. 

- Semblant de quoi ? demanda patiemment Sirius. 

- Semblant de ressentir... »

******************

     Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard depuis plus de 20 ans était paisiblement installé à son bureau et discutait avec Remus Lupin quand Sirius, deux enfants aux yeux écarquillés et émerveillés sur les talons, surgit dans le bureau. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds et ses cheveux étaient dans tout les sens. Jamais il n'avait semblé plus excité et pressé. 

     Derrière lui, les deux enfants regardaient autour d'eux avec de grands sourires, leurs yeux semblant hésiter sur les cadres ronflants ou sur Fumseck. Finalement, ils décidèrent d'observer l'oiseau. 

« Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama rapidement Sirius. J'ai besoin de votre aide ! 

- Heu, fit le vieil homme, trop surpris pour réagir. À quel sujet ? »

Le sourire de Sirius s'étendit alors qu'il prenait appui sur le bureau du directeur. 

« Les enfants, dit-il, se tournant vers les deux bambins. Asseyez-vous, je dois raconter votre histoire au directeur. »

     Albus et Remus lancèrent un regard de surprise aux deux petits. Tous les deux firent un sourire à Sirius et la petite fille tendit ses mains vers lui. Sirius sourit et la souleva, l'installant dans ses bras. Le garçonnet s'installa dans une des grandes chaises, ses jambes ne touchant même pas le sol. 

« Je vous conseil de prévenir vos proches que vous allez être occupé longtemps, Albus. Ce que j'ai à vous dire va prendre beaucoup de temps... »

******************

     Le silence régnait dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard. Couchée dans les bras de Sirius, Adèle s'était endormie, de même que Nicolas qui était roulé en boule dans la chaise. Albus les fixait avec incompréhension et surprise, revenant de temps en temps sur Sirius.

« Je ne te cacherai pas que... ce que tu me dis est une énorme surprise pour moi. 

- Ça l'a été pour moi aussi, Albus, dit Sirius, toujours plein d'énergie. Mais je sais que c'est ce que je dois faire. J'en suis certain ! 

- Ça va être dur, signala Remus. Un projet tel que le tien demande des appuis au ministère. Nous devons trouver des bases sur lesquels s'appuyer... » 

Sirius fit un grand sourire à son ami lycanthrope. 

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que nous pourrions appeler les autres. Percy Weasley serait aussi le bienvenu. Et pourquoi pas Draco. Depuis son retour en Angleterre, il a été très demandé au ministère et je suis sûr qu'il a déjà réussi à s'intégrer. Harry, aussi, serait utile... 

- En effet, en effet... Mais nous ne pouvons pas les appeler aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Albus. 

- Pourquoi ? demanda Remus. 

- Parce que nous sommes le 5 avril », répondit sombrement Sirius... 

Le silence régna dans la pièce. Remus avait pâlit légèrement en entendant la phrase de Sirius et avait baissé la tête d'un air coupable. 

« Je... J'avais oublié, je suis désolé, Sirius, dit-il doucement. 

- Ça n'est pas grave, Lunard. Mais l'important est le projet, il faut à tout prix le mettre sur pied. Admettez que nous en avons besoin. Ça aurait dû être fait il y a longtemps. 

- En effet, consentit Dumbledore. C'est étonnant que personne n'y ait pensé avant toi... 

- Vous insinuez quoi, là, Albus ? demanda Sirius, sarcastique. 

- Moi ? Rien, répondit innocemment le directeur. Mais blague à part, Sirius, le projet ne va pas s'envoler. Vous pouvez bien attendre demain. 

- Nous avons déjà trop attendu, Albus, fit remarquer Sirius. Si mon projet avait été mis sur pied il y a plus de 50 ans, Voldemort n'aurait peut-être jamais existé. »

Un nouveau silence accueillit cette phrase. 

« Je vais rédiger plusieurs lettres, dit Albus. Une pour Draco, une autre pour Percy et Arthur Weasley. De même que Bill. Comme il travaille dans une banque, il pourra nous donner son avis sur l'aspect financier. Je vais demander à Hermione et Ron, de même qu'à Harry et Ginny d'être présents. Demain, à 13h30. Ça vous va ? »

Sirius hocha la tête, reconnaissant. 

« En attendant, je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant que vous accepterez bien volontiers de vous occuper de ces deux petits fugueurs, continua Albus en souriant et en désignant les deux enfants endormis. 

- Ça serait avec plaisir », sourit Sirius. 

******************

     Sirius, Remus, Adèle et Nicolas rentrèrent à la boutique. Sur tout le chemin, ils durent porter les deux enfants paisiblement endormis. Remus, tenant fermement Adèle, regarda Sirius du coin de l'œil. 

« Si ton projet est accepté, dit-il, hésitant, tu devras quitter la boutique... 

- Oui, répondit calmement Sirius. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Remus sourit paisiblement, regardant le petit Nicolas qui serrait bien fort le pull de Sirius dans son sommeil. 

« Non, dit-il finalement. Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé ta voix, mon ami... »

Sirius sourit à son tour. 

« Et eux ? Demanda Remus. Quand ton projet sera sur pied, que vont advenir ces deux petits enfants. 

- Je suppose qu'ils viendront avec moi, répondit Sirius. 

- Ils t'aiment déjà beaucoup, Patmol. Sans vouloir élever ton narcissisme d'un cran, ton charme a déjà opéré sur eux. »

Sirius rit de bon cœur tandis qu'ils arrivaient à Pré-Au-Lard. 

« Je sais. Je les aime déjà beaucoup aussi. »

Remus sourit. 

« Adèle te ressemble, dit-il finalement. 

- Je sais. Et Nicolas ressemble à... à Kelly... »

Remus hocha la tête alors qu'ils tournaient dans la rue de leur boutique. La pluie s'était arrêtée un instant, au grand bonheur des deux adultes. 

« Ils doivent rester avec toi, Sirius. 

- De toute façon, ils n'ont pas tellement le choix. Si mon projet est accepté... 

- Non, Sirius, dit Remus. Je ne parle pas d'eux comme faisant partie du projet insensé mais pourtant ingénieux que tu as inventé. Je te parle de les adopter. »

Sirius ne répondit rien. Il entra dans la boutique, suivit de Remus et se tourna vers lui. 

« Tu crois ? »

Remus eut un sourire encourageant. 

« J'en suis sûre. Ils t'aiment déjà. Et tu serais un père idéal... »

Sirius rit. 

« Je ne sais pas Lunard... Ce n'est pas à moi de choisir. C'est à eux. »

     Remus hocha la tête. Ensemble, ils montèrent à l'étage. Jouant des coudes, Sirius parvint à ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'ami. Celle-ci était peinte en bleu clair et n'avait, comme mobilier, qu'un grand lit, une table de chevet et une armoire. À coups de baguette magique, de sa main libre, Remus transforma le lit en deux plus petits et installa Adèle dans l'un tandis que Sirius déposait Nicolas dans l'autre. Ensembles, ils les regardèrent dormir paisiblement. 

« Quand ils se réveilleront, il faudra le faire prendre un bain, commenta à voix basse Remus. Je n'ai jamais vu des enfants si sales... 

- Leur orphelinat ne devait pas être un endroit très fréquentable, gronda Sirius en sortant, refermant doucement la porte lorsque Remus fut également hors de la pièce. 

- Mais tu vas changer ça, Patmol. Tu vas changer ça... »

******************

     Le lendemain marqua un tournant définitif dans la vie de Sirius. D'abord, parce qu'il devait s'occuper des deux petits, ensuite, parce son projet allait être exposé à tous leurs proches, attendant leur jugement et leur avis. Dumbledore avait informé Sirius sur l'éventuelle présence de McGonagall et Rogue. S'il était ravi de revoir l'ancienne directrice des Gryffondor, Sirius ne pouvait cacher son enthousiasme délirant quant à la présence de son ennemi préféré. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire, de toute façon... Me proposer des poisons virulents pour les tuer discrètement ? ronchonna Sirius tandis qu'il préparait des crêpes, un tablier avec un chien tirant la langue protégeant ses vêtements. 

- Heureusement que nous avons quatre chaises, fit remarquer Remus qui mettait les couverts. 

- Lunard ! s'offusqua Sirius. Mais est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, oui, Sirius ! Je t'écoutais. Mais étant donné que tu me répètes les mêmes phrases depuis hier soir, je ne vois pas la nécessité de prêter l'oreille à tes jérémiades... »

Sirius lui lança un regard perçant et Remus lui tira la langue. 

« Va les réveiller et les laver au lieu de cuisiner ! Et n'oublie pas de leur donner les vêtements que j'ai été leur acheter ! 

- Oui, Papa Remus ! », cria Sirius des escaliers où il montait déjà. 

     Sirius rit en entendant son ami grogner depuis la cuisine et monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient encore du palier. Là, il stoppa devant la porte de la chambre des enfants, repensant à ce que Remus lui avait dit la veille. Les adopter ? Qu'ils deviennent ses enfants ? Les Siens ? Remus allait un peu trop vite en besogne... Et puis, s'ils ne voulaient pas ? Soupirant, Sirius ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre des enfants pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur. 

     Adèle avait la tête dans le vide, la couverture dans tous les sens, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Nicolas qui était parfaitement droit dans son lit. Sirius rit en regardant la petite fille. Non seulement elle lui ressemblait physiquement, mais en plus, elle ne tenait pas tranquille pendant son sommeil, tout comme lui. Riant sous cape, Sirius alla d'abord réveiller Nicolas. Celui-ci sursauta et se redressa, semblant terrifié, ses yeux regardant partout. Puis, il vit Sirius et lui sauta dans les bras, enfouissant son visage dans la nuque de l'animagus. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire avant de se lever, Nicolas toujours dans les bras pour finir par s'asseoir sur le lit de l'enfant et l'écarter un peu de lui, de façon à bien voir son petit visage. 

« Et bien, Nicolas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Sirius d'une voix douce. Tu faisais un mauvais rêve ? »

Nicolas hocha négativement la tête. 

« Alors... Tu as eu peur en voyant que tu n'étais pas dans un endroit connu ? »

De nouveau, il dit non. Il se blottit dans les bras de Sirius, sanglotant. 

« Nicolas ? demanda Sirius, paniqué. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon bonhomme ? »

     Sirius eut un frisson. Mon bonhomme... C'était Harry qui l'appelait comme ça, alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent de 15 ans pleurant la jeune fille qu'il aimait et qui avait été tuée par des monstres sanguinaires. Sirius resserra son étreinte sur Nicolas. 

« Je... 

- Hein ? s'écria Sirius, les yeux écarquillés quand il se rendit compte que Nicolas essayait de parler. 

- Je... Je... ne... savais... pas... »

Nicolas se tut, tremblant. Il frotta ses petites joues couvertes de larmes et s'accrocha encore plus à Sirius. 

« Je... ne... savais... pas... où... tu... Où tu... étais ! »

Sirius tressaillit. Un sourire se forma sur son visage et il pressa de nouveau le petit garçon contre lui. Remus avait peut-être raison, après tout. 

« Je suis là, Nicolas, répondit Sirius. Et je serai toujours là, d'accord ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, mais il refusa de lâcher Sirius et resta la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de l'animagus quand celui-ci décida d'aller réveiller Adèle. 

******************

     Adèle fut plus facile à mettre sur pied que Nicolas. À peine réveillée que la petite fille sautait déjà à gauche et à droite en jubilant à l'idée de prendre un bain. Et quand son frère dit bonjour d'une voix rauque et hésitante, elle explosa littéralement de joie en courant partout et hurlant : 

« Il parle ! Il parle ! C'est super ! Il parle ! »

     Sirius dut faire preuve d'un peu d'autorité pour la calmer, mais quand elle découvrit les vêtements que Remus avait achetés, tous ses efforts pour la faire taire furent vains. Nicolas riait aux dépends de Sirius et de la joie de sa sœur. Mais il ne voulait toujours pas s'éloigner de l'homme. Quand enfin, Sirius parvint à faire tenir Adèle tranquille dans la baignoire, il était trempé ainsi que Nicolas. 

« Tu es une vraie furie ! s'exclama Sirius en lavant vigoureusement les cheveux de la petite fille. 

- Ça n'est pas bien ? demanda Adèle, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. 

- Si, mais c'est fatigant, commenta Sirius. Ferme les yeux. »

     La petite ferma fortement les yeux tandis que Sirius lui rinçait les cheveux. Puis il la lava patiemment tandis qu'elle riait à cause du gant de toilette qui la chatouillait. Quand il eut enfin finit, il l'enveloppa dans une serviette éponge bien douce et la souleva hors de la baignoire. Nicolas était assis sur l'évier et attendait patiemment son tour. Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil et le petit garçon lui sourit. 

     Quand Adèle fut habillée et prête à gambader à gauche et à droite, Sirius l'envoya auprès de Remus en lui demandant de signaler à son ami qu'elle était turbulente. Adèle lui demanda ce que ça voulait dire et, pour ne pas la vexer, lui dit que ça voulait dire avoir faim. Adèle sourit et descendit joyeusement les escaliers, laissant Sirius et Nicolas seul. 

     Le petit avait déjà enlevé ses vêtements sales et attendait patiemment. Sirius changea d'eau (elle était devenue brune après le passage d'Adèle), et invita gentiment Nicolas à y entrer. Il lava les cheveux indisciplinés de l'enfant qui le fixait toujours, comme perdu dans les traits de son visage. Sirius ne se sentait pas très bien sous ce regard scrutateur, mais il lava courageusement Nicolas. Quand il eut finit, le petit garçon s'accrocha à lui, mouillant encore un peu plus les vêtements de Sirius qui se résolut à aller se changer après.

     Il enveloppa Nicolas dans une autre serviette et entreprit de l'essuyer. Nicolas était bien plus docile que sa petite sœur et se laissa faire sans poser de problèmes. À la fin, Sirius finit par être agacé par son regard et, alors qu'il enfilait une chemise à carreaux blanc et bleu, il demanda : 

« Quel est le problème, Nicolas ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? »

Le petit garçon baissa la tête, gêné. Sirius attendit patiemment. 

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... Tu... Tu...es si... gentil ? »

Sirius frissonna encore. Quelle réponse Nicolas attendait-il exactement de lui ? Quel sens avait exactement sa question ? Sirius essaya de la faire la plus complète et gentille possible. 

« Au début, parce que vous étiez deux enfants seuls, perdus et à l'air malheureux, expliqua-t-il en fermant chaque bouton de la petite chemise patiemment. Ensuite, parce que j'ai appris votre histoire. Puis, enfin, parce que... Et bien, aussi incroyable que sa puisse paraître, je me suis attaché à vous... » 

     Nicolas parut surpris, mais finit par sourire. De nouveau, il passa ses petits bras autour du cou de Sirius. Celui-ci le souleva et, après avoir rapidement lancé un sortilège de nettoyage à la salle de bain, quitta celle-ci. Il emmena le petit garçon dans sa chambre avant de descendre. Nicolas regarda la pièce avec curiosité pendant que Sirius fouillait dans son armoire. Quand il se retourna, un nouveau pull sur le dos, Sirius faillit pousser un cri d'effroi. Nicolas tenait fermement le petit écrin dans sa main, regardant avec curiosité le petit bracelet d'argent. 

« C'est... beau.. », dit-il, sa voix chevrotant un peu. 

Sirius s'agenouilla doucement au sol. Il tendit les bras et Nicolas vint rapidement se blottir près de lui. Avec douceur, Sirius lui repris l'écrin et le regarda. 

« À... qui...C'était ? »

Sirius déglutit péniblement. 

« À une amie, répondit-il. Elle est morte il y a très longtemps... »

Nicolas appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius, regardant toujours le bracelet. Sirius ouvrit l'écrin et sortit le petit bijou. 

« Elle s'appelait Kelly, dit-il doucement à Nicolas, se l'attachant au poignet après lui avoir lancé un sort d'agrandissement. Et elle m'avait volé mon cœur... »

Nicolas hocha simplement de la tête. 

« Tu... l'as... récupéré ? »

Sirius rit. 

« Oui. Mais deux enfants me l'ont chapardé hier... »

Nicolas sourit. Sirius aussi. Il remit l'écrin de verre vide dans son tiroir et sortit de la chambre, Nicolas dans les bras, le bracelet de l'amitié au poignet... 

******************

     Le petit déjeuner fut terriblement hilarant. Adèle parlait sans arrêt et le seul moyen de la faire taire était de lui donner à manger. Remus n'arrêtait pas de lui mettre des crêpes dans son assiette, la petite fille engloutissant tout sans se plaindre. Nicolas s'était installé à côté de Sirius. Remus avait souri en voyant l'attachement du petit garçon pour Sirius, mais celui-ci fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il coupait patiemment les crêpes des deux enfants, vérifiant qu'ils avaient bien tout ce qui leur fallait. Quand ils sortirent de leur maison à 11h, Remus souriait béatement en regardant Adèle qui était sur les épaules de Sirius et Nicolas qui était accroché à sa main. Ils formaient déjà une petite famille, quoi qu'en dise Sirius. 

     Ils se promenèrent dans le village, les enfants s'émerveillant à chaque chose magique qu'ils voyaient. Sirius leur acheta quelques friandises à Honeyduke, ce qui les plongea dans une grande félicité. Vers midi, ils allèrent manger aux Trois Balais où ils furent accueillis par une Madame Rosmeta tout particulièrement joyeuse. Elle choya Adèle comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée. Nicolas, lui, restait accroché à Sirius, comme s'il avait peur de se perdre. Durant le dîner, il s'installa à côté de lui, le plus prêt possible. 

     Quand Adèle eut finit de manger, elle fut soudain très calme, sans doute fatiguée par toute l'énergie dépensée. Elle grimpa cahin-caha sur les genoux de Sirius et se blottit dans ses bras. Nicolas serra la main de l'adulte qu'il avait repris quand il avait fini son repas. Remus pouffait de rire. Sirius n'y prêtait même pas attention. A treize heures, Sirius paya et, portant Adèle dans ses bras et tenant la main de Nicolas, sortit. Accompagné de Remus, il prit le chemin de Poudlard où Harry et tous les autres arriveraient dans une demi-heure. 

******************

     L'entrée de Sirius fut tout particulièrement remarquée dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Tous étaient déjà présents et assis, aussi, personne ne loupa les deux petits enfants  blottits contre l'animagus. La réaction la plus drôle fut celle de McGonagall. La vieille dame, assise près d'Hermione, écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche d'un air idiot tout particulièrement drôle. 

     Harry eut juste l'air un peu sonné, mais Sirius ne mit pas ça sur le compte des enfants. Il savait que la veille avait été tout particulièrement éreintante pour lui. Sans compter qu'il avait maintenant un Sirius dépressif sur les bras et une blessure grave au ventre. Harry avait d'ailleurs un bras posé dessus, comme s'il craignait qu'un fou ne surgisse avec un poignard d'en dessous du bureau du directeur. 

     Percy Weasley avait gardé un air serein et indifférent, de même que Draco Malfoy. Arthur leva un sourcil interrogateur et Bill releva les yeux d'un manuscrit qu'il étudiait, cala un instant sur le charmant tableau qu'offrait Sirius puis retourna dans son observation d'une longue colonne de chiffres. Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise de même que Ron et Rogue arrêta de respirer. Mais bien vite, ils se remirent tous de la surprise. 

« Bonjour, dis doucement Sirius à Harry, celui-ci se levant en grimaçant pour l'embrasser. Ginny n'est pas venue ? demanda-t-il. 

- Non, répondit Harry en détournant les yeux. Elle est restée avec... Avec toi. »

     Sirius hocha simplement la tête et installa Adèle dans une des chaises les plus confortables. Nicolas lâcha sa main et se cacha derrière ses jambes, visiblement gêné de tous ces regards scrutateurs. Dumbledore se racla la gorge et tous le regardèrent, attentifs. 

« Nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui pour parler d'un projet que Sirius a proposé hier. Je suis, personnellement, entièrement d'accord avec sa proposition, mais de nombreuses difficultés s'opposent à la réalisation de ce projet. Mais je ne vais pas vous accaparer plus longtemps et laisser Sirius vous expliquer tout ça... »

     Sirius se dirigea vers le centre du bureau, les personnes présentes le regardant avec attention. Même Rogue semblait curieux de savoir quel était ce fameux projet (NdA : et tous les lecteurs de f et mésa se demandent ce que cette cinglée de Umbre a encore été inventer...). 

« Je suis Sirius Black et en tant que tel, je ne vais pas aller tout de suite au fait. Avant, j'ai une petite histoire à vous raconter pour que vous compreniez bien l'importance de ce projet... »

Rogue grogna, McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel mais se concentra et Harry sourit à son parrain. L'histoire pouvait commencer.

******************

« Hier, alors que je m'ennuyais ferme à la boutique, j'ai rencontré Adèle et Nicolas, que vous voyez là.  Je vous passerais les détails de cette rencontre. L'important, c'est Adèle et Nicolas. Adèle n'a que quatre ans. Du haut de ses trois pommes, elle est incapable de sentir les aliments qui ont été chauffés (certains regardèrent Adèle avec étonnement). Nicolas est âgé de six ans. C'est le frère d'Adèle. Lui ne peut pas parler, ou presque pas (Nicolas disparut derrière les jambes de Sirius, rouge comme une tomate). 

« Si je vous dis ça, c'est parce que ces enfants, orphelins depuis trois ans, ont été torturés... par des mangemorts. Vous savez, comme moi, que Voldemort, il y a trois ans, conscient de la supériorité d'Harry magiquement parlant, a multiplié les massacres de familles moldues engendrant des sorciers. Nicolas et Adèle sont des sorciers. Ils peuvent voir Poudlard et je ne serai pas étonné de les voir faire de la magie sans trop savoir comment. 

« Alors qu'Adèle n'avait qu'un an et Nicolas trois, une dizaine de mangemorts ont attaqué leur maison, dans un village non loin de Londres. Ils ont torturé et puis tué leurs parents devant leurs propres yeux, les forçant à regarder. Le choc fut tel pour Nicolas qu'il refusa de parler. Quant à Adèle, elle fut torturée, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un an, par ces monstres ! Ils furent laissés pour mort et abandonnés dans la campagne avoisinante. 

« Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient dans un orphelinat. Et c'est là qu'intervient mon idée. Au début, tout se passa bien dans l'institution dans laquelle ils furent placés. Traités comme des princes, nourris, lavés, logés, les deux enfants étaient heureux. Adèle était trop petite pour se souvenir, mais pas Nicolas qui faisait de nombreux cauchemars. Vers l'âge de cinq ans, les plus grands se mirent à le chahuter. Et, étant sorcier, Nicolas c'est inconsciemment défendu. Le petit garçon qui l'embêtait fut précipité sept mètres plus loin. 

« Les surveillantes assistèrent à cet événement et, comme tout moldu qui se respecte, en furent effrayés. À partir de ce moment là, les deux enfants furent traités comme des monstres (une lueur de douleur traversa les yeux d'Harry). Et il y a de cela une semaine, ces espèces de... de choses qui se disent charitables les ont abandonnés durant une excursion. Encore quelques jours et ils seraient morts de faim ou de soif !

« Et c'est là qu'intervient mon projet. Beaucoup d'enfants sorciers d'origine moldue et sorcière confondus sont maintenant orphelins. Soit à cause de la guerre contre Voldemort, soit à cause de problème divers. Ce que je propose... Ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, c'est de créer une institution accueillent tout enfant possédant des pouvoirs magiques. Je veux créer un orphelinat pour enfants sorciers ! »

******************

     Un grand silence accueillit cette nouvelle plus que surprenante. Un orphelinat pour sorciers... Ça semblait tellement évident et pourtant, personne n'y avait encore pensé... Personne n'avait encore eut le courage d'y penser. 

« C'est de la folie ! s'exclama Rogue, brisant le silence. Personne ne sera assez fou pour te confier un enfant !

- Je me fous de ce que tu penses, Rogue... 

- Messieurs ! intervint Albus. Ça n'est pas le moment de vous quereller. Ce projet doit être discuté et mis sur pied. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Sirius. Depuis trop longtemps les enfants possédant des pouvoirs magiques et orphelins ont été maltraités à cause de leur différence. Voldemort n'aurait jamais vu le jour si Tom Jedusor n'avait pas mal vécu son expérience au sein d'un orphelinat modlu ! 

- C'est vrai, fit remarquer Harry. Et... C'est peut-être un peu personnel, mais cet orphelinat aurait pu changer ma vie, s'il avait existé avant. Je suis pour ! 

- Moi aussi, dit Remus. 

- Moi de même, s'exclama Ron. 

- Je ne sais pas, fit simplement Hermione. Est-ce que ça ne risquerait pas d'augmenter certaines inégalités entre enfants d'origine sorcière et moldue ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est les orphelins d'origine sorcière pourraient se montrer... hargneux vis à vis des autres. Merlin sait combien les enfants peuvent être cruels à cet âge là. 

- C'est vrai, concéda Sirius. Mais si mon projet est mis sur pied, je veillerai à ce qu'il n'y ai aucun problème. Et, sans vouloir jouer les optimistes, je pense qu'un orphelinat pour enfants sorciers permettrait à des enfants dits de 'sang pur' de ne pas être maltraités par les petits moldus et donc, de créer une haine contre eux. 

- Je suis pour, lâcha aussitôt Hermione. 

- Je le suis également, intervint Percy Weasley. Mais vous êtes conscients des difficultés que nous allons rencontrer ? Il faut d'abord convaincre le ministre, trouver des subventions pour créer un bâtiment et nous n'avons pas cet argent au ministère ! Nous commençons tout juste à nous remettre des frais qu'ont occasionnés la guerre contre Voldemort... 

- Pas besoin de construire un bâtiment si nous en avons déjà un, intervint Draco. 

- Il n'est pas question de faire ça à Poudlard, signala Dumbledore. L'école est grande, mais tous ces enfants... Ça serait impossible de les diriger tous. 

- Je ne parlais pas de Poudlard, fit narquoisement Draco. Mais de Garden's Manor. Ça serait idéal. 

- Garden's Manor ? s'étonna Harry, les yeux écarquillés. Tu veux dire que tu ferais don d'un de tes manoirs ? Pour une bonne cause ? »

Tout le monde regardait Draco, les yeux exorbités. 

« Cette vieille bicoque ne me sert à rien, de toute manière, dit Draco en croisant les bras. 

- Cette vieille bicoque fait plus de deux cents pièces, fit remarquer Harry. 

- Et tout le monde a entendu parler des rénovations que tu as faites. Tu voulais l'offrir à Sarah, s'exclama Hermione. 

- Bon, vous le voulez ou pas ? s'impatienta le blond. 

- Oui, oui ! se précipita Sirius. Je le veux ! 

- On dirait un mariage, fit remarquer Remus, les autres éclatant de rire. 

- Très drôle, Lunard..., grogna Sirius. 

- Messieurs ! intervint Bill. Il ne suffit pas d'avoir un terrain et un manoir. Il vous faut aussi de l'argent pour le matériel et pour payer le personnel. 

- Un solide dossier à présenter au ministre, poursuivit Percy. 

- Et des personnes assez tarées pour être intéressées, finit Arthur. 

- Je subventionne, dit calmement Harry. J'ai déjà pas mal d'argent de côté et avec le mondial de Quidditch, je suis assuré pour cinq cent ans. 

- Si tu gagnes », fit remarquer Ron. 

Harry grimaça. 

« Je veux bien y aller un peu de ma poche aussi, grogna Draco. Mes livres d'histoire se vendent bien et je suis à couvert depuis des millénaires... 

- Je peux aussi mettre un peu d'argent, dit doucement Albus. Être directeur paye bien... »

Il envoya un sourire à Harry qui lui lança un regard agacé. 

« Attendez, attendez, attendez ! s'exclama Sirius, souriant. Vous voulez dire... que vous êtes tous d'accord ? 

- Oui ! répondirent- les sorciers, chacuns à leur tour. 

- Sérieux ? » 

Nouvelles réponses affirmatives. Sirius poussa un hurlement de joie et sauta littéralement au plafond. 

******************

     Ils restèrent des heures à discuter dossiers, subventions et personnel. Certains quittaient les lieux pour assurer leurs cours, mais une équipe restait en permanence présente pour peaufiner le tout. À dix-neuf heures, Percy Weasley repartit avec un dossier épais contenant explication du projet, montant de la somme amassé et description du manoir de Draco. Harry repartit aussitôt. Sirius remarqua qu'il semblait terriblement fatigué et garda serré son filleul contre lui pendant de longues minutes. Mais Harry repartit, et Sirius garda longtemps une certaine inquiétude pour lui. 

     Durant ces longues heures à parler du projet de l'orphelinat, Sirius n'avait pas oublié Adèle et Nicolas. D'abord parce que le petit garçon tenait à garder la main de Sirius dans la sienne, ensuite parce qu'il pensait de plus en plus à ce que Remus lui avait dit. À la possibilité de les adopter. Sirius se doutait que les enfants accepteraient de suite, mais il craignait de les choquer, voir de les effrayer. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un jour, presque deux. Il finit par aller trouver la seule personne assez humaine et intelligente pour le renseigner sur ce qu'il devait faire. 

« Hermione ? demanda Sirius qui avait réussi à convaincre laborieusement Nicolas de le lâcher. Est-ce que je pourrais te parler une seconde... en privé ? »

Bien que surprise, Hermione hocha la tête. Ils allèrent trouver refuge dans le bureau même de la jeune femme. 

« Et bien, Sirius ? demanda Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

     Celui-ci se tortilla douloureusement sur la chaise devant le bureau de chêne ou Hermione était installée. Il ne l'avait jamais eu comme professeur mais, étrangement, il eut la brusque sensation d'être un enfant. 

« Voilà, je... Je pense sérieusement... enfin... je pense adopter les enfants. »

Hermione eut un sourire amusé. 

« Tu penses, seulement ? s'étonna-t-elle. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'aurai rempli les papiers, rit-t-elle. Ces enfants et toi êtes fait pour être ensemble ! C'est aussi clair que le jour. 

- Vraiment ? demanda Sirius, hésitant. 

- Sirius ! S'exclama Hermione d'un air amusé. Ils t'adorent ! » 

Sirius rit, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. 

« Je ne sais pas, dit Sirius. Ce n'est pas... un peu tôt ? »

Hermione rit en secouant la tête. 

« Je pense plutôt qu'il est grand temps pour vous trois d'avoir une famille. Ces enfants ont besoin d'un père. Tu as besoin d'enfants. Saute sur l'occasion ! »

Sirius sentit son cœur s'alléger. Il soupira et regarda Hermione. 

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils accepteront ? 

- S'ils refusent alors c'est que je me serai trompée pour la première fois de ma vie... »

Sirius éclata de rire et Hermione croisa les bras. 

« Et ça, fit-elle, c'est strictement impossible... »

******************

     Sirius, Remus, Nicolas et Adèle rentrèrent vers vingt heures. Bien qu'il soit fort tard, les deux enfants étaient plutôt surexcités. Nicolas avait plus ou moins suivit et ne cessait de poser des questions sur l'orphelinat sorcier. Sa voix, grâce à une potion de Mme Pomfresh, était totalement revenue, même s'il devait encore prendre la potion pendant un certain temps. Adèle et lui jubilait encore sur tout ce qu'ils avaient vu à Poudlard quand ils arrivèrent à la librairie. Néanmoins, Sirius remarqua qu'ils s'assuraient toujours de sa présence non loin. 

     Les adultes étaient tout simplement exténués. Sirius avait mal à la tête et Remus, encore sous l'effet de la pleine Lune, dormait sur place. Sirius lui dit d'aller dormir. Il voulait parler un peu seul avec les deux enfants. 

     A vingt et une heures, ils étaient lavés et vêtus d'un pyjama trop grand pour eux qui n'était autre qu'un t-shirt de Sirius. Celui-ci leur avait offert deux peluches que les enfants serraient contre eux avec possessivité. Sirius s'assit sur le lit de Nicolas et regarda l'enfant pour finir par fixer Adèle. Tous deux lui accordèrent de suite son attention, sentant la nervosité de l'adulte. 

« Voilà, dit Sirius avec anxiété. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps et que... enfin, ça peut vous paraître un peu... bref, mais... Enfin... Je me disais que peut-être... Si vous voulez... Vous voudriez... De moi... comme père. »

Le silence accompagna cette phrase. Adèle fixait Sirius avec étonnement et... espoir. 

« C'est sérieux ? demanda la petite fille. Tu veux de nous ? Comme enfant ? Tu veux nous... nous... heu... j'ai oublié le mot... »

Adèle eut l'air coupable. 

« Ça n'est pas grave, Adèle. Et oui, je veux vous adopter... »

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la fillette qui bondit de son lit pour atterrir dans les bras de Sirius. 

« Je veux ! » cria-t-elle, pleurant de joie. 

     Sirius rit en serrant la petite fille contre lui, caressant ses cheveux noirs. Adèle s'écarta et lui fit un grand sourire. Sirius l'embrassa sur le front et se tourna vers Nicolas. Celui-ci fixait, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues enfantines. 

« Tu veux être notre papa, dit Nicolas, pleurant à chaudes larmes. 

- Oui, dit Sirius. 

- Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner ?

- Non. Jamais, Nicolas, dit Sirius avec véhémence. Jamais de toute ma vie je ne vous laisserai. »

Nicolas se leva, ses jambes tremblant tandis qu'il s'approchait de Sirius, le matelas s'enfonçant sous son poids. Pleurant toujours Nicolas s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. 

« Je pourrai t'appeler Papa ? » demanda timidement le garçonnet. 

Sirius se mit à pleurer aussi, hochant vigoureusement de la tête. 

« Papa étoile ! » s'écria Nicolas.

Et il lui sauta dans les bras, riant et pleurant de joie. 

******************

_                                                                                Le 15 avril 2001_

_     Cher Monsieur Black, _

_     Après avoir pris connaissance de vos requêtes, les avoir analysées et étudiées, nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes autorisé à ouvrir l'orphelinat pour enfants possédant des pouvoirs magiques. De ce fait, vous aurez accès à la liste d'enfants sorciers venant au monde. Un personnel sera recruté pour vous aider dans votre tâche et nous espérons de tout notre cœur que votre projet, une fois mené à terme, permettra au monde sorcier et à ses habitants des jours meilleurs. Nous vous prions cependant de bien vouloir accepter un conseiller du ministère en la personne de M. Perceval Weasley qui vous épaulera dans cette merveilleuse idée. _

_     Quant à votre demande d'adoption pour Nicolas et Adèle Diset, je vous annonce qu'elle a été approuvée par tous les membres du comité de réglementation d'adoption d'enfants sorciers. En vous souhaitant bonne chance pour votre vie de famille et professionnel, _

_     A. Ermenu, Ministre de la magie. _

##############################################################

Et bien... Vous avez qu'il m'a fallut un jour pour taper ce chapitre tant j'étais motivée ? J'étais toute fière... J'ai voulu publier mercredi, mais, comme vous le savez sans doute tous, ff.net a décidé de nous faire une petite déconnade... Résultat, j'ai pas pu... M'enfin, me voici... J'ai beaucoup de devoir ce week-end, aussi, sachez que j'écris ceci vendredi soir... et je ne sais pas qd j'aurai fini de faire tte mes RAR... Vous m'avez envoyez tellement de review... Je n'ai jamais été plus contente ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien. En passant... G atteint les 30 ! I'm Happy ! Et tt ça grâce à vous. Mais remercions la trois-centième... Qui est... **_KTK_** !! Merci à toii ! 

Certains vont peut-être se demander pourquoi ce chap est placé là... C'est assez étrange, vu ce qu'il y avait avant, ça ne colle pas vraiment... Mais sachez que j'ai décidé de l'écrire, d'abord pour donner du nouveau de l'an 2001 et des personnages qu'on y a laissé, mais aussi pour vous montrer que Sirius, qui est mon perso préféré, avait une part de bonheur fidèlement garder dans mon cœur... Il a fallut du temps pour que ça vienne, mais c'est là ! Sur-ce, je vous laisse. Bisous à tous et... Reviews !! 

RAR : 

**Tiffany Shin :** Y'a pas tant de compliments ici non plus... Mdr, je sais, je suis jamais contente ! C vrai que je fais parfois de ses trucs complètements tordu... Mais bon, c'est pour divertir les lecteurs... loll ! Vaut mieux pas prendre des heures de retenue avec Lucifer... brrr... La pire des retenues ! Bon, mine de rien, g encore 40 personnes qui attende... A la prochaine ! 

**Ansuku :** Bah, ce n'est que 46 pages, voyons... Bon, j'avoue, je tirai une tête jusque par terre aussi ! En fait, j'avais littéralement la mâchoire sur le clavier ce qu'i fait que t'avais la lettre T qui n'arrêtait pas d'apparaître... Donc en fait, mon chap faisait 100 pages, mais à la correction, on a supprimer tout les T et c devenu 46... mdr, mais je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi... Ce chap a prit du temps à cause de mes autres fics et de l'école... Et le 21 ne viendra pas avant longtemps, mais bon... N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a dit de laisser la priorité à Cœur de cristal ? Lollll ! allez, je file, à la prochaine ! 

**Sisi : **Génial ? Mff... Je sais po... Y'a pas à dire, je suis toujours pas convaincue... Mais bon... Je suis jamais contente, non plus... Les ailes de Dray ? ben, quand il remontait les escaliers, il les a fait disparaître... Je savais que je n'entrai pas suffisamment dans les détails... Arf... Tant pis... 

**Luc Granger Aka Racatte : **héhé... C'est vrai que j'ai fait fort dans le ridicule, sur ce coup... Surtout pour ce pauvre Voldie... Mdr... Bah, Sirius est son parrain, c'est normal, après tout ! ^^ ! Oh ! Méli-mélo avec les temps... Je déteste ça... l'aura dans le futur qui est en fait son passé... Aaargh ! mal de tête assuré ! J'aimerai pouvoir ridiculiser ce mage noir à tt bout de champ... J'adore ça... Si tu veux une preuve, je te conseil d'aller voir certaine review que je fais à Ccilia (je sais pas si tu connais, mais bon) ou je le fait passer pour un idiot fini à tout les coups... Bisous ! 

**Phénix20 : **Un peu plus d'émotion ? Mais... G essayé d'en mettre à la fin... *air désespéré* Nan, je plaisante ! En fait, je pense comme toi... Mais bon, je voulais faire de ce chap un chap humoristique et stressant... L'émotion, ça vient pour les chap suivant ! ^^ Un peu dans celui-ci, aussi ! Enfin... J'espère... 

**_KTK :_** Comment vas-tu, oh, trois-centième revieweuse de ma fic ? loll ! Le préféré ? Tu es sûr que tune préfère pas le 20 ? Un chap rien qu'avec Sirius... On a quelques nouvelles de H... Pas beaucoup, mais c'est mieux que rien ! ^^  Allez, je file... G encore beaucoup de réponse à faire... ^^ 

**Agadou :** Bien que j'ai réussi, il est venu lentement... Mais qui puis-je ? C'est fatiguant l'école... enfin, soit. G quand même été motivé ! Un jour pour le faire, c'est bien, non ? ^_____^. En effet, les gros combats, c'est fatiguant, à la fin... Et c'est pour ça que celui du chap 19 était aussi... Ridicule... loll ! Moi ? Auteur ? Heu... Nan... Enfin, vi... Enfin, je sais pas... Je vise d'abord l'université et éditrice... On verra après ^^ 

**Marion-moune : **Me faudrait un répondeur de review, ça te dit ? Mdr ! je plaisante ! Bon, j'attends toujours tes chaps ! Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ? Non mais... Enfin... Je serai patiente... Même si là, c au bout, franchement... Et vi, plus de 300 reviews... Suis toute fière ! Enfin, soit. Je te laisse... G encore beaucoup de réponse à faire... 

**Popp : **Vi, il est drôle, c'est vrai... Mais il manque des choses... Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Un combat titanesque ? Bah... Heu, j'avoue que je savais pas trop comment faire ce combat... et que j'en avais marre de plancher dessus... Alors je l'ai... Comment dire... Envoyer balade ? Loll ! je me rattraperai au prochain combat ! (y'en a encore un...) 

**Hedwige : **Merdouille ! J'ai toujours pas répondu ! Faut dire que j'essaye de faire ces fichue reviews en... 30 minutes... Mission impossible ! Y'en a tellement ! TT___TT... Je sais pas trop quoi dire, parce que, d'une certaine manière, je t'ai répondu dans les mails... Ah ! Si ! Pour Pomfresh, l'explication est dans le 21... Patience... 

**LolieShing : **Comment j'arrive à faire des chaps aussi long ? Ben, en tte sincérité, j'en sais rien... En fait, ma fic est fait sous une sorte de plan. Et selon ce que j'ai planifié, je fais des chap de 20, voir 25 pages... Mais parfois, ils peuvent en faire... 46 ! lolll ! Celui-ci, ct 21, si je ne me trompe... ^^ ! T'es sadique avec Kelly, la pauvre... Même si la laissé en vie n'aurait pas été sadique... lolll ! Je faisais surtout référence au fait de décrire un peu plus les restes... Je mangeais quand j'ai écris ça, donc... 

**Dark Queen Balkis :** Ben, si ! ils étaient dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, vu qu'ils étaient tous au sous-sol ! Michi pour la review ! ^^ 

**Les maraudeuses : **Vous aviez peur que je ne comprenne pas que vous vouliez la suite ? La folle du siècle ? Naan ! Y'a pire que moi, voyons ! Enfin... J'espère... Sinon, on va vraiment me prendre pour une taré... Tomber de ta chaise ? Attention, ça fait mal ! ça m'est déjà arrivé ! En plein milieu de la nuit, g réveillé tte la famille en hurlant un grand « AÏE ! »... mdr... Souffrir Sirius ? Mais non, voyons... Je lui ai donné de quoi s'occuper... Enfin, pour le vieux. Quand au jeune... A suivre dans le 21 ! ^___- 

**Cyngathi : **Je ne sais pas si je dois te tuer ou te remercier... Sérieux, l'est... 19h40, on est samedi soir... Et j'essaye de répondre à toutes mes RAR avant... 20h ! Mission impossible ! C'est dure... Ordi qui déco ? Arf... C chiant, ça ! J'espère que tu l'as récupéré ! Tu délire un peu ? Non, à peine ! G fait lire ta review à une amie, elle était morte de rire ! Moi aussi, parfois, y'a des trucs qui sont hilarants mais qui me font pas rire... ça dépend des jours, en clair ! ^^ 

Les examens... Yeurk yeurk yeurk yeurk ! Enfin... Je les ai surmonté, c'est ce qui compte ! ^^ 

Folle ? Nan, y'a pire que toi... Moi ! Niark niark niark niark... Moi, je rigole parfois en regardant une lampe, alors... On est bonne a enfermée toutes les deux, je crois ! ^^ 

Prof d'anglais tyrannique ? Naan... Persécutrice, je dirai...Mais elle est partie en Afrique pour un an... L'est allée sur assez loin pour m'éviter... Pauvres Africains, tt de même... Comme s'ils avaient pas assez de malheurs... mdr

Arf... Je fatigue dangereusement dans mes RAR... Et pourtant, je sais déjà que je viendrai finir cette nuit ! G plein de devoir à faire et dimanche sera prit par eux, alors... en attendant, je réponds... Sans trop de courage, mais bon... 

Je constate que tu as bien aimé mon chap ! ^________^ Tant mieux ! Merci pour tout tes commentaires et compliments ! Gt morte de rire ! Pis ça encourage et remonte le moral ! Et ça, c'est bien ! 

Bah, moi, tu sais, la pluie, je m'en passe jamais ! Mieux, j'adore me promener sous la pluie ! Une fois, il pleuvait si fort que même les feuilles des arbres n'arrivait pas à te protéger et que les voitures ont toute du s'arrêter parce que les essuie-glaces n'étaient pas assez fort pour qu'on puisse voir la chaussée. Et moi, je voulais aller  au magasin qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la Meuse (un fleuve). Pour ça, faut traverser le pont... Pont ou tu n'a aucun abri et ou tu es fort exposé à l'eau... Ben j'ai traversé quand même ! Suis arrivée au magasin aussi trempé que si j'avais sauté dans la Meuse ! loll ! 

Bon, faut que je file ! Ai encore plein de réponse à faire... 

Ah ! Oui ! Avant d'oublier ! G transmit ta review à Ccilia... Elle était morte de rire et très flattée ! Je le suis aussi... Néanmoins, ça nous a donné une idée... Laquelle ? Et bien... Tu verras bientôt... 

**Lywen : **C'est vrai que c'est drôle... Ct fait exprès... Pour se remettre de la mort de Kelly ! ^^ Bah, j'éclate tt le temps de rire devant l'ordi. Mes parents s'y sont fait, now... ^^ 

**Lunenoire :** Vi, à Serpentard... Bah, Harry n'a pas réagis... En fait, il lui a fait un grand sourire d'encouragement... En tant que Directeur, il a appris à apprécier toute les maisons et à être partiale... Difficilement, mais il l'a fait ! ^^ 

**Crystalia : **Mais non, on lui en vaut pas, à Sirius ! La preuve ! Voilà d bonheur pour lui ! A partir de maintenant, en 2001 , il va flotter sur un petit nuage. Quand au Jeune Sirius, Harry s'en charge ! Mais tu verras ça dans le chap 21 ! ^^ 

**Sailor Digitale : **Ben ci, j'ai réussi ! Merci. 

**Pimousse fraise : **T'es revenue, oh, fidèle revieweuse ! Tu as évité le gros stresse du chap 18... Tu en as de la chance... Bon, tu avais le stresse du chap 17, mais bon... 

**Jo-hp5 : **Kikoo ! Me suis inscrite à ton groupe, tu as vu ? Y'a pas encore full monde. On va arranger ça ! lolll ! Tu as une amie qui aime ma fic... et vous pouvez en discuter entre vous... Si tu savais ce que je donnerai pour avoir cette chance ! Dans mon entourage, personne n'aime HP et ne lis mes fics ! Un cauchemar ! TT___TT 

**Clem : **ici, je t'oublierai po ! et toc ! loll ! Mais nan, j'ai rien fumé ! voyons... Juste les rideaux et la moquette ! loll ! Trop de café, p-ê... Idée à creuser ça... Le café est-il nocif pour ma santé mentale ? Réponse : OUI !! lolll ! Le dragon ? Ressembler à Dray ? Si c'est le cas, faut que je le dise à une amie, vu que c'est son caractère... Elle va être enchantée... lolll ! Michi pour la review. 

**Dumati :** Bah, faut varier dans les chap... Un coup on pleure, un coup on rit... mdr, je plaisante ! Un autre chap de 46 pages ? Heu, je te promet pas de récidivé... Mais je ferai ce que je peux ! ^^ 

**Deedlit : **Tiens, qui voilà ! Vi, ça va, même si je me grouille de faire mes RAR... Mais y'en a tant ! et en fait, il est 8h02... J'essaye de répondre aussi vite que possible pour que ma mère ne s'aperçoive pas du fait que c'est l'heure pour elle... niark niark niark niark niark... nan, je suis pas satisfaite de ce chap... Mais tu me connais... Jamais contente ! ^^ Allez, je file ! Merci pour la review et les compliments ! ^^ 

**Haldir : **Injuste avec moi-même ? Mais nan... Juste... Que je cherche la petite bête mais que je la trouve pas... Aah ! toi aussi, tu as vu qu'il manquait qlq chose... ça va alors, je suis pas folle. Loll ! J'ai parfois quelques doutes... Surtout quand je vois ce que j'ai fait dans le chap 19... Vraiment du souci à se faire, parfois... 

**Eowyn10 : **Comment je fais ? Bonne question... J'en ai pas la moindre idée ! lolll ! 

**Sckouatteuze : **... Merci pour les compliments. Ta comparaison avec les gamins de 5 ans se disputant pour une chocogrenouille a manqué de me faire mourir de rire ! lolll 

**Polly Pink : **Il me semble que tu m'as déjà laissé une review... Suis plus sûre, seulement... Des moments d'extase ? O___o... Suis rouge pivoine, là! Merci ! ^^

**Morgane Ceridwen : **Arf... Tu passes ton temps à reviewer chaque chap et tu n'es pas encore au 20... J'espère que tu penseras à venir jeter un oeil ici... ^^ Merci pour tt tes compliments et pour prendre le temps de tt reviewé ! Je sais que les chaps sont long... Mais tu sais, si c'est trop long, lis bout par bout ! ^^ Parce que, le 19 est encore plus long que tt les autres ! 

**Sophie : **Je sais pas trop quoi dire... C'est vrai que c'est original, ma façon de virer Voldie... Mais si rapide... C ça, qui me dérange, en fait... Merci pour la review ! 

**Chen : **Kikoo compatriote... Ouah! Encore une review super longue.. Pourtant, va falloir que je t'expédie rapidement ! Surtout que mon put1 d'ordi me fait chiez... Enfin soit... Pas jeter par la fenêtre... 

Suis bien contente que mon chap t'ai fait rire et que tu ai stressé au moment des galeries. Ct le but ! ^^ Sinon, comme je viens de le dire, g pas trop le temps ! Dsl de pas répondre plus en détaille. A la prochaine ! 

**Narouko : **Une imagination hors limite ? Ho, si ! J'en ai, des limites ! La preuve, g expédié le combat Voldie/H... Bah, au moins, ça a fait rire... Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que tu adore... Mais d'où peu me venir cette étrange impression ? loll ! Tu as lu toute la journée ? (Sifflement admiratif) la vache ! Il faut le faire, ça ! Moi, j'aurai pas pu ! Trop long... J'aurai arrêter à un moment et poursuivit le lendemain... Ou j'aurai jeter l'ordi par la fenêtre ! lolll ! je plaisante. Bah, tu sais, si tu veux complimenter et dire quel passage tu aime, ça me dérange pas... Profiteuse ? Moi ? Quel idée... (Air angélique qui ne trompe personne). Youps... Cinq minutes pour taper ce si petit message... Je passe au suivant ! Merci pour la review ! ^^ 

**Misslulu :** ^_________________^… Ceci exprime mon visage tandis que je relis ta review... lollll ! Merci bocoup !! Je sais pas quoi trop répondre... (suis en manque d'inspiration pour les RAR... J'arrive à faire des chap de 45 pages et je suis pas foutue de faire des RAR... !!) A, ben, voilà ! G raconté quelque chose... ça n'a rien à voir avec la review, mais bon... Merci pour tes encouragements et la review (mais en plus, je dis la même chose partout... Désespérant... TT____TT

**Jeanne d'Arc : **Je n'ai fait que des RAR aujourd'hui... Mais bon, courage ! La fin approche (petite voix de l'intérieur : C'est ça... Dans trois pages !) J'ai bien fait de couper, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que certains n'auraient pas survécu à ces 68 pages... Bah, ça m'aurait fait des RAR en moins ! Mdr... Je plaisante ! C'est si merveilleux d'en avoir autant... Bon sang, mais je raconte n'importe quoi... Et g pas bu de café (ça me fait pété une case)... Tiens... Vais en boire une tasse... Juste pour voir ce que ça devient... Merci pour la review... 

**Leena Asakura : **Mon ordi a du mal avec la deuxième partie de ton nom... zarbi, hein ? lolll J'ai pas trop envie de mes RAR... Alors je fais un commentaire général de tes reviews : MDR ! Nan, sans rire, gt encore crampée à l'ordi, même si parfois, je voyais pas le rapport avec les chaps... Sans doute parce que j'arrivais plus à respirer... Ah ! si ! un truc important à signaler ! On peut pas tuer Peter, sinon, ça ferai un Paradoxe ! ^_____^... J'adore ce mot !... C pas pourquoi... G du boire trop de café... CAFEEEEEEEEE ! YAHOUU ! (bonne à enfermée, oui...) 

**Pug :**Vidéo gag ? Bonne idée ! J'envoi le chap directe à la production ! mdr

**Kyzara : **Une semaine et tu review seulement ? Mais ça n'est pas grave ! Au moins, tu le fais ! loll ! Une fan qui délire ? Je pensais pas que j'en aurai un jour... Mais bon, passons... Merci pour tes compliments, c'est très flatteur ! 

**Océane la malicieuse : **Maieuh ! Word de mes... Il veut pas que j'écrive ton nom sans accent ! Saleté de... oui, bon, je crois que ça fait trop longtemps que je suis campée devant l'écran, je pète un câble... Le 108ième de ma vie... ça devient grave ! Nan, je lâche pas ! Je tiens trop à cette fic ! En plus de ça, j'ai déjà toute la suite en tête, même si je ne sais pas si je vais la faire une fois f et mésa fini. Dieu seul le sait ! Merci pour la review ! ^^ 

**Alex-13_le_mec_de_Marseille : **Tiens, un lecteur... Des lectrices, j'en ai, mais un lecteur, c'est plus rare... Merci de reviewé... et de dire que tu la lis, ça fait tjs plaisir de savoir que c suivit par quelqu'un... Bon, d'accord, g 40 autres personnes qui me l'ont signalé, mais un de plus, c super ! ^_____^

**Nyldie Potter : **Moi aussi, j'aime bien la façon dont g dépeint Voldie ici... Si je savais dessiner, je m'en donnerai à cœur joie... Enfin... On peut pas tt avoir ! Merci pour la review... 

**RAR VIS A VIS DE MON MESSAGE : **

**Hedwige :** ben... G déjà répondu par mail, mais merci qd même ! 

**Pimousse fraise : **Michi à toi ! La suite est venue lentement, mais bon... On fait avec ce qu'on a ! ^^ 

**Cyngathi : **Merci ! ^^ 

**Marie-Jo : **Bah, c'était la moindre des choses ! ^^ 

**Sailor digitale : **Merci ! ^^ C vrai que c dure d'y parvenir ! Mais il y a pire ! Je suis belge... Et alors ? Ben, des statistiques ont révélé que les études les plus dures sont les études belges... C pas si c vrai... Mais il me semble que oui, en tt cas ! ^^ 

**Lunenoire : **Merci ! ^^ (jamais fait une réponse si courte ! Mdr) 

**Ptitte-folle : **Hello! Yes, I'm fine! Thanks! And you? Mais pourquoi je parle anglais, moi ? loll ! C'est gentil ta review ! Merci ! ^^ 

**Dark Queen Balkis : **Merci beaucoup ! ^^ 

**Gaiyle : **Et bien, félicitation pour tes exams, alors ! ^^ Nan, je m'en fous pas ! Je sais combien c dure ! Je hais les math ! j'en avais un dans cette matière ! Tu te couche tard à cause de mes chaps ? Moi, il arrive que j'en dorme pas... Comme cette nuit, probablement... Je fais avancer le 21... Oui, mais maintenant, Sirius n'est plus seul... ^^ Pour Peter et ben... Je vais être sincère... Il pourrai pendouiller lâchement au bout d'une branche maigrelette au dessus des chutes du Niagara que je m'en contre ficherai ! mdr ! Mais bon... il vaut mieux une explication... Et elle est simple ! A la fin du 19ième chap, qd James et Lily vont dans la salle commune, je dit et je cite : _dans leur salle commune où les cinquième année de Gryffondor y étaient déjà, lavés et habillés _... Je n'ai pas citer de nom ! Donc, on peut supposer que Peter est avec eux... Dommage, j'aurai préféré qu'il pendouille lâchement au bout d'une branche maigrelette au dessus des chutes du Niagara... Mais bon, on peut pas tt avoir... Merci pour la review ! ^^ 

**Eowyn10 : **Merci ! ça, du courage, je vais en avoir besoin ! Surtout que je dois alterner fic et école... Mais bon, j'y arrive... péniblement ! 

Et voillààààààààà ! g fini ! Plus de 40 reviews ! Je vais maintenant prendre un repos bien mérité en... Tapant une de mes fics... Vous découvrirez rapidement la quelle... et vous risquez d'être très très surpris ! En attendant, je vous annonce que le chap 21 est commencé et qu'il s'appelle « Un cours pour rire ». De plus, oh, grande tragédie... Il ne reste que... 6 chapitres ! et oui... Ou bien 7, ça dépendra... Mais en tt cas, c peu... La fin approche... 

Bisous à tous et... Reviews ! (même si j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à répondre à c plus de 40 reviews reçue... pfiou !) 


	21. Un cours pour rire

21 : Un cours pour rire.

     Harry rentra de la réunion de Sirius totalement épuisé. La nuit avait été très courte pour lui car il avait été réveillé par un Sirius plus jeune hurlant à cause d'un quelconque cauchemar. Et quand enfin il était rentré dans son appartement, ce fut pour trouver les jumeaux Weasley avec un message de Dumbledore lui demandant d'être à Poudlard pour 13h30. Harry aurait aimé l'envoyer paître, mais Albus avait été formel quant à l'importance de la situation. 

     D'un côté, Harry ne regrettait pas d'y être allé. Voir son parrain si heureux lui avait remonté le moral, bien qu'il fut horriblement perturbé, se souvenant sans cesse du garçon de quinze ans pleurant dans une galerie souterraine alors que celle qu'il aimait avait été tuée par d'horribles serpents. Son parrain avait semblé remarqué son malaise, mais Harry ne voulait pas parler de ça avec lui. Non pas qu'il craignait de lui faire du mal, non, il avait peur de se faire mal. Lui aussi était encore sous le choc. Et il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état devaient être les amis de l'adolescente... et son petit ami potentiel... 

     Il était las de ses pensées quand il poussa la porte de ses appartements. Le directeur lui avait donné une semaine de congé pour se remettre un tant soit peu de sa blessure, même s'il ne pourrait pas affronter l'un de ses élèves dans un duel avant un mois, selon Mme Pomfresh. Harry souffla à la pensée de ce temps perdu. 

     Des babillements éloignèrent rapidement ses tracas. Relevant la tête, Harry sourit en voyant Ginny, dos tourné, qui semblait fixer un Abel particulièrement agité. L'enfant riait et gigotait, semblant vouloir attraper les petits jeux. Il tempêtait autant qu'il pouvait, tendant ses petites mains potelées en gémissant. Harry s'approcha à pas de loup et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Ginny, caressant son ventre. La jeune femme sursauta et tourna vivement la tête pour sourire en reconnaissant Harry. Il appuya doucement la tête contre son épaule, regardant son fils gigoter dans son landau. 

« Il me semble bien éveillé, ce petit bonhomme », dit doucement Harry. 

Ginny rit doucement, ses mains caressant celles de son mari avec douceur. 

« Que voulait Albus ? demanda-t-elle avec tendresse. 

- Mhmm, fit rêveusement Harry en se balançant de gauche à droite, Ginny dans ses bras. Il voulait que Sirius m'expose son projet d'orphelinat pour enfants possédants des pouvoirs magiques... »

Pivotant sur elle-même, passant habilement ses bras autour du cou de son mari, Ginny le fixa, ébahie. 

« Sirius ? fit-elle, étonnée. 

- Oui, dit Harry, souriant. 

- Et tu penses qu'il va y arriver ? 

- Il a un bon plan d'attaque, chuchota Harry dans ses cheveux, serrant Ginny contre lui. J'espère qu'il y arrivera. Ça lui tient vraiment à cœur.

- Je suis sûre que oui », dit doucement Ginny, fermant les yeux pour savourer pleinement la chaleur de la proximité d'Harry. 

     Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés avant qu'Harry ne s'écarte d'elle. Abel avait cessé de gigoter et somnolait. Harry le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Le petit bambin lui fit un sourire fatigué. Tendant la main, il attrapa le pan de la robe de son père pour le serrer contre lui.  Bougeant doucement de gauche à droite en berçant son enfant, il alla s'installer dans le divan, face à la cheminée. Abel papillonnait des yeux, tentant de rester éveillé, ses yeux fixant les émeraudes de son père. Harry se tourna vers Ginny, l'air interrogateur. Celle-ci sourit et monta à l'étage. Elle revint rapidement avec Théo. Doucement, elle s'arrangea pour que son époux ait les deux enfants dans ses bras. 

     Confortablement installé, Harry appuya sa tête contre le dossier. Théo dormait paisiblement, mais pas Abel qui tentait de résister. Alors, les berçant, Harry se mit à chanter. Plusieurs fois déjà, il avait chanté de petites chansons pour ses enfants et ceux-ci, à chaque fois, avaient adoré. Ginny aussi aimait l'écouter. Harry avait une voix douce, tendre. La première fois qu'elle l'avait entendu, c'était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers pour aller déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas pu oublier sa voix et, lors de leur nuit de noce, légèrement gênée, elle lui avait demandé de lui chanter une chanson... Il l'avait fait, mais ça n'avait pas été n'importe quoi. Harry avait exprimé tout son amour pour elle, lui chantant combien elle était belle et comme il tenait à elle... Elle en avait carrément pleuré ! 

     Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa aller sur la lente chanson qu'Harry avait créé pour ses enfants le lendemain de leur naissance. 

_Petits anges qui me ressemblez, _

_Savez-vous combien je peux vous aimer ? _

_Vous, mes deux petits cœurs, _

_Êtes la source de mon bonheur. _

_Petits anges qui me ressemblez,_

_M'accorderez-vous le plaisir de vous embrasser ? _

_Sur vos petites joues si jolies ? _

_Ou encore votre front si déterminé ? _

_Petits anges qui êtes le but de ma vie, _

_Savez-vous combien je peux vous aimer ? _

_Que vous dormiez paisiblement, _

_Ou que vous nous fassiez milles tourments, _

_Mon bonheur est dans vos yeux. _

_Il est dans vos sourires heureux. _

_Ma vie est dans chaque battement de vos cœurs, _

_Ma joie dans votre bonne humeur. _

_Petits anges qui me ressemblez, _

_Savez-vous combien je peux vous aimer ? _

     Ginny rouvrit les yeux, regardant Harry qui tenait les deux petits bébés endormis paisiblement. Ils affichaient tous les deux une expression de pur bonheur. Doucement, Harry laissa aller sa tête et ferma les yeux également. Ginny le regarda s'endormir avec un léger sourire, plus heureuse que jamais alors qu'elle contemplait sa petite famille. 

******************

     Harry se réveilla dans son lit et non dans le divan. Ses fils n'étaient plus dans ses bras, c'était Ginny qui était blottie contre lui. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il constata qu'il faisait nuit. Soufflant, il se recoucha contre Ginny qui se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Mais bien vite, ça devint insupportable pour Harry. Il avait horriblement chaud. Avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller son épouse, il se glissa hors des couvertures.  

     Il s'avança dans sa chambre et s'aperçut que Ginny l'avait mit en pyjama. Et cela, sans le réveiller. Elle était vraiment une infirmière incroyable. Avec tendresse, il borda Ginny qui se roula confortablement dans le petit creux qu'avait fait le corps d'Harry. Elle ne se réveilla pas, à son grand plaisir. Doucement, Harry quitta la pièce pour descendre les marches menant au salon. Arrivé la-bas, il se laissa lourdement tomber dans un des fauteuils, son regard émeraude tombant sur les flammes mourantes dans la cheminée. Il avait encore trop chaud. Poussant un léger gémissement à cause des contorsions qu'il dut faire, Harry ôta sa veste de pyjama, se retrouvant torse nu. 

     Inconsciemment, son bras vint se plaquer contre sa blessure. Harry l'écarta tout de suite et baissa les yeux pour regarder la longue plaie. Un bleu était apparu tout autour et un peu de sang avait séché sur les files. Il fit une grimace en imaginant la douleur qu'il ne manquerait pas de ressentir quand on les lui enlèverait. Soupirant, Harry se laissa aller dans le fauteuil avant de jeter un regard négligeant à sa montre. Quatre heures dix-neuf... Depuis deux jours déjà, il n'arrivait plus à passer des nuits complètes. La sensation d'un poignard froid s'enfonçant dans son ventre revenait sans cesse et, trop souvent à son goût, Harry se réveillait en entendant les pleures du jeune Sirius. 

     Deux jours et Madame Pomfresh refusait catégoriquement de laisser sortir Sirius Black de l'aile de l'hôpital. Son état psychologique était plus qu'inquiétant et l'infirmière commençait singulièrement à désespérer. Etrangement, les seuls moments où Sirius semblait cesser de pleurer étaient ceux où Harry était là. Le jeune Gryffondor se réfugiait dans les bras de son professeur, tremblant, et ne voulait alors plus le lâcher. Pomfresh avait été catégorique. A la mort de Kelly, Sirius avait plongé dans un monde de ténèbres et la première personne à l'en avoir tiré en l'appelant, le consolant, avait été Harry. Il était donc normal que Sirius, instable, s'attache à lui comme à une bouée de secours. Harry était le seul à réussir à le sortir de sa morgue habituel ou de son avalanche de larmes, l'éloignant par sa présence des hurlements et ultimes paroles de sa bien-aimée qu'il marmonnait dans son sommeil. 

     Mais tout cela ne plaisait pas à Harry. En fait, il était horriblement paniqué. Voir son parrain dans un tel état lui brisait le cœur, car il savait ce qui l'attendait. Il ne cessait de se demander ce que Sirius avait bien pu... ressentir en arrivant à Azkaban. L'animagus lui avait certifié qu'il n'avait rien eu, persuadé qu'il était innocent et hanté par cette unique pensée. Mais ne lui avait-il pas caché la vérité dans l'unique but de lui dissimuler son voyage dans le temps ? Pour ne pas qu'Harry soit au courant d'une mort passée se déroulant dans son avenir ? Harry secoua la tête. Il était de nouveau perdu dans toutes ces pensées chaotiques de temps, présent et futur. 

     Soudain, son regard se posa sur la lanterne sur son bureau. Pouvait-il faire ça ? Pouvait-il faire voyager son parrain, dans le futur et lui montrer sa vie, lui signifier qu'elle continuait, qu'il n'avait pas à s'enfermer dans un monde de solitude et de larmes ? Qu'un jour, il serait heureux, prévoyant de changer définitivement le monde magique et décidant d'adopter deux petits enfants adorables ? Car à coup sûr, ces trois-là allaient former rapidement une famille. Harry s'attendait à recevoir une lettre du futur lui indiquant l'idée de Sirius d'adopter Adèle et Nicolas. Si t'en est que Sirius trouve le courage de le demander... 

     Harry secoua de nouveau la tête. Que pouvait-il faire, alors ? Que pouvait-il faire pour aider son parrain, pour le sortir de cet univers de désespoir et de souffrance ? Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il fallait être dingue pour trouver une idée pareille. Mais c'était la seule solution ! 

******************

     Jonathan Carpiel, les yeux gonflés, les cheveux dans tous les sens, ouvrit sa porte en poussant un bâillement sonore qui aurait pu entrer dans les anales des bâillements bruyants. Le maître de potion et ange de surcroît écarquilla les yeux quand il vit un Harry Potter, alias McDrell, torse nu, les yeux brillants de joie, une étincelle de malice jouant dans ses deux émeraudes. 

« Heu... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'ange, tentant vainement de ne pas porter ses yeux sur le torse musclé d'Harry, celui-ci ne prêtant même pas attention au trouble de son collègue. 

- John ! s'exclama Harry avec un sourire éblouissant. J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Et tout de suite ! »

     Bien que septique, le professeur céleste et encore endormi laissa entrer Harry dans ses appartements. Il le regarda tourner en rond, perdu dans ses pensées pendant près de cinq minutes. Enfin, Harry se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement. 

« Il faut aider Sirius Black à se remettre de cette fichue déprime ! lança  à brûle pourpoint le professeur de DCFM. 

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concerné, grogna John. 

- Mais au contraire ! s'exclama Harry. Tu es en première ligne ! »

John leva un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant visiblement pas le point de vue d'Harry. 

« Il faut que Sirius et Kelly se rencontrent ! » lâcha Harry. 

Le silence accompagna cette déclaration. Carpiel s'assombrit. 

« Non, Harry, dit-il simplement. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Faire venir des esprits est condamnable par le grand conseil céleste... 

- Je ne te parle pas de faire venir Kelly Parledel. Mais de faire en sorte qu'elle et Sirius se rencontrent ! »

Jonathan était totalement perdu. Et cela, Harry le voyait clairement à son visage. Un grand sourire apparut sur la figure d'Harry. Jonathan écarquilla les yeux. 

« Si tu penses à ce que je pense, ça va être dur. Il nous faut partir à la chasse... 

- Et quoi de mieux qu'un ange et une panthère pour le faire ?

- Mais ta blessure...

- Sera protégée par ma fourrure. »

Carpiel leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Toi, quand tu as une idée en tête... »

Et Harry éclata de rire. 

******************

     Le ciel palissait, les étoiles disparaissant peu à peu. Dans la forêt interdite, les animaux levaient un regard étonné en voyant cette créature éblouissante de lumière volée au-dessus d'eux. Et, filant comme le vent, juste dans l'ombre de l'ange, une panthère noir, la bave aux lèvres, suivait le mouvement. 

     Les arbres défilaient à côté d'Harry qui, sous sa forme animagus, transportait une petite sacoche dans sa gueule. Soudain, Carpiel s'arrêta et se posa aux côtés de la panthère. 

« Il y en a une sur la gauche, déclara John. Mais elle a l'air assez capricieuse. »

Harry reprit sa forme humaine et enleva la petite sacoche de sa bouche. Il remua légèrement sa mâchoire d'un air agacé, puis sourit à John. 

« Parce que tu arrives à voir si les licornes sont capricieuses ? »

     Carpiel leva un sourcil en lui faisant un sourire sarcastique. Harry pouffa silencieusement et s'avança dans la forêt. Une lueur argentée, à quelques mètres de lui, lui indiqua la présence de la licorne. Aussitôt, Harry fit ressortir son aura au maximum. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit son collègue tressaillir. 

     Devant lui, la licorne releva la tête. Ses yeux, violets, sondaient le regard de Harry avec curiosité. Le jeune homme, aussitôt, transmit dans son aura son envie de faire du bien, son appel à l'aide à la créature. La licorne le fixa encore un instant avant de s'éloigner, s'approchant d'un arbre. Harry faillit pousser une exclamation de peine, de désespoir pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille, mais il se retint quand il la vit poser sa corne contre un arbre et frotter dessus avec acharnement. De la poudre argentée s'effrita de sa corne, tombant au sol en un petit tas. La licorne releva la tête et lança un regard à Harry. Elle hennit et s'enfuit en courant. 

« Bravo, fit Carpiel, admiratif. J'aurai juré qu'elle refuserait... »

Harry sourit tandis, que, sacoche en main, il s'approcha du petit tas argenté. D'un mouvement de baguette, il l' obligea à rentrer dans le petit sac de cuir et le ferma hermétiquement à l'aide de la magie. 

« La chasse n'a pas duré si longtemps que ça, commenta Harry en souriant à son ami. 

- Non, juste trois heures, railla le professeur de potion. J'ai cours, moi, demain ! »

Harry ricana en s'approchant de lui. 

« Pourtant, j'ai encore besoin de ton aide... »

John hocha la tête. Battant des ailes, il décolla tandis qu'Harry reprenait sa forme animagus. Ensemble, ils reprirent le chemin de Poudlard. 

******************

     Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, le professeur de DCFM, toujours torse nu, reçut une claque magistral sur l'arrière de la tête. 

« McDrell, grogna l'infirmière. De un, vous ne devriez pas être debout à cette heure, de deux, vous devriez avoir une veste ou encore un pull pour protéger cette blessure ! Non mais ! »

Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules en tirant la langue, John pouffant discrètement. 

« Et vous, au lieu de rire, vous auriez pu vous montrer plus raisonnable ! gronda Pomfresh, ce qui eu pour effet de redoubler leur rire. Silence ! siffla-t-elle. Il y a un patient, ici... 

- Précision, dit Harry en riant. Un ! »

Carpiel s'effondra au sol, se tenant le ventre. Le ton d'Harry était plus qu'ironique... L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Quand vous aurez fini de rire comme des imbéciles heureux, vous me direz peut-être pourquoi vous êtes ici, tous les deux. »

Harry et John mirent un certain temps à se remettre de leur fou rire. Quand enfin, l'un d'eux fut en possession de ses moyens, ils expliquèrent péniblement la raison de leur présence. 

« Nous sommes venus aider Sirius, expliqua Harry.

- En le tuant ? répliqua l'infirmière. Il a besoin de repos ! 

- Nous en sommes conscients, Madame Pomfresh, dit poliment Carpiel. Mais cette dépression ne s'arrêtera pas sans un coup de main... 

- Et comment comptez-vous l'en débarrasser ? 

- Oh, c'est une méthode très complexe qui nécessite un grand calme ! dit Carpiel avec un hochement de tête discret à l'intention d'Harry. Aussi allons-nous laisser Harry s'en occuper... Mais venez avec moi dans le couloir... Je vais vous expliquer le tout... »

     John passa un bras autour des épaules de l'infirmière et, légèrement de force, l'entraîna hors de la pièce. D'un geste de la main, il envoya un rayon doré à la sacoche de Harry quand Mme Pomfresh eut le dos tourné. Ils sortirent alors, laissant Harry seul avec un Sirius dormant paisiblement. 

     Le jeune voyageur s'approcha du lit de Sirius pour s'arrêter à son chevet. Faisant grincer le lit, Harry s'installa tout près de lui. Aussitôt, Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, ses grands yeux noirs regardant à gauche et à droite avec terreur. Dés qu'il vit Harry, il ne s'inquiéta même pas de sa tenue étrange et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son professeur, appuyant sa tête conter son torse. Harry lui rendit son étreinte, ouvrant discrètement la sacoche. Il attrapa un peu de poussière argentée et, d'un mouvement doux, en répandit sur la tête de Sirius et sur lui-même. Ensemble, ils basculèrent dans un tourbillon de couleur. 

******************

     Ils atterrirent dans un pré enneigé. Non loin de là, une forêt semblait s'embraser, la lueur du soleil se couchant derrière s'accrochant aux branches nues. Harry serrait toujours Sirius contre lui, et le garçon gardait les yeux fermés, semblant terrifié. 

« Bonhomme, dit doucement Harry. Ouvre les yeux. Il n'y a rien à craindre... »

     Sirius ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il resserra ses bras autour d'Harry mais finit par ouvrir les yeux. Harry, quant à lui, envisageait mille et une manières différentes pour faire payer à Voldemort la blessure que ces monstres avaient fait à son parrain. Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand Sirius haleta péniblement. Un gémissement de douleur franchit ses lèvres serrées l'une contre l'autre tandis que ses yeux regardaient avec horreur la plaine enneigée. 

« Non ! s'écria-t-il, horrifié ! Pas ça ! Je ne veux pas être ici ! Emmenez-moi ailleurs ! »

     Sirius voulut s'enfuir. D'un mouvement rapide, il se leva et se mit à détaler. Harry n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper. Non seulement parce que ses jambes étaient plus longues que celle de son jeune parrain, mais aussi parce que Sirius venait tout juste de se réveiller et qu'il titubait maladroitement dans la neige. Harry le saisit par les épaules, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. 

« Sirius ! s'écria Harry, inquiet pour son parrain. Arrête ! »

     Mais le jeune garçon continuait d'essayer de fuir, semblant terrifié. Soudain, des rires d'enfants le paralysèrent. Harry garda un moment ses bras autour de la taille de son parrain puis, voyant le calme de Sirius, il le lâcha. Les rires d'enfants se firent de nouveau entendre derrière eux. Tout doucement, Harry tourna la tête. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia à son tour. 

     Ils devaient avoir six ans, mais ils étaient exactement identiques aux adolescents qu'Harry connaissait, semblant seulement un peu plus jeune. Ils étaient vêtus chaudement, la petite fille ayant un manteau d'hiver bleu ciel et le petit garçon, un brun. Leurs écharpes, jaunes toutes les deux, flottaient au vent tandis qu'ils se poursuivaient. Sirius tourna lentement la tête. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Un cri de souffrance sortit de ses lèvres. Les deux enfants ne les virent ni ne les entendirent. Ils faisaient partis d'un autre temps. Ils étaient Sirius et Kelly à l'âge de 6 ans... 

******************

« Tu vas me le payer, Sirius Black ! cria la petite Kelly. Attends un peu !

- Tu peux toujours courir ! » railla le petit garçon, lui tirant la langue. 

     Kelly lui lança une boule de neige, mais elle loupa sa cible d'un bon mètre. Rapidement et riant, Sirius confectionna une boule assez grosse et l'envoya droit sur Kelly. La petite fille fut touchée au visage, tombant sur ses fesses. Sirius poussa un cri de guerre et de victoire. 

« JE TE DETESTE ! » cria Kelly, pleurant à chaudes larmes, son bonnet de laine de travers. 

Le petit Sirius se figea un instant, son sourire s'effaçant. Il resta planté à quelques mètres de son amie, la regardant avec peine. Soudain, il s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla près d'elle. 

« Pleures pas, dit-il doucement. Je voulais pas te faire mal, Kelly... Je suis désolé... 

- Nan, c'est pas vrai ! cria la concernée, continuant de pleurer. 

- Mais si ! Je te jure ! Kelly... »

Les sanglots de la petite fille redoublèrent, ceux-ci se répercutant sur les arbres et les montagnes avoisinantes. Le petit Sirius, terrifié, se mit aussi à pleurer. 

« Arrête ! dit-il. S'il te plaît, Kelly, je te jure que je voulais pas te faire mal ! Je t'aime trop pour ça ! »

De suite, la petite fille arrêta de pleurer. Ses yeux chocolats se levèrent pour fixer ceux de Sirius. 

« C'est vrai ? demanda doucement Kelly. 

- Mais oui ! cria Sirius. C'est vrai ! »

La petite fille sourit et rougit. Doucement, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux. Sirius, surpris, sourit doucement et la serra contre lui. 

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Sirius. De tout mon cœur... »

******************

     Harry n'en revenait pas. John s'était-il trompé de sortilège ? Ils auraient du rencontrer l'esprit de Kelly, non pas revoir un élément du passé. Son jeune parrain s'était laissé tomber à genoux. Il fixait ce qu'il avait été avec des yeux vides, sans expression. Soudain, une voix douce et calme se fit entendre. Harry se figea. 

« Tu me l'as dit une fois... Mais je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier... Et je ne l'oublierai jamais, sans doute... »

     Sirius tressaillit de la tête aux pieds, relevant la tête. Les deux petits enfants, enlacés, ne bougeaient plus. Les arbres, la neige volant à cause du vent, tout, sans exception, étaient immobiles. 

     Harry se retourna et écarquilla les yeux de surprise, tout comme Sirius. Derrière eux se tenait Kelly Parledel. Non pas la petite fille, mais l'adolescente défunte, son esprit. Elle était vêtue de blanc des pieds à la tête, ses cheveux pour une fois parfaitement bien coiffés. Ses yeux bruns rieurs fixaient Sirius avec gravité et amour, semblant inquiet. Harry se détendit. John avait bien fait les choses. Il avait amené Sirius à Kelly. 

******************

     Sirius pleurait, serré dans les bras de Kelly. La jeune fille le berçait doucement, tentant de le calmer. Harry, lui, n'osait pas les regarder. C'était leur moment, leur ultime instant. Leur dernier. 

« Sirius, murmura Kelly avec tendresse. Arrête de pleurer. Ça n'est pas ta faute ! »

Sirius ne dit rien, toujours serré contre elle. Il ne répondit pas non plus à l'affirmation de son amie, mais resserra sa poigne. 

« Sirius ! s'impatienta Kelly, les sourcils froncés. Ecoute-moi ! »

Le jeune adolescent trouva enfin le courage de la regarder. Il pleurait toujours silencieusement, mais attendait qu'elle parle. Harry faillit sourire. 

« Elle a de l'autorité, pensa-t-il avec amusement. Comme Ginny d'ailleurs... Merde ! Je ne l'ai pas prévenu... »

Harry blêmit, se mettant soudainement à souhaiter que la rencontre ne s'éternise pas trop. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer encore une fois avec son épouse ! 

« Sirius, dit tendrement Kelly. Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? »

Le jeune Gryffondor sembla surpris de cette question. Mais pas Harry. Il savait où Kelly voulait en venir. 

« Et bien... Parce que... Tu es morte, dit-il avec hésitation. 

- Et alors ? demanda Kelly. Je suis morte, c'est vrai, mais qu'y a-t-il de triste ? »

Une fois de plus, Sirius se figea. 

« Je suis morte, Sirius, mais je suis toujours là ! 

- Toujours là... répéta Sirius d'une voix blanche. 

- Oui, dit Kelly en lui souriant. 

- Où ? » fit Sirius d'une voix gémissante. 

Le sourire de Kelly s'élargit. De sa main, elle frôla la joue de son amour. 

« Dans ton cœur, lui dit-elle simplement, une larme roulant sur la joue de Sirius. Ça n'est pas ta faute, Sirius. Et quand bien même ça le serait, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Tu as essayé. Tu as essayé de me sauver. Ça n'est pas ta faute. Je ne t'en veux pas... Et je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Je... (elle eut un léger sourire rêveur, son regard se posant sur les deux enfants enlacés) Je t'aime trop pour ça... »

Sirius frissonna. D'un mouvement rapide, il la serra contre lui. Et alors qu'un tourbillon de couleur les entourait, Harry et lui, il chuchota dans l'oreille de sa bien-aimée disparaissant : 

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Kelly. De tout mon cœur... »

******************

     Ils réapparurent dans l'infirmerie, dans la même position que quand ils étaient partis : Harry assit sur le lit de Sirius, ce dernier serré dans ses bras. Ils ouvrirent lentement les yeux pour constater avec surprise que rien n'avait changé dans la pièce toujours vide. L'horloge, près du bureau de Madame Pomfresh, affichait toujours la même heure. Seule une minute était passée alors qu'ils étaient partis près de vingt minutes. L'un contre l'autre, Sirius et Harry échangèrent un regard surpris. 

     De suite, l'expression de Sirius se modifia. Il rougit intensément en s'éloignant avec gêne de son professeur. Harry en fut profondément heureux. Non pas que la proximité de Sirius le dérangeait, non. Ce qui l'enchantait était tout simplement la réaction de Sirius. Jamais son visage n'avait été aussi expressif. Et, plus que tout, ses yeux n'étaient plus vides. Ils pétillaient de nouveau de vie. Harry dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler de joie. 

« Merci, dit Sirius, troublé. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais... Je veux vous dire merci. Pour avoir été là et... Pour ce qu'il vient de se passer... »

Harry lui sourit tout en se levant. Il jeta un regard à gauche et à droite et saisit une couverture sur un lit proche pour s'en draper telle une toge. C'est qu'il faisait frisquet, dans l'infirmerie de l'école ! 

« Pas de quoi, M. Black... C'était un plaisir de vous aider... Néanmoins, dit Harry avec amusement, j'espère vous voir rapidement en cours... »

Et d'un pas noble, Harry s'éloigna vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, Pomfresh la lui envoya en plein dans la figure, Harry poussant un cri de douleur. 

« Put... », jura Harry, sa main plaquée sur son nez ensanglanté. 

     Mme Pomfresh eut l'air consterné. Derrière elle, Jonathan éclata de rire, se tenant le ventre. Harry poussa un grognement plaintif, sa main tentant de retenir le sang qui s'écoulait par petites gouttes sur le sol. Il voulut faire remarquer à Pomfresh qu'elle faisait une bien piètre infirmière, mais le rire de Sirius l'arrêta. Se retournant, il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Plié en deux dans son lit, Sirius pleurait littéralement de rire. 

******************

« Vous m'avez fait rater ma sortie, grogna Harry, la tête penchée en arrière tandis que Pomfresh lui enfonçait un coton tige imbibé d'une potion bleuâtre. Aïe ! Pas si loin, là, vous êtes au cerveau ! »

     Mme Pomfresh lui décocha un regard sombre. Harry sourit. Dans un coin de l'infirmerie, Sirius riait toujours. John étant partit pour profiter de ses dernières heures de sommeil avant ses cours, ils n'étaient plus que trois dans l'infirmerie. L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant la manœuvre de son patient pour faire rire l'adolescent. Elle souffla, enfonçant un peu plus son coton dans la narine d'Harry. 

« C'est ça, railla Harry. Torturez-moi un peu plus, je n'en ai pas encore eu assez ! »

     Pomfresh eut l'air de vouloir lui arracher la tête. Au lieu de ça, elle enleva le coton avec brusquerie, Harry poussant un second cri de douleur. Il massa son nez réparé, et fusilla l'infirmière des yeux. Mais celle-ci lui fit un sourire sarcastique. 

« Quand vous aurez fini de faire le clown, vous viendrez dans mon bureau... », dit-elle d'un ton sec. 

Harry lui tira la langue – quand elle eut le dos tourné – et fit un sourire amusé à Sirius avant de suivre Pomfresh dans son bureau. 

« Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda Harry avec un léger rire, entendant Sirius tentez de reprendre son souffle. 

- Oui, mais fermez la porte », dit l'infirmière sévèrement. 

     Harry s'exécuta, comprenant que l'entretient qui allait suivre allait être sérieux. Mme Pomfresh était assise à son bureau avec calme, mais sévérité. D'un mouvement sec, elle lui désigna une chaise. Harry s'y installa, la vague impression d'être un enfant flottant autour de lui. 

« Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour que la dépression de M. Black parte aussi rapidement car, bien entendu, votre complice a refusé de m'expliquer. Mais une chose est sûre, McDrell... Vous ne partirez pas d'ici avant de m'avoir expliquer qui était cet homme qui vous a apporté ici ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout. 

« Heu... fit Harry, légèrement déstabilisé. 

- Et pas de mensonge ! grogna Pomfresh. J'ai très clairement entendu votre femme l'appeler Malfoy ! »

Harry se figea d'horreur. Malfoy ! Ginny l'avait appelé Malfoy. Inspirant, Harry ferma les yeux un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir encore raconter ? 

« Bien, dit-il sérieusement. Je suppose qu'il ne sert à rien de vous mentir. Vous avez sans doute observé, telle que je vous connais, la ressemblance frappante entre Lucius Malfoy et mon ami. 

- En effet, gronda l'infirmière. 

- L'explication n'en sera que plus facile, alors, dit Harry qui s'enfonçait les ongles dans la cuisse pour ne pas éclater de rire. La vérité, c'est que l'homme que vous avez vu... Est le demi-frère de Lucius Malfoy... »

Pomfresh perdit tout de suite son air sérieux, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'étonnement. 

« Demi-frère, répéta-t-elle, surprise. 

- Oui, dit Harry avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voie. Peu avant de se marier, la père de Lucius Malfoy a... eu une relation illégitime avec une femme habitant en Amérique... Et c'est de cette relation qu'est né... Justin.  Malfoy refusa de reconnaître l'enfant, car il avait été conçu avant le mariage... Et il abandonna lâchement cette pauvre femme avec son nourrisson... Qui porte tout de même le nom de son père... 

- Vous vous foutez de moi ! s'exclama Pomfresh. 

- Pas du tout ! s'offensa Harry. La preuve, mon ami est même marié à une moldue... Ce qui montre que, durant son enfance, il n'a pas été influencé par une souche purement... Malfoyienne... »

     Pomfresh semblait perplexe. Mais Harry savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le contredire. Elle pouvait en informer Dumbledore, lui ordonner de faire une enquête... Mais le directeur était dans le coup. Il falsifierait sûrement les résultats... 

« Il m'a aidé pour chasser les monstres de Voldemort, finit par dire Harry, utilisant son argument choque. N'est-ce pas suffisant pour vous montrer que ce n'est pas un ennemi ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, dit Pomfresh avec précipitation, craignant sans doute qu'Harry redise le nom tant redouté. Je vous remercie de m'avoir expliquer tout ça... 

- Mais de rien, dit Harry en se relevant. Bien sûr, je compte sur vous pour ne rien divulguer... 

- Bien sûr ! dit Mme Pomfresh. Je ne dirai rien. 

- Vous comprenez qu'il ne faut surtout pas que ça parvienne aux oreilles des Malfoy d'Angleterre... Car, s'ils le savaient vivant, ça entraînerait de grave complication pour... Justin.

- Je comprends, dit gravement l'infirmière. 

- Bien, dit doucement Harry. Au revoir, Mme Pomfresh. N'hésitez pas si vous avez de nouveau besoin de mon aide... »

     L'infirmière hocha la tête. Harry, lui, sortit du bureau en souriant. Passant devant le lit de Sirius, il constata que son jeune parrain s'était rendormir, une expression sereine sur le visage. Le sourire qu'avait Harry s'étendit. Il sortit de l'infirmerie, rayonnant. 

******************

     En entrant dans ses appartements, Harry nota en premier qu'il était sept heures trente. Puis, il se rappela qu'on était jeudi et qu'il était en congé. Soufflant, il monta rapidement les escaliers menant à sa chambre et à celle des jumeaux, juste à côté. C'était autrefois un placard mais, grâce aux aménagements d'Harry, la petite pièce s'était vue transformer en une chambre d'enfant. Bien qu'exiguë, la pièce offrait assez de place pour faire tenir six adultes avec un fort gabarit les uns à côté des autres. 

     Harry s'approcha du landau de Théo pour constater que le bambin, serrant une oreille de son petit lapin en peluche, dormait paisiblement. Souriant, Harry caressa la joue de son premier fils avec son index avant d'aller s'assurer du sommeil du second. Abel dormait également. Sa couverture était tombée et son nounours était au fond du lit. Harry émit un discret rire avant de recouvrir son fils de sa petite couverture verte émeraude. 

     Pendant près de dix minutes, Harry les regarda dormir. Aucun spectacle ne lui semblait plus beau et reposant. Ses fils étaient si paisibles et relaxés... Harry soupira. Lui aussi, il était fatigué. Lentement, il quitta la chambre de ses enfants, laissant la porte entrouverte au cas où ils auraient un quelconque problème. Puis, lentement, il repassa à sa propre pièce. 

     Ginny dormait toujours, roulée en boule dans les couvertures. Les rideaux bleus tendus devant la fenêtre laissaient filtrer une légère lumière, mais pas suffisante pour réveiller la jeune femme. Harry sourit et enleva le drap de l'infirmerie dans lequel il était drapé. Lentement, il souleva les couvertures et s'installa. De suite, Ginny vint se blottir contre lui, sans toute fois se réveiller. Harry la serra très fort, respirant son parfum avec plaisir. Alors, la fatigue devenant trop forte, Harry se rendormi enfin. 

******************

     Harry se réveilla en sentant le contact doux de la main de Ginny sur son torse. Ses yeux s'ouvrant lentement, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière bleutée de la chambre. Il sourit en tombant nez à nez avec son épouse. Et d'un coup, son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine. Couché ainsi près d'elle, il la trouvait plus belle que jamais. Ses cheveux roux, en bataille, encadraient son jeune et jolie visage. Ses yeux, bien qu'ensommeillés, brillaient de tendresse et d'amour tandis qu'elle lui souriait gentiment. 

« Bonjour toi, dit doucement Harry en l'attirant contre lui. 

- Bonjour mon amour, lui répondit-elle en caressant ses côtes. Tu as bien dormi ? »

Harry se contenta de sourire tout en enfouissant son visage dans la nuque de son épouse, ses mains défaisant habilement sa robe de nuit. Il serait toujours temps de tout lui raconter après... 

******************

     Toujours couchés dans leur grand lit, blottit l'un contre l'autre, les deux époux, nus, se fixaient dans les yeux, silencieux. Harry avait tout raconter à Ginny, la jeune femme l'écoutant attentivement. 

« Et donc, Sirius va bien ? demanda finalement Ginny, passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry pour aller lui caresser le dos. 

- Pas bien, mais mieux, répondit Harry. Même si la visite à Kelly l'a aidé, il lui faut encore s'habituer à son absence... Et oublier sa peine... »

Ginny ne dit rien, elle regardait son mari avec tendresse. Harry embrassait son cou, ses lèvres descendant graduellement. La jeune femme se resserra un peu plus contre lui. 

« Tu es un démon », lui dit-elle, souriante. 

Harry lui renvoya un sourire carnassier. 

« Et fier de l'être », répliqua-t-il. 

******************

     Harry regardait par la fenêtre quand des coups furent portés à la porte de son appartement. Midi avait sonné comme le moment pour Ginny et lui de se lever. Les jumeaux criaient famine et ils les avaient nourris ensemble, riant des facéties de leurs fils. Mais, une heure plus tard, une élève de quatrième année était venue chercher Ginny, envoyé par Mme Pomfresh. Un accident dans la classe de potion requérait la présence de l'assistante infirmière. Harry était donc rester seul avec ses deux enfants, mais ceux-ci somnolaient déjà. 

     Surpris, Harry se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pour être accueilli par les petites frimousses de ses élèves de premières années. Harry les regarda avec surprise, leur souriant gentiment. 

« Et bien ! Que faites-vous là ? »

Les jeunes adolescents échangèrent un regard gêné. 

« On... on est venu voir comment vous alliez, dit enfin un Poufsouffle. 

- Vous nous manquez beaucoup ! dit avec gêne un petit de Gryffondor. 

- Mais ça ne fait même pas deux jours, dit Harry, riant. 

- Oui, mais même ! s'exclama une Serdaigle, rougissant. On voudrait bien que vous reveniez... 

- Allons, leur dit Harry en se mettant à leur hauteur. Je vais revenir, je ne suis absent que pendant une semaine... 

- On croyait... Enfin, tous les professeurs de DCFM... Ils sont tous partit un à un... et... 

- Et vous croyiez que j'allai partir tout de suite ? s'étonna Harry. Allons, quelle idée ! Je reste jusqu'à la fin de l'année... »

Les premières années le regardèrent avec étonnement. 

« Vous voulez dire que vous allez partir... Après ? »

     Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, voyant leur mine attristée. Enfin, coupant leur espoir définitivement, il répondit par l'affirmatif. Des "Oh, non !" se firent entendre des petites frimousses devant lui. Il sourit doucement. 

« Ne faites pas cette tête là ! dit Harry. Nous sommes en avril... Je suis encore là pour un petit temps... 

- Mais qui va nous donner cours si vous n'êtes plus là ? 

- Et bien... un autre professeur, je suppose... »

Harry fut surpris de voir la tristesse évidente de ses petits premières années. Tout doucement, il leur sourit et se redressa. 

« Mais vous n'êtes tout de même pas venu juste pour ça, dit-il gaiement, essayant de leur faire retrouver le sourire. Et nous n'allons pas rester plantés au milieu du couloir ! Venez, rentrons à l'intérieur... Mais ne faites pas de bruit ! Les jumeaux dorment ! »

     Ce fut le mot magique. Aussitôt, les petites filles eurent de grands sourires alors que les garçons levaient les yeux au ciel. Harry eut un sourire indulgent et les fit rentrer dans son appartement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux élèves pour trouver les deux bébés et s'agglutiner autour, les regardant avec admiration. 

« Oh, ils sont si mignons ! s'exclama Eulalie. 

- C'est vrai ! acquiesça Eléanor. Ils vous ressemblent, Harry ! »

Le concerné eut un sourire amusé. La tristesse de ces petits élèves étaient déjà passée. Mais Harry garderait toujours en lui le sentiment de bonheur qu'il avait ressenti en réalisant qu'il allait vraiment leur manquer. 

******************

« Ils sont vraiment gentils, dit doucement Harry à Ginny, le soir même. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils s'étaient autant attachés à moi... »

Ginny lui fit un sourire attendri, ses mains caressant les cheveux ébouriffés de son mari. 

« Je n'en suis pas surprise... C'était clairement écrit dans le livre de promotion 1975-76... Et tu as toujours été un grand séducteur. »

Harry rit un peu avant de pivoter et d'enlacer la taille de son épouse, la serrant contre lui. 

« Ça ne va pas, Harry ? demanda la jeune femme en constatant que son mari, la tête appuyée contre son ventre, ne bougeait ni ne parlait. 

- Je suis épuisé, avoua Harry. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Madame Pomfresh ne voulait pas que je recommence les cours avant une semaine... »

     Ginny sourit, tirant la tête de son mari pour qu'il la regarde. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon, profitant de leur soirée de tranquillité. Quand Ginny était rentrée de l'infirmerie, ce fut pour trouver son époux épuisé devant la cheminée. Doucement, elle s'était glissée sur ses genoux, non sans avoir aperçut du coin de l'œil les jumeaux qui dormaient profondément et une assiette de sandwiche. 

« Va te reposer, alors, lui dit-elle doucement. Je m'occupe de mettre les jumeaux au lit... De toute façon, vu comment tes élèves ont joué avec, quand ils se sont réveillé... »

     Harry sourit doucement, sa tête caressant le ventre de son épouse. Ginny passa encore sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Elle se sépara de lui doucement, regardant ses yeux verts fatigués. 

« Il faut que je refasse le sortilège pour tes yeux », fit-elle remarquer. 

Harry poussa un gémissement plaintif avant d'enfouir sa tête dans les robes de son épouse. 

« Vraiment ? fit sa voix étouffée. Je ne peux pas rester ainsi ? Je ne suis plus professeur avant un petit temps... »

Ginny rit avec tendresse. 

« Mhmm... D'accord, dit-elle. Mais tu devras éviter la Grande Salle... 

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y mettre les pieds avant de retourner enseigner, dit Harry. 

- Bien... Alors... Tes lunettes ? »

D'un mouvement de baguette magique, Ginny fit apparaître les lunettes d'Harry. Celui-ci les posa sur son nez avec ravissement. La jeune femme rit doucement et le regarda. 

« Ça te donne un air plus sérieux, lui dit-elle. Je te trouvais horriblement impressionnant avec ça, quand j'étais petite... »

Harry pouffa. 

« Impressionnant ? Draco disait que ça me donnait l'air bête. 

- Il disait ça pour t'embêter, gronda Ginny. Tu es impressionnant avec ça ! 

- Vraiment ? dit Harry en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour de la taille de son épouse. 

- Oui, dit Ginny en lui offrant un sourire coquin. Et sexy aussi... »

Harry éclata de rire avant d'embrasser de nouveau Ginny. 

« Tu me réveille, dit-il tendrement. J'en avais besoin... »

Ginny rit, mais un babillement la fit taire. 

« Tu n'es pas le seul à te réveiller, dit-elle, le faisant rire. Tu viens t'en occuper avec moi ? »

Harry hocha la tête, l'aidant à se relever. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à jouer avec les enfants, oublieux un instant de l'endroit où ils étaient et de tout ce qu'il s'était passé...  

******************

     Le lendemain après-midi, Harry décida de ne pas rester dans son appartement. Il n'avait rien contre les vacances, mais il ne supportait pas de rester inactif. Aussi, après de grands efforts de persuasion, Harry était parvenu à convaincre Ginny que le quidditch n'avait rien de dangereux pour sa blessure et qu'il ferait bien attention, ne voulant que voler un peu. 

     Décrivant des cercles autour du terrain, Harry ne cessait de penser aux événements récents. Après un combat contre Voldemort, il s'en sortait avec une simple entaille au ventre. Du moins sur la face émergée de l'Iceberg... Car une autre réalité hantait Harry depuis quelques jours, une crainte horrible qui l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose et le réveillait en pleine nuit, l'obligeant à vérifier que chaque membre de sa famille allait bien : Le mage noir voudrait se venger ! 

     Harry était littéralement terrorisé par cette idée. La vengeance de Voldemort. Une défaite aussi humiliante nécessitait des représailles ! Voldemort n'en resterait pas là et Harry avait réellement peur pour ses proches. Draco lui avait dit que le traître pouvait être que Katia. Mais celle-ci avait disparu depuis l'invasion des serpents et elle avait très bien pu être mangée... Mais Harry était méfiant. Pourquoi un sbire de Voldemort se ferait-il manger ? Et surtout, pourquoi un mangemort s'inquiéterait-il de ses élèves ? Sans compter que Katia n'avait pas vraiment le profil d'une servante du mal... Mais comme le lui avait assuré Draco, il ne se méfiait jamais des bonnes personnes... 

     De toute façon, le problème était loin d'être Katia, même si les autres enseignants continuaient de s'inquiéter pour elle et que le ministère la recherchait activement, que cela soit dans l'école ou dans les entourages. Le problème était sa famille. Harry savait que son père et ses amis ne risquaient rien. Il savait aussi qu'aucun élève ne devait plus mourir avant au moins l'année suivante... Mais il ignorait la destinée de Théo et Abel, de même que celle de Ginny. Et c'était eux sa principale préoccupation. Même là, alors qu'il volait doucement au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch, se laissant porter par le vent et tournant avant de sortir de la zone de sport, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa famille... 

« Oh, Harry ! s'exclama tout à coup une voix que le jeune homme aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Viens un peu deux secondes, s'il te plaît ! »

     Harry regarda de haut son grand-père qui lui fit un large sourire et piqua dans sa direction. Avec une habileté époustouflante, il s'arrêta à un mètre du sol, juste à côté d'Abel (NdA : le grand-père, pas le bébé... Lui, il est dans le château, alors ne venez pas me dire que c'est confus !). Son grand-père, à la surprise d'Harry, le serra contre lui. 

« Ça doit faire des heures que je te cherche dans tout le château », dit son grand-père dans son oreille. 

     Harry ne répondit rien, trop heureux d'être dans les bras d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais espéré connaître un jour. C'était une drôle de sensation que d'être dans les bras de son grand-père. De ce dire qu'il y était. Harry souffla, passant ses bras autour du cou d'Abel. 

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? finit par demander Harry en se dégageant de l'étreinte. 

- Je m'inquiétais, avoua Abel. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais... 

- Je vais bien, dit Harry en descendant complètement de son balai. Inquiet, mais bien... 

- Oui, j'imagine bien que tu es inquiet... Je le serai aussi... Veux-tu m'accompagner pour prendre un verre à Prés-Au-Lard ? »

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil au château, comme si Voldemort allait se présenter à la porte de Poudlard avec un écriteau : « Venu tuer les marmots de McDrell ainsi que sa femme » à la main. 

« Ils sont en sécurité, dit Abel qui avait suivit son regard. D'après mes sources, Voldemort a très mal encaissé l'humiliation que tu lui as fait subir... Il reste dans son repaire, n'en sors plus et les mangemorts qui ont la mauvaise idée de vouloir le déranger en ressortent en piètre état... 

- Tu as des espions chez Voldemort ? s'étonna Harry. 

- Bien sûr ! rit Abel, l'entraînant à sa suite vers les grilles de Poudlard. Quel mauvais Auror j'aurai été si je n'avais même pas un homme dans la place pour me renseigner... 

- N'est-ce pas risquer ? demanda Harry. Maintenant que tu n'es plus chef des Aurors et que ton patron, qui est mangemort, a accès à tous les dossiers... 

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Abel, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. Il n'y a qu'un seul dossier pour ce genre de... cas. Et il est bien garder... 

- Vraiment ? » fit Harry d'un air abasourdi. 

Abel le regarda en riant et leva la main, posant son index sur sa tempe. 

« C'est là qu'ils sont, fils. Là ! »

Harry sourit, bien qu'un frisson incroyable lui parcourût le dos. 

_« C'est là qu'ils sont, **Fils.** Là ! »_

     Comment une si petite phrase pouvait-elle sonner comme le glas du destin et pourtant réjouir son cœur ? Destiné à cause de l'importance que représentait son grand-père aux yeux de Voldemort, celui-ci renfermant tout les noms des traîtres mangemorts et sentimental à cause d'un seul mot, un mot qu'Harry se répéta tout le long du trajet jusqu'à Prés-Au-Lard : **_Fils. _**

******************

     Le trajet à Prés-Au-Lard fut ponctué d'une conversation plus plaisante que la précédente. Lors du trajet sous un ciel nuageux d'où perçait difficilement le soleil, Harry raconta à son grand-père les facéties de ses deux fils et Abel en profitait pour glisser quelques anecdotes au sujet de James quand il était bébé. Ils arrivèrent assez tard aux Trois Balais. Non pas que le trajet soit terriblement long, mais ils en avaient profité pour jeter un œil dans les vitrines de certaines boutiques, achetant peluche et autre jouet aux jumeaux. 

     Quand ils entrèrent au pub, pourtant, Harry constata deux choses. La première, Mme Rosmeta avait agrandit son commerce entre 1976 et 1993 car Harry le trouvait considérablement plus petit. La seconde, Hagrid avait du parler de lui lors de ses nombreuses visites car tous les clients le regardaient avec curiosité et admiration. Harry eut l'impression d'être retourné à son époque, les gens le dévisageant. 

« Ils ont entendu parlé de toi, il semblerait », dit Abel, riant. 

     Harry se contenta de baragouiner quelque chose et, sans autre forme de procès, alla s'asseoir à la table la plus isolée. Abel, riant sous cape, alla rapidement s'asseoir avec lui, non sans avoir commandé deux bièraubeurre au passage. 

« Comment vas-tu réellement ? demanda Abel après qu'ils aient bu quelques gorgées et que les clients se soient désintéressés d'Harry. 

- Fatigué, dit Harry. Inquiet... Et j'ai mal au ventre... Mets tout ça de côté et je suis en pleine forme... »

Abel rit mais retrouva vite son sérieux. 

« Tu as raison d'avoir peur... Moi-même, je suis terrorisé... Mais l'avantage dans tout ça, c'est que Voldemort ne le sait pas... 

- Grand avantage, en effet, railla Harry. 

- Ne sous-estime pas la connaissance de l'ennemi. Plus tu connais ton ennemi, plus tu as de chance de pouvoir le battre... Voldemort ne sait même pas que tu as des enfants... 

- Oh, si, il le sait, coupa Harry. Le traître a du lui dire. 

- La traîtresse, tu veux dire... »

Harry sursauta et darda son regard sur Abel. 

« Katia ? demanda-t-il, frissonnant en voyant Abel hocher la tête. 

- Et oui ! De Vaart ! Elle est à la solde de Voldemort depuis deux ans... Nous n'avions aucune preuve et, sous la garde de Dumbledore, elle était plutôt bien garder... Mais maintenant... 

- Dumbledore le sait-il ? Et les autres professeurs ? 

- Dumbledore sait. Mais depuis peu de temps. Quant au reste du personnel enseignant, non. Même si Albus doit les en informer bientôt... »

Harry hocha la tête, puis sembla pensif. Il eut un léger sourire ironique et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son grand-père. 

« Je ne pensais pas, quand j'ai tué définitivement Voldemort, que j'aurai encore l'occasion de parler de ce genre de chose... 

- Et moi, je ne pensais pas que je rencontrerai mon petit-fils venu du futur ! Vraiment bizarre comme situation ! »

     Harry éclata de rire, sentant peu à peu son angoisse partir. Abel et lui passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à Prés-Au-Lard. Après les Trois Balais, Abel insista pour aller magasiner en sa compagnie. Bien que surpris, Harry accepta. Ils se promenèrent longtemps, parlant du passé et du futur. Harry appris plus sur son père que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer et Abel, les yeux brillant de fierté, ce vit raconter toutes les aventures qu'Harry eut dans sa vie. Les habitants du village les saluaient avec respect, les uns parce qu'ils avaient entendu parler d'Harry, les autres parce qu'ils avaient reconnu l'ancien, mais bien connu, chef des Aurors. 

     Ils rentrèrent au château à la tombée de la nuit. Harry, marchant aux côtés de son grand-père, portait plusieurs sacs. Certains contenaient des cadeaux achetés pour les jumeaux et tout ceux qu'il avait laissé en 2001, d'autres des vêtements pour Ginny, les jumeaux et lui. Abel le laissa aux portes de ses appartements avec un signe heureux de la main et un encouragement pour le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre en 1976, lui rappelant qu'au moindre ennui, il serait là. Il lui demanda aussi de passer quand il pourrait aux appartements privés réservés au groupe de révolutionnaires cachés dans le château. Après avoir promis qu'il viendrait un de ces jours, Harry rentra enfin chez lui, totalement épuisé. 

« Et bien ! s'exclama Ginny. Où donc étais-tu passé ? »

     Harry se contenta d'un faible sourire tandis qu'il levait les sacs emplis de présents qu'il tenait. La soirée se passa entre déballage et essayage, Ginny riant de la frimousse des jumeaux dans leurs petites salopettes et robes. Harry quant à lui, restait simplement assis dans son fauteuil, regardant sa femme qui riait et priant pour que ce bonheur qu'il chérissait tant ne s'envole pas à cause de sa mauvaise habitude à se mêler de tout et de rien, notamment des affaires des mages noirs. 

******************

     Ce fut par une lettre reçue le lundi soir qu'Harry décida de reprendre les cours. Cette lettre venait de Sirius, non pas le jeune mais le vieux. 

_     Cher Harry, _

_     Comment vas-tu ? Nous nous sommes vu il y a moins d'une semaine, mais je me fais du souci pour toi. Si j'avais un peu plus de temps, je viendrai te parler, car beaucoup de choses sont restées en suspens entre nous et cela depuis plus de 20 ans pour moi. _

_     Etant jeune, je n'ai eu qu'un seul amour : Kelly. Si tu n'avais pas été là, Remus aurait été ton parrain car je n'aurai pu survivre à la culpabilité et à la souffrance combinée qui me martelaient le cœur continuellement, de jour comme de nuit. Mais tu étais là, en tant que professeur et ami. Je ne savais pas encore qui tu étais, et j'ignorais tout de toi, sauf le fait que James, Lily et toi étiez, pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas, très proche. Tu étais de loin mon professeur préféré. Juste avec les maisons de Poudlard, toujours présent pour les élèves, je t'ai admiré, Harry, comme jamais je n'avais admiré personne. _

_     Kelly morte, je n'avais plus d'espoir. James, mon frère, ne pouvait plus m'atteindre, j'étais étouffé par la douleur, la peine, la fatigue... La vie me dégoûtait et lui, heureux avec celle qu'il aimait, ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre. Toi aussi, tu étais heureux. Tu avais ta famille, tes amis... Pourtant, c'est toi, le seul, qui as réussi à m'atteindre dans mon monde de ténèbres. Je ne voyais que toi, toi que j'admirais, respectais. Tu venais tous les jours, prenant de mes nouvelles et quand, par je ne sais quel sortilège, tu es parvenu à me faire rencontrer l'esprit défunt de Kelly, me délivrant d'une prison de souffrance, je t'ai dévoué à jamais mon soutien, mon amitié et ma reconnaissance. _

_     Le lendemain, je suis retourné à la tour Gryffondor. Ça n'a pas été facile. Mais je gardais courage. Kelly m'avait dit : « Je serai toujours là ». Je la prenais donc au mot et continuais de vivre. Mais ça ne fut pas facile. James, inquiet, refusait de me lâcher d'une semelle. Lily n'arrêtait pas de veiller à mon bien-être et Remus, la nuit, voyant que je ne dormais pas, venait souvent se coucher près de moi, me tenant serré contre lui. Trois jours avec la patience et l'affection de mes amis m'ont aidé. Mais je ne perds pas de vue que, si j'avais des difficultés, tu en avais également. L'année passe, bientôt, tu serras de retour dans notre temps, avec tes enfants, tu vivras, heureux, libre... Mais pour cette époque, les problèmes vont continuer. Tu sais comme moi qu'il y aura des tragédies, des morts, douloureuses pertes assénées à une communauté qui ne sera pas débarrasser de la souffrance avant bien des années. _

_     Nous avons survécu. Tous, sans exception, nous nous en sommes sortis. Pourtant, la douleur ne faisait que commencer. Tu connais déjà le destin tragique de la maison des Gryffondors. La trahison de Peter, la mort de tes parents, mon arrestation, bien vite suivi par le décès de Rose... Remus, Calypso et moi avons été les seuls. Les seuls à survivre de cette guerre horrible et pourtant, nous avons du affronter des situations emplies de désespoir. Autant pour Remus, seul, loup-garou, rejeté par la communauté, que pour moi, emprisonné à Azkaban, d'horribles souvenirs me martelant le crâne... Et Calypso, Calypso, notre amie, en Amérique, et oui ! Mariée à Dave, mais souffrante, terrorisée par ce qu'il se passait dans son pays et écrasée par la peine. _

_     Trois... Sur huit, nous sommes trois à avoir survécu. Si t'en est que l'on puisse ignorer le fait que le rat est toujours vivant, mais dénué d'âme... Notre maison a eu des pertes... Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Les trois quarts des Poufsouffle ont été tués entre l'année 1976 et 1981. Les Serdaigles, pourtant intelligents, ont préféré rejoindre le camp de Voldemort, du moins pour la plupart, plutôt que de mourir. Et les Serpentards... Et bien, ai-je besoin de préciser ? _

_     Mais tu dois te demander pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, car bien évidemment, tu n'ignores pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Et bien le fait est là, malgré tous ses efforts, nous avons tous survécu... Difficilement, mais nous nous en sommes sortis. Comment ? Même moi, je l'ignore. Pourtant, quand l'on est venu m'arrêter et même bien des années plus tard, dans ma cellule... Je riais. Je riais comme un damné ! _

_     On m'a appris que le rire était une force. Mieux vaut rire que pleurer... C'est une de tes phrases, Harry. Une phrase qui m'a accompagné partout où j'allai, à travers mes malheurs et ma douleur, croupissant dans un cachot sombre et humide. Cette phrase a accompagné Remus dans les bois, tandis qu'il se tordait de douleur à la lueur de la lune. Cette phrase a accompagné Calypso, tandis qu'elle priait pour son ami restant (moi étant en prison et ayant soit disant trahi sadiquement mes proches). Cette phrase a accompagné chaque élève se trouvant à Poudlard et ayant eu la chance de t'avoir eu comme professeur. Cette phrase, Harry, c'est toi qui nous la dis. Nous l'avons tous retenue. _

_     Je ne t'écris pas pour te remercier, ça, je l'ai déjà fait mainte et mainte fois. Je t'écris pour te demander de nous l'enseigner. Apprends-nous à rire, Harry. Car c'est la seule chose qui nous aidera à survivre. Apprends-nous à rire... _

_     Le temps me manque, Remus va bientôt partir pour Poudlard. Et je dois surveiller les petits. Je te remercie d'avoir prit le temps de lire cette lettre. Je sais que tu es inquiet pour tes enfants, inquiet pour ton avenir qui te semble incertain. Mais, Harry, l'année est presque finie. Tu seras bientôt dans notre monde où Voldemort n'existe plus, mais où il nous faudra peut-être affronter d'autres dangers. Le mieux, c'est de se dire que... Tout finira par s'arranger. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour le reste de l'année. Ne nous fais pas des BUSES trop dures, c'est moi qui dois les passer ! _

_     Bisous à toi, _

_     Sirius. _

     Harry ferma les yeux une seconde. Des émotions contradictoires lacéraient son cœur sans aucune pitié, tandis qu'il se répétait les mots de Sirius. Souffrance, douleur, deuil... Tant d'horreur attendait les élèves de l'école... 

_Apprends-nous à rire... _

Harry releva la tête de la lettre, ses yeux brillants étrangement. Il avait été trop longtemps en vacances... Il avait des choses à enseigner... 

******************

     Ginny ne fut pas très contente. Elle insista pour demander l'avis de Mme Pomfresh, et, à son grand désarroi, l'infirmière dit qu'il était en pleine forme. Le soir même, quand les jumeaux furent endormis, Harry la serra contre lui, caressant ses longs cheveux avec tendresse. 

« C'est important, Ginny, ma chérie. Je dois... leur apprendre à rire... »

     Etonnée, Ginny le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Harry se leva et alla chercher la lettre de Sirius qu'il tendit à son épouse. La jeune femme la lut rapidement. Elle releva un regard brillant de larmes. 

« Tu comprends, maintenant ? demanda Harry en l'attirant à lui. Il le faut. J'aimerai rester encore en congé. Tu n'imagines pas combien j'aime être près de toi, jouer avec les jumeaux... Mais... 

- Shhh, dit Ginny, l'attirant dans leur lit. Je comprends. Et je suis désolée de m'être encore emportée sans savoir... 

- C'est une partie de ton charme... », dit Harry en riant. 

Ginny rit en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. 

« J'aimerai être une petite souris pour pouvoir assister à ton cours de demain... »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. 

« Je te raconterai... », promit-il. 

******************

     Les élèves de Gryffondor/Serpentard arrivèrent cinq minutes en retard. Ils trouvèrent leur professeur regardant gravement par la fenêtre. Harry suivait mentalement ses élèves, sachant pertinemment qui allait aller où. Il regarda en coin Peter Pettigrow s'installer au premier banc, souhaitant en lui que le rat se soit fait dévoré. Il jeta un regard impénétrable à Sirius qui lui sourit. Et il nota que les Gryffondors semblaient tous un peu sonné. Quand ils furent installé, Harry souffla et se tourna vers eux très lentement, regardant chaque visage avec un calme olympien. 

« Bonjour à tous, dit-il d'une voix si douce que tout les élèves le regardèrent avec curiosité. Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial. Non pas parce que je reviens, ça, on s'en balance... Non, l'important est qu'aujourd'hui... Je vais vous apprendre une magie bien différente que celle que vous utilisez en potion... En sortilège... métamorphose... Ou même en DCFM... Je veux vous apprendre... à rire ! »

     Tous les élèves regardèrent Harry comme s'il était sorti d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Ça n'était jamais que la deux centième fois qu'on le croyait... Un grand sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry, passant de l'expression sérieuse à une autre d'amusement. 

« Mais... fit Severus Rogue, tout le monde sait rire ! »

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. 

« Oui, dit-il. Tout le monde sait rire, M. Rogue. Ce que tout le monde ne sait pas, c'est à quel moment il doit rire... »

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration. Harry retrouva son sérieux. 

« La semaine dernière, une élève de Gryffondor est morte »

Sirius, au fond de la classe, tressaillit, mais continua de le fixer comme si détacher son regard des yeux émeraudes d'Harry le mènerait à la mort. 

« Ce n'est pas la première, poursuivit Harry, et ça ne sera pas la dernière. D'autres la suivront, parfois des proches, parfois des ennemis... Mais il y en aura d'autre... Nous sommes en **_Guerre_** ! » 

Tous sursautèrent, regardant leur professeur avec étonnement. 

« De ce fait, à compter d'aujourd'hui, une fois toutes les deux semaines, nous aurons... Un cours pour rire ! »

La surprise remplaça l'incompréhension tandis que, tous, ils fixaient Harry. Les élèves s'agitèrent, mal à l'aise. Finalement, Lily osa lever la main. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu... Vous entendez par... un cours pour rire ? »

Harry lui offrit un grand sourire. 

« Ce cours est simple. Si simple en fait que vous n'aurez même pas de devoir... si ce n'est celui d'y participer activement... Il reposera sur l'amusement, tout en vous confrontant à des situations... peu banales... Il servira aussi à vous imposer une morale, qu'il vous faudra trouver avant la fin de l'année. L'élève qui le trouvera en premier se verra donner 50 points à sa maison... »

Les élèves eurent un sourire. Harry ricana intérieurement. Ils se disaient déjà que ça serait facile... Ils n'imaginaient pas combien ils se trompaient... 

******************

     La classe de Gryffondor et Serpentard se promenait dans les couloirs, suivant leur professeur. Harry leur avait dit d'aller à la salle polyvalente, ce qui en avait étonné plus d'un. Cette salle était réputée pour sa particularité à donner tout ce que l'on voulait, de la pièce de musique à celle de danse, et tous se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter qui amusait autant leur professeur. 

     Harry, lui, se réjouissait plus que jamais ! Le programme n'allait pas être de tout repos, mais il s'était déjà arrangé avec Ginny et Dumbledore pour avoir tout le matériel disponible pour parer au moindre petit bobo. Bien évidemment, aucun élève n'avait une chance d'en sortir indemne, lui-même n'arriverait pas à ne pas se blesser, mais, en tout cas, ils allaient bien s'amuser. 

     Ils arrivèrent à la salle polyvalente assez rapidement. Harry les invita à rentrer deux par deux dans la porte tournante et d'attendre quelques secondes avant de s'y aventurer, de façon à ce qu'aucun ne la bloque, comme l'avait fait Peter à Halloween. Il gardait également un œil sur les trois autres maraudeurs, les soupçonnant d'avoir déjà jeté un sort sur l'entrée et de vouloir retenter leur exploit un de ces jours.  

     Harry entra le dernier et ce fut pour trouver des élèves subjugués dans un immense hall omnisports. Harry eut un léger sourire avant de frapper dans les mains, attirant ainsi leur attention. 

« Bien, dit-il. Pour commencer, je voudrais que vous enleviez tous vos robes ! Histoire de ne pas les abîmer ! Il y a des portes-manteaux contre le mur du fond, vous n'avez qu'à aller les y accrocher... »

Aussitôt, les élèves s'exécutèrent, non sans échanger des regards interrogatifs et perplexes. Harry, quant à lui, se retenait d'éclater de rire... Il allait vraiment bien s'amuser... 

« Bien, dit-il encore une fois, maintenant que c'est fait, j'aimerai que vous vous sépariez en deux groupes... Les Serpentards d'un côté, les Gryffondors de l'autre... »

     Les élèves firent ce qui leur était demandé, se retrouvant les uns en face des autres. Harry se plaça entre les deux groupes. La pièce, plutôt bien éclairée et aussi grande que la Grande Salle, semblait singulièrement vide malgré la présence des élèves, ceux-ci ressentant une étrange impression d'espace. Harry sondait chacun de leur visage tandis qu'ils regardaient autour d'eux avec curiosité. Il surpris James en train de regarder les paniers de Basket avec perplexité tandis que Sirius semblait vraiment intéressé par les espaliers. De toute évidence, une grande partie de la classe n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans un hall omnisports. 

« Alors... Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste votre... cours, dit Harry, regagnant toute l'attention de ses élèves. C'est très simple, en vérité. D'un côté, l'équipe verte et d'un autre, la rouge... Vous êtes tous sept, ça sera donc plus équitable... Votre... But est... d'empêcher l'équipe adverse d'attraper vos ballons ! »

Harry tapa dans ses mains tandis que les élèves écarquillaient les yeux. Aussitôt, des ballons rouges apparurent derrières les Gryffondors et des verts derrières les Serpentards. 

« L'équipe qui aura le plus de ballons se verra recevoir 5 points pièces. Vous pouvez utiliser la magie, mais uniquement contre les ballons, pas contre les adversaires. Et vous ne pouvez pas recourir à des sortilèges d'attaques. Uniquement des sorts d'immobilisations... Quel qu'il soit... Oui, M. Potter ? dit Harry en voyant James lever la main. 

- En quoi un sortilège d'immobilisation nous aidera-t-il à attraper de simple ballons ? » demanda James.

Harry eut un large sourire. 

« Je n'ai jamais dis que les ballons se laisseraient attraper », dit sournoisement Harry. 

Les élèves regardèrent les ballons avec incertitude. 

« M. Lestrange, dit Harry qui avait remarqué que le jeune homme était légèrement dissipé. Pourriez-vous prendre un de vos ballons et venir vous placer à côté de moi ? »

L'air inquiet, Lestrange obéit et alla chercher l'un des ballons qu'il attrapa sans aucune difficulté, puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé, puis vint se poster à un mètre d'Harry. 

« Bien, maintenant, M. Lestrange, je vous demande de vous cramponner à ce ballon comme si votre vie en dépendait. Je veux qu'en aucun cas, vous ne le lâchiez ! Est-ce clair, Lestrange ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui l'attendait. 

« Vous le tenez bien ? demanda Harry. Si je frappe par au-dessus, il va tomber ? »

Harry s'exécuta, le ballon tomba. Lestrange du courir après car l'objet roulait déjà vers le fond de la pièce. 

« Je vous ai dit de bien le tenir, M. Lestrange ! Comme si votre vie en dépendait... ! Vous voulez mourir, M. Lestrange ?

- Heu... Non, répondit le Serpentard d'un air gêné. 

- Bien ! Alors tenez-le mieux que ça ! »

     Lestrange s'exécuta et le tint plus fermement. De nouveau, Harry asséna un coup sur le dessus du ballon qui ne s'échappa pas, cette fois, des mains de l'élève. 

« Parfait... Accrochez-vous bien à lui, surtout... Et ne le lâchez sous aucun prétexte... D'accord ? 

- Oui ! »

     Harry eut un petit sourire. Il leva la main droite et claqua des doigts... Des cris de surprises retentirent dans le hall quand le ballon se mit à aller de haut en bas ou de gauche à droite avec une férocité qui faillit faire lâcher Lestrange. Mais le jeune homme était têtu et refusait de lâcher le ballon. Aussi se retrouva-t-il soit à un mètre du sol, soit traîner à terre par un ballon bien déterminé à s'échapper. Les autres élèves, Gryffondor -  Serpentard compris, se mirent à rire de la déconvenue de leur camarade. 

     Ce ne fut qu'après deux minutes de rodéo qu'Harry consentit à arrêter le charme sur le ballon. Lestrange, qui avait tenu bon, se retrouva à moitié sur le sol, à moitié dans les airs. En effet, le ballon avait commencé à s'élever et avait tiré son 'cavalier' en partie. Harry dut se mordre férocement la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire. 

« Vous pouvez lâcher, M. Lestrange », dit-il doucement. 

     Les mains moites, le Serpentard lâcha prise et s'effondra au sol avec un poum qui fit redoubler le rire de ses camarades. Harry pouffa légèrement, mais se retint de faire plus. D'un sort, il soigna les nombreuses écorchures de son élève et l'invita à regagner sa place dans son équipe. Il attendit ensuite que les élèves se calment pour poursuivre son discours. 

« Comme vous avez pu le constater, ces ballons ne sont pas prêts de vous laisser gagner la partie. Bien au contraire, ils veulent vous faire perdre. Je précise au passage que, quelle que soit l'équipe, ils vous fuiront. Les ballons verts fuiront les Gryffondor Et les Serpentards et il en va de même pour les rouges... Donc, en résumé, Miss Evans que devez-vous faire ?

- Nous devons essayer d'attraper les ballons adverses à l'aide de sortilèges d'immobilisation et empêcher l'équipe adverse de s'emparer des nôtres... 

- Exactement... Je vous donne une demi-heure. Le but n'est pas de tous les attraper, mais d'essayer d'en avoir le plus possible... Bonne chance à tous ! »

     Sur-ce, Harry frappa dans ses mains. Aussitôt, tous les ballons partirent dans des directions différentes, les élèves se mettant à leur courir après. Les Serpentards n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde à lancer des sortilèges sur les balles rouges, mais les Gryffondor, tout en essayant d'attraper les vertes, libéraient leur propriété à coups de « Finite incantatem ». Peter Pettigrow eut la bonne idée, ce qui étonna beaucoup Harry, de lancer un sortilège 'pelote d'épingle', l'un des ballons rouges se retrouvant tout simplement intouchable. Appuyé contre le mur, Harry regardait ses élèves rire et crier des sortilèges à tout va. Une demi-heure plus tard, quand il cria 'Stop', il ne put s'empêcher de rire, accompagner des quatorze adolescents. 

     Sirius était à trois mètres du sol. Assis sur un des ballons verts, il se cramponnait difficilement pour ne pas tomber. Severus Rogue, quant à lui, faisait le poirier, ses pieds tenant fermement une des balles rouges. Les autres étaient soient couché à terre, soit accroupis ou encore debout. Mais les plus ridicules étaient sans conteste Severus et Sirius. L'hilarité générale dura bien quinze minutes. Haletant, Harry eut du mal à dire un, 'En bas', indiquant au ballons qu'ils devaient descendre. 

     Les élèves qui étaient en l'air retournèrent au sol, et Severus Rogue fut enchanté d'avoir de nouveau les jambes étendues sur quelque chose de stable. 

« Vous vous êtes bien amusé ? » demanda enfin Harry. 

     Des oui répondirent à sa question, les élèves se relevant en riant. Ils avaient les joues rouges et les yeux brillant de ceux qui viennent de passer un bon moment et, à ce moment là, Harry dut faire face à des enfants et non des adolescents. Des enfants condamnés à souffrir... Ou à faire souffrir. 

« Bien. Je vous demanderai de tous venir près de moi. Je vais vous donner... des biscuits ! »

De nouveaux regards d'incompréhension apparurent. Harry rit avec amusement. 

« Je ne parle pas de simples biscuits, allons ! C'est un mélange de potion reconstituante et soignante ! Alors à moins que vous ne vouliez affronter la seconde demi-heure totalement épuisés, je vous conseil de venir ! »

     Aussitôt, tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers Harry. Il leur distribua à chacun un biscuit qui, aussitôt avalé, soignait les blessures et rendait de l'énergie. Les élèves furent soudais aussi motivés qu'au début du cours, seule leurs vêtements déchirés témoignaient d'une première séance d'attrape ballon. 

« Nous allons procéder à un jeu différent, dit Harry en souriant. Je voudrais que vous vous éparpillez le plus possible dans la pièce. Si possible, le plus loin possible du centre... »

Cette fois, ce fut sans doute ni crainte que les élèves obéirent. Ils s'étaient bien amusé, alors... 

Harry sourit. D'un geste de la main, il dirigea les ballons vers le centre de la pièce. Ceux-ci s'élevèrent dans les airs. Harry jeta un regard amusé à ses élèves. 

« Un nouveau jeu commence, dit-il. Maintenant, ce n'est pas vous qui devez attraper les ballons, mais le contraire. Tous les sortilèges que vous leur avez lancés vont vous être renvoyé. Si une balle vous touche, elle vous assénera l'un des sorts. Lequel ? Je ne sais pas. Vous pouvez leur lancer des sorts, mais uniquement pour détruire, cette fois... Bonne chance ! »

     Harry frappa dans ses mains. Toutes les balles se précipitèrent vers les élèves, ceux-ci se mettant à les fuir aussi vite que possible. Plusieurs élèves furent stupéfixés avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient été touchés. Mais leurs camarades les ranimaient aussitôt, qu'il soit de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard. Une étrange entraide naquit entre les deux maisons sans qu'aucun des rivaux ne s'en aperçoivent. Ils avaient de grandes difficultés à éviter les sortilèges qui leur étaient lancés et, Janice McGent, une élève de Serpentard, dut rester pendant plus de vingt minutes, plantée au milieu du terrain car elle ressemblait à une pelote d'épingle ambulante. Le sortilège de Pettigrow... 

     Quand Harry arrêta le jeu, aucuns élèves n'avaient été immobilisés, mais aucunes balles n'avaient été détruites non plus. Malgré leur échec, les élèves riaient allégrement, semblant s'être amusé. 

« Vous vous êtes amusé ? » demanda Harry. 

Des oui lui répondirent tandis que les élèves le rejoignaient, excepté la jeune Serpentard couverte d'épingles. Harry la libéra du maléfice et elle put rejoindre le groupe. 

« Et bien, maintenant, j'aimerai que vous imaginiez que ces ballons étaient des mangemorts et que les sortilèges n'étaient pas d'immobilisation mais de mort... »

Les sourires se figèrent et disparurent peu à peu tandis que les élèves se rendaient compte de la catastrophe que ça aurait été. 

« Vous imaginez ? demanda Harry. Une situation telle que celle-ci vous semble drôle. Mais si ces inoffensifs ballons avaient été des ennemis quelconques... Vous ne vous en seriez pas sortit. Mon cours pour rire n'a pas été mit sur pied pour vous enseigner à riposter contre des ennemis, même si je m'aperçois que vous en auriez sérieusement besoin. Ce cours a été mit en place pour une raison. Je veux que si jamais vous vous retrouvez un jour face à un ennemi qui vous fait peur... Je veux que vous imaginiez... que c'est un ballon. »

Malgré eux, les élèves ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer. 

« C'est exactement ça. Vous riez. Et quelle est l'importance de rire dans un combat qui vous fait peur ? M. Lupin ?

- On a moins peur, dit Remus. Ça ridiculise un peu l'adversaire alors il nous semble... Moins dur à affronter... 

- Exactement, s'exclama Harry, véritablement content. Le rire est une force. C'est une constatation que j'ai fais depuis longtemps. A vous de la faire. Dans deux semaines, je veux que vous reveniez ici. Je vous montrerai la force du rire. Bonne journée à tous ! »

     Au moment où Harry eut fini sa phrase, la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit. Riant et parlant avec véhémence du cours, les élèves sortirent. Harry se dépêcha d'aller demander à James s'il pouvait dire aux troisièmes années qui seraient devant sa classe de venir en salle polyvalente. James hocha la tête tout en replaçant sa robe convenablement puis sortit avec les autres. Harry resta seul ou presque. 

     Se retournant, il fit face à Sirius, une fois de plus. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire. Harry y répondit. Il n'y eut pas besoin de plus. Le Gryffondor se dirigea vers la sortie, mais s'arrêta à la porte tournante. 

« Il vaut mieux rire que pleurer... C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il. 

- Cinquante points à Gryffondor », dit Harry sans se retourner. 

Il y eut un moment de silence puis : 

« Je m'en souviendrais », dit Sirius. 

La porte tourna. Cette fois, Harry était bel et bien seul. 

« Je l'espère bien, dit-il au vide. Je l'espère bien... »

################################################################ 

Oyé Oyé ! C'est enfin arrivé ! Je sais, je sais, c'est une honte ! Depuis le temps que vous attendez... Mais haut les cœurs ! Je suis arrivée ! Ne suis-je pas gentille de sacrifier mon mercredi après-midi tant surchargé pour vous ? ... Nan, j'ai pas attraper la grosse tête ! ^^ Je suis juste... D'excellente humeur ! (Pauvre de vous !) 

Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, je suis aussi un peu fainéante ! Alors je vais confier mon travail de Répondeuse à... (roulement de tambour...) Sévie77 ! 

Oh ! Arrêter de descendre d'un air non intéressé ! Mon blabla est capital ! Nan, levé pas les yeux au ciel ! 

Bon, alors... Pour ceux qui connaissent Ccilia et qui ont lu sa fic, vous savez que celle-ci a... pour m'embêter, créé des personnages à la personnalité tortueuse et psychotique. Et pour répliquer... J'ai inventé... Sévie77... Elle a, aussi, un esprit un peu tordu, mais, contrairement à Ccilia et ses deux 'amies', elle et moi arrivons à nous entendre... Parfois... loll 

Donc, cette petite personne – imaginaire, j'y consens – qui va vous répondre. Je n'avais pas trop envie de le faire, mais qd Ccilia m'a dit que ses deux tarées rencontraient un grand succès... Je me suis dis : pourquoi pas ? 

Sans compter que Sévie était vachement jalouse de rester dans l'ombre alors que, comme elle se tue à me le rappeler depuis la cave (endroit ou elle réside) C'est elle qui 'A créer les merveilleux Cliffhangers qui ont torturé les lecteurs de même que toute les répliques marrantes et combats avec Voldie'... Je lui ai bien sûr répliqué que, le combat du chap 13, c MOI qui l'ai écris, vu qu'elle était partie à la chasse au facteur avec son animal de compagnie, j'ai nommé le célèbre... Godzilla ! Donc, voilà ! Les présentations sont faites ! Je vais donc me délecter de pain perdu pendant qu'elle se tape tout le boulot... A, la joie d'être libre... ^______^... 

**Sévie77 : **Me voici ! Me voilà ! Enfin ! Oui ! Moi ! Sévie77 ! Dans les dents de ces chers LSK et LPDP ! Moi aussi, g droit à un peu de célébrité ! Vu que je me tape tout le boulot ! La seule chose que Umbre sait faire, c'est des scènes nian-nian tout à fait imbuvable ! Tandis que moi... C moi ! La fière et grande et merveilleuse et talentueuse... Sévie77 ! Mais cessons d'énumérer mes qualités... Tout d'abord, je vois que vous avez apprécier le chap qu'Umbre à tapé... C'est à dire le 20 ! Car bien sûre, une chose suppurant tant de bons sentiments et de générosités ne peu que venir de Umbre... Quel gâchis... Elle pourrait nous faire des boucheries... Moi, si j'avais été au commande, déjà, j'aurai pas tué les serpents ! Franchement, des horreurs pareils, ça peu toujours servir... Si les voisins vous embêtes... Ou vos profs... 'Fin, j'ai pas trop à me plaindre, j'ai Godzi... Mais cessons ce bavardage intempestif, et passons... Au RAR... Personnellement, je vous enverrai bien tous paître, mais bon... Umbre me surveille avec une laisse pour Godzi... Ce qui veut dire que si je réponds pas, elle l'envoi à la fourrière... J'ai beau lui expliquer que mon lézard adoré les à toutes détruites après avoir sadiquement tué les propriétaires, Elle s'acharne... têtue, c'te fille... 

**Umbre : **Continue, et je te renferme dans ta cave ! 

**Sévie : **Essaye, mais je te promets pas d'y rester ! 

**Umbre : **Te ficherai dans le congèle ! 

**Sévie : **La dernière fois que tu as essayé, c'est toi qui y a fini ! 

**Umbre : **TT____TT... Je sais... 

**Sévie : **Que veux-tu ? On est la meilleure où on l'est pas... 

**Umbre : **Dis, tu veux une aiguille ? 

**Sévie : **Une aiguille ? Pour quoi faire ? 

**Umbre : **te dégonfler la tête, taré ! Je reprends les RAR ! Tu risque de faire partir tout mes lecteurs ! 

**Sévie : **Mais... Mais... Tu avais promis ! TT_____TT !! 

**Umbre : **-___- … Mes promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient ! niark niark niark niark... 

**Sévie : **O__o... Et c'est moi qui suis censée être la sadique ! Tu parle ! Par pitié ! qlq'un pour me sauver de cette tarée ! 

**Umbre : **Nan, mais, tu vas la boucler !

Bruit de chute suivit d'un puissant grognement et d'une porte qui claque. 

**Umbre : **Débarrasser... L'est retournée dans sa cave... Donc, après mûre réflexion, je fais les RAR... Désolé de vous avoir confronté à cette... Chose... ^^ (et pour vous avoir fait perdre votre temps en débilitée profonde !) 

Parlons donc sérieusement ! Mon prochain chap s'appelle... mince, j'ai oublié... Nan, c pas le titre ! Mais j'ai vraiment oublié !! donc, il s'appelle... Ah ! Vi ! Le Pion ! Il n'est pas encore commencé et je dois faire Souvenir avant, donc... Une fois de plus ! Patience ! (Surtout qu'il va être écrit par Sévie, alors... ^^ )

Allez ! je passe au RAR ! (qui a dit enfin ?) 

**RAR : **

**KTK : **Et vi ! 300ième ! C Vraiment super ! ^^ Pleurer ? Arf... Il parait que celui-ci est pire! Enfin... Selon mes lectrices et amies... Ne bave pas trop ! Tu ne pourra plus m'envoyer des reviews ! (moi ? Fan de Review ? Naaaaan) Bon, je te laisse... Plein de monde attend ma réponse ! ^^ Merci de reviewé ! 

**Clem : **nan, je me moque pas ! C la stricte vérité ! et Encore, j'ai compté, il en reste 5 ! Cinq !! Autre chose ? Bah, y'a mes trois autres fics... Et une autre en préparation ! N'est-ce pas suffisant ? ^^ Pq Dray ne ferait pas de bonnes actions ? Et bien... Parce que c'est Dray ! loll ! Bien que je sois en retard... : Bonne nuit ! loll ! 

**Cyngathi : **Dis donc ! Quand tu es décidée à écrire une longue review, toi... 

Moi aussi, j'ai tendance à oublié ce que je lis... C pour ça que je le relis deux fois !... Parfois trente, si j'aime beaucoup ! loll ! 

En effet, si tu écris au fur et à mesure que tu lis, ça va être long ! T'es fan de Sirius ? Alors ce chap t'étais dédié ! ^^

 Y'a pas que mon côté 'j'aime la pluie' qui ressort, si tu veux mon avis ! 

Mdr ! J'aurai du dire au début que Ct en 2001... 

Mais nan ! C pas dangereux d'avaler une tasse de café d'un trait... Tiens, ça me fait penser que j'en ai plus bu depuis longtemps... (file en courant et puis revient avec une tasse fumante...) Aaaah... ça faisait vraiment longtemps ! Le prob quand je bois du café c que... Je deviens complètement tarée !! Bah, ça change pas de d'habitude... Tiens... Cette phrase me rappelle qlq chose... Chez moi, qd on va à l'hôpital pour un poignet casé, tu en sors manchot ! Mdr ! je plaisante pas ! Une amie y est allée pour une opération... Elle venait de se réveiller et elle voit qu'on l'emmène... Alors elle demande ou elle va... Et là, on lui dit que l'amputation ne sera pas douloureuse ! Mdr ! On voulait lui amputer la jambe ! Alors qu'elle y allait pour les amygdales ! Mais je te rassure, c juste l'hôpital près de chez moi, les autres sont normaux ! Enfin... J'espère ! 

Moi no plus, je me rappelle jamais des noms ! C'est vraiment tragique ! OINNNNNNNN ! (ça y est ! le café fait effet...) 

J'aurai voulu voir ta tête au moment ou tu as lu que le visage était collé à la fenêtre… mdr

Nan ! Il est juste muet ! et effrayé ! 

Pas des moldus ! des enfants de moldus !!  

Moi non plus, g pas le tour avec les enfants... Faut dire que généralement, g envie de les étripés parce qu'ils m'énervent... Mais bon... 

Mais un peu de patience, voyons ! C expliqué en dessous ! Tssss... 

Ben quoi ? le povre H a été poignardé, faut le comprendre ! l'est perturbé, ce gosse ! 

Ça fait une demi-heure que je suis sur ta réponse, t'en est consciente là ? J'espère que les autres ont fait moins long... Je suis censée avoir fini à 16h... 

Teste de Math ? Moi, c lundi ! Beurk ! je vais être pété ! BOUM ! Planté ! mdr ! J'écris ça sur toute mes feuilles avec un petit dessin représentant des pieds parmi des fleurs ! Une fois, une prof m'a mit : « + 1 pour le dessin »... Ce qui m'a fait 10/20 ! Gt trop contente ! 

T'es en 4 secondaire ? Moi, 6 ! Ma dernière année pis libérée !! Oh, joie !! 

Vi ! Prendrai une chambre à côté de la tienne ! mais je te préviens, je dors pas et je rie sans m'arrêter ! encore maintenant, je ris... Mais je sais pas pq... mdr ! 

Je crois qu'elle va juste en voyage... Si c'est pour enseigner... tsss... Comme si y'avait pas eu assez de génocide dans ce pays... (secoue la tête d'un air affligé) 

Je fais pas mes devoirs à la dernières minutes... Je l'ai fait... Pas ! mdr ! Si, je les faits... Mais je suis du genre à ne jamais vouloir travailler... donc... 

Bon, allez ! je file ! Me reste une heure pour finir mes reviews... 

**Chen : **Kikoo ! A va, chère compatriote ? JE sais pas pq, mais à chaque fois que je réponds à ta review, mon ordi déconne ! Espèce d'emmerdeur de mes... passons…

Je vais faire cours ! DSl ! Mais g des scouatteurs qui m'énervent grave alors que j'essaye de faire mes RAR... Je m'énerve mais... énormément ! Bon... Calme... J'ai viré tt le monde, ça devrait allé ! 

Je vois que mon chap t'as plu ! C bien ça ! ^^

Ma fic avec Ccilia avance lentement, faudra patienter pour l'avoir ! ^^ 

De quoi ça va parler... ? Ahaaa ! Tu verras ! Je dirai rien ! me faut l'autorisation de Cec ! 

Bon, allez ! je file ! j'en ai marre de c put1 de reviews ! une heure que je suis dessus ! 

**Lunenoire : **Vi ! C bien que Siri ait une famille ! Je l'aurai bien épousé, mais... je ne peux pas rentrer dans son monde (dommage...) 

**Lily evans10 : **G bien faillit t'oublier ! Heureusement que je t'ai vu ! ^^ Une mère pour les enfants... Et donc une femme pour Siri... Mhmm... Nous verrons bien ! ^^ J'en dirai plus dans l'épilogue pour ce qui est de Siri ! ^^ A la prochaine ! 

**Tiffany Shin :** Que je ne mette pas le projet ? Naaan ! Je suis pas aussi sadique, voyons ! ^^ Pour le new voldie, je sais pas si ça l'évitera, mais ça diminuera les chances ! Tt le monde n'a pas encore de famille ! Tu oublie Remus... Mais bon... Qui c ? (moi ! mdr !)

**Alex-13_le_mec_de_Marseille : **Kikoo ! Cours ? Tu as vu mon 19 ? lolllç C vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de mec... Mais bon ! je suis sûre qu'ils finiront par venir... Tt doucement ! Enfin, allez ! je file ! Merci pour la review ! 

**Lywen : **Le pq ? Tsss... Je l'ai expliqué 20 fois ! C pour souffler un peu (après tte c aventures... ça fait du bien un peu de repos !) et pour montrer ce qu'il se passe dans le présent. Ou est-ce le futur ? Arf... Je me perds là ! Et aussi parce que, comme tu as pus p-ê le voir, ça a une certaine importance pour ce chap ! Pour la ressemblance entre les enfants et Kelly et Sirius, ct surtout pour que Sirius ait l'impression d'avoir un bout de celle qu'il aimait avec lui... Une sorte de... Consolation ! Merci pour ta review !

**Océane : **Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir être à la place de c enfants... (*__*... Siriuuuuus !) Et vi ! En fait, maintenant, il reste 5 chap... que ça a passé vite ! Allez je file ! Et vi, je continue ! Même si c lent à venir ! ^^ 

**Fumsec : **Vi ! Une petite famille pour Sirius ! Il l'a bien mérité ! 

**Marion-moune : **Que de compliments, oh, cher correctrice ! merci ! Je me suis dépêcher ! non mais ! Pour tes questions sur le chap, je t'ai déjà répondu ! Merci pour la review ! 

**Crystalia : **Vi ! Sirius a des enfants ! Je me demande ce que va dire Rogue qd il va comprendre qu'il va avoir des enfants élevé par Sirius dans sa classe… Le povre ! (crise de nerf !) A la prochaine ! 

**Luke Granger Aka Racatte : **Vi cette fois, ct plutôt un futur et bonne aventure ! Mais il en faut de temps en temps ! ça serait lourd, à la fin ! Le tome 5... Je préfère pas y penser, ça me rend triste à tt les coups ! Pour les enfants, non, ça ne cache rien ! Ct juste pour que Sirius soit... Heureux ! Ct comme s'il avait eu sa propre famille avec Kelly... Ou, qui c, un signe de Kelly ! ^^ 

Pour Hermione, c un des moments que g préférée ! Gt morte de rire en écrivant la phrase ! Prévenir Voldie ? Vaut mieux pas... Merlin sait ce qu'il ferait ! 

Ton appui pour ridiculiser Voldie ? Oki, je lui dirai ! je pense pas qu'il sera content, mais il a rien à dire... (conscience : tu parle d'un perso imaginaire, là ! 

Moi : La ferme ! *assomme sa conscience à coup de chaise*) 

Oui, bon, je file ! Je commence à avoir le cerveau qui chauffe !

**Samantha : **

**Marie-Jo : **Les larmes aux yeux ?? Wah ! Merci ! ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ça t'a touché ! Fais attention avec ce chap... Je le trouve pire, question émotion ! 

**Jeanne d'Arc : **Kikoo ! Contente que mon chap t'es plu ! Tu m'offres une tasse de café ! Cool ! Je veux bien ! Suis un peu fatiguée ! Allez ! je file ! J'aimerai publier le plus vite possible !

**Misslulu : **Triste ? Moi, je l'ai trouvé très émouvant ! Vi ! Sirius a de quoi le soutenir et aider ! ^^ La ressemblance entre Sirius et les enfants, c juste comme ça ! ^^ Même si, d'une certaine manière, c important pour Sirius ! Moi, c la fin de mon mercredi après-midi ! TT___TT ! JE suis contente que mon chap t'ai plu ! A la prochaine et merci !

**Les Maraudeuses : **O____o ! C'est ce qu'on appelle une grande liste de 'La suite' ! J'ai jamais vu si grand ! ça fait chaud au cœur de voir ça ! Stéphy aime les Slash ? J'en ai fait un, si elle veut ! lolll ! (moi ? de la pub ? Noooon...) Heu... Nan, je veux pas que ce soit des enfants magiquement fait... G juste trouvé que ça serai bien, des enfants pour Sirius ! Et quoi de mieux que des enfants qui lui ressemblent ? Des enfants qui ressemblent à celle qu'il aime ! ^_____^

Un résumé de chap ? Bon ! j'en fais un rien que pour toi et ici ! Dans le chap Précédent, Sirius a trouvé deux petits enfants qu'il a décidé d'adopter ! De même, il décide d'ouvrir un orphelinat pour enfants possédant des pouvoirs magique. Parallèlement à ça, l'école vient de subir une attaque à Poudlard dans lequel Kelly a été tuée et Harry Poignardé. Sirius jeune se retrouve en salle état... 

Voilàà ! Je peux pas faire mieux sans risquer de te dire une partie de l'intrigue qui va suivre ! 

Tu cherches une correctrice ? Fait comme moi, passe une annonce à la fin d'un tes chaps ! je suis sûre que tu trouveras ! J'irai sûrement jeter un œil à tes fics, une fois... Qd j'aurai le temps ! Mais je te promets rien ! Pour l'instant, je suis surchargée ! Bye à toi ! Ou à vous, si vous êtes deux à lire cette réponse ! ^^****

**Pimousse fraise : **Kikoo ! En fait, Personne n'a pensé à l'orphelinat... Je devrai p-ê faire une fic parlant de Sirius et de son projet... Ouais, ben, après avoir fini au moins deux de Mes projets commencé ! loll ! Merci pour ta review ! 

**Phénix20 :** Alors ça t'a plu ! C bien ! Je trouve que ça ressemble bien à Sirius de vouloir changé le monde ! ^^ Merci pour ta review ! 

**Deedlit : **Nan, gt pas satisfaite parce que ça allai trop vite ! Mais sinon, c bien ! ^^ Comme d'habitude, ça te plait, et comme d'hab, j'adore tes reviews ! T'es ma revieweuse préférée ! C bien de dire ce que tu aime bien ! Merci ! Je t'avais envoyé ce chap si ? Je me souviens plus... Bah, je suppose que oui ! Bon, allai ! je file ! Bisous !

**Mary-Evy : **Maintenant, c cinq chap ! A moi aussi, ça va me manquer ! Mais je ferrai p-ê une suite, je verrai bien !Je n'en suis pas encore sûre... Vu tte les fics que j'ai en route en même temps.. Qui vivra verra ! ^^ 

**Celine.s : **Je comprends que tu lise petit à petit ! c tellement long ! C gentil de m'envoyer une review à chaque fois ! ^^ Et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! 

(review chap 16) je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Tu avance vite, dis donc ! ^^ 

**Océane la malicieuse : **Alors je laisse l'accent ! et pis ça me permet de ne plus jouter avec mon ordi ! Satané ff.net qui mets pas les accents ! non mais ! Ils sont déjà une famille ! bien sûr, ils ne sont pas encore vraiment très proche, mais, avec le temps, ils vont se rapprocher de plus en plus ! ^^ Mais merci pour ton conseil, je note, ça pourra tjs me servir pour plus tard ! On ne reverra pas Sirius avant l'épilogue !Mais patience ! C bientôt ! dans 4 chap, exactement !  Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Sailor digitale :** Vi, la librairie, ct plutôt Remus ! Et on retourne bien chez H ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de savoir que ça t'a plu ! ****

**Miya Black : **Lolll ! Mais ct pour agacé les lecteurs que j'éludais la questions ! ^^ Contente qu'il t'ai plu ! 

**Haldir : **Salut toi !! Vi, c vrai que ce chap dénote un peu... Mais ça trouve son explication ici ! ^^ Mais comme tu l'a dit, c reposant ! Ct surtout pour permettre au lecteur de souffler un peu et d'avoir des nouvelles des autres ! Je donnerai des nouvelles de l'orphelinat, mais dans l'épilogue ! Ou de temps à autre, cité comme ça, au passage... La fin approche... ça me rend un peu triste... Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a... Je ne saurais pas finir Souvenir et f et mésa en même temps ! Souvenir va être encore long, ça ne fait que commencer ! Je dois écrire le nouveau chap cette semaine (de souvenirs) ! ^^ ça va bientôt venir ! Voilà ! tout ce qu'il me reste à dire c... Repose-toi bien ! C important !! 

**Morganne Ceridwen : **Méchant ? Pas vraiment, toi, tu as la suite à portée de main ! Ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas des lecteurs qui me suivent depuis le début ! J'ai bien faillit me faire tuer, ce jour là... Mais bon, ça en valait la peine ! Te donner un peu d'imagination ? Non ! Utilise la tienne ! Tout le monde en a ! Suffit de la forcer à sortir à son maximum ! Et pour ça, faut trouver ce qui la réveille ! Moi, c le café et la musique ! ^_____^ C bien d'avoir pensé à regarder au chap 20 ! Je suppose donc que tu viendras faire un tour ici ! ^^ 

Un chap en une journée !! Bien ! Stressé par rapport à ma fin du 7, p-ê ? ^^ Les Serpentards ? Bah, c des serpentards, quoi ! ^^ 

Un chap de ma fic par semaine ? Je suppose que j'aurai fini ma fic, d'ici là ! En tt cas, je l'espère, sinon, ça veut dire que j'aurai vraiment traîner ! Et donc, si tu lis un chap par semaine... Dans 18 semaines, tu seras arrivée à la fin ! Si j'ai fini, bien sûr... SI c deux chap, c 9 semaines, là ! ^^ 

Merci pour tes reviews, c bien gentil ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Izabel : **Merci ! C très gentil tout ce que tu me dis ! Mais, tu sais, il y en a des superbe, sur les voyages dans le temps... Celle de Ccilia, Alohomora... Et d'autre, même si je connais surtout ces deux là ! Pour Rogue, c dommage que tu n'ai pas aimé... On le retrouve dans le prochain chap... Mais bon... Gt bien obligé, c un chap capital ! Mais je dirai pas pq ! je parle vraiment trop... ^^ Bah, de rien pour la phrase en latin ! C'est un plaisir de renseigner mes camarades fans d'HP ! ^^ Merci pour la review ! ^^ 

**Titou : **Allons ! Ma fic n'est pas encore finie ! Plus que 5 chap ! ^^

**Agadou : **Salut ! Vi vi, ça va ! Et toi ? loll ! Un chap en un jour, pour moi, c exceptionnel ! En sautant de ta chaise, fait attention de pas tomber ! ça m'est déjà arrivé ! Et vi, éditrice... Mais bon, j'y suis pas encore, je peux encore changer d'avis... On verra bien ! Bon film un peu en retard ! ^^

**Eliante : **Vi ! Je garde courage ! Et j'en ai besoin vu tte les fics que g... ^^

**Dansloup : **En fait, si j'annonce chez Leena et Dod, c pour signaler qu'il est mit sur la ML ! ^^ Mais bon... C pas grave ! En tt cas, voilà enfin mon 21 ! Alors, à moins que tu ne l'ai lu sur la ML de Leena... Bonne lecture et merci pour la review ! 

**Albane : **Tu sais, on dit souvent : mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Et puis je peux bien parler, j'ai encore la tienne à finir... Et celle de plein d'autre personne... Bah, je finirai bien par y arriver un jour ! Merci pour tout tes compliments, c'est vraiment très gentil ! ^^ J'ai bien aimée ta review, parce que tu y dis ce que tu as aimé et tout ! Bon, ça n'est pas un commentaire critique (je rêve que quelqu'un en fasse un sur ma fic) mais C bien qd même ! Merci bcp ! Et non, je te rassure, je n'essaie de tuer personne ! Pas encore... ^______^

**Mona-Potter : **Que dire d'autre si ce n'est... Merci ! ^^ 

Et voilààà ! A la prochaine ! Au fait J'aime pas ce chap ! Et vous ?? ^^ Revieew !! 

**Sévie : **Ou je lâche Godzi  sur vous ! 

**Umbre : **Mais je t'ai dit de la fermer !! 

*un combat s'entame tandis que, péniblement, le furet de l'auteur s'occupe de poster ! (malin la bestiole !! ^^)*


	22. Pion

22. Pion

Se lever, s'habiller, manger, aller en cours, retourner dans la Grande Salle, et de nouveau, les cours... Les journées pouvaient parfois paraître tellement monotones. Tellement insupportables. Il avait envie de hurler. Il avait envie de se cacher sous ses couvertures et de trembler ou de frapper un mur jusqu'à s'en casser les mains. Il avait envie de ne plus exister, de s'effacer, tout simplement. La honte... La peur... La haine... Mais que ressentait-il, en fin de compte ? 

D'un mouvement las, Severus replaça ses cheveux correctement. Il était assis en histoire de la magie, aussi n'avait-il pas besoin d'écouter. Tout ce que cet abruti de fantôme racontait était la même chose que les autres années. Pourquoi s'inquiéter de ça ? Non, au lieu d'écouter son professeur, il rêvassait, réfléchissait et parfois, désespérait. Combien il voulait être un sorcier normal ! Combien il enviait ces adolescents qui ne s'inquiétait que de la réponse d'une jolie fille, du résultat de leur dissertation en métamorphose !! Combien il voulait ne pas être lui !! Qui a dit que Severus Rogue n'avait pas une vie difficile ? Lui, savait qu'elle était dure, il était aux premières lignes ! C'était sa vie !! Sa Vie !! Et pourtant, il se sentait perdu. Il avait l'impression d'être dans des sables mouvants remplis de ténèbres et de sang et de s'y enfoncer peu à peu, à chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde. Et personne n'était là pour le rattraper, personne ne venait le soutenir, lui tendre la main. Bien au contraire, on l'y enfonçait à coup de pic ! 

Assis à son banc, Severus enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, son nez frottant contre le bois vernis. Dans sa tête re-défila, pour la centième fois, les mots que lui avait écrit Martin Rosier : 

_Tu ne comprendras jamais vraiment pourquoi je suis mort, car tu es partisan du Maître. Je l'étais aussi à une époque. Mais je ne le suis plus à présent. C'est une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle je voulais que tu me tues. Au moins, la mort que tu m'as donnée était-elle douce et agréable, le poison des neiges éternelles étant le plus tendre. Je ne remercierai d'ailleurs jamais suffisamment Malfoy d'avoir réellement cru que cette potion me terrifiait... Il y a des idiots partout..._

Des idiots partout... Oh, oui, il y avait des idiots partout ! Lui-même en était un ! Un imbécile fini complètement dégénéré !! Il fallait l'être pour devenir Mangemort. Il fallait l'être pour être du côté de Voldemort. A la pensée de ce nom abjecte, Severus tressaillit. Comme il haïssait cet homme ! Comme il avait été stupide !! 

Le jeune Serpentard serra les poings. Il avait de nouveau envie de frapper, de faire mal. Envie de hurler et d'expulser toute cette rage sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Que de haine et de colère parcouraient ses veines. Voldemort...  Vol d'idiot ! Severus n'avait jamais eu envie de tuer de toute sa vie. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il pensait que mettre fin à la vie de Voldemort ne serait peut-être pas si négatif... 

Ce fut avec un peu de retard que le Serpentard se rendit compte que le cours d'Histoire de la magie était enfin fini. Libre ! Il était libre ! Journée terminée, bouclée, classée et oubliée ! Journée maudite ! Il avait toujours détesté le moi de mai ! Le mois de mai et lui étaient en guerre depuis le 14 mai ! Depuis le jour de sa naissance ! Il détestait cette date ! Elle marquait à ses yeux le commencement d'une vie dont il ne voulait pas. La vie d'un garçon obligé de lécher les bottes d'un sorcier fou ! Car il fallait être fou pour lui demander une chose pareille. A lui, Severus ! Lui qui ne voulait pas tuer. Il ne voulait pas ! Mais ça, son maître s'en moquait. Seul comptait la cause... Oui, Severus était d'accord avec cette cause. Mais en quoi Harry McDrell concernait-il la cause ? Le jeune professeur n'avait pourtant pas pris position. Enfin, si, il était engagé avec l'égalité... Mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un ennemi... 

Tandis qu'il se disait ses mots, marchant dans les couloirs vides, Severus savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Il savait que si, Harry McDrell était un ennemi. Il avait défié Voldemort. Il l'avait humilié. Au fond de lui, l'adolescent applaudissait son professeur. Il l'applaudissait des deux mains ! Il l'aurait volontiers embrassé pour le remercier d'avoir ainsi battu le mage noir... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était Severus Rogue ! L'élève de Serpentard prétentieux, fort et fier... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se jeter dans les bras de son professeur de DCFM pour le remercier. Il ne pouvait rien faire... Ce n'était pas lui qui décidait de ses mouvements. C'était Voldemort. Car Severus était à lui... Il était son Pion... 

Pour la vingtième fois, Severus asséna un violent coup dans un des murs des couloirs déserts. Il ne prêta nulle attention à la douleur dans sa main. Mais il sentit sa rage s'effriter pour se muer en désespoir et en chagrin. Doucement, Severus se laissa tomber à terre. Il savait que la plupart de ses camarades étaient déjà dans leur salle commune... Et que les autres élèves étaient en cours. Il savait qu'il pouvait se permettre d'être faible. Et c'est pour cette raison que, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il pouvait laisser ses larmes sortir. Mais rien ne vint. Ses yeux demeurèrent secs et triste. Il fixa le sol devant lui. Et toujours lui revenait la même phrase : 

« Je ne peux pas faire ça... Je ne peux pas... »

Il se mit à la prononcer à voix haute, allant jusqu'à la crier. Il n'y avait personne dans cette partie du château. Il pouvait danser la Polka en chantant une gigue, personne ne l'entendrait. Il était seul. Seul avec ses cris et son désespoir. Seul avec ces mots qui le hantaient, mêler de phrases qu'il voulait oublier... Des phrases qui défilaient sans cesse devant ses yeux... 

_Petit Espion, _

_J'ai pour toi une mission. _

_Je veux que tu m'aides à faire tomber mon ennemi. _

_Pour cela, j'ai besoin de ton génie. _

_Je te confie la dangereuse mission d'enlever ses deux enfants, _

_Et de me les ramener, _

_Surtout, ne te presse pas, prends ton temps, _

_Mais n'échoue pas ou tu seras durement châtié. _

_Je compte sur toi,_

_Petit espion, ne me déçois pas. _

_L.V._

Une mission en rimes... Au moins c'était original... Mais Severus détestait ça. Les phrases, facile à retenir, se répétaient sans cesse dans son esprit, presque comme une chanson. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Ces fichus vers ne le quittaient pas ! De nuit comme de jour, il se les répétait... Comme une chanson morbide signant son arrêt de mort. Car il mourrait. Il n'était pas question qu'il enlève les enfants McDrell. Non pas qu'il refuse de faire du mal à McDrell, il le détestait... Mais des enfants ? Des bébés ? Comment pouvait-il tué deux petits bambins innocents alors qu'il ne parvenait même pas à faire du mal à son ennemi juré ? 

Il refusait cette mission. Catégoriquement. Ne lui restait que la mort... Mais ça aussi, ça ne le tentait pas ! Severus voulait vivre, même s'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité ! Pourquoi vivre si, de toute façon, on est condamné à souffrir ? Il commençait à se dire que Martin avait pris la bonne décision. Il s'était fait empoisonner. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, mais il ignorait quand. Il avait dit que c'était parce que la vie lui était devenue trop pénible... Etait-ce, pour lui aussi, à cause d'une mission révoltante ou uniquement parce qu'il n'adhérait plus à la cause ? Severus ne savait plus quoi penser... et c'est complètement perdu qu'il rejoignit le froid et sombre territoire des Serpentards. 

******************

Aucun de ses camarades ne lui parlait plus. Ils n'osaient plus. Severus, depuis sa petite enfance, possédait un art indiscutable, celui de l'ironie. Et le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'il n'hésitait pas à en faire usage. Il rabrouait, mordait, attaquait... Les Serpentards le fuyaient, sachant pertinemment qu'ils recevraient un commentaire sarcastique ou une insulte en récompense de leur tentative de conversation. Le jeune homme s'enfonçait dans la solitude, essayant de démêler ses sentiments. 

Autre fois, il aurait pu demander l'avis de son maître... Ou plutôt, de sa maîtresse... Bien que ce mot laisse une curieuse impression à Severus. Katia De Vaart n'était pas une idiote... Elle excellait dans l'art de l'espionnage et lui avait appris milles ruses très utiles... Elle avait été là pour l'aider, le conseiller... Mais maintenant, elle n'était plus là. Elle avait disparue, Merlin savait où. Severus voulait lui parler, à elle, son professeur... Mais elle ne reviendrait pas. Tous les autres membres du personnel de l'école savaient qu'elle était un espion. Elle ne reparaîtrait pas... 

Couché dans son lit, attendant l'heure du dîner, Severus se retourna pour la centième fois. Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile ! Il devait enlever deux enfants. Deux nourrissons sans défense... Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient le regarder dans les yeux en lui disant qu'il était une méchante personne. Et puis d'abord, il n'en avait rien à faire d'être méchant ! Il était un Serpentard ! Mieux, il était Severus Rogue, futur mangemort... Il était méchant ! Mais Severus ne le voulait pas. Il voulait des amis... Une situation de famille simple et facile... Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Et personne ne pouvait l'aider dans ce choix qui scellerait sa vie. Personne... ! Il était totalement seul. 

Enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller, Severus sentit ses yeux piquer. Il avait toujours envie de pleurer, ces derniers temps. Il avait toujours envie de dormir et d'être seul... Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il meurt, pour finir... 

« Sev ? fit Lestrange en entrant brusquement dans le dortoir. Tu viens manger ? 

– Pourquoi tu me demandes, t'es amoureux ? mordit Severus. 

– Oh, ça va ! Je venais juste savoir si ça te disait d'aller manger. 

– Non, ça ne me dit pas ! Tu dois être content, non ? T'auras encore plus de nourriture à avaler ! 

– Oh, ferme-là, Rogue ! »

Lestrange sortit, laissant seul Severus. A peine son camarade fut-il partit que Severus s'était levé. Il ne servait à rien de rester là. Il devait... prévoir un coup pour enlever les deux bébés... Il ne voulait pas le faire... Mais il pouvait au moins y réfléchir... 

******************

Severus se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Ladite pièce était vide, bien entendu. Tout le monde était joyeusement en train de s'empiffrer au dîner... Severus avait faim, lui aussi. Et l'idée de tous ses délicieux plats qu'il ratait le rendait malade ! Mais il ne voulait pas voir McDrell. Non, il ne pouvait pas ! Ça le rendait malade aussi... De nouveau, son cœur se serra. Soufflant, il alla poser son sac sur une table reculée et toujours vide. Il l'abandonna ensuite là pour se plonger dans les nombreuses étagères de la bibliothèque. 

Qu'il pouvait aimer cette pièce ! Si calme, si relaxante, si vide... Et tant de savoir l'entourait ! Peu de gens y venaient et quand bien même était-elle débordée de monde, Mme Pince vérifiait que personne ne trouble l'harmonie et le silence de la bibliothèque. Pour Severus, c'était un lieu de paix où il pouvait laisser son esprit vagabonder et s'imprégner de tous ses livres qui l'enchantaient... Tous ses livres qui le renseignaient, lui enseignaient... 

Il se laissa attirer par le rayon des potions où il caressa rêveusement les ouvrages de sa main blanche aux longs doigts. Il faudrait qu'il retourne voir Carpiel prochainement. Il n'avait plus eu le plaisir de s'absorber par la captivante réalisation d'une potion difficile. Qui sait ? Peut-être pourrait-il confectionner son propre poison et demander à un de ses chers Gryffondors de lui administrer un jour... Ils le détestaient tellement qu'ils le feraient sans aucuns doutes... 

Des rires et des vois troublèrent soudain la concentration de Severus. La porte de la Bibliothèque venait d'être poussée un peu brusquement par deux jeunes filles que Severus ne pouvait pas voir. Mais il entendait leurs rires, ceux-ci troublant le silence du sanctuaire de paix du jeune Serpentard qui se hérissa de colère. Il s'avança pour aller leur dire de se taire quand une voix douce s'éleva. 

« Tu parles d'une Serdaigle, dit la voix mélodieuse. Même pas capable de savoir ce qu'est la fleur d'eucathrope...  

– Ce n'est pas drôle, Katrine ! dit la seconde voix, boudeuse. Je n'y peux rien si, contrairement à Mademoiselle, je ne sais pas tout ! 

– Oh, ne boude pas, Cab ! Je vais t'aider..., rassura 'Katrine'.

– Vrai ? demanda 'Cab', pleine d'espoir. 

– Oui ! Et puis déjà, tu fouilles dans le mauvais rayon ! Ce n'est pas dans la botanique que tu trouveras le manuel, mais en potions ! »

Severus se sentit paniqué. Il ne voulait pas être vu. Surtout pas. Et encore moins par des filles ! Elles n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de lui et il détestait ça ! Paniqué, il voulut se réfugier dans le rayon à côté mais ne fut pas assez rapide. L'une des jeunes filles apparut, le figeant sur place. 

C'était une Serdaigle, vu ses couleurs Bleu et Bronze. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient retenus en natte, l'une des longues mèches échappée de l'élastique flottant dans ses yeux brun-vert. Le sourire de la jeune fille se figea quand elle vit Severus et elle s'arrêta, le fixant avec étonnement. Le Serpentard se sentait mal à l'aise, mais il afficha un air sûr et fier. Il s'attendait à une quelconque remarque de la part de la Serdaigle, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de le regarder d'un air surpris. 

« Alors, Katrine, ça vient, ce livre ? » tonna la seconde jeune fille, entrant dans le rayon.

Sa réaction fut bien différente que 'Katrine'. 'Cab' sursauta en poussant un petit cri de surprise en le voyant. Comme toutes les filles quand elles l'apercevaient. Ça le gonflait à un tel point qu'il avait toujours envie de leur lancer un sortilège de silence. Ça les empêcherait de hurler comme des hystériques. Severus se redressa, dardant 'Cab' de ses yeux sombres. La seconde Serdaigle était moins grande que la première. Ses cheveux brun clair étaient lâchés, tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle avait des yeux bleus froids, dignes de Lucius Malfoy. Mais Severus n'en fut pas déstabilisé. Il ressentit juste encore plus de colère. Fier, il commença à marcher vers les deux jeunes filles et sortit simplement du rayon de potions, tentant de ne pas leur lancer une remarque cinglante. 

Il retourna s'asseoir en bougonnant contre les Serdaigles stupides qui n'étaient pas foutues d'aller manger comme tout le monde et ouvrit son sac. Il en sortit un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, écrivant sur le dessus avec précaution : 16,12,1,14. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait son habituel code. Être un espion lui avait appris qu'une personne possédant un minimum d'intelligence devait empêcher le premier idiot passant près de lui de déchiffrer ce qu'il écrivait. Ainsi, Severus passait son temps à écrire selon des chiffres et non des lettres. Le A devenant 1, le B se transformant en 2 et ainsi de suite. Au début, il avait eu du mal et avait été dans l'obligation de se promener avec une fiche ou chaque lettre était écrite avec le chiffre correspondant. Mais maintenant, c'était devenu un automatisme. Il avait même recouru aux chiffres pour les brouillons de ses devoirs. Ça empêchait ses chers camarades de classes de recopier sur lui. Et ça les énervait à tel point que Severus trouvait cette technique de brouillon des plus plaisante. 

Plan... Pendant un long moment, il regarda ses nombres signifiant pourtant, pour lui, tant de choses. La question était : quel plan allait-il faire ? Serait-ce en prévision de l'enlèvement des enfants ou bien de sa future trahison et, inévitablement, de sa mort ? Non, d'abord, il devait décidé, si, oui ou non, il enlèverait lesdits bambins... 

Severus soupira et reposa sa plume. Il en revenait toujours au même point et ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Il regarda la feuille contenant seulement quatre chiffres. Et il continua à les fixer jusqu'à ce qu'une main passe devant ses yeux. Sursautant, il releva la tête pour, de nouveau, faire face à la Serdaigle nommée Katrine. 

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air préoccupée. 

Severus ne répondit pas, tout d'abord trop surpris. Puis, il regarda dans la bibliothèque pour constater qu'ils étaient seuls. 

« Ou... Oui, ça va très bien, grogna-t-il avec quelques difficultés, rangeant précipitamment ses affaires. 

– Tu es sûr ? insista la jeune fille. 

– De quoi je me mêle ? » s'énerva Severus. 

La Serdaigle eut un mouvement de recul, surprise par la soudaine colère de Severus. Celui-ci sentit poindre un sentiment de remord et, baissant les yeux, il se mit à avancer vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta cependant à côté de Katrine et murmura. 

« Désolé... »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il était sortit. 

******************

Severus erra longuement dans les couloirs sombres de l'école pour s'apercevoir qu'il revenait toujours au même endroit : les appartements de Harry McDrell. Il passait devant la porte et s'arrêtait pour la fixer pendant près de dix minutes puis repartait. Mais il revenait toujours... 

A son troisième passage, il fut surpris de trouver la porte ouverte. Des rires sortaient de la pièce, des rires d'enfants... Discrètement, Severus passa la tête et regarda un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Couché dans le divan, riant, le professeur McDrell souriait à l'un de ses enfants qu'il portait à bout de bras et qu'il faisait monter et descendre. Le bambin accueillait ses jeux avec des rires encourageants, frappant des mains joyeusement. La mâchoire serrée, Severus les observa jouer. Il tremblait, les mains serrées, maudissant son professeur de ne pas lui simplifier les choses. 

« M. Rogue, dit soudain une voix venant de l'appartement. Que me vaut votre visite ? »

Severus fit un bond mémorable et sentit son cœur descendre dans ses chaussettes puis remonter jusqu'au cerveau. L'organe refit trois fois cette manœuvre, si bien que le jeune homme dut s'appuyer contre le mur, paniqué. Il regarda son professeur dont les yeux verts étaient posés sur lui, interrogateurs. 

« Heu... bafouilla Severus, remettant son sac convenablement. Je... Non, rien, c'est une erreur... »

Paniqué, il partit en courant avant de laisser le temps à son professeur de lui parler. Mais pourquoi était-il aller se plaquer devant la porte des appartements de son professeur ? Quelle folie lui avait donc glissé de tout dire, de le supplier de l'aider ? 

« C'est du délire, Severus. Il ne t'aidera pas ! Il n'en a rien à faire, de toi ! Seul compte les Gryffondor ! »

Rageur, Severus courut jusqu'aux cachots. Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la salle commune des Serpentards qu'il avait déjà des ennuis. Au tournant d'un des couloirs, Severus dut s'arrêter brusquement. Lucius Malfoy et sa bande l'attendaient. Le jeune Serpentard déglutit. Tout sauf une confrontation. Pas encore... 

« Alors, Bedit Devebus... Où du galobe, cobbe ça ? demanda le chef de bande en s'approchant de lui avec un sourire suffisant. (NdA : Alors, petit Severus... Où tu galopes, comme ça ?) 

– A la Jamaïque, fit Severus, sarcastique, une moue de dégoût sur les lèvres. Et toi, t'attends quoi ? Le bus ? »

En récompense de son trait d'humour, un coup de poing dans le ventre asséner par un des cerbères de Malfoy le fit tomber à terre, sur les genoux. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, ses mains se cramponnant à son ventre. 

« Vois-du, Bogue, dit Lucius en tournant autour de Severus, j'ai un grave broblèbe que j'aiberai que du b'aides à rédoudre... Un Serbendard dont je de brodoncerai bas le dom... Un Serbendard semble trouver abusant de be faire idhaler, par buse, des boudres qui ont le bauvaise effet de be rendre balade... Et je subbose que tu de sais bas de qui il s'agit... (NdA : Vois-tu, Rogue, dit Lucius en tournant autour de Severus, j'ai un grave problème que j'aimerai que tu m'aides à résoudre... Un Serpentard dont je ne prononcerai pas le nom... Un Serpentard semble trouver amusant de me faire inhaler, par ruse, des poudres qui ont le mauvais effet de me rendre malade... Et je suppose que tu ne sais pas de qui il s'agit...) 

– Du disais ? J'ai rien gabter à ton charabia ! » dit Severus avec un sourire sournois. (NdA : Tu disais ? J'ai rien capter à ton charabia !)

Un coup de pied, de nouveau dans le ventre, lui fit pousser un cri de douleur, l'index de sa main droite toujours crispée à cause de coup de poing se brisant avec un désagréable bruit de cassure. Severus se maintint à quatre pattes grâce à sa main gauche tandis qu'il regardait son doigt à l'angle bizarre. 

« Flûde... Je crois que j'ai cadder don doigt... fit ironiquement Lucius. (NdA : Flûte, je crois que j'ai casser ton doigt...) 

– Tragédie, siffla Severus. Paraît que les bronchites courent les rues, ces temps-ci... »

Lucius empoigna les cheveux de Severus, l'obligeant à relever la tête. 

« Ecoude-boi bien, Bogue. Si jabais je suis encore balade la sebaide prochaide... Je beux t'assuber que du d'auras pas que le doigt de caddé ! C'est clair ? (NdA : Ecoute-moi bien, Rogue. Si jamais je suis encore malade la semaine prochaine... Je peux t'assurer que tu n'auras pas que le doigt de cassé ! C'est clair ?) 

– Autant que tout ce que tu viens de dire... », grogna Severus en lançant à Lucius un regard de défi. 

Lucius lui cracha au visage puis le poussa violemment sur le mur de droite. Severus sentit une légère douleur à son épaule et resta appuyé contre la froide paroi. Il vit des pieds passer devant lui et s'éloigner et souffla quand il fut de nouveau seul. Soufflant, il essuya son visage et regarda son doigt escamoté. Il prit un air résigné, soupirant puis se releva, s'aidant de sa main valide. Une douleur à l'épaule l'avertit qu'il devrait aller voir l'infirmière. Encore quelque chose que Severus s'était promis de ne jamais faire ! Cette femme était tout simplement insupportable ! Il lui faudrait rester comme ça... Un élancement dans son doigt le fit grimacer. Rectification : il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour le soigner. Et excepté Pomfresh, il n'existait qu'une seule autre personne apte à l'aider : Ginny McDrell ! 

Severus se sentit rougir en prononçant ce nom dans sa tête, semblant presque comme une mélodie à ses sens. Ginny McDrell et son sourire doux et patient... Ginny McDrell et sa compréhension... Ginny McDrell et son visage enjôleur... Un frisson le parcourut. Il faudrait tout de même qu'il remercie Lucius pour cette occasion de voir Ginny McDrell... 

Il se mit à remonter lentement les cachots, se demandant si elle serait toujours à l'infirmerie ou si elle aurait déjà regagné ses appartements. Si jamais c'était le cas, il serait soigné par Pomfresh. Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine. Tout, sauf cette espèce de sans cœur. A se demander comment elle avait pu devenir infirmière ! Elle était brusque, voir même tortionnaire, vu le plaisir évident qu'elle prenait à 'Soigner' les étudiants. Enfin, les étudiants étaient un bien grand mot. C'était plutôt lui qu'elle torturait. Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas des plus poli avec elle, mais, qu'y pouvait-il ? Il avait été élevé comme ça ! Ginny McDrell, elle, prenait soin de lui. Elle s'en occupait avec douceur, parlant toujours gentiment. Un élève saint d'esprit et allant à l'infirmerie faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être soigné par elle. Et il le comprenait bien ! 

Severus atteignit l'infirmerie au moment ou Ginny en sortait. Il la fixa avec espoir lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle eut un soupir las et hocha la tête d'un air agacé. 

« Qu'avez-vous fait, cette fois, M. Rogue ? demanda Ginny en retournant vers l'infirmerie avec le jeune Serpentard à côté de lui. 

– Je suis tombé, mentit Severus. 

– Et pourquoi je ne vous crois pas ? » s'exclama la jeune femme en poussant la lourde porte de l'infirmerie. 

Il la suivit dans la pièce, lançant un regard alentour, cherchant après Mme Pomfresh. Mais de toute évidence, elle n'était pas là. Il sourit légèrement, heureux d'échapper à la sorcière et suivit Ginny qui était allée jusque dans un coin de la pièce et l'attendait patiemment. Elle tendit la main et il lui donna la sienne. Elle regarda son doigt cassé avec perplexité. 

« Tombé, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle ironiquement. 

Severus rougit en baissant les yeux et n'osa pas la regarder pendant un petit moment. Il sentit une démangeaison à son index et, ramenant sa main à lui, il sourit en constatant qu'il pouvait de nouveau le bouger. 

« Un autre problème ? demanda l'aide infirmière en souriant face à la mine réjouie de Severus. 

– Heu... Oui, mon épaule... »

Elle eut l'air perplexe. Severus lui fit un sourire innocent, ce qui la fit soupirer. Elle n'était pas dupe et avait compris qu'il ne s'était pas fait ces blessures en 'tombant'. Mais elle ne posa aucune question, lui demandant simplement d'enlever sa robe et d'attendre qu'elle revienne. Un peu gêné, Severus s'assit sur une chaise, vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Quand Ginny revint, elle s'arrêta en sursautant puis sembla confuse une seconde. Puis, elle sourit et s'approcha de lui. 

« Vous me faites vraiment trop penser à mon professeur de potions, dit-elle en riant. 

– Ah oui ? demanda Severus, légèrement curieux.

– Oui, rit Ginny. Vous avez exactement le même regard... Déjà... »

Surpris, Severus la vit s'assombrir et poser le flacon qu'elle tenait. Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa très sérieusement. Mal à l'aise, il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire pour lui rappeler qu'il attendait qu'on soulage sa pauvre épaule. 

« Vous n'avez que quinze ans, dit-elle soudainement. Vous ne devriez pas... vous ne devriez pas vous retrouver dans un des camps si tôt... »

Severus écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, blêmissant. Il repassa dans sa tête chaque mouvement et parole prononcée qui auraient pu le trahir. Mais il ne voyait rien. Elle soupira et lui sourit doucement. 

« Ton épaule va mettre un peu de temps à se soigner, dit-elle finalement. Le baume est assez puissant, mais pour soigner plus vite, il faudrait que tu restes immobile... et je suis parfaitement consciente que c'est impossible de demander ça à jeune homme... Donc, elle risque de t'élancer encore un petit moment. D'accord ? »

Severus hocha simplement de la tête, sur ses gardes. Elle lui fit un sourire et lui donna sa robe qu'il revêtit au plus vite. Malgré son admiration pour Ginny McDrell, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une peur gigantesque face aux mots qu'elle avait prononcé un peu avant. Que voulait-elle dire par 'se retrouver dans un camp si tôt' ? L'avait-elle percé à jour ? Et si oui, comment ? Il enfila sa robe en quatrième vitesse et partait presque de l'infirmerie en courant quand elle murmura, suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende : 

« Un jour, nous serons en paix, M. Rogue... La question qu'il faut vous poser... C'est si vous voulez voir ce jour arriver et si oui, ce que vous ferez pour qu'il vienne... »

Severus ouvrit la porte lentement, une partie de lui criant qu'il devait lui demander pourquoi elle lui disait ça, ce qu'elle entendait par là. Mais la peur était là. Il sortit de l'infirmerie et l'entendit dire avant de fermer la porte : 

« Si vous avez besoin de parler, vous savez où aller... »

Severus serra les dents et partit en courant. Les McDrell allaient bien ensembles ! Ils étaient tous les deux vraiment bizarres et perspicaces ! 

******************

Severus se réveilla le dernier. Et ça, dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, c'était incroyable, voir impensable. Ses couvertures étaient dans tout les sens, de même que ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas comment, il avait réussi à finir à moitié à terre durant sa nuit mouvementée. Celle-ci avait été ponctuée de cauchemars et de réveils en sursaut. Résultat, il était dans un état pas possible. Se levant, il se prit les pieds dans ses couvertures et s'étala durement par terre. Il grogna en se relevant, lançant un regard colérique aux draps fautifs. Il alla dans la salle de bain où il put constater que, oui, il avait des cernes et non, il n'y avait pas moyen de les cacher. Prenant une douche rapide, il enfila ses vêtements, préparés la veille, à grande vitesse et attrapa ses affaires scolaires. 

Morose, il lança un regard au calendrier. Pour stopper directement, les yeux fixé avec horreur sur la case. Quatorze Mai... Mardi quatorze Mai... Quel association ! Le jour de son anniversaire combiné à une matinée de cours de DCFM avec son cher professeur McDrell. Sa victime ! Enfin, sa futur victime... S'il osait enlever les mouflets, bien sûr... Et ça, c'était une autre histoire... 

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit dans tout le château, réveillant Severus. Aussi vite que l'éclair, il fonça vers la porte, retrouvant la salle commune qu'il quitta tout aussi brusquement. Ses pas précipités résonnaient dans les donjons vides et lugubres. Assez rapidement, il atteignit le grand hall ou il piqua le sprint du siècle pour rejoindre les escaliers. Il les gravit si vite qu'il se demanda où étaient passée les marches. Enfin, il atteignit le troisième étage pour parcourir tout le couloir et arrivé devant la classe. La porte était fermée, signe évident que McDrell, pour une fois, était là à l'heure. Mentalement, Severus remercia le ciel que ce ne fut pas le jour du cours pour rire. Légèrement gêné, il frappa à la porte, peut sûr de l'accueil qu'il allait recevoir. Un 'oui' lui indiqua d'entrer. Poussant la porte avec inquiétude, Severus entra dans la salle de classe où tous ses camarades étaient déjà installés. Il entrevit, au fond de la salle, James Potter riant à l'avance du retrait des points de Serpentard. 

« Vous voilà enfin, Monsieur Rogue, dit McDrell en lui souriant ironiquement. Allez-vous asseoir... 

– Quoi ? » lâcha Black, étonné. 

Severus dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas dire la même chose. Quoi ? Pas de retrait de points ? Pas de retenue ? Qui était cet homme ? Qu'avait-on fait de Harry McDrell ??

« Vous viendrez me voir en fin d'heure », dit le professeur.

Cette demande sembla apaiser les Gryffondors qui devaient déjà se dire que Severus allait passé un sale quart d'heure. Mais le Serpentard, lui, resta pétrifié au seuil de la porte de DCFM, regardant son professeur. Une étrange lueur brillait dans les deux oeil verts de McDrell. De la gentillesse ? De la compassion ? Quelle était cette étrange lumière, exactement ? Baissant la tête, Severus finit par aller s'asseoir quand tout les élèves se mirent à murmurer sur son étrange comportement. 

Le cours débuta par une prise de note assez barbante. Car, bien entendu, même si Severus ne connaissait pas les incantations ou s'il ne savait pas faire de Patronus, il savait un nombre incalculable de chose sur la DCFM. Et depuis qu'ils voyaient les sortilèges utiles durant un duel, Severus s'ennuyait mortellement. La grande moitié de ses camarades était littéralement transporté de joie. Lui, il avait envie de se lancer un Avada Kedavra. 

« Vous avez tout noter ? demanda McDrell. 

– Oui », répondirent la majorité des élèves, un petit 'non' craintif venant d'un Pettigrow terrorisé. 

McDrell soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en regardant le pauvre Gryffondor joufflu. Non pas que Severus se plaignît du traitement de l'idiot de la maison des lions, mais il était tout de même choqué par l'animosité dont McDrell pouvait faire preuve avec Pettigrow. Il se montrait plus injuste et plus dur avec lui qu'avec tout élève. Et compte tenu de ce que Severus avait parfois dit ou fait durant le cours de DCFM méritant la colère du professeur, c'était étrange que l'homme s'acharne contre ce crétin maladroit qui ne l'avait jamais ennuyé, si ce n'est par son inexpérience et sa stupidité monumentale. 

« Monsieur Pettigrow, je vous prierai d'essayer de finir votre prise de note avant l'an 2002..., gronda McDrell. C'est que j'aimerai assister à la coupe de Quidditch, moi ! 

– Pourquoi celle de 2002 ? » demanda, discrètement, Rosier, juste à côté de Severus. 

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, regardant l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci souriait d'une manière presque sadique et Severus sursauta en voyant une légère lueur dorée émanée de sa main tandis qu'il regardait les pieds du Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que McDrell avait bien pu fabriquer ? 

« Ceux qui ont terminé de noter peuvent ranger leurs affaires, dit calmement le professeur en regagnant sa place. Vous n'en aurez plus besoin... »

Severus, lentement, enveloppa sa plume dans un chiffon et referma son encrier. Il glissa le tout dans une petite boite en bois conçue à cet effet et la rangea dans son sac, s'occupant ensuite de ses livres de DCFM et de son cahier de note. Il regarda ensuite son professeur qui caressait machinalement son serpent d'un air pensif. Severus regarda le reptile et vit que celui-ci sifflait discrètement quelque chose à son maître. Ce dernier eut un sourire et, tout aussi finement, répondit à l'animal. Le Fourchelang, bien sûr... Cette capacité aussi avait troublé Severus. Un homme puissant, Fourchelang et intelligent... S'il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait Lord Voldemort, il aurait soupçonné qu'Harry soit en fait le mage noir déguisé. Et maintenant, il se demanda vaguement si McDrell n'était pas l'ennemi digne du mage noir. Le bien contre le mal... Ou... La tâche blanche dans la partie noire, aidant celle-ci à transformer le monde en gris ? Severus se souvenait de ces mots écrits par Martin Rosier : 

_Un dernier conseil, Rogue. Le monde est fait de gris. Pas de Blanc et de Noir. Chaque blanc à sa tache noir et chaque noir à sa tache blanche. Toi, tu es la tache noire. Celui qui obligera le Blanc à passer au Gris. Quant au point blanc dans les ténèbres, je ne sais pas... Qui sait, peut-être Potter ? _

Pourquoi pas McDrell ? Lui qui était si gentil, si fort... ? Severus sentit poindre le mal de tête. Mieux valait cesser de ressasser tout ça. Mais toujours, en lui revenait cette phrase horrible : 

« Les enfants McDrell... Je ne peux pas faire ça... ! »

Severus fut réveillé par les rires de Rosier et de Lestrange. Pettigrow avait fini de noter et rangeait aussi vite que possible ses affaires sous le regard narquois de McDrell.

« Bien, fit celui-ci. Puisque Monsieur Pettigrow a enfin daigné clôturer sa prise de note, je vous propose de vous lever et de me suivre dans la salle de droite... »

Les élèves en eurent le souffle coupé ! La salle de droite ! La fameuse salle de droite ! La salle de Duel. Là où seul les sixièmes et septièmes années avaient le droit d'aller... Oui ! Ils allaient faire des Duels ! Eux, les cinquièmes années !!  Ils se mirent à trépigner d'une impatience difficilement contenue. De grands sourires apparurent, éclairant chaque visage. Les Serpentard et Gryffondor confondus ne pensaient plus qu'à une seule chose : ils allaient dans la salle de droite ! 

Severus écarquilla les yeux et sentit l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. Son point fort ! Son univers ! Les Duels ! Bien sûr, Severus était également très puissant en potion et personne ne pouvait douter qu'il pouvait devenir un maître s'il le voulait. Mais les Duels... Severus avait passé son enfance à regarder les grands Duellistes s'affronter, admirant leur agilité, leur connaissance et leur puissance. Il avait, chez lui, dans une malle fermée à double tour, son propre équipement et un carnet de sortilèges mais aussi d'autographes des plus grands champions. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il souhaitait faire des Duels. Et voilà que McDrell lui en donnait l'occasion... Severus eut un sourire carnassier. 

« Allons-y », dit McDrell en leur faisant un sourire amusé. 

Tous se levèrent et stoppèrent en même temps. A peine levé que Pettigrow était tombé, les lacets de ses chaussures, noués ensembles, s'exposant à la vue de tous. Et ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Sauf Severus qui fixait son professeur d'un air éberlué. C'était lui ! Lui, un professeur, qui avait usé de magie pour attacher les lacets du Gryffondor ensemble. Severus le vit rire, lui aussi, une étincelle vengeresse flottant dans ses prunelles vertes. Mais qu'avait donc fait Pettigrow à McDrell pour que celui-ci s'acharne ainsi sur lui ?

« Monsieur Pettigrow, persifla narquoisement McDrell, je crains de devoir vous demander d'avoir l'obligeance de ne pas participer à ce cours... Si vous ne savez pas attaché vos lacets convenablement, je n'ose vous imaginer dans un Duel... »

La plupart des élèves n'en revenaient pas ! Il était manifeste que le nouage des lacets de Pettigrow n'était pas de son fait, car il fallait vraiment être idiot pour faire ça... Mais McDrell supposait qu'il était assez stupide que pour avoir monter ce coup tordu ! Et s'en était d'autant plus incroyable pour Severus qui savait que son professeur de DCFM était coupable. Non, décidément, cet homme n'était pas un ange ! Et il venait d'en donner la preuve formelle à Severus. Pourtant, contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades qui se seraient méfiés de lui et l'auraient considéré comme une menace, Severus se sentit en confiance. Cet homme était foncièrement bon... Mais quand il avait un ennemi, il le traitait comme tel ! Et ce simple fait méritait toute l'attention et le respect de Severus Rogue. 

Severus revint au mode 'Va y avoir de la baston avec les Gryffondor' et lança un regard plus qu'équivoque à Black qui le lui rend en lui envoyant un baiser, suivit d'un sourire sournois. Qui a dit que les Gryffondor ne pouvaient pas être sournois, déjà ? Ah, oui, l'espèce de carpette ressemblant à un chapeau et disant qui va où en début d'année... 

Severus se sentit un peu mal à l'aise un instant... Il se sentait plus euphorique que jamais. Et ça le rendait... vraiment très bizarre. Il remarqua ainsi que, durant son long monologue intérieur, Pettigrow s'était péniblement relevé et avait refait convenablement ses lacets. Il débattait maintenant avec McDrell pour avoir le droit de participer. Et c'est là, seulement, que Severus se rendit compte de la méchanceté dont McDrell pouvait faire preuve. 

« Mais professeur, je n'ai pas fait exprès, je vous jure !! clama Pettigrow, effondré. 

– Si vos promesses comptent autant que vos résultats scolaires, nous sommes mal avancé... »

Les Serpentards ricanèrent. Du coin de l'œil, Severus aperçut Potter qui tentait de rejoindre McDrell et son ami. 

« Mais... je... Enfin, je... gémit le garçon joufflu, au bord des larmes. 

– Allons dont, voilà que vous ne savez plus parler, fit ironiquement McDrell. Laissez-moi deviner, à votre naissance, vous étiez capable de chanter la cucaracha en cinq langues différentes et de sauter par-dessus un pont sans compter la déclamation complète du dictionnaire... Mais voilà, comme tout en vous régresse, vous ne savez maintenant plus parler... Dans quelques mois, vous vous mettrez à bavez en vous accrochant aux robes des autres, je présume... Oh, mais non, ça, vous le faite depuis toujours... » 

Si Severus n'était pas lui-même en froid avec son professeur, il l'aurait applaudit pour cette tirade extrêmement sadique. Quel art ! Quel maître ! Quel talent dans la répartie ! Est-ce que ça faisait partie du cours donné aux cinquièmes années ? Severus vit Potter bousculé Rosier violemment et atteindre enfin McDrell. D'un regard perçant – et interrogateur – le binoclard calma le professeur qui blêmit considérablement. 

« Vous pouvez aller dans la salle », dit McDrell en gardant son regard bien ancré dans celui de Potter. 

Les élèves, silencieux, sortirent de la salle de classe en regardant vaguement leur professeur, toujours face à Potter. 

« C'est dingue ce qu'ils peuvent se ressembler », murmura Rosier tandis qu'ils sortaient de la salle de gauche et que la porte se refermait derrière eux. 

Severus ne répondit que par un grognement. C'était vrai que McDrell et Potter se ressemblaient... C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ça, principalement, que Severus avait détesté son professeur. Qui disait Potter disait haine... Mais avec la scène de ce matin... Jamais Potter n'aurai agit de la sorte ! C'était un comportement de Serpentard... Mais en fin de compte, quel était le véritable caractère de cette énigme vivante ? 

Ralentissant, Severus décida d'espionner son professeur. N'était-il pas formé pour ça ? Les autres élèves rentrèrent dans la salle de droite, poussant des exclamations de surprise ravie. Severus fut tenté d'oublier son plan espionnage, mais sa curiosité était trop forte. Potter était resté avec McDrell et la conversation qui allait venir, ou qui se déroulait, allait sûrement l'intéresser et le renseigner. A pas de loup, Severus s'approcha de la porte et tendit l'oreille. Pas un bruit. Alors, discrètement, il sortit de sa poche une petite fiole d'un liquide ambré et, doucement, ouvrit le bouchon. Il en appliqua minutieusement sur le montant de bois avec un mouchoir, une fenêtre s'ouvrant devant lui. Il distingua très nettement son professeur, toujours debout devant Potter, le jeu des regards continuant. Severus rangea son flacon de potion 'murinvisble' qu'il trouvait décidément très utile, et regarda les deux adversaires qui ne bougeaient toujours pas. Il en profita pour avaler une potion de développement d'ouïe, sachant qu'il le regretterait en fin de journée. Alors, il attendit. 

« Pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi avec Peter ? demanda finalement Potter, visiblement peu gêner de tutoyer son professeur. 

– Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit McDrell. 

– Ooh, si, Harry, tu peux me le dire et tu vas me le dire ! »

Severus sursauta. Visiblement, Potter était en colère contre McDrell et n'hésitait pas à le lui montrer. Il avait pratiquement hurlé sa dernière phrase (rendant Severus sourd par la même occasion). 

« J'ai le droit de savoir. 

– Non, gronda McDrell. Tu ne dois rien savoir. 

– C'est mon ami, répliqua Potter. Et le tien, de ce fait. 

– Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à avoir les mêmes amis que toi ! s'écria le professeur.

– J'en ai le droit ! s'énerva Potter. 

– Tu ne l'as pas encore !! Tu ne l'auras que dans cinq ans ! »

Cette phrase cloua Potter sur place et laissa Severus confus. C'était quoi ce Bordel ?? Il manquait des éléments là ! Et pas des petits !! Potter eut l'air confus. McDrell soupira. 

« James, dit-il avec calme. Tu oublies à qui tu parles. Je sais que mes actes doivent te sembler... étranges. Mais... Ne me demande pas de t'expliquer. J'ai la rancune tenace. Tiens-toi à ça... »

Potter hocha de la tête, mais n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour sortir. 

« Tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il finalement. Si Peter avait fait quelque chose ? »

McDrell ne répondit pas. Il détourna la tête. La réponse était claire. Non, il ne le dirait pas. Potter souffla. 

« Mais qu'a-t-il fait ? s'écria-t-il, de nouveau en colère. J'ai le droit de savoir ! Harry ! Ça concerne mon futur ? Ça explique la tristesse de Sirius ? Est-ce que les actes de Peter expliquent ta présence ici ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?? »

Potter avait hurlé les derniers mots, véritablement énervé. Et plus il parlait, plus McDrell se refermait comme une huître. Severus le voyait, mais pas Potter, trop aveuglé par sa colère. 

« Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez, Monsieur Potter, cria McDrell, le faisant sursauter. 

– Je veux savoir, répliqua le Gryffondor. 

– Mais enfin, pourquoi ? s'énerva McDrell. Je t'ai dit vingt fois que je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Savoir qui je suis est déjà bien suffisant, si ce n'est trop ! Tu connais des éléments que personne ne devrait connaître ! Contente-t-en ! 

– Non ! s'entêta Potter. Pas quand ça me concerne directement. 

– Ça ne concerne que Pettigrow et moi ! 

– Pourquoi l'appelle-tu Pettigrow et non Peter ? Comme tu le fais si bien avec Sirius et Remus ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? 

– Tu es trop curieux, James, s'impatienta McDrell, redevenant calme. 

– C'est un trait de famille », répliqua le Gryffondor. 

McDrell tressaillit. De toute évidence, Potter avait touché une corde sensible. Mais quelle corde ? 

« James, dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Oublie ça et... ne pose pas de question... 

– Mais pourquoi ? demanda l'entêté Potter. 

– James... Ce que je pourrai te dire... Ça t'anéantirait, dit sérieusement et gravement McDrell. Tu ne veux pas savoir, crois-moi... »

Le visage du professeur s'assombrit. Et Severus reconnut l'expression d'une personne déchirée entre deux possibilités, deux chemins, l'un tentant, plaisant, mais dangereux, l'autre sombre, douloureux, mais préférable... La curiosité de Severus était multipliée à chaque mot échangé ! Quels étaient les secrets de McDrell ? De quelle nature étaient ses rapports avec James ? Pourquoi étaient-ils si familiers l'un avec l'autre ? Etaient-ils de la même famille ? Leur ressemblance physique semblait le montrer... Mais quel était exactement leur lien ? Hasard ou biologique ? Et si oui, à quel degré était-il parent ? Demi-frère ? Cousin ? Que savait McDrell qui pourrait anéantir à jamais Potter ? Pourquoi cette douleur dans ses yeux tandis qu'il regardait son élève ? Severus croulait sous les questions ! Il en oublia même son inquiétante mission ! Seul comptait le mystère McDrell ! 

« James, je t'en prie, dit doucement l'homme, sa voix accentué de supplication. Ne me pose pas ces questions... »

La douleur était là, dans cette demande, souffle de torture imposé par Potter. Severus en eut des frissons. Tant de Douleur... de mal dans le cœur de McDrell. Mais d'où venait-elle ? Comment ? Par qui avait-elle été faite ? Potter sembla ébranlé par ce ton... Doucement, il tandis la main et caressa la joue de son professeur. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, surpris. 

« Pardon, murmura James. C'est juste que... Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur Peter... Pourquoi tu es venu... Pourquoi tu as mal quand tu nous regardes, Lily et moi... »

Au fur et à mesure des phrases prononcées, Potter se rapprocha de McDrell. Et à la surprise de Severus, il le prit dans ses bras, comme récoltant un enfant brisé. Comme un père vis-à-vis d'un fils. McDrell se laissa faire, comme s'il était ravi de cette étreinte. Mais un éclair de douleur traversa ses yeux émeraude, nettement visibles à Severus. Oui, il avait mal dans cet enlacement... D'une ancienne blessure pourtant trop présente. Une blessure faite par James Potter ou... ? Non, ce n'était pas James Potter en lui-même... C'était d'être serré dans les bras de Potter qui blessait McDrell. Severus était clairement perdu. 

« Ne pose plus de questions... S'il te plait... »

Potter hocha la tête vivement. Il avait perçu la douleur, lui aussi. Il ne poserait plus de questions. Severus, lui, aurait su arrêter plus tôt cette torture. Mais Potter n'avait jamais été très intelligent... Ils se séparèrent enfin, McDrell semblant chagriné de la fin de ce moment de consolation, ce qui surprit encore plus Severus. Il en souffrait, mais voulait continuer l'étreinte... McDrell était-il Masochiste ? Potter souffla et le regarda avec inquiétude. 

« Je suis désolé, dit-il. Seulement... Ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir... d'autant plus que toi, tu connais tout de moi ! »

McDrell eut un sourire ironique. 

« T'inquiète, lui dit-il. Un jour, tu sauras... J'espère juste que tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas t'avoir mis en garde... »

Potter fronça les sourcils. 'Mis en garde' ? Severus aussi avait noté l'expression équivoque. Quelle mise en garde ? Le Serpentard finit par soupirer. McDrell avait trop de secrets pour le mal de tête qui harcelait Severus depuis le matin. Doucement, il ressortit son mouchoir et, à l'aide de la partie sec, essuya la porte. Ensuite, il se hâta de rentrer dans la salle de droite, sachant qu'aucun de ses camarades ne le remarqueraient. Vive les sortilèges de discrétion... 

Severus regarda la salle, sentant son cœur bondir littéralement. Un 'Wow' discret lui échappa tandis qu'il regardait les murs rembourrés, le sol moelleux, excepté à un endroit bien précis, là ou les adversaires devaient s'affronter. C'était tout simplement merveilleux ! Un rêve devenu vrai ! Severus admira la stabilité du sol, malgré son effet amortisseur. Il passa rêveusement ses mains sur les murs capitonnés... Un vrai bonheur ! 

« Les fous ont la même chose aux murs de leur chambre », chuchota McDrell derrière lui. 

Severus se retourna pour découvrir qu'en effet, son professeur avait enfin daigné rejoindre la pièce. Potter, lui, était retourné près de ses amis. McDrell lui fit un sourire amusé puis, ignorant Severus, alla se poster devant les élèves qui se concentrèrent aussitôt sur lui. Posté au fond de la classe, Severus fit une moue mais demeura à sa place, observant dans l'ombre chaque visage et principalement celui de son professeur.

« Bien, dit McDrell en leur souriant. Aujourd'hui, nous allons établir ce que j'appelle assez souvent une 'évaluation duelliste'. J'entends par là que je vais tenter de voir votre niveau, tant sur le plan des réflexes que sur celui des connaissances. Nous avons passé ses derniers mois à étudier les incantations, les sortilèges sombres et ceux de Duel. En parallèle, je vous enseigne le Patronus, mais je ne pense pas que cela vous soit d'une grande utilité. N'hésitez pas à vous servir de ses savoirs. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons commencer. Un volontaire ? »

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration. Les élèves échangèrent des coups d'œils peu assurés. Soufflant, Potter leva la main. McDrell eut un sourire et, d'un mouvement de la main, demanda poliment à ses élèves de se pousser et d'aller dans la ligne de démarcation, là où ils seraient en sécurité. Cette fois, Severus se débrouilla pour être posté en avant. 

Face à face, McDrell et Potter se saluèrent et se positionnèrent. Dans les yeux de McDrell, Severus pouvait discerner une légère lueur d'allégresse. Visiblement, il était enchanté de ce combat. Les deux adversaires se saluèrent et Severus put contempler leur ressemblance physique plus qu'évidente, à de petits détails près. Cependant, il se sentit ému, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Etait-ce à cause de la lueur mutine dans les yeux des deux 'duellistes' ou parce qu'il allait voir McDrell, le puissant McDrell à l'œuvre ? Etait-ce à cause du fait que Potter semblait heureux, rayonnant de confiance que lui, Severus, n'osait accorder à personne ? Ou tout simplement à cause des sentiments qui semblaient unir les combattants ? On pouvait aussi supposé que le plaisir de voir Potter battu était des plus réjouissant... Mais ce n'était pas ça... Ou alors c'était un ensemble de tout... Dans tout les cas, Severus se sentait émotif. Ça le dérangeait. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Mais dans un sens, c'était agréable. Il vit comme au ralentit Potter lever sa baguette et crier un sortilège. McDrell, avec une félinité impressionnante, évita le sort et riposta. Potter dressa un bouclier qui retint un instant le jet de lumière violette, lui donnant le temps de s'abaisser pour esquiver. Tout semblait être lent, donnant à Severus un luxe de détails. Il pouvait voir la concentration du jeune Gryffondor, l'aisance de McDrell. Et il sut que, quelle que soit la puissance de son adversaire, McDrell ne craindrait jamais personne. Cet homme là, droit, fort, n'avait pas peur. Il s'amusait. 

_Je veux que si jamais vous vous retrouvez un jour face à un ennemi qui vous fait peur... Je veux que vous imaginiez... que c'est un ballon. _

Est-ce que McDrell se représentait Potter comme un ballon rouge ? Non. Il était sûr de lui. Il savait qu'il allait gagné. Il ne craignait pas le Gryffondor. Il jouait avec lui. Comme un chat avec un morceau de ficelle. Il laissait le soin à Potter d'esquiver. Il le testait, tout simplement. Et pourtant, malgré l'inégalité des opposants, Severus savourait chaque instant. Il revint subitement à la réalité quand Potter fut brusquement désarmé et éjecté contre l'un des murs en mousse. 

« Vous avez perdu, Monsieur Potter, dit McDrell avec un sourire doux. Votre niveau est élevé. Vos réflexes développés... Votre point faible est la puissance. Vous devez vous entraîner plus. »

McDrell rendit sa baguette à Potter et se tourna vers les autres élèves. 

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Cette fois, les réponses furent plus nombreuses. Black et Evans joutaient entre eux pour décider qui allait passer. Remus Lupin prit les devants et se posta. Le combat commença, mais finit moins vite qu'avec Potter. 

« Vous êtes puissant, lui dit McDrell. Vos problèmes sont vos réflexes. Et votre gentillesse. Soyez sans pitié, M. Lupin ! Votre ennemi n'hésitera pas... » 

Et ainsi de suite. Les élèves défilaient, chacun recevant un commentaire, un conseil. Même parmi les Serpentards ! Severus observait. Il réfléchissait. A première vue, McDrell n'avait aucun point faible. Il était puissant... Habile, intelligent... Et il savait manier la magie sans baguette. Le jeune homme savait donc qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Cependant, l'envie de montrer à McDrell, que tout les élèves n'étaient pas 'de bons cinquième année' le taraudait. 

« Monsieur Pettigrow, vous venez de me prouver avec brio que votre niveau en Duel est aussi brillant que votre capacité à attacher vos lacets... Je vous conseil d'apprendre mieux vos sortilèges, de vous entraîner et surtout, d'arrêter de vous réfugiez derrière les autres... Suivant ! »

Severus sursauta. Il ne restait que lui ! C'était son tour ! Il allait affronter cet homme qui avait réussi à rendre le mage noir fou de rage... 

D'un pas fier, mais hésitant, Severus alla se placer face à son professeur et le salua. McDrell fit de même et lui sourit. Ils restèrent un instant immobile l'un en face de l'autre quand le premier sort fusa, venant de Severus qui savait que l'homme attendait toujours que l'élève commence en premier. Le Serpentard décida de commencer par un petit sort. Juste de quoi faire joujou s'il avait la chance de lancer un second... 

« Expelliarmus ! » dit-il doucement. 

McDrell sourit et esquiva le sort sans problème. Severus eut un rictus. C'était prévisible... ! McDrell riposta lui-même avec un sort digne d'un élève de première année : 

« Locomotor Mortis ! »

Severus le bloqua aisément avec un 'Finite Incantatem' bien dirigé. Cependant, il remarqua tout de suite que l'annulation du simple sortilège de McDrell l'avait affaiblit. La marge de différence entre leurs deux forces magiques étaient bien trop grandes pour que Severus puisse annuler les sortilèges sans en payer le prix fort. Il valait donc mieux les éviter. 

« Flaccescere », répliqua Severus. 

McDrell l'esquiva également, Severus grogna. Ça l'aurait bien aidé si son adversaire était devenu flasque... 

« Invisco ! » murmura McDrell, riant d'avance. 

Mais Severus n'était pas dupe. Pas question d'être englué au sol ! 

« Remittere ! » dit-il rapidement. 

Et à sa grande surprise, non seulement le sortilège de McDrell fit demi tour, mais en plus, celui-ci fut touché, visiblement distrait. Aussitôt, ses chaussures se transformèrent en glue qui le scotcha au sol. Il grimaça tandis que Severus souriait. Enhardi par son coup, il lança : 

« Defendere ! » qui toucha également sa cible, occupée à essayer de se décoller du tapis. Aussitôt, les yeux de McDrell devinrent vitreux. Il était maintenant condamner à se défendre uniquement, le sort que Severus avait lancé obligeant son adversaire à n'utiliser que des sortilèges défensifs. Il menait la danse et il aimait ça ! En fin de compte, il n'était peut-être pas si nul en DCFM... Autour de lui, les autres élèves murmuraient avec stupéfaction et excitation. Severus décida de s'amuser un peu... 

« Rictusempra, dit-il, heureux de son idée. 

– Remittere », dit McDrell d'une voix blanche. 

Severus parvint à détruire son sort sans trop de mal et observa un instant son professeur. Celui-ci tentait visiblement de briser le sortilège de défense. Mais il avait du mal et ça pourrait aider le jeune Serpentard. 

« Expelliarmus, dit Severus, décidant d'en finir. 

– Finite Incantatem ! »

L'expelliarmus fut détruit avec une aisance plus grande et Severus vit l'œil droit de McDrell reprendre de son éclat, signe que son sortilège n'allait plus durer longtemps. Il fallait qu'il utilise deux sorts de façon successive et puissante. 

« Impedimenta, dit-il. 

– Finite Incantatem, dit rapidement McDrell. 

– Stupefix ! »

Stupéfait, McDrell ne l'évita pas et tomba en avant. Pourtant, il s'arrêta à dix centimètres du sol, ses pieds englués l'empêchant de se coucher complètement. 

Le silence régna un instant, les élèves étant trop surpris que pour réagir. Severus lui-même n'en revenait pas ! Il venait de stupéfixer l'un des hommes les plus puissant du monde (vu que Voldemort et Dumbledore étaient les plus grands sorciers et que McDrell égalisait le mage noir...) et cela, avec seulement des sortilèges de magie blanche !! Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes que les élèves se remirent, les Serpentards hurlant leur joie. Severus n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait battu McDrell ! Lui, simple élève de cinquième année !! Conscient d'être observé soupçonneusement par les Gryffondors, il s'empressa de ranimer son professeur et de le dégluer. Alors, de mémoire d'élève, Harry McDrell prononça ces mots encore jamais dit : 

« Septante-cinq points à Serpentard ! Félicitation, Monsieur Rogue ! »

La maison verte et argent éclata de bonheur. La plupart des garçons donnaient des tapes amicales dans le dos de Severus tandis que les filles lui offraient de doux sourires. Mais la sonnerie indiqua que le cours était fini. Les Serpentards voulurent tirer Severus pour lui parler et le féliciter, mais celui-ci ne put les suivre. McDrell avait demandé à lui parler en début de leçon, et Severus n'avait pas oublié. A contrecœur, ses camarades de maison le laissèrent, lui disant qu'ils le retrouveraient en potion. Severus se contenta d'un grognement et, les yeux toujours plongés dans les émeraudes de son professeur, attendit que celui-ci dise quelque chose. Mais il préféra garder le silence jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves soient partis. Ensuite, il alla jusqu'à la porte où Severus l'entendit indiquer aux troisièmes années de rentrer dans la classe et de préparer leur devoir. McDrell referma la porte et revint devant Severus. 

« Vous ne manquez pas de connaissance, commenta alors McDrell. Mais je vous conseille d'entraîner votre puissance magique. Je vous aurai battu sans problème si j'avais utilisé entièrement la mienne... »

Severus fut un peu déstabilisé par cette entrée en matière et regarda l'homme d'un air soupçonneux. 

« Vraiment ? eut-il le culot de demander. 

– Vous voulez que l'on se mesure de nouveau l'un contre l'autre ? demanda McDrell avec un léger sourire. J'utiliserai cette fois toute ma puissance... Ou du moins, une plus grande partie... »

Severus hésita. D'un côté, il se disait que, si son professeur disait la vérité, ça serait douloureux... D'un autre, son orgueil avait été blessé... Il finit par hocher la tête. McDrell sourit et se positionna. La première chose que Severus nota, c'était qu'il n'avait pas pris sa baguette magique. Ils se saluèrent, comme il le convient en début de Duel. Et une fois de plus, McDrell attendit que Severus lance le premier sort. Ce que le jeune homme ne tarda pas à faire, agacé par la certitude de l'homme face à l'issue du combat. 

« Expelliarmus », dit calmement Severus, bien qu'avec hargne. 

McDrell sourit et laissa le sortilège venir vers lui. Il ne fit rien pour le bloquer... Jusqu'à ce que... Severus dut plisser les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière émanant de son professeur. Soudain, il se sentit soulever et éjecter au loin tandis que sa baguette lui était sauvagement arrachée des mains. Abasourdi, il lui fallut un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Face à lui, McDrell se tenait fier et droit, la baguette du jeune homme dans la main gauche. Il lui fit un sourire que Severus ne lui renvoya pas. 

« Vous m'avez laissé gagner, s'offusqua Severus en se levant d'un air énervé. 

– Non, dit McDrell en lui renvoyant sa baguette qu'il attrapa sans mal. J'ai utilisé avec vous la même force qu'avec les élèves. Si ce n'est plus, car je voulais vous mettre à l'épreuve. Vous êtes doué en duel... Cependant, mon but était de vous tester, pas de vous montrer ma supériorité. Aussi me suis-je contenté d'une simple partie de mes forces. Elle était alors égale à celle d'un Auror en fin de formation... Pour un adolescent de quinze ans, c'est un exploit que de m'avoir battu... »

Severus resta silencieux et pensif durant un instant. Cette victoire, bien qu'honorable, le dérangeait. Car il n'avait pas vraiment battu McDrell... Il avait eu beaucoup de mal et la puissance, bien que diminuée, de son professeur, avait tout de même été supérieure à la sienne... Seul son intelligence l'avait aidé... Severus souffla légèrement puis, se souvenant de qui était en face de lui, recomposa rapidement son expression froide et détachée. 

« Je n'ai jamais compris comment vous pouviez faire ça, dit soudainement McDrell. 

– Faire quoi ? demanda Severus, fixant son professeur qui souriait. 

– Avoir l'air totalement indifférent à toutes choses et toutes situations... »

Le Serpentard se contenta de fixer son professeur dont le sourire s'agrandit. 

« Vous êtes doué, dans ce genre de choses... Et je me demande ce que vous êtes en train de penser en ce moment... 

– Vous êtes taré », confia Severus, non sans un rictus.

McDrell éclata de rire, véritablement amusé. 

« Peut-être, oui... Et c'est sans aucun doute la principale explication de ce que je m'apprête à vous dire... »

Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur et McDrell devint soudainement sérieux. 

« Je m'inquiète pour vous, lâcha soudainement McDrell. 

– Pour moi ? s'étonna Severus, se disant en lui-même que 'taré' n'était pas suffisant. 

– Oui, pour vous... Et je ne suis pas le seul... La vérité, c'est que je n'aurai pas remarquer de... changements chez vous si le professeur Carpiel ne me l'avait pas dit, un soir, dans la salle des professeurs. Il m'a dit avoir noté que vous sembliez tendu, voir préoccupé... Curieux de nature, je me suis mis à vous observer pour m'apercevoir qu'il disait vrai... Vos résultats scolaires sont en baisse alors que vous êtes de loin l'un des plus intelligents... Vous êtes devenu plus agressif envers vos camarades qu'en temps normal et vous vous isolez encore plus que d'habitude... Je suis donc en droit de me demander ce qu'il se passe... Surtout quand vous passez votre temps à errer devant mes appartements... »

Durant tout le discours de McDrell, Severus s'était tendu. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ?? Comment avait-il pu laisser filtrer ses sentiments de façon si remarquable ?? Est-ce que tous les professeurs avaient remarqué son stress et son inquiétude ? Où bien est-ce que McGonagall, Flitwick et d'autres membres du personnel l'avaient vu ? Malgré lui, Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser que McDrell s'inquiétait pour lui. Ça n'avait jamais été fait auparavant... Peut-être pourrait-il parler ? Après tout, McDrell était directement concerné... Mais si jamais il allait le dire au directeur ? Il serait renvoyé, à coup sûr... Et pire, même ! Jeté à Azkaban ! A vie !! Severus déglutit difficilement. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible... 

_« Il peut t'aider ! Arrête de faire ton entêté et dis-lui tout !! C'est ta seule chance !, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. _

_– Je ne veux pas aller en prison , répliqua-t-il obstinément.  _

_– Mais tu n'iras pas ! McDrell peut t'aider ! Il le fera ! Il n'a jamais laissé tomber un élève ! _

_– Je suis un Serpentard... Et il ne m'a jamais aimé... _

_– Il ne s'agit pas d'aimer, mais d'aider !! Arrête de faire l'idiot et dis-lui tout ! _

_– Non ! » _

« ... Monsieur Rogue ? »

Severus sursauta en revenant au mode présent et releva la tête pour regarder son professeur qui le fixait avec un air interrogateur. 

« Je vais bien, dit simplement Severus en serrant ses mains dans ses poches. Je vais parfaitement bien... »

McDrell fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

« Vous êtes sûr ? insista-t-il. 

– Oui, dit Severus d'un ton qui empêchait quiconque d'en douter. 

– Bien, fit McDrell d'un air résolu. Je suis là au besoin... »

Severus se contenta d'hausser les épaules puis s'avança vers la porte pour s'arrêter une fois devant celle-ci. La main sur la poignée, il ne put s'empêcher de dire rapidement : 

« Si je demandais votre aide... que feriez-vous ? »

Le silence régna un instant puis, doucement, McDrell répondit : 

« Je vous aiderai. »

Severus sentit la sincérité de ses mots, mais contrecarra : 

« Malgré le fait que je suis un Serpentard ?

– Que vous soyez Serpentard, Poufsouffle ou n'importe quelle maison m'est totalement égale. Si vous me demandez de l'aide, je vous aiderai. Je suis votre professeur... Il est dans mon devoir de vous venir en aide... »

Severus déglutit de nouveau et, très vite, le cœur battant, murmura : 

« J'ai besoin de votre aide...

– Alors je vous aiderai. Venez me voir ce soir. Je pense que vous savez où sont mes appartements... »

Le Serpentard se retourna et fit quelque chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement il sourie à son professeur. 

******************

Après plusieurs heures de recul et de réflexion, Severus n'en revenait toujours pas ! Lui, Severus Rogue, il avait demandé de l'aide. Lui, le parfait futur mangemort, il s'apprêtait à trahir le mage noir le plus puissant de cette planète. Et cela pourquoi ? Pour sauver deux bébés sans importance ! Après tout, il y en avait plein d'autre, des mioches ! Ce ne serait pas les premiers à mourir ! Oui, mais se serait lui le responsable... Et cela, Severus n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Il avait très peur que Voldemort découvre sa trahison, mais l'idée de donner la mort à deux enfants le répugnait à un point tel... Après tout, McDrell avait dit qu'il l'aiderait... Bon, il ignorait la situation, mais tout de même !! Une promesse était une promesse et McDrell était un homme d'honneur... 

« Ça dépend des fois... », pensa sombrement Severus en regardant Pettigrow qui, assis à la bibliothèque, tentait de retenir les nombreux sorts qu'ils avaient vu en DCFM. 

Le Serpentard grogna puis regarda l'heure. Dix-neuf heures... Y'avait pas le feu, après tout... McDrell lui avait dit 'ce soir'... Ce n'était pas très précis, après tout... Il pouvait très bien y aller à vingt heures... Severus se mordit la lèvre d'un air anxieux. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre avec nervosité, se disant tantôt qu'il n'irait pas, tantôt qu'il devait le faire. Il sursauta quand quelqu'un s'approcha de sa table et resta planté devant. Lentement, son visage revêtu de son habituel masque froid, Severus releva la tête. Il reconnut tout de suite Katrine, la Serdaigle qu'il avait vu la veille. Elle le fixait d'un air un peu gêné qui surprit Severus. Généralement, on venait le voir, l'insultait puis repartait. Hors, cette jeune fille ne semblait aucunement désireuse de l'embêter. Bien au contraire, ses joues étaient légèrement empourprées et elle ne cessait de gigoter d'un air mal à l'aise. Severus eut presque pitié d'elle. Presque... 

« Oui ? dit-il durement, la faisant sursauter. 

– Heu... Je... Enfin... je..., balbutia-t-elle maladroitement. 

– Accouche, j'ai pas toute ma soirée », grogna Severus. 

La Serdaigle sembla vexée de son ton et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Severus qui se sentit soudainement coupable. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs... 

« Désolé, marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux. 

– Je... Non, ce n'est rien, dit timidement Katrine. 

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, fit Severus de manière détachée en faisant semblant de chercher après un passage dans le livre de potion qu'il lisait. 

– Et bien... Non, c'est rien... Enfin, j'avais besoin de... »

Severus releva la tête et la vit regarder le livre qu'il tenait précisément dans ses mains d'un air timide. Bien sûr, elle en avait besoin pour le devoir que Carpiel avait imposé à tout les cinquièmes années : une dissertation sur les dangers de la potion d'anthropophagie et pourquoi elle était interdite. Severus ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi cette question pouvait constitué un sujet de dissertation ! Qui voudrait devenir cannibale de son plein gré ? 

« Black », souffla-t-il intérieurement. 

Il se planta les ongles de sa main droite dans la cuisse pour ne pas rire. Devant lui, Katrine-la-Serdaigle semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle tirait sur les manches de son uniforme de manière angoissée et finit par dire précipitamment : 

« Préviens-moi quand tu as fini... »

Elle voulut partir, mais Severus la rattrapa par la main. Gêné de son geste, il la lâcha rapidement et se rassit. 

« Prends-le, dit-il simplement. Je n'en ai plus besoin. » 

La jeune fille le dévisagea, surprise. Severus se sentit rougir sous ce regard et s'empressa de mettre ses affaires dans son sac tout en remettant sa chaise à sa place. Malheureusement, son encrier lui échappa des mains et faillit tomber à terre, mais Katrine le rattrapa. Elle le tendit à Severus qui regarda l'objet comme s'il voyait un encrier pour la première fois de sa vie. Puis, gêné de son comportement idiot, il le prit et le fourra dans son sac. 

« Heu... Merci », dit-il avec une certaine hésitation. 

La jeune Serdaigle parut un peu surprise puis lui sourit. 

« C'est moi qui doit te remercier », dit-elle en prenant le livre que Severus avait laissé sur la table. 

Severus haussa les épaules, semblant dire que ce n'était rien, mais la Serdaigle eut de nouveau un sourire et, sans prévenir, se pencha pour embrasser Severus sur la joue. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et rougit. Confus, il baragouina que ce n'était rien et se sauva pratiquement de la bibliothèque en courant. Il ne ralentit l'allure que quand il arriva dans le hall. Reprenant sa respiration, il porta rêveusement sa main à sa joue. C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille l'embrassait... Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres... C'était pas mal... Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Katrine-la-Serdaigle avait fait ça... Il soupira puis regarda les escaliers. Devait-il monter tout de suite aux appartements de McDrell où aller aux cachots et attendre vingt heures ? Regardant sa montre, il décida de monter. Maintenant ou dans trois quarts d'heure, où était la différence ? 

Angoissé, il gravit lentement les marches, ne dépassant le premier étage qu'après dix minutes. Il était arrivé à la moitié du second quand des voix derrière lui le firent tressaillirent. Il les connaissait si bien qu'il savait dire sans aucune difficulté qui était derrière lui. Voulant éviter une confrontation, il accéléra le pas. C'était sans compter sur le bruit qu'il ferait en courant presque sur les escaliers de pierre. 

« Ben ça, s'exclama Black d'une voix tonitruante. Regardez qui essaye de nous fuir ! »

Les autres se turent et durent le repérer, car ils se mirent à courir après lui. Severus ralentit le pas et tenta de se construire une expression défiante. 

« Ben alors, Rogue ? dit Potter d'un air sarcastique. Tu t'es perdu ?? »

Severus lui lança un regard haineux. 

« Non, siffla-t-il, méfiant. En vérité, je vais voir le professeur McDrell. »

Cette affirmation sembla étonné les Maraudeurs. 

« Toi ? s'étonna Lupin. Mais... Tu ne le supportes pas ! »

Severus lui lança un regard froid puis leur tourna le dos. Doucement, il se mit à gravir les autres marches. 

« Et alors ? dit-il. Tout le monde peut changer d'avis... »

Et il laissa là les Gryffondors, continuant de monter. 

******************

Les appartements de McDrell étaient au même étage que celui de la classe d'histoire de la magie (NdA : je ne sais pas où est située cette classe... Si quelqu'un le sait... Qu'il me le dise ! ^^) et Severus connaissait suffisamment ces couloirs pour y arriver rapidement. Pourtant, il prit de nombreux détours pour arriver, finalement, à vingt heures un quart devant la porte. Le jeune homme inspira et expira courageusement pour se donner de la force, puis, craintivement, frappa à la porte. Il entendit du bruit dans l'appartement et la porte s'ouvrit. Severus leva la tête pour plonger ses yeux sombres dans les émeraudes d'Harry McDrell. Celui-ci sourit et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Bien que récalcitrant, conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus reculer une fois dans la pièce, Severus passa le seuil, une expression résolue sur le visage. 

« Ne faites pas cette tête là, dit McDrell en riant. Vous n'entrez pas en enfer... »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et détailla la pièce décorée de rouge. Il se dégageait une certaine chaleur qui mit Severus à l'aise. Lentement, il regarda son professeur qui était allé refermer un encrier contenant de l'encre rouge sur une table surchargée de devoirs et autres contrôles. Severus reconnut l'un des sujets que sa classe avait eu un peu avant et se demanda furtivement si sa copie avait déjà été corrigée et, si oui, quelle note il avait obtenue. Il sursauta quand il remarqua que son professeur s'était dirigé vers le coin salon et attendait que Severus vienne s'installer en face de lui. De nouveau, le Serpentard inspira une grande bouffé d'air pour se donner du courage. Alors, il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, non loin de l'homme aux yeux verts qui était dans l'un des fauteuils. 

« Confortable », pensa Severus en s'appuyant légèrement contre le dossier du divan. 

« Monsieur Rogue, vous m'avez dit avoir besoin de mon aide. Aussi, je vous écoute... », dit, sans ambages, le professeur de DCFM. 

Severus déglutit et se demanda fugitivement où étaient Ginny et les deux bébés. Puis il se dit qu'il était préférable qu'ils soient seuls, surtout vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. 

« Je ne suis pas dans un naturel confiant, commença Severus. Et... enfin, ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas facile. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas me résoudre à garder ça pour moi... cependant... Enfin, je n'aimerai pas que vous alliez crier ça partout... surtout ça ! »

Son professeur hocha la tête et, levant la main, il dégagea ses mèches pour révéler une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Doucement, il posa ses doigts sur son front et dit : 

« Sur ma vie, je vous promets de ne jamais répéter ce qui sera dit... »

Severus écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que son professeur était en tain de faire. Puis, il l'imita mais en allant mettre son index sur sa gorge. 

« Sur ma vie, je scelle cette promesse », répondit Severus. 

Il sentit un léger vent tournoyer autour d'eux et ensuite, baissa la main. Il regarda le front de McDrell d'un air pensif. Ainsi, c'était là le centre magique de McDrell. Pourquoi pas... Lui, c'était bien sa gorge, alors... Néanmoins, Severus devait admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur conversation soit scellée par un serment magique... encore une marque de confiance pour McDrell... 

« Ce n'est pas facile, commença Severus. Surtout que vous êtes directement concerné... »

McDrell hocha de la tête et soupira. 

« Je vais vous épargner du temps, dit le professeur. Vous êtes un serviteur du Lord noir depuis cette année, même si vous ne portez pas la marque... Et bien évidemment, comme Katia De Vaart a été découverte, vous êtes maintenant son ultime pion dans le château... Etouffé par son désir de vengeance, il vous a donné une mission qui ne vous convient pas dans le but de me déstabiliser... Et vous ne voulez pas faire cette mission mystérieuse, alors vous vous êtes battu avec vous-même ces derniers temps pour savoir si, oui ou non, vous alliez venir m'en parler... Et maintenant, vous êtes face à moi... »

Severus déglutit et blêmit. 

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que mon lien avec le mage noir est si visible ? demanda-t-il, paniqué. 

– Non, dit McDrell en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Mais je suis au courant de bien des choses... Des choses que je n'ai dit et ne dirais à personne, rassurez-vous...

– Mais comment avez-vous su tout ça ? demanda Severus, véritablement ébahi. 

– Vous n'êtes pas le seul espion dans cette école », dit évasivement McDrell. 

Severus écarquilla les yeux. McDrell, un espion ? 

« Vous ? s'étonna Severus. Mais... De qui êtes vous...

– De personne, coupa McDrell. Je travaille pour mon propre compte... »

Severus se retint de poser toutes les questions qui passaient dans sa tête. Visiblement, le sujet abordé n'enchantait guère McDrell qui ne voulait pas parler de lui. 

« Et cette mission ? demanda le professeur, montrant clairement qu'en effet, il voulait changer de conversation. 

– Je... Je dois enlever vos enfants et les lui apporter... »

Une lueur de colère traversa les deux émeraudes, vite cachée par une reconnaissance qui étonna Severus. 

« Je me doutais qu'il tenterait quelque chose de ce genre, dit McDrell. J'ignorai juste d'où viendrait le premier coup et quand... »

Il sembla pensif pendant un instant, les rouages de son cerveau tournant à grande vitesse. Il esquissa un léger sourire puis se tourna vers Severus. 

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur Rogue, dit-il avec sincérité. Je vous rassure, vous avez pris la bonne décision. Car si jamais vous aviez réellement enlevé mes enfants, je vous l'aurai fait payer de la pire des manières. Non pas en vous tuant, mais je vous assure que vous auriez souhaité la mort comme jamais... Cependant, la situation est grave et demande des... mesures exceptionnelles. Pour cela, j'aurai besoin de parler d'une partie du plan de Voldemort à quelques amis, notamment le directeur et Abel Potter. Néanmoins, je vous rassure, je ne dirai à personne qui m'aura donné ces renseignements... Ce qu'il faut, c'est que nous nous débrouillons pour que vous enleviez mes enfants, que je les sauve et tout cela en empêchant les deux parties d'apprendre votre contribution à ce qu'il va se passer... 

– Que j'enlève vos enfants ? s'étonna Severus. Mais... Enfin, vous ne pensez pas que... 

– Que c'est dangereux ? Bien sûr que si ! Et il n'est pas question que vous emmeniez mes deux bébés à cet immonde Serpent. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous renvoyer à lui les mains vides. Ça serait votre mort à coup sûr ! Nous utiliserons donc un leurre... 

– Un leurre ? s'exclama Severus. 

– Bien sûr. Et je me jetterai impitoyablement dans le piège, non sans en tendre un autre à 'Face de Serpent', exulta McDrell. Ooh, que je sens que je vais m'amuser... »

Severus eut l'air septique. Cet homme avait décidément une étrange santé mentale. 

« Et... Quand au fait que j'amène... un leurre à Vous-Savez-Qui ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Severus. 

– Vous serez probablement puni, fit McDrell d'un air grave et sentencieux. Mais c'est toujours mieux que mourir... et au moins, il vous fichera la paix jusqu'à votre majorité...

– Oui, bien sûr, ce n'est pas vous qui subirez la punition... »

McDrell rit. 

« Pour ça, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous ne sentirez rien, j'y gage ma main ! Les potions anti-douleur sont célèbres, vous savez ? »

Severus écarquilla les yeux puis eut un vague sourire. Cet homme n'était décidément pas n'importe qui. McDrell souriait, visiblement impatient du coup qu'ils allaient jouer à Voldemort. 

« Et puis-je vous demander quel piège vous tendrez à Vous-Savez-Qui ? fit Severus. 

– Non, répondit franchement McDrell. Ça ne serait pas marrant, sinon. Votre seule mission sera de sortir de cette école avec mes deux 'bébés' et de les apporter à ce cher Voldie... 

– C'est tout de même moi qui vais risquer ma  peau ! se plaignit Severus.  

– Et c'est vous qui avez acceptez de devenir espion », répliqua McDrell. 

Severus grimaça et émit un léger grognement. 

« Comme si j'avais eu le choix... 

– On a toujours le choix, fit McDrell. Cependant, avec votre éducation, il n'est pas étonnant que vous ayez fait le mauvais... Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes intelligent. La preuve est que, même si vous adhérez aux idéaux de Voldemort, vous n'appréciez pas ces méthodes... Dans peu de temps, vous rejoindrez le bon camp... »

Severus lui lança un regard méprisant et grogna de nouveau. Puis, il posa une question qui l'avait souvent hanté. 

« C'est quoi, le bon camp ? » demanda-t-il. 

Un éclair d'amusement traversa les prunelles de son professeur. 

« Le bon camp, Monsieur Rogue... C'est celui qui essaye de construire un avenir on nous pourrons vivre en paix... Non pas juste une partie... Mais tous. A vous de savoir si c'est ce que vous voulez... »

Severus tressaillit. 

« En attendant, dit McDrell en se levant, il me reste beaucoup de chose à faire avant demain soir... »

Severus se leva à son tour et se tourna vers son professeur. 

« Qui a-t-il, demain soir ? »

McDrell afficha une fausse expression étonnée. 

« Demain soir ? Mais vous enlevez mes enfants, Monsieur Rogue... »

Et il éclata de rire sous le regard médusé de Severus qui, malgré lui, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. 

##############################################

Bon... Quand il faut, il faut... Et je sais que vous attendez ce chapitre avec impatience... Alors c'est partit ! D'abord, mon blabla habituel... loll ! Premièrement, rassurez-vous, Sévie ne pointera pas son nez, elle est allée promenez sont Lézard nucléarisé, j'ai nommé, Godzila... et moi ben... Je profite de son absence pour venir vous ennuyez. 

Je sais, j'ai un retard terriblement grand ! Vous attendez ce chap depuis si longtemps... Mais vous savez qu'il n'en reste que 3, après celui-ci ??? Et oui, trois !! Merlin, la fin est si proche... Enfin... J'en étais à vous expliquer mon retard... Et bien, je ne vais pas vous mentir, c'est à cause de mes fics semestrielles... Fic qui n'ont pas été publiée cette semaine, d'ailleurs et que je crains de ne pas pouvoir les mettre la semaine prochaine non plus pour cause de 'Examen pénible et douloureux'... Mais bon, je fais ce que je peux... 

Je m'excuse aussi auprès de **Samantha**... G remarqué en regardant mes RAR de mon précédent chap que j'ai oublié de répondre à sa review... Ce n'est vraiment pas fait exprès, je suis dsl ! 

Allez, je passe aux RAR... Mine de rien, ça va me prendre du temps, vu le nombre... (T_T) 

Mais d'abord... UN GRAND MERCI A **_CLEM_** !!! 400ième !!! C toi, ma chtite Clem, qui m'a fait atteindre un nombre de review que je n'imaginais pas !!! Merci ! Mais je vous remercie tous, bien sur ! Bon, c partit pour les RAR ! 

J'allai oublié !! Je sais que les théorie de ma fic tombent à l'eau à cause du tome 5... J'espère néanmoins que vous continuerez à lire ! 

**RAR : **

**Tiffany Shin : **Bizarre, c'est toujours toi la première ! loll ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, si ce n'est que les moments que tu as cité sont également mes préférés ! Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce que tu as marqué dans ta review... sinon, va la relire ! loll ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Kyzara : **Pour les ballons, tu sais, j'ai pas chercher bien loin... Umbre en volet, ça donne la même chose, mais dans la seconde partie du cours pour rire, quand les ballons attaque les élèves... mdr ! La suite est venue lentement et je m'en excuse ! J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié cette fic et que tu viendras voir ! Bisous à toi. 

**Phénix20 : **et une fois de plus, ça fait un bail ! loll Et toi qui disais dans ta review que tu souhaitais qu'il arrive rapidement... (se tape la tête au mur) je suis vraiment dsl pour le retard !! Bisous à toi, en espérant de tout cœur que tu m'as pardonné !! 

**Obal : **Je ne m'arrête pas, mais je vous fait attendre et j'en suis désolée ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^ 

**Crystal_yuy : **Il reste 3 chapitre, normalement. Bien sûr, il se peut que l'un deux soit coupé en deux et que ça donne 4, mais normalement, c'est 4 ! ^^ Merci pour ta review. 

**Deedlit : **Kikoo ma chérie !! Tu sais que je n'arrête pas d'écouter les musiques que tu m'as données ? Je n'arrête pas !! Je crois que mes parents vont en être malade, à la fin ! loll ! Tu sais, je le pensais, dans mes précédentes RAR de F et mésa, qd g dit que tu étais ma revieweuse préféré !! Et non, je ne le fais pas exprès ! (Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce que tu as marqué dans ta review... sinon, va la relire ! loll !) Gros bisous à toi ! 

Réponse à ta seconde review, Kat ! : Bien sûre que j'élaborai le faite que Gin dit qu'elle se souvient de la première fois qu'elle a entendu H chanté, que crois-tu !! J'ai solidement encré ce point dans ma tête !!! C vrai que c'est triste pour la mort de Kelly, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a !! (ou plutôt, avec ce que l'auteur dit ! loll !) Tout le monde aime Abel et le réclame... C'est vraiment trop bien de savoir que ce persos plait autant... ça m'a même donné l'idée de faire une histoire sur lui... Mais j'hésite, avec toute mes fics... Si j'en fais, en tout cas, ce n'est pas tout de suite ! La fameuse lettre... Moi, j'ai du l'écrire, cette lettre ! J'ai pleurée comme une malade !!!! Mais bon, j'ai réussi à la faire ! ^^ Merci pour tout tes commentaire ! ça me fait penser que je dois imprimer aussi ça ! loll ! Et merci pour tout tes commentaires !! Et pour être mon amie !! Je t'adore, tu le sais ?? loll ! Bon, je deviens sentimentale parce qu'on parle de la mort de Sirius... Bisous à toi ! 

**Mary-Evy : **Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce que tu as marqué dans ta review... sinon, va la relire ! loll !... Mais bon, je vais répondre selon ce que tu m'y as écris... Moi, c pas des devoirs, qui m'attendent, mais des examens !! Je déteste ça ! Je ne sais pas si je fais une suite, mais en tout cas, j'y pense... Pour l'instant, je ne suis sûre de rien... ^^ Je suis contente que cette fic soit une de tes préférées, ça fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup et bisous à toi ! 

**Izabel : **Heu... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre à tout ces compliments... Je me contenterai donc d'un merci... ^^  Beaucoup ont aimé la lettre de Sirius... Je suis ravie que tu en fasse partie ! ^^ 

**_CLEM : _**Bonjour toi, oooh, 400ième !! Comment vas-tu ?? loll ! Moi ? Stoppé le café ?? Naaannn ! D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie d'une tasse... Je vais m'en chercher une ! loll ! Oui, je sais que tu aime Abel ! Et je te rassure, on le verra dans le prochain chap ! enfin... Normalement ! ^^ Pour Draco, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas sûre non plus, même si je vais essayer de l'y faire intervenir, une fois de plus ! Tu sais fait des clins d'œil qu'avec un ?? Bah, c'est vrai qu'avec deux, ça fait appel de phare ! mdr !! C pas grave, c le café ! (j'en ai pas encore bu, mais bon...) Oui, en effet, Dray fait le petit déjeuner et c'est bien gentil de sa part, mais, le problème... C qu'il le rate ! loll ! Je vais te dire pire ! Ce n'est pas cinq chap, mais trois, qu'il reste !! A moins que je n'arrive à en pondre un second, mais ça m'étonnerai... Et non, Sévie ne saura pas me persuader d'en faire plus, dsl ! ^^ Bon, allez, je file ! Gros zibou à toi ! ^^ 

**Jo-hp5 : **Je suis contente que tu ai aimé mon précédent chapitre ! tu as des gens dans ton entourage qui aime HP... Quel chance ! Moi, j'ai vraiment personne ! Bouhouhou !! Mais tu sais, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards peuvent s'entendre. Il paraît que moi, je suis une Serpentard ascendant Gryffondor ! Original, non ? Je suis sûre que d'autre personne vont faire leur chemin sur ton groupe !! Faut laisser le temps, en parler aux autres, sans hésitations ! ^^ Et alors tu verras, y'aura un peu plus de participant !! ^^ Heu, non, je ne sais pas comment mettre un sit sur Internet, mais je suppose que, depuis le temps, tu as du trouver... ^^ Que l'on fasse mieux connaissance ? Heu, vi, moi, je veux bien ! ^^ Bon, allez, je file ! J'aimerai publié en ce dimanche soir et il me reste peu de temps... (ça m'étonnerai que j'y arrive, d'ailleurs...)

**Pimousse fraise : **Merci, c'est très gentil ! ^^ 

**Lywen : **Mais ma chère, la particularité de f et mésa est que les chaps sont long ! lolll ! Bah, c bien, de lire le chap en plusieurs partie... Comme ça, tu as le temps d'essayer d'imaginer la suite et de voir ensuite si tes théories sont juste ! Moi, je fais ça tout le temps... M'a fallut deux jours pour lire le tome 5 parce que je m'interrompais tout le temps ! ^^ Je suis contente que mon chap 21 t'ai plu ! Zibou ! 

**Sarah30 : **il me semblait bien que j'avais eu une review qui m'avait terriblement émue... Et c'est la tienne ! Oui, en effet, il faut garder l'espoir et ne pas oublier de rire !! Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plus, ce chap. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! 

**Cyngathi : **Bon sang ! Quand j'ai vu ta review, j'ai fait une tête jusque par terre ! ça donnait ça = O_____o !!! Que de joie en voyant le chap 21... Quel sera ta réaction face à l'apparition du 22 ? loll ! Si tu le vois, bien sûre... J'espère qu'on ne m'aura pas oublier... Oui, c'est vrai que toutes tes reviews sont vraiment petite (tu perçoit l'ironie, là ? mdr)... Les maths t'endommage le cerveau ?? Moi aussi ! J'ai un examen en math, mardi ! Je veeeux poooo ! loll ! une fan acharnée de Sirius... ce cher et tant aimé Sirius... Sniff... Non ! Je ne dois pas penser à la fin du tome5... Je n'y penserai pas... Je n'y pense pas... (lèvres qui tremblent et yeux remplis de larmes)... Je ne... Je n'y... BOUHOUHOU !!! SIRIUUUUUUUSSSS !!! OIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!! Bon, ça va, le moment larmoyant est passé, je continue la RAR ! loll ! naan ! le chocolat chaud, ça m'endors ! Alors je bois du café !! Le café, c'est bien ! loll ! Mdr ! Nan, t'inquiète pas, je doute que ton hôpital soit aussi tordu que celui qui est chez moi... (Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce que tu as marqué dans ta review... sinon, va la relire ! loll !) Dis donc, ton oncle... Il a pas eu de bol... plus de jambes... il a fait un procès, j'espère, au moins ??? Nan, mais franchement !! Nan, parfois, j'oublie le nom de mes persos, c'est vrai... Mais bon, là, ça va, je me souviens bien de tous ! loll ! Moi, je n'aime pas que les personnes que je déteste me touche !! Après, je me sens sale !! C'est pour ça que, quand ma mère ou mon père posent leur sales pattes sur mon bras ou même sur mon pull, faut que j'aille lavé ma peau ! Même si c'est mon pull qu'ils ont touché, il faut que je l'enlève, que je le mette à laver puis que j'aille lavé la partie sous mon pull ! Je sais, je suis tarée... On fait avec ce qu'on a... ^^; Là, ça fait 7 minutes que je planche sur ta réponse... Mais il se peut qu'elle soit plus grande... et vi, ma dernière année !! Mais aussi la plus dure et la plus grande !! Ce que c'est fatiguant !! T___T... G plein de travail et je suis crevée tout le temps !!! Mdr ! Ta théorie sur Hitler est hilarante ! Même maintenant, en la relisant, je me marre !!! Ils n'ont pas soigné H par magie pour la simple et bonne raison que la lame de Voldie était imprégner de poison qui empêchait la plaie de se refermer et que, de ce fait, ils ont du le soigner à la façon moldue !! Tu sais, mon chap n'allait pas s'envoler, tu pouvais aller dormir et faire tes devoirs avant de le finir... Loll ! nan, je plaisante ! Si un chap d'une fic que j'aime était parue, je serai allée le lire et j'aurai envoyé boulé le reste ! mdr ! Harry en voleur... Non, non ! Je ne peux pas parler de ça maintenant ! Je n'ai rien écris !! toute cette phrase et l'impression que je cache quelque chose est faut ! mdr !! C sûre qu'en disant ça, tu vas me croire, mais bon, faisons comme si ! ^_____^ ! Le sortilège pour les yeux de H, c... A, bah, tu as compris après, je viens seulement de le voir ! loll ! ^^ Oui, H a refait le sortilège sur ses yeux avant d'aller donner cours, que crois-tu.. ?! Mais c'est vrai que g pas précisé... Bête que je suis ! ^^ Je sais pas combien Sévie projetait de vendre les serpents, mais en tout cas, la connaissant, ct pas donné... Au moins 1 million pièces... Mais bon, de toute façon, le problème est réglé, le gardien de Poudlard et Harry les ont tué... Ah, vi ! Et Draco, aussi ! ^^ Non, non ! Je t'assure, ta review est aussi longue, si pas plus, que la dernière !! en tout cas, j'ai bien ris !! allez, je file ! Bisous à toi ! M'a fallut 19 minutes pour répondre ! ^^ 

**Mona-Potter : **Mais faut pas pleurer !! Ecoute ce que dis Harry ! Mieux vaut rire que pleurer ! ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Dsl pour le retard ! ^^ 

**Agadou : **^_____^ Une review qui commence comme j'aime bien : des compliments ! loll ! Je plaisante ! Vi, je dirai bonjour à Sévie de ta part quand elle reviendra de sa promenade... Je suppose qu'elle est encore parti à la chasse au facteur avec son Godzi... Désespérante, c'te fille !! Il reste 3 chapitre ! ^^ Bisous à toi ! 

**Lunenoire : **Salut toi ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé, merci ! 

**Brenda : **Oui, le chapitre 12 à son importance... Enfin, je suppose que tu l'as lu... Ou que tu as renoncé... T_T

Pour la review du chap 18 : Je te rassure, beaucoup on eut la même réaction que toi vis à vis de la mort de Kelly ! Même moi, malgré le fait que je le savais ! loll ! Je suis contente que tu aime, en tout cas. ^^ 

Al 13 Forever : Bonjour ! Ou bonsoir... Je suis contente que mon chap 21 et Correspondance te plaisent ! Merci ! 

**Fumsec : **Je suis désolée pour l'attente !!! Je jure !! Je me prosterne aux pieds de tout les lecteurs et je leur demande à tous leur pardon !! je suis désollllééééée ! loll ! Ils y aura un passage très sanglant dans le prochain chap... Mais je n'en dit pas plus !! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! Merci pour tout tes compliments, c'est très gentil ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour sévie... Je me suis payée un rouleau compresseur et je passe dessus tout le soirs ! loll ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Oceane la malicieuse : **Une suite... De plus en plus de personne me le demande et j'avoue que je commence de plus en plus à y penser... Mais je ne suis sûre de rien ! Je le dirai dans le dernier chap ! ^^ Faudra patienter jusque là ! Faire intervenir les enfants de Sirius dans Souvenir ? C'est une idée, même si je ne vois pas comment les faire venir... Mais je trouverai !  ^^ Bisous à toi ! 

**Celine.s : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous ! 

**Chen : **salut compatriote !! Comment va ? Je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine que je réponde à ta review... Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce que tu as marqué dedans ! loll... sinon, va la relire ! loll ! Mon ordi déconne 24h sur 24 !! loll ! Même en étant éteint, il arrive ! mdr ! Math et anglais... Si tu veux mon avis, évitons d'en parler ! loll ! Mais égorge-les, tes profs ! ils sont là pour ça, tu sais ? mdr ! J'aimerai le chap précédent si je le relis, tu penses ? Bah, qui sais... En tout cas, j'aime bien celui-ci ! ^^ Si je regarde Star ac ? De temps en temps... Pas toujours, parce que j'ai pas toujours le temps ou parce que ça me dit pas... Mais sinon, oui, je regarde... Ce samedi, j'ai juste regardé la fin pour savoir qui sortait... Mais sans plus... Tu dois être triste que Patxi sorte, toi qui l'aimais bien ! Allez, je te laisse ! Il est tard et je dois encore répondre aux autres, me laver, lâcher mon furet et relire mon cours de français ! Zibou ! 

**Gaia666 : **Bonjour ! A une heure du mat, tu te tape mes nullités ? Whoua ! Je suis flattée ! loll ! Bon, d'accord, c pas nul... C bien. Juste bien, pas plus ! loll ! Ben quoi, j'y peux rien, je suis pessimiste ! Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien avoir un cours pour rire... ça détendrai l'atmosphère, surtout avec les examens qu'on a... Enfin... (soupir) Tu aime bien Sévie ? Ouf, heureusement qu'elle est pas là pour l'instant, je subirai sa 'modestie' ! loll ! En tt cas, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Bisous ! 

**Solar : **Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas t'être manifestée depuis un long moment, c'est mon cas aussi ! loll ! Arf ! La connections ADSL qui ennuie son monde, je sais ce que sais !! Elle m'a fait le coup, une fois ! ^^ Bien sûre que ça me fait plaisir de te 'voir' ! ^^ Je suis toujours contente de recevoir une review d'un 'habitué', si je puis dire ainsi ! ^^ Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ! Bisous à toi ! 

**-LeDjiNn- : **Souvenir a été mis a jour depuis ! héhé ! Mais maintenant, ct f et mésa qui se faisait désiré... J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié ! Ainsi que tout les autres lecteurs... :s Encore une personne que j'ai réussi à faire aimé le couple Ginny/Harry... (mon dieu, c français, cette phrase !!) J'ai beaucoup apprécier le tome 5 que tu m'as envoyé, même si j'avoue ne pas avoir tout lu... L'ordi me faisait mal aux yeux à la fin et j'ai su avoir la patience d'attendre jusqu'à la sortie du livre que j'ai dévoré ! Néanmoins, merci quand même de me l'avoir envoyé ! Il est vrai qu'on pourrait comparer le tome 5 à une fic, mais d'un autre côté, n'est-ce pas notre faute ? A force de faire des fics, voilà que nous sommes déçu de ce merveilleux tome... Quelqu'un qui n'a pas lu de fic n'est-il pas plus satisfait que quelqu'un qui en lis et en écris ? Personnellement, j'ai aimé. C'est vrai que je trouve la fin trop rapide et que je m'attendais à plus de nouveautés et d'actions... Mais je me dis que ça viendra dans le 6... Maintenant que la guerre est... officielle ! J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps la suite ! ^^ 

**DW : **Salut toi ! Et vi, tu es à jour, mais maintenant, voici qu'un nouveau chap apparaît ! Pauvre de toi, n'est-ce pas ? loll ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! ^^ 

**LSK et LPDP : **Bon, ben, LSK, je compte sur toi pour envoyer cette RAR à LPDP !! Mais bon, je laisse place à Sévie qui est enfin revenue de son tour et de son charcutage de facteur... *sévie entre en scène, ébouriffée et pleine de sang* SALUUUUT !!! Moi, je ne flippais pas !! Et pis, Umbre et moi, on s'entend plus que vous !! Moi, je n'ai pas enfermé Umbre dans le grenier !! Juste dans mon congèle, quand elle m'ennuyais ! Et encore on peut considérer ça comme un honneur, vu que le congèle, c mon lit !! Spécialiste ?? Savez ce que je dis au spécialiste ?? Godzi et moi, on vous bas haut la main !!! On peut faire un duel de sadisme si vous voulez !! Voui, je vous lance un Duel !! Niark niark niark niark ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser... (Umbre : oooh, non, pas ça !! T__T) Umbre sait que vous suivez tjs c fics, vu que le juge a statuez que vous deviez obligatoirement les lire lorsque qu'on a gagner le procès suivant le fait qu'on ct insulter et qu'on avait tous fini en prison, je sais pas si vous vous souvenez... Enfin bon... Je file et je rend la main à Umbre... Qui est vachement pressée ! Bisous ! (Umbre qui revient, ébouriffée aussi et en train de secouer sa putin de radio comme un prunier en hurlant : ) TU VAS MARCHER ESPECE DE MERDE ??? JE T'ASSURE QUE TU VAS VOLLER PAR LA FENÊTRE SI TU MARCHE PAS !!!! OIINNNNNN !!!! J'EN AI MARRE DE CETTE PUTIN DE RADIOOOOO !!!!! JE VAIS TE LA BAZARDER !! PUTIN J'EN AI MARRE !!!! (ouvre la fenêtre et menace l'appareil : ) J'en ai une nouvelle a Noël, tu sais ?? Alors où tu fonctionne et tu pourras rallonger ta misérable vie d'un vingtaine de jour ou tu refuse et tu fais connaissance avec le bitume 3 mètres plus bas !! Tu choisis quoi ?? HEINNN ??? TU CHOISIS QUOII (yeux exorbité... Sévie arrive et attrape la radio avant que Umbre ne la balance, la pose saine et sauve sur le bureau puis vient prendre Umbre par les épaules pour dire d'une voix rassurante : ) Calme... ça va aller, Umbre, calme... là, voilà... Respire... Non, Umbre, ne sers pas ainsi tes mains autour de mon cou... Voilà, t'es gentille, laisse-moi encore vivre une peur... Gentille petite... Gentille... bon, les filles, je vous laisse, Umbre a besoin d'un calmant... N'oubliez pas notre duel !! Bisous ! 

**Angelle : **Bonjour ou bonsoir, ça dépend du moment ! loll ! Voldie fait une très salle tête, mais ça sera expliqué dans le chap suivant... ^___^ Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic et Théo et Abel ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Marion-moune : **Salut toi ! Arf... Je suis encore dsl pour la correction... T'imagine pas combien gt mal... Et quand tu t'es déconnectée et que tu n'es pas revenue, g été vraiment très triste... Pis g reçu ton mail, et je t'ai répondu... Mais toi, non... Tu m'as même pas dit si gt pardonnée, et je me suis sentie très en colère... Très, Très en colère !! Alors je ne suis plus venue sur internet... Pis le lendemain, je t'y ai vue... Et t'es venue me parler, mais tu n'as toujours rien dit vis à vis de mon dernier mail !... Enfin... En tout cas, merci pour ta review... 

**Morgan Ceridwen : **ça va être long !! loll ! Bon, alors, RAR du chap 10 : Franchement, le chap 10 est l'un de ceux que je déteste le plus !! Si si, je te jure !! Je le trouve trop lent, trop nian-nian... Mais bon, l'important, c'est que toi, tu aies aimé ! ^^ 

RAR du chap 11 : Ne rêve pas, des gars comme mon Harry, ça n'existe pas ! loll ! Pourquoi ?? parce qu'il est imaginé par une fille rêveuse et qui crois encore ou du moins, espère, qu'une perle pareille existe... Mais j'ai de plus en plus de doute... Je suis contente que le 1 t'ai plus aussi ! C l'un de mes préférés ! ^^ 

RAR du chap 12 : Beaucoup d'auteur interprète Sev de manière fabuleuse !! Vraiment, tu sais, je n'ai rien fait de fabuleux, à côté d'eux ! Mais c'est vrai que je l'ai bien aimé, de même que dans ce chapitre ! ^^ 

RAR du chap 13 : C vrai que j'ai tendance à mettre de l'humour partout !! loll ! Mais bon, j'aime faire ça... rendre les choses moins tragique !! Je préfère rire... ^^ (confère, le chap 21 ! lol) 

RAR du chap 14 : ça, des fins avec suspens ?? Mais c pas suspens, ça !! Y'a bien pire après, tu l'auras sans doute remarqué !! Pour le nom du serpent, non, je l'ai pas inventé, je l'ai prit dans le livre de la jungle ! loll ! Mais Chhuut ! je tiens pas à me taper un Procès avec Disney ! mdr ! Tout le monde aime mon Grand Abel Potter ! Je suis trop contente ! Et pourtant, j'en ai fait un personnage secondaire ! Vi, c vrai que c'est triste pour Sirius, mais ça a permis un rapprochement avec Lily ! ^^ 

RAR du chap 15 : Mon chapitre préféré !! Je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé aussi ! Ce que James a fait ? Je ne sais pas... C vrai que ça serait marrant à savoir, mais je préfère éviter d'imaginer, ça pourrait être grave ! lolll ! Toujours un plaisir de torturé Umbridge ! mdr ! 

RAR du chap 16 : La relation Draco/Harry... Oui, moi aussi, je l'aime beaucoup ! En fait, plus le temps passe, plus je l'aime ! lol ! 

RAR du chap 17 :Si tu veux tout savoir, les autres lecteurs ont voulu me tuer ! loll ! Heureusement, je prenais moins de temps pour écrire un chap à ce moment là ! Où je l'aurai sentit passer... mdr ! Ginny et Harry divorcer? Nan, mais ça va pas! Quelle idée ! 

RAR du chap 18 : Vi, c vrai que c'est triste, comme chap ! ^^ 

RAR du chap 19 : ben, fallait bien un peu de moment drôle, vu le chap qu'il y avait juste avant ! loll ! Bizarre, tout le monde semble avoir adorer la conversation entre Dumbledore et Draco ! ^^ Moi aussi, j'avoue ! loll ! 

RAR du 'chap' 20 : Loll ! Et bien merci ! Je suis de nouveau en examen... Mais bon, ils sont moins important que ceux que je passais ce jour là ! ^^ 

RAR du chap 21 : Adèle et Nicolas... C vrai que je les adore, même si j'ai une préférence pour Nicolas ! Mais chuut ! Ben quoi ? Personne n'avait jamais pensé à l'orphelinat !! Alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion ! loll ! Pour la suite, je ne suis pas encore sûre... J'y réfléchis ! Je ne serai vraiment certaine qu'au dernier chap... dans trois chap, exactement... la vache, je m'en remet tjs pas... Trois seulement... T__T 

RAR du chap 22: Et voilà la dernière !! loll ! ça aura été long ! ^^ Adorable ? Tu la veux en vacances ? Loll, je plaisante ! Merci pour toute tes reviews, en tout cas ! Il faut du courage, pour reviewé chaque chapitre ! Merci bcp ! 

**Ginny McGregor : **Bonjour toi! C'est vrai qu'on voit les liens avec Souvenir, mais c'était le but, après tout! ^^ Je suis flattée d'être dans tes favorits ! ^^ (g pas été vérifié, je te fais confiance, si tu l'as dit, c que c vrai !)

**Xaebhal : **Et bien, merci ! J'espère que tu n'as pas du trop attendre ! ^^ 

**Satell : **Attention, ça va être long ! loll ! Alors, tout d'abord, j'ai été agréablement surprise de te voir ! Depuis le temps que Deedlit me parle de toi, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir arriver !! Donc, merci de laisser une chance à ma longue fic. Ne le dis pas à Deedlit, mais, personnellement... Moi aussi, je serai découragée par la longueur des chaps, si je devais la lire ! loll ! Beaucoup de personne veulent que H soit leur Prof, et moi la première !! mdr !! En prof d'anglais, ça serait bien... Il améliorait p-ê mon niveau... Tu lis mon chap 5 au lieu d'aller en cours ?? Mais c pas bien, ça !! C vrai que j'adore faire des rimes... Parfois, je me demande si je n'en fais pas un peu trop ! loll ! J'ai un peu peur d'ennuyer les lecteurs à leur en mettre partout... Mais bon ! ^^ Mais non, les trois autres filles ne feront pas de mauvais plan à Lily... ça ne serait pas sympa... Pis je suis du genre positive, alors ! ^^ Le chap 6... celui qui m'a fait le plus hésité... Tuer Dumbledore, ou le laisser vivre ? G opter pour la vie, il peut toujours servir ! loll ! Et le fameux Thimoty... Faut pas l'oublier, lui ! On le reverra dans le dernier chapitre ! ^^ Et maintenant, le chapitre 7 !! L'un de mes préférés ! ^^ Je suis vraiment contente qu'il te plaise ! Bon, je dois accélérer parce que mes parents vont aller dormir et que je veux vraiment publier ce soir ! Merci pour tes reviews et tes compliments, Je suis vraiment très contente que tu trouve le courage de lire ma fic et j'espère que les prochains chap ne te découragerons pas ! Bisous à toi ! 

**Lune d'Argent : **Encore une envoyée de Deedlit... allala... faut que je me débrouille pour la remercier de toute la publicité qu'elle me fait ! ^^ Mais non, voyons, faut pas dire que ta fic est nul (voix intérieur : et toi, tu dis quoi, depuis le début de la parution de f et mésa ?? -___-...) Je ne la connais pas, mais j'irai faire un tour un jour !! Faut d'abord que j'y pense alors je vais vite le noter avant d'oublier ! loll ! Merci pour tout tes compliments, en tout cas ! C vraiment très gentil et ça me fait super plaisir ! ^^ 

**Gilceleb1 : **Je suis vraiment dsl de vous avoir fait autant attendre !! Pire, je m'en sens toute triste ! Mais je n'y peux rien ! J'ai trop de fic... Heureusement beaucoup approchent de la fin... Dont celle-ci... Mais bon... ça doit bien ce finir un jour... Plus que 3 chapitre ! 

**Pallas-via-Caesar : **T'aurais vu ma tête quand j'ai vu que tu avais aussi lu futur et mésaventures ! Quel courage !! bon, je réponds à tes deux reviews ici ! ^^ Y'a encore des fautes ?? ... Va falloir que j'en touche deux mots à mes correctrices... è__é... Ouah ! Je suis touchée de constater que tu n'arrivais pas à lâcher les chapitres, c'est vraiment trop flatteur ! et je rougis encore comme une idiote ! lol ! Pour le moment où Ginny et Harry se 'charient' dans la grande salle, on peut dire que tout les élèves n'écoutaient pas spécialement leur conversation, ou bien alors, ceux du fond avaient de vraiment très bonnes oreilles ! ^^ Mais bon, c'est vrai que ça aurait mieux été dans la salle des profs ! La raison pour laquelle je me focalise sur James et Lily est que je veux montrer leur évolution, comment ils se sont rencontré dans f et mésa, et comment ils se sont aimé, mais, surtout, leur cheminement de pensée vis à vis de Harry. Cependant, il ne pense pas à Harry 24 heures sur 24, il fallait bien que je raconte autre chose pendant certain moment !! ^^  allez, je passe à la seconde review ! Tu as rattrapé tout le monde, et tu n'as pas à trop attendre contrairement aux autres (je m'excuse encore, si vous passez par là ! Je suis désoléeee ! TT___TT)... C'est vrai que mes chaps sont de plus en plus long!! Loll ! Mais comme je l'ai dit à je sais plus qui, pour chaque chapitre, g un plan... sous forme de tiret et très peu développer ! Et bien évidemment, j'essaye de caser chaque tiret dans le chapitre... sans prêter attention à leur grosseur ! Et ça donne des chapitres de 45 pages ! loll ! Tu es accro ? Arf, c malin, mon visage a prit la même couleur que celle de la voiture rouge du concierge de mon école ! lol ! Tu sais, tu me dis qu'il risque d'y avoir des manques, mais, personnellement, je trouve que c'est l'une des reviews les plus complète et les plus... 'critique' que j'ai reçue ! (sans vouloir vexée les autres lecteurs...) une fic dans la fic... Ne m'en veut pas, mon professeur de français est fan de Stefan Zweig qui est le professionnel des récits encadré (une histoire dans une autre) je suppose que je prend de vilaines habitudes avec tout les livres de cet auteur que j'ai lu ! ^^ Non, Dray n'a mangé personne ! Il a juste mordu, sans le vouloir, Parvati au cou... Ce qui explique le fait que Seamus est persuadé de la responsabilité de notre cher Malfoy dans la mort de ses amis... Rogue a séduit beaucoup de monde, c'est pour cela qu'il revient... J'espère de tout cœur être parvenue à bien le retranscrire (tiens, encore une phrase très française...). La ressemblance des enfants avec Kelly et Sirius est réelle, tout du moins, tandis qu'ils sont encore des 'bout de chou', comme je les appelles souvent quand j'en parle avec des amies, mais en grandissant, ils n'auront que les yeux et les cheveux de commun, de même que les manières de Sirius, vu que c'est par lui qu'ils ont été élevé (Aïe... pauvre Rogue ! loll) De Vaart... Mon personnage préféré avec Carpiel... Elle renferme une certaine complexité et la raison pour laquelle elle est du côté de Voldie sera expliqué ... dans le chap prochain ! Donc, patience ! ^^ Le Dragon ! Cette scène me fait toujours rire maintenant... Voilà pourquoi je ne dois pas boire trop de café et restée éveillée trop tard ! loll ! Abel Potter : Tout le monde l'aime... Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi parce que je le considère vraiment comme un personnage secondaire sur lequel je ne donne jamais de totale précision... J'entends par là que, contrairement à De Vaart et à Carpiel, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à lui...  Enfin, je renonce à comprendre ! ^^ Carpiel : G beaucoup hésité à le faire devenir un ange... D'un certain côté, je voulais de l'inattendu pour ce personnage et le faire en traître aurait été trop... cliché ! (le maître de potion bien soupçonneux...) Harry n'a pas oublié l'attirance de John, seulement, il ne veut pas le mettre dans l'embarras alors il fait comme si de rien était... ^^ Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Soit dit en passant, je crois que cette de Cœur de Cristal, du dernier chapitre, a été coupé ! Gt bien triste ! ^^ Bisous à toi ! 

**France : **J'irai voir la fic de Céline.s, c promit ! Tu m'as rendue curieuse ! loll ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! ^^ 

Et voilàààà ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, cette fois ! Si c'est le cas, j'en suis navrée !! Bisous à tous et à la prochaine ! 


	23. Plan Foireux selon Potter

23 : Plan Foireux selon Potter

L'ombre ouvrit doucement la porte, prenant soin de ne pas la faire grincer. Subtilement, elle s'aventura dans le salon ténébreux pour finir par gravir les escaliers, n'émettant aucun bruit. Elle parcourut le petit palier, prenant soin de ne pas faire grincer le plancher et s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour vérifier qu'aucun bruit anormal ne sortait de la chambre des parents. Alors, furtivement, l'ombre continua son chemin pour rentrer dans une petite chambre peinte de bleu. Elle s'avança vers les deux berceaux, regardant les deux bébés paisiblement endormis. Un instant, l'ombre douta. Puis, lentement, un tissu humide en main, elle passa la petite étoffe devant leur nez délicat, juste pour être certain qu'ils ne se réveilleraient pas... alors, avec habilité, elle souleva les deux poupons qu'elle mit délicatement dans des paniers qu'elle saisit à bout de bras. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ombre franchit les portes du salon, les deux paniers sous les bras pour pénétrer dans la forêt interdite et disparaître... 

******************

La lumière éclaira l'appartement des McDrell quelques minutes après la disparition de l'ombre dans la pièce. Doucement, Harry alla dans la chambre de ses enfants, accompagné de Ginny. 

« Ooh, flûte, dit-il d'un air amusé. On a enlevé nos enfants... »

Ginny éclata de rire face à son air faussement peiné. Et quand il fit semblant de pleurer, l'hilarité fut à son comble et elle s'effondra sur une chaise posée près de la porte, pleurant de rire. 

« Si tu ne riais pas, on pourrait croire que tu es désespérée, fit remarquer Harry, souriant. 

- Ooh, je t'en prie !! N'en rajoute...pas ! » haleta-t-elle. 

Il sourit en la regardant tenter de reprendre son souffle. Doucement, il s'approcha de Ginny et s'agenouilla devant elle pour ensuite aller la serrer dans ses bras. Elle sentit tout de suite qu'il avait repris son sérieux. 

« Tu veux vraiment jouer cette comédie jusqu'au bout ? demanda Ginny, soucieuse. Ça va être dure et en plus, nous risquons de blesser nos proches et toi, tu vas encore te mettre en danger... 

- Oui, mais cette fois, j'aurai de l'aide... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien... » 

Ginny fit une grimace. 

« Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée que tu ailles voir Voldemort... 

- Ooh, pour ça non plus, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter... Allons, dépêche-toi, nous devons aller en 2001 pour aller discuter avec les autres de ce que nous allons faire... »

Ginny sourit. 

« Avoue que tu mourrais d'envie de jouer un tour à Voldie ? »

Harry tira la langue avant d'appuyer sur la chandelle et de murmurer : 

« 15 Mai 2001... »

Ils disparurent de leurs appartements dans un Flash doré pour apparaître dans le bureau du directeur. 

« Pouvez-vous me dire comment cette lanterne choisit ses lieux d'atterrissage ? demanda Harry en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. 

- En vérité, je n'en sais rien moi-même, confia Albus Dumbledore, accoudé à son bureau en souriant aux deux voyageurs. Mais il faut avouer que c'est assez marrant ! 

- Sauf si vous arrivez dans le lac, dit Ginny. 

- Ça n'est _jamais_ arrivé, dit Dumbledore. 

- Il ne faut _jamais_ dire _jamais_, dit sagement Remus Lupin, assis à côté de Harry. 

- Fais-moi penser de ne _jamais_ oublier ça, dit Harry, les autres éclatant de rire. 

- J'essaierai, mais je ne promets rien, dit Remus. Je n'ai _jamais_ eu une bonne mémoire... »

Ginny riait encore plus et Albus affichait un sourire amusé. Dans leur cadre, les anciens directeurs se demandaient vaguement si les quatre personnes dans la pièce avaient encore toute leur tête, ne voyant pas le drôle de la situation. 

« En tout cas, je suis sûre que Voldemort appréciera le nom de code de cette mission '_Jamais_'..., fit remarquer Remus. 

- C'est J.A.M.A.I.S, comme dirait si bien Hermione... », dit gaiement Harry.

De nouveau, ils rirent. Il n'y avait que Hermione pour trouver des noms comme ça ! 

« Le 'Jour qu'Aucun Méchant n'Aurait Imaginer Subir '... elle a tout de même trouvé mieux avec sale..., fit pensivement remarquer Dumbledore. 

- Bah, vous savez, J.A.M.A.I.S, ça peut aussi faire penser : 'Jamais Aucun McDrell n'Acceptera une Insulte Semblable... » 

Ginny se remit à rire.

« Ou encore : 'Jamais Aperçut une Masse Aussi Idiote de Sorciers...', dit Harry en ricanant.  

- Sympa pour les mangemorts », lâcha Remus.

Ils rirent de nouveau. 

« Ne pas assez dormir n'a _jamais_ été bon..., fit remarquer Ginny. 

- C'est certain, dit Remus d'un air philosophique. Il ne faudra _jamais_ recommencer... »

Ils rirent de nouveau. 

« Voldemort n'oubliera _jamais_ ça, en tout cas », fit Harry. 

L'hilarité des quatre amis décupla et ils durent arrêter de rire un instant. 

« Vraiment, Harry... Même moi, je ne lui aurais pas fait ce coup-l ! Il va devenir fou avant la fin de la nuit ! 

- Au moins, il retiendra qu'il ne faut _jamais_ enlevé mes enfants... Et puis, tu sais, il fallait bien que je trouve une manière où une autre de lui faire regretter son acte... 

- Vers quelle heure tes 'enfants' vont-ils se mettre à pleurer ? » s'informa Dumbledore. 

Harry regarda sa montre. 

« Dans dix minutes, dit-il en souriant. 

- Tu aurais peut-être dû lui mettre un mode d'emploi pour lui dire qu'ils ne s'arrêteront _jamais_ », dit Ginny. 

Ils rirent de nouveau. Tous, mentalement, se représentaient le mage noir avec deux bébés dans les bras en train de brailler comme des fous. 

« Il les tuera avant que tu n'arrives, dit Remus, quand il se fut remis. 

- Ooh, non ! Il tient trop à me mettre en colère en les tuant devant mes yeux... 

- Oui, mais il ne tiendra _jamais_ !! insista le lycanthrope. Même moi, je les tuerai avant la fin ! »

De nouveau, ils rirent. Ce fut l'entrée de Draco qui les calma. 

« Tu n'es pas censé t'occuper de mes vrais enfants ? demanda Harry d'un air agacé. 

- Ils dorment, répliqua Draco. Et Sarah est restée avec eux... 

- Les jumeaux Potter au manoir Malfoy, dit pensivement Remus. On n'aurait _jamais_ pensé voir ça... »

Albus pouffa et Ginny se remit à rire. Draco leva les yeux au ciel en allant s'installer dans un des fauteuils. 

« Vous êtes toujours en train de rire avec cette histoire de J.A.M.A.I.S... 

- Oui, répondit Harry qui était bien plus calme que les autres. Je crois qu'ils ne s'en remettront _jamais_... »

Ginny s'effondra et Remus s'était mis à pleurer de rire. 

« Y'a pas de bouton stop ? demanda Draco d'un air ennuyé. 

- Je ne pense pas, dit Harry. Ils sont comme mes 'enfants'... sauf que eux, ils rient... 

- En parlant de tes 'enfants', fit remarquer Draco qui dut élever la voix à cause d'Albus qui s'était joint à l'hilarité des autres, tu peux me dire avec quoi tu les as fabriqu ? 

- Des pierres, répondit Harry. J'ai pris deux gros cailloux et je leur ai donné la forme de bébés pleurnicheurs... 

- Voilà qui risque de plaire à Voldemort... Et pour le jeune Rogue ? 

- Tout est prévu, répondit Harry. Ginny et moi ne nous apercevrons de l'enlèvement que demain matin, ce qui laissera le temps à Severus de revenir et d'être épargné de tout soupçon... »

Draco hocha la tête. 

« Ok... J'ai trouvé ce que tu m'as demandé..., dit-il, sa voix portant clairement grâce au calme qu'avaient soudain retrouvé les trois autres. Ça n'a pas été facile et si on apprend que je l'ai volé, je suis bon pour un exil définitif, mais bon... »

Sous le regard de tous, Draco sortit un petit paquet enveloppé d'un tissu gris clair. Harry le prit précieusement et le tendit à Remus qui le mit rapidement dans une de ses poches, comme si quelqu'un d'autre que ses trois amis pouvait le voir avec l'objet. 

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui joue au repousse détraqueur ? demanda le loup-garou. 

- En remerciement pour les cours de troisième année, dit simplement Harry. 

- Prochaine fois je m'abstiendrai, grogna Remus. Je fais quoi, si elle fait défaut ?

- Elle ne devrait pas, normalement, dit Draco. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, elle a été renforcée par Monsieur super star... 

- Plait-il ? fit Harry d'un air amusé. 

- Je ne parlais pas de toi, crétin, lâcha Draco. Mais de l'espèce de chèvre juste en face... 

- Appelle-le la chèvre, dans ce cas ! Je croyais que tu parlais de moi, dit Harry d'un faux air boudeur. 

- T'as la grosse tête, Potter... 

- C'est à force de fréquenter Rogue, répliqua Harry. 

- Rogue t'emmerde, dit la voix du sombre professeur de potion en entrant dans le bureau dans un tourbillon de robe noir. 

- Je me serai inquiété si ça n'avait pas été autre chose, fit remarquer Harry. 

- Severus ! Harry ! rappela à l'ordre Albus, voyant que le maître des potions allait répliquer. Le moment n'est pas venu de vous disputer ! 

- C'n'est jamais le moment, avec vous, grogna Harry. 

- Ça y est, super star nous fait un caprice !, lâcha Rogue. 

- Mais non, Severus, pas du tout, plaida Albus. 

- Je parlais de Potter... 

- Ooh... Je crois que je suis perdu, dit simplement le vieil homme.

- Des années que vous l'êtes, papy, rétorqua Draco. 

- Un ange, ce gosse, fit Albus. 

- Non, c'est Carpiel, l'ange..., dit évasivement Harry. 

- Carpiel était un ange ? s'étonnèrent Albus, Severus et Remus en cœur. 

- Amen, lâchèrent Draco et Harry d'un air narquois. 

- Au fait, tu n'étais pas censé l'amener pour finaliser le plan ? demanda Ginny sans prêter attention à l'expression ahurie des trois hommes plus âgés. 

- Si, mais comme tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est des potions, je ne l'ai pas jugé utile... 

- Mais bien sûr, grogna Rogue. 

- Ooh, ça suffit, les conversations ironiques, s'impatienta Ginny. Je vous rappelle que nous parlons d'un plan dans lequel Harry, Abel Potter – le grand-père, pas mon bébé – et Remus vont risquer leur vie... 

- Et dont ils vont malheureusement en réchapper..., fit remarquer Rogue. 

- Alors quoi, Sévie, on apprécie pas que je t'ai sauvé la vie quand t'étais un ado ? titilla Harry d'un air joyeux. 

- Si vous n'aviez pas débarqué dans le passé, vous n'auriez pas eu à me sauver la vie ! 

- Et vous n'auriez pas changé de bord..., s'exclama Harry. 

- Vous insinuez quoi, là, Potter ?? J'ai changé de camp, pas de bord ! 

- Ça, ça reste à prouver, dit Harry d'un air salace. 

- Harry... 

- Potter..., Grogna Draco 

- Et Severus...

- Rogue..., firent Ginny et Remus. 

- Ça suffit, maintenant », s'exclamèrent Albus, Ginny, Remus et Draco d'une même voix.  

Le silence revint dans la pièce tandis qu'Harry et Rogue se regardaient en chien de faïence. Albus soupira et se relaxa dans son fauteuil, attendant que les deux hommes arrêtent leur combat de regard. Rogue finit par le remporter, Harry détournant les yeux pour regarder sa montre (NdA : Essayez juste... D'imaginer le combat... Mdr !). 

« C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'aimerai bien me reposer avant demain, dit Harry. 

- Pauvre chou, lâcha Rogue. 

- Severus, s'impatienta Dumbledore. Si nous revoyions d'abord une bonne fois le plan... 

- Qui va foirer, fit ironiquement le maître des potions. 

- Je t'emmerde, Rogue ! grogna Harry. 

- Ça suffit ! cria de nouveau Ginny. Harry, tu t'assieds et tu lui tournes le dos. Rogue ! C'est pour votre 'vous' jeune qu'on fait ça ! Alors vous fermez votre clapet et vous tournez le dos à Harry aussi ! »

Sous les directives de Ginny, les deux hommes se tournèrent le dos tandis que les trois autres soupiraient de soulagement. Remus lança un discret sourire de remerciement à Ginny qui fit semblant de ne rien voir et s'assit d'un air sévère. 

« Pimbêche », entendit-elle Rogue souffler. 

Et tandis que Remus, Albus et Draco soupiraient, Harry se retourna prestement. Dans les couloirs de l'école, le nouveau concierge, Monsieur Charnu, se figea. Les élèves de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor se réveillèrent en sursaut, tendirent l'oreille et perçurent alors : 

« Chauve-souris pleine de graisse ! dit une voix jeune. 

- Sale Gosse prétentieux ! fit la voix du professeur de Potion. 

- Si moi, je suis prétentieux, on se demande ce que vous êtes ! s'exclama le premier.

- Vous comptez vraiment jouer à la coupe du monde, Potter ?? Avec une tête aussi gonflée que la votre, vous risqueriez de vous envoler ! Riposta le second. 

- Ma tête est peut-être gonflée, mais elle au moins, elle ne tient pas une réserve d'huile de vidange ! rétorqua la jeune voix. 

- Non, juste de poix chiche ! gronda Severus Rogue. 

- Moi, j'en ai plusieurs, vous, vous n'avez rien du tout ! s'indigna Potter, sauveur du monde et grand joueur de Quidditch réputé pour sa patience et son calme. 

- Espèce de sale Petit..., commença le directeur des Serpentard.  

- Severus, lâchez votre baguette ! fit soudainement le directeur de l'école. 

- Lâchez-moi, Albus, je vais le tuer !! Des années que je rêve de lui faire la peau à ce gosse pourri gâté... 

- C'est mieux que d'être pourri tout court !! »

Et dans une salle reculée et désaffectée du château, Peeves saisit une craie qu'il avait volée à McGonagall depuis fort longtemps. Doucement, il ajouta sur un tableau plusieurs traits dans deux colonnes déjà bien fournie en petites lignes blanches. Et, distinctement bien écrit au dessus de l'une, on pouvait voir le nom 'Potter' écrit soigneusement, tandis que de l'autre côté était inscrit 'Rogue'. Pensivement, Peeves se gratta le menton en soupirant. Il lui fallait à tout prix un autre tableau... ! Celui de cinq mètres n'avait vraiment plus de place !  

******************

Ce fut un Harry fulminant de rage qui rentra en 1976, la joue légèrement rougie à cause d'une gifle que Ginny lui avait asséné pour le calmer. Ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs, Harry avait littéralement failli tué son ancien professeur de potion tant l'homme l'avait énervé. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée des appartements qu'il occupait avec sa petite famille et resta le regard rivé aux flammes, plongé dans un mutisme désagréable. Derrière lui, Ginny ne savait pas trop quoi faire. La haine qui existait entre Rogue et lui était si grande qu'elle se sentait dépassée. En fait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le maître des potions de Poudlard le détestait tant alors qu'Harry lui avait, par le passé, sauvé la vie. 

'C'est peut-être ça, le problème, pensa Ginny. Quelque chose aura peut-être mal tourné...'

Elle sortit de ses pensées en voyant Harry se lever rageusement pour finir par se diriger vers la sortie. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ginny, soucieuse. 

- Je vais dénoncer cette espèce de bâtard, grogna Harry en pivotant sur lui-même. 

- Harry ! s'exclama Ginny, outré de son comportement. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. 

- Si, je le pense, ragea Harry, visiblement hors de lui. Je m'apprête à risquer la peau de Remus, celle de mon grand-père et la mienne pour cette espèce d'égoïste et son seul merci est de me traiter comme si je n'étais qu'un emmerdeur de petit prétentieux ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai aider cette chose ! 

- Parce que tu lui as promis, fit Ginny en allant se placer entre Harry et la porte. Tu as promis à Severus que tu l'aiderais, Harry. 

- Ça m'est égale, cria Harry, un verre explosant sur la table basse près du divan. Cette espèce d'immonde petit... 

- Harry ! cria Ginny, véritablement choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Je t'en prie, calme-toi ! Et écoute-moi ! »

Harry la regarda dans les yeux, ses prunelles vertes flamboyantes de rage contenue. 

« Moi aussi, je suis énervée, dit Ginny d'une voix apaisante. Moi aussi, j'aimerai laisser tomber ce plan démentiel. L'idée de jouer cette comédie à tous nos amis me révulse... Cependant, comme tu me l'as dit hier, nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est trop tard, à présent. Severus a enlevé nos faux enfants. Si tu ne vas pas les chercher, Voldemort saura que nous nous sommes joués de lui. Et il comprendra que Severus est un traître. 

- Ça m'est égale ! fit Harry, têtu. 

- C'est faux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, dit Ginny en posant sa main sur la joue de son mari. Harry... Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner le jeune Severus sous prétexte que le vieux est un emmerdeur de première... »

Harry grogna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ginny. Elle pouvait y lire de la colère, mais elle se sentit soulagée en constatant qu'elle s'était légèrement apaisée.  

« Au fond, avoue que ces petites disputes ne te déplaisent pas tant que ça », fit la jeune femme, tentant de plaisanter. 

Harry eut un léger rictus, mais il ne put résister au rire de Ginny et il sourit d'un air un peu perdu. 

« C'est vrai, avoua-t-il. C'est vrai, je l'admets. Je suis toujours ravi de savoir qu'au moins une seule personne dans ce fichu pays ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde (Ginny eut un sourire amusé). Mais... ça me perturbe. »

Harry reprit son sérieux et un air soucieux apparut sur son visage. 

« Comment ça, demanda Ginny en l'obligeant à aller s'asseoir dans le canapé. 

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry en se laissant entraîner vers le divan. Je ne comprends pas comment un jeune garçon respectueux et amical a pu changer autant... Et je n'arrive pas non plus à saisir pourquoi il me déteste autant... Autrefois, j'ai cru que c'était pour ma ressemblance avec mon père... Mais les années faisant, j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait autre chose... Plus je grandissais, plus Rogue devenait dure et méchant... Et quand j'ai eu ma mèche blanche ! Te souviens-tu de sa réaction ? »

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien du regard méprisant chargé de haine de Severus Rogue et de la gifle impressionnante qu'il avait asséné à Harry alors que celui-ci se remettait doucement des blessures qu'il avait eues lors de son ultime combat contre Draco. Ginny avait été choqué et Mme Pomfresh lui avait ordonné de sortir. Suite à cela, Severus avait été demandé dans le bureau du directeur et quand il en était ressorti, les élèves présents leur avaient raconté qu'il était plus blanc que jamais et que son expression aurait pu tuer tout Poudlard si ses yeux avaient été des baguettes. 

« Je suis perdu Ginny, murmura Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains. La vérité, c'est que j'aimerai savoir si... Si je lui ai fait quelque chose de mal cette année. Car visiblement, quelque chose a du mal se passer... 

- Comment ça ? demanda Ginny, ne comprenant pas. 

- Réfléchis, dit Harry en levant la main d'un air agacé. Ne regarde pas les évènements à partir de moi mais à partir de Rogue lui-même. Il est âgé de 16 ans, maintenant et pris entre deux feux. D'un côté, Voldemort, son père, ses camarades et leurs idéaux. D'un autre, sa conscience. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, est déchiré et finit par se tourner vers moi, son professeur de DCFM... J'accepte de l'aider et Severus a confiance en moi. Cependant... Bien des années plus tard, il me voue une haine sans limite... 

- Il ne savait pas que c'était toi, dit Ginny. Il a dû te détester parce que tu étais le fils de James Potter et... 

- Non, rugit Harry, visiblement en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Severus n'est pas un idiot, je suis sûr qu'il a compris qu'Harry McDrell et Harry Potter ne sont qu'une seule et même personne au moment même où il a vu ma mèche blanche. Pire même, lorsque, étant bébé, j'ai eu cette satanée cicatrice. 

- Il te vouerait une rancune pour un acte que tu vas faire ? demanda Ginny perplexe. 

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. Mais plus j'y pense... Plus je m'aperçois qu'à chaque fois que, par le passé, je montrais un côté de moi correspondant à ce que je suis aujourd'hui, ça semblait l'énerver au plus haut point ! Lorsque mon aura est apparue pour la première fois, il m'a donné une retenue et je me suis enfuis en courant tant son regard était meurtrier. Quand j'ai eu ma mèche blanche, il m'a giflé... Et quand nous nous sommes mariés... Je l'ai invité et ça a semblé lui faire plaisir, même s'il n'a rien montré... Mais ce jour-là... Il s'est montré froid, distant, hargneux... Comme si... comme si... 

- Comme si notre couple était pour lui une vieille blessure, dit Ginny qui commençait à voir où Harry voulait en venir. 

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que le jeune Severus avait un faible pour toi ? » demanda Harry. 

Ginny rougit légèrement, mais hocha la tête. 

« Tu crois que ça pourrait venir de l ? Que le jeune Severus pourrait être jaloux de toi au point de te haïr plus tard, lorsqu'il a compris le rapport entre toi et Harry McDrell ? » 

Harry sembla septique. D'un côté, ça semblait possible... Mais d'un autre, si le jeune Severus était jaloux et qu'il lui en voulait à ce point d'être proche de Ginny, alors pourquoi venir le trouver lui ? 

« Je crois que le mieux, c'est encore de lui demander, dit Ginny quand Harry lui eut posé la question. 

- Quoi ? fit Harry, étonné. Et comment veux-tu que je lui demande ça ? 'Bonjour, Severus, je voulais vous demander si vous étiez amoureux de ma femme et, si oui, s'il était possible que vous ayez pour moi, plus tard, une rancune tenace... Soit dit en passant, je ne suis pas encore né, je viens du futur et je suis le fils de votre cher ennemi...' 

- C'est sûr que dit comme ça, le pauvre risque de mourir d'un arrêt de cœur, fit remarquer Ginny. Mais de toute façon, je ne parlais pas du jeune, mais du vieux. Le mieux serait d'avoir une explication franche avec lui. 

- Dis-moi, tu souhaites être veuve ou... »

Ginny donna une petite gifle sur l'arrière de la tête d'Harry. 

« Ce n'est pas drôle, fit Ginny. Et je suis sérieuse. Tu devrais discuter avec lui...

- Sans doute, oui, dit Harry en s'appuyant dans le divan, soupirant. Mais je suis légèrement pris, demain. Je dois faire semblant de vouloir sauver deux cailloux métamorphosés en bébés pour sauver la peau d'un garçon qui, plus tard, me détestera... »

Ginny sourit doucement et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son mari. 

« Tu devrais d'ailleurs te reposer, dit-elle. Demain, ça va être dure... »

Harry souffla et hocha la tête. 

« Je sais. J'espère juste que le plan fonctionnera bien. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Severus. Dés le moment où Voldemort saura que je suis parti à la recherche de mes enfants, le mage noir se dira que son esclave a bien œuvré... C'est pour Abel et Remus, que je me fais du souci... 

- Remus sera à l'extérieur, caché dans un fourré, dit doucement Ginny en caressant son dos de manière réconfortante. Quand à Abel, c'était un Auror ! Mieux même, le chef des Aurors. Je ne pense pas que tu aies vraiment de quoi t'inquiéter pour lui. Et puis les potions de Jonathan seront là en secours. Si tout se passe comme prévu, tu n'auras même pas besoin de te battre. Tu rentres, tu crées une diversion, tu piques les cailloux et tu ressors aussi sec... »

Harry émit un léger rire. 

« Dis comme ça, on pourrait croire que je vais dévaliser une banque, plaisanta Harry. 

- Je préférai, avoua Ginny. Au moins, à Gringotts, ton seul danger serait de te retrouver en prison... Pas de te faire tuer... 

- Ça, je n'en suis pas certain », fit Harry, Ginny riant légèrement. 

Harry posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Ginny qui le serra contre elle. Ils restèrent un petit instant à contempler les flammes dans la cheminée quand : 

« Ça fait calme, sans les enfants, remarqua Ginny. 

- Oui, dit Harry en souriant. J'espère que Sarah et Draco prendront soin d'eux... 

- J'en suis certaine, affirma Ginny. On ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur gardien ! 

- Mhmm, fit pensivement Harry. Allons dormir, dit-il. Demain, on a du pain sur la planche. » 

Ginny leva les yeux en ciel en souriant. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils montèrent se coucher. 

******************

Albus Dumbledore, en ce matin de jeudi 16 mai 1976, eut la surprise de voir débarquer dans son bureau un Harry McDrell fou de rage et son épouse, totalement paniquée. Tous deux semblaient s'être habillés à la va-vite et avaient, dans les yeux, une étrange lueur d'inquiétude. 

« Albus, commença Harry, sans même laisser le temps à son directeur de parler. L'heure est grave, on a enlevé mes enfants ! »

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, le directeur eut l'air totalement perdu. 

« Enlev ? répéta-t-il, secoué par cette nouvelle. 

- Oui, enlevé, s'énerva Harry. Vous avez des problèmes auditifs ou quoi ?? »

Le vieil homme eut l'air légèrement déconcerté par l'agressivité d'Harry, mais il n'en sembla pas démonté pour autant. Patiemment, il se leva et dit d'une voix tranquillisante : 

« Allons, je suis sûre qu'il y a une erreur, dit-il. Je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu enlever vos enfants... 

- C'est très simple, se moqua Harry. On les prend et on s'en va avec ! Ce n'est pas difficile, vous savez... Vous voulez un dessin ? cria-t-il littéralement. 

- Harry, voyons, calmez-vous... 

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit soudain la voix de Jonathan Carpiel qui, comme par hasard, passait dans le couloir et avait entendu les cris d'Harry. 

- On a enlevé mes enfants, dit rapidement Harry, se tournant vers son collègue. 

- Mais non, ils ont peut-être simplement été faire un tour, fit Albus d'une manière raisonnable. 

- Ils ne savent pas encore marcher, crétin, jura Harry. 

- Harry ! sermonna Ginny, semblant sortir de son effondrement par l'impolitesse de son époux. 

- Mais qui aurait bien pu les enlever ? demanda Jonathan. 

- Voldemort, dit Abel Potter en entrant dans le bureau à son tour. C'est signé, j'en suis sûr ! 

- Nous sombrons dans la paranoïa, mes enfants, dit Albus de manière apaisante, la situation lui échappant visiblement. 

- Qui d'autre aurait bien pu vouloir enlever ces deux bambins que ce monstre ? Demanda Abel d'une manière professionnel. Plusieurs de mes espions m'ont signalé que le mage noir préparait une revanche contre M. McDrell, Albus ! Je vous ai montré ses rapports hier, souvenez-vous. 

- Je m'en souviens très bien, Abel, s'exclama Albus. Cependant, nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il s'agit bien de Voldemort. 

- Qui d'autre enlèverait mes enfants ? intervint Harry. Le pape ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait à y gagner ! 

- Harry, je vous demande de vous calmer, dit Albus. Ce n'est pas en paniquant que nous trouverons une solution. 

- Je ne panique pas, cria Harry. Je suis seulement stupéfait de constater que cette satanée école qui est censée être l'un des endroits les plus sûre de ce pays n'est même pas foutue d'empêcher un enlèvement ! »

Cette phrase stupéfia tout le monde. Harry en profita pour laisser échapper un peu de pouvoir et la vitre derrière le directeur explosa. 

« Il y a, de toute évidence, une grande différence avec la notion de sécurité entre mon 'pays' et le votre, professeur Dumbledore. Ce genre de choses ne serait jamais arrivé chez moi ! Depuis que je suis arrivée, cette école semble être une source de problèmes. Des géants qui débarquent à Halloween, des Mangemorts accompagnés de Détraqueurs dans la forêt interdite, des serpents géants qui creusent sous le château et un traître à la solde de Voldemort comme enseignant ! Sans oublier que le mage noir lui-même n'a eu aucune difficulté à s'approcher du château. Vous avez vraiment besoin de réviser vos moyens de défenses, Dumbledore. Personnellement, je vais chercher mes enfants. Et je ne vous demande pas de m'accompagner. Vous risqueriez de les mettre en danger ! 

- Harry ! s'exclama Ginny tandis que le jeune homme quittait la pièce en claquant la porte. 

- Je vais avec lui, Ginny, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Abel, partant rapidement. 

- Je vais essayer de les raisonner », dit Jonathan. 

Et il partit à son tour, laissant Ginny seul avec Albus. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, faisant mine de vouloir lui demander ce qu'elle devait faire, mais elle figea en voyant son expression chagrinée. 

« Albus, dit-elle en contournant le bureau. Albus, allons, remettez-vous... »

Le vieil homme ne sembla pas l'entendre tout de suite et murmura : 

« Il a raison... Jamais Poudlard n'a subi autant d'attaque en un an... 

- Harry était inquiet, Albus, dit Ginny en le faisant asseoir. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait... 

- Ooh, si, il le pensait, dit Albus. Et il a raison. Ça fait très longtemps que nous aurions du renforcer la sécurité de l'école, mais nous avons toujours eu des contretemps... Et nous l'avons repoussé à chaque fois un peu plus loin. Ça ne peut plus durer ! »

Et sans un mot, Albus se leva et quitta le bureau, laissant une Ginny souriante derrière lui. 

« Tout se passe comme prévu », dit Ginny. 

Elle sortit de sa poche la lanterne du temps et disparut dans un Flash de lumière dorée. 

******************

A peine était-il sorti du bureau de Dumbledore qu'Harry s'arrêta. Il s'empressa de coller sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas que son éclat de rire ne se fasse entendre et attendit patiemment, secoué de spasme d'hilarité. Enfin, quand Abel et Jonathan le rejoignirent, il reprit son sérieux sous le regard amusé de ses deux comparses et se repeignit une expression colérique. 

« Tu as pris des cours de comédie ou quoi ? » fit Jonathan qui avait du mal à reprendre son sérieux. 

Harry lui lança un regard de glace ou apparut un sourire fugitif. Abel, quant à lui, regardait son petit-fils avec une certaine fierté. 

« Prêt pour la scène numéro 3 de notre plan ? demanda Harry. 

- Oui chef, dit John, riant. 

- Fin prêt », dit sérieusement Abel.

Harry hocha la tête et posa sa main sur la gargouille qui l'empêchait encore d'apparaître dans le couloir. 

« A trois, dit Harry. Un... Deux... Trois ! »

Il poussa la porte, marchant à grands pas et quitta le couloir pour descendre dans le grand hall où les élèves, qui venaient de prendre leur petit déjeuner, commençaient à s'amasser en allant à leur classe. Harry entraperçut son père et ses amis qui discutaient allégrement, mais il fit comme si de rien était, rendant son expression encore plus furieuse. Abel, qui marchait derrière lui, eut un signe de tête à son fils qui les regardait alors. Et enfin, fermant la marche, John courait derrière eux, essayant de les rattraper. 

« Harry, je t'en conjure, s'exclama-t-il. C'est de la folie ! A deux, vous allez vous faire tuer ! »

Auteur d'eux, les élèves avaient fait silence, interpellés par les paroles de leur professeur de potion. Harry aperçut Severus qui le regardait. Le Serpentard hocha discrètement la tête. 

« Tu as une autre idée, Jonathan, cria presque Harry qui s'était arrêter au milieu du hall, faisant face à son collègue. 

- Attend au moins que l'on soit sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait enlevé tes enfants », s'écria le jeune ange.

Des cris d'horreur furent poussé par les élèves et Harry aperçut Lily blêmir considérablement. En lui-même, Harry se sentit coupable de lui faire une telle peur. Il savait que sa future mère était très attachée à ses 'Petits-fils'. Il voulut un instant lui dire que ce n'était rien, juste une farce pour un mage noir psychopathe et dégénéré, mais il se contenta de lancer un regard féroce aux élèves, les faisant taire. 

« Le temps que je perd ici pourrait coûter la vie à mes enfants, dit froidement Harry. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Et de nouveau, il tourna les talons, suivit d'Abel. 

« Harry, attends, dit John d'un ton suppliant et inquiet. Prends ça, dit-il en tendant au jeune homme une pochette. Ça pourrait t'être utile... »

Harry fit semblant d'être surpris et prit la sacoche avec hésitation. Devant tous les élèves, Harry ouvrit doucement et regarda à l'intérieur. Alors, un sourire fendit son visage. Il hocha la tête et dit d'une voix audible pour tous : 

« Merci... »

John lui fit un sourire. 

« Bonne chance ! »

Et il y avait plus de vérité dans ses trois mots échangés que dans toutes les paroles que les deux hommes avaient pu dire ce matin-là. 

Harry tourna les talons sans répondre et sortit de l'école, laissant Abel se charger de fermer les portes. Alors Harry se permit un grand sourire. 

« Un peu trop théâtral, je trouve, la sortie, fit remarquer Abel. 

- J'ai toujours eu le sens du drame », dit Harry, riant. 

Abel éclata de rire et, côte à côte, ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre l'orée de la forêt. Là, un homme masqué d'un capuchon se tenait à côté d'Hagrid, une main posée sur le flanc d'un cheval noir pourvut d'aile et semblant presque reptilien. Harry contempla les yeux blancs des trois Sombrals qu'il avait devant lui puis regarda l'homme masqué. Harry lui fit un sourire que l'homme lui rendit. 

« S'cusez d'interrompre votre échange muet, dit Hagrid de manière hésitante, mais j'peux vous demander pourquoi vous vouliez des Sombrals ? 

- Ça serait trop long à expliquer, Hagrid, dit Harry d'une voix douce. Néanmoins, je vous remercie de nous les avoir amené. N'en parlez surtout à personne, d'accord. Où si vous le faite, attendez que nous soyons revenus, d'accord ? 

- Oui, M'sieur le professeur McDrell », dit respectueusement Hagrid. 

Depuis qu'Harry se révélait être capable de parler aux géants et qu'il avait, à plusieurs reprises, sauvé l'école, Hagrid se montrait très respectueux envers Harry. 

« Merci Hagrid, dit Harry en montant sur un Sombral, imité par Abel et l'homme masqué (NdA : me fait bizarre de parler d'homme masqué... *pouffe de rire*). Oh, tant que j'y pense, Hagrid... Pourriez-vous dire au professeur Dumbledore qu'Abel et moi nous chargeons de distraire Voldemort et ses mangemorts pendant un long moment et qu'il peut donc consolider les défenses du château sans crainte ? »

Le gardien des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard sembla un instant déstabilisé par la question d'Harry mais hocha la tête. 

« Merci bien », dit Harry. 

Alors, doucement, il se pencha sur sa monture et murmura : 

« Le repaire de Voldemort, s'il te plaît... » 

Hagrid poussa un hoquet de surprise, mais n'eut guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Les ailes des Sombrals battirent l'air et doucement, les chevaux noirs décolèrent. Harry fit un signe d'au revoir à Hagrid puis se laissa emmener. Il savait grâce à Severus que le château du mage noir était assez éloigné, aussi avait-il opté pour un moyen de transport plus rapide qu'un balai et aussi plus fiable, vu qu'il ignorait où se trouvait la sombre demeure de son cher ennemi. Confortablement installé, Harry vit James qui, sans doute était sortit du château pour demander plus de renseignement à son père, les regarda survoler le château et s'éloigner. Harry lui fit un grand signe auquel James répondit par une bouche ouverte et des yeux écarquillé. 

« Il ne voit pas les Sombrals, expliqua l'homme masqué à côté d'eux. 

- Si, répondit Harry. J'ai tué un mangemort devant ses yeux le soir où il a disparu dans la forêt interdite... 

- Alors pourquoi fait-il cette tête ? demanda Abel. 

- Sans doute parce que c'est la première fois qu'il voit des Sombrals depuis... », fit Harry.

Abel et l'homme masqué eurent un vague sourire. 

Soudain, une bourrasque de vent fit tomber la capuche, révélant le visage souriant de Remus Lupin, ses cheveux mi-longs striés de mèches blanches dansant avec le vent. Harry se surprit à penser que son ami avait soudainement l'air plus jeune. 

« Content de vous revoir, Monsieur Potter, dit Remus en souriant à Abel. 

- Moi de même, monsieur Lupin. C'est donc vous qui vous chargerez de tenir les détraqueurs éloigné pendant que nous semons la zizanie ? 

- Oui, dit Remus. Et c'est moi qui suis chargé de les faire attaquer Voldemort si jamais il y a le moindre problème... »

Abel afficha un large sourire. 

« Bien que j'aimerai éviter les problèmes, cria Harry, j'aimerai vraiment voir la tête de ce cher Tom à ce moment-là... »

Les deux autres hommes se mirent à rire eux aussi. A côté d'eux, le décor changeait de façon assez radicale. De champs éparpillés un peu partout, ils tombèrent sur une ville où ils durent aller voler haut dans le ciel, leurs membres s'engourdissant à cause du froid et de fines perles d'eau s'accrochant à leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux à cause des nuages. Malgré le froid qu'ils ressentaient, ils se mirent bien vite à parler entre eux. Harry insista pour avoir des nouvelles de son monde et dévorait les nouvelles qui Remus lui criait. 

« Sirius a littéralement explosé de joie quand il a rencontré le premier petit garçon orphelin. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a toujours son foutu charme de son côt ! Tous les enfants sont dingues de lui. Un peu trop, même. Il a eu droit à une crise de jalousie de Nicolas et Adèle... »

Harry ricana en imaginant la tête de son parrain face à la mine boudeuse de ses deux enfants. Il se promit en lui-même de lui écrire rapidement. 

« Hermione est toute contente parce que Marion a dit Baba. Elle est certaine que la petite a essayé de dire Papa... Ce qui est bien possible, expliqua Remus. Cette gamine est aussi intelligente que sa mère ! Draco est devenu la coqueluche du ministère ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est apprécié et demandé. De tout côté c'est 'Monsieur Malfoy par si...' 'Monsieur Malfoy a dit ça...' ! Il est devenu plus célèbre que toi en moins d'un mois ! »

De nouveau, Harry rit. Ça ressemblait bien à Draco. Certes, il était du côté du bien, mais il n'en restait pas moins un Malfoy et donc, avide de pouvoir. En vérité, Harry s'attendait à le voir devenir très rapidement chef d'un des départements du ministère. Et bien sûr, l'un des plus influents ! 

« Ton équipe se porte très bien, annonça Remus. Ils s'entraînent tous les jours et je peux t'assurer qu'ils y mettent beaucoup d'énergie ! J'espère pour toi que tu te montreras à leur hauteur. Soit dit en passant, on a appris que la première équipe que tu affronterais lors du mondial sera celle de France. Vous avez intérêt à être prêts... 

- Des améliorations dans les équipes des autres pays ? demanda Harry, passant entre deux nuages. 

- La favorite du moment est celle des Bulgares, pour ne pas changer. Néanmoins, l'équipe québécoise les talonne de près ! Il ne faut pas trop compter sur l'Irlande cette année. Depuis la dernière coupe, les joueurs ont été remplacés et pas par les meilleurs... Même la Belgique est considérée comme supérieure à eux. Et pourtant, Merlin sait comme ils sont nuls... (NdA : Auto critique du pays d'origine ! Mdr !) L'Asie n'est pas spécifiquement meilleure qu'autre fois, mais l'union de tous les pays orientaux a donné une équipe divisée par moment, mais redoutable par d'autre. L'Afrique reste égale à elle-même... Et les Américains restent dangereux à cause de leurs coups bas... 

- Où sommes-nous situés ? demanda Harry, curieux. 

- On ne vous situe pas, répondit Remus. L'équipe est trop nouvelle et, jusqu'à présent, vous avez fait une saison parfaite en Grande-Bretagne. Néanmoins, la plupart des équipes mondiales ont battu nos équipes régionales alors on ne sait pas où vous placer. Au bénéfice du doute, on vous a mis avant le Luxembourg ! 

- Et où est placé le Luxembourg ? demanda patiemment Harry. 

- Entre la Suisse et l'Autriche. Juste après l'Australie qui est mise derrière l'Amérique qui est derrière le Québec !

- Ça va encore, décréta Harry. Je ne leur donne pas un mois avant de nous placer avant l'Amérique... 

- Tu es bien sûr de toi, fit remarquer Abel. 

- Harry est l'un des meilleurs, expliqua Remus. Personnellement, je ne doute pas qu'il ira loin... 

- Et puis, dit Harry, j'ai une équipe exceptionnelle... 

- Ah ? » demanda Abel, curieux. 

Harry et Remus échangèrent un sourire. Durant tout le reste du voyage, Harry parla de son équipe à son grand-père... 

******************

Ce n'est qu'en fin de matinée qu'Harry s'aperçut que les Sombrals ralentissaient l'allure. Arrêtant soudain d'expliquer la relation ambiguë qui liait la Française Gabrielle Fuse au Grec Ledaral Arimiel, Harry regarda avec sérieux le terrain montagneux et broussailleux qui s'étendait en dessous de lui. Il repéra rapidement un sombre château entouré de ronces et de douves. Devant, un jardin d'animaux sculptés dans la haie semblait faire office de décorations. 

« Il a toujours eu une grande préférence pour les endroits sombres, fit remarquer Harry en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. 

- Comme les araignées », dit Remus en feintant un frisson.

Abel et Harry pouffèrent au cinéma du lycanthrope et observèrent le terrain. C'était un endroit vraiment sombre car il se trouvait dans une espèce d'arche montagneuse, protégé ainsi d'éventuelle intrusion. A moins de venir par la voie des airs, comme l'avait fait Harry, il n'existait qu'une seule route, celle-ci étant solidement gardée par des détraqueurs et deux mangemorts en faction. Harry entraperçut également une étrange petite catapulte qu'il avait déjà rencontrée par le passé. Cette arme était extrêmement destructrice et fonctionnait à l'aide d'une potion assez explosive de couleur verte fluorescente. C'était cette même potion que Carpiel lui avait donné lorsqu'il était sortit du château, accompagné, bien sûr, de quelques fioles contenant la vénérée et adorée potion de soin et de reconstitution d'énergie. 

Harry, d'une pression des jambes, fit comprendre à sa monture de tourner autour du château. 

« Charmant tableau, dit Remus en désignant une potence dressée dans une cour se trouvant à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Tu veux visiter, Harry ? demanda malicieusement le loup-garou. 

- Non, merci, ça ira », répondit Harry en grimaçant. 

Abel et Remus pouffèrent de nouveau. 

Harry, lui, ne riait pas. Il fixait le sombre château et l'unique porte d'entrée, près des douves et entourée de deux immenses statues assez effrayantes. A côté des statues étaient placées deux détraqueurs. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Nous allons avoir du mal pour sortir, dit Harry. Il n'y a qu'une seule porte et si nous nous faisons prendre, nous aurons des difficultés. 

- Nous devrions nous poser, dit Abel. On est trop à découvert. »

Harry hocha la tête et regarda rapidement autour de lui. 

« A trois heures, dit-il. Il y a une petite niche de pierre. On ne devrait pas nous voir grâce aux arbres devant l'entrée... »

Ensemble et discrètement, ils firent viré leur sombral. Ils se posèrent, ignorés par les mangemorts en faction non loin de là. 

« Bon, dit Abel en enlevant sa cape. Et si nous nous préparions pour notre spectacle ? demanda-t-il, riant. 

- Bonne idée », s'exclama Harry. 

A l'abri des regards dans la petite niche de pierre, Remus enleva son sac à dos qu'il tendit à Harry. Celui-ci recueillit précieusement le paquet et en sortit deux masques blancs et deux capes noirs. Il regarda ses propres vêtements avec perplexité. 

« Je ne sais pas si mon style vestimentaire fait très mangemort, dit Harry après avoir revêtu ses accessoires. Qu'en penses-tu, Remus ? 

- J'en penses que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un mangemort parlant comme toi devant moi », dit le lycanthrope en riant. 

Harry grimaça derrière son masque et regarda son grand-père. Tout comme lui, l'ancien Auror était vêtu de noir et déguisé en mangemort. Ses cheveux blonds étaient cachés par le capuchon qu'il avait rabattu sur sa tête et son visage dissimulé par le masque. Bien qu'habillé de manière assez décontractée, Harry le trouva parfait et ne s'inquiéta donc pas. Ils avaient tout deux pris soin de se vêtir de vêtements noirs et, même si les mangemorts normaux ne portaient pas de robes de sorciers leur arrivant en dessous des genoux et un pantalon ample en dessous, c'était toujours mieux que d'arriver là-bas en jaune canaris ! 

« Bien, s'exclama Abel. Nous, nous sommes prêt. Et vous Remus ? »

Le concerné farfouillait dans une sacoche qu'il avait gardé près de lui. Doucement, il en sortit le petit paquet que Draco lui avait donné la veille. Avec un respect inattendu, il ôta le tissu recouvrant une pierre ambrée. Le loup-garou la regarda avec admiration. 

« Elle est vraiment très belle, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire. 

- Oui, en effet, dit Harry en lui souriant, bien que son visage soit dissimulé. Mais tu n'es pas là pour l'admirer, mais pour la faire fonctionner... »

Remus lui tira la langue et souleva la pierre. Harry la regarda un instant briller faiblement avant que la lumière devienne trop intense. Il ferma rapidement les yeux, mais il eut conscience du flash doré qui eut lieu. Quand il rouvrit enfin les yeux, la pierre était de nouveau normale. Remus, lui, brillait d'une lueur dorée qui lui donnait l'air surnaturel. 

« Elle est bien plus puissante que celle que le ministère a, fit remarquer Abel, ouvrant les yeux. 

- Pourtant, il s'agit de la même pierre, dit Harry. 

- Ah ? s'étonna Abel, fixant la pierre avec étonnement. Mais alors, comment comptez-vous vous en servir ? Les effets de notre propre pierre ont été annulés par le mal émanant de Voldemort, ce qui lui a permis de reprendre le contrôle des détraqueurs... 

- La nôtre a été renforcé par Albus », expliqua Remus. 

Abel poussa un 'oh' de compréhension tandis qu'il regardait Remus qui brillait toujours d'une couleur or. Sa peau, ses cheveux, ses vêtements, tout en Remus n'était qu'or. 

« On dirait une statue, dit Harry en souriant. Si je te revends à des Gobelins, je suis sûr que je me ferai un paquet de fric... 

- Touche pas au grisbi, plaisanta Remus en brandissant la pierre ambrée. Où je t'envois des Détraqueurs... 

- Merlin, j'ai peur, fit Harry d'une voix fluette. Et si tu asservissais nos gentils amis au baiser sulfureux ? demanda-t-il en montrant les détraqueurs postés devant la voie d'accès à la route et devant la porte. 

- Oui chef », répondit Remus. 

Sous le regard de ses deux amis, Remus tendit la main avec laquelle il tenait la pierre et la pointa vers l'extérieur de leur abri. Harry, muettement, admira lui aussi la pierre des Limbes. C'était une arme tenue soit disant secrète par le ministère, bien que tout sorcier connaisse son existence. Gardée précieusement dans une des pièces du ministère, elle servait à contrôler les détraqueurs, les obligeant ainsi à se plier aux moindres ordres des sorciers. Malheureusement, avec la montée de Voldemort au pouvoir, les effets de la pierre avaient été annihilés et les détraqueurs libérés, puis enrôlé par Voldemort... 

« Occupons-nous des mangemorts en faction », dit Harry à Abel. 

Celui-ci acquiesça et sortit sa baguette. 

« A trois, nous stupéfixons les mangemorts et toi, Remus, tu asservis les détraqueurs... Prêt ? Un, dit Harry. 

- Deux, fit Abel, pointant sa baguette sur un des mangemorts. 

- Trois », dit Remus, brandissant sa pierre.

Deux rayons rouges allèrent frapper les mangemorts, ceux-ci s'effondrant immédiatement. Au même instant, la pierre que tenait Remus rayonna intensément et les détraqueurs qui s'étaient tendu en sentant les mangemorts tomber se détendirent et tournèrent leur capuche vers la planque des amis. 

« Remus, dit rapidement Harry. Ordonne-leur de faire comme si nous n'étions pas là et vite ! »

Le Lycanthrope sembla se concentrer et, quelques minutes après, les détraqueurs reprirent leur posture défensive. 

« Je leur ai dit de vous laisser entrer mais d'empêcher toute sortie, except pour vous, informa Remus. Maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer... Mais ne tardez pas. C'est épuisant... »

Harry jeta un regard inquiet à son ami. Remus était assez blanc, si on mettait de côté sa couleur or lui venant de la pierre. Les dents serrées, le lycanthrope dut s'asseoir, ses jambes vacillants un instant. 

« Tu tiendras ? demanda Harry. 

- Oui, répondit Remus, lui souriant doucement. Mais pas toute la journée. Cette pierre est bien plus dure à contrôler que ce que je croyais... Tu aurais dû prendre un sorcier plus puissant que moi... 

- Tu es puissant, affirma Harry. C'est Voldemort qui est trop maléfique pour vous deux... Tiens bon, mon ami, nous n'en avons que pour deux heures, maximum... Je te laisse une potion régénératrice au cas où... »

Remus voulut protester mais il se contenta de hocher la tête.  

« Allons-y », dit Harry en regardant son grand-père. 

L'homme hocha la tête et enjamba le petit muret de pierre qui se trouvait devant eux. Côte à côte, Harry et Abel s'avancèrent le long d'un sentier entouré des sculptures de haies. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'un des lions et frissonna. 

« Nous aurions dû mieux nous renseigner, chuchota-t-il. Ces plantes sont vivantes et si nous devons fuir du château, elles nous ralentiront, tu peux en être sûr... 

- Je sais, répondit Abel. Moi aussi, je les sens... Nous n'avons plus qu'à prier pour ne pas nous faire prendre... » 

Harry fit un léger sourire tendu et passa à côté des détraqueurs qui les laissèrent passer sans réagir. Ce ne fut pas le cas des deux horribles statues de pierres juste derrière. Leurs yeux de pierre se posèrent sur Harry et Abel, semblant attendre quelque chose. 

« Il faut un mot de passe, dit Abel. 

- Et tu le connais ? demanda Harry.

- Non », avoua Abel, sa voix semblant trembler. 

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, puis Harry se tourna vers l'un des détraqueurs. 

« Quel est le mot de passe, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Harry, croisant les doigts. 

- Puissssance, siffla la créature. 

- Merci, dit Harry en frissonnant. 

- Heureusement que Remus est là, fit remarquer Abel. Puissance », dit-il en regardant les deux statues.

D'un même mouvement, les statues s'agenouillèrent et leurs ailes démoniaques firent coulisser les portes. De nouveau, Harry et Abel se regardèrent. 

« Nous sortirons par la fenêtre, décréta Harry. 

- Bonne idée », dit simplement Abel. 

D'un pas hésitant, avec la nette impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, les deux hommes entrèrent dans la sombre demeure du mage noir, les portes se refermant lentement derrière eux. Harry et Abel échangèrent un regard. 

« C'est dingue, fit remarquer Harry. Il fait jour dehors, mais nuit ici... 

- Sortilège d'ombrage, fit remarquer Abel. Les sorciers photographes s'en servent pour développer leur photo où bon leur semble... »

Harry ne répondit pas et s'avança dans le couloir ombré. En regardant par la fenêtre, il put en effet voir normalement dehors. 

« C'est impressionnant, avoua Harry. 

- Oui, dit Abel. Et contraignant. Si tout les couloirs se ressemblent, seul le décor extérieur nous permettra de savoir où nous sommes, mais cela dans la condition de nous approcher très près des fenêtres... » 

Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête, tendant l'oreille. 

« Les murs sont trop épais, jura-t-il. Je ne peux pas entendre les pleurs des enfants. Il va falloir se promener dans ces joyeux couloirs. »

Abel hocha la tête et ils s'avancèrent dans les sombres et froid couloir. Harry remarqua tout de suite que, comme l'avait dit son grand-père, tous les couloirs se ressemblaient désagréablement, empêchant tout repérage. Cependant, Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Si regarder le décor par la fenêtre leur prenait trop de temps – car il fallait déjà trouver une fenêtre – alors ils pouvaient utiliser des points de repérage discret. Ainsi, à l'aide d'encre rouge qui ne se révélait qu'avec un sortilège, Harry passa son temps à badigeonner, par si par là, des briques qu'il rencontrait. Il faisait généralement de simple trait qu'il faisait disparaître avec un sortilège, mais quelques fois, il s'arrêtait pour écrire un petit mot qui pourrait leur être utile pour se retrouver. Ils ne croisaient personne et c'était ça le plus étrange. Chacun sur le qui-vive, ils restaient silencieux et tendaient l'oreille. Soudain, ils arrivèrent à un croisement. L'un possédait des escaliers permettant d'aller à l'étage, l'autre au sous-sol. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Abel. 

- Connaissant ce cher Voldemort, il n'est pas au sous-sol. Il est le maître du château... Il lui faut une place d'honneur... »

Abel hocha la tête mais regarda le sous-sol d'un air angoissé. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry, percevant l'hésitation de son grand-père. 

- C'est sans doute là-bas que... que sont gardés les prisonniers... », dit l'ancien Auror, fixant l'entrée d'un air envieux. 

Harry resta silencieux un instant, déchiré. Puis, finalement, il ouvrit la pochette contenant les potions et en enleva trois d'explosions et deux régénératrice et soignante. Souriant, il les tendit à son grand-père. 

« Prend-les, dit Harry. Tu en auras besoin... 

- Non, Harry, dit Abel d'un air effrayé. Nous ne devons pas nous séparer, ça serait trop dangereux ! 

- Mais ça vaut mieux, dit Harry. On change de plan. Toi, tu vas délivrer les prisonniers en bas et tu fais tout péter avec ce que tu as comme potion explosive dans une heure. Moi, je vais en haut. D'accord ? »

Abel hocha négativement la tête. 

« Ce n'est pas un bon plan, Harry. Ne changeons pas le programme et allons-y. 

- Non, s'entêta Harry. Tu vas en bas et moi au-dessus. Tu ne te pardonneras jamais de ne pas les avoir libérer alors que tu en as l'occasion ! Je me charge de la diversion ! Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups ! 

- Se séparer n'a jamais été une bonne idée, fit remarquer Abel. 

- Je me suis battu avec Voldemort et ses toutous des dizaines de fois ! Vas et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Toi, par contre, fais attention ! »

Abel eut l'air d'hésiter un long moment avant d'hocher la tête. Donnant une claque sur l'épaule d'Harry, il finit par descendre les marches menant au sous-sol. Harry écouta ses pas s'éloigner au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans les ténèbres et soupira. Pour lui aussi, ça n'était pas un bon plan, mais il ne voulait pas que son grand-père ait l'esprit ailleurs durant leur petite expédition. Quitte à aller risquer sa peau, autant le faire seul ! Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas tout de suite les pas se rapprochant derrière lui. Quand enfin, il s'en aperçut, il sursauta et se retourna pour voir trois mangemorts marchant dans sa direction. 

«... Il n'a qu'à les tuer, s'énervait le plus petit d'entre eux. Moi, ça fait belle lurette que je lui aurai fait la peau !! 

- Il ne peut pas, répliqua le plus grand. Sinon, comment veux-tu qu'il attire McDrell dans son piège...

- La ferme, dit le troisième mangemort qui n'avait pas encore parlé et qui semblait regarder Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de celui-ci. 

- On m'a chargé de trouver des mangemorts volontaire pour... aller... fouiller... 

- Fouiller quoi ? » s'impatienta le plus petit. 

Harry déglutit. Mince alors, il aurait du penser à un mensonge plus tôt...

« Pour fouiller le grenier, dit Harry avec un peu de retard. 

- Le grenier ? dit l'un des trois hommes d'un air perplexe. 

- Oui, le grenier, dit Harry. 

- Mais... pourquoi ? demanda le plus grand. 

- Il paraît que le maître y a une arme redoutable dont il a besoin pour combattre McDrell, mentit Harry, prenant la première idée venue. 

- Une arme ? s'exclamèrent les trois mangemorts. Quelle arme ? 

- Heu, je ne sais pas très bien... On m'a dit que c'était une sorte de fleur mauve de taille impressionnante et en cristal, improvisa Harry. Avec des épines jaunes...

- Bizarre comme truc, dit l'un des mangemorts. 

- Oui, fit Harry, se demandant si les trois hommes devant lui étaient vraiment si bêtes ou s'il était juste un bon menteur. Je n'ai rien trouvé alors je cherche des personnes pour m'aider. J'allai demandé en bas pour voir si ça n'intéressait personne... 

- Y'a personne en bas, ricana un des mangemorts. Ils sont tous agglutinés devant la porte du maître... 

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry d'un air curieux. 

- T'es pas au courant ? s'étonna l'un de ses interlocuteurs. 

- Non, je viens d'arriver, expliqua Harry, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge, pour une fois. 

- Les gosses McDrell en font voir de toutes les couleurs au Maître ! 

- Ah ? fit Harry, content que son sourire soit caché par son masque. 

- Oui, répondit le plus petit. Ils n'arrêtent pas de pleurnicher, c'est horrible ! 

- Ah ? répéta Harry. Je veux voir ça ! s'exclama-t-il. On y va ?

- Ouais », s'exclamèrent les trois autres mangemorts, se gaussant. 

Harry les suivit en riant également, plus à cause de leur stupidité qu'autre chose. Non seulement il allait être conduit à Voldemort sans problème, mais en plus, il pourrait se débarrasser des mangemorts par une ruse quelconque ! Néanmoins, le plus étonnant pour lui fut de discuter avec les mangemorts durant le trajet ! Jamais, dans toute sa vie, il n'aurait cru qu'il allait se déguiser en mangemort et parler avec eux de tout et de rien en allant vers les quartiers de son ennemi. 

« Et le marché des chaudrons en or a chuté de 4 Galions ! s'exclama l'un des mangemorts. 

- Quatre ? s'égosilla un autre. Mais je vais être ruiné, moi !! »

Ils rirent et Harry se mêla à eux. Une certaine tristesse monta en lui. Comment ces hommes allaient-ils mourir ? Tués ? Emprisonnés ? Torturés ? Empoisonnés ? Avada Kadavrés ? Harry s'arrêta sur ses pensées. Ou était-il allé chercher un verbe aussi débile ? Il haussa les épaules et décida de cuisiner un peu ses camarades. 

« Vous savez si McDrell a mordu ? demanda-t-il d'un air curieux tandis que les trois hommes riaient encore en parcourant de sombre couloir exigu. 

- Ouais, répondit le plus petit. On a eu un message d'un des élèves. Il a dit à son père que McDrell était parti en volant dans les airs... Sans rien ! 

- C'est impossible, fit remarquer Harry d'un air docte. 

- C'est clair ! répondit le plus grand. Il a dû utiliser une quelconque créature que le vieux fou garde dans la forêt parce que son non-humain de garde chasse les juges 'non dangereuses'... »

Les mangemorts rirent et Harry fit semblant de se joindre à leur hilarité. Cachés dans ses manches, ses poings se serrèrent de colère retenue. Des murmures non loin de là ramenèrent le calme dans le petit groupe. Regardant au fond du couloir aux pierres grises et informes, Harry aperçut un attroupement de mangemorts devant deux portes de bois massives. Ils écoutaient et affichaient des airs interrogateurs, riant discrètement ou encore parlant à leurs amis de la situation. 

« Alors ? demanda un des mangemorts qui accompagnaient Harry. Toujours vivant ? 

- Ouais, répondit l'un. Mais il a hurlé plus fort qu'eux il y a une heure ! 

- C'est bon signe, ça prouve qu'il est toujours en vie !! »

Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire, mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée inopinée d'un homme de grande taille. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites l ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix étouffée par son masque. 

Aucun mangemort ne répondit et Harry crut déceler chez eux une certaine peur face à cet homme à la voix dure et à la carrure impressionnante. Jouant son rôle de benêt, il ne recula pas lorsque les autres le firent et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. 

« Le maître a demandé à ne pas être dérang ! gronda le mangemort. Alors dégagez, si vous ne voulez pas me servir d'entraînement ! »

Les autres disparurent en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire et Harry resta seul avec le mangemort. 

« Merci, pensa-t-il. Ça m'évite de me casser la tête pour les envoyer balader... »

Le mangemort regarda ses collègues s'enfuirent puis fit mine de partir avant de s'apercevoir de la présence d'Harry. Pivotant, il se planta devant lui, le jaugeant des pieds à la tête. 

« T'attends quoi ? Demanda le mangemort. La chute des feuilles ? »

Harry eut un sourire et répondit, presque malgré lui : 

« Non, la fonte des neiges ! »

Le mangemort parut saisit que quelqu'un ose lui parler avec autant d'impertinence. Surtout quelqu'un semblant être aussi petit qu'Harry l'était vis-à-vis de lui. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire sous son masque. Il n'y avait que ce mangemort face à lui et ensuite, il pourrait aller voir Voldemort. Le problème résidait dans le fait qu'Abel risquait d'avoir des difficultés. Mais il se résolut à d'abord aller 'sauver' ses 'enfants' avant de retourner vers la cave et voir comment son grand-père se débrouillait. 

« Pour qui tu te prends, gronda le mangemort, tremblant de colère. Je vais t'apprendre, moi ! »

Harry s'apprêtait à ériger un bouclier, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. N'ayant pas vu la baguette de l'homme, il avait pensé qu'il aurait largement le temps de dresser ses défenses, mais son adversaire ne recourut pas à la magie. Il envoya directement son poing dans l'estomac d'Harry qui en eut le souffle coupé. Haletant, Harry tomba à genoux au sol et se reçut un coup de genoux qui lui fit refermer la bouche soudainement, ses dents claquant les unes contre les autres tandis qu'une fulgurante douleur se répandait dans toute sa tête. Il poussa un cri et s'effondra au sol. L'homme en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre, Harry criant. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à un duel moldus, du moins, plus depuis longtemps et son adversaire semblait bien si connaître, contrairement à lui. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête tandis que les coups pleuvaient sur son corps. Toutes semblaient converger vers un seul et même point : 

« SORS-TOI DE LA !! »

Alors, Harry usa de son moyen de défense le plus expéditif. Sans même se préoccuper des conséquences, il fit sortir sa magie qui enveloppa son adversaire. Le mangemort poussa un cri de douleur puis, dans une détonation assourdissante, il fut expulsé dans le couloir, son corps roulant sur le carrelage. Harry se releva, ses poings serrés de rage, prêt à en découdre, mais l'homme ne bougeait plus, inconscient. Essoufflé et ankylosé, Harry se tourna directement vers la porte de Voldemort, sur ses gardes. Sa puissance avait dû alerter le mage noir de sa présence et il allait sûrement sortir d'un moment à l'autre... Mais il eut beau fixer la porte dans une position défensive, prêt à contrecarrer une attaque quelconque, rien n'arriva. Harry se décrispa, fronçant les sourcils. Voldemort n'avait pas pu ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé juste devant sa porte, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, rien. Aucun cri d'alerte, aucun sort. Harry hésita, puis s'avança vers la porte qu'il entrebâilla. Jetant un œil, il vit une salle d'une circonférence impressionnante et entendit tout de suite les cris des faux enfants toujours occupés à pleurer. 

Doucement, caché par les hauts piliers et par les ténèbres de la pièce, Harry entra, se glissant discrètement dans la petite ouverture qu'il avait faite. Il déboucha dans un endroit sombre aux murs tapissés de rideaux verts, empêchant toute lumière d'entrer. Caché derrière l'une des colonnes sculptées en serpent, Harry observa la pièce avec scepticisme. 

« Jolie déco, pensa-t-il. Pour les déprimés et claustrophobes, c'est pas l'idéal, mais bon... »

Il sourit et se pencha discrètement de derrière sa cachette, cherchant après le maître des lieux. Il grogna en constatant qu'il ne pouvait pas le repérer à cause des piliers. Seul un endroit était dégagé, celui-ci étant un carré de dalles surélevée à un mètre du sol et dont les côtés devaient facilement atteindre les cinq mètres. 

« On dirait... une scène, pensa Harry en regardant le carré. Est-ce que Voldemort faisait du théâtre ? »

Harry eut de nouveau un sourire. Une image fugace de son vieil ennemi déguisé en Hamlet lui était venue en tête et il dut s'enfoncer les ongles dans la main pour ne pas rire lorsqu'il imagina le mage noir déclam : 

'Être un psychopathe ou ne pas l'être... Telle est la question...'

Harry finit par reprendre son sérieux quand il entendit une voix sifflante venir de devant lui et dont le propriétaire était caché par les nombreuses colonnes de la pièce. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, le jeune professeur eut un rire en voyant son ancien ennemi, les mains crispées sur sa baguette, les yeux brillants de rage, debout devant un grand couffin où deux bébés pleuraient à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Voldemort semblait prêt à commettre un meurtre et cette fois, ce n'était pas juste une expression. Harry pouffa. 

« Si vous n'arrêtez pas de hurler tout de suite, avertit le mage noir, je peux vous assurez que vous apprendrez à dire le mot douleur avant 'papa' ou 'maman'. Clair ? 

- Ils arrêteraient peut-être de hurler si tu enlevais ta sale tête de leur champ de vision », fit remarquer Harry qui se tenait alors bien droit derrière le mage noir, en vue. 

Voldemort se retourna, son visage brillant de haine et regarda Harry avec une colère grandissante. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites l ? demanda-t-il d'une voix impérieuse. Qui vous a autorisé à entrer ? 

- Saint François les Andouilles, répliqua Harry en enlevant son masque, offrant un large sourire à Voldemort. 

- McDrell, gronda le mage noir. 

- Et perspicace, avec ça, se moqua Harry. 

- Je ne pensais pas vous voir arriver si tôt..., avoua Voldemort. Ni si discrètement ! 

- Que voulez-vous, les gardes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, fit Harry d'un air désolé. Mais trêve de blabla, je suis ici pour récupérer mes enfants. 

- Bien entendu, dit Voldemort en souriant. Et vous vous doutez bien que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de vous les rendre sans combattre. 

- Bien entendu », parodia Harry. 

Les deux ennemis se fixèrent un instant, se souriant mutuellement : Voldemort de sa supériorités stratégique et Harry de plaisir à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Ils restèrent immobile un long moment, les yeux verts plongés dans les noirs virant peu à peu au rouge avec le temps. Le silence n'était interrompu que par les cris frénétiques des deux faux enfants, les deux hommes ne prononçant aucune parole. Ce fut Voldemort qui finit par se décider. 

« Vous n'avez pas l'avantage, McDrell, fit-il remarquer. Et cela parce que je tiens vos... 'adorables' petits bambins. Dites-moi, qu'allez-vous faire ? 

- Je suppose que je vais devoir me battre pour les récupérer, vu que vous ne me les donnerez pas volontairement. 

- Vous supposez bien, répondit Voldemort en se tenant bien droit. Cependant, il serait trop illusoire d'entamer un combat à mort. Aucun de nous n'aurait à y gagner et le combat pourrait durer des heures... 

- Seriez-vous en train de me faire une proposition ? demanda Harry, septique. 

- Tout à fait, s'exclama Voldemort en s'approchant des deux 'enfants'. Et celle-ci est très simple. Je vous propose un duel. Ooh, pas n'importe quel Duel. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, cela durait des heures. Non, ce dont je parle, c'est d'un Duel de professionnel. Une sorte de... compétition. 

- Une compétition ? répéta Harry. Un Duel de professionnel ? Expliquez-vous, je crains de ne pas vous suivre... »

Le mage noir sourit. Harry fronça les sourcils. Son ennemi préparait un mauvais coup et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. 

« C'est très simple, dit Voldemort d'un ton docte. Nous nous affrontons tous deux sur cette surface que vous voyez là (il pointa la scène de 'théâtre' que Harry avait vu en entrant). Le combat se fait en trois manches. Une manche se clôture par la sortie ou la mise en échec d'un des adversaires. Entre chaque manche, un temps impartit permettra aux concurrents de réintégrer leur force originel à l'aide de ces potions (des fioles de verres apparurent dans l'air et voletèrent au-dessus de la surface de combat).Pour gagner, il faut au moins remporter deux manches sur trois. Celui qui remporte le Duel aura ce qu'il a demandé. 

- Et que demandez-vous ?, se renseigna Harry. 

- Que vous deveniez mon esclave, répondit Voldemort. Si je gagne, vous devrez me servir pendant le restant de vos jours et sans jamais attenter à ma vie. 

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'accepterai ? demanda Harry. 

- Oh, allons, fit Voldemort d'un ton mielleux. Il serait dommage de devoir tuer vos adorables bébés alors qu'ils sont si jeunes... »

Voldemort claqua des doigts et deux couteaux apparurent au dessus de la tête des faux enfants. 

« Et si je gagne ? demanda Harry. 

- Et bien, alors, je vous laisserai partir, vous et vos morveux avec le serment de ne plus vous embêter jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ainsi que les générations suivantes... »

Harry plissa les yeux. C'était un choix difficile. D'un côté, il n'avait strictement rien à faire de la vie de ses 'enfants' et d'un autre, il savait pertinemment que s'il montrait au mage noir son détachement, celui-ci ferait le lien immédiatement. Ce qu'il devait éviter, bien entendu, s'il ne voulait pas que Severus ait de graves ennuis. Il allait devoir accepter le plan stupide de Voldemort et la possibilité qui l'attendait si jamais il perdait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. 

'Tu t'en fous, l'informa son cerveau. Tu ne fais pas partie de cette époque !'

Harry resta bloqué un temps infime sur cette pensée avant d'afficher un sourire à son adversaire. 

« J'accepte, annonça-t-il. Mais je veux poser mes conditions. 

- Bien entendu, je m'en doutais, fit Voldemort, triomphant. Et quelles sont-elles ?

- Je demande à ce qu'aucun sortilège impardonnable ne soit utilisé, commença Harry. Et je veux que vous avaliez une gorgée de mes potions revitalisante à chaque fois. Et bien entendu, le non-usage de la baguette magique... 

- Un combat sans baguette ? demanda Voldemort, étonné. Vous y allez fort dés le début. Etes-vous sûr que vous ne voulez pas au moins une manche avec baguette ? »

Harry hésita un instant. 

« Certains, répondit-il finalement. L'expelliarmus est beaucoup trop déstabilisant. Je ne veux pas avoir à le contrecarrer pendant le Duel. 

- Bien vu, remarqua le mage noir. Autre chose ? 

- Toutes sortes d'armes sont acceptées, dit Harry.  

- Je vous ai dit que l'adversaire devait rester en vie, dit Voldemort. 

- Toutes les armes ne tuent pas, rétorqua Harry. Adjug ?

- Adjug », répondit le mage noir en souriant.

Harry sourit également. Les conditions qu'il avait posées étaient difficiles, mais pas pour lui. Il avait déjà fait un duel similaire, autre fois, contre Draco. La différence était qu'il n'y avait pas de manche et que le but était la mort de l'adversaire, non l'asservissement ou la paix. Les deux adversaires se regardèrent de nouveau et Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux deux bébés qui dormaient paisiblement. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les couteaux tournaient toujours sur eux-mêmes, prêts à tuer. Le jeune professeur savait que si jamais les armes tombaient, elles ne feraient qu'égratigner deux pierres, aussi devait-il gagner à tout prix. Cela lui éviterait bien des complications. Harry inspira un bon coup et se dirigea vers la surface en même temps que son ancien ennemi. Il espérait juste que son grand-père n'avait pas de problème... 

******************

Abel Potter marchait d'un pas assuré dans les sous-sols du château. Sa cape virevoltait autour de lui, lui conférant une prestance qui n'était qu'illusoire. La vérité, c'était qu'il était tellement angoissé qu'il serait bien parti en courant. Mais il savait qu'il y avait des hommes, non loin de là. Des femmes, des enfants, aussi ! Et que ces gens souffraient, chaque jour un peu plus. Il savait qu'en soirée, les mangemorts venaient les voir. Il savait que les cris étaient si puissants qu'on les entendait même à l'extérieur tant la souffrance étaient grande. Il savait que certaines femmes étaient violées. D'autres juste torturées, tout comme leur époux. Que des enfants servaient de cobayes à des expériences infâmes ou à des jeux douteux... Et ça, même sa peur ne pouvait le permettre. Ça, il refusait de laisser faire. 

Il avait et allait laisser faire trop de choses. Il avait laissé Voldemort le destituer de sa place de chef des Aurors sans réagir. Il avait laissé ce monstre attaquer des villages, des amis à lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'_autorisation_ d'intervenir. Il allait laisser cet homme tuer son fils. Il allait laisser son petit-fils vivre un enfer… C'était plus qu'il pouvait supporter. S'il avait été avec Harry dans le repère de ce monstre, nul doute qu'Abel aurait eu envie de le tuer pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait à ses semblables, sous un prétexte si idiot que l'ancien Auror avait parfois envie d'en rire, parfois d'en pleurer de frustration et d'incompréhension. 

L'inégalité du sang... Quelle excuse idiote ! Sans fondement et totalement désuète. Abel gronda et abattit son poing contre un mur, s'arrêtant. Sa peur avait été chassée. Il ne restait que la rage. Idiot de sorcier. Lui-même n'était-il pas de sang 'pur' ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il kidnappait, tuait, massacrait ? Non ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi les autres faisaient-ils ça ? Qu'est-ce qui les poussait à agir comme ça ? Il ne comprenait pas. 

Fermant les yeux un instant, Abel prêta l'oreille aux silences des cachots. Un sanglot se fit entendre, résonnant dans le sombre couloir. Relevant la tête, Abel écarquilla les yeux tout en marchant le plus silencieusement. Alors, enfin, il arriva devant une porte close en bois de chêne. Des entailles avaient été faite sur le montant, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à le griffer. 

'Plutôt comme quelqu'un s'accrochant à l'embrasure pour ne pas rentrer...', pensa sombrement Abel. 

Il posa la main sur la poignée et, à son grand étonnement, ouvrit la porte sans difficulté. Alors, il déboucha, non pas sur une pièce, mais sur un autre couloir. Une odeur de sang, d'urine et de transpiration mêlée vint à son nez et Abel eut les larmes aux yeux. Des cellules s'étendaient le long du large couloir et des formes sombres se tenaient immobile. Abel tourna la tête vers la seule cellule où un être vivant se manifestait là d'où venaient les sanglots qu'il avait entendu. Ses pas semblèrent résonné sinistrement sur la pierre froide et humide des cachots et quand il arriva près des barreaux, la petite fille – car il s'agissait bien d'une petite fille – poussa un cri désespéré et s'éloigna le plus possible de l'entrée. 

« Noon ! cria l'enfant, terrorisée. S'il vous plait ! Je vous jure ! Je ne voulais pas pleurer ! Je ne le ferai plus !! Je vous en prie, non !! »

Abel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il put enfin voir la petite fille. Elle portait une robe en lambeaux et de nombreuses contusions marquaient son corps aminci. Ses cheveux bruns étaient couvert de crasse et emmêlés. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'effroi et de terreur, mêlé de souffrance. Abel se laissa tomber à genoux et couvrit son masque de ses mains. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. C'était trop horrible ! Péniblement, Abel releva la tête et arracha son masque d'un seul mouvement. Il le laissa tomber à terre et regarda de nouveau la petite fille. Celle-ci continuait de le regarder avec horreur. 

« Je ne te veux pas de mal, murmura Abel. Je suis là pour te sauver. Pour te libérer. Je suis Abel Potter. Un Auror. Tu comprends ? »

La petite fille ne répondit pas. Elle se roula un peu plus sur elle-même et continua à trembler tout en le fixant, comme un animal blessé. Abel se leva. Les formes sombres dans les cellules ne semblaient pas avoir bouger d'un pouce. 

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'encore vivant, ici ? demanda Abel, sa voix portant dans les cachots. Je suis Abel Potter. Ancien chef des Aurors. Je vous en prie, répondez-moi ! 

- Abel Potter ! » fit soudain une voix masculine non loin de là. 

Aussitôt, Abel courut vers la personne qui l'avait appelée. Arrivé près de la cellule, il frissonna en reconnaissant un de ses amis d'enfance. 

« Nathan ! S'écria Abel, dépité et horrifié par l'état de santé de son ami. 

- Abel, pleura Nathan. Oh, Abel... Par Merlin, que fais-tu là? 

- C'est compliqué à expliquer, Nathan, répondit Abel. Et nous avons peu de temps ! Je suis là pour vous sauver. Peux-tu marcher ?

- Oui, répondit son ami. Je peux... »

Abel sourit et sortit sa baguette. 

« Alohomora ! », ordonna-t-il. 

La porte s'ouvrit, grinçant péniblement sur ses gonds. Abel entra rapidement dans la cellule et s'agenouilla près de Nathan. 

« J'ai des potions régénératrices et soignantes, murmura rapidement Abel. Mais je n'ai que deux flacons. Pas assez pour tout le monde... »

Nathan hocha la tête, réfléchissant tout en se relevant péniblement. 

« Il y a des blessé plus graves que d'autres, expliqua Nathan. Des gens qui en ont plus besoin que d'autre… Le mieux serait d'expliquer la situation à tout le monde. Il y a beaucoup de moldus qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un Auror. Ils doivent avoir autant peur de toi que des mangemorts... »

Abel hocha la tête et se tourna vers la cellule de la petite fille. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas semblé être rassurée par le fait qu'il soit un Auror. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était ! Doucement, Abel sortit de la cellule et regarda autour de lui. En premier lieu, il faisait trop sombre. Brandissant sa baguette, il fit apparaître plusieurs torches qui illuminèrent les lieux. Des gémissements se firent entendre, mais Abel ne s'en préoccupa pas. Regardant autour de lui, il appela de nouveau. 

« Sorciers, je vous en prie, dit-il. Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont trop effrayés que pour oser manifester l'espoir d'une délivrance quelconque... Mais je vous en prie, écoutez-moi ! Croyez-moi ! Je suis Abel Potter, ancien chef des Aurors... Police sorcière ! Et j'ai besoin de votre aide. Que ceux qui sont encore en assez bon état se manifeste, je vous en prie. Nous avons peu de temps... »

Tandis qu'il parlait, Nathan se promenait dans les couloirs et ouvraient les cellules à coups de 'alohomora' avec la baguette d'Abel. L'ancien Auror marchait de long en large, attendant. Espérant une réaction. Mais on le regardait avec terreur. 

« Il n'y a que des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle, ici, ou quoi ? gronda Abel, choisissant la provocation aux supplications. Allons, levez-vous et battez-vous ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Que les sorciers sortent de leur prison. Maintenant ! »

Il n'y eut pas de réaction, de prime abord. Puis, lentement, l'une des prisonnières bougea. Abel tourna de suite les yeux vers elle. C'était une dame assez jeune, au visage marqué par la souffrance et la torture. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et elle claudiquait tandis qu'elle s'avançait. Elle s'approcha d'Abel et s'arrêta, tremblante, devant lui. Abel resta immobile tandis qu'elle levait la main et la portait doucement à son visage. Elle caressa sa joue et pleura silencieusement. Abel ferma un instant les yeux et les rouvrit, regardant la femme en face de lui. Celle-ci souriait péniblement dans ses larmes et se jeta dans ses bras. Alors, murmurant, elle dit : 

« Je croyais que vous étiez un rêve, Monsieur Potter. Je croyais que vous étiez un rêve... »

Abel la serra contre lui, montrant qu'il était bien là. La jeune femme haleta et continua de pleurer contre lui. Alors, d'autres se levèrent. Des corps défaits, blessés, parfois mutilés s'élevèrent et s'avancèrent. Ils s'approchèrent d'Abel et prenaient sa cape entre leurs doigts, touchaient son visage, ses cheveux. Et au fur et à mesure, ils prenaient conscience de son existence réel et pleuraient tout en souriant, les yeux brillants d'espoir. Abel aussi pleurait, mais il s'évertuait à garder une expression assurée et confiante. Finalement, il fit taire les personnes qui l'entouraient et les obligea à l'écouter. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait avec lui des potions soignantes mais peu et qu'il devait donc en donner aux plus blessés. Ceux qui ne sentaient pas le courage de marcher ou courir. Ceux qui souffraient énormément. Les prisonniers se regardèrent d'un air effaré. Ils souffraient tous ! Finalement, ils décidèrent de n'en donner qu'à ceux qui n'avaient pas l'usage de leurs jambes ou qui avaient été amputé d'un membre. 

Abel distribua de petites gorgées aux sorciers l'entourant, en gardant le plus possible pour les moldus. Il en donna un peu plus aux hommes forts, leur demandant de porter les enfants. Alors, il demanda aux femmes présentes d'aller parler aux moldus. De leur expliquer. Bien vite, d'autres blessés graves s'approchèrent, réclamèrent des soins et le remercièrent de sa présence, de son aide. La petite fille qu'Abel avait vu en entrant s'approcha de lui timidement et sauta dans ses bras en pleurant et en le remerciant. Abel sourit et la souleva. Alors, il se tourna vers toutes les personnes présentent. Ils étaient une quarantaine. Dans un piteux état, mais capable de marcher et de courir. L'ancien Auror sourit courageusement. 

« Je ne sais pas si nous allons réussir à partir, commença Abel. Il y a des mangemorts partout et le château est bien gardé. Néanmoins, nous avons avec nous un grand allié. Et les détraqueurs également. »

Plusieurs sorciers écarquillèrent les yeux. 

« Il faudra combattre, expliqua Abel. Et je suis le seul à posséder une baguette... Est-ce qu'un d'entre vous a la moindre idée de l'endroit où nous pourrions trouver celles qui vous ont appartenu ? »

Des regards angoissé furent échangés, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Abel soupira. 

« Bien... Je n'aurai qu'à en voler aux mangemorts... »

Doucement, Abel tendit la petite fille à Nathan. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un sourire rassurant. 

« Nous allons sortir d'ici. Je vous demanderai d'être le plus discret possible. Qu'un sorcier garde nos arrières. Si vous voyez quelqu'un, ne criez pas. Donnez une tape sur l'épaule de celui qui est devant vous et ainsi de suite, le plus vite possible, pour que ça me parvienne. Et mettez-vous sur le côté. Je viserai le mangemort, et je le désarmerai. Ramasser les baguettes et n'hésitez pas à vous en servir. Allons-y. »

Bien que terrorisés, les prisonniers se mirent à le suivre. Abel ouvrit la porte et regarda de chaque côté. Alors, il s'avança, suivit des autres. Ils tremblaient tous, mais avançaient. Abel eut une pensée pour son petit-fils, une supplication envers Merlin pour pouvoir sortir et tourna dans un autre couloir. Vingt mangemorts étaient là. Tous le virent. Et les sortilèges commencèrent à fuser. 

****************** (NdA : Moi ? Sadique ? Non, je vois pas pourquoi...) 

Harry et Voldemort montèrent en même temps sur la surface de combat, leurs yeux se dardant de rage et de détermination. Ils se saluèrent, puis se mirent en position de combat, leur baguette en poche, leurs mains prêtes à lancer des sorts qu'ils avaient sur le bout de la langue. Le seul bruit perceptible était celui des bébés continuant de pleurer avec toute la force de leurs poumons. La lumière, sombre, leur permettait de voir toute la salle, mais dramatisait encore plus la situation. Leurs mouvements leur parurent fluides, presque au ralentit quand ils tendirent la main synchroniquement pour attaquer l'adversaire. Aucun des deux ne virent se qu'étaient devenus leurs sorts. Ils étaient trop occupés à esquiver. Le premier libérer de ce souci fut Voldemort. Atterrissant gracieusement sur le sol, il n'hésita pas à lancer son premier sortilège. 

« Flaccescere ! » 

Harry tourna sur lui-même pour éviter le rayon qui faillit le toucher, s'évitant ainsi l'horrible amollissement de son corps. D'un mouvement élégant, Harry se remit debout et, aussi surprenant que cela soit, secoua son pied droit dans la direction de Voldemort. Le mage noir s'apprêtait à se moquer de lui quand il reçut une volée de cailloux blancs dans la figure. 

« Les Chaussoux, plaisanta Harry. Très utile pour se retrouver dans une galerie souterraine ou pour en mettre plein la vue à ses ennemis ! »

Voldemort jura mais se remit sur pied, le nez en sang. Harry l'imita et, sans attendre, cria : 

« Ikko ! »

Voldemort blêmit en sentant la brusque poussée d'énergie qui l'envoya balader. Au delà de la surface de combat. 

« Ça fait 1-0, Voldie, se vanta Harry en souriant narquoisement à son adversaire. 

- Pas pour longtemps », répliqua Voldemort en remontant sur la surface de combat. 

Les adversaires se jaugèrent un instant puis Voldemort finit par détourner le regard pour attraper une potion reconstituante qui flottait là. Il l'avala d'un trait puis regarda de nouveau son adversaire. 

« Prêt ? demanda-t-il. 

- Quand vous voulez », répliqua Harry. 

Cette fois, ils ne se saluèrent pas. Les sortilèges fusèrent de nouveau en même temps, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque son impedimenta rencontra le sort de Voldemort, il sembla s'annuler, mais la magie du mage noir continua sa course. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'ériger son bouclier et fut toucher de plein fouet. Alors, à son étonnement, Harry se sentit rétrécir et devenir si petit qu'il avait l'impression que Voldemort mesurait des kilomètres. 

« Merde », fit Harry d'une petite voix. 

Voldemort éclata de rire, faisant trembler tout le sol pour Harry et l'envoyant balader avec le souffle de sa respiration. Il fallut un certain temps au jeune homme pour se rendre compte qu'il était toujours sur la surface de combat. Par contre, il se rendit très bien compte du déplacement de Voldemort qui se dirigeait droit sur lui. Harry voulut partir en courant, mais il n'était pas assez grand ni rapide. Saisi par le col de sa robe, le jeune homme fut soulevé du sol par son ennemi. 

« Alors, mon cher McDrell, ricanna Voldemort. Il me semble qu'on fait moins le fier, maintenant. Est-ce que le sol est à votre convenance ? Peut-être un peu trop près, non ? »

Harry dit quelque chose, mais sa voix était si basse que le mage noir en rit et le porta à son oreille en disant. 

« Pouvez-vous répéter ? Je crains de ne pas bien vous entendre... »

Enervé, Harry grogna et, d'un brusque mouvement, mordit violemment le lobe de l'oreille du mage noir. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur et balança Harry au sol. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de hurler avant que son corps percute les briques dans un bruit mat. Tout devint brusquement noir. 

******************

« Stupéfix ! » cria Abel, pointant sa baguette magique sur l'un des mangemorts. 

L'homme fut touché en pleine poitrine et tomba, inconscient. Aussitôt, l'un des prisonniers attrapa la baguette du sorcier et se jeta dans la mêlée. Une dizaine de mangemorts avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant et Abel en était tout à fait conscient. Il avait besoin d'aide, n'importe laquelle ! Mais Harry était sans doute occupé avec Voldemort et quand à Remus, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui arrivait dans le château ! 

« Allez à couvert, cria l'ancien Auror aux moldus qui étaient derrière les sorciers armés. Restez dans l'autre couloir ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les moldus et sorciers désarmés allèrent se réfugier dans l'autre couloir, protégés par la bifurcation. Abel serra les dents et regarda devant lui. Seul cinq prisonniers avaient pu faire main basse sur des baguettes trouvées au sol et ils se battaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient avec leurs blessures et leur manque d'énergie magique engendrée par la torture. 

« Mettez-vous en formation large ! cria Abel, sans se rendre compte qu'il ne parlait pas à des Aurors. Ecartez-vous les uns des autres ! Bougez tout le temps !! Ne restez pas au même endroit. »

Sautant sans cesse d'un pied sur l'autre, Abel s'approcha d'un homme face à lui et le désarma. Récoltant la baguette dans sa main, il la lança dans l'autre couloir. Aussitôt, un sorcier arriva, prêt à se battre. Abel resta un instant immobile en le regardant. 

« Alastor Maugrey, dit-il, étonné. Je ne vous avais pas vu ! 

- J'avais cru le remarquer, cria l'homme plus âgé. Ça fait trois heures que j'essaye d'attirer votre attention, Potter. Nous allons droit au massacre, à ce rythme là. D'autres mangemorts arrivent ! 

- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Abel en lançant un stupéfix sur l'un des mangemorts qui l'esquiva à la dernière minutes. 

- L'un d'eux est parti chercher des renforts, cria Maugrey. Vous ne l'avez pas vu parce que vous étiez trop... Stupéfix !... Occup !

- Nous ne pouvons pas reculer ! cria Abel en couvrant l'offensive d'un de ses 'hommes'. Il faut sortir d'ici. 

- Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un plan, cria Maugrey en assénant un coup de pied à un mangemort près de lui. Replions-nous dans les cachots et barricadons la porte le temps de réfléchir. 

- D'accord, cria Abel en lançant deux baguettes récupérées à Maugrey. Prenez trois sorciers avec vous et guidez les autres vers les cachots. Tenez-vous prêt à ériger une barrière quand nous serons rentrés ! 

- Ok ! , cria Maugrey, faisant signe à un des hommes de le suivre. Bonne chance ! »

Abel ne prit pas la peine de répondre et lança une gerbe de flamme dans le rang des ennemis. L'un des hommes s'écroula en hurlant de douleur, roulant sur lui-même pour essayer d'éteindre les flammes. 

« On se replie, cria Abel aux autres. Maintenant. Aux cachots ! »

Aussitôt, les prisonniers se mirent à reculer tout en continuant de viser leur adversaires et en leur lançant des sorts. L'un des prisonniers fut brutalement touché par un Avada Kedavra. Abel lança un sortilège de gel au mangemort responsable. Péniblement, les hommes restant tinrent éloignés les mangemorts tout en reculant vers la porte des cachots non loin de là. A peine eurent-ils passé la porte que celle-ci se re-clapa violemment et qu'un sorte de barrière rose se plaqua contre. Essoufflé, Abel se laissa tomber à terre. Autour de lui, les prisonniers étaient silencieux, respirant péniblement pour se remettre de leur peur. Des enfants pleuraient et certaines femmes essayaient de les réconforter. Nathan s'approcha d'Abel et lui tendit quatre baguettes. 

« J'ai réussi à les prendre avant que ça ne se referme, expliqua le sorcier. 

- Distribue-les, mon garçon, fit Alastor en s'approchant d'Abel pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Ça va aller ? »

Abel se contenta d'un hochement de tête. 

« On ne peut pas partir ? demanda la petite fille qui avait guidé, inconsciemment, Abel jusqu'aux cachots. 

- Si, ma puce, répondit une des femmes présentent. Seulement, il y a des vilains messieurs qui veulent nous en empêcher... 

- Mais on va y arriver, hein ? Les magiciens vont les battre ? 

- Je l'espère, ma puce, je l'espère... »

La femme qui parlait releva la tête et regarda directement Abel. Celui-ci inspira avant de se tourner vers Maugrey. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il. De nous deux, tu es l'Auror le plus expérimenté... 

- Peut-être, répliqua Maugrey, mais ce n'est pas moi le plus puissant. Personnellement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. A la limite, je dirai qu'il nous faudrait... Un effet de surprise. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui nous aiderait...

- Quel genre d'effet de surprise ? demanda Abel. 

- Du genre salvateur, répondit Maugrey. Quelque chose qui pourrait les inquiéter longtemps... Voir les attirer dans une autre direction... Mais nous sommes coincé ici... »

Abel fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose qui pourrait les occuper... 

« Y'a quelque chose qui bouge », fit un petit garçon.

Aussitôt, le silence ce fit. Seul le bruit des mangemorts s'acharnant sur la porte se faisait entendre. Un glissement suivit d'un sifflement se fit entendre vers la fin des cachots. 

« Vous croyez que c'est quoi ? demanda difficilement un des moldus. 

- Eloignez-vous de la fin des cachots, ordonna Abel. Maintenant ! »

Aussitôt, ils s'éloignèrent et Abel brandit sa baguette. 

« Lumos , dit-il.

- A ton avis, c'est quoi ? demanda Maugrey à côté de lui. 

- Rien de bond, grogna Abel, les dents serrée. Je n'aime pas ça. 

- J'avais déjà entendu ça avant, fit le petit garçon qui avait signalé le bruit.

- Ah ? demanda Nathan. Quand, exactement ? 

- Le jour de mon arrivée ici, répondit le petit garçon. Et aussi il y a trois jours... »

Les sorciers échangèrent un regard. 

« Ça ne doit pas être dangereux, si ça n'a pas encore attaqué depuis le temps..., fit remarquée une sorcière au cheveux blanc tirant sur le bleu. 

- Dans le repère de Vous-savez-qui ? demanda un jeune homme. Pas dangereux ? Je veux bien être pendu ! 

- Ça peut se faire », répliqua Maugrey en faisant signe aux autres de se taire. 

Abel s'approcha lentement de la fin des donjons, sa baguette touchant le mur du fond. Une patte grêle apparut dans son faisceau et les moldus poussèrent un cri. 

« Silence ! » rugit Maugrey. 

Abel fit courir sa lumière le long du mur et une autre petite patte fut aperçue. Cette fois, les moldus se turent, mais certains poussèrent des gémissements plaintifs. 

« Et mais attendez ! s'exclama Nathan. Je connais ça ! »

Abel se tourna vers Nathan qui, sans crainte, s'approcha du fond des cachots, disparaissant dans la pénombre. Un cri de peur se fit entendre suivit d'une formule marmonnée et Nathan ressortit avec une étrange créature dans la main, celle-ci ressemblant vaguement à un petit tas de moisissure avec des pattes. 

« Yeurk, fit l'une des sorcières. Un bandimon ! 

- Un quoi ? fit une petite fille qui tenait la main d'un des sorciers. 

- Un bandimon, répéta Abel. Une créature magique qui vit là où il y a de la saleté... Cette sale bête a la réputation de pourrir les fondations des maisons... 

- Exact, fit Nathan en lançant en l'air le bandimon qu'il avait assommé. Et ces cachots en sont infestés ! Avec toute la saleté, c'est un vrai banquet, pour eux... »

Abel échangea un regard avec Maugrey. 

« Il y a quoi, de l'autre côté de ce mur ? demanda Abel en pointant la paroi murale. 

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Maugrey. Ils ne m'ont pas fait visiter les lieux en arrivant. »

Abel fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du mur. Il asséna un coup de pied et celui-ci trembla. 

« Tu crois qu'on peut le faire tomber ? demanda Abel. Il m'a l'air bien infesté par les bandimons... »

Maugrey afficha un air septique puis donna à son tour un coup de poing. Un son creux se fit entendre.  

« A plusieurs, peut-être..., répondit Alastor. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous aiderait. Pire, même, nous pourrions donner une bonne occasion aux mangemorts de débarquer ici ! 

- Pas s'ils n'entendent pas le mur tomber, fit Abel en souriant. 

- Un mur qui tombe, ça s'entend », répliqua l'une des sorcières. 

Abel sourit. 

« Vous connaissez la danse des Canards ? » demanda-t-il. 

Les moldus tout comme les sorciers échangèrent un regard perplexe. Abel éclata de rire. Sur le moment, il pensa qu'il devait avoir l'air aussi farfelu que son petit-fils. 

******************

Harry se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Face à lui, Voldemort exultait.

« 1-1, mon cher McDrell, fit remarquer le mage noir. Il semblerait que je remonte le score. »

Harry grimaça en se massant la tête d'un air las. 

« Vous avez faillit me tuer, fit remarquer Harry. 

- Bah, ça n'aurait pas été plus mal, fit remarquer le mage noir. Mais bon, je préfère vous voir ramper à mes pieds... 

- Je vous signale qu'on a encore une manche, dit Harry en se relevant. Et qu'il manque dix centimètres à ma taille habituelle ! 

- Pas du tout, répondit le mage noir. Je vous ai remit à la même taille ! Quand à la manche restante, sans vouloir me montrer optimiste, vous n'avez aucune chance.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, fit Harry en attrapant une potion revitalisante. Buvez-en un peu...

- Elles ne sont pas empoissonnées, s'offusqua Voldemort. 

- Même si c'est vrai, je m'en fiche, dit Harry. Buvez-en ! »

Voldemort grogna et arracha la potion de la main d'Harry. Il en but une gorgée et sembla brillé un instant. Harry reprit la potion et avala le reste d'une gorgée. 

« Vous savez qu'il existe des poisons dont on prend l'antidote avant l'absorption du poison ? » fit remarquer le mage noir. 

Harry regarda le flacon qu'il tenait d'un air soupçonneux. 

« Il n'était pas empoisonné, affirma Harry. 

- Non, en effet, répondit Voldemort. Mais bon, je vous le signalais juste comme ça... »

Harry plissa les yeux et jeta la potion par dessus son épaule. 

« De toute façon, c'est la dernière manche, dit-il. 

- Oui, je sais, répondit le mage noir. Et je vais vous écraser ! 

- Qui fait le malin, tombe dans le ravin, Voldie, fit remarquer Harry. Proverbe de je ne sais plus quel pays... Mais bon, peu importe... Prêt ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Les deux ennemis se mirent en position de Duel, le sérieux transparaissant la gravité de la situation. Ils étaient tous les deux à égalité. Celui qui gagnerait aurait ce qu'il voulait. Soit un esclave, soit la paix. Ils voulaient tous les deux gagner. L'aura d'Harry entoura le corps du jeune homme en même temps que celle de Voldemort. Cette fois-ci, ils y mettraient toute leur force et chacun le savait. Un grésillement se fit entendre quand les deux énergies se rencontrèrent. Néanmoins, aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparue, les deux auras s'effacèrent. Les yeux écarquillés, les deux ennemis tendirent l'oreille. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » gronda Voldemort. 

Harry, lui, éclata de rire. Venant des sous-sols, un bruit de martèlement continuel se faisait entendre, accompagné d'un chant plus ou moins insolite pour les lieux. 

'C'est la danse des canards, qui en sortant de la marre, se secouent le bas des reins et font coin-coin...'

Harry n'en pouvait plus et pleurait littéralement de rire. Tombant à genoux, le jeune homme tapa sur le sol d'un de ses poings en continuant de rire. 

'…Faites comme les petits canards, et pour que tout le monde se marre, remuez le popotin, en faisant coin-coin...'

Dans tout le château, le chant résonnait, comme porté par magie pour s'introduire dans chaque pierre, chaque pièce et couloir. Le martèlement continuel semblait l'accompagner, donnant un certain rythme à la chanson. Harry s'étouffait littéralement de rire...

'... A présent claquez du bec, en secouant vos plumes avec, avec beaucoup plus d'entrain, et des coin-coins. Allez mettez-en un coup, maintenant pliez les genoux, Redressez-vous…'

« McDrell, rugit Voldemort. Bien que la situation prête à rire, je vous signale que vous êtes en duel ! »

Harry pouffa et se redressa difficilement. 

« Oui, je sais, rit-il. Mais... J'étais juste en train de... (il rit de nouveau à gorge déployer) d'imaginer... Vos mangemorts... En train de danser... »

Et il repartit à rire, se tenant difficilement le ventre. 

« Invisco ! cria Voldemort, déterminé à commencer le combat. 

- Remittere ! » répliqua Harry.

Aussitôt, le sortilège de glue de Voldemort retourna vers le mage noir qui l'esquiva à la dernière minute. 

'C'est la danse des canards, les gamins comme les loubards, vont danser ce gai refrain, dans tous les coins...'

« Volubilis Illisio ! » s'exclama Voldemort. 

Harry ne parvint pas à éviter le sort et eut aussitôt l'impression que le monde tournait sur lui-même. Il était immobile, planté sur la surface de combat, mais tout n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens. Déstabilisé, Harry tomba au sol. 

'Ne soyez pas en retard, car la danse des canards, c'est le tube de demain, coin-coin, coin-coin…'

Harry serra les dents, sentant son déjeuner remonter péniblement dans sa gorge tandis qu'il se débattait difficilement pour se relever. Il évita de justesse un sortilège de Voldemort et, sans hésiter, s'écria : 

« Que me vienne l'aide du sol ! 

Esprit, faites trembler la terre, 

Que mon ennemi soit secoué par votre colère, 

Esprit, soulevez le sol ! »

Voldemort poussa un cri quand les pierres sur lesquels il se tenait s'amusèrent à se soulever et à s'abaisser. Pendant ce temps, Harry essayait désespérément de briser le sortilège. 

'C'est la danse des canards, qui en sortant de la marre, se secouent le bas des reins, et font coin-coin. A présent claquez du bec, en secouant vos plumes avec, avec beaucoup d'entrain et des coin-coins…'

Harry rit nerveusement en poussant un léger gémissement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait au sous-sol, mais il aurait tout donné pour y être plutôt que là. Pris d'un soudain haut le cœur, Harry vomit sur la surface. Le monde autour de lui tournait encore et encore sans s'arrêter et le jeune homme poussa un gémissement plaintif. Ça devait s'arrêter ! 

'C'est la danse des canards, c'est dément et c'est bizarre, c'est terrible comme tout, c'est dingue, c'est tout ! Allez mettez-en un coup, on s'amuse comme des ptits fous, Maintenant pliez les genoux, redressez-vous !'

Redressez-vous... Redressez-vous...

Serrant les dents, Harry poussa le sol pour se mettre à genoux. Alors, avec une difficulté immense, il se redressa. Son équilibre était précaire et il eut du mal à distinguer son ennemi qui tentait, lui aussi de retrouver une quelconque stabilité. 

'Tournez c'est la fête, Bras dessus-dessous. Comme des girouettes, c'est super chouette, c'est extra fou !...'

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Ça pouvait marcher, même si ça lui semblait impossible... Tout d'abord difficilement, puis avec un peu plus d'entrain, Harry se mit à tourner sur lui-même dans le sens inverse du décor. A son grand étonnement, le monde sembla se stabiliser peu à peu et quand il s'arrêta de tourner tout était redevenu immobile. Souriant d'un air victorieux, il savoura un instant le spectacle de son ennemi sautillant sur lui-même, le sol bougeant sans cesse. Pris d'une inspiration, Harry pointa son doigt sur le sol, un rayon bleu électrique sortant de son index tandis qu'il criait : 

« Glaciem ! » 

Aussitôt, le sol se couvrit d'une pellicule de glace. Le tremblement de terre cessa, mais Voldemort glissa brusquement, se retrouvant les jambes écartées tandis qu'il brassait l'air avec ses bras pour ne pas tomber. 

« Vous me payerez ça, McDrell, gronda Voldemort. 

- Remettez-vous d'abord sur vos jambes, Voldie, nous verrons ensuite... »

'C'est la danse des canards, qui en sortant de la marre, se secouent le bas des reins, et font coin-coin...'

Le mage noir poussa un grognement d'agacement en entendant la musique qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Harry, lui, trouvait ça vraiment drôle et se mit à fredonner l'air. 

« Osez chanter ça une fois et j'annule le contrat pour tuer sauvagement vos sales gosses », menaça le mage noir. 

Harry émit un léger rire. 

« Cause toujours, railla Harry. Bon, maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je trouve qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à ce Duel. Ma femme m'attend... »

Alors, sans hésiter, Harry envoya une vague de son énergie à la rencontre du mage noir qui, poussant un cri, glissa pitoyablement sur la glace, pour finir par s'arrêter au bord de la surface. Harry éclata de rire. 

« Vous êtes pathétique, comme ça », se moqua Harry, marchant calmement sur la glace. 

Arrivé près du mage noir, le jeune homme le poussa d'une pichenette. Grognant de rage, Voldemort tomba. Harry se mit à genoux sur la surface, une moue amusée sur le visage. 

« Vraiment pathétique, dit-il. Mais j'ai gagn ! »

'... A présent claquez du bec, en secouant vos plumes avec, avec beaucoup plus d'entrain, et des coin-coins. Allez mettez-en un coup, maintenant pliez les genoux, Redressez-vous…'

Voldemort se redressa d'un bond, le visage rougit par la colère. Il fixa Harry avec rage et eut un rictus mauvais. 

« Je ne me laisserai pas humilier par vous, McDrell, dit-il. Ja... »

Mais la phrase de Voldemort fut coupée par une explosion qui fit trembler tout le château. Criant, Harry glissa à son tour de la surface de combat et voltigea un peu plus loin. Le sol trembla un long moment et quelques flambeaux furent soufflés, assombrissant la pièce. Les chants s'étaient tus, de même que le martèlement. Un peu secoué, Harry se redressa. Ce fut pour voir Voldemort près des deux bébés, une expression démente sur le visage. 

Et à la grande horreur d'Harry, le mage noir se saisit des deux poignards flottant au-dessus des deux enfants. Au même moment, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, révélant une Katia de Vaart aux cheveux emmêlés. La jeune femme poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant Voldemort et Harry eut à peine le temps de murmurer un sort pour que les dagues ne ricochent pas avant qu'elles s'enfouissent dans les deux petits corps. Harry tressaillit, ayant l'impression réelle que ses deux enfants se faisaient tuer sous ses yeux, malgré le fait qu'il sache pertinemment qu'ils étaient en sécurité chez Draco. Du faux sang gicla sur les mains du mage noir qui éclata d'un rire effrayant qui résonna dans la pièce. Harry ferma les yeux, essayant d'effacer l'horrible image des deux corps 'morts' de ses 'enfants'. 

« Co... Comment avez-vous pu ? fit soudain la voix tremblante de Katia de Vaart. Comment avez-vous pu les tuer ? »

Voldemort arrêta de rire et regarda sa mangemort d'un air amusé. 

« Tout simplement en enfonçant deux poignards dans leur cœur, répliqua l'homme. Vois-tu, Katia. C'est tout simple... »

Et il sortit les deux couteaux ruisselant de sang en continuant de rire. La jeune femme porta les mains à sa bouche, tremblante d'horreur. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues blêmes. 

« Ce n'était que des enfants, dit-elle. Ils... ils n'avaient rien fait ! »

De nouveau, le mage noir arrêta de rire, mais souriait d'un air moqueur. 

« Qu'ils aient fait quelque chose ou pas, je m'en contrefous, Katia, dit durement Voldemort. Je voulais juste les tuer. 

- ... Mais... Pourquoi ? gémit la jeune femme en hochant négativement la tête. 

- Pour faire le mal, Katia, dit Voldemort en s'approchant de la jeune femme, plaçant une de ses mains ensanglantées sur le visage horrifié. Simplement pour faire du mal. »

La jeune femme déglutit, continuant de pleurer silencieusement. Harry regardait le spectacle, muet devant la scène, attendant la suite. Voldemort avait pris une étrange expression douce, presque séductrice. 

« Pourquoi es-tu venue, Katia ? demanda-t-il tendrement. Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu l ? »

La jeune femme continuait de regarder les enfants morts avec désespoir mais Voldemort l'obligea à le regarder. 

- Pourquoi es-tu l ? re-demanda-t-il. 

- Les prisonniers, répondit Katia d'une voix haletante. Les prisonniers se sont échappés. 

- Oh ? fit Voldemort d'un air tendre et interrogatif. Et comment ?

- Potter, fit rapidement Katia. Abel Potter est là... Il les a libéré... Il a fait explosé les sous-sol avec une... une potion explosive. »

Voldemort perdit un instant son regard dure et prit une expression féroce. Puis, retrouvant son air charmeur, il demanda : 

« Et où sont-ils, maintenant ? 

- De... Dehors, répondit Katia, regardant toujours les yeux du mage noir. Ils sont sortis par une faille dans le mur... 

- Et pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas attaqu ? demanda Voldemort qui commençait à s'énerver. 

- Les détraqueurs, dit Katia difficilement. Les détraqueurs sont avec eux...

- Les détraqueurs, répéta Voldemort. Et comment cela se fait-il ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas », répondit péniblement Katia. 

Voldemort asséna une gifle à la jeune femme qui recula d'un pas, sa main sur sa joue légèrement rouge. 

« Et tu n'as pas pensé à me faire appelé ou à me prévenir ? cria-t-il. 

- Vous... vous aviez demandé à ne pas être dérangé, balbutia péniblement Katia, les larmes aux yeux. 

- Ne commence pas à pleurnicher, Katia, s'écria Voldemort. Je ne supporterais pas une de tes petites crises en plus, est-ce que c'est clair ? Une incompétente comme toi n'aurait jamais dû rentrer dans mes rangs ! »

Comme avec la gifle, Katia recula de quelques pas. Le trouble qui s'était installé sur son visage semblait avoir grandit et Harry la vit très nettement trembler de la tête aux pieds. Le jeune homme en eut presque pitié. 

« Mais..., murmura Katia. Mais je croyais que... Enfin, je... »

De nouvelle larmes roulèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme qui regardait Voldemort avec une peine si grande qu'Harry crut qu'elle allait s'enfuir en courant pour pouvoir aller pleurer librement. Néanmoins, Katia trouva la force de crier la phrase la plus stupide mais aussi la plus triste qu'Harry avait jamais entendu. Car dès l'instant où il entendit les mots de son ancienne collègue, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de méchant et qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas mérité le coup que Voldemort allait indubitablement lui asséner. 

« Mais je croyais que vous m'aimiez ! » cria Katia. 

Le rire de Voldemort, froid et dur, résonna dans toute la salle. Katia tressaillit et Harry ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la souffrance emplir les traits du beau visage de l'ancienne professeur de Botanique tandis que Voldemort disait, anéantissant Katia : 

« T'aimer ?? Ooh, non, Katia, je ne t'aime pas ! Comment pourrais-je aimer quelqu'un comme toi ? Une sang-de-bourbe ? La seule raison pour laquelle tu es là, c'est pour me servir, comme tout être inférieur aux sangs purs ! Comme les larves que votre espèce est ! »

******************

Abel courut rapidement se mettre à l'abri de la grotte, près de Remus. Le lycanthrope regarda les personnes qui accompagnaient le père de son ancien meilleur ami avec une certaine surprise. 

« Mais qu'est-ce que... 

- Pas le temps d'expliquer, cria Abel. Demande l'aide de tout les détraqueurs ! Une quarantaine de mangemorts courent droit vers nous ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Remus se concentra et, bien vite, des détraqueurs arrivèrent en grand nombre, surprenant les mangemorts qui accouraient. Une bataille acharnée se livra alors sous les yeux des rescapés dont les membres sorciers pourvus de baguettes intervenaient de temps à autre à coups de sorts. Supervisant le tout, Abel donnait ses ordres, commandant et criant à telle ou telle personne de lancer un stupéfix par-ci ou un expelliarmus par-là. 

« L'espèce de mastodonte qui grogne, cria Abel à Nathan. Ouais, celui-là, confirma-t-il en voyant le mangemort à la grande carrure tomber. 

- Où est Harry ? demanda Remus qui contrôlait péniblement les détraqueurs. 

- A l'intérieur, répondit Abel. Sur la gauche, Bernard ! Le petit maigrelet ! Celui qui nous montre son postérieur parce qu'il n'a pas remarqué que sa robe est arrachée... Ah, non, pas besoin, il vient de se faire embrasser par un détraqueur...

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda Remus, perdu par se qu'il se passait devant lui. 

- Pas le temps, Lupin, grogna Abel. On est en plein combat l ! Faites joujou avec vos suceurs d'âmes et ensuite, je vous raconterai tout ! Alastor !! Surveille ta gauche, merde ! C'est la troisième fois que je te le hurle ! »

Abel se lança dans la mêlée, laissant un Remus stupéfait derrière le muret. Le lycanthrope se tourna vers des moldus qui le regardait d'un air impressionné. 

« Pourquoi t'es tout dor ? demanda un petit garçon. 

- Heu, fit Lupin, perturbé par le fait qu'il ne comprenait plus rien. 

- Lupin ! cria Abel. Ramène tes crocs par ici !!! »

Sursautant, Remus se re-concentra sur le combat qui se livrait devant lui, se focalisant le plus possible sur le contrôle des détraqueurs. Sorciers et monstres maléfiques se livraient une lutte sans pareil quand la roseraie magique de Voldemort décida d'intervenir. Le premier à voir les créatures feuillues poussa un cri déchirant de détresse en voyant les lions leur sauter dessus. Aidé par le nouvel allié, les mangemorts reprirent du poil de la bête. Courant à gauche et à droite, Abel continuait de donner ses ordres, tentant d'aider ses amis du mieux qu'il pouvait. 

« Incendiez-les ! cria-t-il. Ce sont des arbustes, ils peuvent donc brûler ! INCENDIEZ-LES !!!! »

Gerbes de flammes, sortilèges impardonnables ou à la limite de l'autorisation ministérielle, cris de douleur, de rage de désespoir, de mort, tout était confus, mais chacun retenait qu'ils devaient se battre. Pour leur vie, celles de leurs proches ou leur maître, peu importait. Ils voulaient simplement gagner. Et dans toute cette mêlé, Remus brillait, doré, mais fatigué. L'énergie lui manquait de plus en plus et il semblait s'épuiser à chaque fois que de nouveaux détraqueurs arrivaient à l'aide. Mais les potions de régénération étaient loins, dans la niche et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de rejoindre l'abri. Tombant à genoux par manque d'énergie, Remus ne distinguait plus qui était de son côté et qui était contre. 

Il pensa un instant qu'il aurait voulu ne pas participer à cette bataille, qu'il aurait dû refuser. Il supplia Harry d'arriver ou tout simplement les mangemorts de partir. Mais rien ne se passa et la bataille continuait, le contrôle des détraqueurs et la pierre lui pompant toujours un peu plus de sa force magique. 

Arriva un moment où l'un des détraqueurs s'arrêta d'attaquer les mangemorts. 

Arriva un moment où deux autres l'imitèrent. Suivit de trois, puis quatre... Et de plus en plus. Une grande partie des mangemorts avait été mise hors d'état de nuire et la roseraie flambait pitoyablement dans un coin. Remus tomba, face contre terre, poussant un gémissement déchirant et un frisson secoua les 'rangs' d'Abel. L'ancien Auror se figea, se tournant d'un brusque mouvement vers le corps tremblant et épuisé du lycanthrope. 

« Lancez des patronus, cria-t-il. Vite ! »

Et sans attendre, il scanda la formule, un immense phœnix sortant de sa baguette. Les détraqueurs, encore immobile, s'enfuirent rapidement. Tout aussi vite, Abel rejoignit le lycanthrope dont la couleur dorée se résorbait peu à peu. 

« Remus ? » fit doucement Abel, inquiet. 

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il regarda le ciel couvert puis les mangemorts inconscients. Ils avaient gagné, même s'il avait perdu le contrôle des détraqueurs. Il espérait juste que Harry allait bien. Sirius serait en colère s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. 

« Harry ? chuchota doucement Remus, sa voix portant difficilement tant elle était faible. 

- Chuut, fit Abel. Ne dis rien, Remus. J'aurai dû m'apercevoir que tu n'allais pas bien... »

Abel fouilla vivement dans ses poches tout en soutenant la tête du meilleur ami de son fils version âgée. Rapidement, il sortit la potion revitalisante qui lui restait et en enleva le capuchon. L'approchant des lèvres un peu ouvertes du lycanthrope, Abel versa le contenu de la potion dans la bouche de Remus. Le liquide coula sur sa joue. Abel écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en regardant le visage du loup-garou. 

Les yeux ouverts mais vides, Remus Lupin ne respirait plus. 

******************

Harry tressaillit, compatissant. Le visage de Katia était vide de toute expression si ce n'est la rage et la douleur, des larmes lavant son visage maculé du sang des faux bébés. Face à elle, Voldemort riait à gorge déployée, élargissant la plaie qu'il avait assénée à la jeune femme. 

« T'aimer, Katia ? Mais je me suis servi de toi ! De toi et de ton stupide faible pour moi ! De ton idiotie de naïveté et de ta crédulit ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que toi ! »

Et Voldemort se remit à rire. La jeune femme était secouée de sanglots, son cœur se brisant à chaque mot, chaque insulte. La vérité déferlait sur elle sans aucune pitié, ne laissant peu à peu que douleur et haine. La colère de Katia était si grande que son beau visage en était déformé. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur démente qui fit comprendre à Harry ce qu'elle allait faire cinq secondes avant qu'elle n'explose de rage. Serrant les poings, elle cria :

« Ça suffit ! »

Sa voix aiguë porta dans toute la salle, semblant presque résonner. Frémissante, Katia enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, comme pour chercher sa baguette. Mais ce fut des graines qu'elle sortit. 

« Vous vous êtes servi de moi, cria Katia. Vous m'avez séduite ! Vous m'avez menti !! Vous m'avez... Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je vous aimais ! »

Voldemort eut un autre rire. 

« Les sentimentaux comme toi sont faits pour être berné, Katia, se moqua durement le mage noir. Et oui, je t'ai trompé. Il faut avouer que j'ai un certain talent pour embobiner les gens ! Et tu as été la plus facile à duper ! Dès le premier jour ou je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu allais tombé amoureuse de moi. Si jeune... Si bête ! Une parfaite Gryffondor, du moins si tu avais fait tes études à Poudlard ! Mais tu allais être professeur ! Professeur en botanique. Et pourtant, tu possédais tellement d'autres talents extraordinaires ! L'espionnage, la science du meurtre... Quel dommage que tu ne sois qu'une vermine de Sang-de-bourbe... 

- Ça suffit, cria de nouveau Katia. Vous allez me payer cette infamie, Voldemort !! Je ne suis pas professeur de botanique pour rien !! »

Et d'un mouvement rageur, la jeune femme jeta ses graines à terre. Il ne se passa tout d'abord rien, à première vue. Même Voldemort crut à un coup de bluffe et faillit se moquer d'elle. Tout du moins l'aurait-il fait si, soudainement, les graines ne s'étaient pas fendues pour s'ouvrir brutalement. Des racines, tout d'abord petites, sortirent dans un bruit de fourmillement effrayant. Plus elles sortaient de leur germe, plus les plantes grossissaient, atteignant à une vitesse effrayante le plafond de la pièce. On aurait dit une espèce de lierre aux feuilles bleuie et aux fleures rouges éblouissante. Rapidement, les végétaux recouvrirent la totalité des murs de la pièce, leur base s'élevant au centre, là ou Katia avait jeté les graines. 

« Vous allez me payer ça, Voldemort, pleurait Katia. Vous allez le regretter amèrement ! »

Le mage noir se taisait, regardant la pièce avec des yeux écarquillés. Il était pâle et Harry se demandait bien pourquoi. A première vue, les plantes ne semblaient pas dangereuses. Katia, elle, souriait d'un air dément tout en tremblant de rage. Le silence régna alors dans la pièce, semblant assourdissant. Puis, soudainement, un glissement suivit d'un bruissement de feuilles. Harry loucha d'un air inquiet. L'une des branches avaient bougées, se promenant lentement sur le sol. Doucement, le survivant bougea le pied, l'orientant vers la sortie. Son mouvement déclencha un bourdonnement assourdissant. De nombreuses lianes se mirent en mouvement. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Elles tournaient dans la pièce, encerclant les trois humains. Seule Katia ne semblait pas inquiété par la manœuvre. Voldemort, lui, regardait le spectacle avec étonnement et une légère crainte perceptible dans ses yeux. Harry quand à lui, fermement campé sur ses pieds, se tenait près à détaler. 

Les lianes s'élancèrent subitement et attrapèrent Katia par la taille. Sans opposée aucune résistance, la jeune femme se laissa entraîner et disparut dans la plante feuillue. Alors, sa voix s'éleva dans le silence de la grande pièce. 

« Vous avez dit de moi que j'étais une bonne espionne, Voldemort, dit-elle froidement. Mais je suis avant tout une experte en botanique. La roseraie se trouvant devant votre demeure est de mon fait et s'il suffit de les brûler pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire, ce n'est pas le cas de cette plante. Sa vie dépend de la mienne et le seul moyen de la détruire est de me tuer ! Malheureusement pour vous, je suis cachée... Je vais vous tuer, Voldemort. Je vais vous tuer ! »

Et alors, sans prévenir, la plante passa à l'attaque. Lianes, épines, fleurs, tout ce que le végétal pouvait faire pour infliger des blessures au mage noir, il le faisait. Voldemort transplanait partout où il le pouvait pour essayer d'éviter les attaques, sautant à gauche et à droite d'un air effrayé. Harry lui-même était obligé de recourir à cette technique car, bien qu'il ne soit pas visé, la plante ne faisait pas attention à lui et ne reculait devant rien pour atteindre le mage noir. Cependant, contrairement à son ennemi, Harry évitait de lui lancer des sorts, sachant pertinemment que rien ne pourrait la freiner. S'appuyant contre un pilier, Harry souffla un instant, épuisé. Jamais il n'avait dû faire preuve d'autant de vitesse et de mouvements pour se déplacer. Il s'appuya sur ses genoux un instant pour respirer, puis, pris d'inspiration, se laissa tomber au sol. Au même moment, une liane défonça le pilier qui alla rouler un peu plus loin. Harry se retint de se lever pour partir et resta coucher au sol. De là où il était, il ne risquait rien, les branches fouettant l'air à un mètre au-dessus de lui. Il regarda l'amas de feuilles bruisser de colère face au mage noir qui avait mis le feu à l'une d'elles et l'attaquer vivement. Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de réagir et fut projeté de l'autre côté de la pièce, percutant sauvagement un pan du mur que la plante n'avait pas couvert. L'homme tomba au sol, du sang sortant de sa bouche. Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Voldemort ne devait pas mourir... Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas tuer Katia pour le mage noir !! 

Perdu, Harry regarda son ennemi faire apparaître une épée et partir à l'assaut des branches qu'il coupait sauvagement. Le jeune professeur hésita un instant. C'était le comble de protéger le mage noir, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Katia ne se serait jamais rebellée si Harry et son grand-père n'avait pas attaqué le château et le survivant ignorait si, oui ou non, il changeait le temps ou si tout devait bel et bien se passer comme ça... Finalement, il décida d'intervenir et se leva d'un bond. Ce fut une grave erreur car au même moment, une liane fonça sur lui et le percuta violemment à la tête. Harry sentit ses pieds décollés du sol et vit avec horreur un pilier se rapprocher de lui. Dans un craquement sinistre, Harry s'écrasa la tête la première dans le montant de pierre. Un cri se fit entendre et, soudainement, la plante cessa de bouger. Surgissant de nulle part, Katia de Vaart accourut vers le jeune homme toujours couché à terre, du sang s'échappant d'une plaie profonde sur l'arrière de son crâne. 

« Merlin, non ! cria Katia en courant jusqu'à Harry. Je suis désolé... »

Harry ne dit rien et tenta de fixer sa vision qui dansait péniblement. La douleur martelait toute sa tête avec une violence qui le laissait pantelant et il sentait un élancement révélateur dans son bras gauche. Harry vit soudain le visage de Katia apparaître dans son champ de vision, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, des feuilles emmêlées dedans. 

« Je suis désolée, disait-elle. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez bless »

Harry la regarda avec étonnement. C'était définitivement une drôle de mangemort. Tantôt meurtrière, tantôt inquiète de la santé de quelqu'un. 

« Vous êtes bizarre, murmura Harry. C'est dommage que vous... Vous soyez tombée dans son piège... »

Katia ne répondit rien et farfouilla dans ses poches. Harry fit une moue dégoûtée en la voyant sortir une potion d'anti-douleur. 

« Ne faites pas l'enfant et buvez », ordonna Katia en lui présentant la fiole. 

Un peu grognon, Harry eut le courage de soulever la tête et avala rapidement le liquide acide. Il grimaça et déglutit péniblement. Rouvrant les yeux, ce fut dans le flou des larmes qu'il n'avait pas su retenir lorsqu'il s'était fendu la tête qu'il aperçut Voldemort, blessé mais déterminé, levé son épée. 

« Katia !!! » cria Harry, paniqué et horrifié en voyant le mage noir abaisser son épée. 

Mais la jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de se pousser. Harry cria quand il vit la pointe de l'épée transpercée le corps de Katia, le sang giclant sur lui. Les yeux écarquillés et vitreux, le corps de Katia fut pris de spasmes et elle finit par s'effondrer lamentablement sur Harry, étalant un peu plus de son sang sur le jeune homme. Autour d'eux, la plante commença à se décomposer et à s'effriter. 

« NON ! » cria Harry. 

Paniquant, il fit tomber la jeune femme à côté de lui et se pencha sur elle. Katia ouvrait et fermait la bouche dans une tentative désespérée d'inspirée de l'air et ses yeux éteints fixaient Voldemort d'un air douloureux et désespéré. 

« Je vous aime », souffla-t-elle. 

Et aussi subitement qu'elle avait prononcé ses mots, elle cessa de respirer. Harry tressaillit, le sang de la jeune femme ruisselant sur lui, il posa ses mains sur le beau visage et lui ferma lentement les yeux. Il resta un instant silencieux, regardant le jeune visage près de lui. 

« Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir, pensa Harry. Elle était trop jeune ! Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait de mal... »

Le jeune homme resta un long moment couché sur le sol et s'appuya sur Katia, sans se préoccuper de Voldemort qui était juste à côté de lui. Ses sentiments se bousculaient en lui, se contraignant, s'épousant et se séparant en une mêlée étourdissante. Rage, peine, perplexité... Plus rien n'était normal et pourtant tout l'était. Les choses avaient été trop vite. La plante, le pilier, la mort de Katia. Harry avait l'impression d'être au centre d'un volcan en éruption. Des larmes amères glissèrent sur ses joues rouges de sang. Doucement, Harry se redressa et regarda Katia. 

Toutes les anormalités comportementales de la jeune femme avaient trouvé une explication en seulement trois petits mots 'Je vous aime'. Elle n'était pas mauvaise, mais prise d'affection pour le mage noir, elle avait fait les pires erreurs de sa vie. Triste, Harry embrassa le front de la jeune femme, priant Merlin ou tout autre être divin de lui accorder une seconde chance, une autre vie, heureuse cette fois. Il se figea quand il entendit, non loin de lui, Voldemort rire. Voldemort riait ! Fou de rage, Harry se redressa d'un bond et asséna un coup de poing monumental au mage noir qui fut projeté à terre. 

« Comment osez-vous rire ? cria presque Harry. Comment osez-vous rire alors que vous l'avez tu ? »

Le mage noir, depuis le sol, regarda Harry avec un sourire de défi. Se relevant avec un peu de difficulté, ses robes déchirées, et sa joue bleuie, il afficha une expression narquoise. 

« N'avez-vous donc pas compris, monsieur McDrell ?? Je me fiche de cette femme, dit Voldemort. Elle n'était pour moi qu'un pion ! Un pion boiteux en plus, vu que sa seule utilité était d'espionner Dumbledore et qu'elle s'est faite pitoyablement démasquer ! Et en plus de ça, c'était une Sang-De-Bourbe ! Qui y a-t-il de mal à exterminé un parasite ?

- C'est vous, le parasite, Voldemort, rugit Harry. Vous qui êtes un sang mêl ! Né d'un père Moldus ! Croyez-vous que je l'ignore ? Je connais tout de vous, Voldemort. Vous êtes un Sang-De-Bourbe !

- SILENCE ! cria Voldemort. Je vous interdis de dire ça ! 

- Vous n'acceptez pas la vérité, hein ? Mais elle est pourtant là et vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer ! Sang-de-bourbe ! Sang-de-bourbe ! Sang-de-bourbe ! Sang-de-bourbe !!! » 

Enervé par la provocation d'Harry, Voldemort fonça sur lui avec son épée. Harry n'eut aucun mal à parer l'attaque, l'épée frôlant de justesse ses côtes, déchirant un peu plus sa robe. Rapidement, Harry attrapa la garde de son adversaire et lui tordit violemment le bras, Voldemort lâchant son épée dans un cri de douleur. Au diable la magie et les sortilèges, Harry lui donna un second coup de poing. Le mage noir ne mit pas longtemps à répliquer et frappa Harry à son tour. Un peu déstabilisé par le coup, Harry n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le suivant et se retrouva au sol, un lancement désagréable au ventre, là ou le mage noir lui avait donné un coup de pied. Roulant sur lui-même, Harry se redressa d'un bon et, à son tour, donna un coup de pied au mage noir qui recula d'un bon mètre. Sans s'en apercevoir, Voldemort et Harry faisaient appel à leur force magique pour que leur coup porte plus et blesse mieux leur opposant, Si bien que lorsque le mage noir frappa Harry avec son poing, le jeune homme recula de trois mètres pour percuter le mur derrière lui dans un bruit sourd. La potion d'anti-douleur que lui avait donné Katia avait un point positif, Harry ne sentait pas les attaques du mage noir. Par contre, il n'ignorait pas qu'il allait le sentir passer après. 

D'une roulade, Harry se retrouva près du mage noir et le frappa violemment dans le tibia. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, la jambe de l'homme s'étend brisée sur le coup. Voldemort hurla de douleur, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas, de rage, de se jeter tête baissée sur Harry. Roulant au sol l'un sur l'autre, ils se donnaient des coups de poings, de genoux et parfois, se lançaient des pierres qu'ils ramassaient au hasard. Parvenant à bloquer Voldemort un instant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de le défier encore. 

« Vous vous battez comme un Sang-De-bourbe ! »

Rageur, le mage noir donna un coup de tête à Harry, ce qui eut pour effet de casser le nez du concerné. Il ne se laissa pas faire pour autant et lui donna un autre coup de poing brillant de l'or de son aura, lui cassant la mâchoire.  Le mage noir, le visage ruisselant de larmes de douleur, donna un coup de genou à Harry qui ne le sentit pas. Se redressant sur Voldemort, Harry lui donna un second coup de poing dans la mâchoire, un autre craquement se faisant entendre. Le mage noir, légèrement assommé, n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se retrouva immobilisé au sol, Harry tenant fermement ses deux mains. Acculé et gravement blessé, le mage noir ne tenta même pas de se libérer. 

« Ecoutez-moi bien espèce d'abruti congénital, rugit Harry. Je me fiche de vous et de votre stupide grandeur, je me fiche de votre putain de plan pour conquérir le monde. La seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est de passer une fin d'année tranquille, de donner leur examens à mes élèves et ensuite de rentrer chez moi en sécurité. Nous avons passé un accord, Voldemort. Et vous le tiendrez ou croyez-moi, votre mâchoire et jambe cassées ne seront rien par rapport à ce que je vous ferai ! Ne touchez pas à ma famille, n'approchez pas de Poudlard ou vous comprendrez qu'il n'y a pas qu'un Dragon qui protège cette école ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?? »

Le mage noir lui lança un regard de défis. Sans magie cette fois, Harry le gifla. 

« Est-ce que c'est CLAIR ?? » cria Harry. 

Voldemort détourna la tête. 

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, fit Harry d'une voix impérieuse. Je vais rentrer chez moi, indiqua-t-il. Tentez quoi que ce soit et je vous ferai vivre votre pire cauchemar ! »

Lâchant le mage noir, Harry se releva péniblement. Ses jambes avaient un peu de mal à le porter et le jeune homme comprit bien vite pourquoi quand il vit de grandes entailles ensanglantées sur celle-ci. Il regarda un instant son état, perplexe. Il avait le nez cassé, une plaie sur l'arrière du crâne, sans doute une côte cassé,e beaucoup d'égratignures aux bras, ses jambes couvertes de profondes entailles et ses deux mains complètement fracassées à cause de la trop puissante magie canalisée dans ceux-ci. Sans oublier qu'il était couvert de sang, tant de celui de Voldemort, de Katia et du sien. 

« Ginny va faire un arrêt de cœur », pensa sombrement le jeune homme.

Péniblement, Harry s'avança vers le berceau où se trouvaient ses faux bébés. Arrivés tout près, Harry se pencha sur eux et sentit son cœur se serré à la vue des deux petits êtres morts. Ne supportant pas cette vision, le jeune homme désenchanta les pierres qui reprirent leur forme originelle. Voldemort, qui s'était péniblement relevé, poussa un cri rauque de colère. 

« Comment se faire berner royalement, par Harry McDrell, plaisanta Harry en brandissant les deux pierres. Vous avez vraiment cru que je ne me doutais pas que vous tenteriez un plan pareil ? »

Voldemort lui lança un regard haineux et essaya de parler, mais la douleur à sa mâchoire l'en empêcha. 

« C'est le 'Jour qu'Aucun Méchant n'Aurait Imaginer Subir', n'est-ce pas ? rit Harry en regardant son ennemi appuyé contre un des piliers. En une soirée, vous avez eu un château presque démoli, des mangemorts en moins, la mâchoire et la jambes cassées sans compter tout les autres bobos et l'une de vos mangemorts a essayé de vous tuer... Oui, vraiment, un jour pénible dans votre pitoyable existence, Voldie... »

Le mage noir enfonça ses doigts dans le pilier, tremblant de rage.  

« Je sais, se moqua Harry. 'Si j'étais en forme, je vous ferai la peau'. Mais vous ne l'êtes pas, mon cher. Sur ce, excusez-moi, mais je préfère partir avant que la potion anti-douleur ne fasse plus effet ! »

Et sans attendre, Harry tourna le dos au mage noir et s'éloigna d'un pas chancelant. Il entendait le mage noir se déplacer faiblement derrière lui, puis le silence régna un instant. Son instinct l'avertit de suite que ce silence n'était pas normal. Pivotant sur lui-même, Harry eut juste le temps de voir le mage noir lancer une fiole de potion de soin qui n'avait pas été cassée pendant l'attaque de la plante. Aussitôt soigné, le mage noir sortit sa baguette. 

« Avada..., commença-t-il. 

- Illusion de l'esprit, cauchemar plongé dans l'oubli, commença Harry. 

- Kedavra ! finit Voldemort. 

- Emprisonnez cet homme dans ses peurs, Juste pendant quelques heures ! » finit Harry. 

Le sortilège de mort et l'incantation se croisèrent et chacun vint toucher son but, faisant tomber les deux hommes en même temps. Harry sentit une douleur puissante en lui, son esprit s'arrachant de son corps avec une violence inouïe. Cependant, un lien d'or enroulé autour de son fantôme l'empêcha d'en sortir et dans sa tête, résonna une voix qui lui était familière, une voix du passé qu'il avait longtemps recherché, la voix de sa mère, Lily Potter. 

'Je t'aime, mon fils... Mon petit bébé, je t'aime tellement... Ne meurs pas... Jamais... Je te protège...'

Harry cria de douleur son esprit tiré d'un côté par le sortilège, de l'autre par l'amour de sa mère. Alors, subitement, il fut replongé dans son corps, l'amour gagnant sur la mort. Harry haleta péniblement, respirant douloureusement. Toutes ses blessures se faisant sentir, la potion ayant été annulé par le sort. Cependant, la plus grande souffrance émanait de son torse, à l'endroit où le sortilège l'avait touché. Relevant la tête, Harry écarquille de stupeur. 

Là, sur son torse, une marque ensanglantée en forme d'éclair brillait légèrement, une lueur verte émeraude l'entourant. Harry serra les dents et, très difficilement, se releva. Ce fut alors seulement qu'il remarqua les cris de terreur que poussait Voldemort. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, Harry regarda son ennemi qui, étendu au sol, les yeux fermés, se débattait péniblement contre un ennemi invisible, contre ses pires cauchemars. Harry se félicita lui-même d'avoir lancé le sortilège, ainsi, son ennemi ne l'aurait pas vu se relever avec un éclair révélateur sur son torse. 

Tremblant et pleurant, Harry marcha aussi vite qu'il le put vers la sortie. Quand il atteignit les portes de chaînes de la pièce, il fut étonné de voir qu'elles étaient encore en état et entière. Sans difficulté, le jeune homme les ouvrit et les referma derrière lui, étouffant complètement les cris de terreur de son ennemi. Harry s'appuya un instant contre le montant de bois, fermant les yeux un instant pour se reposer et pour laisser le temps au sol d'arrêter de tanguer autant. 

Il fallait qu'il sorte de là au plus vite ou Voldemort se réveillerait et tenterait de l'en empêcher. Le mage noir, en ne voyant pas de corps, comprendrait que son ennemi n'était pas mort et qu'il avait esquivé le sort. Même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment évité... Sortant de sa poche intérieure le masque des mangemorts, Harry le remit rapidement sur son visage. Alors, se tenant au mur, il se mit à avancer. Tout tournait autour de lui et ses jambes lui faisaient un mal de chien, mais serrant les dents, il s'obstina et continua d'avancer. Il lui sembla que des heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il ne retrouve les escaliers qu'il descendit à une lenteur inimaginable.  Chaque respiration était devenue difficile et ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, lui donnant l'impression que tout était de plus en plus trouble. 

'C'est donc ça qu'il s'est passé lorsque Voldemort a essayé de me tuer, quand j'avais un an... Ginny va me tuer... Comment va Abel ??... Je n'aurai pas dû... Vache, ça fait mal de résister au sortilège de la mort...'

Et tout défilait ainsi, sans cohérence ni lien, l'amenant même à penser à son équipe de Quidditch. Quand il arriva au croisement où son grand-père et lui s'étaient séparés, il resta planté là un long moment. Puis, l'esprit brumeux, il s'avança dans un couloir désert, sans se soucier de savoir s'il prenait la bonne direction ou pas. Des pas résonnant sur la pierre froide le fit s'arrêter. Il regarda devant lui, le décor dansant un peu. Alors, distinctement, il vit des mangemorts et des détraqueurs s'avancer vers lui. Les détraqueurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas et continuèrent leur route, sans lui accorder un regard. Harry sentit très bien l'onde de froid qui l'entoura et frissonna légèrement. Les mangemorts s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent. 

« Bon sang, fit l'un d'eux. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arriv ??? 

- Heu..., hésita Harry. C'est ces crétins de prisonniers, improvisa-t-il. 

- Tsss, fit un autre mangemort. Ils t'ont bien amoché. Viens, on va te conduire à 'L'infirmerie'. 

- Non, ça ira, répondit Harry en se redressant. J'ai quelque chose à faire. 

- Quoi ? demanda le premier qui avait parlé. 

- Quelque chose, répliqua froidement Harry. 

- Bon, ça va, comme tu veux ! fit le mangemort. Pas la peine de t'énerver... »

Harry haussa les épaules et s'éloigna d'un pas vacillant, conscient du regardsdes mangemorts posé sur lui. Continuant dans le sombre couloir, Harry croisa d'autres mangemorts qui tentèrent de le persuader d'aller se soigner et d'autres détraqueurs, ce qui l'amena à s'inquiéter. Si les créatures maléfiques étaient revenues du côté de Voldemort, c'était que Remus avait eu des problèmes. 

A cette pensée, le jeune homme accéléra tant bien que mal le pas. Il lui fallut une demi-heure pour atteindre les portes de sorties en recourant à ses aide-mémoire qu'il avait peints sur le mur lors de son premier passage. Il se remercia lui-même d'avoir pensé à ça et lorsqu'il atteignit les hautes portes de chêne du château, il faillit s'asseoir un instant pour se reposer, mais préféra continuer d'avancer. Sa fatigue était trop grande et il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer. 

Devant les portes, Harry récita le mot de passe et celles-ci s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre qui lui parut pourtant libérateur. Sortant, Harry poussa une exclamation de surprise devant le champ de bataille qui s'étendait devant lui. Un peu partout, la roseraie magique crépitait encore un peu et des corps de mangemort ou de sorciers gisaient ici ou là. Le jeune homme s'avança, ses pas soulevant une couche de poussière. Soudain, sans prévenir, un homme se dressa devant Harry, sa baguette pointée sur lui. Harry le regarda, légèrement troublé. L'homme devant lui avait l'air en aussi mauvais état que lui. 

« N'avancez pas, ordonna son interlocuteur. 

- Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Harry. 

L'homme sembla troublé par la question d'Harry. 

« Nathan Shacklebolt, répondit l'homme. 

- Vous êtes l'un des anciens prisonniers ? demanda Harry. Où est Abel ? »

Nathan sembla perturbé par le ton doux d'Harry. 

« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous le dire ? », rugit Nathan en brandissant un peu plus sa baguette. 

Harry resta un instant surpris du comportement de l'homme avant de comprendre. Lentement, il porta la main à son masque et l'enleva, révélant son visage maculé de sang mais si semblable à celui de son grand-père. 

« Merlin ! s'exclama Nathan en le voyant. 

- Je m'appelle Harry McDrell, énonça le concerné. Je suis un ami d'Abel. Où est-il ? »

Nathan déglutit mais tandis son index vers la niche de pierre où ils s'étaient réfugiés en arrivant. Harry fut surpris d'y voir plusieurs personnes en assez mauvais état. 

« Il a donc réussi à vous sauvez..., fit Harry en s'avançant vers la niche, Nathan à ses côté. 

- Oui, répondit le sorcier. Mais difficilement. »

Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant de continuer d'avancer, toujours aussi péniblement. Nathan s'empressa de l'aider à marcher, Voyant les difficultés d'Harry. 

« Qu'avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver dans cet état ? » demanda Nathan, curieux. 

Harry resta silencieux quelques minutes puis répondit : 

« J'ai joué un tour à Voldemort... »

Nathan frissonna mais le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Harry eut un léger rire avant de s'écarter de l'homme pour fendre, cahin-caha, la foule massée autour de la petite niche. On le laissa passé, impressionné par son état physique. Quand Harry eut enfin accès à la grotte, il sentit son cœur battre la chamade et son sang se retirer de son visage en découvrant Abel penché sur un Remus blanc comme la mort. 

« Qu'est-il arriv ? paniqua-t-il, s'approchant d'Abel d'un pas chancelant mais rapide. 

- Il a faillit y rester, avoua Abel sans le regarder. 

- Failli ? fit Harry d'un air soulagé. Alors il est vivant ? 

- Oui, répondit Abel. Mais dans le coma. J'ai réussi à le réanimer juste à temps. » (NdA : tiens, une cacophonie de 'Ouf'... mdr) 

Harry souffla de soulagement et se laissa tomber à terre. Alors seulement, Abel le regarda. Harry vit son grand-père blêmir face à son état. 

« Par Merlin, Harry, que t'est-il arriv ?? 

- Petit Duel avec tonton Voldie, répondit Harry. Et toi ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai entendu la danse des canards en plein combat ? »

Abel pouffa d'un air amusé et répondit : 

« C'était une diversion. Nous devions abattre une paroi pour accéder à un couloir libre et ainsi, nous glisser hors du château sans trop de difficultés. Et comme les mangemorts étaient juste devant la porte, nous avons chanté en amplifiant magiquement notre voix... »

Harry éclata de rire. 

« Tu me fréquente trop », marmonna-t-il finalement.

Abel rit. 

« Je ne pense pas. Ça doit être de famille, tout simplement ! »

Harry rit à son tour puis, à quatre pattes, s'approcha de Remus. Il s'assit près de son ami et installa sa tête sur ses genoux, caressant rêveusement les cheveux aux mèches grises et châtains de son ami. 

« Je m'en serai voulu toute ma vie s'il avait dû mourir, murmura Harry, sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue. 

- Il est vivant, le rassura Abel. Dans le coma, mais vivant. J'aurai dû faire plus attention à lui... »

Harry releva la tête, interrogateur. 

« Je l'ai obligé à appeler les détraqueurs pour nous aider dans le combat contre les mangemorts. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il allait s'épuiser... »

Harry eut un sourire compréhensif. 

« Ce n'est pas grave..., dit-il. L'important est qu'il soit vivant... »

Abel hocha péniblement de la tête et Harry essuya ses larmes. Abel le regarda un instant, soucieux. 

« Tu es vraiment dans un sale état... 

- Je sais, répondit Harry en regardant ses mains cassées. Je n'ai pas trop envie de rentrer, avoua-t-il en grimaçant. 

- Ça, j'imagine, pouffa Abel. Tu crois qu'elle va réagir comment en te voyant arriver ? 

- Elle va hurler », marmonna Harry.  

Abel ricana et se releva péniblement. 

« Tu as une idée de comment nous allons transporter tout ce petit monde ? demanda Abel. 

- Le mieux, ça serait encore de faire un portoloin, répondit Harry. Où les emmenons-nous ? 

- A Ste-Mangouste, fit une voix caverneuse qui fit frissonner Harry. Ça sera mieux pour certaines blessures. » 

Harry se retourna et fut surpris de faire face à un Maugrey Fol Œil plus jeune, moins amoché qu'en son temps, mais avec un œil arraché depuis peu, vu le sang qui coulait du bandage improvisé qu'il s'était fait. 

« Harry, je te présente Alastor Maugrey, fit Abel en souriant à son collègue. Alastor, voici Harry McDrell, je t'en ai déjà parlé, il me semble... 

- McDrell ? demanda Maugrey. J'aurai parié que votre nom était Potter, avec cette ressemblance. 

- Troublant, n'est-ce pas ? rit Abel. Bon, et si nous en revenions à cette histoire de transport ? »

Harry sourit à son grand-père, voyant nettement qu'il essayait de détourner la conversation. 

« Bonne idée, répondit Harry. Voyons voir... »

Il regarda autour de lui et finit par prendre le masque de mangemort qu'il avait laissé tomber. 

« Ce n'est pas assez gros pour que tout le monde le touche, fit remarquer Maugrey. 

- Il suffit de l'agrandir », fit remarquer Harry.

D'un coup de baguette, Harry fit grossir le masque blanc qu'il tenait dans sa main de la taille d'une plaque d'égout. 

« Ça va, ainsi ? » demanda Harry. 

Maugrey se contenta d'un simple grognement. 

« Portus, marmonna Harry en pointant le masque. Voilà, il s'activera dans un quart d'heure...

- Ok », répondit Abel. 

Il s'avança rapidement parmi les sorciers et moldus qui attendaient là et s'empressa d'expliquer la situation. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis autour du masque, un doigt posé avec une certaine répugnance dessus. 

« Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? demanda Nathan en regardant Harry et Abel. 

- Non, répondit Abel. Nous rentrons à Poudlard. 

- Ok, répondit Nathan. Au revoir et... Merci ! »

Abel hocha simplement de la tête en souriant avant que tous ne disparaissent, le laissant seul avec Harry et Remus. Harry s'étendit douloureusement avant de s'approcher des sombrals non loin de là. 

« On n'aura pas besoin de vous, leur dit-il. Rentrez à Poudlard... »

Les créatures ailées le regardèrent un instant avant d'ouvrir majestueusement leurs grandes ailes et de s'élever dans les airs. 

« On va transplaner à Pré-au-Lard, expliqua Harry face à la mine surprise de son grand-père. Ça ira plus vite... »

Abel hocha de la tête et souleva tant bien que mal Remus dans ses bras. 

« Il est lourd, mine de rien », commenta l'ancien Auror. 

Harry rit mais s'approcha de son grand-père pour attraper la main de Remus. 

« Prêt ? » demanda-t-il. 

Abel hocha de la tête puis ils fermèrent tout les deux les yeux, transplanant. Harry sentit ses pieds quitter brièvement le sol avant d'atterrir de nouveau, une brise froide caressant son visage et des trombes d'eau s'abattant sur lui. 

« Génial, il pleut », marmonna Harry. 

Abel éclata de rire. 

« Ça vaut mieux, si tu veux mon avis, dit-il tandis qu'ils avançaient vers le château. Au moins, tu seras débarrasser de tout ce sang ! »

Harry rit à son tour, marchant aux côtés de son grand-père. 

« Tu veux mon avis ? demanda Harry. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de prendre un petit raccourci. 

- Oh ? fit Abel. Et o ? »

Harry lui indiqua de le suivre et Abel s'exécuta, perplexe. Ils marchèrent longuement dans les rues sombres du village, la pluie tombant sur eux avec brusquerie. Harry fut surpris de voir une marre de sang se former peu à peu autour de lui, mais soulagé de savoir qu'il ne se présenterait pas à Ginny couvert de sang. 

Tournant dans plusieurs rues, ils arrivèrent dans une sombre ruelle exiguë où se trouvait une plaque d'égout. Harry s'arrêta au-dessus et la souleva. 

« Normalement, ça devrait être la bonne, commenta Harry. Mais je n'ai jamais emprunté ce passage... 

- Passage ? demanda Abel. 

- Il y a un passage qui mène directement au grand miroir se trouvant dans le quatrième étage de Poudlard, expliqua Harry, souriant à son grand-père. Mais je ne l'ai jamais utilisé car un éboulement en 1992 en a bouché l'accès. 

- Oh ! fit Abel, manifestement impressionné par la connaissance d'Harry sur les passage secrets du château. Tu as du fouiller Poudlard longtemps pour découvrir tout les passages. 

- Pas vraiment, confessa Harry en descendant dans les égouts. C'est James et sa bande qui ont fait une carte où ils se trouvaient tous... 

- Quoi ? demanda Abel, étonné. Mon fils a... 

- Oui, répondit Harry qui tenait les pieds de Remus pendant qu'Abel descendait, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Et ça m'a été très utile... » 

Abel eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais finit par hausser les épaules en reprenant Remus dans ses bras. Harry pouffa avant de s'avancer un peu dans les égouts pour repérer le chemin. 

« Ça doit être par là, murmura Harry en désignant un endroit qui montait. Le miroir se trouvant au quatrième étage, ça ne m'étonne pas que ça monte... »

Les deux hommes (ou trois si on considère Remus qui était inconscient) commencèrent à avancer, suivant la montée péniblement. Pendant toute la durée de leur avancée, ils restèrent silencieux, Harry plongé dans ses pensées. Il pensait à Katia qui était morte et à Draco qui le lui avait prédit. Le simple fait que le blond lui ait certifié le décès de la jeune femme rassurait Harry. Même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir légèrement coupable. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Etant à moitié assommé, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu faire quelque chose pour aider Katia à ce moment l ! 

'Et puis c'était son destin, pensa-t-il. Draco m'avait prévenu...'

Harry soupira, grimaçant en sentant un élancement douloureux au niveau de ses blessures. Le monde avait cessé de tourner depuis qu'il avait pu s'asseoir un peu, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir dans un état de faiblesse désagréable. Il se surprit bien vite à s'appuyer de nouveau contre le mur pour marcher. 

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? s'enquit Abel qui marchait juste derrière lui. 

- Je pense, oui, répondit Harry. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

Abel n'insista pas mais marcha plus proche de lui. La montée se fit plus dure à un certain moment et Harry insista pour qu'ils s'arrêtent un instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Son grand-père en profita pour déposer un instant son fardeau au sol et s'étendre un peu les bras. Après quelques minutes, Harry décréta qu'ils devaient continuer à avancer, ce qu'Abel accepta. Toujours en silence, ils continuèrent d'avancer. Abel voyait très bien la fatigue de son petit-fils, mais préférait ne pas insister, sachant pertinemment que le brun refuserait toute aide. Néanmoins, fatigué de voir Harry s'appuyer contre le mur en haletant, l'ancien Auror finit par s'énerver. 

« Ça suffit ! » décréta Abel. 

Lentement, il posa Remus au sol et, sans laisser le temps à Harry de discuter, prit son petit fils dans ses bras. Harry poussa un cri mêlé de douleur et de surprise. 

« Abel ! s'écria Harry, tentant de descendre de son perchoir. 

- Silence ! ordonna Abel. Il n'est pas dit que je laisserai un membre de ma famille se torturer comme tu le fais, Harry. Tu te tais et tu restes là. 

- Mais... Et Remus ? » tenta Harry. 

Abel sourit. 

« Nous ne sommes pas des sorciers pour rien, fit-il remarquer. Mobilicorpus. »

Le corps de Remus s'éleva dans les airs devant eux et avança. Mal à l'aise, Harry préféra regarder le sol. 

« Ne fais pas cette tête, grogna Abel. Je suis ton grand-père après tout... »

Harry se contenta d'un simple acquiescement. Installé dans les bras de son grand-père, il se sentait assez gêné, même s'il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille. Peu de personnes l'avaient porté de cette manière. Sirius, après le combat final contre Voldemort et Draco, peu de temps avant... Et s'il ne s'était pas sentit gêné, c'était parce qu'il les connaissait mieux que personne. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Abel qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'au début de l'année. 

'C'est mon grand-père, pensa-t-il. Pas un étranger...'

Harry se surprit à regarder de temps en temps l'homme qui le portait. Fort, fier et grand, Abel Potter ne semblait même pas fatigué par la charge qu'il tenait et guidait tant bien que mal Remus. Harry regarda les traits qu'il avait lui-même sur son propre visage. Le nez, les pommettes et le front large. Il eut un sourire et, confiant, s'appuya sur son grand-père. Abel sourit. 

« Tu vois, quand tu veux, Fils, que tu peux obéir ! »

Harry émit un léger rire fatigué. 

« Oui, grand-père, dit-il. Oui. »

******************

Severus marchait dans les couloirs de l'école, perturbé par les nombreux coups d'œil que Katrine-la-Serdaigle lui avait lancés pendant tout le repas dans la Grande Salle. Se grattant la nuque, il se demanda ce qui clochait avec cette fille pour qu'elle le regarde aussi souvent. Il soupira. Peu importe de toute façon. Il avait autre chose à penser qu'elle. Il avait son professeur... Severus était fou d'inquiétude pour McDrell, il devait bien l'avouer. L'homme était partit le matin et là, l'heure du souper était arrivé, mais il n'était toujours pas revenu. 

'S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, pensa Severus, je ne m'en remettrai pas...'

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, le Serpentard avait une confiance totale en Harry McDrell. Il savait que son professeur serait toujours là pour l'aider et le conseiller et l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour le soutenir le réconfortait et l'empêchait de trembler de peur pour les évènements qui allaient sans doute suivre sa graduation. Severus ne doutait pas que Voldemort, en colère face à son erreur avec les enfants McDrell, ne voudrait plus voir Severus avant qu'il ne sorte de l'école, aussi serait-il en paix pendant un certain temps. Mais pas toujours et Severus espérait que son professeur pourrait l'aider à ce moment-là... 

« Severus », fit une voix douce derrière lui.

Se retournant, le Serpentard se sentit rougir en découvrant Katrine-La-Serdaigle. La jeune fille courut pour le rattraper et lui fit un léger sourire timide. 

« Heu, dit-elle, hésitante. Voilà, je... 

- Crache le morceau, n'attends pas cinq ans ! » railla Severus, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. 

La Serdaigle rougit encore plus et Severus se sentit coupable. Il se mordit la langue, tentant de ne pas s'excuser. Mais face à l'air peiné de la jeune fille, il ne put résister. 

« Désolé... »

Katrine redressa la tête et lui sourit. 

« Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Je voulais juste savoir... Enfin, si ça t'intéresserait de... 

- De quoi ? s'impatienta Severus. 

- Et bien, avant les examens, il paraît qu'on va finalement avoir une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et je... je me demandais si ça t'intéressait de venir avec moi..., dit rapidement Katrine, rougissant. 

- A Pré-au-Lard ? s'étonna Severus. Avec toi ? 

- Heu... oui », fit Katrine, n'osant pas le regarder. 

Severus resta un instant immobile face à la jeune fille, hésitant un peu. 

« Tu veux y aller avec moi ? s'assura-t-il. 

- Ou...oui, affirma Katrine, son visage prenant une tinte rouge impressionnante. 

- Heu... fit Severus, n'en revenant pas. D'accord...

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Katrine, un grand sourire s'étendant sur son beau visage. 

- Ouais, répondit Severus, rougissant à son tour. 

- Merci, fit Katrine, s'approchant de lui. 

- Heu... pas de quoi », répondit Severus, reculant. 

Il se retrouva cependant rapidement coincé contre un mur, Katrine juste devant lui. Rouge pivoine, Severus essaya de retrouver un peu de contenance, mais la jeune fille ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'embrassa. Severus se pétrifia, sentant tout ses os se liquéfier et ses membres devenir de la guimauve. Quand Katrine s'écarta de lui, Severus resta bêtement bouche bée, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. La Serdaigle émit un rire amusé avant de lui dire : 

« A plus tard, Severus...

- A plus tard », répondit Severus, sur son nuage. 

La jeune fille rit encore et partit d'un air joyeux, non sans se retourner pour lui faire un amical salut de la main auquel Severus répondit avec trois heures de retard. La seule chose que le Serpentard pouvait voir était qu'une fille l'avait embrassé. Embrassé sur la bouche. Et qu'elle était charmante, cette Katrine. Doucement, Severus porta sa main à sa bouche. Les choses allaient décidément très bien, ces derniers temps... 

Souriant, le jeune homme commença à s'avancer quand un mouvement de l'autre côté du couloir le fit stopper net. Fronçant les sourcils, Severus s'avança d'un pas méfiant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit surgir de derrière un miroir un homme inconscient qui lui était vaguement familier et flottait dans l'air et un Abel Potter portant dans ses bras Harry McDrell pas mal amoché. Severus écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. 

« Mais..., fit-il, l'air ahuri. D'où venez-vous ? 

- De Pré-au-Lard, répondit son professeur qui le regarda en souriant. Et vous, Monsieur Rogue ? Que faites-vous l ? 

- Heu... fit Severus, rougissant. Je me baladais... 

- Au quatrième étage ? s'étonna Abel. Ce n'est pas par ici que se trouve les quartiers des Serpentard, il me semble... 

- Non, mais ce n'est pas loin de celui des Serdaigles », pouffa Harry. 

Severus rougit brusquement, Harry riant un peu plus franchement. Mais bien vite, la douleur fut trop grande et il grimaça. Alerté par l'état physique de son professeur, Severus se sentit coupable lorsqu'il eut noté chaque blessure corporelle de l'homme. 

« Ça va aller, le rassura Harry en voyant l'air inquiet de Severus. Enfin, si Ginny ne me tue pas quand elle verra mon état... »

Severus eut un léger sourire. 

« Vous feriez mieux d'y aller tout de suite, alors, conseilla le Serpentard. 

- Vous avez raison, Severus, rit Harry. Allez ! En marche, soldat ! Et que ça saute. 

- Pff, fit Abel. Même pas vingt et un ans et ça se permet de donner des ordres ! » 

Severus rit en les regardant s'éloigner, Harry continuant de râler et de faire le clown. 

« Un peu moins de remous, esclave ! disait le jeune professeur d'un air impérieux dans une imitation parfaite de Lucius Malfoy. Non, mais, vraiment, quelle incompétence, ces Aurors !! »

Severus rit un peu plus pour finir par croiser le regard de son professeur par-dessus l'épaule d'Abel Potter. Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil et lui envoya un regard grave significatif. Severus hocha de la tête, comprenant ce qu'Harry essayait de lui faire comprendre. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il prépare de la potion anti-douleur pour sa prochaine convocation auprès du mage noir... 

******************

Quand ils eurent descendu plusieurs étages du château, Harry fut consterné de voir combien d'élèves traînaient dans les couloirs en fin de journée. Il eut tôt fait de s'appuyer contre son grand-père et de faire semblant de dormir, trop gêné que pour regarder consciemment ses élèves le fixer d'un air ébahi. Il entendit des chuchotements, des voix paniqués et même des halètements de surprise. Mais pas une fois, il n'ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui le regardait. Cependant, à un certain moment, il ne put ignorer la personne qui était là quand il entendit la voix de son père. 

« Papa ? s'exclama James en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce qui est arriv ? 

- Rien de grave, répondit Abel pour ne pas inquiéter son fils. 

- Mais il a dû arriver quelque chose pour qu'il soit dans cet état... 

- James, gronda son père. Je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que je l'amène à l'infirmerie. Viens me trouver tout à l'heure, je t'expliquerai. 

- Mais papa... 

- Pas maintenant, James ! s'impatienta Abel. J'ai dit plus tard ! »

Le pas d'Abel se fit plus brusque et plus rapide et Harry comprit que son grand-père tentait de distancer James. Finalement, l'ancien Auror finit par ralentir le pas. 

« Tu peux rouvrir les yeux, dit-il. Nous sommes dans le couloir de l'infirmerie et je ne pense pas que d'autres élèves traînent par ici... »

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda son grand-père. 

« Merci, dit-il. Je crois que je n'aurai pas survécu à un interrogatoire en règle de James... »

Abel pouffa de rire. 

« Je sais, confia Abel. Il est très têtu quand il veut. 

- C'est ce qu'on m'a souvent dit, oui, rit Harry. Et il paraît que je suis aussi entêté que lui... 

- Je ne dirai pas le contraire », s'esclaffa Abel. 

Harry fit une moue agacée mais bien vite, il blêmit, déglutissant péniblement. Abel, perplexe, redressa la tête. Mais il comprit bien vite le comportement de son petit-fils quand il vit Ginny se diriger vers eux d'un pas vif. 

« Mes condoléances, chuchota rapidement Abel. 

- Merci », répondit Harry en reculant contre son grand-père d'un air terrorisé. 

Ginny s'arrêta à un mètre d'eux et jeta un regard polaire à son mari. Celui-ci déglutit et dit d'une voix aiguë et rapide : 

« Avant de me hurler dessus, s'il te plait, retournons à notre époque... D'accord ? »

Ginny souffla comme un Dragon en colère mais hocha froidement de la tête. Délicatement, Abel posa Harry au sol, le jeune homme grimaçant. Ginny eut un instant l'air affolée et inquiète, mais elle retrouva son expression ferme et dure quand Harry la regarda. 

« Va te faire soigner, toi aussi, dit-il à son grand-père. Tu en as bien besoin. »

Abel lui sourit et hocha de la tête. Il arrêta son sortilège de lévitation sur Remus et Ginny le plaça sur un brancard. Alors, rapidement, elle sortit la lanterne et énonça d'une voix froide et tranchante : 

« Lumos ! Le 16 mai 2001, Poudlard... »

Dans un flash de lumière doré, ils disparurent du couloir menant à l'infirmerie en 1976 pour réapparaître dans l'infirmerie en 2001. Alors, l'enfer pour Harry commença. 

« ON AVAIT DIT QUE TU DEVAIS JUSTE ENTRER ET SORTIR !!! »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul rapide et se boucha les oreilles d'un air piteux. 

« Je sais ! » tenta-t-il de dire.

Mais ses mots furent couverts par les cris de Ginny. 

« ÇA FAIT DES HEURES QUE JE T'ATTENDS !!! 

- Madame Potter ! S'exclama Madame Pomfresh en entrant vivement dans l'infirmerie. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se... oh, fit-elle en voyant Harry. D'accord, j'ai compris... Il a encore risqué bêtement sa vie ? 

- OUI ! cria Ginny. 

- Hunhun..., fit l'infirmière en le regardant d'un air agacé. Bien, alors je vous demanderai de d'abord le soigner, ensuite de hurler ! Ça lui évitera de se vider de son sang et de salir le carrelage... »

La colère de Ginny tomba d'un seul coup. Par contre, son inquiétude, elle, subit une croissance vertigineuse qu'Harry sentit tout autant passé puisque la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant. 

« Aïe..., fit-il difficilement.

- Ooh, pardon ! s'exclama Ginny en s'écartant vivement de lui. Je ne voulais pas...  

- C'est pas grave, dit Harry en serrant les dents. Et si tu me soignais ? » fit-il d'un air suppliant. 

Ginny hocha de la tête puis, rapidement, alla chercher tout le matériel nécessaire. Pendant ce temps-là, Madame Pomfresh était allée installée Remus sur un lit et s'occupait de lui. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmière de l'école et demanda : 

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Pompom ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupée à noter quelques renseignements sur une fiche. 

« Epuisé, mais toujours vivant, répondit-elle. Je pense qu'un peu de repos et une bonne dose de potion revitalisante devrait suffire... »

Harry grogna, plaignant manifestement son ami de son traitement, mais il ne put ignorer l'immense soulagement qu'il avait ressenti. Remus était hors de danger, c'était là le plus important... Harry s'assit dans un lit proche et ferma les yeux un instant pour se relaxer. Il lui semblait miraculeux qu'il ait survécu à cette journée riche en rebondissement. Il avait évité de penser à la possibilité d'y rester, mais maintenant qu'il était en sécurité, Harry se surprit à souhaiter vivre le reste de sa vie en paix. Il sursauta quand les doigts de Ginny commencèrent à détacher sa robe de sorcier et ouvrit les yeux, la regardant tendrement. 

« C'était la dernière fois, murmura-t-il. Je ne veux plus risquer ma vie ainsi... »

Ginny stoppa son mouvement et le regarda d'un air surpris. 

« Tu es sérieux ? »

Harry eut un léger sourire puis hocha la tête. Ginny parut encore plus étonnée mais finit par sourire d'un air tendre. 

« Je ne te crois pas, répondit-elle. Mais bon, qui vivra verra... »

Harry eut un léger rire et leva les bras pour aider Ginny à lui enlever sa robe. La jeune femme grimaça en voyant les blessures qu'avait son mari. 

« Lève-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle. Il faut enlever ton pantalon. »

Harry s'exécuta et Ginny lui enleva ses chaussures et son pantalon, le laissant simplement en sous-vêtements. La jeune femme détailla le corps de son mari. 

« Ce n'est pas possible que tu ais perdu autant de sang, dit-elle d'un air inquiet. 

- En effet, répondit Harry. Une partie ne m'appartient pas... »

Ginny blêmit en le regardant. Harry, lui, baissa la tête d'un air douloureux. 

« Assis-toi », lui dit-elle. 

Harry, grimaçant, repris place sur le lit. Ginny alla rapidement chercher une bassine et une éponge et installa autour d'eux trois paravents pour être protéger un minimum des regards curieux. Alors, minutieusement, elle se mit à nettoyer les plaies et le corps d'Harry qui ferma de nouveau les yeux, se reposant un instant. Quand Ginny eut fini, l'eau de la bassine était d'un rouge sang écœurant. Harry rouvrit les yeux, regardant Ginny qui fixait son torse d'un air un peu ahuri. 

« Qu'est-ce qui y a ? » demanda Harry. 

Ginny sursauta et son visage se troubla un peu tandis qu'elle lui désignait l'éclair qu'il avait sur son torse. Harry eut un léger rire. 

« Signé Voldie, comme d'habitude, expliqua Harry. 

- Il... Il t'a lancé l'Avada Kedavra ? s'exclama Ginny, effarée. 

- Oui », répondit Harry. 

Ginny sembla devenir encore plus blanche alors qu'elle lui sautait dans les bras. Harry grimaça mais n'essaya pas de l'éloigner de lui. Il la garda contre lui, tentant de la calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il resserra ses bras quand il s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait, lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes. 

« Tout va bien, lui dit-il tendrement. Tout va bien, Ginny... 

- Tu aurais pu mourir ! plaida la jeune femme. 

- Mais je suis vivant, dit doucement Harry. Je suis vivant... »

Ginny continua de pleurer contre lui un long moment avant de parvenir à se reprendre. Harry remarqua néanmoins qu'elle tremblait tandis qu'elle ressoudait les os de son nez et de ses mains et qu'elle bandait ces dernières 'Au cas ou'. Quand la jeune femme eut terminé de panser toutes les blessures, la nuit tombait tout doucement et Harry avait déjà somnolé à plusieurs reprises. Il avait continué d'interroger Pomfresh sur l'état de Remus et avait finalement demandé qu'on l'installe près du Lycanthrope. Harry, vêtu d'un pyjama trop petit de l'infirmerie, était donc entrain de marcher vers son lit quand Severus Rogue entra, aussi sombre qu'à son habitude, une caisse de potions sur les bras. L'homme eut un rictus amusé quand il vit Harry boitillé vers le lit, soutenu par Ginny. 

« Toujours en vie à ce que je vois, railla le professeur de potion d'un air narquois. 

- Il semblerait, répondit Harry d'un air fatigué. 

- Je peux toujours arrangé ça, si vous voulez, Potter..., proposa Rogue en donnant sa caisse à Pompom qui regardait les deux hommes d'un air suppliant. 

- Oh, je n'en doute pas, professeur, gronda Harry en s'asseyant. Seulement j'ai encore un certain élève à moffler en DCFM en 1976... Enfin, vu ses connaissances, ça ne devrait pas être dure... 

- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, fit Rogue en souriant. Votre père n'a jamais été d'une intelligence remarquable... »

Harry serra les poings, agacé. 

« Quel est votre problème, Rogue ? gronda Harry. Qu'est-ce qui cloche dans votre cerveau couvert de graisse, dites-moi ? 

- Rien ne cloche, Potter, c'est juste vous qui me donnez envie de vomir ! 

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?? s'écria Harry, au bord de l'homicide volontaire. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait, bordel de... »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge avant qu'il n'ait eu le loisir de finir sa phrase. Dans l'infirmerie, c'était le silence total. Ginny s'était écartée d'Harry pour aller près de Remus, toujours inconscient. Pompom, quand à elle, était allée déposée la caisse de potions dans son bureau et se tenait dans l'embrasure de la pièce, tendue comme un arc. Severus et Harry se faisaient face, se détaillant avec colère. Ce fut finalement le maître des potions qui brisa le silence, parlant d'une voix froide et pleine de rancune. 

« Ce que vous m'avez fait, Potter ? Ce que vous m'avez fait n'a pas d'importance... 

- Je regrette, mais si, ça en a ! cria Harry. Vous me devez des comptes, Professeur Rogue. Je réclame une explication pour dix ans de haine inexpliquée ! »

Ce fut de nouveau le silence, silence pendant lequel Harry et Severus se regardèrent, l'un avec colère, l'autre avec une profonde indifférence. 

« Vous m'avez menez la vie dure pendant Dix ans, professeur, je veux une explication et tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ??? »

Rogue fusilla Harry du regard mais ne répondit pas. 

« Répondez ! cria Harry. Vous en avez l'obligation ! Je vous ai sauvé la vie il y a de cela plus de vingt ans ! Payez votre dette, professeur ! REPONDEZ !! 

- Vous m'avez abandonn !! cria Rogue, figeant Harry. 

- Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry. 

Mais Rogue lui-même ne semblait pas revenir de ce qu'il avait dit et avait placé sa main sur sa bouche, l'étonnement visible sur les traits de son visage. 

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda Harry. 

- Oubliez ça, Potter, je n'ai rien dit, ragea Rogue. 

- Si vous avez dit quelque chose, s'entêta Harry. Vous avez dit que je vous avais abandonné. 

- NON ! cria Rogue. 

- SI ! Vous l'avez dit et je veux une explication. 

- Vous pouvez toujours courir, Potter ! gronda Rogue, faisant mine de vouloir sortir de l'infirmerie. 

- Severus, si vous sortez d'ici... », commença Harry. 

Mais il n'eut pas à finir sa phrase. Rogue s'était figé en entendant Harry parler et avait tressaillit en entendant son prénom prononcé par Harry. Il y eut un long moment de silence de nouveau durant lequel personne ne remarqua que Remus avait ouvert les yeux et regardait la situation d'un air inquiet. 

« Expliquez-vous, ordonna de nouveau Harry en claudiquant douloureusement vers son ancien professeur. 

- Je ne vous doit rien, Potter, dit froidement Rogue en continuant de tourner le dos à Harry. Rien... 

- Vous me devez la vie, répliqua Harry. J'ai faillit mourir, aujourd'hui. Remus aussi... Vous me devez cette explication... »

Rogue ne répondit pas. Harry commença à en avoir sérieusement marre et fit un pas vers son professeur dans le but de lui flanquer une bonne fois pour toutes son poing dans la figure – même s'il n'était pas capable de lever le bras. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin, Rogue parla avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. 

« J'ai cru en vous, Potter, avoua l'homme. J'ai cru en vous, quand j'avais quinze ans, le saviez-vous ? »

Harry arrêta son mouvement et regarda le dos de son professeur. 

« J'étais encore innocent à cette époque. Un gosse qui ne voulait pas tuer mais qui n'en avait pas le choix... Et quand vous m'avez aidé, je me suis dit que vous pourriez de nouveau me tendre la main quand serait venu le jour du choix... Mais vous aviez disparu. Vous étiez parti sans même vous soucier... Tout juste un au revoir et un bonne chance avant de disparaître dans un flash de lumière doré et de ne jamais réapparaître... Sauf cinq ans plus tard. Mais vous étiez un bébé. Et Vous ne pouviez plus m'aider, car j'étais devenu un tueur... Un mangemort. »

Harry déglutit, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. 

« J'ai compté sur vous, professeur McDrell. Et vous êtes parti sans m'aider... »

Rogue s'avança de nouveau vers la sortie, mais cette fois, il s'arrêta à la porte lorsque Harry parla doucement, sa voix résonnant dans l'infirmerie. 

« Pardon... »

Rogue ne répondit rien et sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il ne vit pas qu'Harry pleurait. 

******************

Un silence pesant régnait dans l'infirmerie tandis qu'Harry regardait encore la porte close par laquelle Severus Rogue avait disparu. Dans son lit, Remus bougea un peu, attirant l'attention de Pompom et de Ginny qui s'exclamèrent d'une même voix : 

« Remus ! Vous êtes réveill !! »

Harry sursauta et essuya rapidement ses larmes avant de se retourner et d'offrir un sourire rayonnant à son ami. Marchant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il eut tôt fait de rejoindre le lit du lycanthrope et de le serrer dans ses bras. 

« Je suis désolé, murmura Harry. J'aurai du savoir que contrôler les détraqueurs aurait été trop éprouvant pour toi, je suis vraiment désolé. 

- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Remus. Ce qui compte, c'est que je sois en vie, non ?

- Oui, mais même ! s'entêta Harry en offrant un maigre sourire. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose... 

- Tiens, fit Ginny. J'ai comme la vague impression que tu sais enfin ce que je ressens à chaque fois que tu risques ta peau, Harry... »

Les personnes présentent éclatèrent de rire. Harry tira la langue à Ginny, se redressant pour permettre à Remus de s'asseoir dans son lit. 

« Buvez ça, Lupin, ordonna Pompom en lui tendant un flacon de potion. Je pense que vous en auriez bien besoin, vu votre épuisement... »

Remus grimaça en regardant le flacon de potion régénératrice. Cependant, face à l'air meurtrier de l'infirmière, il préféra prendre rapidement le gobelet et l'avaler, grimaçant à la fin. 

« Vous en avez pour une semaine, Lupin, prévint Pompom. Alors ne vous plaigniez pas... »

Remus tira simplement la langue, faisant rire les autres. 

« J'ai prévenu Sirius, informa Pompom. Il devrait arriver bientôt... 

- Génial, marmonnèrent Harry et Remus en cœur. 

- On va avoir droit à une engueulade en règle, je suppose..., dit Harry en grimaçant. 

- Je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu te plains, fit la voix de Ron qui venait de rentrer dans l'infirmerie, suivit de Hermione qui tenait Marion.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, s'exclama Harry. 

- Alors, que s'est-il passé, cette fois ? demanda la jeune maman en passant délicatement sa fille au parrain qui semblait sur un petit nuage en regardant sa filleul. 

- Il a risqué sa vie bêtement, comme toujours, dit la voix narquoise de Draco Malfoy qui venait d'arriver, tenant dans ses bras Abel et Théo. 

- Mes monstres ! S'exclama Harry en rendant Marion à Ron et en se précipitant – à l'allure d'un escargot – vers ses enfants. Passe-les moi ! 

- Ça va pas ? s'exclama Draco. Dans ton état, tu risquerais de les laisser tomber !! »

- Mais, heu !,bouda Harry, faisant rire les autres. 

- Moi, j'en veux bien un, s'exclama Albus en entrant. 

- Vous vous êtes donné rendez-vous ou quoi ? marmonna Pompom en voyant son infirmerie se remplir peu à peu. 

- On peut dire ça ainsi, plaisanta Sirius en entrant avec Adèle et Nicolas sur les talons. Alors vous deux ??? On part risquer sa peau sans moi ??? C'est une honte, je réclame justice !! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Harry, qui s'était installé sur le lit près de Remus, tapota doucement le matelas en faisant signe aux deux bambins de Sirius de venir s'asseoir. Adèle n'hésita pas un instant et sauta dessus. Nicolas, lui, regarda son père adoptif et n'alla s'asseoir que quand Sirius eut hoché la tête. Draco consentit finalement à déposer Abel dans les bras d'Harry qui embrassa son fils sur son front d'un air joyeux. 

« Alors, tu nous la racontes, cette aventure ? marmonna Sirius. Ou on doit attendre que tu te décides... ? »

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Théo émit un petit gloussement amusé, ayant profité de l'inattention des adultes pour voler la baguette de Draco. 

« Rends-moi ça, voleur ! » s'écria Draco en reprenant sa baguette. 

Le bambin eut une moue agacée, mais Albus régla vite le problème en lui donnant une fausse baguette farceuse des jumeaux Weasley qu'il avait dans sa poche. Théo la brandit faiblement, faisant rire tous les adultes. 

« Un sorcier en puissance, se moqua Draco. 

- On verra, quand ce serra tes mouflets, si tu feras toujours autant le fier ! », s'exclama Harry. 

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. 

« Alors ? On peut entendre l'histoire ? réclama Adèle perché sur les genoux d'Harry. 

- Bien entendu, s'exclama Harry. Il était une fois, un château isolé... 

- Harry, s'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentent. La vraie, d'histoire ! 

- Bon, ça va, d'accord, vous avez gagn ! » rit Harry. 

Et souriant toujours, il se mit à raconter sa journée, minimisant un peu les scènes trop violentes au cas ou Ginny se souviendrait qu'elle lui devait une engueulade... 

******************

Harry et Ginny rentrèrent dans le passé le lendemain matin, malgré les insistances de leurs proches pour qu'ils restent au moins jusqu'au lundi suivant. Mais Harry avait refusé, prétextant des devoirs à corriger et des leçons à préparer. Seul Dumbledore avait semblé comprendre les véritables raisons de son départ précipité et à juste titre, vu qu'il en était la raison. En effet, à peine rentré chez lui qu'Harry s'excusa auprès de Ginny et quitta ses appartements à la recherche du directeur de l'école de 1976. Harry le trouva rapidement, le vieil homme étant en train de discuter avec Abel à l'infirmerie. 

« Déjà de retour ? s'étonna Abel, étonné. 

- Et oui ! s'exclama Harry. Pas en pleine forme, mais prêt à reprendre du service... »

Abel rit d'un air amusé. 

« Alors, avec Ginny ? demanda-t-il. Elle ne t'a pas trop martyrisée ? 

- Non, elle m'a très vite pardonné. 

- Alors tant mieux », rit Abel. 

Harry rit à son tour puis se tourna vers le directeur. 

« Professeur ? demanda le jeune homme. J'aurai voulu vous parler... 

- Abel m'a déjà tout expliqué, rassura le vieil homme. Vous êtes très doué pour jouer la comédie... » 

Harry sourit timidement.

« J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop... 

- Pas du tout, le rassura Albus. Et puis, ça m'aura permis de renforcer enfin les défenses de l'école...

- Ah oui ? demanda Harry. Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle ! 

- Néanmoins, je me demande pour qui vous avez fait tout ça... 

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry, feintant l'innocence. 

- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi, Harry, avertit Albus. Vous saviez que quelqu'un allait enlever vos enfants. Et non seulement vous lui avez épargné un échec cuisant en le prenant la main dans le sac, mais j'ai aussi dans l'impression que vous ne nous direz pas son identit ! »

Harry sourit. 

« Vous supposez juste... »

Dumbledore sourit. Harry, lui, redevint sérieux. 

« Katia de Vaart est morte », informa-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. 

Dumbledore soupira. 

« Je m'en doutais, oui, répondit le vieil homme. J'ai récemment passé une annonce par le biais de la Gazette du sorcier... Une nouvelle enseignante devrait arriver bientôt et assurer les cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année et plus, si elle convient bien. 

- Ah ? s'étonna Abel. Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ? 

- Madame Chourave, je crois, répondit Dumbledore. Elle est un peu jeune elle aussi, mais moins que Katia et je sais de sources sûres qu'elle n'adhère pas aux idées de Voldemort... L'avez-vous connue ? » demanda le vieil homme en regardant Harry. 

Ce dernier sourit d'un air mystérieux avant de quitter l'infirmerie, non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil aux deux hommes qu'il considérait comme ses grands-pères. 

##############################################################

BONJOUR !!!!!!! ça faisait longtemps, hein ??? (Tiens, je perçois des 'Enfin'…. C normal ??) Et oui, me revoilà, mouah ! Niark niark niark niark !! Alors j'exige une séance de culte de vous tous pour les... 58 pages en format 12 avec l'écriture Book Antiqua sur word ! Oui, je vous ai pondu 58 pages ! Sans compter les RAR ! Mdr ! RAR que je rajouterai prochainement ! Je crains que ff.net n'accepte pas un document aussi gros... Enfin soit ! Vous l'avez attendu, ce chap, hein ? Et bien, je vous rassure, moi aussi (c rassurant ?? ^______^) Et je m'acharnait comme une malade ces derniers jours pour vous le poster, je vous le jure ! Demandez à mes contacts MSN, ils en savent quelques choses ! C'était toujours : « Umbre77… F et mésa, 23ième chap, 45ième page... Moteur, ça tourne... Action (occupé) » Héh !!!! Venez pas vous plaindre, j'ai vraiment eu trop de mal à le faire ! En plus, y'avait Remus qui me posait des problèmes ! Est-ce que je le réanimais ou pas ? G fini par opter par oui ! loll ! 

     En tt cas, j'espère de tout cœur que ce chap vous aura plus. J'ai reçu plusieurs critiques positives dernièrement, alors j'ai bonne espoir ! Alors, j'ai un petit conseil à donner à mes chers lecteurs qui mon reviewé pour le chap précédent. Ayant supprimé ma note d'auteur précédemment mise, Ff.net à comptabiliser vos reviews pour le chap 22 comme étant pour le chap 23. Aussi, ne vous étonnez pas si vous n'arrivez pas à mettre de review signée. Si vous tenez absolument à me mettre une review signée, alors reviewer pour un autre chap, en précisant que c'est pour le chap 23 ! ^^ A la prochaine pour les RAR de ce chap… ^^ (devrais les mettre dans la fin de la semaine ! ^^) 

Bisous ! 


	24. Note d’auteur

**Note d'auteur. **

Vous ne trouvez pas ce mot sinistre ? Moi, si, car je sais la raison de cette note qui sortira dans chacune de mes fics à chapitre.. Je commence donc l'horrible speech que j'ai préparer aujourd'hui en revenant de l'école… *air mortifier* 

'En raison de grave retard scolaire, je me vois dans l'obligation d'arrêter la parution de mes fics, cela pendant un moi. Je suis navrée de vous lâcher de cette façon, mais dites-vous bien que je ne renonce pas à mes fics, je me force juste à arrêter pendant un moi. Mon travail a prit un retard considérable et inadmissible. La rallonge que m'a donné l'un de mes professeurs pour lui rendre un dossier d'une énorme importance me l'a prouvée d'une façon détestable et déstabilisante. Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et vous dis : 'A dans un mois !''

Bon sang, ce que c'est formel et froid.. Et pourtant, je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer. Je suis désolée, sincèrement. Mais bon, l'école est importante et je veux réussir à tout prit. Je reviens dans un moi, je vous en fait le serment. Gros bisous à tous… 

Umbre77


	25. Ce n’est qu’un au revoir Première partie

24 : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir (Première partie)

Le mois de mai touchait à sa fin, amenant avec lui l'habituel stress des examens et les longues heures d'études. Les cinquièmes années étaient particulièrement angoissées et même les Maraudeurs avaient été pris à étudier avec application. Et pourtant, l'élève la plus appliquée de l'école, elle, n'était pas plongée dans ses cahiers mais déambulait dans les couloirs d'un air pensif. Portant une main à son front, Lily se massa le crâne d'un air douloureux. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, depuis le matin, un mal de tête insupportable lui vrillait les tempes avec acharnement. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez dormi, trop plongée dans ses pensées pour trouver le sommeil. Mais comment pouvait-elle dormir quand son fils venait la voir et l'appelait désespérément ? Lily s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir, se massant la tête et repensant à son rêve. C'était toujours le même rêve et toujours aussi douloureux pour la jeune fille.

Depuis qu'elle savait la véritable identité d'Harry McDrell, soit Harry Potter, les rêves qu'elle faisait à son sujet avaient totalement changé. Si autre fois elle l'entendait appeler sa mère et son père d'une voix chagrinée, à présent, elle le voyait face à elle lorsqu'il était enfant, un air malheureux sur le visage, des vêtements déchirés et des yeux brillant de larmes. Lily essayait de le rejoindre, mes ses pieds étaient fixés au sol, l'en empêchant. Alors elle l'appelait, lui disait de venir vers elle en tendant la main, mais Harry n'avançait pas. Il restait planté au même endroit en pleurant et en l'appelant, désespérément.

Et à toutes les questions que Lily se posait, il n'y avait aucune réponse. Seul son fils pouvait réellement lui dire pourquoi elle rêvait de lui et pourquoi il apparaissait aussi triste et désespéré. Mais Lily ne savait pas si elle voulait vraiment savoir la réponse à sa question. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait vraiment lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé dans son avenir. Quel qu'en soit les raisons, elles ne pouvaient être que dramatiques.

'Mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas rester avec ce rêve éternellement', pensa la jeune fille.

Appuyée contre un mur, Lily soupira. Si seulement elle était sûre qu'il puisse l'aider… Relevant doucement la tête, elle se mit à avancer d'un pas incertain vers sa destination première : le bureau d'Harry. Elle l'y savait attablée, car elle avait d'abord demandé à Ginny si elle savait où était son époux. La jeune femme, occupée à soigner des Gryffondor qui s'étaient battus avec des Serpentard, lui répondit d'aller voir dans son bureau. Depuis l'approche des examens, Harry y passait tout son temps, préparant questionnaires et épreuves pour les plus jeunes. Lily avait sourit, se demandant quel genre de questions son fils réservait aux élèves. Elle n'était pas concernée par les questionnaires d'Harry, car un examinateur viendrait, comme chaque année pour interroger les élèves passant leur BUSE.

Lily sortit de ses pensées quand la porte du bureau de son fils se présenta face à elle. Déglutissant, la jeune fille leva courageusement la main et frappa à ladite porte, espérant que tout irait bien. La voix enjouée d'Harry résonna dans la pièce, la priant d'entrer.

« Salut, fit Lily en entrant dans le bureau maintenant familier.

- Salut, répondit Harry, penché sur un parchemin parcourut de rature. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, répondit Lily en s'asseyant. Bien… »

Harry releva tout de suite la tête, la fixant. La jeune fille regarda les yeux verts scrutateurs de son fils et se sentit rougir. Il savait qu'elle mentait. Lily préféra détourner le regard et regarda fixement les mains encore bandées de son fils. Les rumeurs avaient vite circulé sur les raisons des nombreuses blessures de Harry McDrell et Lily, qui avait appris la véritable histoire par la bouche de son fils, était subjuguée de voir à quel point c'était proche de la vérité. Les élèves racontaient entre eux que, pour se venger de son humiliation, Voldemort avait kidnappé les enfants d'Harry, l'obligeant ainsi à combattre contre le mage noir. On disait qu'il avait sauvé ses enfants et s'était enfui du château, gravement blessé. Mais Lily, elle, savait que son fils avait risqué sa vie pour ne sauver qu'un mystérieux élève dont il cachait précieusement le nom. Elle savait que ses petits-enfants n'étaient pas vraiment en danger lorsqu'ils avaient été 'enlevés', vu qu'ils étaient dans leur époque.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry en reposant sa plume doucement, l'air soucieux. Et ne viens pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien, je sais que c'est faux. »

Lily sourit timidement, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Tu me connais bien, murmura-t-elle doucement. Mais ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas facile… »

Harry la regarda, confiant. Lily plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts identiques aux siens, repensant au début de l'année, lorsque cet homme n'était alors qu'un simple ami auquel elle était plus attachée que jamais. Elle repensa à la fête d'Halloween où il l'avait sauvé et à tous les autres bons moments qu'elle avait passés avec lui. Comment il l'avait fait sourire et sauvé à de si nombreuses reprises. Comment grâce à lui, elle pouvait enfin vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, confiante – ou presque – pour l'avenir. Et malgré elle, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Dans moins d'un mois, cet homme qu'elle aimait tant allait partir définitivement. Il allait disparaître de sa vie, continuer la sienne, dans un autre temps ou une autre elle lui sourirait fièrement. Et cela lui semblait si loin, si impossible. Harry se leva en voyant l'émotion à laquelle la jeune fille était en proie et vint se placer près d'elle, à genoux devant sa chaise. Sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, Lily se serra contre lui, pleurant.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! dit-elle enfin. Je ne veux pas ! »

Harry sourit doucement dans les cheveux auburn de sa mère plus jeune et passa doucement sa main dans son dos.

« Il le faut, murmura-t-il. Ma vie n'est pas ici… »

Lily renifla piteusement, le regardant.

« Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, commenta Harry. Ma présence ici en est une, autant pour moi que pour toi. Il me faut partir, tu comprends ? »

Lily regarda son fils et hocha de la tête, essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche.

« Oui, dit-elle. Oui, je comprends… Mais je ne le veux pas pour autant… »

Harry sourit doucement et sortit un mouchoir qu'il lui tandis.

« Tu n'étais pas venue pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement. Alors pourquoi ? »

Lily se réinstalla dans sa chaise, tentant de se calmer. Elle le regarda et ses yeux montèrent jusqu'à la cicatrice dissimulée. Harry frissonna des pieds à la tête, portant sa main à son front.

« Oui, dit doucement Lily en regardant Harry. C'est pour cela que je suis venue. Pour cette cicatrice. »

Le visage d'Harry était devenu blanc d'horreur tandis qu'elle lui parlait, mais Lily ne voulait pas renoncer. Elle voulait savoir.

« Depuis que tu es là, expliqua-t-elle, chaque fois que je regarde ta cicatrice, j'ai d'étranges scènes qui se déroulent sous mes yeux. Et des rêves… Je fais toujours d'étranges rêves que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Et tu y es toujours ! Tu pleures, tu appelles… Mais personne ne te répond jamais… »

Harry s'était redressé et regardait Lily d'un air légèrement effrayé. Lui tournant le dos, il sembla prendre plusieurs inspirations avant de parler.

« C'est… C'est grâce à toi que j'ai cette cicatrice, murmura Harry.

- Grâce à moi ? répéta Lily, étonnée.

- Oui, dit Harry, lui tournant toujours le dos. Grâce… à un sortilège très ancien… et très puissant. »

Lily regarda le dos de son fils dont le visage lui était caché. Lentement, elle se leva, désireuse de voir les yeux d'Harry. De voir s'il ne lui mentait pas. Entendant son mouvement, Harry se retourna, les yeux brillant étrangement.

« Un sorcier en avait après moi, expliqua rapidement Harry. Tu m'as lancé ce sort et par la même occasion, sauvé la vie. »

Lily regarda Harry. Elle n'était pas dupe. Il y avait autre chose.

« Et ? demanda-t-elle.

- Et rien d'autre, répondit évasivement Harry. Du moins… rien que je ne puisse te dire sans changer le temps. »

Lily stoppa et regarda son fils d'un air inquiet. Visiblement, elle avait touché un point très sensible.

« Que s'est-il pass ? demanda Lily. Dis-moi…

- Non, répondit Harry vivement. Je ne peux rien te dire, désol

- Mais, fit Lily. Et ces cauchemars ? »

Harry releva la tête et la regarda, l'air préoccupé.

« Je pense que ça devrait s'arrêter lorsque je serai rentré chez moi, répondit-il. Est-ce que tu te souviens si tu étais soumise à ces cauchemars quand j'étais absent de cette époque ? »

Lily réfléchit un instant, évitant de regarder son fils.

« Pas vraiment, non, avoua Lily. Ça remonte assez loin… »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Bien, je ne pense pas que tu auras d'autres visions une fois que je serai rentré chez moi… mais en attendant… »

Harry se pencha sur son bureau et prit un morceau de parchemin. Il gratouilla rapidement quelques mots dessus et y apposa son sceau professoral.

« Apporte ça à Ginny. Elle te donnera ce qu'il faut pour que tu n'ais plus ces rêves… D'accord ? »

Lily hésita puis prit le morceau de parchemin qu'Harry lui tendait.

« D'ac… D'accord, répondit-elle. Tu ne peux vraiment rien me dire, n'est-ce pas ? essaya-t-elle encore.

- Non, répondit fermement Harry. Non, je ne peux pas… »

Lily hocha simplement de la tête et fit un sourire crispé à son fils. Elle avait bien vu que le sujet abordé était pour lui difficile et qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Peut-être aurait-elle insisté si cela n'avait pas semblé bouleversé autant Harry. Ou si ça ne lui avait pas fait si peur…

* * *

Dans la salle commune, les cinquième année de Gryffondor étudiaient religieusement… Enfin, presque tous les cinquièmes années… Balançant sa chaise en arrière, James souffla d'un air agacé. Il en avait vraiment marre. Marre de chez Marre. Etudier, étudier, étudier et encore étudier ! La vie ne lui avait jamais semblé plus ennuyeuse, plus soporifique ! Depuis le matin, il ne faisait que revoir sa métamorphose pour le test du lendemain. Alors qu'il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait dans le livre… Agacé, James finit par bailler, s'attirant quelques regards sombres de la part de ses camarades.

« James, fit Rose, agacée. J'essaye d'étudier !

- Essayer est le bon mot ! fit remarquer Remus. J'en ai marre !

- Enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi ! fit James, triomphant. Je désespérais ! Je comptais sur Sirius pour réagir, mais visiblement, il me laisse tomber…

- Il ne t'a pas laissé tomber, fit remarquer Calypso. Il dort… »

Tous regardèrent le jeune Black qui, la tête appuyée sur son livre de métamorphose, semblait avoir plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Malgré eux, les jeunes Gryffondor pouffèrent.

« Il est désespérant, marmonna Rose.

- Pas autant que Peter, répondit Remus en regardant le gros joufflu qui avait mis de la confiture sur son livre. En parlant d'étudier, où est Lily ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers James qui remit ses lunettes convenablement avant de répondre, d'une voix détachée :

« Elle est allée voir Harry… »

Cette simple phrase sembla jeté un froid entre les amis.

« Il va bientôt partir, non ? demanda Rose, l'air pensive.

- Oui, répondit James d'un air attristé.

- Hé, Cornedrue ! s'exclama Sirius, arrêtant sa comédie de l'élève endormi. Tu as gagné ton pari ! »

Tous regardèrent Sirius d'un air perplexe.

« Un pari ? demanda Remus.

- Quel pari ? demanda Rose.

- Celui qu'on avait fait en début d'année ! Quand on avait parié qu'il ne durait pas toute l'année ! Tu es le seul à avoir dit que si, il tiendrait… »

James écarquilla les yeux. Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire de pari. Ça remontait à bien trop loin.

« Bon sang, fit Sirius. On est déjà à la fin de l'année…

- Et ouais, fit Remus.

- Salut les jeunes ! s'exclama Dave en entrant, accompagné de son meilleur ami, Mondingus.

- Salut, fit Calypso en allant embrasser Dave.

- Vous en faites, une tête ! s'exclama Mondingus en regardant les Gryffondor.

- Harry va bientôt partir, expliqua James.

- Ah…, fit Dave. C'est vrai. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il repartait en fin d'année… »

Les adolescents se regardèrent un instant, hésitants. La salle commune se remplissait de plus en plus, les adolescents faisant silence en voyant les cinquième et septième année plongés dans un silence macabre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Franck Londubat en arrivant.

- McDrell s'en va…

- Maintenant ? s'inquiétèrent certains élèves.

- Non, répondit Sirius. Mais bientôt… La fin de l'année approche. »

Le silence régna de nouveau dans la salle commune. Le tableau pivota, laissant entrer Lily qui regarda la pièce d'un air presque effrayé.

« Quelqu'un est mort ? » demanda-t-elle, craintive.

Certains Gryffondor pouffèrent, dont James qui alla récolter sa petite amie dans ses bras.

« On s'est juste rendu compte que McDrell allait bientôt partir…

- Moui, fit Lily d'un ton chagriné. Je sais… »

Il y eut de nouveau un blanc, durant lequel les Gryffondor s'observèrent d'un air triste.

« On peut pas le laisser partir comme ça ! s'exclama Sirius, frappant dans sa main.

- On ne peut pas le séquestrer, intervint Rose.

- Non, fit James. Mais on peut lui faire une surprise.

- Une surprise ? s'écrièrent certains élèves, l'air enjoué.

- Oui, une surprise, s'enthousiasma Remus. Pour lui souhaiter bon voyage. Le départ du meilleur professeur de DCFM, il faut que ça se fête !

- Il faut que ça soit inoubliable ! Tout comme il est ! s'exclama Sirius en montant sur une chaise.

- Il faut tout faire en secret ! s'exclama James, se plaçant à son tour en hauteur, imité par Remus et Peter. Il faut qu'il ne se doute de rien !

- Mais quand la ferions-nous ? demanda Clémentine Deschamps.

- Après les examens ! s'exclama James. Juste avant qu'il ne parte !

- C'est impossible, intervint Rose. On ne peut pas lui préparer une fête en pleine période d'examen… Il ne nous reste même pas une semaine !

- Il n'est pas dit que nous devrions le faire tous seuls ! fit remarquer Lily en montant à son tour sur une chaise. Après tout, il n'est pas aimé que de nous. Demandons l'aide des autres élèves. Des Serdaigle ! »

Des cris de joies approuvèrent l'idée.

« Et des Poufsouffle, dit une fille de quatrième année.

- Et des Serpentard ! fit Peter.

- Ooh, non, pas eux ! dit Tom Parkins.

- Si ! dit Lily en souriant. Ça ne concerne pas juste une minorité de l'école, ça concerne toute l'école ! Y compris les Serpentard.

- Et les professeurs, dit une jeune fille de Sixième sous le nom d'Aurélie Languependue. Sans eux, nous n'irons pas bien loin ! »

Des commentaires enjoués fusèrent de toute la salle, les Gryffondor s'échangeant des commentaires entre eux. Bien vite, un brouhaha infernal régna dans la salle commune. Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un signe de tête et levèrent leur baguette. Quatre détonations résonnèrent dans la salle, ramenant le silence.

« Ça suffit, dit James, sérieux. Nous ne pouvons pas préparer une surprise dans ses conditions. Il nous faut une certaine organisation.

- Une organisation ? demanda un petit premier année.

- Oui, une organisation, répéta James. Tout d'abord, il est clair que si tous les élèves passent dans le couloir en se murmurant des choses, ça n'ira pas loin. Ainsi, je profite de mon droit de parole pour que nous élisions des chefs d'années.

- Comment ça ? demanda un quatrième.

- C'est très simple, fit Remus qui avait compris. Chaque année des Gryffondor sera représentée par un élève. Cet élève devra se rendre aux réunions données par le comité… le comit

- Surprise ! dit Sirius. Le comité surprise.

- Oui, voilà, dit Remus. Chacun d'entre nous sera représenté par un membre de notre année et de notre maison. Chaque soir, nous nous réunirons pour aller discuter des avancées et des projets à soulever aux professeurs. Je pense qu'il nous les faudrait avant mercredi.

- Mais on ne peut pas, dit un troisième année. Nous avons des examens.

- Bien sûr que si, on peut, intervint James. Il nous suffit d'élire les élèves les plus intelligents pour porter ce rôle. Ainsi, il aura moins à étudier. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Ouais ! s'exclamèrent les élèves.

- Alors faites ça maintenant ! » dit James.

Aussitôt, le brouhaha reprit, les élèves se déplaçant pour aller discuter avec leur année. On aperçut bien vite des groupements de première, deuxième, troisième et autres année occupées à discuter ensembles. Les cinquièmes aussi parlaient entre eux, les Maraudeurs et Lily ayant sauté de leur chaise.

« Je pense que ça devrais être toi, James.

- Moi ? demanda le concerné. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Remus est le plus diplomate et si on doit fréquenter les Serpentard….

- C'est toi qui as les meilleures idées, Cornedrue, dit Sirius. Et puis tu as une âme de chef ! »

James rougit puis regarda les autres cinquièmes.

« Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Des oui fusèrent de tout côté de leur petit groupe.

« Bon… ben, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, alors… »

Lily sourit et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de James, celui-ci souriant doucement.

« Je t'aiderai à étudier, dit-elle. Si jamais tu manques de temps… »

James hocha la tête, heureux.

« Bien. Allons voir où en sont les autres… »

Le groupe des cinquième s'éparpilla, chacun allant écouter près des autres, voir même apporter une solution. Bientôt, sept élèves se retrouvèrent posté devant tous les autres Gryffondor.

Pour les septième année, sans trop de surprise pour la bande des cinquième, Dave Goujon fut sélectionné. Planté à côté des autres, il adressa un clin d'œil à Calypso qui pouffa.

Chez les sixième, une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et en bataille avait été désignée difficilement. Elle n'était pas la plus intelligente, mais elle voulait à tout prix participer, faisant fit des difficultés qu'elle rencontrerait pour les examens. Ses amis avaient insisté pour qu'elle ne soit pas désignée, mais Lily avait fini par trancher que, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, alors pourquoi pas ? Elle s'appelait Tess Gardel et souriait d'un air heureux et enjoué.

Les quatrième année, grande exception, étaient représentés par les Jumeaux Hilarion. Tout deux étaient calmes et d'un sérieux à faire peur. Leurs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés de la même manière et même leurs vêtements étaient froissés aux mêmes endroits. Sirius disait qu'ils faisaient peur, mais tout les Gryffondor avaient fini par savoir que le comportement des jumeaux venait de la stricte éducation qu'ils avaient reçu dans leur famille. L'un s'appelait Babel, l'autre Baldwin. Les deux B, comme disait souvent James. Ou les deux bébés, raillaient les Serpentard. Les deux garçons étaient en effet d'une petite taille, mais remarquablement puissants et intelligents.

Pour les troisième, Tom Parkins s'était proposé, mais il avait été évincé par Samantha Jasper. Bien habillée et distinguée, elle promettait d'être 'une sacrée pimbêche', disait Rose quand elle la croisait dans un couloir. James, lui, la savait timide, mais volontaire.

Les deuxième et première avait choisi deux personne de la même famille. Marc-Antoine sixième du nom représentait les deuxième et son jeune frère, Paul-Henri, les première. Ces deux-là étaient aussi aristocratiques que l'on pouvait l'être et ils rivalisaient de fierté avec tout les Malfoy réunis. Mais ils étaient de bons Gryffondor et avaient un esprit facétieux qui concurrençait les Maraudeurs.

« Bien, dit James en souriant à ses collègues. Ce que je propose, c'est qu'on élise un délégué par maison. On ne peut réunir trente-deux élèves par jour dans une même pièce. Et encore moins aller tous trouver Dumbledore en même temps pour lui soumettre notre idée. Il faudra donc un délégué par maison. Mais ne le faisons pas maintenant, attendons d'avoir les autres maisons avec nous.

- Nous allons les prévenir maintenant ? demandèrent Babel et Baldwin d'une même voix.

- Oui, dit James. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Dave, tu viens avec moi voir les Serpentard. Tess, tu prends Paul-Henri et Babel et tu vas voir les Poufsouffle. Samantha, avec Marc-Antoine et Baldwin, tu vas voir les Serdaigle. Les autres, faites vos activités habituelles et surtout… n'en parlez pas ! À personne, même pas entre vous. Vos chefs d'année vous diront quoi ce soir. À plus tard ! »

Les Gryffondor sourirent et s'éparpillèrent, certains quittant la salle en même temps que les chefs d'année, d'autres allant dans leur dortoirs. Les cinquième année retournèrent à leurs études, non sans avoir souhaité bonne chance à James qui suivit Dave dans les couloirs, en direction des cachots.

* * *

« Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu as demandé de venir ? demanda Dave.

- Tu crois qu'ils m'auraient écouté si je me pointais avec Marc-Antoine ou encore Paul-Henry ? »

Dave pouffa d'un air amusé.

« Non, je pense pas… »

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire sans trop pouvoir s'en empêcher, descendant les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

« Et bien, dit une voix qui les fit tressaillir. Que vaut cette hilarité, je me le demande. »

James se retourna, crispé, pour faire face à Harry qui souriait dans les escaliers.

« Ooh, salut Harry, dit James en lui souriant, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Dave qui fit un sourire identique au sien à leur professeur. Comment ça va ?

- Bien, répondit Harry, fronçant les sourcils. Et vous ?

- Très bien ! répondit James, souriant. Bon, on doit y aller, à la prochaine... »

Harry eut l'air perplexe tandis que James entraînait Dave vers le Hall.

« Et où allez-vous ? demanda Harry.

- Aux cuisines, dirent Dave et James en même temps.

- Oh, fit Harry. Bonne appétit...

- Merci! » dirent les deux garçons, se dépêchant autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Ils rirent, malgré eux, tandis qu'ils couraient vers les cachots, l'image bien encrée de la tête d'un Harry perplexe. C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi trouvé leur excuse louche quand on savait que le dîner ne remontait pas à fort loin. Les couloirs défilaient autour d'eux, s'assombrissant tandis qu'ils approchaient du mur dissimulant l'entrée des quartiers des serpents. James arrêta Dave alors qu'ils approchaient.

« Je sais qu'on est pas là pour ça, dit James, mais j'ai bien envie de leur faire un sale coup, si tu permets…

- Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable, intervint Dave. Nous allons devoir coopérer tous ensemble pendant un certain temps et se les mettre à dos n'est pas vraiment… Conseiller.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit James en souriant. Ça ne sera pas bien méchant. Je vais juste les surprendre…

- Les surprendre ?

- Suis-moi et ne dis rien… »

James s'approcha du mur nu et sourit d'un air amusé. D'une voix impérieuse, il indiqua :

« Œil-de-lune ! »

Le mur coulissa et James se tourna vers Dave.

« Fais comme si de rien était ! »

Dave sourit et hocha la tête. Alors, ils entrèrent, les Serpentard ne leur accordant même pas un regard, tous étant occupés à travailler où à discuter. James pouffa et s'approcha de la table centrale où des élèves studieux étaient attablés. Dave s'arrêta à côté de la table, regardant James monter sur le banc, puis sur la table. Les élèves qui y travaillaient s'arrêtèrent et relevèrent la table, sursautant en reconnaissant le Gryffondor.

« Oyez, oyez, chers amis vert et argent ! dit James, s'attirant l'attention de toute la salle commune. Je demande votre attention.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ??? demanda Rosier, se levant prestement de son fauteuil.

- Pas de panique, ma rose, dit James, Rosier s'énervant déjà du surnom que les Maraudeurs lui avaient donné. Je veux juste m'adresser à l'ensemble de votre maison.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Lucius Malfoy, accoté au mur près des escaliers.

- Problème de soin capillaire, dit James. Non, non, je plaisante !! fit-il rapidement en voyant une centaine de baguettes se levée dans sa direction.

- Dis-nous ce que tu veux, Potter et vite, dit Severus en arrivant des dortoirs. Tu n'es pas s'en savoir que tu es une cible parfaite… »

James fit un léger sourire à Rogue qui en fut étonné.

« Bon, bon, dit James en levant les mains en un geste apaisant. C'est d'accord, j'arrête de plaisanter. Si je suis là… C'est pour une question de… Soutien inter-maison.

- Pardon ? fit un Serpentard de septième année au physique avantageux.

- Tu as bien entendu, dit James en souriant. Nous avons besoin de votre aide. »

Les Serpentard échangèrent un air suspicieux.

« Non, ce n'est pas un piège, dit James, comprenant leur hésitation. Nous avons vraiment besoin de votre aide.

- Et pour faire quoi ? » demanda Lestrange.

James sourit puis regarda Dave.

« Hé, Dave ! Je ne suis pas là tout seul ! Lève-toi et explique ! »

Dave rougit puis, sous les yeux des Serpentard, alla rejoindre James sur la table.

« Bien, dit Dave, sérieusement. Comme vous le savez tous, Harry McDrell va bientôt nous quitter. »

James surprit un léger regard attristé de la part de Severus.

« Et pour le remercier de l'enseignement de première qualité qu'il nous a donné cette année, nous, les Gryffondor, avons décidé de lui organiser une fête pour le remercier et lui souhaiter une bonne route.

- Typiquement Gryffondor, railla un garçon de quatrième, les Serpentard éclatant de rire.

- SILENCE ! ordonna James. Je sais que vous avez pour habitude de vous démarquer des autres maisons en faisant le contraire de leurs actes, mais cette fois, nous avons besoin de vous !

- Et parce que les preux Gryffondor sifflent, les lâches Serpentard doivent arriver en courant ? invectiva Lucius Malfoy.

- Non ! dit James. Parce que l'école réclame votre participation, vous devez nous aider.

- L'école ? Jusque maintenant, vous n'avez parlé que des Gryffondor, dit une jeune fille assez mignonne.

- D'autres délégués de notre maison sont actuellement chez les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle, intervint Dave. Si tout se passe bien, sept élèves de chacune des maisons représenteront les années et seront prêt à se lancer dans l'aventure.

- Pourquoi avoir choisis un élève de chaque année ? demanda une première au cheveux noirs.

- Pour la bonne et simple raison que nous allons entrer en examen, dit James. Nous ne pouvons pas tous nous lancer là-dedans. Nous avons donc décidé de désigner l'élève le plus intelligent d'une année pour tout mettre en ordre et informer ses condisciples.

- Les cinquièmes t'ont choisi, Potter ? Railla Lestrange. Tu es intelligent ? Je n'étais pas au courant… »

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de nouveau de rire.

« La ferme ! » cria Severus Rogue.

Tous les élèves se turent d'un coup.

« J'accepte, dit Severus.

- QUOI ? firent d'une même voix l'ensemble de la maison verte et argent.

- McDrell est le meilleur professeur que nous ayons eu, dit Rogue en fixant James dans les yeux. Et s'il s'en va, je ne veux pas qu'il croie que nous ne sommes que de sales petits égoïstes. J'accepte. Je représenterai les cinquièmes, si les autres sont d'accord… »

Aucun cinquième année ne se leva pour protester. Rogue alla se placer près de la table où James et Dave étaient postés.

« Qui est volontaire dans les premières années ? demanda Rogue.

- Moi !!! dit une petite fille, levant vivement la main.

- Eulalie !! » firent les premières années d'un air atterré.

Mais la petite fille fit semblant de rien et alla se poster près de Rogue.

« Severus a raison, dit-elle. Moi aussi, je veux le remercier. Je suis volontaire.

- Moi aussi, dit un garçon de septième année, celui qui était plutôt bien batti. Je lui dois beaucoup… Je suis volontaire ! »

Dave sourit au septième année.

« Bienvenu, Bolger. »

Le dénommé Bolger se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête avant d'aller près des deux autres délégués. Les Serpentard se regardèrent d'un air hésitant. Jamais la maison verte et argent n'avait été à ce point divisée.

« Nous aussi, on veut participer », dirent deux voix douces.

Deux jumelles s'avancèrent et lancèrent un regard de défis aux deuxième année. Rogue leur fit un bref sourire avant de regarder les sixième, troisième et quatrième années qui ne s'étaient toujours pas décidé.

« Décidez-vous, dit Bolger d'un air impérieux. Et que ça saute ! »

Un élève de troisième année lança un regard d'excuse à ses camarades avant de s'avancer vers les volontaires.

« Jeremiah Callais. Je suis volontaire… »

James lança un regard aux troisièmes et fronça les sourcils. Le petit Jeremiah allait rencontrer de grandes difficultés…

« Les quatrièmes ! scanda Bolger. Allez ! »

Une fillette avec des lunettes légèrement tombantex s'avança d'un air digne. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus en nattes et elle portait des petits nœuds bizarres autour des poignets.

« J'en suis, dit-elle avec un sourire déterminé.

- Les Sixièmes ? » gronda Bolger.

Lesdits sixième échangèrent un regard hésitant. Visiblement, ils n'avaient aucune envie de participer.

« Dois-je vous convaincre ? » demanda Severus en jouant négligemment avec sa baguette.

Les élèves blêmirent en même temps et se tournèrent tous vers un garçon aux cheveux courts.

« Nan ! Pourquoi moi ? J'ai pas envie !

- Fais pas chier, Avery ! Tu es celui qui s'entend le mieux avec lui de notre année ! Tu y vas ! »

Ronchonnant, Avery vint rejoindre les autres.

« Bien, dit James. Maintenant que c'est fait, je vous demanderai, même supplierai de ne parler de ça sous aucun prétexte !! Même pas entre vous ! Le secret doit être bien gard !! Quoi qu'il arrive, n'en parler à Personne ! Même pas entre amis ! Les professeurs ne doivent rien savoir pour l'instant. Les délégués de Serpentard, vous venez avec nous.

- Où on va ? demanda la première année.

- Chez les Poufsouffle, dit James. Ils sont les plus proches. Avec de la chance, les Serdaigle et autres Gryffondor penseront à nous rejoindre ! Venez ! »

Les délégués Serpentard hochèrent la tête et suivirent prestement James et Dave. Sorti de la salle commune verte et argent, James fit signe à ces camarades de se taire et d'être discret avant d'avancer pour remonter rapidement vers le hall. Là, le jeune Gryffondor vérifia que personne n'arrivait avant de leur faire signe de le suivre discrètement. En catimini, les élèves traversèrent le Grand Hall pour tomber face à face avec les Serdaigle et les autres membres des Gryffondor qui avaient été désignés comme ambassadeurs.

« Chez les Poufsouffle », indiqua James.

Les Serdaigle et Gryffondor hochèrent la tête. Tous en même temps, ils se mirent en marche vers la maison jaune et noir.

« Vous connaissez le mot de passe ? demanda Bolger en allant près de James et Dave.

- Oui, répondit James en souriant.

- On se demande comment tu les as appris…, railla Rogue.

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir », dit James avec un frisson.

Dave émit un petit rire face au cinéma de James qui sourit également. Arrivé devant une toile représentant une salle éclairée par un fort rayon de soleil, James s'exclama :

« Qu'est-ce donc, séant ?! Du soleil en pleine nuit ! Merlin, j'ai la berlue !

- Par ma barbe non, dit un vieil homme en apparaissant dans le cadre. C'est bel et bien du soleil en pleine nuit !

- Et d'où vient cette lumière satanique, on se le demande.

- Ça oui, on se le demande, dit le vieil homme en faisant une révérence. Bonne journée.

- De même », répondit James en s'inclinant.

À l'étonnement des Serpentard et Serdaigle, le cadre pivota, laissant place à une salle hexagonale décorée aux couleurs des Poufsouffle.

« Ingénieux, dit le Serdaigle représentant les septièmes années. Au lieu d'avoir un seul, mot, ils ont donné toute une conversation. Ça permet à certains élèves de ne pas entrer… »

Il lança un regard appuyé à James qui eut un léger sourire.

« Preuve que non, vu que je savais le texte, dit-il gaiement. Allez, entrez ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! »

Les Serdaigle, Serpentard et autre Gryffondor rentrèrent dans la salle déjà bondée des Poufsouffle. James fronça les sourcils face au manque d'espace et sortit discrètement quelques plans qu'il avait dans sa poche. La salle de classe la plus proche était celle que le professeur de Botanique utilisait lorsque les serres étaient inondées.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être fort décidé, dit Rogue qui était à côté de James en regardant les Poufsouffle qui élisaient leurs délégués.

- Non, dit James. Et on va étouffer, ici… Je pense qu'on devrait donné rendez-vous au Poufsouffle et les attendre dans une autre salle.

- O ? demanda le Septième année des Serdaigle.

- La salle de classe de Botanique n'est pas loin, dit James. On devrait pouvoir tous y tenir et au moins, on pourra tous s'y asseoir.

- Bonne idée, dit Dave. On y va. James, tu fais le message... ?

- Attends, Dave ! Dit James en l'attrapant par la manche. Vas-y d'abord en éclaireur, histoire de voir si personne n'est dans les couloirs ! »

Dave hocha la tête et partit en éclaireur. James regarda les différents groupes de Poufsouffle qui continuaient de parler d'un air ennuyé.

« Pourquoi ont-ils autant de difficultés à élire un représentant ? demanda le jeune homme, agacé.

- Parce qu'aucun n'est intelligent ? proposa Rogue.

- Follement drôle, dit James d'un air agacé. Il faut intervenir… »

Sans attendre, James se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'aux premières années.

« Quel est le problème ? demanda James en s'arrêtant, les jeunes élèves semblant impressionnés par sa présence à leur côté.

- Frédéric refuse d'être délégu ! » se plaignit l'une des petites filles.

James leva les yeux au ciel et regarda ledit Frédéric. Le garçonnet semblait tiré la tête et regardait ailleurs.

« Bon, dit James. Vous aimez Harry ?

- Oui, dirent les premières années d'une même voix.

- Et vous ne voulez pas qu'il parte sans qu'on ne lui dise au revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ben non…

- Alors débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais élisez un délégu ! Clair ? »

Les premières années hochèrent la tête d'un air terrifié et se mirent à parler entre eux avec véhémence. James leva les yeux au ciel et voulut passer aux deuxième quand il vit Dave qui semblait le chercher.

« Dave ! cria James en fendant la foule des Poufsouffle. Je suis l !

- Le professeur Dumbledore arrive avec la nouvelle prof de Botanique, informa Dave. Il faut se cacher au plus vite !! »

Un silence pensant s'installa parmi les élèves.

« On a le temps d'aller jusqu'à la salle de classe ?

- Non, répondit Dave.

- Allons dans les dortoirs, dit la première année des Serpentard.

- Bonne idée, dit James en souriant. Ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-il en regardant les Poufsouffle.

- Non, dépêchez-vous d'y aller, dit Amos Diggory. On viendra vous prévenir le moment venu… »

James hocha la tête et se tourna vers les autres.

« Tous dans les dortoirs », ordonna-t-il.

Avec synchronisation, les délégués se précipitèrent vers les diverses portes. James se retrouva dans la salle de bain des filles de sixième année avec une Serdaigle qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop long, dit-il en allant regardé par le trou de serrure. J'ai de la métamorphose à revoir… »

La Serdaigle derrière lui pouffa.

« Comme si tu t'en préoccupais, dit-elle. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais l'un des meilleurs… »

James se retourna et regarda la jeune fille d'un air légèrement perplexe. Il ne l'avait jamais vue jusqu'à présent et ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à parler avec une parfaite étrangère.

« Sarah Watson, se présenta la jeune fille, regardant dans le miroir comment étaient placés ses longs cheveux roux.

- Enchanté, dit James en s'appuyant sur le mur.

- C'est toi qui as eu cette idée de fête ? demanda Sarah en remettant son uniforme convenablement.

- Entre autre, dit James. Il y avait aussi les autres Gryffondor…

- Oui, mais c'est toi qui as proposé, non ?

- Je ne sais plus, dit James. Je ne sais plus vraiment qui a proposé quoi… »

La Serdaigle eut un sourire et James se surprit à la trouvée jolie. Pensant à Lily, il se remit devant son trou de serrure.

« Tu arrives à la voir ? Demanda la Serdaigle.

- Qui ? demanda James, sursautant en sentant la jeune fille soudain proche de lui.

- La nouvelle prof de botanique », dit-elle.

James bougea un peu de la tête, mais il ne vit que les dos des Poufsouffle.

« Non, informa-t-il. Tu veux qu'on aille voir un coup ?

- On ne peut pas ! dit la Serdaigle en le regardant, ses yeux brillants d'excitation. On pourrait se faire repérer !

- Oh, non, dit James en se levant et en ouvrant doucement la porte. Il y a tellement de Poufsouffle… On ne nous repéra pas dans la mêlée… Fais comme tu veux, moi, j'y vais. »

Et sans attendre, il se glissa hors des douches, soulagé de quitter sa collègue. Il n'avait pas trop apprécié ses regards aguicheurs, ses sourires déplacés. Non pas qu'il ait été tenté, mais si Lily apprenait ça, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ! Caché dans les Poufsouffle, James se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir la nouvelle professeure. Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Elle avait l'air assez sympathique et s'adressait à ses élèves avec sympathie.

« Je suis fort heureuse d'être maintenant votre professeur de botanique et votre directrice de maison, dit-elle d'une voix douce. J'espère de tout cœur que nous nous entendrons bien et, si le moindre problème se pose, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler. Ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte ! »

Les Poufsouffle applaudirent et James fit semblant, histoire de ne pas se faire repérer.

« Potter ! souffla une voix à son oreille. Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?? »

James se retourna et sourit à Amos Diggory.

« Du tourisme, répondit James. Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Chourave, répondit Amos. Potter, si Dumbledore te voit...

- Il ne dira rien, l'interrompit James. Au pire, il croira qu'on fomente une petite blague pour vous, mais il ne dira rien…

- Quel favoritisme », dit Amos en pinçant le nez.

James eut un léger sourire.

« Ce n'est pas du favoritisme, dit-il. C'est lui qui nous a demandé de faire des blagues aux autres élèves…

- Quoi ? demanda Amos, l'air indigné.

- Ne parle pas si fort, dit James qui vérifia que Chourave était toujours en train de parler aux élèves et que Dumbledore n'avait pas entendu l'exclamation du Poufsouffle. Il nous a demandé ça cet été… Pour distraire les élèves.

- Nous distraire, dit Amos d'un air incrédule. Il est vraiment tar

- Elle s'appelle comment ? dit soudain la voix de Severus Rogue derrière eux.

- Rogue !! dit Amos. Retourne dans les dortoirs ! Tu vas tout faire capoter.

- Il est bien là, lui, fit remarquer Rogue en pointant du doigt James.

- Oui et il va retourner dans sa salle de bain illico ! dit Amos. Je n'ai pas envie que le plan tombe à l'eau !

- Tu marches avec nous ? demanda James, les yeux brillants.

- Oui, oui, allez ! Retournez dans vos cachettes. »

James et Severus pouffèrent face à l'inquiétude d'Amos et retournèrent rapidement dans leur cachette respective. Mais James déchanta vite quand il vit que sa camarade de cache avait profité de son absence pour aller prendre une douche. Rougissant, il ressortit aussi vite qu'il était rentré.

« Potter ! le sermonna Amos. Ne m'oblige pas à t'y enfermer…

- Désolé, vieux, mais Watson prend sa douche...

- Watson ? dit Amos. Sarah Watson de Serdaigle ?

- Oui », répondit James.

Amos regarda à gauche et à droite et se dirigea discrètement vers la porte qu'il entrebâilla. James lui asséna un coup sur l'arrière du crâne en refermant la porte.

« Pervers, gronda James.

- Oh, arrête, comme si tu t'étais pas rincé l'œil quand tu y es entré, dit Amos.

- J'ai une petite amie, tout comme toi, il me semble, fit remarquer James. Et je lui suis fidèle ! Tout comme tu dois l'être !! »

Amos grimaça et lança un autre regard d'envie à la porte.

« Mais c'est Sarah Watson ! dit Amos d'un air désespéré. Cette fille est un canon ! »

James serra les dents et croisa les bras, s'appuyant contre la porte.

« T'es pas drôle, Potter, dit Amos en faisant une moue attristée.

- Va écouter le discours de ta directrice de maison, obséd ! ordonna James. Moi, je reste ici. »

Rallant, Amos retourna se mêler aux Poufsouffle, James levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'à côté de lui, Dumbledore était appuyé sur le mur en souriant. Quand enfin il aperçut le vieil homme, James sursauta si fort que certains Poufsouffle se retournèrent négligemment pour regarder ce qu'il se passait avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'effroi en voyant que James Potter s'était fait prendre. Dumbledore, lui, souriait et leur fit signe qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans la maison des Poufsouffle, Monsieur Potter ? demanda Dumbledore en souriant malicieusement.

- Moi ? demanda James. Je suis en visite, répondit le jeune homme en souriant. J'ai été cordialement invité pour prendre le th

- Le th ? répéta Dumbledore en regardant James d'un air étonné.

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme.

- Et les quatorze élèves de Serpentard et de Serdaigle, de même que les six autres Gryffondor également, je présume… »

James fit un sourire innocent au directeur.

« Rejoignez-moi tous ce soir dans la pièce gauche à côté de la Grande Salle, dit le directeur. Nous en discuterons tous ensemble… »

James écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant d'hocher de la tête d'un air joyeux. Décidément, le directeur de Poudlard savait toujours tout !

* * *

« J'en reviens pas ! fit Sirius. Même pas une heure et Dumbledore sait tout ! Il est trop fort, ce type !! »

James, étalé sur son lit, lança un regard à Sirius qui, depuis plus de vingt minutes, semblait prêt à exploser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda James en regardant son meilleur ami exécuté des pirouettes dans le dortoir des cinquième année où ses amis et lui étaient rassemblés.

- Bonne question, répondit Rose, affalée dans le lit de Remus. Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'arrête pas de gesticuler et de parler… Impossible d'étudier !

- Je crois qu'il a hâte d'être à la fête, dit Remus en souriant, assis aux pieds de Rose. Comme quasiment tout les Gryffondor, d'ailleurs. »

James eut un sourire amusé et serra Lily un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Avant de faire la fête, nous avons des examens à passer, intervint Calypso, remontant ses nouvelles lunettes sur son nez. Je pense qu'on devrait s'y mettre.

- Ma chère Calypso, dit Sirius en tournant sur lui-même, évitant de peu Peter qui faillit se retrouver avec un pied dans la figure. Depuis que tu as tes lunettes, tu deviens beaucoup trop intellectuelle à mon goût ! Où donc est passé le temps où nous nous réunissions pour concocter des blagues ??

- Il est passé aussi vite que les dix derniers mois ! dit James en soupirant. Et demain, on a BUSE de métamorphose ! En piste, les mecs ! Faut se bouger si on veut passer…

- Comme si tu ne savais pas déjà tout sur le sujet, dit Rose en haussant les épaules.

- Moi, peut-être, dit James, mais vous, non ! Alors au boulot ! »

Les cinquième année gémirent de dépit en chœur, des 'sans cœur' et 'tortionnaire' résonnant dans le dortoir. James sourit et sortit son livre d'enchantement, tout comme Sirius qui savait aussi tout ce qu'il fallait sur la métamorphose. Être animagus apportait bien des avantages. Notamment une bonne base pour la pratique.

« James ? demanda Calypso. Tu peux me dire pourquoi mon gant de cuisine se promène dans toute la pièce ?

- Sans doute parce que tu ne lui a pas enlevé ses pattes, dit le jeune homme sans même lever la tête de son livre.

- Il était déjà transformé avant, dit Calypso. Il ne peut pas être redevenu normal entre-temps à moins que… Siriuuuuus… »

Le jeune homme fit semblant de sortir de son livre, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Plait-il ? demanda l'animagus d'un air innocent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon gant ??

- Il s'ennuyait, alors je lui permets d'aller voir ailleurs ! »

Calypso souffla d'un air agacé en lui envoyant le coussin qu'elle avait à portée de main à la figure. Sirius rit en réceptionnant le projectile.

« J'ai du mal à croire que la cinquième se termine, dit Rose en mangeant une sucette d'un air rêveur, lisant à une vitesse incroyable son livre de métamorphose.

- Moi, j'ai du mal à croire que tant de choses ont changé depuis le début de l'année, dit Lily en peaufinant ses notes avec celles de Remus. Vous vous rendez compte qu'en début d'année, je n'aurai même pas imaginé me retrouver ici avec vous ? »

James offrit un sourire tendre à Lily et caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse.

« Et moi, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'on allait survivre à tout ses horribles évènements, dit Peter en frissonnant. Des géants, des Mangemorts et des Détraqueurs, des serpents géants… Heureusement que McDrell était l ! »

Tout les autres tournèrent lentement la tête vers Peter, le fusillant du regard.

« Quoi ? demanda Peter. C'est vrai, non ? »

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. James lança un regard craintif vers Sirius qui avait appuyé sa tête sur ses bras, dissimulant son regard. Rose asséna un coup à Peter qui poussa une plainte qu'il étouffa rapidement en voyant le calme régnant dans la pièce.

« Heu…, fit Remus. Patmol ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas et se mit à trembler, émettant de drôle de petit bruit. Les autres se regardèrent d'un air affolé puis se levèrent d'un air hésitant.

« Sirius, ça va ? » demanda Rose.

La réponse de Sirius fut inattendue. Il renversa la tête en arrière, secoué d'un rire incontrôlable !

« Peter, tu es un génie !! s'exclama le jeune homme en se jetant sur le pauvre garçon joufflu qui poussa un cri de surprise.

- Que… quoi ?? fit-il.

- Mais oui ! dit Sirius, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Il nous a donné la raison parfaite pour attirer Harry dans notre petite soirée ! Pourquoi ne pas lui faire croire qu'il y a un problème à Poudlard !!

- Un problème ? demanda Rose.

- Oui, dit Sirius, visiblement surexcité. Une attaque de Détraqueurs, des Mangemorts en tutu dans la Grande Salle… Ce que vous voulez, mais un problème pour l'attirer dans un endroit voulu ! On pourrait même le distraire toute la semaine avec de fausses attaques !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? demanda Remus. Qu'on envoie une lettre à Voldemort 'Pourrions-nous vous louer quelques Mangemorts pour la semaine' ?

- Non, pas besoin d'en arriver à de telle extrémité, dit Sirius en riant. Je pensais plutôt à une mascarade. Que quelqu'un se déguise en Mangemort pour le distraire.

- Trouve quelqu'un qui veut bien affronter Harry… Je veux voir qui sera assez taré pour ça ! dit Rose.

- Personne ne sera volontaire, dit James. Mais Dumbledore aura peut-être une idée. Je lui en parlerai ce soir ! En tout cas, l'idée de la menace pour faire venir Harry au bon endroit ce jour-là est parfaite ! »

Sirius s'inclina devant ses amis qui rirent de son manège. James se leva, faisant tomber Lily brusquement.

« Je dois y aller, s'excusa le jeune homme. La réunion avec Dumbledore va commencer ! »

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire compréhensif avant de retourner à ses notes. James fit un vague salut aux autres et quitta le dortoir des cinquième année. Les autres délégués de Gryffondor présents dans la salle commune se levèrent en le voyant arrivé, synchronisés. James leur accorda un sourire, puis ils sortirent.

« N'oubliez pas, dirent Babel et Baldwin d'une même voix. Si on se fait voir… On est en retenue…

- Quand avons-nous décidé ça ? demanda James.

- Quand tu n'étais pas l », répliqua Samantha, la troisième année.

James se contenta de suivre les autres en hochant vaguement de la tête. Ils marchèrent un long moment dans un silence étonnant pour des élèves réputés si bruyants. Autour d'eux, les tableaux les regardaient d'un air étonné et perplexe. Les couloirs et escaliers défilaient auprès d'eux et James révéla à ses collègues délégués l'un de ses raccourcis préférés.

« À votre avis, on peut y aller ? » demanda la représentante des sixièmes, Tess Gardel.

Ils étaient alors cachés derrière une tapisserie, juste devant la pièce où Dumbledore leur avait demandé d'aller.

« Oui, dit James. Connaissant Dumbledore, il s'est débrouillé pour que personne ne vienne... »

Les Gryffondor hochèrent la tête et sortirent de leur cachette. D'un même mouvement, ils franchirent l'espace les séparant de la porte en trois enjambées rapides. James frappa un coup bref à la porte, puis entra. Il fut étonné de découvrir que les Serdaigle étaient déjà là, de même que le directeur.

« Bien le bonjour ! dit Dumbledore en leur souriant. Je vous en prie, chers élèves, installez-vous ! »

Les Gryffondor hésitèrent un instant, impressionnés par la salle dans laquelle ils avaient débouché. Elle était assez grande, et totalement ronde. Une immense table, de la même forme que la pièce, était placée au centre et une quarantaine de chaises l'entouraient.

« On croirait la Table Ronde, dit Tess en souriant d'un air rêveur.

- Mais c'est elle, Miss Gardel, dit Dumbledore en souriant d'un air amusé. Allons, n'hésitez pas, asseyez-vous ! »

Bien que légèrement perplexes, les élèves s'exécutèrent, se plaçant aux côtés des Serdaigle. James en profita pour observer la pièce. De hautes fenêtres jusqu'au plafond donnait une vue d'ensemble sur le parc et, au loin, il pouvait voir les arbres de la forêt interdite bouger d'un air lugubre.

« Comment vont les révisions ? demanda le vieil homme qui semblait présider la table tant le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis était impressionnant.

- Plutôt bien, répondit James, voyant que ses camarades n'osaient parler. Comment va mon père ?

- Bien, répondit Dumbledore. Il m'a demandé de vous dire que votre mère vous embrasse… »

James grimaça, les autres élèves pouffant face à la marque d'affection qui gênait le jeune homme. Soudain, un coup fut frappé à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Jonathan Carpiel. James écarquilla les yeux de surprise, tous les élèves se tournant d'un même mouvement vers le directeur.

« J'ai prit la liberté d'inviter les autres enseignants, dit Dumbledore en leur souriant. Nous aurons besoin de leur aide… »

Les élèves se contentèrent d'un simple hochement de tête tandis que le professeur de potions allait s'installer près du directeur. Il regardait les élèves d'un air interrogateur, preuve qu'il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il était là. Cinq minutes passèrent encore avant qu'un autre coup de soit frappé à la porte et que les Serpentard, accompagnés du professeur McGonagall et Flitwick n'entrent. Une demi-heure plus tard, les trente-deux élèves représentants de l'école étaient présents, de même que les quatre directeurs de leur maison.

« Bien ! dit Dumbledore en se levant. Tout d'abord, je propose aux élèves de se lever, histoire de se présenter à Madame Chourave, directrice des Poufsouffle, qui est arrivée aujourd'hui. »

Les élèves applaudirent poliment la nouvelle enseignante qui leur fit un léger sourire. McGonagall avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément.

« Commençons donc par les Serdaigle », dit Dumbledore.

Les élèves à l'écusson bleu et bronze hésitèrent, puis le plus petit se leva.

« Je m'appelle Allan Sharback, dit le garçon d'un air déterminé. Je suis en première année. »

Le premier se rassit, regardant sa voisine qui sourit et passa machinalement une main sur sa robe avant de se lever.

« Julia Harris, dit-elle d'un ton détaché. Seconde année. »

Elle dévisagea un instant l'élève à côté d'elle, le garçon se levant tandis qu'elle se réinstallait.

« Anthony Ferres, troisième année.

- Martin McFee, quatrième année.

- Katrine Bédard, cinquième année.

- Sarah Watson, sixième année. »

James échangea un regard amusé avec Amos Diggory, assit à l'extrémité de la table.

« Mathew Terkan, septième année. »

Le dernier Serdaigle se rassit avec raideur et Dumbledore leur sourit.

« Les Gryffondor ? » proposa le vieil homme.

Un à un, les élèves de la maison du Lion se levèrent, déclinant leur identité à leur nouveau professeur. Madame Chourave adressait à chacun un signe de tête polit et joyeux.

« Les Serpentard…

- Eulalie Saxe, dit la petite fille en se levant. Premier année.

- Fay, dit l'une des jumelles en se levant, suivit de sa jumelle.

- Félicity, dit la seconde.

- Deuxième année, dirent-elles en cœur.

- Jeremiah Callais, troisième année.

- Amélia Lippman, quatrième année.

- Severus Rogue, cinquième.

- Jeremy Avery, sixième.

- David Bolger, septième. »

James échangea un regard amusé avec Dave. Dans le genre présentation froide, les Serpentard étaient imbattables. Tous s'étaient dressés avec raideur, affichant un regard méprisant et fier. Même Eulalie qui était considérée comme une douce Serpentard avait fait preuve de sévérité. Madame Chourave n'en fut pas impressionnée pour autant.

« Poufsouffle ? » invita Dumbledore avec sympathie.

La première année des jaune et noir se leva en souriant à Madame Chourave. De toute évidence, les Poufsouffle aimaient déjà beaucoup leur directrice de maison.

« Sophia Soizic, première année, dit-elle en faisant un léger salut, pour finir par se rasseoir.

- Fabian Derini, deuxième année, dit le jeune garçon à côté de Sophia en souriant aussi de toutes ses dents à sa directrice.

- Ursula Darl, troisième année, dit une jeune fille assez jolie en se levant.

- Karl Jarsin, quatrième année.

- Albane Jasàcourt, cinquième année.

- Altaïr Abbot, sixième année.

- Amos Diggory, septième année. »

Madame Chourave leur fit un large sourire à tous et James sentit qu'il aimait bien cette prof. Son air amical l'avait rassuré et il était un peu triste de ne pas avoir de cours avec elle avant l'année suivante.

« Bien, dit Dumbledore. À présent que les présentations sont faites, il me semble préférable que vous expliquiez à vos professeurs la raison de cette tardive réunion. Je sais qu'aucun porte-parole n'a été désigné, mais je vous demanderai de ne pas avoir peur et de tout dire. »

Les élèves de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les Gryffondor, six d'entre eux se tournant vers un James dépité. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas réchapper à la position de Porte-parole et se leva, un peu gauche.

« Heu, fit James, mal à l'aise avec tous ces yeux posés sur lui. Voilà, dit le jeune homme. Comme vous le savez, le professeur McDrell va bientôt nous quitter et… Comme nous l'apprécions tous beaucoup, les autres Gryffondor et moi avons pensé qu'il serait bien de lui souhaiter un bon départ. De lui faire une sorte de fête surprise. »

James se tut un instant, regardant ses camarades pour voir s'ils n'avaient rien à dire. Il se tourna de nouveau vers les professeurs.

« Seulement, comme cela concerne toute l'école, nous avons cru bon d'en avertir les trois autres maisons qui ont accepté de préparer cette petite fête. Mais comme les examens commencent demain, nous avons cru bon de sélectionner un élève par promotion, si possible le plus intelligent, pour sauvegarder la réussite des examens. Et c'est ainsi qu'est né le comité surprise. »

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel face au nom du comité, mais Flitwick sourit d'un air amusé.

« Nous savons que nous sommes en examen, mais nous tenons vraiment à cette fête, commenta James. Avec trente-deux élèves, il est possible de s'organiser pour préparer cela. Le problème demeure dans le secret. Il faut à tout prix qu'Harry ignore tout ! Quand il sera dans sa classe avec les élèves, il n'y aura pas de problème, mais en soirée ou pendant les heures de libre, il nous faudra de l'aide. Sans compter que la préparation d'une fête demande beaucoup d'organisation…

- Et vous n'avez pas pensé que les Elfes de Maison pouvaient se charger de ça ? demanda McGonagall.

- Si, bien sûr que si ! dit James. Mais nous voudrions préparer la salle nous-même. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, surtout qu'en temps d'examen, l'aide des Elfes nous serait salutaire… Mais nous voulons le faire. C'est la moindre des choses… »

McGonagall ouvrit la bouche pour critiquer, mais Carpiel parla en premier.

« Et vous, les Serpentard, vous êtes d'accord pour préparer une fête de vous-même ??? »

Le jeune professeur de potions semblait plus surpris que jamais. Mais ce ne fut rien quand tout les Serpentard hochèrent vivement de la tête.

« C'est le monde à l'envers, rit Carpiel. Rien que pour cet effort de mes élèves, je suis d'accord ! J'en suis ! »

Les élèves applaudirent vivement leur professeur de potions, Dumbledore souriant joyeusement. McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel et Flitwick accompagna les élèves dans leur ovation. Madame Chourave, elle, souriait toujours.

« Bien, bien, dit Dumbledore, ramenant le silence. Je vous remercie de votre accord, professeur Carpiel. Professeur Flitwick, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Le petit professeur sembla hésiter un instant, regardant tour à tour les trente-deux élèves réunis devant lui.

« Je suis d'accord, dit-il, une nouvelle ovation se déclenchant. Mais…, ajouta-t-il, le silence revenant, à la seule condition qu'il y ait une répartition des tâches juste et claire. Il ne faut pas qu'un seul élève se charge de tout. Vous êtes trente-deux, il y a moyen que vous n'y consacriez qu'une ou deux heures par jour avec de l'organisation. »

Les élèves hochèrent de la tête, approuvant le point de vue de leur professeur.

« Professeur Chourave ? demanda le directeur.

- Je ne vois pas de raison de m'y opposer. Si chaque élève y met du sien, il devrait avoir assez de temps pour étudier librement. »

Les élèves applaudirent, souriant à leur nouveau professeur qui leur plaisait déjà beaucoup. Alors, tous se tournèrent vers McGonagall dont le visage sévère fit monter l'angoisse dans le cœur des élèves.

« Vous avez fait exprès de me prendre en dernière, n'est-ce pas, Albus ? demanda la vieille sorcière, le directeur affichant alors un air innocent. Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je suis d'accord. »

En même temps, les élèves poussèrent des hourras de joies tout en applaudissant le professeur McGonagall qui esquissa un léger sourire.

« Bien, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Je pense maintenant qu'il serait bien de savoir ce que vous compter faire pour cette fête de départ. »

Cette fois, aucun élève ne se tourna vers un autre. Les mains se levèrent poliment demandant la parole. Le vieil homme autorisa d'abord Sarah Watson à parler.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait faire ça dans une salle assez grande, mais à laquelle le professeur McDrell n'aurait pas accès. Il faut absolument éviter qu'il y mette les pieds !

- Pour cela, il y a une salle très intéressante dans les sous-sols… Personne n'y va jamais car les escaliers sont dissimulés, mais je peux vous en accorder le passage.

- Les sous-sols ? intervint Eulalie Saxe, de Serpentard. Ce n'est pas très joli…

- C'est là que tu vis, je te ferais signaler, rétorqua la première année de Poufsouffle.

- Mes enfants, allons, dit Flitwick. Je pense que pour la décoration, les septièmes années pourraient peut-être faire usage du sortilège de faussefenêtre… »

Les quatre septièmes années sourirent à leur professeur d'enchantements.

« Il reste un problème, intervint Dumbledore. La salle a été légèrement endommagée lors d'un combat contre des serpents géants et il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de résidus de ces créatures. Il faudrait donc la nettoyer. Cependant, je refuse que les premières années mettent les pieds dans cette salle tant qu'elle n'est pas propre. Ainsi, il faudrait que les 'nettoyeurs' soient les quatrième, cinquième, sixième, voir septième s'ils en ont le temps. Quand vous voyiez que vous avez une heure de libre, il vous suffit d'y aller. Je ne vous demande pas de tout faire à vous tout seuls, mais… Du moins de nettoyer ici et là. »

Les élèves hochèrent la tête. James entendit vaguement une Serpentard murmurer que, peut-être pour cette tâche, les Elfes de Maison pourraient le faire. Mais personne ne l'entendit et le Gryffondor en fut soulagé. Il voulait vraiment tout faire de lui-même.

« Quoi d'autre ? demanda le directeur pour couper les murmures de conversation entre les élèves.

- Pour la soirée, je serrai d'avis qu'on offre un cadeau au professeur McDrell, dit Rogue. Pour le remercier. »

Cette proposition fit naître des protestations. Surtout parmi les premiers années qui explosèrent d'horreur : ils n'avaient plus d'argent et il leur serait difficile d'en obtenir de leurs parents alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin en temps d'examen. Le professeur McGonagall ramena le silence en émettant une détonation avec sa baguette.

« Silence ! ordonna-t-elle inutilement, tous s'étant tu. Poursuivez, Monsieur Rogue. »

Rogue fit un signe de tête en gratitude puis jaugea ses camarades.

« Je ne dis pas que nous devons tous lui acheter un cadeau. Il y a plus de mille élèves dans cette école, ça n'est pas possible. Ainsi, ce que je propose, c'est une cotisation générale. Chacun donne ce qu'il peut et après, nous réunirons la somme pour acheter un cadeau à notre professeur.

- Quelle sorte de cadeau ? demanda Tess, assise à côté de James.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Rogue. Je pense qu'il nous faudrait d'abord voir la somme que nous réunirons et ensuite, nous aviserons.

- Mais alors, il nous faut un trésorier, dirent Babel et Baldwin. Pouvons-nous tenir ce rôle ?

- Vous ? dit Avery, méprisant. Je ne confierais pas mon argent à des troisièmes années de Gryffondor, même si ma vie en dépendait et je sais d'avance que les autres sixièmes années de Serpentard que je représente refuseront.

- Alors tu n'as qu'à pas leur dire, répliqua Katrine, de Serdaigle. Personnellement, je n'ai pas peur de donner mon argent aux jumeaux Hilarion, surtout quand on sait que leur père est l'un des plus honnêtes et puissants banquiers du pays ! »

Avery fronça les sourcils et lança un regard perçant aux deux jumeaux, comme s'ils étaient pour lui une insulte personnelle.

« Qui est d'accord pour que les jumeaux Hilarion soient les trésoriers ? » demanda McGonagall.

Trente et une mains se levèrent. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers James d'un air étonné, les professeurs se contentant d'afficher un air interrogateur.

« Monsieur Potter ? demanda McGonagall. Quel est le problème ?

- Il n'y en a pas vraiment, Professeur, dit James. Je me disais juste qu'il paraîtrait bizarre que des Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et même Gryffondor courent partout après les jumeaux pour leur donner de l'argent. Pourquoi ne pas trouver un système plus simple et plus discret ?

- Auriez-vous une proposition, Monsieur Potter ? Demanda Carpiel.

- Je pensais aux sabliers des points, dit James. Ce qu'il nous faudrait ce serait une sorte de boîte aux lettres. Un endroit bien gardé, dans lequel nous pourrions glissé ce que nous voulons mettre. Et pour bien faire, je dirai que la boîte devant contenir l'argent devrait se trouver dans un endroit inaccessible pour nous tous… Donc, caché. Je ne crains pas de vol dans notre tirelire collective… Mais je pense que ça serait tout de même plus prudent. »

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un instant puis sourit à James.

« C'est une remarquable idée. Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de mettre l'ouverture de cette boîte de cotisation à l'ouverture du sous-sol. Cela vous permettra de savoir exactement où elle est. Quand à la boîte en elle-même, elle sera dans la pièce. Ainsi, chaque fois que vous irez, vous pourrez constater son augmentation. Professeur McGonagall et Flitwick, pensez-vous pouvoir nous faire ça ce soir ?

- Sans problème, répondit McGonagall. Mes examens sont prêts, ils n'attendent que leurs élèves. »

Lesdits élèves échangèrent un regard inquiet tandis que le professeur Flitwick affirmait la même chose.

« Bien, répondit le professeur Dumbledore. Ensuite, la pièce en elle-même. Que voulez-vous y faire ?

- Moi, je verrai bien une illusion de pétales de fleur, dit Julia Harris, de Poufsouffle. Il adore les illusions.

- Aucun de nous ne peut tenir toute la soirée à faire une illusion, fit remarquer Bolger, de Serpentard.

- Non, c'est vrai, dit Amos Diggory. Mais il doit y avoir un moyen… Une potion où un objet quelconque… ?

- Il existe une potion, dit Severus. Mais elle est dure à préparer et prend du temps. De plus, elle doit être faite dans la pièce concernée.

- Bien, tu la feras donc au sous-sol.

- Vous m'avez entendu, quand j'ai dit qu'elle serait dure à préparer ? railla Rogue. Une semaine devrait suffire, mais je veux réussir mes examens.

- Ne sommes-nous pas les élèves les plus intelligents ? dit doucement Katrine en souriant à Severus. Nous t'aiderons. Nous pouvons couper les ingrédients, éplucher ou même surveiller. Il te suffit de donner ton accord. »

Severus rougit sous le regard de la jeune fille et hocha de la tête.

« Je vous donnerai les ingrédients, intervint Carpiel.

- Autre chose ? Demanda Rogue.

- Une banderole ? dit Paul-Henri. Même si c'est une décoration commune, je pense qu'il en aura besoin pour savoir ce qu'il se passe… »

Les élèves rirent en imaginant un Harry complètement dépité face à une fête incompréhensible.

« Il faut la faire le jour de son départ et l'attirer là-bas d'une manière inattendue, dit James. Sirius m'a proposé de lui faire croire à une attaque… En fait, ça serait la meilleure manière de le tenir éloigné pendant qu'on fait les préparatifs.

- Nous proposeriez-vous d'aller chercher quelques Mangemorts, Monsieur Potter ? plaisanta Dumbledore.

- Non, dit James. Mais du moins de faire en sorte qu'il croie à une attaque proche. De la sorte, le jour de son départ, un élève viendra l'appeler au secours, lui disant que des Mangemorts… s'introduisent par le sous-sol.

- Il nous faudra l'aide de personnes qui sauraient le tromper, dit Dumbledore d'un air pensif. J'entends par là des personnes d'un autre niveau que les élèves. Des personnes qui le connaissent très bien. »

James comprit tout de suite ce que son directeur voulait dire.

« Oh, professeur ! s'écria James, se levant d'un bond. Est-ce que je pourrai le faire ?? S'il vous plaît.

- Monsieur Potter, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que ça soit vous…

- Je vous en prie, professeur ! dit James. Depuis qu'il est là, je souhaite aller chez lui. S'il vous plaît… »

Dumbledore parut soucieux un instant, puis sourit.

« D'accord. Mais vous devrez me promettre de vous montrer raisonnable et de ne pas chercher à _savoir,_ James….

- Je vous le promets, professeur », dit James en souriant, son visage brillant de joie.

Les autres élèves échangèrent un regard étonné, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi parlaient James et Dumbledore. Ils finirent par hausser les épaules de dépit et par en revenir avec la préparation de la fête. Ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée qu'ils eurent fini de parler. Dumbledore quitta la pièce dix minutes puis revint, assurant les élèves que Harry était occupé. Aussitôt, les élèves en profitèrent pour rejoindre leurs salles communes. Rentrés dans la leur, les Gryffondor s'écroulèrent dans les fauteuils et les divans, près de la cheminée où un petit feu chauffait légèrement la pièce déjà tiède à cause de la chaleur estivale.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça durerait aussi longtemps, commenta Samantha.

- Moi non plus, gémit Marc-Antoine. Et j'ai encore plein de choses à étudier avant demain… »

Les sept élèves se regardèrent d'un air inquiet. C'était leur cas à tous ! D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et allèrent chercher leurs livres dans leur dortoir, enviant secrètement leurs camarades en train de dormir. Ils redescendirent en même temps et s'installèrent à une table, ensemble. Ils ouvrirent leurs cahiers, poussèrent un soupir à fendre l'âme et commencèrent à réviser encore pour le lendemain.

« Vous croyiez qu'on va y arriver ? demanda soudain Dave. Pour demain, ça va. Je pense que nous avions un peu tous revu. Mais pour les autres jours ? Ça va être un cauchemar, si on doit étudier la nuit… »

Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux.

« On pourrait peut-être demandé une potion d'insomnie…, proposa Tess.

- J'imagine mal Pomfresh accepter, commenta Babel.

- Pomfresh n'acceptera pas, dit James. Mais Rogue, peut-être… »

Les Gryffondor échangèrent un regard.

« J'essaierai de lui demander discrètement, demain, dit James. On devrait se voir dans la Grande Salle, pendant que le professeur McGonagall et les examinateurs nous donneront nos places. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête et ils se replongèrent tous sur leur cahier. Aucun d'eux ne s'aperçurent qu'ils s'endormaient.

* * *

Ce fut de loin la pire semaine de la vie des trente-deux élèves sélectionnés. C'était à peine s'ils arrivaient à s'en sortir. Au petit matin, ils étaient tirés du lit par leurs camarades qui demandaient des nouvelles, tandis qu'en soirées, ils étaient de nouveau réunis dans la salle de la Table Ronde avec les professeurs pour discuter des avancements. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux nombreuses heures qu'ils passaient dans la pièce du sous-sol.

Comme l'avait dit le professeur Dumbledore, elle était idéale pour faire une fête. Personne n'y avait accès à part les trente-deux élèves et les quatre professeurs généraux. Ce fut avec une certaine excitation que les élèves avaient poussé la porte leur cachant la grande pièce. Ils furent tout d'abord émerveillé par les murs hauts et couverts de tentures vert émeraude. Et que dire du merveilleux sol en marbre noir strié de veines blanches ??? Mais ils déchantèrent quand ils virent la chaire en décomposition du reste des reptiles, le sang séché sur le sol, les tentures légèrement brûlée et les pavées éclatées. Et ce n'était rien quand ils aperçurent l'immense dragon de pierre endormi dans un coin de la pièce. Ils faillirent renoncer avant même d'avoir commencer.

Ils ne changèrent d'avis que grâce à l'aide inespérée de leurs camarades. Voyant leur état de fatigue et de stress, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour simplifier la vie de leur camarade. Repas amenés à eux dans la salle commune, manuels prêts à leur retour des réunions, potions énergétiques préparés par les élèves les plus doués en la matière, thermos de café préparés spécialement pour eux, jamais les trente-deux déléguées n'eurent à demander quoi que ce soit. Leurs camarades veillaient constamment à ce qu'ils aient tout, sans distinction.

Distraire Harry ne fut pas une chose difficile. Le jeune professeur ne semblait plus vraiment être là, depuis son dernier combat, sans doute parce qu'il souhaitait rentrer chez lui plus que tout au monde. De plus, les examens l'accaparaient bien plus que les élèves ne l'avaient prévu. Mais bien vite, les délégués eurent besoin de plus de liberté de mouvement et donc, d'une diversion. James devait donc aller 'chez Harry' pour ramener ses proches qui pourraient les aider. Si ses camarades pensaient que le jeune garçon allait simplement aller en Amérique en Portoloin, Dumbledore et James, eux, savaient que ce n'était pas si simple. Pour aller chez Harry, il fallait voyager dans le temps. Et pour voyager dans le temps, il fallait la lanterne. Lanterne qu'il fallait emprunter à Harry sans qu'il ne remarque rien. Lily se porta volontaire pour distraire le jeune homme pendant quelques minutes, de sorte que James pourrait voyager à sa guise. Ils choisirent le mercredi pour leur mission. L'examen de DCFM se passant le jeudi, Lily pourrait faire semblant de paniquer complètement et James en profiterait pour voyager. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas trop comment allait se passer le voyage, mais il avait hâte d'être dans le futur.

Ainsi, le mercredi de cette semaine-là, Lily, accompagnée de James sous sa cape d'invisibilité, se rendit au bureau de Harry où elle frappa poliment à la porte.

« Entrez », indiqua Harry d'une voix distraite.

Lily respira un bon coup avant de saisir la poignée et d'afficher une expression paniquée. Elle ouvrit la porte sèchement et rentra rapidement. James eut tout juste le temps de rentrer avant que la porte ne se referme violemment.

« Harry !cria Lily d'une voix énervée. Il faut que tu m'aides, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

Harry releva la tête des examens qu'il corrigeait, fixant Lily d'un air étonné.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit-il, reposant sa plume.

- Je n'y arrive plus ! dit Lily. Je n'arrive plus à faire le patronus, Harry !!! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, demain, devant les examinateurs ??? Tout le monde saura le faire sauf moi, je vais avoir l'air d'une cruche !!!

- Lily, allons, du calme ! dit Harry en se levant pour aller asseoir Lily sur une chaise.

- Et je n'arrête pas de m'emmêler avec le sort d'entrave et de stupéfixion… C'est pourtant si simple… Harry, c'est horrible !!

- Lily! Dit Harry d'une voix impérative. Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer ! »

Lily se tut aussitôt, serrant ses mains entre ses genoux, comme si elles menaçaient de s'échapper.

« Lily, la panique n'a jamais aidé personne, dit Harry d'une voix douce. Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras à merveille, il faut simplement garder la tête froide.

- Mais si jamais je rate ?? s'écria aussitôt Lily, bondissant presque de sa chaise. Je vais me retrouver en cinquième, tandis que les autres vont continuer… Tu imagines la honte ? Je n'oserai plus jamais regarder James en face ! »

Le concerné, les yeux écarquillés, fixait sa petite amie avec étonnement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa Lily était une aussi bonne comédienne.

« Lily, tu ne rateras pas, dit Harry, conciliant.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? gronda Lily, énervé.

- Tu es la jeune fille la plus intelligente de cette école, Lily, dit Harry, lui souriant. Si toi tu n'y arrives pas, je ne donne pas chère de la peau des autres… »

Mais Lily ne semblait même pas l'écouter et elle tremblait d'un air inquiet.

« Mais je ne suis pas intelligente ! cria-t-elle tout à coup, James et Harry sursautant d'un coup. Je vais tout rater !!! »

Et avec un brio qui laissa James pantelant, Lily fit semblant d'éclater en sanglot, le visage dans les mains.

« Lily, allons, dit Harry, l'air inquiet et attentif. Il ne faut pas t'en faire pour si peu… Viens, je vais te conduire à l'infirmer...

- PAS L'INFIRMERIE !!!!! cria Lily, sa voix perçant les tympans des deux jeunes hommes.

- Bon, alors je vais aller chercher Ginny…

- NON ! cria Lily, tout aussi fort. JE ME FOUS DE GINNY, JE VEUX RÉUSSIR MON ANNÉE !! EN QUOI POURRAIT-ELLE M'AIDER, HEIN ??? »

Et tandis qu'elle criait, Lily s'était levée d'un bond, gesticulant d'un air effrayant. Harry leva les mains pour essayer de l'apaiser, mais il n'eut même pas à prononcer une parole. Lily s'évanouit, lui tombant dans les bras.

« Et merde », fit Harry, tenant tant bien que mal la jeune fille.

Celle-ci fit semblant d'ouvrir les yeux, calmée.

« Ooh, Harry, je suis désolée, dit Lily. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais j'ai si peur de rater… »

Harry lui tapota doucement le dos, hochant de la tête d'un air compréhensif.

« Est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu pourrais m'accompagner à l'infirmerie ? Et rester avec moi pendant que j'y suis ? »

Harry eut l'air de vouloir refuser, mais Lily s'accrocha à son pull d'un air angoissé.

« J'ai si peur de l'infirmerie, s'il te plait, Harryyy…. »

Le jeune homme finit par hocher de la tête.

« D'accord, dit-il. Tu peux marcher ?

- Je… Non, je n'en aurai pas la force… »

Lily fit semblant de se remettre à pleurer, Harry paniquant visiblement à l'idée qu'elle ne fasse une autre crise.

« Allons, Lily, du calme. Je vais te porter, la rassura-t-il.

- C'est vrai ? dit Lily. Oooh, Merci, Harry, je ne saurai jamais te montrer combien je te suis reconnaissante... »

Harry fit un léger sourire crispé puis souleva sa mère dans ses bras avant de sortir difficilement de la pièce avec la jeune fille, la tête appuyée sur son épaule d'un air épuisé. Quand la porte se referma, James poussa un soupir de soulagement.

'Eh béh, pensa James. Quand Lily joue la comédie, elle ne lésine pas sur les moyens…'

Pouffant légèrement en repensant à l'embarras de son fils, James se dit tout de même qu'il se rappellerait de ne jamais énerver Lily dans les années futures. Revenant à l'instant présent, James regarda autour de lui et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la lanterne. James savait qu'Harry la laissait dans son bureau, car c'était là qu'il était la plupart du temps et ses amis lui envoyaient assez souvent des messages par ce moyen. Prenant l'objet, James la regarda un instant d'un air impressionné. Pouvait-il vraiment aller dans le pass ?

'Pas le temps de réfléchir, se dit James. Je n'ai que quelques minutes….'

James enleva sa cape qu'il mit dans sa poche et prit sa baguette. Tenant la lanterne d'une main, James dit d'une voix basse, mais claire :

« Lumos ! Poudlard, 17 juin 2001… »

James eut à peine le temps d'appuyer sur le gros bouton argenté sur le dessus de la lanterne avant de se sentir quitter le sol. Une lumière dorée l'aveugla un instant, puis il put discerner qu'il était dans le parc de Poudlard et qu'il tombait. Qu'il tombait très vite… ! James poussa un cri d'horreur quand il sentit ses pieds entrer en contact avec quelque chose de froid qui l'engloba rapidement. Il respira rapidement avant de se retrouver immergé dans le lac, la main serrée sur la lanterne. James battit furieusement des jambes, sa tête ressortant du lac. Il poussa un soupir agacé en voyant que oui, il était bien dans le lac.

« Ça n'arrive qu'à moi, ce genre de chose », gémit James, commençant à nager vers la rive.

Il l'atteignit assez rapidement, sans rencontrer de créatures dangereuses, à son grand soulagement. Il sortit du lac en grognant face à ses vêtements imbibés d'eau et à ses cheveux collés sur ses lunettes.

« Et bien, dit soudain une voix. Ça, c'est de l'entrée ou je ne m'y connais pas... »

James écarta les cheveux qui lui bloquaient la vue et eut un grand sourire en reconnaissant Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami de son fils.

« Bonjour, dit James. Je suis content de vous voir...

- Moi aussi, dit Ron. Même si je me demande ce que tu fais l

- J'ai besoin d'aide, dit James.

- Je me doute que tu ne viens pas ici pour le plaisir de te baigner dans le lac, rit le rouquin. Néanmoins, avant de discuter, je vais t'emmener dans un endroit plus chaud où tu pourras mettre des vêtements plus secs... »

James sourit à Ron et le suivit cahin-caha dans le château. Il laissait derrière lui de grosses traces d'eau et le jeune homme se demanda si Rusard était encore concierge à l'époque et, si oui, s'il allait avoir une retenue pour 'encrassement de couloir'. Ron, qui suivait du regard les faits et gestes de James, comprit tout de suite pourquoi le jeune homme jetait des regards curieux autour de lui et rit.

« Rusard est mort il y a trois ans, déclara Ron, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Miss Teigne, elle, a disparu dans le château. On ne sait pas vraiment où elle est, mais la rumeur prétend que Peeves l'a enfermé dans un endroit que seul lui connaît pour se venger du concierge qui tentait de le faire renvoyer.

- Miss Teigne ? dit James.

- Son chat, dit Ron. Il n'en avait pas, dans le pass ?

- Si, répondit James. Mais il en avait un autre…

- Oui, je suppose qu'il a dû acheter Miss Teigne à la mort de son autre chat… Était-il insupportablement chiant ?

- Oui, dit James en riant. Une vraie plaie !

- Tu m'étonnes, dit Ron.

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne dans les couloirs ? demanda James, regardant autour de lui.

- Et bien, parce que nous sommes en examens, dit le rouquin. Tout comme toi, si je ne m'abuse.

- Oui, répondit James. Mais je suis là pour une bonne raison. Il faut réunir tous les proches d'Harry…

- Tous ? dit Ron en arrivant devant une porte et en l'ouvrant, invitant James à entrer.

- Oui, tous, dit-il. Nous avons besoin de vous pour leur préparer une surprise.

- Une surprise ? dit Ron, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage. Je sens que ça va me plaire ! Reste-là, je vais te chercher une serviette. »

James hocha de la tête et profita de l'absence de Ron pour détailler la pièce. Il se trouvait dans un appartement où le beige et le bleu dominaient. Les fauteuils étaient d'un beige relaxant et le tapis bleu ciel. Les murs, eux, étaient recouverts d'un papier peint beige également, mais plus foncé que les fauteuils. L'ambiance de la pièce était étrangement apaisante, si bien que pendant un instant, James oublia qu'il devait se hâter de prévenir tout le monde. Mais quand Ron revint, il se souvint tout de suite de la raison de sa présence.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, intervint James, parlant rapidement. Il faut à tout prix que vous persuadiez les personnes les plus puissantes et les plus proches d'Harry ! Nous avons besoin de vous.

- Pour quoi faire, exactement ? demanda Ron.

- Je vous l'ai dit ! dit James. C'est pour une surprise. Comme Harry est notre professeur préféré, nous avons décidé de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il nous a apporté. Alors nous lui préparons une fête. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne doit pas savoir ce que nous préparons et qu'il faut qu'il reste dans l'ignorance le plus longtemps possible. Alors, nous avons décidé d'appeler à l'aide les seules personnes qui pourraient le berner mieux que nous. C'est-à-dire vous. Si nous lui faisons des diversions, il saura tout de suite identifier nos magies.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il ne sera pas capable d'identifier la nôtre ? demanda Ron. Non, votre plan est bancal… À moins que…

- Oui ?? dit James.

- Je n'en connais qu'un qui saurait tromper Harry mieux que personne… Quoi qu'à la réflexion, je dirai trois…

- Qui sont-ils et quand peuvent-ils venir ?? s'exclama James, heureux de voir trois personnes supplémentaires les aider.

- Oh, du calme, dit Ron. La première personne est extrêmement prise, je ne sais pas s'il pourra venir.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Draco Malfoy, répondit Ron. Harry connaît très bien son aura, mais Draco peut la modifier à sa guise.

- Mon fils est ami avec Draco Malfoy ? dit James. Il ne me l'avait jamais dit !

- C'est normal, rien que pour raconter ça, il faudrait trois ans à Harry… Il faudra que j'envoie une lettre à Draco. Le connaissant, il sera ravi de jouer un tour à notre ami commun, mais il faut voir s'il est disponible...

- Qui est la deuxième ?

- Sirius, dit Ron en souriant. Il est resté un bon Maraudeur et son pouvoir a grandi au fil des ans. Mais lui aussi, est très occupé.

- Si Patmol est le même qu'autre fois, il acceptera !

- Sans aucun doute, dit Ron. Mais Il ne faut pas qu'on le reconnaisse... Enfin, pour ça, nous pourrons nous arranger.

- Et la troisième ? demanda James.

- La troisième, dit Ron en soufflant. La troisième n'acceptera pas. Il s'agit de Severus Rogue.

- Rogue ? dit James en grimaçant. Ce type est un proche d'Harry ?

- Pas exactement, répondit Ron. Mais il le connaît bien et est un maître en tromperie. Cependant, je ne lui demanderai pas. Il refusera…

- Pourquoi ? »

Ron garda le silence, pensif.

« À cause d'une ancienne haine qu'il y a entre Harry et lui… Depuis quelques temps, nous espérons une amélioration, mais…

- Mais ?

- Non, rien, répondit Ron. Combien de temps as-tu ?

- Très peu, dit James. En fait, il vaudrait mieux que je rentre…

- Ok, dit Ron. Rentre dans ton temps, je dirai aux autres de venir te rejoindre….Mince, il nous faudrait un lieu de rendez-vous discret…

- Demain ! s'écria James. Nous devons aller à Pré-au-lard, avec Severus ! Ils n'ont qu'à nous y rejoindre. On se débrouillera pour qu'ils rentrent à Poudlard discrètement.

- D'accord, dit Ron. Je devrai pouvoir me débrouiller pour les avertir de venir. Vers quelle heure ?

- Seize heures. »

Ron hocha pensivement de la tête.

« Seize heure, demain, à Pré-au-lard, dans le pass », dit le rouquin en se tournant vers son bureau.

James se retourna et fut plutôt étonné de voir une plume marqué ce que Ron avait répété exprès. Il n'avait même pas vu le roux jeter un sort à l'écritoire.

« Vous aussi, vous faites de la magie sans baguette ? » demanda James, étonné.

Ron sourit.

« Être ami avec quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que ton fils pousse à l'être également, dit Ron. Je le suis moins que lui, mais… je me défends. »

James sourit puis attrapa la lanterne qu'il avait posé pendant qu'il se séchait les cheveux.

« J'y vais, dit James. Je crains que Lily ne l'ait pas gardé assez longtemps.

- D'accord, dit Ron. Au revoir.

- Au revoir », répondit James.

Et sans attendre, il déclama haut et fort la date, le lieu et même l'heure, par sécurité. Aussitôt, il disparut sous l'air amusé de Ron. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa cheminée et lança un peu de poudre verte après s'être agenouillé dedans. Sa tête voyagea un long moment avant qu'il n'arrive dans un âtre au feu paisible devant lequel une petite fille aux cheveux noirs jouait à la poupée.

« Bjour, Adèle ! dit Ron, la petite fille criant de surprise. Est-ce que ton père est l ?

- Voui ! répondit la petite fille. Je vais l'appeler ! »

Ron lui fit un simple sourire et attendit un instant. Un 'PAPAAAAAAA' lui indiqua qu'Adèle accomplissait bien sa mission.

« PAPAAAAAAAA ! cria encore la petite fille. Y'A RON DANS LA CHEMINÉE !! »

Le concerné rit en entendant la petite fille qui, après quelques instants, revint devant lui.

« Il a dit qu'il arrivait, dit Adèle.

- Ooh, fit Ron. Alors, ma petit chérie, comment ça va ?

- Ça va super ! dit Adèle. Papa nous a emmené faire du… Du…

- Quidditch ? proposa Ron.

- Vouiii ! C'est ça, dit Adèle, tout sourire. Mais il n'a pas voulu que je monte toute seule sur un balai…

- C'est normal, tu es encore trop petite… »

Adèle fit une grimace, n'appréciant visiblement pas le commentaire. Ron pouffa, s'émerveillant encore de la transformation de la petite fille depuis que Sirius l'avait adoptée. Adèle s'était métamorphosée. De courts et sales, ses cheveux étaient devenus longs et brillants. Toute personne la voyant disait d'elle qu'elle était une petite fille adorable. Et sur ce point, Ron était tout à fait d'accord. Mais si Adèle avait changé, ce n'était rien comparé à Nicolas. De muet, le petit garçon était devenu enjoué, bavard et blagueur. La compagnie de Sirius, qu'il ne lâchait pas d'une semelle, lui avait donné l'acquisition du sens de l'humour de l'Animagus auquel il était plus attaché que tout au monde. Et quand Sirius entra dans le salon richement décoré de Gardens Manor, Ron eut la joie de voir Nicolas, trottinant sur les talons de son père adoptif.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre, Ron, dit Sirius. Je m'occupais d'un cas difficile.

- Pas de problème, dit Ron. Comment se porte l'orphelinat ?

- Il prend forme, dit l'Animagus en s'installant dans un fauteuil devant l'âtre. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Il y a vingt ans, tes amis et toi avez bien fait une surprise à votre professeur de DCFM, non ? demanda Ron.

- Bien sûr, dit Sirius, riant. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, c'était merveilleux !

- Tant mieux, dit Ron. Car tu es demandé comme 'détournement de professeur gênant' pour la semaine qui suit ! »

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Sirius.

* * *

James eut tout juste le temps de se re-cacher derrière sa cape avant qu'Harry n'arrive. Il sortit avant que le jeune homme n'ait refermé la porte de son bureau et poussa un soupir de contentement. La question qu'il se posait à présent était comment il allait annoncer à tout le monde que deux hommes venaient les aider et surtout, comment il allait les reconnaître sous le déguisement qu'ils allaient probablement emprunter pour venir… Finalement, il décida qu'il n'avait qu'à faire croire à Severus qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Il dirait simplement la vérit : il avait rencontré un des amis d'Harry qui lui avait promis d'envoyer deux personnes. D'un pas rapide, James se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de la Table Ronde. Vingt heures ayant sonnés, les membres du comité l'attendaient. Ensuite, il aurait droit à un interrogatoire en règle de ses camarades de classe qui l'attendaient dans son dortoir.

'Si j'avais su que j'allai être autant occupé, j'aurai demandé un retourneur de temps', pensa James, souriant en pensant à la lanterne qu'il avait laissé dans le bureau de son fils.

Il s'arrêta un instant, le temps de souffler un peu et de fermer ses yeux fort fatiguer par les nombreuses nuits blanches qu'il faisait. Les potions de Severus Rogue pour combattre la fatigue et les mélanges énergétiques de ses camarades ne l'aidaient pas assez. Bien qu'il soit suffisamment en forme pour tenir pendant une semaine sans dormir, James sentait que chaque particule de son corps réclamait un repos bien mérité, tout particulièrement ses yeux. Tous étaient dans le même état et tous commençaient tout doucement à piquer du nez et à s'énerver. La frustration, la colère, la tension exacerbée à cause des examens, tout poussait les élèves à s'agiter d'un coin à l'autre, brassant de l'air pour aller plus vite, mais ralentissant pourtant au fil des jours et de la fatigue accumulée. James, comme les autres, était saisi par cette agitation inutile et épuisante et il commençait à désespérer de voir arriver le jour de la fête. Quand il pensait qu'il restait encore quatre jours, James se surprenait à paniquer et à sentir un désespoir alarmant l'enserrer de toute part. Soufflant encore une fois, il reprit sa route, mais plus lentement. Il avait tant envie de dormir un peu…

Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il prit pour arriver à la salle de la Table Ronde, mais quand il entra, il constata que tous les élèves étaient dans le même état que lui : ils étaient affalés sur la table, les yeux se fermant péniblement pour se rouvrir avec angoisse quelques secondes plus tard. Dans leur chaise, les cinq professeurs les regardaient d'un air apitoyé. Et il y avait de quoi. James serra les mains. Ils ne devaient pas se laisser aller. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il claqua la porte avec énergie, faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée. D'un pas faussement énergique, avec un sourire parfaitement bien simulé, James alla s'installer dans sa chaise, se tenant bien droit et affichant une détermination qui en étonna plus d'un. La manœuvre eut l'effet escompté. Piqués dans leur fierté, les Serpentard se redressèrent, effaçant leur fatigue. Bien vite, les Gryffondor répliquèrent en faisant pareil. Les Serdaigle mirent un peu de temps à s'en convaincre, mais ils firent bonne figure. Quand aux Poufsouffle, ils soufflèrent, s'étendirent et se redressèrent. Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent d'amusement et il fit un léger signe de tête reconnaissant à James. Celui-ci fit comme si de rien était et regarda Severus.

« C'est OK, pour demain. Nous irons à Pré-au-lard. C'est là que les amis d'Harry nous rejoindrons…

- Combien ont accepté de venir ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Deux, seulement, répondit James. Son parrain et l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Les autres ne pouvaient pas, leur travail ne leur permet pas… »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Bien. Je pense que le mieux serait de réviser une dernière fois notre liste de course pour demain… »

Les élèves soupirèrent d'un air ennuyé. En deux jours, ils n'avaient cessé de revoir la liste de courses à faire à Pré-au-lard pour la fameuse fête.

« Des décorations, de quoi boire, le cadeau spécial et top secret et, bien entendu, la carte d'adieux. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était difficile de connaître ça, professeur, s'impatienta Severus.

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient, Monsieur Rogue, mais il est important que vous n'oubliez rien. L'après-midi durant laquelle vous allez partir à Pré-au-lard est exceptionnel et ne pourra pas être octroyée une fois de plus. Cela nous a demandé beaucoup d'organisation, tout particulièrement vis-à-vis de vos examens. J'en profite pour demander aux cinquième année présents dans cette pièce de faire passer le message : l'examen de théorie des sortilèges aura lieu plus tôt demain matin, vers sept heures. James et Severus, vous passerez en dernier pour la pratique qui se fera en après-midi. Soyez rentrer pour seize heures. Est-ce clair ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent de la tête.

« Bien, dit Dumbledore. Où en est la rénovation de la salle et le montage des fenêtres ? »

Et la discussion s'orienta sur un autre sujet. James n'écouta que d'une oreille Mathew Terkan, de Serdaigle, signaler que l'épaisseur de la pierre de jade des murs posait problème. Quand aux plaintes des premières années des maisons – qui étaient alors les détourneurs d'Harry – il ne les écouta même pas. Il ne pensait qu'au lendemain et à ce qui l'attendait. Il devait passer son examen théorique de sortilège et ensuite, filer à Pré-au-lard. Bien entendu, tout ça devait se faire en toute discrétion. Or, Harry n'avait pas d'examen le lendemain. Ce qui augmentait les chances de se faire prendre. Pour résoudre ce problème, James avait résolu d'emprunter le passage, mais le problème était l : si Harry regardait la carte des Maraudeurs – carte dont il avait vaguement parlé à James – alors Severus et lui seraient fait comme des rats. Sans compter que le plan serait fortement entrav

Soupirant, James sursauta en voyant que les élèves se levaient tour à tour pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Il s'empressa de rejoindre les Gryffondor et, après vérification, quitta la pièce de la Table Ronde pour se rendre dans la tour. Comme un zombi, il se rendit dans sa tour où il eut la surprise de voir ses camarades, tous occupé à discuter joyeusement.

« Salut James ! dit Sirius. Alors, quoi de neuf lors de cette réunion ?? »

James s'affala sur son lit, juste à côté de Lily et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Il finit par relever la tête et dit :

« L'examen de théorie d'enchantement aura lieu demain matin, à sept heures… Quand à la pratique, elle ne bouge pas, sauf que ceux qui, dans l'ordre alphabétique, sont après Rogue et moi. Ils remontent d'un cran… On passera en dernier...

- Vous allez toujours à Pré-au-lard ? demanda Rose.

- Oui, dit James en fermant les yeux. On y va tout de suite après la théorie… »

Les autres cinquième année échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« Heu... James… Tu ferais peut-être mieux de revoir Enchantement, non ? », fit doucement Peter.

James rouvrit péniblement les yeux, fixant un regard sombre sur Peter.

« Si, Peter… Tu as raison », dit-il.

Péniblement, James se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas douloureux. Les autres cinquième année le regardèrent d'un air attristé, mais aucun n'osa élever une protestation quelconque.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, James se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et prit une bouteille de potion énergisante. Ce truc avait un goût infect, mais il était indéniablement très utile. D'un coup, James cala toute l'horrible décoction et déglutit péniblement. Une énergie fictionnelle entra en lui, se déversant dans son corps comme un torrent. Mais les cernes sous les yeux bleus de James étaient toujours l

« James ? fit Lily en entrant craintivement dans la salle de bain des garçons. Est-ce que ça va ? »

James souffla et se retourna.

« Oui, ma Lily, ça va… »

Mais le regard inquiet de Lily lui prouva bientôt qu'il ne l'avait pas berné.

« En comptant ce week-end, ça fait seulement quatre jours que je subis ce régime, dit doucement James. Et j'ai l'impression que chaque minute est une torture… Je me lève, je révise, je vais faire mes examens, je mange dans la salle de fête en travaillant, je vais passer ma théorie puis je retourne dans la salle de fête jusqu'à la réunion de la Table Ronde. Alors, je reviens étudier et j'y passe la nuit en espérant glaner une heure de repos… Je suis fatigué, Lily… Et j'ai mal… Tout mon corps semble soupirer après un lit et j'ai l'impression que le sol tourne sans arrêt… Et mon cœur bat vite… Si vite… »

Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes. Doucement, elle prit James dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Elle sentit elle aussi le cœur de son petit ami pulser fort dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas normal.

« James, tu dois te reposer, dit Lily. Ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi…

- Je ne peux pas me reposer, Lily… Je n'ai pas le temps…

- Alors il faut le trouver ! décréta Lily. Si tu es dans cet état, j'ose à peine imaginer ceux des autres… Il faut faire une tournante…

- Une tournante ? demanda James.

- Oui ! dit Lily. Pourquoi n'échangerions-nous pas un peu ??? Chaque élève est impliqué ! Ce n'est pas uniquement aux trente-deux délégués d'agir ! Pour les réunions, c'est vrai, c'est à vous d'agir, mais pas pour la décoration ou la rénovation de la salle de fête ! Viens ! »

Et sans laisser le temps à James de parler, Lily le tira par la main pour faire irruption dans le dortoir et ensuite descendre dans la salle commune. Là, les autres délégués de Gryffondor tentaient vainement d'assimiler leur matière du lendemain. D'un mouvement brusque, Lily intima le silence à James qui s'apprêtait à parler et pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix et ensuite crier à plein poumon :

« GRYFFONDOR !!! »

Des cris se firent entendre dans les dortoirs, mais bien vite, des élèves de chaque année émergèrent des portes et des escaliers, gagnant leur salle commune d'un air hébété.

« Ça ne peut plus durer, dit Lily une fois que tout les élèves furent présents dans la pièce et firent silence. On ne peut laisser nos camarades s'épuiser ainsi sous prétexte qu'ils sont des délégués…Il faut les aider !!! »

Un silence pesant accompagna cette déclaration.

« C'est ridicule, Evans, intervint sombrement Tess Gardel, déléguée des sixièmes. Tous les élèves ne peuvent entrer dans la salle de réunion.

- Je ne fais pas référence aux réunions, Tess, dit calmement Lily. Je parlais de la rénovation et de la décoration de la salle. Voir de la distraction d'Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas vous charger de tout et nous ne pouvons pas fermer les yeux à attendre que vous vous effondriez. Nous devons vous aider…

- Si trop d'élèves rentrent dans la salle de fête, Harry va s'en apercevoir, fit remarquer Samantha Jasper, délégué des troisièmes.

- Nous serons alors plus nombreux pour le distraire, dit Lily. Il nous suffira de nous organiser pour que Harry n'aille pas dans ce couloir !

- Ça demandera bien trop d'organisation, dit Dave. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre…

- Moi, si ! dit Lily. J'aimerai que les Gryffondor prêts à aider se mettent en ligne devant moi ! »

Il y eut quelque hésitation, mais bien vite, il y eu une trentaine d'élève devant Lily qui recopia attentivement les noms. Les délégués, qui s'étaient rassemblés, regardèrent leurs amis se porter peu à peu volontaires pour des tâches tel que 'décorations' 'distractions' ou autre. Les huit élèves soupirèrent en haussant les épaules. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ça pouvait peut-être marcher….

###########################################################################

(Gros soupir de la mort qui tue) J'étais censée travailler à C de c, ce soir… Et je me retrouve là… Déjà que j'ai pas la force de simplement manger… Je n'ose même pas imaginer des RAR… Aussi, je vous demande de me pardonner, mais comme vous avez été trèèès généreux, avec le chap 22 (dont je dois toujours faire les RAR depuis des mois) je me coltine plus de 150 réponses à faire… Et s'il me faut deux heures pour en faire une trentaine, je n'ose imaginer 150 ! Ainsi, je les laisse platement tomber. Si jamais, dans l'une de vos reviews, une questions nécessitaient à tout prix une réponse, envoyer moi un mail ! Personnellement, j'en ai un peu marre de répéter cent fois la même chose…

Un grand merci, pour leur review, à (ptain, ça va être long…) : **_Clem_**, solar, Luc 'Racatte' Granger, Phantme, **_marion-moune_**, Tiffany Shin, DW ( ou Ptite Elfe), pimousse fraise, bubblejoyce, alpo, Ginny McGregor, **_le duo de choc_** (LPDP est-elle revenue ??), **_Deedlit_**, Mayreendalmrin,The Dark Queen, Oceane la malicieuse, mimille, Lunenoire, Mary-Evy, LeDjiNn (quel nombre impressionnant de Review ! Merci !), tyloup.purply, Les maraudeuses, Philippe Gryffondor, crystal yuy, xaebhal, gaia666, Polly Pink, celine.s, Kyzara, Titou Moony:-p, chen, **_Ccilia_** (MERCHIII a toiiii !!!), Miya Black, Alex-13, Mona-Potter, satell, Alyssa7, Rose de Crystal, Lara Radcliff, p'tite puce, siria potter, Eowyn10, Cyngathi, hermione2005, Unomy, Morgane Ceridwen, marie, louloute, Remus James Lupin, lol, tobby, van, lou, Pallas-via-Caesar, RLA, Pascale, Giga, POISSON ROUGE, popov, LolieShing, cami, éternamm, Allima, agnes black, Lara-leuse-, Deedlit, celine.s, Tigrou, Arwena Bloom, Dumati, Johp5, fy, Gaiyle, sirie-stefie, Kyzara, mary-evy, shadow, Ron Ravenclaw, Alliel, **_Nymia_**, Naughty Reviewer, godric2, kila, Sealunis, frimouss, tibo, Harry Gryffondor, phenix67, kikou224, Emy, Ambre Saphira P, bizalajou, Boneless, alinemcb54, Little Yuki, ludivine.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai réussi mon devoir. J'ai eu 81/100 avec les Félicitations de mon professeur pour le résumé cohérent du livre portant sur le sujet du devoir, pour la diversité de la documentation et enfin, pour la rédaction excellente de la synthèse. Je ne fais ici que recopier ce qu'elle m'a dit, personnellement, j'ai trouvé ça merdique… Oui, encore…

Comme vous l'avez remarquer, ce chap est seulement la première partie du 24. La seconde est loin d'être terminée.. une fois de plus, soyez patient.. Personnellement, j'entre bientôt en examen… Et je vais devoir Bosser comme jamais… mais j'espère pouvoir publier la fin de ce chap dans le courant du mois de Juillet et l'épilogue avant la rentrée scolaire… Mais je ne promets rien, ne vous faites pas de faut espoirs ! Encore merci à tous pour vos compliments ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, mon adresse est la suivante :

Umbre77(le joli petit a que tout le monde connaît…)msn.com

Merci de votre compréhension et à la prochaine… ! J'essayerai de faire les RAR, cette fois l ! ;


	26. Abandon définitif

Suite à un harcèlement que je juge agaçant et non flatteur, je me dois de vous poster ce petit message de récapitulation.

Oui, j'abandonne Futur et Mésaventure. Hurlez, plaignez-vous autant que vous voulez, ma décision est de toute façon prise depuis quelques semaines, bien que ma conscience ait longtemps lutté contre ça.

Cette histoire a été commencée il y a si longtemps que je me souviens à peine de son contenu et de sa fin. Le fait est que ce n'est pas ce qui me pousse à l'abandonner.

Non, ce qui me pousse à l'arrêter n'a rien à voir avec l'oubli de l'intrigue car je sais que je pourrais m'en rappeler très aisément en relisant mes chapitres. Le problème est justement là.

Vous aimez cette histoire ? Tant mieux ! Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai pour elle un certain dégoût et mépris. Je n'aime pas relire cette histoire que je trouve niaise, mal écrite et totalement hors contexte étant donné la publication des derniers tomes.

Lorsque j'ai commencé F et Mésa, seul 4 tomes d'Harry Potter avaient été publiés. J'ai donc commencé cette histoire sans avoir tous les éléments en main. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour la créer, mais voilà, lorsque j'ai découvert le tome 5, que d'autres éléments m'ont été révélé (notamment sur la relation James/Lily), il m'est apparut que mon histoire prenait une mauvaise direction. Malgré cela, j'ai continué. Puis, le tome 6 est sorti et pour une raison qui n'appartient qu'à moi, ce tome a engendré une certaine haine pour un de mes personnages principaux qui n'est autre que Ginny.

Il y a trop d'obstacle, trop de points dans cette histoire qui ne me donne vraiment pas envie de la continuer et me pousse presque à la supprimer de ce site. Je la laisse toutefois, pour les courageux qui peuvent encore relire un tel rassemblement d'inepties. Mais il m'est impossible de la terminer tant mon esprit vis-à-vis d'Harry Potter a changé. J'avais quoi ? J'avais 17ans lorsque j'ai publié cette histoire. J'en ai à présent presque 24 et mon esprit, mon mental n'est vraiment plus en phase avec cette histoire. Navrée pour ceux qui ont eut la patience d'attendre 7 ans pour avoir une suite qui ne viendra jamais !

Et bien que j'en sois venue à mépriser cette histoire, elle reste MON histoire. Alors non, je n'autorise personne à la reprendre ou à publier une quelconque suite.

Sur ce, au revoir.


End file.
